Hope Springs de justginger TRADUCTION
by Isnoname
Summary: Bella Swan a passé la plupart de sa vie seule, elle est jeune et effrayée et maintenant elle a une nouvelle responsabilité. Elle va se retrouver à Hope Springs où elle pourra prendre un nouveau départ.
1. Chapitre1

**Twilight est à S. Meyer**

**HOPE SPRINGS à justginger**

_Je voulais vous faire connaître Hope Springs écrite par justginger (liens sur mon profil)_

_Cette fic est en cours d'écriture et l'auteur poste très régulièrement_

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi._

**Note de l'auteur : Avant de commencer cette histoire, je voudrais juste dire quelques petites choses. Autant que je sache il n'y a pas de ville qui s'appelle **_Hope Springs __**dans**__ le Vermont__**, **_**mais nous connaissons tous ce genre de ville que je vais décrire. Je dois avouer cependant que je me suis inspirée de la ville fictive de Stars Hollow dans Gilmore Girls - l'une de mes séries favorites! Je vous donnerai une liste de personnages, leurs âges et leur position dans la petite communauté et leur relation avec les Cullen.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ma nouvelle histoire. Pas de BDSM (désolée) dans cette histoire, mais vous me connaissez toutes - beaucoup d'amour, de sexe, elle est rated M pour une très bonne raison. Nous allons tomber et nous salir, je vous le promets.**

**Amour et câlins**

Michele (peoplelikeus/justginger)

**HOPE SPRINGS**

"Où iriez-vous si vous vouliez commencer une nouvelle vie mais que vous n'ayez nulle part où aller et aucune attache? Bella Swan a été seule durant la plupart de sa vie, elle est jeune, elle est effrayée mais maintenant elle a une nouvelle vie à protéger. Elle part vers une nouvelle région — une nouvelle vie et puis elle se retrouve à HOPE SPRINGS. Sa vie se mêle avec celle des personnages excentriques de ce petit coin de paradis dans le **Vermont **et juste comme ça — elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Elle rencontre le Shérif, le routier, le docteur en semi-retraite, l'avocat, le fermier et ses nouveaux meilleurs amis, mais c'est le nouveau jeune médecin qui bouleverse complètement sa vie. Est-il aussi coincé qu'il y parait ou a-t-il un côté sauvage? Bella est-elle difficile et blasée comme elle le laisse voir? Va-t-elle partir ou va-t-elle laisser les gens de cette ville lui apprendre à espérer, à rêver et aimer?

**ooo0ooo**

JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FIC EST RATED **M** POUR DE NOMBREUSES RAISONS

VOUS ETES AVERTIES

**ooo0ooo**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Rencontrez Bella 'VAN'**

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" grommela la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en garant sa Coccinelle enfumée et cabossée dans un relais routier d'un grand coup de frein, provoquant des tourbillons de poussière autour de la voiture jaune fanée et piquée de rouille.

Elle sauta de la voiture, claqua la portière et s'éloigna pour ne pas se faire heurter alors qu'au lieu de rester fermée, ladite portière revenait vers elle comme si elle était mue par un ressort.

Bella regarda vers le ciel avant de fixer la fumée noire qui s'échappait de l'arrière de la voiture. "Putain! Putain de merde!" Elle pouvait sentir des larmes de colère et de frustration brûler ses yeux et elle fixa le sol pendant un long moment ; elle n'allait pas pleurer comme un putain de bébé! _Putain Bella,_ g_randis et agis comme un putain d'adulte pour une fois dans ta vie de merde!_

Elle ignora la toute petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas une adulte — pas vraiment et qu'elle devrait aller à l'école, manger le petit-déjeuner avec sa mère et son père, s'amuser avec ses amis.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'école, il n'y avait aucune maison, ni parents ni amis. Bella Swan était seule — comme elle l'avait toujours été depuis qu'elle était devenue pupille de l'Etat de l'Arizona à l'âge de quatre ans.

Elle secoua la tête et donna un coup de pied dans le pneu de la seule chose que son père ne lui ait jamais donné.

Six mois avant que Bella atteigne ses dix-huit ans, environ deux semaines avant Noël, une assistante sociale était venue la voir pour lui dire que son défunt père, le chef de police Charles Basil Swan, lui avait laissé un "héritage" et qu'elle pouvait le recevoir dès qu'elle aurait dix-huit ans. Elle lui avait également dit qu'à présent elle n'était plus pupille de l'Etat d'Arizona et qu'il fallait qu'elle 'trouve son propre chemin dans la vie.'

_Quelle putain de blague! _ Bella avait 'trouvé son propre chemin' depuis qu'elle avait quatre d'ans, putain!

A l'âge de dix ans, elle avait appris comment se défendre de son père adoptif, alors qu'il essayait de glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Une fois, elle lui avait planté un crayon dans la main alors qu'il l'avait mise sur sa bouche pendant qu'elle dormait. Son autre main poussait à l'intérieur de son petit vagin sec et sa main tentait d'étouffer ses cris. Après qu'elle se soit défendue, il était resté loin d'elle, mais il la regardait toujours. Bella avait observé du coin de l'œil son père adoptif, Simon, ce soir là à table, jusqu'à ce que sa 'femme' Kate lui crie de garder son " putain de regard de salope" pour elle.

Ouais, ils faisaient la paire tous les deux. Simon avait entendu la conversation pendant laquelle l'assistante sociale lui avait dit qu'elle allait être en mesure de quitter ce putain de trou très bientôt, et cette nuit là, il avait cassé la serrure de sa porte et avait essayé de la violer. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça avait été la plus violente.

Bella lui avait crié d'arrêter, mais il avait serré ses doigts autour de son cou, et si un de ses frères adoptifs, Tyler, n'était pas intervenu, elle aurait définitivement perdu sa 'virginité' à ce moment là. C'est ainsi qu'elle et Tyler étaient partis tout de suite après cette énième tentative de viol.

Bella et Tyler avaient vécu dans la rue pendant six mois jusqu'à ce que Bella reçoive son 'héritage.'

Tyler avait espéré qu'elle serait son passeport pour sortir de cette vie de merde, alors il avait été déçu et en colère quand elle était arrivée en cahotant dans l'allée où ils dormaient, avec son héritage. Il s'agissait d'un vieux modèle de Volkswagen Coccinelle datant de 1971, d'une vieille photographie représentant un homme avec une bambine dans ses bras, deux cents dollars et une plaque de police.

Tyler était tellement fâché contre elle qu'il lui avait pris la seule chose qui avait de la valeur.

Bella avait perdu sa virginité avec Tyler sur la banquette arrière de la Coccinelle et huit semaines plus tard, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il l'avait laissée toute seule dans la rue, mais seulement après lui avoir pris le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient grappillé ensemble en faisant de petits boulots.

Maintenant Bella tâtait les deux cents dollars dans le petit sachet qu'elle avait cousu à l'intérieur de la poche de son jeans.

Elle avait utilisé l'un de ces petits kits de couture que l'on trouve parfois dans les ensembles cadeau. Elle en avait reçu ce genre de trousse avec une brosse, un peigne, une brosse à dent neuve, du fil dentaire, une lingette, deux échantillons de savon, une petite serviette de toilette et un slip en allant manger avec Tyler à la mission où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller tous les deux jours. Cette année ils avaient été chanceux car on les avait invités pour le repas de Noël.

Ce petit paquet était le seul cadeau qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait caché l'argent de son héritage à Tyler, mais quelque chose l'avait empêché de lui parler de cette enveloppe avec son nom inscrit dessus. A l'intérieur, il y avait l'argent avec la vieille photo et le badge.

"Putain!" dit-elle encore en ouvrant prudemment le capot arrière et en regardant l'huile noircie du moteur. "C'est quoi encore ce bordel!" Elle envoya ses mains en l'air en signe de dégoût avant de les faire glisser dans ses cheveux noirs.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui n'allait pas avec sa voiture ni comment la réparer, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle aille au Canada. Il fallait qu'elle puisse recommencer sa vie ailleurs. Sa main se posa sur son ventre encore plat ; elle avait une vie qui grandissait en elle et qui avait besoin d'être protégée.

Elle s'essuya les mains sur son vieux jeans usé avant de tirer sur sa veste grise pour l'ajuster. Les bracelets à ses poignets tintèrent. Bella prit l'élastique noir toujours présent autour de son poignet et rassembla ses cheveux teints, presque noirs en un petit chignon lâche.

Au début elle les avait teints pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Mais elle n'avait pas d'argent à gaspiller dans la teinture. _Quelle blague_! Les gens devaient d'abord savoir que vous étiez en vie avant de se lancer à votre recherche!

Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un la recherchait. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit après que Tyler l'ait abandonnée, elle ne pouvait pas rester à Flagstaff et attendre que les flics la retrouvent. Elle n'avait jamais su si l'homme était vivant ou mort…

Cette coloration était l'une de celle qui s'estompe après quatre ou cinq shampoings, mais encore faut-il pour ça avoir une baignoire ou une douche pour que ça arrive, et pendant les derniers huit mois, Bella s'était lavée dans les toilettes des garages ou autres toilettes publiques.

Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il fallait qu'elle change d'endroit. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un endroit où elle serait à l'abri. Un endroit où le bébé pourrait grandir en elle — elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça, maintenant!

Bella glissa ses mains dans ses poches arrière et traina ses converses abimées et de seconde main dans la poussière, "c'est quoi ce foutu '**at's lace**'?" se dit-elle en fixant le néon de la vieille enseigne.

Sa mince silhouette légèrement vêtue provoqua pas mal d'agitation dans ce relais routier quelque peu délabré, simplement connu par les routiers qui s'y arrêtaient fréquemment sous le nom de "Pat's Place". Le néon cassé indiquait cependant "**at's lace**."

**ooo0ooo**

Billy Black était assis à sa place habituelle à côté du comptoir et mangeait son petit-déjeuner tout en bavardant avec son vieil ami Pat O'Malley. Il s'arrêtait souvent ici lors de l'étape pour rentrer chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son camion ainsi qu'aux six voitures qu'il transportait. Son fils Jacob possédait un garage/commerce de voitures de seconde main, là-bas chez lui, qui fonctionnait très bien en dépit du climat économique. Les talents de Jacob en mécanique étaient largement reconnus et sa réputation pour réparer ou restaurer des voitures ou des camions anciens s'étendait bien au-delà de la région du Vermont où il était établi. Jacob recevait des voitures de tout l'état. Il avait acheté cette plus récente cargaison que Billy transportait lors d'une enchère à Charleston, et heureusement que pour ramener tout ça le camion de Billy était vide au retour.

Billy était routier depuis qu'il était un jeune homme, frais sorti du lycée. Sa femme Sue, avait trouvé cela difficile au début de n'avoir qu'un temps limité avec son mari, mais après presque trente-cinq ans, leur mariage était demeuré solide. C'était la dernière année en tant que routier pour Billy, et chaque voyage était doux-amer. Sue lui avait promis qu'ils achèteraient un camping-car et qu'ils pourraient voyager, ainsi il pourrait lui faire connaitre les endroits qu'il avait vus à de très nombreuses reprises, si souvent qu'il ne pouvait plus se rappeler du nombre exact.

"Hey Pat, il y a de la viande fraîche là-bas!" cria l'un des plus jeunes conducteurs longue distance, James.

Billy secoua la tête, James et son pote passaient toutes les semaines par ce relais routier et Pat se plaignait souvent à Billy de leur manque de jugeote.

Le ton de la voix de James obligea Billy et Pat à regarder par la fenêtre. Billy jura en silence, par le diable, que faisait une jeune fille, comme ça, au milieu de nulle part?

Il se leva rapidement alors que James et son pote collant, avec qui il conduisait, Laurent, en faisaient autant.

"Restez là les gars," dit Billy avec une autorité tranquille, asseyez-vous et finissez votre petit-déjeuner."

James fixa Billy mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de défier l'homme plus âgé. Une nuit il avait vu deux hommes s'attaquer à Billy, et ce dernier avait réussi à les envoyer à l'hôpital de ses mains nues.

Pat repassa derrière le comptoir et fit signe à Billy, "Je garde ton petit-déjeuner au chaud, Billy," dit-il en croisant ses gros bras et en s'accoudant sur le comptoir tout en faisant un sourire lugubre à James et à Laurent.

Billy sortit dans l'air frais du matin. Il savait que la température allait monter régulièrement au cours des prochaines heures et il voulait démarrer avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud. Il pouvait voir que la jeune fille était un peu plus âgée que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé et vu la quantité de jurons qu'elle lâchait elle n'était pas contente.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et Bella pivota rapidement, ce qui le surprit. L'éclat dur remplit de peur et de colère qu'il vit dans ses yeux l'étonna encore plus. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était celui de quelqu'un qui avait vécu dans la rue depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que le danger était tapi dans chaque ombre.

Billy ne sourit pas, mais il leva ses mains pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, "On dirait que vous avez besoin d'aide, Mademoiselle," dit-il tranquillement.

Bella mordit sa lèvre tout en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'hostilité. L'homme était grand et tout en lui suintait 'l'autorité'. Il ne s'approcha pas trop d'elle et Bella ne vit rien sur son visage ou son corps qui lui disait ' danger.'

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réaliser qu'elle ne se sentait pas menacée par cet homme d'âge moyen. Il ne la regardait avec rien d'autre qu'une inquiétude bienveillante.

Bella respira profondément ; il y avait tellement longtemps que personne ne lui avait parlé sans arrière-pensée, qu'elle a presque oublié ce que c'était d'être courtois envers quelqu'un.

"Hum, ouais, merci." Elle donna un petit coup sur sa voiture, qui restait entourée d'un halo de fumée."

"Je suis, hum, pas sûre de ce qui ne va pas avec cette stupide chose - j'ai mis de l'huile il y a un moment déjà, et ça paraissait aller depuis! _Stupide engin de merde!" _ ajouta Bella alors qu'elle faisait un pas sur le côté.

Billy lui sourit en prenant un chiffon dans la poche arrière de son jeans. "Bon je ne suis pas mécanicien, mais mon fils Jacob oui, mais je m'y connais un peu et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit … laissez moi voir."

"Savez-vous si votre voiture à un pot catalytique?" demanda Billy en se baissant pour regarder dans le moteur.

Bella le fixa comme s'il venait juste de lui dire que la terre avait été envahie par des extra-terrestres. "Heu? Un pot-quoi?"

_Putain qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?_

Billy se contenta de rire et se servit de son chiffon pour essuyer un peu d'huile qui s'était échappée du moteur sale.

"Qu'est-ce que vous mettez comme carburant là-dedans?"

Bella haussa les épaules : " Le moins cher, je suppose. Pourquoi?"

Billy secoua sa tête, "Je pense que ce moteur doit rouler avec du carburant au plomb et que vous ne lui en avez probablement pas donné, donc les capteurs sont bloqués. C'est ce que fait un pot catalytique, il permet au moteur de fonctionner avec de l'essence sans plomb."

Bella le regarda comme s'il lui parlait chinois. "Heu. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour moi?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se redressa et la regarda : "J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas aller beaucoup plus loin sauf si vous pouvez dépenser de l'argent pour faire réparer votre voiture."

"PUTAIN!" Bella entoura sa taille fine de ses bras très frêles en criant et donna à nouveau un coup de pied dans le pneu.

"Je ne peux pas rester ici, putain! Je ne peux pas! Ça craint un max, mec!"

Billy se redressa doucement," Avez-vous des ennuis, Mademoiselle? Quelqu'un vous poursuit?"

Bella secoua la tête et lâcha un rire dur. "Non, rien de ce genre, je ne suis pas pourchassée par la police ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je - bon je suis sur mon chemin, et je dois me tirer de ce putain d'endroit, vous savez. Putain, où _sommes-nous_ de toute façon?" Elle regarda ses chaussures foutues et elle fut alarmée de constater que ses yeux étaient en feu et sa gorge était serrée.

"Nous sommes à la périphérie de Joplin, Missouri, Mademoiselle. Où allez-vous? "demanda doucement Billy.

Bella haussa à moitié les épaules avant de soupirer et de regarder à l'horizon puis de répondre, "Je ne sais pas, hum, le Canada?"

Alors que Billy allait lui parler, l'estomac de Bella gargouilla fortement. Elle le frotta et grogna légèrement, elle avait vraiment trop faim!

Billy soupira, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y avait avec cette jeune fille, mais il se sentait très — protecteur envers elle.

Il s'essuya les mains sur le chiffon propre et le coinça dans sa poche avant de tendre sa main : "Mon nom est William Black mais mes amis m'appellent Billy."

Bella le regarda une minute et Billy se souvint du chaton errant que Jake avait ramené à la maison quand il était gosse. La pauvre chose était pareille, Two Socks leur avait griffé les bras et les jambes avant de réaliser au bout d'une semaine que personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Billy sourit intérieurement. Two Socks la Troisième allait maintenant donner naissance à la prochaine génération de Socks. Chaque portée comportait un chat noir avec deux 'chaussettes' blanches et c'est pour ça qu'on les appelait ainsi.

Après un bon moment à regarder Billy de façon déroutante, la jeune femme très défaite, lui adressa le fantôme d'un sourire sincère pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, et elle mit timidement sa petite main dans la sienne, "Je suis Isabella, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella."

Bella avait grandi sans avoir de contact physique inutile avec les gens et elle n'était pas habituée à être touchée affectueusement ou autrement. Kate occasionnellement jetait sur ses enfants adoptifs sa main ou une chaussure ou tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, mais Bella avait appris à esquiver la punition si elle pouvait. A moins que Kate veuille vraiment s'en prendre à elle, dans ce cas elle faisait le dos rond et attendait que ce soit terminé.

Même avec Tyler une baise n'était que ça - entrer, sortir et l'affaire était faite. Pas de feu d'artifice ni de musique.

Il y avait eu une douleur vive, des grognements et des contusions sur ses seins le jour suivant. Chaque fois après cela, deux fois seulement, elle avait mordu sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier de douleur.

Le jour où il était parti, Tyler lui avait dit que ça avait été comme baiser une morte.

Billy regarda la jeune fille qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de seize ans. _Pourquoi est-elle en fuite? Sa main est si froide, _pensa-t-il.

Elle réalisa que Billy attendait," Excusez-moi vous m'avez dit quelque chose?"

"Je vous demandais si vous vouliez vous joindre à moi pour le petit déjeuner."

Bella se tourna pour regarder le bâtiment, elle se frotta le nez en réfléchissant rapidement. "Ont-ils besoin de quelqu'un pour faire la vaisselle ou nettoyer le sol ou peut-être les toilettes … Je peux…"

Billy leva sa main, " Waow, regarde Bella, je te demande de te joindre à moi pour le petit-déjeuner, j'en fais mon affaire. Maintenant qu'en dis-tu?"

Bella se mordit la lèvre — elle détestait qu'on lui fasse la charité mais c'était de la nourriture chaude qu'on était en train de lui proposer!

Elle était très tentée mais encore méfiante. "Que voulez-vous de moi?"

Billy ne fut pas offensé par cette question directe. Toutes les parties de son corps semblaient crier 'Ne me faites pas de mal.'

"Rien Bella. Je ne veux rien de toi. Je suis un homme marié et heureux qui a un fils et un petit-fils à la maison, et il me semble que tu pourrais faire une pause. Qu'en dis-tu?"

Elle avança malgré elle vers le grand homme avec une queue de cheval noire et une peau olivâtre.

Billy remarqua que James et Laurent n'étaient nulle part lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pour s'asseoir dans le box près de la fenêtre.

Pat se dirigea vers eux avec un menu et un pot de café, "Bonjour. Je suis Pat."

Bella le regarda un moment avant de commencer à rigoler, "Maintenant je comprends — Pat's Place! Et non pas **at' lace**!"

Billy et Pat rirent avant que Billy ne lui présente Bella," Pat, il faut que ma jeune amie mange."

Bella regarda Pat qui était sur le point de lui verser du café dans sa tasse blanche et elle secoua rapidement la tête. Un des inconvénients de sa grossesse était qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'odeur du café.

Pat fronça les sourcils ; son café était bon - "Non?" Bella secoua la tête," Non, hum, merci."

"Quelque chose d'autre? Du thé?"

Bella acquiesça," Ça semble parfait."

Pat sourit, " Avez-vous beaucoup faim?"

Bella lui rendit son sourire, "Affamée!"

"Commande ce que tu veux Bella. Et ce que tu ne pourras pas manger maintenant, tu pourras l'emporter avec toi," dit Billy. Ses yeux dirent à son ami qu'il s'assure d'emballer suffisamment de nourriture pour la jeune femme.

Bella regarda le menu et son estomac gargouilla à nouveau. Elle rougit alors que les hommes riaient, "Hum puis-je avoir 'l'assiette du bûcheron', s'il vous plait?"

Les yeux de Pat et de Billy s'écarquillèrent, "Impressionnant! " fut tout ce que Billy dit.

"Vous aimez vos œufs brouillés ou au plat?"

Bella se lécha les lèvres à la mention des œufs — ça faisait des semaines qu'elle avait envie de manger des œufs! "Au plat s'il vous plait ; du pain blanc, du jus de pomme, des pancakes aux myrtilles, du bacon, pas de saucisse", dit-elle rapidement.

Pat hocha la tête pour approuver, "Ce sera prêt d'ici cinq minutes. Je te réchauffe ton assiette Billy?"

Billy acquiesça, " Bien sûr, merci Pat."

Bella et Billy restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Billy parle, "Alors je sais que tu te diriges vers le Canada, mais d'où viens-tu Bella?"

Les yeux de Bella parurent soudainement las et ils se tournèrent vers la salle. Billy avait compris qu'elle allait lui mentir, alors il l'écouta seulement d'une oreille lorsqu'elle bégaya, "Vegas."

Elle était une mauvaise menteuse et elle le savait. _Merde!_ Bella pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer et elle maudit ses parents, surtout celui qui lui avait transmis les gènes du rougissement.

Billy la fixa un moment avant de se pencher en avant, "Bella écoute -"

"D'où venez-vous?" lui demanda Bella rapidement.

"Hope Springs, Vermont. C'est une petite ville du sud-est. La bonne nouvelle c'est que l'état du Vermont est limitrophe du Québec, Canada," dit-il avec un petit sourire.

A cet instant Pat les interrompit en apportant le thé avec du lait, une énorme pile de pancakes aux myrtilles, de la crème fouettée et du sirop.

Pat sourit à Billy pour s'excuser et il les laissa finir leur petit-déjeuner.

Sur l'ordre de Billy, Bella mit la moitié des pancakes dans son assiette et les noya dans le sirop et la crème. Billy la regarda manger. Il pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas eu un bon repas depuis bien longtemps. Elle était bien trop mince et émaciée. Ses joues étaient creuses et les cernes sous ses yeux lui disaient que peu importe où elle dormait — elle ne dormait pas bien.

Pour une raison quelconque cette fille était en train de se frayer un chemin dans son cœur. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était ses grands yeux chocolat, ou ce halo de fragilité qui l'entourait en dépit de son agressivité et de sa façon de s'exprimer.

Billy et Bella mangèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Bella sentit que son estomac était plein et elle essaya de se forcer à finir ce qu'il restait dans son assiette, mais son estomac avait rétréci depuis qu'elle vivait dans la rue. Elle se demanda si son bébé allait bien. Instinctivement elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le frotta doucement. _Je suis tellement désolée bébé. Quel genre de vie vais-je bien pouvoir t'offrir? Je n'ai même pas de lit ou d'endroit où te faire dormir._

Billy vit le regard intense et triste qui passait sur les traits de Bella pendant qu'elle caressait son ventre de façon si protectrice.

Il fronça les sourcils légèrement, _enceinte? Malade?_

Il racla sa gorge et Bella se tourna vers lui, en enlevant rapidement la main de là.

"Je peux demander à Pat de t'emballer tout ça pour que tu puisses l'emporter, si tu veux."

Bella mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête une fois avant de terminer sa tasse de thé. Elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait son prochain repas de sorte que toute nourriture gratuite était toujours la bienvenue.

"Parles-tu français Bella?" lui demanda Billy.

Bella réfléchit, " Quelle drôle de question!"

"Et bien, si tu vas au Québec, il faudra que tu saches parler français, car là-bas c'est leur première langue."

Bella hocha la tête avant de soulever un sourcil : "Et vous? Vous parlez français?"

Billy sourit, "Bien sûr. Mais c'est parce que je voyage et que je traverse la frontière quelquefois."

Bella hocha la tête encore une fois," "Oh? Peut-on prendre cette matière à l'école dans le Vermont?"

Billy approuva," Bien sûr, je pense que Jacob l'avait pris comme cours facultatif."

Une fois que la table fut nettoyée et que les provisions de Bella furent déposées entre eux, Billy commença à parler.

"Bella, j'ai une idée. Mon fils, Jacob, et bien c'est le meilleur mécanicien de ce côté de l'océan. Il restaure des voitures anciennes et répare des moteurs. Mon camion," il lui montra son camion dehors, a de la place pour ta voiture. Je peux vous prendre avec moi et je suis sûr que Jake pourra réparer ta voiture. Ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps, mais si tu veux toujours partir tu sauras que ta voiture est en état de marche. Qu'en dis-tu?"

Bella s'appuya contre son siège et fixa l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une heure. Des centaines de questions assaillaient son esprit. _Etait-il sérieux? Etait-ce un piège? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fait confiance à un homme avant? Où dormirait-elle en attendant que sa voiture soit réparée? Comment paierait-elle pour les réparations? Comment mangerait-elle?_

"Hope Springs est une petite ville, mais j'ai vécu là-bas toute ma vie et mon père avant moi. J'ai beaucoup d'amis, des gens sur qui on peut compter. Il se trouve que l'une de mes très bonnes amies, Esmée Cullen, qui est propriétaire du Verger Blue Bonnet, avec son mari, Doc Cullen, embauche des cueilleurs à cette époque de l'année. Elle te paierait, et pendant ce temps ta voiture serait réparée. Qu'en penses-tu, maintenant?"

Bella passa sa main dans sa frange et réalisa qu'elle tremblait alors elle la remit rapidement sur ses genoux en serrant le poing. "Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? Cette femme, pourquoi voudrait-elle m'embaucher? Je ne suis pas un putain de chien errant, vous savez? Je ne demande pas la charité, putain!"

Bella sentit sa colère monter à l'idée que ces gens puissent avoir pitié d'elle. Elle n'était pas un jouet que les gens riches pouvaient ramasser et rejeter quand ils seraient fatigués d'elle! Elle n'avait besoin de personne!

Pat avait entendu leur échange et quand Bella parla, il marcha vers leur table. "Ça suffit, jeune fille. Nous n'utilisons pas ce genre de langage par ici. Billy essaie juste de vous donner un moyen de vous sortir de votre situation, alors vous devriez l'écouter." Pat parla avec une autorité tranquille et Bella lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de son caractère.

Pendant un moment les deux hommes crurent qu'elle allait exploser. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux chocolat lançaient des éclairs. Il était clair qu'elle ne prenait pas très bien pas ce rappel à l'ordre.

Mais après une minute, Bella desserra ses poings et baissa les yeux sur la table, "Désolée, murmura-t-elle, mais ensuite elle se tourna vers Billy, "Billy — Je ne sais pas quoi dire, là. Je ne suis pas, hum, merde! Etes-vous sérieux?"

Billy se réinstalla confortablement et il croisa ses bras, "Hey Pat? Peut-on utiliser ton téléphone?" demanda-t-il.

Pat passa derrière le comptoir et ramena le téléphone sans fil à la table," Tiens le voilà, Billy."

Billy fit un signe de tête vers le téléphone qui était posé entre eux. "Bella, pourquoi ne pas téléphoner aux renseignements et demander le numéro du commissariat de Hope Springs dans le Vermont. Le nom du shérif est Jasper. Demande à lui parler et demande-lui des renseignements à mon sujet."

Bella le regarda deux autres minutes avant de penser, et puis_ au diable_ et de prendre le téléphone.

_Puis-je lui faire confiance? _Se demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Pat se pencha sur son comptoir et regarda la jeune fille composer le numéro sans lâcher Billy du regard. Il avait un peu entendu leur conversation et il sourit à la fille qui avait du cran. Elle lui rappelait sa propre fille.

Aussitôt que Bella eut le numéro du commissariat, elle le composa sans hésitation.

"Commissariat de Hope Springs, que puis-je faire pour vous?" Une voix nasillarde retentit si fort que Bella fut obligée d'éloigner le téléphone de son oreille.

"Bonjour, puis-je parler au shérif Jasper, s'il vous plait?"

"Bien sûr, patientez une seconde. " Bella fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle entendit la dame hurler à l'autre bout du fil "Jasper".

Elle regarda Billy qui rigolait tout seul, "C'est Darla. Elle est un peu bizarre mais inoffensive," expliqua-t-il.

Bella renifla," Elle est sourde aussi?"

Bella écouta alors que quelqu'un reprenait la ligne soudainement.

"_Ici Jasper_," dit calmement une voix grave.

"Hum, bonjour, écoutez, vous ne me connaissez pas mais mon nom est -" commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par la voix, "_Une seconde Mademoiselle - hey Darla, repose ce maudit téléphone! Je peux entendre ta respiration d'ici!"_

Bella éloigna le téléphone et le regarda pendant que Billy rigolait de plus belle. Cette femme semblait un peu folle.

_"Allô, allô, mademoiselle? Fichu…"_

Bella s'empressa de coller le téléphone à son oreille." Je suis là!"

"_Oh merci mon Dieu. Maintenant que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle…_"

Bella ne voulait pas lui donner de détails, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé à Phoenix. Elle regarda dehors et ses yeux tombèrent sur un camion de livraison qui passait par là - Boulangerie Van - "Van! Mon nom est Bella Van. Je me demandais si vous connaissiez un certain M. William Black? " Elle avala et pria pour ne pas s'empêtrer dans ses mensonges.

Il y eut un silence avant que la voix continue tranquillement. "_Oui je connais M. Black, Mlle Van. Billy et sa femme Sue vivent à la périphérie de la ville. Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Billy?"_

"Non, non rien de ce genre! Il m'a juste proposé de m'emmener au garage de son fils et comme je ne le connais pas, j'ai… " Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Il y eut un raclement de gorge, _"Oh je vois! Bien Mlle Van je peux vous assurer que M. Black n'a jamais rien fait de répréhensible et vous pouvez avoir confiance. Puis-je lui parler s'il vous plait?"_

Bella fit signe que oui avec la tête, "Hum d'accord. Bien merci, shérif Jasper." Elle passa le téléphone à Billy." Il souhaite vous parler."

Billy sourit, se leva et prit le téléphone ; il marcha de l'autre côté du restaurant et parla plus bas, mais Bella pouvait voir qu'il discutait avec le shérif.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Pat à travers la pièce et elle ricana : " On dirait que le bon shérif s'inquiète de savoir si je suis une menace physique pour Billy."

Pat la fixa sombrement pendant un moment. "Et l'êtes-vous?"

Bella demeura bouche bée, "Quoi? Non! Bien sûr que non! Quel p…?" Elle fit une pause. "Je veux dire qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question?" Elle pouvait sentir sa colère monter, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour se mettre en colère ces jours-ci.

"Billy est très respecté et aimé, jeune fille, et vous pourriez connaître bien pire que d'être coincé avec lui. Billy prendra soin de vous," dit Pat.

Bella arrêta de ricaner en entendant le ton sérieux de Pat. "C'est un homme bon, Bella."

Bella réfléchit une minute avant de lui répondre, "Ça ressemble à un paradoxe. Je n'ai jamais rencontré 'd'homme bon', Pat," dit-elle calmement, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il vit la jeune fille craintive et solitaire qu'était Bella avant qu'elle ne cligne des yeux et que tout disparaisse. Ses yeux le mirent au défi de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de sa petite bévue.

Pat hocha la tête. "C'est regrettable, mais maintenant vous en avez rencontré un. Vous savez, il y a des gens bien dans ce monde, des gens qui veulent juste aider, sans rien demander en retour — Billy Black est l'un d'entre eux."

Billy revint vers Pat et lui tendit le téléphone avec quelques billets.

Pat secoua la tête," Ce n'est pas nécessaire." Il alla derrière le comptoir, sortit quelque chose d'un tiroir et le tendit à Bella, " C'est une carte téléphonique et celle-là c'est ma carte avec mon numéro. J'y ai aussi inscrit le numéro de la police routière. Appelez-moi lorsque vous serez à Hope Springs, vous pouvez appeler en pcv si vous voulez."

Bella ne dit rien. Elle pouvait voir ce que Pat voulait lui dire, il lui laissait le choix. Personne ne lui avait donné le choix avant ça. Elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions mais il s'inquiétait assez pour lui suggérer de l'appeler. Elle n'était pas impuissante.

Elle rangea les cartes dans la poche arrière de son jean et fit un signe de tête à Pat.

Billy la regarda," Bien, alors as-tu pris ta décision?"

Elle mordit sa lèvre et prit une profonde inspiration," Hum, ouais, on dirait que je vais aller à Hope Springs," dit-elle précipitamment.

_Merci à Milk40 qui a beaucoup fait pour rendre ce chapitre plus lisible_

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu!_

_Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer**

**Mais Hope Springs est à justginger**

**Et merci à Milk40 d'assurer la correction**

**Merci pour l'accueil enthousiaste que vous avez réservé au premier chapitre de cette traduction**

* * *

><p><strong>N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE POUR DIFFÉRENTES RAISONS CETTE FIC EST RATED M!<strong>

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Rencontre avec les Cullen.**

L'immense corps de ferme était illuminé comme le proverbial arbre de Noël. Une véranda en faisait le tour et des points de lumière illuminaient chaque fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte et seule la porte avec moustiquaire faisait barrière aux bestioles qui voulaient voler à l'intérieur.

On pouvait entendre des rires et des éclats de voix provenant de l'intérieur. La grande ferme se tenait là depuis cent cinquante ans et dans le crépuscule on pouvait entendre les grillons et les oiseaux dans la cour autrement silencieuse. Les seuls bruits provenaient de la maison et de la ferme alors que tout le monde se préparait pour la nuit.

Des phares éclairèrent la grange de l'autre côté et ensuite la maison alors que le camion double cabine arrivait sur l'allée en terre battue.

"Il est là! Enfin! Hey Mam' — Edward est là!" retentit une voix jeune et excitée. Un homme sortit du camion en souriant et secoua sa tête en se dirigeant vers l'escalier puis vers le hall d'entrée à grandes enjambées.

"Brianna! Arrête de hurler!" résonna une voix de femme loin dans la maison, mais alors l'homme entendit des pas se précipiter vers lui.

"Edward! Dieu merci! Bree a été insupportable depuis qu'elle est rentrée à la maison après sa fête à la piscine."

Edward sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de la femme," Hum tu sens si bon. Suis-je le dernier à arriver?"

Esmée Cullen hocha la tête tout en caressant la joue de son fils cadet. "As-tu faim?"

Il acquiesça tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, "Affamé, je n'ai rien mangé de la journée. Hey, es-tu allée chercher Roscoe chez Rosie?"

Esmée roula des yeux, "Bien sûr Edward! Honnêtement, il va bien, mais laisse-la te le dire elle-même. Les garçons et papa sont au salon. Le dîner sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes."

Ils se séparèrent, Esmée pour aller finir de mettre la table et Edward pour aller passer quelques minutes en compagnie de son père et de ses deux frères aînés.

"Edward!"

Il sourit en voyant une fille mince dévaler les escaliers et se jeter dans ses bras avant qu'il ait eu à peine le temps de réagir.

"Hey canaille! Tu es trop grande pour faire ça!"

"Oh, taratata!" répondit la belle jeune fille. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que son frère. Tous les deux avaient les cheveux couleur cuivre poli et leurs yeux étaient aussi verts que la forêt au printemps. Edward prit sa petite sœur Brianna, plus communément appelée Bree à bout de bras. "Taratata? Sérieusement? Que lis-tu en ce moment, Bree? Au fait, joyeux anniversaire! " Il embrassa sa joue affectueusement.

Bree repoussa ses cheveux derrière son épaule et une cascade de boucles tomba le long de son dos alors que ses yeux verts pétillaient en voyant son frère préféré. "Pourquoi? _**Autant en emporte le vent**_,bien sûr!"

Edward secoua la tête et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, "N'es-tu pas supposée aider par là?" Il fit signe vers le couloir qui menait à la cuisine et reçut un coup dans les côtes. "Aïe."

Edward rigola pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le salon. Il fut accueilli par un grand homme aux cheveux sombres affalé dans le canapé avec un jeune enfant sur ses genoux : "Hey petit frère!" fit l'homme avec un sourire.

Edward sourit et roula des yeux, "Il faut toujours que tu me rappelles que tu es l'aîné, hein, Em?"

Deux hommes blonds étaient au bar dans le coin, le plus jeune rit, "Il fait ça depuis que tu as trois ans, Edward, il ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant." Jasper regarda vers l'endroit où ses enfants, Chelsea et Brady, qui étaient aussi ceux d'Alice, étaient assis sur le sol en train de jouer avec les deux enfants d'Emmett et Rosalie, Jed et Emma.

Edward s'avança vers lui et le salua en lui frappant le poing avant de se tourner et de prendre la bière fraîche que son père lui tendait.

Carlisle Cullen était toujours un bel homme à cinquante-huit ans et il faisait toujours retourner les têtes lorsqu'il descendait Main Street. Il avait une épaisse chevelure blonde grisonnante sur les tempes. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu, comme les bleuets et sa femme le taquinait en lui disant qu'ils étaient trop jolis pour un homme.

Ses cils épais et ses fossettes l'avaient rendu irrésistible auprès des femmes durant toute sa vie, mais c'était sa petite amie du temps où il fréquentait l'université qui avait capturé son cœur. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par accident, presque littéralement et depuis ils étaient ensemble. Il avait attendu seulement deux ans avant d'épouser la jolie Esmée McKinney de la ville voisine de Woodstock.

"Merci Papa! J'en ai bien besoin après mon dernier rendez-vous!"

Carlisle Cullen, sourit sans honte à son fils. "Mme Greenly?"

Tout le monde se mit à rire dans la pièce, et Bree fit des bruits de baisers jusqu'à ce que son père lui fasse signe d'arrêter en lui donnant un regard d'avertissement.

Edward passa de nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux, "Je ne sais pas si elle est sénile ou si elle agit juste comme ça pour pouvoir pincer mon c-u-l! Et elle voulait que je lui vernisse encore les ongles de ses orteils!"

Les yeux de Jed s'agrandirent comme il regardait sa cousine, Chelsea qui avait sept ans aussi et était dans sa classe à l'école. Chelsea mit sa main devant sa bouche en ricanant, "Dis Oncle Edward c'est quoi c-u-l-?"

Tous les hommes se tournèrent vers les enfants en les regardant avec surprise. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir des comptes à rendre si l'une ou l'autre de leurs femmes découvraient qu'ils avaient dit ou même épelé un vilain mot devant les enfants.

"Euh, c'est quelqu'un qui est le meilleur, tu sais comme quand grand-mère dit 'elle est un pistolet' c'est juste une figure de style, Chels."

Jasper regarda son plus jeune frère, " Ta belle-sœur va vouloir t'écorcher vif si elle apprend ça, Edward. Il va falloir que tu apprennes qu'ici les murs ont des oreilles!"

Edward soupira, "Je sais, désolé. Il faut que je m'habitue au fait que Chelsea et Jed sont grands maintenant et qu'ils peuvent épeler si bien."

Le petit dernier qui avait quatre ans et ressemblait tellement à Jasper, marcha vers Edward et grimpa sur ses genoux.

"Je sais bien épeler aussi, oncle Eddie," dit-il de sa petite voix rauque. Edward câlina Brady contre sa poitrine et lui fit un bisou sur sa joue de bébé potelé. "Bien sûr que tu sais, peux-tu épeler ton nom?"

Brady hocha la tête, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés et graves, "Oui je peux le faire aussi!"

"Alors tu es plus intelligent que ton oncle Emmett assis là-bas. Il a encore un problème pour épeler son nom. Et ton papa est obligé de porter un insigne pour se souvenir de qui il est!" dit Edward malicieusement en faisant un clin d'œil à ses nièces et à son neveu réunis autour de lui.

Il fit bouger ses sourcils et Jasper et Emmett protestèrent alors que les enfants rigolaient à ses pitreries.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice entra et alla vers son beau-frère pour lui faire la bise, "Hey Edward, c'était comment le travail? J'ai entendu que ton dernier rendez-vous était Mme Greenly?" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard Esmée appela tout le monde autour de la table de la salle à manger, une table en acajou massif qui était dans la famille depuis presque deux cents ans. Avec les rallonges elle pouvait accueillir une vingtaine de personnes mais habituellement quatorze sièges étaient installés autour de la table, sauf pendant les vacances ou si Esmée n'avait invité personne à dîner.

Carlisle récita la bénédiction pendant qu'ils se tenaient tous la main et puis comme c'était la tradition, ils portèrent un toast à la santé de l'enfant dont c'était l'anniversaire, dans ce cas Bree, qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses quatorze ans. Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un sourire en regardant leur famille autour de la table. Ils étaient mariés depuis trente-sept ans et avaient eu quatre enfants. Emmett était le plus vieux à trente-quatre ans et il avait épousé Rosalie Hale dix ans auparavant ; ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'occasion d'un match de football à l'université.

Bien que les filles Hale-Witlock aient vécu à côté des Cullen pendant de nombreuses années, Emmett et Rosalie n'avaient jamais été amis étant enfants. C'est seulement lorsqu'il l'avait vue assise dans les gradins aux côtés de Royce King qu'Emmett avait décidé qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître cette beauté aux cheveux blonds.

Emmett ressemblait aux ancêtres écossais d'Esmée, avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu foncé envoûtants, et il était bâti comme un linebacker. Il mesurait 1m 93 debout dans ses chaussettes. Rosalie était d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle et elle intimidait les hommes quand ils apprenaient qu'elle était chirurgien vétérinaire — l'une des meilleures de l'état.

Jasper était le deuxième dans la fratrie Cullen. Il avait surpris tout le monde en annonçant son mariage avec Alice Witlock alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir 21 ans. Alice était la demi-sœur de Rosalie, et toutes les deux étaient les voisines des Cullen depuis l'époque où le père de la première avait épousé la mère de la seconde et qu'ils avaient tous emménagé dans la maison voisine. Alice avait huit ans alors et Jasper l'avait aimée dès la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Jasper avait étudié en psychologie alors qu'Alice avait opté pour le design à l'université de New-York. Ils avaient le même âge, trente-deux ans et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Jasper ressemblait à son père, avec son aisance, sa prestance et ses yeux couleur bleuet. Alice avait des cheveux noirs, couleur d'encre et des yeux brun fauve. Jasper était grand et mince ; il mesurait 1m 88 alors qu'Alice était minuscule, ne mesurant qu'1m 52. Une fois que Jasper eut fini ses études, Alice et lui décidèrent de revenir dans la seule ville qu'ils pouvaient appeler leur maison.

Cinq ans plus tôt après une fusillade traumatisante dans une école voisine, Jasper avait décidé de faire l'école de police et il était devenu le shérif de la ville trois ans auparavant. Jasper était très doué pour comprendre les gens. Son diplôme en psychologie lui avait appris à avoir un aperçu de la façon dont les gens pensaient et ressentaient. Il avait encore un cabinet privé de consultation à la maison, dans une chambre convertie en bureau, et il était aussi volontaire en tant que conseiller en milieu scolaire.

Edward avait vingt-huit ans et Bree, qui avait été le bébé de "la seconde lune de miel", avait quatorze ans aujourd'hui.

Il arrivait parfois à Edward d'être très conscient du fait qu'il était "le mouton noir" de cette famille.

Chaque membre du "clan" Cullen avait trouvé son âme sœur et ils s'étaient fréquentés, s'étaient mariés et avaient eu des enfants en un laps de temps assez court.

Edward n'avait jamais été marié.

Là où tous les membres de la famille Cullen étaient beaux, Edward Anthony Cullen était envoûtant.

De ses cheveux sauvages et cuivrés, à son nez fin, à sa mâchoire ciselée et à sa lèvre inférieure plus pleine. Le plus surprenant restait ses yeux verts.

Pour son repas d'anniversaire Bree avait choisi le thème des fruits de mer avec pour dessert un gâteau des anges avec de la crème glacée.

Alors que les plats circulaient et que tout le monde mangeait, Jasper se souvint de l'appel téléphonique étrange qu'il avait reçu le matin. "Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre ce matin," commença-t-il.

Edward haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité, " Plus étrange que d'habitude quand Darla est dans les parages? Ça m'étonnerait!"

Après que tout le monde ait bien ri, Jasper raconta son histoire. Il leur dit au sujet de l'appel téléphonique qu'il avait reçu d'une certaine _'Bella Van'_ et la conversation qui s'ensuivit avec Billy Black.

"Pourquoi tu ne sembles pas croire ce qu'elle t'a dit?" demanda Edward. Depuis qu'il avait fini son internat, il partageait un cabinet de consultation avec Carlisle qui voulait prendre sa retraite au cours des deux prochaines années.

Le premier mois qu'Edward était rentré à la maison, il avait également été élu maire de la ville parce que le précédent était mort "subitement", à l'âge de 97 ans.

Edward n'avait pas voulu ce travail et il savait qu'il s'agissait surtout d'un poste d'observateur mais il prenait cette occupation à temps partiel très au sérieux.

Jasper secoua la tête : "Parce que j'ai entré son nom dans le moteur de recherche et je n'ai rien obtenu. Billy a dit que son nom complet est Isabella - je l'ai entré aussi et rien. J'ai demandé à Billy de m'appeler régulièrement pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Je lui ai aussi demandé de me dire par où il allait passer. Il devrait arriver demain vers l'heure du dîner."

Esmée éclaircit sa voix, "Billy m'a aussi appelée ce matin. Cette pauvre fille cherche du travail pour se dépanner afin de pouvoir payer les réparations pour sa voiture."

Esmée tourna son regard vers son mari, cherchant l'appui de celui-ci. "Carlisle -"

Carlisle secoua la tête en dévisageant sa femme ; elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, "Tu lui as déjà proposé la chambre dans la grange n'est-ce pas, May-May?" dit-il tranquillement en utilisant le surnom que lui donnaient ses petits-enfants.

Esmée rougit subtilement, "Pas vraiment - J'ai dit que je voudrais la voir avant," commença-t-elle, mais Edward choqua tout le monde en tapant du poing sur la table.

"Mam'! Comment peux-tu? Sais-tu ce qui arrive aux gens qui ouvrent leur porte aux étrangers? Est-ce que tu le sais?" tonna-t-il avec un air inhabituel sur le visage.

Emmett acquiesça," Ouais, Mam'. Enfin merde!"

"Emmett, langage!" dit Esmée sévèrement.

Carlisle fixa ses fils, "Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à votre mère, les gars. Maintenant excusez-vous immédiatement." Edward ainsi qu'Emmett savaient que Carlisle ne tolèrerait pas leur manque de respect envers Esmée.

Ils s'excusèrent tous les deux bien qu'ils ne paraissent pas contrits pour autant.

Carlisle hocha la tête, "Bien, maintenant, je pense que c'est quelque chose que nous devrons discuter en privé votre mère et moi." Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers les enfants autour de la table qui suivaient ce drame avec beaucoup d'attention.

Jamais personne n'élevait la voix dans la maison de Pa et May-May — sauf s'ils voulaient que leur bouche soit rincée à la moutarde. Et si vous juriez et bien May-May vous ferait laver la bouche avec du savon - 'pas de si, ni de et, ni de mais!'

"D'accord, les enfants vous pouvez quitter la table. Vous pouvez aller jouer dans la véranda ou regarder la télévision et nous vous apporterons un peu de crème glacée," dit Esmée.

La fille d'Alice, Chelsea, qui était vraiment sa copie miniature sauta de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table pour embrasser sa grand-mère sur la joue, "Merci pour le souper, May."

Esmée sourit et se tourna sur sa chaise pour embrasser l'aînée de ses petits-enfants. Chelsea était une enfant pétillante et aimable et les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être chaleureux avec elle.

"Ça m'a fait plaisir mon ange. Maintenant est-ce que Jed et toi pourriez emmener Brady et Emma pour vous laver les mains et ensuite vous pourriez jouer?"

Chelsea regarda vers Jed qui hocha la tête et se leva. Jed et Emma étaient les enfants de Rosalie et d'Emmett et ils avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds et épais que leur mère mais ils avaient hérité tous deux des yeux bleus brillants ainsi que des fossettes craquantes de leur père. Jed était l'aîné et comme son père, il était très protecteur envers sa sœur et ses cousins plus jeunes.

Les enfants étaient très proches les uns des autres et ils passaient au moins autant de temps chez leurs cousins et leurs grands-parents que chez eux.

Jed dégagea son épaisse chevelure de son visage et remercia sa grand-mère pour le dîner avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. "Allez, allons-y. Viens Brady, je vais t'aider," dit-il en tirant une chaise pour son jeune cousin âgé de quatre ans. Brady ressemblait à Jasper, avec des boucles couleur sable, le même sourire mignon et des yeux gris bleu qui se plissaient lorsqu'il riait, ce qu'il faisait souvent.

Une fois que les enfants eurent disparu dans la véranda qui servait de salle de jeu, Jasper, Emmett et Edward débarrassèrent, pendant que Carlisle remplissait à nouveau leurs verres.

"Je n'aime toujours pas ça," dit Edward alors qu'il rinçait les assiettes et les passait à Jasper pour qu'il les mette dans le lave-vaisselle.

"Ça n'a pas à te plaire, fiston," dit Carlisle en enveloppant les restes et en les empilant dans le réfrigérateur.

"Je parie que c'est une sans-abri droguée dont Billy a eu pitié, encore!" dit Emmett, et Edward ne tarda pas à acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Billy avait un peu cette réputation, trouver des vagabonds sur la route et leur faire faire un bout de chemin dans son camion - bien que jusqu'a présent il n'en ait vraiment jamais ramené à la maison.

Carlisle soupira et leva les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire. "Maintenant écoutez-moi, je comprends votre inquiétude, vraiment, mais vous devez laisser tomber. Si cette fille ou cette femme n'est pas convenable, je ne l'autoriserai pas à rester sur notre propriété, je vous le promets. Nous l'enverrons à la mission à Hartford. Je parlerai à Billy dans la matinée pour savoir ce qu'il pense d'elle. Billy Black a un très bon jugement quand il s'agit de jauger les gens… Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se faire duper par une jeune effrontée."

Les frères échangèrent un regard et convinrent silencieusement de se taire tout en restant vigilants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient convaincus de l'honnêteté de cette "effrontée". Edward sourit, avec Emmett qui était à la fois procureur de la ville et enquêteur privé, Jasper qui était psy et shérif de la ville et lui-même qui cumulait la double tâche de maire et médecin de la ville, si cette fille pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir venir ici avec de mauvaises intentions, elle allait être sacrément surprise.

Une fois que la cuisine fut rangée, les adultes sortirent et s'assirent sur les fauteuils en osier blanc qui étaient là dans cette véranda depuis près de cent ans.

Esmée parlait d'une virée shopping qu'il fallait qu'elle et les filles fassent bientôt, "Bon Rosie, dans un mois l'école commence …"

Alice grogna dramatiquement en embrassant la joue de son mari et tout en lui prenant de la main son verre de vin, elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Esmée en ce qui sembla être un seul mouvement.

"Ne me rappelle pas ça, chaque fois que j'essaie de le préparer au fait qu'Emma ne sera pas à la maison avec nous cette année, il commence à pleurer, m'ignorer ou changer de sujet! Je redoute le 21 août!" Alice secoua la tête tristement.

"Je pensais que tu allais le mettre à la maternelle à plein temps cette année?" demanda Esmée.

Alice fronça son nez lorsque Rosalie se moqua d'elle. "En effet c'est le cas! Et si elle est honnête avec toi, Esmée, elle admettra que c'est elle, et non pas Brady, qui est nerveuse de rester toute seule!"

Alice se jeta sur le bras de sa sœur pour la pincer. Rosalie lui donna une tape mais Alice avait bondi et elle s'assit sur les genoux de Rosalie tout en continuant à jouer à se battre, et ce furent Emmett et Edward qui les séparèrent finalement.

Carlisle rit à leurs pitreries," Vous deux vous disputez toujours comme ça depuis que Rosie a volé des pommes dans l'arbre de maman!"

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie mais tout le monde se rendit compte que sa bouche se tordait pour cacher un sourire, "Ouais, elle s'attirait les ennuis quand elle avait six ans et ça continue toujours!"

Rosalie rit, " Oh s'il te plait, à la minute où nous avons déménagé à côté, tu as commencé à espionner Jasper Cullen, tu étais après lui comme une éruption de boutons de chaleur! Tu as harcelé ce pauvre garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de te résister!"

Tout le monde éclata de rire jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett, pas du tout diplomate pour un avocat, renchérit avec un petit rire : "Ouais tu es vraiment chanceux, Eddie, qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre sœur ou alors tu aurais pu finir comme nous!"

"Emmett," lui reprocha Esmée, mais Edward agit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le commentaire d'Emmett.

oo0oo

Plus tard cette nuit là, Edward et son meilleur ami, Roscoe, un berger australien tricolore de deux ans, firent un tour dans le parc de l'autre côté de la route qui menait chez lui, en suivant les chemins pour courir, la gloriette, l'aire de jeux pour les enfants et le plan d'eau qui était utilisé pour la plupart des événements extérieurs de la ville. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Edward avait voulu vivre sur Charring Cross Lane.

Remettre le parc en état avait été l'une des premières tâches qu'Edward, nouvellement nommé maire, avait entreprise pour la ville l'année précédente. C'était une manière de combler sa vie autrement si vide et prévisible, et même s'il avait protesté en apprenant cette nomination, car il n'avait jamais posé sa candidature pour ce poste, il aimait secrètement cette distraction.

De temps en temps Roscoe jetait un regard de reproche à Edward avant de s'éloigner en clopinant pour renifler l'herbe.

"Ross, tu ne vas pas continuer à bouder pour toujours. Tu sais qu'il fallait te faire nettoyer les dents et que tu avais besoin de faire radiographier ta patte! Tu n'aurais pas dû poursuivre ce lapin la semaine dernière et puis vois les choses sous cet angle ; ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais fait châtré," dit Edward espérant récupérer l'affection de son chien.

Roscoe le regarda et Edward fut sûr qu'il avait grogné avant de revenir vers son maître tranquillement.

"Viens, rentrons à la maison, mon gars."

Edward fit demi-tour vers sa maison à deux étages. Il aimait cette maison. Sa famille ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait besoin d'une si grande maison ; lui-même ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment de paix et de sécurité qu'il ressentait chaque jour quand il se garait devant la maison blanche et bleue, qui avait été la dernière que l'agent immobilier lui avait montrée.

Edward ne s'attardait généralement pas sur le passé et sur la raison pour laquelle, à l'âge de vingt-huit ans il travaillait comme médecin dans cette petite ville alors qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme brillamment et qu'à la fin de son internat on lui avait offert un poste dans plusieurs hôpitaux prestigieux dont le Johns Hopkins à Baltimore et le New York Presbyterian, où il avait fini son internat. Mais c'était comme ça, il avait voulu rentrer à la maison.

Il avait ressenti le besoin de revenir à la maison et sa famille pouvait le comprendre.

Son père ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour sa rébellion contre lui, il avait plutôt, de façon typique, accueilli tranquillement son enfant à la maison à bras ouverts.

Edward entreprit son rituel du soir en enlevant ses chaussures et en les posant dans l'entrée, s'assurant que Roscoe ait assez d'eau avant d'aller dans la grande cuisine pour se faire une tisane.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit à la grande table en pin en regardant le fond de son mug d'un air morne.

Il passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux en jouant distraitement avec le piercing qu'il avait sur sa langue.

En buvant une gorgée très chaude Edward se souvint du jour où il était revenu à la maison et comment sa mère avait pété les plombs lorsqu'elle avait vu ce piercing.

C'était sa première année à l'université et une nuit, juste après son anniversaire, deux de ses amis l'avaient défié de se faire faire un piercing. Il sourit intérieurement ; sa langue n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait fait percer, il avait aussi un piercing Prince Albert. Cela avait été plus long à guérir mais Edward n'avait jamais regretté de l'avoir fait.

Il avait aussi stupidement teint ses cheveux et il avait des stries bleues et noires dans sa chevelure indisciplinée qui avait normalement la couleur du cuivre.

Il avait fait un nombre d'autres choses aussi pour se rebeller aussi contre ses parents et le monde dans lequel il avait grandi.

Esmée avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui fasse remarquer que ça aurait pu être pire, qu'il pourrait avoir fait percer un autre endroit de son corps. Edward avait remercié sa bonne étoile d'être un bon bluffeur parce qu'il était sûr qu'Alice se serait évanouie si elle avait vu son piercing sur son pénis.

Edward adorait ce piercing. Les trois frères étaient circoncis, ainsi que Carlisle, et le piercing faisait que son gland était beaucoup plus sensible.

Après cette rencontre orageuse avec ses parents, Edward avait claqué la porte de la maison et il n'y était pas revenu pendant six mois, jusqu'à cette nuit là.

_Ses yeux verts se durcirent jusqu'à être d'un vert/gris tumultueux, Jenna aussi avait aimé son Prince Albert._

_Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne meure dans ses bras._

Il se leva tout d'un coup et vida le contenu de son mug. Il le rinça et le mit à égoutter avant de programmer la cafetière et d'éteindre toutes les lumières sauf une au-dessus du comptoir dans la cuisine, avant de monter à l'étage.

Il retira ses vêtements et les parsema sur le sol en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

L'une des raisons qui l'avait décidé à acheter cette maison était la suite parentale. Elle était très spacieuse et sa belle-sœur l'avait meublée dans une combinaison parfaite de gris et de bleu clair, donnant une atmosphère calme et paisible.

Edward avait eu besoin de beaucoup de calme autour de lui lorsqu'il était arrivé. Sa vie jusque là avait été survoltée et presque frénétique.

Il entra dans la salle d'eau et fit couler la douche. Il aimait cette pièce qui occupait tout un côté de la salle de bain principale. Il y avait un mur de verre qui transformait ce qui était en fait une douche géante en 'salle d'eau'. De l'autre côté il y avait également un mur de verre derrière lequel on trouvait une baignoire japonaise.

Edward resta sous les jets d'eau puissants et laissa le stress de la journée s'évacuer. Quand il eut fini, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et se brossa les dents. Une fois sec, il s'essuya les cheveux et ensuite mit la serviette dans le panier et se dirigea vers son lit grande largeur et extra long.

C'était un autre de ses plaisirs. Après des années à essayer de caser son 1m 92 dans un lit standard, Edward avait décidé de se faire plaisir.

Le sommeil ne viendrait pas facilement cette nuit, il le savait et il roula sur son dos et mit ses mains derrière sa tête en fixant le plafond.

Il aimait sa vie maintenant.

Chaque jour était prévisible. Il se rappela le temps où il s'était moqué de son père et de son domaine de spécialité en médecine. Il pensait que la médecine familiale était faite pour les vieux médecins dépassés, qui ne pouvaient plus s'adapter au monde réel. Edward grinça des dents quand il se souvint qu'il avait dit ces mots à Carlisle, une nuit - cette même nuit où il était rentré à la maison en larmes, à peine conscient.

_Carlisle lui avait offert ce travail dans son cabinet, du moins un partenariat et Edward s'était moqué de lui et avait crié malgré les larmes d'épuisement, de douleur et de peur qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il se souviendrait toujours des mots qu'il avait crachés à son père. "Honnêtement crois-tu que je veux être comme toi? Coincé ici pour le reste _de ma vie? _C'est très bien pour toi, Carlisle, mais tu n'étais pas le meilleur élève de ta putain de promo, n'est-ce pas? Réveille-toi mon vieux, je ne suis en rien comme toi!"_

Il n'oublierait jamais le regard peiné et la dévastation sur le visage de Carlisle qui était debout là, recevant tout ce qu'Edward lui disait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini et qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même, ses bras autour de ses genoux, se lamentant et se balançant d'angoisse.

Carlisle aurait pu le jeter dehors cette nuit-là, il aurait dû mais il se contenta d'entraîner Esmée et Bree qui avait six ans à l'époque, à l'étage et loin du conflit.

Il s'était assis sur le plancher à côté de son plus jeune fils et l'avait étreint et bercé comme un bébé pendant qu'Edward laissait libre cours à sa douleur. Les mois où il avait erré loin de sa famille, loin des convictions, des coutumes et des règles de morale qu'il avait connues depuis qu'il était tout petit semblaient partir en lambeaux autour de lui.

Seuls Carlisle et Jasper savaient ce qui l'avait fait partir de New-York. Bien sûr, y avait eu une enquête de police et Edward avait failli être suspendu mais l'intervention de Carlisle l'avait sauvé et il avait pu retourner à l'école.

Dès lors Edward n'avait fait qu'étudier, travailler à temps partiel à la bibliothèque pour rembourser ses parents et aller à l'école. Après cet épisode il était rentré chez lui pour toutes les vacances ainsi que pour toutes les fêtes.

Il avait recommencé à avoir une relation avec sa famille et il était graduellement redevenu lui-même. Un nouveau lui-même, en fait. Il était plus calme et avait perdu son côté sauvage et spontané. Il ne tentait plus la chance et chaque décision qu'il prenait était soigneusement mûrie et réfléchie.

Esmée et Carlisle parlaient de cela quelquefois. Son fils sauvage et insouciant lui manquait. Son garçon aux manières taquines et au sourire bizarre et de guingois qui pouvait charmer les oiseaux dans les arbres lui manquait. Carlisle faisait remarquer qu'il était confiant qu'un jour, quelque chose ou quelqu'un serait le catalyseur qui aiderait à fusionner ensemble l'ancien et le nouvel homme qu'Edward était devenu.

Edward était allé consulter un collègue de Jasper pendant plusieurs années et Colin lui avait dit et redit que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute, mais Edward savait que si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi déterminé à réussir, il aurait pu voir quelque chose, il aurait remarqué qu'il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle.

Edward soupira et donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller ; il ferma les yeux avec détermination en se demandant à quoi ressemblerait le 'chien errant' qu'allait ramener Billy. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de corrompre sa famille. Il avait rencontré des fugitifs avant. Il les connaissait trop bien. Il se souvenait ….

Edward chassa ces pensées pour un moment.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait tellement changé ces dernières années. Son Harley était toujours dans le garage, sous une housse et il ne la sortait qu'en de rares occasions lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de prendre le large. Il ne portait plus ses vieux jeans déchirés qu'à la maison et ses débardeurs aussi.

Au petit matin lorsqu'il est sortait de la maison, il aurait pu passer pour un mannequin de Brooks Brothers avec ses chemises, ses pantalons bien repassés et ses chaussures à lacets. Il avait même une putain de veste en tweed avec les coudes en cuir - ce qui avait fait rire Emmett et Jasper pendant des heures.

Il n'y avait que sa famille qui savait qu'il avait un tatouage en bas de son torse sur le côté ou la date qui était tatouée sur son épaule au-dessus d'une cicatrice.

Finalement ses yeux se fermèrent et il glissa dans un sommeil agité avant de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, dans une mare de sueur, alors que l'image du corps inanimé de la jeune femme blonde et de ses yeux bleus ternes et sans vie brûlait à l'arrière de son cerveau.

Il se leva et prit une douche froide, avant de se glisser dans un sweat noir et de se diriger en bas vers le piano à queue noir qui était installé dans ce qui était supposé être le salon mais qui servait essentiellement de salle de musique où trônaient son piano, sa guitare et un canapé en cuir noir. Il fixa le ciel sombre alors que ses doigts survolaient les touches.

Finalement il se sentait en paix.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et vous pouvez toujours laisser vos impressions...<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

Twilight appartient à S. Meyer

**Hope Springs appartient à justginger**

Merci à **Milk40 ** pour toutes ces corrections et éclaircissements

* * *

><p><strong>Cette fic est rated <strong>**M**** vous êtes prévenues**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt?**

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Billy scrutait la nuit tout en conduisant vers le Vermont et sa maison. De temps en temps un bruit obligeait ses yeux à regarder la jeune fille lovée dans le siège passager de la cabine, une petite couverture polaire sale tirée sur son corps mince.

Elle était une petite chose bruyante pendant qu'elle dormait, pensa-t-il avec un sourire qui s'effaça lorsque Bella se mit à gémir. Elle avait un sommeil agité, ne semblant jamais se détendre pour plus de quelques minutes à la fois.

Après qu'ils eurent quitté Joplin dans le Missouri, Bella avait été mal à l'aise pendant un moment, puis réalisant que Billy n'était pas intéressé par tenir une conversation futile avec elle, et qu'il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de la draguer ou de profiter d'elle physiquement, elle se calma assez pour lui poser quelques questions sur la ville et l'état vers lesquels ils se dirigeaient.

Billy lui donna des réponses brèves et concises. Oui, la ville était petite, moins de mille habitants.

Oui, ils avaient l'eau courante et l'électricité, répondit-il avec sarcasme. Bella grogna et Billy pensa même entendre une sorte de rire.

Elle tiqua quand Billy admit qu'il y avait un seul feu de circulation et qu'il avait causé plus d'accidents que le panneau de stop qu'il avait remplacé.

Il lui dit qu'ils avaient leur école élémentaire qui allait de la maternelle à la sixième année. Ils avaient aussi un service de garde pour les enfants d'âge scolaire, ainsi qu'une garderie pour les plus jeunes. L'école secondaire se trouvait dans la ville voisine de Woodstock. Il n'y avait pas d'hôpital mais il lui parla du 'jeune' docteur Cullen et du 'vieux' docteur Cullen qui allait bientôt prendre sa retraite, tous deux étant rattachés à l'hôpital Mercy à Woodstock et à un plus grand hôpital, celui de Hartford. Les habitants partageaient aussi une caserne de pompiers avec la ville voisine mais elle était située à l'intérieur des limites de Hope Springs.

Au début Bella fut dubitative et roula des yeux alors que Billy lui parlait de Hope Springs mais secrètement, elle pouvait percevoir une sensation de chaleur en elle, un tiraillement qui lui était étranger.

La ville paraissait agréable, pittoresque et _accueillante_. Ce n'était pas du tout le style de Bella Swan! On ne l'y prendrait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit. Rester insensible - telle était sa devise. Ça avait toujours marché avant. Une personne placée en foyer d'accueil ne pouvait pas devenir émotionnelle et ce genre de merde, ça c'est sûr.

Bella s'éclaircit la voix et murmura un 'peu importe' avant de tourner le dos à Billy et d'arrêter de poser des questions.

Après plusieurs tentatives pour faire parler Bella d'elle-même, il abandonna lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui d'un air menaçant et lui demanda : "Vous êtes flic ou quoi?" A la place, il décida de parler des nombreuses excentricités des habitants de sa ville natale.

Billy devint silencieux après un moment, mais il observa Bella alors qu'elle sortait précautionneusement un livre usé et sale de son sac à dos. Ses pages étaient froissées mais ce qui surprit Billy, c'est le regard presque adorateur qui passa sur le visage de Bella quand elle caressa la couverture du livre avant d'en tourner les pages. Comme si elle avait senti ses yeux posés sur elle, Bella lui lança avec un regard noir, "Quoi? Les gens ne lisent pas dans cette put… , hum , votre folle de ville?"

Billy secoua juste la tête avec un rire, "Ouais, nous lisons, il y même une bibliothèque et nous avons un cinéma en plein air, l'été, chaque deuxième samedi soir. Nous avons même notre propre salle de cinéma, dans une maison historique qui nous a été léguée ; c'est très divertissant. Nous avons aussi une patinoire sur l'étang en hiver. Et la pêche est une affaire très sérieuse par chez nous, si ça t'intéresse."

Bella grogna : "Pas la moindre chance." Intérieurement elle pensait que tout cela ressemblait à un conte de fée. Ça paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Elle savait que les gens n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'ils semblaient être. Ils ne tenaient jamais parole et vous laissaient tomber. Ils vous blessaient et vous laissaient … juste comme Tyler. Il était supposé être son ami, mais ensuite il s'était mis en colère la nuit où elle avait ramené la voiture et il était allé acheter de l'alcool au coin de la rue où ils dormaient, et lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait été très violent.

_"C'est comme ça que les gens montrent qu'ils s'aiment, Bella… bien sûr, ça va faire mal … putain tu es si sèche … oh! Arrête de hurler Bella, putain! Juste laisse-toi juste aller … ouais, c'est ça, oh putain … j'aime tes gémissements…"_

Heureusement elle n'avait dû endurer ça que deux fois de plus avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles. Elle s'était procuré un test de grossesse dans un refuge pour femmes, et quand elle avait vu qu'il était positif, Tyler avait pété un plomb puis il était parti le lendemain.

Bella n'avait pas été triste. Elle n'avait rien ressenti. Il n'était qu'un autre connard qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air mais cette fois-ci elle allait transformer cette 'erreur' en une bénédiction.

_"Tu es tellement stupide, putain! Putain, pourquoi je t'ai sauvée de Simon — tu es inutile et bonne à rien - tu ne sais même pas baiser! C'est comme coucher avec une morte! Pas étonnant que tu sois une exclue — tu ne trouveras jamais ta place dans ce putain de monde — JAMAIS!_

Elle se réveilla en sueur, haletant et gémissant à ce souvenir douloureux. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Billy qui heureusement avait ses écouteurs de iPod et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

Billy s'efforça de garder ses yeux sur la route. Entendre Bella gémir et crier dans son sommeil lui donnait envie d'organiser une battue. Il était désolé de ne jamais avoir appris l'art du scalp parce qu'à cet instant précis il aimerait scalper un certain 'Tyler' et aussi un certain 'Simon'.

_Oh Bella, qu'est-ce que le monde t'a fait? _ Se demanda-t-il tristement.

Quelques kilomètres plus tard Billy s'arrêta dans un relais à Indianapolis. Ils avaient bien avancé mais il voulait essayer d'atteindre Akron, Ohio, avant de finalement s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il était quinze heures et Billy était sûr que Bella devait avoir un besoin urgent de bouger.

Bella leva les yeux de son livre quand le camion long-courrier commença à s'arrêter. "Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Pendant leur voyage, Bella avait sorti ses restes du petit-déjeuner et même si elle en avait offert à Billy en premier, elle avait fini tout ce qui avait été emballé, comme un loup affamé, confirmant les soupçons de Billy qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un bon repas depuis des jours, peut-être même des semaines.

Elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois, mais chaque fois qu'il s'était arrêté pour se soulager et se dégourdir les jambes, Bella était rapidement allée aux toilettes.

"Eh bien," répondit Billy en s'étirant sur son siège, "J'ai besoin d'une pause et nous pouvons tous les deux manger et boire quelque chose avant de continuer vers Akron."

Bella sourcilla, "Akron?"

"Akron, Ohio."

Bella regarda autour d'elle, "Oh! Bien et où sommes-nous actuellement?" demanda-t-elle en mettant son nez dehors et en regardant alentour.

Billy sourit, "Nous sommes à Richmond, Indiana. Nous avons dépassé Indianapolis il y a quelques temps, tu te souviens?"

Bella acquiesça," Oh ouais."

Billy rit et ouvrit sa portière, "Bien! Comme si tu avais remarqué quelque chose avec ton nez dans ce livre!"

Il n'attendit pas la réponse mais descendit de la cabine et fit le tour de son convoi.

Bella ouvrit sa portière et comme les fois précédentes, elle refusa en ronchonnant la main que Billy lui tendait pour l'aider, avant de sauter à côté de lui.

Elle étira ses jambes pendant que Billy inspectait son camion. Bella aimait qu'il soit si consciencieux. C'était plaisant de voir que ses yeux ne loupaient rien ; il se souciait autant de son véhicule et de son chargement qu'il se souciait d'elle.

Elle était sûre qu'il savait qu'elle avait menti sur quelques détails qu'elle lui avait donnés, mais il ne l'avait pas poussée et elle ne voyait rien sur son visage, excepté une curiosité polie.

Bella alla aux toilettes publiques, qui paraissaient mieux que bien d'autres où elle s'était lavée pendant les mois précédents.

Elle prit plusieurs serviettes en papier au distributeur et elle se lava rapidement sous les bras, le visage et le cou. Elle s'essuya avec d'autres serviettes et coiffa ses cheveux noirs avec ses doigts avant de les tirer en arrière en un chignon désordonné. Lorsqu'elle recula, elle fut ravie de constater qu'elle avait l'air un peu mieux, bien qu'elle dût pincer ses joues pour leur donner un peu de couleur.

Billy l'attendait à l'extérieur et regarda Bella serrer son sac contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain.

"Hum, je pense que je vais aller appeler Pat juste pour lui dire que je vais bien. Qu'en pensez-vous?"

Billy hocha la tête, "Je pense qu'il sera content de t'entendre."

Les yeux de Bella allèrent de la cabine téléphonique à Billy, "Euh, Je vous retrouve à l'intérieur?"

"Tu aurais pu laisser tout ça dans le camion, tu sais," dit-il en montrant son sac à dos.

Bella se mordit la lèvre, "Nan, c'est bon. Je préfère avoir mes, hum, mes affaires avec moi, vous savez, juste au cas où?"

L'hérédité amérindienne de Billy était évidente sur son visage buriné qu'il garda impassible, se contentant de hocher légèrement la tête en la précédant, mais elle ne l'avait pas dupé une seule minute — Billy savait que _tout_ ce qu'elle possédait était dans ce petit sac à dos, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa voiture.

Pat fut heureux d'avoir des nouvelles Bella et il lui demanda de l'appeler encore lorsqu'elle serait installée.

Ils s'assirent et commandèrent tous les deux des hamburgers. Bella commanda également des légumes cuits à la vapeur comme plat d'accompagnement, tandis que Billy était heureux de manger les rondelles d'oignons frits et les tranches de tomates vertes qu'il avait demandées en supplément.

Il sourit en regardant Bella apprécier sa nourriture. Elle fredonnait presque de plaisir et il ressentit un pincement de tristesse en réalisant que Bella n'avait pas profité d'un repas comme celui-ci depuis bien longtemps.

"C'est bon, hein?" demanda-t-il.

Bella acquiesça en souriant avant de tirer son milk-shake à la fraise vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux en buvant une petite gorgée.

"Le paradis!" murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que Billy la regardait, elle sentit la maudite chaleur monter à ses joues.

"Désolée," chuchota-t-elle embarrassée de se comporter comme un cochon en face de cet inconnu au grand cœur.

Bella sourit, "Je suis content que tu apprécies ton repas, Bella. Mon fils, Jake, tu peux demander à sa femme, Vanessa, ou Nessie comme nous l'appelons, il te bat haut la main au rayon de la goinfrerie! En fait il surpasse tout le monde à l'exception peut-être de quelques-uns de ses anciens coéquipiers - je te le dis, ce garçon peut manger six de ces hamburgers en une fois!"

Bella sourit, " Racontez m'en plus sur votre famille," dit-elle. C'était une façon de distraire Billy, afin qu'il ne pose trop de questions à son sujet et sur son passé, mais il était aussi fascinant pour elle d'écouter ses histoires.

Bella était plus qu'un peu intriguée alors qu'elle regardait Billy parler de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'amour se déverser de son compagnon. Sa voix était basse et mélodieuse, et Bella ne fut pas surprise quand il lui dit qu'il descendait de la tribu amérindienne des Abénaquis. Elle alla même jusqu'à plaisanter en lui disant qu'il ressemblait à un chef, et Billy rougit légèrement en admettant que son père était le dernier Chef de cette tribu. Il y avait des racines importantes dans cette communauté qui liaient sa tribu à la ville où s'étaient installés ses ancêtres.

Elle se souvint avoir appris au sujet des Indiens, à l'école une fois. Elle était allée à l'école pendant quelques années et avait appris des choses sur eux pour Thanksgiving.

Billy était occupé à raconter à Bella les projets de la ville pour le pique-nique de la fête du Travail et autres célébrations. Bella tiqua, le week-end de la fête du Travail ne ramenait pas de bons souvenir pour elle. Lorsqu'elle était au foyer, l'orphelinat faisait une journée 'portes ouvertes' pour inviter des futurs parents à rencontrer les enfants. Bella était trop timide pour rencontrer qui que ce soit et elle avait pour habitude de se cacher jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait disparu.

Lorsqu'elle avait été placée chez les Rawlings, elle avait vite appris à se faire aussi petite que possible quand Simon et Kate se mettaient à boire et à fumer tout le week-end. Elle avait appris à cuisiner à peu près vers l'âge de quinze ans, comme ça elle était sûre qu'au moins les plus petits étaient nourris. Ça ne l'empêchait pas toujours de se faire gronder pour avoir utilisé le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance lorsqu'elle avait le ventre plein.

Bella releva la tête quand elle remarqua que Billy avait cessé de parler, "Je suis désolée, mon esprit a divagué pendant un instant," dit-elle en rougissant à nouveau.

"C'est bon Bella, mes enfants me disent que je peux devenir ennuyeux au bout d'un moment."

"Non! Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça! Je me régale de vous écouter. J'étais juste en train de me dire que votre fête du Travail avait l'air vraiment bien," dit-elle sans une once de son habituel ton moqueur.

Billy ne manqua pas de remarquer la note de nostalgie dans sa voix mais tout ce qu'il dit fut, "Eh bien, ce n'est pas très loin, peut-être que tu seras encore là. C'est seulement dans trois semaines."

Pendant un instant, Billy crut qu'elle allait laisser tomber son caractère de 'dur à cuire' qu'elle assumait, mais ensuite elle cligna des yeux et le moment s'évanouit.

Bella haussa les épaules, "Mouais, peut importe. Je suis de Vegas vous savez et nous n'avons pas ce genre de pique-niques et de repas conviviaux à la fortune du pot!"

Billy reprit son couteau et sa fourchette avec un soupir, "Bien sûr."

Il regarda son assiette en recommençant à manger.

Bella se sentit horrible d'être si désagréable. Elle se comportait comme une barbare ou une sauvage, ce qu'elle n'était pourtant pas! Elle avait un souvenir vraiment très lointain d'être assise sur les genoux d'un homme, ses grandes mains entourant les siennes alors qu'il lui apprenait à manger 'comme une grande' en se servant d'un couteau. Elle n'était pas sûre si elle se souvenait de lui ou si c'était la vieille photographie qu'on lui avait donnée qui l'influençait mais depuis son dix-huitième anniversaire, elle faisait des rêves qui impliquaient un homme grand et mince avec une moustache et des cheveux noirs et doux.

La plupart du temps il lui souriait ou riait. Dans l'un de ses rêves, elle était haut perchée sur ses épaules avec ses petits doigts enfoncés dans des cheveux qui étaient identiques aux siens.

Après quelques moments de silence, Bella s'éclaircit la voix, "Hum, Billy? Monsieur Black?" Billy la regarda. Elle éprouva un sentiment inhabituel de remords pour son comportement.

Elle mordit sa lèvre, "Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être impolie envers vous. Je ne peux pas, hum, je ne peux pas tout expliquer, mais vous avez été plus que correct avec moi et moi j'ai été une vraie garce envers vous, je suis désolée de jurer autant!" dit-elle pour finir. Son visage était tellement chaud qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait flamber.

Billy ne lui répondit pas, à la place il lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de tête, puis ils finirent leur repas en silence.

Bella commença à ressentir un malaise au niveau de l'estomac. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle sentait qu'un truc n'allait pas. Elle regarda son compagnon mais il était en train de manger calmement et de boire son thé glacé. Quand il eut fini il lui demanda si elle voulait un dessert, mais Bella déclina aussi poliment que possible. Elle aurait bien aimé une tranche de gâteau au chocolat noir moelleux qui trônait dans la cloche à gâteau et elle avait même léché ses lèvres en voyant une serveuse en couper une tranche épaisse. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de demander autre chose à Billy qui avait été réellement très gentil envers elle, plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans sa vie.

A part l'homme de ses rêves — Charles. La façon dont il souriait à la petite fille dans ses bras, montrait qu'il était heureux, qu'il aimait l'enfant.

Bella sentit ses yeux piquer et sa gorge se serrer. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et s'excusa rapidement pour aller aux toilettes.

Billy la regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse. Son cœur était vraiment douloureux en voyant le déluge d'émotions que Bella essayait de cacher ou de supprimer.

Il pouvait sentir sa tristesse presque déconcertante depuis ce côté-ci de la table. Son regard était devenu nostalgique lorsqu'il avait parlé des fêtes. Ses yeux s'étaient éteints et étaient devenus ternes alors qu'elle empêchait ses émotions de s'exprimer.

Il sortit son téléphone et eut un petit sourire en voyant le message de Jasper Cullen. Billy l'appela rapidement et fit en sorte que la conversation soit brève.

Oui, il allait bien.

Non, Bella 'Van' n'avait pas essayé de le solliciter pour du sexe, de la drogue ou autre mauvaise chose.

Oui, ils étaient dans les temps et s'arrêteraient au Ramada Inn à Akron avant de conduire jusqu'à Hope Springs le lendemain. Billy promit d'appeler encore une fois à leur arrivée à Akron et il arrêta la conversation là, avant d'appeler la serveuse pour qu'elle leur coupe deux parts généreuses de gâteau au chocolat et qu'elle remplisse leur thermos de thé.

Il se souvint que Bella ne commandait que de l'eau ou du thé. Il paya rapidement pour tout et attendit que Bella le rejoigne au comptoir.

Après avoir fait le plein, ils continuèrent leur voyage, Billy commença à raconter d'autres événements qui étaient célébrés en ville.

Il fit beaucoup rire Bella en lui racontant la 'parade de la Citrouille' qui précédait la parade de Thanksgiving et le dîner à la fortune du pot et les jeux qui prenaient place à la mairie.

"Les gens se déguisent en citrouille? Et il y a une compétition pour les costumes?" demanda Bella encore.

Billy acquiesça, "Tu n'as pas idée, Bella. C'est très important - le prix du vainqueur pour la compétition de costume est la dinde de Thanksgiving et tout ce qui va avec, en provenance du magasin Uley produits frais et biologiques - c'est un prix qui en vaut vraiment la peine"! dit-il sérieusement, mais Bella vit le sourire se dessiner sur sa bouche alors qu'elle riait en secouant la tête.

Bella tiqua, " Uley est bien le nom des personnes qui cherchent des cueilleurs? Je pensais que vous aviez dit que le nom de la dame était Esmée ou quelque chose."

"C'est exact, Esmée et Doc Cullen - ils possèdent **Blue Bonnet** et ils approvisionnent un grand nombre de marchés et magasins dans la région et ils fournissent également Sam Uley et Emily qui possèdent le marché du bio en ville. Sam, Jacob et Emmett Cullen sont tous allés à l'école ensemble. Jake est l'entraineur de l'équipe de football de l'école secondaire qui est située dans la ville voisine. Emmett et Edward, le jeune Doc Cullen, entrainent l'équipe junior de Baseball."

Bella hocha la tête. "Tout le monde est euh, sportif dans votre ville?" demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Billy sourit : "Oh oui! Nous adorons les activités collectives. Le vendredi soir il y a des matchs de football, le snowboard et le patin à glace en hiver sur Dorset Common. Au printemps et à l'été, il y a des concerts dans le parc, des soirées de cinéma en plein air. Nous allons même supporter les petits ours durant les matchs de la petite ligue."

Bella souffla, " Tout cela parait un peu trop parfait et 'normal' pour moi."

Billy fronça les sourcils, "Normal n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose, tu sais Bella. Tu pourrais faire bien pire que 'normal'."

Bella dévisagea Billy un long moment avant que ses yeux ne s'assombrissent avec ce regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à présent. Elle se refermait comme une huître. "Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas ce à quoi 'normal' doit ressembler."

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de se tourner et quelques instants après, Billy la vit sortir son livre et se plonger dedans une fois de plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Billy s'arrêta pour se détendre et pour faire une pause toilette. Lorsque Bella revint au camion, elle remarqua une boite sur son siège. Son estomac gronda bruyamment à la vue de ces belles parts de gâteau au chocolat et quand Billy sortit de la glacière un grand récipient rempli de crème fraiche épaisse, elle se serait tendue vers lui pour embrasser ses joues tannées tellement elle était reconnaissante.

Après avoir bu du thé et mangé du gâteau, Billy continua son trajet vers Akron et il fut heureux lorsqu'il arriva devant le relais motel/camion juste après dix-neuf heures ce soir-là.

Bella plissa les yeux en regardant autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils allaient s'arrêter quelque part pour dormir. _Quelles étaient exactement les intentions de Billy?_ Bella tripota la carte téléphonique que Pat lui avait donnée tout en ne quittant pas la cabine téléphonique des yeux.

Billy cessa de sourire et fronça les sourcils quand il vit comment elle regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux inquiets.

"Détends-toi Bella, j'ai appelé pour réserver. Il y a une chambre individuelle qui est réservée à ton nom à côté de la mienne. Ce n'est pas très luxueux mais les lits sont propres, les douches chaudes et les serviettes sont moelleuses et la porte se verrouille de l'intérieur," dit-il avec amusement.

Bella resta bouche bée, "Pourquoi - comment - je veux dire combien ça coûte?" _Putain comment allait-elle payer pour cela?_

"Bien, ma femme m'a dit de te dire que c'est notre cadeau et c'est seulement vingt-cinq dollars la nuit, alors s'il te plait, accepte-le de notre part. Ce n'est pas de la charité. Je sais combien c'est important pour toi de tout payer, alors si tu veux tu peux appeler ça un prêt et tu rembourseras quand tu pourras, d'accord?"

Bella sentit à nouveau ses yeux lui picoter et elle eut du mal à avaler à cause de la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge.

"D'accord," murmura-t-elle.

Billy et Bella se dirigèrent vers la petite maison à côté du motel. Une femme plus vieille était derrière le comptoir et elle sourit quand elle vit Billy, "Hey voilà le Chef! Comment vas-tu? Est-ce que c'est ton invitée?" Bella regarda la jolie femme qui avait des cheveux châtain foncé et des yeux marron clair. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que ses quarante-neuf ans.

Billy étreignit la femme et se tourna vers Bella, "Bella, voici Vinnie Youngblood. Elle et son mari Felix sont les propriétaires de ces lieux et Vinnie fait le meilleur pâté au poulet de la planète!"

Vinnie tendit sa main et Bella la serra, " Ravie de te rencontrer Bella. Lasse-moi te montrer ta chambre maintenant et ensuite tu pourras venir pour le dîner."

Bella ne dit rien alors que la femme prenait deux clés anciennes du tableau derrière elle.

"Billy, tu es dans ta chambre habituelle, numéro sept et Bella, je t'ai mise une porte plus loin chérie, et tu es au numéro cinq."

Bella serra son sac à dos contre sa poitrine en suivant Billy et Vinnie. Ils semblaient bien se connaître, Vinnie lui demandant des nouvelles de plusieurs personnes dont Bella reconnut les noms parce que Billy les avait prononcés lorsqu'il parlait de sa ville.

Il atteignit sa chambre en premier et se tourna pour dire à Bella qu'il la retrouverait pour le dîner dans une heure.

Bella acquiesça et continua jusqu'à sa porte. Vinnie l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle regardait la chambre décorée en bleu et blanc et sobrement meublée. Les meubles étaient en pin, une commode avec une petite télévision posée dessus ainsi qu'une petite bouilloire avec une boîte contenant des sachets de thé et de café instantané, et du sucre. Il y avait un lit en 120 cm et une table de chevet.

Vinnie se dirigea vers une porte dans un coin, "Ici il y a la douche, les toilettes et un lavabo. Il y a des serviettes propres, du savon et du shampoing ici sur le comptoir."

Bella était restée là où Vinnie l'avait laissée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de chambre comme ça avant. Sa chambre chez les Rawlings était un vieux garde-manger derrière la cuisine, avec une lucarne poussiéreuse et une ampoule qui pendait au bout d'un fil. Son lit était fait de palettes, de vieilles couvertures et de coussins.

Bella sursauta lorsque Vinnie toucha son bras, "Désolée, y a-t-il autre chose dont tu aurais besoin, Bella?"

Bella secoua la tête rapidement, "Non, non, merci."

Vinnie lui sourit gentiment, "Bon, et bien tu peux venir dans la salle à manger quand tu seras prête d'accord?"

Bella hocha la tête et Vinnie lui mit la clé dans la main, " Cette porte se verrouille automatiquement et tu peux aussi la fermer de l'intérieur. Il y a un téléphone à côté du lit et si tu fais le 9*, il sonne à la réception et chez nous également. S'il te plait n'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin de nous. Le numéro de Billy est le 907*."

Bella resta au milieu de la chambre regardant autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'un large sourire traverse son visage. En quelques secondes elle traversa la pièce, retirant ses vêtements à la hâte, elle trébucha sur ses baskets et ses jeans en faisant son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte de la douche.

Elle resta sous l'eau pendant quinze minutes lavant des mois de saleté et de crasse. Se laver au lavabo n'était pas du tout la même chose que le faire nue. Elle lava ses cheveux trois fois avant qu'ils soient propres et après deux applications d'après-shampoing, ils étaient doux et soyeux.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, la pièce était embuée de vapeur. Elle s'enroula dans la serviette la plus douce du monde avant de se brosser les dents et de retourner dans la petite chambre.

Ella alla vers son sac à dos et vida son contenu sur le sol. Elle ne voulait pas salir le joli couvre-lit.

Elle prit une culotte propre et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle lave ses vêtements avant d'aller au lit. Elle possédait un vieux jeans qu'elle avait taillé pour en faire un short, et un autre jeans pleine longueur mais quand même très usé. Elle prit celui qui était déchiré au genou, un soutien-gorge de sport qu'elle utilisait pour dormir et un débardeur blanc.

Une fois habillée elle se brossa les cheveux et elle fut choquée de voir combien ils étaient brillants. La teinture noire avait presque complètement disparu mais bien que ses cheveux soient plus sombres qu'auparavant, elle pouvait y voir des reflets roux et châtains.

Bella mit la seule paire de chaussures qu'elle possédait mis à part une paire de tongs en plastique, et après qu'elle eut lavé son soutien-gorge, ses chaussettes, un débardeur et qu'elle les eut mis à sécher sur la corde suspendue dans la salle de bain, elle ferma soigneusement la porte et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Elle portait toujours son sac à dos qui contenait ses biens les plus précieux, une copie ancienne de _LittleWomen_, que quelqu'un avait oublié dans l'abribus et que Bella avait trouvée quand elle avait dix ans environ, la vieille photographie et le badge de police dans l'enveloppe en lambeaux que Bella avait soigneusement rangée dans un sac en plastique et une vieille couverture sale d'enfant, qui avait été rose pâle mais qui maintenant était grise. Outre les vêtements et les deux cents dollars qui étaient cousus dans la poche secrète c'est tout ce que Bella Swan possédait.

"Quelle est son histoire, Billy?" demanda Vinnie alors qu'ils étaient assis avec Félix pour le dîner. Billy secoua la tête, "Je ne sais pas. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au relais de Pat en revenant de Joplin et elle avait besoin de faire réparer sa voiture. Je lui ai proposé les services de Jake et ai passé un coup de fil rapide à Esmée Cullen. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de cette fille, mais elle a besoin d'aide même si elle ne le sait pas encore. Je pense qu'elle vit dans la rue depuis un certain temps."

Vinnie hocha la tête : "C'est vrai qu'elle a ce regard nerveux et dur, et vous auriez dû voir son visage quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre - on aurait dit qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes."

Billy interrogea, "Avez-vous mis du shampoing et tout ce qu'il fallait en supplément, dans la salle de bain comme je te l'avais demandé?"

"Bien sûr. Il y a assez de sachets de shampoing, après-shampoing, gel douche pour au moins un mois. J'ai aussi rajouté des serviettes, au cas où elle n'en aurait pas et en la regardant, je ne pense pas que cette pauvre fille ait des choses en trop. Chut, la voilà qui arrive."

Vinnie vit Bella regarder autour d'elle avec précaution avant d'ouvrir la porte du petit restaurant.

Billy fut tenté de se retourner lorsqu'il vit l'expression choquée de Vinnie avant qu'un sourire ne se répande sur son visage, "Bon, regardez-vous Mlle Bella! Le nettoyage fait toute la différence!" La main de Vinnie monta pour couvrir sa bouche avec horreur en fixant Bella.

Bella rigola, "Ça va Vinnie, je sais de quoi j'ai l'air," dit-elle doucement et pour une fois elle n'avait l'air ni en colère ni offensée.

Billy la regarda alors qu'elle restait debout de l'autre côté du banc et avant que sa mâchoire ne se décroche il referma sa bouche juste à temps.

Bella 'Van' était magnifique. Ses cheveux brillaient de différentes nuances, de brun, de chocolat, de marron et de café et il y avait même quelques mèches d'un brun doré qui apparaissaient à travers les zones plus sombres à cause de la teinture, laquelle heureusement, était en train de s'estomper.

A la place du trait épais d'eye-liner, le visage de Bella était propre, sans maquillage et ses grands yeux bruns ressortaient de son visage fin et anguleux.

"Bella, voici mon mari, Félix. Je suis sûre que tu rencontreras notre fille, Vanessa ou Nessie comme tout le monde l'appelle," Bella regarda Félix et Vinnie, " Etes-vous de Hope Springs?"

"Non, nous sommes d'ici mais Nessie et Jacob se sont rencontrés quand ils étudiaient en secondaire, au cours d'un match de football et le reste et bien c'est de l'histoire. Mais nous sommes allés à Hope Springs à plusieurs reprises, bien sûr, et au fil du temps nous en sommes venus à connaître tout le monde là-bas," expliqua Félix.

Après ça, Félix et Vinnie laissèrent Bella et Billy se régaler d'un pâté au poulet et d'un crumble aux pommes accompagné de crème glacée pour le dessert.

Les yeux de Bella se fermaient tous seuls et à neuf heures quinze ce soir là, elle grimpa dans le lit fait de frais, un lit propre pour la première fois d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir. Elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas parvenir à dormir, mais dès que sa tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

**Ooo **HS** ooO**

Bella se réveilla juste avant cinq heures le lendemain. Le soleil se levait tout juste sur l'horizon. Elle s'étira et resta couchée paisiblement un moment, sa main caressant son ventre plat. Elle se demanda si le bébé était un garçon ou une fille et pour la millionième fois elle se demanda si elle faisait la bonne chose en gardant le bébé.

Bella soupira et repoussa les couvertures. Elle prit une autre longue douche et lava ses cheveux et son corps à nouveau, appréciant le sentiment de se sentir impeccablement propre.

Finalement elle sortit et s'essuya avec une serviette épaisse et duveteuse. Elle en enroula une autre autour de sa tête tout en récupérant les vêtements qui séchaient sur le fil. Ils étaient encore humides mais propres. Bella trouva un sac à linge en plastique dans l'un des tiroirs de la commode et soigneusement plia son jeans humide et le vieux sweat à capuche dans le sac tout en enfilant sa culotte propre et en mettant le soutien-gorge encore humide, ce qui la fit frissonner légèrement. Elle mit un peu de déodorant et emballa tout ça dans son sac à dos.

Elle mit son short en jeans, un débardeur bleu et une petite veste sans manche en maille dont elle ne souvenait plus de la provenance. Elle mit ses chaussettes humides et ses Converses avant de faire sécher ses cheveux en passant ses doigts dedans, ensuite elle les brossa jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent brillants en s'asseyant sur le lit pour regarder la télévision.

Bella savait qu'elle n'était pas intelligente, ses parents adoptifs lui avaient expliqué que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait plus besoin d'aller à l'école — ça et puis aussi le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui acheter de vêtements ou de fournitures scolaires et Bella était gênée de devoir porter les mêmes vêtements tous les jours. Elle aimait l'école et elle rêvait souvent d'y aller et d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Elle n'avait que deux livres, _LittleWomen_ et un petit livre de poèmes qu'elle avait trouvé dans une benne à ordures derrière l'école. Et elle les avait lus au moins mille fois tous les deux.

Il y eut un coup à la porte et Bella sauta sur ses pieds comme si elle avait été piquée. Elle regarda à travers le judas et fut soulagée de voir Vinnie de l'autre côté.

"Bonjour Bella!" dit Vinnie gaiement.

Bella sourit légèrement, "Salut, euh, je suis en retard ou quelque chose?"

Vinnie sourit, "Non, mais je sais que Billy aime être en route à sept heures, alors j'ai pensé que je devais te réveiller un peu plus tôt pour que tu puisses prendre une douche et te préparer tranquillement mais tu m'as devancée. J'ai apporté du thé, des muffins, un œuf à la coque avec du bacon. Billy mange son petit déjeuner seul d'habitude quand il s'arrête ici et je lui ai préparé du thé et le déjeuner pour la route."

Bella regarda Vinnie déposer le plateau chargé sur la petite commode.

"Merci?" dit-elle.

Vinnie se dirigea vers la porte. "Euh regarde je ne sais pas comment dire ça, donc je vais juste te le dire. Je ne voudrai pas t'offenser, alors j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. Félix et moi avons une vie simple et nous avons une affaire qui marche bien ici. J'ai préparé des choses pour toi. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste quelques sachets de shampoing et après-shampoing, deux serviettes et quelques autres petites choses que je serai honorée que tu acceptes de notre part comme un cadeau."

Vinnie observa Bella attentivement. Billy avait raison, elle n'aurait pas pu jouer au poker — toutes ses émotions étaient bien visibles sur son visage alors que ses poings se serraient sur ses côtés.

Elle sortit rapidement, prit le petit colis et le tendit à Bella.

Bella sentit son cœur battre très vite alors qu'elle prenait le sac que Vinnie lui tendait. Elle lui avait tout emballé dans un sac à linge en tissu avec un cordon. Il était de couleur crème avec une bande marine tout autour et le cordon était fait avec une corde mince.

Il ressemblait à un sac qu'on aurait pu utiliser pour aller à la gym et Bella jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit une quantité de shampoing et après-shampoing à la fraise et à la menthe sauvage, du gel douche au santal ainsi qu'un assortiment de petits savons.

Bella ne savait pas quoi dire. Instinctivement elle voulait rendre ce cadeau à la femme mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait là aucune malice ou arrière-pensée dans ce cadeau de Vinnie.

Après avoir avalé plusieurs fois Bella lui tendit la main en hésitant. Vinnie la prit et la serra. "Merci pour votre cadeau. Et aussi pour ne pas m'avoir posé de questions."

Vinnie serra la main de Bella entre les deux siennes, "Ce n'est rien Bella. Je suis heureuse que tu aies rencontré Billy quand tu l'as fait. Les Blacks sont des gens bien et Hope Springs est - un endroit spécial."

Bella se renfrogna, "Que voulez-vous dire par 'spécial'? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette ville?"

Vinnie rigola et ensuite redevint sérieuse, "Non, pas dans ce sens là, juste - différent. Tu te rendras compte par toi-même ; c'est presque comme s'il y avait quelque chose de magique dans l'eau ou quelque chose. Tout le monde est bizarre et peut-être à côté de la plaque, mais ils ont un cœur d'or et y a un grand pouvoir de guérison là bas, tu verras ce que je veux dire. Donne leur juste une chance."

Bella haussa les épaules en se tournant vers son sac qui était posé sur la chaise : "Je n'y resterai pas éternellement, Vinnie. Je veux dire quelques mois peut-être, jusqu'à ce que ma voiture de merde soit réparée et puis, nous…" Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent avant qu'elle les baisse vers le sac à dos. "Je veux dire que _je_ parte pour commencer une nouvelle vie au Canada, seule par moi-même… oui." Bella put sentir son visage brûler alors que son mensonge faisait retourner son estomac.

_Je ne refuse pas ton existence, bébé, c'est juste que je ne sais pas si je pourrai te garder ou pas._

Vinnie vit bien que Bella était sur le point de paniquer alors elle décida de ne pas trop insister, "Bon, pour le temps que tu passeras à Hope Springs, essaie de t'imprégner de cette atmosphère autant que tu le peux. Je vais te laisser pour que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner. Tu as tout le temps qu'il faut. Prends soin de toi Bella." Elle sourit et retourna vers le petit espace d'accueil.

Bella refit consciencieusement son sac, faisant de la place pour ses nouvelles affaires, pendant qu'elle transférait ses affaires humides dans son nouveau sac. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle pourrait le porter sur l'épaule.

Quinze minutes avant qu'il ne soit sept heures Bella jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte de Billy et hésita un moment avant de frapper doucement. Billy ouvrit presque immédiatement et après un bref salut, il prit son sac dans sa chambre. Ensuite il alla tout charger dans la cabine de son camion, et pendant que Bella s'installait sur le siège passager, il alla récupérer la nourriture qu'il avait commandée.

Bella rangea le panier à provisions derrière son siège, dans l'espace couchette. Billy attendit que Bella attache sa ceinture avant de la regarder en lui disant : "Prête?"

Bella hocha la tête, "Allons-y."

Billy sourit tout en faisant sortir le camion du parking, "Hope Springs, nous voilà!"

**Ooo **HS** ooO**

Bella sentit une main secouer doucement son épaule et sursauta en se réveillant. "C'est quoi ce bordel?" Enlevez vos mains de moi!" grogna-t-elle en se débattant pour se réveiller. Elle regarda autour d'elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était dans la cabine de Billy le dos appuyé à la portière.

Billy était assis le plus loin possible d'elle avec sa portière ouverte, "Calme-toi Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais nous y sommes. Nous sommes arrivés à Hope Springs."

Bella se força à se relever et se frotta les yeux en regardant autour d'elle. "Quelle heure est-il?"

"Juste un peu plus de dix-neuf heures," dit-il.

La bouche de Bella était sèche tout à coup. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, cette ville ressemblait à la petite ville américaine typique. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une grande cour en béton mais Bella pouvait voir la rue principale de là où ils étaient.

Billy l'interrompit en commençant à sortir les ordures qu'il avait entreposées dans un sac à l'arrière. "Nous sommes chez mon fils, Jacob. Esmée nous attend dans le restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue."

Bella regarda vers la direction que lui indiquait Billy ; elle vit un néon violet qui disait "Restaurant La Vache Violette' et laissa échapper un petit rire.

Billy rit, "Ouais, c'est une idée de Jessica. Elle et Mike ont acheté l'endroit et Jess est, eh bien elle est un peu bizarre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Attends de voir l'intérieur et tu comprendras pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça. Mais par ailleurs Mike est un grand chef et ils vendent beaucoup de choses qui viennent de la boulangerie de mon épouse."

Bella hocha la tête et ouvrit la portière pour descendre. Elle oublia qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures ; ses jambes engourdies la supportèrent à peine et elle serait tombée sur ses fesses si deux mains géantes ne l'avaient pas rattrapée.

Bella se retourna, les poings levés et prête à se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde vers le haut. Et encore plus haut pour voir le visage avec la peau bronzée d'un bel homme avec les mêmes yeux rieurs et perçants que Billy.

"Wow, championne!" dit-il avec un éclat de rire. Bella le regarda avec étonnement. Il devait mesurer au moins 1 m 98. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit, hérissés sur le dessus et courts dans le cou mais Bella pouvait voir qu'ils étaient aussi raides que des baguettes de tambour.

Jacob Black était un homme très attirant et Bella se sentit presque immédiatement à l'aise avec lui parce que, comme son père, il ne reluquait pas son corps mais au lieu de ça il la fixait constamment dans les yeux.

"Je suis désolée mais je n'aime pas qu'on me touche," murmura Bella en s'étirant pour attraper son sac dans la cabine. Jacob voulut le lui prendre mais elle le dévisagea avec dureté et le serra contre elle. "Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires non plus."

Jacob ne fut pas intimidé par le regard glacial que la fille d'un mètre cinquante et quelques centimètres, lui jeta. Au lieu de cela il leva les mains en signe de reddition et lui sourit. "Tu viens avec des épines, pas vrai?"

Bella souffla et se tourna pour récupérer le petit sac fourre-tout que Vinnie lui avait donné et qui était posé sur son siège.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna Billy et Jacob étaient en train de parler des voitures chargées dans la remorque du camion.

Jacob eut un petit rire en repérant la voiture de Bella, tout au bout.

"Cette Coccinelle est la tienne, Bella?"

Bella grommela doucement, "Ouais, pourquoi? Y a un problème?" aboya-t-elle presque, mais Jake rit à nouveau, "Pas du tout petite sotte mais c'est un modèle classique. Alors on doit la traiter comme il faut, n'est-ce pas ma fille, hein? Tu as juste besoin qu'oncle Jake te donne un peu d'affection, n'est-ce pas chérie?" fredonna-t-il en passant sa main presque amoureusement sur l'enjoliveur de la roue.

Bella regarda Billy en fronçant les sourcils, "Quelqu'un d'autre qui est 'bizarre'?"

Billy hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Bella plissa les yeux en regardant Billy, "Est-ce une ville pour, vous savez bien, 'les gens lents' ou quelque chose de ce genre? Faites-vous partie d'une secte ou d'un programme gouvernemental? Je ne veux pas faire partie d'une putain d'expérience où ils contaminent l'eau avec des saloperies ou ce genre de merde!"

Billy et Jacob se mirent à rire ensemble à son dernier commentaire, avant que Jacob ne réponde, "Et bien, nous ne sommes pas lents, mais nous sommes spéciaux, et dis-moi, est-ce que tu embrasses ta mère avec cette vilaine bouche?"

Un instant ils riaient ensemble et l'instant d'après Jacob recula en voyant le visage rouge de Bella qui approchait vers lui. Elle tint ses sacs d'un seul bras, et de sa main libre elle appuya un doigt contre son torse puissant, "Ne dis _jamais un putain de mot sur ma mère, connard_. Et si mes jurons t'offensent, ben j'en suis vraiment désolée, putain!"

Bella se tourna vers Billy, "Ecoutez, merci pour le voyage et pour tout, mais -"

Billy interrompit sa tentative de l'envoyer balader ; Bella n'était pas surprise de le voir en colère mais elle fut surprise de voir que ce n'était pas elle qu'il fustigeait du regard mais plutôt son fils, "Jacob tu dois faire des excuses à Bella immédiatement."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Bella put voir pourquoi les gens l'appelaient le 'Chef'. Il ressemblait à un chef indien. Son visage était dur et désapprobateur.

Bella se retourna vers Jacob alors qu'il revenait vers elle, "Bien sûr, que je lui dois des excuses. Bella je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux en aucune façon ; Nessie me dit toujours que je ne pense pas avant d'ouvrir ma bouche. Je suis un mufle, s'il te plait pardonne-moi."

Bella voulait rester en colère contre lui, mais la combinaison de ses yeux noirs pétillants et de son sourire presque enfantin et séduisant, fit qu'elle sentit sa bouche se déformer en un sourire. "T'inquiète pas, mec, c'est vrai que j'ai une vilaine bouche, j'arrête pas de jurer comme un charretier! dit-elle avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'ils recommençaient tous à rire.

"Allez Bella allons-y, May-May doit déjà y être."

Bella dit rapidement au revoir à Jacob et elle rattrapa Billy alors qu'ils traversaient la rue. Des voitures étaient stationnées en épi de chaque côté de la rue. Il y avait des rangées de magasins de chaque côté, lesquels étaient des bâtiments à deux étages qui avaient tous des allées piétonnières couvertes. Bella pouvait voir des paniers suspendus remplis de fleurs et de végétation à l'extérieur des magasins. D'autres avaient des mâts avec des drapeaux flottant au vent.

"On dirait le plateau de tournage d'un vieux film de cow-boy," dit Bella, plus pour elle-même que pour Billy mais il commenta quand même. "Eh bien, cette ville a été fondée en 1763, deux ans seulement après Woodstock, la ville qui est un peu comme notre 'sœur aînée'. En ce temps là, les trottoirs étaient faits en hauteur de sorte que les dames n'aient pas à marcher dans la boue en faisant leurs achats."

"Oh. D'accord, alors," murmura Bella.

Enfant elle avait aimé l'histoire, et elle se souvint d'avoir eu plus de la moyenne à l'école dans cette matière. Elle avait aimé écouter les explications du professeur au sujet de l'ancien temps. Melle Massey avait un don pour faire revivre l'histoire et Bella avait écouté avec une attention soutenue lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de l'origine de leur pays et de son patrimoine.

"Bella."

Bella fut surprise de voir Billy debout à côté d'une porte ouverte mais, ses yeux regardèrent au-delà de lui, à l'intérieur - _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Bella eut le souffle coupé.

C'est tout juste si elle entendit les rires de Billy alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle avec un mélange de fascination et d'horreur.

"Putain de merde," chuchota-t-elle.

Billy eut un petit rire, "En effet."

Bella cligna des yeux et essaya de se concentrer, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était - violet - des sièges géants marbrés de blanc et de violet. Des dessus de table violets. Un sol à damiers violets et blancs et - mon Dieu, une vache géante violette et blanche en plastique avec de longs cils recourbés, posée dans un coin de la salle à manger avec une énorme marguerite blanche dans sa bouche.

Le décor du restaurant était typique des années 1950, le genre d'endroit où on servait des milkshakes et des hamburgers avec beaucoup de chrome et aussi un néon violet et un juke-box en chrome sur le côté.

Deux portes violettes, l'une à l'opposé de l'autre sur lesquelles ont pouvait lire, 'Par ici les Marguerite' et 'Par ici les Ferdinand'. Il y avait une collection d'anciens disques en vinyle, 45 et 33 tours placardée sur les murs blancs immaculés.

Il y avait un étage inférieur et des banquettes disposées tout autour d'un comptoir central et d'un côté il y avait le juke-box, une petite piste de danse et un escalier de trois marches qui conduisait à une "mezzanine" et Bella se souvint du film **Grease** qu'elle avait vu une fois à la télévision. Elle avait aimé le restaurant dans le film.

"Billy!" Bella leva les yeux alors qu'une femme menue et mince se dirigeait vers eux. Bella répondit à son sourire en souriant à son tour. La femme avait des cheveux qui arrivaient à ses épaules et qui avaient une couleur inhabituelle, caramel et feuilles d'automne. Ses yeux étaient d'un tendre gris-vert.

La femme s'arrêta en face d'eux, "Bonjour Bella. Je suis Esmée Cullen, mais tu peux m'appeler Esmée ou May-May."

Bella devint nerveuse et elle resserra ses sacs contre elle," Euh, bonjour. Je suis Bella."

_Sais-tu à quel point tu as l'air stupide, idiote? Bien sûr que tu es Bella - qui d'autre serais-tu? Ce putain de Ringo Starr, peut-être?_

Esmée continuait à lui sourire, "Je sais que cet endroit peut paraitre un peu … coloré, mais la nourriture y est très bonne. Venez, j'ai réservé un box pour nous dans le coin."

Esmée ouvrit la voie vers le coin le plus éloigné du restaurant et soudain Bella eut l'impression que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Elle sentit son visage commencer à chauffer de gêne et de honte alors qu'elle faisait son chemin vers sa place.

Billy secoua la tête et regarda quelques-uns de ses voisins et amis qui étaient dans le restaurant, pour des rendez-vous ou juste pour profiter du crumble à la pomme que sa femme avait livré pour le restaurant.

Il put voir des lueurs de curiosité, d'exaspération, de jugement, d'hostilité sur certains visages, alors que sur d'autres il fut soulagé de voir la curiosité amicale.

Il savait que peu importe combien spéciale et charmante était sa ville, ça n'empêchait pas certaines personnes de prendre un malin plaisir à commérer et à rejeter avec mépris quiconque dont la famille n'était pas établie ici depuis au moins cent cinquante ans.

Billy pouvoir voir la tension et le malaise de Bella alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le box. Elle tenait ses deux petits sacs comme s'ils allaient éloigner les mauvais esprits - Billy voulait grogner, à la manière de Bella, pour conjurer le mal, les marchands de potin et les imbéciles bourrés de préjugés.

Bella se tint d'un côté et attendit qu'Esmée se glisse sur le siège puis lorsque Billy se glissa à ses côtés, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant de l'autre côté avec ses sacs empilés tout près d'elle.

Une adolescente avec les cheveux tirés en une queue de cheval très haute sur le dessus de sa tête et retenue par un gros nœud violet, bien sûr, fit son apparition. Elle était vêtue de pantalons trois quart violet de style Capri avec un tee-shirt violet, noir et blanc à motif vichy attaché à la taille et des baskets blanches.

Elle les regarda en souriant, "Bonsoir Mme Esmée, Billy. Que puis-je faire pour vous ce soir?"

La fille adressa un sourire accueillant à Bella, "Salut, je suis Bethany."

Bella acquiesça, _Pourquoi dans cette putain de ville tout le monde est-il aussi amical? Ne sont-ils pas fatigués de sourire comme des trous du cul tout le temps?_

"Bella," marmonna-t-elle.

Esmée bavarda avec la fille à propos de la mère de celle-ci, de ses chiens, de son petit frère et quelque chose appelé le service du dimanche, pendant que Bella bâillait derrière sa main.

Tout à coup elle eut besoin d'aller aux toilettes. C'était urgent.

"Euh, excusez-moi, où sont les toilettes?"

"Oh! Je vais te montrer, " gazouilla Bethany. Bella aurait voulu lui donner une gifle mais elle réalisa que ce serait comme donner une gifle à un chiot éclopé.

Impensable.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du box en prenant ses sacs avec elle.

"Tu peux les laisser là Bella."

Bella regarda Billy puis Esmée ; elle ne voulait pas donner cette explication de nouveau.

Billy parla avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, "Ce n'est pas grave, Bella. Je commande des frites et un milk-shake pour toi ou tu préfères un hamburger?"

Bella n'était pas habituée à manger autant de viande, aussi après un moment elle demanda un hamburger végétarien, avec une salade à la place des frites et un milk-shake au citron vert qui semblait trop bon pour y résister.

Bella garda ses yeux fixés sur le sol en suivant Bethany vers la salle de bain. Une fois de plus les conversations s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle avança. Elle avait vraiment envie de hurler à tous ces gens qu'ils aillent se faire voir, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Billy.

Bethany ouvrit la porte et Bella fut soulagée et choquée de trouver une salle de bain toute blanche avec seulement une rangée de carreaux comme dans le métro, violets aux deux tiers de la hauteur de la pièce.

Bethany sourit à sa réaction, " Je sais, c'est choquant par rapport au reste, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais," dit Bella en se dandinant mal à l'aise.

"Oh, désolée, je te laisse. Je t'attendrai dehors, d'accord?"

"Merci. " Bizarrement Bella était soulagée, elle n'aurait pas à faire la "marche de la honte" pour retourner à sa place, toute seule.

Bella termina dans la salle de bain et prit un moment pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus propre que la veille.

Avec un haussement d'épaules et une respiration profonde, elle ouvrit la porte. Fidèle à sa parole, Bethany l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Elle se dirigea vers le box mais sa respiration s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'Esmée et Billy n'étaient plus seuls.

Deux hommes étaient penchés sur Esmée dans ce qui semblait être une discussion animée. Les hommes étaient grands, minces, bien bâtis, d'après ce que Bella pouvait voir, mais c'est l'uniforme de l'homme qui avait les cheveux blonds qui fit accélérer son cœur. Elle regarda son dos avant de fixer l'autre homme.

Celui-ci parlait calmement mais Bella entendit la dernière partie de sa phrase, "… Maman, tu ne la connais pas! Que faire si elle n'est pas aussi 'inoffensive' que ce que tu crois! Tu ne la connais que depuis seulement, quoi? Cinq secondes!"

"Edward Anthony! Ce sera … _Bella_!" Le regard étonné de Bella se posa sur le visage gêné d'Esmée.

On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté alors que Bella sentait que toutes les conversations avaient cessé autour d'eux. Une centaine d'yeux la fixa et Bella souhaita que le sol s'ouvre sous elle et l'engloutisse.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, le flic semblant l'observer en détail, de ses chaussures trouées aux bracelets bon marché qu'elle avait au poignet.

Mais c'est l'autre homme qui la captiva avec son regard vert clair.

Il était beau. Ses cheveux couleur bronze partaient en tous sens, ses cils noirs encadraient ses yeux verts envoûtants. Son nez était droit et fin. Ses lèvres étaient pleines même si sa bouche était serrée en une ligne droite et désapprobatrice, sa mâchoire était ciselée. Bella vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se resserrer alors qu'il la regardait.

Bella se sentit commencer à trembler. Ses yeux clignèrent en regardant les tables autour d'elle, et elle vit tout le monde la dévisager, attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

"Bella." Ses yeux effrayés rencontrèrent ceux de Billy. "Attends."

Les pieds de Bella surent quoi faire avant même que son cerveau ne le réalise. Un pas en arrière. _Cours!_

Un autre pas en arrière.

_Quand il y a du danger - cours!_

Un autre pas - _cours!_

Il s'agissait d'un principe qu'elle avait appliqué pendant de nombreuses années.

Ne pas se faire remarquer - rester dans l'ombre - garder la tête basse et si tout ça échoue - COURIR!

"Billy, je ne peux pas, je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Bella se tourna et courut vers la porte.-

* * *

><p><em>Merci à vous d'avoir lu!<em>

_Il vous faudra de la patience pour attendre le chapitre suivant qui est encore plus long que celui-là..._

_Mais il arrivera dès qu'il sera prêt._

_A bientôt!_


	4. Chapter 4

TWILIGHT appartient à** S. Meyer**

**HOPE SPRINGS **appartient à** justginger .**

**Merci à Milk40 pour son aide précieuse.**

Cette fic est rated** M **pour plusieurs bonnes raisons - vous êtes prévenues!

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Lutte ou fuite?**

.

Une serveuse tenait un plateau et Bella sentit leurs épaules se heurter alors qu'elle courait vers l'extérieur.

Elle entendit des cris et du verre se briser mais elle courrait. Elle traversa la rue. Une voiture klaxonna. Elle tourna au coin de la rue. Elle continua et tourna à l'autre coin — passa des maisons. Elle dépassa ce qui semblait être une école et d'autres maisons. Bella courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle. Elle s'arrêta quand ses jambes ne voulurent plus la porter. Elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe couverte de rosée avec ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de récupérer son souffle. Elle s'entendit sangloter.

Ses mains tremblaient, _putain_ ; son corps entier tremblait dans l'obscurité croissante.

Après qui sait combien de temps elle fut assez calme pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne put pas voir grand-chose dans l'obscurité, mais elle put distinguer une rivière ou un lac ainsi que des chemins qui étaient éclairés par des lampadaires à l'ancienne.

Bella regarda par-dessus son épaule mais la rangée de maisons qui faisait face au terrain où elle se trouvait, semblait être à une distance respectable. Elle vit qu'il y avait quelques personnes sur les chemins mais aucune ne prêtait attention à elle ou ne paraissait gênée par sa présence.

Finalement elle se remit sur ses pieds et regarda dans son sac à dos. Elle sourit en sortant une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait gardée lorsque Billy avait insisté pour lui acheter des petites choses à grignoter et à boire.

Heureusement elle était plus que rassasiée avec toute la nourriture que son nouvel "ami" lui avait procurée et elle avait réussi à en garder une bonne quantité ainsi que des boissons.

Bella prit une pomme et un paquet de chips et après avoir refermé son sac soigneusement elle le remit sur son épaule et commença à marcher à travers le parc.

Après un moment, elle vit ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de structure au milieu d'une grande zone de pelouse bien tondue. Il y avait quelques arbres et quelques parterres de fleurs, qui semblaient bien entretenus. En se rapprochant Bella vit que c'était une belle gloriette blanche.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne la regardait et quand elle vit que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, Bella traversa la pelouse et monta les larges marches. Elle vit que c'était bien plus grand que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé, il y avait des marches sur trois des côtés en treillage. Il y avait des roses blanches grimpantes sur les côtés de la tonnelle et des bancs tout autour à l'intérieur.

Bella s'assit sur le bois propre du sol et reposa son dos contre l'un des bancs. Elle prit soin de mettre ses deux sacs sous l'un des bancs.

Pour la première fois depuis la rencontre effrayante dans la salle à manger du restaurant elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait sans le savoir.

Elle était en sécurité ici.

C'était un soir d'été magnifique et Bella détacha son sweat-shirt qu'elle avait mis autour de sa taille plus tôt et le laissa tomber sur le sol à côté d'elle puis ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et en prit une longue gorgée.

Elle avait encore l'argent de son, de Charlie. Bella grogna, même dans son esprit elle ne pouvait l'appeler son père. Le son du mot lui était juste étranger. Cela sonnait faux pour elle de dire ce mot - combien de fois pendant ces cinq dernières années Simon et Kate avaient-ils crié à leurs enfants adoptifs que la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là, dans une famille d'accueil et pupilles de l'Etat, c'était parce que personne n'avait voulu d'eux.

Aucun des six enfants, ou à peu près, qui vivaient avec eux n'avait jamais discuté avec eux. Bella laissa échapper un petit rire, et certainement pas après la seule fois où elle avait haussé le ton, peu de temps après qu'elle soit allée vivre avec eux, et où elle leur avait répondu qu'ils devaient bien venir de quelque part. Que sûrement quelqu'un les avait aimés à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle n'avait pas vu le coup arriver avant qu'il soit trop tard. Avec une lèvre fendue, un œil bleu et enflé et le nez tout aussi endommagé, Bella n'avait jamais reparlé de ses parents.

Après qu'elle eut fini la pomme, Bella regarda dans son nouveau sac et avec un sourire en sortit une des lingettes que Vinnie lui avait données.

Elle s'essuya le visage, le cou, sous les bras et les mains. Elle sortit sa nouvelle brosse à dent et le tube de dentifrice et après avoir évalué ses options, elle s'accroupit dans le coin le plus reculé de la gloriette et se brossa les dents, avant de rincer sa bouche avec un peu d'eau.

Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne, elle enleva rapidement son soutien-gorge de sport et ne garda que son débardeur.

Elle s'assura de tout bien ranger. Elle avait appris à être prête tout le temps et à toutes les éventualités.

Elle ne connaissait pas les lois mais elle savait que ce serait mal vu si on la surprenait à dormir là, à l'intérieur du kiosque.

Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir lire mais les lampadaires du parc étaient trop loin pour lui procurer la lumière nécessaire et elle ne pouvait pas voir les mots sur les pages.

Elle se rassit et ferma les yeux, écoutant les faibles sons de gens qui riaient ou peut-être d'enfants qui jouaient. Elle pouvait aussi entendre des aboiements de chiens et quelques voitures qui remontaient la route séparant le parc des maisons de l'autre côté.

De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, l'autre côté de la rivière ou du lac était constitué de zones plus verdoyantes et puis plus loin, une forêt recouvrait la colline.

_Je vais juste fermer mes yeux pour une minute ; ensuite je m'allongerai sous le banc et je dormirai. Je vais penser à ce que je ferai demain. Ouais, demain est un autre jour. _

**Ooo HS ooO**

La veille au soir, après que le repas pour Bree fut terminé, que tout le monde soit parti et que Bree elle-même fut allée dans sa chambre s'occuper avec le nouveau Blackberry que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire, Esmée était allée toquer au bureau de Carlisle.

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise d'entrer.

Carlisle se pencha sur le bureau un verre dans la main.

Esmée lui sourit incertaine, "Es-tu fâché contre moi?"

Carlisle gloussa et posa son verre avant d'ouvrir ses bras et Esmée n'hésita pas à réduire l'écart qui les séparait et entoura sa taille de ses mains, "Jamais, ma magnifique épouse. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je suis juste préoccupé. Ni toi ni Billy ne savez rien à propos de cette fille ou femme. Le fait que Jas ne puisse pas trouver de renseignements sur elle me rend nerveux, May. Je ne vais pas m'interposer si tu décides de rencontrer Billy mais il y a quelques conditions."

Esmée hocha la tête, "Quelles sont-elles?"

Carlisle embrassa son front avant de devenir plus sérieux, "Tout d'abord tu vas les rencontrer au restaurant, comme ça tu pourras te rendre compte par toi-même. Deuxièmement, Jas et Edward garderont un œil sur vous pendant cette rencontre et s'ils voient quelque chose qu'ils n'aiment pas, la rencontre prendra fin aussitôt." Carlisle pouvait sentir Esmée se tendre dans ses bras, mais il continua à parler, "Troisièmement, Emmett fera une enquête complète sur elle avant qu'elle ne soit autorisée à demeurer sur notre propriété." Esmée ouvrit la bouche au dernier commentaire mais Carlisle secouait déjà la tête.

"Je suis désolé mon trésor mais ça n'est pas discutable. Elle peut travailler ici comme n'importe lequel des autres saisonniers, elle peut même manger avec eux dans leur local, mais à la fin de la journée, elle partira jusqu'à ce que nous ayons quelques réponses. Ce sont mes conditions, " dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Esmée s'éloigna de son époux, de presque 35 ans, et regarda dans la nuit par fenêtre.

"Elle n'a personne Carlisle," lui dit-elle tranquillement.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, "Tu n'en sais rien Esmée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te sens contrainte de faire rentrer cette fille dans notre famille. Tu es très maternelle et tu aimes t'occuper de tout le monde, mais tu n'as jamais rencontré cette fille! Elle pourrait être droguée, paumée, prostituée de ce que nous savons, et toi tu te prépares à l'avoir là, près de notre fille de quatorze ans et de nos petits-enfants? Je ne pense pas … - s'il te plait sois raisonnable."

Esmée se retourna pour lui faire face, "Tu veux plutôt dire 's'il te plait vois les choses à ma façon', n'est-ce pas? Penses-tu sérieusement que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble un drogué ou un paumé, Carlisle? Penses-tu que j'aie pu oublier à quoi ressemblait notre fils lorsqu'il est revenu à la maison? " Esmée cracha ces mots alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

Carlisle traversa le tapis pour la rejoindre et serrer son corps tendu contre le sien. "Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que tu aies oublié, Esmée! Je veux te protéger de cela! Nous le voulons tous et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis en place toutes ces conditions." Carlisle utilisa son pouce pour essuyer une larme qui glissait sur sa douce joue et il fixa ses beaux yeux qui étaient comme ceux de leur fils."

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Edward soit si inquiet? Il sait combien il t'a fait souffrir, combien il nous a blessés, et il ne veut pas que tu aies quelque chose comme ça à traverser de nouveau. Il ne veut pas que tu sois dévastée comme il l'a été, si, bon si quelque chose arrive, comme ce qui est arrivé à Jenna. S'il te plait Esmée." Le cœur d'Esmée fondit en voyant la sincérité dans les yeux bleu clair de Carlisle.

Elle tendit le bras et prit ses joues entre ses mains. "D'accord, pourra-t-elle dormir dans la chambre du hangar quelques nuits jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett ait pu vérifier ses antécédents? S'il te plait?"

Carlisle soupira, "Assure-toi qu'elle ait bien compris qu'il ne faut ni fumer ni boire chez nous et qu'elle ne doit pas venir ici ni près de la maison. Elle peut prendre ses repas avec les autres travailleurs, compris?" Il braqua son regard dur sur elle et Esmée laissa échapper un soupir. "D'accord, mais c'est seulement parce que je t'aime plus que jamais et que j'aime nos chers fils, même si parfois ils sont malavisés et surprotecteurs.

Carlisle soupira de soulagement et il prit un soin tout particulier cette nuit-là à démontrer à sa femme ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Alors qu'ils étaient couchés légèrement en sueur, leurs jambes entremêlées, Esmée tourna sa tête pour embrasser le torse de son mari. Elle aimait la poignée de poils drus blonds et gris qu'elle trouvait masculins et sexy.

"Merci pour ça, Carlisle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un sentiment si fort envers Bella, mais c'est comme ça," murmura-t-elle.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Lorsqu'Esmée vit Bella le soir suivant, elle sut qu'elle lui offrirait plus qu'un travail de cueilleur à la ferme.

Esmée fut frappée par la vulnérabilité de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se cachait derrière Billy Black.

Elle était maigre, trop maigre et agitée. Ses grands yeux bruns d'abord choqués et incrédules firent le tour de la salle à manger puis Esmée sourit en voyant la fille sourire et faire part de ses commentaires à Billy.

Billy se mit à rire et Esmée s'avança pour se présenter.

Esmée fut consternée lorsqu'elle avança pour lui serrer la main, que la pauvre enfant recule d'abord comme si elle voulait éviter un coup avant de tendre sa petite main pour serrer la sienne.

Bella s'assit face à eux dans le box. Esmée vit la façon dont Bella s'accrochait à ses sacs, un sac à dos noir et sale et un autre qui semblait plus neuf en toile. Lorsqu'elle s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, Esmée regarda les clients autour d'eux qui la suivaient des yeux avec un intérêt suspicieux, de la curiosité ainsi que des regards dédaigneux.

"Quelle étroitesse d'esprit dans ces petites villes!" gronda Esmée_._

Billy acquiesça, "On ne changera jamais leur mentalité et tu le sais! Enfer ils appellent encore Alice et Rosalie, "ces filles Whitlock Hale."

Esmée repéra deux têtes familières dans le restaurant et plissa les yeux en signe d'avertissement pour les deux hommes, "Dieu, aidez-moi, regardez-les! Ils pensent être discrets!"

Billy éclata de rire en voyant les deux hommes "cachés " derrière leurs menus. Je me demande s'ils se sont aperçus qu'ils tiennent leurs menus à l'envers."

Billy regarda par-dessus son épaule vers les toilettes, avant de se retourner vers Esmée, "Ecoute, je ne sais pas quelle est l'histoire de Bella. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se drogue. J'a vu ses bras et ses pieds parce qu'elle portait des sandales hier, et ces sacs semblent contenir tout ce qu'elle possède, outre la VW Coccinelle qui est en panne. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était de Vegas, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle -"

Deux ombres s'abattirent sur leur table et une voix tranquille qui sonnait comme du velours dit : "Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle, quoi? Billy? Qu'elle dise la vérité? Mince Jasper imagine ça. Allez Billy, j'aurais pu vous le dire!" siffla Edward.

Esmée fixa son plus jeune fils, "Edward et Jasper Cullen, disparaissez tout de suite de cette table! Je suis d'accord pour que vous ayez un droit de regard sur la situation mais là vous êtes allés trop loin - partez maintenant!"

Edward se pencha sur la table, alors que sa voix et son visage devenaient durs et déterminés. "Maman, tu ne la connais pas! Que faire si elle n'est pas aussi 'inoffensive' que ce que tu crois! Tu ne la connais que depuis seulement, quoi? Cinq secondes!"

"Edward Anthony! Ce sera … _Bella_!" Le regard étonné de Bella croisa celui mortifié d'Esmée. Il était évident que Bella avait entendu au moins une partie de l'échange vif entre Esmée et Edward. Les yeux de Bella étaient écarquillés de crainte et de terreur pures lorsqu'elle regarda vers Edward et Jasper.

Dans les deux secondes qui suivirent toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent dans le restaurant. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la nouvelle venue, les Cullen et Billy Black. Comme les requins, ils pouvaient sentir le sang dans l'eau.

Esmée regarda, horrifiée, le visage de Bella devenir plus pâle que ce qu'il était avant et elle secoua la tête doucement alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas puis d'un autre. Billy essaya de l'arrêter mais il était coincé contre la table.

L'instant d'après, Bella avait disparu ; le restaurant entier la regarda avec fascination trébucher contre Becky-Sue Wallace et les milk-shakes et les hamburgers volèrent à travers la pièce.

Une partie d'Esmée était contente que les milk-shakes et le ketchup aient atterri sur une quinzaine de personnes. Mais une autre partie d'elle regarda, incrédule, la course folle de la jeune fille mince dans la rue et vers Mapple Street.

Edward fixait toujours la porte comme s'il était figé dans le temps.

"Si tu ne la retrouves pas, Edward, je vais être sacrément en colère contre toi!" le gronda-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Edward bougèrent pour rencontrer le regard de sa mère et pendant un moment, elle put voir une once d'émotion sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par la culpabilité et la honte.

"Je suis désolé Maman, Billy. Je n'avais pas l'intention de -"

Esmée renifla, "Si tu l'avais! Tu l'as jugée comme à peu près tout le monde le fait dans cet endroit maudit!" Esmée se leva et regarda autour de la salle, "Bien, juste pour que ce soit clair entre nous, cette jeune femme est une de nos amies, à Billy, Doc et moi-même. J'apprécierais que vous la traitiez comme une invitée et non comme un parasite."

Quelques-uns des clients habituels eurent le tact de paraître embarrassés tandis que d'autres se rapprochaient en parlant plus bas pour chuchoter entre eux.

Avec moins de mille habitants dans la ville, le commérage était le passe-temps favori.

"Si elle n'a rien à cacher pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie, Mam"?" s'exprima Jasper calmement de sa voix douce pour la première fois.

Esmée ramassa son sac en regardant vers la table, "Parce qu'elle est seule et effrayée Jasper! As-tu pensé à ça?"

Sans plus regarder ses fils, elle s'en alla de la table et alla payer la nourriture éparpillée ainsi que les boissons et la commande qu'ils n'avaient pas mangée en fin de compte.

Jessica l'accueillit gentiment à la caisse, "Esmée s'il vous plait, il n'y a rien à payer. Je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Beth a dit que Bella semblait être une chic fille."

Esmée sourit, "Merci Jess. Je suis désolée de m'être laissée emporter dans votre restaurant."

Jessica lui sourit, "Oh, allez, ce n'est pas grave! Je contrarie les gens tous les jours ici !"

Esmée appela Carlisle et elle fut contente de voir qu'il ne paraissait pas content de l'attitude de ses garçons. Il lui promit que lui et Bree feraient un tour dans le voisinage pour voir s'ils pouvaient trouver quelqu'un qui correspondait à la description de Bella, mais Carlisle rappela à Esmée que si elle était sans-abri, elle était probablement très habile pour se cacher.

Esmée et Billy cherchèrent pendant près d'une heure mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

Finalement Billy raccompagna Esmée à sa voiture. "Il n'y a que 750 habitants dans cette ville, Billy et de nombreux endroits où elle pourrait se cacher! Où pourrait-elle être?"

Billy tapota sa main, "Esmée, il y a beaucoup plus de campagne par ici que n'importe où à côté du Canada, elle peut être n'importe où. Bon, elle connaît votre nom, elle sait où se trouve le garage de Jake. Elle n'aura pas froid et elle a mangé à midi. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir de l'eau et des fruits avec elle - allez, rentre à la maison, elle ira bien."

Esmée hocha la tête et grimpa dans son véhicule utilitaire double cabine avec le logo de la ferme apposé sur la portière.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison, Carlisle et Bree l'attendaient dans la véranda.

Elle les salua paisiblement et ensuite elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé en détail.

"Je suis désolé Bébé, je sais que tu es déçue mais je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra tôt ou tard. Elle retournera probablement chez Jake et il lui dira de venir ici. Edward et Jasper ont fait preuve d'enthousiasme un peu irréfléchi et naïf mais tu ne peux pas réellement les en blâmer -" déclara Carlisle avec sa voix apaisante de 'médecin'.

Esmée atteignit le haut de l'escalier et passa la grande porte en un éclair, laissant Carlisle se gratter la tête de confusion, qu'avait-il dit?

Bree suivit doucement et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle regarda Carlisle par-dessus son épaule et il vit le sourire arrogant qui était semblable à celui d'Edward, elle leva un sourcil, "Vraiment Papa? Un enthousiasme irréfléchi et naïf? Tu penses qu'appuyer le comportement de tes fils est la bonne manière de monter que tu soutiens maman dans sa cause?" Bree soupira et secoua sa tête avant de faire demi-tour vers son père et d'embrasser sa joue, "Je vais apporter un oreiller et une couverture en bas pour toi - si tu ne dors pas chez -" Brianna n'alla pas plus loin parce qu'un petit sac atterrit sur le plancher en bois de la véranda.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour trouver Esmée debout dans l'encadrement de la porte avec ses mains sur ses hanches fines recouvertes de denim, "Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, Monsieur. Avant qu'Emmett ne ferme pour la nuit, rentre Brianna!" lâcha Esmée avant de se tourner pour repartir à l'intérieur. La porte se referma en claquant.

Le père et la fille grimacèrent avant de se regarder avec une moue identique. "Bonne nuit, Papa, je te verrai demain matin," dit Brianna comme elle rentrait à son tour.

Carlisle grommela pour lui-même en se levant pour prendre son sac. Il marcha autour de la maison pour rejoindre le garage.

Il pensa à sa femme tout en conduisant sur la courte distance qui le séparait de la maison de son fils aîné. Esmée était à peu près la plus aimante et attentionnée âme nourricière que l'on pouvait trouver, mais ce que les étrangers ne pourraient jamais deviner à son sujet c'est que sous ses dehors aimables elle avait du caractère, qui n'avait d'égal que celui de leur fils cadet. Elle et Edward ne partageaient pas uniquement la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux - ils avaient tous les deux le tempérament irlandais qui était comme le Vésuve lorsqu'on les poussait trop loin. Le reste de la famille avait l'habitude de surnommer Edward, _Nitro glycérine_, à cause de son impulsivité et de son caractère imprévisible - personne ne savait jamais quand est-ce qu'il allait exploser.

Alors qu'Edward grandissait, Carlisle l'avait encouragé à canaliser sa colère dans diverses activités sportives. Edward avait été capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme, de base-ball et étonnamment il avait reçu plusieurs prix en musique. Il avait commencé le piano à l'âge de quatre ans, avec sa grand-mère, la mère de Carlisle qui était professeur de musique à l'école locale. Avec le piano, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau.

A un certain moment ils avaient pensé qu'il irait à Julliard, mais au lieu de ça il avait choisi de suivre les traces de son père et d'aller en médecine.

Heureusement après que ses 'années de rébellion' soient passées, le caractère d'Edward avait semblé s'adoucir.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à son sac posé sur le siège à côté de lui ; Esmée, d'autre part, était plus soupe au lait que jamais. Il sourit en sortant de l'allée, il ne voudrait pas qu'elle soit autrement!

Dix minutes plus tard il frappa à la porte d'entrée d'une maison de couleur crème avec des terrasses couvertes. Emmett poussa la porte et fit la grimace en voyant son père.

"La chambre est fin prête pour toi, Pa'. Entre, as-tu mangé?"

Carlisle déposa son sac à côté de l'escalier et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"J'ai très faim, nous attendions que ta mère rentre et puis, bon, ça ne s'est pas bien passé."

Emmett gloussa tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine moderne. La maison était semblable à celle de Carlisle et Esmée mais Emmett avait complètement refait son style cinq ans plus tôt lorsque Rosalie et lui l'avait achetée.

Le rez-de-chaussée consistait en une grande salle comprenant la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon. Il y avait un grand bureau d'un côté avec une salle de bain attenante et la véranda à l'arrière fermait l'espace et était devenue un lieu de détente et de loisirs pour les enfants.

Rosalie était assise sur le grand canapé, buvant du vin lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Elle sourit à Carlisle et se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue, "Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez dit qu'Edward et Jasper montraient un enthousiasme tête en l'air et naïf, Carlisle!"

Carlisle décida de prendre ça pour une boutade et il s'assit autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine et Rosalie lui présenta une assiette de poulet frit avec des salades variées.

Emmett sortit deux bières du frigo et en passa une à son père tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.

"D'accord, dis-nous tout. Maman t'a-t-elle dit autre chose au sujet de cette fille, Bell ou je ne sais plus qui?"

Carlisle passa les quelques minutes suivantes à répéter ce qu'Esmée lui avait dit.

Rosalie secoua la tâte, "Bon Alice est aussi furieuse après Jasper que Maman doit l'être! Elle a téléphoné ici il y a un petit moment et m'a dit que Jasper dormirait dans sa voiture ou dans une cellule au poste de police ou alors ici!"

A cet instant précis il y eut un coup bref donné à la porte d'entrée et Emmett leva les yeux avec un sourire, "Tu ferais mieux d'aller préparer un autre lit chérie! On dirait que la maison va être pleine cette nuit!"

Rosalie grogna et se tourna vers le four, d'où elle sorti une deuxième assiette. Carlisle regarda sa belle-fille avec amusement, "Tu savais qu'il finirait ici?"

"Bien sûr! Esmée lui aurait tiré dessus s'il était allé chez vous et d'après ce que je sais, Edward se promène encore dans les rues en la cherchant."

Jasper entra à ce moment-là avec un regard candide sur le visage, "Papa, nous partageons ce soir?"

Carlisle opina en prenant une fourchette de nourriture, "On dirait bien, fiston."

Emmett attendit que Rosalie soit allée voir les enfants qui étaient en haut dans la salle de bain avant de regarder son père et son frère, " J'ai passé quelques coups de fil à quelques amis procureurs de la côte ouest. Ils regarderont si des personnes correspondant à sa description ont disparu et ils vont aussi vérifier les dossiers des délinquants juvéniles de l'Etat. Je sais que les chances sont minces de trouver quelque chose mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward rentra chez lui juste après vingt-deux heures ce soir là. Il était fatigué, énervé, frustré et il se sentait plus qu'un peu exaspéré par les événements de cette soirée.

Après que sa mère ait claqué la porte du restaurant, Jasper et lui avaient essayé de suivre le chemin que la jeune fille aurait pu prendre, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Ils cherchèrent dans les arrière-cours, dans les ruelles, derrière les magasins, à proximité et même dans les poubelles, il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre signe d'elle.

Edward se sentait très mal car c'était lui qui l'avait poussée à fuir, mais les mots de Jasper ne le quittaient pas.

_Si elle n'a rien à cacher pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie?_

Roscoe l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. Edward avait décidé de le laisser à la maison, lorsqu'il était revenu se changer et prendre une autre lampe de poche, parce qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer Bella plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**Bella**.

Ce nom lui convenait bien, si c'était bien le sien.

Il ne l'avait vue que peu de temps, mais le souvenir qu'il gardait de ces yeux chocolat, de ce nez délicat, de cette peau pâle et de cette bouche pleine, était gravé dans sa mémoire. Sa bouche, mon Dieu, sa bouche était délicieuse. Il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de ses cheveux parce qu'elle s'était mis la capuche de son sweat mais il avait vu ses mèches marron autour de son long cou fin.

Sa silhouette était fine et presque garçonne, mais il n'y avait rien de masculin dans sa petite taille ou le petit renflement de ses seins ou de ses fesses. Il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment, quel cul - il avait été fait pour ses mains.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que je _fais_?" se demanda-t-il avec stupéfaction. "Je pense à cette femme, qui est vraisemblablement une fugitive ou une clandestine, et mineure de surcroît car elle ne parait pas être plus âgée que ma sœur, et qui a été dans la rue depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps à faire des choses inavouables! Secoue-toi Cullen!"

Roscoe regarda Edward avec une sorte de sourire, sa langue pendant d'un côté de sa gueule et ses yeux dorés dansant avec joie.

Edward roula des yeux, "Ouais tu peux rire autant que tu veux, 'grosse peluche' on verra si tu rigoleras autant quand je te retirerai le droit d'aller voir Mlle Taffy en bas de la route!"

Roscoe arrêta de rigoler et tourna le dos à Edward. Roscoe aimait beaucoup Mlle Taffy, un golden retriever qui habitait en bas de la route et détenait son cœur.

Edward se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et sortit les restes du repas de la veille. Comme tous les enfants Cullen, Edward savait cuisiner mieux que la plupart des gens. Esmée avait appris à ses enfants à cuisiner quand ils avaient été assez grands pour monter sur un tabouret et accéder au comptoir. Ils avaient appris à mélanger, battre, pétrir et plus tard hacher et préparer des plats variés.

Cuisiner avait toujours été une affaire de famille, tout le monde était concerné par la préparation des repas ou le rangement de la cuisine surtout lorsqu'Esmée était occupée aux vergers, dans les bosquets ou sur le terrain lors de la plantation ou de la récolte dès quatre heures du matin.

Les meilleurs restes étaient ceux de sa mère et il quittait rarement la maison de ses parents sans en prendre suffisamment pour au moins un autre repas.

Il fit réchauffer les coquilles St Jacques qui avaient accompagné le dîner d'anniversaire le soir précédent et mangea à son comptoir avec une tranche de pain.

Roscoe attendit aussi patiemment qu'il put que son maître eut fini de manger avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée et d'attendre encore.

Edward monta pour se changer et enfila un short et un T-shirt avant de mettre ses chaussures pour courir et il était dans l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit son chien pleurnicher d'impatience.

Edward rit : "D'accord, mon gars. Laisse-moi prendre ta laisse."

Il attrapa la laisse en cuir dans le vaisselier qui se trouvait dans le hall puis alla vers la porte d'entrée et attacha la laisse au collier de Roscoe avant de sortir.

Roscoe dansa autour de lui alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers et traversaient la cour sombre. Une fois qu'ils eurent traversé la route qui menait au parc, Edward détacha Roscoe et celui-ci se mit à s'éloigner de lui.

Edward n'avait pas couru ce matin-là, à cause de l'épidémie de grippe d'été qui sévissait dans la région et il allongea ses pas jusqu'à atteindre le rythme d'une course facile.

Les deux compagnons coururent de l'autre côté du grand lac et Edward dut garder un œil vigilant sur Roscoe pour s'assurer de ne pas le perdre dans les bois qui bordaient la zone.

Ils firent demi-tour pour regagner la maison, et Edward coupa à travers la pelouse pour courir parallèlement au lac. Une fois qu'il fut près de la gloriette, Edward ralentit et marcha vers le banc qui faisait face au lac et commença ses exercices d'étirement.

Après un moment il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que Roscoe n'était pas là. Il secoua la tête, la fille et maintenant le chien!

Il siffla un petit coup rapide. Et il repéra le chien arrêté à côté de la gloriette.

"Allez viens, mon gars, on rentre," dit-il. Roscoe se précipita vers lui mais lorsqu'Edward s'éloigna vers sa maison, l'espiègle de chien de deux ans, se précipita vers la gloriette une fois de plus.

"Ross, allez viens maintenant!" dit Edward sévèrement.

Roscoe répéta la même manœuvre trois fois encore avant qu'Edward ne réalise que son chien voulait qu'il le suive.

Edward fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était encore? Probablement une taupe ou une autre petite bestiole, Roscoe était l'un des chiens les plus intelligents qu'Edward ait jamais rencontré mais ce n'était pas le plus courageux.

Il avait peur des papillons, des souris et des abeilles. Le tonnerre l'obligeait à se cacher sous le lit et il détestait avoir les pattes mouillées, ce qui faisait qu'il était malheureux en hiver!

Edward soupira, "Tu sais s'occuper de toi est pire que de s'occuper d'une fille, Ross, je jure … mince!"

La femme ou la fille qu'il avait eue en tête toute la soirée était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la gloriette. Elle était couchée sur le côté à même le sol, ses genoux repliés contre son menton. Edward resta là sans bouger sur la dernière marche de l'escalier se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire.

Ses bras minces enserraient ses deux sacs de manière protectrice et elle avait caché ses mains sous sa joue. Edward regarda ses lèvres boudeuses qui semblaient si roses et si douces. Ses longs cils noirs faisaient de l'ombre sur ses joues.

_Elle est si belle_, se dit Edward en lui-même. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de la protéger. Elle était si petite et si seule.

_Que t'est-il arrivé, petite, pour te faire fuir si loin des gens qui t'aiment? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'aime? A qui manques-tu? Est-ce que quelqu'un te cherche?_

La pensée de quelqu'un qui venait pour l'emmener lui causa un nœud dans le creux de l'estomac.

_Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je pense à elle de cette façon?_ Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Après une réflexion approfondie, il battit en retraite et attacha Roscoe. Il fit plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner de la structure et sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de son short et composa un numéro.

"Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je l'ai trouvée. J'ai trouvé Bella." Il dit ça tranquillement ses yeux verts s'égarant encore sur la beauté endormie.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Dix minutes après, Edward se retourna et vit sa mère traverser la pelouse.

Elle se dispensa des politesses alors qu'elle approchait, "Où est-elle? J'espère que tu n'as pas été incorrect avec elle de nouveau … pourquoi me fais-tu signe de parler doucement?" Esmée était encore en colère contre ses fils et son mari.

Edward fit signe derrière lui, "Elle dort dans la gloriette. Je ne l'ai pas réveillée parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, c'est pourquoi je t'ai appelée. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si c'était un visage plus familier qui le faisait."

Esmée hocha la tête, le fils et la mère restèrent dans un silence maladroit avant qu'Edward ne le rompe. "Eh bien, je ferais mieux de m'en aller," dit-il doucement.

Esmée soupira, "Edward, reste. Ecoute je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse. Tu n'as pas à l'aimer ou à t'impliquer, mais réfléchis — que se serait-il passé si nous avions été comme ça avec toi? Si nous t'avions jugé? Qu'aurais-tu fait si nous ne t'avions pas donné une autre chance? C'est tout ce que je demande — une autre chance. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi?"

Edward fit reposer son menton sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il voulait connaître cette femme, mais il ne le dit pas à sa mère, elle l'aurait probablement giflé ici même.

Après un moment il regarda Esmée dans les yeux et hocha la tête. "D'accord, mais tu seras prudente? Pour moi?"

Esmée sourit, elle s'approcha de lui et embrassa sa joue, "Merci Chéri."

Sur ce, elle se tourna et grimpa les marches.

Bella était dans un sommeil agité et lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas sur le bois elle se mit en position accroupie.

"Foutez le camp loin de moi!" gronda-t-elle, les yeux sauvages et apeurés, son corps prêt à bondir…

Esmée s'arrêta dans son élan. Elle secoua la tête en entendant le sifflement d'Edward derrière elle.

"Isabella? Bella? C'est moi ; c'est Esmée! Tu es en sécurité, chérie. Tu es en sécurité je te le promets. Personne ne te fera de mal ni ne t'emmènera," chantonna Esmée en parlant comme elle le faisait à n'importe quel animal effrayé ou blessé qu'elle rencontrait.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'éclaircir les idées, elle était terrifiée et lorsque ses yeux s'ajustèrent elle reconnut la petite femme mince en face d'elle. Un mouvement derrière Esmée fit que Bella recula contre le bois du banc.

"Qu'est-ce — qu'est-ce que c'est, putain, un _chien_?" Elle détestait le tremblement dans sa voix, elle détestait montrer sa faiblesse.

Esmée tendit sa main vers la jeune fille terrorisée, "C'est Edward, mon fils et son chien Roscoe. Ils t'ont trouvée et Edward m'a appelée. Nous t'avons cherchée pendant des heures, ma puce. Veux-tu venir chez moi? A ma ferme? J'ai un lit supplémentaire pour que tu puisses dormir et puis toi et moi nous pourrons parler dans la matinée." Esmée parlait d'une voix basse et douce.

Bella fixa la grande et imposante silhouette derrière Esmée pendant un moment, "Va-t-il venir avec nous?"

Roscoe gémit et regarda vers son maître. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cet humain le fixait avec crainte. Il était aimable pas bagarreur! Edward secoua la tête à l'intention de son ami, lui disant silencieusement, _pas maintenant, mon gars._

"Non il ne viendra pas. Il vit tout près d'ici, voilà comment il t'a trouvée. S'il te plait viens à la maison avec moi, Bella. Je te promets que tu ne risques rien avec nous."

Bella respira un peu, "Qu'en est-il du policier qui était avec lui?"

Edward se hérissa en entendant l'hostilité qui se dégageait de la voix de Bella lorsqu'elle dit "lui", comme s'il était une sorte de criminel.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Edward ne rata pas ce mouvement. _Comment une fille si ravissante peu-elle être aussi énervante? _pensa-t-il, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Esmée parla de nouveau.

"C'est mon second fils, Jasper."

Bella fronça les sourcils, "Jasper, Jasper Cullen? Oh! Je pensais que Jasper était son nom de famille, pas son prénom. Je lui ai parlé, Billy m'a dit de l'appeler pour vérifier que j'étais en sécurité avec lui."

Quand Edward grogna en signe d'incrédulité, Esmée se retourna et le regarda, "Edward pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas chez toi maintenant? Bella et moi irons bien."

Edward secoua la tête, "Je vous accompagne toutes les deux à la voiture."

Esmée voulut discuter mais elle pensa que ce n'était pas le bon moment, aussi elle souffla et se retourna vers Bella.

Elle se leva doucement. Elle était encore effrayée mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en cette femme, juste comme elle l'avait fait avec Billy et Pat.

"D'accord," dit-elle à voix basse.

Le joli visage d'Esmée se para d'un doux sourire, "D'accord? Oh bien! Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit très tard. J'ai des restes du dîner, je suis sûre que tu dois avoir faim, vu comment mes fils ultra protecteurs nous ont interrompus plus tôt."

Bella prit ses sacs contre sa poitrine et garda ses yeux sur Esmée pendant qu'elle avançait. Esmée sortit de la gloriette, Bella derrière elle.

Bella regarda l'homme qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure. Elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu une personne aussi belle qu'Edward Cullen. Il la fixait avec une intensité que Bella aurait pu trouver effrayante, mais sa peau semblait vivre et le tressautement d'excitation dans son estomac l'avertissait qu'il pouvait être dangereux pour elle d'être à proximité de cet homme.

Ses yeux étaient envoûtants et Bella détourna les siens rapidement. Ses cheveux étaient tout collants par endroit. Il semblait qu'il venait de faire du jogging ou de courir avec son chien parce qu'il était en sueur et ébouriffé. Elle suça sa lèvre inférieure et Edward gémit presque en apercevant ses dents nacrées mordre cette lèvre inférieure plus pleine, il voulait — _putain mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, connard?_ Lui criait son esprit. Il était tout excité par une putain de sans-abri à peine plus âgée que sa sœur.

Lorsque Bella regarda de nouveau, elle fut choquée de voir un éclair d'hostilité briller dans les yeux d'Edward et pendant un moment elle eut peur de lui. Son visage était devenu soupçonneux, ses yeux étaient noirs et effrayants. Son corps paraissait plus grand qu'en réalité et quand Bella regarda vers le bas, elle vit la silhouette de son chien debout à ses côtés, prêt à attaquer.

Elle s'emmêla les pieds en essayant de s'en aller aussi loin que possible de lui et elle se retrouva dans l'herbe, sur ses mains et ses genoux, et le chien monstrueux et géant se rapprochait…

"NNNNOOOONNNN!" cria Bella en mettant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour protéger son visage et elle se blottit contre le côté de la gloriette.

Edward bondit en arrière et Roscoe s'élança derrière son maître, prêt à courir vers la maison.

"Putain!" siffla Edward. Il se pencha en avant pour aider Bella à se remettre sur ses pieds mais Esmée arriva en premier.

"Laisse-là!" dit-elle et elle s'agenouilla à côté de la fille tremblante. Elle regarda Edward à nouveau et sa voix s'adoucit un peu. "Je pense que tu devrais ramener Ross à la maison, mon cœur. Je t'appellerai plus tard, je te le promets. Peux-tu appeler Jasper, Billy et ton père, ils voudraient savoir qu'elle va bien."

Edward voulut protester mais il savait en voyant la mâchoire de sa mère, qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

"D'accord - n'oublie pas de m'appeler, sinon j'atterris chez vous," dit-il et Esmée savait qu'il était sérieux.

Elle acquiesça et posa doucement sa main sur le dos courbé de Bella. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle sentit tout juste le contact. Esmée sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux en sentant la jeune fille tremblante sous ses doigts.

_Que lui est-il arrivé? Que lui a-ton fait pour qu'elle soit aussi effrayée?_

Instinctivement Esmée caressa le dos et les épaules maigres de Bella tout en murmurant des mots de réconfort. La fille paraissait si fluette et fragile.

"Cchutt, tout va bien Bella. Ils sont partis, chérie. Allons-y rentrons à la maison," murmura Esmée alors qu'elle repoussait la chevelure épaisse de Bella de son visage humide."

Bella quitta lentement la position fœtale. Elle essuya son visage avec sa manche et leva la tête.

Esmée avait dit la vérité. Edward et son chien monstrueux étaient partis.

"Peux-tu te lever?" demanda Esmée.

Bella hocha la tête et se remit sur pieds avant de frotter les genoux de son jeans.

Esmée voulut l'aider à transporter ses sacs mais elle avait vu au restaurant combien Bella était possessive avec ses sacs et elle la laissa les prendre avant de commencer à marcher en direction de l'_Explorer_ blanc que Carlisle lui avait acheté pour son dernier anniversaire.

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent du SUV. "C'est votre voiture?"

Esmée secoua la tête," Il est beau n'est-ce pas? Carlisle, mon mari, me l'a acheté pour mon anniversaire au mois de juin cette année."

Bella fit un petit sourire à Esmée, "Mon anniversaire est aussi en juin."

"Quelle date? Moi c'est le six juin."

Bella sourit de nouveau, "Ouais, le mien c'est le 13." Elle grogna, "Vous savez, le 13 porte malheur, pas que je croie à cette merde, hum désolée, à ces balivernes, mais ouais…" Bella réalisa combien ce qu'elle disait était décousu et elle arrêta de parler alors qu'Esmée sortait les clés de sa poche et appuyait sur le bouton pour déverrouiller les portières.

"Tu peux y aller, tu peux déposer tes sacs sur le siège à côté de toi."

Esmée fit le tour jusqu'à l'autre côté de la voiture et elle vit Edward assis sur la rambarde de sa terrasse couverte en train de les regarder. Sa bouche fit un sourire, son fils était au moins aussi têtu qu'elle, et elle aurait dû savoir qu'il voudrait garder un œil sur elles. Esmée leva la main pour lui faire au revoir et elle aurait presque pu entendre son petit rire triste lorsqu'il répondit en levant sa main.

Edward n'avait pas perdu de temps pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait vite rempli le bol d'eau qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée puis il avait pris une bouteille d'eau fraîche dans le frigo et avait jeté ses chaussures et chaussettes avant de retourner s'asseoir sur la rambarde de la terrasse qui entourait la totalité du rez-de-chaussée de sa maison.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Edward n'avait pas été bercé par la quiétude la soirée. Au lieu de cela, il avait été complètement concentré sur les deux silhouettes à côté de la gloriette. Il regarda sa mère qui aidait Bella à se remettre sur pied après qu'un certain temps se soit écoulé.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit l'alarme de l'Explorer se désactiver. Alors que sa mère faisait le tour de la voiture, elle se tourna dans sa direction et il fut sûr qu'elle lui avait fait un demi-sourire avant de lever sa main pour le saluer.

Alors que la voiture démarrait Edward soupira. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison de ses parents.

"Résidence Cullen, ici Bree."

"Hey, la mioche puis-je parler à Papa?"

Bree rigola," Il n'est pas là, Eddie. M'am s'est rebiffée tout à l'heure et elle l'a envoyé chez Emmett pour la nuit."

Edward fronça les sourcils, " Pourquoi se sont-ils disputés?"

Bree rit, "Et bien il a pris votre défense, à Jasper et à toi, au sujet de votre 'mission de reconnaissance' et M'am n'a pas apprécié."

Edward passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, "Merde! D'accord, bon M'am est en route pour la maison avec - avec Bella. Ecoute Bree, il faut que j'y aille, mais fais-moi une faveur et assure-toi que la porte d'entrée est fermée pour la nuit, d'accord?"

"Mais -"

"Ne discute pas, fais-le, d'accord,"

"D'accord."

Edward coupa la communication et appela chez Emmett, il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'Emmett décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. "Hey 'Recon Man', quoi de neuf?"

Ça n'amusa pas Edward," Arrête, idiot, laisse-moi parler à Papa."

Emmett lâcha un éclat de rire, "Quoi qu'il en soit, mon frère sache que Jasper est là aussi."

"Putain," murmura Edward, cela signifiait qu'il était aussi en difficulté avec sa belle-sœur. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de provoquer Alice ou Rosalie.

"Hey Edward, l'as-tu trouvée?"

"Oui, elle dormait dans la gloriette. J'ai appelé Maman et elle est venue la chercher."

"Es-tu à la maison?"

"Non, Maman m'a dit de rentrer chez moi et de vous appeler toi et Jasper, pour que vous le sachiez."

"Je n'aime pas cette idée qu'un étranger soit sur notre propriété sans qu'aucun de nous n'y soit." Edward pouvait entendre l'anxiété dans la voix de son père.

"Je sais. Elle ne m'a pas dit que tu n'étais pas à la maison, sinon j'aurai insisté …"

Carlisle poussa un grognement, "Ça n'aurait rien donné, fiston. Elle n'est pas très raisonnable ce soir. Je pense que je vais appeler Bree."

"Je l'ai déjà appelée et je lui ai fait promettre de fermer la porte d'entrée à clef cette nuit."

Carlisle eut un accès de colère, "C'est ridicule! Ta mère est tellement têtue mais je n'ose pas rentrer à la maison maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire."

"Avec un peu de chance cette fille ne fera que passer et nos vies redeviendront normales bientôt." Edward ignora le sentiment insidieux dans sa poitrine en pensant que Bella quitterait Hope Springs.

Il savait que ce serait mieux comme ça - pour tout le monde.

Edward appela Roscoe à l'intérieur et se doucha rapidement. Il mit un short et un T-shirt, prit son téléphone près de son lit et descendit.

A la place d'une tasse de thé il alla vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bière. Même dans ses jours les plus sombres il n'avait jamais eu de dépendance à l'alcool.

_Rien qu'à tous les autres narcotiques …_ ricana une petite voix dans sa tête.

Même après tout ce temps et toute la thérapie, Edward avait encore des moments de doute et de culpabilité. Il se demandait parfois si cette culpabilité qu'il éprouvait pour ce qu'il avait fait vivre à sa famille, disparaitrait un jour.

Le thérapeute lui avait dit qu'il éprouverait toujours du remord mais que la culpabilité s'estomperait avec le temps.

Edward secoua la tête en avalant une gorgée de sa bière et en regardant le ciel de nuit. Il se permettait rarement de penser à tout cela.

Il savait qu'il était chanceux. Il savait combien il était béni et il n'avait jamais pris sa sobriété ou sa santé pour des choses acquises. Depuis qu'il allait bien, Edward s'était donné comme mission d'être en aussi bonne santé que possible. Il vivait une vie transparente avec sa famille, leur permettant d'accéder à sa maison et à sa vie afin qu'ils puissent être assurés qu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

Le seul problème avec tout ça, c'était que tout le monde pensait pouvoir intervenir dans sa vie.

Après - _elle, Jenna_, Edward avait fait très attention de ne pas s'impliquer avec une autre femme. Bien sûr, il avait des rendez-vous de temps en temps, mais il le faisait machinalement. Il riait et bavardait, il était le parfait gentleman mais il ne sortait jamais deux fois avec la même personne.

Il se remit à penser à la cascade de cheveux épais, au visage pâle et mince et aux yeux qui ressemblaient à du chocolat fondu.

Edward grogna et prit son visage entre ses mains, "Oh, putain! Qu'est-ce que je fais là? J'ai vraiment besoin de m'envoyer en l'air, c'est ça le problème!"

Juste à ce moment le téléphone se mit à sonner et c'est le numéro d'Emmett qui apparut, "Allô?"

"Edward, je viens de parler à Billy et il va appeler Esmée. Il rappellera lorsqu'il lui aura parlé."

"Bien."

Carlisle soupira, "Ouais, bon, tu devrais aller te coucher, fiston. Tu as des heures à faire demain matin."

Edward marmonna dans sa barbe, "Ça te plait que je travaille trois samedi sur quatre, n'est-ce pas?"

Carlisle rit, "Je ne peux pas le nier, fils. Je passerai au bureau demain matin et verrai à quoi ressemble le carnet de rendez-vous."

Il se dirent bonne nuit et Edward finit sa bière et rentra. Il éteignit les lumières et ferma la porte d'entrée.

La seule raison pour laquelle il fermait était qu'un matin il avait trouvé Alice et sa mère en train de regarder s'il avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements d'hiver car elles projetaient d'aller en ville pour faire du shopping.

Ça avait été la goutte d'eau de trop et Edward avait fait changer les serrures de la maison ce matin-là. Et maintenant c'était ses voisins d'à côté, Mme Felicity Cope et son mari, Don, qui avaient un double de ses clefs.

C'était un risque parce que Mme Cope était une commère mais il savait que Don ne permettrait pas à sa femme de fouiner quand Edward n'était pas là. Felicity Cope dirigeait le bureau de poste et son mari possédait et gérait _Les Pouces Verts,_ une pépinière biologique.

Alors qu'il posait la main sur la rampe Edward fredonna un air qui s'était installé dans sa tête au cours des heures précédentes. Il se tourna et entra dans son salon de musique. Il sortit plusieurs feuilles blanches et un crayon qui étaient posés sur la petite table à côté de la fenêtre.

Il ouvrit son piano et posa son crayon derrière son oreille avant d'étirer ses doigts et de les poser sur le clavier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il jeta son crayon à travers la pièce avec un juron.

Chaque fois que ses doigts frappaient les touches, son visage lui revenait en tête. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir son visage, entendre sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

Finalement Edward regarda à travers la pièce sombre pour trouver une réponse - _Elle, Bella, est cette mélodie! Il suffit juste de le comprendre et de la sortir de son système! Laisse-toi aller et tu pourras l'oublier!_

Edward ne chassa pas sa voix cette fois-ci, quand il ferma les yeux, il accepta le fait que son image dansait dans sa tête, le sourire furtif qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Cette lèvre inférieure pulpeuse qu'elle mordait, mâchait et suçait était vraiment bien trop tentante et rendait son short trop étroit.

Edward s'arrêta de jouer pendant un moment pour se réajuster. Putain!

**Ooo HS ooO**

Il était presque minuit et Carlisle était couché et réveillé dans le lit et regardait le plafond de la chambre d'amis. Son téléphone sonna et il répondit rapidement, "Ici Doc Cullen."

"Je suis désolée!" La voix douce d'Esmée fit tressauter son cœur.

"Je suis un con!" admit-il.

Esmée gloussa avant de soupirer tristement, " Et j'ai été une garce déraisonnable. Ce lit est top grand sans toi, tu me manques."

"Je serai à la maison dans dix minutes."

Esmée sentit son cœur voleter, "Je t'attendrai, j'ai juste besoin d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Edward a trouvé Bella ; elle dort dans la chambre de la grange," dit-elle en guise d'explication.

"Tu avais fermé la porte?" Carlisle était très content.

"Bien sûr. Tu penses que je ne t'écoute pas mais je le fais. Rentre à la maison Carlisle."

Emmett et Jasper partageaient un verre avant de se coucher lorsque Carlisle descendit les escaliers en pantalon de pyjama, T-Shirt et pantoufles.

Emmett le regarda avec une moue, "Je me demandais combien de temps ça prendrait pour qu'elle t'appelle."

Carlisle haussa les épaules, "Je me suis inquiété, elle a tenu bon plus longtemps que d'habitude. Bonne nuit les garçons."

"Bonne nuit Papa," répondirent-ils ensemble.

**Ooo HS oooO**

Après avoir travaillé sur sa musique pendant une heure et devenant de plus en plus distrait à cause de l'érection dans son pantalon, Edward se dirigea finalement vers l'étage. Il se déshabilla et laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le plancher.

Il avait besoin de se soulager. Il se coucha dans son lit et ouvrit le tiroir à côté de lui. Il sortit un petit flacon de lubrifiant et en mit dans le creux de sa paume droite.

Il siffla quand ses doigts effleurèrent son piercing. "Putain!" gémit-il à voix haute.

Il prit sa verge dans sa main et commença à la pomper fermement. Il ne se laissa pas aller à la tentation de pomper fort et vite, au lieu de cela il se taquina. Il mêla son toucher, soupesa ses boules, tirant presque paresseusement sur elles, puis effleura son piercing à nouveau ; il se rapprocha de l'orgasme plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que sa main soit recouverte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, que son corps soit en sueur et qu'il se tortille, haletant.

Dans sa tête il voyait Bella. Ses cheveux étaient un rideau autour d'eux alors qu'elle chevauchait sa bite. Ses petits seins rebondissaient pendant qu'il serrait ses hanches et la faisait coulisser vers le bas.

Ensuite il la poussait contre le mur, en l'agrippant sous les bras, ses jambes enserrées autour de lui comme de la vigne, et il enfonçait sa bite dure comme le roc profondément dans sa petite chatte épilée.

"Oui! Bella!" cria-t-il en contractant et son jet de sperme jaillit sur ses hanches, sa poitrine et son drap.

Edward haletait d'incrédulité. Il n'avait jamais éjaculé aussi fort depuis - en fait il ne savait pas depuis quand. Il savait qu'il devrait se sentir coupable de s'être masturbé en ayant en tête l'image d'une fille guère plus âgée que sa sœur mais le durcissement de sa queue lui disait que ce serait une perte de temps et d'émotion.

Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la douche. Après s'être caressé deux fois de plus et avoir utilisé toutes les réserves d'eau chaude, il sortit de la douche et s'essuya.

Il se rasa rapidement pour être plus vite prêt le matin.

Il regarda son réveil et il enleva les draps de son lit et en mit des nouveaux.

1 : 37

_Bordel, quoi?_

Il avait trainassé pendant près de quatre heures et demie! _Jouant du piano, s'excitant comme un gamin de quinze ans qui tient un poster de playboy!_

"Si seulement Em savait ça, il me dirait probablement de sortir du placard."

Après qu'il eut refait son lit avec de simples draps de coton blanc, Edward se jeta dans le lit et, ses multiples séances d'onanisme aidant, il s'endormit sur le champ.

Trois heures et demie plus tard, l'alarme intrusive et agressive sonna, amenant Edward à se redresser tout d'un coup avant de taper sur le bouton de répétition et de se laisser retomber sur le matelas.

Neuf minutes plus tard, l'alarme recommença.

"BORDEL D'ENFER DANS UN PUTAIN DE PANIER! LA FERME PUTAIN!" Les jurons qu'il entendit sortir de sa bouche le réveillèrent.

Aucun des Cullen n'utilisait jamais vraiment ce 'vilain' langage. Des jurons occasionnels s'échappaient parfois mais seul Edward en avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'il s'était éloigné de sa famille. Au cours des huit dernières années, il avait arrêté de sentir le besoin d'employer 'putain" dans chaque phrase - jusqu'à maintenant il semblait-il.

Edward se força à sortir du lit et il se mit rapidement en short, enfila ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Un regard dehors et il décida de laisser tomber le T-shirt. Il se mit une casquette de base-ball sur ses cheveux ébouriffés et la plaça sens devant-derrière avant de descendre les escaliers au pas de course.

Roscoe l'attendait à la porte d'entrée.

"Hey mon gars! Allons-y ; allons nous aérer l'esprit!"

Il attacha la laisse au collier de Roscoe et sourit en voyant le regard dégoûté que le chien lui faisait, "Désolé mon ami mais tu n'iras pas courir dans les bois, aujourd'hui."

Edward commença à courir à un rythme lent mais régulier autour de Dorset. Un des amours de sa vie était Central Park à New York. C'est l'endroit où il s'échappait, à l'époque, lorsqu'il se sentait sous pression, déprimé ou hors de contrôle. C'était là-bas qu'il avait pris la décision de rentrer à la maison cette nuit là.

La nuit où il était rentré à son appartement et qu'il avait trouvé Jenna allongée sur le sol dans une mare de sang et de vomi.

Edward secoua la tête et se concentra sur le bruit que faisaient ses pieds sur le goudron dans l'aube naissante.

Après leur course, Edward nourrit Roscoe avant de se préparer un petit-déjeuner rapide mais copieux puis il s'assura que le chien avait de l'eau dans la cour arrière de la maison, avec son panier de jouets et son "lit extérieur, de luxe" qu'il avait reçu d'Esmée et de Carlisle pour Noël l'année dernière.

Edward remonta pour se doucher, se raser et s'habiller dans sa "tenue décontractée du samedi" qui consistait en un jeans foncé et un T-shirt avec une chemise à boutons par-dessus.

D'en bas il cria un au revoir à Roscoe, s'assura qu'il avait bien son portefeuille, ses clés et ses lunettes de soleil qu'il déposa sur son nez tout en verrouillant la porte.

Il décida d'aller à pied au cabinet qui n'ouvrait que trois heures le samedi. Il partageait les gardes avec Carlisle, chacun d'eux ayant deux jours de travail et un jour de repos.

Edward ouvrit le cabinet qui était une ancienne maison rénovée juste en face de la place du village. Il salua le chat qui avait ses habitudes ici, Milo, qui l'attendait à la porte.

"Hey Milo, es-tu encore allé rôder dans le quartier? Sale chien - oh désolé! Sale chat! Mec tu ne t'es pas aperçu que tu avais été châtré l'an dernier?" dit Edward en riant à sa plaisanterie. Le chat était un tombeur et flirtait avec les humains autant qu'avec les félins.

Milo, un énorme chat tigré, fixa Edward de ses yeux verts avant d'entrer dans le bureau et d'aller immédiatement dans la petite cuisine pour attendre qu'on lui donne sa nourriture. Personne en fait ne savait réellement d'où il venait ; il avait fait son apparition un matin, une semaine après qu'Edward soit revenu à la maison et il était resté. Il était nourri par les uns ou les autres, il visitait les commerces de proximité et était gâté partout où il allait.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna et il répondit lorsqu'il vit s'afficher l'identité de l'appelant, "Hey Papa comment ça va?"

Il y eut un moment de silence à l'autre bout du fil avant que Carlisle ne réponde, "Eh bien, il semblerait que le verger Blue Bonnet ait une nouvelle employée."

La tête d'Edward descendit sur sa poitrine, maintenant il serait forcé de la voir de nouveau! Merde! Il put sentir ses oreilles chauffer en murmurant quelque chose d'incohérent à son père.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais, fiston?"

"Rien, Papa, tu l'as rencontrée au moins?" La main d'Edward ratissa ses cheveux.

"Oui. Ta mère m'a appelé la nuit dernière et m'a invité pour le petit déjeuner. Bella est — une vraie énigme. Ta mère et ta sœur semblent tout à fait charmées par elle. Ecoute, je suis juste sur le point de partir pour aller au bureau, nous pourrons parler lorsque j'arriverai."

Edward rit ; les disputes de ses parents étaient légendaires. Ils se disputaient puis Esmée disait à Carlisle de partir avant de l'appeler pour lui dire de revenir.

Edward posa son téléphone et fixa ses pieds pendant quelques secondes.

Il éprouvait le même sentiment au creux de son estomac que ce qu'il avait ressenti le jour précédent.

Il ne savait pas comment, ou pourquoi, ou même quand, mais il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette fille, _Bella_, allait tout changer.

Il pouvait le sentir.

_PUTAIN!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci à toutes d'avoir lu!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight est à S. Meyer

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger**

**Merci à Milk40** pour sa participation

.

Cette fic est rated **M** pour d'excellentes raisons - vous êtes averties!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A la fin du chapitre 4 …**_

_**Edward posa son téléphone et fixa ses pieds pendant quelques secondes.**_

_**Il éprouvait le même sentiment au creux de son estomac que ce qu'il avait ressenti le jour précédent.**_

_**Il ne savait pas comment, ou pourquoi, ou même quand, mais il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette fille, Bella, allait tout changer.**_

_**Il pouvait le sentir.**_

_**PUTAIN!**_

.

**CHAPITRE 5 **

**REFUGE**

Esmée jeta un coup d'œil à Bella tout en conduisant le long de Charring Cross Road puis tourna à droite sur l'allée des Erables et s'éloigna de la ville.

Bella était assise dans le coin le plus reculé de la voiture, son petit corps pressé dans la portière.

"Chérie, ne t'appuie pas contre la portière de cette façon - j'ai toujours expliqué ça à mes enfants, juste au cas où la portière s'ouvrirait pendant que je roule.

Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure en s'interrogeant sur le bon sens de ses actions. Cette femme était une parfaite inconnue pour elle. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre qu'elle ne servait pas d'appât pour un réseau de prostitution?

Les gens ne pensent pas que des horreurs comme ça puissent exister mais elle avait surpris trop de conversations entre Simon Rawlings et le dealer avec qui il fumait de l'herbe dans l'arrière-cour.

_"On en tirerait un bon prix, Simon!"_

_"Ouais, mais la petite allumeuse est surveillée par les putains de service à l'enfance, ils remarqueraient qu'elle n'est pas là. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de leur laisser croire que nous lui faisons l'école à la maison! J'aimerais l'école à domicile, je lui apprendrais à sucer ma b-"_

Bella secoua la tête ; elle était en sécurité maintenant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais à part l'occasionnelle ferme isolée qu'elle pouvait voir à travers les arbres, elle vit seulement ce qui ressemblait à des champs et des arbres - beaucoup d'arbres.

"Sommes-nous loin de votre maison?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Esmée secoua la tête, " Non, regarde droit devant, tu vois ce panneau?"

Bella regarda et elle vit un panneau mentionnant "BLUE BONNET FERME ET VERGERS - SEULEMENT LE MEILLEUR!

"Pourquoi votre ferme s'appelle-t-elle Blue Bonnet?" demanda Bella doucement.

Esmée sourit, "Bien, c'est une longue histoire. Quand les grands-parents de mon mari sont arrivés ici du Texas, Eléazar Cullen a amené sa nouvelle épouse Carmen et un wagon d'outils de charpentier, assez d'argent pour acheter du matériel et un sac de graines que Carmen avait récoltées dans la prairie à côté de la maison de ses parents. Elle avait aussi amené des pépins de pomme."

"Le père d'Eléazar avait fait une petite fortune avec le pétrole et Eléazar voulait faire fortune lui aussi. Mais il n'y avait pas de pétrole ici au Vermont mais les pépins de pommes, les noyaux de pêches, prunes et abricots et les graines de lupin bleu ont pris dans le sol fertile, et au bout de dix ans ils possédaient la plus grande ferme de la région."

Esmée arrêta de parler et Bella s'aperçut qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées à une quinzaine de mètres d'une énorme maison à deux étages.

Esmée se tourna vers Bella, "Bella, voici notre maison. Alors je connais Billy Black depuis longtemps, et s'il m'a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance, je le crois. Je sais que tu as peur de faire confiance à quelqu'un et j'ai le sentiment que tu as beaucoup souffert avant, mais je veux que tu saches qu'ici tu es en sécurité. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis?"

Bella fixa la femme plus âgée et pour un moment elle ressentit la même chose que lorsque son fils l'avait regardée. C'était comme si Esmée pouvait voir dans son âme.

Bella hocha la tête, "Oui, je - euh, je vous remercie."

Esmée sourit, "Viens, laisse-moi te montrer où tu dormiras."

Elle ouvrit la portière et Bella la suivit lentement. Elles étaient assez loin de la maison et Bella se demanda si elle allait dormir à l'extérieur, quelque part, peut-être sous un appentis.

Ce ne fut que quand Bella sortit de la voiture qu'elle remarqua qu'Esmée s'était garée à côté d'un immense bâtiment rouge et blanc.

"Oh!" dit-elle avec surprise.

Esmée se mit à rire, "C'est notre grange de stockage. Et elle a aussi une petite chambre adjacente."

Esmée poussa la petite porte qui avait été ouverte dans les immenses portes coulissantes. La lumière était allumée, et bien que l'on puisse sentir une légère odeur d'essence dans la pièce, elle était impeccable. Il y avait des lumières sur les murs mais Bella pouvait en voir d'autres, immenses qui pendaient des chevrons à la hauteur du grenier.

"Wow, c'est immense!"

Esmée se mit à rire : "Je suppose que ça l'est. Pourtant c'est notre petit hangar celui dans lequel nous stockons notre surplus de matériel. Il y a aussi un autre grand hangar et une étable. Maintenant, allons t'installer. Je suis désolée ce n'est pas luxueux ni rien …" déclara Esmée gênée alors qu'elle ouvrait une porte sur un côté du bâtiment.

Bien qu'elle soit en colère contre Carlisle, elle n'irait jamais contre sa volonté et il avait expressément souhaité que Bella ne soit pas sur leur propriété privée. Esmée savait que dès qu'il la rencontrerait, il céderait et peut-être l'autoriserait-il même à emménager dans l'appartement au-dessus de leur garage.

Elle alluma la lumière et se déplaça sur le côté en faisant signe à Bella d'entrer.

Bella vit le petit lit dans un coin de la pièce. Il y avait une petite commode à côté du lit et une chaise dans un coin. Le lit avait été recouvert d'une jolie couette en patchwork et les oreillers semblaient moelleux et accueillants.

"Il y a une salle de bain derrière cette porte," dit Esmée en essayant de ne pas trop se sentir coupable de faire dormir cette fille dans leur 'hangar'.

Bella regarda autour d'elle. C'était plus que ce qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent. Elle n'avait jamais eu sa propre chambre. Dormir dans sa voiture avait été la première fois où elle avait dormi seule, sauf la fois où Simon avait déménagé son matelas dans le placard dans une tentative pour l'isoler. Il y avait même un mini frigo-bar minuscule et une bouilloire avec une assiette, un mug et des couverts.

_Wow._

Esmée observa le regard d'admiration sur son visage et elle se demanda dans quel genre de conditions elle avait vécu avant si elle était aussi heureuse avec cette chambre.

"C'est génial, Esmée. Wow, êtes-vous sûre que ça ira avec, euh, votre famille?" Bella ne voulait pas qu'Edward ou Jasper ou quelque autre homme étrange ne la réveille et ne lui crie de quitter sa maison.

"Mon mari a quelques réticences, mais il a accepté que je te fasse dormir ici pour le moment. Nous verrons comment les choses se dérouleront. "Esmée ne voulait pas mentir à Bella. Elle préférait lui dire la vérité plutôt que de lui laisser découvrir plus tard que Carlisle n'était pas ravi de sa présence.

"Tu peux mettre tes vêtements dans les tiroirs de la commode et si tu as des choses qui doivent être lavées, tu peux les amener à la maison ou les laisser dehors devant ta porte le matin. Je suis debout à 4 h 30. Je m'occupe des animaux et m'assure que tout se passe bien pour les employés et que le cuistot a tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Que dirais-tu que je vienne te chercher demain et tu pourrais faire le tour de la propriété pendant que je remplis mes obligations? Tu pourras également rencontrer le chef d'exploitation, le responsable de l'élevage ainsi que le gestionnaire des produits frais.

Bella se sentit complètement dépassée par toutes les informations qu'Esmée lui déversait et elle dit la première chose à laquelle elle put penser, "Je ne veux pas travailler avec les animaux."

L'idée de devoir travailler avec des animaux effrayait Bella plus que tout.

Simon gardait deux Dobermans enchaînés à sa clôture, dans son arrière-cour encombrée et lorsqu'un des enfants devenait trop 'incontrôlable', il le mettait dehors pour un moment. Après que Bella ait été contrainte de passer deux jours dehors, à son arrivée chez les Rawlings pour avoir refusé de déposer ses vêtements sur le tas collectif, avec ceux des autres, personne ne s'était plus rebellé et depuis Bella était terrorisée par les animaux.

Par conséquent, Bella n'avait que les vêtements qu'elle portait et quelques autres affaires qu'elle avait réussi à emporter lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie.

Esmée sourit gentiment, "Tu es sûre? Ils sont si mignons?"

Bella secoua la tête vivement, "Quand serai-je payée? Il faut que j'aille voir ce gars, Jake, qui doit s'occuper de ma voiture pour savoir combien ça va me coûter."

"Et bien nos travailleurs sont payés à la semaine, tous les vendredis. Je peux te prendre demain avec moi en ville pour voir combien la réparation coûtera ; est-ce que ça t'irait?"

Bella acquiesça. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller à cet instant. Elle posa sa main sur son estomac. _Le bébé demandait toujours plus! _Elle savait que ces gens ne devaient rien découvrir à propos du bébé parce qu'ils le lui feraient abandonner ou alors ils la jetteraient dehors. Tyler le lui avait dit quand elle avait refusé l'éventualité d'un avortement dans une clinique.

_**"Tu es tellement stupide, Bella!" Tu ne sais rien! Les gens comme toi ne sont pas autorisés à avoir des bébés! Ils te le prendront et le donneront à des étrangers! Putain! Tu n'es vraiment bonne que pour une seule chose, et même celle-là c'était pas le pied! Tu ne comprends donc pas? Ils ne te laisseront pas mettre au monde un autre putain de gosse débile - mieux vaut se débarrasser de lui maintenant!" **_ Elle pouvait encore entendre ses paroles de colère.

Bella savait qu'elle était stupide. On le lui avait répété tant de fois pendant ces dernières années et Tyler était intelligent - il était allé à l'école jusqu'au bout, lui.

"Oh, mon Dieu! Tu dois avoir faim! Viens avec moi, il y a des choses à manger à la cuisine pour toi." Esmée se tourna pour partir, mais lorsqu'elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, elle vit Bella prendre ses sacs et regarder autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

"Bella tu peux poser tes sacs là, chérie, il y a une serrure solide sur cette porte, il n'y a qu'une seule clé et tu peux la garder avec toi tout le temps."

Le visage de Bella s'anima et elle sourit largement, "Vraiment?"

Esmée hocha la tête, "Viens, allons te faire manger. Je sais que Bree est impatiente de te rencontrer."

Bella hésita alors qu'elle fermait la porte et mettait la clé dans sa poche.

"Bree?"

"Oui, c'est ma fille. Elle a eu quatorze ans hier et elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il allait y avoir une autre fille par ici. Elle a trois frères!"

Elles remontèrent dans la voiture et Esmée contourna la maison et se gara dans le garage à deux places qui était resté ouvert.

Esmée marcha vers une porte latérale et Bella vit qu'elle ouvrait sur une grande pièce où étaient rangés quantité de chapeaux, de bottes, de chaussures, de foulards et même des battes et aussi un panier de balles de grosseur et de formes différentes.

"Ici c'est le vestiaire. Tu peux enlever tes chaussures et ta veste et les suspendre ici. C'est très pratique en hiver!"

Bella regarda Esmée et se déchaussa ; ensuite elle la suivit par une autre porte et elle s'arrêta stupéfaite.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de maison aussi belle auparavant. Le parquet en chêne était ciré et brillait. Elles étaient dans une grande cuisine qui avait un carrelage en damier noir et blanc, des placards en bois brillant et des plans de travail en inox.

Des pots en cuivre et en argent brillant étaient suspendus par une crémaillère au-dessus du grand piano de cuisson et le grand îlot central était fait du même bois que les placards et était conçu comme un bloc de boucher. Esmée lui désigna l'un des tabourets autour du comptoir.

"Prends un siège. Es-tu allergique à quelque chose? Coquillages? Poisson?"

Bella s'assit lentement et fronça les sourcils, "Je n'ai jamais mangé de coquillages mais juste du poisson une fois, mais je n'ai pas été malade ni quoi que ce soit."

Esmée pinça ses lèvres, "Eh bien ne prenons pas de risque. Que dirais-tu de deux sandwiches au fromage grillé avec un peu de soupe au poulet et aux champignons, est-ce que ça conviendrait?"

L'estomac de Bella fit du bruit de nouveau et elles rigolèrent ensemble.

Bella s'assit au comptoir et regarda autour d'elle. Elle pouvait voir la salle à manger à travers les deux portes qui étaient d'un côté de la cuisine.

"Vous avez vraiment une belle maison," dit Bella en regardant Esmée sortir des choses de son frigo américain.

"Merci Bella. Carlisle et moi avons tout refait il y a quelques années. Veux-tu du jus de fruits ou quelque chose de chaud à boire?"

"Du jus conviendrait parfaitement, merci."

Esmée lui versa du jus dans un grand verre et le posa en face Bella. "C'est du jus de baies mélangées qui proviennent de notre verger. Nous faisons du jus avec beaucoup de nos fruits et de nos légumes. Il existe un marché pour cela de nos jours."

Bella hocha la tête, "Quels fruits et légumes faites-vous pousser ici?"

Esmée lui lança un sourire avant de retourner les deux sandwiches qui grésillaient dans la poêle. "Nous cultivons une quinzaine de fruits différents et une dizaine de légumes suivant la saison tout au long de l'année. En ce moment ce sont les fruits d'été et bientôt ce sera la saison des pommes, c'est une période de l'année qui est très chargée et nous avons beaucoup d'occupation à la ferme. Oh! Peut-être que tu seras encore là pour le festival de la pomme! C'est très plaisant, ensuite il y a les festivités d'Halloween, oh mon Dieu, très divertissant mais aussi très fatigant."

Esmée fit glisser une assiette en face de Bella. L'eau lui vint à la bouche en sentant la bonne odeur des sandwiches dorés et croustillants. "Ce sont des sandwiches que nous faisons avec notre fromage, bien sûr."

"Ça sent bon," dit Bella en se léchant les lèvres.

"Vas-y mange Bella. Je suis sûre que tu es fatiguée et demain nous nous levons très tôt."

Après quelques minutes, Esmée posa un gros bol de soupe qui sentait délicieusement bon et Bella ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter, "Je suppose que ce sont aussi vos poulets?"

Esmée rigola, " Non, en fait, Bree refuse que nous abattions des animaux, alors nous nous les procurons à la ferme plus bas sur la route. Les Volturis possèdent une grande ferme et nous avons un arrangement, nous leur fournissons le fromage, les fruits et les légumes et en échange nous avons des poulets, des œufs et nous trouvons toutes les autres viandes à leur boucherie."

Bella n'écoutait qu'à moitié et s'efforçait de ne pas se jeter sur sa nourriture. Elle faillit se brûler en portant une cuillerée de soupe à sa bouche, se rappelant juste à temps de souffler sur le liquide très chaud.

Esmée s'excusa de la laisser seule et partit à la recherche de sa fille, mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa chambre, elle vit que Bree s'était endormie. Elle caressa doucement les boucles auburn de sa fille et éteignit la lumière avant de redescendre les escaliers.

"Je suis désolée mais Bree devait être très fatiguée après toute l'excitation d'hier, elle s'est endormie très tôt."

Lorsque Bella eut fini, Esmée lui montra la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Bella désespérait de pouvoir se soulager mais elle jeta malgré tout un coup d'œil dans la salle familiale qui semblait spacieuse, confortable et élégante en même temps.

La salle de bain avait une baignoire à l'ancienne avec des pieds. Bella la contempla longuement. Elle ne savait pas qu'une baignoire pouvait être disposée ainsi, hors sol. La pièce était décorée de papier peint mélangeant l'or pâle et le blanc et le sol était d'une blancheur rappelant la neige.

Bella se lava les mains et elle ne put s'empêcher de renifler l'odeur épicée du savon.

Esmée l'attendait dans le couloir. "Maintenant peux-tu retrouver ton chemin, ou veux-tu que je te raccompagne?"

Bella ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était nerveuse de devoir marcher jusque là-bas, le chemin était bordé par de grands arbres qui jetaient leurs ombres partout. Elle était habituée à la ville, beaucoup de bruit, des rues sombres et malodorantes et plein de gens - elle n'était jamais allée à la campagne avant - merde il y avait moins d'un millier de personnes dans la putain de ville tout entière, Bella en avait vu plus que ça dans un seul pâté de maisons!

"Euh, non, ça ira, euh, merci?" dit-elle hésitante.

"D'accord, laisse-moi te raccompagner dehors."

Bella remit ses chaussures vite fait, consciente du fait qu'Esmée pouvait voir leur mauvais état. L'une d'elle avait un trou qui était en train de se former sous la semelle.

Bella se redressa, "Bien bonne nuit, et euh je vous remercie de me laisser rester ici. Je promets que je travaillerai dur pour vous, je n'attends pas de charité."

Esmée hocha la tête, "Merci de dire ça Bella, j'apprécie ton honnêteté."

Bella resserra son sweat à capuche autour d'elle. La fermeture éclair était cassée et une brise commençait à souffler.

"Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit Bella. Je te regarde d'ici pour m'assurer que tu es bien arrivée."

Bella ne perdit pas le moindre temps pour parcourir les 6o mètres et quelques qui la séparaient du hangar.

Elle déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et la referma vite fait une fois à l'intérieur. Lorsque ce fut fait elle se sentit en sécurité. Il y avait une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la route et Bella était contente de voir qu'elle avait des barreaux solides.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la petite chambre. C'était simple et un peu défraichi mais c'était mieux que tous les endroits où elle avait vécu, "Excepté la chambre du motel," murmura-t-elle avant de jeter ses chaussures et de monter sur le lit. Les oreillers étaient doux et confortables et Bella réalisa qu'elle allait perdre sa bataille contre le sommeil si elle ne se levait pas, aussi elle ouvrit son jeans et se débarrassa de son sweat-shirt, de son soutien-gorge et de ses chaussettes. Elle vérifia que ses pieds étaient propres et prit rapidement le dentifrice et la brosse à dents dans son sac. Après avoir lavé son visage et brossé ses dents, elle déballa ses maigres affaires et les posa sur le lit.

Un T-shirt à manches longues, deux débardeurs, un T-shirt à manches courtes, trois culottes, un soutien-gorge, un sweat-shirt, une casquette, un jeans en plus de celui qu'elle portait, un autre jeans raccourci en short et deux paires de chaussettes propres.

Une brosse à cheveux ainsi que deux élastiques. Elle avait maintenant deux serviettes moelleuses, plusieurs échantillons de shampoing et d'après-shampoing, de la lotion pour le corps, quelques rasoirs jetables, de petites bouteilles de gel douche et plusieurs petits savons. Il y avait aussi une bande de préservatifs de celles que l'on trouve dans les toilettes. Bella renifla et décida de les jeter de toute façon, elle n'aurait plus jamais de relations sexuelles.

Elle rassembla ses trois bouteilles d'eau, deux de soda et un petit yaourt dans le frigo et mis le paquet de cookies au chocolat, un paquet de biscuits salés et des petits sachets de thé que Vinnie lui avait donnés sur la petite étagère qui était au-dessus de frigo et de la bouilloire.

Elle sourit pour elle-même. "Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est mieux que rien. Merde! Il va falloir que j'arrête de jurer, ils ne semblent pas être le genre de personnes qui jurent comme un charretier."

Bella passa sa main sur son estomac. Il avait été un peu endolori au cours des dernières heures. Elle rangea ses affaires dans les deux tiroirs de la commode et mit quelques affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain. Un bain serait tentant mais Bella décida de se doucher avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle ne se lava pas les cheveux parce qu'elle n'avait pas de sèche-cheveux, elle les attacha en un chignon défait et le couvrit avec un bonnet de douche qui était dans le paquet que lui avait donné Vinnie.

Après qu'elle se soit essuyée Bella étendit la serviette derrière la porte pour la faire sécher. Elle mit le T-shirt qu'elle portait auparavant et après qu'elle eut lavé son soutien gorge, sa culotte et son débardeur elle les suspendit avec la serviette. Elle monta dans le lit et tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Ce fut la première nuit qu'elle rêva d'Edward Cullen, l'homme féroce avec des yeux vert bouteille.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait la chamade et pendant un instant elle ne se souvint pas où elle était.

Puis ça lui revint – la rencontre avec Billy, le voyage, la ville et les deux hommes dans le restaurant la Vache Violette, Esmée.

Elle s'assit et se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit dehors. Elle se demanda si l'aube était proche.

Elle s'autorisa quelques minutes de détente dans le lit moelleux. Il était tellement confortable qu'elle détestait l'idée de devoir se lever mais elle se rappela qu'elle allait travailler pour gagner l'argent qui servirait à réparer sa voiture.

Bella se sentit excitée tout à coup. Pendant un moment elle se sentit mal à l'aise sachant qu'elle allait devoir quitter cette folle de ville, mais elle se souvint de pourquoi elle le faisait.

"Bonjour bébé. As-tu bien dormi?" murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser doucement ses doigts sur son abdomen. Bella se demanda pour la centième fois si son bébé pouvait l'entendre. Elle se souvenait de quelques explications qu'elle avait entendues à l'école, elle ne pensait pas que ses oreilles soient encore formées mais elle était certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Elle voulait qu'il connaisse le son de sa voix dès le début. De cette façon il n'aurait pas à se demander à quoi elle ressemblait. Il le saurait.

Il saurait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

"Je t'aime bébé," murmura-t-elle et elle toucha ses lèvres avec ses doigts avant de les poser sur son ventre.

Bella mit la petite bouilloire en marche et un sachet de thé dans la tasse. Quelqu'un avait rempli un petit bol de sucre et stocké du lait longue conservation sur l'étagère.

Pendant que le thé infusait, Bella se lava le visage et se brossa les dents avant de s'habiller avec son débardeur propre et le short en jeans. Elle souhaita avoir d'autres chaussures mais elle mit les chaussettes et ses converses.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua que les cernes sous ses yeux étaient moins importants. "Tu te ramollis!" se moqua-t-elle en voyant son reflet.

Elle brossa ses cheveux et les releva en une queue de cheval haute pour qu'ils dégagent son cou. Elle cacha son portefeuille qui contenait son certificat de naissance, le badge de Charlie Swan et l'enveloppe avec la photo ainsi que ses deux cents dollars sous le matelas, dans le coin du côté du mur.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et but son thé en mangeant une poire et deux biscuits salés. Quand elle eut fini elle lava le mug à l'évier et l'essuya avec un petit torchon qui pendait à un clou à côté de l'étagère.

Juste après qu'elle eut fini elle entendit la porte extérieure s'ouvrir et deux petits coups à sa porte.

Bella se figea.

"Bella? Bonjour, es-tu réveillée?" l'appelai doucement la voix d'Esmée à travers la porte.

Bella se sentit étourdie par le soulagement qui l'inondait.

"Oui, juste une minute," dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et déverrouilla la porte.

Esmée attendait de l'autre côté et Bella ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle portait une salopette en jeans dont une seule bretelle était attachée tandis que l'autre pendait. Elle avait un T-shirt qui disait quelque chose à propos des gens qui se lèvent tôt. Le bas de sa salopette était roulé et Bella vit qu'elle portait des chaussettes jaunes et qu'un foulard assorti était noué sur ses cheveux.

"Bonjour!" dit Esmée gaiement.

Bella roula des yeux, " Salut."

Elle ferma sa porte et mit la clé dans sa poche, "Je suis prête."

Esmée lui sourit. "Je vois ça. Oh ça va être tellement amusant! J'ai très rarement de la compagnie le matin, sauf quand Edward est là et qu'il vient avec moi, mais tu es là maintenant, viens!"

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de jurer, où … _diable cette femme trouvait-elle cette énergie et cette joie de vivre à Dieu sait quelle heure du matin?_

Un vieux pick-up Ford était garé là et Esmée se dirigea vers lui, "Vas-y grimpe!"

Une fois que Bella fut assise, elle regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était juste un peu plus de 4h 30.

_Putain!_

Esmée la regarda en faisant démarrer le camion. "Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin."

Bella regarda en bas avec précaution vers le thermos, "C'est du thé, "dit-elle et Bella sourit avec reconnaissance.

Elles descendirent la route de terre et tournèrent à gauche en face de la maison sombre puis Esmée commença à parler, "C'est le chemin pour rejoindre les vergers et les champs. Chaque matin nous savons ce qui est prêt à être cueilli ou planté. Notre domaine n'est pas très grand ; nous possédons juste 140 acres quoiqu'il y paraisse. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec les grandes fermes commerciales des alentours. La ferme Volturi est quatre fois plus grande que la nôtre. Nous devons vérifier les clôtures régulièrement parce que parfois certaines de leurs vaches s'échappent et viennent manger chez nous.  
>C'est la raison pour laquelle il y a une double rangée de clôture autour de la propriété. Nous avons seulement vingt-cinq vaches que nous gardons pour les produits laitiers - …nous avons une boutique pour nos produits sur Main Street, comme le fromage, des conserves, des confitures et des fruits en conserve. L'autre partie de la boutique est un magasin vintage qui appartient à ma belle-fille, Alice. Elle vend des meubles, des vêtements, du linge de maison, elle fait même du stylisme et a réalisé quelques robes ainsi que quelques robes de mariée ces dernières années. Eh bien nous y sommes," déclara-t-elle.<p>

Bella réalisa à cet instant qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées. Elle ouvrit la portière et la première chose qui la frappa fut une odeur fraîche saturée de rosée.

"Notre plus grand verger est celui de pommiers. Nous fournissons moins des autres fruits et nous avons des champs pour les baies. Nos légumes sont également produits en petite quantité mais tout sur notre ferme est biologique. De la graine à la mise en conserve, embouteillage ou jus. C'est une chose pour laquelle je me passionne. Tu vois notre fille, Brianna est allergique aux pesticides et nous l'avons presque perdue quand elle était bébé. Après ça, la décision de se convertir à l'agriculture biologique fut facile à prendre. C'était soit la santé de notre enfant soit la ferme et nous n'allions pas perdre notre fille.

Bella cligna des yeux pour effacer ses larmes soudaines et elle regarda au loin les arbres et les champs. Sa main, trouva son ventre presque instinctivement et elle le toucha du bout des doigts - _tu vois bébé, je peux être une bonne mère tout comme Esmée._

Le regard aiguisé d'Esmée perçut le geste et elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle une femme touchait son ventre de façon si protectrice - et ce n'était pas la douleur ou la faim! Elle se demanda quel âge avait Bella ; elle ne paraissait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que Bree et cette pensée la fit se sentir mal.

"Bella, est-ce que ça va?"

Bella secoua la tête vivement pour chasser ces pensées, "Oui, bien sûr, je vais bien! Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?" Sa voix était dure et agressive.

"Pas de raison, tu travailleras probablement dans ce verger aujourd'hui, nous allons récolter les abricots puis il y a les myrtilles, peut-être quelques mûres, des melons et du raisin de table.

Bella hocha la tête. C'était si calme et si étranger par rapport à ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, mais elle se sentait bien ici, presque comme si elle était d'ici - cette pensée la fit presque rire - elle n'était de nulle part.

Bella frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, "Le travail difficile ne m'effraie pas, Mme Esmée, montrez-moi juste ce qu'il y a à faire et je vous promets que je peux le faire. Je ne suis pas intelligente mais je suis une bosseuse." Bella se frotta le front consciemment.

Esmée tiqua, "Pourquoi penses-tu que tu n'es pas intelligente?"

Bella pinça ses lèvres et elle était sur le point de répondre, mais elle se retint, _ne jamais donner une information personnelle que les autres pourront utiliser contre toi _ - c'était une autre de ses règles.

"Pas de raison, c'est un fait, c'est tout," répondit-elle brièvement.

"Quel âge as-tu Bella?"

"J'ai eu dix-huit ans à mon dernier anniversaire."

Esmée hocha la tête, " Est-ce que tes parents savent où tu es?" Elle savait que c'était la question à ne pas poser mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être une mère dont l'enfant s'était enfui.

Esmée savait ce que c'était de scruter la route en espérant que peut-être aujourd'hui serait le jour où finalement il reviendrait à la maison…

Bella soupira et regarda ses mains avant de hocher la tête pour elle-même et ensuite elle regarda Esmée, "Ecoutez, Mme Esmée, je suis orpheline. Je n'ai aucune famille, et je ne suis pas une fugueuse, d'accord? C'est juste moi. Je vous le promets. Je ne serai pas un problème pour vous. Personne ne me cherche, personne ne se préoccupe de moi. Je suis ici, juste parce que ma voiture doit être réparée et ensuite je continuerai mon chemin et votre mari et vos fils pourront de nouveau respirer tranquillement. Je ne vous volerai pas." Sa voix était forte et dure dans le matin calme.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et ferma ses yeux brièvement — cette femme avait été très gentille avec elle — _elle n'est pas mon ennemie_.

Le regard vulnérable de Bella rencontra celui d'Esmée, "Je veux juste recommencer. Je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie. J'ai _ besoin _ de travailler, me construire une vie - pour moi …" Bella s'arrêta de parler abruptement. D'un peu plus elle disait son secret! _Stupide!_ Il y avait quelque chose dans cette femme qui faisait qu'elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

Il fallait qu'elle soit sur ses gardes avec elle. Bella se retourna et regarda par la vitre.

Esmée observa sa jeune amie pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle n'en tirerait plus rien.

"D'accord, bon, allons-y, les animaux d'abord et ensuite je t'emmènerai au local des employés."

Bella ne sortit pas du camion quand Esmée s'arrêta devant la grange et devant l'enclos des animaux.

Elle pouvait voir les énormes vaches à travers les portes ouvertes et c'en était assez pour qu'elle referme sa portière.

Esmée pouvait voir que Bella avait vraiment peur et que ce n'était pas un caprice de sa part de refuser d'avoir quelque chose à faire avec les animaux ; elle n'allait pas la pousser davantage, mais à la place elle y alla de sa routine habituelle.

Elle pensa à ce que Bella lui avait dit. Si ce qu'elle avait raconté était vrai, qu'elle était seule et si Esmée avait raison, elle était tombée enceinte et elle avait peur. Esmée se demanda même si elle avait vu un médecin. Bella ne ferait probablement jamais confiance à Edward pour une consultation, mais peut-être que Carlisle pourrait l'amener à s'ouvrir à lui, une fois qu'il l'aurait rencontrée et qu'elle se sentirait plus à l'aise avec eux.

Après cela, elle mentionna les différents aspects de la ferme avant de conduire de l'autre côté de la maison principale où Bella vit une grande cabane en rondins tout en longueur. Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes alentour qui attendaient en bavardant et en buvant quelque chose dans des tasses fumantes.

Tous saluèrent Esmée avec chaleur et respect. Bella remarqua que la plupart des gens ne la saluait pas directement mais quelques hommes levèrent leurs chapeaux tandis que d'autres la regardèrent avec une expression fermée.

Bella détestait être au centre de l'attention et instinctivement elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et baissa la tête en suivant Esmée dans la vaste pièce sans rien regarder.

La cabane était constituée d'une seule grande pièce, avec la cuisine à une extrémité, puis la salle à manger au centre avec six tables et des chaises et de l'autre côté il y avait un coin salon avec une grande télévision, des canapés et des étagères chargées de livres et de magazines.

Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit tous ces livres. La seule fois où elle en avait vu autant c'était à la bibliothèque de l'école. Elle ne savait pas que les gens pouvaient posséder autant de livres.

_Peut-être, si je reste, peut-être qu'ils me laisseront lire un livre ou deux…_

Esmée posa sa main sur le bras de Bella, ce qui la fit sursauter avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et rougisse, "Désolée, je n'aime pas être touchée."

Esmée hocha la tête, "C'est bon, je n'aime pas que les étrangers me touchent non plus. Viens par là que je te présente nos principaux employés."

Elle se dirigea vers un groupe d'hommes qui étaient rassemblés près du comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu'une femme se tenait devant l'énorme cuisinière.

"Bonjour tout le monde!"

Il y eut quelques murmures de 'Bonjour Mme C.' alors que les hommes prêtaient attention.

Esmée sourit pour encourager Bella, "Voici notre amie et notre nouvelle employée Bella. Bella, voici notre chef d'exploitation Paul Lahote et sa charmante femme Rachel. Paul, Bella va travailler avec les cueilleurs pour aujourd'hui, elle va ainsi voir comment les choses se passent ici, elle restera également un certain temps avec nous."

_Bella était perplexe et consternée par les paroles d'Esmée. Soudain elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une place ici. Elle voulait s'adapter. Elle voulait un endroit qu'elle pourrait revendiquer comme étant sa maison. Ne voulait-elle plus que Bella travaille ici? Allait-elle la laisser partir sans lui donner une chance? Elle n'aurait jamais dû se confier à Esmée! Tyler avait raison : elle était stupide - stupide de se laisser bercer par un faux sentiment de sécurité!_

Paul qui paraissait avoir la cinquantaine, tendit sa main et sourit à Bella, "Bienvenue dans la famille de Blue Bonnet, Bella."

Bella essuya sa paume moite sur son short en jeans avant de la tendre et de serrer la main de l'homme.

"Heureuse de vous rencontrer," dit-elle en avalant difficilement.

Elle n'était pas habituée à être polie ou à faire la conversation avec les gens. Ses yeux se décalèrent nerveusement vers l'endroit où Rachel était occupée à faire cuire ce qui ressemblait à des montagnes de bacon.

"Hé là Bella! Bienvenue! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu n'as qu'à venir me voir. Si tu veux te joindre à nous pour un repas, alors le petit-déjeuner est à cinq heures trente tapantes en été et à six heures trente en hiver. Le déjeuner est à midi et le dîner à dix-huit heures," dit la petite femme en faisant un sourire de bienvenue et en poussant un énorme récipient vers elle.

"Hey Bella, je suis Collin! Nous allons travailler ensemble aujourd'hui. Nous nous retrouvons pour le petit-déjeuner tous les matins et puis nous allons à la section dans laquelle nous travaillerons toute la journée. As-tu amené une paire de gants?"

Bella secoua la tête, "Des gants?" Elle chercha rapidement le regard d'Esmée.

Collin semblait plus jeune que Paul, plus petit que le chef d'exploitation, mais il paraissait amical.

Esmée secoua la tête, "Ne t'inquiète pas pour les gants, j'en ai beaucoup et je lui en donnerai."

Ensuite Esmée présenta Bella à Brady Fuller, le responsable de la mise en conserve et à Jared Cameron le contrôleur des tâches journalières.

Une fois que les présentations furent faites, Esmée avait deux possibilités, soit laisser Bella avec les employés, soit la ramener avec elle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle savait que ce serait mieux pour Bella de ne pas montrer du favoritisme mais pour une raison inexplicable elle était réticente à la laisser seule.

Elle pouvait voir que Bella était très mal à l'aise avec tous les travailleurs qui rentraient pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille semblait être prête à fuir spécialement à chaque fois que quelqu'un allait vers elle et touchait son bras ou lui serrait la main.

Esmée tapota le bras de Collins pour attirer son attention, "Collin, aujourd'hui sera plutôt un jour de prise de contact pour Bella. Alors je vais l'emmener au verger, dans une heure, ça ira?"

Collin hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il avait remarqué que Bella avait vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle était presque cachée derrière Mme Cullen.

Esmée lui sourit, "Merci Collin."

"A votre service, Mme Cullen!"

Elle lui sourit encore et se tourna vers Bella, "Bien, allons-y, il faut que nous retournions à la maison et préparions le petit-déjeuner pour Carlisle et Bree."

Esmée se dirigea vers son camion et grimpa là l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de démarrer elle réalisa que Bella ne l'avait pas suivie, mais qu'elle attendait tenant la portière en la fixant.

"Viens Bella!"

"Vous voulez me conduire en dehors de la propriété? Parce que dans ce cas je peux marcher pour aller chercher mes affaires. Je ne vais rien vous voler, Mme Cullen. Je vous remercie de m'avoir gardée pour la nuit, c'était très gentil de votre part. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas quelqu'un comme moi près de vous, je vais juste poursuivre ma route maintenant." Pendant une fraction de seconde Esmée vit la peine et la vulnérabilité dans les yeux de Bella et puis tout cela disparut et l'expression vide et dépourvue de vie fut de retour comme un masque sur son visage.

Avant qu'Esmée puisse répondre ou réagir, Bella referma la portière doucement et se tourna pour marcher le long du chemin en terre vers le hangar.

Esmée regarda la silhouette fragile qui serrait ses bras autour de sa poitrine en marchant rapidement le long du sentier. Elle voulait courir après elle mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle comprenne ce que Bella lui avait dit!

"Comment diable en est-elle arrivée à la conclusion que je la mettais dehors?" se questionna Esmée.

Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine et les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec ses employés.

Tout d'un coup elle comprit — elle avait dit à Collin que Bella ne serait là seulement que pour aujourd'hui! Elle n'avait pas expliqué à Bella qu'elle avait eu l'idée d'un autre travail pour elle!

"Zut!"

Elle démarra le moteur et la poussière s'envola derrière elle alors qu'elle reculait et s'élançait après Bella.

Bella se parlait à elle-même tout en se dirigeant vers le hangar.

" … putain de gens qui veulent jouer aux bons samaritains! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à ces connards! Saleté de putain de ville! Au milieu de putain nulle part, putain de merde! C'est vraiment trop stupide!" A ce moment-là Bella trébucha sur une pierre et tomba à genoux que les graviers de la route. Elle sentit les cailloux pointus entailler ses mains et ses genoux.

Son visage était mouillé. Bella se releva, toucha sa joue et fixa sa main. Elle pleurait.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré. Peut-être quand la Grande Belinda de l'orphelinat lui avait pris sa poupée quand elle avait six ans? C'était une poupée Premier Amour et Bella l'avait tellement aimée. C'est drôle, elle n'y avait pas repensé pendant des années. _Charlie_. Elle l'avait appelée Charlie.

_Grandis putain, Bella! Tu es tellement stupide putain —_

Une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la portière s'ouvrit, "Bella, chérie, est-ce que tout va bien?"

Bella se releva maladroitement. Elle avait des débris sur son genou. Génial! Une autre cicatrice.

"Bella! Tu t'es fait mal! Viens avec moi et laisse-moi demander à Carlisle de regarder ça pour toi…"

Elle regarda Esmée et pour la première fois, elle laissa transparaître sur son visage ce qu'elle ressentait, "NON, JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOTRE CHARITE, Mme CULLEN! Laissez-moi seule! N'avez-vous pas fait assez? Je pars d'accord? Il faut juste que je récupère mes affaires et vous pourrez reprendre votre clé —"

"Arrête! Pourquoi penses-tu ça? Je veux que tu restes ici, je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin. Je ne suis pas une menteuse, Bella."

Bella s'essuya la figure avec le dos de son bras, "Mais … vous avez dit — vous avez dit à Collin que je n'étais là que pour cette journée — vous l'avez dit! " lui cracha-t-elle presque au visage.

Esmée s'efforça de lui répondre calmement. "Bella j'ai dit cela parce que je te présentait à tout le monde mais j'ai pensé à un autre travail pour toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'un autre cueilleur mais il me faudrait de l'aide dans notre magasin. Nous avions une adolescente qui aidait Alice à la boutique mais Sally est partie cet été et nous avons vraiment besoin d'aide."

Elles restèrent là à se jauger l'une l'autre. Bella cherchait à voir un indice de mensonge sur le visage d'Esmée et quand elle n'en trouva pas, elle fronça les sourcils, " Que voulez-vous que je fasse? Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas très intelligente! Je veux dire, je peux lire et écrire et je suis assez bonne en maths mais je n'ai pas eu mon diplôme. Et j'étais assez à l'aise en informatique aussi."

Bella essaya de faire comme si ça lui était indifférent mais Esmée vit de la tristesse dans la profondeur de ses yeux marron.

"Bella, je ne veux pas te voir échouer. Ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai vraiment besoin de cette aide. Maintenant peut-on aller petit-déjeuner et en discuter?"

Bella hocha la tête et grimpa dans la cabine en grimaçant en sentant les écorchures sur ses mains et ses genoux.

"Que vais-je devoir faire dans votre magasin? Je n'ai pas trop de vêtements et je n'aime pas trop les gens, " dit Bella et Esmée cacha son sourire. _Ça me fait tout un choc d'apprendre ça,_ pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Bella paraissait tout aussi pétulante que Bree quand on lui disait de faire ses corvées.

"Nous en parlerons après le petit-déjeuner. Dis-moi, peux-tu cuisiner?"

Bella prit un air renfrogné mais elle hocha la tête, "Ouais, j'avais l'habitude de cuisiner pour les enfants plus jeunes — euh oui je peux cuisiner," elle se mordit la lèvre.

Elle avait déjà révélé trop de choses sur elle à Esmée, que faire si elle disait ça au flic ou à l'autre — Edward? Que faire s'ils la renvoyaient?

Esmée se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de verser des larmes. Son cœur se brisait pour cette jeune fille/femme qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance dans la vie.

Elle fit une prière silencieuse pour qu'une chance lui soit donnée d'aider Bella et pour qu'elle puisse faire confiance aux gens. Tout le monde ne voulait pas la tromper ou lui faire du mal.

Esmée s'arrêta devant sa maison et elle décida de ne pas faire toute une histoire de l'information qu'avait laissée échapper Bella.

"Bon, tu peux faire griller le pain et aider Bree à mettre la table."

Bella suivit Esmée dans le vestiaire. Elle s'assit et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de suivre Esmée dans la cuisine.

Un homme était là, debout, appuyé contre la porte et elle dut lutter contre l'envie de se retourner et de s'enfuir. Il était grand et blond, il portait de vieux jeans usés qui allongeaient encore ses jambes. Une chemise bleu foncé boutonnée et des chaussures de sport.

Esmée sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle lui sourit gentiment et secoua sa tête légèrement.

Bella comprit qu'Esmée voulait lui dire : _Cet homme n'est pas une menace pour toi._

Esmée s'éclaircit la voix et marcha vers l'homme avant d'enlacer sa taille de ses mains, de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire une bise sur sa mâchoire ciselée. Bella regarda l'homme se pencher et tourner son visage vers Esmée avant d'embrasser doucement sa bouche.

"Bonjour ma Chérie," sa voix grave remplit la pièce.

Bella se demanda ce que les personnes de cette famille buvaient parce qu'ils étaient tous si exceptionnellement beaux que c'en était effrayant!

"Bonjour chéri, Carlisle, je tiens à te présenter à Bella. Bella voici mon mari le docteur Carlisle Cullen."

Pendant un instant le mari et la femme communiquèrent en silence.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Carlisle se tourna pour faire face à Bella avec un sourire facile de bienvenue.

Il fit un pas en avant mais de sorte qu'il y ait toujours un grand espace entre lui et la jeune fille qui avait l'air de s'être roulée dans la poussière. Elle avait le visage sale à l'endroit où elle l'avait essuyé ; elle avait du sang sur les mains et ses genoux étaient sales et ensanglantés, mais c'était le regard craintif et provocant sur son joli visage qui préoccupait le plus Carlisle. Ça, plus le fait qu'elle avait les yeux les plus âgés et les plus vides qu'il n'ait jamais vus.

Carlisle avait vu beaucoup de chevaux sauvages dans sa vie. Il allait souvent au ranch de son ami en prenant ses enfants, et maintenant ses petits-enfants pour les regarder lorsqu'on les débourrait, les dressait et les éduquait. Ces créatures sauvages étaient magnifiques et dangereuses. Après beaucoup d'entrainement si on les regardait dans les yeux, on pouvait encore voir un éclat de leur véritable esprit. Ils étaient dressés mais pas cassés. Bella lui rappelait un cheval sauvage et c'est pour ça qu'instinctivement il lui avait laissé de l'espace. Sauf qu'elle, elle paraissait brisée, pas dressée.

"Bienvenue chez nous, Bella et bienvenue aux Vergers Blue Bonnet," dit-il tranquillement. Ses yeux étaient exempts de tromperie et ils paraissaient sincères, pas comme ceux de Simon qui eux étaient des 'yeux de poisson frit' comme elle avait l'habitude de dire. Il ne lui tendit pas la main pour la serrer mais il hocha la tête pour lui montrer une chaise près de l'énorme îlot conçu à la façon d'un bloc de boucher, "Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un siège? Voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire?"

Bella se détendit immédiatement. Cet homme lui laissait tout l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Elle se sentit plus tranquille instantanément, "Hum, bonjour. Pourrais-je s'il vous plaît utiliser votre salle de bain? J'ai été maladroite et j'ai trébuché. Rien de nouveau, mais mes mains sont sales," demanda-t-elle.

Esmée répondit rapidement, "Bien sûr Bella. Tu sais où elle est. Tu trouveras du désinfectant sous le lavabo et quelques pansements aussi."

Bella les remercia et s'excusa.

Esmée se tourna pour regarder son mari, "Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant? Vois-tu de quoi je te parlais?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Carlisle pinça ses lèvres, "Oui, je comprends. On en parlera plus tard, d'accord?"

Esmée hocha la tête, elle savait qu'ils parleraient une fois qu'ils seraient seuls.

"Je vais aller réveiller Bree et la faire lever," s'excusa Esmée, elle se tourna une fois qu'elle eut atteint la porte, "J'ai demandé à Bella d'aider pour les toasts, peut-être tu pourrais lui montrer où sont les choses? Peut-être qu'elle voudra bien que tu regardes ses écorchures."

Carlisle hocha la tête tout en continuant à siroter son café. Il entendit Esmée frapper à la porte de Bree en haut puis Bella entra tranquillement dans la pièce et resta près de la porte, prête à partir en courant.

Carlisle lui sourit, " Voudrais-tu du café ou du thé, Bella?"

Il vit ses joues se colorer alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle murmura, "Du thé s'il vous plaît."

Bella le regarda attentivement pendant qu'il versait le thé dans le mug.

Tout en lui paraissait calme et apaisant. Il était un très bel homme même si elle pouvait voir qu'il était plus âgé, il ne paraissait pas vieux, mais là encore, Esmée ne faisait pas son âge non plus.

Il lui sourit en déposant son mug sur le comptoir, "Je crois que tu es en charge de 'la montagne de toasts' comme nous l'appelons ici. Mes belles-filles vont probablement s'arrêter bientôt et elles volent toujours un peu de pain ou de bacon en passant, nous en faisons toujours un peu plus. Es-tu prête à aider?"

Bella hocha la tête. Elle regarda Carlisle prendre le pain dans le frigo, et ensuite il lui désigna l'énorme grille-pain et un étrange support sur l'étagère.

"D'accord tu mets le pain là-dedans, quand c'est prêt tu mets les toasts ici pour ne pas qu'ils ramollissent."

"Je pense pouvoir gérer ça!" dit Bella en roulant des yeux.

Carlisle lui sourit à nouveau. A cet instant elle ressemblait à tous les autres adolescents, et pendant une seconde ses yeux eurent vraiment l'air d'appartenir à quelqu'un de jeune et non pas à une personne qui aurait vécu cent ans.

"Comment vont tes mains et tes genoux?" demanda Carlisle en plaçant une grande planche à découper sur le comptoir.

Bella haussa les épaules, "Je me suis déjà fait plus mal que ça par le passé."

Il acquiesça mais elle vit qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, "Docteur Cullen, je ne pense pas avoir de maladies, mais je comprendrai si vous ne voulez pas que je touche votre nourriture."

Carlisle lui sourit, "Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais, mais pourquoi ne pas mettre un pansement sur ces écorchures de manière à ce que ça ne s'infecte pas. La ferme est un endroit idéal pour le développement des microbes et des germes de tous genres si ce n'est pas bien soigné."

Bella prit son temps pour penser à ce qu'il venait de dire ; une infection ne serait pas bonne pour le bébé.

"D'accord."

"Bon, viens par là près de l'évier." Il sortit une grande boîte blanche d'un placard, "Avec quatre petits-enfants, les employés de la ferme et quatre enfants, nous avons appris qu'il fallait avoir des trousses de premiers soins dans presque chaque pièce de la maison."

Carlisle continua à bavarder. Il fit même rire Bella alors qu'il lui parlait de quelques habitants de Hope Springs.

L'un de ses préférés était Randall Wilber, qui selon Carlisle était normal (il l'avait vérifié lui-même à plusieurs occasions). Randall avait presque trente ans, il vivait avec sa mère qui était la secrétaire de Carlisle et d'Edward. Randall avait fait tous les boulots imaginables à Hope Springs - de laboureur (il avait heurté la voiture de fonction de Jasper) à entrepreneur (bien qu'il fit faillite en deux jours.)

Carlisle aimait entendre le rire de Bella. Au début on aurait dit qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment rire, mais après quelques minutes, elle rigola de bon cœur avec lui.

"Alors ces gens à qui appartient la monstruosité violette au centre ville, sont-ils vous savez, un peu fou ou daltoniens?"

Carlisle rigola, "Bon, la plupart des gens diraient que Jessica est un peu 'étrange ou folle' mais elle est juste excentrique. Elle est un peu hippie et se moque de tout, mais elle est inoffensive.

Un cri aigu fit presque sursauter Bella. Elle haleta et se retourna pour se trouver face à une jolie, mince et grande jeune fille.

"Bella! C'est tellement agréable de te rencontrer enfin! Je commençais à penser que tu étais le fruit de l'imagination de ma mère! Oh, nous allons tellement nous amuser!" La jeune fille fit un large sourire et Bella pouvait voir ses fossettes tandis que ses yeux vert-gris brillaient d'excitation.

Bella pouvait sentir que sa bouche était grande ouverte et elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille.

Carlisle soupira en retirant ses gants, puis il mit le matériel jetable qu'il avait utilisé ainsi que le coton dans la poubelle.

Bella avait un pansement sur chaque genou, et un plus grand sur sa main droite.

"Brianna tu fais peur à Bella! Moins fort s'il te plaît!" dit-il en pointant son regard sur sa fille par-dessus l'épaule de Bella.

La jeune fille repoussa ses longs cheveux auburn derrière ses épaules, mais elle ne parut pas avoir de remords et elle sourit à son père, "Désolé Pa. Désolée Bella. Je me laisse un peu emporter parfois, je suis Brianna ; tu peux m'appeler Bree. Il n'y a que mes parents qui m'appellent Brianna et quand ils le font, ça veut dire que j'ai des problèmes."

Bella sourit à la jeune fille, qui était plus grande qu'elle de cinq centimètres et Bella ne se sentait pas petite avec ses 1m 60.

"Salut."

Esmée arriva à ce moment et vingt minutes plus tard ils étaient tous assis dans la salle à manger avec des œufs brouillés, des tranches épaisses de bacon croustillant et des toasts. Il y avait un grand pichet de jus d'abricot, du thé et du café.

Bella laissa couler la conversation tout en se forçant à manger doucement. Elle n'arrivait pas croire qu'elle était aussi affamée ces derniers temps.

Un peu plus tôt, Esmée avait averti Bree de ne pas lui poser de questions et jusqu'à présent elle avait réussi à refréner sa curiosité naturelle.

Carlisle finit de manger et s'excusa pour aller travailler dans son bureau. Il se pencha et embrassa le front d'Esmée et Bella regarda attentivement lorsqu'il plaça une longue mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Bree et lui dit 'd'être gentille et d'avoir du bon temps avec Bethany'.

Il sourit gentiment à Bella avant de quitter la pièce, "Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée Bella. Je suis impatient de te revoir bientôt. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander à Esmée ou à moi, et je veux dire tout ce que tu veux."

Pendant un bref instant Bella voulut s'ouvrir à cet homme avec des yeux bleus remplis de bonté, elle se sentait avec lui comme elle se sentait avec Esmée, en sécurité.

Ces Cullen étaient dangereux ils vous faisaient baisser votre garde.

Malgré son avertisseur interne, Bella lui retourna son sourire, "Merci d'être si gentils avec moi. Je ne sais pas encore quel sera mon travail mais je travaillerai dur pour vous et Mme Esmée," dit-elle dans un chuchotis en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle?_

Esmée demanda à Bella et à Bree de ramener les assiettes à la cuisine et elle se précipita dans le couloir pour rejoindre le bureau de Carlisle.

Il l'attendait et aussitôt qu'il vit le regard de détresse qu'elle avait sur son si joli visage, il ouvrit ses bras pour elle et Esmée ne perdit pas de temps pour se blottir contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule.

Pendant un long moment, Carlisle la cajola, murmurant à son oreille et parsemant ses cheveux de baisers.

Esmée finit par lever la tête, "C'est encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé, Carlisle. Elle est orpheline. Et je sais qu'elle a vécu dans la rue, mais elle a une voiture que Jacob va lui réparer. Billy ne connait pas son histoire non plus. Elle ne fait confiance à personne. Elle sursaute presque à chaque fois que quelqu'un la touche ou passe à côté d'elle. Tu aurais dû la voir lorsque je l'ai présentée à l'équipe à la cuisine, on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'évanouir! C'est pourquoi j'ai changé d'idée. Elle ne peut pas être trop près des gens pour travailler. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait travailler à l'arrière de la boutique ; tu sais aider pour l'inventaire et le stock. Elle ne fait que me dire qu'elle est stupide mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas."

Carlisle acquiesça, "C'est d'accord, Chérie, Je ne pense pas qu'elle se drogue, j'ai en quelque sorte vérifié lorsque j'ai nettoyé ses écorchures."

Esmée allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire autre chose mais il y eut un coup à la porte et Bree passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, "Hum désolée de vous interrompre mais je m'en vais maintenant. Bella est assise dans la véranda, elle t'attend. Je lui ai dit de rester dans la cuisine, mais elle a dit qu'elle ne pensait pas que toi et papa vouliez qu'elle reste seule dans la maison. "Pourquoi?"

Esmée soupira, " Bien je lui ai dit la nuit dernière que Papa avait des réticences au sujet du fait qu'elle reste chez nous." Bree souffla mais Esmée continua. "Je n'allais pas lui mentir, Bree. Je pense qu'elle a besoin que les gens soient honnêtes avec elle et non pas qu'ils fassent des cachotteries."

Bree roula des yeux mais garda sa bouche fermée, "Peu importe! J'y vais maintenant," lâcha-t-elle puis elle s'arrêta en voyant l'air sévère de Carlisle, "Brianna ça suffit. Maintenant présente tes excuses à ta mère."

Bree soupira et leva sa tête pour pouvoir regarder sa mère dans les yeux, "Désolée M'am. C'est juste qu'elle me rappelle les poulains sauvages que papa m'amène voir chez oncle Jensen et que j'ai envie de lui dire que tout va bien et qu'elle peut se détendre et respirer. Elle agit toujours comme si elle avait peur de bouger au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal."

Esmée se leva et se dirigea vers elle et prit sa main, "Je sais chérie. Papa et moi l'avons constaté aussi, mais il faut que nous fassions attention, d'accord. Même si nous devons lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, nous devons lui dire la vérité. Pas de mensonge. Cette jeune fille a été traitée avec mépris depuis assez longtemps, et ça doit cesser."

Bree hocha la tête et étreignit sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle était chanceuse d'avoir des parents qui l'aimaient sans condition et des frères et sœurs qui l'adoraient.

Bella était assise sur la balancelle dans la véranda alors que Bree sortait par la porte d'entrée, "Tu es bien sûre que tu ne veux pas autre chose que de l'eau, Bella?"

Elle se tourna et lui sourit, "Ça va, merci. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Bree."

"Je te verrai plus tard, Bella."

Bella la regarda sautiller en descendant les marches et se diriger vers une voiture qui remontait l'allée. Bella reconnut la serveuse de la veille et ses joues rougirent d'embarras mais Bethany lui fit juste un signe de main et lui sourit.

_Les gens sont vraiment étranges dans cette ville,_ pensa-t-elle en levant la main à son tour pour saluer la jeune fille. Elle put sentir sa bouche se recourber en un sourire — _ qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi aujourd'hui? Larmes, sourire, putain quand je pense que j'ai ri avec ce mec, Carlisle — quel étrange prénom — Carlisle ça ressemble à un nom de bière. _

C'est à cet instant qu'Esmée sortit de la maison, "Viens à l'intérieur, Bella. Il me faut une autre tasse de café et ensuite nous pourrons parler du travail que je te propose."

Bella se leva et tapota la balancelle, oui ils étaient étranges mais elle les aimait - du moins la plupart d'entre eux.

_Je me demande ce que cela signifie?_ Pensa-t-elle en suivant Esmée à l'intérieur une fois de plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'être passées par là…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight est à S. Meyer

**Hope Springs à justginger**

Merci à **Milk40 **pour sa correction

* * *

><p>Cette fic est rated <strong>M <strong>pour d'excellentes raisons - vous êtes averties!

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Ça commence ainsi**

Esmée et Bella s'assirent à la table de la cuisine pendant qu'Esmée expliquait qu'elle avait besoin de faire l'inventaire complet du stock des deux boutiques, ainsi que de mettre en place un système de suivi des stocks. Au début, Bella eut peur de mettre la pagaille, mais après la seconde tasse de thé elle commença à être excitée pendant qu'Esmée lui disait ce que son nouvel emploi nécessiterait.

Bella était plus qu'extatique bien qu'elle essaya très fort de cacher ses émotions. Esmée lui offrait ce travail pour huit semaines, ou plus si Bella désirait continuer à travailler quarante heures par semaine. L'esprit de Bella tournait à toute vitesse - à huit dollars de l'heure, cela ferait plus de 300 dollars par semaine!

C'est assez d'argent pour avoir des projets sur une longue période. Elle pourrait aller au médecin pour savoir pourquoi son estomac était perturbé ces derniers jours et elle pourrait s'acheter des vêtements … peut-être même un appartement … elle pourrait prendre soin du bébé.

Bella était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et elle fixait Esmée sans la voir. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils légèrement, "Bella? C'est ce que je fais d'habitude pour les jobs d'été, et je suis prête à reconsidérer ton salaire si tu restes plus longtemps —"

Bella sursauta au son de la voix d'Esmée, "_Quoi? OUI! Oui, je le prends!_ Je veux ce travail, s'il vous plaît Mme Esmée, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, je vous le promets!"

Bella oublia tout au sujet de sa résolution de rester objective ou à l'écart. Elle oubliait tout sauf la petite voix qui dans son cœur lui disait qu'elle allait avoir assez d'argent pour réparer sa voiture et qu'ensuite elle pourrait se construire une vie.

Esmée lui sourit et naturellement elle rejoignit la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras. Dans un premier temps Bella se raidit puis elle expira avant de se laisser aller dans les bras d'Esmée.

Pendant un instant elle oublia tout : qu'elle avait à peine dix-huit ans, qu'elle fuyait une enfance horrible et qu'elle était enceinte d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui s'était imposé à elle.

Tout ce qu'elle fit c'est fermer les yeux et se détendre. Les bras d'Esmée lui semblaient si bons autour d'elle. Bella mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Esmée et elle sentit une odeur si unique qu'elle sut qu'elle ne n'oublierait jamais. On aurait dit du miel et quelque chose de fleuri, un peu épicé et peut être de la noix de muscade? Et le linge propre et le savon - ça sentait exactement ce que Bella avait imaginé lorsqu'elle rêvait de ce qu'une mère aurait pu être - douce, chaude, réconfortante et aimante.

Bella n'avait pas de souvenir de quelqu'un l'étreignant. Elle non plus n'avait jamais étreint personne.

Esmée sentit des larmes remplir ses yeux alors que ses bras serraient la silhouette mince de Bella. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pour quoi elle se sentait si _protectrice_ envers cette fille mais c'est juste l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Finalement Bella s'éloigna doucement et détourna son visage avec un petit sourire en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux du dos de la main.

Esmée n'avait pas honte de montrer ses émotions et elle alla chercher un mouchoir en papier et après un moment Bella en prit un aussi, se moucha et essuya ses yeux de nouveau.

"Eh bien, maintenant que tout est arrangé, je voudrais vraiment que tu voies ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ce que nous faisons, où s'en vont nos produits, alors es-tu prête à aller dans les vergers pour un moment?" demanda Esmée.

Bella hocha la tête, "Bien sûr."

"Génial, ensuite cet après-midi nous irons voir la boutique - oh! Salut tout le monde!"

Deux femmes entrèrent dans la cuisine, suivies par quatre enfants d'âges divers. Les deux femmes étaient complètement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. L'une était grande, plus grande que Bella, avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux noisette et elle était très belle. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe droite blanche avec un chemisier rouge et des chaussures blanches à talon aiguille.

L'autre était petite. Elle avait les cheveux noirs comme de l'encre, de grands yeux bleus et une fois encore elle était très belle. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe mignonne et sexy avec des fleurs, assortie avec un haut jaune à bretelles. Elle était plus grande que Bella avec ses talons aiguille de quinze centimètres.

"Ecoutez-moi tous, voici mon amie Bella. Elle va rester avec nous pendant un moment et Alice, elle est d'accord pour s'occuper de l'inventaire et du stock au magasin. Bella, ce sont mes belles-filles Alice et Rosalie. Et ces quatre enfants beaux à couper le souffle sont mes quatre petits-enfants, Jed et Emma qui sont à Rose et à Emmett et ici Chelsea et Brady, les deux enfants d'Alice et de Jasper."

Bella salua les deux femmes tranquillement. Elle se trouvait complexée et mal habillée par rapport à elles.

Elle essaya de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Esmée mais la plupart des choses lui étaient passées par-dessus la tête. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à autant de gens dans sa vie!

Jed tendit sa main et serra celle de Bella avec un très poli, "Comment allez-vous Ma'ame?"

Elle se sentit rougir en serrant la main du grand garçon blond avec de jolies fossettes. Les deux petites filles l'accueillirent avec un sourire, avant que le dernier petit garçon blond se vienne se mettre devant elle.

"Vous z'êtes très zolie, Belle. Vous rezzemblez à la Belle du film. Vous l'avez vu? Ze zuis Brady, z'ai quatre ans et ze suis vraiment intellizent. Mon oncle Eddie l'a dit aussi!" Sa voix bourrue et rauque était complètement étrange par rapport à ses caractéristiques de chérubin et Bella en tomba instantanément amoureuse. Elle lui sourit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il attendait une réponse à sa question.

"Hum non, Brady, je n'ai pas vu ce film. Et je pense que tu es très intelligent et très beau," dit-elle.

Brady lui sourit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que sa mère, sa tante et sa grand-mère ne se mettent à rire : "Oh ma parole mais tu flirtes! Il t'a fait un clin d'oeil Bella! Brady Cullen! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'intéresser aux femmes plus âgées que toi, jeune homme," dit Alice pour plaisanter.

Brady sourit à Bella avant de regarder sa mère, "Ze pense que ze vais me marier avec Belle, maman," dit-il avec une expression très sérieuse alors qu'Esmée et Rosalie posaient leurs mains sur leur bouche.

Alice mit ses poings sur ses hanches et fixa son fils, "Bien maintenant je n'en sais rien Brady. Bella ne veut peut être pas se marier avec toi et souviens-toi, elle est plus âgée que toi."

Brady soupira dramatiquement et repoussa les boucles de son front avant de regarder vers Bella puis vers sa mère de nouveau, "Naaaa, elle _ voudra_ se marier avec moi - ze suis un Cullen, souviens-toi Maman? Oncle Emmy dit que nous sommes 'irrézistibles' pour les filles!" répondit-il sérieusement avec un haussement d'épaules en regardant son cousin pour qu'il confirme.

Jed hocha la tête et puis il sourit à Alice, "Pa' a dit que nous les hommes Cullen sommes irrésistibles, mais ne t'inquiète pas tante Ali, je surveillerai Brady - pouvons-nous y aller et pourrons-nous nager plus tard, May-May?"

Esmée lui sourit, "Nous verrons, mais pour maintenant, il faut que j'amène Bella au verger. Elle va travailler avec Collin et son équipe ce matin."

"Est-ce qu'on peut venir nous aussi May-May, est-ce qu'on peut?" Les supplications des enfants se firent plus pressantes et les quatre adultes se regardèrent.

Esmée sourit, " Si vos mères sont d'accord, alors oui. Après le repas ce sera la sieste et ensuite lorsque Pa rentrera à la maison, vous pourrez nager pendant que j'amènerai Bella au magasin."

Rosalie et Alice donnèrent leur consentement et elles remercièrent Esmée abondamment avant d'embrasser leurs enfants pour leur dire au revoir et les laisser.

Bella se sentait en état de choc. Toute cette activité suffisait à lui faire tourner la tête.

Elle s'excusa rapidement pour aller aux toilettes, pendant qu'Esmée préparait les enfants pour qu'ils passent la matinée au soleil.

Quand elle revint à la cuisine tout le monde l'attendait. Les quatre enfants portaient des jolis chapeaux, ceux des garçons étaient marron et ceux des filles rose vif.

Brady regarda Bella avec un froncement de sourcil, "Où est ton chapeau, Belle? Il faut que tu aies un chapeau - règle de May-May!"

Bella regarda Esmée avec les sourcils relevés, "Les règles de May-May!"

Esmée sourit : "Que puis-je dire? C'est mon mari qui commande à la maison mais je donne certaines règles…" elle jeta un chapeau mou sur le comptoir pour Bella. Il était bleu avec des marguerites blanches, "Mets-le et tu auras aussi besoin de crème solaire, Bella. C'est bon, sommes-nous prêts?"

Les quatre enfants hochèrent la tête.

"Eh bien allons-y!"

Les enfants les plus grands sortirent de la cuisine mais Brady revint en arrière et fixa Bella avant de regarder Esmée, "'May-May, elle est vraiment zolie hein?"

Esmée fit un clin d'œil à Bella, " Oui c'est sûr, maintenant va dans la voiture."

Esmée fit passer un panier et une couverture à Bella, "Je suis désolée Bella, Brady tient de son père. Il est un peu charmeur!"

Bella entendit un son étrange sortir de sa bouche - _putain? Est-ce que c'est un rire?_

"C'est bon, Mme Esmée ; je pense que ce coup de foudre est réciproque. Il est si craquant."

Esmée se dirigea vers le grand SUV à sept places. Les quatre enfants étaient assis dans leur siège avec leurs ceintures attachées.

Bella regarda Esmée, "Laissez-moi deviner, une autre règle de May-May?"

Esmée sourit et hocha la tête, "Absolument."

Bella passa le reste de la matinée à travailler aux côtés de Collin, Esmée et le reste des cueilleurs. Brady resta un pas derrière elle et elle fut surprise de voir que les enfants semblaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Jed lui montra comment chercher les fruits les plus mûrs pour les mettre dans les grandes caisses en bois. Les autres fruits allaient dans des paniers pour la mise en conserve ou le jus.

Esmée étala la couverture à l'ombre ainsi les enfants pouvaient faire une pause lorsqu'ils le voulaient.

A l'heure du repas les travailleurs dirent tous au revoir et allèrent vers la cuisine. Bella marcha avec eux vers le camion mais elle se retourna lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière. Brady la fixait, sa lèvre inférieure formant une moue adorable.

"Qu'y a-t-il Brady? Il faut que j'aille manger," dit-elle doucement alors que Collin les regardait avec amusement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas avec eux?" demanda-t-il en montrant le camion avec son pouce.

"Parce que je travaille avec eux et que c'est mon premier jour et je ne veux pas manger seule. Je te verrai à un autre moment, d'accord?"

Esmée avait observé combien Bella était gentille et douce avec les enfants. C'était comme si elle changeait de personnalité avec eux, elle laissait tomber sa garde et se montrait sous un autre jour. On voyait qu'elle aimait les petits.

Elle avait bavardé avec Chelsea et Jed comme s'ils étaient des adultes, et ils aimaient ça. Elle avait aussi bavardé avec Emma et elle avait écouté la petite fille lui parler de ses amies et de sa nouvelle école et de son excitation avec l'arrivée des célébrations de la Fête du Travail qui auraient lieu à Dorset Common.

Bella était spontanée et sans réserve quand elle riait avec eux. Elle plaisantait et bavardait, écoutant le babillage des quatre enfants. Esmée savait combien ça pouvait être épuisant, mais Bella ne perdit jamais patience avec aucun d'entre eux.

Brady paraissait être sur le point de fondre en larmes et Bella paniquée regarda vers Esmée.

Esmée revint et posa sa main sur le bras de Brady, "Viens mon cœur, je promets que tu pourras voir Bella plus tard - après ta sieste, d'accord?

Brady regarda Esmée puis Bella, "Tu me le promets Belle?" Il refusait absolument de l'appeler autrement que 'Belle', même si tout le monde l'avait corrigé.

Bella lui sourit, "Je te le promets."

**Ooo Hs ooO**

Lerepasfutétonnammentrelaxant. Bella remercia simplement Rachel pour le poulet frit, la salade de pommes de terre, la salade du jardin, le pain frais et croustillant, l'eau glacée et le jus de fruit.

"Bella," déclara Rachel en se retournant. Bella revint vers elle, "Même si je sers les repas à une certaine heure, il y a toujours quelque chose à grignoter et ici il y a toujours du jus de fruit, du café et du thé, et tu peux aussi juste t'arrêter pour bavarder quand tu veux." Bella lui sourit et hocha la tête à la jolie femme, "Merci, Rachel."

Elle alla dehors et s'assit à une table sous un arbre immense. Elle sourit à plusieurs personnes avec qui elle avait travaillé mais aucune ne lui demanda de s'asseoir avec elle, elle put aussi en voir quelques-unes assises seules qui se détendaient.

Après avoir mangé, elle vida son assiette et ses couverts dans un panier prévu à cet effet qui était disposé d'un côté de la grande salle.

Elle fit au revoir à Rachel d'un geste de la main et retourna vers sa chambre.

_Ma chambre! Cela paraît si étrange - ma chambre. _Bella secoua la tête en pensant à la façon dont sa vie avait changé en l'affaire de quelques jours.

Elle savait qu'elle devait retrouver Esmée autour de quinze heures mais elle n'avait pas de montre. Esmée lui avait dit qu'elle enverrait Jed et Chelsea la chercher lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient.

Il faisait chaud et elle se dépêcha de retirer ses vêtements après s'être assurée d'avoir verrouillé la porte. Elle ne garda que son soutien-gorge et son slip et grimpa dans le lit.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Elle se réveilla en entendant frapper.

"Bella? May-May nous a demandé de te dire que c'était l'heure," dit Jed à travers la porte.

"Hum, merci Jed. S'il te plait dis à May-May que je serai là-bas dans quelques minutes? Il faut juste que je me débarbouille." Bella s'assit et repoussa les cheveux de son visage.

"D'accord," répondirent les cousins en criant et ensuite elle entendit Chelsea et Jed courir et rire en remontant le chemin vers la maison.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et après une rapide réflexion, elle enleva ses sous-vêtements et sauta sous la douche, réglant la température de l'eau pour qu'elle soit fraîche. Après un lavage rapide Bella se sentit mieux et réveillée - et elle avait encore faim!

Elle se mit une culotte propre, ainsi qu'un débardeur et son short en jean. A la place de ses baskets elle mit ses tongs, et après avoir brossé ses cheveux elle les attacha en une queue de cheval qu'elle tressa pour les garder éloignés de son cou. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau du frigo, ferma sa chambre et s'en alla à la maison principale.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait frapper à la porte d'entrée ou passer derrière la maison par la porte de la cuisine.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle frappa à la porte d'entrée. Presque immédiatement, il y eut un bruit de pas et Brady arriva de l'autre côté avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage, "Z'ai fait ma sieste et maintenant nous prenons une collation avant d'aller nager avec Pa! Est-ce que tu viendras à la pizine, Belle?"

Bella rit de nouveau, Brady ne s'arrêta pas pour respirer et il la tira dans le couloir vers la cuisine. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et il annonça haut et fort, "Regardez! Z'ai trouvé ma Belle, Pa, ze vais la garder."

Bella aimait bien le défaut de prononciation de Brady, ses fossettes et ses boucles dorées venaient ajouter à son espièglerie. Elle réalisa que Carlisle, Esmée et Alice lui souriaient tous, tandis que Jed, Chelsea et Emma semblaient prendre l'annonce de Brady sans sourciller puisque personne ne releva la tête et qu'ils continuèrent à manger.

"Je peux voir que tu l'as trouvée, salut Bella, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses la 'garder' chéri, elle n'est pas un petit animal," dit Carlisle gentiment en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

"Allez finis ta collation, ainsi tu pourras nager tout à l'heure, Brady," dit Alice.

"Viens et goûte ce délicieux quatre-quart qu'Alice a acheté à la boulangerie de Sue Black, Bella," dit Esmée.

Bella se sentit rougir, elle se glissa sur un tabouret du bar et remercia doucement Esmée tandis que celle-ci déposait devant elle une tranche de gâteau à la vanille de trois couches, avec une garniture au caramel et une à la crème, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé.

"Merci," murmura Bella. Elle écouta Carlisle, Esmée et Alice bavarder, quelquefois ils étaient interrompus par l'un des enfants mais elle remarqua que personne ne leur disait de 'la fermer' ou 'd'aller dehors putain, marmot!' Au lieu de ça on leur faisait remarquer gentiment de ne pas interrompre quelqu'un qui parlait déjà.

Ce qui la fascinait le plus c'était comment ils se touchaient tous le temps. Les enfants pouvaient laisser reposer leurs mains sur leurs genoux, ou ils pouvaient jouer avec une poche de pantalon ou de chemise en attendant qu'on fasse attention à eux. Les adultes quant à eux leur lissaient les cheveux ou leur caressaient la joue ou embrassaient leur front.

C'était comme si en plus des mots, cette famille utilisait aussi le toucher pour communiquer.

C'était un changement rafraichissant et Bella était fascinée de voir comment ces adultes traitaient leurs enfants. Elle n'avait pas vu Alice les frapper ou être sévère avec eux.

_C'est sûr elle est différente de Kate!_ Kate qui même lorsqu'elle n'était pas ivre ou dopée était tout simplement méchante et sans pitié pour les enfants dont elle s'occupait. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Bella ne s'était jamais plainte d'avoir été retirée de l'école. Elle aimait les enfants et elle se demandait avec angoisse comment ils faisaient sans elle. Elle les avait protégés. Elle s'était assurée qu'ils soient le plus propre possible, lavant leurs vêtements à la main dans la baignoire après qu'elle leur ait donné leur bain le soir.

_Est-ce qu'ils la détestaient? Croyaient-ils qu'elle les avait trahis au lieu de rester avec eux pour les protéger? Elle s'était enfuie pour se protéger elle-même. _

Ses pensées l'amenèrent à fixer son assiette sans la voir. Tout à coup elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler.

_Comment pouvait-elle dormir dans un lit confortable, manger toute la nourriture qu'elle voulait alors qu'elle savait que plusieurs centaines de kilomètres plus loin, au moins deux enfants de moins de sept ans, étaient à la merci des Rawlings?_

Elle sentit la nourriture remonter de son estomac et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et s'en alla en chancelant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois que son estomac fut vide, elle resta dans la salle de bain en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle était gênée. Les Cullen allaient penser qu'elle était ingrate, peut-être allaient-ils juste lui dire de partir-

"Bella? Est-ce que je peux entrer, mon enfant," demanda Esmée d'une voix calme mais inquiète.

Bella ouvrit la porte doucement et fixa la femme, "Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle, essuyant les larmes de ses joues.

Esmée repoussa les petites mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient détachées de la tresse de Bella et qui s'étaient collées sur la peau en sueur de Bella, "Oh tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, chérie. Ce serait à moi de te faire des excuses. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui a été très difficile pour toi et je savais que le gâteau de Sue est très riche et calorique. Elle n'utilise jamais moins de six œufs et 500 g de beurre dans ses gâteaux. Sûrement que tu n'es pas habituée à ça, pas vrai?"

Bella hocha la tête.

"D'accord, bon il y a une brosse à dents neuve sous le lavabo avec un petit tube de dentifrice que nous gardons en cas d'urgence juste comme maintenant. Ensuite, nous irons à la boutique et peut-être que nous pourrons appeler Jacob Black. Est-ce que ça te convient?"

Bella hocha la tête de nouveau.

Esmée sourit et ferma la porte de la salle de bain pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Bella qui poussa un gros soupir.

Elle appuya son front contre le carrelage froid. Ça lui faisait du bien, alors elle roula son front de gauche à droite en prenant de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et une fois qu'elle se fut brossé les dents elle se sentit bien mieux.

Elle s'essuya le visage et les mains puis ouvrit la porte.

Son estomac n'était pas encore tout à fait remis et elle pressa sa main au-dessus de son pubis. "Désolée bébé," chuchota-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, pour la trouver presque vide ; il ne restait qu'Esmée, assise là, sirotant une tasse de thé.

"Où - où sont-ils tous passés?" demanda Bella. _Putain elle avait fait fuir tout le monde à cause de ses nausées. _

"Carlisle et Alice ont amené les enfants dehors pour jouer, et ensuite ils se baigneront. Nous avons des balançoires derrière la maison et un module de jeux sous le grand orme, et la piscine est là-bas aussi. Es-tu prête à y aller?"

Esmée lui tendit un paquet de biscuits au gingembre ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de fruit, "Tiens prends ça, apaisera ton estomac. Bois juste de petites gorgées et mâche les biscuits tranquillement."

Bella sourit en remerciement.

Elle suivit Esmée dehors vers le camion qui les attendait et qui l'avait amenée ici la soirée précédente. Esmée vit la question dans ses yeux. "C'est le camion de la ferme mais j'utilise le SUV quand mes petits-enfants sont avec moi."

En conduisant, Esmée expliqua que la boutique avait d'abord commencé par être un comptoir de vente des produits du verger quinze ans plus tôt, un moyen pour Esmée de vendre la partie excédentaire de ses récoltes, de ses confitures et de ses conserves. Au fil du temps la popularité de ses fruits et légumes cent pour cent biologiques ainsi que ses méthodes d'embouteillage et de mise en conserve amenèrent plus de clients voulant des produits de Blue Bonnet.

Lorsque Sam avait ouvert son marché, Esmée avait commencé à l'approvisionner et elle avait fermé la partie 'produits frais' de son étal. A la place elle avait augmenté son stock de jus de fruits embouteillés et de nourriture en conserve, et récemment ils avaient encore agrandi pour produire des jus de fruits et de légumes frais. Bella trouvait intéressant ce qu'Esmée expliquait et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions. Elle aurait voulu avoir un papier et un crayon pour prendre des notes.

Esmée était impressionnée par les questions que lui posait Bella. Elle posait de bonnes questions logiques. Lorsqu'Esmée lui dit que le système entier du stock était saisi sur l'ordinateur, elle remarqua que Bella pouvait difficilement cacher son excitation.

_**Bella avait eu de la chance d'aller dans une école qui avait un programme informatique assez avancé et elle avait vite appris à se servir d'Internet ainsi qu'à maîtriser les divers programmes de traitement de texte. Elle s'était même essayée à quelques programmes d'art graphique et son professeur de l'époque avait été impressionné par son talent. Il lui donnait souvent du travail supplémentaire et des défis à relever - jusqu'à ce que les Rawlings la retirent de l'école alors qu'elle était sur le point de -**_

_**Elle se souvint que trois semaines après avoir été retirée de l'école, son professeur était venu toquer à la porte un matin. Bella avait haleté d'effroi en voyant son professeur, M. Miles debout de l'autre côté de la porte moustiquaire cassée.**_

_**"M. Miles vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, s'il vous plait. Il faut que vous partiez!" avait murmuré Bella frénétiquement avant que Simon ne l'entende. Simon avait travaillé de nuit à l'usine de surgelés et il était de mauvaise humeur s'il était réveillé avant l'heure.**_

_**Tous ses livres d'école, ses dessins et tout ce qui était relié à l'école ou à l'enseignement avait été brûlé dans un bidon dans l'arrière-cour le jour où Bella avait essayé d'affronter ses parents adoptifs et qu'elle leur avait demandé de continuer l'école. Simon avait forcé tous les enfants à regarder alors que Bella mettait le feu à ses livres, ses cartes, ses bulletins et plusieurs de ses dessins et peintures qu'elle avait gardés soigneusement pendant des années.**_

_**Les yeux de M. Miles s'étaient écarquillés en voyant le bleu que Bella avait sur un côté de son visage ainsi que sa lèvre fendue.**_

_**"Bella, je, je, je - mon Dieu! Il faut que vous parliez de ça à… à … à quelqu'un, permets-moi de - " Le doux M. Miles avait balbutié lorsque Bella avait entendu Simon l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper des 'Razmokets'.**_

_**Elle avait regardé l'homme doux et jeune qui l'avait toujours encouragée et elle avait secoué la tête, "Oubliez-moi, M. Miles s'il vous plait," avait-elle chuchoté.**_

_**Elle avait refermé la porte doucement et se précipita en écrasant une larme sur sa joue. **_

_**Elle ne l'avait jamais revu.**_

Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, était-il encore enseignant?

"Bella quelque chose ne va pas, tu te sens mal?" demanda Esmée en voyant que Bella était pâle.

"Non je vais bien. Je pensais juste à certaines choses," répondit-elle vaguement.

Esmée tourna dans Main Street. Bella put voir combien la ville était charmante en plein jour.

"C'est très vert ici, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Bella.

Esmée rit, "Eh bien le Vermont est l'un des états les plus verts. Notre état est représenté par un arbre : l'érable à sucre et chaque année en février on récolte la sève. C'est très excitant. Nous avons même un bosquet d'érables à sucre à la ferme et nous avons notre propre festival de l'érable dans la ville."

Bella hocha la tête, "Billy m'a raconté à propos des différents festivals qui se déroulent ici. Vous fêtez tout?"

"C'est l'un des charmes de vivre dans une petite ville, je suppose. Quelquefois nous nous réunissons avec la ville voisine pour des festivités. Il y a un très fort sentiment de communauté ici à Hope Springs. Il y a peu de gens qui sont nés ici ou qui sont ici depuis des générations, comme les Black ou la famille de Carlisle mais la plupart des gens de notre ville qui sont venus de 'l'extérieur' ont juste décidé de rester et de faire en sorte que ça deveinne leur chez soi. Nous prenons soin les uns des autres. Si quelqu'un est malade, quelques femmes se réunissent et s'occupent des repas ou d'accompagner les enfants à l'école ou de nettoyer la maison. Si quelqu'un meurt, nous nous rassemblons et aidons autant que nous le pouvons. C'est presque comme si nous faisions tous partie d'une grande famille et bien sûr dans toutes les familles il y a des drames, des luttes intestines, des scandales et de la confusion, tu devrais venir à l'une de ces réunions municpales - en général j'y emmène Carlisle de force juste pour le divertissement et bien sûr pour énerver Edward. Notre économie est prospère grâce aux gens qui viennent ici - on parle même d'ajouter un autre feu de circulation en ville."

Bella roula des yeux et grogna, "Eh bien bonne chance avec ça. Billy m'a raconté comment la mise en place de ce feu pour la 'sécurité' a rendu les rues très animées! Et pourquoi le fait que vous alliez à la réunion du conseil municipal, vous et Carlisle, énerve Edward?"

Esmée se mit à rire et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice," Oh je ne t'ai pas dit, Edward est le maire de la ville. Et puis tu l'as rencontré, il peut être vieux jeu parfois et nous aimons y aller pour animer la réunion. Oh Seigneur, voilà notre agent bénévole pour la circulation, bonjour Randall! Comment se passe la circulation aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle en baissant la vitre.

Un homme grand et mince, qui selon Bella ressemblait à un phasme, passa son visage par la vitre ouverte, "Eh bien bonjour fermiers Cullen! La circulation était gérable ce matin, même si c'était jour de marché, pourtant je dois vous dire que vous avez un peu dévié imprudemment n'est-ce pas? Vous feriez bien de regarder ce que vous faites, Madame, sinon vous allez vous retrouver hors la loi, vous savez. Et qui est-ce qui vous accompagne?" Sa voix était haut perchée et Bella se retint de rire. Il avait les cheveux noirs, lissés en arrière et ses yeux bleu clair ressortaient sur son visage pâle.

Esmée roula des yeux en ouvrant sa portière, forçant Randall à reculer. "Randall, voici Bella, Bella c'est Randall - il n'y a pas grand-chose à quoi il ne participe pas. Bella est notre amie. Pour le moment elle va travailler dans nos magasins."

Bella sourit et elle regarda de l'autre côté de la rue où elle vit le restaurant "La Vache Violette'. Elle eut l'impression que ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle avait été là-bas. Le souvenir qu'elle en gardait n'était pas bon Elle grimaça et se retourna.

"Nous y sommes," dit Esmée.

Bella suivit plus lentement en regardant autour d'elle. La rue était large et étonnamment animée pour un samedi après-midi. Elle put voir une papeterie, une petite épicerie et un salon de coiffure plus bas dans la rue. Esmée hocha la tête et salua plusieurs personnes alors qu'elle était sur le trottoir.

Esmée déverrouilla une porte vitrée et Bella entendit le tintement d'une clochette en poussant la porte et elle se dirigea à l'intérieur de la pièce obscure. Bella pouvait voir que les stores des fenêtres à l'avant avaient été baissés. Esmée marcha vers un mur et appuya sur un interrupteur, la pièce s'éclaira d'une lumière chaude qui s'échappait des lustres en verre aux jolies couleurs qui pendaient au plafond.

Esmée regarda Bella, "Eh bien voilà notre magasin, _**Best of Blue. "**__Pourquoi ne jetterais-tu pas un coup d'œil?" _Elle fit un signe en désignant une porte sur le côté de la grande pièce," Ici c'est la porte qui communique avec le magasin d'Alice,_**Beds and Bags**_**."**

Bella acquiesça et fit le tour du magasin qui avait été décoré de façon originale mais avec goût dans le style 'campagnard chic'. Il y avait une petite table avec deux chaises sur un côté, plusieurs comptoirs sur lesquels étaient disposés des bocaux, des boites de fruits ainsi qu'un petit réfrigérateur commercial avec le jus frais embouteillé, le beurre et les œufs. L'ambiance générale était celle d'une cuisine accueillante et chaleureuse. Il y avait une étagère avec de vieux pots et ustensiles sur l'un des murs, à côté il y avait des photos sépia ou en noir et blanc dans des cadres en bois bleu. Bella s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait de photographies de la rue à l'extérieur de la boutique, bien que d'après les modèles des voitures, elles dataient de plusieurs décennies.

L'heure qui suivit passa vite alors qu'Esmée montrait à Bella la réserve derrière le magasin et lui expliquait comment le stock était géré dans le passé.

Esmée lui montra le petit bureau qui était plutôt un placard, il y avait un bureau et un ordinateur et une fois encore Esmée vit le visage de Bella s'illuminer.

Elle lui fit faire un survol rapide du programme de l'inventaire avant de regarder sa montre.

"Mon Dieu! Il est presque seize heures trente! Allons-y, jeune fille ; nous avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui!"

Bella utilisa la petite salle de bain avant qu'Esmée n'éteigne les lumières et elles quittèrent le magasin.

Bella mordit sa lèvre en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle voyait le garage de Jacob et se souvint qu'il fallait qu'elle appelle Billy et Pat pour leur faire savoir qu'elle allait bien.

Un spasme dans son estomac la fit geindre et Esmée la regarda avec préoccupation, "Que se passe-t-il?"

Bella grimaça mais secoua la tête, "Rien, je pense que je fais un peu d'indigestion ou quelque chose comme ça."

Esmée ne dit rien mais elle grimaça.

"Esmée, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver une cabine téléphonique? Il faut que je téléphone à l'ami de Billy, Pat, pour lui dire que je vais bien. J'ai rencontré Billy dans le restaurant de Pat et je lui ai promis de l'appeler une fois que je serais arrivée. Je voudrais aussi appeler Jacob Black."

C'était plus que Bella n'en avait dit en une seule fois à Esmée, "Bien sûr il y en a une au coin de notre rue. As-tu de l'argent? " demanda Esmée.

Bella sortit la carte téléphonique et le morceau de papier de la poche arrière de son jeans et les lui montra.

Esmée s'arrêta à l'entrée de leur allée, "Hum, Bella demain nous faisons un barbecue pour le déjeuner, nous aimerions que tu te joignes à nous. Dis oui, s'il te plait, Bree sera là aussi."

Esmée paraissait être pleine d'espoir, Bella se surprit en train d'hocher la tête malgré elle : "D'accord."

"Génial! Tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, d'accord? Nous allons à l'église le matin, si tu veux tu peux te joindre à nous?"

Bella inspira et secoua sa tête, "Je ne peux pas," dit-elle.

Esmée pinça ses lèvres, "As-tu quelque chose contre la religion?"

Bella haussa les épaules, "Non, je ne crois pas à tout ça. Ce sont des histoires qu'ils racontent aux gens qui ont besoin de croire en quelque chose. Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est tout."

Elle descendit de la voiture et remercia rapidement Esmée avant de refermer la portière et d'aller vers la cabine téléphonique.

Esmée soupira en faisant le tour de la maison et rentra la voiture dans le garage.

Carlisle était assis dans la véranda de derrière, en train de siroter une bière et de parler avec Jasper. Esmée vit qu'Edward nageait avec Jed, Brady et Roscoe pendant que les autres étaient assis autour de la piscine.

"Edward Cullen, est-ce que c'est ton chien qui est dans ma piscine? C'est toi qui nettoiera le filtre demain!" l'interpela-t-elle en arrivant dans la véranda.

Carlisle rigola alors qu'il l'atteignait et passait un bras autour de sa taille, "Salut chéri, comment a été ta journée?" demanda Esmée.

"Je ne suis plus aussi jeune que je l'aie été et nos petits-enfants sont fatigants!"

Jasper soupira, "Pa' s'il te plait! Tu ne maintiens pas l'ordre dans cette ville et tu n'as pas Brady, Chelsea et Alice sur le dos nuit et jour! Et en plus de ça tu cours au moins 16 kilomètres tous les jours!"

Edward couvrit Brady d'une serviette et appela Roscoe pour le faire sortir de la piscine. Il transporta son neveu et le déposa sans douceur aux côtés de Jasper, "Je crois que celui-ci est à toi? " dit-il en riant.

Esmée roula des yeux et elle entra à l'intérieur pour retrouver Rosalie et Alice.

Une fois par mois le samedi soir, la famille se réunissait pour avoir une 'soirée cinéma'. Le repas du soir était normalement composé de "nourriture réconfortante", macaronis et fromage, spaghetti, soupe avec sandwiches au fromage grillé ou des choses comme ça. Les enfants avaient leur propre version de la soirée ciné. On les installait dans la salle de jeux, sur de grands matelas de camping qu'Esmée gardait pour eux, avec des sacs de couchage, des bols de pop-corn et du jus de fruit.

Chaque mois un film était tiré au sort dans un chapeau. Un film pour adultes et un film pour enfants choisi par Carlisle ou Esmée.

Esmée mit le grand plat de macaroni au fromage dans le four et referma la porte. Elle était très heureuse que ses deux belles-filles cuisinent si bien et qu'elles aiment le faire ensemble. Cela facilitait la préparation des repas familiaux.

Rosalie et Alice utilisèrent les salles de bain pour laver les enfants avant de les envoyer dans la salle de jeux à la table qu'Esmée avait préparée pour eux.

Une fois que les enfants eurent mangé, et que Jasper les eut installés sur les matelas avec des couvertures, des oreillers et de la 'nourriture de cinéma', les adultes s'assirent à la table de la salle à manger pour profiter de leur repas.

"Alors M'an, comment ça s'est passé avec Bella aujourd'hui?" demanda Alice discrètement.

Pas assez puisque le silence se fit autour de la table.

Edward fronça les sourcils, mais il radoucit son visage rapidement avant de voir qu'Esmée était en train de le regarder. Il lui sourit pour l'encourager, "Ouais, maman a-t-elle travaillé dans le verger?"

Esmée secoua la tête, "Non, pas exactement. Je lui ai offert de travailler au magasin et de s'occuper du stock et de l'inventaire. J'en avais parlé à Alice et elle travaillera pour les deux boutiques et tu sais que nous avons besoin d'aide."

Jasper et Emmett échangèrent un regard de connivence avant que Jasper fasse un petit signe à Emmett. Il regarda Esmée, "Maman nous avons parlé à Papa au sujet de Bella. Nous savons que toi et les filles l'avez acceptée. Pa' a changé d'opinion à son sujet et vous savez que nous avons confiance en votre jugement mais…"

Les sourcils d'Esmée firent un bond et ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement, "Mais …"

Edward décida d'intervenir afin d'arrêter la discussion qu'il pouvait voir se profiler, "Eh bien Em, M'am sait qu'elle doit connaitre des détails avant de pouvoir l'embaucher, et je suis sûr qu'elle est anxieuse de savoir que Bella n'est pas mineure, n'a pas de passé judiciaire et n'est ni droguée ni fugueuse, aussi nous devons pouvoir suspendre cette conversation tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'informations." Il parla tranquillement et quand il eut fini il remarqua qu'Esmée lui souriait en approuvant.

Emmett soupira avant que lui et Jasper n'acquiescent à contrecœur. "D'accord, mais vous me laissez au moins vérifier les informations?"

Jasper fronça les sourcils : "Non, ça c'est mon travail en tant que shérif dans cette ville, je vais vérifier ce qu'elle a dit et puis si j'ai besoin de toi, tu pourras en parler à tes amis."

Carlisle rigola et dit à Esmée, "Quel âge ont-ils déjà? D'accord les gars, pas à table! Bella semble être une jeune femme très aimable qui a eu, je pense une vie vraiment difficile, d'après ce qu'elle a dit à Esmée."

Esmée ne voulait pas briser la confiance que Bella avait en elle mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'apaiser certaines de leurs craintes et elle décida donc de leur dire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, "Je pense que Bella a vécu dans la rue, peu importe la raison, elle n'a pas de maison, ni de famille, elle m'a dit ce matin qu'elle est orpheline. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait terminé ses études mais elle est vraiment brillante, même si elle me rappelle à chaque fois qu'elle est 'stupide ou bête' mais je pense que ce sont des choses qu'on lui a rabâchées au fil des années."

Rosalie secoua la tête tristement, "Elle est si maigre! Elle me rappelle ce chaton qu'Al et moi avions trouvé sur Harvard Road, lorsque nous étions arrivées ici?"

"Poochie?" demanda Alice tout en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Jasper. Elle se pencha sur son torse pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos. Il savait qu'Alice était émue par l'histoire ou la non-histoire de Bella, mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il maintienne un semblant de logique avant qu'ils ne prennent la jeune fille en charge.

Rosalie opina, " Oui Poochie. Bella parait si prudente et juste comme quand nous avions amené Poochie à la maison elle ne faisait que souffler et cracher puis elle allait se cacher pour essayer de se rendre invisible, et Bella semble faire la même chose. C'est comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle."

"Eh bien, Bella viendra déjeuner demain, alors j'espère que vous trois, les garçons serez gentils avec elle. Est-ce que c'est assez clair?" dit Carlisle avec un ton faussement léger, mais ses yeux brillaient pour les mettre en garde.

Bree arriva à la maison et alla se laver les mains rapidement avant de les rejoindre à la table familiale.

La conversation passa à des sujets généraux.

Après qu'ils eurent fini le repas, ils aidèrent à ranger la cuisine avant de regarder le film.

"M'am, est-ce que tu penses que Bella va bien dans le hangar?" demanda Bree.

"J'étais justement en train de me poser la même question," dit Esmée.

Carlisle regarda sa femme fermement, "Esmée…" dit-il dans un avertissement calme.

"Non Carlisle, je ne suggère pas que nous la fassions venir, mais je pense qu'elle devrait avoir un moyen de nous joindre."

"Que penserais-tu du vieux téléphone?" suggéra Bree avec enthousiasme.

Edward leva un sourcil, "Vieux téléphone? Oh, allons Brianna, ce téléphone n'a même pas un an -"

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Edward!" claqua Bree avant de lui tourner le dos pour faire face à ses parents. "Je peux lui mettre tous les numéros dont elle aura besoin, comme celui de maman, le mien, nous pouvons lui acheter une carte prépayée pour que ça ne lui coûte rien. Qu'en pensez-vous?"

Carlisle hocha la tête, "Ça paraît être une bonne idée. Je mets la main dessus et je vais voir si Embry ou Lauren veulent bien m'ouvrir."

Embry et Lauren Ateara vivaient juste quelques rues plus loin que leur magasin, l'épicerie générale Ateara. Embry avait grandi à Hope Springs et un an après qu'il soit entré à l'université il avait ramené une jeune femme avec lui pour l'été. Deux ans plus tard, Lauren et Embry s'étaient mariés et Embry avait repris le magasin de son père. Lauren y avait d'abord travaillé mais ensuite elle avait acheté un charmant Bread an Breakfast lorsque sa grand-mère était morte et lui avait laissé un petit héritage. Elle et Embry avaient emménagé dans un cottage à l'arrière de la propriété de Dorset Manor.

"Je vais y aller, Papa. Il faut que je parle avec Embry de toute façon ; Lauren a encore des nausées matinales avec le dernier." Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Edward.

Il les regarda, "Quoi?"

Emmett fronça les sourcils, encore dépité que ses plans aient échoué plus tôt, "Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire quelque chose pour Bella?"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel : "Parce que, eh bien, j'ai été vraiment désagréable avec elle l'autre soir et je voudrais m'en excuser en personne." Il ignora l'air choqué de tout le monde et se tourna vers sa mère, "Penses-tu qu'elle sera d'accord avec cela?"

Esmée sourit à son fils, "Je pense qu'elle va te rendre la chose difficile mais c'est un geste très gentil, Edward. Merci, chéri. Bree s'il te plait va chercher ton téléphone - en fait on va lui donner le téléphone de secours. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait quelque chose de trop compliqué à utiliser."

Bree sembla vouloir argumenter avec Esmée mais elle vit l'expression dans les yeux de sa mère et elle partit chercher rapidement le téléphone dans le tiroir de la commode du couloir.

Même si tout le monde dans la famille avait un téléphone portable, Esmée avait insisté pour qu'ils gardent ce téléphone plus ancien et facile à utiliser, chargé dans le tiroir de la commode juste au cas où quelqu'un en aurait besoin. Carlisle était connu pour oublier de recharger son téléphone puis il se précipitait à la maison pour prendre celui-là.

Bree tendit à contrecœur le téléphone à Edward," Je peux venir avec toi?"

"Je veux y aller. J'aime bien Bella," intervint Alice.

"Je peux également le faire, allons la voir," ajouta Rosalie.

Edward secoua la tête, "Non! Ce n'est pas une sortie en famille! J'y vais seul!"

"Fais juste attention de ne pas la faire fuir une fois encore, Eddie!" rétorqua Bree.

Edward lui tira la langue avant de marcher vers la porte d'entrée.

"Très adulte ton comportement, Edward!"

"Est-ce que tu pars pour voir ma Belle, Oncle Edward?"

Edward se retourna pour voir Brady debout dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un air désapprobateur sur le visage.

"Eh bien, mon gars, je vais voir Bella."

"Ze vais me marier avec elle, tu sais," dit Brady tranquillement.

Edward combattit son sourire, "Vraiment, et tu lui as demandé?"

Brady secoua la tête, "Non, elle le sait. Les filles savent ça."

Les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent ceux de son frère, " On dirait qu'il faut que tu lui donne quelques explications, Jasper."

Jasper sourit et se pencha pour soulever son fils, "Viens ici Casanova, allons sur le pot."

Edward appela Roscoe et ils se dirigèrent vers le pick-up.

Il déposa Roscoe chez lui avant d'aller chez Embry plus bas dans la rue.

Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il voulait, Embry fut plus que ravi d'ouvrir le magasin à son ami d'enfance.

Il lui expliqua que Lauren s'était couchée tôt et que leur fille de huit ans, Kelly dormait chez ses grands-parents pour la nuit.

Ils prirent rapidement ce dont Edward avait besoin plus une recharge de vingt dollars.

Il rechargea rapidement le téléphone et passa dix minutes à rentrer les numéros dont Bella pouvait avoir besoin, celui d'Esmée, la maison, les boutiques, Alice, Bree, Rosalie, le commissariat et aussi ceux de Billy et de Jacob Black.

Dans la foulée il ajouta le sien ainsi que celui de son bureau et de sa maison.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Bella avait tous les numéros qu'il lui fallait, il retourna vers chez ses parents.

Il ne voulait pas penser à la raison pour laquelle il était si impatient de voir Bella à nouveau. Il savait juste qu'il avait pensé à elle toute la journée.

Il n'avait fait que voir ses grands yeux chocolat, la crainte, la peur et le choc qui s'y reflétaient pendant qu'ils se regardaient au restaurant.

Il vit la fureur dans ses yeux alors que les mots qu'il avait prononcés résonnaient.

Juste en la regardant, Edward avait su qu'elle n'était pas droguée. Oui elle était maigre, mais Edward pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient clairs et s'ils étaient hantés ce n'était pas par la drogue. Non, il y avait autre chose dans les yeux de Bella.

Son regard paraissait âgé, le plus âgé qu'Edward ait jamais vu. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu semblait avoir sucé toute la joie et l'exubérance que toute jeune femme de cet âge devrait avoir.

Edward se gara devant la maison principale et décida de retourner vers le hangar à pied. En avançant il réalisa que Bella marchait devant lui. Il pouvait voir qu'elle portait des livres et ce qui semblait être un sac dans ses bras.

Il voulut l'appeler mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur alors il marcha plus vite.

Soudain Bella s'arrêta et cria alors qu'elle se retournait en laissant tomber les livres et le sac.

**Oooo HS ooO**

Bella était allée manger à la cuisine des employés pour le repas du soir, elle était vide il n'y avait que Paul et Rachel.

"Hey voilà Bella! Je me demandais si tu te joindrais à nous pour le dîner. Le samedi ça se passe amicalement, Paul allait mettre des steaks à griller et nous allions manger quelques frites avec de la salade du jardin, est-ce que tu peux attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de manger?"

Bella hocha la tête et resta là près de la porte d'entrée.

Paul lui sourit, "Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas, tu tiendrais compagnie à Rachel pendant que je fais cuire les steaks. Elle aime avoir de la compagnie quand elle regarde les rediffusions de 'Cake Boss'!" (NdT : émission de télé-réalité consacrée à la pâtisserie)

Il fit un saut de côté alors que Rachel lui jetait un coussin, "File et rends-toi utile, fainéant!"

Bella se mit à rire de leurs pitreries. Ils étaient charmants tous les deux.

Elle se versa du jus de fruit dans un verre avant de rejoindre Rachel sur l'un des canapés. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son attention des livres sur le mur.

"C'est beaucoup de livres," fit-elle remarquer alors que ses yeux balayaient les étagères avec avidité.

"Oui, Doc et May-May sont à fond pour que l'éducation et la connaissance gagnent du terrain alors ils mettent toujours des livres ici pour le personnel. Si tu veux lire quelque chose, ne te gêne pas, " dit-elle en désignant les étagères.

Bella resta bouche bée, "Vraiment? Ça ne les dérangera pas?"

Rachel lui sourit brièvement," Non bien sûr, ils seront ravis que quelqu'un en profite. Vas-y, jette un coup d'œil. Il y a des livres de connaissance générale, des livres sur les voyages, des biographies, des romans, et vraiment tout ce que tu veux."

Bella se mordit la lèvre et elle hésita trois secondes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les étagères. Elle était si excitée qu'elle aurait pu faire pipi dans sa culotte.

Ses doigts touchaient le dos des livres comme elle lisait leurs titres et après un sourire encourageant de la part de Rachel elle commença à en sortir pour lire la page de garde avant de les reposer.

"Combien je peux en prendre?" demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotis.

"Autant que tu veux, mais honnêtement, Bella tu vas être là pour un moment et ils seront encore là quand tu les voudras. Peut-être tu pourrais prendre des livres différents parce que tout le monde a besoin de lire une bonne histoire avant de dormir."

Paul dut l'appeler trois fois avant que Bella ne l'entende. Elle apprécia beaucoup son dîner avec le couple. Paul était calme et drôle pendant que Rachel divertissait Bella en lui racontant des histoires de son enfance. Bella découvrit que Rachel était la sœur de Jacob et cela la fit se détendre encore plus.

Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'il était plus de vingt et une heures. Elle dit bonne nuit aux Lahote et partit vers le hangar. Elle avait finalement choisi deux livres et Rachel lui avait donné deux muffins pour son petit-déjeuner du lendemain, pendant qu'elle et Paul iraient à l'église. Rachel dit à Bella de faire comme chez elle et elle lui montra où elle lui laisserait les œufs brouillés dans le grand frigo industriel.

**Oooo HS ooO**

La nuit était très sombre et Bella frissonna. Elle entendait des bruits inhabituels et chaque son la faisait sursauter.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au hangar, elle entendit des bruits de pas souples derrière elle. Elle cria et laissa tomber les livres et le sac de muffins alors qu'une grande silhouette marchait sous la lampe.

Edward lui sourit, "Hey Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis Edward Cullen."

La poitrine de Bella se souleva et elle lutta pour reprendre une respiration normale. "Jésus! Es-tu fou putain? Qu'essaies-tu de faire, j'ai eu une peur bleue? Putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?"

Edward ignora son accès de colère et se baissa pour ramasser les objets qu'elle avait fait tomber. Il lui sourit et Bella sentit que son cœur avait des ratés.

Il était vraiment très beau.

Edward passa sa main libre derrière sa nuque, "Hum, merci?"

Bella gémit quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

Elle croisa ses bras protecteurs sur son ventre et le foudroya du regard, "Que voulez-vous Monsieur Cullen?" dit-elle sèchement en regardant autour d'eux avant de le fixer à nouveau.

"C'est _docteur _Cullen et ma mère m'a demandé de venir vérifier si tu avais tout ce qu'il te fallait. Il n'y a pas de téléphone ici et c'est assez isolé alors elle m'a dit de te donner celui-là."

Bella regarda mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il lui tendait.

"Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer au moins? Je te promets que je ne te ferais plus peur," demanda-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête, "Tout ce que tu veux mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je vous promets _Docteur Cullen_, que tu finiras avec tes boules au fond de ta gorge!" ricana-t-elle avant de passer devant lui pour accéder au hangar. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Edward en premier dans sa chambre.

Il essaya d'ignorer la façon dont sa bite tressaillait à la menace de Bella, il savait qu'elle en pensait chaque mot mais cela ne signifiait pas que ce comportement n'était pas sexy en diable.

_Tu as besoin d'être soulagé, mon vieux. Sérieusement. Elle n'est même pas ton type de femme!_

Bella était debout en train de le fixer avec les sourcils relevés," Alors tu rentres ou quoi?"

Edward hocha la tête et entra dans la petite chambre que Jasper et lui avaient construite par le passé à la demande de leur mère.

Elle n'avait pas trop changé mais Edward vit qu'Esmée avait mis une de leurs vieilles courtepointes sur le lit et elle avait posé un rideau opaque à la fenêtre.

Bella était debout près de la porte et le regardait," Alors? Tu voulais me donner quelque chose de la part de ta mère?" Elle tapait du pied impatiemment.

Edward posa les deux livres et le petit sa en papier brun sur le comptoir avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il avait étudié pendant dix ans pour devenir médecin et il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait trouver les mots pour s'expliquer avec cette petite fille arrogante.

Il grogna intérieurement, _ne prononce pas ces mots en sa présence! Ne pense pas à ta queue en sa présence!_

"Ecoute Bella, je me suis porté volontaire pour venir te voir. J'ai dû me débarrasser de ma sœur, de mes belles-sœurs et de mon neveu de quatre ans!"

Bella sourit à la mention de Brady, "Il est si mignon,", dit-elle.

Edward sourit de nouveau et le cœur de Bella rata un autre battement, "Il insiste pour dire qu'il 'va se marier avec sa Belle'."

Bella rigola et Edward bougea la chaise, "Puis-je m'asseoir?"

Elle soupira et marcha vers le lit pour s'y installer face à lui.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il portait un T-shirt gris avec une chemise chambray qui semblait très douce au toucher. Son vieux jeans était déchiré au niveau du genou et ses baskets semblaient encore plus vieilles que les siennes.

Il paraissait plus jeune et plus accessible que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu au restaurant.

Edward ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de sur la jeune femme qui était assise en face de lui. Elle était plus charmante aujourd'hui.

Ses cheveux semblaient avoir au moins cinq différentes nuances de brun. Ses yeux chocolat et ses cils épais lui donnaient envie de faire courir son doigt sur l'ombre que ses longs cils projetaient sur ses joues.

Ses lèvres roses et charnues semblaient … putain! Edward sentit sa bite s'étirer dans son jeans. Il secoua la tête et se racla la gorge.

"Bella, je sais que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied. Tu as entendu des choses que j'ai pu dire à ma mère -"

"Pardon? _'Que j'ai_ p_u dire'?_ Tu es gonflé? Tu leur as dit, je t'ai entendu - et probablement la moitié des habitants de cette folle de ville aussi! Tu as agi en connard et tu ne m'avais même pas rencontrée! Je connais les gens de ton espèce Docteur! Vous pensez que ceux qui ne sont pas distingués comme vous ou votre famille et qui ne viennent pas du putain de Mayflower sont moins bien que vous et les vôtres - mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose -"

"J'essaie de m'excuser, putain Bella! Putain! Est-ce que tu laisses un peu de répit aux gens?" lança Edward en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Ça ne se déroulait pas comme il avait envisagé - pas du tout. Elle était la personne la plus exaspérante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée!

_Grrrrr_!

Bella le fixa, choquée, puis elle commença à rire. Et rire. Elle roula sur le lit et se plia en deux pendant qu'elle riait tandis qu'Edward la fixait, choqué.

Elle s'essuya les yeux avant de sauter sur ses pieds en disant un rapide "Pipi!"

Edward cala son pied sur son genou en attendant qu'elle finisse dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle revint sa bouche se tordit avant qu'elle ne s'assoie et le regarde, "As-tu, hum, as-tu _grogné_ sur moi?"

Edward sentit ses joues devenir inhabituellement chaudes et il se mit à rire, "Oui je crois que je l'ai fait. Tu sembles avoir cet effet sur moi."

Bella repoussa la frange sur son front : "Eh bien je commence à penser que dans cette ville tout le monde est cinglé!" répondit-elle mais elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire de percer à travers son apparente dureté.

Bella regarda Edward - qui lui-même regardait ses pieds - et ses cils noirs et épais qui balayaient ses joues.

"Tes cils sont très longs," Bella aurait voulu se gifler - putain mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_?

Les yeux verts brillants rencontrèrent les yeux chocolat avec surprise et amusement.

"Tu n'as pas de filtre, tu dis directement ce que tu penses."

"Ouais, bon, je n'aime pas qu'on me raconte des conneries. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente non plus."

"Je ne te mentirai jamais."

Ils se fixèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Edward sente le téléphone dans sa main.

_Le téléphone! Merde!_

"Oh, oui, ma mère veut que tu aies un moyen de la joindre ou l'un de nous si tu as besoin."

Bella regarda le petit téléphone qu'il tenait à la main, "Elle m'a acheté un téléphone?"

"Quoi? Non! Bien sûr que non - c'est le téléphone de secours de la famille. Mon père oublie toujours de recharger le sien … Quoi qu'il en soit, maman et Bree ont eu cette idée. Ouais, donc elles veulent que tu le prennes." Même à ses oreilles ça sonnait faux.

Bella regarda le téléphone comme si c'était une araignée.

"Je, hum, non merci," murmura-t-elle et Edward la regarda perplexe, alors que ses yeux devenaient durs.

"Prends-le et voilà Bella. Je t'ai acheté une recharge et ça ne te coûtera rien et c'est … " dit-il avec une légère exaspération - il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui était autant en désaccord avec lui!

"J'ai dit non! Je ne suis pas un de vos putain de cas de charité, _Docteur Cullen!"_

Edward siffla, "Oh mon Dieu, pourrais-tu arrêter, putain, d'être aussi bornée ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie tellement coincée? Il suffit que tu prennes ce putain de téléphone, Bella ce n'est pas de la charité - c'est une nécessité. Tu es une employée de Blue Bonnet et tu dois pouvoir être contactée n'importe quand par ma mère ou Alice si elles ont besoin de toi!"

Edward se leva et jeta le téléphone sur le lit avant de se diriger vers la sortie, "Avant de faire à nouveau des commentaires sarcastiques sur notre charité ou notre snobisme pourquoi ne descendrais-tu pas de ton cheval et ne te regarderais-tu pas dans un miroir? Tout le monde ne veut pas te faire du mal. La seule personne qui pense qu'elle est un cas de charité ici et bien c'est toi, Bella."

Bella continua à regarder ses mains pendant qu'Edward sortait et refermait la porte doucement. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte extérieure puis la refermer et elle entendit ses pas hésiter sur le sol avant qu'il ne s'éloigne en maugréant pour lui-même.

Avant qu'elle puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, elle fut sur ses pieds et dehors.

"Edward! Attends! Edward!" cria-t-elle.

Elle le vit s'arrêter mais il resta le dos tourné.

Il n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et elle alla vers lui.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle calmement à son dos.

Edward ne bougea pas mais Bella ne vit pas la façon dont sa bouche se recourbait en un léger sourire qu'il effaça rapidement.

Bella souffla en faisant un pas pour se retrouver face à lui : "Je suis désolée. C'était vraiment rude de ma part. Tu as été si gentil, tu étais venu t'excuser et j'ai été impolie avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas laissé ta chance, et c'était très mal de ma part."

Edward la regarda, "Bon maintenant, les excuses sont acceptées. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mal jugée l'autre soir. Je voudrais qu'on efface tout et qu'on reparte à zéro."

Bella fixa ses yeux verts et elle ne comprenne pas tout ce qu'elle pouvait y voir, elle vit qu'il était sincère.

"D'accord."

Edward fit son magnifique sourire en coin qui fit accélérer le cœur de Bella et piquer sa peau.

"D'accord. Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen," dit-il doucement en tendant sa grande main.

Bella lécha ses lèvres et chuchota, "Bonjour, je suis Bella. Bella _Swan_," en plaçant sa petite main tremblante dans la sienne.

Edward sentit la chaleur irradier dans sa poitrine. _Bella Swan_. Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, il pouvait voir la crainte sur son visage et sentir le tremblement dans ses doigts. Il sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir leurs mains jointes.

"Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Bella Swan."

"S'il te plait, dis à Esmée que je la remercie pour le téléphone. Mais il y a un problème…"

Edward fronça les sourcils, "Quoi?"

"Je, hum, eh bien ; je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant." Edward se rendit compte que leurs têtes se touchaient presque, ils étaient très proches.

Il lui sourit, "Je peux t'aider avec ça. Laisse-moi te montrer comment répondre au téléphone et passer un appel. Bree t'en montrera davantage demain. C'est la reine du téléphone!"

Ils retournèrent au hangar et ils réalisèrent qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main.

Ils firent un petit bond pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre avant de continuer à avancer rapidement.

Edward montra à Bella sur quel bouton appuyer pour appeler quelqu'un et puis il lui dit que le numéro d'Esmée était enregistré. Il lui montra le répertoire et elle vit que tous les numéros des Cullen y étaient ainsi que ceux de Jacob Black, domicile et travail et celui de Billy.

"Il y a une batterie et aussi des écouteurs si tu veux écouter de la musique. Mais Bree te donnera tout ça quand tu viendras à la maison demain. M'am a dit qu'ils seront à la maison après onze heures."

Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, se sentant soudain nerveux. "Bon Je te laisse finir ta soirée. Bonne nuit Bella."

Bella lui sourit, "Merci encore. Bonne nuit Edward."

Ils restèrent là, à se fixer jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent ce qu'ils faisaient et Edward partit rapidement.

Bella ferma sa porte et s'adossa contre elle.

Elle se déshabilla et après avoir enfilé son débardeur propre, elle grimpa dans le lit et prit le livre qui parlait des voyages en Europe.

De temps en temps elle se surprenait en train de sourire et de toucher le téléphone qu'elle avait mis sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle pensa à Edward Cullen. Il était vraiment très beau.

Edward prit tout son temps pour rejoindre la maison. Quand il arriva il vit que le film n'était pas terminé. Sa famille était dispersée dans la pièce chacun blotti contre sa moitié. Bree était couchée sur le sol et elle se tourna tranquillement quand Edward la rejoignit.

"Le téléphone lui a plu?" murmura-t-elle.

Edward prit une grosse poignée de pop corn du saladier qui était posée à ses côtés, "Oui elle est très reconnaissante."

Bree se tourna et regarda Edward mâcher le popcorn. Elle savait que donner le téléphone à Bella n'avait pas pris une heure mais elle ne dit rien et retourna au film.

A travers l'obscurité de la pièce Esmée Cullen cacha son sourire contre l'épaule de son mari. Elle avait vu le visage d'Edward quand il était entré dans la pièce. Il avait l'air - amoureux. Elle regarda son fils et elle remarqua qu'il avait un sourire rêveur sur le visage qui n'avait rien à voir avec les canons déchainés du film sur l'écran.

Hmmmm, peut-être que Bella était la personne dont ils avaient tous besoin depuis longtemps.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'Edward grimpa dans son lit. Il avait passé presque deux heures au piano une fois rentré chez lui.

Il grogna alors qu'il se sentait devenir dur de nouveau - "Quoi? Une fois dans la douche ce n'est pas assez?" lâcha-t-il en faisant grincer ses dents.

Apparemment, non.

Avec un soupir de résignation, il atteignit sa table de nuit et prit son petit flacon de lubrifiant, qui était presque vide après une semaine seulement, et en versa généreusement dans sa main.

"Putain," siffla-t-il comme ses doigts caressaient son gland. Edward frissonna quand il commença à se caresser plus fermement et à un rythme plus rapide.

_La peau de Bella, putain, lécher son pouls à la base de sa gorge, humm, savourer son délicat mamelon rose, le taquiner avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et de le sucer._

Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'coula alors qu'Edward caressait et pressait, ce qui accrut la sensation donnée par son piercing.

Edward s'imagina en train d'embrasser le ventre plat de Bella, de mordiller les os de ses hanches avant de plonger à l'endroit où son sexe avait besoin d'être touché. Il se demanda si elle avait des boucles douces qui recouvraient cet endroit si sensible. Hmm, putain, juste un peu plus... fouiller entre ses cuisses veloutées pour trouver son clitoris en attente, il serait palpitant et le prierait silencieusement de le sucer et de lécher ses jus suaves.

"Bella!" Son sperme jaillit sur son poing et sur son estomac alors que ses hanches poussaient contre sa main.

Il resta allongé et haletant pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever pour prendre une autre douche - glacée cette fois-ci.

Tout le monde n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui mais il les avait à peine entendus. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve éveillé ou dans un éveil endormi. Bella lui avait jeté un sort.

Elle l'avait ensorcelé à tel point que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de penser à elle. _Son sourire. Ses yeux. Sa peau. _

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement son physique qui le mettait dans cet état. Il l'estimait. En fait, il l'appréciait.

Elle avait de la répartie et était drôle. Elle était la femme la plus frustrante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, et il n'était pas sûr s'il voulait l'embrasser ou plutôt de la secouer - très fort, mais une chose était certaine, il voulait mieux la connaître et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester loin d'elle.

Ou même de le vouloir.

Etrangement de l'autre côté de la ville, Bella soupirait en se demandant exactement la même chose. Avait-elle envie d'essayer et de rester loin de lui?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'être passées par là. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à apprécier cette fic, un grand merci à justginger pour son fabuleux travail !<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight est à S. Meyer

**Hope Springs appartient à justginger**

Merci à** Milk40** pour sa correction

* * *

><p>JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FIC EST RATED <strong>M<strong> POUR DE NOMBREUSES RAISONS

VOUS ETES AVERTIES

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Amis ou ennemis**

Bella se réveilla le lendemain matin et s'étira. Ses doigts touchèrent le téléphone qu'elle avait mis sous son oreiller la nuit d'avant. Elle roula sur le ventre et sourit dans l'oreiller.

"Tu deviens ridicule Bella! Rends-toi compte! Edward Cullen, pardon, _le docteur _Edward Cullen ne te verra jamais comme ça! Tout ce que tu en sais c'est qu'il doit avoir une petite amie ou une fiancée ou autre chose. Il ne choisira pas une lycéenne sans emploi ni perspectives et avec un bébé en route!"

Sur ce, elle sortit le téléphone et regarda l'heure. Il était encore tôt, mais pour Bella c'était tard, presque sept heures!

Elle sortit du lit, elle le refit avec un sourire, qui se transforma en un froncement de sourcils en le voyant. Il paraissait toujours mal fait, pas comme quand elle était arrivée ici. Elle prit une décision et enleva rapidement les draps et la couette et ensuite elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et chercha alentour un endroit approprié pour les suspendre. Il y avait une poutre transversale qui était à sa portée. Bella utilisa la chaise de sa chambre pour arriver à la bonne hauteur et étendre la literie.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle mit sa petite bouilloire en marche et décida de se faire couler un bain. Vinnie avait inclus quatre rasoirs jetables pour dame et des sachets pour bain moussant, Bella en versa deux.

Elle se fit un mug de thé et coupa des fruits en morceaux pour manger avec les muffins. Elle amena tout ça dans la salle de bain et posa son petit déjeuner sur le tabouret qui se trouvait là, ensuite elle se plongea dans l'eau chaude.

Bella ferma les yeux alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le bain. Elle n'avait jamais gaspillé d'eau avant. A l'orphelinat les bains étaient réguliers mais elle n'avait été autorisée à en prendre que jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans après les douches étaient devenues la norme. Mais même lorsqu'elle s'était baignée l'eau ne remplissait que le fond de la baignoire car la mère de la maison cherchait toujours un moyen pour économiser l'argent.

Elle mangea son petit-déjeuner et but son thé avant de se raser les jambes, les aisselles et ensuite elle raccourcit les poils entre ses jambes. Kate avait insisté pour que toutes les filles de sa maison se rasent complètement à cet endroit. Depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie, Bella n'avait pas pu continuer ce rituel. Elle aimait la sensation d'être lisse mais pour défier Kate et Simon elle laissait là une petite touffe de fins poils marron.

Lorsque l'eau commença à devenir froide, Bella frissonna, sortit de la baignoire et s'essuya. Elle prit l'une des petites bouteilles de lait pour le corps et soupira en passant la crème sur ses jambes mais aussi sur son visage qui avait un peu rosi au soleil le jour précédent.

Elle regarda ses maigres possessions et souhaita pour la première fois avoir de jolis vêtements à se mettre pour aller chez les Cullen.

Elle caressa son ventre gentiment," Hé bébé. Est-ce que tu vas toujours bien? Tu sais tout va mieux maintenant."

Elle enfila des sous-vêtements et mit son jeans et un débardeur propre. Elle enfila sa chemise par dessus et la noua à la taille. Elle brossa ses cheveux et décida de les laisser lâches. Après avoir nettoyé la salle de bain et refait son lit, elle vérifia l'heure sur le téléphone et vit qu'il était un peu plus de neuf heures. Elle ramassa l'un des livres qu'elle avait pris au local des employés et décida de chercher un endroit ombragé pour lire à l'extérieur.

Elle verrouilla la porte et mit la clé dans sa poche avec son téléphone et douze dollars, tout ce qui lui restait de monnaie. Elle aimait avoir un peu d'argent sur elle en cas d'urgence ou autre. Quand ce fut fait, elle se dirigea vers la maison des Cullen. Elle la contourna et vit un hamac suspendu entre deux arbres. Il paraissait très accueillant et après un moment de réflexion Bella décida de s'y installer.

Quelques minutes plus tard et après quatre chutes, elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Cette stupide chose ne voulait pas rester immobile et chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'y grimper, elle passait par-dessus bord et se retrouvait de l'autre côté!

Bella épousseta les genoux de son jeans et s'assit au pied de l'un des arbres.

Bientôt elle fut prise par l'histoire d'une femme qui avait décidé de voyager pendant un an dans plusieurs pays.

Elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle n'entendit pas la voiture s'approcher de la maison, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit l'homme ou le chien y entrer.

La première indication qu'elle n'était plus seule fut lorsqu'elle sentit une truffe humide toucher sa main.

Bella cria et se roula aussitôt en position fœtale et se couvrit la tête avec ses mains.

"Mince! Roscoe! Viens ici! Au pied!"

Bella tremblait et pleurait doucement complètement terrorisée.

Edward avait décidé d'aller chez ses parents de bonne heure. Il avait des papiers à finir et Roscoe pourrait explorer les environs, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit mais il savait au fond que la véritable raison était qu'il voulait voir Bella de nouveau.

Il entra dans la maison et mit la cafetière en marche avant de ressortir par derrière. Roscoe sautait autour de lui et il se précipita dehors quand la porte s'ouvrit et fila à travers la cour.

Edward fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que le chien avait, quand il entendit un cri glaçant le sang. Il regarda et vit Bella roulée en une boule serrée et il rappela immédiatement le chien.

Roscoe obéit à contrecœur.

"Couché! Reste là!" Le chien se coucha dans l'herbe aux pieds d'Edward et il posa sa tête entre ses pattes.

Edward regarda le chien triste et il se pencha rapidement en lui caressant les oreilles en en lui disant, "Elle a peur c'est tout, mon gars. Il faut être gentil avec elle."

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Bella était repliée sur elle-même. Il pouvait entendre ses gémissements et voir son corps trembler.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, "Bella? Bella c'est moi. C'est Edward, tu es en sécurité," dit-il doucement.

Il continua à lui parler et après un moment il tendit sa main pour lui caresser gentiment le dos.

Bella sursauta et glapit, "S'il te plait ne le laisse pas me faire du mal!"

"Chuuut, ça va. Roscoe ne va pas te faire de mal. Regarde par toi-même, il est loin et il ne te blessera pas. Je te le promets." Edward s'assit à côté d'elle et il continua à caresser son dos et à lui parler doucement.

Ses tremblements cessèrent enfin et elle reprit un souffle fragile.

"Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir pour moi?"

Bella se déroula lentement, elle déplia les bras et ouvrit les yeux.

Ils étaient rouges et gonflés. Ses joues étaient sales et mouillées.

Edward trouva qu'elle était belle.

"Peux-tu t'asseoir?"

Bella hocha la tête et lorsqu'il lui proposa sa main, elle ne le repoussa pas mais le laissa l'aider à s'asseoir.

Ses yeux scrutèrent la grande cour et lorsqu'elle vit Roscoe sa respiration se suspendit.

Elle regarda Edward paniquée mais il s'empressa de la rassurer, "Il ne te fera pas de mal. Roscoe n'est pas un chien de garde. C'est mon ami et il n'a jamais mordu personne. Il joue avec mes neveux et nièces tout le temps. Il est très obéissant et il m'obéit ainsi qu'à ma famille."

"P - Promis?"

"Je te le promets. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux te lever? Es-tu blessée?"

Bella secoua la tête, "Non. Est-ce, euh, est-ce que tu l'enchaînes?" murmura-t-elle.

Edward fit non de la tête, "Je n'ai jamais enchaîné un chien. C'est cruel et terrible. Roscoe nous protège mais il n'est pas agressif. Je ne voudrais jamais avoir un chien agressif près de ma famille."

Bella regarda le chien de l'autre côté de la cour. Il la regardait avec des yeux tristes et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Il a l'air triste."

Edward jeta un coup d'œil au chien et il roula des yeux en regardant à nouveau Bella avec amusement. "C'est vraiment un bon acteur mais il est triste. Il adore explorer cette cour et il n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il a fait de mal."

Bella repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. "Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché sa journée. J'ai très peur des chiens."

Edward acquiesça, "Ça va aller. Je vais le ramener à la maison et il pourra courir là-bas."

Bella se mordit la lèvre et regarda vers la cour encore. Il n'avait pas l'air féroce mais elle était effrayée.

"Je devrais y aller…" murmura-t-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds lentement.

"Non! Non, ne t'en va pas. Ross va rentrer, ce n'est pas un problème. Regarde, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te débarbouiller pendant que je le ramènerai à la maison. Je serai de retour dans dix minutes - top chrono." Edward se leva vite fait, ses yeux l'examinèrent rapidement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

Elle laissa échapper un petit souffle, "D'accord. Merci et je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta journée. Ou celle de Roscoe."

Edward rit, "Il s'en remettra, je te le promets. Je serai de retour avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives."

Bella resta debout près de l'arbre et regarda Edward partir à grandes enjambées vers Roscoe. Elle remarqua que le chien n'avait pas bougé.

Edward lui parla tranquillement et il se leva avec un dernier regard triste dans sa direction, il suivit son maître vers la maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella entendit une voiture démarrer et partir.

Elle ramassa son livre rapidement et courut presque sur le chemin de retour au hangar. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain elle fut choquée de voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Son visage était strié de larmes sèchées et de poussière.

Elle se lava rapidement le visage et brossa ses cheveux. Elle avait remarqué qu'Edward s'était habillé de façon décontractée, en short et en t-shirt avec une chemise à carreaux par-dessus. Bella aurait aussi aimé avoir quelque chose de joli à se mettre.

Elle tira la langue à son reflet dans le miroir et verrouilla à nouveau la porte de sa chambre après s'être assurée que son téléphone était toujours dans sa poche arrière.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans l'herbe Edward la dépassa avec son véhicule en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Sans s'en rendre compte Bella allongea ses pas, son cœur aussi accéléra et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire elle le rejoignit devant la maison principale.

"Est-ce que Roscoe était fâché contre moi?" demanda-t-elle en allant vers lui, près de sa voiture.

Edward lui sourit en la regardant à travers ses cils.

"Il ne reste jamais fâché bien longtemps. Je lui ai donné un os et me suis assuré qu'il avait tous ses jouets et de l'eau fraîche et c'est bon, tant qu'il n'y a pas de bourdons dans la cour cet après-midi."

"Des bourdons?"

Edward hocha la tête, "Oh oui ; il en a peur, de tout ce qui vole en fait. Il sait très bien protéger sauf si tu te fais attaquer par des mites, abeilles ou trop de papillons," dit-il sérieusement.

Bella rit et Edward essaya d'ignorer la chaleur qui inondait sa poitrine en entendant ce son.

"Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose?"

"De l'eau fraîche conviendrait, il fait déjà très chaud."

Edward entra dans la cuisine et prit deux bouteilles d'eau en aluminium du frigo. "Bree a eu une période de 'protection de l'environnement' il y a un moment déjà, et depuis nous avons tous dû passer aux bouteilles d'eau réutilisables et aux filtres à eau à la maison."

Bella lui prit la bouteille et resta au milieu de la pièce, silencieuse. Le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'éclaircisse la voix, "Hum, voudrais-tu faire un tour et voir la propriété - nous resterons à l'ombre."

Bella n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi elle voulait passer plus de temps en compagnie de cet homme mais elle le voulait. Il l'intriguait. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Edward la première fois, elle avait pensé qu'il était un de ces 'mecs coincés' qui portent des jugements hâtifs, mais plus elle passait de temps auprès de lui plus elle réalisait qu'il était différent. Il avait quelque chose. Un éclat de … quelque chose? Dangereux? Sauvage? Elle n'était pas sûre mais c'était là, au fond de ses yeux - presque comme une espièglerie qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à cacher. _Hummm - intéressant, je me demande ce qu'il cache._

"Bien sûr, allons-y."

Edward la fit sortir par l'arrière-cour — bien que ce soit un euphémisme. C'était vraiment un grand morceau de terrain, avec une immense piscine, un bosquet, une aire de jeux pour les enfants, le tout entouré d'une clôture en bois.

Edward la conduisit à l'arrière de la clôture et elle vit une porte aménagée dans celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit et fit signe à Bella d'y passer.

Elle se retrouva à l'orée de la forêt devant un large chemin en terre qui s'enfonçait à l'intérieur.

"Mes parents ont posé la clôture parce que Jas, Em et moi passions notre temps à disparaitre dans les bois et ma mère passait des heures à se faire du souci et à nous chercher. Avant cela il n'y avait pas de clôture parce que cette section fait partie de la cour. La grille a été cadenassée pendant des années," dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

"A t'entendre vous aimiez donner du fil à retordre à ta mère," dit Bella.

Edward rit, "C'est vrai, si tu demandes à ma mère, elle te dirait que ses factures de coloration étaient très élevées à cause de nous. Je pense que M'am a été très soulagée quand elle a découvert que son dernier enfant allait être une fille."

Bella soupira, "Cela doit être bien d'avoir des frères plus âgés. Tu sais, quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi."

Edward remarqua qu'elle avait immédiatement baissé la tête et caché son visage alors qu'elle murmurait quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Bella remarque une lumière vive un peu plus en avant, "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Edward sourit, "Tu verras."

Bella roula des yeux, "Peu importe."

Edward se mit à rire et remua ses sourcils, " Tu ne me tromperas Bella Swan, tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui se trame là-bas!"

Bella poussa son bras pour jouer, "Putain qui dit, 'ce qui se trame là-bas?' Tu es étrange toi aussi, n'est-ce pas? J'en viens à penser que tout le monde est fou par ici."

Edward tendit sa main impulsivement et prit celle de Bella, "Oh allez Melle Pointilleuse, allons-y!"

Edward commença à courir le long du chemin et Bella se retrouva en train de le suivre. Elle réalisa qu'elle tenait sa main et qu'elle ne protestait pas. Au même instant Edward s'arrêta et elle le percuta.

"Oh! Hey! Oh wow. C'est incroyable!" Bella releva les yeux et vit une prairie entourée d'arbres. La prairie formait un cercle presque parfait et en son centre se trouvait un arbre géant. Sur le côté de l'arbre Bella pouvait voir un amas de roches aplaties. Une balançoire constituée d'une planche solide reliée à une corde pendait de l'une des grosses branches.

Quelque chose dans cet endroit lui donnait envie de chuchoter. Elle regarda les grappes de fleurs sauvages qui couvraient la prairie. Il y avait des fleurs seules et des massifs de fleurs de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Bella ne pensait pas avoir vu d'endroit aussi beau.

Edward aimait observer sa réaction en découvrant cet endroit qui était très spécial pour lui et sa famille.

Bella virevolta sur elle-même les bras étendus, "Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait un si grand espace dégagé ici? " murmura-t-elle.

Edward sourit et marcha vers le centre de la prairie puis s'assit sur l'un des rochers.

Il lui montra la balançoire, "Prends donc un siège."

Elle se dirigea vers la balançoire. Elle la poussa doucement et la regarda aller et venir.

Edward l'observa alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, "Tu peux y aller, elle est sûre. Nous l'utilisons tout le temps et elle est entretenue régulièrement alors vas-y, assieds-toi."

Bella posa sa bouteille d'eau dans l'herbe et commença à se balancer.

"Donc l'histoire de ce lieu est qu'à l'origine il devait être le site de la maison principale. Il y a un cours d'eau de ce côté", dit Edward en regardant derrière lui et Bella put juste discerner le bruit de l'eau qui coulait." Et ça aurait été parfait. Quoiqu'il en soit le premier hiver a été très humide et la rivière a débordé et tout cet endroit que mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père avait passé des mois à dégager a été inondé. Alors ils se sont déplacés vers un endroit légèrement plus élevé et c'est là que se trouve la maison actuellement."

Bella sourit, "C'est une belle histoire."

Edward sourit, " Cette zone a d'abord été consacrée à un potager et puis ma grand-mère a décidé de laisser se développer les fleurs sauvages. Les lupins sont délicats mais tu peux encore en voir pousser," il désigna de belles fleurs bleues/violettes. "Ma mère passe des heures ici, parfois seule, parfois avec ses petits-enfants. Cet endroit est vraiment spécial pour nous. "

"Maintenant c'est ton tour, alors raconte-moi quelque chose te concernant, Bella," demanda Edward.

La tête de Bella fit un petit bond et elle le regarda un instant, effrayée. "Je suis orpheline. Je ne sais pas qui était ma mère ; ni d'où était ma famille."

Edward fit en sorte que son visage reste impassible, "J'ai presque abandonné mes études à la fin de ma première année d'université."

Il regarda Bella qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle prit une gorgée d'eau avant de parler de nouveau, "J'ai peur des chiens parce que - mes parents adoptifs, chez qui je vivais gardaient deux putain de gros dobermans dans leur arrière-cour et si nous, les enfants n'écoutions pas, ils nous enfermaient dehors avec les chiens." Edward put voir la colère passer sur le corps raide de Bella, avant qu'elle ne commence à se ressaisir et à se détendre lentement.

Edward ouvrit rapidement sa bouteille d'eau et en prit une énorme gorgée dans le but de pouvoir encaisser l'information que Bella venait de lui donner.

_Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle s'était enfuie? Avait-elle voulu échapper à sa famille d'accueil?_

Edward mit ces questions de côté et tandis qu'ils continuaient le jeu informel des "vingt questions".

Après quelques questions d'ordre général, leurs aversions en matière de nourriture (Bella lâcha qu'elle pouvait manger tout ce qui ne provenait pas d'une benne à ordure et qui était relativement frais) leurs musiques préférées (la réponse de Bella avait étonné Edward. Elle dit apprécier la musique classique qu'elle avait entendue, enfant, dans le couloir du département de musique à l'école) et leurs loisirs (Bella leva les yeux au ciel et dit "La lecture, évidemment !"), Edward décida de redevenir un peu plus grave.

"Je me suis rebellé contre ma famille et j'ai eu de mauvaises fréquentations. On m'a presque viré de l'école de médecine," dit-il à voix basse.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et regarda Bella en attendant.

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris que c'était à son tour, "Eh bien je n'ai jamais terminé mes études secondaires. Simon, mon "père" adoptif, j'emploie ces mots très librement, m'a retirée de l'école après ma neuvième année. J'adorais l'école et j'avais de bons résultats mais je devais m'occuper des petits enfants qu'ils avaient pris en charge. J'ai protesté un peu trop fort, alors il a fait aller tout le monde dans l'arrière cour et j'ai dû brûler tous mes livres." Les yeux de Bella étaient remplis de fureur. "Il a dit à l'école que je prenais mes cours à la maison!" Quelle putain de blague! Mais j'aimais m'occuper des petits. Je m'assurais qu'ils mangeaient bien et que leurs vêtements soient propres et qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs."

Ses yeux devinrent durs et froids, "Je faisais attention qu'ils soient en sécurité et que personne n'essaie de leur faire du mal."

Bella regarda au loin une rangée d'arbres, "Ils me détestent probablement parce que je les ai laissés," murmura-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'Edward l'entende.

Son cœur battait fort pendant qu'elle lui expliquait tout ça, c'était comme dans un mauvais film.

Instinctivement il se pencha en avant, "Bella si tu me fais confiance, si tu nous fais confiance, nous pouvons t'aider. Nous pouvons les aider - Emmett et Jasper connaissent des gens …"

Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

Bella se retourna et Edward fut pris de court par la fureur sur son visage, ses yeux étaient presque en feu.

"S'il vous plait _Docteur Cullen!_ Ce n'est pas un putain de conte de fées où tu arrives sur ton fier destrier blanc et sauve la pauvre petite fille du vilain ogre! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sympathie ou de ta charité! Toutes les vies ne sont pas comme la tienne, parfaite! Ne pense pas que parce que tu as fumé une fois ou deux et que tu t'es attiré des ennuis avec ton 'papa', toi et moi sommes de la même espèce! Nous ne sommes en rien pareils! Je ne suis pas un 'projet' qui te fera te sentir mieux, toi et ta famille!

Bella laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons en commençant à s'éloigner sur le sentier.

"Bella!"

Ce fut à son tour de s'arrêter et de l'attendre pour qu'il puisse la rattraper.

"Si tu continues dans cette direction, tu va tomber dans la rivière. La maison est derrière toi," la voix d'Edward était douce.

Bella fit demi-tour et commença à repartir en sens inverse. Une fois de plus la voix d'Edward l'arrêta. "Pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être si 'débrouillard' tu es joliment désorientée," son ton était légèrement moqueur.

Bella se retourna et fut choquée car il était juste derrière elle. "As-tu dit que j'étais stupide?" grogna-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête et eut l'audace de laisser échapper une sorte de rire de colère alors qu'il descendait dans le sentier.

"JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE TE PARLER!" lui cria Bella en courant derrière lui.

Il se tourna brusquement et elle fit un pas en arrière. Ses yeux étaient vert foncé de colère. Il était furieux et elle remarqua que ses mains étaient serrées en poings.

"Si tu pouvais sortir ta tête de ton cul pendant une minute tu verrais que _tu es la première à avoir des préjugés - pas nous_! Tu es snob et inamicale, grande gueule avec un langage ordurier et si tu y penses un peu, tu verras que tu es ton propre ennemi! Je voulais juste être ton putain d'ami, mais tu sais quoi? Oublie ça! Tu es suffisamment indépendante? Tu n'as besoin de personne - tu n'as pas besoin d'amis, pas vrai?"

Bella demeura figée sur place en voyant Edward s'éloigner d'elle et triturer en tous sens ses cheveux ébouriffés avec ses mains et qui s'éloignait d'elle.

Il disparut au détour du chemin et Bella commença à le suivre doucement.

Elle pensa à tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle détestait l'admettre mais il avait raison. Les Cullen, ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés du moins, n'avaient pas une fois essayé de 'l'acheter'. Ils n'avaient pas essayé de lui montrer leur richesse. Ils n'avaient été que gentils avec elle. Même Billy et Jacob avaient été aimables. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Jacob il l'avait informée qu'il pouvait réparer sa voiture mais que ça prendrait quelques mois. Au début il avait essayé de lui dire que les réparations n'en valaient pas la peine mais Bella avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle était prête à payer pour n'importe quoi mais ça devait être _cette_ voiture.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle travaillait et quelle pourrait le payer pour ce qu'il ferait et il avait été d'accord pour la voir la semaine suivante et convenir d'un étalement des paiements. Il ne lui avait pas fait la charité ou suggéré un autre moyen de paiement.

Bella soupira. _Elle était idiote! _Edward voulait être son ami. il ne se comportait pas comme s'il lui était supérieur alors qu'il aurait pu - il était médecin putain - mais elle l'avait repoussé.

Bella n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami avant. Bien sûr quand elle était liée à Tyler ils avaient été des amis en quelque sorte mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'eux-mêmes ou de leurs vies passées ou de leurs espoirs et de leurs rêves. Tyler ne savait même pas quelle était sa couleur préférée et ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie.

Lorsque Bella dépassa la courbe elle vit Edward appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, mâchouillant un brin d'herbe, ses yeux tournés vers le sol et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle alla vers lui et avala sa salive, "Je suis désolée Edward. J'ai vraiment merdé, je veux dire, je suis vraiment mauvaise pour ce genre de choses. Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens. Je n'ai jamais eu de raison de faire confiance. Dans mon monde, si tu fais confiance, tu te fais avoir. Désolée pour le langage, je veux dire ces gens -" Bella savait qu'elle parlait très vite, les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se redresse et la regarde pour la première fois et elle se tut.

Il l'examina avant de laisser un petit sourire pointer aux coins de sa bouche, "Respire Bella."

Sa bouche se referma et elle prit une profonde inspiration puis elle laissa sortir bruyamment son souffle alors qu'elle regardait son torse.

"Edward nous ne pouvons pas être amis. Je ne suis pas bonne pour toi," murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, "Je ne crois pas ça, ton apparence difficile est juste un masque."

Bella ferma ses yeux pendant un moment avant de les ouvrir pour fixer ses yeux émeraude, "J'ai peur…"

Edward opina, "Je sais. J'ai peur aussi."

Bella s'essuya les mains sur ses cuisses et avec une profonde respiration qu'elle exhala doucement, elle lui tendit sa main qui tremblait légèrement, "Je voudrai essayer d'être ton amie."

Edward lui sourit et il prit sa petite main dans la sienne. Bella fixa leurs mains jointes et il attendit qu'elle le regarde.

"Hey," dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Les yeux de Bella remontèrent sur son torse, son cou, son menton, sa bouche, son nez et ses yeux verts brillants et hypnotiques.

"Hey," murmura-t-elle avant de se lécher les lèvres, et Edward grogna intérieurement.

"Trêve?" dit-il taquin.

Bella ne put résister au sourire qui se formait tout seul sur sa bouche et elle n'essaya même pas.

"Trêve."

Edward hocha la tête, "Bien. Viens, tout le monde va bientôt arriver à la maison."

Ils reprirent le chemin et se remirent à marcher en silence.

"Alors qu'est-il arrivé quand tu as été presque mis à la porte de l'école?" demanda Bella.

"J'ai eu de mauvaises fréquentations, j'ai repoussé ma famille et j'ai passé quelques mois à prendre de la drogue, dilapidant de l'argent, regardant des copains descendre une pente vers laquelle moi aussi je me dirigeais. Quelque chose s'est produit." Edward s'arrêta de marcher et Bella put voir qu'il était en conflit avec lui-même mais il secoua sa tête rapidement et son beau visage s'éclaircit alors qu'il plongeait ses mains dans les poches de son short cargo. " Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis revenu à la maison. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais me réfugier. C'était un mauvais moment mais mes parents m'ont soutenu. Mon père est intervenu à l'université et je suis allé en cure de désintoxication, j'ai eu deux ans de thérapie. Il y a eu une enquête de police. Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance Bella. Ma famille a connu six mois d'enfer à cause de moi. Jasper étudiait pour obtenir son diplôme de psy et il m'a aidé aussi. J'étais un arrogant trou du cul. Je sais que je ne les mérite pas, mais ils ont été là pour moi pendant ces huit dernières années.

Bella put voir comment ce qu'il racontait l'affectait en discernant le scintillement des larmes dans ses yeux.

"C'est pour cela que tu es si protecteur avec eux. C'est pour ça que tu débattais avec ta mère l'autre soir."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Edward acquiesça, "Ouais. Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi personnellement, mais ma mère est la personne la plus aimante et la plus ouverte que tu pourras jamais rencontrer et j'ai vu par moi-même ce que c'était que de lui faire du mal."

Bella acquiesça, "Je comprends. J'essaierai de ne jamais la blesser."

Edward ouvrit la grille et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon de jardin. Edward rentra les bouteilles vides pendant que Bella se rendait aux toilettes rapidement. Il revint avec deux verres de jus de fruit et des glaçons.

Bella avait sorti le téléphone de sa poche et elle le fixait comme si c'était une araignée ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Edward rigola, "Quel est le problème?"

Bella roula des yeux et elle repoussa les cheveux de son visage, "Je ne sais pas quoi en faire."

Edward rapprocha sa chaise," Ce n'est pas si grave, donne, je vais te montrer ce qu'il faut savoir."

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent leurs têtes se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre et Edward montra à Bella comment envoyer des messages, trouver le menu, passer des appels.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait trois numéros de téléphone pour Edward et elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, "Un peu exagéré, non?"

Edward sembla gêné, "Eh bien c'est juste au cas où tu aurais besoin de joindre quelqu'un ou si tu voulais parler ou autre chose, ainsi tu pourras me joindre? Ça c'est le numéro du bureau, ça c'est chez moi et ça c'est mon portable." Sa main alla frotter sa nuque nerveusement.

La famille était revenue à la maison après l'église. Alice et Rosalie étaient allées voir si elles trouvaient Edward et elles se figèrent quand elles virent leurs têtes si proches l'une de l'autre.

"Bon, bien c'est intéressant…" dit Alice doucement.

Rosalie ricana, "Comment les puissants ont chuté. Il semble que notre jeune docteur Cullen apprécie notre nouvelle invitée."

Esmée choisit ce moment pour passer par là et elle vit Edward et Bella alors que Rosalie et Alice ricanaient ensemble.

Elle se racla la gorge et ses deux belles-filles se séparèrent se sentant coupables, "Venez toutes les deux, laissez donc Edward tranquille et allons commencer à préparer le déjeuner."

Elle se détourna en attachant son tablier préféré autour de sa taille et elle cacha un sourire satisfait.

Bientôt les enfants se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et Bella et Edward se levèrent. Avant que Bella ne puisse rentrer, Edward posa sa main sur son bras, " Si tu as besoin de moi ou si tu veux juste parler ou aller quelque part, tu sais comment me joindre. Tout ce que tu m'as dit restera entre nous. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi," dit-il tranquillement.

Bella lui tendit sa main hésitante et elle la mit sur la sienne, "Merci. Tu es mon premier, euh, véritable ami," dit-elle alors que ses joues devenaient rose foncé.

Elle sentit un picotement lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent et en même temps la main d'Edward tressaillit et ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement, prouvant qu'il l'avait senti lui aussi.

En se retournant elle trébucha lorsqu'elle vit Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle debout devant les portes à la française, grandes ouvertes.

Elle murmura quelques excuses et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du bas.

Après voir utilisé les toilettes, elle s'aspergea le visage et le cou d'eau froide. Ça ne l'aidait en rien que tous les hommes de la famille Cullen soient si beaux, pensa-t-elle.

"J'ai encore fait une folle de moi-même! Génial Bella - en plein ce qu'il faut faire! " murmura-t-elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

"Bella?" La voix de Bree passa à travers la porte.

"J'arrive!"

Bella s'essuya les mains et ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille l'étreignit immédiatement.

"Ça va être formidable d'avoir quelqu'un qui a presque le même âge que moi dans cette maison! Je suis coincée entre la table des enfants et la table des vieux - au moins tu as entendu parler de MTV et E!"

Bella allait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait quand Esmée appela Bree, "Ne parle pas de 'vieux', Mlle." Esmée s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et elle sourit à Bella, "Bonjour Bella, as-tu eu une agréable matinée?"

Elle hocha la tête en saluant Alice, Rosalie et Esmée, "Oui merci. Puis-je vous aider?"

Esmée opina, "Toujours! Bree lave-toi les mains, chérie et Bella et toi vous pourrez éplucher ces pommes de terre."

Bella passa les minutes suivantes à écouter la conversation qu'avaient les femmes au sujet de la messe et des gens qui étaient à l'église.

Alice regarda Bella," Comment es-tu installée Bella?"

"Bien merci. Il me tarde de commencer à travailler."

Alice rit," Eh bien crois-moi nous avons besoin de toi! Ça fait des mois qu'Esmée et moi devons laisser des choses dans la pièce d'entreposage maintenant! Je voudrais mettre mes nouvelles créations pour les bébés dans ma boutique, mais il n'y a pas assez de place!"

"Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber," dit Bella en prenant le plat de pommes de terre épluchées pour les laver dans l'évier, avant qu'Esmée ne lui dise qu'elle voulait qu'elles soient découpées en quartiers.

"Qu'a dit Jacob, à propos de la voiture, Bella?" demanda Rosalie.

Bella secoua la tête, "Pas grand-chose que j'ai pu comprendre," dit-elle en faisant rire tout le monde.

"A part Rose ici," dit Alice avec un petit sourire satisfait. Rosalie roula des yeux, "Et bien que je n'aime pas dire ça, cette fois ma sœur a raison. J'aime les voitures. C'est ce qui nous a sûrement attirés l'un vers l'autre Emmett et moi. Sa voiture est tombée en panne et je me suis arrêtée pour la réparer. Depuis nous sommes ensemble."

Bree fit des bruitages à côté de Bella et Rosalie la regarda sévèrement, "Assez, demi-portion."

"Quoi c'est vrai, ramper sous les voitures est un passe-temps qui me plait. Je vais parfois aider Jake dans son garage. Je pourrai discuter avec lui si tu veux et comprendre ce qui doit être fait. Je pourrai même l'aider - il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas joué avec de la graisse et de l'essence."

Bella fixa la belle femme bouche bée, il était difficile d'imaginer Rosalie Cullen avec son apparence si soignée se glisser sous une voiture, mais Bella avait remarqué qu'elle ne se faisait pas prier pour se joindre à ses enfants qui jouaient sur le sol ou lorsqu'ils venaient l'embrasser ou la serrer dans leur bras alors qu'ils étaient sales.

"Wow, ce serait bien. Il faut que j'aille le voir dans la semaine pour faire le tour complet et détaillé de tout ce qu'il fera et ensuite il a dit que nous nous concerterions pour faire un plan échelonné pour les paiements," dit Bella.

Rosalie suggéra qu'elles pourraient y aller ensemble et elle accepta rapidement, avant de s'assurer que c'était d'accord avec ses deux employeurs.

"Bonté divine, Bella nous ne sommes pas des ogres! Tes horaires sont flexibles, et du moment que tu fais tes heures, tu peux travailler quand tu veux, tu peux même t'aménager le temps comme tu le veux," lui expliqua Alice en souriant.

Alice regarda Esmée, "M'am tu lui as dit pour jeudi?"

Esmée secoua la tête pendant que Bella les regardait toutes les deux.

"Jeudi?" les invita-t-elle à poursuivre.

Alice hocha la tête, "Oui, Rosalie et moi nous demandions si tu pourrais garder les enfants jeudi soir, pour quelques heures. Evidemment nous te paierons, mais tu t'entends bien avec eux et ce sont nos anniversaires de mariage."

"Vous vous êtes mariées le même jour? demanda Bella très étonnée.

Les femmes se mirent à rire et c'est Esmée qui lui répondit, "En fait, nous nous sommes toutes mariées le même jour. C'est un peu la tradition Cullen et les filles ont décidé de la perpétuer ; alors une fois par an nous célébrons cela ensemble ou séparément. Cette année Carlisle m'emmène en ville pour un long week-end et les filles vont au restaurant."

"Vous êtes bien sûres que vous voulez que je m'occupe de vos enfants? Vous ne me connaissez même pas," commença par protester à moitié Bella mais Rosalie l'interrompit rapidement.

"Bien sûr, nous te faisons confiance Bella. Nous t'avons vue avec les enfants et M'am nous a dit que tu avais été merveilleuse avec eux hier. Si ça peut te rassurer Bree pourra t'aider. Tu les garderas chez moi, c'est à dix minutes à peine et les enfants d'Alice sont aussi à l'aise chez nous que chez eux. Ils ont même leurs propres lits chez moi. Alors qu'en dis-tu?"

Bree prit la parole en premier," Pourquoi faut-il que j'aille là-bas? Bella se débrouillera très bien et j'allais aller chez Shelby une dernière fois, n'oubliez pas qu'on reprend l'école lundi!" Elle secoua la tête et roula des yeux puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Tu pourras aller chez Shelby plus tard, Bree. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un problème, tu pourras aider Bella et lui montrer les choses. Arrête d'être si égoïste!" répliqua Rosalie.

Il était évident qu'Alice et Rosalie faisaient entièrement partie de la famille depuis longtemps et elles étaient à l'aise de se confronter les unes aux autres. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une famille se dérobait.

"N'importe quoi! " cria Bree en retour en soupirant dramatiquement et en commençant à vider les épluchures de pommes de terre dans la poubelle.

"Chipie!" lâcha Rosalie en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

Bree lui sourit bêtement avant de se retourner pour regarder Bella, "Oh Bella, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'être seule, je pense parfois que j'ai quatre pères et trois mères vu la façon dont ils se comportent avec moi!"

Bella sentit Esmée se tendre avant de voir son expression surprise et horrifiée en regardant sa fille puis elle.

"Brianna! Ça suffit!" dit Esmée d'une voix moralisatrice. Elle remarqua qu'Alice et Rosalie jetaient des regards noirs à Bree et Rosalie secoua la tête pour montrer sa désapprobation.

"Quoi, M'am?" Bree regarda sa mère puis Bella, "Ce n'est pas vrai Bella? Tu n'es pas seule?"

"Brianna!" Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Edward et Emmett debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Emmett semblait intrigué et Edward en colère. Il regarda Brianna avant de commencer à parler, "Papa veut que tu emmènes les enfants pour une promenade à la prairie afin qu'ils puissent un peu se défouler avant de manger."

Bree fronça les sourcils, "Mais…"

"Maintenant Bree." Edward grondait presque et Bella se tourna pour le voir complètement en essayant de lui transmettre ses remerciements puisqu'il était prêt à prendre sa défense mais elle ne voulait pas causer de problèmes entre frères et sœurs. Elle aimait bien Brianna et elle se souciait vraiment de ce que cette famille pensait d'elle.

"Bree a raison, vous savez." Bella la regarda avec un sourire triste. "Je suis seule. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat pendant dix ans puis j'ai été envoyée dans une famille d'accueil et laisse-moi te dire," elle eut un léger rire qui contredisait ce que montraient ses yeux, "Même si je n'étais jamais 'seule', puisque je partageais une chambre à coucher, une salle de bain et des vêtements avec dix-huit autres enfants, j'étais toujours seule, donc je pense que ce doit être agréable d'avoir autant de personnes qui se préoccupent de toi."

Bella toucha l'épaule de Bree. Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes et avant que quelqu'un puisse faire quelque chose, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Bella.

"Je suis désolée Bella! Je ne voulais pas être cruelle et horrible avec toi! Je n'ai pas réfléchi!"

Le regard de Bella rencontra celui d'Edward et après un moment d'hésitation, elle enlaça la jeune fille et caressa son dos maladroitement, "Cchuut, ça va Bree. Je ne suis pas fâchée. S'il te plait ne pleure pas, parce qu'il va falloir que je lave ce débardeur de nouveau et que j'en ai seulement deux et pas beaucoup de savon."

Brianna commença à rire et elle renifla bruyamment en essuyant ses joues avec ses mains. Bella lissa les boucles cuivrées qui tombaient dans son dos, "Tu es mignonne avec les yeux bouffis, ça te va bien!"

Bree rit fort, "Merci - _amie!_"

Edward posa sa main sur celle de Bella qui reposait sur l'épaule de Bree et quand Bella vit la fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle pensa qu'il regardait sa sœur, mais en fait c'est sur elle que son regard était braqué.

"Ça va?" demanda-t-il et Bree répondit par l'affirmative bien qu'il regarde toujours Bella.

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

"Eh bien j'ai toujours faim, alors maman peut-on avoir la viande s'il te plait? Ed, n'oublie pas les bières," dit Emmett à haute voix alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Il sourit à Bella et lui fit un petit clin d'œil amical.

"Comment vas-tu Bella?" demanda-t-il en dévoilant les plus belles fossettes que Bella ait jamais vues.

"Je vais bien, merci."

Bella, Bree et Edward se séparèrent et Bree s'excusa pour aller s'occuper des enfants.

"Ne laisse pas Brady et Jed ramener des têtards, Bree! J'ai eu des grenouilles partout dans le jardin le mois dernier!" dit Alice en frissonnant de façon exagérée rompant la tension qui régnait dans la cuisine en faisant rire tout le monde.

"Alors Bella que penses-tu du Vermont jusqu'à maintenant?" demanda Emmett d'un air détaché, en vérifiant les côtelettes qui étaient en train de mariner dans le grand plat à rôtir.

"Eh, bien d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est très joli et vert. C'est très différent de là où je viens," elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward mais son visage ne laissait rien voir.

Emmett la regarda et Bella put voir la sagesse dans ses yeux bleus lumineux. Mais il y avait autre chose aussi : compréhension et gentillesse! Elle n'était pas sûre mais elle avait vu ces mêmes choses dans le regard de chacun des membres de la famille.

Emmett hocha la tête et lui sourit, "Attends un peu de voir quand l'automne va vraiment commencer! Le changement de couleur des feuilles fait venir des quantités de visiteurs et c'est très coloré."

Bella lui répondit à son sourire enjoué. Ses fossettes le faisaient ressembler à un grand ours en peluche. Elle secoua la tête à la façon dont ils étaient tous ridiculement beaux dans cette famille.

Les hommes quittèrent la cuisine et les femmes poursuivirent leurs préparations pour le repas.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors qu'elles avaient presque terminé d'apporter tous les plats sur la terrasse.

Bella se tourna avec un sourire quand elle reconnut la voix de Billy Black.

Edward était revenu à l'intérieur pour aider à transporter la nourriture et il dut prendre une grande goulée d'air lorsqu'il vit le visage de Bella se transformer instantanément.

L'inquiétude et la prudence avaient quitté son visage. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et étincelèrent d'excitation alors que Billy faisait son entrée dans la pièce, "Billy!"

Il lui sourit et se précipita à travers la pièce avant de l'attirer dans ses bras et d'embrasser sa joue. Esmée fut choquée que cette jeune fille qu'elle côtoyait depuis deux jours, qui connaissait tout sur la vie dans la rue et qui était très futée, se transforme en une adolescente joyeuse juste là, devant ses yeux.

"Regarde-toi! Bien installée?" dit Billy.

Elle rougit furieusement en réalisant que tout le monde les fixait et hocha la tête rapidement avant de s'éloigner de Billy en reculant d'un pas.

"Bella, voici ma femme Sue. Suzy, c'est mon amie Bella."

Bella sourit timidement à la femme.

Sue avait des cheveux noirs raides, tachetés de gris qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Sa peau était lisse et cuivrée et ses grands yeux noirs brillaient alors qu'elle souriait à Bella et lui tendait la main. "Bella je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer enfin! Vinnie et Félix n'ont pas arrêté de dire quelle belle jeune femme tu es. Bien sûr, Billy et Jacob sont tes nouveaux supporters aussi!"

"Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Mme Black," dit Bella doucement.

Sue lui sourit. "Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Sue. Mme Black ça me fait sentir vieille."

Carlisle choisit cet instant pour rentrer, "Etes-vous prêts à manger? Les petits s'agitent. Oh, salut Sue, Billy, venez derrière."

Le déjeuner fut une affaire bruyante et Bella était reconnaissante qu'Edward lui ait gardé une place à côté de lui à la longue table de la terrasse couverte.

Elle mangea et écouta surtout la conversation qui coulait autour d'elle. Elle reconnut quelques-uns des noms qu'elle entendit alors que d'autres étaient nouveaux pour elle.

Elle était consciente qu'Edward était assis à côté d'elle, leurs cuisses se touchaient presque et Bella se tranquillisa juste du fait qu'ils soient si proches.

Jusqu'à ce que Jasper prenne une gorgée de sa bière et s'éclaircisse la voix, "Alors Bella, as-tu dit que tu venais de Las Vegas?"

Bella entendit sa fourchette tomber contre son assiette et elle fixa la nourriture qui y restait pendant un moment.

"Jas-" commença Edward mais Bella posa une main sur sa cuisse," Non Edward, ça va. Laisse-moi répondre une fois pour toutes."

Elle inspira à fond et regarda autour de la table. Les enfants étaient assis autour de leur propre table et il était évident qu'ils étaient inconscients de la tension soudaine qui entourait les adultes.

Tout à coup elle sentit une main recouvrir la sienne qui était toujours posée sur la jambe d'Edward. Il pressa sa main dans un geste protecteur, "Tu n'as pas à faire ça maintenant," murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Bella le regarda un long moment avant de lui sourire, "Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de montrer que j'ai cette "confiance" dont nous avons parlé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre?"

Edward la fixa un moment avant de lui faire un signe, "Je suis juste ici, d'accord?"

Bella lui répondit en tapotant sa jambe.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard froid et ferme de Jasper.

De tous les Cullen c'est Jasper qu'elle connaissait le moins. Il était le plus réservé et il n'avait pas eu de contact avec elle.

Ses yeux semblaient scruter chacun de ses mouvements et quand Brady l'avait vue sur la terrasse tout à l'heure, il avait couru vers elle pour lui donner un baiser mouillé sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Edward avec un froncement de sourcil et il lui avait demandé "Pourquoi es-tu azzis avec ma Belle?" Ensuite il s'était tourné vers son père et son grand-père qui étaient debout et leur avait demandé "Vous z'avez vu ma Belle est izi," Carlisle avait eu un petit rire tandis que Jasper avait hoché la tête, puis il avait demandé à son fils d'aller échanger son pantalon contre le short qu'Alice avait préparé.

"Au départ je suis de Phoenix, je pense. Du moins c'est là où j'étais quand je suis devenue pupille de l'état d'Arizona, et mon certificat de naissance est de là-bas. J'ai été là-bas pendant dix ans avant d'aller dans une famille d'accueil. Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez savoir _Shérif?"_ dit-elle avec un calme qu'elle était loin d'éprouver en ce moment.

Elle leva le menton une fraction de seconde et Edward ne put empêcher sa queue de tressaillir. _Mon Dieu elle est si séduisante quand elle est en colère!_

Il fixa son frère mais Jasper l'ignora, il se pencha en avant son regard ne lâchant jamais Bella, "Pas vraiment. Quel est ton vrai nom parce que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas 'Van'?" dit-il calmement en prenant son menton dans sa main.

Bella sentait la tension régner autour d'elle. Carlisle regarda son fils en posant une main sur le bras d'Esmée pour la retenir, pendant qu'Esmée et Sue semblaient en colère contre Jasper, Billy regardait Bella avec une sympathie tranquille. Il savait depuis le début que cette histoire était fausse mais il ne l'avait jamais incitée à dire la vérité.

Bella lécha ses lèvres et Edward sentit ses doigts griffer sa peau. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer en sentant ses ongles à travers son short.

Il regarda vers son père pour avoir de l'aide mais Carlisle murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Esmée et Edward pouvait voir qu'elle était énervée à cause de la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation.

Lorsqu'il regarda Emmett, il put voir que son frère aîné regardait Bella avec curiosité mais Edward remarqua comment ses épaules étaient tendues et il comprit qu'il était aussi énervé que lui par le comportement de Jasper. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le lieu pour toutes ces questions.

Après un rapide coup d'œil d'excuse autour de la table, Bella prit une inspiration, "Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan. Ma date de naissance est le 13 juin et comme j'ai eu dix-huit ans en juin je ne fais plus partie du système d'accueil."

Son cœur cognait fort et sa bouche était sèche mais elle n'allait pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Ce connard ne lui faisait pas peur mais c'était certain, il l'énervait!

Jasper hocha la tête doucement et Bella aurait voulu le gifler. Elle tendit son bras pour boire une gorgée avant de reposer le verre doucement sur la table.

"A qui la voiture appartient-elle? " Bien que son ton soit doux, Bella pouvait voir ses yeux durs et déterminés.

Bella but de son jus de fruit avant de le regarder et cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper en voyant la fureur dans ses yeux. "Elle est à moi! Les papiers sont dans la boite à gants pour le prouver. A moi!" Elle lécha ses lèvres et pria pour ne pas se mettre dans l'embarras devant ces gens, "La voiture m'a été laissée par mon p… père, Charles Swan. Je vais vous donner le numéro de on assistante sociale si vous voulez. J'ai sa carte. Je ne vole pas, shérif Cullen!"

"Non, tu ne racontes que quelques histoires à dormir debout," répondit-il rapidement et Bella détesta le fait qu'il soit si calme alors qu'elle se sentait prête à exploser.

Elle se leva si brusquement qu'Edward eut juste le temps de rattraper sa chaise avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table et fixa Jasper, "Diriez-vous à de parfaits inconnus qui vous êtes sans raison? Je ne fais pas confiance aux étrangers. Je n'ai jamais eu de raison de le faire."

Tout à coup Bella réalisa qu'il régnait un silence de mort, elle regarda vers les enfants qui la fixaient avec de grands yeux, "Belle est-ce que mon papa te rend triste?" demanda Brady doucement et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Elle pouvait sentir ses joues et sa poitrine rougir et chauffer d'humiliation.

Elle se relâcha et secoua sa tête, "Non Brady ton papa veille à ce que toi et à ta famille soyez en sécurité. C'est ce que les papas sont supposés faire, poussin. Il faut que j'y aille, mais je te verrai pendant la semaine, d'accord?" Brady hocha la tête en hésitant et ses yeux bleus fixèrent son père et Bella.

Elle se tourna vers Alice et Rosalie, " Si vous voulez toujours que je garde les enfants dans la semaine, faites-moi le savoir."

Alice était pâle et Bella put voir que tout le monde à l'exception de Jasper était énervé et mal à l'aise.

Elle regarda Esmée et Carlisle et leur donna un sourire éclatant mais complètement faux, "Merci pour le déjeuner mais il faut que j'y aille. Je suis désolée de m'être énervée et d'avoir gâché votre journée. Je vous verrai demain Mme Esmée," même à ses oreilles sa voix semblait fausse et tendue.

Enfin elle regarda Billy et Sue, "Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti Billy. Et j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Sue, " dit Bella doucement.

Bella retourna dans la maison sans un regard pour Edward. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle allait fondre en larmes et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Elle s'arrêta un moment dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle l'ouvrit et elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, elle se tourna pensant que c'était Edward.

Jasper était devant elle, " Vous êtes venu pour fouiller mes poches, shérif? Eh bien, tout ce que j'ai c'est la clé de ma chambre et le téléphone qu'Edward m'a donné la nuit dernière…"

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis sous les projecteurs comme ça. J'avais besoin de quelques réponses. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi et je n'ai rien trouvé," dit-il tranquillement.

Bella acquiesça : "Et bien maintenant vous pourrez vérifier."

Sur ce, elle passa la porte et la ferma tranquillement.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella était trop énervée pour retourner dans sa chambre, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de la ferme.

Elle marcha dans l'allée et sur la route qui passait devant la ferme. Tout était tranquille et Bella réalisa que la plupart des dimanches autour de Hope Springs devaient être comme ça.

Elle marcha sur la route qui l'amena à la rue principale. Tout comme elle l'avait pensé tous les commerces, et les bureaux étaient fermés à l'exception du restaurant et de la petite épicerie.

Même si elle était réticente à l'idée de remettre les pieds dans le restaurant, elle avait désespérément besoin d'utiliser les toilettes et elle avait encore un peu faim, alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte.

Elle était toujours aussi choquée que la première fois, mais c'était assez vide, sauf une table dans le coin avec des jeunes.

Bella se dirigea vers une table éloignée et s'assit.

Un instant plus tard une femme, elle se souvint que c'était elle qui était derrière le comptoir le soir où elle était là avec Billy et Esmée, s'avança vers elle avec un sourire, "Bonjour Bella, je suis Jessica, est-ce que tu voudrais voir le menu?"

Il n'y avait rien sur le visage de cette femme qui laissait voir qu'elle pouvait être en colère pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bella ce soir-là.

"Ravie de vous connaître. Puis-je utiliser vos toilettes avant de me décider?"

Jessica hocha la tête, " Bien sûr, ma chère. Prends ton temps, c'est très tranquille le dimanche après midi."

Bella se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes et lorsqu'elle revint à sa place elle regarda le menu. Les prix étaient très raisonnables mais elle commanda un cola à la cerise et le ' burger du jardin'.

Elle finit son repas et en payant l'addition elle fit ses excuses à Jessica pour l'incident, mais Jessica la rassura d'un rire et dit que ça avait égayé sa journée.

Ensuite elle se promena dans la petite ville. Elle pouvait voir que les feuilles avaient commencé à changer de couleur. C'était très pittoresque et Bella profita du reste de l'après-midi, pour regarder les vitrines des magasins, s'asseoir sur un banc dans le petit coin de verdure du centre ville qui avait également un kiosque, celui-ci était bleu clair avec des bordures blanches, avant de revenir finalement à la ferme Blue Bonnet.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Jasper de l'avoir questionnée de la sorte. Bien sûr il aurait pu le faire à un autre endroit, mais il prenait juste soin de sa famille et de la ville qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Penser à ça lui fit se demander quelle sorte de policier avait dû être son père. _Aimait-il son travail? Avait-il été tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions? Pourquoi personne n'avait réclamé sa garde lorsqu'il était mort?_

En revenant au hangar et quand elle eut refermé la porte elle s'aperçut qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il était dix-huit heures passées, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait passé quatre heures dehors à se balader.

Elle lava ses vêtements et les étendit au-dessus du porte-serviette et de la porte des toilettes avant de se doucher et de se mettre un T-shirt.

Elle se fit une tasse de thé et se coucha sur le lit pour lire jusqu'à ce que ses yeux commencent à se fermer, puis elle se leva en soupirant pour se brosser les dents et éteignit les lumières avant de revenir dans son lit.

Pendant qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, elle se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle verrait de nouveau son protecteur aux yeux verts.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Après que Bella eut quitté la table, Jasper se racla la gorge et la suivit.

Tous les autres restèrent silencieux. Esmée, Alice, Rosalie et Bree semblaient être au bord des larmes. Sue et Billy chuchotaient entre eux, pendant qu'Emmett regardait Edward pour la première fois avec les sourcils levés, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose Jasper était de retour, s'arrêtant en chemin pour parler aux enfants à voix basse.

Il s'assit tranquillement et regarda ses parents directement, "Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi," commença-t-il mais Carlisle secoua la tête, "Pas maintenant, Jasper. Je suggère que nous finissions de manger et n'embarrassions pas nos amis davantage," dit-il froidement.

Le repas continua en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Esmée soupire et regarde Sue avec un sourire triste, "Un peu de thé avec moi dans la véranda, Sue?"

"Ça me parait merveilleux," dit-elle en commençant à débarrasser les assiettes, mais Esmée secoua la tête, "Laisse ça, Sue. Nous le ferons plus tard. Rose, Allie vous vous joignez à nous?"

Alice fit non de la tête, "Non merci, je vais vous laisser bientôt, les enfants semblent fatigués. Je te verrai demain." La couleur que prirent ses joues démentait sa réponse calme.

Rosalie déclina aussi et Esmée conduisit Sue dans la maison.

Bree, Alice et Rosalie commencèrent à débarrasser les plats et assiettes.

Une fois que les femmes furent parties, Carlisle excusa les enfants et ils allèrent dans leur salle de jeu où Alice leur alluma la télévision.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Carlisle se tourna vers Jasper, "Où diable as-tu pris que tu pouvais interroger notre invitée à table comme si elle était une criminelle de droit commun," siffla-t-il.

"Pa' sois raisonnable nous avions besoin d'avoir des réponses," dit Jasper d'un ton calme.

Edward grogna après lui, "Pas de cette façon Jasper! Si tu l'as faite partir, je te jure -"

"Tu feras quoi Edward? Depuis quand es-tu devenu son supporter? Il me semble me souvenir que _c'est toi_ qui l'a fait partir la dernière fois!" Jasper fixa son frère.

"Et j'ai eu les couilles d'aller m'excuser! Bella est une gentille fille - elle n'essaie de tromper personne! Elle essaie juste de se construire une vie. _Putain! _Je pensais que toi, plus que n'importe qui pourrait comprendre! Elle a eu une vie de merde jusqu'à présent, il ne faut pas tout lui foutre en l'air!" Edward était appuyé contre la table et son visage touchait presque celui de Jasper.

"Quoi Edward? Ta bite s'est enfin décongelée pour la _petite Bella_?" Jasper ricana montrant finalement combien il était en colère.

"Waoouh là vous deux! Calmez-vous," dit fermement Emmett en s'interposant entre ses deux frères qui étaient debout et se fixaient et Emmett pouvait voir qu'Edward était prêt à exploser.

Il y eut un fort boum au bout de la table et ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Carlisle devenir rouge et lever son poing.

"Ce sera suffisant! Taisez-vous tous et asseyez-vous! MAINTENANT!" aboya-t-il.

Emmett, Jasper et Edward s'assirent immédiatement. Ils pouvaient compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les fois où Carlisle avait élevé la voix et ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas le défier lorsqu'il le faisait.

Carlisle verrouilla son regard sur ses trois enfants, s'assurant qu'ils comprennent à quel point il était sérieux.

Après un moment de silence laconique, il parla à nouveau, "Je pense que le mieux c'est que chacun d'entre vous rentre chez lui maintenant mais pas avant que j'aie dit ce que j'ai à dire. Aucun d'entre nous n'est en état de discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé ici aujourd'hui sans que ça ne dégénère en quelque chose qui va devenir désagréable."

Edward voulait désespérément protester mais il savait que Carlisle avait déjà décidé et qui leur fallait un temps mort, ce qui était probablement la meilleure solution en pareilles circonstances.

"Emmett, as-tu assez d'informations sur Bella pour faire des vérifications à son sujet?"

Emmett hocha la tête, " Je pense que oui. Son nom n'est pas commun et j'ai sa date de naissance, le reste devrait être facile. J'appellerai quelques personnes tout à l'heure."

Carlisle hocha la tête.

Il se tourna pour voir Edward, "Je sais que Bella et toi êtes devenus proches l'un de l'autre, mais je t'exhorte à la prudence Edward. Elle n'est pas prête pour avoir une sorte 'd'imbroglio romantique' en ce moment. Ne laisse pas la situation échapper à ton contrôle, compris?"

Edward savait que son père venait seulement de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait, et il réalisa que les conseils de Carlisle étaient pour le mieux, mais il n'aimait toujours pas ça. "Oui, Monsieur."

Ils se regardèrent un moment encore avant que Carlisle laisse échapper un soupir et se tourne face à Jasper.

"Ta conduite est inexcusable Jasper. On t'a appris le respect il y a longtemps et aujourd'hui tu t'es montré odieux avec ta mère et moi, ta famille et nos amis. Je peux seulement penser que tu n'avais pas suffisamment réfléchi, ce qui ne te ressemble pas, fils. Bella est une énigme, je suis d'accord, mais elle essaie aussi de s'adapter. D'après ce que Billy et moi avons pu conjecturer, elle a vécu dans la rue ou dans sa voiture pendant un certain temps et tu as fait assez de bénévolat au refuge de la Mission et dans les écoles pour savoir ce que ça fait aux gens. Tu l'as humiliée et c'est juste inacceptable. "

Carlisle soupira et regarda ses fils, "Je suggère que lorsque Emmett aura obtenu quelques réponses nous nous réunissions mais jusque là permettez-moi de clarifier ce point-là, _Bella Swan est hors limites_. Si vous devez entrer en contact avec elle, vous serez poli et cordial ou autre, sinon vous restez loin d'elle. Ai-je été assez clair?"

Les trois hommes répondirent par l'affirmative avant de quitter la table en disant tranquillement au revoir à Billy l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce que Billy et Carlisle se retrouvent seuls.

Rosalie, Alice et les enfants vinrent dire au revoir aussi et ils purent boire une bière fraîche sous l'auvent de la terrasse.

Billy rigola en se tournant vers Carlisle, "Je me suis toujours demandé d'où Jasper avait tiré son acharnement pour être un tel shérif lorsqu'il en avait besoin mais après ce que je viens de voir cet après-midi je comprends bien de qui lui vient son caractère .

Carlisle rigola et secoua sa tête, "Tu veux dire Esmée?"

Billy releva ses sourcils, "Le tempérament d'Esmée est légendaire, mais quand tu as repris tes trois fils aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un côté de toi que j'ai moi-même trouvé intimidant."

Les hommes se calmèrent doucement lorsque Carlisle dit tranquillement, " Elle a le regard le plus âgé que j'ai jamais vu."

Billy acquiesça, "Des miracles se produisent ici, Doc, nous l'avons vu tous les deux, alors nous n'allons pas abandonner."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Le lendemain, Bella alla prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres cueilleurs avant de s'asseoir devant la maison des Cullen pour attendre Esmée.

Elle avait amené son livre et était plongée dedans, assise sur les marches du perron, et elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'elle n'avait vu Carlisle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie à côté d'elle, en veillant à garder une distance respectable entre eux.

"Bonjour Bella, " dit-il.

Elle eut le souffle coupé et elle le regarda avec un air coupable sur son visage, "Docteur Cullen! Désolée, j'attendais juste Mme Esmée."

Carlisle lui sourit, "Pas besoin d'explication Bella, Esmée va bientôt arriver. Tu devrais y aller et prendre du thé et un petit-déjeuner si tu veux, et mon nom est Carlisle."

"Non merci, j'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner, Carlisle."

"C'est un bon livre. 'Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur' (NdT : livre de Harper Lee) est l'un de mes livres préférés."

Les joues de Bella rougirent comme son regard passait de lui au livre. "J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, Rachel m'a dit que je pouvais l'emprunter, je le rendrai dès que je l'aurai fini," dit-elle d'une traite.

Carlisle tendit sa main et toucha précautionneusement le bras de Bella. "Je suis heureux que tu aimes lire Bella! Nous avons toujours cru qu'il fallait continuer d'apprendre en lisant et en favorisant les études. S'il te plait sens-toi libre d'emprunter tous les livres que tu veux. Et si tu es à court, j'ai des livres dans mon bureau et il y en a d'autres dans le bureau d'Esmée à la maison."

Il vit les yeux de Bella briller à ses mots. Elle fredonnait presque d'enthousiasme.

"Vraiment ?" dit-elle avec ferveur.

Carlisle rigola, "Vraiment. Je vais le dire à Brianna et à Esmée juste au cas où je ne serais pas là, d'accord?"

"Merci beaucoup."

"Ça me fait plaisir, Bella."

Carlisle se releva et défroissa son pantalon en quittant le perron. Il se tourna et regarda Bella de nouveau, "Jasper doit faire ses propres excuses, Isabella mais je voudrais juste te dire que ça n'a jamais été notre intention de t'humilier ou de t'embarrasser. Tu étais là en tant qu'invitée et Jasper a dépassé les bornes et pour cela, je suis désolé."

Bella se leva et elle remarqua qu'à ce niveau elle était presque aussi grande que le patriarche de la famille Cullen. Elle put voir que son regard était profondément troublé et elle fut sûre que Jasper avait reçu sa part de reproches après la débâcle de la veille.

"Merci de vous excuser mais ce n'est pas réellement nécessaire. Jasper fait seulement ce qu'il a appris à faire. Il essayait d'obtenir des réponses, et pour une raison quelconque il a senti qu'il avait besoin de témoins. Je pense que si j'avais une famille comme la vôtre, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger. S'il a d'autres questions, il faut juste qu'il me demande. Je n'ai rien à cacher." Bella hésita un peu en prononçant la dernière phrase. Elle mentait à Carlisle, elle avait un bébé à cacher.

Carlisle remarqua son expression coupable mais il fit attention de ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait vu qu'elle mentait. Il semblerait que Mlle Swan gardait un secret.

Il lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne première journée au travail puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Il savait que les secrets ne restaient pas secrets dans une petite ville comme Hope Springs. Pas longtemps en tous cas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight est à S. Meyer

**Hope Springs est à justginger**

Pour différentes raisons cette fic est rated **M** - vous avez été prévenues!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8<strong>

**Aller de l'avant rapidement**

Carlisle lui fit un signe de la main quand il passa près d'elle et descendit l'allée dans son élégante Mercedes noire. Bella se pencha en arrière en prenant appui sur ses mains et bascula sa tête.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Même d'où elle était assise elle pouvait sentir la douce odeur des fruits et des légumes qui mûrissaient dans les champs. L'effluve était presque entêtante et Bella fredonnait doucement pour elle-même.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et elle se leva. "Bonjour Mme Esmée."

Esmée était élégante et à l'aise dans son pantalon marron avec un chemisier, des sandales et un sac à main beige assortis. Ses cheveux étaient roulés en un chignon et ses seules parures étaient une paire de boucles d'oreille et une montre en or, ses bagues de mariage et un bracelet breloque en or.

Bella regarda vers ses vêtements et elle tira sur le bas de son T-shirt. Ses tongs en plastique lui semblèrent bon marché - ce qu'elles étaient pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle les avait seulement payées un dollar au vide-grenier.

Le visage d'Esmée se plissa d'un adorable sourire, "Bonjour Bella! Mon Dieu tu aurais pu rentrer pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, tu sais."

Bella leva le livre qu'elle tenait toujours, "J'appréciais le soleil du matin et le livre. Hum, j'ai dit à Carlisle que je rendrais tous les livres que j'ai empruntés."

Esmée enlaça Bella par la taille et la guida jusqu'à sa voiture. "Tu peux lire tout ce que tu veux Bella! Tous ces livres sont là pour ça. Carlisle et moi avons toujours aimé lire et nous avons heureusement passé ce goût à la plupart de nos enfants." Elle fit un clin d'œil à Bella en lâchant sa main et fit le tour du camion double cabine pour ouvrir la portière du côté conducteur.

"La plupart d'entre eux?" réagit Bella.

Esmée secoua la tête, "Oui, Bree, Jasper et Edward aiment bien s'installer avec un bon livre mais Emmett, bon, disons que s'il peut attendre que le film sorte, il le fera! Je pense que c'est en grande partie dû a son travail, il lit les lois, étudie des dossiers alors quand il rentre à la maison il veut juste se détendre face à la télévision, ce qu'il fait en regardant ESPN*****."

"ESPN?"

Esmée opina, "C'est un fana de sport - hockey sur glace, football américain, baseball, football, tu prononce le nom d'un sport et il le suit."

"Billy a dit quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il était entraîneur."

"Chacun de mes fils est entraîneur. Emmett c'est le football américain, Edward et Jasper entrainent notre petite équipe de baseball et en hiver ils s'occupent de hockey sur glace pour les enfants."

"Vous patinez tous?" demanda Bella.

Esmée acquiesça," Oh oui! Nous patinons sur l'étang qui est situé sur notre propriété et bien sûr il y a des séances de patinage à Dorset Common."

Esmée s'arrêta sur le parking devant les vitrines et elle se tourna vers Bella, "Je veux que tu me poses toutes les questions que tu veux. L'ignorance n'est stupide que si tu ne veux pas apprendre, compris?"

Bella mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête," Faisons ça alors."

Esmée rit, "Viens chérie."

Bella suivit Esmée dans le magasin. Elle vit une femme derrière le comptoir en train de servir une cliente qui salua Esmée chaleureusement.

"Oh Esmée, hier j'ai fait une tarte aux myrtilles et je dois dire que votre récolte de myrtilles est exceptionnelle cette année!" dit la femme rapidement alors qu'elle dévisageait Bella avec une curiosité clairement affichée. "Et qui est votre jeune amie? Bonjour, je suis Felicity Cope, je vis juste à côté de chez Edward et je m'occupe aussi du bureau de poste, donc si tu as besoin de timbres, tu descends juste la rue."

Les sourcils de Bella se relevèrent alors qu'elle fixa la femme plus âgée et rondelette avec des cheveux teints en rouge vif. Elle regardait Bella dans l'expectative, celle-ci réalisa qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part.

Bella essuya ses mains sur ses cuisses, "Euh, je suis Bella," dit-elle sans conviction.

Mme Cope se tourna vers Esmée, "Bella? Et d'où vient-elle, Esmée? Qui est sa _famille_?"

Les yeux d'Esmée rencontrèrent ceux de Bella avant de faire face à la femme, "Bella vient de l'ouest, Felicity et _nous_ sommes sa famille. Elle va rester avec nous et elle travaillera ici pour le reste de l'été et peut-être même plus longtemps." La voix d'Esmée était toujours douce mais ne supportait pas la réplique et Bella se détourna pour cacher un sourire.

Mme Cope les fixa l'une après l'autre puis se retourna vers la jeune femme derrière le comptoir, "Makenna, je pense que je vais prendre des pots de confiture de fraises ainsi que de ces délicieux chutneys d'Esmée."

Elle regarda vers l'endroit où Esmée et l'autre femme, Makenna étaient en train de discuter. Makenna paraissait avoir vingt ans, elle avait de longs cheveux blond foncé, des yeux bleus comme les bleuets et quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez.

"Bella, c'est Makenna Barnes. Le mari de Makenna, Alistair est propriétaire du pub au coin de la rue. Makenna travaille pour moi trois jours par semaine ; Makenna voilà Bella Swan. Elle va contrôler et faire l'inventaire de notre stock. Je sais que notre stock est complètement faux parce que nous avons été très occupées ces derniers temps."

Makenna sourit à Bella et lui tendit la main. Bella s'approcha et la lui serra avec précaution, qu'est-ce que toutes ces personnes avaient avec _le toucher_?

Bella serra la main de Makenna, "C'est très agréable de faire ta connaissance, Bella," dit cette beauté avec un sourire. "Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu n'as qu'à demander," ajouta-t-elle.

Esmée s'excusa auprès d'elle et se dirigea avec Bella vers les doubles portes qui donnaient dans la boutique d'Alice, "Viens et jette un coup d'œil dans le magasin d'Alice."

Bella ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais ce n'était en rien comme les friperies et les autres endroits où elle achetait ses vêtements la plupart du temps.

Le grand espace était divisé en plusieurs parties ou 'pièces' dans le style campagnard français. Il y avait une pièce avec un dressing qui contenait la lingerie et les vêtements de nuit soigneusement pliés. Une autre grande penderie en bois contenait les robes, pantalons, jeans, jupes et shorts.

Ensuite Bella vit une 'chambre' avec un lit à baldaquin recouvert de tissus divers et de linge de maison.

Au-delà elle repéra une zone 'salon'.

"Wow, c'est inhabituel!" dit Bella.

Esmée sourit fièrement, "Alice a beaucoup de talent. Elle dessine beaucoup de vêtements et de lingerie. Elle achète seulement des vêtements de qualité et des meubles. Elle arrange beaucoup de pièces elle-même et elle travaille avec un couple d'artisans retraités qui vivent dans le coin."

A ce moment là, Alice les repéra et les appela. Bella vit que Jessica était assise avec elle sur une causeuse crème en peluche.

"Dites, M'am, Bella, comment allez-vous ce matin?"

Bella sourit, "Fin prête pour travailler!"

Alice rit, " C'est une bonne chose parce que ce matin j'ai été attaquée par l'une des étagères de vêtements là-haut!"

Elle expliqua que c'était au premier étage qu'elle gardait son stock de vêtements et de petits bibelots. Elle dit ensuite qu'il y avait une grange désaffectée derrière le magasin qu'elle utilisait pour la restauration des meubles.

"Bella, voudrais-tu un peu de pâtisserie? Jess vient juste d'en amener de chez Sue et c'est délicieux!"

Bella accepta et les quatre femmes bavardèrent pendant les minutes suivantes jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Jessica se mette à sonner, "C'est Mike, désolée, il faut que j'y aille, à bientôt!"

"Bella et moi devons remplir quelques documents et puis nous pourrons commencer," dit Esmée.

Elle se tourna vers Bella, "Alice et moi avons établi une sorte de liste pour toi. Pour commencer, il faudra inventorier le stock qui est dans ma réserve, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre toute la journée. Quant à Alice…" Alice haussa les épaules et sourit à Esmée et à Bella, "Cela prendra plus de temps et c'est surtout la partie vêtements qui a besoin d'être réorganisée et triée, rangée sur les bonnes étagères et répertoriée dans le stock."

Alice sourit à Bella chaleureusement, "Rien n'est urgent, Bella mais rien n'a été fait depuis longtemps! Est-ce qu'Esmée t'a montré l'ordinateur et le logiciel que nous utilisons?"

Bella hocha la tête, "Il faut juste que je m'y habitue, mais j'ai toujours aimé les ordinateurs à l'école et mon professeur me donnait des choses plus compliquées qu'aux autres, donc je devrai pouvoir me débrouiller, ça devrait aller."

Esmée accompagna Bella à son bureau et la fit asseoir sur la seule chaise de la pièce.

Esmée lui montra comment compléter certains formulaires avant de lui expliquer les horaires de travail, les salaires et les avantages.

"L'un des principaux avantages de travailler pour nous est que tu auras droit à un rabais pour toutes les marchandises, s'il y a quelque chose qui te plaît, fais-nous le juste savoir et tu pourras payer à la fin de la semaine."

Bella pensa avec convoitise aux vêtements qu'elle avait vus dans la boutique d'Alice. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Alice les lui laisse pour un ou deux dollars.

"Maintenant, Bella tu auras deux coupures de quinze minutes chaque jour et une heure au déjeuner. Nous avons l'habitude de passer chez Jess ou parfois au pub pour un déjeuner léger. Alistair a quelques tables à l'extérieur qui sont très agréables. Tu pourras également en parler avec Rachel et elle pourra te préparer un en-cas pour le déjeuner, est-ce que tu vas là-bas pour le petit-déjeuner et le dîner?"

Bella hocha la tête. "Bien, tu pourras lui demander ce soir et elle aura tout ce qu'il faut dans la matinée. Carlisle et Bree emportent leur déjeuner de là-bas lorsqu'ils ne veulent pas manger à l'extérieur."

Après que Bella eut rempli tous les formulaires, elles allèrent au bout de la rue pour que Bella puisse ouvrir son premier compte bancaire. Esmée donna leur adresse pour le domicile de Bella et dans les dix minutes Bella eut une carte de crédit à son nom.

"Ton salaire sera versé sur ton compte tous les vendredis à l'heure du déjeuner, Bella, comme ça tu pourras faire quelques achats si tu veux."

Le reste de la matinée passa vite alors que Bella commença à ranger la réserve d'Esmée. Au moment de la pause du déjeuner elle avait terminé et elle avait commencé à faire l'inventaire.

Alice, Esmée, Bella et Makenna allèrent au pub d'Alistair à pied où Bella prit un instant pour regarder l'homme avec une barbe hirsute qui lui rappelait Grizzly Adams.

Alistair avait un accent étranger, les yeux bruns qui scintillaient avec méfiance et il s'inclina vers la main de Bella pour poser un baiser sur celle-ci.

Ce qui normalement aurait effrayé Bella la fit rire et Makenna grogna à son mari, "Tu ne peux pas résister à une jolie fille, n'est-ce pas Barnes?" dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

"Tu me connais, j'ai embrassé la pierre de Blarney* très jeune, mon amour!" Il rigola en désignant une table en bois et des chaises dépareillées qui étaient installées à l'ombre d'un grand arbre.

"Prenez une chaise et je vous amène le déjeuner dans peu de temps. Bella es-tu allergique à quelque chose?" demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, "Je ne crois pas," dit-elle.

"Donc l'assiette du fermier pour tout le monde? Et que diriez-vous d'un peu de bière biologique au gingembre, avec la permission de Bleu Bonnet?"

Bella comprit que Makenna et Alistair étaient arrivés à Hope Springs deux ans auparavant. Alistair avait douze ans de plus que Makenna et ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université alors qu'Alistair faisait une série de conférences sur des auteurs irlandais.

Ce fut le coup de foudre et Alistair lui proposa de l'épouser six mois plus tard. Ils étaient venus à Hope Springs un week-end pour le festival de la pomme et lorsqu'ils avaient vu le bâtiment typique qui était en vente, ils avaient décidé de réaliser leur rêve et de venir vivre à la campagne.

Alistair était un professeur renommé et il continuait toujours à donner des cours sur internet pour une prestigieuse université et ainsi que quelques conférences à l'occasion, Makenna avait son diplôme d'anglais et elle avait utilisé ses compétences pour devenir un auteur publié. Elle écrivait des livres pour enfants et jeunes adultes mais elle faisait des pauses dans la semaine pour aider Esmée au magasin.

"Je travaille là juste pour avoir les promotions pour les employés, tu sais," plaisanta-t-elle.

Bella passa le reste de l'après-midi et les trois jours suivants à ranger l'étage des boutiques. Elle apprit qu'Alice n'achetait pas seulement des vêtements de marque et que la plupart de ceux qu'elle gardait étaient à un prix raisonnable. Elle avait même une section spéciale qui était à un prix d'occasion. Alice lui expliqua que la plupart de ses bénéfices provenaient des vêtements moins chers, elle avait des clients réguliers qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'acheter des vêtements griffés. Elle avait fait don d'un lot de vêtements à un refuge qui était dans la ville voisine.

Bella n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements et quand Alice la vit regarder une jupe rouge dans le stock le troisième jour, elle insista pour qu'elles passent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer à s'habiller.

Rosalie passa autour de quinze heures cet après-midi là et elle sourit quand elle vit Bella bouder alors qu'Alice lui jetait une autre robe à essayer.

"Alice j'ai un travail à faire et tu me fais perdre du temps! "grogna Bella.

Alice croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine plissa les yeux, "Bella Swan, tu as besoin d'avoir des vêtements qui te conviennent et qui soient confortables à porter, maintenant essaie juste ceci, allez!"

Bella roula des yeux vers Rosalie mais elle passa derrière un paravent et enleva son jeans, son débardeur et ses chaussures et elle essaya cette robe fleurie avec une ceinture élastique.

"Sors de là Bella!" cria Alice et Bella sortit en grommelant.

"Oh ça par exemple, Bella tu es superbe!" s'exclama Alice.

Bella la fixa," Alice à quel moment vais-je pouvoir porter cette robe?"

"Bella tu peux la porter tout le temps! Peut-être pour un rendez-vous ou pour aller au restaurant, ou ici au travail, jette un coup d'œil."

Elle se retourna doucement et se regarda dans les grands miroirs.

La robe tombait à mi-cuisse et elle devait bien admettre que le vert pâle et le pêche étaient du meilleur effet sur sa peau. La robe était faite en tissu léger qui recouvrait parfaitement ses courbes légères et flottaient autour de ses cuisses de plus elle avait un joli décolleté.

Bella avait un peu grossi et son visage et son corps n'étaient plus aussi anguleux et maigres et bien qu'elle fût encore très mince, il y avait une légère courbe qui soulignait ses seins et ses hanches maintenant.

Bella se reconnut difficilement dans une robe et elle dut admettre qu'elle était 'presque' jolie.

"Vendu!" annonça Alice.

Bella regarda rapidement l'étiquette et ses sourcils se relevèrent quand elle vit le prix. Elle tourna sur elle-même et fixa Alice, "Quinze dollars? Alice cette robe vaut plus que ça!"

Alice commença à faire claquer ses talons, "Je ne te connaissais même pas quand j'ai mis le prix sur cette robe, Bella! Donc elle vaut quinze dollars et avec ta remise de 35 % en tant qu'employée, ça te fera neuf dollars et soixante quinze cents."

Rosalie se délassait dans un coin, sur un fauteuil style 19e siècle tout en regardant les deux femmes, comme si c'était un match de tennis.

"J'ai une paire de ballerines blanches et une paire de sandales qui seraient parfaites avec cette tenue - elles sont dans les boites à deux dollars dans le coin le plus éloigné," dit Alice avec désinvolture.

Bella fixa un moment sa patronne et amie avant de se tourner pour aller voir les chaussures.

Alice chercha Rosalie du regard qui elle la fixait avec les sourcils levés, "Vraiment Mary Alice?"

Alice regarda sa sœur, "Plus tard! " siffla-t-elle. Alice avait passé quelque temps à trier des vêtements et avait mis de côté quelques tenues qui, elle le savait auraient fière allure sur Bella, elle les avait placées stratégiquement tout autour de la pièce du stock afin de ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur elles. Elle les avait mis à un prix raisonnable pour que Bella n'ait pas cette excuse pour ne pas les acheter.

Une fois que Bella eut trouvé que les ballerines convenaient parfaitement, elle se changea et remit ses vêtements mais pas avant d'avoir trouvé une paire de converse rouge et blanches ainsi qu'une paire de tennis en tissu à deux dollars qui paraissaient presque neuves et Bella fut étonnée de voir qu'elles étaient à sa taille. Après un rapide calcul, elle ramena ses achats en bas.

"Bella, es-tu prête pour aller voir Jake avant d'aller chercher les enfants et qu'on aille chez moi?"

Bella hocha la tête. Elle donna la robe à Alice, ainsi que les chaussures, un short couleur biscuit qu'elle avait trouvé et un débardeur crème assorti, un autre jeans (sans trou celui-là!), deux t-shirts, deux débardeurs et un cardigan assorti à sa nouvelle robe.

Alice ne dit pas un mot alors qu'elle pliait soigneusement les vêtements pour Bella et stocka le tout sur l'étagère sous le comptoir. Elle avait pu acheter le tout pour moins de quarante dollars.

Bella roula des yeux, " Tu vas me transformer en une diva de la mode Alice Cullen et ça ne me plaît pas!"

Alice lui sourit, "Tu seras ma petite diva, tu verras!"

"Je te verrai plus tard Bella." Elle lui sourit alors que Rosalie la poussait hors du magasin.

C'était l'anniversaire des trois couples et Esmée et Carlisle étaient partis le matin pour un long week-end à New-York.

Elles décidèrent de se rendre au garage de Jake à pied. Rosalie avait appelé Jacob dans la matinée pour arranger un rendez-vous à son bureau.

Quand Bella avança dans le bureau soigné, un jeune homme était assis derrière le comptoir. "Salut Rose, as-tu apporté ta combinaison?"

Rosalie rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et jaugea l'homme avec ses yeux bleus, "Tu ne dois pas être méchant juste parce que je suis meilleur mécanicien que toi!"

L'homme, prénommé George, déplaça son regard vers l'endroit où se tenait Bella ; il se leva rapidement et s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon qu'il sortit de sa poche arrière, "Salut! Je suis George!" dit-il en commençant à rougir.

Bella lui fit un demi-sourire," Je suis Bella," dit-elle.

A cet instant Jacob sortit de son bureau suivit par une grande femme qui avait de longs cheveux bouclés et Bella sut immédiatement que c'était Nessie.

Elle put aussitôt voir la ressemblance entre Nessie et ses parents. Elle avait les traits fins et les grands yeux marron de Vinnie alors qu'elle avait hérité des cheveux châtains de son père.

"Aaah, ma 'vilaine bouche' préférée et ma 'mécanicienne' préférée!" dit-il en leur souriant à toutes les deux alors qu'elles rigolaient.

"D'accord les filles, vous êtes supposées dire, 'notre préféré -"

"Notre préféré, coup de pied au cul!" dit Nessie avant de saluer Rosalie et de sourire à Bella. "Bonjour Bella, c'est vraiment agréable de rencontrer la femme qui a remis mon mari à sa place!"

Jacob rit et il la serra contre son torse en l'enlaçant par la taille, Quil et toi me remettez à ma place chaque jour!"

"Ils devraient t'enfermer dans un chenil, _chien_! " rétorqua Rosalie.

Jacob rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire. Ensuite il regarda Rosalie avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux, "Hey Rose - comment fait-on pour noyer une blonde?" ricana-t-il.

Les yeux de Rosalie se plissèrent en deux fentes glaciales mais Nessie roula des yeux vers Bella et elle posa une main sur chacune de ses épaules, "Bon, assez tous les deux! Vous allez faire peur à Bella et elle va penser qu'elle ne peut pas vous faire confiance pour réparer sa voiture!"

Nessie se dirigea vers le bureau de Jacob, " Viens et assieds-toi, ignore les simplement." Elle se tourna pour leur jeter un coup d'œil ils se souriaient luttant pour arriver à la porte en premier.

Bella regarda Nessie, " Vous vous connaissez tous depuis longtemps?"

"Trop longtemps!" dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps avant de rire.

"Rose et Jacob étaient à l'école ensemble et Rose et moi étions amies quand sa famille habitait à Akron, avant que son père n'épouse la mère d'Alice," expliqua Nessie.

Jacob attrapa une feuille et s'assit à côté de sa femme. "Bella, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ton bébé et je peux la réparer. Ça va prendre un peu de temps et j'ai besoin de parler avec quelques amis que j'aie à Mexico, parce que bien que cette voiture soit construite en Allemagne, les pièces en provenance du Mexique fonctionneront très bien. Il y a une liste de choses à remplacer ou à adapter mais si tu me laisses un peu de temps tout pourras être fait pour que tu conduises une voiture avec des papiers en règle. As-tu ton permis de conduire sur toi?"

"Putain!" Le juron tranquille qu'elle laissa s'échapper ne passa pas inaperçu.

Dans le silence de la pièce, Bella fixa le plancher en espérant qu'il allait s'ouvrir pour l'engloutir! Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'ils pouvaient lui demander son permis de conduire.

"Bella, chérie, est-ce que tu as un permis de conduire?" lui demanda Rosalie doucement.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et secoua sa tête sans lever les yeux.

Jacob fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais Rosalie l'empêcha de poser la question suivante avec un hochement de tête vigoureux, ses yeux lui disant silencieusement que 'ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.'

"Eh bien, évidemment tu ne peux pas conduire mais il faudra que tu passes ton permis provisoire rapidement de façon à ce que tu puisses avoir le nombre d'heures de conduite suffisant et ensuite obtenir ton permis de conduire. Nous allons tous te donner des leçons et étonnamment Randall Wilber est un excellent professeur de conduite. Il donne des leçons à tous les enfants," dit Rosalie avant de regarder vers Jacob et de changer de sujet.

"Quelle sera la note en gros, Jake? Il faut que Bella le sache afin de prévoir un budget pour cela."

Bella regarda Jacob et elle opina nerveusement, "Dis-moi juste combien ça va coûter."

Jacob hocha la tête, "D'accord, il faut que tu te souviennes que nous avons la possibilité d'acheter des pièces d'occasion - Quil et moi allons toujours voir dans les casses mais il faudra environ mille sept cents dollars."

Bella fit un effort pour ne pas s'évanouir. Elle sentit le sang quitter son visage et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_Mille sept-cents dollars! Putain comment allait-elle pouvoir trouver tout cet argent?_

Elle entendit des voix et releva la tête pour voir Rosalie lui mettre un verre d'eau dans la main. "Bois ça, Bella."

Comme elle buvait à petites gorgées, Jacob expliqua que le prix mentionné concernait le pire des cas mais incluait également de nouveaux sièges, de nouveaux pneus et chambres, la rénovation de la carrosserie et un coup de peinture. Il ferait tout ça par étapes et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle paye pour du superflu, comme des sièges ou la peinture jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit en état de rouler.

"Je te propose de payer quinze dollars par semaine," dit Jacob tranquillement.

Bella sourit avec soulagement, "Es-tu sûr que je puisse les payer?"

"Bien sûr Bella. J'ai demandé à Emmett de mettre ça par écrit afin que tu saches que tout ça est légal. Et si à un moment ou à autre tu veux que j'arrête, j'arrêterai de chercher des pièces, je finirai le travail que je suis en train de faire et c'est tout. Pour la refaire fonctionner tu dois compter autour de quatre cent dollars. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? " demanda-t-il.

Bella sourit, "Beaucoup mieux que mille sept-cents dollars! Pu - je veux dire, tu as bien failli me déclencher une crise cardiaque, tu sais?"

Jake se mit à rire bruyamment, "Ça va t'obliger à faire attention, vilaine bouche!"

Bella le fixa.

"Em t'amènera les papiers ici, demain, tu pourras venir?"

Ils se mirent d'accord pour un rendez-vous et ensuite Bella et Rosalie partirent.

Pendant qu'elle conduisait pour aller récupérer les enfants qui jouaient chez des camarades, Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil vers Bella, "Si tu n'as pas le permis où as-tu appris à conduire?"

Bella souffla et regarda par la vitre en répondant, "C'est la seule bonne chose que mon père adoptif ait faite pour moi. Il avait l'habitude de boire avec ses amis et sa femme ne conduisait pas mais elle refusait de marcher ou de prendre le bus, donc après que je sois allée vivre avec eux, j'ai dû apprendre à conduire son vieux camion. Notre école avait un instructeur pour le permis et j'ai pris quelques cours. Il n'a jamais remarqué les bosses sur son vieux de tas de merde."

Rosalie ne dit rien, mais sa pensée s'activait. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Bella la rendait un peu plus admirative. Pendant les quelques jours précédents Emmett avait été très discret sur les résultats de ses recherches concernant Isabella Marie Swan. Rosalie l'avait entendu parler au téléphone et le soir précédent elle s'était précipitée dans son bureau lorsqu'elle avait entendu quelque chose s'écraser contre le mur.

**Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle avait trouvé du verre sur le sol, là où il avait atterri après avoir éclaté contre le mur.**

**"Bébé, est-ce que ça va? Que se passe-t-il?"**

**Emmett était debout derrière son bureau, ses yeux étaient presque noirs de colère et il s'énervait au téléphone, "Ecoute Don, putain, arrête de me dire que tu as besoin d'elle pour témoigner contre eux! Cette fille est complètement brisée à cause de ce que vous appelez le "système"! Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que je la renvoie dans ce putain de trou d'enfer! Comprends-le bien! Ouais je t'entends, mais écoute-moi toi aussi et écoute-moi bien : s'il faut que j'alerte la presse pour l'informer que vous avez placé sciemment une enfant innocente entre les mains de ce putain de monstre, et bien, ça ne va pas vous faire de la publicité, n'est-ce pas? Attendons la prochaine élection, et je ne pense pas que tu obtiendras beaucoup de votes."**

**Rosalie regardait Emmett bouche bée. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait elle ne l'avait jamais entendu s'adresser à quelqu'un de cette façon.**

**Emmett lui fit signe de rentrer, il se jeta dans son fauteuil et passa sa grande main dans ses boucles sombres alors qu'il écoutait impatiemment.**

**Avec un profond soupir, il passa sa main sur son visage et hocha la tête, "D'accord alors Simon et Kate Rawlings sont maintenant en garde à vue et tous les mineurs ont été retirés de leur maison," dit-il d'un ton plus calme. "Eh bien avec les photos qu'il vendait à ses amis pédophiles et les vidéos de la salle de bain ainsi que le témoignage des enfants, il devrait y avoir assez de preuves, non?"**

**Rosalie mit sa main devant sa bouche tout en se dirigeant à petits pas vers le fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau et s'y installa.**

**Elle eut un sentiment d'angoisse en comprenant de qui ils parlaient. **

**Bella. **

**Emmett hocha la tête et parla à nouveau, "Oh! Et à propos des chiens dans l'arrière cour… Moitié morts de faim? C'est une honte qu'ils n'aient pas été euthanasiés et j'espère qu'il y a des charges contre eux pour ça aussi … c'est agréable de l'entendre. Bon, regarde tout ça et tiens-moi au courant s'il te plaît, Don ne me fais pas aller plus loin, j'ai l'intention que justice soit rendue à cette fille."**

**Emmett reposa le téléphone sur son bureau et après quelques minutes ses yeux tristes et en colère regardèrent sa femme.**

**"Je remercie Dieu de savoir que nos enfants seraient bien soignés si jamais quelque chose nous arrivait Bébé. Si tu savais…" Emmett arrêta de parler et tout à coup ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.**

**Rosalie poussa un petit cri tout en se levant et en allant le rejoindre, tirant sur ses épaules pour lui caler la tête contre son ventre, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle dans une étreinte serrée comme un étau.**

**Rosalie fredonnait en le réconfortant et passa sa main dans ses boucles douces.**

**"Elle est en sécurité maintenant, Bébé. Elle est ici et elle est en sécurité et nous nous assurerons que rien de mauvais ne lui arrive de nouveau, d'accord?"**

**Lorsqu'Emmett releva sa tête, ses yeux rouges et bouffis la regardaient," Je t'aime," dit-il.**

**"Je t'aime encore davantage," lui répondit Rosalie avec un tendre sourire. **

**"Est-ce que tu veux en parler?"**

**Emmett secoua la tête et ses yeux s'assombrirent, la respiration de Rosalie resta coincée dans sa gorge.**

**"Pas maintenant. Je veux t'emmener dans notre lit et te faire l'amour toute la nuit."**

**Rose arqua un sourcil en souriant, "Toute la nuit, mon Tigre? Humm, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible ça!"**

**Emmett secoua la tête, "Oh quel peu de foi en moi… laisse-moi te donner un conseil."**

**"Quoi?"**

**Emmett se remit sur ses pieds vite fait, "Cours!"**

**Rosalie soupira et se tourna dans un tourbillon. Elle était rapide mais il était plus rapide qu'elle.**

**Il la rattrapa à la porte du bureau et à peine étaient-ils dans le couloir que Rosalie était déjà prête à crier grâce.**

**Alors qu'Emmett se glissait dans sa chaude humidité pour la troisième fois de la nuit ou tôt le matin, Rosalie admit qu'Emmett savait de quoi il parlait.**

Bella était, elle aussi, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à l'après-midi précédent lorsqu'elle était arrivée avec Esmée et avait trouvé une voiture de police dans l'allée. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour s'éloigner aussi loin que possible de Jasper Cullen. Elle s'était précipitée sur le chemin, si bouleversée qu'elle en avait oublié la tasse de thé qu'elle prenait avec Esmée chaque après-midi dans la belle cuisine. Alors qu'elle atteignant la porte du hangar, une grande main fine s'était refermée sur son épaule, ce qui fit la crier et se retourner, prête à attaquer. Jasper avait esquivé le poing qui venait de se diriger vers son visage.

"Woaw tu aimes la bagarre!" dit Jasper en dansant loin d'elle.

Bella était sûre qu'elle avait fait pipi dans son jeans. Elle était en colère. Vraiment furieuse.

"_Putain par l'enfer_! Quel est votre putain de problème, vous les hommes qui avez besoin de vous faufiler comme un putain de ninja pour approcher des gens ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi putain? Si tu ne veux pas de moi ici je vais partir, mais tu as failli me provoquer une putain de crise cardiaque!"

Pendant le silence qui suivit, Bella réalisa qu'elle avait poussé des cris perçants, qui plus est aux oreilles du shérif de la ville. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait de plus judicieux. Et en plus elle avait essayé de le frapper en plein visage.

Pendant environ cinq minutes Jasper ouvrit et ferma sa bouche comme un poisson, il s'était excusé auprès de Bella pour sa 'conduite abominable." _(Putain il n'employait que des beaux mots!)_

Bella l'assura que c'était le passé.

Une petite voix lui fit remarquer '_Que vont-ils dire lorsqu'ils vont apprendre pour le bébé?'_

Elle n'en fit pas cas.

Rosalie la tira de sa rêverie et secoua sa tête pour chasser le brouillard qu'avait provoqué ses idées de luxure – elle ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir et elle espérait qu'Emmett apprécierait le petit numéro qu'Alice lui avait concocté.

"Bon, quand tu seras chez nous ce soir, tu pourras regarder sur internet pour les cours de conduite, puis la semaine prochaine nous irons chercher ton permis d'apprentissage. Il faudra que tu conduises sous surveillance pour toute l'année prochaine, mais tu pourras conduire avec ton permis provisoire," dit Rosalie fermement.

Lorsque Bella la regarda, Rosalie vit de l'excitation dans ses yeux avant qu'elle baisse la tête et cache son visage, "Vous ne devriez pas avoir à faire ça pour moi."

Rosalie mit son indicateur de changement de direction pour tourner dans l'allée des camarades de Jed et Emma, "Je sais ça, ne dis pas de bêtises Belle mais je veux le faire, donc accepte-le."

Bella grogna, "Vous êtes aussi fous les uns que les autres!"

Rosalie lui sourit tout en mettant son SUV sur "parking". "Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions sains d'esprit, Bella. Viens, tu vas rencontrer Angie."

Angela Yorkie salua Bella chaleureusement. Elle comprit qu'Angela travaillait aussi avec Alice en s'occupant des retouches et des modifications sur les vêtements. Son mari, Eric travaillait avec Jasper en tant qu'adjoint. Bella apprécia de suite cette femme qui ressemblait légèrement à un rat de bibliothèque avec ses lunettes noires qu'elle repoussait constamment sur le haut de son nez et ses cheveux ternes et bruns dont elle se plaignait tout le temps, en disant qu'ils étaient incontrôlables. Bella était d'accord - les boucles légèrement sauvages et ondulées volaient autour du visage d'Angie alors qu'elle s'activait dans la cuisine avec une énergie nerveuse.

"Chip!" cria-t-elle, bien que la maison ne soit pas très grande.

Un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs et raides et les yeux légèrement bridés se précipita dans la cuisine, "Oui maman? Oh salut Mme Cullen," dit-il poliment en les voyant.

Rosalie sourit," Hey Chip, peux-tu appeler Jed et Emma pour moi, chéri? Mais assure-toi qu'ils ont bien rangé les jouets en premier."

"Oui Ma'ame," il se tourna vers sa mère, "M'am, savais-tu que Dale et Emma allaient être dans la même classe cette année?" demanda-t-il, mais il sortit avant même qu'elle lui ait répondu.

Angela leur sourit tristement : "Mes bébés grandissent. J'ai dit à Eric que je pense qu'il est temps de penser à faire le numéro trois."

Rosalie expliqua, "Dale est la fille d'Angela et d'Eric, elle a cinq ans et elle est mignonne."

Bella se mordit la lèvre durement, _Chip and Dale*? On se moque de moi? Qui sont les pu- parents qui nommeraient leurs enfants Chip and Dale? _ Heureusement elle garda ses pensées pour elle et se contenta simplement de sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles entendirent un piétement puis, Jed, Chip, Emma et une petite fille qui était la copie conforme d'Angela, Dale, entrèrent en courant dans la cuisine. La petite fille sourit timidement à Bella et à Rosalie et se posta immédiatement à côté de sa mère tandis qu'Emma étreignait sa mère et souriait à Bella.

"Chip, Dale, c'est une amie des Cullen. Bella voici Chip et Dale."

Les enfants lui sourirent timidement, "Je suis ravie de vous connaître tous les deux."

"Merci Mme Bella," dit Chip poliment et Bella sourit, "C'est juste Bella."

Ils partirent peu après et se dirigèrent vers la grande maison crème et à étage de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

"Est-ce que tu vas rester avec nous, Bella?" demanda Emma pendant que Bella l'aidait à descendre de son siège auto.

"Oui, est-ce que ça te convient?"

"Bien sûr, Brady et Chelsea viennent eux aussi et nous allons avoir des macaronis pour le dîner, n'est-ce pas maman?" La petite fille secoua ses boucles blondes dans son dos en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

"Effectivement. Ça t'ira Bella?"

Bella hocha la tête et se débarrassa de ses chaussures devant la porte et les posa soigneusement sur le petit banc où elle avait vu les autres les ranger.

"Oui c'est l'un de mes plats préférés. Je peux le faire si tu veux, Rosalie. J'avais l'habitude d'en faire tout le temps, pour euh, les petits à Phoenix," dit-elle en suivant le reste de la famille dans la grande pièce qui occupait la plus grande partie du rez-de-chaussée. La pièce était juste comme Bella l'avait imaginée, blanche et moderne.

Les plans de travail en inox et les ustensiles de cuisine contrastaient avec les planchers en bois. Elle regarda dans la pièce de derrière et elle vit qu'elle avait été transformée en salle de jeu/terrasse jaune vif et blanche et dans un coin un grand canapé était installé face à un écran plasma sur le mur.

Rosalie regarda Bella joyeusement, "Tu es sûre Bella? Ce serait génial, et puis je pourrais prendre mon temps pour me préparer pour ce soir."

Bella sourit en voyant Rosalie si excitée. Ses yeux scintillaient et ses joues étaient rouges.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés?"

Rosalie sourit, "Dix ans cette année, mais nous sommes ensemble depuis douze ans et bien sûr j'ai connu Emmett quand j'avais dix ans." Elle se tourna pour regarder ses enfants. "Bella va commencer à préparer le repas pour vous. Vous pouvez regarder un peu la télévision ou vous pouvez aller jouer dehors. Chels, Brady et Bree vont arriver bientôt, d'accord? Vous demandez à Bella, c'est elle qui est responsable, compris?"

"D'accord!" Emma rit pendant que Jed secouait la tête aux pitreries sa petite sœur, "Oui maman."

Rosalie montra rapidement à Bella où étaient les choses dont elle aurait besoin puis elle se précipita à l'étage pour se doucher.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, les enfants regardèrent Bella dans l'expectative : "Bien j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour préparer le dîner, est-ce que vous voulez bien être mes assistants?"

Lorsque Rosalie sortit de la douche, elle put entendre les rires et les voix venant d'en bas. On aurait dit qu'Alice était arrivée. Elle entra dans la suite parentale et trouva Alice assise sur son lit.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi en train de te préparer? demanda Rose en se dirigeant vers son dressing.

Quand ils avaient acheté la maison, Emmett avait fait offert le dressing à Rosalie. Il était aussi grand qu'une petite chambre avec des tapis crème, des placards qui allaient d'un mur à l'autre et un canapé crème installé devant trois énormes miroirs. Sur un autre mur il y avait une station de maquillage et de l'autre côté, son bien le plus précieux, sa collection de chaussures. Si Rosalie Cullen avait une faiblesse autre que sa famille, c'était bien ses chaussures.

Alice la suivit dans son dressing. "Je vais y aller, mais je pense que Bella est comme le joueur de flûte de Hamelin. Elle a les quatre enfants avec elle qui l'aident à préparer les macaronis. Elle est merveilleuse avec eux et ils l'adorent."

Rosalie laissa tomber la serviette avec naturel et se dirigea vers le tiroir de la lingerie. Avec ses 1 m 73 Rosalie était grande et svelte et belle à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux blonds miel était naturels et même si une femme essayait d'en reproduire la couleur ce serait tout simplement impossible. Alors qu'Alice était petite, pâle et avec des cheveux corbeau, Rosalie était le prototype de la californienne. A trente-quatre ans elle avait le corps d'une jeune femme de vingt ans et même si elle ne travaillait que trois jours par semaine, son corps tonique était le résultat de son activité en tant que vétérinaire et de ses gènes généreux.

"Je sais, Bella est un don de Dieu! Tu sais combien Emma est collante dernièrement? Elle ne fait que parler d'aller à la 'grande' école et tout ça? Et bien je pensais qu'elle allait piquer une crise parce que nous la laissions ce soir mais non, elle ne m'a même pas regardée lorsque je lui ai dit que ce serait Bella qui les garderait."

Les demi-sœurs parlèrent quelques minutes de plus avant qu'Alice ne rentre chez elle pour se préparer. Jasper et elle étaient mariés depuis onze ans, et Alice n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait aimé dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu, en jetant un œil par-dessus la clôture pendant que la fourgonnette déchargeait leur mobilier.

**"Salut!" lui avait dit le petit garçon blond alors qu'elle l'espionnait à travers la clôture en bois. Sa maison était assez loin de celle des parents d'Alice mais elle pouvait voir qu'elle était bien plus grande que la leur, qui était une maison à un étage jaune plus simple.**

**"Salut," répondit Alice. **

**"Je suis Jasper Cullen et j'ai huit ans."**

**"Eh bien, je suis Alice Whitlock et j'ai huit ans aussi."**

**"Qui est-ce?" demanda Jasper en montrant un homme grand avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus rieurs.**

**"C'est mon beau-père, Brandon Hale. Il a épousé ma mère, c'est elle là-bas," Alice lui montra une petite femme avec des cheveux noirs qui était en train de rire avec son beau-père.**

**Les enfants regardèrent les deux adultes marcher l'un vers l'autre avant que Brandon ne soulève Megan et qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches et qu'ils commencent à s'embrasser provoquant****un émoi tel parmi les déménageurs qu'ils en oublièrent jusqu'à leur mère.**

**"Ohhhh, ils sont lourds! Ils font ça tout le temps! Rosie, c'est ma demi-sœur, la fille de Brandon, et bien elle a dit qu'elle les avait vus rouler l'un sur l'autre dans le salon la nuit dernière. Ils roulaient sur le sol et se bécotaient!" annonça Alice en fronçant son petit nez de dégoût.**

**Jasper quitta des yeux les parents pour regarder où était la petite fille aux cheveux noirs en désordre.**

**"Alice?"**

**"Ouais?"**

**"Je pourrai d'embrasser comme ça un jour?"**

**Alice se tourna pour regarder le garçon blond avec les yeux bleu clair et sans une once de dédain ou de dégoût, elle hocha la tête, "Il suffira juste de ne pas me faire attendre trop longtemps, tu entends?"**

**Ils se sourirent mutuellement parfaitement d'accord, "Je ne le ferai pas."**

**Jasper attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait douze ans pour embrasser Alice et lorsqu'il s'était un peu écarté de ses lèvres, elle lui avait souri, ses yeux fauves plus captivants que jamais, "Enfin!" soupira-t-elle.**

Le sourire d'Alice vacilla quand elle arriva devant chez eux. Elle aimait Jasper mais elle n'était pas contente de son comportement pendant le déjeuner de dimanche. Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si inhabituellement têtu.

Il était généralement très calme et si épris de paix qu'Alice avait été choquée par sa mise en accusation de Bella chez ses parents.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé durant le voyage de retour à la maison ce jour là, et ce fut seulement plus tard dans l'après-midi qu'Alice l'avait obligé à parler avec elle, ce qui avait mis fin à sa sieste dans le canapé de son bureau.

Il se sentait coupable de la façon dont il avait traité Bella mais il savait que c'était son rôle de shérif de s'assurer que Bella n'allait pas être un problème pour leur petite communauté.

Même s'ils se parlaient à nouveau, Alice avait senti une distance entre eux depuis les quatre derniers jours et elle détestait ça.

Elle sortit de la voiture et entreprit rapidement de se préparer pour cette soirée spéciale. Comme les années précédentes, Alice n'avait aucune idée de ce que Jasper avait prévu.

Elle se doucha puis s'assit devant sa coiffeuse pour se faire un brushing lorsque Jasper entra dans leur chambre.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le miroir et elle sentit la chaleur de son regard lorsqu'il dévia sur son corps en tenue légère couvert seulement d'un soutien-gorge rouge et d'une culotte.

Jasper avala difficilement, "Dieu merci nos réservations ne sont que pour vingt-heures," dit-il à Alice qui s'était tournée sur son siège pour lui faire face.

La tension qui subsistait entre eux ces jours derniers tomba lorsqu'elle le regarda déboutonner sa chemise d'une seule main, alors que l'autre courait dans ses cheveux.

Alice sourit, "Tu penses que nous allons le faire?" demanda-t-elle en se levant et en allant vers lui.

La chemise de Jasper tomba sur le sol et il la tira contre son corps ferme. "Qu'en dis-tu?" murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers lit.

Alice se mit à rire tout en rebondissant sur le matelas, les jambes écartées de telle sorte qu'il pouvait voir son humidité à travers sa culotte.

"Pourquoi, Shérif, qu'as-tu en tête?" ses yeux s'étaient élargis de fausse surprise.

Jasper ricana alors que ses hanches et sa bite palpitante se pressait contre la chaleur d'Alice, "Cela pourrait prendre un certain temps, ma'ame…"

_"Oh… Shérif…"_

**Ooo HS ooO**

Lorsqu'Emmett et Rosalie redescendirent, ils trouvèrent la cuisine impeccable et les quatre enfants étaient assis à la longue table de bois en train de manger les macaronis au fromage qui sentaient délicieusement bon.

Bella était assise entre Brady et Emma et elle souriait à une histoire que lui racontaient Jed et Chelsea.

Emmett s'éclaircit la voix et tout le monde regarda le joli couple bien habillé. Rosalie portait une robe en argent qui moulait toutes ses courbes tandis qu'Emmett portait un costume d'été, bleu avec une chemise blanche et une cravate argentée. Bella pensa qu'ils étaient le couple le plus extraordinairement beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

"WOW, maman, tu es si belle!" s'écria Emma en battant des mains et les autres l'imitèrent en criant leur approbation.

Emmett leur sourit, ses fossettes identiques à celles de ses enfants. "D'accord, laissez-nous nous remettre. Maintenant pendant que nous ne sommes pas là, c'est Bella qui s'occupe de vous, alors quand elle dit que c'est l'heure du bain et d'aller au lit, vous l'écoutez. Hé! Où est Brianna?"

Bella répondit, "Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que Mme Biers aller l'amener?"

Rosalie hocha la tête, "C'est la mère de Brittany. D'accord, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas arriver trop tard. Bella si tu as besoin de quelque chose, nos numéros de portables sont sur le frigo."

"E- e- Edward les a mis dans le téléphone qu'il m'a donné, ou euh, Esmée peut-être," marmonna-t-elle alors que ses joues viraient au rose.

Aucun adulte ne commenta les rougeurs de Bella. Elle n'était pas du genre à bégayer ou à marmonner mais il semblait que dès que le nom d'Edward était prononcé elle était complètement chamboulée.

"D'accord, alors nous serons de retour vers une heure du matin."

Bella sourit et ils embrassèrent chacun des enfants pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, Brady et Chelsea passaient la nuit ici puisque l'année dernière c'était Alice qui avait fait garder les enfants de sa sœur.

Bella s'assura que les enfants continuaient à manger avant de suivre Emmett et Rosalie à la porte d'entrée.

"Merci de faire ça Bella. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou qu'il y ait une urgence, téléphone-nous ou tu peux appeler _Edward_, il peut arriver ici plus vite et il est chez lui ce soir," dit Emmett avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Bella rougit de nouveau mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, Rosalie prit la main d'Emmett et le tira dans les escaliers en se dirigeant vers le Hummer noir.

"Au revoir," dit Bella avant de fermer la porte et de rejoindre les enfants.

Elle n'avait plus vu Edward depuis le déjeuner désastreux, mais elle l'avait entendu.

Edward avait commencé à téléphoner à Bella chaque soir et ce depuis le lundi. Après s'être remise du choc initial et de son embarras, elle s'était allongée sur le lit et lui avait parlé pendant une demi-heure.

Mardi leur conversation avait duré une heure.

Le soir suivant il était resté en ligne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à bâiller dans l'obscurité.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Edward lui raconta le peu de temps qu'il avait vécu à New-York et elle en Arizona.

Il lui dit qu'il avait presque toujours voulu être médecin et elle murmura ses rêves de devenir enseignante pour les petits.

Il lui raconta comment il avait grandi à la ferme avec ses parents et elle lui dit comment c'était de passer Noël dans un refuge pour les sans-abri.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé le dimanche sauf quand il lui raconta que lui et ses frères avaient été mis dehors pour une trêve, ce que Bella avait trouvé très drôle.

Une fois que les enfants eurent fini leur dîner, elle les amena à l'étage pour leur bain. Les garçons prirent la salle de bain bleue et blanche qui était au bout du couloir et les filles la rose et blanche qui appartenait à Emma.

Bella faisait des aller et retour, vérifiant que les garçons s'étaient bien lavés derrière les oreilles et que les filles n'avaient pas mouillé leurs cheveux, comme l'avait recommandé leurs mères.

Une fois qu'ils furent séchés et habillés, Bella les laissa jouer dans leurs chambres pendant qu'elle nettoyait les baignoires et rangeait les chambres avant de leur donner la permission de regarder un film dans leur salle de jeux.

Elle sortit son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'il était huit heures passé. Après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir, elle fit défiler les numéros jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celui de Bree et elle appuya sur le bouton vert.

Il fallut trois sonneries avant que Bree, qui semblait essoufflée, ne réponde, "Allô?"

"Bree? C'est Bella ; je commençais à me faire du souci. Où es-tu ?"

"Euh, Bella salut! Nous sommes presque là ; je te vois dans quelques minutes."

Bella fixa son téléphone d'un air inquiet.

Bree ne paraissait pas être dans son état habituel. Elle semblait essoufflée et distraite.

Bella ouvrit la porte d'entrée et trouva Bree en train de se dépêcher de reboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle ou peut-être un peu plus, coiffait ses cheveux brun clair.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait en grand et que Bella les regardait l'un après l'autre.

"Bree? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle.

En les voyant Bella avait une bonne idée de ce qu'ils faisaient et elle sentit la colère traverser son corps, _c'est quoi ce bordel? Ses parents vont me reprocher sa conduite, _pensa Bella en sortant et en fermant la porte calmement. Elle aimait bien Bree mais elle n'avait que quatorze ans! _A quoi pensait-elle? A quoi pensais-tu quand tu as laissé Tyler … la ferme!_

Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent et rencontrèrent ceux du garçon effrayé qui avait reculé d'un pas mais elle remarqua qu'il gardait la main de Bree dans la sienne.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-elle calmement.

"Je suis Riley Biers ma'am," et il lui tendit sa main libre.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et les regarda l'un après l'autre.

"Je ferai mieux de rentrer, Riley. Je te parlerai plus tard," dit Bree et elle se redressa pour atteindre sa joue rouge et l'embrasser.

"Nous n'avons rien fait de mal! Et je ne veux plus rien cacher!" lâcha soudain Riley en regardant Bree.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et elle opina, "Je sais, Ri, mais mes parents ne comprendront jamais. S'il te plait, rentre chez toi et je te parlerai plus tard."

Riley fit demi-tour et descendit les marches puis l'allée pour récupérer son vélo qui était appuyé contre un arbre et il s'éloigna rapidement.

Bree regarda Bella, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues, "S'il te plaît ne le dit pas à mes parents Bella.." commença-t-elle avant de recouvrir son visage de ses mains.

Bella soupira et elle se sentit très âgée tout à coup alors qu'elle passait son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la conduisit à l'intérieur.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas en haut pour te débarbouiller et t'arranger? Si les enfants te voient comme ça, ils vont le crier plus fort qu'une corne de brume. Je vais réchauffer ton dîner," dit Bella à voix basse.

Bree acquiesça et se précipita dans les escaliers et après que Bella eut vérifié que les enfants étaient toujours captivés par leur film, elle alla à la cuisine et fit réchauffer le dîner.

Bree semblait aller un peu mieux lorsqu'elle redescendit. Ses yeux gardaient des traces de larmes mais elle avait lavé son visage et brossé ses cheveux, qui étaient maintenant attachés en queue de cheval.

Sa chemise avait été arrangée et défroissée.

Bella déposa l'assiette sur le comptoir et elle versa deux tasses de thé.

Elle resta de l'autre côté du comptoir et regarda sa jeune amie.

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler?"

Bree avala sa nourriture et soupira, "Riley est le fils de notre pasteur et le frère de Brittany. Il a quinze ans et nous nous voyons depuis deux mois. Il ne s'est rien passé mais nous nous aimons et ce n'est pas juste que nous ne puissions pas être ensemble!" Elle secoua sa tête théâtralement et prit son thé.

Bella écouta Bree pendant les minutes suivantes lui raconter comment ils s'étaient rapprochés après avoir été dans le même camp de vacances cet été.

Bella s'excusa rapidement pour aller voir ce que faisaient les enfants qui étaient presque endormis. Elle arrêta le film et les accompagna là-haut. Bella coucha chaque enfant et ils s'endormirent avant qu'elle ait éteint les lumières, laissant juste les veilleuses allumées.

Bree avait fini de manger et elle était lovée dans le canapé de la salle de jeu, tenant son mug de thé.

Bella prit le sien et la rejoignit. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Riley veut parler à mon père, mais je pense qu'il va tomber des nues! Je te promets qu'on n'allait rien faire, Bella!"

Bella regarda Bree dans les yeux et elle se souvint combien ils étaient semblables à ceux d'Edward. Bree n'avait pas les yeux aussi verts mais ils étaient aussi intenses.

"Tu sais Bree, tu peux dire ça mais ce que j'ai vu ne ressemblait pas à 'rien'. C'était comme si vous remettiez tes vêtements à la hâte."

Bree vira au rouge mais ne dit rien.

"Je suis sûre que Riley est un bon garçon, mais être, euh, _pure, _ est spécial et tu ne devrais pas être pressée de donner ça au premier garçon venu."

Bree ouvrit la bouche mais Bella leva sa main pour la faire taire, "Quand tu te donnes ça à quelqu'un, ça devrait être spécial et bien. Ta famille t'aime Brianna et coucher ou batifoler avec ce garçon les déshonorera, alors ce n'est pas le bon moment. Vous avez besoin d'attendre tous les deux jusqu'à ce que ce soit le bon moment, pour ne pas vous faire de mal à vous-mêmes et à vos familles.

Bella eut envie de pleurer en pensant à sa première fois. Sur la banquette arrière de la Coccinelle de son père décédé, pilonnée par un garçon qui n'avait jamais pris de temps avec elle. Il ne l'avait même pas embrassée.

Bree essuya une larme de sa joue et Bella sourit tristement, "Tu pourrais en parler à ta maman ou à tes belles-sœurs, ou même à ton père. Laisse-les te guider, si tu continues à garder ça secret, c'est comme si tu savais que tu faisais quelque chose de mal."

Bree hocha la tête, "Tu vas leur dire?"

Bella secoua la tête, "Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais si tu continues à tergiverser quelqu'un va le découvrir et il le dira, le meilleur serait que tu le leur dises toi-même."

Bree et Bella passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder la télévision. Bree s'endormit et Bella la couvrit avec une couverture en coton, elle se leva pour utiliser la salle de bain pour les invités et elle jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants.

Brady ronflait doucement, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés sur son visage. Jed avait écarté ses bras et il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune lorsqu'il dormait.

Emma suçait son pouce avec ses doigts recourbés autour d'une petite couverture de bébé et Chelsea était roulée en boule sous les couvertures.

Elle les regarda un moment. Elle se demanda à quoi elle avait dû ressembler lorsqu'elle était petite, endormie dans un petit lit, avant que son père ne meure.

_Avait-elle vécu dans un appartement ou dans une maison? Avait-elle eu des animaux? Etaient-ils heureux? Est-ce que Charlie Swan chassait ses cheveux de son visage, la nuit? La prenait-il au lit avec lui pour lui raconter une histoire?_

Bella s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait et elle retourna dans la salle de bain du couloir.

Elle savait que c'était inutile et dangereux de penser à ça! Tout ce que ça lui faisait c'était du mal et c'était une perte de temps!

En redescendant son téléphone se mit à sonner et elle sourit quand elle vit le nom d'Edward clignoter sur l'écran.

Son cœur rata un battement et elle s'assit sur une marche, "Hey!"

"Hey Bella, comment vont les Razmoket ?"

Bella sourit en entendant la plaisanterie, " Tu sais que ces enfants sont de vrais petits anges? Je veux dire, ils sont si bien éduqués et élevés que ça en est effrayant! Tes frères et sœurs savent comment élever des enfants presque parfaits!"

Edward était en train de s'installer dans le hamac dans la l'arrière-cour et il se mit à rire : "Ouais, on va dire que, toi le couguar, tu vas apparemment épouser mon neveu!"

"Comment m'as-tu appelée? " grogna-t-elle.

"Quoi? Un couguar? Oh oui allez, tu as sûrement entendu cette expression? Mince, je pensais que tu vivais en Californie pas sur Mars!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Après quelques minutes, Bella entendit Bree parler au téléphone et elle dit à Edward qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille, ils promirent de se parler pendant le week-end.

Edward lui suggéra d'aller pique-niquer tous les deux dimanche et elle fut d'accord avant même d'y penser. Elle fixa son téléphone pendant un long moment assise dans les escaliers — _avait-elle un rendez-vous avec Edward dimanche?_

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward s'est laissé aller dans le hamac tout en regardant les étoiles. Ça lui avait manqué de la voir cette semaine mais il s'était forcé à garder une certaine distance, tout comme son père lui avait conseillé de le faire.

Carlisle lui avait dit qu'Emmett travaillait sur quelques pistes et qu'il devrait avoir des nouvelles pour eux, au début de la semaine prochaine.

Il n'avait pas encore reparlé à Jasper et lorsque ce dernier était venu le voir au cabinet pour s'excuser mardi matin, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau pendant que Jasper discutait avec Carlisle.

Lorsqu'il était parti, Carlisle était entré dans le bureau d'Edward, il s'était assis sur le fauteuil face à lui et l'avait regardé fixement jusqu'à ce que finalement Edward saute sur ses pieds et lève ses mains en l'air, juste comme Carlisle pensait qu'il ferait - Edward détestait résoudre les choses par le silence.

"D'accord Papa! Je me rends! Que veux-tu que je te dise? Je ne parlerai pas à ton fils avant qu'il n'ait fait correctement ses excuses sincères à Bella. Il a été digne d'un tyran - pas d'un flic! Ce n'est pas un procès!"

Edward se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et fronça les sourcils en faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, il fit la moue en regardant par la fenêtre.

Carlisle se retint de sourire - l'expression d'Edward était la même que celle qu'il faisait quand il avait deux ans et que Jasper et Emmett le taquinaient.

Carlisle se pencha en arrière et lui laissa un moment avant de commencer à parler, "Edward, je sais que tu l'apprécies. Je l'apprécie. Ta mère et tes sœurs l'aiment bien, mais tes frères font des recherches pour nous - nous tous. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle nous a caché la vérité." Edward grogna et Carlisle ne lui dit pas que Bella avait sûrement d'autres secrets.

Tout d'un coup il fut frustré qu'Edward ne voit pas les choses comme lui : "Le fait est qu'elle est une étrangère, et que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne veux pas qu'elle nuise à ma femme, à mes enfants ou à mes petits-enfants. Ce n'est tout simplement pas une option, donc nous allons résoudre cette question aussi rapidement que possible. Tu n'as pas à aimer ce que Jas a fait, putain, Edward, _je _n'ai pas aimé ce qu'il a fait ou comment il l'a pas fait, mais il avait ses raisons!"

Edward gardait sa mine renfrognée. Il n'avait entendu jurer Carlisle que deux fois et il prononçait rarement le mot 'putain'.

Carlisle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, "Maintenant Jasper est venu pour te présenter ses excuses en personne. Il est déjà allé voir ton frère et sa femme, Billy et Sue, ta mère et moi et maintenant il a juste besoin que tu lui donnes une chance de te parler. Il a également présenté ses excuses à Bella, en personne."

Edward se leva et fit face à son père, "Je sais que tu penses que mon amitié avec Bella est une mauvaise idée mais je _suis_ son ami."

Carlisle secoua la tête, "Tu es juste aussi têtu que ta mère."

Edward sourit, "Il parait que je tiens ça de toi, demande à maman!"

Ce soir là en rentrant chez lui il trouva Jasper assis sur le perron.

Les frères se fixèrent en silence.

"Je n'aurai jamais dû la mettre dans l'embarras comme ça, devant tout le monde," dit Jasper tranquillement.

Edward pinça ses lèvres et lui fit un signe de désapprobation. "Non tu n'aurais pas dû. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Jas? Tu n'es pas comme ça, tu t'es conduit comme un bâtard irréfléchi et sans cœur et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?"

Jasper bougea pour se redresser mais Edward leva sa main pour l'arrêter, "Reste assis où je pourrai être tenté de te taper dessus."

Jasper acquiesça, "Je suis juste méfiant. On dirait qu'elle est une personne qui a vécu beaucoup de choses et qui est fatiguée mais pourtant elle a cette innocence, ces yeux écarquillés mais en même temps j'ai le sentiment qu'elle cache quelque chose."

Il soupira, " Je me suis emporté. J'ai été horrible et j'ai agi comme un trou du cul prétentieux. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé et je le suis. Je suis désolé Edward." Edward baissa les yeux vers Jasper, il sentait le feu et la lutte le quitter. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui et mit ses coudes sur ses genoux. "Je l'apprécie Jas et avant que tu me dises des conneries sur le fait qu'elle est trop jeune pour moi ou que ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas comme ça - nous, Bella et moi - sommes des amis, elle a besoin d'amis, mec. Donne-lui juste une chance."

En conduisant ce soir là Jasper se sourit à lui-même, "Ce n'est pas comme ça - mon cul - c'est exactement comme ça! Ce garçon stupide ne veut juste pas encore le reconnaître!"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas vus, Edward n'avait pas pu résister à l'appeler chaque soir. Il était devenu très friand de leurs conversations et il devait se forcer pour ne pas se précipiter pour lui téléphoner, le soir dès qu'il avait fini de travailler.

Plus il en apprenait sur Bella - plus il voulait en savoir.

Il avait décidé qu'il ne montrerait pas de compassion pour ce qu'avait traversé Bella dans sa vie. Il la taquinait, la tourmentait, il s'en prenait même à elle, mais il ne lui dirait jamais combien il avait le cœur brisé par la façon dont elle avait vécu les quatorze dernières années de sa vie.

Il connaissait une partie de son histoire, mais ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qui l'avait faite fuir, qu'est-ce qui l'avait amenée à traverser le pays et arriver dans un endroit dont elle ne connaissait rien - juste pour s'enfuir. Il savait que c'était mauvais mais il voulait attendre qu'elle lui dise.

Elle commençait à lui faire confiance et cette pensée faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Le fait que Bella était plus jeune que lui de neuf ans et sept mois lui avait procuré quelques nuits blanches mais après que Bella lui ait fait remarquer qu'il ne pourrait jamais expérimenter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant dix-huit ans, avait apaisé son esprit.

Ainsi il était là dans son hamac, ce jeudi soir en train de discuter avec sa nouvelle 'amie' tranquillement.

"Ne voudrais-tu pas être mon ami?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que nous ne pouvions pas être amis, Bella. J'ai dit que tu devrais sûrement vouloir des amis de ton âge. Nous ne pouvons pas être amis - je suis trop vieux pour toi."

Bella était restée tranquille un bon moment au point qu'Edward pensa qu'elle s'était endormie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure, "L'âge c'est dans la tête, Edward, et quelquefois je me sens comme si j'avais cent ans. En plus, tu es mon meilleur ami."

Ses mots avaient réchauffé le cœur froid d'Edward et il savait qu'il devrait avoir peur de s'aventurer dans quelque chose qu'il craignait trop d'identifier mais en fait, ça ne l'effrayait pas. Ça l'excitait.

Finalement quand il lui souhaita bonne nuit, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : dimanche il avait un rendez-vous avec Bella Swan!

**Oooo HS ooO**

Bella avait eu une journée bien remplie à la boutique le vendredi. Mais elle en était ravie puisqu'elle avait été en mesure de payer pour tous ses nouveaux vêtements grâce au baby-sitting. Elle avait encore de l'argent pour aller dîner au pub où Makenna lui tint compagnie avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle pour lire et se détendre. Vers neuf heures du soir Bella décida de se mettre au lit. Elle était en train de se brosser les dents quand elle se sentit mouillée entre les jambes.

Elle cria et en baissant les yeux et elle vit une flaque de sang à ses pieds. Elle s'assit rapidement sur les toilettes et elle sentit des crampes qui devenaient de plus en plus fortes, lui coupant le souffle.

Elle prit du papier toilette et le mit entre ses jambes avant de se trainer dans sa chambre et d'attraper le téléphone sur son lit.

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle eut besoin de ses deux mains pour appuyer sur le raccourci.

"Hey Bella! C'est -"

Bella sanglota au téléphone, "E-e-edward … oh mon Dieu… oh mon Dieu, viens s'il te plait."

Edward était chez lui, il travaillait sur un morceau de musique qui le hantait depuis quelques jours quand son téléphone sonna. Il fut surpris mais ravi de voir le nom de Bella s'afficher.

Quand il l'entendit pleurer, il traversa la pièce en prenant ses clés et il était à la porte avant même qu'elle n'ait parlé.

En même temps la communication avait été coupée, il se dépêcha sur la route avec une seule pensée dans sa tête ; _il fallait qu'il rejoigne Bella - et vite!_

* * *

><p><strong>* Pierre de Blarne<strong>y : légende irlandaise, une pierre qui permet d'être éloquent si on l'embrasse…

***ESPN** : (**E**ntertainment **S**port **P**rogramming **N**etwork Incorporated) est un réseau de télévision thématique orienté sur le sport.

***Chip and Dale **: les écureuils Tic et Tac en français.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et bien voilà le chapitre s'achève ici et il est déjà très long…<strong>_

_**Je vais essayer de poster la suite aussi vite que je peux … avant que la semaine soit écoulée…**_

_**Pour information, j'ai répondu aux lectrices anonymes en laissant une review et dorénavant je procèderai ainsi.**_

_**.**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt!**_

_**Passez une agréable semaine…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Twiligt **est à** S. Meyer**

**Hope Springs ** appartient à **justginger**

**Cette fic est rated M vous êtes prévenues**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9<strong>

**Adieu doux-amer**

**Attention ce chapitre comporte des passages qui peuvent choquer **

**les personnes sensibles!**

Des centaines de scènes horribles défilèrent dans la tête d'Edward alors qu'il roulait à toute allure vers la maison de ses parents.

Il se gara sur le chemin en terre et vit que les lumières dans le hangar et dans la chambre de Bella étaient allumées. Sans même prendre le temps de fermer sa portière ou d'éteindre sa voiture, il courut au hangar et vit que sa porte était ouverte, "BELLA! BELL - oh mon Dieu! _Bella!"_

Bella s'était retirée dans la salle de bain mais la première chose qu'il vit était ses mains tachées de sang qui maintenaient du papier entre ses jambes. Ses yeux choqués rencontrèrent ceux de Bella rouges et bouffis.

"_Qu'est-ce que …! Putain!" _Immédiatement Edward passa en mode médecin et évalua la situation.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main sur son front, pendant qu'il prenait son pouls à la base de son cou avec ses doigts.

Bien - pas de fièvre.

Pouls - rapide mais fort.

"Ça va aller Bella, je suis là. Ça va aller. Je veux que tu te détendes autant que possible et que tu prennes de grandes inspirations pour te calmer, est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi, d'accord?"

Bella opina et Edward dut détourner son visage pour cacher la soudaine montée d'eau dans ses yeux. Il pouvait voir ce qui était en train de se passer - il avait travaillé de nombreuses heures aux urgences pour savoir reconnaître une fausse couche quand il en voyait une.

"A combien en es-tu?" demanda-t-il après avoir ravalé la boule qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge.

Bella secoua la tête et murmura quelque chose.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit son menton pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, "Je sais que tu as peur mais Bella c'est important, j'ai besoin que tu me répondes, d'accord?"

"D'accord," Bella lécha ses lèvres sèches.

Edward sourit pour l'encourager, "Gentille fille, maintenant est-ce que tu sais à combien tu en es?"

Elle secoua la tête, "N-non- mais je n'ai plus eu de règles après le mois mai."

Il hocha la tête, "D'accord tu en es probablement à ton premier trimestre ou quelque chose comme ça. Bella as-tu vu un docteur, es-tu allée dans une clinique?"

Elle secoua la tête et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

Edward les chassa avec son pouce, "Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella. Quelquefois la nature suit son cours. Ecoute, il faut que je t'amène à l'hôpital à Woodstock. Je veux que tu m'attendes ici, compris?"

Bella acquiesça et Edward partit vite dehors. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et sortit d'une caisse une couverture matelassée qu'il étendit sur le siège et un oreiller. Tout en marchant il passa deux appels.

Le premier fut pour un très bon ami de ses parents, le Docteur Amun Malek, qui était chef de service au Mercy Hospital. La femme du docteur, Kébi Malek était reconnue comme obstétricienne / gynécologue et travaillait elle aussi à L'hôpital. Amun avait rencontré Carlisle à l'université et ils étaient restés amis et se rendaient souvent visite. Edward faisait les cent pas en attendant qu'Amun réponde.

Lorsqu'il le fit, Edward lui dit rapidement ce qu'il se passait et Amun appela sa femme sur son téléphone. Kébi dit à Edward qu'elle les rencontrerait à l'hôpital. Elle dit à Edward de garder Bella au calme mais de ne rien lui promettre qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir parce qu'il semblait que le corps de Bella en était au point d'expulser le fœtus, vu la façon dont il décrivait la quantité de gros caillots de sang qu'il avait vus.

Edward téléphona ensuite à Emmett et lui dit ce qu'il se passait et lui promit de le rappeler pour le tenir informé.

Il se précipita dans le hangar et il vit que Bella s'était assise sur les toilettes, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle sanglotait.

"Bella viens amour, il faut que je te conduise à l'hôpital où je travaille quelquefois. Une amie de mon père Kébi va nous y retrouver et elle prendra soin de toi. Kébi est obstétricienne et elle est très bonne dans son travail. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux te lever?"

Bella leva son visage baigné de larmes vers Edward et il sentit son cœur se briser à la vue de ses yeux ravagés par la douleur.

"Il est parti n'est-ce pas? Il est trop tard," murmura-t-elle en serrant son ventre alors qu'une autre crampe arrivait.

Edward ravala la boule dans sa gorge et dégagea les cheveux de son visage, "Probablement, amour, mais nous n'en serons certains que lorsque nous aurons vérifié. Je suis tellement désolé, mais nous avons besoin d'aller à l'hôpital comme ça Kébi sera sûre que rien ne reste là et qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection."

Elle hocha la tête et Edward l'aida à se remettre debout. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était servi de liasses de papier toilette qu'elle avait pressées entre ses jambes.

"Est-ce que tu as des serviettes hygiéniques?"

Bella secoua la tête et quand ses yeux se remplirent de plus de larmes, il la rassura en lui disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il prit une serviette dans la salle de bain et passa son bras autour de Bella, "Viens, amour."

Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à son véhicule, où il la déposa sur le siège arrière en lui disant de s'allonger.

Il retourna à la chambre et prit un jeans qu'elle avait mis au rebut, des chaussures, une bouteille d'eau dans le mini bar et son téléphone avant de courir à l'extérieur et en quelques minutes ils furent en route pour Woodstock.

Le voyage fut calme sauf pour Bella qui gémissait sur la banquette arrière. Edward voulait crier de frustration car il ne pouvait pas la tenir dans ses bras.

Il se consola en pensant que c'était lui qu'elle avait appelé. Elle lui avait fait confiance quand elle en avait eu besoin. Il était encore choqué qu'elle soit enceinte. Elle n'avait jamais fait allusion à aucun engagement romantique et il se demanda le cœur lourd si elle avait été violée quand elle vivait dans la rue.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent sur le parking des urgences du Mercy Hospital. Le Dr Malek les attendait dehors.

Edward aida Bella à descendre et il l'installa doucement sur un fauteuil roulant. Kébi posa quelques questions à Edward alors qu'elle les amenait dans un des cabinets de consultation des urgences.

Il leva Bella et l'installa sur un lit. Elle s'accrocha à ses mains et le tira plus près d'elle, de façon à ce que sa bouche soit à côté de son oreille.

"Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir menti," chuchota-t-elle.

Edward releva la tête, "Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant, amour. Nous pourrons parler plus tard, laisse le Dr Malek prendre soin de toi d'accord? Je serai dehors -"

"NON! S'il te plait r-r-reste avec moi!" Bella le regarda avec des yeux remplis de douleur et de terreur.

"D'accord, d'accord. Kébi est-ce que ça te va?"

La grande femme svelte à la peau couleur café lui sourit tranquillement, "Ça ira Edward. Bonjour Bella, je suis Kébi. Peux-tu me dire quand tu as eu tes dernières règles?"

"Le premier jour c'était le 12 mai."

Kébi regarda son calculateur de dates, "Nous sommes le 8 août donc ça fait que c'est juste la 13e semaine. Est-ce que ton petit-ami sait que tu es enceinte?"

"Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami et il ne voulait rien savoir."

"Quand as-tu commencé à saigner Bella?"

"Il y avait quelques taches depuis une semaine ou deux mais c'était vraiment rien et de temps en temps c'était plus rosé et quelques légères crampes, mais rien de tout ça - PUTAIN!"

Bella essaya de rouler sur le côté quand elle fut prise par une autre crampe.

Kébi hocha la tête, "Ça va Bella, c'est très bien. Edward j'ai besoin d'un coussin chauffant." Il remarqua qu'il y en avait plusieurs sur la table de chevet et il lui en fit passer un.

"Bella, mets ça sur ton ventre, chérie, ça va aider pour les crampes. Prends-tu des médicaments Bella? Autre chose?"

Bella secoua la tête, "Non, rien. Je n'ai jamais rien pris," haleta-t-elle.

"Est-ce que tu fumes? Bois de l'alcool? As-tu été testée pour le VIH?"

Elle répondit par la négative à chacune des questions et Edward fut soulagé par chaque réponse.

Il regarda Kébi prendre plusieurs prélèvements des caillots sur le papier qui était trempé par son sang. Elle les remit à une infirmière qui était là. Elle préleva rapidement plusieurs flacons de sang, les étiqueta avant de donner ses instructions à l'infirmière.

"J'ai besoin que ce soit fait immédiatement pour …" elle récita plusieurs acronymes pendant qu'Edward s'asseyait près de la tête de Bella. Ses doigts étaient frais et doux alors qu'il caressait les mèches enchevêtrées sur sa peau moite.

Kébi tapota la main de Bella, "Bella il faut que je vérifie quelques choses d'accord? Tu peux rester couchée sur le dos et poser tes pieds sur ces étriers? Edward s'il te plait, aide-moi."

Ils soulevèrent ses jambes et Kébi la couvrit rapidement d'un drap propre.

Elle s'assit entre ses cuisses et expliqua calmement qu'elle avait besoin de vérifier où en était Bella de l'expulsion.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Kébi surveilla et vérifia chaque nouvelle expulsion.

Bella se mit à pleurer doucement et elle tourna son visage vers Edward qui se rapprocha d'elle et elle put presser son visage dans son t-shirt doux et en serrer le tissu avec ses poings.

Edward regarda Kébi faire son examen final. Il la voyait regarder les gros caillots de sang qu'elle avait retirés de Bella.

Ses yeux tristes et sombres rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward et elle secoua la tête.

"Merde," murmura-t-il en essuyant rapidement une larme sur sa joue.

D'une certaine manière Edward savait que ce bébé était important pour Bella et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle semblait si déterminée à faire quelque chose de sa vie.

Il se pencha et embrassa ses cheveux humides en fredonnant à son oreille.

Il aida Kébi à baisser ses jambes et il vit qu'elle la lavait doucement avec un antiseptique qui aiderait à garder la zone stérile et indemne d'infection. Elle mit plusieurs serviettes hygiéniques entre ses jambes et ouvrit un paquet de culottes jetables puis elle la rhabilla gentiment pendant qu'Edward détournait la tête.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle mit un drap propre sur Bella et échangea le capteur qui était pressé sur son ventre avec un autre.

"Bella? Parlons, chérie." Kébi sortit un autre tabouret et elle s'assit de l'autre côté de Bella.

Bella tourna son visage ravagé par les larmes vers le docteur.

"Je suis désolée Bella mais tu as perdu ton bébé. " Bella soupira et son corps minuscule se secoua à ses mots.

Après quelques minutes, Kébi reprit doucement, "D'après ce que j'ai pu voir ton corps a subi un avortement spontané et bien que cela soit bouleversant, s'il te plait crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Cela arrive à beaucoup de femmes, une femme sur cinq fait une fausse couche au premier trimestre, donc il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour empêcher cela. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux plus avoir d'enfants. Quatre-vingt dix sept pour cent des femmes qui font des fausses couches peuvent avoir des bébés en parfaite santé. Est-ce que tu essayais de tomber enceinte, Bella?

"N-non," dit-elle si doucement que Kébi et Edward eurent du mal à entendre.

A la question suivante de Kébi l'esprit d'Edward se mit en marche : "Bella as-tu été violée?"

Bella secoua la tête avant de se tourner pour regarder Edward et pour la première fois durant cette nuit, elle se sentit mal à l'aise de l'avoir près d'elle.

Kébi remarqua son regard et sourit à Edward, "Edward! Pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas pour aller te chercher un café. Bella va rester là pour un petit moment encore. Tu pourrais lui amener un peu de glace pilée."

Edward voulut protester, il fallait qu'il connaisse la réponse à la question de Kébi mais il vit le regard dur sur son visage et il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas rester.

Il comprit le message et se baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur le front de Bella, "Je serai bientôt de retour."

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire triste.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Kébi sourit à Bella, "Tout ce que tu me diras restera confidentiel. Je ne trahirai jamais ta confiance, quoi que tu me dises ça restera secret, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis?"

Bella hocha la tête et pendant les minutes qui suivirent elle raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Tyler et les événements qui l'avaient conduite à rencontrer Billy Black.

Kébi écouta et prit quelques notes. Lorsque Bella eut fini elle regarda la jeune fille qui était plus jeune que son plus jeune enfant. "Bella est-ce que tu réalises que ce que t'a fait Tyler équivaut à un viol?"

Bella secoua la tête, "Mais je n'ai pas dit non."

Kébi sourit," Oh Bella, chacune de tes actions criaient 'non'. Tu étais sèche. Tu étais vierge. Tu as essayé de l'arrêter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as simplement accepté que cela signifie que tu recherchais cela ou que tu voulais que ça se produise. Tu as dit que tu avais été choquée et effrayée. Tu n'avais pas de relation avec ce garçon. Il t'a utilisée et quand tu l'as confronté aux conséquences de ses actes, il t'a volée et s'est enfui. Il t'a laissée toute seule, à la rue, te débrouiller par toi-même! Tu n'as que dix-huit ans!"

"Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? "demanda Bella.

Kébi lui remit un livre et plusieurs feuilles de papier imprimées. "Ce sont des instructions pour ta convalescence. Je veux que tu te reposes une semaine. Il faut que tu restes au lit pour au moins trois jours."

"La fausse couche est presque terminée et le saignement devrait cesser dans quelques heures. Tu as fait cette fausse couche lentement, sur une semaine ou peut-être même dix jours. Il peut y avoir encore quelques saignements mais ça devrait s'arrêter dans deux ou trois jours. Si ce n'est pas le cas ou si tu as mal ou si tu recommence à saigner il faut que tu reviennes immédiatement."

L'esprit de Bella fonctionnait très vite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait pouvoir faire pour rester au lit pendant trois jours! Et son travail, qu'allaient dire les Cullen en apprenant qu'elle leur avait menti tout le temps? Jasper la renverrait probablement de la ville!

"Après trois jours, tu pourras t'asseoir dehors un petit moment, marcher un peu dans le jardin, mais pas d'exercice ni d'activité. Dormir, lire et regarder la télévision et pleurer. Pleurer autant que tu veux. Tu as perdu quelque chose de précieux et il est normal de pleurer la perte de ton bébé. Si tu veux parler à un conseiller ce serait bien. Tu as besoin d'exprimer tes sentiments. S'il te plait ne les garde pas à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas bon. Jasper est un conseiller merveilleux. Je vais te prescrire quelques analgésiques que tu pourras prendre toutes les quatre ou six heures, des vitamines et un bon tonique pour renforcer ton immunité et je voudrai te revoir la semaine prochaine puis dans six semaines."

A ce moment-là Edward frappa à la porte et elles se retournèrent pour lui sourire. Il entra et Kébi vit l'infirmière qui était derrière lui. Elle s'excusa.

"Comment te sens-tu?"

"Un peu mieux, le Dr Malek m'a prescrit des médicaments pour la douleur. Elle a dit qu'il faudrait que je dorme un peu en premier. Edward …" Bella commença à s'excuser de nouveau lorsque Kébi revint dans la chambre.

"Bon Bella nous avons tes résultats. Est-ce que tu veux qu'Edward sorte?"

Bella secoua la tête et s'agrippa fortement à sa main.

"D'accord, il ne semble y avoir aucune infection. Ton test VIH est revenu négatif, mais j'aimerai que tu en fasses un par mois pendant quatre mois - juste au cas où. Tu sembles un peu dénutrie mais à part ça tout semble aller bien. Je veux faire une échographie aujourd'hui et je tiens à te garder ici pendant les deux prochaines heures puis nous ferons un autre contrôle pour nous assurer que tout est stable. S'il n'y a pas de complication, tu pourras rentrer à la maison."

Une opératrice fit rouler une machine dans la chambre et Bella vit la femme tourner des boutons et presser sur des interrupteurs. Elle sourit à Bella et lui demanda de relever son haut. Bella s'exécuta craintivement avec précaution. La main de Bella chercha celle d'Edward à tâtons et il la serra entre les siennes. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa les doigts tachés de sang qu'il tenait dans sa main.

L'opératrice regarda Kébi et hocha la tête, "C'est bon Bella, ça va être un peu froid," dit-elle alors que la femme étalait un gel clair et froid sur le ventre de Bella. Elle frissonna légèrement.

Kébi se pencha et posa sa main sur le genou de Bella, "Bella ça va être inconfortable parce qu'il faut que j'appuie fortement pour m'assurer de tout voir, d'accord?"

Bella hocha la tête et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la main d'Edward.

Kébi prit la douchette et commença à la passer sur le bas-ventre de Bella. Elle broncha au départ mais ensuite elle resta stoïque et silencieuse pendant que Kébi contrôlait méthodiquement son ventre. Elle enleva ses lunettes à monture noire et fit un signe à la femme qui sortit immédiatement la machine de la chambre. Kébi utilisa un tissu en papier pour nettoyer le gel avant de prendre la main de Bella dans la sienne.

"La fausse couche spontanée est terminée, Bella. Je suis désolée."

Bella opina et tourna son visage vers les mains d'Edward.

Le Dr Malek fit son chemin dans la chambre rangeant les instruments et permettant ainsi à Bella de contrôler ses émotions.

Finalement elle parla de nouveau, "Edward m'a dit que tu étais une amie de la famille. Est-ce que tu restes avec Esmée et Carlisle? Il ne faut pas que tu restes seule en ce moment."

Bella commença à faire un signe de tête mais Edward répondit, " Mes parents ne sont pas là ce week-end et Bella habite à l'extérieur, dans une chambre, alors elle va venir chez moi. Je m'occuperai d'elle aussi longtemps qu'elle aura besoin de moi."

Bella haleta, "Non, Edward je ne peux pas de demander ça! Et mon travail! Il faut que je travaille Edward, j'ai besoin d'argent!"

Il fronça les sourcils, "Maintenant, Bella -"

Kébi s'interposa, "Bella tu ne peux pas rester seule la semaine prochaine, voir pendant dix jours au moins, alors soit je te fais rentrer à l'hôpital, tu deviens notre invitée pour les deux prochaines semaines, soit tu acceptes l'offre d'Edward. Maintenant, je veux que tu te couches et que tu te reposes pendant deux heures. Les analgésiques que je t'aie donnés vont te rendre un peu vaseuse alors tu devrais dormir si tu peux. Edward et moi allons prendre un café."

Bella en rencontrant ses yeux brillants presque noirs réalisa combien cette femme paraissait exotique et pacifique, on aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas faire mal à une mouche mais était une force sur laquelle on pouvait compter.

Elle plissa les yeux et Kébi réagit en haussant davantage les sourcils dans un défi silencieux.

Bella souffla et tourna son visage enfantin loin d'eux, face au mur.

Elle sentit la main d'Edward passer dans ses cheveux et elle souffla de nouveau.

"S'il te plait pas de dispute pour ça. Je veux le faire," murmura-t-il dit il en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

"D'accord," dit-elle en reniflant et en essuyant une lame au coin de son nez.

Edward prit sa joue en coupe et fit tourner son visage vers lui, la maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux pour le voir. "Tu vas aller bien, Bella ; je te le promets. Je sais que tu es blessée mais ça ira mieux, amour. Je veux que tu ne te préoccupes de rien. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?"

Bella hocha la tête, "Bien. Crois-tu que je sois ton ami?"

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau, "Bien, parce que les amis prennent soin les uns des autres, d'accord?"

Bella regarda dans les yeux d'Edward et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit sentir comme de la lave en fusion dans sa poitrine. Elle ne comprit pas l'émotion qui était là mais à l'intérieur d'elle quelque chose la reconnut et elle se sentit comme si son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Le vert intense de ses yeux la retourna complètement et c'est seulement lorsque ses poumons menacèrent d'exploser qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de respirer. Elle prit une petite inspiration et lui fit un rapide signe de tête, "D'accord."

Edward se leva et Bella fut récompensée par son sourire tordu. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward et put voir que Kébi les observait avec amusement.

"Allez viens _mon bel enchanteur*,_" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Edward rigola et secoua la tête, "Kébi tu me blesses là!"

Bella les regarda l'un après l'autre, "Qu'avez-vous dit?"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, "Rappelle-moi de te le dire plus tard, _mon petit*._"

Kébi éteignit les plafonniers et la chambre fut baignée par la lumière douce de la veilleuse au-dessus du lit. Une fois la porte fermée, les bruits de fond des urgences étaient atténués et se transformait en un son mat.

Bella soupira.

Elle se remit sur le dos et posa lentement ses mains sur sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Physiquement mal.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir fatigué et ses mains tremblaient légèrement, elle les fit glisser le long de son corps pour les poser sur le coussin chauffant.

"Je suis tellement désolée, bébé. Si désolée, je ne pourrai jamais te voir. Peux-tu dire à mon père que je lui dis 'bonjour'? Les derniers mots sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement long et sonore suivi par des sanglots bruyants.

Elle se sentait si vide à l'intérieur. Elle savait que c'était idiot, elle ne l'avait pas montré mais son bébé avait été son unique motivation pour faire sa propre vie. Elle avait voulu avoir quelqu'un à aimer et de qui prendre soin.

Ce bébé allait être sa famille. Elle voulait faire partie d'une famille, elle voulait avoir quelqu'un à chérir, à étreindre et à embrasser. Quelqu'un qui s'occuperait d'elle et maintenant il était parti et elle était seule, une fois de plus.

La jeune infirmière qui avait été affectée à sa surveillance hésita derrière la porte. Après un instant elle décida de laisser la jeune femme seule avec son chagrin.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward et Kébi s'installèrent dans un canapé dans la salle des médecins. Edward jouait avec son téléphone pendant que Kébi fixait leurs cafés.

Kébi remarqua qu'Edward semblait vouloir partir à tout moment de la pièce.

"Calme-toi Edward, elle va bien et Katy est l'une de nos infirmières les plus bienveillantes et les plus compétentes. Elle s'assurera que Bella ait tout ce qu'il lui faut. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps toute seule pour digérer ce qu'il vient de se passer."

Edward frotta son visage entre ses mains alors qu'il se penchait en avant, "Dieu, je ne peux même pas croire que cela vient d'arriver, Kébi. Je pensais que nous étions amis! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas dit quelque chose d'aussi monumental que cela?"

Kébi put entendre la douleur et la colère dans sa voix. Edward se préoccupait bien plus de cette fille que ce qu'elle avait compris en premier. Elle se demanda s'il était conscient de ce que Bella signifiait pour lui. En voyant de la colère dans ses yeux elle en douta.

Kébi s'assit à côté d'Edward et lui tendit le mug de café. "Edward, Bella m'a un peu raconté de son histoire et même si je ne peux pas te révéler ce qu'elle m'a dit, je peux te dire qu'elle n'a jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un comme elle te fait confiance. En tant qu'amie je te dis d'y aller doucement avec elle."

Edward ferma les yeux brièvement avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de s'asseoir un peu mieux. Il y avait toujours de la peine et de la colère dans ses yeux mais il y avait aussi de la détermination.

Il regarda Kébi et opina, "Je serai là pour elle et je peux attendre - j'attendrai qu'elle vienne vers moi."

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même et regarda la nuit noire par la fenêtre, "J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra," dit-il à voix basse.

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant un moment et Kébi s'excusa pour aller voir un autre patient.

Edward regarda son téléphone et il s'aperçut qu'il avait manqué plusieurs appels de sa famille. Il fut choqué de voir qu'il était près d'une heure du matin.

Il composa le numéro d'Emmett et ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre répondre après la première sonnerie.

_"Edward! Dieu merci, tout le monde est en train de devenir fou ici. Je vais mettre le haut-parleur parce que Jas et Alice sont ici aussi."_

_Edward salua tout le monde sombrement et leur fit un bref compte-rendu des événements de la soirée._

_Personne ne fit de commentaire lorsqu'il annonça qu'il prendrait Bella chez lui._

_"Edward je sais que tu ne trahiras pas sa confiance mais je dois te demander si cette grossesse était un choix de sa part." Edward ferma les yeux. C'était sa plus grosse crainte._

_"Je ne sais pas Jasper. Nous n'avons pas réellement eu l'occasion de parler tu sais. Il faut que je retourne près d'elle ; je voulais juste que vous sachiez que nous allons rentrer bientôt. Alice? Bella s'inquiète pour le travail, alors je me demandais si tu pourrais venir demain, juste pour lui dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en inquiète?"_

_"Bien sûr. Rosie et moi apporterons quelques repas comme ça tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de ça. Nous lui amènerons des vêtements et des affaires de toilette," le rassura Alice._

_"Euh, écoute, sa chambre est dans un état pitoyable, il y a du sang partout - " dit-il doucement._

_Rosalie le surprit en répondant immédiatement. "Pas de souci, Edward, nous nous occuperons de tout et nettoierons tout ce qui doit l'être. Sa chambre sera de nouveau nickel."_

_"Merci. Em je n'ai pas téléphoné à maman et à papa. Je ne veux pas qu'ils rentrent à la maison précipitamment ; il n'y a rien de plus qu'ils puissent faire. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais…"_

_"Tu n'as rien de plus à dire frérot. J'appellerai Papa dans la matinée mais je voudrais être sûr de leur dire de ne pas rentrer avant dimanche. Est-ce que tu vas prendre des congés?"_

_"Bella a besoin que je sois à la maison pour les sept prochains jours, peut-être plus, alors papa devra me remplacer."_

_"Pas de problème, je le lui dis. Appelle-nous si l'un de vous a besoin de quelque chose, tu m'entends?" Edward fut touché par la préoccupation évidente de sa famille. _

_"Merci à vous les gars."_

_"Appelle-nous quand vous rentrez à la maison, d'accord?"_

_Edward sourit, "Oui "papa' Jasper."_

Il dit au revoir et mit fin à l'appel.

Il se sentait mieux d'avoir parlé à ses frères. Peu importe ce qui se passait dans sa vie, ils étaient toujours là pour lui. Il pensa à Bella et comment il se sentirait d'avoir à traverser ça ou quelque chose de similaire sans avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

Rien qu'à cette pensée il se sentit vide. Il se souvint de ses jours noirs - il était rentré à la maison parce qu'il savait que peu importe jusqu'où il était tombé, sa famille serait là pour le ramasser et l'aider à recoller les morceaux.

_Je veux faire ça pour Bella. Je veux être là pour elle - peu importe pour quoi._

Il se hâta de retourner à la chambre de Bella, pour voir que le Dr Malek lui avait donné des pantalons de chirurgie pour s'habiller et Edward se souvint qu'elle portait seulement un T-shirt léger lorsqu'il l'avait prise à sa chambre. Son jeans et ses chaussures étaient dans la voiture mais il savait que son ventre était trop meurtri et que le tissu doux des pantalons chirurgicaux serait mieux qu'un denim serré.

Bella était assise d'un côté du lit, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Elle paraissait si petite et si triste qu'Edward accourut immédiatement à son chevet.

"Tu es prête, amour?" lui demanda-t-il.

Bella laissa échapper un long soupir triste et hocha la tête. "Ouais, nous pourrons y aller bientôt. Ils ont fait une autre échographie et c'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien là. " Sa voix hésita sur les derniers mots mais elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de continuer à parler, "Dr Malek s'est arrangée pour que je puisse avoir mes médicaments ici pour me faire économiser de l'argent. " Bella le regarda et Edward aurait presque grincé des dents en voyant son regard vide et terne.

Edward laissa échapper une exclamation avant de mettre ses bras autour d'elle et de la tirer contre lui.

Bella se sentait comme si elle était à la dérive jusqu'à que ses bras passent autour de la taille d'Edward et qu'elle sente son corps solide et chaud contre le sien.

Kébi ouvrit la porte juste pour voir le couple en train de s'étreindre. Edward avait calé la tête de Bella sous son menton et il se balançait doucement en la berçant et en fredonnant un air calme.

"Edward," il se tourna pour la regarder, "Tu peux la ramener à la maison maintenant. Je t'appellerai demain pour lui donner un rendez-vous pour mardi."

Il hocha la tête et il leva Bella par la taille en prenant le sac qui contenait ses médicaments, "Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Kébi," commença-t-il mais elle leva sa main, "Je suis là pour toi et pour Bella. Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel moment si tu as besoin. Bonne nuit Bella, repose-toi."

Edward insista pour qu'elle s'asseye sur un fauteuil roulant et la mit dans son camion.

L'évidence de ce qui venait de se passer était restée sur le siège arrière de la voiture et Edward roula rapidement la couverture qu'il avait utilisée là. Il prit Bella et la mit sur le siège avant à sa demande. Elle ne voulut pas se coucher.

Il inclina son siège et attacha sa ceinture avant de faire le tour et de s'assoir côté conducteur.

Il la regarda avant de démarrer, "Est-ce que es installée assez confortablement?"

"Oui, ils m'ont donné un autre antidouleur avant que je m'habille et je ne sens presque rien maintenant."

Le voyage de retour vers Hope Springs fut calme. Bella était tombée dans un sommeil anxieux peu après avoir quitté Woodstock.

Edward arriva dans son allée et arrêta la voiture. Le Hummer d'Emmett était stationné en face de sa maison. Il fit le tour et prit Bella et le sac de médicaments avant de pousser la porte et de monter les marches du perron.

Bella ne pesait rien et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il trouva Rosalie qui attendait dans le petit hall.

"Salut," dit-elle à voix basse.

Edward lui sourit.

"J'ai préparé la chambre en face la tienne juste au cas où elle aurait besoin de toi au milieu de la nuit."

"Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer?"

Rosalie sourit, "Mme Cope a appelé Emmett. Tu avais laissé la porte d'entrée grande ouverte et Roscoe courait dehors."

"Merde, elle a peur des chiens! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?" Edward bascula Bella dans ses bras et la rapprocha de lui.

"Mets-la au lit d'abord."

Edward monta l'escalier et entra dans la première chambre à droite. Esmée avait aidé à la décorer pour en faire une chambre d'amis paisible. Le mobilier était en bois sombre avec des draps verts et crème. Les rideaux étaient d'un vert plus sombre. Edward remarqua que Rosalie avait ouvert le lit et avait mis une protection au-dessus du drap de coton et une alèse jetable par dessus. Il posa Bella sur le matelas et tira les couvertures sur sa petite silhouette. Elle gémit et il vit que Rosalie avait mis une bouillote remplie d'eau chaude sur la table de chevet. Il la mit contre son ventre et Bella se blottit immédiatement contre elle.

Edward laissa le couloir allumé et la porte ouverte. Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir Rosalie lui tendit un baby phone.

"De cette façon tu l'entendras si elle se réveille."

"Merci sœurette."

"Je me souviens qu'Emmett n'a pas dormi quand c'est moi qui était à la place de Bella."

Edward l'étreignit et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. "J'avais oublié que tu avais fait une fausse couche entre tes grossesses, Rosie. Tout ça doit te rappeler de bien mauvais souvenirs."

Rosalie opina et elle s'éloigna de lui. "Viens je t'ai fait un peu de camomille et je t'ai apporté un peu de soupe, sur les instructions de ton père," lui dit-elle pendant qu'ils redescendaient.

Emmett revint de la terrasse et serra silencieusement son frère dans ses bras. "Comment va-t-elle?"

Edward hocha la tête, "Elle est dévastée mais elle dort."

"Le sommeil est une bonne chose," dit Emmett en désignant le bol de soupe fumant qui l'attendait sur le comptoir.

"Papa a appelé," dit Emmett.

"Comment l'a-t-il su? " demanda Edward pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient. Roscoe dormait dans un coin sur une peau de mouton, il ouvrit un œil, désapprouvant que son sommeil soit perturbé.

"Amun l'avait appelé plus tôt mais ils étaient sortis avec maman et ils ne sont rentrés à l'hôtel que vers une heure et demie. Il m'a appelé à ce moment là. Tu peux imaginer, Esmée était dans tous ses états, voulant rentrer à la maison, criant, usant de tous les moyens possibles. Quoi qu'il en soit je leur ai dit tout ce que nous savions et leur ai fait promettre de ne pas rentrer plus tôt parce que ça ne ferait que culpabiliser Bella. Mais tu dois les rappeler dans la matinée," dit Emmett en agitant son doigt vers Edward.

Ce dernier acquiesça en finissant rapidement sa soupe. "Et les enfants?"

"Jas et Alice sont restés chez nous. Nous allons rentrer, nous parlerons demain, d'accord?" dit Emmett en se relevant.

"Ouais, hey Rosie est-ce que tu pourras m'apporter une de ces barrières pour chien demain? Je ne veux pas que Roscoe aille dans la chambre de Bella et lui fasse peur, il la terrifie."

Rosalie hocha la tête," Bien sûr, j'en prendrai une au cabinet. "

Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue d'Edward, " Tu devrais aller dormir, on y va, chéri."

Emmett tapota l'épaule d'Edward, " Si tu as besoin de nous, appelle, d'accord?"

"Merci Em."

Edward mit son bol et sa cuillère dans l'évier et se pencha pour caresser la tête de Roscoe, "Ecoute, il faut que tu sois un bon garçon pour les prochains jours, d'accord? Nous avons besoin de montrer à Bella que tu n'es pas méchant. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi, mon gars, hein?"

Roscoe ouvrit un œil et regarda Edward, "Merci mon gars."

Edward éteignit toutes les lumières du plafond mais il laissa celle au-dessus de la cuisinière allumée juste au cas où. Il prit une bouteille d'eau du frigo et il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella, elle était réveillée.

Elle était tournée sur le côté face à la grande baie vitrée. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes séchées.

Edward s'assit sur le lit près d'elle, "Hey, est-ce que tu as mal?"

Bella lui fit un petit haussement d'épaules, "Pas vraiment, c'est inconfortable mais c'est tout. J'ai la gorge sèche."

Il l'aida à s'asseoir et elle but avidement la moitié de l'eau. Elle s'appuya contre la tête du lit et regarda ses mains.

"Je voudrais me laver," dit-elle.

Edward pouvait voir le sang séché autour de ses ongles, " Tu voudrais te doucher?"

"Ce n'est pas trop tard? Tu dois être fatigué."

Edward sourit et tapota son genou, " Ne bouge pas je vais t'apporter quelques vêtements."

Bella ouvrit le paquet que lui avait donné le Dr Malek et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle lui avait mis des culottes jetables ainsi qu'un gros paquet de serviettes hygiéniques.

Edward revint dans la chambre et lui donna un boxer noir et un T-shirt bleu fané avec des écritures dessus qu'il posa sur le lit.

"Le boxer sera un peu grand mais tu pourras le rouler, le t-shirt est l'un de ceux de mon école, viens laisse-moi te montrer où sont les choses."

Il traversa la pièce et alluma une lumière dans la pièce adjacente.

Bella se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"Je t'attendrai dehors. Si tu as besoin de moi, crie, d'accord? Ne mets pas trop longtemps sinon je vais m'inquiéter."

Bella se lava y compris les cheveux. Elle s'essuya avec une serviette verte moelleuse et se mit les vêtements qu'Edward lui avait donnés. Le t-shirt lui arrivait à mi cuisse et elle roula la ceinture du boxer jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne bien en place.

Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une brosse à dent neuve et elle s'en servit avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Edward était assis sur le siège formé par le renfoncement de la fenêtre et il se leva quand elle entra dans la chambre.

"Tu te sens mieux maintenant?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"D'accord tu peux prendre quelques médicaments si tu veux."

"C'est bon pour le moment."

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup.

Bella se racla la gorge : "Je pense que je vais pouvoir dormir maintenant."

"Oh! D'accord, ouais ça parait être une bonne idée, il est presque quatre heures."

Bella grimpa dans le lit et Edward marcha vers la porte.

"Je suis juste de l'autre côté du couloir si tu as besoin de moi."

Bella hocha la tête, "Merci Edward. C'est - merci."

Il sourit, "J'ai été heureux que tu m'appelles."

"Je n'ai même pas pensé à appeler quelqu'un d'autre, Edward. Tu es mon ami."

"Bonne nuit Bella." Il ne put pas cacher le sourire sur son visage.

"'Nuit."

Edward se déshabilla prestement et tomba dans son lit en boxer. Il alluma le baby phone sur sa table de chevet et il se détendit dans l'obscurité en entendant de doux ronflements.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Lorsque Bella se réveilla le lendemain, la chambre était lumineuse. Elle resta couchée un moment, se demandant où elle était, avant que les évènements de la nuit ne lui reviennent.

Ses mains allèrent se poser sur son ventre alors que les larmes remplissaient ses yeux et elle roula sur le dos.

Elle sentit une vague de tristesse la submerger et un sanglot monta dans sa gorge et elle commença à pleurer.

Elle était seule. Elle n'allait pas avoir de bébé à aimer et à chérir.

Tout d'un coup elle sentit le lit s'enfoncer et une main fine repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et de ses épaules. "Ça va aller Bella. Tout ira bien. Nous serons là pour toi, chérie."

Bella tourna la tête rapidement et elle fixa Rosalie qui était assise à côté d'elle.

"Quoi? Rose! Que fais-tu ici?" demanda Bella d'une voix choquée.

"Je suis venue voir ce que tu faisais. Tu as presque dormi toute la journée, ce qui est une bonne chose. As-tu faim?"

Bella se débattit pour s'asseoir, grimaçant parce que les muscles du ventre lui faisaient mal.

Rosalie l'aida et Bella fut surprise de voir qu'une femme aussi mince pouvait avoir autant de force.

"Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain," dit Bella.

Rosalie l'aida à se lever et Bella utilisa la salle de bain et se changea de serviette. Elle put voir qu'il n'y avait presque plus de sang et elle en fut soulagée. Elle lava ses yeux gonflés et son visage avant de passer ses doigts entre ses cheveux emmêlés pour essayer de les discipliner. Avec un soupir elle ouvrit la porte.

Rosalie avait refait le lit et Bella vit un plateau posé sur la table de chevet.

"Allez, au lit, mademoiselle! Il faut que tu manges."

Bella obéit et Rose rabattit le drap et la couverture sur ses jambes et plaça le plateau sur ses genoux.

Elle vit qu'il y avait un bol de fruits en morceaux, un sandwich et un petit yaourt. Un verre de jus et une tasse de thé était posés sur la table de chevet.

L'estomac de Bella gronda et elle rougit alors que Rosalie riait. "Tu es bien installée - vas-y. Alice sera ici très bientôt."

Elle commença à manger et constata qu'elle avait faim. Le sandwich était au poulet rôti, laitue, tomate, concombre et du chou en salade pour l'accompagner. Il était délicieux et elle finit tout avant de prendre une longue gorgée de son jus.

Elle leva les yeux avec un air penaud alors que Rosalie était étendue au fond en travers du lit, avec sa main posée sur son bras. Elle sourit à Bella d'amusement.

"Désolée. D'habitude je ne mange pas comme un cochon," dit Bella en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette en papier.

Rosalie rit, "Je suis contente que tu aies tout mangé. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais faire une grève de la faim ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand j'ai fait ma fausse couche, Emmett et Esmée m'obligeaient pratiquement à manger, et c'est seulement quand Carlisle a menacé de me mettre sous perfusion que j'ai sorti la tête de mon cul et que j'ai commencé à fonctionner de nouveau. Jed avait juste quelques mois lorsque c'est arrivé."

Bella la fixa choquée. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Rosalie ait un tel secret. Elle semblait si irréprochable que Bella ne put l'imaginer autrement que parfaite.

"Toi?" dit Bella.

Rose hocha la tête et s'assit, "Moi. Emmett a été merveilleux. Il était absolument infatigable, il a pris soin de notre bébé et de moi. J'étais presque en catatonie, tellement accablée par la douleur."

"Qu'as-tu fait?" demanda Bella alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Rosalie posa sa main sur celles de Bella. "J'ai commencé par une chose à la fois. Au début c'était lent et douloureux et puis j'ai vu que je pouvais passer le matin puis la journée et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas ma faute. Notre famille a été merveilleuse. J'ai appris à m'appuyer sur eux et sur nos amis, les gens dans notre église. Un jour j''ai décidé que j'étais prête à essayer de nouveau et nous avons fait Emma."

"Bella je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé ou pourquoi tu as fait une fausse couche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu un bébé en bonne santé, puis pourquoi j'ai fait une fausse couche la fois suivante, suivi par un autre bébé en parfaite santé. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes tous là pour toi. Nous voulons être tes amis, si tu nous le permets." Rosalie regarda Bella essuyer les larmes de ses joues sans gêne et elle prit quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer.

"C'est normal d'être triste. Ton bébé est mort et c'est normal d'être triste, Bella? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi indépendante et aussi forte."

En disant cela, Rosalie tendit ses bras et Bella se jeta à travers le lit, le plateau complètement oublié pendant que la femme plus âgée berçait la plus jeune qui pleurait et gémissait dans ses bras pour le bébé qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

Finalement à force de pleurer Bella s'endormit et Rosalie prit le plateau et descendit.

Emmett et Edward étaient sortis courir dans le parc. Roscoe était heureux d'être à l'extérieur avec son maître et ami et il faisait des cercles autour d'eux pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la maison.

Edward dit à Emmett qu'il était resté éveillé toute la nuit et la matinée pour surveiller Bella.

"Tu l'apprécies," dit Emmett.

Edward regarda son frère aîné et secoua la tête, "Pas comme ça! Bon sang Emmett, elle a presque le même âge que Bree!"

Emmett éclata de rire, "Arrête de raconter des histoires? Elle n'a pas le même âge que Bree, elle a dix-huit ans et tu l'apprécies!"

Edward grogna et donna un coup de poing sur le bras d'Emmett mais Emmett se trémoussa plus loin en riant, "Tu l'apprécies! Tu l'apprécies!"

Edward arrêta de marcher et le fixa, "Tu agis comme un putain de gamin de quatre ans! Grandis Emmett! Bella et moi sommes amis! C'est, tout! Jésus, elle vient de perdre un putain de bébé et je ne savais même pas qu'elle en cachait un, alors non, d'accord, juste - non. Elle ne me voit pas comme ça. Nous sommes juste amis."

Emmett arrêta sa danse et fixa son petit frère. Il put voir qu'il était énervé et blessé par le fait que Bella avait été enceinte et qu'elle n'avait pas partagé ça avec lui.

Il soupira et hocha la tête, "Du calme, frangin, je plaisantais. Je suis désolé. Tu sais Edward, c'est bien que tu l'apprécies. C'est une femme étonnante et elle a traversé tant de choses dans sa courte vie que son âge ou ton âge importent peu. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour vous deux mais si tu l'apprécies et si elle en vaut la peine - alors attend que ce soit le bon moment. Attends-la."

Edward soupira et il se frotta la nuque en fixant le parc. "Je me sens - protecteur envers elle. Elle me rend si fou quelquefois que j'ai envie de l'étrangler puis à d'autres moments elle juste si horriblement mignonne que je veux juste l'enlacer et l'embrasser, tu sais. Mais je ne sais pas si Bella est prête pour une relation et en plus qu'est-ce qui j'y connais en relation, Em? La dernière fille avait laquelle j'ai été impliqué s'est avérée être un héroïnomane qui ne pouvait pas arrêter et qui est morte dans mes bras, putain! Le fait est que je ne m'étais pas investi avec Jenna. Elle était juste là pour mes besoins."

Les deux frères se regardèrent, "Edward, tu t'es tellement renfermé que tu ne sais plus comment laisser quelqu'un d'autre t'approcher et je sais que Jasper est le mieux placé que moi pour ce genre de choses, mais il est temps que tu prennes le risque. Tu n'as pas à t'engager dans quoi que ce soit maintenant, juste ne te bats pas contre ça."

Edward expira longuement et acquiesça, "D'accord."

Emmett sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward, "Ça c'est mon petit frère! Allons-y il semblerait que Jas et Alice soient arrivés!"

Edward fronça les sourcils, "Je ne voudrai pas que Bella soit submergée par tout ce monde."

"Détends-toi, Jas et moi t'amenons au pub d'Alistair pour manger et prendre quelques verres pendant que les filles prendront soin de Bella et profiteront d'un peu de temps entre elles."

Dès qu'il eut salué Jasper et Alice, il alla bavarder avec Rosalie dans la cuisine avant de monter.

Bella dormait et il put voir des larmes sèches sur ses joues pâles.

Il prit une douche rapidement et s'habilla avec un jeans sombre, une chemise et ses bottes de moto.

Le cœur d'Edward se mit à battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'il entendit Bella gémir et il se précipita dans la chambre.

Elle s'était assise et repoussait les cheveux de devant ses yeux.

Elle lui sourit en le voyant et Edward la vit le toiser de la tête aux pieds avant de regarder son visage puis elle rougit lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux.

"Salut," dit-il en entrant dans la chambre et il s'arrêta près de la table de chevet.

"Salut. Je me demandais où tu étais tout à l'heure."

"Je suis allé courir avec Emmett. Comment te sens-tu?"

Elle haussa les épaules, "Bien je suppose. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dormi un jour entier. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Assieds-toi avec moi."

Il s'assit près d'elle et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens qui étaient posés au-dessus la couverture.

"Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été là, mais j'espère que c'était bien que Rosalie y soit. Elle voulait te voir."

Bella sourit, "Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit là, elle m'a raconté par quoi elle était passée."

Edward acquiesça et tout d'un coup l'air se remplit de tension.

Edward commença à se lever, mais la main de Bella se serra sur la sienne, "Edward, je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire, mais j'avais peur. Peut-on parler, s'il te plait? Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi."

Elle avala et fixa Edward avec vulnérabilité de telle sorte qu'il se sentit fondre sous son regard chocolat.

"Bella … Je veux parler de ça mais je ne veux pas te brusquer. Rien ne presse. Je ne vais nulle part, je serai là, avec toi amour, je le promets. Je serai là chaque fois que tu seras prête. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je suis simplement heureux que tu sois d'accord," dit-il à voix basse en remettant en place une boucle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Tu n'es pas fâché?" demanda-t-elle en humidifiant ses lèvres sèches.

Il secoua la tête, "Non, je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis perplexe et confus mais nous avons le temps."

Bella opina, "Nous avons le temps."

Ils se séparèrent coupablement en entendant un ricanement et un raclement de gorge. Rosalie et Alice se tenaient à la porte en leur souriant et Edward se leva du lit en s'entravant et en tombant presque sur son derrière, "D'accord! Alors je vais chez Alistair avec Jas et Em. Rose et Alice vont te faire à manger et tout, je te vois plus tard."

Bella fut surprise par la façon dont elle était déçue qu'il parte mais elle ne dit rien et sourit, "Amuse-toi bien, je te vois plus tard."

Edward la fixa pendant un bon moment avant de quitter la chambre et de regarder ses belles-sœurs avec les yeux plissés. "Ne la fatiguez pas et assurez-vous qu'elle prend bien ses médicaments et qu'elle ait assez à boire et…"

"Ça suffit maintenant, allez!" dirent ensemble Rosalie et Alice en le poussant dans le couloir et en fermant rapidement la porte derrière lui.

Bella rigola malgré elle. On aurait dit deux méchantes filles bonnes à rien.

"Hey Bells," dit Alice en rentrant dans la chambre.

"Euh, salut? Que faites-vous là toutes les deux et qu'en est-il de ce surnom 'Bells'?" Elle les regarda l'une après l'autre.

Alice rit, "Bien je pourrai aussi t'appeler 'ma Belle' mais je crois que c'est le nom que t'a donné Brady. Alors que dirais-tu que nous ayons une soirée entre filles?"

Bella mit sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, "Une soirée entre filles? Par le diable qu'est-ce que c'est et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur?"

Rosalie rit et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, "Une soirée entre fille est une excellente chose. Alice a amené tout ce dont nous aurons besoin. Mais en premier, as-tu faim?"

Bella pinça les lèvres, "Ouais, vraiment."

"Génial, assieds-toi confortablement, je reviens!"

Alice se leva et alluma la lumière du plafond puis elle alla fermer les rideaux.

"Alice?"

Elle se tourna vers Bella qui sortait du lit, "Je euh, bon Dr Malek m'a dit qu'il fallait que je reste couchée trois jours et je suppose que je dois l'accepter mais je pense que ce serait bien que je reprenne le travail mercredi au plus tard, tu sais," commença Bella en se tordant les doigts nerveusement.

Alice secoua sa tête et une expression presque féroce passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle posa ses poings sur sa taille et tapa du pied.

"Non, non, non! Absolument pas! Bella Swan," commença-t-elle avant que Bella ne l'interrompe.

"S'il te plait Alice, je suis désolée d'avoir menti pour le bébé mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail! Jacob répare ma voiture et il faut que je le paie! J'ai promis que je ferai au mieux, s'il te plait ne me renvoie pas! "dit-elle anxieusement les yeux remplis de larmes.

Alice traversa la pièce et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Bella, "Bella! Hé! Je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte!"

Bella arrêta son bredouillement, "Tu ne vas pas le faire?"

Alice secoua la tête, "Non, bien sûr que non! Tu travailles pour nous et ton travail est complètement sûr. Je te le promets. Si tu lis le contrat tu verras que tu as dix jours, payés, pour maladie donc, il n'y a rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter. Maintenant j'ai parlé avec Esmée et je t'amènerai l'ordinateur portable dans la semaine et quand tu te sentiras bien tu pourras rentrer le stock dans le programme d'inventaire. Comme ça tu pourras travailler mais à ton rythme, d'accord?"

Bella sentit comme un poids tomber de ses épaules, "Merci. Est-ce qu'Esmée est en colère contre moi?"

Alice soupira, "Bella personne n'est en colère contre toi. Nous sommes inquiets à ton sujet, mais personne n'est en colère."

"Ni même Jasper ou Emmett?"

"Spécialement Jasper ou Emmett. Maintenant as-tu besoin de quelque chose avant de manger?"

"Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bains."

Alice la dirigea en direction de la salle de bain. "Oh et Bella?"

Elle se tourna, "Beaux sous-vêtements!"

Bella lui fit un sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre le repas l'attendait. Le lit avait été refait avec des draps propres, vert à fleurs blanches et l'estomac de Bella gronda lorsqu'elle sentit les odeurs délicieuses venant du plateau qui était posé sur une petite table qui avait été placée face à la baie vitrée.

"Viens et assieds-toi là," Rosalie désigna le siège aménagé dans le renforcement de la fenêtre.

Alice amena une deuxième chaise et les trois femmes s'assirent et mangèrent du succulent poulet rôti, des pommes de terre et des légumes cuits à la vapeur avec une sauce au fromage légère.

"Très bon!" dit Bella entre deux bouchées. Elle prit une gorgée de jus et sourit. "C'est délicieux qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est le mélange d'été de Blue Bonnet, tous les fruits d'été ainsi que quelques légumes."

Bella se lécha les lèvres : "Eh bien c'est super."

"Collin et Brady trouvent généralement de délicieuses saveurs, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques ratés," dit Rosalie en riant.

"Tu te rappelles le mélange betterave et pastèque? "Alice se mit à rire et les deux femmes froncèrent leurs nez.

Elles gardèrent une conversation légère et continuèrent à divertir Bella avec certains incidents de Blue Bonnet.

Une fois que le dîner fut fini, Rosalie sortit les médicaments de Bella. Elle décida de ne pas prendre l'analgésique parce qu'elle n'avait plus de douleur mais elle prit les multivitamines, les antibiotiques et le fortifiant tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie descendaient les assiettes.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent elles paraissaient excitées et regardèrent Bella dans l'expectative.

"Quoi?"

"Bon, eh bien tu vas aller prendre une longue douche luxueuse. Je t'ai apporté du shampooing et de l'après-shampoing, du gel douche, du vrai, pas de celui qu'Esmée a mis là," dit Alice en lui tendant du shampoing et de l'après-shampoing parfumé à la fraise ainsi qu'un gel douche parfumé de la même manière.

Bella prit tout cela avec elle avec un remerciement tranquille.

Rosalie l'arrêta alors qu'elle arrivait dans la salle de bain.

"Ali et moi t'avons acheté deux shorts pour la nuit, quelques pantalons de pyjama et des débardeurs pour aller avec. Il y a aussi une robe légère et des pantoufles et quelques sous-vêtements quand tu auras fini les jetables. Il y a aussi des serviettes hygiéniques minces et autres produits essentiels parce que tu ne pas utiliser des tampons."

Bella les regarda l'une après l'autre et elles pouvaient voir qu'elle s'énervait, " Bella ce n'est pas de la charité, c'est seulement ce que font deux amies pour être gentilles avec une autre amie. C'est ce que nous faisons. Si c'était moi ou je peux dire lorsque c'était moi, toute la ville est venue et a cuisiné pendant des mois pour Emmett et moi. Nous sommes juste comme ça, alors s'il te plait ne t'en offense pas," dit Rosalie tranquillement et elle lui tendit un paquet de vêtements.

Bella regarda sa main puis elle revint à elles. Elle put sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes qu'elle repoussa d'un clignement rapide. "Je vous remercie, je veux dire que... Je sais que je ne semble pas reconnaissante mais je le suis. Personne n'a jamais pris soin de moi comme ça. "

Alice sourit, "Eh bien il faudra que tu t'y habitues quand 'Mama Cullen' rentrera à la maison, maintenant file! Quand tu auras fini on te vernira les ongles."

Bella apprécia ses nouveaux shampoings et gel douche. Et lorsqu'elle mit une serviette dans son slip jetable elle remarqua qu'elle ne saignait presque plus.

Elle choisit un short bleu pâle en coton avec un débardeur blanc et bleu pour dormir. Le tissu était doux et sentait l'air frais et le citron.

Elle sourit en voyant son reflet en se brossant les dents et suspendant les serviettes pour les faire sécher.

La table près de la baie vitrée était maintenant recouverte avec au moins cinquante flacons de vernis à ongles. Il y avait aussi un bol d'eau, des serviettes, des crèmes et du plastique pour protéger le plancher.

Alice se frotta les mains quand elle aperçut Bella.

"Beaucoup mieux que dans les vêtements d'Edward, maintenant viens t'asseoir ici. Je m'occupe des cheveux et Rose fait les ongles, allez viens!"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Lorsqu'Edward, Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent à la maison trois heures plus tard, ils trouvèrent Alice et Rosalie installées dans le salon en train de regarder un film en sirotant un verre de vin blanc, Roscoe enroulé à leurs pieds.

"Où est Bella? "demanda-t-il en regardant vers là-haut.

"Elle dort," dit Alice en lui tendant le baby phone.

"Vous l'avez fatiguée?"

Alice rigola, "Bien sûr! Mais avant que tu ne t'énerves inutilement, elle s'est bien amusée. Sérieusement c'était bon pour elle. Edward, elle a même accepté nos cadeaux sans faire d'histoire."

Edward les remercia pour avoir pris soin de Bella et ils partirent tous pour récupérer leurs enfants chez Angela et Eric qui avaient proposé de les garder pour la journée.

Il s'assit et Roscoe posa sa tête sur ses genoux, "Je sais que tu voudrais t'en faire une amie mais il faut vraiment y aller doucement mon gars. D'abord il faut qu'elle s'habitue à être dans la même maison que toi. Sois patient." Il resta assis un moment à caresser Roscoe avant de l'enfermer et de monter à l'étage.

Il alla dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se mit un pantalon de pyjama gris et un t-shirt avant de traverser le couloir et de passer la tête dans la chambre de Bella.

Il vit que son lit était vide et il ouvrit la porte en grand au moment où Bella sortait de la salle de bain obscure.

Edward se sentit comme s'il avait été renversé par un camion.

Elle était en short et en débardeur. Ses cheveux brillaient dans la pénombre. Ils s'étalaient autour de ses épaules en boucles lâches. Ses jambes étaient longues et maigres ce qui lui fit penser à ces jeunes poulains plus que jamais, mais son corps long et souple était définitivement féminin avec des seins qui étaient petits mais coquins et un cou gracieux.

Il sentit sa bite tressaillir et il gémit doucement.

Bella se tourna et vit Edward debout dans le couloir appuyé contre sa porte, "Salut!" dit-elle.

Il sourit et se rajusta aussi discrètement que possible avant d'entrer dans la chambre qui était seulement éclairée par la lampe posée à côté du lit.

"Salut. Comment vas-tu? As-tu survécu à 'l'ouragan Alice et Rosalie'?"

Elle rit et grimpa dans le lit puis s'assit contre les oreillers.

"Oui, j'ai passé un bon moment. Je n'avais jamais rien fait comme ça avant mais c'était amusant."

Elle tapota l'espace près d'elle et Edward s'assit avec précaution.

"Pourquoi tu ne dors pas?"

Elle roula des yeux à nouveau, "Vraiment? Edward, J'ai dormi presque dix-huit heures aujourd'hui. Je ne suis définitivement pas fatiguée. Bon, je le suis mais pas assez pour dormir. Et toi? Tu n'es pas fatigué?"

Edward secoua la tête, "Un peu, mais je suis habitué à dormir irrégulièrement. Je peux fonctionner avec quelques heures de sommeil seulement."

Ils furent silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant que Bella parle de nouveau, " Est-ce, euh, est-ce que tu voudrais d'allonger avec moi un moment?"

Edward fronça les sourcils, "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bella."

Elle hocha la tête mais son visage laissait voir de la déception, "Oh! D'accord, je comprends."

"Non Bella, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça de cette façon."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer."

"Si je le veux. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester avec toi, mais tu es très vulnérable en ce moment et je ne veux pas profiter de cela. Je ne veux rien faire qui pourrait d'effrayer ou que tu regretterais," dit-il tranquillement.

Bella le regarda un peu amusée, "Allez Edward, ne sois pas si sérieux! Je ne te propose pas le mariage ; je veux juste parler avec mon ami!"

Edward sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras. "Oh! Bien sûr que non! Je le sais! Mariage! Elle est bien bonne celle-là! Ah! Quelle drôle de fille! D'accord, je vais m'allonger avec toi pour un moment."

Elle grogna en levant les yeux, "Viens là, dans ce maudit lit, docteur Cullen!"

Ainsi ils s'allongèrent dans le noir et Bella lui parla de Tyler et lui raconta sa vie avec les Rawlings. Elle parla pendant des heures et elle finit avec sa tête sur sa poitrine alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle lui dit comment elle était tombée enceinte. Edward voulait trouver Tyler Crowley et lui casser la gueule. Elle lui dit ses projets pour aller au Canada et se construire une vie à elle avec son bébé.

Quand elle eut finit et que ses yeux furent clos, elle sentit les lèvres d'Edward sur son front alors qu'il lui murmurait un seul mot.

"Reste."

* * *

><p><em>* En français dans la version originale.<em>

_**J'espère que vous voilà rassurées quant à la réaction d'Edward!**_

_**Je vous dis donc … à la semaine prochaine**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Mais **Hope Springs ** appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated** M** pour d'excellentes raisons - vous voilà prévenues!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong>

**Nouveaux départs et premiers rendez-vous.**

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Bella se sentit mieux chaque jour mais elle dormit beaucoup et il y eut des moments où elle se mit à pleurer sans raison. Lorsque ça arriva Edward la tira dans ses bras et la berça contre lui.

Le mardi matin il la conduisit voir Kébi. Et après un examen et une échographie elle dit à Bella qu'elle guérissait bien et qu'elle n'attendait plus d'éventuelles complications.

Elles parlèrent de contrôle des naissances et bien que Bella lui dise qu'elle ne comptait pas avoir de relation sexuelle dans un futur proche, elle lui donna une prescription de pilule contraceptive pour six mois et elle lui demanda de prendre rendez-vous à ce moment là pour une autre consultation.

Lorsque Bella demanda combien elle devait, Kébi expliqua que la ferme Blue Bonnet avait tout réglé. Bella n'était pas contente jusqu'à ce qu'Edward lui explique que leur assurance comprenait une couverture médicale pour leurs employés.

Quand Bella se réveilla le mercredi matin, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Roscoe couché devant sa porte. C'était un développement nouveau et inattendu de leur relation. Il n'avait jamais essayé de pénétrer dans sa chambre mais depuis le dimanche il semblait se contenter de dormir là où il pouvait la voir, c'est-à-dire devant sa porte. Le seul moment où il la laissait c'est quand Edward l'appelait pour sa promenade du soir. Bella les regardait depuis son siège de la fenêtre qui donnait sur Dorset Park.

La première fois que Bella avait ouvert les yeux et avait vu le chien, elle avait laissé échapper un cri à glacer le sang qui avait fait monter Edward en courant. Après qu'il l'eut calmée il avait souligné que Roscoe voulait être près d'elle, il lui dit qu'il était très sensible à la douleur des humains et il pouvait sentir si l'un de ses 'protégés' était triste, malade ou souffrant.

Maintenant elle s'était habituée à sa présence et elle trouvait effectivement du réconfort à le savoir là.

Il ne bougeait pas sauf pour cligner des yeux, s'étirer ou parfois rouler une ou deux fois sur le dos faisant rire Bella avec ses pitreries. Il se couchait sur le dos et faisait une grimace ou un sourire la tête en bas, sa langue pendant hors de sa gueule. Il apportait quelques-uns de ses jouets à l'étage et Bella riait lorsqu'Edward le réprimandait en lui disant qu'il encombrait le couloir. A contrecœur Roscoe en redescendait un ou deux et les remettait à leur place, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ait le dos tourné et qu'il en ramène deux autres, juste comme un enfant espiègle.

Bella n'avait jamais su qu'un chien pouvait être aussi intelligent. Elle l'avait fait remarquer à Rosalie lorsqu'elle lui avait téléphoné le mardi après-midi. Elle savait que Rosalie était le vétérinaire local et elle s'était arrêtée en passant, pendant qu'Edward était allé faire des courses, pour lui laisser un livre sur les chiens et plus particulièrement sur les bergers australiens, que Bella avait lu avec un grand intérêt.

Les yeux de Roscoe étaient doux et chauds - juste comme son propriétaire, pensa Bella.

"Où est Edward?" demanda-t-elle à l'animal qui était resté depuis trois jours avec elle, et elle sourit lorsqu'elle le vit se lever et perçut le bruit de ses pattes dans l'escalier.

Un moment après elle entendit les pas d'Edward. Il se rua dans sa chambre, "Bonjour belle endormie. Ton 'ombre' est venue me chercher."

Elle s'assit en souriant, "Tu es jaloux juste parce que ton chien me préfère à toi."

"Il te préfère _quand tu dors_ ; il y a une différence!" plaisanta-t-il.

Bella commença à sortir du lit avant de se rendre compte que son débardeur était remonté au-dessus de son estomac. Elle le remit en place mais pas avant que les yeux d'Edward ne brûlent sa peau d'un regard sombre.

"Je vais prendre une douche. Ta mère va venir dans la journée pour m'amener l'ordinateur et un peu de travail à faire, " dit-elle embarrassée.

Edward sourcilla. "Je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour que tu te remettes à travailler."

Bella secoua la tête de frustration, "Arrête de dire ça! Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion et j'en ai assez! Il faut que je travaille et je vais devenir folle de rester au lit tout le temps!"

Edward sourit, "Eh bien aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance parce que tu pourras t'asseoir un peu dehors et tu seras autorisée à aller faire un tour dans la cour."

Bella rétorqua : "Génial et maintenant je vais être la fille folle qui se promène dans sa robe. Je vais me doucher."

Edward secoua la tête alors que Bella fermait la porte, "Oh bon sang! _Madame Bonheur_ est de retour," marmonna-t-il en se tournant pour défaire le lit. Il remplaça les draps et jeta les autres en bas de l'escalier.

Roscoe le regarda faire depuis la porte, ses sourcils s'agitèrent d'amusement, Edward le fixa, "Tu géreras son énergie et tu me diras si tu aimes ça."

Il alla chercher les sacs qu'Alice avait amenés ce matin. Elle avait dit que c'était les vêtements que Bella avait achetés la semaine dernière ainsi que d'autres choses.

Il déposa les sacs sur son lit et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il appela Roscoe pour qu'il aille avec lui, juste au moment où il entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter de couler.

Il était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des œufs lorsque Bella descendit et s'arrêta derrière lui. Elle mordit sa lèvre, _merde!_ Elle détestait s'excuser et il semblait qu'elle ne faisait ça qu'avec Edward Cullen! Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire tranquillement, "Je suis désolée d'être une peste si ingrate."

Edward sourit tout en prenant la poêle chaude et en faisant glisser les œufs parfaitement frits sur les assiettes en attente. Il sortit le bacon croustillant du four. Il savait que Bella n'aimait pas s'excuser et ça lui réchauffait le cœur qu'elle le fasse pour lui. Il se retourna avec les assiettes dans les mains.

"Eh bien je suis désolé d'être un tel macho. Maintenant puisque tu es là, pourrais-tu prendre le jus dans le réfrigérateur et nous verser un peu de café?"

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se sourirent.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable en lisant chacun une partie du journal. De temps en temps l'un d'eux faisait un commentaire sur un article.

Edward avait commencé ce rituel le dimanche matin lorsqu'il apporta le petit-déjeuner à Bella et qu'il la trouva à la petite table près de la fenêtre. Elle avait poussé un cri aigu en voyant le journal sous son bras.

Lire lui manquait et elle était triste que ses livres soient restés dans sa chambre. Elle avait dévoré celui que Rose lui avait amené et du coup elle l'avait relu. Elle n'avait demandé à personne d'aller les lui chercher parce que si sa mémoire ne la trahissait pas, elle pensait se souvenir que sa chambre avait été laissée dans un désordre sanguinolent.

"Est-ce que tu vas essayer de te battre avec moi pour ce journal?" demanda-t-il un sourcil levé.

Bella se mit à rire, "Peux-tu partager?"

"Si je dois." Il lui fit une moue exagérée ce qui la fit rouler des yeux, mais fit aussi battre son cœur un plus vite.

_Putain, tellement sexy! _

Ils avaient passé l'heure suivante à manger et à s'échanger les pages du journal et un nouveau rituel matinal s'était installé.

**Ooo HS ooO**

"Tu es bien jolie ce matin. Nouveaux vêtements?" demanda Edward en jetant un regard en biais à Bella. Elle avait l'air jolie. Elle portait une robe fleurie à bretelles. Le tissu bleu s'accordait parfaitement à sa peau. Edward dut se forcer à garder ses yeux loin de ses jambes tout le temps que dura le petit déjeuner. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et avaient séché en douces boucles ondulées.

Elle rougit de plaisir. "Merci ; c'est neuf. Je l'ai acheté chez Alice."

Il hocha la tête mais ne fit pas de commentaire, bien qu'il se demande et espère qu'il y aurait plus de robes de ce genre dans les sacs qu'Alice avait déposés.

"A quel moment Alice est-elle passée pour déposer les vêtements?" demanda-t-elle en lui faisant passer une assiette rincée pour qu'il la range dans le lave-vaisselle.

"Ce matin. Elle était en retard pour le travail," dit-il.

Bella roula des yeux, "Tu devrais dire qu'elle avait peur que je lui prenne la tête de m'avoir apporté de nouveaux vêtements."

"Eh bien tu n'as pas été d'humeur très égale au cours des deux derniers jours."

Elle l'éclaboussa avec un peu d'eau, "Es-tu en train de dire que je perds un peu les pédales?"

"Tu veux mon opinion professionnelle?" Il parut y réfléchir une minute puis il sourit.

"Tu es tellement bête." Elle rit.

Il sourit en mettant la poudre dans le lave-vaisselle et en démarrant le lavage.

Une sonnerie retentit et Edward se redressa, "C'est le lave-linge. Est-ce que tu as des choses à laver? J'ai fini avec le linge de lit mais maintenant c'est le tour des vêtements."

Bella se mordit la lèvre," J'ai quelques choses, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne te demanderai pas. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas les chercher pendant que je commence à trier mes affaires."

Bella monta et Edward remarqua qu'elle passa tout près de Roscoe pendant qu'il dormait dans son lit, sans même tiquer.

_Un progrès, enfin!_

Edward hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Bon garçon," dit-il calmement.

Roscoe fit son sourire grimaçant, sa langue pendant au coin de sa gueule et se mit sur le dos.

Edward roula des yeux en entrant dans la buanderie, "Tu es toujours un Casanova!"

Bella essaya de ne pas être mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle regarda Edward trier ses vêtements en tas avec ses jeans, T-shirts, boxers, chemises et chaussettes.

Il lui montra comment se servir de la machine et ensuite il mit les draps dans le panier.

"J'aime bien étendre le linge dehors lorsque le temps le permet. C'est juste un gaspillage d'électricité de le passer au sèche-linge alors que tu peux profiter de l'odeur de l'air frais. Viens que je te montre où est l'étendoir."

Bella le suivit par la porte de derrière. Il appela Roscoe qui arriva rapidement et se joignit à eux. Au commandement de son maître il resta derrière lui, laissant de l'espace à Bella.

"Waow, c'est génial!" dit-elle comme ils traversaient le vestiaire.

Le jardin à l'arrière de la maison était un grand rectangle qui ressemblait plus à la prairie de la maison de ses parents. Bella fut surprise. Elle pensait qu'Edward aurait une pelouse parfaitement entretenue avec des massifs de fleurs bien dessinés mais à la place Edward avait délibérément gardé un style déstructuré et un peu rustique. Dans les parterres des grappes de fleurs côtoyaient des plantes aromatiques et tout ça poussait en parfaite harmonie.

Il y avait une tonnelle avec un petit jeu d'eau, qui ressemblait à une cascade naturelle et qui s'écoulait dans un bassin de rochers. Un hamac était tendu entre deux grands bouleaux. Il y avait un coin salon avec une table et des chaises en bois, un foyer pour les grillades et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes sortes dégringolaient de vieux tonneaux de vin.

"Roscoe aime bien cet endroit. L'étendoir est juste au coin, de ce côté."

Bella s'assit sur la balancelle en bois qui était sous la tonnelle et elle regarda Edward étendre les draps tandis que Roscoe s'élançait dans la cour. Il aimait jouer à aller chercher et Bella se mit à rire parce qu'il ramenait tout un assortiment de balles à Edward. Dans un premier temps il lui dit d'attendre, lui expliquant qu'il était occupé mais le tas de balles augmenta tellement que Bella put voir la détermination d'Edward flancher.

"Tu pourrais lui en envoyer une maintenant, Cullen. Tu sais que vas devoir le faire de toute façon!" dit-elle.

Finalement Roscoe se coucha aux pieds d'Edward et gémit doucement.

Ainsi pendant qu'il étendit le linge Edward lui lança quelques balles. Une fois Roscoe changea d'idée et il rapporta une balle de tennis aux pieds de Bella. Il la regarda avec ses yeux bruns doux et il s'assit.

"Il pense que c'est ton tour de jouer avec lui. Selon lui c'est un privilège pour nous, humains, de jouer avec lui. Roscoe, viens là mon gars! Bella ne peut pas t'envoyer la balle aujourd'hui!" Après un long regard vers Bella, il reprit la balle et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Edward l'attendait.

_Il y a vraiment quelque chose de sexy dans le fait de regarder un homme accomplir les tâches ménagères,_ se dit Bella pour expliquer la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au creux de l'estomac en voyant le t-shirt d'Edward se relever et dévoiler ses abdos et le merveilleux V qui était formé par ses hanches, pendant qu'il étendait les draps sur le fil. Bella déglutit, gênée, tout en regardant les muscles tendus de son dos et ses bras se déplier pendant qu'il lançait la balle.

Bella soupira, _putain, qu'il est beau…_

Edward était pleinement conscient que Bella l'observait. Elle était si mignonne dans sa petite robe. Les fines bretelles sur ses épaules et la pointe de ses seins à travers le tissu en coton lui indiquaient qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et il comprit qu'il devrait prendre une _autre douche _tout à l'heure, quand elle serait couchée.

Sa facture d'eau allait être astronomique, mais ça lui était égal, il ressemblait à un adolescent de quatorze ans qui venait tout juste de découvrir Playboy.

Il était habitué à être mal à l'aise. Il s'était réveillé dimanche matin avec les boules bleues, Bella avait jeté sa cuisse sur ses hanches et sa main était posée sur son adorable derrière.

Il était tombé du lit, dans sa hâte de s'éloigner aussi loin que possible et quand il était venu contre le mur de sa douche, il s'était mordu le poing pour ne pas crier. Maintenant ça faisait partie de ses ablutions quotidiennes. Il se disait que c'était juste une réaction physique à la présence d'une jolie femme qui portait de petits shorts et des débardeurs, et rien plus.

Les orteils de Bella étaient vernis en rose et il avait eu envie de les embrasser la fois où elle était couchée sur le canapé, ses pieds reposant sur ses genoux, un soir pendant qu'ils regardaient télévision.

_Non pas du tout pervers, salaud!_

**Ooo HS ooO**

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez Edward, Esmée frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle essaya d'ouvrir et vit que ce n'était pas verrouillé. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur.

Elle resta dans l'obscurité de la porte de derrière et regarda les deux jeunes adultes échanger des regards furtifs et elle sourit pour elle-même.

Elle avait résisté à son envie de se précipiter ici lorsqu'elle et Carlisle étaient rentrés chez eux le lundi matin. Leur week-end à New York avait été gâché par la nouvelle de la fausse couche de Bella alors que personne ne savait qu'elle attendait un bébé. Esmée s'en était bien doutée mais elle avait rejeté cette idée parce que Bella ne lui avait rien dit. Elle se sentit si coupable, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas pu éviter cela en amenant simplement Bella consulter un médecin. Carlisle avait parlé à Kébi, sur l'insistance d'Esmée, et elle l'avait rassuré en expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison logique à cette fausse-couche, à part que 'la nature s'occupait de ces choses'. Esmée se sentit mieux mais elle était encore peinée que Bella ait eu à souffrir pendant cet événement douloureux.

Elle était allée faire un tour dans la chambre de Bella et elle l'avait trouvée impeccablement propre. Apparemment Alice et Rosalie avaient passé le dimanche matin à la nettoyer. Esmée avait remarqué les deux livres posés sur la table de chevet et elle les avait pris avec elle.

Carlisle avait été triste de découvrir le secret de Bella de cette façon. Il avait parlé avec Edward le samedi pour se tenir informé de sa santé et il avait pu entendre comment la grossesse secrète puis la fausse-couche de Bella avaient fait des ravages sur son fils. Il avait été le premier à téléphoner à Jasper pour lui demander de prévoir du temps seul avec Edward pour qu'il puisse se détendre avec ses frères et éventuellement parler avec eux s'il le voulait.

La seule chose qui convainquit Esmée de poursuivre leur week-end fut lorsqu'Alice et Rosalie lui téléphonèrent pour lui raconter leur visite à Bella et lui dire qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

Ça, plus le fait qu'elles lui aient décrit la façon dont Edward prenait bien soin d'elle. Esmée n'était pas surprise mais elle était ravie de voir combien il était protecteur et tendre avec Bella. Elle savait que c'était l'un des traits que partageait les Cullen et spécialement avec leur partenaire, mais elle avait compris qu'Edward n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella. Elle avait admis face à Carlisle qu'elle était un peu inquiète de la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il réaliserait l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Carlisle n'avait pas fait de commentaire mais Esmée avait bien vu la lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux.

Elle décida de faire connaitre sa présence et elle ouvrit bruyamment la porte à moustiquaire en grand et appela, "Hé les enfants!"

Bella fut tirée de sa rêverie pleine de luxure, dans laquelle elle retirait cette chemise fine des épaules d'Edward et léchait le petit sentier de poils fins qui couraient dans son jeans. Elle sursauta se sentant coupable et elle sentit son visage chauffer.

_Lécher?_

Son visage rougit à cette pensée et elle baissa la tête en allant à la rencontre d'Esmée.

Edward trouva que sa mère était amusée et en reconnaissant cette expression, il lui jeta un regard noir avant d'étendre la dernière taie d'oreiller, de ramasser le panier et de se diriger vers l'endroit où elle était. Il embrassa la joue qu'elle lui tendait.

"Salut M'am, je suis surpris que tu aies pu rester aussi longtemps sans venir — je suis impressionné," dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Esmée plissa les yeux, "Je peux encore te tirer les oreilles, Edward Anthony, alors fais attention à toi." Elle se tourna et sourit à Bella, "Bonjour chérie, comment te sens-tu?"

Il cligna des yeux au changement rapide de ton de sa mère alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour prendre Bella dans ses bras.

"Comment Edward te traite-t-il ? Te fait-il assez à manger? On ne dirait pas. Edward, que …?"

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella et il sentit comment elle était attirée par son toucher, comme si elle en avait besoin.

Cette petite réaction lui donna confiance et il la tira contre lui en lui donnant son autre main, "M'am! Respire et laisse-lui une chance de te répondre? Rentrons, Bella a encore besoin de se reposer. Aujourd'hui c'est son premier jour debout," dit-il fermement, en faisant un regard appuyé à sa mère.

Esmée rentra et quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Bella fut étonnée - mais pas Edward - de voir des cartons remplis de produits frais, fruits et légumes, du jus en bouteille ainsi que plusieurs plats en plastique.

"Assieds-toi, amour," lui dit-il en la poussant vers le canapé dans le salon.

Bella fit ce qu'il dit pendant qu'Edward et Esmée bavardaient tranquillement tout en rangeant la nourriture dans l'énorme réfrigérateur double porte et dans le garde-manger.

Lorsque la bouilloire siffla sur la cuisinière, Esmée fit du thé, elle prépara tout sur un plateau et l'amena près de Bella.

Elle s'assit près d'elle. " Je nous ai fait un peu de thé, et Rachel t'envoie quelques muffins tout frais. Elle envoie son amour, en même temps elle dit que tu lui manques. Makenna envoie aussi son amour et Jessica et Mike ont dit qu'ils vous prépareraient à dîner ce soir et que vous pouvez les appeler si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier." Esmée continua à s'occuper de servir le thé et elle posa un muffin aux épinards et au fromage avec une noix de beurre sur une assiette.

"Je suis passée à ta chambre et je t'ai ramené les deux livres qui étaient sur la table, j'espère que ça te va?"

Bella hocha la tête en hésitant, "Merci! Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé ce chantier ; je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir nettoyer après l'autre soir…"

Esmée posa ses mains sur les siennes, "Bella - respire chérie, tout a été fait. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter."

Bella sentit ses joues chauffer d'embarras en imaginant Esmée nettoyer le sang sur le sol.

"Rosalie et Alice on fait un nettoyage de printemps dimanche matin," ajouta Esmée et bien que Bella déteste l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ait nettoyé à sa place, elle était soulagée que ce ne soit pas Esmée.

Bella leva les yeux pour regarder Edward qui était renfrogné et faisait les cent pas dans sa cuisine en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Bella sourit — deux mains signifiaient qu'il était très agité.

Esmée suivit le regard de Bella et elle grogna au malaise évident que le seul fait qu'elle soit là, provoquait à son fils.

Elle savait qu'il était inquiet parce qu'il croyait qu'elle allait lui prendre Bella et honnêtement c'est exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait faire mais elle avait aussi compris que Bella était une personne très secrète et elle et Edward avaient besoin de passer du temps ensemble pour qu'elle puisse récupérer de son épreuve et comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Esmée sourit innocemment en recommençant à parler, "Oh Edward! Papa m'a demandé s'il pouvait prendre les dossiers sur lesquels tu travailles au bureau. Il voudrait savoir pour l'analyse de Mme Lake et il est allé voir Lauren ce matin," dit-elle nonchalamment.

Il cligna des yeux en voyant le regard innocent de sa mère. Humm, il savait qu'elle était derrière cette 'corvée' mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas le prouver. Elle était trop bonne pour couvrir ses traces.

"Sournoise!" dit-il en cherchant ses lunettes et ses clés.

"Euh? Qu'y a-t-il chéri?"

Il posa ses lunettes d'aviateur sur son nez, "Rien M'am."

Il alla à son bureau et prit son sac en cuir avant de revenir dans la pièce principale.

"Je ne serai pas long d'accord? Ne laisse pas ma mère te fatiguer. Si tu veux te coucher, il suffit de le lui dire," dit-il à Bella, ignorant le soupir d'impatience de sa mère.

Esmée lui fit un signe de la main avec un sifflement, " Oui, allez c'est bon, file Edward!"

Bella lui sourit faiblement, "Ça va aller, Edward."

Après un dernier regard aux deux femmes, il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Il alla au cabinet médical où il fut salué par la secrétaire, Cathy Wilber, qui sembla surprise de le voir, "Bonjour Docteur Edward! Je ne pensais pas vous voir cette semaine. Le Docteur Carlisle a dit que vous vous occupiez d'une amie de la famille."

Edward salua Cathy qui avait été la secrétaire d'Edward ainsi que l'infirmière du cabinet pendant les derniers vingt ans.

"Hey Cathy, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, est-ce que papa est disponible?"

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit signe de passer dans le couloir derrière elle.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau, le visage de Carlisle passa de la surprise à l'amusement, "Bonjour fiston, comment a-t-elle fait? Entre, entre."

Edward rit tristement. "Elle m'a dit que tu avais besoin de quelques dossiers."

Carlisle rit, "Mince, elle est bonne. Voudrais-tu un café?"

"Oui, ça me parait bien."

Carlisle se leva et prit son manteau. "Allons au restaurant, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avant une heure."

Les deux hommes se rendirent au café-restaurant qui était plus calme maintenant que l'école avait recommencé. La nouvelle année scolaire avait démarré avec beaucoup d'excitation. Brianna était très agitée de commencer l'école secondaire et elle avait été prête très tôt pour prendre le bus scolaire.

Mike les salua de derrière son comptoir. Maintenant que l'école avait repris Jessica ne travaillait plus que tôt le matin, lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde pour le petit-déjeuner. Mike faisait le travail administratif et supervisait le cuisiner, Manuel, le reste du temps.

Carlisle et Edward commandèrent un café et une tranche de tourte à la pêche.

"Maman te tuerait si elle savait que tu dégustes ce délicieux gâteau avant le déjeuner," dit Edward en riant.

Carlisle gémit, "Tu n'as pas idée! Elle est de nouveau en mode 'régime '. Elle a de grands projets pour nous : manger des légumes et des fruits frais quatre jours par semaine avec du poulet cuit à la vapeur ou du poisson, un régal!"

"Alors avez-vous passé un agréable week-end?"

Il hocha la tête, "Pour la plupart, oui."

Edward soupira, "Je suis désolé qu'Amun t'ait appelé. Je ne voulais pas ruiner votre week-end et inquiéter maman. Et merde, nous nous sommes assez inquiétés nous-mêmes, assez pour vous."

"Je sais et j'apprécie le geste, mais je suis content de l'avoir su. Qu'est-ce que Kébi a dit hier?"

Edward lui fit un résumé de la consultation de Bella.

Carlisle le regarda boire une gorgée de café, "Comment vas-tu?"

Edward haussa les épaules quand il rencontra le regard préoccupé de son père. "Bien je suppose. Bella a eu peur mais elle s'est comportée comme un petit soldat. Kébi a été très gentille avec elle mais tu connais Kébi."

"Je te demandais comment tu allais, _toi_?" redemanda Carlisle calmement.

Edward posa son mug, "Je ne sais pas papa. Je veux dire au départ j'étais énervé parce qu'elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Nous étions supposés être amis, nous en étions arrivés là avant que tout ça n'arrive. Elle m'a raconté comment c'est arrivé, tu sais le gars, et ce n'est pas à moi de le dire mais ce que je peux dire c'est que si jamais je trouve ce petit merdeux, et bien je vais avoir besoin d'un bon avocat!"

"Alors ce n'était pas la drogue ni autre chose de ce genre?" Edward pouvait entendre le soulagement dans la voix de son père et il savait pourquoi il avait posé cette question.

"Non papa, elle ne prend pas de drogue. Ses analyses sont revenues toutes négatives et toutes les substances ont été testées. Son nez et sa bouche sont sains. Ne t'inquiète pas papa, Bella ne se drogue pas, si ça avait été le cas j'aurai été le premier à l'amener dans un centre de désintoxication …. Il n'y aucun moyen que je m'implique à nouveau avec une femme dépendante à la drogue. Mais je suis heureux que tu t'en inquiètes."

Carlisle se pencha et posa sa main sur celle d'Edward, "Ce n'est pas de ça dont je m'inquiète. Je sais que ça t'a passé depuis longtemps mais je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu es mon fils et tu seras toujours ma première préoccupation. Je sais que tu t'occupes bien de Bella." Il secoua sa tête alors qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche pour le démentir.

"N'essaie pas de le nier, fiston! C'est bien que tu l'apprécies, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais maintenant encore plus qu'avant, Bella a besoin d'un ami, pas d'un amant. Alors il va falloir que tu attendes que son cœur rattrape le tien. Es-tu prêt à attendre?"

Edward regarda par la fenêtre avant de revenir sur les yeux bleu clair de son père. Carlisle put y voir des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant - espoir, excitation, détermination et quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez aucun de ses fils, de la vulnérabilité.

"Je suis prêt à l'attendre. Je sais que cela peut être une mauvaise idée mais je veux essayer, papa."

Après un moment Carlisle opina et lui sourit avec un mélange de fierté et d'amusement, "Je suppose qu'il te faudra beaucoup de douches froides…"

"Papa! Pas toi aussi! Sérieusement!" s'exclama Edward horrifié.

Ils payèrent pour les cafés et en se dirigeant vers le cabinet Carlisle lui dit : "Ecoute, je voudrais avoir ton avis sur quelque chose dont nous avons parlé avec ta mère. Nous avons une proposition pour Bella et nous pensons que ça la distrairait de la perte du bébé. Nous aimerions en discuter avec elle ce soir mais je pense qu'elle souhaiterait que tu sois là donc nous nous sommes invités à dîner chez toi."

Edward grimaça, "Je me demandais pourquoi Maman avait amené tout ça ce matin. Quel genre de proposition?"

"Détends-toi, rien de mauvais, en fait je pense que ce serait une bonne chose de remettre Bella sur les rails. Voilà ce à quoi nous avons pensé…"

Pendant un moment Carlisle lui détailla le projet qu'ils avaient mis au point avec Esmée et bien qu'Edward ait des tonnes de questions il aimait bien cette idée.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il regarda Edward, "Alors est-ce que tu penses que ça lui conviendra?"

Edward fit un grand sourire et il acquiesça, "Je pense qu'elle sera très excitée par tout ça. Bien sûr, je peux participer financièrement…"

Carlisle secoua la tête, "Non la seule chose que nous ne voulons pas c'est qu'elle voit ça comme de la charité. C'est une proposition d'affaire. Bella devra travailler très dur pendant les prochaines années si elle accepte."

"D'accord. Bon je suppose que nous nous verrons vers dix-huit heures trente," dit Edward.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et repartit. Il espérait que Bella ne pèterait pas un plomb à ce sujet. Il espérait qu'elle verrait les choses pour ce qu'elles étaient, une excellente occasion de commencer une nouvelle vie.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Esmée et Bella passèrent un moment à parler du week-end à New York. Elle raconta à Bella les restaurants où ils étaient allés, les musées, les spectacles. Aucune des deux ne parla de la grossesse de Bella ou de sa fausse-couche et bien qu'Esmée meure d'envie de le faire elle décida de laisser Bella aborder le problème elle-même.

Esmée insista pour leur préparer une collation tandis que Bella s'installait dans le canapé pour lire _Little Woman. _

Bella était assez inquiète de savoir ce qu'Esmée allait lui dire mais elle n'aborda pas le sujet.

Finalement Bella soupira, "Mme Esmée?"

"Oui, chérie?"

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché ça."

Esmée qui était en train de remplir la théière la regarda de là où elle était.

"Tu avais peur."

Bella hocha la tête.

"Et avouons-le, la confiance n'est pas ton point fort."

Bella en convint.

"J'aime à penser que tu l'aurais dit un jour, mais c'est un point discutable. A l'heure actuelle tout ce qui nous préoccupe Carlisle et moi c'est que tu ailles mieux."

Bella se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre, "Je voulais vous le dire mais Tyler, eh bien, il disait…"

"Que disait-il Bella?"

"Il disait que si les gens apprenaient que j'allais avoir un bébé, ils me le prendraient parce que des gens comme moi ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés, parce que je suis probablement une bonne à rien, bon… comme mes parents."

Esmée fut à ses côtés en un éclair, ses yeux lui brûlaient si intensément qu'il lui était difficile de la regarder mais Bella ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux.

"Es-tu une droguée? Un dealer? Une criminelle? Une alcoolique? Es-tu violente? Ou cruelle? Es-tu malade?" Esmée la bombarda de questions rapides.

Bella secoua la tête avec insistance : "Non, non, non! Pourquoi me demandez-vous tout ça?" dit-elle en grinçant des dents et en s'éloignant d'Esmée.

Roscoe sortit de son panier et se plaça tout près de l'endroit où Bella était assise.

Esmée posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella, "Oh Bella! Je veux que tu voies que tu es digne d'être une mère et qu'un jour, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, tu seras une mère merveilleuse. Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire tous ces mensonges que les gens ont racontés sur toi au cours de ta vie. Il faut que tu réalises que tu es un être humain merveilleux qui a du potentiel pour accomplir de grandes choses — si tu le veux. Tu es maligne et drôle et intelligente, tu as juste besoin de commencer à croire en toi-même. Je suis désolée si je te bouscule, Bella, mais tu ne te vois pas du tout clairement!" dit-elle alors que Bella essuyait ses larmes.

Roscoe gémit, lui demandant si elle allait bien et sans y penser Bella tendit sa main et caressa doucement sa fourrure noire entre ses oreilles.

Roscoe maintint le contact avec Bella et après un moment il se coucha après avoir lancé un regard de reproche à Esmée.

Après que Bella eut bu son thé, elle demanda à Esmée de lui montrer le travail qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Esmée lui montra les données qui devaient être transférées sur le nouveau programme de stock et Esmée fut ravie que Bella apprenne aussi vite.

Une heure après, Esmée s'aperçut que Bella était mal à l'aise d'être restée assise depuis trop longtemps et elle lui suggéra de faire une sieste.

Bella était fatiguée après toutes les révélations de cette matinée. Elle monta rapidement à l'étage et retira sa robe. Après un moment elle trouva la vieille chemise d'Edward et elle l'enfila sur ses seins et enleva sa culotte.

Elle tira les rideaux et après avoir utilisé la salle de bains, elle prit la moitié de l'un de ses comprimés pour la douleur et grimpa dans le lit entre les coussins moelleux.

Elle savait qu'Esmée voulait bien faire et elle voulait désespérément la croire, mais — pouvait-elle? Bella entendit un bruit et releva les yeux pour voir Roscoe reprendre sa place devant sa porte. Mais au lieu de se coucher, il resta debout et la regarda dans l'expectative.

"Je suis bien, mon gars. Ça va aller," lui dit-elle à voix basse et comme s'il avait compris il reprit sa place devant sa porte.

Bella se tourna et regarda le plafond. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser.

_Peut-être que les choses qu'elle était habituée à croire sur elle-même étaient fausses._

_Elle n'était pas stupide comme les Rawlings et Tyler avaient l'habitude de lui dire._

_Elle n'était pas 'bonne à rien'._

_Elle n'était pas mauvaise ni "ratée"._

_Elle méritait d'avoir une famille à elle — des gens qui prendraient soin d'elle, et qui pourraient peut-être l'aimer un jour._

Elle ferma les yeux et prit l'oreiller qu'utilisait Edward. Bien qu'il n'ait plus son odeur depuis un moment, il la faisait se sentir en sécurité.

_Peut-être que ça irait après tout…_

**Ooo HS ooO**

Lorsqu'Edward rentra chez lui, il trouva sa mère en train de tricoter sur le canapé. Bella n'était nulle part.

"Hey M'am, où est Bella?"

"Elle était fatiguée après notre matinée et je l'ai envoyée s'allonger."

Edward sourcilla et fit un pas pour aller vers l'escalier mais Esmée l'arrêta, "Détends-toi 'papa ours', elle va bien! Viens là et assieds-toi avec moi." Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et Edward s'assit et tripota la jolie laine rose, verte, jaune et bleue.

"C'est à cette époque que la laine est de retour?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

Esmée hocha la tête. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à tricoter, quand elle avait sept ans, elle le faisait ou alors crochetait des bonnets, écharpes, gants, pulls ou couvertures pour les membres de la famille et les amis. Elle faisait également partie d'une association de tricotage et de couture qui vendait sa production à l'assemblée annuelle de Thanksgiving et de Noël qui avait lieu chaque année à la mairie.

"Ce sont les nouvelles couleurs préférées d'Emma et elles s'accordent parfaitement avec ses nouvelles bottes de pluie et son imperméable."

Edward étira ses jambes et s'affala sur son siège, "As-tu bien dormi mon chéri?"

Il hocha la tête, "Ouais mais je suis juste inquiet pour elle tu sais?"

Esmée sourit et elle posa son tricotage et prit ses joues en coupe dans ses mains, "Tu es réellement un bon ami et Bella est heureuse de t'avoir mais elle va bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de la séquestrer Edward. Elle ne va pas se briser. Elle est plus forte que ce que tu crois."

"Je sais qu'elle l'est, M'am, mais je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre la blesse, tu sais? Elle l'a assez été dans sa putain de vie et je ne laisserai personne profiter d'elle de nouveau!"

Esmée fronça les sourcils, "Surveille ton langage."

"Désolé, mais c'est vrai."

"Je le sais chéri, mais si tu parles de nouveau comme ça je laverais ta bouche avec du savon!" dit-elle en poussant la tête d'Edward contre son épaule.

"Maman, j'ai presque vingt-huit ans."

"Humm, est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?"

Edward grogna, "Les règles de May-May, je sais."

Il ferma les yeux et sa mère se remit à tricoter, mais ensuite il entendit un bruit bizarre à l'étage.

Il se leva sans bruit et monta l'escalier.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella se réveilla et se sentit fraîche et reposée et prête à travailler un peu cet après-midi.

Elle se lava le visage et se brossa les cheveux et les dents et remit sa robe.

Elle pensait entendre la voix d'Edward en bas et elle sourit alors que son cœur battait plus vite.

Elle passa à côté de Roscoe et commença à descendre lorsqu'elle entendit Edward.

_"Ouais, mais je suis juste inquiet pour elle tu sais?"_

Bella était sur le point de continuer à descendre mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse d'Esmée. Elle resta dans l'escalier se demandant comment elle allait faire pour descendre dans la pièce principale sans qu'Esmée et Edward se doutent qu'elle avait écouté leur conversation.

Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

_"Tu es réellement un bon ami et Bella est heureuse de t'avoir mais elle va bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de la séquestrer Edward. Elle ne va pas se briser. Elle est plus forte que ce que tu crois."_

_"Je sais qu'elle l'est, M'am, mais je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre la blesse, tu sais? Elle l'a assez été dans sa putain de vie et je ne laisserai personne profiter d'elle de nouveau!"_

Bella sourit en entendant Edward lâcher la p- de bombe, elle avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, mais il était si mignon, putain, quand il jurait.

_" Surveille ton langage."_

_"Désolé mais c'est vrai."_

_"Je le sais chéri, mais si tu parles de nouveau comme ça je laverai ta bouche avec du savon!"_

_"Maman, j'ai presque vingt-huit ans."_

_"Humm, est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?"_

_Edward grogna, "Les règles de May-May, je sais."_

Bella mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses rires et elle essaya de remonter l'escalier sans se faire remarquer.

_Seulement Roscoe pensa qu'elle jouait à cache-cache, son jeu préféré après la chasse aux lapins._

Bella trébucha sur la dernière marche et Roscoe se laissa immédiatement tomber sur le sol avec sa tête sur ses pattes, comme pour dire _"Je n'y suis pour rien!"_

Bella rigola doucement en enlevant ses cheveux de son visage et elle s'assit sur le palier.

Elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle, haleta et fixa ses pieds.

Edward était debout deux marches plus bas avec un bras replié sur son torse et un sourcil relevé. Il tapotait ses lèvres avec ses doigts.

"Alooors, que fais-tu Bella," demanda-t-il d'une voix chantante.

Bella pouvait voir qu'il retenait son rire et elle sentit elle aussi un rire apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

"Rien, _Docteur Cullen_," elle battit des cils dans l'espoir que ça le distrairait.

Edward grimaça et ses yeux pétillaient, "Aurais-tu quelque chose dans l'œil?"

Elle souffla et mit sa main sur sa bouche puis secoua la tête.

"Je pensais que Roscoe était sur les marches en train d'écouter aux portes parce que je _sais_ que tu ne te faufilerais pas dans l'escalier pour espionner?" demanda-t-il en montant d'une autre marche.

Bella recula et se mit à pouffer de rire.

Edward s'accroupit, sa main serrée comme une griffe et il sourit en voyant Bella broncher. "Es-tu chatouilleuse, Bella Swan? Hein? Alors?"

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement : "Non, non je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas entendre que tu te faisais réprimander comme un enfant de cinq ans par ta maman!"

Les yeux d'Edward se rétrécirent, "Cinq ans? Tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver lorsque cet enfant de cinq ans va te chatouiller jusqu'à ce que tu fasses pipi dans ta culotte!"

Tout d'un coup il y eut un aboiement d'avertissement derrière lui. Roscoe n'aimait pas entendre des éclats de voix. Il aboyait et se précipitait chaque fois qu'il y avait un match à la télévision et qu'Edward, trop pris par le jeu, se mettait à hurler. Edward se contint et se retourna pour rassurer son chien lorsque Bella l'étonna complètement en tendant sa main vers le chien pour lui caresser le dos.

Il posa doucement sa truffe sur sa peau alors qu'elle roucoulait, "Tout va bien mon gars. Tu sais bien qu'Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal! Idiot!" dit-elle affectueusement.

La mâchoire d'Edward se décrocha et Bella lui sourit, "Quoi?"

"_Quoi, Quoi? _ Il y a deux semaines tu étais recroquevillée sur le sol, toute apeurée à cause du chien et maintenant tu le touches? Comment diable cela a-t-il pu arriver?" demanda-t-il ému.

Bella haussa les épaules, "Eh bien Roscoe et moi nous sommes surveillés ces derniers jours et puis j'ai lu des choses et je ne sais pas, il me fait penser à toi d'une certaine façon," dit-elle en sentant ses joues rougir.

Les sourcils d'Edward se soulevèrent, "Il te fait penser à moi - comment? Avons-nous la même haleine ou quoi?"

Bella secoua la tête en maugréant quelque chose.

"Pardon?" dit-il rapidement, il savait qu'elle était mal à l'aise quand il l'obligeait à exprimer ses sentiments mais il voulait avoir sa réponse.

Bella secoua la tête mais ne dit rien.

"Dis-moi, Bella."

Elle secoua la tête maintenant énervée - ne pouvait-il pas juste laisser tomber?

"Ça va faire enfler ton ego encore plus, mais il me fait me sentir en sécurité comme toi tu le fais, d'accord? Tu es content maintenant? Et tu vas pouvoir utiliser ça contre moi!"

Terminée l'ambiance ludique qui prédominait quelques instants avant, Bella fixait Edward en se disant qu'il lui permettait de se sentir en sécurité.

Edward plissa les yeux tout en l'observant, elle lui en _voulait_ vraiment de la faire se sentir en sécurité! _Elle s'en voulait de changer. Elle dégelait petit à petit, devenant humaine au lieu du robot dont le cerveau avait été lavé et elle lui en voulait à cause de ça!_

Cette prise de conscience donna presque le vertige à Edward mais il chassa rapidement ce sentiment et il laissa la colère l'envahir. _C'est quoi ce bordel? Il était gentil avec elle et elle piquait une colère contre lui putain?_ "Quoi qu'il en soit Bella le déjeuner sera prêt dans dix minutes. Tu voudras bien descendre?" dit-il froidement.

Bella tressaillit à son ton hostile, elle savait que c'était de sa faute car elle le poussait trop loin mais elle n'osa pas lui présenter ses excuses. Elle était tellement effrayée par les sentiments que le seul fait d'être chez lui provoquait. Etre si proche d'Edward lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas et c'était terrifiant.

"Hum, non merci, je n'ai vraiment pas faim maintenant, je pense que je vais me doucher et lire un peu ici."

"Comme tu veux," dit-il sans la regarder. "Tu sais, tes sautes d'humeur me donnent le tournis."

Edward fit claquer ses doigts et Roscoe jeta un coup d'œil de reproche à Bella en suivant son maître en bas.

"Génial, ils sont en colère tous les deux maintenant! Tu sais vraiment comment tout foutre en l'air, n'est-ce pas Bella?" murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ce qu'elle avait dit à Edward était la vérité ; il la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Mais elle était effrayée de laisser tomber sa garde de nouveau, elle allait finir seule et dans la misère et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter de nouveau.

Plus maintenant.

Elle _aimait bien_ avoir un endroit qu'elle puisse appeler 'maison' même si ce n'était qu'une chambre d'ouvrier dans un hangar. Elle _aimait_ _bien _marcher dans la rue et que les gens la saluent en l'appelant par son prénom. Elle _aimait_ _bien_ avoir un travail et y aller tous les jours et savoir qu'elle allait être payée pour cela. Elle _aimait_ _bien_ avoir des amis et des gens à qui elle pourrait manquer.

Elle aimait avoir Edward à la maison avec elle. Elle aimait partager son espace avec lui.

Un petit moment plus tard on toqua à sa porte et elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

Elle leva les yeux avec un sourire d'anticipation mais en voyant Esmée entrer avec un plateau entre les mains, elle fut déçue.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire d'excuse, "Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que tu désirais voir mais il voulait être sûr que tu aies mangé quelque chose."

Bella était trop malheureuse pour réfuter ce qu'Esmée venait de dire. Au lieu de çà elle se tourna vers la fenêtre.

"Je ne suis pas une bonne amie. Nous ne pouvons pas être amis. Edward avait raison la première fois. Nous ne pouvons pas être amis," dit-elle à voix basse.

Esmée soupira. Elle posa le plateau et contourna la table pour s'asseoir à côté de Bella, sur le siège de la fenêtre.

"Bella je ne vais pas faire semblant de ne pas m'inquiéter au sujet de l'amitié que vous avez initiée avec mon fils. Ce qui me préoccupe c'est que vous devriez y aller doucement et lui laisser une chance de se développer pour être ce qu'elle doit devenir. Il s'inquiète pour toi Bella. Et je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour lui."

Bella se retourna et regarda Esmée avec ses yeux marron troublés. Esmée vit l'éclat de larmes contenues dans ses yeux et elle prit gentiment la joue de Bella. "Quand tu apprécies quelqu'un, il faut que … tu modères tes propos, tu comprends? Il faut faire très attention à ce que tu dis et comment tu le dis parce que l'autre personne, ton ami, peut être blessé par ce que tu lui dis."

Bella fronça les sourcils, "Alors je dois mentir?"

Esmée secoua la tête, "Non! Il ne faut jamais mentir à ses amis mais tu peux 'dire la vérité avec amour'. La Bible parle de ça. Dire la vérité avec amour signifie dire la vérité mais d'une façon qui ne soit pas méchante ou blessante et même si ce que tu dis à quelqu'un peut le blesser, tu dois le faire de manière douce et aimante. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de dire?"

Bella hocha la tête, "C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas une bonne amie, Esmée, je continue juste à pu- euh, à tout gâcher! Et puis je finirais par lui présenter mes excuses! Il ne peut probablement plus attendre pour se débarrasser de moi! " Elle soupira et regarda ses mains qui étaient sur ses genoux.

Esmée releva les yeux et sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'Edward était dans l'embrasure de la porte, "Bon il est temps que j'y aille, Bree va bientôt rentrer. Nous nous voyons ce soir, Edward a été très gentil et nous a invités à dîner, Carlisle et moi."

La tête de Bella se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit la petite toux d'Edward.

_Depuis combien de temps était-il là? _pensa-t-elle alors que ses joues rougissaient. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle en avait oublié le repas et qu'elle ne fit qu'à moitié attention lorsqu'Esmée se pencha et embrassa sa joue. "Cesse de t'inquiéter Bella ou tu vas avoir des rides prématurément!"

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Edward et elle tapota sa joue, "Laisse-lui du temps, chéri," dit-elle doucement.

Il lui fit un signe de tête rapide. "Je vais le faire Ma."

"Bon garçon, nous nous verrons plus tard. J'y vais."

Edward remarqua à peine qu'elle les avait laissés, il était bien trop occupé à regarder le dessus de la tête de Bella.

"Y a-t-il une place pour moi, là?"

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête coupable, "S'il te plait."

"Je reviens tout de suite," dit-il et il tourna les talons et partit rapidement chercher son repas et deux bouteilles d'eau en bas.

Lorsqu'il revint, Bella tortillait nerveusement ses cheveux autour de l'un de ses doigts et elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

Edward posa son assiette de sandwiches et de fruits sur la table et même s'il avait été tenté de s'asseoir à coté d'elle, il se mit en face.

Bella le regarda à travers ses cils, hésitante.

Il lui fit un gentil sourire avant de pousser l'assiette vers elle, "Allez mange, j'ai passé six bonnes minutes à préparer ce repas!" dit-il sur un ton léger.

Enfin elle sourit et prit l'un des sandwiches. "Ça parait bon, qu'y a-t-il là dedans?"

"Eh bien de la salade de poulet avec des tranches de pêches fraiches et de la sauce à la pomme."

"Des pêches et de la compote?" dit Bella sceptique.

"Oh, allez, goûte-le! La sauce à la pomme est l'une des plus belles inventions de l'univers! Je pourrais en manger des quantités phénoménales."

"Vraiment? Et qu'aimes-tu manger d'autre?"

Edward accepta la perche que Bella lui tendait et pendant le reste du repas ils parlèrent de leurs plats préférés, films, livres, tout sauf de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

Après manger Edward suggéra qu'ils aillent faire un tour au parc avec Roscoe, sous réserve que Bella se ménage.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse et elle mit ses tongs avant de retrouver Edward à la porte d'entrée.

Il avait passé un pantacourt et un T-shirt vert pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Roscoe gémissait près de la porte, mais il s'assit aussitôt que Bella descendit l'escalier.

"Bon garçon!" dirent-ils en même temps et ils se mirent à rire.

Edward s'assura de tenir Roscoe de la main gauche et il tendit son bras droit à Bella, "Y allons-nous?"

Bella accrocha son bras au sien et se sourit à elle-même.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment sur un chemin ombragé. Il laissa aller Roscoe qui se précipita pour courir en tous sens.

Edward les amena près d'un banc qui donnait sur un grand 'bassin'.

"C'est vraiment très tranquille ici," dit Bella doucement.

Edward acquiesça, "C'est un endroit agréable pour vivre."

"Est-ce que la vie en ville te manque?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward haussa les épaules : "Pas vraiment, je veux dire New York est à seulement quatre heures et demie d'ici et Boston à deux heures et demie, Hartford est vraiment très près si nous voulons aller voir un spectacle ou tout simplement partir pour un week-end, nous le pouvons." Il glissa sur son siège en la regardant, "Et toi? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te manque de la vie en ville?"

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence, "Non rien du tout. Dormir dans ma voiture malodorante avec une sensation de claustrophobie parce que je suis trop inquiète pour laisser la vitre ouverte, ne me manque pas. La mauvaise odeur des poubelles dans la rue ne me manque pas non plus. Les drogués, les alcoolos et la chair de poule qui se cachent derrière chaque porte cochère ne me manquent pas non plus. Me cacher des flics - au cas où ils voudraient me renvoyer - ne me manque pas. Avoir faim et me laver dans les toilettes publiques ne me manque pas. Me battre pour avoir une place comme plongeur dans un restaurant, pas davantage. Non rien de tout ça ne me manque et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir rencontré Billy!" La main gauche de Bella qui était posée sur le banc entre eux se déplaça pour atteindre et couvrir celle d'Edward qui était sur sa jambe, son bras gauche reposant derrière elle.

Il retourna sa main silencieusement et passa ses doigts entre les siens plus petits, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tienne fermement la main. Edward tira leurs mains jointes vers lui et Bella se déplaça sur le banc jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent des bras jusqu'aux genoux. Il porta ses mains à ses lèvres et embrassa ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il pose leurs mains sur son ventre plat.

"Je suis heureux aussi que tu aies rencontré Billy. Je suis très heureux que tu sois ici, Bella. Toute amitié a des aspérités. C'est comme une crise de croissance - quelquefois ça fait mal mais ça rend plus fort."

Bella sourit en laissant reposer sa tête contre son épaule, "Merci d'être mon ami et de me supporter Edward," murmura-t-elle.

Il posa sa joue dans ses cheveux doux et parfumés, "Eh bien de rien, amour."

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant un moment alors qu'Edward fredonnait un air que Bella ne reconnut pas.

"C'est joli," dit-elle.

Edward sourit contre ses cheveux. "Ça me fait penser à toi," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella insista pour aider Edward à préparer le dîner. Comme c'était un jour parfait d'été Edward décida de préparer du saumon grillé et des courgettes avec de la sauce aux poivrons rouges. En accompagnement il choisit des pommes de terre rôties avec du maïs et des haricots en salade. Bella avait préparé les deux accompagnements ainsi que le pichet de thé aux baies qui étaient en train de refroidir au frigo. Il fut patient avec Bella et la complimenta sans être condescendant. Ensuite ils allèrent à l'étage pour prendre une douche.

Elle se doucha et s'habilla avec de nouveaux sous-vêtements qui étaient en dentelle jaune pâle. Elle déballa le short en lin qu'elle avait acheté à la boutique d'Alice qu'elle assortit à un débardeur crème. Elle enfila ses tongs et se posta devant la fenêtre ouverte pour faire sécher ses cheveux à l'air en les démêlant avec ses doigts.

Quand il fut prêt Edward frappa à sa porte. Il alluma le feu pendant que Bella insista pour installer la table dehors.

Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Bella et Esmée amenèrent les plats d'accompagnement et les boissons et Bella devint toute rouge lorsqu'on la complimenta pour sa participation. Pour le dessert Esmée avait apporté de la crème glacée qui serait servie avec un beurre de cacahuète et sauce au chocolat, le tout fait maison.

Après le repas, Esmée et Edward insistèrent pour débarrasser et nettoyer la cuisine, pendant que Carlisle et Bella allaient s'asseoir au salon. Bella n'avait fait qu'entrevoir cette pièce, elle n'y était jamais entrée. Elle l'aimait bien, elle occupait la moitié du rez-de-chaussée avec une ambiance campagnarde à la française. C'était informel, un style à l'ancienne et les murs jaune pâle ajoutaient une sensation joyeuse à ce grand espace.

Cette pièce était très accueillante et Bella s'installa avec inquiétude sur un fauteuil rembourré tandis que Carlisle prit place dans le grand canapé.

"Comment te sens-tu maintenant Bella?"

Bella déglutit, "Mieux, merci."

Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire mais elle était trop nerveuse et sa tête était complètement vide.

Carlisle lui sourit gentiment avant de commencer à lui poser des questions sur ses projets - que voulait-elle faire si elle obtenait son diplôme de fin d'études? Voulait-elle l'obtenir? Est-ce qu'étudier lui plaisait? Aimait-elle interagir avec les autres élèves? Avait-elle fait partie d'associations?

Bella se demandait où toutes ces questions allaient les mener et elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'Edward et Esmée se joignirent à eux.

Edward put voir que les nerfs de Bella étaient à fleur de peau quand elle se releva d'un bond et lui prit presque violemment le plateau des mains dans son empressement à se rapprocher de lui. Il fixa son père. Il les avait prévenus, au téléphone tout à l'heure, de ne pas être trop enthousiastes.

Il posa le plateau sur la petite table et ramena Bella près de lui. Il s'assit dans le canapé à deux places et elle s'assit si près de lui qu'elle était presque sur ses genoux.

Esmée versa du café bien que ni Edward ni Bella n'en prennent. Le regard de Bella se dirigea vers Carlisle et Esmée avant de se tourner vers Edward.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-elle en léchant ses lèvres sèches.

Edward laissa échapper un gros soupir de frustration. "Il ne se passe rien de mauvais, je te le promets, mais mes parents veulent te parler, sauf qu'aucun d'eux ne peut garder un visage impassible c'est pour cela qu'ils ont l'air si coupables. Il faut que tu les écoutes, amour. Garde juste l'esprit ouvert, d'accord?"

Elle le regarda pendant que son cœur se mit à cogner inconfortablement. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir une crise de panique et sa main chercha celle d'Edward. Ses doigts se fermèrent étroitement sur les siens et elle prit une profonde inspiration. "D'accord."

Il la fixa. "Et tu ne dois pas perdre ton sang-froid avant d'entendre tout ce qu'ils ont à dire. Est-ce que tu me le promets?"

Cette fois Bella hocha la tête doucement et elle regarda vers l'endroit où Esmée et Carlisle étaient assis. "D'accord, mais il faut que je vous parle de ma grossesse en premier, s'il vous plait."

Personne ne dit rien et Bella raconta à nouveau son histoire à Carlisle et Esmée. Les yeux de Carlisle devinrent noirs lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Tyler d'être parti en courant, lui le faisait certainement ainsi qu'Edward dont l'expression condamnait la stupidité du petit merdeux!…

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de raconter son histoire elle les regarda l'un après l'autre. "Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti, ou de ne vous l'avoir pas dit mais maintenant vous savez pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je promets que je ne vous cache rien d'autre. Maintenant vous savez tout."

Elle s'appuya pesamment contre Edward en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge et Bella s'aperçut subitement qu'elle tenait toujours la main d'Edward. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et elle la lâcha et s'éloigna de lui.

Edward sourcilla mais ne dit rien.

"Allez papa vas-y," l'incita-t-il.

"Bella, je suis désolé que cette chose terrible te soit arrivée et quoique tu en penses nous n'allons pas te juger. En peu de temps nous avons appris à te connaitre. Nous pensons que tu es une jeune fille remarquable et que tu as un énorme potentiel pour faire quelque chose de ta vie et nous aimerions t'aider à développer tes possibilités. Voilà ce que nous aimerions te proposer : nous voudrions payer pour tes études afin que tu obtiennes ton GED _(NdT: General Education Development. Il s'agit de tests concernant les cinq matières principales qui certifient que la personne qui les obtient est apte à poursuivre des études supérieures)_

"Tu pourras étudier à la maison avec internet pour passer les tests et il y en a tous les mois à partir de novembre jusqu'en mars. Nous paierons pour que tu puisses aller à l'université et obtienne le diplôme que tu souhaites. Pendant que tu feras tout ça tu pourras vivre dans le loft qui est situé au-dessus du garage - il est complètement aménagé et comprend une salle de bain, une chambre et une petite cuisine et un salon. Ce que nous attendons de toi c'est que tu fasses de ton mieux à l'école, obtiennes de bonnes notes et puis tu pourras continuer à travailler à _**Best of Blue**_ jusqu'à l'obtention de ton diplôme. Si tu décides d'abandonner ou si pour une raison quelconque tu échoues et que tu ne viennes pas vers nous pour trouver de l'aide, l'accord n'aura plus cours et nous attendrons que tu nous rembourses tout ce que nous avons payé jusque là. Nous paierons tes frais de scolarité, les livres et tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour l'école."

_Hein_? Bella était complètement abasourdie.

Elle eut tout à coup conscience que ses poumons allaient exploser, elle souffla pour laisser échapper l'air qu'ils contenaient. Elle fixait Carlisle comme si deux têtes étaient en train de lui pousser.

Il lui tendit un dépliant et comme elle ne le prenait pas, il le fit passer à Edward. "Il y a là toutes les informations qu'il te faut pour pouvoir passer ton GED. Ça va prendre quelques mois pour que tu sois prête mais il y a là des informations sur tout ce que tu peux trouver en ligne comme cours pour te préparer. Bien sûr nous t'aiderons."

_Dire… Quoi?_

La voix d'Edward atteignit sa conscience, "… Bella? Est-ce que tu vas bien amour?"

"Hein?" elle tourna la tête si rapidement qu'elle eut le vertige, "Je suis désolée, qu'as-tu dit?"

Il la regardait, l'inquiétude plaquée sur son beau visage. "Est-ce que tu es d'accord?"

Bella l'ignora et elle se leva d'un seul coup. "J'ai besoin d'eau," put-elle dire avant de traverser la grande pièce. Roscoe leva la tête et regarda sa nouvelle amie alors qu'elle ouvrait le robinet pour remplir un verre d'eau.

"Bella?"

Elle haleta en laissant tomber le verre et se retourna pour faire face à Edward qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Pourquoi?" Sa voix était rauque et forte.

"Pourquoi quoi?" demanda-t-il perplexe.

Bella ressentait tellement d'émotions en conflit que c'est son mécanisme de défense, la colère, qui l'emporta.

Elle fixa Edward, "Putain, pourquoi putain veulent-ils m'aider? Pourquoi essaient-ils de m'acheter? Que vont-ils en retirer?" Elle crachait les mots vers lui comme des fléchettes empoisonnées.

Au lieu de s'emporter lui aussi, il décida de rester calme : "Pourquoi tu ne leur demanderais pas? De quoi as-tu peur ici Bella?"

Elle renifla.

"Putain qui a dit que j'avais peur?" grogna-t-elle.

Tout à coup, la lutte et la bravade s'éloignèrent d'elle alors que ses yeux vert émeraude la brûlaient presque.

C'était Edward - son ami, son seul véritable ami et elle continua avec une toute petite voix, "Edward, et si j'échoue? Et si je ne peux pas le faire? Et si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que je suis réellement stupide? Alors quoi? C'est trop… Je ne peux pas…" Elle fit demi-tour et fixa sans le voir, le jardin dans l'obscurité à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Elle sentit sa présence mais elle resta dos à la cuisine et elle parla à nouveau. "Edward, personne ne s'est _jamais_ occupé de moi. Personne n'a jamais voulu m'aider. Bon il y avait bien un professeur à l'école mais Simon s'est occupé de ça! Mon assistante sociale, mais elle faisait juste son travail et ça lui était égal de savoir si j'étais heureuse ou autre chose. Elle s'assurait que je sois vivante et que j'ai un endroit où rester. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi! Pourquoi voudraient-ils faire ça pour moi? J'attire les ennuis, d'abord toi puis maintenant eux … je ne comprends pas - que voyez-vous en moi?" Sa voix fut ponctuée d'un sanglot.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis une voix très douce lui répondit. "Bella Swan, je pense que tu es très spéciale. Je pense que tu es courageuse, gentille, drôle et intelligente. Je pense que tu peux faire quelque chose et je veux participer à cela. Je sais que je ne serai jamais ta mère mais j'aimerai beaucoup être ton amie. Carlisle et moi t'aimons comme si tu étais l'une des nôtres." La voix d'Esmée était juste un peu plus qu'un murmure.

Bella fit demi-tour et elle vit que Carlisle et Esmée se tenaient derrière Edward.

"Bella nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien, mais ce que je connais m'intrigue. L'autre soir, ma fille est rentrée à la maison et m'a raconté la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec toi le jeudi soir. Esmée et moi te sommes très reconnaissants d'avoir demandé à Bree de nous parler de Riley et de ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Je vois bien la façon dont tu t'occupes de nos petits-enfants. Tu es gentille et j'apprécie ton esprit vif et ton intelligence intuitive. Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit tous ces mensonges sur toi-même, mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas stupide. J'aimerais t'aider à atteindre tes objectifs dans la vie et ce serait un privilège si tu nous laissais t'aider. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Lorsqu'enfin Carlisle arrêta de parler, Bella essuya les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux d'Edward et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit peur et la rendit heureuse.

Son sourire était presque triste : "Je ne cherchais pas un - ami lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Je n'ai même jamais voulu ça de toi mais il y a tant de choses que j'apprécie en toi et il y a encore tellement plus de choses que je veux apprendre. Certaines raisons sont égoïstes comme par exemple le fait que je ne veux pas que tu quittes Hope Springs. Je veux que tu restes ici. Je veux te voir grandir et je veux être auprès de toi quand finalement tu deviendras cette personne qui se cache derrière cette carapace. S'il te plait essaie juste d'y penser?"

Ils se fixèrent un long moment communiquant silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à se sourire l'un à l'autre.

"Ouais?" demanda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et regarda vers Carlisle et Esmée avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur Edward. " Est-ce que tu promets de m'aider?"

Un autre pas.

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu promets de rester mon ami?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Edward brillèrent. "Ton meilleur ami, en mieux."

Bella prit une profonde inspiration, "D'accord, oui." Edward la tira dans ses bras et elle lâcha un grand éclat de rire alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer dans la cuisine avant de la remettre sur ses pieds.

Elle tituba un moment avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se tenaient Carlisle et Esmée. Cette dernière pleurait sans honte et même Carlisle était ému.

"J'aimerais retourner à l'école, mais je veux vraiment savoir combien ça coûte parce que je ne sais pas ni quand ni comment mais je vous rembourserai chaque centime," dit-elle alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Carlisle et d'Esmée, puis après un moment elle sentit le bras d'Edward se refermer sur son épaule.

Elle rit alors qu'au même moment une pensée la frappait : Bella Swan allait retourner à l'école!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

Les principaux personnages sont à S. Meyer** mais**

**Hope Springs appartient à justginger**

Cette fic est rated** M**, n'oubliez pas!

**CHAPITRE 11**

**A toi, avec … amour?**

Carlisle et Esmée partirent après avoir donné tous les dossiers que Bella devait remplir ainsi que toutes les informations dont elle aurait besoin.

Ils avaient convenu que Bella rembourserait le montant principal, sans les intérêts, Carlisle ne voulait pas en démordre, sur un compte bancaire qui serait utilisé plus tard pour payer les études d'un ou des enfants de son choix à l'université.

Bella accepta immédiatement et Carlisle et Esmée lui promirent qu'Emmett mettrait tout ça par écrit sur un contrat.

Carlisle lui fit promettre de se reposer pour le reste de la semaine, avec seulement quelques petites promenades chaque jour. Dans le même temps, Esmée avec "ses aides", prépareraient l'appartement pour Bella. Edward avait été le dernier à y vivre et il était resté vide pendant près de huit ans, sauf occasionnellement pour recevoir un invité.

Avant de partir Carlisle avait dit à Bella qu'Emmett faisait des recherches sur son passé pour en savoir plus sur sa famille et son histoire personnelle. Elle allait s'inscrire à l'université et ils auraient besoin de ses dossiers médicaux, dentaires, scolaires et autres.

Elle apprécia son honnêteté et elle en estima d'autant plus Emmett lorsque Carlisle lui dit qu'il voulait d'abord discuter de son passé avec elle avant de le partager avec tous les autres. Elle n'avait plus rien à cacher et elle était très curieuse d'apprendre des choses sur ses parents.

Bella était couchée dans son lit et incapable de dormir. Elle avait essayé un bain relaxant, la lecture mais rien ne fonctionnait.

Elle allait finir l'école, obtenir son diplôme et ensuite aller à l'université!

Elle rigola dans son oreiller, _putain comment tout ça était-il arrivé?_

Il y a deux semaines elle était sans ressource, sans abri, enceinte et effrayée.

Aujourd'hui elle avait des amis, 'une famille', une maison, un avenir et elle avait Edward.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le siège de la fenêtre en fixant le parc désert.

_Hope Springs allait devenir 'chez elle'!_

Elle entendit un mouvement derrière elle et elle se tourna pour voir Roscoe qui attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Viens mon gars. Ça va. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Viens et tiens-moi compagnie."

Roscoe se dirigea vers elle, se laissa tomber à ses pieds et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

"Tu le gâtes trop."

Bella leva les yeux avec un sourire. Edward était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte en pyjama et torse nu et elle sentit que ses doigts auraient voulu aller toucher ses muscles fins et bien définis ainsi que les poils doux qui parsemaient son torse et qui traçaient un chemin de son nombril et continuait plus bas sous son pyjama.

_Tuez-moi maintenant_.

Elle lécha ses lèvres et essaya de ne pas penser à l'humidité dans son short.

"Il s'inquiétait parce que je n'étais pas au lit - il est un peu anxieux."

Edward sourit et traversa la chambre. "Un peu comme moi."

Elle lui sourit mais ne dit rien et elle regarda de nouveau à l'extérieur. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser clairement quand il était aussi proche.

"Parle-moi amour," dit Edward en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"C'est presque la fin de la semaine. Je vais retrouver ma chambre dans deux jours et toi tu vas repartir au travail."

Il attendit.

"Tu vas me manquer," dit-elle pour finir.

Edward sourit gentiment et il prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. "Regarde-moi."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y vit de la vulnérabilité. "Tu vas me manquer aussi, Bella. J'aime t'avoir ici, chez moi. J'ai beaucoup apprécié de te connaitre et de parler avec toi."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. "C'est vrai?"

Edward rigola. "Bien sûr, amour. Tu vas me manquer, mais tu sais quoi?"

"Quoi?" Bella savait qu'elle boudait et qu'elle ressemblait à une petite fille de cinq ans capricieuse.

"Ça va être génial!"

Elle plissa les yeux. "Es-tu tombé sur la tête quand tu étais gamin? Comment ça 'génial'?" demanda-t-elle en contrefaisant sa voix rauque et profonde.

Il rit. "Parce que nous allons pouvoir mieux nous connaître sans prendre tout ça pour acquis. Nous pourrons avoir des rendez-vous pour étudier, des pauses ensemble et tout ça sera bon pour nous deux."

Les joues de Bella chauffèrent. "Tu, euh, tu veux des rendez-vous avec moi?" demanda-t-elle en chassant une petite mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux.

Edward rit en prenant cette petite mèche et en la mettant derrière son oreille. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Bella le regarde avant de lui répondre. " Je voudrais vraiment avoir un rendez-vous avec toi, Miss Swan, et ce n'est que le début parce quand tu auras eu ton GED, tu vas devoir étudier pour tes SAT* avant d'aller à l'université…"

Bella rayonnait de bonheur alors qu'Edward lui disait qu'il voulait un rendez-vous avec elle mais le reste de sa phrase se perdit et Bella se redressa avec un froncement de sourcils. "Quoi? D'accord, il faut que tu ralentisses Edward. Je sens que ma tête va exploser! D'abord laisse-moi obtenir le GED d'accord? " Le sourire de Bella contrastait avec son grognement.

Elle s'était tournée sur son siège et était maintenant face à lui, ses yeux fixaient le tatouage qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir clairement parce qu'il était caché par son bras.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de chercher ses yeux pour comprendre, la vulnérabilité fut soudain évidente dans ses yeux marron. "J'ai peur de vivre seule, Edward. Que va-t-il se passer si je casse quelque chose? Ou si je mets le feu à la maison? Ça va me manquer d'être avec toi, de parler avec toi de tout ce que je veux." Elle se pencha et caressa la tête de Roscoe. "Il va me manquer aussi," dit-elle calmement.

Edward voulait prendre Bella dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de partir mais il savait aussi que s'il essayait de l'enlacer elle pouvait le frapper à en faire remonter ses boules jusqu'à ses amygdales et en plus, il ne l'aidait pas s'il lui permettait de céder à sa crise d'angoisse.

Il inspira profondément et affermit sa résolution en pensant que ce qu'il allait faire, il le faisait pour elle. Il s'efforça de rire tout en se raidissant en attendant les retombées de ce qu'il allait dire.

"Putain, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Cullen?" lâcha-t-elle. Elle lui laissait voir le fond de sa putain d'âme et ça le faisait rire? _Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il était formidable?_

"Oh allez Bella! Tu ne comptais que tout le monde croit que tu sois effrayée de dormir et de vivre dans une vraie maison. Tu as vécu dans une allée, paradis des serpents! Avec des clochards, des alcooliques et des drogués comme voisins!" Il vit le visage de Bella devenir rouge de colère, et il savait qu'il avait atteint son but. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de protéger ses bijoux de famille.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, dérangeant Roscoe qui fixait Edward dans un reproche muet. _Désolée mon gars mais il faut la secouer un peu,_ dit mentalement Edward à son ami qui retourna sa tête de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux, semblant dire_ débrouille-toi toi seul, Conward!_

"Va te faire foutre Edward! Je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça pour que tu te moques de moi - tu sais quoi? Dégage! Fous le camp de ma chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas je débarrasserais le plancher dimanche ou plus tôt si je peux trouver quelqu'un pour venir me chercher, tu pourras désinfecter ta maison pour te débarrasser de tous mes miasmes! Ne t'embête pas à essayer de m'aider à obtenir mon GED. Je me suis bien débrouillée sans toi jusqu'à présent!"

Bella était debout près de la porte de sa chambre les bras croisés sur sa poitrine haletante. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle aurait voulu le gifler pour effacer ce stupide sourire de son putain de visage béat!

Il se leva et frotta distraitement le nœud qu'il pouvait sentir au milieu de sa poitrine.

"Viens Ross, allons-y," dit-il calmement.

"Laisse-le tranquille … c'est juste toi qui dois partir, va-t-en!"

Roscoe ne le reconnut presque pas alors qu'il traversait la pièce. Il regarda Bella mais elle détourna la tête et avec un soupir, il sortit de la chambre. La porte le manqua de peu alors qu'elle se fermait rapidement derrière lui.

Edward n'essaya même pas de dormir après ça, il descendit et s'assit à son piano après s'être versé un double Jack Daniels. Il buvait rarement de l'alcool fort mais il n'avait pas encore eu à gérer une Bella 'dédaigneuse'.

Il se détestait de l'avoir fait, mais il savait aussi que c'était nécessaire. Alors que ses doigts glissaient sur les touches il pensa à la façon dont elle l'avait regardé quand il avait commencé à se moquer d'elle. Elle était blessée et se sentait trahie. Ses yeux se fermèrent ; _ne savait-elle pas combien elle était devenue importante pour lui? Il n'avait pas cherché cela! Il n'avait rien demandé, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette femme s'était insinuée dans son cœur et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait connecté à une femme. _Cette pensée le mit hors de lui mais pas autant que celle qui lui disait qu'il avait ruiné leur amitié naissante - et cette pensée était vraiment effrayante.

Bella sortit du placard l'une des couvertures tricotées par Esmée et elle s'en recouvrit alors qu'elle s'installait sur le siège de la fenêtre pour regarder la lune qui montait dans le ciel.

Elle put entendre Edward qui enchainait les mélodies mélancoliques les unes après les autres. Après qu'elle se soit calmée, elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit et elle resta perplexe devant les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à dire ce qu'il avait dit.

Au cours de la semaine, elle avait appris à connaitre le vrai Edward Cullen et il était chaleureux et drôle, avait des pensées sérieuses et était timide parfois. Il avait un côté espiègle et elle savait qu'il pouvait être têtu et déterminé mais il n'était ni froid ni indifférent, jamais.

Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir. _Les relations humaines étaient difficiles! Les gens semblaient compliquer les choses inutilement._

La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa avant de s'endormir était le tatouage qu'elle avait vu sur son flanc. Elle n'avait pas pu le distinguer clairement mais il ressemblait à un griffon ou à une sorte de chat qui s'étirait de dessous son bras jusqu'au bas de sa cage thoracique.

L'encre noire était très sexy contre sa peau légèrement bronzée.

_Humm... il a dit qu'il voulait sortir avec moi…_.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella se réveilla et s'étira. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas toute courbaturée d'avoir dormi sur le siège étroit de la fenêtre mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans son lit.

Elle sourcilla en essayant de se souvenir à quel moment elle s'était réveillée et s'était déplacée jusqu'à son lit, puis elle se souvint de la sensation d'être levée et serrée contre un torse chaud et elle réalisa que c'était Edward qui l'avait transportée jusque là. La pensée d'être si près de lui, contre son torse nu l'effraya et la fascina en même temps. Elle n'était pas effrayée mais le fait qu'elle ait pu être aussi proche de lui et qu'elle ne s'en souvienne même pas, la dérangeait plus que tout.

Elle sentit quelque chose la regarder et elle s'aperçut que Roscoe attendait devant sa porte fermée.

Elle se leva et la lui ouvrit avant de la refermer pour aller se doucher, même si elle pouvait dire qu'il était encore très tôt.

Elle passa son vieux short en jeans et un débardeur avant de sécher ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle fit son lit et elle rangea la couverture qu'elle avait sortie.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte elle vit que celle d'Edward était entrouverte et pendant un instant elle fut tentée d'aller à l'intérieur.

Sa curiosité et le tiraillement dans sa poitrine l'incitèrent à pousser la porte silencieusement.

Elle n'était jamais entrée là avant. Les rideaux étaient tirés et paraissaient être de couleur sable/biscuit. Elle pouvait voir des nuances de bleu pâle, sable, chocolat et d'autres plus sombres de bleu ou de gris. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur la silhouette couchée en travers du lit. Les cheveux et la peau de son dos directement exposés, ses fesses et sa cuisse découverte lui firent monter l'eau à la bouche même si le drap tiré n'importe comment sur sa jambe et sa hanche la narguait.

Elle pouvait voir les contours de son tatouage sur son côté parce que ses bras étaient repliés sous son oreiller.

Soudain il poussa un soupir qui ressemblait à un grognement et Bella se baissa rapidement sur le tapis épais de couleur crème.

Elle étouffa un petit rire en l'entendant marmonner et se retourner. Après quelques minutes il semblait s'être bien installé de nouveau et Bella était sur le point de se relever lorsqu'elle sentit une truffe humide lui toucher le nez.

Elle frissonna de peur et tomba de côté sur Roscoe qui pensait que c'était un jeu, il se coucha à plat ventre sur le tapis et roula vers elle. Elle essaya de ne pas rire ou de ne pas hurler et de s'éloigner de lui mais il la coinça contre la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle se cogna la tête contre le bois en laissant échapper un grognement et se mit à quatre pattes. Roscoe lui lança un tranquille 'wouaf' en entendant de voir ce que son étrange amie allait faire après - jusqu'à présent c'était très amusant.

"Quel est ce bordel, Roscoe? Où es-tu - Bella? Qu'est-ce - putain je suis pas réveillé!" Edward s'assit, le drap recouvrant juste son aine. Bella pouvait voir les fins poils alors qu'elle le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, en état de choc.

Roscoe se demanda si son maître allait jouer lui aussi à 'rouler et aboyer'.

Pour une raison quelconque, même plus tard elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, elle commença à ramper comme un léopard hors de la chambre d'Edward alors qu'il était assis dans son lit se frottant le visage d'une main et passant l'autre dans ses cheveux.

"Bella! Qu'est-ce que tu _fais?"_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit son regard brillant mais encore endormi. "Hum désolée, euh, euh, nous, ouais … Je vais commencer le petit-déjeuner. Viens Roscoe." Ses pieds nus disparurent dans le couloir et le reste de son corps aussi.

Edward fixa sa chambre vide puis son chien. "Une explication peut-être?" demanda-t-il, mais Roscoe ne parlait pas - il sourit à Edward avec sa langue pendante et sortit de la chambre.

Edward se recoucha contre les oreillers et fixa le plafond.

"Putain qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là?" se demanda-t-il en se frottant le visage pour essayer de chasser le sommeil.

Il était remonté vers environ deux heures du matin pour se coucher, il avait jeté un œil dans la chambre de Bella pour voir qu'elle était prête à tomber du siège de la fenêtre, alors il l'avait prise et portée dans son lit. Il l'avait peut-être un petit peu trop serrée contre sa poitrine et l'avait gardée contre lui un plus longtemps que nécessaire mais la moue délicieuse sur ses lèvres lui avait fait baisser le siennes pour lui donner un baiser très léger.

Et bien sûr, ça l'avait amené à empoigner son pénis douloureux sous la douche. Ses genoux avaient presque cédé alors qu'il explosait contre la paroi.

Il était tombé dans son lit épuisé et confus.

Il se souvint alors qu'il était nu sous le drap qui recouvrait tout juste sa bite, qui était maintenant aussi dure que le roc, ne pas remercier Bella pour avoir rampé sur son tapis!

Il se précipita hors de son lit, ferma la porte de sa chambre avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain et d'ouvrir l'eau pour qu'elle coule fort et très chaude.

Sa main alla automatiquement vers le bas et son pouce caressa son piercing, "Putain!" Il maudit doucement sa queue qui tressautait d'anticipation entre ses doigts. Edward entama un rythme punitif alors que des images de Bella à quatre pattes, nue qui attendait, l'assaillaient. Il malmena son manche et s'imagina en train de tenter Bella, le frottant sur son clito alors qu'elle pompait sa queue, le suppliant de la prendre, de la marquer, de la faire sienne, les images suivantes l'amenèrent à la délivrance en quelques minutes.

Il grogna en lavant ses cheveux et son corps puis sortit. Il se rasa avant d'enfiler un short et un t-shirt. Il se demanda pour la énième fois ce que Bella faisait dans sa chambre.

_Est-ce qu'elle l'espionnait? _Cette pensée le fit sourire.

_Juste comme tu l'as fait toi aussi, trou du cul! _Il grogna et descendit.

Il entendit Bella avant même de la voir. Elle cognait les casseroles et les poêles en marmonnant et en lâchant un chapelet d'injures.

Roscoe était assis près de la porte d'entrée et chacun de ses muscles tendus et ses yeux noirs, envoyait un message très clair - _putain fais-moi sortir d'ici! Tu ferais mieux de réparer tout ce gâchis, idiot!_

Il fit la grimace en voyant ce qui ressemblait à une casserole jetée ou tombée sur le sol. "Saleté de bordel de merde! Ce ne sont que des putain d'œufs! Comment cela peut-il être aussi difficile! Aïe!"

Il vérifia rapidement que le portail à l'entrée était fermé puis il fit sortir Roscoe par la porte latérale pour qu'il puisse aller dans l'arrière-cour.

Il revint à l'intérieur et se dirigea dans la pièce principale. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la fumée qui s'échappait de la casserole posée sur la cuisinière. Bella était debout devant l'évier tendant sa main sous l'eau froide et elle trépignait de frustration.

"Putain! Si inutile, putain!" cracha-t-elle en laissant couler l'eau.

Edward entra en action en enlevant d'abord la casserole de sur le feu, il éteignit les plaques et alluma l'aspiration et ouvrit les portes de derrière. Il se dirigea rapidement vers Bella qui était toujours debout et tenait sa main sous l'eau froide. Il pouvait voir une marque sur son poignet et trois de ses doigts étaient rouges.

_Trois doigts rouges? Comment?_

"Facile, putain quand il s'agit de travailler avec ta stupide cuisinière!" Bella se mit à hurler et Edward se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute - _merde_!

"Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un élément sur le dessus de la cuisinière - personne ne me l'a dit ! Et, aïe, merde! J'ai juste touché la partie supérieure pour comprendre pourquoi l'huile fumait - ça fonctionne à l'envers - aow! Putain Edward ça fait mal! Es-tu encore un vrai médecin?"

Bella cria et pleurnicha pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent pendant qu'Edward refroidissait doucement sa peau brûlée, il la soigna avec de la pommade pour les brûlures avant d'appliquer une gaze sur ses poignets et ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle le menaça de faire en sorte que tout le monde, dans un rayon de plus de mille kilomètres, sache qu'il était un sadomasochiste qui profitait de la douleur des autres ; elle allait aussi prendre la tête d'une 'campagne de dénigrement' pour s'assurer qu'il perdrait l'élection suivante en tant que maire - et il acquiesça. Comme toutes ses menaces restèrent sans effet, Bella tomba dans un silence boudeur seulement interrompu par quelques halètements et soupirs dramatiques.

Edward se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'elle était vachement trop mignonne pour qu'il reste en colère contre elle. Il lui demanda de ne pas bouger et courut à l'étage pour chercher ses sandales, son sac et ses propres chaussures.

Bella était toujours assise sur le comptoir là où Edward l'avait laissée. Elle souriait en regardant Roscoe à l'extérieur qui semblait poursuivre un papillon.

Edward regarda la cuisine et se demanda horrifié, comment Bella avait réussi à brûler trois casseroles et une poêle, casser une assiette et une tasse en l'espace de quinze minutes.

Il secoua la tête - le nettoyage attendrait, mais il fallait qu'il amène sa Bella loin d'ici pour un moment et qu'il lui fasse comprendre à quoi son avenir pourrait ressembler - si elle prenait les bonnes décisions.

Edward se mit en face d'elle et prit ses pieds l'un après l'autre pour lui faire enfiler ses sandales en cuir qui étaient dans le sac avec les affaires qu'avaient amenées Alice la semaine précédente.

"Viens, amour," dit-il en souriant et en posant doucement une main sur sa taille et en la poussant vers lui pour la tenir par sa 'bonne' main.

Elle secoua la tête. "Regarde ce gâchis, Edward."

Elle boudait et Edward dut lutter contre lui-même pour résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

Il haussa les épaules : "Ce sera toujours là quand on reviendra, s'il te plait viens avec moi Bella. Saisis ta chance et aie confiance en moi, s'il te plait."

Bella sut tout à coup qu'ils parlaient d'autre chose que d'une sortie, il s'agissait de leur relation quelle qu'elle soit et où elle pouvait les conduire.

"Je te fais confiance, Edward. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas être blessée."

Edward se pencha et prit sa joue en coupe dans sa main. "Je ne peux pas te promettre que nous ne nous disputerons jamais ou que je ne laisserais jamais tomber mais je suis ton ami, Bella…" La voix d'Edward se brisa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait trop en dire, c'était trop tôt.

A la place il lui sourit et la fit descendre du comptoir avant de dire au revoir à Roscoe en fermant la porte de derrière.

Elle le regarda prendre ses clés, son portefeuille et ses lunettes de soleil. "Où allons-nous?" demanda-t-elle.

"Nous sortons prendre le petit-déjeuner - sauf si tu veux rester et manger ce que tu as…"

"D'accord! Il faut y aller alors!" cria-t-elle en le saisissant par le bras et le tirant vers la porte d'entrée.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture, Edward se dirigea hors de la ville et Bella resta silencieuse pendant un moment en regardant le paysage défiler. "Où allons-nous?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils tournèrent pour prendre la route qui menait vers Woodstock.

"Nous allons élargir un peu ton horizon. Rosalie m'a dit que tu devais t'inscrire pour le permis de conduire, je lui ai offert de t'y amener, donc nous allons petit-déjeuner à Hartford puis nous irons réserver pour ton permis avant d'aller au centre d'apprentissage pour adulte afin de savoir exactement quand les examens pour le GED auront lieu et de combien de temps tu disposes.

Bella ouvrit et ferma à la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire. "Je n'ai rien avec moi."

"Si tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin, le dépliant que mon père nous a donné est sur le siège arrière et tu as ton sac avec ta carte de sécurité sociale, d'accord?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Super, nous sommes prêts alors! Ensuite lorsque nous aurons fait tout ça, je veux t'emmener quelque part pour te montrer quelque chose, d'accord?"

"D'accord."

Comme Bella se triturait les doigts, il prit sa main valide, la posa sur sa jambe et la recouvrit de la sienne.

Bella soupira et se laissa reposer contre l'appui-tête.

"Ne me laisse pas partir," murmura-t-elle.

Les doigts d'Edward serrèrent les siens doucement. "Je suis là."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Quelques heures plus tard Bella se demanda encore où ils allaient. Elle était sûre qu'ils ne retournaient pas à la maison, ce n'était pas la bonne direction.

Elle était presque fatiguée de demander où est-ce qu'ils allaient. Ses leçons pour son permis de conduire avaient été prises pour la semaine suivante et après beaucoup de discussions et de disputes, elle s'était inscrite pour passer le GED en décembre. Elle avait voulu retarder le moment de passer le test jusqu'en mars mais Edward ne fut pas d'accord, ils allèrent donc voir le conseiller d'orientation du Centre d'apprentissage. Cette dame fut d'une grande aide et elle fit plusieurs suggestions pour aplanir les différents concernant le test de Bella. Elle suggéra que Bella s'inscrive à l'université locale pendant deux ans et quand elle serait en mesure d'y entrer elle pourrait continuer pour préparer son diplôme d'enseignante - à condition d'être transférée dans une université qui accepte ses crédits.

Bella avait la tête qui tournait avec toutes ces informations, il avait été question de suivre des cours pendant l'été pour gagner plus de crédits et au moment où ils partirent, elle était plus que grincheuse.

Edward l'amena dans un restaurant style bistro et après un déjeuner rapide et nourrissant, il la fit entrer dans la voiture et il inclina son siège pour qu'elle se repose un peu et lui tendit des lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses yeux.

"Dors, amour, nous allons rouler pendant un moment," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Elle ferma les yeux, le doux ronronnement du moteur la berça et elle s'endormit.

Edward n'avait pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin-là mais il savait que Bella était crispée et qu'elle attendait qu'il en parle. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre et chaque fois il se rappelait l'expression de Bella surprise comme un animal par les phares d'une voiture, visage dans ses mains et à genoux, il était partagé entre l'envie d'en rire ou de lui administrer une fessée.

Bella sentit quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule. Elle marmonna et s'étira dans son sommeil alors qu'elle battait des paupières pour se réveiller.

"Réveille-toi ma belle, nous y sommes," gronda faiblement la voix d'Edward résonnant dans sa poitrine et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue avec quelques-unes de ses mèches brunes.

Bella inclina son visage à la douceur de ce toucher et elle ronronna de contentement.

"Hé, tu es réveillée?"

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent et elle sursauta un peu. "Oh! Désolée, salut," dit-elle en essuyant rapidement sa bouche pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas bavé en dormant.

Elle regarda Edward à travers ses cils. Il avait l'air si délicieux avec ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et ses yeux verts chauds qui se plissaient au niveau des coins.

Bella se lécha les lèvres alors que son regard tombait sur celles roses d'Edward qui lui donnait vraiment envie de les embrasser.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et ses yeux se relevèrent pour rencontrer les siens, _oh ouais, il avait été tout à fait conscient qu'elle le dévisageait, idiote!_

Il fit un petit sourire puis descendit de la voiture et marcha ou plutôt courut pour lui ouvrir la portière d'un geste théâtral.

_Elle était bel et bien en train de me mater._

Elle roula des yeux mais s'empara en rougissant de la main qu'il lui offrait parce qu'elle n'avait jamais tenu la main de quelqu'un d'autre et elle se demandait si tout le monde faisait ça.

Elle regarda autour d'eux alors qu'ils étaient sur le trottoir. "Où sommes-nous?"

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches arrière et il se pencha en avant tout en pliant les genoux. "Nous sommes à Middlebury et c'est l'université de Middlebury."

Elle sourcilla et en regardant autour d'elle elle demanda. "C'est loin de la maison?"

"C'est à peu près à deux heures de route, mais tu peux vivre -"

"Non! Je ne vais pas partir juste parce que tu le dis! Carlisle et Esmée n'ont pas dit que je devais partir! " lâcha-t-elle.

Edward soupira de nouveau et recommença, cette fois-ci il se mit bien face à elle, comme ça elle était obligée de le regarder.

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait que tu partes, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes Hope Springs. Ce que j'allais dire c'est que ce serait plus facile pour toi de vivre sur le campus pendant la semaine et ensuite tu pourrais rentrer à la maison pour les week-ends. Regarde juste autour de toi et garde l'esprit ouvert. Je pense que nous pourrions aller chercher un catalogue tant que nous sommes là comme ça tu pourrais voir quelles sont leurs exigences pour que tu puisses rentrer ici."

Elle regarda encore autour d'elle. Il y avait des étudiants qui s'agitaient partout. Des garçons passèrent près d'elle et l'un d'eux commença à lui sourire mais changea d'idée lorsqu'il vit Edward.

Ce dernier rigola et passa son bras autour de ses épaules en la guidant vers les bâtiments administratifs. "Viens Mademoiselle Heureuse."

Elle grogna mais elle cacha un sourire en se blottissant contre lui. "En passant, quel est ce tatouage que tu as sur le côté, je l'ai entrevu hier soir," demanda-t-elle.

Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes en entendant le rire d'Edward. "Je suis juste curieuse!"

Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda. "Que s'est-il passé ce matin? Etais-tu simplement 'curieuse' aussi?"

Elle sentit son visage rougir mais elle refusa de fixer le regard vert perçant d'Edward.

"En fait, j'y arrive. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais transportée dans mon lit et je sais que nous ne sommes pas séparés en bons termes. Je n'ai pas aimé pas me disputer avec toi la nuit dernière et j'avais besoin de, euh de voir que tu étais toujours là, tu comprends? Je n'ai pas aimé me disputer avec toi la nuit dernière," dit-elle calmement.

Bella ne remarqua pas qu'elle était très proche d'Edward, ses petits doigts étaient sur sa poitrine caressant son doux t-shirt alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as bougé et Ross a couru à l'intérieur de la chambre pensant que c'était un jeu, je me suis retournée et j'ai heurté le chambranle de la porte, puis tu t'es réveillé et j'ai eu l'impression de ressembler à une folle, une voyeuse - alors je me suis cachée," finit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il sentit ses abdominaux frémir sous ses doigts alors que sa bite essayait de trouer son short. Merci putain, il portait un large t-shirt qui était assez long pour cacher son indiscipline à tout le monde!

Edward sourit à Bella avec indulgence et avec beaucoup d'humour en arrangeant une de ses mèches douce derrière son oreille. "Chérie se rouler comme une balle sur le plancher au milieu de ma chambre n'est pas une bonne cachette si je peux encore te voir. De toute façon tu sais que tu pouvais toujours venir dans le lit avec moi. Hey!"

Le dernier mot fut dit pour protester alors que Bella lui enfonçait les doigts dans les côtes. Il fit un bond en arrière et se frotta. "Ça fait mal!"

Bella releva les sourcils. "Je me devais de le faire! Pousse-toi! Tu es si prétentieux avec tes cheveux sexy et tes yeux qui semblent dire 'viens par là que je te baise' et ce petit sourire qui te fait penser que tu es tout ça … écœurant!" Bella fit demi-tour et commença à partir d'où ils venaient mais Edward la rattrapa en passant son bras sur sa taille la faisant couiner. "Ne sois pas comme un chat effarouché, viens Isabella, ça pourrait être amusant!" lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder, "Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée comme ça?" demanda-t-elle doucement en touchant l'endroit sur sa joue où ses lèvres s'étaient posées.

"T'appeler comment? Isabella? Eh bien c'est ton nom? Tu n'aimes pas ce nom?"

Les joues de Bella prirent une teinte un peu rose et elle inclina la tête presque pudiquement. "J'aime quand tu le dis. Personne ne m'avait jamais appelée ainsi avant. J'ai toujours été Bella simplement. Je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait sentir comme si j'avais grandi et si j'étais quelqu'un de 'comme il faut', dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Tu es très adulte et bien 'comme il faut' et je suis très heureux que tu aimes que je t'appelle comme ça parce que je pense que c'est un très beau prénom pour une très belle femme." Il s'approcha et effleura sa joue avec son doigt et la fixa droit dans les yeux. "Isabella, tu ne pourras jamais être quelconque, ni simple. Tu es extraordinaire Bella, et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire." Au moment même où il cessa de parler, Bella fut complètement captivée par sa voix et ses yeux l'hypnotisèrent si bien qu'elle dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'en "remettre".

Bella savait qu'elle serait partie si Edward ne l'avait pas tenue par le bras et tirée vers le bâtiment de l'administration.

Les deux femmes qui travaillaient aux admissions furent très heureuses de leur donner le catalogue des cours ainsi qu'un prospectus de l'université. Elles leur donnèrent aussi les coordonnées de l'un des conseillers, qui dirent-elle, serait en mesure de l'aider pour ses choix de carrière à l'université.

Edward l'amena ensuite dans un des petits cafés tout proche du campus et ils s'assirent dehors pour manger une glace tout en bavardant.

Il observa Bella alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas regarder autour d'elle, même s'il voyait que ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il pouvait voir son excitation qui rendait ses joues roses et faisait briller ses yeux.

Elle était tellement magnifique et il fut reconnaissant de pouvoir partager cette expérience avec elle.

Elle lécha ses lèvres." Combien y-a-t-il personnes ici?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je pense quatre ou cinq mille, pourquoi?"

"Je me posais la question. Quand est-ce que nous rentrons à la maison?"

"Je pensais que tu apprécierais de passer un jour à l'extérieur," dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "J'en ai profité, je veux dire oui, mais je pense à la pagaille que j'ai laissée à la maison, et je suis sûre que nous manquons à Roscoe, que tu lui manques."

Edward rit. "C'est bon, je sais que tu vas lui manquer quand tu vas partir. Je l'amènerai pour que vous puissiez avoir 'un rendez-vous pour jouer', Edward plaisantait mais quand il vit le visage de Bella s'éclairer, il sut qu'il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à partager son chien.

"Tu ferais ça?" demanda-t-elle excitée.

Le visage d'Edward s'adoucit et il se pencha. "Bella je peux te promettre que ni moi ni Roscoe n'allons t'oublier. Nous nous verrons tellement souvent que tu en auras assez! Maintenant pouvons-nous rentrer?"

Bella fit un petit signe de tête et non sans pousser un soupir de soulagement, "S'il te plaît!"

Une fois qu'ils furent revenus à la voiture, Edward lui demandant ce qu'elle avait pensé de l'université.

Elle haussa les épaules en jetant encore un coup d'œil autour d'elle. "C'est bon je suppose. C'est ici que je devrais venir?"

"Pas obligatoirement, je voulais juste que tu aies une idée de ce qu'était un campus universitaire. Il y a plusieurs autres universités dans le Vermont. Tu pourrais aller aussi dans un autre état si tu voulais."

Bella secoua la tête vigoureusement. "Non je reste ici, je t'ai déjà dit ça!" dit-elle avec une touche d'irritation dans la voix.

Edward opina. "Eh bien dans ce cas nous pourrons voir sur internet plus tard ce qu'il y a là-bas mais j'ai besoin de t'avertir, amour, il n'y a pas d'université proche de Hope Springs où tu pourras aller en conduisant tous les jours. Peu importe où tu décideras d'aller il faut que tu saches qu'il faudra que tu vives dans une résidence d'étudiants pendant la semaine et ensuite du rentreras à la maison du vendredi au dimanche."

En voyant son visage devenir triste, sa voix se fit plus douce. "Les vendredis deviendront mes jours préférés de la semaine."

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant et en souriant pour elle-même.

Ils furent tranquilles pendant un moment durant le trajet vers Hope Springs puis Bella parla à nouveau. "Tu sais, tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question concernant ton tatouage, c'est quelque chose de secret?"

Il secoua la tête et à la place tendit son bras. "Tu vois ce qui est sur mon poignet ?"

Elle s'approcha et tira sa main vers elle. "Oh, ouais, tes frères l'ont aussi et ta mère et tes sœurs ont des bracelets ou quelque chose?"

Edward hocha la tête. "Très observatrice. C'est le blason de la famille Cullen. Mon père et Emmett l'ont sur une chevalière avec le blason. Jasper et moi avons ça, ma mère, un bracelet et Bree aura un médaillon pour ses seize ans, Alice et Rose ont reçu un médaillon chacune le jour de leur mariage avec une photo de leur mari à l'intérieur. Donc après ma 'période de rébellion' j'ai décidé d'avoir le lion du blason tatoué sur mon côté pour me souvenir de qui je suis et d'où je viens," dit-il tranquillement.

Bella avait oublié qu'elle tenait toujours la main d'Edward et ses doigts effleuraient les siens longs. "Tu as de la chance Edward ; j'aimerais savoir qui sont les 'miens' et 'd'où je viens'.

Les doigts d'Edward se refermèrent sur les siens. Elle paraissait si triste. "Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de tes parents?"

Bella posa la main d'Edward sur son genou et elle bougea pour être plus proche de lui. "Je sais que mon père était policier, l'assistante sociale m'a donné les papiers de la voiture, les clés et une enveloppe avec mon nom. Son prénom était Charles mais de toute façon je continue à penser à lui en l'appelant Charlie, j'avais une poupée qui s'appelait comme ça, c'est peut-être une coïncidence. Quoiqu'il en soit son badge était dans l'enveloppe avec une photo et deux cents dollars," dit-elle tranquillement.

"Et bien, tu vois c'est déjà quelque chose pour commencer. Nous le dirons à Emmett il pourra ajouter ça aux informations qu'il a déjà. " Il paraissait excité mais il la regarda parce qu'elle ne répondit rien et qu'elle se remit à se mordiller la lèvre et à regarder par la vitre.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?"

Elle soupira. "Tu vas penser que je suis folle. D'abord je me plains parce que je ne sais pas qui est ma famille et maintenant je m'inquiète parce que vais savoir qui ils sont. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle!" dit-elle avec un rire faux.

"Ce n'est pas fou, Bella. Ça a quelque chose d'effrayant après toutes ces années de trouver qui sont tes parents."

Elle hocha la tête. "Et s'ils n'étaient pas comme les tiens? Que faire s'ils ne veulent pas de moi?"

Alors qu'Edward était sur le point de lui répondre, son téléphone se mit à sonner, il se gara le long du trottoir et arrêta la voiture. Il parut soudainement anxieux en voyant qui l'appelait. Il prit le téléphone et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Il se leva et sortit de la voiture en quelques secondes. Bella le regarda aller et venir, malmenant ses cheveux.

Elle le regarda aboyer dans son téléphone en secouant la tête. Pendant plusieurs minutes il la regarda à travers le pare-brise avant de secouer sa tête et de se remettre à marcher. Il raccrocha et remit le téléphone dans sa poche en revenant tranquillement.

Finalement Bella ne put plus supporter cette attente et elle ouvrit sa portière. Il releva brusquement la tête comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était là.

"Edward? Est-ce que ça va? Qui t'appelait?" lui demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Il vint vers elle, son expression se radoucit. "C'était Emmett il a des nouvelles concernant ton passé. Il veut te voir ce soir."

"_Ce soir, _NON, Je ne suis pas prête! Je ne peux pas … Dieu, Edward, je ne peux pas faire ça! Que, que, je ne peux ..!"

"Respire, Bella, respire juste. Regarde, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tout le monde s'en moque que ton père ait été un prince ou un pauvre. Ça ne fait pas de différence dans ta vie qui ont été tes parents ou qui tu es sauf si tu les laisses t'influencer. Maintenant nous pouvons y aller et entendre ce qu'Emmett a à dire, ou tu peux rappeler Emmett et lui dire que tu ne veux pas savoir. Tu as le choix Bella, c'est ta vie." Bella s'était calmée pendant qu'Edward lui parlait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini elle prit une profonde respiration. "D'accord puis-je y réfléchir un peu avant de me décider?"

Il acquiesça en marchant et il lui ouvrit la portière avant de la saisir par les hanches pour la hisser sur son siège.

Elle sentit comme si son corps était en feu là où ses mains l'avaient touchée.

Ils ne dirent à peu près rien en revenant à la maison, et une fois là-bas, Edward chassa Bella dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse faire une sieste, malgré ses vives protestations au sujet du nettoyage de la cuisine.

Elle se coucha sans avoir l'intention de dormir mais elle était éteinte comme une lumière quand Edward vint vérifier cinq minutes plus tard.

Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'essayer de nettoyer les casseroles brûlées ainsi que les autres ustensiles alors une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle dormait, il entassa tout ça et le mit dans la poubelle ainsi que le petit-déjeuner à moitié prêt.

Il nettoya la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de trace de la catastrophe et Roscoe fut d'accord pour aller dehors derrière la maison après avoir regardé avec précaution dans la grande pièce.

Edward alluma son portable et alla sur internet pour commander une autre série d'ustensiles de cuisine sur l'un de ses sites préférés. En même temps il téléphona à sa mère pour savoir où ils en étaient de la remise en fonctionnement de l'appartement du garage.

Esmée riait à perdre haleine en répondant au téléphone et il put entendre beaucoup de bruit ainsi que ses neveux et ses nièces dans le fond.

Visiblement le rafraichissement était presque terminé. Esmée avait téléphoné à Billy qui en avait parlé à Jake, qui avait appelé quelques personnes qui lui devaient un service et à la fin de la journée les nouvelles couches de peinture seraient finies. Les parquets avaient été nettoyés et cirés et Esmée, Alice et Rosalie travaillaient à remplir les placards avec tout ce dont Bella pourrait avoir besoin, des produits d'entretien, des serviettes et des torchons. Lorsqu'Edward dit à sa mère son idée de cadeau pour la pendaison de crémaillère de Bella, elle pensa que c'était une idée brillante et elle consentit à l'installer pour lui. Il l'avertit de ne pas rendre l'apparence de l'appartement trop 'fille' et Esmée fut d'accord.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait sur internet et régla avec sa carte de crédit, il espérait que son cadeau lui plairait.

Il savait que Bella pouvait cuisiner un peu, mais il voulait qu'elle soit capable de se débrouiller seule et de cuisiner pour elle, alors il lui acheta un cours de cuisine de huit semaines qui comprenait les bases de la cuisine mais aussi une initiation à la cuisine de différents pays. Il commanda aussi les livres de cuisine favoris de sa mère ainsi que deux autres qui étaient recommandés par le chef du très populaire restaurant de la ville voisine de Redding qui donnait les cours. Esmée accepta d'amener Bella à ces cours.

Bella se réveilla et vit qu'il était presque dix-sept heures. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla dans une jolie robe qu'elle avait achetée dans la boutique d'Alice avant de chercher Edward.

Elle le trouva étendu dans le canapé de la grande salle, en train de lire un roman qu'elle avait vu posé sur l'une des tables.

Il leva la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver vers lui. "Hey, as-tu bien dormi?"

Elle hocha la tête en faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les sécher." J'ai dormi comme une bûche! Tu aurais dû me réveiller ; j'ai dormi presque deux heures!" Elle sourit en marchant et en s'asseyant au bout du canapé alors qu'Edward se rasseyait correctement.

"Est-ce que c'est un bon livre?" demanda-t-elle en regardant la couverture.

Il opina. "J'apprécie Cormac McCarthy et je n'avais pas lu celui-là. Qu'est-ce que tu lis maintenant?"

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à parler de lecture avant que Bella ne regarde vers la cuisine. "Tu as tout nettoyé?" demanda-t-elle en regardant la cuisine impeccable.

Il rit en se levant et commença à préparer le repas de Roscoe. "Pourquoi est-ce si étonnant?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Eh bien c'est juste que, avec les gens chez qui je vivais, euh, l'homme ne touchait jamais une assiette, ni ne se servait jamais d'un torchon. Est-ce que tu fais le ménage toi-même?"

Il lui sourit tout en s'affairant autour de l'îlot central. "Et bien ma mère a toujours eu un énorme problème avec le fait que ses enfants ne soient pas capables de cuisiner, nettoyer ou faire la lessive! Nous avons tous eu des corvées à faire à la maison et elle nous a appris comment cuisiner! J'ai une aide qui vient deux fois par mois pour faire les vitres mais sinon, ouais c'est moi qui fait tout."

Elle hocha la tête. Plus elle en savait sur lui et sur le reste de sa famille plus elle réalisait qu'ils n'étaient en rien comme ce qu'elle avait imaginé sur eux en premier lieu. Ils ne semblaient pas être gâtés ou coincés, du tout.

"Bella?" elle leva la tête pour voir qu'il la regardait. "As-tu repensé à l'invitation d'Emmett?"

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pendant quelques minutes avant de regarder Edward. "D'accord, je vais le faire mais crois-tu que tu pourrais rester avec moi? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas avoir à te raconter tout ça après, tu comprends."

Il hocha la tête et sourit. "Bien sûr, je comprends," dit-il avant d'appeler Roscoe pour le faire rentrer.

Il rangea la nourriture avant de parler de nouveau. "Eh bien nous sommes invités à dîner, alors je vais juste aller me changer et ensuite nous pourrons y aller, d'accord?"

Bella retourna dans sa chambre pour se mettre les sandales rouges qui s'accordait avec sa jolie robe fleurie. Après avoir regardé ses cheveux elle décida de les laisser lâches. Il fallait qu'elle aille s'acheter des choses. Des barrettes et des élastiques pour ses cheveux et aussi d'autres choses, il lui fallait vraiment d'avoir d'autres sous-vêtements.

Edward frappa à sa porte qui était ouverte. "Tu es très jolie, Bella. C'est une nouvelle robe?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Merci. Je l'ai achetée à la boutique d'Alice. Tu es très beau toi aussi," dit-elle rougissante en le fixant, il portait un pantalon clair en coton avec une chemise bleu marine.

"Tu es prête?"

Bella se dirigea vers Edward. Roscoe était assis près de la porte d'entrée, elle pouvait voir qu'il était enthousiaste.

Edward secoua la tête avec amusement. "Comment sais-tu que tu as été invité mon gars?"

Il aboya une fois et se leva permettant ainsi à Edward d'ouvrir la porte.

"Eh bien tu as de la chance que Rosie aime bien ta sale gueule sinon tu aurais été obligé de rester tout seul à la maison ce soir!"

Il aboya de nouveau et Bella rit alors qu'Edward le réprimandait de l'avoir bousculée, pour pouvoir arriver plus vite à la voiture.

"Excuse-le il a perdu toutes ses bonnes manières Bella, mais quand il s'agit d'aller dehors, c'est chacun pour soi du moment qu'il est concerné."

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et Edward grogna intérieurement. Si elle continuait à faire ça, il allait avoir de sacrés problèmes.

"Euh, alors est-ce que tes parents seront chez Emmett aussi, ce soir?"

Il sourcilla. "Non c'est juste nous. Souviens-toi Emmett t'a dit qu'il te dirait en premier et qu'ensuite tu pourrais donner les informations que tu voudrais ou tu lui donnerais la permission de le faire. Pourquoi le demandes-tu?"

Bella regarda à travers la vitre mais Edward put voir qu'elle était renfrognée et qu'elle mâchouillait sa lèvre tout en pianotant sur l'accoudoir. Il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait ça quand elle était pensive ou inquiète pour quelque chose.

"Bella?"

Elle sursauta, "Hein?"

"Pourquoi demandais-tu si maman et papa venaient là-bas ce soir?"

"Oh et bien, je pensais non, je sais que j'aimerais qu'ils soient là, tu sais, comme ça nous saurions ensemble. Même Alice et Jasper, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça mettait en l'air tous leurs projets pour la soirée de venir écouter la pathétique histoire de ma vie, mais ne te tracasse pas c'était juste une idée," dit-elle avant de lui faire un sourire feint et de recommencer à regarder à l'extérieur.

Il soupira et retint un grognement tout en arrivant dans l'allée d'Emmett.

"Isabella?"

Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

Il s'assura de garder un contact avec ses yeux car il lui semblait que c'était l'un des moyens de la convaincre qu'il était sérieux. " Est-ce que tu voudrais que mes parents, Jasper et Alice viennent ce soir? Oublie que c'est un fardeau ou toute autre idée ridicule que tu as soulevée et réponds juste à cette maudite question - est-ce que tu veux qu'ils viennent ou non?"

Pendant un instant il put voir sa colère fuser en entendant le ton autoritaire qu'il avait employé mais elle se mordit les lèvres et répondit calmement : "Je voudrais qu'ils soient tous ici avec moi si ça ne te dérange pas."

Il se pencha en avant et avant qu'il puisse penser à ce qu'il faisait il lui attrapa le menton et fixa ses orbes marron. "C'est ça ma fille! Il faut juste que tu demandes, d'accord, mon cœur?"

Elle acquiesça et Edward se pencha pour poser ses lèvres juste au coin de sa bouche.

Il entendit un souffle s'échapper des lèvres de Bella et il sentit ses doigts déboutonner un de ses boutons blancs mais il recula et lui sourit largement. "Une autre fois, Isabella, mais pour l'instant allons-y."

Bella était toujours sous le choc alors qu'Edward ouvrit sa portière et l'aida à sortir. Elle trébucha contre lui et il eut un petit rire en la stabilisant et sans dire un mot il ouvrit la portière à Roscoe qui n'attendit pas mais au contraire, se précipita dans la cour de devant pour faire le tour de la maison sans regarder derrière lui.

Bella put entendre les cris de bienvenue des enfants pour le chien alors qu'elle et Edward suivaient l'allée sur le côté de la maison.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis sur leur terrasse, à l'arrière de la maison, dans de grandes chaises avec des coussins tandis que Jed et Emma couraient avec Roscoe.

Emmett sourit lorsqu'il vit Bella et se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers elle pour l'étreindre. "Salut, Bella, ça fait plaisir de te voir."

Bella lui rendit son étreinte avant d'être tirée par les bras de Rosalie pour une autre accolade.

"Tante Bella! Par ici!" Bella leva les yeux pour voir Jed et Emma lui faire bonjour de façon extravagante. Elle eut un petit rire alors que Roscoe ramenait sa balle à Jed et repartait.

"D'accord, allons-y et prenons un verre, petit frère. Bella qu'est-ce que tu voudrais à boire?"

"N'importe quel soda fera l'affaire, Emmett, merci."

Lorsqu'Emmett entra à l'intérieur avec Edward, ce dernier lui dit que Bella voudrait que le reste de la famille soit là et Emmett sourit. "Elle est vraiment très courageuse cette petite. Elle ne sait pas ce que je vais lui dire et elle veut que nous soyons près d'elle! Eh bien je pense que c'est une excellente idée, je vais appeler papa et Jas." Il se dirigea vers le téléphone de la cuisine et quelques minutes plus tard il se frotta les mains. "Ils seront là dans quelques minutes - il semblerait que nous allons avoir un repas à la fortune du pot!"

Lorsqu'Emmett informa Rosalie que son repas était devenu un dîner pour huit adultes, un ado et quatre enfants au lieu de quatre adultes, elle hocha la tête en riant et demanda à Bella de l'aider à réorganiser la table dans la salle à manger.

Bella se sentit mal et essaya de s'excuser auprès de Rosalie qui secoua juste la tête et sourit. "Bella, ça arrive plus souvent que tu ne le croies, s'il te plait ne t'inquiète pas. La semaine est assez chargée avec l'école, mon travail, le travail d'Emmett à la maison, à son bureau, pour que nous soyons vraiment faciles à vivre le week-end. En général nous rencontrons des amis pour des déjeuners ou des dîners et avec l'été qui touche à sa fin nous essayons d'en profiter tous les jours."

La salle à manger de Rosalie était intégrée dans le grand espace et l'immense table pouvait accueillir au moins seize personnes.

"Il s'agit d'un vieux comptoir de cuisine qu'Emmett et moi avons récupéré et remis en état. Je n'aime pas les choses qui sont trop assorties, c'est pour cela qu'aucune de mes chaises n'est identique."

Bella fit courir sa main sur le bois doux et chaud. "C'est magnifique. Quel âge a-t-elle?"

Rosalie rayonnait de fierté en arrangeant les coupes de fruits au milieu de la table. "Cette pièce date d'environ trois cents ans. Elle appartenait à un monastère français. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce bois usé et très vieux. Il a été fait dans un morceau de bois étonnant compte tenu qu'il mesure près de 4 mètres 90.

Juste après ça, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le chaos fit irruption. Mais plutôt que d'être accablée ou dépassée comme d'habitude, Bella reçut avec bienveillance la quantité d'étreintes, de souhaits et de questions sans fin.

_"Hé tatie Bella, tu es jolie, tu te sens mieux?" - Chelsea_

_"Comment vas-tu? Oh cette robe est magnifique sur toi, le nouveau stock vient d'arriver, attends de voir ça!" - Alice._

_"Où étais-tu passée, Belle?" - Brady._

_"Tu vas mieux?" - Bree._

_"Est-ce que tu manges assez? " Esmée._

_" Tu ne devrais pas te reposer jeune dame?" - Carlisle._

Ce qui amusa Bella c'est que personne n'attendait qu'elle donne une réponse. On l'embrassait, on la serrait et ensuite on passait à la personne suivante.

Lorsque tout le monde fut passé, Jasper, amusé, lui fit un petit sourire.

"Hey salut Bella. Comment vas-tu?"

"Euh, bien?" dit-elle hésitante.

Il rit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un Cullen et ma famille a toujours cet effet sur moi." Le sourire s'effaça et il prit ses mains dans les siennes. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton épreuve, Bella."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jasper, Bella le regarda réellement. Elle regarda au-delà du regard désinvolte et du sourire charmant, le menton fendu et les fossettes légères et elle vit l'homme sympathique et chaleureux. Elle vit aussi le flic aux yeux aiguisés qu'elle connaissait ainsi que le 'psy' intriguant qui avait fait des allusions et elle se rendit compte qu'à la différence des autres membres de la famille il était timide et de nature beaucoup plus calme.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'une affection agréable était gravée dans son sourire et la réchauffait. "Merci Jasper. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à dire quelque chose qu'il ne pense pas."

Il secoua la tête. "C'est vrai - je ne le fais pas. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as traversé ou ce qu'il t'ait arrivé avant que tu n'arrives ici, mais je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant."

"Merci je garde ça en tête."

Bella le vit regarder autour d'eux pour voir si sa mère ou Alice étaient à proximité alors Jasper sourit plus largement et Bella vit l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux alors qu'il se penchait pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Comme toi, je n'aime pas ces conneries non plus!"

Elle rit et secoua sa tête. "Alors le shérif a peur que sa femme et sa mère l'entendent dire des jurons?"

Il hocha la tête. "Certainement! Alice est peut-être petite mais elle a du punch et ma mère, et bien elle te ferait asseoir sur le perron avec du savon dans la bouche pendant cinq minutes ou plus si elle te surprenait à jurer!"

Elle sourit. "Laisse-moi deviner, les règles de May-May?"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et passa son bras autour de ses épaules en la conduisant dans la salle à manger où tout le monde avait déjà pris place. "Tu vas t'intégrer parfaitement, Bells, tu connais déjà les règles et tout — bienvenue dans la famille, fillette!"

Jasper tira une chaise de façon théâtrale et Bella s'assit. Elle remarqua qu'elle s'était retrouvée entre Edward et Bree. Elle n'avait pas vu Bree depuis le soir où elle avait gardé les enfants et elle se demanda ce qu'elle pensait au sujet de cette grossesse cachée et de la fausse-couche qui avait suivi.

"Comment vas-tu Bree?" lui demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Elle lui sourit timidement. "Oh Bella! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter! Je ne peux plus attendre que tu viennes dans l'appartement du garage — nous allons passer de bons moments ensemble!"

"Je ne pense pas que je vais avoir du temps pour m'amuser Bree, je vais avoir des tonnes de choses à étudier, ce qui me rappelle que je dois trouver un café internet près d'ici — avons-nous quelque chose comme ça en ville?"

Bree hocha la tête. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas un café internet mais Mme Cope a deux ordinateurs au bureau de poste que tu peux utiliser et je pense qu'elle est tout à fait raisonnable dans ce qu'elle demande comme participation."

"Mme Cope? Oh oui, je l'ai rencontrée elle parait un peu effrayante avec ses cheveux orange," dit Bella avec un sourire narquois.

Bree rigola, "Effrayante? Ce n'est pas la moitié de ce qu'elle est. Savais-tu qu'elle est la voisine d'Edward?"

Les sourcils de Bella remontèrent très haut. "Vraiment? Je ne l'ai pas vue de la semaine."

Bree rigola. " Et bien, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, Mme Cope est la commère de notre ville, avec Darla qui travaille au bureau du shérif. Elles peuvent propager une histoire plus vite qu'un feu de forêt au mois de juin! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Edward a quasiment un bois autour de chez lui? Lui et Monsieur Cope, qui est l'homme le plus doux qui soit, ont planté des arbres adultes et d'autres qui poussent vite et c'était après qu'il ait installé une clôture de trois mètres tout le tour de la maison!" Bella et Bree rigolèrent alors que la main d'Edward tapota le genou de Bella pour attirer son attention. " "Pourquoi rigolez vous toutes les deux ? " demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella sentit la rougeur se répandre sur ses joues en sentant la chaleur de sa main à travers le tissu léger de sa robe.

Elle lui sourit. "Et bien, elle me parlait des compétences d'espionne folle de Mme Cope."

Elle aimait la façon dont les yeux d'Edward se plissaient au coin et il lui sourit, ses cheveux fous ébouriffés en tous sens, ce qui donnait à Bella envie de passer ses mains à travers eux et elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait.

"… le coup final a été quand je l'ai attrapée debout sur un escabeau regardant par-dessus la clôture, alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec Darla qui lui demandait si j'étais slip plutôt que boxer! C'était un jour de lessive et j'étendais mon linge!" Bella leva les yeux et vit qu'Esmée et Carlisle souriaient en entendant cette histoire mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans les yeux d'Esmée - presque de la satisfaction, alors que le regard de Carlisle montrait de la curiosité et de la spéculation.

Bella se redressa alors que Rosalie et Alice finissaient de servir le repas pour les enfants et enfin elles s'assirent avec eux.

Ils joignirent leurs mains et Emmett put dire la bénédiction. Bella se retrouva la main enserrée par celle d'Edward et reposant sur sa cuisse, et elle n'en entendit pas un seul mot à l'exception des derniers " … s'il vous plait soyez avec Bella lorsqu'elle entendra son passé et faites lui savoir que ce qui sera dit ce soir n'aura pas d'importance, qu'elle n'a jamais été une erreur ou un accident. Vous ne faites jamais d'erreur et Bella était destinée à vivre chaque moment de sa vie avant d'être amenée ici, là où vous voulez qu'elle soit maintenant. Merci mon Dieu, Amen."

Bella sentit la main d'Edward caresser la sienne brièvement avant de la lâcher.

L'une des nombreuses conversations qu'Edward et Bella avaient eues durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée concernait son refus absolu d'avoir quelque chose à faire à l'église. Un après-midi, Rose lui proposa de participer à un groupe de soutien qui portait le nom de "Trésors brisés", qui se réunissait deux fois par mois pour aider les femmes qui avaient subi la perte d'un proche. Bella n'avait pas été contre cette idée jusqu'à ce que Rosalie lui dise qu'il était dirigé par Craig et Betty Biers, le pasteur de la famille Cullen et sa femme.

Bella refusa poliment et quand Edward voulut en connaitre la raison, elle explosa en disant comment 'l'église ne voulait de gens comme elle" et elle refusa de parler de ça de nouveau. Sur le moment Edward avait laissé tomber parce qu'elle avait assez de choses à gérer. Il savait qu'à moment donné un pasteur ou une église l'avait rejetée.

Le dîner fut composé d'un mélange des différents dîners que chacun avait fait pour donner un délicieux repas. Esmée avait apporté ses côtelettes d'agneau grillés avec de petites pommes de terre rôties et une salade couscous, pois mange-tout, carottes, poivrons, oignons, tranches de mangues, tomates et petits oignons de printemps avec une belle vinaigrette. Alice avait fait des hamburgers au fromage pour les enfants, une salade de poulet rôti avec des petits pains frais et croustillants. Rosalie avait prévu une montagne de côtes de porc avec des ailes de poulet plus une montagne de frites et une salade verte ainsi qu'une salade de riz.

Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la façon dont les Cullen se comportaient les uns avec les autres. Les trois frères plaisantaient et riaient ensemble mais au lieu d'exclure leurs femmes et sœur ils les faisaient participer à leur conversation enjouée. Bella n'était pas ignorée non plus, mais il s'agissait de sujets d'actualité, comme qui avait volé la dernière acquisition de Jessica à savoir sa grande boite à lettres extérieure en forme de vache qui apparemment avait disparu mais personne ne parla de l'enquête qu'Emmett.

Après le repas les hommes demandèrent aux femmes de profiter d'un petit moment sur la terrasse pendant qu'eux et les enfants débarrassaient les restes du repas.

Rosalie disparut et revint dehors avec une bouteille de crème de cacao et quatre petits verres.

Bella commença à secouer la tête mais Rosalie posa le plateau avant de se retourner vers elle. "Regarde Bella, nous savons tous que tu as passé une semaine de merde et il n'y a rien qui puisse alléger ta peine sauf notre soutien et notre amour. Mais de temps en temps du dois lâcher prise et de dire 'Au diable, tout ça!', t'asseoir et te détendre. Un petit coup ne va pas te faire de mal mais il peut tout simplement te détendre et tu pourras entendre ce qu'Emmett a à te dire. "

Bella regarda Alice puis Rosalie et finalement Esmée qui lui souriait. "On te surveille Bella," dit-elle doucement. Bella prit le verre et renifla, ses yeux roulèrent alors qu'elle sentait l'odeur lourde, riche et coupablement tentante du cacao.

Elle leur fit un signe de tête et elles lui firent un petit sourire en trinquant avec un "santé" calme et elles vidèrent leur verre.

Les yeux de Bella commencèrent à brûler avant que son visage ne devienne rouge et qu'elle commence à tousser, Alice regarda Rosalie et murmura, "poids plume" et les sœurs rigolèrent.

Bella retroussa son nez en regardant le verre, puis elle dit aux femmes réunies autour d'elle. "Cette merde est tout simplement méchante! Oh mon dieu, c'est dégoûtant!"

"Dégoûtant? Que se passe-t-il ici? Mon cœur tu vas bien? Qu'ont-elles — oh vous n'avez pas fait ça! Bella ne bois pas! A quoi pensiez-vous? " Edward était venu en entendant l'exclamation de Bella. Il savait exactement de quoi sa famille était capable - les trois femmes adultes de sa vie aimait se 'planquer' quelque part pour prendre quelques verres de crème de cacao Godiva et dès qu'Edward avait vu la bouteille et le verre dans la main de Bella et le dégoût sur son visage, il sut qu'elles lui en avaient offert.

Esmée roula des yeux pendant qu'Edward se précipita aux côtés de Bella, lui enleva le verre des mains pour mettre un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Alice ouvrit la bouche mais un regard d'avertissement de sa belle-mère lui suffit et le hochement de sa tête fit fermer sa bouche en un clin d'œil.

Edward les regarda l'une après l'autre d'un air irrité avant de regarder Bella à nouveau. Il se servit de son pouce pour essuyer une larme égarée sous ses cils à cause de la quinte de toux. "Emmett a dit que vous pouviez venir quand vous seriez prêtes."

Bella se lova contre lui pour un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait et de s'en éloigner rapidement, elle carra ses épaules en prenant une profonde inspiration.

"Faisons-le,'" dit-elle calmement en rentrant sans regarder personne.

Edward fixa Esmée, Alice et Rosalie, " Sérieusement? Vous trois devriez mieux savoir quoi faire que de donner de l'alcool à - _une adolescente_!"

En disant le mot il fit la grimace, ce qui fit rire Alice plus fort. "Oh ouais! Quelqu'un a un béguin pour une adolescente!" ricana-elle en le poussant en avant.

"Non!" cracha-t-il. "Et tu pourrais parler moins fort! Je ne veux pas que Bella t'entende! Tu vas lui faire piquer une crise!" grogna-t-il en se dirigeant à l'intérieur.

Esmée, Alice et Rosalie regardèrent comment il rattrapa Bella et la dirigea vers l'un des canapés du salon.

"Comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas?" demanda Alice tranquillement.

"Oh je pense qu'il le sait mais que ça le met dans tous ses états! Vois la façon dont il la regarde, et la façon dont elle le regarde quand elle pense que personne ne la voie!" rétorqua Rosalie.

"Les filles, je veux que vous les laissiez tranquille, vous entendez? Laissez-les travailler sur ça tous les deux. Elle est tellement vulnérable et définitivement pas prête à avoir une relation et il doit apprendre à se laisser ressentir quelque chose qui ne le fera pas fuir. Je pense qu'ils ont un chemin long et difficile à parcourir," dit Esmée tranquillement.

A ce moment précis, Emmett fit son entrée dans la pièce. "Bien. Bree a été d'accord pour s'occuper des enfants et elle leur lit une historie, alors Bella? Tu es prête? Tu es certaine que tu veux que tout le monde soit là?" demanda-t-il.

Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de tout le monde braqués sur elle mais elle refusa de regarder. Au lieu de cela elle tourna son regard vers l'homme qui représentait beaucoup pour elle, elle était terrifiée par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

Edward lui sourit. "Rien de cela ne fera une différence pour nous, d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire rapide en retour avant de regarder vers Emmett. "Je suis sûre que je suis, euh, reconnaissante que vous tous soyez venus ici, pour moi."

"D'accord Bella c'est ton histoire. Tu peux m'arrêter n'importe quan, si tu veux, tu as juste un mot à dire, tu as compris?"

Elle murmura qu'elle avait compris.

Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder Emmett alors qu'il ouvrait une boîte de rangement et en sortit quelques éléments. Elle haleta, "Tu me fais chier!"

_*NdT : Test qui permet de savoir si une personne a le niveau pour entrer à l'université et qui dure 3h45 minutes qui concerne les maths, la rédaction ainsi que la compréhension écrite, on peut obtenir de 600 à 2400 points._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je suis désolée, comme l'auteur, que ça s'arrête ici. <strong>_

_**Le chapitre suivant sera très riche en révélations et en émotions de toutes sortes …**_

_**A la semaine prochaine!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger**

N'oubliez pas que cette fic est Rated** M **pour plusieurs raisons!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12<strong>

**REVELATIONS ET ADIEUX**

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche resta ouverte lorsqu'elle vit le poupon qu'Emmett tenait dans ses grandes mains. Elle cligna des yeux alors que sa vision se troublait de larmes contenues. "Charlie…" murmura-t-elle si doucement que seul Edward l'entendit parce qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

_"Charlie?" _ dit Edward.

Elle acquiesça avec un faible sourire en chassant les larmes de ses joues. "Ouais, c'est mon euh, mon poupon Charlie. Je l'avais perdu, bon on me l'a pris juste quand je suis arrivée à la maison d'accueil, je pense. Je me souviens de la jeune fille qui me l'a pris. " Ses yeux plein de larmes regardèrent Emmett. "Où et comment as-tu pu le trouver? Je pensais qu'il était cassé." Elle regarda le poupon crasseux avec tant de nostalgie et de tristesse qu'Emmett dut ravaler la boule dans sa gorge pour continuer à parler.

"Alors mon contact à trouvé 'Charlie' là-bas dans une boîte dans le sous-sol de la Maison des Enfants de Phoenix. Il semblerait que tu étais l'un des cas les plus tristes qui soit passé entre les mailles du filet de l'administration des enfants, que ce soit le Département d'aide à l'Enfance (**D**épartment of **C**hildren and **F**amilies) ou la fondation d'Arizona pour les veuves et les orphelins et plusieurs autres organismes et ministères, Bella. Mais je vais trop vite. Est-ce que tu le veux?" lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant Charlie.

Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle la tendait et quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bras du poupon ses larmes tombaient sans relâche.

"Charlie … tu m'as manqué…" murmura-t-elle en caressant tendrement la joue rose du poupon tandis que Rosalie se leva sans bruit pour aller chercher deux boîtes de mouchoirs qu'elle remit à Esmée et à Edward.

Elle toucha le corps doux et les vêtements d'origine du poupon qui étaient bleus, sales et poussiéreux puis elle leva les yeux vers Edward. "Je l'ai appelé Charlie comme mon père, je pense."

Edward hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

Finalement elle regarda Emmett. "Y-a-t-il autre chose?"

Il sourit tristement. " Beaucoup plus, Bells. Ton père _était _policier ; en fait il était le Chef de Police Charles Basil Swan, qui a été transféré d'une petite ville appelée Forks, état de Washington, qui est l'endroit où tu es née. Ta mère, Renée Marie Swan, est décédée dans un accident de voiture juste un mois après ta naissance. Elle revenait à la maison après être allée au médecin et elle a dérapé sur une plaque de verglas. Charlie qui était le chef de police a fait du mieux possible pour t'élever. Lorsque tu as eu trois ans, on lui proposa un poste à Phoenix. Le salaire était meilleur, le climat aussi et d'après ce que j'ai appris Charlie ne s'est vraiment jamais remis de la perte de ta mère, alors il a tout préparé et vous avez déménagé à Phoenix, en Arizona."

Bella ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait bougé, mais quand Emmett fit une pause, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était presque sur les genoux. Peu lui importait ; elle serrait juste la main chaude qu'Edward avait posée sur son ventre un peu plus fort, pendant qu'Emmett continuait.

"Malheureusement, juste après ton quatrième anniversaire, d'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment que tu as reçu le poupon Charlie, d'après les deux hommes que j'aie retrouvés et qui étaient de bons amis de ton père. Quoi qu'il en soit Charlie Swan a été tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Un fou a été arrêté après avoir battu sa femme et pendant qu'il était transféré vers une cellule il arracha l'arme d'un des officiers, ton père est intervenu pour tenter de désamorcer la situation et il a été abattu de deux balles à bout portant. Il est mort sur le coup."

Emmett s'arrêta lorsqu'Esmée et Alice, le souffle coupé quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Edward regarda la merveilleuse femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle fixait le poupon qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ses doigts étaient blancs et elle était raide dans les bras d'Edward.

"Bella est-ce que tu es d'accord pour continuer?" demanda-t-il.

Pendant un instant il crut qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui sans vraiment le voir. " Sais-tu pourquoi je l'ai appelé Charlie? Je l'ai appelé comme ça parce que mon père n'a pas pu trouver de poupée pour mon anniversaire. Il n'y en avait plus, elles avaient toutes été vendues, c'est pour ça qu'il a acheté celui-là pour moi et il m'a dit que j'étais spéciale parce que moi j'avais un "poupon", alors que tous les autres avaient une poupée," chuchota-t-elle.

Elle cligna des yeux et sa vue s'éclaircit. "Je me souviens! On mon dieu Edward, je me souviens de ça! Je me souviens de lui, Charlie, l'homme qui est sur ma photo - je peux le voir, il était si grand et sa main paraissait très grande et chaude dans la mienne - il avait l'habitude de me chatouiller avec sa moustache quand il me faisait des bisous et il me faisait grimper sur ses épaules! Oh mon Dieu Edward, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire Edward? " Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se leva se mettant à marcher de long en large, loin de lui, oubliant complètement que toute la famille était assise face à elle.

"Quoi mon cœur?" dit-il en lui souriant. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser qu'elle était belle, même rouge avec le nez gonflé et qui coule.

Elle n'essayait même pas d'endiguer le flot de ses larmes, elle se tourna vers lui rayonnante. "Ils ne voulaient pas me jeter comme un déchet sans valeur - mes parents _- ils me voulaient_, ils ne sont pas partis parce qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas mais ils m'ont laissée parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix!"

Edward se leva et lui tendit la main. " Tu n'as jamais été un déchet sans valeur Bella. Je te l'ai déjà dit tu te souviens?"

Elle hocha la tête et elle essaya d'essuyer l'humidité de son visage. "Tu l'as fait. J'avais peur de le croire, parce que les Rawlings nous rabâchaient sans cesse cette putain de merde, _désolée_, tous les jours, mais ils me mentaient — ils nous mentaient probablement à tous!" Bella finit en grognant et ils se retournèrent tous en entendant un grondement sourd résonner de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le visage d'Emmett était noir de colère alors qu'il ricanait. "Aargh oui les Rawlings, je vais vous en parler mais d'abord nous allons parler de ton séjour en foyer."

Bella se rassit près d'Edward de nouveau et elle prit sa main sans attendre une seconde en hochant la tête à Emmett.

"Les services à l'enfance ont essayé de trouver d'autres parents, mais comme ils n'en trouvaient pas tu as été placée dans un foyer. Malheureusement tu n'as pas été recueillie ou adoptée jusqu'à ce que tu aies quatorze ans. Les Rawlings accueillaient des enfants depuis un certain temps et lorsqu'ils t'ont vue ils se sont débrouillés pour que tu ailles avec eux. Bella je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails maintenant, cette histoire c'est à toi de la raconter mais ce je peux dire c'est que tu as été gravement maltraitée par eux deux, avec une vingtaine d'autres enfants au fil des ans. Je vais te dire que Simon et sa femme ont été placés en détention et qu'ils ne verront plus la lumière du jour pour un certain nombre d'années. Tous les enfants qui étaient chez eux ont été déplacés et un couple très gentil a adopté les deux plus petits. Les deux chiens ont été trouvés crevant de faim et ils ont été enlevés et euthanasiés."

Bella souriait à travers ses larmes alors qu'elle entendait les meilleures nouvelles possibles. Elle s'était sentie tellement coupable de les laisser derrière elle, au moins ils auraient une chance d'avoir une 'vie normale'.

"Étaient-ils …euh, est-ce que les petits allaient bien? Bobby et Billy étaient si jeunes et j'essayais de les protéger mais je ne pouvais pas rester…" dit-elle la voix brisée.

Esmée se précipita et prit Bella dans ses bras. "Bella on ne te reproche pas d'être partie, petit cœur. Je sais combien ça a dû être difficile de t'éloigner d'eux mais il faut que penses à ce qui ce serait passé si tu étais restée."

Elle hocha la tête et se calma finalement. Elle s'excusa et partit vers la salle de bains pour se laver le visage et pendant son absence Esmée et Rosalie firent du thé et du café pendant qu'Alice et Bree mettaient les enfants les plus jeunes au lit.

Edward ne put rester assis plus longtemps et il se dirigea vers le bar d'Emmett pour se servir un shot de whisky qu'il avala cul sec.

Carlisle vint près de lui et il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Doucement fiston, je sais que c'est difficile à entendre mais elle est si forte, elle peut y faire face."

Edward tourna ses yeux tourmentés pour rencontrer ceux de Carlisle. "Comment peut-on faire des choses pareilles à des enfants, papa? Surtout à Bella?"

"Je sais Edward mais il y a beaucoup de gens avec un esprit tordu, là dehors, tu le sais ça."

Edward soupira et retourna s'asseoir.

Emmett secoua la tête." Quand le DCF et la police locale ont investi les lieux, ils ont trouvé la maison comme une porcherie. Les Rawlings et leurs copains avaient apparemment installé une sorte de réseau de pornographie juvénile et ils avaient installé des caméras dans la salle de bain et les chambres pour essayer d'obtenir des images mais il semblerait que Bella ait transformé cela en un jeu pour les enfants parce qu'elle ne faisait que leur répéter de ne jamais rester seuls avec eux ou de se changer dans leur placard ou derrière leur serviette ou leur drap. Il semble que Bella servait à cuisiner et à nettoyer. Les enfants n'arrêtaient pas de dire de bonnes choses à son sujet. C'est elle qui assumait la responsabilité si les autres avaient fait des bêtises. "

Edward se sentait physiquement malade et en regardant les visages de ses frères et de son père il pouvait dire qu'ils ressentaient la même chose.

Une fois que tout le monde fut de nouveau installé, Emmett regarda Bella. "Maintenant, j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles pour toi, mais je ne sais pas si tu veux les entendre seule ou…"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je pense que nous pouvons entendre quelques bonnes nouvelles. Vous les gars, vous êtes restés avec moi jusque là…" elle sourit et tous les autres lui firent un signe de tête.

"Alors d'accord, bon Bella, ton père t'a laissé des choses au cas où il mourrait. Le fait est que l'on ne savait pas comment te donner ces choses lorsque tu étais encore mineure sans en faire bénéficier tes parents d'accueil. Il y a plusieurs assurances et avantages auxquels tu aurais eu droit et maintenant qu'ils ont une adresse permanente pour toi, tu recevras environ 97 000 dollars immédiatement, ainsi qu'une bourse complète pour une université de ton choix qui inclura le logement et les livres. Tu peux aussi bénéficier de l'assurance pour la santé de ton père jusqu'à l'âge de 25 ans ou lorsque tu deviendras autonome. Il y a deux autres polices d'assurance ainsi que des pensions de réversion qui totalisent environ 250 000 dollars et que tu pourras recevoir pour ton vingt-cinquième anniversaire." Emmett s'arrêta de lire pour voir Bella qui était bouche bée et choquée.

"Bella? Est-ce que ça va? " lui demanda Emmett.

"Je ne peux pas…" murmura-t-elle.

Avant qu'Emmett puisse parler de nouveau, Edward prit sa main et parla. "Quoi Isabella?"

Ses grands yeux plein de larmes ont rencontré les siens. " Je pensais que le badge et l'argent ainsi que la voiture étaient tout… pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé tout cet argent?" Les yeux de Bella s'assombrirent. "Je ne veux pas du prix du sang. Il doit y avoir une erreur ou - "

Emmett secoua la tête tristement. "Crois-moi il n'y a pas d'erreur. J'irai à Phoenix personnellement cette semaine pour m'assurer que tout ce que je t'ai dit est cent pour cent correct et exact, Bella."

Edward passa un doigt sur ses larmes qui coulaient. "Charlie t'aimait c'est évident Isabella. Tu étais sa fille et sa famille. Il t'aimait et en tant que chef de la police, il avait des assurances qui seraient versées au cas où il serait tué en service, pas vrai Jasper?" Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son frère.

Jasper hocha la tête. "Cet argent n'est pas celui du sang Bella. Il s'agit d'un remerciement, certes très insuffisant, que l'état et le pays donnent pour les services que ton père, ainsi que tous les policiers qui tombent en uniforme, ont rendu en mettant leur vie en danger. Tu n'as jamais été faite pour vivre dans la rue ou dans ta voiture Bella. Tu aurais dû être en mesure d'aller à l'école chaque jour et de t'occuper de toi. Quelque part en cours de route, ton cas est passé entre les mailles du filet et cela est inacceptable mais actuellement tu peux accepter cet héritage en tant que fille de Charles Swan. Ainsi tu peux honorer sa mémoire en faisant quelque chose d'extraordinaire de ta vie, Bella."

Carlisle hocha la tête. "Je pense que ton père serait très fier de la jeune femme que tu es devenue, Bella. Esmée et moi serions très heureux et honorés si tu étais notre fille par la naissance parce que nous sommes déjà très fiers de toi en sachant d'où tu viens et en te voyant agir pendant les quelques semaines depuis que nous te connaissons." Bella put voir qu'il disait la vérité à la chaleur de ses yeux.

Elle se leva et regarda toutes les personnes assises dans pièce alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et qu'elle essayait de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions, mais il lui semblait que plus elle essayait moins elle y arrivait.

C'était beaucoup trop et Bella sentit la pièce l'engloutir.

Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle atteignit Edward à l'aveuglette et elle lutta pour respirer.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et en quelques secondes il la transporta à l'extérieur et la plaça sur une chaise et il pressa un sac en papier brun sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux verts ne la lâchaient.

"Respire, Isabella! Inspire! Expire! Oui, comme ça - doucement. Calme-toi, amour, ça va aller tu as juste une crise d'angoisse. C'est normal. Maintenant continue de me regarder - inspire, expire … c'est bien - encore… voilà … ça va aller, amour, ça va aller. Continue de me regarder, je sais que c'est effrayant mais tu fais ce qu'il faut, bébé. C'est bien, amour." La voix calme d'Edward l'apaisait et elle écouta ses douces intonations et put commencer à sentir que la nausée diminuait.

Edward lui caressa la joue doucement dans un mouvement apaisant. Il regarda ses yeux : de grands et terrifiés ils redevenaient plus calmes et pendant tous ce temps ses larmes mouillaient le sac. Il m'arrêta jamais de lui parler ni de lui chuchoter des 'riens ' comme les appelait sa mère, à son oreille et il essayait de lui transmettre sa préoccupation par l'intermédiaire de son regard.

Lentement Bella sentit que sa respiration redevenait normale. Sa tête arrêta de tourner et elle put se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward. Elle s'assit dans la chaise et ferma ses yeux brièvement alors que son corps se secouait d'un souffle irrégulier.

Edward remarqua que ses mains tremblaient, ce qui était une réaction au choc et aux bouleversements émotifs de la soirée et il hocha la tête à quelqu'un derrière Bella qui la recouvrit d'une chaude et moelleuse couverture. Des mains douces l'enroulèrent autour d'elle et une voix douce qu'elle avait appris à aimer murmura à son oreille : "Ça va aller, ma douce. Nous sommes avec toi maintenant Bella. Tu n'es plus seule. Nous allons nous occuper de toi. " Esmée déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella mais elle fut surprise que la fille désemparée se tourne sur son siège et l'enlace par la taille en se mettant à sangloter.

Edward put sentir ses yeux devenir humides en regardant Bella accrochée à Esmée alors qu'elle pleurait pour un père dont elle ne pouvait presque pas se souvenir, une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue et un bébé qui ne saurait jamais quelle mère remarquable Bella aurait pu être.

Edward se leva silencieusement et rentra pendant qu'Esmée fit le tour de la chaise et s'assit sur la terrasse en bois en prenant Bella contre elle.

Elle caressa les épais cheveux chocolat et berça la jeune femme qui ressemblait à un enfant plus que jamais auparavant. Ses propres larmes coulaient dans les cheveux de Bella mais aucune d'elle ne le remarqua. Esmée prit conscience qu'elle chantait doucement pour Bella en la berçant comme si elle était l'un de ses petits enfants.

Bella poussa un soupir et elle permit au calme d'Esmée de l'envelopper en écoutant la chanson qu'Esmée chantait aux enfants depuis plus de trente-cinq ans.

_**Golden slumbers kiss your eyes **__(Des sommeils d'or embrassent tes yeux)_

_**Smiles awake you when you rise **__(Des sourires te réveillent)_

_**Sleep, pretty baby, **__(Dors joli bébé)_

_**Do not cry, **__(Ne pleure pas)_

_**And I will sing a lullaby. **__(Et je te chanterai une berceuse)_

_._

_**Care you know not, therefore sleep; **__(ne t'occupe de rien mais dors)_

_**While I watch over you do not weep ; **__(Pendant que je veille sur toi ne pleure pas;)_

_**Sleep, pretty loved one, (**__Dors ma jolie petite chérie)_

_**Do not cry, **__(Ne pleure pas)_

_**And I will sing, I will sing, **__(Et je chanterai, je chanterai)_

_**I will sing a lullaby**__.* (Je chanterai une berceuse)_

_._

La respiration de Bella ralentit et de petites secousses la firent frémir alors qu'elle s'allongeait et posait sa tête sur les genoux d'Esmée tandis que la femme plus âgée caressait ses cheveux en chantonnant doucement. Bella parla enfin. "Je voudrais que vous puissiez être ma mère."

Les yeux d'Esmée se remplirent de larmes et elle essaya de retenir un sanglot. "Oh Bella!" dit-elle. Bella se rassit et elles se fixèrent l'une l'autre. Bella aimait que les yeux d'Esmée soient les mêmes que ceux d'Edward. "Bella, Carlisle et moi ne te connaissons que depuis peu de temps, mais nous t'aimons chérie. N'en doute jamais et ça me briserait le cœur si tu décidais de nous quitter mais je sais que tu voulais quitter les Etats-Unis pour recommencer ailleurs…"

Bella secoua sa tête. "May-May, je ne vais nulle part. Edward et moi avons cherché des universités aujourd'hui et il a essayé de me dire que je pouvais partir d'ici mais je lui ai dit que je restais, si vous voulez de moi - aussi longtemps que vous le permettrez, je ne veux pas le quitter - vous, bon vous tous, pas quand je sens que je viens juste de trouver un endroit auquel j'ai l'impression d'appartenir pour la première fois de ma vie!" dit-elle rapidement.

Bella pensa qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler son lapsus mais Esmée l'avait bien entendu et elle était heureuse que Bella veuille rester avec elle et Carlisle, elle était ravie que Bella ne veuille pas le laisser, '_lui_' - Esmée sourit en embrassant Bella une dernière fois avant de l'aider à se lever en riant, elle savait très bien qu'Edward était le "lui" dont Bella avait parlé.

Elle continua d'une petite voix. "May, pensez-vous que j'aurai p… pu sauver mon bébé si j'étais allée voir un médecin? Je l'aurais fait si j'avais eu de l'argent, vous savez. J'aurai pris les deux cent dollars que Charlie m'avait laissé et serais allée au médecin…"

Esmée la berça doucement. "Chérie, quelquefois Mère Nature, ou Dieu ou peu importe en qui tu crois, sait juste lorsque quelque chose n'est pas juste, tu sais physiquement. C'est la vie, ma douce enfant, et tu sais mieux que quiconque que la vie peut être difficile, mais à la fin de la journée, ça vaut le coup et un jour lorsque tu tiendras ton enfant dans tes bras pour la première fois, tout cette douleur vaudra le coup, je te le promets."

"Rentrons chérie, avant que Carlisle ne doive attacher Edward et faire asseoir Emmett sur lui! " Les deux femmes essuyèrent leur visage pendant qu'elles rentraient dans le salon.

Quand elles trouvèrent la pièce vide, elles suivirent le bruit de voix calmes dans la cuisine et elles trouvèrent Carlisle, Emmett et Edward assis autour du comptoir.

Edward ne bougea pas mais Esmée put voir par le langage de son corps et par la façon dont il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux qu'il était tendu et qu'il restait tranquille à cause du regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Carlisle. Elle pouvait voir les rides d'inquiétude sur son visage et ses yeux se détournèrent d'elle comme s'il se sentait coupable.

Esmée sourcilla et elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec son plus jeune fils.

"Où sont passés les autres?" demanda-t-elle.

Carlisle sourit au duo échevelé et aux yeux bouffis. "Eh bien Alice et Jasper ont ramené les enfants à la maison ; Rosalie s'endormait donc nous l'avons envoyée en haut et Bree est dans la salle de jeu en train de regarder un film et de parler au téléphone avec ses amis."

Bella en hésitant essaya de présenter des excuses pour avoir 'ruiné' la soirée de tout le monde mais Carlisle secoua la tête avant même qu'elle ait fini de parler. "Chut Bella! Il n'y a pas d'excuses à présenter - c'est ce à quoi sert la famille. Eh bien c'est ce que fait notre famille nous nous serrons les coudes et nous nous réunissons dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, et même si tu fais quelque chose que tu penses impardonnable, tu rentres chez toi afin que ta famille puisse t'aider, même s'il y a des conséquences désastreuses - ce n'est pas grave, d'accord?

Bella se dirigea vers lui et l'étreignit. "Très bien, Doc."

Carlisle rit et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. "Bon bien maintenant je vais ramener mes deux femmes à la maison et nous nous verrons dimanche, oui?"

Edward hocha la tête d'un air absent. Bella remarqua qu'il semblait distrait. "Ouais, euh bien sûr, nous serons là." Il regarda vers Bella avec un sourire crispé. "Tu es prête amour?"

Elle se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec Edward. Il paraissait plus distant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et presque sombre mais il souriait et lui parlait comme si rien n'était - c'était très déroutant.

Elle acquiesça et tous les deux dirent bonne nuit et partirent.

Emmett regarda ses parents avec amusement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se fermer doucement avant de rigoler et de secouer sa tête. "Quand allons-nous faire remarquer à Edward qu'il appelle Bella 'amour' tout le temps?"

Carlisle rit et opina. " Et ce qui est le plus amusant c'est que Bella y est tellement habituée que ça ne la fait pas réagir ou bien elle l'a remarqué et elle ne veut pas qu'il arrête!" Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux pendant qu'Esmée secouait la tête en fixant la porte d'entrée fermée avec un léger froncement de sourcil. "Est-ce qu'Edward a dit quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous? Il parait bouleversé."

Carlisle haussa les épaules : "Tu le connais, chérie, Edward est un anxieux!'

Esmée approuva. "Maintenant arrêtez de faire les commères!"

Emmett fit bouger ses sourcils." Oh, allez Esmée Cullen, tu ne vas pas nous tromper une seule seconde! Crois-tu pas que nous n'avons pas remarqué à quel point tu es prise de vertige à chaque fois qu'ils se sourient, se touchent ou échangent de longs regards torturés! Nous te voyons!" Esmée renonça à lutter contre son sourire mais elle soupira et hocha la tête de bonheur alors que Bree entrait dans la cuisine en dansant.

"Êtes-vous tous les trois en train de commérer au sujet d'Ed et de Bella?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo pour se verser un verre de lait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi 'demi-portion'?" dit Emmett à Bree en la posant à côté de lui sur le comptoir.

Bree rigola. "Seulement qu'Edward téléphonait à Bella, disons, _chaque soir_ avant qu'elle ne tombe malade et qu'ils parlaient pendant des heures!" Elle prit une gorgée de son lait alors que trois paires d'yeux la fixaient, elle sourit malicieusement en les regardant à travers ses cils.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?" demanda Esmée.

"Eh bien, je les ai entendus quand Bella et moi gardions les petits pour votre anniversaire et puis j'ai vu Lauren Atera au magasin cet après-midi, après l'école et elle m'a demandé si le contrat du mobile d'Edward avait expiré ou quelque chose parce qu'il achetait vraiment beaucoup de temps prépayé, et nous savons tous qu'il n'y a que Bella dans la famille qui a un téléphone avec une carte prépayée…"

Esmée secoua la tête. "D'accord, assez de bavardage! Bien que je sois très heureuse que Bella et Edward aient beaucoup en commun et qu'ils soient si friands l'un de l'autre - nous savons tous qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour eux pour qu'ils pensent à une relation sérieuse, donc on va plutôt leur donner de l'espace, d'accord?"

Tout le monde fut d'accord et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Emmett ferme sa maison pour passer la nuit.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella demanda à Edward de s'arrêter au hangar afin qu'elle puisse prendre les vêtements qui y restaient ainsi que des affaires de toilette et l'enveloppe sous son matelas. Elle alluma la lumière et elle vit que la chambre était impeccablement propre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'endroit où les flaques de sang avaient été. La couette et les serviettes étaient soigneusement pliées sur le dessus de lit. Ça ne ressemblait plus à sa chambre, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus d'ici désormais.

Elle n'était plus une étrangère dans une ville bizarre. Elle était de quelque part. Elle avait un endroit où aller et pendant la semaine dernière elle avait eu une adresse à elle et sa propre boite aux lettres, enfer elle allait avoir un appartement pour elle!

Elle éteignit les lumières et verrouilla la porte pour la dernière fois. Elle se précipita dehors, Edward l'attendait et ils purent rentrer à la maison.

"Prête?" demanda-t-il en prenant ses deux petits sacs et en les déposant sur le siège arrière où Roscoe s'était endormi.

Bella hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Edward, il l'encouragea à prendre un long bain moussant apaisant et ensuite à le retrouver en bas pour prendre un chocolat chaud pendant qu'il s'occupait de Roscoe pour la nuit et prenait une douche.

Bella se détendit dans le bain elle se sentit relaxée et calmée une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'elle mit son pyjama et un débardeur puis fit sécher ses cheveux avec ses doigts, ensuite elle descendit.

Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres en regardant Edward qui était debout éclairé par la lumière faible du four. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama blanc et noir à rayures avec un débardeur noir et il était beau à croquer tandis qu'il versait la mixture qui sentait si bon dans une théière qui était posée sur le comptoir à côté d'énormes tasses.

Bella rit doucement. "Ces mugs sont pour des géants!"

Il rit en se tournant vers la cuisinière et éteignit la plaque avant de mettre la casserole dans l'eau chaude savonneuse de l'évier. Il porta le plateau vers le canapé et fit signe un signe de tête à Bella.

"Viens," dit-il.

Bella s'assit à coté de lui et replia ses pieds sous elle. Elle se pencha en arrière et regarda ce qu'Edward avait mis sur le plateau. Il y avait deux shooter d'un liquide ambré ; une théière remplie de chocolat chaud, un bol de marshmallows, un de vermicelles en chocolat, des bonbons en sucre coloré dans un autre bol et des cerises glacées.

"Putain d'enfer Edward essaies-tu de me faire tomber dans le coma sucré?" s'exclama-t-elle et Edward rigola malgré sa mauvaise humeur qui semblait s'acharner à le contrôler.

Après quelques instants elle se joignit à lui. Ça faisait du bien de rire après cette soirée en montagnes russes qu'ils avaient endurée. Roscoe se leva et les regarda avant de monter et ils purent l'entendre se coucher devant la porte de la chambre de Bella.

Lorsque leur fou rire fut réduit à un petit nombre de gloussements Edward s'assit et versa le liquide encore chaud dans chaque mug.

"Ce sont des mugs pour la soupe de Noël, tu peux voir les rennes dessus. Et maintenant le petit secret des Cullen - ajouter un trait de whisky et tu obtiendras le 'grog chaud' parfait pour chasser le 'cafard'. Bien sûr ce n'est que pour les adultes mais après cette nuit, je pense qu'on pourra te qualifier ainsi."

Bella le regarda ajouter l'alcool ambré puis quelques marshmallows et deux cerises avant de lui tendre le mug.

Bella sentit attentivement la boisson et elle ronronna presque de reconnaissance. Edward faillit en laisser échapper son mug. Il versa un trait de whisky dans sa boisson et la porta à ses lèvres.

Bella souffla gentiment sur son chocolat avant d'en prendre la première gorgée.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira longtemps et fortement. "Hmmmm, oh ouais c'est tellement bon, où as-tu appris à faire cela?" dit-elle de la voix la plus sexy qu'Edward ait jamais entendue.

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit un petit gémissement, elle fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

La tête d'Edward était dans son mug et elle haussa les épaules à sa réponse étouffée, "PeutêtreRoscoe".

"Vraiment? Euh. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est un fichtrement bon chocolat chaud, Edward." Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau en sirotant sa boisson, s'arrêtant souvent pour ronronner de reconnaissance.

Edward pensa que ses boules allaient exploser! Sa queue était si raide qu'il savait qu'il serait incapable de se lever si Bella restait dans la pièce et la réflexion sur les chatons qui se sont noyés ne l'aidait en rien pour maintenir sa virilité sous contrôle. Chaque fois que Bella soupirait de plaisir et se léchait les lèvres ou se raclait la gorge en murmurant des choses comme "délicieux ou telleeemeeent booon" il perdait le contrôle un peu plus et à présent il se sentait comme s'il était dangereusement sur le point de la jeter sur le sol ou de venir dans son pantalon.

Il se sentait en même temps si excité et tellement coupable. Il savait qu'il devrait se tenir à distance d'elle mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire.

Heureusement après sa tasse de chocolat Bella eut soif et lorsqu'Edward eut fini la sienne, elle prit le plateau et lui laissa une chance de s'ajuster dans son pantalon de coton puis il mit un coussin sur ses genoux avant que Bella ne revienne avec deux bouteilles d'eau.

"Merci, ça a été le meilleur chocolat chaud que j'ai jamais bu!"

Edward gémit de nouveau alors qu'elle vidait à moitié sa bouteille d'eau et cette fois-ci elle n'entendit pas son gémissement d'appréciation.

"Donc, aujourd'hui a été une journée bien remplie, hein?" dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête en traçant un motif de son pantalon. "Ouais," elle leva les yeux et Edward put voir comment la soirée l'avait marquée. Ses traits étaient tirés et elle était pâle, elle secoua la tête légèrement. " Je suis confuse, je ne sais quoi penser de toutes les choses qu'Emmett m'a dites - mon esprit est tout embrouillé!"

Edward se pencha en avant. "Tu sais quoi ; pourquoi n'oublierais-tu pas tout ça ou au moins essayer et n'irais-tu pas juste dormir. Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser et je suis sûr qu'Emmett à encore d'autres choses à voir avec toi, mais pour maintenant, il faut te détendre et te reposer. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses avec la fausse-couche ; et maintenant tu retrouves ton père et son héritage - ça fait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser…"

Elle hocha la tête et poussa un soupir, en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. "Je, juste - c'est trop en ce moment et je suis tellement fatiguée mais je sais que je ne vais pas être capable de dormir maintenant."

Edward réfléchit pendant un moment : "Viens, je pense que j'ai la solution parfaite."

Il se leva et Bella le suivit. "Où allons-nous?"

Il lui fit un demi-sourire. "Tu verras."

Il ouvrit la porte de son salon de musique et bougea un siège pour elle. "Tu aimes la musique classique n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé en face du piano qui était posé sur une estrade dans un coin de la pièce.

Il s'assit au piano, après avoir allumé une lampe qui jeta une lueur chaude dans la pièce.

"Permets-moi de te soulager ou de t'ennuyer à dormir, " dit-il et Bella eut un petit rire.

Aux premiers accords qui retentirent, Bella prit une profonde inspiration et elle se détendit contre les coussins confortables.

D'où elle était installée elle pouvait voir le visage d'Edward, dans l'ombre, elle se concentra sur ses doigts. Toujours et encore il la regardait et lui souriait. Pendant un moment elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Elle se sentait comme une chienne en chaleur, elle était si humide dans son short et elle pouvait sentir combien ses mamelons étaient durs.

Chaque note était comme une corde qui tirait dans son corps, ce qui lui faisait mal dans des endroits où elle n'avait jamais eu mal auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais voulu, jamais désiré un homme avant, mais maintenant elle savait ce que c'était de vouloir jeter la prudence au vent et de dire "merde!" et de se lancer sur lui. Bella poussa un soupir enragé et embarrassé.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et immédiatement elle regarda Edward. Elle mordit sa lèvre en voyant la lumière faible de la lampe jouer sur sa tête penchée.

Il était à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux sauvages et sexy, ses cils sombres magnifiques étaient une telle surprise, ils effleuraient ses joues. Bella sentir son estomac se tordre alors qu'il choisit ce moment pour lever les yeux.

La camaraderie facile et ludique et l'humeur flirteuse, espiègle et coquette qu'ils avaient partagé la plupart de la semaine s'était dissoute pour laisser place à une tension qui faisait se tordre l'estomac de Bella - pas dans le bon sens non plus.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Bella fut sûre qu'il pouvait voir à quel point elle voulait embrasser sa bouche pleine et boudeuse.

Edward n'avait jamais été autant déchiré de sa vie - il la voulait! _Putain_! Il voulait tirer son corps au-dessus de son grand bébé noir et brillant, il voulait déchirer ses vêtements et embrasser, sucer et posséder chaque centimètre de son corps. Bella le rendait fou. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher mais en même temps elle le tentait tellement avec ses grands yeux qui lui disaient 'viens ici' et sa putain de peau de porcelaine!

Il leva son regard et la fixa, ses yeux brillants et sombres, sa bouche barrant son visage tendu.

Elle déglutit difficilement et elle sentait la sueur sur son front, elle vit comment ses yeux s'assombrissaient et devenaient presque noirs.

Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine et ses mains devenaient moites.

_Putain! C'est ça la luxure? C'est ça le désir?_

Bella n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi puissant. Elle voulait être au-dessous de lui, au-dessus de lui. Elle voulait sentir son corps dur pulser contre le sien. Elle voulait qu'il la remplisse, faisant disparaitre la douleur profonde qu'elle ressentait dans son sexe …

"Edward, je…" murmura-t-elle difficilement, mais Edward secouait déjà la tête alors que ses doigts se calmaient sur les touches du piano.

"Va te coucher Isabella," lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse et Bella sentit son sang bouillir à ce son. _Dieu, elle était si humide entre les jambes…_

Elle le fixa, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, elle se sentit comme un gibier prit dans les phares d'une voiture. "Mais…"

L'ambiance dans la pièce était saturée de sexe et de désir et Bella ne voulait rien d'autre que de rester - rester et voir ce qui arriverait.

"Putain _va _juste_ te coucher! Maintenant!"_ dit Edward sévèrement, son visage montrant un dur masque de détermination.

Le charme se brisa au moment où les doigts d'Edward s'effondrèrent sur les touches la faisant sursauter. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita hors de la pièce. Elle courut en haut des escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre, effrayant Roscoe qui dormait juste devant.

Edward avait besoin de taper dans quelque chose avec son poing "PUTAIN!_ Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire ce qu'on lui disait pour une putain de fois?" _cracha-t-il à voix haute en arpentant la pièce et en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne pour éclaircir ses idées et avec cela en tête, il grimpa les escaliers se mit un short et des chaussures pour courir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Bella. Il put entendre bouger à l'intérieur. "Bella - je vais courir avec Roscoe," dit-il et il attendit.

Il entendit un grognement et puis, "Va te faire foutre!"

Il murmura un juron et partit en courant dans les escaliers où Roscoe l'attendait.

_Garce! _pensa-t-il en se jetant dans sa routine d'échauffement.

_Connard_! pensa-t-elle en se jetant sur le lit dans un accès de rage.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella s'assit dans sa chambre obscure et regarda l'homme grand et son chien courir à travers Dorset Common. Il portait seulement un short sombre et ses chaussures de course, sa chemise était ouverte et on pouvoir voir les poils sur son torse qui descendaient et s'enroulaient en un ruban de fourrure vers son abdomen jusqu'à la ceinture de son short et … "Arrête ça! : Putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Tu es supposée être énervée après lui et tu le regardes avec convoitise comme une pute le jour de la paie! Cet homme est terrifié et il court littéralement loin de toi à, putain, presque deux heures du matin parce qu'il ne veut pas être dans la même pièce ou même la même maison que toi! Tu es comme une chienne en chaleur! Dégoûtant!" Bella sauta du siège et commença à marcher de long en large dans la chambre. De temps en temps elle faisait une pause et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle remarqua qu'Edward ne faisait pas son parcours habituel, mais il semblait s'en tenir à faire un 'huit' dans l'allée qui faisait le tour du lac mais gardait toujours la maison en vue.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé en bas. Avait-elle été si transparente? L'avait-elle dégoûté? Avait-il pensé qu'elle était une fille facile? Allant d'un homme à l'autre? Avait-il cru que Tyler représentait quelque chose pour elle autre qu'un donneur de sperme? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle estimait Edward et elle pensa qu'il était drôle, sexy et réfléchi mais elle ne pouvait juste pas croire qu'il ne l'ait jamais vue comme quelque chose de plus qu'une adolescente stupide qui était tombée enceinte.

Cette pensée la rendit si malheureuse qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle subissait encore le contre coup de la perte du bébé et que ses hormones étaient dans tous les sens mais la pensée de ne jamais pouvoir explorer ce qu'elle ressentait était suffisant pour faire monter les larmes à ses yeux.

Elle resta à côté de la fenêtre et regarda en bas alors que l'homme en sueur et son chien parcouraient les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la maison.

Soudain Edward s'arrêta et regarda vers la fenêtre de Bella. Pendant un moment ils se fixèrent sans rien se cacher et Bella vit le regret et la confusion dans les yeux d'Edward et lui vit sa perplexité et son angoisse.

Il soupira et rentra alors que Bella attendit qu'il vienne la voir. Elle attendit qu'il frappe à sa porte pour qu'ils puissent démêler ensemble ces sentiments déconcertants.

Bella entendit la douche couler dans la salle de bain d'Edward et elle entendit Roscoe frôler sa porte. Elle ouvrit silencieusement et regarda dans le couloir.

Puis elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Vingt minutes plus tard la lumière sous la porte d'Edward s'éteignit et Bella essuya une larme sur sa joue.

Roscoe toucha sa jambe et Bella fit glisser ses doigts sur sa fourrure douce alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

"Ça va, mon chien," murmura-t-elle avant de se coucher au-dessus des couvertures et de fermer ses yeux.

Mais son cœur lourd se sentait comme si plus rien n'irait à nouveau bien.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward se coucha sur les couvertures ses mains derrière la tête. Il pouvait sentir Bella le tirant vers elle, plus près … avec une malédiction étouffée Edward frappa des coups de poing dans son oreiller et se détourna de la porte.

Toute la soirée il avait ressenti ce besoin croissant de se séparer de Bella. Il savait tout ce qu'Emmett avait découvert et que Bella allait être bien prise en charge.

_Financièrement - il savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de soucis._

_Emotionnellement - elle aurait sa famille ici pour prendre soin d'elle._

_Intellectuellement - elle allait passer ses GED, et SAT et puis aller à l'université._

_Conclusion - elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. _

Il savait qu'il était un connard. Il savait que Bella n'avait jamais été dans une relation avant mais là encore, lui non plus - pas vraiment. Bien sûr il avait fait le plein de femmes avides quand il était jeune puis il y avait eu Jenna.

Une fois qu'il était revenu à la maison, il s'était servi des femmes qui s'étaient jetées sur lui, mais il n'avait jamais été dans une relation adulte pleinement engagée.

Il se leva et fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"Ça ne marchera jamais," dit-il pour lui-même.

Pour la première fois en près de neuf ans, il ne contrôlait plus rien et il était terrifié. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il avait été en cure de désintoxication il n'avait désiré sentir l'engourdissement provenant de la prise de stupéfiant — _sauf maintenant_.

Tout d'un coup il comprit ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

Sans plus penser il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, au bout de deux sonneries on lui répondit. "Edward, quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Il faut que je m'en aille pour quelque temps. Je pense que je vais aller chez les Hale, je me sens mal comme si je glissais…"

"Je viens tout de suite - laisse-moi quelques minutes - reste au téléphone avec moi, d'accord? J'appelle papa sur l'autre téléphone."

"Bien sûr, Bella dort." Edward se leva avec les pieds lourds et se tourna vers son placard. Tout à l'intérieur de lui criait qu'il faisait une erreur, _Bella ne comprendrait jamais, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. _

"Edward?"

"Ouais?"

"Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu fais le bon choix? Est-ce qu'elle va comprendre?"

Il soupira et se frotta le visage de sa main libre. "Je ne peux plus être près d'elle et ne plus ressentir ce que je ressens - c'est juste trop. Elle n'a pas besoin de ma merde en ce moment."

Il pouvait les entendre parler tranquillement. Il entendit des bruissements de couverture et ensuite, "Nous sommes en chemin - nous serons là dans dix minutes."

"Ouais."

Il jeta son téléphone sur le lit et sortit deux jeans, des T-shirts à manches courtes et longues, des chaussettes, des sous-vêtements puis ses yeux tombèrent sur sa veste en cuir, ses bottes, ses gants et son casque.

Il ignora la voix forte dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il faisait une erreur, que c'était la plus grosse erreur qu'il pouvait faire. Il allait faire tout ce que les autres avaient déjà fait, il allait l'abandonner quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

Il se força à chasser Bella de son esprit - il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Il ferma son sac à dos et ses sacoches latérales et il entendit le bruit feutré de la Mercedes de son père dans l'aube tranquille.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa chambre pour la dernière fois avant d'éteindre la lumière et de descendre.

Roscoe l'attendait au pied de l'escalier.

Edward pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il savait mais ne comprenait pas.

Il s'accroupit à coté de lui. "Je suis désolé Roscoe, mais il faut que tu restes là et que tu prennes soin de notre fille, compris? Sois un bon garçon et je te verrai pour Noël, je te le promets. J'aimerais que tu puisses venir mais il faut que je parte, alors elle va avoir besoin de toi." Il se pencha en avant et étreignit Roscoe avant de se relever.

"Je t'aime, mon gars. Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée.

Jasper et Carlisle l'attendaient sous la lumière du porche et Edward put voir la préoccupation et la déception dans les yeux de son père.

"Entrez," dit-il tranquillement en ouvrant la porte et en entrant sans attendre qu'ils le suivent. Il alla à son bureau, à l'arrière de la maison et alluma les lumières avant de se pencher contre son bureau et de croiser ses bras.

Carlisle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte pendant que Jasper se dirigeait dans la cuisine pour faire du café.

"Fiston? Parle-moi - ne fais pas ça - il y a sûrement une autre solution?"

Le regard de Carlisle était doux et franc.

"Pa', je ne sais même pas si je comprends, mais cette situation est intenable. Bella est - elle est spéciale pour moi. En premier j'ai juste pensé que c'était une attraction physique ou quelque chose du genre 'le fruit défendu' ou autre chose, mais c'est beaucoup plus que ça. " Edward fixait ses bottes de moto et Carlisle était choqué de voir l'éclat des larmes dans ses yeux vert pâle quand il le regarda à nouveau. "Je pense que je l'aime et je sais que c'est le pire moment où une pareille chose pouvait arriver. Je pense juste que je ne pourrais plus le lui cacher si je reste."

Jasper apporta trois mugs de café. Carlisle s'assit dans le vieux fauteuil alors qu'Edward ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas être confortablement installé au cas où il changerait d'avis.

"Bella a besoin de se trouver. Elle a toute sa vie devant elle et si je lui déclare mon amour, je vais empêcher qu'elle se trouve. Je veux être égoïste, je veux la garder pour moi, et ce n'est juste pas possible. Pas si nous voulons qu'elle atteigne son plein potentiel et elle est tellement extraordinaire!" Il ne put pas continuer à parler, sa voix se brisa, il baissa sa tête et prit une grande gorgée de son café.

Jasper s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et fixa Edward gravement. "As-tu pris quelque chose?"

Edward secoua la tête, "Jésus, Jasper! Non! Je me sens complètement si hors de contrôle là que je sais qu'il faut que je parte et attende jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment."

Le visage de Jasper devint inhabituel dur alors qu'il lâcha, "Tu veux dire _te cacher_ jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment?"

"Non! Putain Jasper, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que m'enfonce, je t'ai appelé pour que vous m'aidiez tous les deux, en ce moment je ne sais plus où est le haut ni le bas." Les deux frères se fixèrent l'un l'autre silencieusement avant que Jasper laisse échapper un soupir. "Tu as raison, je suis désolé, je te parlais comme à un frère pas comme un thérapeute. Bien sûr, il faut que tu te recentres sur toi-même à nouveau. Bella ira bien."

Il regarda Edward et son père avant de souffler avec rage et de secouer la tête. "Non, elle n'ira pas bien. Elle sera blessé et en colère et elle ne voudra pas revenir. Elle ne te pardonnera jamais de l'avoir laissée, mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que Bella a besoin de se concentrer sur elle-même à partir de maintenant. Elle a eu une semaine difficile et ça va empirer. Elle aura besoin de plusieurs mois pour digérer ça. Est-ce que tu réalises le risque que tu prends?"

Edward avala bruyamment et Carlisle sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il vit Edward passer son pouce sous ses yeux pour essuyer quelques larmes.

Edward hocha la tête avant de la relever. "Ouais, je connais le risque. Bella mérite d'avoir toutes les chances dans la vie et je ne veux pas être un obstacle sur sa route."

Et sur ce, la décision fut prise. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à finaliser le voyage et les arrangements pour le voyage, puis Jasper et Carlisle restèrent dans le bureau pour passer quelques coups de fil pendant qu'Edward amenait ses bagages au garage avant de s'asseoir dans la cuisine et d'écrire la lettre la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais écrite.

Quand il eut fini il la mit sous enveloppe avant de la tendre à son père. "S'il te plait ne la laisse pas culpabiliser, assure-toi qu'elle comprenne bien que tout ça vient de moi."

Carlisle hocha la tête avant de prononcer un juron et il prit Edward dans ses bras. "Ne fais pas de bêtises, Fils! Tu m'entends? Tiens-t-en au plan et putain reviens vers nous, parce que tu vas volontairement briser le cœur de cette fille et tu nous laisses ramasser les morceaux, alors reviens, tu m'entends?" grogna-t-il en étreignant fermement Edward contre lui.

Edward serra ses yeux fermés. "Je t'aime papa. Je dois faire cela, pour elle et pour moi. C'est la bonne chose à faire. S'il te plait prends soin d'elle pour moi."

Carlisle prit le visage d'Edward en coupe entre ses mains et le fixa intensément dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas honte de ses joues humides et ses yeux brillaient avec une intensité qui était presque douloureuse à voir. "Fais ce que tu dois. Les Hale t'attendent dans quatre jours. Pas plus, et tu appelleras tous les soirs pour donner des nouvelles à Jasper ou à moi. _Et tu reviens à la maison pour Noël. _ C'est non négociable, _as-tu bien compris_?"

Edward acquiesça. "Oui Monsieur, je serai à la maison pour Noël."

Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Edward rompe l'étreinte. "Il faut que j'y aille — elle va bientôt se réveiller."

Carlisle se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres sur le front d'Edward comme il l'avait déjà fait un grand nombre de fois auparavant. Carlisle n'avait jamais eu de problème pour montrer une affection physique à ses garçons. "Je t'aime Edward. Sois prudent."

Jasper accompagna Edward en silence au garage. "Emmett va être énervé contre toi," dit-il.

Edward hocha la tête. "Je vais m'arrêter chez lui en partant." Il poussa sa moto dehors dans l'air vif de l'aube. "Jas, je t'aime, mec."

Il poussa la moto sur la route et s'éloigna de la maison alors que Jasper le suivait.

Jasper hocha la tête. "Noël, petit frère, tu as jusqu'à Noël."

Il se pencha et étreignit son frère aîné. "Prends bien soin d'eux, Jas."

Ce dernier acquiesça.

Edward jeta un dernier regard vers sa maison avant de glisser ses lunettes sur son nez et de mettre son casque puis il tourna la clé.

Sa moto démarra et puis il partit sur la route.

Jasper le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin au bout de la rue puis il fit demi-tour et retourna à la maison.

Un gémissement à côté de lui le fit regarder vers en bas. "Je suis désolé Ross, mais il ne pouvait pas te prendre, mon gars. Regarde, les choses vont devenir un peu difficiles par ici pour quelques mois et il va falloir que tu t'occupes encore plus de Bella pour lui, d'accord?" Il s'agenouilla pour gratter entre ses oreilles.

"Allons-y, il faut que nous soyons prêts quand Bella va se lever. Et puis il faut que tu manges aussi, pas vrai?"

Roscoe aboya doucement pour montrer son approbation et ils montèrent les quelques marches du perron.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella se réveilla juste après sept heures ce matin là. Plus tard elle se demanderait pourquoi elle n'avait pas su qu'il était parti, quelque chose était différent. Elle se demanderait pourquoi elle n'avait pas ressenti qu'il manquait à la maison.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond blanc. Elle regarda vers la porte et vit Roscoe couché et qui la regardait.

Elle se releva sur un coude."Hey mon gars, où est 'sa majesté grognon' ce matin, hein?"

Roscoe gémit mais ne bougea pas.

Bella sourcilla et s'assit. "C'est si mauvais que ça? Bon, laisse-moi m'habiller ensuite nous irons braver la colère de notre petit garçon ensemble, d'accord?"

Il gémit de nouveau.

Bella sourit. "Rentre et laisse-moi fermer la porte, parce qu'Edward aura une crise cardiaque s'il passe par là et qu'il me voit à moitié nue! La nuit dernière a été suffisamment mauvaise!"

Vingt minutes plus tard Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper entendirent les pas de Bella dans l'escalier. Sa voix était assez forte pour être entendue. "… Bon Edward, tu as assez boudé maintenant, il est temps de me parler, merde! C'est en — oh!" Bella s'arrêta net dans son élan alors qu'elle regardait les visages sombres. Elle fixa durement Alice et Esmée avant que son regard aille de Jasper à Carlisle. Ses mains battirent dans l'air avant que ses bras ne s'enroulent autour de son ventre alors qu'elle regardait de l'un à l'autre.

Elle se lécha les lèvres à plusieurs reprises avant d'enrouler ses bras menus autour de son torse. Ses yeux s'obscurcissaient allant de brun pâle à une teinte plus sombre de chocolat quand en quelques secondes elle comprit qu'Edward n'était pas dans la pièce.

"Il, il veut que je parte c'est ça?" murmura-t-elle.

Les quatre autres commencèrent à protester fortement jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée crie à chacun de se taire.

"Taisez-vous une seconde, sauf si vous voulez vraiment me faire chier ce matin!" cria-telle avec une voix aiguë.

La mâchoire de Bella se décrocha alors qu'elle fixait Esmée. En observant plus minutieusement, Bella réalisa qu'elle n'était aussi bien apprêtée que d'habitude, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de yoga, d'un débardeur et un gilet avec… des panoufles?

La peur saisit le cœur de Bella et elle essaya d'avaler pour faire passer sa nausée. Elle pouvait sentir son pouls battre dans sa poitrine et elle essaya d'ignorer le sentiment grandissant de malheur qui la saisit.

_Putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

Elle sourcilla et elle regarda chacune des quatre personnes qui se trouvaient face à elle. Ils paraissaient tendus, à moitié endormis et complètement épuisés.

"Putain que se passe-t-il et n'essayez pas de me raconter des conneries! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, et quelque chose me dit que c'est Edward. Parlez-moi!" lâcha-t-elle fortement.

Tout d'un coup elle comprit. Elle allait parler lorsqu'Esmée fit un pas en avant.

"Non, Bella, il ne veut pas que tu partes. Edward, bon, il, euh, il a dû partir ce matin. Il est volontaire pour travailler dans une clinique que nos amis dirigent à Santa Barbara, les Hale. Ce sont les parents d'Alice et de Rosalie et ils, hum, bon, allez! C'est très dur." Esmée secoua la tête et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes soudainement.

_Quoi?_

"Bella, Edward est un ancien toxicomane et il s'est senti glisser vers un état qui le mettait en danger ces dernières semaines. Il est allé à 'Living Hope' qui est un centre de réadaptation pour les toxicomanes sur la côte ouest. Il est parti pour quelques mois." La voix de Carlisle était pleine de regret et d'inquiétude.

La respiration de Bella resta coincée dans sa gorge pendant un moment et elle était sûre qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Carlisle fit un bond en avant alors qu'elle vacillait mais elle se reprit toute seule et la détermination inébranlable qu'il virent dans ses yeux empêchèrent Carlisle et Esmée de s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle appuyait la paume de ses mains sur son visage un instant.

Ils ne comprenaient pas très bien ce qu'elle disait mais on aurait pu croire qu'elle chantait pour elle-même : 'Tu avais promis, tu avais promis.'

Finalement elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle essuya rapidement les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

C'étaient les dernières larmes qu'elle verserait pour Edward Cullen. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Bella savait comment faire. Elle connaissait la déception et la perte. Elle avait déjà fait face à cette sensation familière d'être abandonnée et elle savait que si elle pouvait verrouiller ses sentiments loin et ne rien ressentir, alors elle irait très bien.

"Bella", commença Esmée mais la tête de Bella se redressa.

"Ne faites pas … pas d'excuses pour lui. Je comprends, vraiment je comprends - il est temps d'avancer et d'aller plus loin, d'accord? Alors quoi maintenant, est-ce que je dois faire mes bagages et revenir au hangar?" demanda-t-elle et tout le monde eut un mouvement en entendant sa voix froide, ce qui leur montra clairement qu'elle n'était pas disposée à parler d'Edward.

Esmée secoua la tête. "Non! Edward veut que tu restes autant que tu veux. Kébi t'a autorisée à revenir travailler lundi, c'est exact?"

Elle opina.

"Génial, l'appartement du garage sera prêt mercredi, il y a quelques finitions à faire, nous pourrons revenir mercredi après-midi et prendre toutes tes affaires."

Bella hocha la tête. Une truffe humide poussa sa main et elle baissa les yeux pour voir Roscoe qui la fixait. Ses yeux bruns et intelligents montraient de la douleur et de l'angoisse d'avoir été abandonné, Bella sourit amèrement - elle savait comment il se sentait. Elle caressa sa fourrure douce et leva les yeux vers Esmée.

"Et pour Roscoe? "demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Esmée fit un signe vague de la main. "Bien comme tu sais, il a quatre maison alors il restera probablement avec Rose -"

"Non! " Tout le monde la regarda choqué pendant qu'elle criait en tapant du pied.

"Je veux dire, je voudrais bien qu'il reste avec moi, quand je suis à la maison. Nous sommes, bon, il fait partie de la famille et il aime dormir devant ma porte la nuit et," elle regarda son ami, "Il y a suffisamment de personnes qui l'ont quitté pour toute une vie donc si ça ne vous dérange pas…" dit-elle alors que sa voix vacillait.

Avec un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux quatre, Carlisle fut le premier à répondre. "Bien sûr il peut rester avec toi. Il est très content de passer ses journées dans la cour ; il y a toujours plein de choses à faire alentour."

Bella se détourna et essuya l'humidité qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Elle renifla bruyamment et hocha la tête en faisant un pâle sourire à Roscoe. "Tu entends mon gars? Euh? Tu viens avec moi à la maison. Ouais, nous prendrons tes croquettes et ton lit non pas que tu l'utilises la nuit, et ton panier de jouets. Ça sera bien, n'est-ce pas mon gars?" Bella n'était pas sûre si elle essayait de rassurer Roscoe ou elle -même.

Elle s'agenouilla et enfouit son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure noire, gold et blanche pendant un moment. Elle savait que c'était pathétique d'être autant attachée à un animal mais elle savait aussi qu'Edward aimait ce chien et que n'importe comment, il reviendrait pour lui.

Carlisle regarda Jasper, Alice et Esmée et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Bon nous y allons. Bella si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, s'il te plait appelle-nous," dit Alice doucement.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle voulait juste être seule.

"Bella?" Elle regarda Jasper.

"Emmett voudrait que tu l'appelles quand tu veux pendant ce week-end. Il y a des formulaires à remplir et à signer et il a obtenu d'autres choses que des amis de ton père à Phoenix avaient gardées pour toi.

"Vraiment?" le visage de Bella s'éclaira.

Jasper acquiesça et sourit. "Ouais, il a dit qu'il avait trouvé deux gars qui étaient de bons amis de Charlie." Jasper s'approcha : "Il reviendra à la maison Bella. Il ne sait tout simplement pas comment gérer toutes les émotions qu'il ressent après toutes ces années à ne pas se laisser aller à ressentir des choses. Il a peur de faire de mauvais choix et je suis désolé qu'il soit parti de cette façon, il a été lâche. Il ne voulait pas te faire plus de mal pas qu'il ne fallait. Aucun de nous n'est heureux à ce sujet mais nous respectons sa décision."

Bella hocha la tête. "Merci Jasper, j'appellerai Emmett plus tard."

Alice l'étreignit fortement. " Appelle-moi autant de fois que tu as besoin, d'accord? Nous t'aimons Bells."

Bella opina et elle leur fit signe de la main quand le couple la quitta.

Esmée et Carlisle restèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Peut-être que vous avez besoin de temps tous les deux, chérie. Quelquefois les émotions sont puissantes," dit Esmée.

Bella hocha la tête et ferma les yeux alors qu'Esmée l'étreignit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard bleu et triste de Carlisle qui attendait à côté laissant un moment aux femmes.

"Edward s'inquiète pour toi Bella. Peut-être trop - ça va prendre un certain temps. _Ne renonce pas à lui."_

Elle ne répondit pas alors que l'autre femme s'éloignait et essuyait les larmes sous ses yeux, "Bon, nous viendrons te chercher pour le déjeuner demain. Nous viendrons après l'église vers onze et demie ou à peu près. Tu n'as qu'à venir toi et ton 'ombre'."

Le visage de Bella pâlit aux mots d'Esmée. "Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?"

Bella secoua la tête et fit un petit sourire contrit à Esmée. "Non Edward l'appelle comme ça aussi, mon ombre." Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. On aurait dit qu'un trou grossissait là - sombre et triste.

"Tu peux nous appeler pour tout ce que tu veux Bella - !" déclara Carlisle en donnant une étreinte et un baiser sur le dessus de la tête à Bella.

"D'accord," dit-elle.

Elle secoua la tête pour le voir l'observer. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Il t'a écrit une lettre…"

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'il reculait. "Pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prête et je suis _vraiment_ trop énervée contre lui encore. Pouvez-vous la garder pour moi jusqu'a ce que je vous la demande?"

Carlisle accepta et lui fit un sourire. "Je comprends parfaitement."

Il descendit le perron en courant et s'arrêta en bas, puis il se tourna pour lui faire face. "Je sais que c'est une maigre consolation mais il était très misérable, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça en presque neuf ans c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas arrêté, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse ça, pour lui et je pense que pour toi aussi."

Bella s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte avec Roscoe assis à côté d'elle, il avait son sourire béat sur le visage et la langue pendante. "Je sais que vous avez raison mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça fait moins mal."

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Bella vit comment il mit l'enveloppe dans la poche de son jeans.

Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Tout était trop calme, aussi elle alluma la télévision qui était accrochée au mur. Elle trouva une chaine qui parlait de cuisine et elle écouta en se faisant une omelette à l'oignon nouveau et aux fines herbes.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se dirigea dans les escaliers et défit son lit. Elle fit une machine de vêtements puis une autre de draps et serviettes.

Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir dans la chambre d'Edward, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre d'ouvrir la porte, ayant peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver alors elle se mit à nettoyer le reste de la maison.

Balayer, épousseter, faire briller les planchers, arroser les plantes lui donna quelque chose à faire et brisa le silence terrible.

Ce premier jour Roscoe garda un œil sur son amie. Il savait qu'elle avait mal. Il pouvait sentir sa peine de là où il était couché dans son lit à la cuisine.

A midi, elle était fatiguée en sueur et furieuse. Au cours de la matinée elle avait hésité entre avoir le cœur brisé et être blessée ou être en colère et méprisante. Quand elle se débarrassa de la dernière eau qu'elle avait utilisée pour laver les sols, elle était livide.

_Edward Cullen était un putain de connard! Un poltron, un pleurnicheur, un serpent qui se faufile dans l'herbe, qui ne mérite pas de vivre ou même de respirer le même air qu'elle! Un menteur et un tricheur et c'était bon de voir qu'elle avait compris ça avant qu'elle…_

Elle s'arrêta net alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de derrière, le front plissé.

"Avant que - _quoi?_ Avant de tomber amoureuse de lui, parce que je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Je le suis déjà, putain, amoureuse. Putain, je suis tellement amoureuse avec cette réaction de ma putain de chatte taquine. Je suis bel et bien baisée," dit-elle pour elle-même avec un rire moqueur.

Roscoe ouvrit un œil juste pour le refermer après et il enfouit sa tête un peu plus dans le coussin. Cette fille se comportait de façon très étrange tout ce matin. Pleurant, balayant, dansant, nettoyant - tout ça était très confus. Il savait que ça avait à voir avec le départ de son maître et qu'elle chassait la ' bête noire'.

Il soupira et tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, ça allait être une longue journée.

"Je ressemble à une folle - je parle toute seule. Et je pue! J'ai besoin d'un bain," annonça-t-elle alentour.

Roscoe ne bougea pas un muscle.

Elle s'assura que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée avant d'aller là-haut. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward et posa sa petite main à plat sur le bois frais. "Oh Edward pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi, autant que moi j'ai appris à te faire confiance?" Elle soupira et s'en alla vers sa chambre.

Elle enleva son short usé, son débardeur et ses sous-vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour allumer la douche.

Après s'être lavé les cheveux deux fois et lavé le corps avec le gel douche parfumé à la fraise, Bella sortit et sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette. Elle leva les yeux vers les miroirs qui étaient au mur et fixa son corps.

Elle avait de petites hanches mais bien faites qui se rétrécissaient jusqu'à sa taille. Son ventre plat ne montrait aucun signe qu'il y avait eu un enfant là. Les mains de Bella le caressèrent des hanches jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine.

Elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle était enceinte ses seins avaient changé. Ils étaient plus gros et plus lourds et ses mamelons étaient devenus plus sensibles et il n'était pas encore redevenus 'normaux'. Elle passa ses pouces sur ses mamelons durs et elle gémit doucement. Même si c'était ses doigts elle pouvait sentir un picotement en elle. C'était le même frisson qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'Edward la touchait ou la regardait d'une certaine façon - de la façon dont il l'avait regardée la soirée précédente.

"Ça suffit!" dit-elle à son reflet. Il était inutile de penser à ce qui aurait pu être. Edward était parti. Il s'était enfui dès qu'il avait été un peu mal à l'ase. D'accord, beaucoup mal à l'aise et au fond d'elle-même elle sentit une parcelle d'admiration pour le fait qu'Edward avait choisi de quitter son travail, sa famille et sa maison pour faire en sorte qu'elle puisse rester et elle savait qu'il avait eu raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à avoir une relation mais putain pourvu que ça ne la compromette pas pour toujours. Bella posa la paume de sa main juste là où le trou semblait être, entre ses seins.

En secouant la tête elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et avant même de s'en apercevoir elle ouvrait la porte de celle d'Edward.

On aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosé dans la pièce. Le lit était défait, le panier de vêtements débordait dans un coin, le placard était resté ouvert et Bella put voir le désordre qui régnait à l'intérieur.

La salle de bain n'était pas mieux.

Les serviettes mouillées trainaient sur le sol, les placards étaient restés ouverts, eux aussi, et des choses trainaient sur le sol en pierre.

La présence d'Edward était partout. Son odeur saturait l'air. Bella essuya ses joues, elle ramassa la serviette humide et la déposa dans le panier dans la chambre. Sa main interrompit le mouvement et saisit la chemise qu'Edward avait portée le jour précédent.

Elle était rayée, bleue et blanche et avait été mise avec ses jeans bleu foncé et des converses. Elle la porta à son nez et étouffa un sanglot alors que son parfum l'assaillait.

Bella set glissa dans la chemise et la boutonna puis elle se dirigea vers le grand lit. La marque de la tête d'Edward était encore sur son oreiller. Elle se coucha de l'autre côté et tira son oreiller contre elle alors que les larmes remplissaient ses yeux.

"Co- comment puis-je faire ça sans toi, Edward? Tu avais pr-promis que tu serais là pour moi," murmura-telle dans le tissu doux.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, _Reviens à la maison bientôt, mon … mon doux garçon. _

**Ooo HS ooO**

* Golden Slumbers - écrit par Thomas Dekker (_arrangée et interprétée par Les Beatles)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de l'Auteur<strong>__ - Le temps des aveux : ce chapitre m'a brisé le cœur - oui j'ai pleuré en écrivant mes propres trucs ! Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire l'angoisse mais ces personnages sont devenus tellement plus profonds que ce que j'avais prévu et il y a à faire, les gars. Edward et Bella ont besoin de temps ici. Je promets que cela ne durera qu'un chapitre ou deux et oui, elle va lui donner un moment difficile et oui, elle lui pardonne - et tout s'arrangera alors, accrochez-vous, d'accord?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quant à moi je vais vous laisser digérer ce chapitre mais je peux quand même vous dire que le chapitre suivant est vraiment magnifique et qu'il est mon préféré… pour le moment!<strong>_

_**Alors je me dépêche pour que vous puissiez le lire bientôt!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope Springs est à justginger**

CETTE FIC EST RATED **M** POUR PLUSIEURS RAISONS

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13<strong>

Le temps n'attend pas…

"Docteur Cullen!"

Edward se retourna en entendant la voix de l'adolescent puis il sourit. "Bonjour Jeff, que fais-tu aujourd'hui?"

L'adolescent dégingandé aux cheveux bruns et gras et à la mauvaise peau lui sourit. "Pas de complications aujourd'hui - du tout! Et le docteur Brown m'a dit que mes parents venaient à la fin de la semaine!"

Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jeff et ils continuèrent de marcher dans la clinique jusqu'à la salle de loisirs.

"Tu le mérites, mon gars, tu as travaillé dur pendant les deux mois écoulés. Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi."

"Hey viendrez-vous jouer au basket avec nous plus tard?" demanda Jeff en repoussant les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Edward pinça ses lèvres et y songea pendant un instant, _pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. _Il hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, tu rassembles ton équipe et retrouvons nous à 17 h 30? — Je travaille cet après midi, aujourd'hui."

Jeff rit en repartant à reculons. "Oui, Doc! Dites au docteur Brown d'amener son meilleur jeu, parce que nous allons botter quelques derrières ce soir!"

Edward rit et secoua sa tête. "Nous l'amènerons, blanc bec!"

Il pensa à Jeff en marchant vers le bâtiment de l'administration qui était conçu dans le style des immeubles en terre crue. Jeff était arrivé deux mois auparavant et juste un mois après qu'il ait rejoint 'l'équipe de volontaires' du centre de désintoxication, Le Living Hope Drug Rehabilitation Centre, qui appartenait et était dirigé par Brandon et Megan Hale. Brandon et Megan s'étaient rencontrés à une convention de désintoxication lorsqu'ils exerçaient. Ils aimaient tous les deux aider les autres et cette tendance les avaient rapprochés. Puis lorsqu'Alice et Rosalie étaient rentrées à l'université, ils avaient réalisé leur rêve : posséder leur propre centre d'aide.

Ils choisirent Santa Barbara parce que Brandon Hale y possédait déjà un bien immobilier et ils le rénovèrent donc entièrement. Après qu'Edward ait traversé sa propre désintoxication, il avait promis de revenir sur la base du volontariat, ce qu'il faisait tous les deux ans ou à peu près. Le centre avait son propre spécialiste, le docteur Eli Brown, qui était un peu plus âgé qu'Edward et qui vivait tout près de là avec sa femme et ses deux filles.

Au fil des ans Edward et Eli étaient devenus bons amis.

Edward frappa à la porte de Megan. Elle lui sourit. C'était une jolie femme, et il était facile de voir qu'elle et Alice était parentes bien que Megan ne paraisse pas être au début de la cinquantaine.

"Hey Edward, comment se passe cette journée d'anniversaire?"

Il haussa les épaules et tira l'une des chaises du bureau. C'était le 22 novembre et Edward fêtait ses vingt-huit ans.

Il fit passer une main dans ses cheveux. "Ça sera bien je suppose. J'attends des coups de fil de ma famille."

Megan vit passer de la nostalgie dans ses yeux. "Est-ce que tu as essayé de l'appeler?"

Il laissa échapper un soupir et secoua sa tête. "C'est trop tard maintenant, tu sais. Je suis un con. J'aurais dû l'appeler plus tôt, dès que je suis arrivé ici. Mais je pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire, lui laisser du temps. Je vais juste devoir essayer de le faire en personne."

Megan opina. "Quelle est la dernière fois où tu as reçu une lettre?"

"Il y a trois semaines. Elle semblait aller bien, tu sais. Elle est vraiment très occupée avec l'école et tout le reste. On dirait qu'elle est concentrée. Je suis très fier d'elle." Il baissa la tête comme s'il chassait une saleté imaginaire de son jeans.

"Edward." Il releva la tête à contrecœur pour rencontrer les yeux de Megan.

"Nous avons déjà parlé de cela, mais tu as pris la bonne décision. Bella n'était pas en état de commencer une relation avec toi. Probablement qu'elle ne l'est pas encore mais le fait de la quitter l'a obligée à se recentrer sur elle et elle fait vraiment un excellent travail de cette façon!"

Il acquiesça." Je sais, mais elle me manque. Ils me manquent tous. La maison me manque."

Megan sourcilla. "Assez pour vouloir rentrer maintenant?"

Il rit. "J'ai promis à Jeff que je partirai en même temps que lui et pas avant."

"Bien, ça te donne juste assez de temps pour acheter quelques cadeaux et rentrer à la maison pour Noël puisqu'il semblerait que le jeune Jeff partira dans trois semaines."

Megan sourit chaleureusement. "Tu as eu une très bonne influence pendant que tu es resté ici, Edward. Tu as une bonne relation avec ces jeunes gens. Je pense que c'est dû au tatouage et au piercing sur la langue."

Il haussa les épaules de nouveau en effleurant la petite boule dans sa bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il fallait qu'il parte pour aller prendre son service à l'infirmerie cet après midi.

Alors qu'il se levait, Megan lui sourit. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi," dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers une grande boîte près de la porte.

Elle prit quelque chose à l'intérieur et se retourna. Le visage d'Edward s'illumina en voyant le paquet dans ses mains.

"C'est arrivé pour toi la semaine dernière avec des instructions très précises demandant de ne te le donner que pour ton anniversaire, et peut-être qu'il y a une enveloppe d'une certaine demoiselle..."

Il sourit et l'étreignit. "Merci Megan. Je regarderai tout ça après mon service."

Elle sourit à l'homme pour qui elle avait un penchant. "Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, nous allons le mettre dans ta chambre."

Il sortit et plissa ses yeux au soleil. Il savait que dans le Vermont ils commençaient à se geler les fesses. Son père lui avait dit qu'ils allaient essayer d'apprendre Bella à patiner ce week-end. Cette pensée le remplissait d'appréhension car il savait qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus coordonnée qu'il connaisse.

Il sourit en marchant dans l'allée du centre médical, Bella s'était souvenu de son anniversaire!

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et elle mit son bonnet tricoté et ses mitaines.

"Hey Bella!" Elle se retourna et sourit aux deux filles qui venaient vers elle.

Casey et Brenda se rapprochèrent. "Comment ça s'est passé ton examen?"

Bella sourit largement. "A plus!"

"Waow, c'est incroyable! Je n'ai eu qu'un C plus! Le vieux Macgrindy me déteste," dit Casey avec une moue.

"Bon, il faut que je vous quitte ; je vous verrai après Thanksgiving!" dit Bella en désactivant l'alarme de sa voiture et en ouvrant la portière.

"Tu es sûre? La fête est censée être super chouette chez Barry demain soir!" dit Brenda en remuant ses sourcils.

Bella secoua sa tête. "Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas intéressée par ce trou du cul et j'ai une réunion de famille et plus il y a E…"

"On sait, on sait, '_et puis il y a Edward!'_ Mais Bella il est de l'autre côté du pays et il ne t'a même pas appelée!" rétorqua Casey.

Elle les fixa en rentrant dans sa voiture. "Soit vous m'acceptez comme je suis, soit nous allons avoir un putain de gros problème!"

Brenda soupira. "D'accord, nous sommes désolées, mais nous faisons juste attention à toi Bella."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je sais, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, si je suis en retard je vais me faire sonner les cloches. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir avec mon ami à quatre pattes."

Les filles lui firent un signe de la main pendant qu'elle démarrait sa coccinelle et sortait du parking. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le tableau de bord, puis elle mit rapidement son kit main libres et composa le raccourci.

_**"Bella, allô chérie! Tu vas rentrer tard aujourd'hui?"**_

_**Bella sourit en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Esmée.**_

_**"Je suis sur la route maintenant et devine quoi?"**_

_**"Quoi?"**_

_**"J'ai eu un A plus à mon examen de littérature anglaise!" Bella ne put se retenir de rire alors qu'Esmée laissa échapper un fort cri de ralliement.**_

_**"Bella, c'est fantastique! Oh mon … ! Carlisle va être tellement épaté lorsque tu vas lui dire. Il va aller s'en vanter auprès de tout le monde de nouveau. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière pour ton test de psychologie de l'éducation!"**_

_**Elles rirent de nouveau.**_

_**"Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais juste vous faire savoir que je suis en route et que je vous verrai dans environ deux heures et demie. Je vais doucement aujourd'hui."**_

_**"D'accord, mais fait attention et appelle s'il y a un problème, les routes sont humides."**_

_**"Compris, au revoir May-May."**_

_**"Salut Bells."**_

Bella raccrocha la communication et alluma sa radio. La route était assez calme et Bella s'installa pour le long voyage. Elle laissa son esprit divaguer vers ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des trois derniers mois."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Elle avait passé ce premier jour terrée dans le lit d'Edward. Elle se leva pour donner à manger à Roscoe, alla à la salle de bain mais elle retourna dans son lit. Elle s'était accordée du temps pour pleurer car il lui manquait et elle avait déjà commencé à élaborer un plan d'action.

Le lendemain elle était sortie du lit d'Edward avec détermination et elle avait enlevé les draps. Roscoe avait renoncé à essayer de trouver une logique quelconque dans ce que faisait Bella et il l'avait regardé de son lit alors qu'elle transportait les draps puis le panier à linge en bas à quatre heures et demie du matin.

Elle avait cédé et avait gardé le T-shirt d'Edward "killers" ainsi que sa chemise à fines rayures bleue et blanche. Mais elle avait lavé et étendu tout le reste.

Elle passa les heures suivantes à purger sa détresse dans les tâches ménagères. Elle n'avait pas refait le lit mais en revanche elle avait nettoyé sa chambre de fond en comble en prenant soin de l'aérer pour se débarrasser autant que possible de l'odeur de citronnelle, de bois de santal et d'_Edward_.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle nettoya sa salle de bain et rangea son placard.

Après un dernier regard, elle ferma la porte qui donnait sur le balcon et elle tira les rideaux, puis elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte.

Personne ne lui demanda comment elle allait pendant le déjeuner et même les enfants semblaient sentir qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, mais avant de partir ce jour-là elle voulut savoir si elle pouvait rencontrer Jasper et Carlisle au bureau d'Emmett le jour suivant.

Le lundi matin elle prit un déjeuner rapide et alla retrouver Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett à son bureau.

Ils avaient passé du temps à remplir des papiers et Emmett lui avait donné une boîte que les amis de son père avaient gardée pour elle.

Il semblerait que Bella avait été perdue par le système et que personne n'avait pu obtenir d'information sur sa localisation de sorte que les hommes avaient espéré qu'un jour elle réapparaitrait.

Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper avaient été fantastiques pour l'aider à ouvrir ses comptes ainsi qu'un portefeuille de placements.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé ses tests de conduite, elle prit des leçons avec Russell, qui était étonnamment bon et appliqué pour ce travail d'apprentissage de la conduite. Elle réussit son test, ce qui fut célébré par un barbecue familial chez les Cullen et Bella rit lorsqu'elle vit que presque la moitié de la ville avait été invitée.

Jake et Rosalie commencèrent la réparation de la voiture dès que Bella leur eut donné le feu vert. Elle avait complètement été révisée et possédait maintenant tous les gadgets et toutes les fonctions possibles pour la sécurité y compris le GPS, l'antivol avec une alarme stridente et une radio. Bella avait à peine reconnu sa voiture jaune vif qui était devenue noire et chromée avec de larges pneus et des sièges en cuir noir personnalisés. Jacob et Rosalie l'avaient dévoilée peu après qu'elle ait passé son GED avec succès en tout juste un peu plus d'un mois.

Après qu'elle ait reçu le premier chèque de l'assurance, elle demanda à Jasper de l'emmener acheter un ordinateur portable. Ils passèrent la journée dans les magasins d'informatique à Hartford jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent celui qui offrait les meilleures possibilités et que Jasper recommanda. Elle repartit avec son ordinateur portable haut de gamme, une imprimante et suffisamment de consommables pour passer l'année toute entière.

Ce jour là elle s'était fait un ami et avait trouvé un conseiller. Elle constata que Jasper était tranquillement perspicace. Il l'écoutait bien et était de bon conseil. Elle avait commencé à voir le "Jasper professionnel" un jour par semaine et il l'aidait à se réconcilier avec son passé.

Une fois qu'elle eut son ordinateur, elle commença à étudier pour passer son GED. C'était la seule chose que Bella avait fait pendant ces quatre dernières semaines, mis à part travailler pour Esmée et Alice, dormir et promener Roscoe.

Lorsqu'elle avait pris le bus pour passer son examen elle ne l'avait dit à personne.

Une semaine plus tard elle reçut la lettre par la poste.

Elle sourit en se souvenant qu'elle était tombée à genoux et que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand elle avait sorti le certificat de l'enveloppe.

Carlisle l'avait trouvée, toujours à genoux quelque instants plus tard.

Le visage marqué par l'inquiétude il s'était précipité hors de sa voiture pour être à ses côtés en quelques secondes, laissant le moteur tourner.

"Bella! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Bella lui tendit silencieusement la lettre.

Les yeux de Carlisle s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. "Mais qu'est-ce que … oh ma parole, Bella! C'est incroyable!" Il s'était rué sur elle pour la relever en criant pour appeler Esmée, Bree et même Roscoe. Bella avait été entourée et étreinte par tout le monde.

Ce soir-là elle avait été amenée pour la première fois dans le seul vrai restaurant, qui était italien, de la ville.

'_La Bella Vita' _ qui appartenait à Arturo et Maria Vicenza, un couple d'italiens qui étaient venus de Naples, leur ville natale, aux Etats-Unis dix ans auparavant.

Une fois de plus on aurait dit que la moitié de la ville était venue pour célébrer l'événement avec Bella. Billy, Sue, Jacob et Vanessa se joignirent aux Cullen pour le dîner. Alistair et Makenna firent leur apparition pour le dessert ainsi que Jess et Mike qui firent cadeau à Bella d'un an de milkshakes et cafés gratuits à _la Vache Violette. _Angela, Ben et leurs enfants s'arrêtèrent aussi et Angela donna une 'casquette de diplômée" à Bella qui dut la porter pendant le repas.

Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup d'attention pour elle, Bella n'était pas gênée et Esmée ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était devenue plus ouvertement affectueuse. Elle tressaillait rarement si quelqu'un envahissait son espace personnel sauf si elle ne le connaissait pas.

Lorsque Carlisle l'avait raccompagnée à la porte du garage de son appartement ce soir-là, Bella lui demanda son aide. "Carlisle, maintenant je veux aller à l'université. Je ne veux pas attendre et je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit possible, mais je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire si je peux aller à l'école. Je serais plus que ravie d'aller à l'université publique si je peux."

Carlisle déverrouilla la porte de Bella et lui tendit la clé avant de lui répondre. "Je connais quelques personnes qui pourraient nous aider, laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord?"

Carlisle avait parlé à son bon ami Aro Volturi dont le frère, Marcus, était justement le Président de l'Université d'Etat de Johnson, qui est une université juste à deux heures et demie de Hope Springs.

Marcus accepta de rencontrer Bella et lorsqu'il vit les résultats impressionnants de son test avec 92 % ainsi que ses relevés de notes et les lettres de recommandation élogieuses que Bella avait reçues de la part de ses enseignants et de son responsable, il rencontra les personnes qui s'occupaient des admissions et Bella fut acceptée à l'université la semaine suivante.

Les trois jours suivants se déroulèrent dans un tourbillon d'activité, avec des vêtements, des livres, des fournitures à acheter et tous les arrangements pour la vie quotidienne à organiser.

Esmée et Bella conduisirent jusqu'à Johnson et après un coup de téléphone au bureau de logement pour les étudiants elles trouvèrent une maison d'hébergement près du campus qui était dirigé par une dame âgée très douce, qui était connue de tous les pensionnaires sous le nom de 'Mme B'. Sa maison était une belle maison d'artisan avec de grandes chambres ensoleillées. La "suite " de Bella se composait d'une grande chambre qui faisait aussi salon, d'une salle de bain minuscule et d'un "coin cuisine" qui consistait juste en une armoire et quelques étagères avec une bouilloire et un micro ondes.

Mme B. fournissait le petit-déjeuner et le dîner ce qui rendit Esmée très heureuse de savoir que Bella serait prise en charge pendant la semaine. Bella avait insisté pour rentrer à la maison tous les week-ends parce qu'elle aimait son appartement au-dessus du garage chez les Cullen et elle insista pour travailler aux boutiques tous les samedis afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur le stock et l'inventaire, qui était maintenant exécuté avec une précision militaire.

Le dimanche suivant, après le déjeuner, Bella embrassa et étreignit sa 'famille' une dernière fois. Rosalie et Jacob firent une dernière vérification sur sa voiture et Bella conduisit jusqu'à l'université avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues les premières vingt minutes.

Plus elle s'éloignait de Hope Springs plus son excitation grandissait. Elle savait qu'elle avait près de six semaines de cours en retard mais elle avait été d'accord pour travailler pour le rattraper. Elle aimait se noyer dans ses études mais elle avait pleuré le premier vendredi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à cause de sa charge de travail. Elle était déterminée à rattraper son retard et elle avait quatre devoirs à rendre pour le lundi suivant.

Esmée était dans sa cuisine en train de l'écouter pleurer de l'autre côté du téléphone, elle dut essuyer ses propres larmes avant d'appeler ses deux belles-filles, qui immédiatement arrivèrent avec un plan.

Ce dimanche-là, Bella était assise dans sa chambre, avec ses cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche et portant le T-shirt d'Edward en train de finir son dernier devoir. Elle se rassit avec un soupir et imprima la dernière page.

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était un peu de lecture et quelques préparations pour la semaine suivante. Elle avait travaillé presque sans interruption depuis qu'elle était rentrée de ses cours le vendredi après midi. Mme B était venue toquer à sa porte pour lui rappeler de manger quelque chose.

Il eut un coup à sa porte et elle sourit avec lassitude. Son estomac grondait et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la vielle au soir et c'était déjà l'après-midi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'elle vit Brady lui sourire. "Maman m'a dit de te dire de descendre pour manger, ma Belle."

Bella souffla et passa sa tête par la porte. Jasper et Emmett étaient appuyés contre le mur avec des sourires sur leurs visages, qui s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'elle portait.

"Beau t-shirt." dit Emmett en fronçant les sourcils et en riant.

Bella regarda ce qu'elle portait et souffla puis fixa les deux frères en train de rigoler tant ils s'amusaient de son embarras.

Elle renifla et s'agenouilla auprès de Brady. "Peux-tu dire à Maman que je serai en bas dans cinq minutes et amène avec toi des idiots de papa et d'oncle."

Il sourit et hocha la tête. "Pigé!"Il se retourna et regarda son père et son oncle. " Allez les gars allons-y!" dit-il en faisant un signe de la main vers les escaliers.

Bella referma sa porte avec un bang avant de frapper dans ses mains et de sautiller de joie.

Elle se dirigea dans la douche et enleva ses vêtements.

Douze minutes plus tard elle descendit les escaliers en jeans, des bottes à petits talons qui étaient un cadeau d'Alice et un t-shirt à manches longues et sa nouvelle veste matelassée.

Elle entendit des voix qui venaient de la porte d'entrée et elle ne peut cacher son sourire ni ses larmes en voyant que toute la famille était venue à Johnson pour la voir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici?" demanda-t-elle, ses joues rosissaient de joie alors que chacun l'embrassait et l'étreignait.

Carlisle releva un sourcil et à ce moment là il ressemblait tellement à Edward que Bella eut envie de pleurer. "Eh bien, tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait te laisser dépérir quand même? Tu es bien trop pâle et regarde-moi ces poches sous tes yeux! Tu pourrais emballer tous tes bagages là-dedans." Il secoua la tête. "Isabella Swan, je te prendrai sur mes genoux si tu ne commences pas à prendre autant de repos que tu passes de temps à étudier, tu m'entends jeune femme?" Bella vit qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié et elle ne pouvait pas croire comment son cœur semblait éclater en voyant tout l'amour et tout le souci s'afficher sur front plissé.

"D'accord! D'accord! Alors où est ce repas? Je meurs de faim!" dit-elle et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Ils se regroupèrent dans les voitures et allèrent dans un restaurant local où Esmée avait réservé une table.

Bella passa l'après midi entourée de sa famille et au moment où ils partirent, elle se sentit comme si on l'avait trempée dans l'eau fraîche.

Elle se promit de rentrer à la maison tous les week-ends car elle _avait besoin_ de les voir et son appartement lui manquait.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella était tombée amoureuse de l'appartement des Cullen au-dessus du garage dès le moment où elle l'avait vu.

Esmée, Alice, Rosalie, Sue, Makenna et même Jess avaient aidé pour le rendre charmant et authentique.

Les escaliers à l'intérieur du garage menaient à la porte d'entrée de Bella. L'appartement était composé de trois pièces, une grande pièce avec la petite cuisine le long d'un mur et le salon en face. Il y avait un grand canapé ancien en cuir couvert de deux ou trois pièces de jetés en tricot ainsi qu'un patchwork coloré.

Dans un coin il y avait une table ronde et quatre chaises. Bella aimait le haut plafond et les parquets mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus était la grande baie vitrée entourée de boiserie et la table était installée de façon à ce qu'on puisse voir les vergers.

La chambre de Bella était féminine et jolie avec un grand lit en fer forgé qui avait été rénové. Le mur avait été laissé blanc mais Alice avait utilisé des cadres anciens et des volets de fenêtres pour créer une œuvre d'art au-dessus du lit. Au milieu de ces cadres elle avait disposé des photographies de la famille et de quelques-uns des habitants de la ville que Bella appréciait.

Bella reconnut un vieux quilt provenant de la boutique d'Alice, ainsi que des coussins et un couvre-lit en dentelle. Elle poussa des cris perçants lorsqu'elle vit le siège de la fenêtre dans la chambre qui donnait sur la longue allée.

Sa salle de bain avait une baignoire qui reposait sur des blocs à même le sol en bois. Ici Esmée avait accentué la blancheur de la pièce avec des serviettes décorées délicatement qui avaient été dispersées partout, ce qui rendait l'espace chaleureux et féminin sans exagération et Bella aimait tout cela.

Dans un coin de la grande pièce il y avait le lit du chien, au complet avec son panier de balles et autres jouets et Bella remarqua la grande réserve de croquettes stockée dans la cuisine. Sa petite cuisine avait été approvisionnée en nourriture et elle remarqua même que des repas maison avaient été stockés dans le petit congélateur.

Tout l'appartement était un merveilleux mélange de moderne et d'ancien. La 'cuisine' était très moderne avec des appareils neufs et de marque et Bella trouva une pile de livres de recettes sur l'une des étagères. L'odeur de la cire d'abeille et de l'huile de lin se mélangeait au parfum du grand bouquet de fleurs sauvages qui se trouvait sur la table à manger.

Bella était restée au milieu de la pièce alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle haussa les épaules et regarda Esmée. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tout cela pour moi…"

Esmée traversa la pièce et se retrouva face à Bella. "Nous t'aimons comme si tu étais à nous, Bella. Je sais qu'Edward t'a blessée lorsqu'il est parti." Bella commença à secouer la tête mais Esmée lui fit juste un sourire. "Si, il l'a fait. Il est ton ami et il est juste parti, mais nous sommes là pour toi. Nous n'irons nulle part et nous voulons que notre maison soit la tienne. Un jour tu voudras partir d'ici et te trouver un autre endroit à toi, et c'est bien, mais nous serons toujours là. Tu comprends?"

Elle acquiesça et se retrouva dans l'étreinte de 'Maman' Esmée. Une fois qu'elle eut séché ses yeux, elle soupira. "Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là. Il me manque."

Esmée sourit, mais put voir combien elle était triste. "Je sais chérie. Mais tu sais, il a fait la bonne chose ; peut-être que c'est ce dont vous aviez besoin tous les deux - un peu d'espace pour respirer."

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent. "Vous lui avez parlé?"

Esmée hocha la tête. "Carlisle lui a fait promettre d'appeler tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Santa Barbara. Il est arrivé hier, et…"

Bella se leva rapidement. "Génial, eh bien je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Evidemment c'est le cadet de ses soucis de savoir que je me suis inquiétée pour lui chaque, pu- maudit jour depuis qu'il est parti! Maintenant il faut que j'aille décharger mes affaires de la voiture."

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse d'Esmée et s'élança vers la porte d'entrée en manquant de renverser Carlisle alors qu'elle se ruait dans les escaliers.

Quand elle arriva près de la voiture d'Esmée, elle s'arrêta et prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

_Ce putain de traitre! Il lui avait menti! Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour elle mais il s'était enfui tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait regardé bizarrement!_

"Bella?"

Elle se retourna et vit Carlisle debout à côté d'elle. "Oh Carlisle, désolée, j'étais à des kilomètres d'ici."

"A des kilomètres d'ici, à Santa Barbara?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis laissa tomber sa bravade et hocha la tête. "Non pas qu'il le mérite mais ouais je pensais à lui."

Carlisle tapota son bras en se penchant sur le siège arrière pour lui faire passer un autre paquet de vêtements.

Alors qu'il recommençait à monter les escaliers il se tourna brusquement et la regarda d'en haut. "Tu sais, tu peux toujours lire sa lettre et puis décider si tu veux lui parler de nouveau. C'est juste une idée."

Une semaine plus tard Bella frappait à la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Elle le fixa en silence avec un air menaçant sur son visage qui lui donna envie de rire. Il l'avait vue dehors, depuis sa fenêtre, quelques minutes avant alors qu'elle se parlait à elle-même, avant de se décider à monter les marches et frapper à la porte d'entrée. Lorsque Bree la fit entrer elle avait tout juste dit bonjour en demandant si Carlisle était là et puis elle s'était dirigée vers son bureau.

Après quelques minutes de silence alors qu'elle fixait ses pieds ou regardait Carlisle en alternance, elle sortit finalement les mains des poches arrière de son short en jeans. "Alors, hum, vous, vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, je suppose. Je suis sûre que ça le ferait bien rire de savoir que je supplie pour avoir sa stupide lettre!"

Carlisle ne bougea pas et Bella se sentit mal à l'aise. "Alors puis-je l'avoir s'il vous plait? La lettre? D'Edward?"

Carlisle hocha la tête et ouvrit le tiroir d'en haut et en sortit une enveloppe crème. Bella pouvait voir que son nom était écrit dessus dans une belle écriture cursive. Elle grogna, "Evidement son écriture est parfaite!" Elle s'éloigna du bureau et resta là à regarder en frottant ses paumes moites sur son jeans.

Carlisle rigola. "Il va bien falloir que tu la prennes, mon petit cœur, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard et nos lettres ne se lisent pas elles-mêmes!"

Bella fronça les sourcils." "Poudlard, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Carlisle pâlit visiblement. "Tu ne connais pas Poudlard?"

Esmée entra à cet instant et fixa Bella. "Bella, tu ne connais pas Harry Potter?"

Bella plissa les yeux en les regardant l'un après l'autre. "Harry qui? Est-ce que c'est un autre de ces habitants dingues?"

Esmée et Carlisle se regardèrent puis revinrent à elle avant que Carlisle pousse la lettre d'Edward vers Bella puis se remette sur ses pieds en commençant à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque qui prenait tout un pan du mur.

"Ahah! Les voilà!" annonça-t-il triomphalement.

Il se retourna et tendit un livre à Bella. "Voilà ta prochaine lecture et lorsque tu auras fini celui-là il y en a quelques autres et puis tu pourras regarder les films!"

Bella le regarda et secoua doucement la tête. "Maintenant je suis vraiment sûre qu'ils mettent quelque chose dans l'eau! Aussi vrai que Dieu existe, cette ville est folle. Je suppose que si je lis ce livre je saurais ce que sont Poudlard et Potter."

Esmée et Carlisle hochèrent la tête ensemble de façon enthousiaste.

"Bon, j'étudie pour mon GED, vous le savez. Je n'ai pas le temps de lire…" dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Mais une fois que ce sera fait, je m'assurerais de le prendre pour le lire. Merci pour la lettre. Bonne nuit," dit-elle en s'enfuyant vers son appartement.

Ce soir là elle attendit délibérément le plus tard possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait laissé Roscoe sortir pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire pour la dernière fois de la journée puis elle prit une douche avant de s'asseoir sur le siège de la fenêtre avec la lettre d'Edward.

Elle finit son chocolat chaud avant d'ouvrir doucement l'enveloppe de ses doigts tremblants. Elle tremblait tellement que ça lui prit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir lire ce qu'Edward lui avait écrit.

_**Isabella,**_

_**Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir. Je sais que tu dois me haïr pour être un lâche juste comme ce connard de Crowley. Je suis juste parti comme un voleur dans la nuit (bon, le matin.)**_

_**Il y a plusieurs choses dont je voudrais te parler mais je suis tellement effrayé de les dire, de les exposer à la lumière et que mes mots ruinent ce que nous avons. **_

_**Je sais que j'ai probablement déjà ruiné notre amitié, mais si ce n'est pas le cas et que tu continues à penser aimablement à moi, je vais juste les dire.**_

_**Je n'étais pas préparé à succomber à quelqu'un, si vite et si fort. Mais je l'ai fait. Dès le moment où je t'ai vue la première fois, j'ai su que tu allais mettre ma vie sens dessus-dessous. Et tu l'as fait, dans le bon sens.**_

_**Tu me lances un défi pour chaque chose. Tu discutes et on se chamaille et j'en suis venu à aimer ça. Au début, je voulais juste que tu partes ainsi ma vie aurait pu retourner à son existence ennuyeuse. Pas de couleur, pas de brio.**_

_**Mais tu as changé tout cela. Tu as mis mon monde à l'envers et je ne sais plus distinguer le bas du haut et c'est ce qui me fait peur. **_

_**Quand j'étais à l'université, j'étais major de ma promotion. L'université n'était en rien comme je l'avais imaginée. Je n'ai jamais été plus conscient de l'éducation que j'aie reçu dans ma 'petite ville' que quand je suis arrivé là bas, un endroit qui compte environ 20 000 étudiants par moment. J'étais un petit poisson dans un étang très grand et même si j'ai essayé de garder le contrôle, surtout à la fin de l'année scolaire, j'ai fréquenté des gens vraiment peu recommandables. Une jeune fille s'était immiscée dans notre groupe et elle donnait l'impression de me ressembler, un adolescent excité et j'ai donc pris ce qu'elle m'offrait.**_

_**Nous avons passé l'été tous ensemble. J'ai ignoré les tentatives de mes parents pour me ramener à la maison. Je ne les ai ni contactés ni vus, du tout. Je passais mon temps à me défoncer et à prendre de l'ecstasy. Le plus triste dans cette histoire est que je n'étais pas amoureux de Jenna. Nous nous étions simplement accrochés l'un à l'autre. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que mes soi -disant amis n'étaient avec moi que parce que je leur procurais de l'argent pour 'nos vacances d'été'. J'étais naïf et stupide et je n'avais pas la moindre idée que Jenna était dépendante du crack, entre autres choses. Enfer, la plupart d'entre eux l'étaient.**_

_**Un soir je planai complètement et je me dirigeai tant bien que mal vers mon lit. Je vis que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée et j'allai l'éteindre et c'est là que j'ai vu Jenna. Elle convulsait sur le sol de la salle de bain.**_

_**Je me souviens que j'ai crié pour appeler à l'aide mais personne d'autre n'était plus conscient que moi.**_

_**J'ai pris mon téléphone et composé le 911 puis j'ai nettoyé le vomi de sa bouche et je l'ai tenue dans mes bras alors qu'elle mourait. **_

_**Officiellement elle était morte d'un cocktail de médicaments qui selon le médecin légiste aurait pu 'tuer un éléphant'.**_

_**Il y eut une enquête et mon père dut faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir du doyen de me garder à l'école. J'ai passé six mois en centre de désintoxication à Living Hope avec les Hale et un conseiller génial qui s'appelle Colin. **_

_**J'ai suivi mes cours par internet et je suis revenu à l'école après six mois. J'ai continué mes cours pendant l'été pour avoir tous mes crédits et me suis crevé le cul pour obtenir mon diplôme pour prouver à mes parents que j'avais changé.**_

_**Lorsque j'ai eu mon diplôme de médecine, j'étais le premier de ma classe, pas pour me vanter mais pour te dire dans quelle mesure j'avais changé. J'étais déterminé à ne plus perdre le contrôle de nouveau. A partir de cette nuit là, chaque étape de ma vie à été pensée et planifiée. Rien ne m'a détourné de mon objectif de devenir un médecin et de faire en sorte que ma famille puisse à nouveau être fière de moi. **_

_**Après mon internat je suis revenu à la maison pour travailler avec mon père. J'aime ça. J'aime que tout soit prévisible et ça l'est dans une petite ville. J'aime le fait de connaitre tout le monde et qu'ils me connaissent aussi.**_

_**Et puis un jour, tu es arrivée et tout à coup je me suis retrouvé comme un adolescent perturbé et tout a recommencé de nouveau. **_

_**S'il te plait, ne pense pas que je ne te veux pas Bella. Je te veux plus que je ne le devrais. J'ai essayé de me rappeler que tu es près de dix ans plus jeune que moi, que je devrais abandonner afin que tu puisses trouver un garçon plus proche de ton âge.**_

_**Mais je suis trop égoïste pour ça. Tout en toi m'attire comme si tu avais lancé un enchantement ou que tu m'avais ensorcelé. **_

_**Tes cheveux sont magnifiques et la plupart du temps il faut que je serre les poings pour ne pas mettre mes mains dedans.**_

_**Il me semble que je pourrais te regarder dans les yeux pendant des heures et te regarder te déplacer, la façon que tu as de me séduire en passant simplement ta main dans tes cheveux. Maintenant tu es probablement en train de rouler des yeux et marmonner que je suis 'pire qu'une fille' et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais tu sais quoi? Ça m'est égal.**_

_**J'aime ton rire et ta répartie. J'aime ta curiosité à propos de tout. J'aime ta façon de dire les choses comme tu les penses et que chaque émotion se reflète sur ton visage. Tu es un mauvais joueur de poker et c'est merveilleux. **_

_**Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu rester mais Bella il faut que tu comprennes, je ne suis pas bon pour toi en ce moment. J'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place et ma tête**__**est complètement à l'envers! Tu as tellement de choses à faire et je ne voudrai pas t'en empêcher.**_

_**Tu n'as pas besoin d'un vieil homme comme moi, qui s'appuie sur toi pendant que tu apprends à déployer tes ailes. Je veux que tu t'envoles, Isabella. **_

_**Je veux que tu accomplisses tous tes rêves, même s'ils ne m'incluent pas.**_

_**Ce soir-là dans la pièce quand je jouais du piano, j'ai vu comment tu me regardais ; je te regardais de la même façon.**_

_**Putain, il n'y a rien de plus que je voudrais que te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser jusqu'à se que nos visages deviennent bleus.**_

_**Je veux te faire l'amour. Je ne parle pas d'un coup rapide sur le siège arrière d'une voiture. Non! Je veux prendre mon temps et te montrer ce que c'est que faire l'amour. Je veux débarrasser ton corps à couper le souffle de ses vêtements et t'adorer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te prendre.**_

_**Je veux t'amener jusqu'à l'orgasme, chaque fois jusqu'à ce que nous soyons trop fatigués pour bouger!**_

_**Et c'est pour cela que j'ai dû partir, ma douce Isabella. Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi plus longtemps et je sais que si j'étais resté, nous serions tombés dans un lit et ça aurait été bien trop tôt, amour.**_

_**Et oui, au risque de tout perdre, je n'avais su ce que je voulais jusqu'à toi! Je te demande d'aller de l'avant avec ta vie.**_

_**Je reviendrai. Je te le promets, et peut-être que tu ne voudras plus jamais me parler, mais c'est un risque que je souhaite prendre.**_

_**C'est pour ton bien et tu t'en apercevras un jour. Tu es la plus forte, la personne la plus courageuse que j'aie jamais rencontrée. **_

_**Prends soin de toi, Bella. **_

_**Tien, avec amour, **_

_**Edward**_

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella soupira. Elle vit qu'elle était à mi-chemin de la maison et elle décida de s'arrêter pour prendre un café. Elle se gara dès qu'elle trouva un endroit et envoya un message à Esmée pour lui dire qu'elle faisait une pause rapide.

Elle commanda un café et une tranche de tarte aux pommes avant d'aller aux toilettes et de s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre.

Ella savait que c'était l'anniversaire d'Edward et elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Allait-il sortir avec des amis? Allait-il sortir avec une femme?

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre de jalousie.

Après qu'elle ait lu sa lettre elle avait eu envie de la déchiqueter en un million de morceaux et de la brûler, avant de prendre un bus ou un train pour aller le chercher.

Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela.

A la place, elle rangea la lettre dans son sac et le jour suivant elle acheta un bloc de correspondance style ancien et quelques enveloppes.

Elle avait écrit sa première lettre ce soir-là. C'était court et direct :

_**Conward,**_

_**Je te hais! Tu es un menteur et un lâche!**_

_**I M Swan**_

Deux jours plus tard elle lui écrivit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci la lettre fut un peu plus éloquente - bon au moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa :

_**Salaud,**_

_**Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois juste parti! Non seulement tu m'as laissée mais tu as aussi laissé Roscoe et **__**nous ne te parlerons plus jamais**__**!**_

_**I M Swan**_

Le soir suivant elle écrivit une autre lettre — cette fois-ci elle se souvint de ne pas casser le stylo entre ses doigts alors qu'elle griffonnait ses 'paroles de sagesse'.

_**Moins-que-rien,**_

_**Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as pensé que ce serait bien pour moi de t'ouvrir mon cœur et mon âme et que toi tu ne puisses pas me retourner la pareille? Au lieu de ça tu as fui et tu as laissé ton frère et tes parents me l'expliquer!**_

_**Je ne suis pas stupide, alors ne me traite pas comme si je l'étais et comme si ne pouvais pas comprendre la vérité.**_

_**Tu dis que tu "me veux", bon ce sont des conneries, parce que si tu me 'voulais' tu ne m'aurais pas laissée! Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour mon bien!**_

_**Putain, comment pourrais-tu savoir**__**?**_

_**Bella Swan**_

Elle grimpa dans son lit et frotta le point dur qu'elle sentait dans sa poitrine.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward arriva à Living Hope trois jours après être parti de Hope Springs. Megan et Brandon avaient jeté un coup d'œil à l'homme triste et échevelé avec des ombres sombres sous les yeux, à sa peau pâteuse, presque grise et ils lui ordonnèrent d'aller se coucher.

Il dormit dix-huit heures le premier jour. Lorsqu'il émergea de la chambre d'amis des Hale, après s'être douché, il retrouva Brandon qui l'attendait dans la cuisine de style hacienda que lui et Megan avait construite tout au bout du complexe.

Il accepta un mug de café, fit un hochement de tête et un merci tout juste murmuré puis il s'affala sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir.

Brandon passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et lui sourit. "Tu ressembles à une merde sur pattes, Edward!"

Il grogna. "Je suis ravi de te voir aussi docteur. En voilà une manière d'accueillir tes connaissances! Est-ce comme ça que tu traites tous tes patients?"

Brandon se mit à rire et Edward vit que ses yeux bleus étaient pétillants de malice : "Eh bien la plupart de mes patients n'arrivent pas au beau milieu de la nuit, hagards et couverts de vermine. Tu n'as pas bonne mine et tu n'es pas beau mec. Mais au moins tu sens meilleur qu'hier soir."

Il fit un signe en se grattant la barbe avec un sourire ironique. "Ouais bon, 'un changement est aussi bon que des vacances', non?

Brandon secoua la tête. "Deux problèmes en plus, fils, un : tu n'es pas ici pour être en vacances et deux : fuir n'est pas un changement."

"Toujours te faire confiance pour aller droit au cœur du sujet," se plaignit Edward.

"Mais c'est pour ça que tu es venu ici, non? Ça, plus le fait qu'apparemment tu es amoureux d'une jeune femme et que tu ne sais pas comment faire avec elle," déclara tranquillement Brandon.

Edward se sentit comme si l'air venait de quitter la pièce et il fixa Brandon. "Quoi? Je ne suis pas … elle est… ce n'est pas… Putain!" Edward se pencha en avant et mit sa tête entre ses genoux en haletant.

Brandon s'assit tranquillement de l'autre côté du comptoir et attendit qu'Edward se rasseye correctement. Il put voir que le jeune homme était encore plus pâle ; un voile de sueur recouvrait son front.

Edward tira sur ses cheveux alors que ses yeux tourmentés regardèrent à nouveau Brandon. Il lécha ses lèvres sèches et d'un coup haussa les épaules. "C'est donc ça? Alors l'amour est une putain de merde. Je pensais qu'il était censé rendre une personne heureuse pas la rendre malade!"

Brandon rigola. "Toi mon ami tu es dans un sacré dilemme car tu as fait un excellent putain de travail d'auto suggestion. Edward ce n'est pas la pire chose qui pourrait t'arriver - ou à elle! D'après ce que Carlisle m'a dit, Bella semble être une jeune femme remarquable. Quel est ton problème?"

Edward secoua la tête en se levant et en se versant un autre café. Il se tourna pour regarder par les portes cintrées qui donnaient sur une cour avec des arbres et arbustes tropicaux qui entouraient une piscine bleu vif.

Edward parla sans détour. "Elle est extraordinaire, elle est drôle, intelligente et courageuse, Ô Dieu! Si courageuse. C'est une battante," dit-il avec un petit rire. "Elle est chaude et douce mais elle se cache derrière cette putain de merde de carapace." Il soupira. "Elle n'a que dix-huit ans, Brandon. Elle a eu une vie de merde jusqu'à maintenant et là elle a une chance de changer tout ça. Elle a finalement une chance d'avoir une maison et une vie et elle peut réaliser ses rêves!" Il se retourna brusquement : "Alors putain pourquoi voudrait-elle être avec moi? J'ai vingt-huit ans et je ne sais pas comment être un petit-ami, quant à être un mari ou un père n'y pensons même pas! Je n'ai rien à lui offrir," dit-il tristement.

Brandon se leva et se dirigea vers Edward. Il lui prit le mug de la main et le posa sur le comptoir avant de se tourner vers lui. Edward sentit la claque sur sa joue avant de voir sa main bouger.

"MAIS T'ES DINGUE?" rugit Edward.

Brandon croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en regardant Edward. "C'est exactement ce que je me disais, de toi! Sors ta tête de ton cul Edward! Arrête d'être si pitoyable putain! Regarde-toi! A t'entendre on pourrait penser qu'elle te déteste! A-t-elle seulement une idée de pourquoi tu es parti? A-t-elle rejeté tes avances?"

Les yeux d'Edward étaient noirs de fureur. "Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça! Je lui ai laissé une lettre et non, elle ne m'a pas rejeté!"

Brandon marcha derrière Edward alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. "C'est exactement pour cela que tu es venu ici! Foutre en l'air ta carrière n'est pas une option! Les drogues et l'alcool ne sont pas une option! Il ne s'agit pas de Bella, Edward ; _il s'agit de toi. _Bella est juste le catalyseur qui t'a fait réaliser que tu ne penses pas être digne d'être aimé. Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas de l'être. Et ça, mon jeune ami c'est de la faute de Jenna! Elle était assez égoïste et stupide pour te laisser utiliser son corps sans engagement de ta tête ou de ton cœur, et puis elle est morte dans tes bras, ce qui est probablement l'acte le plus intime que deux personnes puissent partager. Tu t'es senti coupable. Tu t'es reproché de ne pas l'avoir aimée et tu t'es senti coupable de ne pas l'aimer ou de ne pas prendre la peine de la connaître."

Les yeux de Brandon s'adoucirent et il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. "Edward ce qui est arrivé avec Jenna était un tragique évènement. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Les drogues et autres dépendances ont été la cause de la mort de Jenna. Pas toi. Il faut que tu acceptes cela une fois pour toutes avant de pouvoir aller vers Bella avec un cœur libre et sans culpabilité."

Il se redressa et recula. "Maintenant est-ce que tu es prêt à aller manger quelque chose? On dirait que tu n'as rien mangé depuis des jours.

Il hocha la tête. "Je n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours. Laisse-moi juste me raser avant que Megan s'occupe de mon cas et téléphone à Maman."

Brandon rit. "Bon gars, Je t'attends."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Après dix jours de thérapie des plus intenses Edward se sentit beaucoup mieux et parut en meilleure forme. Il avait commencé par trois séances par jour, l'une étant une séance de groupe et en même temps on lui avait imposé une alimentation équilibrée et un programme d'exerces exigeant.

Megan et Brandon croyaient qu'une approche globale était la meilleure dans la lutte contre les ravages de la toxicomanie. Mais comme Edward menait un style de vie plutôt sain, il put sentir les changements dans son corps rapidement au fil des jours.

Il était plus concentré, il dormait comme un loir et son corps était devenu encore plus tonique et plus musclé.

Un mois après son arrivée, Edward prenait son petit-déjeuner lorsque Megan se dirigea vers la table où il était assis avec Brandon et son ami, le médecin qui était en charge de l'infirmerie, le docteur Eli Brown.

"Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous ce matin?" dit-elle en embrassant la joue de son mari et en s'asseyant à côté d'Edward.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire. "Alors, Edward ; Colin et Brandon disent que tu te sens suffisamment bien pour qu'on te propose de t'occuper de patients la semaine prochaine. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Il sourit. "Ça me plait bien. J'avais un programme très chargé mais ça en valait la peine. Donc, quand est-ce que je peux commencer?" dit-il en regardant vers Eli.

"Que dirais-tu de lundi? Je peux te briefer sur nos patients et tu prendras le service de l'après-midi? Je prendrai les matins et nous pourrions nous relayer les soirs et pour répondre aux demandes. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Edward était rayonnant. "Ça me semble génial!"

Brandon lui sourit. "Je suis heureux que tu dises ça parce que Megan a quelque chose pour toi. Bon un petit quelque chose en réalité."

Megan tendit quelques enveloppes à Edward avec un petit sourire : "Je peux parier que je sais de qui elles viennent," taquina-t-elle.

Il prit les enveloppes et fixa les pattes de mouche de l'écriture inconnue.

_Bella._

Son cœur se serra avec une crainte démesurée. _Et si elle lui disait d'aller se faire voir et qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui?_

"Edward?" Il releva les yeux et vit qu'il était tout seul avec Brandon.

"Tu es prêt. Peu importe ce que vont dire ces lettres, oui?"

Il soupira et acquiesça. "Ouais, même si elle a écrit - " il compta rapidement les enveloppes, " - six lettres pour me dire qu'elle me déteste ; je comprendrais que c'est la conséquence de mes actions."

Brandon sourit. "Bien mec ; d'accord alors je te laisse."

Edward hocha la tête et pour quelques minutes il s'autorisa à suivre le tracé de l'écriture peu assurée de Bella.

Il sourit en regardant de plus près et en remarquant que les enveloppes qui avaient été envoyées en dernier avaient une écriture moins torturée.

_Elle était définitivement en colère_, pensa-t-il, alors que son cœur se remplissait de bonheur sans aucune raison.

Il prit une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur de la salle à manger avant de se diriger vers l'un des jardins de méditation. Il y en avait douze et ils étaient aménagés dans des styles différents.

Son préféré consistait en un bosquet d'arbres. Une balancelle était installée sous la frondaison et faisait face à une jolie pièce d'eau naturelle.

Il s'installa confortablement avant de commencer à ouvrir les enveloppes dans l'ordre où elles avaient été écrites.

Il grinça des dents en lisant sa première lettre. Il pouvait sentir sa colère et la détresse se détacher des mots. La seconde ne valait pas mieux et il se sentit malade de voir ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

La seule chose qui le fit rire fut les noms qu'elle avait inventés pour lui.

Ce fut la cinquième lettre qui lui fit avaler la boule dans sa gorge :

_**Edward, **_

_**Tu es parti depuis presque deux semaines maintenant. Tu me manques. Je suis désolée d'avoir écrit toutes ces choses mais j'étais tellement en colère contre toi. **_

_**Je ne le suis plus maintenant. Plus vraiment. Je suis juste triste et en manque. Tu nous manques à Roscoe et à moi.**_

_**Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'il vivait avec moi maintenant. Ta mère voulait l'envoyer chez Rosalie ou que nous fassions un planning ou quelque chose comme ça mais putain j'ai dit 'non.' Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait à souffrir de quelque chose que tu as fait. Alors ouais, il a son lit et son panier de jouets ainsi que ses bols pour la nourriture et l'eau dans le jardin de May-May.**_

_**Il passe le temps quand je travaille et puis je le sors pour une balade, est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'avais commencé à courir avec lui? Ouais, c'est aussi de ta faute. Il voyait sa laisse et il pensait qu'il allait faire un tour! Donc j'ai dû m'acheter des chaussures et maintenant je cours avec lui. Il commence à faire plus froid mais ton père m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas courir quand il commencerait à neiger! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je veux dire que c'est juste de l'eau dure mais il a dit cela de façon autoritaire et je vais donc devoir mettre Ross sur un tapis roulant ou quelque chose. **_

_**Edward, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire. Je voudrais pouvoir entendre ta voix. Bon, je t'écrivais en cachette mais cette pipelette de Mme Cope est allée répéter quelque chose à Darla qui l'a dit à Lauren qui va prendre le thé chez Angie et Jessica, qui ont téléphoné à Alice et Rosalie, elles ont essayé d'organiser une inter-putain-vention, si tu peux le croire!**_

_**Elle et Rose m'ont amenée pour aller 'déjeuner' et ça s'est transformé en une dispute, elles m'ont dit que je devais te laisser du "temps" et de "l'espace" pour te 'trouver toi-même' ou toute autre putain d'excuse.**_

_**TE TROUVER TOI-MEME? **__**Putain où donc t'es-tu perdu**__**? Je n'avais jamais autant ri, bon depuis que tu es parti.**_

_**Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est un putain de merci à tes sœurs qui sont comme des psy parce que cette merde était vraiment horrible! Et puis il se peut ou pas que j'aie perdu mon sang-froid et Alistair a dû appeler Jasper qui m'a amenée à l'extérieur après que j'aie menacé sa femme et sa belle-sœur avec un couteau après qu'elles m'aient menacée de récupérer mes lettres.**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit Jasper était de mon côté quand j'ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et il a très gentiment offert de poster les lettres pour moi, après avoir eu un échange sévère avec Alice, Rosalie et Mme Cope leur expliquant que "le courrier volé est une infraction fédérale". Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Mme Cope!**_

_**Alors j'espère que tu recevras ces lettres.**_

_**Roscoe se porte bien. J'espère que ça t'es égal mais parfois je l'amène chez toi, comme ça il peut faire le tour d'un endroit familier. Tu lui manques. Tu me manques. **_

_**Ton rire me manque et aussi la façon dont tu me reprends quand je dis mes conneries. Ton amitié me manque, partager un chocolat chaud avec toi à la fin de la nuit me manque aussi.**_

_**Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais les nuits où je me blottissais contre toi quand je ne pouvais pas dormir me manquent. Ton toucher doux me manque bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais embrassés sur les lèvres, et ta façon de m'embrasser la tempe ou la joue me manque aussi. **_

_**Merde Edward! Cet exil que tu t'es auto-imposé n'est pas juste! Je n'ai pas choisi et bien que je comprenne pourquoi tu l'as fait, je n'aime pas ça!**_

_**Tu me manques.**_

_**S'il te plait, ne te sens pas obligé de me répondre, en fait je pense que tu ne devrais pas le faire, c'est mon truc à moi. **_

_**Prends soin de toi,**_

_**Bella. **_

Edward fut terrassé par le désir soudain d'enfourcher sa moto et de rentrer à la maison. Il était presque submergé par cette douleur qu'il avait causée en partant. Il avait ri à quelques passages de la lettre et il avait essuyé quelques larmes aussi.

Il aimait qu'elle s'entende si bien avec sa famille et il pouvait entendre l'amour dans ses mots - même si Alice et Rosalie bien qu'elles soient bien intentionnées, interféraient quelques fois.

En lisant il l'imagina assise quelque part en train de l'écrire. Etait-elle installée sur une chaise dans son minuscule short et son débardeur? Ou peut être en pantalon de jogging et en sweat-shirt?

Il ouvrit avidement la dernière enveloppe, qui remarqua-t-il avait été postée juste quelques jours auparavant.

_**Edward,**_

_**Le festival de la Pomme a lieu ce week-end. J'aurai voulu que tu sois là pour m'amener faire une de ces promenades en charrette dont tu m'as parlé.**_

_**Hey, je ne t'ai pas encore dit que j'avais passé mes tests pour le permis de conduire! Oh ouais! Ça a marché (désolée mais je passe trop de temps avec Bree - plains-toi à ta sœur pour mon vocabulaire adolescent!)**_

_**Ton père a fait les démarches pour moi afin que j'obtienne mon permis en probation sans qu'il y ait besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne. Ce qui fait que je peux conduire toute seule pour aller à l'université et revenir. C'est ce qui se passera demain, je pars demain.**_

_**Oui et oui, j'ai plusieurs choses à te raconter. J'ai passé mes GED hier. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais j'ai étudié comme une folle pendant les quatre dernières semaines et j'ai appelé pour changer la date et hier j'ai pris le bus pour Hartford et j'y suis allée.**_

_**Je te dirai comment ça s'est passé, d'accord? Personne ne le sait alors s'il te plait ne le dis pas quand tu les appelles. Oui, je sais que tu appelles tes parents et tes frères. Au début ça me blessait que tu ne m'appelles pas mais il a beaucoup trop de choses que nous aurions à discuter pour qu'un coup de téléphone ne soit pas juste une perte de temps, parce que je veux t'avoir en face moi pour parler, si nous parlons.**_

_**Est-ce que tu veux seulement parler avec moi? Dieu, je me déteste pour la façon dont je doute de moi dès qu'il s'agit de toi! Et puis je me souviens que c'est de ta faute si je doute de tout! C'est toi qui es parti et putain, tu me manques tellement que j'en deviens folle!**_

_**Excuse mon coup de gueule.**_

_**Est-ce que je t'ai dit que ton père a essayé de me forcer à lire le livre intitulé 'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'. Tu parles d'une histoire, tout ça parce qu'il a fait quelques commentaires sur 'Poudlard' ou quelque chose comme ça et quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, il m'a regardée, ainsi que ta mère, comme si j'étais folle! Il s'est levé et a commencé à marmonner tout seul comme un dingue avant de me jeter pratiquement ce livre à la figure.**_

_**Et bien, Potter et Poudlard vont devoir attendre parce qu'il faut que je m'inquiète des tests de conduite et c'est Emmett qui s'y colle. Il est assez cool, une fois que tu as intégré le fait que c'est un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte et que la plupart du temps Jed parait être plus mûr que lui.**_

_**Ta famille a été merveilleuse pendant ces dernières semaines. Tu devrais voir l'appartement au-dessus du garage. Je demanderai à Bree de prendre quelques photos que j'imprimerai et que je pourrai t'envoyer. Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai une fenêtre avec un siège dans ma chambre? C'est incroyable! Et J'ai ton vieux canapé dans la pièce principale. Ça me plait qu'il soit là et je dois admettre que quelquefois la nuit, spécialement maintenant qu'il fait plus froid Ross et moi nous y installons ensemble. Il regarde la télévision et j'étudie. **_

_**Je ne savais qu'il était un adepte d'Hollywood! Il adore toutes les émissions de téléréalité et je pense qu'il a un béguin pour l'une des Kardashian! Je ne plaisante pas! Il aboie si j'essaie de changer de chaine et si elles sont en train d'y être et il se couche avec ce sourire stupide sur sa figure (il me rappelle toi quelquefois!)**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit je lui ai expliqué que ça n'était pas bien cette façon de convoiter ces filles. Il a simplement roulé sur le dos et m'a souri.**_

_**Oui, je te parlais de ta famille. Ils sont merveilleux! Je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien mais Jasper m'a amenée pour acheter mon super ordinateur et son imprimante. Il a essayé de me convaincre d'acheter un téléphone neuf mais j'ai dit non, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, si?**_

_**Il faut que je me couche. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as mis les choses un peu en perspective. **_

_**Bella. **_

Edward était très excité en lisant cette lettre. Il était fier de Bella et de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli en peu de temps. Il se demandait comment diable elle avait pu être prête aussi vite pour passer ses GED. Il s'inquiétait qu'elle ne fasse pas suffisamment attention à elle et il allait demander à ses frères de garder un œil vigilant sur elle.

Emmett l'avait appelé et lui avait donné des conseils pas très subtils et il se moqua ouvertement de lui. Jasper lui dit d'abord de s'occuper de ses affaires mais quand il comprit qu'Edward était vraiment préoccupé, il promit qu'ils prendraient tous soin de 'sa Bella'.

La semaine suivante Edward changea de statut et passa de 'patient' à docteur bénévole et bien qu'il s'inquiète pour Bella, il fut très occupé à se familiariser avec tous les cas et l'histoire de chaque personne à Living Hope. Il était très important de connaitre autant que possible chaque personne parce que quand il s'agissait de prescrire un traitement médical et de s'occuper de dépendances, les médecins étaient très attentifs à ce qu'ils devaient faire pour ne pas les rendre malade ou aggraver plus leur cas.

Pendant toute la semaine Edward harcela Megan avec le courrier. Quand elle frappa à sa porte ce soir-là et lui tendit une lettre, il l'étreignit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frappe pour qu'il la libère.

Il ferma sa porte et puis il déchira l'enveloppe.

_**Edward — PUTAIN JE L'AI EU!**_

_**Je l'ai eu vraiment! OH MON DIEU—J'AIMERAI TELLEMENT QUE TU SOIS LA EDWARD!**_

_**Je venais juste d'arriver à la maison pour dîner avec ta famille. Ton père m'a trouvée dans l'allée juste après que j'ai lu mes résultats et j'ai dû lui montrer la lettre, il est devenu fou! Et May-May a commencé à crier et puis elle a appelé tout le monde et nous sommes allés à ce petit restau italien en ville. **_

_**C'était génial, mais tu n'étais pas là. Putain, Edward je souhaiterais tellement que tu reviennes à la maison mais je sais que nous avons besoin ce temps loin de l'autre.**_

_**Je déteste le dire mais tu avais raison (ne ris pas.)**_

_**J'ai d'ores et déjà jeté mon dévolu sur mon prochain objectif : je veux aller à l'université. Je sais que ça va être difficile de me faire accepter maintenant mais j'ai parlé avec ton père et il m'a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un du nom de Marcus Volturi? Qui apparemment est bien placé à l'université du Vermont.**_

_**J'ai obtenu un total étonnant de 3680 sur 4000, je crois que c'est un très bon score, 92 % ou comme l'a dit Emmett 'putain incroyable!' Ouais, c'était avant que ta mère le jette dehors pour dix minutes le temps pour lui de réfléchir à "son langage barbare". J'ai failli me faire pipi dessus, ne m'a-t-elle jamais entendue?**_

_**Dans environ deux jours je pourrais récupérer ma voiture chez Jake. Je suis vraiment excitée de voir à quoi elle ressemble. Rosalie a passé quelques semaines à l'aider et elle m'a dit qu'elle était incroyable. **_

_**Je suis nerveuse concernant ce qui m'attend là-bas, tu sais? Je sais que je peux le faire mais je voudrais tellement ne pas être seule pour le faire. **_

_**Ta famille est géniale et j'ai trouvé des sœurs et des frères, une mère et un père qui sont merveilleux et encourageants, mais mon ami me manque cruellement.**_

_**Prends soin de toi, Edward.**_

_**A toi, pour toujours, **_

_**Bella.**_

La semaine suivante passa rapidement et une autre lettre arriva. Edward put dire rien qu'en voyant l'enveloppe qu'elle était plus courte et il l'ouvrit nerveusement.

_**Hey Edward,**_

_**Comment vas-tu? Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai été prise à l'université publique de Johnson. **_

_**J'ai trois jours pour rassembler tout ce dont j'ai besoin et je pars dimanche, pour commencer mes premiers cours lundi. Je dois encore aller voir mon conseiller, trouver un endroit où loger et faire un barbecue d'adieu. Ce sera probablement le dernier de la saison parce qu'ici, il fait froid, putain!**_

_**Ta mère et tes sœurs me font peur avec leur regard maniaque à chaque fois que je mentionne le mot achats. Esmée et moi partons pour Johnson demain. Comme tu t'en doutes ici c'est le chaos, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est essayer des vêtements et essayer de protester à la quantité de choses que ta famille pense qu'il me faut, tout en essayant de faire intégrer à ma tête que je vais aller à l'université!**_

_**Est-ce que tu aurais cru ça il y a trois mois, j'étais seule et enceinte, je vivais dans ma voiture et j'espérais trouver un travail comme plongeur ou serveuse pour me suffire à moi-même et élever mon bébé. **_

_**Le bébé me manque encore tu sais? Mais je sais que c'est la nature, Rosalie a été un soutien merveilleux et aussi Jasper. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je le voyais professionnellement une fois par semaine? On a commencé lorsqu'il m'a amenée pour acheter l'ordinateur. Nous nous sommes parlé et avant que je m'en aperçoive nous étions garés sur le bord de la route tandis que je lui disais ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Il m'a aidé à mettre les choses en perspective.**_

_**Il est sûrement la principale raison pour laquelle je ne te hais pas. Il est un bon ami mais il est un aussi un grand frère. Il est très favorable à un "nous", si ce 'nous' existe, et il est ton plus grand supporter, Edward. **_

_**Au fait, j'ai récupéré la voiture. C'est incroyable! Elle a l'air flambant neuf sauf que c'est toujours la voiture que m'a laissée mon père, tu sais? Quoi qu'il en soit Rose a ajouté la touche finale en mettant une petite étoile de shérif et un petit cygne sur une chaine qui pendent à mon rétroviseur. C'est très gentil à elle. Chaque homme dans ta famille ainsi que Billy, Mike du restaurant et Alistair ont fait sortir 'Bumblebee' (oh oui, Jake a inscrit Bumblebee sur l'aile arrière, sur les ordres de tes frères! Putain qu'ont-ils tous avec les films? Ils ont été effarés de voir que je ne savais pas ce qu'était BumbleBee putain! Ils sont vachement bizarres mais je les aime) et ils m'ont dit que c'est la voiture la plus sûre sur la route.**_

_**J'ai un ordinateur de bord avec un traqueur et une alarme, une chaine stéréo dernier cri (cadeau de Rosalie et d'Emmett) et une mini- glacière (de la part de Jake et de Nessie), un chauffe-tasse (de la part de Billy et Sue) tout pour la réparation en cas de panne (merci Shérif Jasper et Alice) une trousse de premier soins y compris les feux clignotants d'urgence ( de ton père super inquiet et de ta mère super protectrice! Je les aime). Donc je peux effectuer une opération à cœur ouvert ou survivre pendant quatre jours sur le mont Everest tout en mangeant un énorme repas et un chocolat chaud avec tous ces gadgets. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver de la place pour stocker mes bagages! Heureusement je voyage léger et je reviens souvent à la maison. Dieu, Edward je voudrais tellement que tu sois là, tu manques tant à ta famille, **_

_**Tu me manques tellement.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir t'écrire à nouveau mais je voulais juste que tu saches que tout ce que tu as voulu pour moi se réalise.**_

_**C'est bien cela que tu voulais lorsque tu es parti?**_

_**Merci mon ami de croire en moi. J'espère que tu sais que je crois en toi aussi. **_

_**Roscoe va déménager chez Esmée et Carlisle, je leur ai fait promettre de le surveiller et il aura des rendez-vous pour jouer avec les enfants pendant la semaine et puis je serai à la maison les vendredi soir pour le récupérer, alors il sera entre de bonnes mains. **_

_**Prends soin de toi**_

_**Ta Bella.**_

Edward appela son père directement. Carlisle lui raconta la rencontre de Bella avec Marcus et comment il fut impressionné par son résultat au GED. Il lui offrait une place à condition qu'elle travaille extrêmement dur pour rattraper le temps perdu et qu'elle puisse participer aux examens finaux avec tous les autres, à la fin du semestre en cours.

Edward était allé sur internet et avec acheté un sweat-shirt à capuche avec le badge de l'école, ainsi que quelques T-shirt roses et un aux couleurs de l'école, bleu et vert. Il avait fait envoyer le tout chez ses parents.

La semaine suivante, il reçut une lettre courte et douce :

_**Hey Edward,**_

_**Juste un petit mot pour te dire 'Merci' pour le sweat et les t-shirts, j'adore le rose! Il a fait couiner Alice. Je suis bien installée et l'université est tout comme je l'avais imaginée mais je me noie dans le travail! J'espère que je peux faire cela ; je suis en retard d'un mois dans mes cours.**_

_**Je loge dans une pension gérée par une vieille dame douce qui s'appelle M**__**me**__** B. Elle s'agite dans tous les sens et ta mère l'apprécie!**_

_**Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, j'ai quatre devoirs à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et il faut que ce soit parfait. Tu me manques énormément ; j'espère que tu vas mieux.**_

_**Prends soin de toi, Edward et rentre bientôt à la maison, **_

_**Ta Bella**_

Edward reçut deux autres lettres, toutes les deux plus courtes que les précédentes et elles parlaient toutes les deux des cours, de ses profs et de l'énorme quantité de devoirs et de leçons qu'elle devait faire tous les jours. Elle mentionnait qu'elle s'était faite deux amies à l'université mais leurs sorties se résumaient en une tasse de café rapide entre ses séances de travail.

D'un côté Edward s'inquiétait que Bella travaille trop dur et qu'elle tombe malade si elle ne prenait pas de pause mais d'un autre côté il était ravi qu'elle n'ait pas succombé à l'attrait des fêtes et autres distractions.

Après que son service soit terminé il alla vers le petit appartement des invités chez les Hale pour se mettre en short et aller jouer avec Jeff.

Il ne put pas résister à la boîte qui était posée au pied de son lit et qui débordait de paquets.

Il regarda à peine les paquets enveloppés de couleurs vives avant de se focaliser sur les lettres au fond de la boite.

Il sourit en voyant que chaque membre de la famille lui avait écrit une lettre ou une carte, même les enfants. Il posa la main sur le papier familier couleur crème et sourit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Il se dit, en ouvrant l'enveloppe qu'il avait un peu de temps avant que ce soit l'heure d'aller jouer.

Il vit les photographies en premier. Des photos de chaque membre de sa famille ainsi que de Roscoe et Bella, l'appartement de Bella ; il y avait des photos de la ville, Main Street, Dorset Common, sa maison. Edward releva les yeux essayant de lutter contre la douleur dans son cœur ou les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues puis il ouvrit la lettre :

_**Très cher Edward, **_

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! J'espère que tu passes une journée géniale et que tu en profites. Nous n'en avons pas parlé alors je ne sais pas si tu as un rendez-vous ce soir ou autre chose mais j'espère que tu passeras un agréable moment à faire ce que tu vas faire.**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit je t'ai fait quelque chose, mais je sais que ce n'est pas très bien, alors j'ai demandé à Bree de prendre quelques photos pour que tu te souviennes de tout et de tous ceux qui t'attendent sur la côte Est, ne sois pas trop rassuré mon vieux! Roscoe fait sa star, il adore l'appareil comme tu peux le constater! Que penses-tu de l'appartement? Oh ça me fait me rappeler, MERCI pour le cadeau pour la maison, j'ai oublié de te remercier. Les ustensiles de cuisine sont merveilleux parce que ce sont les mêmes que les tiens et les livres de cuisine pour débutants sont fantastiques. Les membres du club de cuisine sont vraiment gentils et j'ai même appris à cuisiner quelques plats italiens, des crêpes (sans mettre le feu à la cuisine) j'ai aussi fait un rôti et de la soupe. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai rien laissé brûler. C'est très agréable de pouvoir cuisiner avec des produits frais et de la viande et pas seulement des cakes au poisson surgelé ou des pois surgelés - à côté de ça faire des macaronis au fromage était vraiment le summum de mes réalisations culinaire dans ma famille d'accueil.**_

_**On m'a remis une boite avec quelques affaires qui appartenaient à mon père, ce sont ses amis de Phoenix qui l'avaient gardée — je suppose qu'ils espéraient que j'irai à sa recherche un jour. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte — je suis un peu nerveuse pour être honnête et vraiment je n'ai pas le temps actuellement de m'effondrer émotionnellement. Donc je l'ai rangée dans le placard et je la garde pour un "jour de pluie".**_

Edward chercha rapidement parmi les paquets celui qui provenait de Bella. Il déchira le papier et en tira ce qui était probablement l'écharpe la plus laide qui n'ait jamais été tricotée. Il aima la laine verte foncé, mais les points étaient lâches et il y avait des trous mais il la pressa contre son nez et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait presque voir Bella assise et déterminée, avec une grimace sur son visage, sa langue sortie ou mordant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle tricotait laborieusement, rangée après rangée.

Il attrapa la lettre de nouveau :

_**Je sais que mon cadeau est moche, putain, mais j'ai passé le mois dernier à la tricoter et la couleur me rappelle celle de tes yeux, mais tu en auras besoin lorsque tu rentreras à la maison.**_

_**Tout se passe bien à l'école et je suis impatiente d'être à Thanksgiving, même si finalement, je ne m'arrête pas vraiment parce que les examens commenceront très bientôt. **_

_**Il faut que j'y aille, profite bien de ta journée et prends soin de toi. **_

_**Amour, **_

_**Bella **_

Il reprit l'écharpe. Il secoua la tête et sourit en y enfouissant son nez. Elle sentait à Bella, fraises et fleurs, juste Bella.

Tout à coup il ne pouvait plus attendre pour rentrer à la maison.

**Ooo HS ooO**

_**Et bien voilà pour cette fois! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**Edward sera de retour à Hope Springs dans le prochain chapitre**_

_**En attendant prenez soin de vous…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger**

**CHAPITRE 14**

'Les premiers jours de Noël…'

Bella se réveilla et se sentit comme si elle n'avait pas du tout fermé les yeux. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était juste six heures du matin et elle grogna. Elle s'était couchée seulement trois heures plus tôt. C'était le jour de son dernier examen puis elle rentrerait à la maison pour les vacances d'hiver.

Elle s'étira puis doucement repoussa les couvertures et s'assit.

"Oh mon Dieu! Quand est-ce que cette horreur va finir? Encore un examen et je pourrai rentrer à la maison." Elle ronchonna tandis que chaque os de son corps protestait, elle alluma la bouilloire et se dirigea vers la douche.

Après s'être lavé et rincé les cheveux, elle utilisa le gel douche dont elle ne séparait plus puis elle revint à sa chambre et se fit un mug de café instantané.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et mangea un bol de céréales composé de muesli, noix et fruits secs plus du yaourt tout en vérifiant son matériel pour son dernier examen.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, elle lava son bol, sa cuillère et son mug, finit de sécher ses cheveux et essaya de choisir ses vêtements.

Alors qu'elle allait s'emparer de son jeans préféré, ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant la jupe écossaise plissée noire, blanche, rouge et marine qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle savait qu'Alice lui avait donné des collants noirs épais ainsi qu'une chemise blanche d'écolière, une cravate fine et rouge et un mignon cardigan noir pour terminer l'ensemble. Elle paracheva sa tenue avec des talons noirs Mary Jane et un manteau blanc matelassé avec un faux col en fourrure qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient tenu à lui acheter.

Elle sourit en ouvrant sa porte et elle mit ses mitaines, son bonnet et son écharpe. Chaque week-end Esmée avait tricoté pour elle - des chaussettes rayées aux couleurs vives qu'elle pouvait remonter jusqu'aux genoux, des gros pulls confortables et chauds avec de longues manches qu'elle pouvait rabattre sur ses doigts et des gilets fantaisie avec de jolis boutons en perle.

Bien qu'elle étudie comme une folle elle avait déjà fait ses valises pour la longue pause de près d'un mois qu'elle attendait impatiemment. Elle avait encore un peu de rattrapage à faire mais selon la plupart de ses professeurs, elle n'avait plus qu'environ une semaine de retard. Tous ses professeurs et ses conseillers avaient été très aimables pour l'aider à se mettre à jour et dans certains cas ils lui dirent de ralentir! Bella était très avide d'apprendre et la plupart de ses soirées se passaient à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier ou de faire de la lecture supplémentaire sinon elle restait chez elle, assise et enroulée dans une couverture tricotée qu'Esmée lui avait envoyée, avec de la lecture ou travaillant sur son ordinateur portable.

Malgré tout son travail elle trouva le temps d'écrire au moins une lettre par semaine à Edward. C'était sa façon de rester en contact. Elle faisait comme s'il lisait ses lettres. Elle faisait comme s'il les attendait avec impatience. C'était libérateur pour elle de penser à lui, à des milliers des kilomètres, assis quelque part, dans la chaleur du soleil lisant ses lettres stupides et souriant peut-être, à quelque chose qu'elle avait écrit.

Le seul indice qu'il avait lu ses lettres fut un cadeau — plusieurs vêtements avec le logo de l'université — que Carlisle lui avait donné quand elle rentra un week-end.

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes traitresses qu'elle avait repoussées en regardant le paquet.

"Est-ce que… a-t-il…" Elle se lécha les lèvres et se maudit de ne pas être en mesure de former une phrase cohérente. "Est-ce de votre part, à Esmée et à toi?" demanda-t-elle, souhaitant que son cœur arrête de battre comme celui d'un oiseau sauvage dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir d'espoir, mais il y avait une partie d'elle-même qui ne voulait pas arrêter d'espérer un signe de lui - peu importe ce que c'était.

Carlisle secoua la tête et lui sourit avec douceur. "Edward est très fier de toi, Bella. Il veut que je m'assure que tu le saches."

Bella s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, en n'essayant plus de sécher ses larmes.

"_Alors quand diable me le dira-t-il lui-même, putain?_ Pourquoi? Est-ce que je l'effraie? Est-il énervé à cause de ma grossesse? A-t-il peur que j'ai le VIH ou autre chose? Pourquoi? " Sa voix ne cessa d'augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les cris puis elle posa sa main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle était face à Carlisle et pas à Edward.

Carlisle posa le paquet et l'entoura de ses bras, ignorant ses protestations en demi-teinte puis elle capitula et saisit sa chemise dans ses petites mains, avant de laisser couler ses larmes librement.

Roscoe resta devant l'entrée et fixa le père de son maître. Il n'aimait pas ça quand sa fille était bouleversée. Elle s'accrochait à lui et rendait son pelage humide et collant et parfois il pouvait la sentir trembler.

Carlisle conduisit Bella à son appartement et la mena jusqu'au canapé. Lorsqu'elle fut assise il alluma la bouilloire avant d'aller à la salle de bain chercher une boîte de mouchoirs en papier.

Elle gémit un merci lorsqu'il déposa la boite à ses pieds, ce petit acte de gentillesse lui donnait envie de pleurer davantage mais elle se retint.

Carlisle posa la tasse de thé devant elle sur une vieille malle en cuir qu'Alice avait disposée devant le canapé en guise de table basse et d'espace de stockage.

Il alla chercher la sienne et s'assit à coté de Bella.

Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, buvant leur thé.

Lorsque Bella fut certaine de pouvoir contrôler ses émotions elle parla tranquillement. "Je suis désolée, Carlisle, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. C'est que parfois je me sens si … _abandonnée _par Edward."

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle leva sa main. "S'il te plait, je sais pourquoi il est parti et j'ai même admis qu'il avait eu raison de le faire. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire tout ce que j'ai fait s'il avait été là. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas encore en colère qu'il ait choisi pour moi."

Carlisle posa sa tasse sur la table et s'approcha pour prendre la main de Bella dans la sienne. "Bella, j'aime Edward plus que ma propre vie, mais je ne suis pas insensible à ses défauts. Edward et toi avez besoin de vous asseoir quand il reviendra et il faut que tu en parles avec lui."

Elle hocha la tête.

Carlisle la serra dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers la porte, il se retourna avec un sourire taquin : "Alors, tu vas ouvrir ton cadeau?"

Elle lui fit un sourire. "Bien sûr."

Elle attendit l'heure d'aller au lit pour ouvrir le paquet. Elle rit et pleura en même temps quand elle découvrit le tee-shirt rose. Edward savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit morte ou désespérée pour porter cette couleur. Il semblerait qu'Edward ait commandé deux shorts qui étaient vraiment petits, des débardeurs, des tee-shirts, des pulls molletonnés à capuche et même un pantalon de survêtement. Elle roula des yeux en voyant tous ces vêtements de divers styles et de couleurs variées.

Elle enfila le vieux tee-shirt d'Edward, avec son nom écrit dans le dos, celui qu'il lui avait prêté quand elle était rentrée de l'hôpital et elle grimpa dans le lit avec le papier à lettre.

_**"Hey Edward,**_

_**Juste un petit mot pour te dire 'merci' pour le sweat et les tee-shirts …"**_

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella heurta quelqu'un et elle réalisa qu'elle avait traversé le campus et se trouvait dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la salle où elle devait passer son examen. Elle avait été surprise d'apprécier autant l'histoire américaine. Avec Jasper ils eurent plusieurs discussions enflammées sur un ou deux chapitres. Bella était contente que ce soit son dernier examen.

Elle avait pensé faire de l'éducation civique comme deuxième matière principale, mais elle devrait suivre deux cursus et pas seulement un seul pour obtenir son diplôme d'enseignant élémentaire. Elle décida d'en discuter avec Carlisle lorsqu'elle rentrerait à la maison.

Il lui suffit de penser aux rires chaleureux, aux étreintes et autres, pour qu'il lui tarde de rentrer à la maison. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que bientôt Edward allait être là.

Noël n'arriverait jamais assez vite!

Elle chassa toutes ces choses de sa tête et attendit le début de l'examen.

Quand elle sortit de l'amphithéâtre, elle resta dehors pendant un moment, la tête levée vers le ciel couvert et terne puis elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait dormir une semaine entière et la pensée de la longue route qui la ramènerait à la maison la remplissait d'effroi. Elle sortit son téléphone et l'alluma, elle trouva seulement un appel manqué d'Esmée.

Elle appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide et sourit avec lassitude en entendant la voix de l'autre femme : "Alors comment c'était chérie?"

Bella se dirigea vers sa voiture. "Je pense que ça c'est bien passé. Au moins c'est fini et je n'ai plus besoin de penser à l'école ou à étudier jusqu'après le Nouvel An!" gémit-elle.

Esmée gloussait avec bienveillance. "Oh Bells, tu sembles tellement fatiguée ma chérie. Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas un peu et tu arriverais un peu plus tard?"

Elle déverrouilla la voiture et y grimpa rapidement. "Non ça va. Tout est prêt et j'ai nettoyé le frigo, défait mon lit et ma voiture est déjà chargée et prête, donc je pars maintenant et je serais bientôt à la maison."

"Bon, conduis prudemment alors, et s'il te plait arrête-toi quelque part pour prendre un café et quelque chose à manger, d'accord? " Elle pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Je te le promets 'Mam'. Arrête de t'inquiéter, tu sais que je suis un bon conducteur," plaisanta-t-elle.

"Hum! Tu es gonflée! Est-ce que tu as placé les chaînes autour des pneus?"

Elle roula des yeux. "Oui, May-May. Je pourrais mettre ces maudites choses en dormant! Souviens-toi de 'cette leçon d'enfer' qu'Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper m'ont donnée pendant une demi-journée? Alors oui, j'ai mis les chaînes. Euh, sais-tu quelque chose à propos de … _lui_?"

Esmée était à la boutique dans son bureau et elle sourit pour elle-même. Bella posait très rarement des questions sur Edward et quand elle le faisait, elle ne demandait qu'à Carlisle.

"Il a appelé hier, chérie. Il sera à la maison pour la veille de Noël, comme il l'avait promis," dit Esmée gentiment.

Bella souffla dans le téléphone. "Oh! D'accord, bon j'appellerai de nouveau lorsque je m'arrêterai pour un café, dans une heure ou deux."

"Au revoir, Bells."

Elle soupira et carra les épaules en démarrant sa voiture, elle pensait déjà à sa prochaine pause-café — elle allait avoir besoin de toute la caféine qu'elle pourrait trouver!

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward fut triste de dire au revoir à ses nouveaux et anciens amis, avec qui il avait travaillé pendant ces quatre derniers mois mais il ne pouvait nier son excitation grandissante à l'idée de rentrer à la maison.

Le jour après que Jeff 'soit libéré', Edward prépara ses sacoches, son sac à dos avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Jeff et lui avaient fait une 'fête d'adieu' ensemble, la veille au soir. Et quand Jeff lui avait dit au revoir ce matin-là, Edward lui avait promis de rester en contact avec lui. Les parents de Jeff avaient complètement changé leur vie, ils avaient déménagé faisant en sorte qu'il ne soit pas tenté de renouer avec son ancien groupe d'amis.

Edward avait appelé sa mère et lui avait dit qu'il prenait le chemin du retour mais il lui a demandé de garder ça pour elle car il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour rentrer.

Megan avait son bras enroulé autour d'Edward alors qu'ils marchaient, accompagnés de Brandon, vers le garage où sa grosse moto noire était garée.

"Maintenant Edward promets-moi d'amener Bella," dit Megan.

Brandon souffla et secoua la tête en direction de sa femme. "Tu es incorrigible, chérie!"

Elle roula des yeux en lui donnant un petit coup derrière la tête. "Je sais des choses," dit-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Edward rit. "Je te le promets, _si_ elle a du temps et _si_ elle me parle encore, alors peut-être, nous viendrons vous voir cet été."

Brandon rigola. "Nous prendrons des vacances pour Pâques et nous viendrons probablement vous voir à ce moment-là."

Les rires s'éteignirent lorsqu'Edward sortit son casque de dessous le siège de la moto et qu'il se tourna pour faire face aux deux personnes qui s'étaient si bien occupées de lui.

"Je veux vous remercier de m'avoir gardé avec vous ici. Lorsque je suis arrivé j'étais un cas désespéré et dès la première gifle que tu m'as donnée, vous n'avez aidé à sortir ma tête de mon cul et à mettre ma vie en perspective," dit-il tranquillement.

Megan se rapprocha et étreignit Edward étroitement avant de s'essuyer les yeux et de lui sourire : "Tu es le bienvenu ici à tout moment, Edward. Nous t'aimons comme si tu étais des nôtres. Je suis heureuse que tu aies permis que nous t'aidions. "

Brandon hocha la tête et Edward sourit en voyant combien leur filles respectives ressemblaient à leurs parents. Rosalie était un peu plus petite que son père au look nordique, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Brandon et avait sa nature compatissante et juste comme lui elle ne se laissait pas faire et ne souffrait pas les imbéciles.

Alice était aussi petite que sa mère mais elles partageaient toutes les deux ce qu'elles appelaient 'la vision'. Edward savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ça car toutes les deux possédaient une appréciation du comportement des gens et des caractères.

Brandon posa sa main fine sur l'épaule d'Edward alors que ses yeux bleu ciel rencontraient ceux d'Edward. "Souviens-toi Edward ; tu peux appeler Collin ou moi tout le temps, que ce soit le jour où la nuit si tu en as besoin mais ne doute ni de toi-même ni du fait que tu as beaucoup de choses à offrir à une femme. Tu es un homme bien avec de grandes valeurs familiales. Bella est chanceuse de t'avoir, fiston."

Après un dernier signe de main, Edward tourna toutes ses pensées sur une ville enneigée du Vermont.

Il rentrait chez lui.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella fut heureuse de s'arrêter sur le petit parking du restaurant français qu'elle aimait à Montpelier. Il lui restait encore une heure et demie pour arriver à la maison mais elle savait qu'après s'être dégourdie les jambes et avoir mangé elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux.

Son estomac gronda fortement lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait presque rien avalé ces jours derniers. Si ça n'avait pas été sa logeuse, elle ne se serait même pas arrêtée de travailler pour manger tous les soirs.

La serveuse, une dame d'un certain âge, lui sourit chaleureusement. "Bonjour Bella! En route pour la maison, chérie?"

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. "Enfin! Doris, il faut que je mange quelque chose de chaud et beaucoup de café!"

Doris hocha la tête et lui remplit un grand mug, elle avait la cafetière à la main.

Bella commanda du bœuf en daube qui était un délicieux ragoût de queue de bœuf avec du bacon et une sauce au vin rouge, des légumes cuits lentement dans la sauce épaisse tout ça servi sur un lit de riz.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de saliver et elle finit la moitié du pain français qui été servi avec le repas.

Une fois qu'elle fut rassasiée et que son énergie fut reconstituée, elle fit le plein et le garagiste l'aida à enlever les chaînes de ses roues car après avoir vérifié la météo elle vit que les routes étaient dégagées jusqu'à Hope Springs.

Bella était déterminée à rester de bonne humeur et elle ne s'attarderait pas sur la façon, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, dont elle avait passé ses examens, ou si Edward était sur le chemin de retour, ou s'il allait partir plus tard qu'elle. Alors elle alluma la radio et fredonna des chants de Noël, se remémorant tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait déjà achetés pour la plupart des personnes sur sa liste.

Il ne restait plus que huit jours avant Noël et Bella était impatiente de passer son premier "vrai" Noël, un dont elle pouvait se souvenir, en famille.

Bree, Jed, Emma, Brady et Chelsea n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour mettre Bella au courant des 'Traditions de la famille Cullen' comme ils les appelaient. Bon, à part Brady qui disait juste 'c'est zuste tout un tas de trucs que nous faizons pour que le père Noël vienne ici, Belle." Bella sourit en pensant au petit garçon blond-roux qui avait pris un gros morceau de son cœur.

Souvent le week-end quand elle travaillait à l'un de ses devoirs, ou autre, on pouvait trouver les quatre enfants assis dans son petit salon, en train de regarder la télévision ou de dessiner tranquillement. La première fois ils avaient envahi l'appartement, ils avaient poussé Brady en tête de leur petite foule comme ils se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée.

"Hey Belle? Est-ce que tu peux venir 'jouer avec nous' ?" lui demanda Brady en haussant un sourcil.

Elle secoua la tête tristement et leur dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire.

Brady était découragé mais il demanda s'ils pouvaient venir à l'intérieur.

Bella les informa qu'elle avait des tonnes de devoirs à faire et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de distraction.

Etonnamment les quatre enfants furent d'accord et lui dirent que s'ils pouvaient être avec elle ils seraient sages. "Comme la petite souris, Belle. Tu sais comme dans l'histoire de Cendrillon?" Brady avait hoché la tête en repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux,' Ouais, alors juste comme la petite souris!"

Bella rit intérieurement en pensant à combien elle aimait passer du temps avec les quatre enfants. Emma était une petite puce, alors que Chelsea était un bon mélange d'Alice et Jasper et Jed était le roc de Bella. Il était très protecteur envers sa famille et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'assurer de leur sécurité et de leur bonheur.

Elle aimait la patience dont il faisait preuve avec Brady. Il perdait rarement son sang-froid ou disait un mot méchant et il était toujours là quand Bella avait besoin d'aide.

Après un autre arrêt rapide aux toilettes et pour se dégourdir les jambes, Bella arriva enfin à Hope Springs vers seize heures.

Il faisait presque nuit et elle sourit en voyant que la rue principale était éclairée par les réverbères et les vitrines, Noël s'affichait partout et des lumières colorées avaient été posées tout le long et de chaque côté de la route.

Plusieurs personnes lui firent signe de la main ou l'interpellèrent, et elle put sentir son cœur se remplir d'émotion à cette sensation de reconnaissance qu'elle avait obtenue.

Elle était la bienvenue, comme si elle était de la ville et non pas comme une sans-abri que Billy avait récupérée sur la route.

Elle secoua la tête et se décida à rentrer chez elle. Elle se gara sur un côté du garage à quatre places et elle sortit seulement de la voiture son petit sac, son ordinateur portable et ses biens les plus précieux. Elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée, elle se traina dans les escaliers et déverrouilla la porte.

Elle laissa tout tomber sur le sol et se dirigea vers le canapé. En s'asseyant elle enleva sa veste, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants avant de se débarrasser des chaussures. Elle posa tout ça sur la petite table et se coucha contre les coussins doux et confortables.

Elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Elle se réveilla parce qu'elle était courbaturée. Elle s'étira et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait nuit et tout était calme. Elle se redressa et s'étira encore avant de se pencher pour allumer la lumière, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé tomber son sac à main et son sac et elle en sortit son téléphone portable.

Heureusement elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un message à Esmée lorsqu'elle s'était garée en bas pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée mais qu'elle allait dormir.

Ella alluma le garage et déchargea rapidement le reste de ses bagages. Une fois là-haut elle tria tout avant de démarrer une lessive et de prendre une douche qui la fit se sentir dix fois mieux.

Elle se mit un pantalon de pyjama et le 'tee-shirt d'Edward' puis elle sortit une paire de chaussettes et réalisa qu'elle était affamée.

Bien sûr, Esmée s'était assurée que Bella ait tout ce qu'il lui fallait en matière de produits frais et aussi elle avait ajouté deux repas complets parce qu'elle savait que Bella aurait faim en se réveillant.

Elle sourit en voyant le grand plat de lasagne dans le frigo ainsi que la grande part de tarte au pomme avec de la crème fraîche.

Elle ronronnait presque en les faisant chauffer. Elle déposa les couverts sur la petite table ronde devant la baie vitrée. Elle aimait les assiettes aux couleurs pastel et les bols qu'Alice et Jasper lui avaient offerts comme cadeau pour la pendaison de la crémaillère. Ils allaient avec des verres assortis qu'elle avait reçus de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

Elle s'assit à table et regarda la rangée d'arbres qui bordait la route, dehors. Ses yeux trouvèrent le hangar rouge et elle repensa à la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passée là-bas, cette nuit où elle avait perdu son bébé.

Sans y penser sa main trouva son ventre et elle le caressa doucement. Cette douleur forte et déchirante avait diminué un peu, laissant place à des moments de tristesse. La semaine précédente elle était passée près d'une femme qui était enceinte et qui achetait de la laine pour tricoter une couverture. Le vendeur lui souriait alors qu'elle frottait son ventre gonflé et tout à coup Bella dut sortir parce qu'elle pleurait et en tremblant elle composa le numéro de Rosalie. Toutes les femmes Cullen étaient une aubaine et Bella avait adopté Esmée comme sa mère presque immédiatement. Elle aimait la façon dont la traitait Alice, comme une sœur, comme Bree. Mais c'est Rosalie qui lui avait sauvé la vie après qu'elle ait perdu le bébé. Elle pouvait rester assise pendant des heures à la tenir, en la laissant pleurer de douleur, de culpabilité, sans dire un mot.

Tous les Cullen s'étaient mobilisés pour l'encourager et la protéger juste comme Carlisle avait promis à Edward qu'ils le feraient. Carlisle et Esmée trouvaient qu'elle était facile à aimer et à vivre. Ils savaient que si Edward et elle continuaient leurs chemins séparément, leur maison serait toujours ouverte à Bella et ils lui dirent cela à plusieurs reprises.

Jasper lui avait dit que la douleur mettrait du temps avant de partir. Il l'avait assurée qu'elle avait le droit de se lamenter et que son bébé méritait ses larmes. Ces mots la firent se sentir mieux. Elle se sentit réconfortée de savoir qu'elle ne devait pas agir comme si sa grossesse non désirée était un sale petit secret.

Mes ces incidents devenaient de moins en moins fréquents et elle savait qu'elle était sur la voie de la guérison. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable d'aller à l'université et elle savait que ce qui la faisait avancer c'était son désir d'avoir une vie meilleure pour elle, mais aussi pour tous les autres enfants qu'elle aurait un jour.

Bella regarda la pendule art déco qui était sur le mur et elle vit qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin.

Elle se remit les idées en place et s'habilla rapidement avec des sous-vêtements thermiques, un jeans épais, un sweat à manches longues polaire ainsi qu'un épais chandail qu'Esmée lui avait envoyé et une autre épaisse veste molletonnée. Elle mit ses mitaines, une écharpe chaude et un bonnet avant d'enfiler ses bottes fourrées, de descendre l'escalier et de courir vers la porte arrière de maison principale.

Elle enleva ses bottes dans le vestiaire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

"Bonjour May-May," dit-elle en arrivant derrière la femme qui était occupée avec la bouilloire.

Elle se retourna avec un large sourire. "Bella, chérie! Bienvenue à la maison!" dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras et Bella courut presque pour se réfugier dans son étreinte chaleureuse.

Bella recula et sourit à la femme qui était de quelques centimètres plus grande qu'elle. "Je pense que je vais venir avec toi ce matin. Je n'ai pas souvent vu de la neige," dit-elle en se versant du café et en s'asseyant au comptoir.

Esmée s'assit en face d'elle et lui sourit. "Bien, je suis très heureuse de ton initiative mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à cette époque de l'année. Maintenant que tous les champs sont en sommeil pour l'hiver il ne reste plus que les dernières canneberges et puis la courge d'hiver. Sinon tout a été cueilli et vendu, ou stocké ou envoyé au conditionnement, embouteillage, conserve, congélation ou jus."

Bella se sentit un peu désappointée et Esmée lui sourit. "Bien sûr nous pouvons aller faire un tour avant de retrouver tout le monde pour un café à la cantine. Nous devons vérifier que les arbres sont bien abrités et emballés et que leurs couvertures les protègent bien.

Bella rigola. La première fois qu'elle avait entendu parler d'emballer les arbres dans des couvertures, elle avait roulé des yeux et sourit de façon indulgente. Après avoir entendu ça plusieurs fois, elle s'était réveillée un matin pour s'apercevoir que les arbres dans les vergers avaient été mis dans des 'couvertures' qui étaient faites en matière synthétique pour protéger leur racine et leur pied des fameuses intempéries du Vermont. De la sorte ils n'étaient pas détruits par le gel ou la neige, mais ils continuaient leur vie en sommeil pour l'hiver.

Bella réalisa que bien que tout le monde soit occupé par ses propres intérêts et sa carrière, les obligations de la ferme passaient avant le reste et quand un appel était lancé pour la récolte en fin de saison ou au début de la période de gel, Jasper, Emmett et également leur famille venaient, prêts à travailler. Même Brady et Emma s'y mettaient et ils montrèrent à Bella comment 'emballer les arbres' et préparer les champs pour la venue de l'hiver. Bella aimait cette activité autour du verger pendant l'automne et Edward lui avait manqué encore plus lorsqu'elle faisait des promenades en tracteur et en remorque avec les enfants alors qu'ils cahotaient sur les chemins, riant d'être bousculés et de tomber les uns contre les autres.

Bella et Esmée finirent leur café et Bella prit un croissant dans le panier sur le comptoir.

Elles enfilèrent rapidement leurs vêtements avant de sortir le camion.

Esmée ne perdit pas de temps pour faire chauffer le moteur et l'intérieur de la cabine avant de conduire sur le chemin de terre.

"C'est tellement bon de t'avoir à la maison, mon petit cœur. Est-ce que c'était difficile?"

Bella passa les quelques minutes suivantes à expliquer à Esmée ses derniers devoirs et ses examens finaux pendant qu'elles s'arrêtaient pour voir les pommiers ainsi qu'à la grange et Esmée sourit quand Bella descendit et alla jusqu'à la porte.

Elle n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise près des animaux mais elle ne tremblait plus de peur à proximité d'eux.

Après ça elles retrouvèrent Paul, Jared, Collin pendant que Bella se laissa entrainer par Rachel.

Il était juste après sept heures lorsqu'elles revinrent dans la chaude cuisine d'Esmée.

Carlisle se versait du café dans un mug, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas sur le plancher. Il releva la tête attendant de voir qui arrivait et il sourit en voyant Esmée et Bella derrière elle.

"Bonjour, Chérie. Salut Bells! Comment vas-tu?"

Elle sourit et attendit son tour pour recevoir l'étreinte et le baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur familière de citron et miel avec juste une pincée d'épices. Carlisle la relâcha et fronça les sourcils. "Tu as de gros cernes sous les yeux, jeune femme!"

Elle se recula et fit un clin d'œil à Esmée en prenant du café. "C'est votre diagnostic Doc?"

Avant que Carlisle puisse répondre, ils entendirent un gros bang et puis des pattes sur le parquet suivi par un autre bang avant de voir Roscoe se précipiter dans la pièce.

Bella posa son mug vite fait avant de sourire et de se mettre à genoux et d'ouvrir ses bras.

Roscoe était dans l'embrasure de la porte et il lui aboyait avec colère pendant quelques minutes avant de marcher lentement vers l'endroit où elle s'était assise sur le sol.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Bella se penche et embrasse son museau bruyamment. "Oh arrête de bouder, vieux despote! Je t'avais dit que je devais aller à l'école et aussi que je rentrerai, alors accepte-le, idiot!"

Roscoe lâcha un faible aboiement avant de grimper sur les genoux de Bella et de commencer à renifler et à lécher son cou.

Esmée les gronda tous les deux d'être par terre et Bella rampa de l'autre côté de la cuisine alors qu'elle riait, ainsi que Carlisle, aux pitreries de Roscoe.

Esmée commença à préparer le petit déjeuner et Bella allait se relever pour aller se laver les mains et l'aider, quand elle vit que Roscoe se tenait absolument immobile.

Elle leva les yeux vers la porte et son souffle se coupa.

Des yeux verts brillants la dévisageaient avidement.

"Edward!"

Le charme fut rompu par le cri d'excitation d'Esmée et Edward fit son sourire tordu à sa mère, qui riait et criait en se jetant dans ses bras et en l'enlaçant.

"Bonjour M'am." Bella sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes au son de cette voix trainante et douce, sexy et rauque.

Son cœur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit comme s'il allait sortir de son corps à tout moment.

Roscoe lâcha un aboiement fort et se rua sur Edward, de plus en plus impatient et il sauta de façon à ce qu'il lâche sa mère pour attraper son 'jouet' de vingt-cinq kilos.

Bella était figée sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait ni parler ni bouger. Elle était juste assise là et fixait le beau visage bronzé et magnifique d'Edward.

Son léger bronzage rendait ses yeux verts presque irisés, ce qui était positivement hypnotisant.

Une autre voix s'ajouta à l'agitation et Bella vit Bree jeter les bras autour du cou de son frère.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa mais ses yeux revenaient immanquablement sur Bella.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se releva. Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine et puis de la maison, sans un mot.

"Bella!"

Elle grinça des dents en entendant sa voix l'appeler mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle fit une halte juste assez longue pour enfiler ses bottes et prendre sa veste puis elle ouvrit la porte arrière et courut à travers la cour se réfugier dans son appartement.

Elle trébucha dans l'escalier et ouvrit sa porte, la claqua derrière elle puis elle s'y adossa. Elle prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer en sanglotant et en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et que le flot d'émotions qu'elle avait retenu pendant des mois, la submergeait. Toute la colère et le ressentiment dûs au départ d'Edward couraient dans ses veines de nouveau. Le sentiment d'abandon, de solitude et de douleur explosèrent pendant quelque pleurait et sanglotait dans son oreiller.

Elle savait qu'elle en faisait trop mais il l'avait blessée! Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais déclarés autre chose que de l'amitié, elle espérait plus de lui et le revoir avait fait revenir ses insécurités.

_C'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas s'impliquer avec les gens - ils vous font ouvrir votre cœur et ensuite ils vous l'arrachent!_

Bella était couchée en travers de son lit et les sanglots et les larmes s'apaisaient. Elle reprit conscience lorsqu'elle sentit une main douce caresser son ventre. Un corps chaud était pressé contre son dos et une douce odeur de — d'Edward l'entoura, elle renifla et commença à le repousser, mais Edward la tint fermement contre lui.

"Ça va aller, amour. Tout ira bien maintenant," chantonna-t-il à son oreille.

Bella ramena les bras d'Edward serrés autour d'elle et les replia sur sa poitrine.

"Dors ma Bella. Je suis ici maintenant, dors amour." Ses lèvres caressaient son oreille avant qu'il ne les pressent contre sa tempe.

Bella hocha la tête et se blottit plus étroitement contre lui et elle autorisa ses yeux à se fermer.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward avait passé trois jours exténuants sur la route. Lorsqu'il était parti vers la Californie au mois d'août, il était passé à travers le Nebraska, le Colorado et l'Utah préférant prendre un itinéraire plus pittoresque et plus tranquille. Pour son voyage de retour il avait voulu rentrer directement et le plus vite possible pour parcourir les 4 800 kilomètres mais il savait que si la fatigue ne le tuait pas, ses parents le feraient.

Il s'arrêta à Amarillo dans l'Oklahoma, la première nuit après avoir piloté presque dix-huit heures. Il avait beaucoup dormi et après s'être arrêté à Joplin au restaurant de Pat, il conduisit pour passer la nuit chez Vinnie et Felix, les parents de Nessie à Akron dans l'Ohio. Le matin suivant il parcourut le reste du chemin et au lieu d'aller directement chez ses parents comme il souhaitait le faire, il se força à rentrer chez lui.

Il rangea sa moto dans le garage. Il l'amènerait à Jacob pour qu'il l'entretienne après Noël pensa-t-il en la déchargeant et en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Une lampe était allumée dans le salon et il prit un moment pour se détendre et profiter du calme qu'il avait toujours ressenti quand il entrait dans cette maison.

Le rez-de-chaussée était impeccable et Edward se précipita pour augmenter le thermostat. Il savait que son père était venu régulièrement vérifier sa maison.

Elle était restée comme s'il n'était parti que quelques minutes, alors que ça faisait quatre mois. Il alluma quelques lumières et posa ses bagages dans la buanderie. Son frigo avait été rempli avec des provisions de base et il mit la cafetière en marche avant de monter à l'étage.

Il entra dans ce qu'il considérait comme la chambre de Bella. Il jurerait sentir son parfum délicieux de fraise et de crème à la vanille, mélangé avec autre chose de fruité qui finissait par sentir comme Bella, mais la chambre était vide sans elle.

Il était tout courbaturé d'avoir roulé pendant plus de dix heures et il traversa le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre parce que quand il était partit, tôt le matin, sa chambre était en pagaille. Maintenant tout était impeccablement propre et il sut que Bella était venue ici. Son lit avait été refait avec des draps propres. Son placard, qu'il avait mis sens dessus-dessous ce matin là, avait été rangé et tous ses vêtements soigneusement pliés ou suspendus.

Sa salle de bain aussi avait été nettoyée et un assortiment de serviettes propres et moelleuses avait été disposé.

Il se sentit fatigué tout à coup et il regarda l'heure à sa montre. Il était presque vingt-deux heures, alors il décida de prendre une douche et de se coucher. Il pourrait aller voir ses parents le lendemain matin.

Après la douche il s'assit d'un côté de son lit et appela les Hale pour leur dire qu'il était arrivé.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il enlevait la serviette de ses hanches et s'effondrait dans le lit.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla et se sentit mille fois mieux. Il se doucha et mit un jean et un tee-shirt thermique avant d'enfiler une chemise par-dessus et de mettre ses bottes.

Il fit son lit, rangea la salle de bain puis descendit pour boire le café. Il avait envie de l'un des fameux petits déjeuners de sa mère et lorsqu'il vit qu'il était juste sept heures et demie, il sut que ses parents et Bree seraient installés pour manger dans peu de temps alors il prit sa parka matelassée et sortit sa voiture.

Elle démarra à la première tentative et Edward sut qu'il devait remercier son père pour ça.

L'hiver s'était vraiment installé à Hope Springs. C'était un paysage d'hiver tout droit sorti d'une carte de Noël. Dorset Common était drapé de blanc, avec des lumières blanches suspendues en travers de l'allée d'arbres et qui faisaient le tour du lac, ce dernier avait été clôturé pour le protéger en vue des parties de patinage et toute la zone avait l'air magique.

Il se demanda ce que Bella allait en penser. Il ressentit du remords en pensant qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle, pour son premier patinage et il se demandait comment ça c'était passé. Il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup à faire et il pria pour qu'elle le laisse revenir dans sa vie.

Il se sentait comme une merde de l'avoir abandonnée au moment où elle le plus besoin de lui. S'il était resté, il savait qu'il se serait replié sur lui-même mais ces raisons ne l'empêchaient pas pour autant de se sentir un salaud de l'avoir laissée tomber si soudainement.

Il tourna dans l'allée large et sourit lorsqu'il vit les lumières allumées au rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'il finissait d'arriver il put sentir une déferlante d'émotions s'abattre sur lui.

Il racla sa gorge et essuya ses yeux rapidement avant de se garer face au garage. Il entra par le vestiaire et enleva ses bottes.

Il entendit Roscoe aboyer et des rires provenant de la cuisine et il ne put pas arrêter un petit rire d'anticipation de s'échapper en allant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

Bella était assise sur le sol assaillie par Roscoe à qui elle essayait de parler entre ses rires et ses léchages.

Elle avait l'air incroyable. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et coulaient dans son dos en de douces vagues brunes. Edward pouvait voir les cernes sous ses yeux et il savait qu'elle devait rentrer de l'université.

Roscoe le vit tout d'un coup et il sourit alors que sa queue commençait à s'agiter frénétiquement. Plusieurs choses arrivèrent à la fois. Bella releva les yeux et haleta en le fixant dans les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Sa mère, qui lui tournait le dos cria son nom avant de s'élancer dans ses bras.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'odeur unique de sa mère le submerger. Les mois et les années disparurent et soudain il se sentit comme s'il était redevenu un enfant de nouveau. Les étreintes d'Esmée étaient uniques et pour une petite femme ses bras étaient étonnamment forts. Il sentit ses lèvres caresser sa joue et sa petite main se poser sur sa mâchoire. " Tu m'as manqué fils ; tu _nous_ as manqués," murmura-t-elle avant de le relâcher afin qu'il puisse prendre Roscoe. Le chien gémit de mécontentement d'avoir été laissé derrière et Edward le souleva étroitement avant de le laisser aller. Au moment où il allait aller vers Bella, un flou coloré traversa son champ de vision et Bree lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa, ses bras set ses jambes minces entourés autour de lui.

"Hey, canaille comment vas-tu?" demanda-t-il en regardant sa petite sœur.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de répondre il capta un mouvement et lorsqu'il regarda il vit le dos de Bella disparaitre dans le vestiaire.

"Bella!" Il l'appela et posa Bree en essayant de la rattraper. Il entendit la porte de derrière se refermer et il écarta Bree de son chemin pour aller avec Bella mais il sentit une main sur son bras l'en empêcher.

Il se retourna et rencontra les yeux bleus de Carlisle. "Fiston, bienvenu à la maison. Laisse-la pour l'instant."

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soupire de frustration et hoche la tête. Carlisle sourit et passa sa main derrière la nuque de son fils. "Viens et mange d'abord," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Edward ne mangea rien et ses yeux restèrent concentrés sur la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir l'angle de l'appartement du garage.

Esmée regarda Carlisle et elle pencha la tête vers la porte de derrière.

"Edward?"

"Hein?" Il releva les yeux de son assiette de bacon et d'œufs complètement massacrés.

Carlisle secoua la tête et fronça un sourcil. "T'ont-ils fait quelque chose?" plaisanta-t-il.

Edward lui offrit un sourire peu enthousiaste et ses yeux retournèrent vers la fenêtre.

"D'accord, vas-y!" dit Carlisle, Edward se leva d'un bond et traversa la pièce alors que Carlisle l'interpellait. "Edward!"

"Oui Pa'?"

"Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal, alors vas-y doucement et il vaudrait mieux que je t'avertisse, elle ne va être facile avec toi. Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'elle te tombe dans les bras."

Il hocha la tête sérieusement. "Je sais."

Esmée lui fit un signe de la main, Edward partit de la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard la porte de derrière claqua.

Esmée regarda Carlisle avec un sourire au bord des larmes. "Penses-tu qu'ils vont s'en sortir?"

Il la rapprocha de lui. "Je pense que ce que tu devrais faire c'est de rester en dehors de ça et de les laisser se débrouiller," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche forma un 'o' parfait. "Qui moi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

Il grogna et enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer plus étroitement. "Esmée Cullen, s'il te plait n'interfère pas dans la vie amoureuse de ton fils. Il ne te remerciera pas et Bella sera folle si elle croit que tu es contre elle, d'accord?" Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il était très sérieux. "Compris, promis. Maintenant pourquoi sommes-nous debout et prêt si tôt ce matin?"

Il fit un petit sourire. "Bien essayé Mme Cullen, mais il faut que j'aille travailler, mon premier rendez-vous est à neuf heures et mon planning est complet. "

"Bien je serai contente lorsque Ned arrivera. Il vient avant ou après Noel?" demanda Esmée en suivant Carlisle dans le vestiaire.

Le docteur Ned Davis était un jeune médecin qui venait juste de terminer son internat et Edward et Carlisle l'appelaient lorsqu'ils avaient trop de travail ou lorsqu'ils voulaient prendre un jour de congé. Ned était toujours fourré au cabinet de Carlisle depuis des années et il avait tenu à les rejoindre.

Carlisle haussa les épaules dans sa chaude veste rembourrée. Esmée enroula son écharpe bleu clair autour de son cou.

"Il vient le vingt-deux et il arrêtera le deux ce qui veut dire qu'Edward et moi aurons dix jours de vacances. Edward et Ned se partageront le travail."

Esmée resta sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son mari. "Je t'aime, maintenant dépêche-toi de me revenir et fais attention sur la route."

Lorsqu'elle revient à la cuisine elle trouva Roscoe qui l'attendait à côté du comptoir, là où les assiettes à moitié vides avaient été stockées. "D'accord, tu as été très gâté aujourd'hui Roscoe, mais c'est parce que maman et papa ont besoin de s'embrasser et de se rabibocher… Oui ils le font!" Esmée rigola à sa bêtise.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward était sur le palier devant la porte de Bella. Il n'entendit rien et ouvrit la porte doucement.

Et là il l'entendit.

Les bruits de douleur et d'angoisse que Bella étouffaient dans ses oreillers alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit le firent grimacer. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine où il sentit la 'blessure' qui était là depuis qu'il l'avait quittée.

Il resta dans l'embrasure pendant un long moment. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait plus mince et plus fragile d'une certaine manière.

Quand il sembla que ses larmes s'apaisaient, elle roula sur le côté et tourna le dos à la porte. Sa respiration avait encore quelques ratés de temps en temps et Edward ne put rester à l'écart plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque énorme et qu'elle pourrait très bien le jeter dehors et ne jamais lui reparler mais il fallait qu'il essaie!

Il s'assit sur le petit pouf et enleva ses bottes avant de retirer ses différentes couches de vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que son tee-shirt et sa chemise qu'il avait déboutonnée et tirée hors de son jeans.

Il grimpa sur le lit derrière la silhouette de Bella secouée de sanglots. Il passa son bras sous elle et la tira contre son torse, tout en repoussant ses cheveux hors de son visage rouge et humide en chantonnant à son oreille.

Il recourba le bras qui était sous elle, posa sa main sur son ventre et le lui caressa alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

Les mains de Bella s'agrippèrent aux siennes et à ses bras et elle les attrapa pour les resserrer autour d'elle.

Il put voir combien ses yeux était gonflés et fatigués et il fredonna pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux et s'endorme.

Elle accepta mais ne relâcha pas du tout son emprise.

Il se détendit à côté d'elle. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser sa bite dure comme la pierre et lancinante mais galamment il essaya de garder ses hanches loin d'elle. Finalement il réussit à s'installer et à s'endormir.

**Ooo HS ooO**

La prochaine chose dont il eut conscience fut une main dure qui poussait sur son épaule et une voix crachait : "Putain enlève tes mains de moi!"

Il grogna et passa sa main sur son visage. Il essaya de chasser de son cerveau le brouillard du sommeil et il lutta pour s'asseoir.

Il leva les yeux et vit Bella debout de l'autre côté du lit, un air furieux sur le visage et il fit l'erreur de sourire en voyant sa coiffure. On aurait dit un chaton très en colère.

Elle devint rouge. "PUTAIN, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Es-tu heureux de n'avoir presque provoqué une dépression nerveuse?" cria-t-elle alors qu'elle bougeait sauvagement ses mains en tournant autour du lit. Edward s'assit et sortit ses pieds du lit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ses bottes et le reste de ses vêtements gisaient en tas.

Il regarda la pièce. Il aimait ce qu'elles en avaient fait.

Les murs étaient peints en blanc ainsi que les meubles mais Alice avait amené une touche d'un joli vert sauge qui était presque le même que celui de sa chambre d'amis. Il se demandait si c'était une coïncidence. Il aimait aussi 'l'œuvre d'art' faite avec le vieux cadre et les volets sur le mur. Il sourit en regardant le siège de la fenêtre et il pouvait voir que Bella passait beaucoup de temps là.

Une petite pile de livres était posée à côté de la fenêtre. Son ordinateur trônait sur son petit bureau avec une imprimante.

"… et c'est pourquoi c'est difficile pour moi de te pardonner, Edward. Edward? EDWARD!"

Edward sentit ses joues se colorer de gêne car il venait de se faire surprendre en train de rêvasser en regardant Bella. "Tu as l'air encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, Bella."

Elle haussa les sourcils et laissa tomber ses mains en signe de défaite. "Tu sais quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel? Je m'en fiche! J'essaye de faire un effort pour t'expliquer et toi tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai à dire, putain. Eh bien voici sûrement quelque chose que tu pourras entendre : FOUS. LE. CAMP. DE. CHEZ. MOI."

Les yeux de Bella étaient presque noirs de colère alors qu'elle le regardait depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

Edward ne put rien y faire et il sourit devant tant de beauté.

Cela s'avéra être une grosse erreur.

Il sut que son moment de contrôle fragile était passé. Elle laissa échapper un grognement sourd et se jeta dans l'espace entre eux comme un tigre en colère.

Il la rattrapa facilement et essaya de garder certaines parties de son anatomie loin du danger. Mais elle se tortillait en tous sens et il reçut un coup de genou dans son pénis à demi érigé et ses boules, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux sur le tapis avant qu'il ne roule sur le côté en position fœtale sans émettre le moindre son.

Il resta sur le sol gémissant doucement, son corps ravagé par une douleur atroce qui irradiait de sa bite et de ses boules vers l'extérieur de sorte que même ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Bella haleta en voyant son visage bronzé passer du rouge vif à une pâleur mortelle. Elle fut horrifiée par son comportement. _Putain mais à quoi pensait-elle? C'était Edward! Son Edward. Elle avait passé les quatre derniers mois à espérer son retour et que faisait-elle? Elle avait essayé de le châtrer! Je dois être folle_, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait le tour d'Edward ne sachant pas quoi faire, lorsqu'il parla.

"De l'eau…" réussit à souffler Edward malgré sa respiration coupée et Bella trébucha sur ses pieds et attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans son frigo.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, il était assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes repliées et ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. Il était toujours pâle mais il semblait avoir récupéré. Au moins il n'haletait plus mais semblait respirer normalement.

Elle lui tendit la bouteille et fit un bond en arrière comme s'il allait la frapper. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant si méfiante mais ne fit aucun commentaire et marmonna un 'merci'.

Il but à la bouteille avant de la reboucher et de la poser sur le tapis à côté de lui.

"J'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait à l'appartement," dit-il dans le silence tendu.

Bella haussa les épaules alors qu'elle était plantée près de la porte. "Ta mère et tes sœurs sont étonnantes," dit-elle.

Finalement Edward soupira et se remit sur ses pieds avec une légère grimace.

Les yeux de Bella se dirigèrent immédiatement sur son bas-ventre avant de rencontrer son regard un peu triste mais amusé. Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouge vif et elle se lécha les lèvres. "Désolé … à ce, euh … sujet." Elle agita sa main en direction de sa queue endolorie et ratatinée qui se cachait maintenant dans son boxer.

Edward acquiesça et lui fit un sourire rapide. "Bon, je suppose que c'est ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû te retenir."

Bella s'éloigna rapidement de la porte pendant qu'Edward s'en rapprochait. Il soupira de nouveau. "Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'utilise la salle de bain?"

Elle commença à lui montrer où elle était, mais il l'arrêta en roulant des yeux et elle hocha la tête brusquement. "Bien sûr. Tu sais où c'est, tu as vécu ici avant moi," dit-elle.

Il rigola. "Ouais et j'ai même aidé à le construire. Je reviens de suite."

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pendant que Bella restait au même endroit sans bouger et en le regardant fermer la porte.

Une fois qu'elle fut verrouillée, elle alla dans la pièce principale et marcha de long en large, tordant ses mains et marmonnant pour elle-même. "Putain mais à quoi tu pensais? Evidemment tu ne pensais pas, et maintenant au lieu de continuer notre amitié, il va probablement prendre une ordonnance de restriction contre toi! Putain, putain! Putain! Pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire correctement?" dit-elle en se retournant pour continuer à marcher. Elle s'arrêta brutalement en voyant Edward appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un mélange de contrition et d'amusement sur son beau visage.

"Je promets que je ne vais pas prendre une ordonnance de restriction contre toi si tu me promets de ne plus essayer de bousiller mes attributs," dit-il.

"D'accord." La main de Bella frappa son front, elle avait oublié son filtre et sa tête, semblait-il.

"Arrête ça," ordonna Edward doucement.

"Arrêter quoi?"

Il avança un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout de l'autre côté du canapé.

"Arrête de te réprimander et pour l'amour de Dieu arrête de te taper! Tu vas finir par te blesser," dit-il à voix basse alors qu'il dirigeait sa main vers ses cheveux et les repoussait de son front pour le lui frotter gentiment. Il s'écarta d'elle un moment après et ils se fixèrent.

Il y avait tellement à dire, mais aucun d'eux ne savait par où commencer.

Elle souffla. Elle désigna le canapé d'un signe de tête. "Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir?"

Il opina. "Merci."

Elle s'assit aussi loin possible de lui qu'elle put. Un silence très inconfortable tomba et Bella le brisa quelques minutes plus tard en sautant sur ses pieds, les surprenant tous les eux et en criant presque : "Quelque chose à boire!"

"Euh voudrais-tu boire quelque chose," demanda-t-elle, plus tranquillement.

"Non merci, ça va," dit-il.

Elle soupira et se rassit, juchée sur un coin du canapé comme si elle s'apprêtait à déguerpir à tout moment.

Tout à coup Edward se tourna pour la voir. "Ecoute Bella, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi. Je ne veux pas que les choses soient comme ça," il montra l'espace entre eux. "Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal." Elle grogna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux d'Edward dévièrent vers le bas pour regarder sa poitrine brièvement puis revinrent vers ses yeux sombres. "Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre moi, mais je veux te dire que je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir blessée. J'avais peur et j'ai fui comme un lâche. Tu as raison de penser ça de moi mais je suis désolé Bella et je veux me réconcilier avec toi si tu me laisses le faire. Je sais que j'ai merdé d'accord. Je ne veux pas faire d'excuses mais tu sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision ; tu l'as même admis! Je m'y suis mal pris mais je devais partir Isabella … pour nous deux!"

Pendant qu'il parlait il avait glissé plus près d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent presque.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour discuter avec lui. Elle voulait nier tout ce qu'il avait dit. Elle voulait lui dire que ça lui était égal qu'il soit de retour ou pas, qu'elle n'en avait juste rien à faire.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Pas à Edward. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais défini leur relation autrement que par le terme d'amitié, elle savait dans son cœur qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus que ça.

Ses yeux dévièrent vers la veste d'Edward puis sur son écharpe et ses gants qu'il avait posés là et elle remarqua que l'écharpe moche qu'elle lui avait tricotée pour son anniversaire était posée sur sa parka.

Elle le regarda surprise. "Tu mets cette écharpe actuellement?"

Les yeux d'Edward se radoucirent." C'est la meilleure écharpe que je possède, mais ne le dis pas à May-May."

Ils se sourirent avant qu'il tende sa main vers la sienne. Bella glissa ses doigts entre les siens et ils regardèrent leurs mains jointes.

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes qu'elle essaya de repousser rapidement. Edward fit un bruit d'anxiété et sa main libre se déplaça pour attraper une larme égarée. "S'il te plait ne pleure pas, Bella. Je suis tellement désolé, amour."

Les yeux marron cherchèrent les yeux vert foncé. "Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward. J'avais besoin de toi et tu étais parti! Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu es juste parti!"

Edward lâcha un juron avant de tirer rapidement Bella sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en le rapprochant plus. Il soupira en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Bella. Son odeur coulait autour de lui et il prit de profondes inspirations s'imprégnant de son odeur et de la sensation. Bella blottit son visage contre ses cheveux doux.

_Il est là! Il est revenu!_ N'arrêtait pas de hurler son esprit et petit à petit l'ambiance autour d'eux changea pour passer du désespoir et de la tristesse à un sentiment de prise de conscience.

Bella se décala lorsqu'elle sentit le torse d'Edward frotter ses pointes tendues et devenues sensibles tout à coup. Son bras se desserra autour de son cou et ses doigts passaient de ses cheveux doux à l'arrière de son cou. Elle sourit, ses cheveux avaient poussé et ils étaient encore plus sauvages qu'avant. Le soleil de Californie les avait éclaircis leur donnant un léger mélange de couleur. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait même quelques mèches blondes parmi les trente autres nuances de brun, de cuivre et d'auburn.

Edward sentit sa queue encore endolorie, tressaillir alors que les doigts de Bella peignaient ses cheveux, grattant son cuir chevelu de ses ongles.

"Hmmm, putain ça fait du bien," murmura-t-il.

Il entendit la respiration de Bella se couper et la sensation de son souffle chaud et humide juste au-dessus de son oreille était suffisante pour lui donner envie de pousser son aine contre ses fesses.

"Edward…" grommela-t-elle en sentant ses yeux se révulser. Elle se sentit humide et excitée et… dans le besoin. Putain elle avait tellement besoin! Elle pressa ses cuisses entre elles pour essayer d'apaiser la sensation, mais ça n'aidait pas. Quand elle sentit sa dureté contre elle, instinctivement elle essaya de se fondre en elle. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière alors que les mains d'Edward enserraient sa taille minuscule. Ses doigts étaient écartés alors qu'il fit remonter sa main sur son flanc jusqu'à ce que son majeur effleure le dessous de sa poitrine.

Elle cambra le dos en tendant presque ses seins à Edward. Elle mourait de vouloir sentir quelque chose. Elle avait besoin de dureté et de rudesse.

Elle gémit en ajustant son corps de sorte que son mamelon droit soit au bout de ses doigts.

Instinctivement il pressa son doigt contre le bout dur et Bella eut le souffle coupé.

"S'il te plait," chuchota-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de bloquer la vue du merveilleux visage de Bella qui était rempli de désir et de besoin.

"S'il te plait," sa douce prière allait être sa mort. Edward pouvait sentir sa maitrise l'abandonner.

Ses yeux étaient presque noirs et ils regardaient très loin dans les grands yeux marron de Bella. Il savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir. Il savait qu'elle le suppliait de la prendre, pour mettre fin à sa peine et à son besoin. Il savait qu'elle voulait s'entourer de son odeur et de son toucher. Sa main se referma sur sa poitrine et il serra sa chair douce en regardant son visage de près.

Les yeux de Bella commencèrent à se fermer mais il secoua la tête brusquement. "Non. Regarde-moi Isabella." Sa voix résonna bizarrement même à ses propres oreilles. Elle était presque rauque mais à la façon dont les yeux de Bella s'assombrirent tout à coup et à la couleur de ses joues, il sut qu'elle aimait ça.

"Bella," Edward savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux. Il devait arrêter, il fallait qu'il arrête et Bella avait besoin qu'il s'arrête. S'ils voulaient avoir une relation durable et réelle ils devaient commencer par le début et jeter Bella sur le parquet et la prendre n'allait pas les aider à créer une relation solide.

"Je te veux Edward. _Touche-moi_." Elle se lécha les lèvres et Edward grogna. Elle prit ce bruit pour un encouragement et frotta son derrière contre le jeans d'Edward.

Les mots qui sortirent de la bouche d'Edward furent comme un seau d'eau froide.

"Non, Bella! Non, il faut que nous arrêtions ça. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, ça ne marchera jamais. " Les mains d'Edward l'avaient déplacée et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle se retrouva assise toute seule sur le canapé alors qu'il était debout devant elle.

_Edward ne voulait pas d'elle._

**Ooo HS OOo**

**Un petit mot de l'auteur pour vous!**

_Merci à toutes pour les choses merveilleuses que vous avez à dire au sujet de Hope Springs. Je suis tellement contente que vous l'appréciez et j'espère que vous pourrez profiter du reste de l'histoire. Isnoname fait un travail fantastique! _

_Michele_

_**Ce chapitre s'arrête ici, nous aurons la suite des retrouvailles la semaine prochaine…**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope Springs appartient à justginger**

CETTE FIC EST RATED **M**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Un pas en avant…**

Edward vit comment Bella en arriva à la mauvaise conclusion et il sut qu'il devait dire quelque chose très vite avant que ça ne dégénère.

Ses mains se levèrent alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche. "Attends!"

Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent en alerte.

Il ignora son regard noir et continua à parler. "Attends juste. Avant d'exploser pour dire que je prends avantage sur toi, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça?" Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit sa bouche mais Edward mit un doigt au-dessous de son menton, "Peux-tu m'écouter sans m'interrompre ou discuter avec moi? S'il te plait Bella?"'

Elle lui fit un signe rapide et retourna s'assoir sur les coussins du canapé.

Il soupira et s'assit près d'elle mais cette fois bien en face d'elle, leurs genoux se touchaient, avant qu'il se penche en arrière et prenne sa main dans la sienne.

Les yeux de Bella étaient tournés vers ses mains.

"S'il te plait regarde-moi."

Ses yeux se relevèrent pour rencontrer les siens.

"Je ne disais pas ça parce que je ne voulais pas que nous ayons une relation, Bella…" commença-t-il mais elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

Les sourcils d'Edward se relevèrent. Il attendit qu'elle ferme sa bouche de nouveau et il fut amusé et vraiment allumé quand il la vit faire son adorable moue, sa lèvre inférieure dépassant celle de dessus.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et recommença. "Ne te trompe pas en pensant que je ne te veux pas Bella. Tu as pu sentir à quel point je tiens à avoir une relation physique avec toi." Ses yeux sombres tenaient les siens captifs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille et rougisse sous son regard de prédateur.

Edward fit un petit sourire de satisfaction et hocha la tête. "C'est vrai Bella, je te veux. Je veux découvrir chaque partie de toi. Ne te trompe pas, amour, je veux t'enlever chaque vêtement de sur ton corps et découvrir quels trésors tu caches."

Bella se demanda s'il était possible de jouir sans même se toucher. Alors que les mots d'Edward se propageaient autour d'elle, elle se retrouva hors d'haleine ces mots évoquant des images de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu : _la luxure. Le désir. Le besoin. La nécessité. _

Edward vit tout cela. Il regarda les yeux de Bella devenir translucides et brillants, la façon dont sa respiration s'accéléra et la petite pulsation qui battit dans sa gorge comme les ailes d'un colibri.

_Putain._

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et il se déplaça, reculant doucement. Il fit glisser une main nerveuse à travers ses cheveux et les ratissa de ses doigts.

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Alors pourquoi as-tu arrêté? Un peu plus tôt," précisa-t-elle, "Pourquoi as-tu arrêté?"

Il secoua la tête. "Parce que je veux plus qu'un coup rapide, Bella. Je veux beaucoup plus que ça avec toi," dit-il gentiment en effleurant sa mâchoire avec le dos de sa main.

Elle rougit et n'essaya pas d'arrêter son sourire qui s'étirait en entendant Edward employer ces mots de cette façon, c'était incroyablement sexy. "Ouais?"

Le cœur d'Edward lui fit mal en entendant le ton incertain de sa voix.

"Hé maintenant d'où provient cette insécurité? Je n'ai jamais dit que je te voulais uniquement pour ça."

Elle sourcilla. "Tu n'as jamais dit que tu me voulais, non plus. Tu ne m'as même jamais embrassée."

C'était au tour d'Edward de douter. "Je ne l'ai jamais fait?"

"Non," dit-elle en soupirant.

Il réfléchit pendant un moment. "Bon alors, nous avons un tas de raisons de nous réjouir n'est-ce pas?" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Bella le regarda bouche bée. "Quoi? Tu es sérieux? Tu ne vas même pas m'embrasser?"

Il se rassit et sourit en secouant la tête. "Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant nous allons d'abord travailler sur notre relation amicale. Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper et il y a beaucoup de choses énormes qui se passent dans ta vie en ce moment. Je comprends cela et je suis très fier de toi, et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il faut que nous prenions le temps. Bella. Je souhaite explorer ce que nous avons," ses longs doits firent un geste entre eux, "dans la chambre et à l'extérieur aussi. Je veux te connaitre encore, et je veux que tu me connaisses. Je suis fatigué d'être près de toi et de prétendre que je veux simplement être ton ami, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, alors c'est ce que je serais."

"Je te veux tellement," dit-elle.

"Je veux être tellement plus que ça : ton ami, ton amant, ton partenaire, ton petit-ami. Je veux tout ça avec toi Bella Swan." Il se rassit et relâcha sa main.

"Maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ? Que veux-tu pour nous?" demanda-t-il.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et essaya de détourner le regard, mais les yeux d'Edward l'attirèrent encore. "Je - je putain! Ça ne fait qu'un putain de jour que tu es à la maison et je reste complètement sans voix auprès de toi!" Elle se leva du canapé et traversa la pièce, elle se dirigea vers la bouilloire y mit un peu d'eau avant de l'allumer. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge et remarqua, choquée, que l'après-midi était bien entamé.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais quelque chose à manger ou à boire? J'ai faim," dit-elle en regardant dans le réfrigérateur et en remerciant silencieusement Esmée en voyant la daube de bœuf et la tarte aux pommes. Il y en avait assez pour eux deux et si elle ajoutait du riz elle s'assurait qu'Edward aurait assez à manger.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça." Bella sursauta quand Edward parla derrière elle et elle se retourna pour lui faire face appuyant ses bras contre le comptoir.

"S'il te plait tu veux bien arrêter de me faire peur, putain?"

Il recula et se mit à rire et Bella s'émerveilla de voir combien il était beau avec la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle aimait le voir si insouciant et heureux.

"Désolé, chaton peureux," dit-il en riant.

L'eau dans la bouilloire était chaude et Edward s'avança. "Je vais préparer le thé et j'aimerais bien manger quelque chose," dit-il tranquillement.

Bella sentit son cœur bégayer. "Bon nous avons la cocotte irlandaise de ta mère, avec du riz et puis la tarte aux pommes avec de la crème fraîche."

L'estomac d'Edward gronda et ils rirent tous les deux.

Soudain toute la tension et l'angoisse des dernières heures se dissipèrent alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble dans la petite cuisine. Il fit une salade pour compléter le repas puis il mit la table devant la baie vitrée pendant que Bella fit réchauffer le plat et cuire le riz.

Ils parlèrent de leur vie lorsqu'ils étaient séparés tout en s'affairant dans la cuisine. Elle lui dit combien l'appartement était bien conçu et il en convint. Et lui dit aussi que Jasper et Emmett avaient trouvé que la cuisine était trop petite à l'origine pour pouvoir se déplacer convenablement. Lorsqu'Edward avait aménagé là la première fois, il avait modifié la pièce principale et l'avait transformée en une grande pièce style loft avec un comptoir contre le long mur qui était devenu la "cuisine" et un autre comptoir avec un espace de rangement. Au lieu de casser la ligne des comptoirs il avait mis en dessous un frigo et un petit congélateur. La tablette au-dessus du comptoir était devenue une étagère où l'on pouvait ranger les ustensiles de cuisine dans un pot blanc. Les lignes étaient très modernes et bien définies et le mélange de l'ancien et du neuf dans la grande pièce s'accordait bien. Le haut plafond et les boiseries en chêne entourant la fenêtre la rendaient chaleureuse et confortable.

Bella lui parla de ses mois de folie depuis qu'il était parti - son GED, sa demande puis son admission à l'université, sa recherche d'un logement et le rattrapage de tout son retard. Elle exprima son inquiétude d'être si étroitement surveillée par la faculté si elle ne pouvait pas faire face ou si elle relâchait ses efforts, puis elle lui donna avec fierté ses notes à ce jour.

Il l'étreignit et embrassa son front, pas comme Emmett ni Carlisle le faisaient et cette fois Bella trouva du réconfort dans ce geste affectueux.

Une fois que le repas fut prêt, elle le servit dans des assiettes chaudes après quoi elle glissa la tarte dans le four.

Elle se tourna pour voir qu'Edward avait mis la table et il avait trouvé une bouteille de vin. Quand elle avait aménagé elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait un casier à vin au bout du comptoir de la cuisine. Il était rempli d'un assortiment de vins rouge et blanc mais elle n'en avait jamais pris. Elle n'en buvait pas normalement et elle n'aurait jamais ouvert une bouteille pour elle toute seule.

Il lui demanda si elle voulait du vin et il leur en versa un plein verre alors que Bella apportait les assiettes sur la table.

Il faisait presque nuit dehors même s'il n'était que dix-sept heures.

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Ils réalisèrent tous les deux combien ils étaient affamés et ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable qui fut seulement interrompu par un 'passe-moi le sel' ou 'plus de salade?'

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Edward se leva, ramassa leurs assiettes et les posa sur l'évier. Bella resta assise à apprécier son vin.

Edward chargea le petit lave-vaisselle qu'il avait installé là et se retourna pour faire face à Bella. Elle était si belle dans la chaude lueur des lumières. Ses cheveux brillaient dans son dos et ses doigts lui démangeaient de caresser ses mèches entre ses doigts.

Il avait éteint les lumières du plafond plus tôt et avait allumé la petite lampe de la table ainsi qu'un halogène.

Elle le regarda et il reconnut l'éclat de désir et d'honnêteté dans ses yeux.

"Es-tu prête à répondre à ma question maintenant, amour?" demanda-t-il en marchant vers la table et en s'asseyant.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et lui fit un rapide signe de tête.

"Je sais que tu penses que je suis trop jeune, mais honnêtement Edward, je pense que je n'ai jamais été jeune. Après avoir parlé au pasteur Craig et à Betty, j'ai finalement accepté d'aller à ce groupe de soutien avec Rosalie et je dois dire que ça m'a aidée. Ça m'a aidée aussi parce que Betty a vécu cette expérience et qu'elle sait ce que c'est de perdre un bébé et je n'ai pas trouvé de jugement, seulement de l'acceptation, tu comprends?" Il hocha la tête. "C'est un endroit sûr et tu avais raison encore une fois, Betty et Craig sont des gens vraiment bien et ils ne m'ont même pas poussée à venir à leur église." Elle roula des yeux pour faire bonne mesure et Edward rigola.

"Tu sais aussi que j'ai consulté Jasper et il a été formidable. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais toujours à côté de la plaque avec à peu près tout le monde," commença-t-elle tranquillement. Elle regarda ses doigts qui traçaient des dessins sur la table. Avec une profonde inspiration elle regarda Edward. "Je sais que j'ai été violée, Edward. Au début quand Kébi me l'a dit à l'hôpital, je ne voulais pas la croire. J'aimais le bébé qui grandissait en moi et je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il soit le résultat d'un viol."

Elle chassa une larme de ses yeux et prit une gorgée de vin avant de regarder Edward de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il fit glisser sa chaise plus près d'elle et posa sa main sur la table.

Son message silencieux était fort et clair : _je suis ici pour t'aider si tu as besoin de moi. _

Elle regarda sa main, rapprocha sa chaise et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

La bouche d'Edward se recourba pour former ce sourire tordu qui faisait tressauter son cœur alors que ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa petite main. Il leva les mains jusqu'à sa bouche et déposa un tendre baiser sur le dos de sa main.

A peine plus fort qu'un murmure, elle se remit à parler en regardant la tête cuivrée penchée sur sa main. "Je n'ai jamais ressenti aucune attirance s- sexuelle pour personne jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, Edward," balbutia-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Edward battait tellement vite qu'il crut qu'il allait s'arrêter. Il voulait aller le crier sur le toit mais il se força à ne pas lever la tête craignant de lui faire peur. Il était enchanté que Bella puisse finalement s'ouvrir à lui et il était déterminé à ne pas ruiner ce moment.

"Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Je ne me suis jamais caressée avant. Je n'ai jamais voulu mais quand tu es près de moi, je ne fais que penser à ça. Tu m'éblouis! C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui me faisait mal profondément et qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisses calmer cette douleur … Je veux que tu la prennes, Edward. Tu me fais ressentir des choses sombres et presque dangereuses. C'est comme si je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même." Les épais sourcils d'Edward bougeaient alors qu'il regardait le visage aimé de Bella.

Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et rouge d'avoir été mordillée. Ses joues étaient bien rouges aussi et Edward ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause du vin ou du sujet de la conversation mais les pommettes de Bella étaient mieux définies et plus délicates. Elle fixait leurs mains jointes et il céda à la tentation, il attrapa une de ses mèches et la remit derrière son oreille.

Elle sursauta au contact de ses doigts contre sa peau.

Ses yeux étaient de grandes piscines de chocolat dans la lumière chaude. "Tu vois? C'est de ça dont je te parle. Comment suis-je supposée être ton amie quand tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est que tu me touches?" dit-elle frustrée.

Il changea de position juste au moment où le four sonna. Elle se leva rapidement et sortit la tarte du four. Elle la posa sur le comptoir pour qu'elle refroidisse quelques minutes.

Au lieu de revenir à table elle resta debout, le dos appuyé au comptoir, fixant Edward émerveillée et impatiente.

"Je te veux. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je veux tout partager avec toi. Je veux être ta meilleure amie et ta copine. J'aime comment ton esprit fonctionne. Je te trouve intéressant et drôle même si tu es un peu coincé et étouffant parfois, mais il y a autre chose, quelque chose qui est caché et sauvage en toi." Edward fit mine de bouder et Bella lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent alors qu'elle continuait. "Je ne suis pas Shakespeare Edward ; alors je dis seulement ce que je pense. Je veux que tu me prennes, de toutes les façons possibles. Lorsque j'ai mal là, je veux que tu me couches par terre et que tu me prennes durement. Parfois quand je suis fatiguée et que je pense à toi, je veux que ce soit lent et long. Je veux t'embrasser partout. Je veux savoir à quoi ton pénis ressemble, parce que ça me parait bien." Bella avait laissé tomber sa timidité et cette fois c'était Edward qui resta bouche bée et haletant alors que Bella lui souriait.

"Je n'ai eu de rapports sexuels que trois fois. La première fois Tyler m'a fait saigner parce que j'étais trop sèche. La deuxième et la troisième il a utilisé du lubrifiant de la clinique mais il était en colère et ivre. Mais _je veux avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi. _Je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Je sais que c'est différent si la femme est excitée, tu sais, moins mal, et je te promets que j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ce soit bon pour toi aussi, mais…" Bella reprit son souffle parce qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule fois au cours de sa tirade.

Edward saisit l'occasion pour se lever rapidement et se poster devant Bella en posant fermement sa main sur sa bouche.

_"S'il te plait. Arrête, doux Jésus, Bella!_ Arrête de parler ou alors je vais venir dans mon pantalon comme un adolescent de douze ans!" grogna-t-il à moitié frustré.

Il vit les lèvres de Bella se recourber en un sourire et il plissa les yeux et grogna de nouveau. "Tu penses que c'est amusant, chaton peureux? Hein? Tu penses que c'est amusant de me narguer en me disant ce que tu imagines, ce que tu sentirais lorsque je pousserai ma bite au fond de ta jolie chatte?"

Bella haleta derrière sa main et Edward rigola avec une satisfaction malicieuse. S'il ne dormait pas et bien, elle non plus!

"Oh je sais que ton humide et incroyable chatte est mignonne, amour. Tu vois, tu es si belle qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Je parie qu'elle est chaude et humide et qu'elle a un goût sucré. Et Bella…" la tête d'Edward tomba de sorte que sa bouche soit placée tout contre son oreille. "Je ne peux pas attendre pour te goûter, douce jeune fille." Il sentit son corps se raidir alors qu'un gémissement sourd s'échappait de la bouche de Bella.

Il appuya son corps contre le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent.

"Hmm, tes mamelons sont si durs et dans le besoin, Bébé. Je parie que tu voudrais que je les suçote, hum? Font-ils mal, ont-ils besoin d'un peu de soulagement?" Il eut un petit rire sombre alors qu'il effleurait délibérément ses seins tendus avec son torse avant de reculer alors que dans le même temps Bella essayait de taper sur son pied avec le sien nu et que ses dents essayaient de mordre sa paume.

"C'est tellement injuste, Edward! Tu es un putain d'allumeur!" Elle le foudroya du regard avant de se retourner pour couper deux parts de tarte et de les napper de crème fraiche. Elle prit sa part et avec un autre regard de reproche, elle s'assit dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce.

Edward s'affala sur le canapé avec un petit sourire réjoui et sa part de tarte. Il ne put résister et ronronna en regardant sa cuillère avec reconnaissance.

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de décider que 'sa réaction était normale'. Elle sut qu'elle devrait planifier sa vengeance très attentivement, ainsi Edward souffrirait pendant plus longtemps.

Il vit bien le petit sourire qu'elle lui fit alors qu'elle finissait de manger sa part de tarte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cet esprit fascinant qui est le tien, Isabella?" demanda-t-il alors qu'elle mit son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et enveloppa le reste de tarte pour qu'Edward le prenne avec lui."

Bella fit bouger ses sourcils. " Ça, mon cher ami c'est moi qui le sait et c'est à toi de le découvrir! Il faut que tu prennes ce reste de tarte avec toi. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas grand-chose à manger chez toi," dit-elle.

Il sourit. "Merci, bien que nous soyons supposés aller chez maman et papa pour le réveillon et pour le jour de Noël. C'est la fête - les enfants dorment dans la salle de jeu et nous retrouvons tous nos anciennes chambres et puis le matin de Noël c'est le chaos et maman peut nourrir une armée avec la quantité de nourriture qu'elle prépare à cette occasion."

Bella sourit. "Ça parait très … différent de tout ce que j'ai connu. D'accord, pas le fait de dormir à cinq dans une même chambre mais le reste parait bien," dit-elle avant de bailler et de mettre rapidement la main devant sa bouche.

"Oh, désolée!" balbutia-t-elle.

Edward se leva et s'étira. "Non, c'est bien nous avons besoin de sommeil tous les deux. " Sans attendre une réponse, il alla à la salle de bain puis mit ses bottes dans la chambre avant de revenir dans le salon pour prendre sa veste et son écharpe.

Elle ne put résister à se mettre face à lui et lorsqu'il se pencha, elle enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle tapota son torse dur et il se redressa.

Elle se lécha les lèvres. "Tu es devenu plus dur." Edward rigola bruyamment et elle devint écarlate.

"Ce que je voulais dire, ton corps est devenu plus musclé … putain … ça ne parait pas mieux, si?" murmura-t-elle alors qu'Edward ricanait et secouait la tête.

"Pas vraiment, mais je comprends ce que tu dis. J'ai beaucoup travaillé à Living Hope. Ça fait partie du programme, tu sais, s'entrainer tous les jours. Alors je courais tous les jours, je soulevais des poids et je jouais beaucoup au basket. Ça plaisait beaucoup aux jeunes."

Edward lui avait parlé des personnes qu'il côtoyait à Living Hope ainsi que des jeunes avec qui il avait été en contact.

Bella défroissa sa veste par dessus son torse. "Je suis sûre qu'ils aimaient d'avoir près d'eux. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais en rencontrer quelques-uns," dit-elle.

Il sourit. "Et bien Brandon et Megan viendront pour Pâques et puis, je te l'aurai demandé, est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi à Living Hope, peut-être pendant l'été?"

Bella fronça le nez. "Bon il faudra sûrement que j'aille en cours pour avoir des crédits supplémentaires mais ce ne sera certainement pas pour tout l'été, alors pourquoi ne verrions nous pas ça quand le moment sera venu?"

Il sourit, entoura sa taille de son bras et il la tira contre lui. "Dors bien, amour. Je te verrai demain."

Elle soupira quand Edward se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue doucement.

" Bon'nuit Edward."

Alors qu'il descendait les marches à grandes enjambées, elle l'interpella. "Edward?"

Il s'arrêta, se retourna et le cœur de Bella fit un bond en voyant son regard à couper le souffle qui magnifiait sa beauté.

"Ouais?"

"Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas m'embrasser correctement?"

La bouche d'Edward forma se sourire tordu et sa peau brûla alors que ses yeux la parcouraient. "Un jour."

Elle mordit sa lèvre. "Bientôt?"

Il rigola."Accroche du gui, Isabella et nous verrons ce qu'il se passe…" dit-il alors qu'il se retournait et descendait le reste des marches, laissant Bella tremblotante et le souffle coupé.

Elle poussa et verrouilla la porte d'entrée et se précipita à la baie vitrée pour le voir partir.

Une fois qu'il fut loin, elle prit l'un des coussins du canapé et dansa autour de la pièce en serrant le coussin. "Ohmondieu! Ohmondieu! Ohmondieu! Edward Cullen me_ veut!" _hurla-t-elle en riant et en s'effondrant sur le canapé, ressemblant à une adolescente pour la première fois.

Elle souhaita avoir une bonne copine qu'elle pourrait appeler. Brianna ? C'était hors de question. Esmée? C'était sa mère pour l'amour de Dieu!

Alice ou Rosalie? Hummm…

Elle alla dans sa chambre et prit son téléphone en composant le numéro d'Alice.

_**"Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible…"**_

_Merde!_

Avant de perdre sa détermination elle composa le numéro de Rose. **" Hey Bells, quoi de neuf?"**

Elle roula sur son dos et fixa le plafond de la chambre. _**"Rose? Euh, Edward est rentré…"**_

_**"C'est vrai?"**_

_**"Ouais et euh, nous avons eu une dispute et puis nous nous sommes réconciliés en quelque sorte et bien…"**_commença-t-elle nerveusement mais Rosalie l'interrompit.

_**"Vraiment dis-moi tout - attends, ne quitte pas - Chéri? … Je prends un bain d'accord?... peux-tu m'amener un verre de vin?..."**_ Il y eut le bruit d'éclaboussures d'eau et Bella rigola à la pensée de Rosalie s'installant dans sa baignoire tout en parlant au téléphone. _**"C'est bon maintenant, dis-moi tout!"**_

Une heure plus tard elle raccrochait et se levait. Elle savait que Rosalie était la bonne personne à appeler - Bella avait un plan.

Elle éteignit les lumières et fut prête à se mettre au lit. Elle se coucha, fixant l'obscurité pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette journée allait se dérouler ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Edward était revenu et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait avoir une relation avec elle. Elle avait peur qu'il la blesse mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une véritable relation, mais elle savait une chose pour sûr : elle voulait prendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Edward. Elle était sûre qu'il en valait la peine.

Elle se demanda si elle pourrait avoir tout, même ce dont elle n'avait jamais osé rêver auparavant.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Esmée était à la fenêtre de sa chambre en train de regarder la faible lumière du camion d'Edward qui s'éloignait dans l'allée.

Elle laissa retomber les rideaux à leur place mais pas avant de remarquer que Bella dansait dans son salon avant de disparaitre de sa vue.

Elle soupira alors que deux mains chaudes glissèrent sur le satin qui la recouvrait, elles allèrent vers le bas et s'emparèrent de ses hanches. "Viens Chérie, allons nous coucher," dit Carlisle d'une voix faible qui résonnait dans sa poitrine et qui rendit les genoux d'Esmée tout mous.

Elle souffla en se tournant dans les bras de son mari et elle glissa ses petites mains dans la ceinture de son jeans qui était déboutonné et qui tombait bas sur ses hanches. Il avait enlevé sa chemise et Esmée fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, ses doigts caressant le tatouage noir et gris du lion et le mot CULLEN sur ses pectoraux en inspirant faiblement.

Ça l'étonnait toujours qu'après toutes ces années ensemble leur passion soit intacte.

Elle inclina la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse fixer ses yeux bleus. "Si ton fils a hérité tes traits de caractère, cette fille va avoir des ennuis."

Carlisle sourit et bougea sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Sacrée May, tu es très sexy et si belle, tu fais ressortir le 'mauvais garçon' qui est en moi!"

Elle rigola et poussa un cri quand Carlisle la balança entre ses bras alors qu'il continuait à marcher à travers la pièce en se rapprochant du lit où elle rebondit en douceur.

Ses gloussements se transformèrent en hoquets quand les mains de son mari trouvèrent le fond de la très sexy, bien que très simple robe d'intérieur bordeaux. "Enlève-là ou dis-lui adieu!" grogna Carlisle alors que ses yeux devenaient noirs.

"M- mais on vient juste de l'acheter à New-York! Tu ne ferais pas ça!" Elle s'éloigna de lui qui était à moitié accroupi.

Carlisle fit un bruit de désapprobation et sa main s'enroula autour de sa cheville. "Trois… deux… un…"

"D'ACCORD! D'ACCORD!"cria-t-elle à moitié avant de jeter la robe à travers la pièce.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Bree augmenta le son de son Ipod en tournant une page de son livre et elle secoua la tête avec un sourire narquois. Ses parents ne faisaient pas un mystère du fait qu'ils s'aimaient avec acharnement et qu'ils se sautaient dessus comme des lapins.

Bien des années auparavant Esmée et Carlisle avaient fait insonoriser leur suite et cela atténuait la plupart des sons, on ne distinguait que de légers bruits feutrés sauf parfois les cris perçants qu'Esmée poussait.

Bien qu'elle agisse comme si elle ignorait leurs activités, secrètement Brianna aimait le fait qu'ils soient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre et elle se demandait si elle et Riley aurait jamais ce genre d'amour et de passion, ou si elle trouverait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle l'espérait.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Le lendemain matin Edward fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte d'entrée. Il grogna en se mettant un t-shirt à manches longues et descendit.

_Putain? Ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il était rentré et les fous le sollicitaient déjà?_

"… si c'est Randall avec une de ses idées abracadabrantes, je jure, je vais…" Edward marmonnait encore pour lui-même en ouvrant la porte quand il fut attaqué par Roscoe qui dansait autour de lui, avant de mettre ses pattes avant sur sa poitrine et de lui sauter dans les bras.

"Salut mon gars!" Edward se tourna et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'assit dans le canapé et laissa son chien le lécher, gémir puis finalement lui aboyer pour montrer qu'il avait désapprouvé d'être abandonné.

Finalement Edward se leva et il remplit rapidement les bols de Roscoe. Ce dernier était disposé à lui pardonner aussi longtemps qu'il lui donnerait à manger.

Une fois qu'il eut mis la cafetière en marche il salua sa mère.

"Hey M'am … euh, que fais-tu là si tôt?" demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Elle hocha la tête et fit un geste de la main vers lui. "Va te doucher et te raser. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pour nous."

Il sourcilla, sa mère ne semblait pas très heureuse et elle ne lui avait pas posé de question.

"Oui Madame," dit-il avec un petit salut, ce qui lui valut un autre regard noir.

Il se doucha et se rasa en un temps record. Il commença à se sentir un peu nerveux en se demandant pourquoi Esmée était là à sept heures du matin, un samedi.

Il mit des jeans foncés, un T-shirt et une chemise écossaise par-dessus puis il descendit.

Esmée était près de la cuisinière en train de faire griller du pain français et du bacon. Sur le comptoir deux places étaient préparées et Edward se dirigea vers les mugs de café chaud en prenant un siège.

Elle amena les assiettes et s'assit près d'Edward.

Elle prit son couteau et sa fourchette et commença à manger, pendant qu'Edward sirotait son café et regardait sa mère les sourcils froncés.

Elle le regarda et lui montra son assiette. "'Mange," fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Il commença à manger et bien qu'il ait faim, il devait obliger la nourriture à descendre parce ses nerfs avaient complètement pris le dessus à cause de ce silence tendu.

Finalement il n'en put supporter davantage et il posa brutalement sa fourchette avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait voulu. "D'accord M'am, tu t'es bien régalée de me faire mariner, maintenant dis-moi juste ce que tu es venue me dire et comme ça ce sera fait."

Elle ne répondit pas mais à la place elle se leva et ramena leurs assiettes à l'évier avant de remplir leur mugs de café.

Il se leva et s'appuya contre le comptoir, sûr de lui en apparence mais malade intérieurement.

_Mais bordel que se passait-il?_

Elle fixait son fils. Elle aimait tous ses enfants plus que sa propre vie et elle serait volontiers morte pour l'un d'entre eux. Edward avait toujours été différent - spécial.

_Etant enfant il était plus sérieux et introverti que ses frères turbulents. Alors qu'ils avaient presque fait devenir ses cheveux gris comme le font les petits garçons, Edward était plus réfléchi. Au lieu de sauter du toit du garage comme Emmett, Edward demandait à Carlisle s'il était possible de voler. Au lieu de se bagarrer avec les autres garçons à l'école, comme Jasper, il demandait s'il y avait un autre moyen de résoudre les disputes. C'était un amoureux plutôt qu'un bagarreur. _

_Mais Edward avait aussi un côté sauvage. Il s'était mis dans les ennuis comme tous les adolescents et il avait aussi été populaire auprès des filles. Il savait qu'il pouvait se servir de son apparence pour en tirer profit jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée le menace de condamner définitivement sa fenêtre après encore avoir trouvé une autre jeune femme dans son lit alors qu'il avait seize ans. _

_Esmée avait laissé Carlisle lui faire la leçon sur la façon dont une jeune femme devait être traitée sauf que Carlisle était bien trop occupé à admirer les prouesses d'Edward dans l'art de la séduction pour se rendre compte qu'il était devenu égoïste._

_C'était cet égoïsme et cette arrogance adolescents qui avaient mis Edward en difficulté à l'université. Comme la plupart des jeunes gens il s'était cru invincible et intouchable. Son excellente moyenne n'avait rien fait pour dissiper le mythe et sa popularité auprès des enseignants et des étudiants avait été un désastre en attente de se produire. La 'foule rapide' l'avait remarqué et il était juste assez fou pour prendre le pari d'essayer l'ecstasy lors d'une fête à la fin du semestre._

_A partir de là ce fut un chemin en sens unique vers son enfer personnel. Pendant que Jenna faisait une overdose, Edward prit conscience qu'il dilapidait sa vie et cette nuit là il avait refusé d'aller à une certaine fête louche avec Jenna._

_A la place, il était allé à la bibliothèque où il s'était assis pendant des heures à réfléchir comment il allait faire pour rentrer à la maison et supplier sa famille de le reprendre._

_Lorsqu'il retourna à l'appartement, Jenna était étendue dans son propre vomi et baignant dans son sang dans la salle de bain…_

Esmée avait été dévastée en voyant comment Edward semblait brisé quand il finit par partir en cure de désintoxication.

L'adolescent sûr de lui, arrogant, espiègle et sauvage aux yeux écarquillés avait disparu pour laisser place à un inconnu de vingt ans, triste et stoïque qui paraissait être beaucoup plus vieux que son âge.

Elle avait été horrifiée d'apprendre qu'il avait eu une relation purement sexuelle avec une jeune femme et elle se l'était reproché pendant des mois. Carlisle avait toujours donné à ses fils toutes les raisons de croire que les femmes devaient être traitées avec respect et considération.

Esmée croyait en l'amour inconditionnel et elle aimait Bella. Elle savait qu'elle et Edward partageaient un lien spécial et elle en était heureuse mais elle n'allait pas permettre à Edward de la traiter autrement que comme une "lady".

Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé.

"Viens là et assis-toi avec moi," dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Il s'assit. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas M'am? C'est Bella?"

"En quelque sorte. Ecoute, j'ai juste quelques choses à te dire et après tu pourras parler."

"D'accord?" Edward était de plus en plus anxieux.

"Edward, quand tu as laissé Bella, quand tu nous à tous laissés, tu n'as pas idée de la tourmente dans laquelle nous étions! Elle était dévastée par ta désertion…" Elle leva la main. "Peu importe ce que tu as à dire - c'est comme ça - tu l'as abandonnée et tu nous as laissés ramasser les morceaux. Elle est remarquable et elle l'a prouvé à maintes reprises par la quantité de défis qu'elle s'est fixée pour elle-même. Elle s'est battue et à obtenu son GED et son permis de conduire. Elle a décidé d'aller à l'université, elle s'est mis une énorme pression en commençant presque à la moitié du semestre après tous les autres. Tu n'as aucune idée combien elle a été seule! A part nous et deux filles, elle n'a fréquenté personne. Elle ne s'est pas faite d'amis, n'est pas sortie à des fêtes ou d'autres manifestations pendant qu'elle était à l'université. Tout ce qu'elle a entrepris a fonctionné. Quand elle est à la maison elle travaille aux boutiques et ensuite elle travaille pour ses cours. Si ce n'était pas Alice et Rosalie qui la forçaient à sortir, ou Makenna, Jessica ou Angela qui l'invitent à déjeuner ou à prendre un café, elle serait à la maison tout le temps! Tout ce qu'elle fait c'est travailler, courir avec Roscoe ou travailler encore." Elle arrêta de parler en cherchant à voir le visage d'Edward.

"Je sais que tu l'apprécies, que tu l'aimes peut-être, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu fasses marche arrière et que tu la laisses vivre sa vie."

Il secoua la tête. "Quoi? Non! Je ne vais pas la laisser partir! Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça, M'am, Bella et moi sommes des adultes et nous voulons être ensemble!" Il avait bondit et faisait les cent pas, tirant sur ses cheveux de ses deux mains.

"Edward, écoute-moi s'il te plait!"

Il fit demi-tour et la regarda. "C'est pour ça que tu es venue me voir? Crois-tu que ça a été facile de rester loin d'elle pendant quatre mois? Honnêtement penses-tu que je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison? Bien sûr que je le voulais! Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, tu ne vois pas M'am? _Je devais la laisser choisir son propre chemin. _ Elle a toujours été si indépendante et elle avait besoin de réaliser qu'elle pouvait déployer ses ailes sans moi. Je ne voulais pas l'étouffer mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne voulais pas d'elle! Bella et moi avons à travailler sur cela. Nous en avons parlé hier et nous allons y aller lentement. Nous allons travailler sur notre amitié mais Bella connait mes intentions et je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose, alors s'il te plait ne t'en mêle pas."

Ils restèrent face à face en se fixant. Il n'avait pas hérité seulement des yeux et de la couleur des cheveux de sa mère, il avait également son entêtement et son caractère irlandais.

Elle tapa du pied et lui jeta un regard noir. "N'agis pas de manière si moralisatrice Edward! Et ne me dis pas de ne pas m'en mêler! Je suis ta mère et si tu ne traites pas Bella correctement et avec le respect qu'elle mérite alors n'aie aucun doute là-dessus, j'interfèrerai!" Elle ponctuait chacun de ses mots en tapant avec son doigt sur le torse d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il recule et frotte l'endroit qui était devenu douloureux.

"Aïe, M'am, calme-toi! Maintenant y a-t'il quelque chose d'autre? Parce que j'ai des choses à faire ce matin," dit-il.

Elle souffla. "Non, il n'y a rien d'autre, pour maintenant mais je t'avertis, Edward Cullen si..."

Il enroula son bras autour de la taille d'Esmée et prit son sac en la guidant vers la porte d'entrée. Sans lui donner une chance, il lui passa sa parka, lui tendit son sac et ouvrit la porte avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de la pousser gentiment dehors.

"… peu importe ce que… hey! Attend une minute, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Edward! Quelle brute!" Esmée commença à protester quand elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le perron et que la porte était en train de se refermer.

"Salut, M'am, je t'aime!" dit-il en refermant la porte et en la verrouillant. Il resta appuyé contre la porte en riant doucement tandis qu'il entendait Esmée pester en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

"Ce garçon … attends un peu que je dise ça à son père … impudent un peu…" Sa voix s'affaiblit et Edward secoua la tête en s'éloignant de la porte pour aller dans la cuisine.

Roscoe gisait sur son coussin, la tête sur ses pattes et il laissa échapper un soupir heureux. Tout allait bien dans son monde à présent. Son maître/animal humain était revenu à la maison une fois de plus et même s'il manquait sa petite humaine, il aimait l'odeur et la sensation d'être chez lui. La maison était familière et sûre. Il voulait simplement que son maître et sa petite humaine soient au même endroit!

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Il avait besoin de se soulager et il devait aller à l'extérieur affronter l'humidité du tapis blanc. Il détestait se mouiller et avoir les pieds froids! Sérieusement il n'était pas fait pour vivre dans ces conditions 'sous-humaines'!

Edward se retourna en l'entendant gémir et il secoua la tête. "Oh désolé mon gars! Il faut que j'aille dans la cour et que je te dégage un endroit n'est-ce pas? Bon, laisse-moi m'équiper et puis on fera ce qu'il faut dans la cour pour que tu sois à l'aise."

Une heure plus tard Edward était en sueur, trempé, fatigué et de mauvaise humeur en finissant de pelleter et de chasser le dernier morceau de neige de l'endroit qu'il avait dégagé pour Roscoe.

Ce dernier le fixa avec reproche alors qu'il quittait le porche dégagé pour se retrouver sur le sol gelé mais propre.

Chaque année après la première chute de neige, Edward dégageait un parcours pour Roscoe dans l'arrière cour. Il savait qu'il le gâtait trop mais il avait découvert que Roscoe détestait la neige et qu'il ne voulait faire ce qu'il avait à faire que si le sol était dégagé alors Edward avait pris cette habitude. Le parcours était construit avec du grillage à poule avec de faibles 'murs' en plexiglas pour garder la neige à l'extérieur mais qui laissait passer la lumière. Le toit était fabriqué avec du bardage ondulé. En général c'était facile à mettre en place mais le sol était gelé et la cour pleine de neige. De plus cette fois-ci, ses frères n'étaient pas là pour l'aider, il l'avait fait tout seul.

"Putain!" Edward enfonça son bonnet sur ses cheveux humides et il regarda Roscoe qui flânait sur le porche.

"Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas pisser dans la neige pour une fois dans ta vie pourrie gâtée?" grogna Edward en se dirigeant vers la construction du 'parcours'.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se traina à l'intérieur pour prendre une douche chaude et se mettre des vêtements secs.

Une fois habillé, il appela Jasper et Emmett et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour se voir plus tard dans la journée. Avant il alla voir Carlisle à leur cabinet.

Carlisle l'accueillit chaleureusement mais il semblait amusé par l'évidente "mauvaise" humeur d'Edward.

Ils décidèrent d'aller au restaurant pour un déjeuner rapidement et Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les yeux d'Edward balayer la rue pour voir à travers les vitres de _**Best of Blue**_.

"Elle n'est pas là ce matin fiston," commenta Carlisle en ouvrant la porte du restaurant et une clameur chaleureuse les accueillit.

_"Quoi? Qui?_" Edward demanda essayant d'avoir l'air innocent. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était plus de conseils sur la façon de traiter Bella.

Carlisle souffla et secoua la tête en tapant des pieds et il déboutonna son manteau.

"Tu dois vraiment vouloir être médecin, Edward. Tes talents d'acteurs sont risibles. _'Qui? Quoi?'_ dit-il en saluant Mike qui était derrière la caisse, avant de se diriger vers un box dans un coin. Edward fut chaleureusement accueilli et assailli et il lui fallut bien dix bonnes minutes pour pouvoir s'asseoir face à son père.

Ce dernier le regarda attentivement. Il pouvait voir les changements évidents de son séjour sur la côte ouest. Il était plus mince et plus musclé. Il était bronzé et ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, plus cuivrés qu'avant mais il y avait d'autres changements. Outre sa mauvaise humeur, il paraissait plus calme et plus détendu. Ses yeux n'étaient plus orageux et tourmentés, ils étaient plutôt brillants, plein de vie et de détermination.

"Tu parais en forme, Edward. Brandon dit que tu as fait de grands progrès pendant que tu étais là-bas. En fait, il était désolé de te voir partir."

Edward n'était pas inquiet que son père et Brandon aient été en contact, ça faisait partie de son accompagnement. La transparence la plus totale était la seule réponse qui fonctionnait quand il s'agissait de se défaire de la drogue, même si Edward l'avait regretté quelquefois. Il savait que c'était l'un des moyens les plus efficaces lorsque le drapeau rouge de la tentation se levait et menaçait de le submerger.

Edward sourit. "Je sais mais il sait que j'aime ma vie ici et il est heureux chaque fois pour le temps que je peux donner au centre. Eli m'a demandé de revenir pendant l'été pour quinze jours, quand il partira en vacances avec sa famille."

Carlisle haussa les épaules : "Eh bien nous verrons. J'ai pris des décisions qui vont t'affecter."

A cet instant Mike arriva avec la cafetière et leur versa le café dans leurs immenses mugs tout en leur tendant un menu à chacun.

Ils sourirent en passant leur commande habituelle. Mike rit. "Je me demande même pourquoi je vous le demande, messieurs…!"

Edward et Carlisle partagèrent un petit sourire avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

"As-tu enfin fixé une date?" demanda Edward avec un sourire.

Carlisle roula des yeux et opina. "Ouais, ta mère mérite de bonnes longues vacances et nous avons besoin de passer du temps ensemble, alors je prendrai ma retraite le premier mai. Nous prendrons ta mère et moi trois mois de vacances en septembre et j'aurai besoin de vous, mes enfants, pour garder un œil sur Brianna. Elle est plus difficile maintenant que lorsqu'elle était petite, plus particulièrement depuis que ce petit merdeux de Riley lui tourne autour…"

"_QUOI?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait autour de notre Bree?" grogna Edward ce qui leur valut quelques regards des autres clients.

"Est-ce que tout va bien par ici?" demanda Mike qui apportait leur triple champignon œuf bacon et sauce / burgers à leur table, accompagné par des frites à la française et deux grands colas.

Carlisle hocha la tête avec un rire triste. "Ouais, je parlais juste à Edward du 'Beau' de Bree."

Le visage de Mike s'assombrit. "Je ne laisserai jamais Jane avoir de rendez-vous avant qu'elle n'ait trente-cinq ans!" rétorqua-t-il.

Edward fut d'accord, ce qui fit rire Carlisle. "Bonne chance avec ça, mec! Je ne lui ai pas donné ma permission pour faire quoi que ce soit, visiblement ils se sont 'trouvés' pendant le camp de vacances cet été et quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour elle d'avoir un copain, elle a pleuré pendant une semaine, nous disant que nous étions 'trop vieux' pour comprendre!"

Mike secoua tristement la tête. "Il faudra que j'en parle à Jess ce soir. Je pense que nous devrions l'envoyer à cette école de fille à Montpelier!" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en reprenant sa place derrière le comptoir.

Edward rigola mais s'arrêta net en voyant le visage de son père. "Oh ça va Papa! Bree est une bonne fille et tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de confronter Biers et de lui faire comprendre comment les choses doivent être!"

Carlisle secoua la tête. "J'ai déjà suggéré cela mais ta mère est catégorique : nous devons laisser un peu de liberté à Bree!"

Edward s'appuya contre son dossier en prenant quelques frites. Déblayer la neige avait été un dur labeur.

"Papa sérieusement? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec M'am? Elle est arrivée chez moi avant l'aube et puis elle m'a menacé si je ne m'occupais pas de Bella avec respect ; elle voulait que je lui donne de l'espace et que je la 'laisse vivre sa vie'. Maintenant ça, putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Carlisle finit d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. "Tu manges et je parle, d'accord?"

Edward se saisit de son couteau et de sa fourchette.

"Quand tu es parti ta mère a été complètement stupéfiée. Elle a eu peur que tu disparaisses ou que tu rechutes, puis elle a vu comment Bella s'est renfermée et elle est devenue très furieuse. Je pense qu'elle a juste senti qu'il fallait qu'on s'occupe de Bella et que nous devions être là pour la soutenir. Elle s'inquiète que tu la blesses à nouveau et elle a peur de perdre 'sa fille perdue depuis longtemps'.

Edward acquiesça.

"Regarde, je vois comment c'est entre vous deux et c'est évident, puisque tu n'es réapparu que très tard hier soir, que vous avez dû aplanir tous les deux vos différents mais nous voulons juste que vous ne vous précipitiez pas sur l'aspect physique de votre relation. Nous savons comment ça se passe avec vous les jeunes, nous avons tous des besoins, Edward…"

Edward put sentir ses oreilles devenir rouges.

_OH MON DIEU! Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas en train de me faire ce discours sur les 'pulsions sexuelles'…._

C'était encore plus gênant que lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans et que son père lui avait parlé de sexe - une 'conversation' qu'ils avaient eue, et Emmett et Jasper avant lui.

Il posa sa tête entre ses mains en se demandant si tous les hommes de vingt-huit ans devaient rendre des comptes à leurs parents au sujet leur vie sexuelle… PUTAIN! Ça devient de mieux en mieux chaque jour…

Finalement il releva la tête pour voir Carlisle qui buvait son cola innocemment.

"Papa," dit-il dans un murmure. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire. "Oui fiston?"

"Je t'en supplie, s'il te plait ne parle pas de mes besoins, de ceux de Bella ou des tiens et de ceux de maman, s'il te plait?" Edward savait qu'il murmurait mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Carlisle acquiesça avec un petit gloussement. "D'accord."

Edward soupira de soulagement. "Bella et moi avons parlé, je te le promets. Il n'y a eu aucun contact d'aucune sorte. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que nous ralentissions et que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. Es-tu satisfait maintenant?"

Carlisle se redressa et sourit. "Oui je le suis, même si je sais que vous n'allez pas attendre six mois avant de céder, au moins tes intentions sont louables. Maintenant retour aux affaires - je me demandais si tu avais réfléchi à la possibilité d'avoir un associé."

"Un associé? Qui?"

"Ned Davis, notre suppléant. Il est si désireux de travailler dans la médecine générale et j'ai pensé que ce serait bon pour vous deux. Vous pourriez partager la charge de travail parce que la quantité de nos patients ne cesse d'augmenter."

Edward pinça ses lèvres en réfléchissant à la suggestion de son père. Ned était un bon médecin et compétent, il était un peu plus âgé qu'Edward parce qu'il avait pris des congés pendant un an pour travailler afin de payer ses frais de scolarité.

"Il faudra y penser si tu es sûr d'arrêter complètement," dit Edward en levant un de ses sourcils.

Carlisle lui sourit. "Ta mère m'a convaincu et d'ailleurs j'ai pensé à me présenter contre toi pour être maire à la prochaine élection."

Edward acquiesça avec enthousiasme et il répondit d'une voix posée. "Enfin! Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce poste et ce sera toi ou Randall Willber et Randall m'a envoyé un e-mail il y a un mois décrivant la façon dont il aimerait transformer Dorset Common en parc à thème autour de l'eau afin d'apporter plus de revenus … et donc il est tout à toi!"

Plusieurs personnes autour d'eux se mirent à rire ouvertement. Ce n'était pas un secret que quinze jours avant qu'il rentre chez lui Edward était élu à cause des abstentions car personne ne voulait de Randall à cette fonction là.

Edward ne s'était pas encore remis et ne leur avait pas complètement pardonné d'avoir eu ce travail, qui consistait plus en un travail de 'policier' pour régler les différents dans les petites villes dans lesquelles des disputes avaient tendance à se produire, comme la fois où le jeune Benny Robinson était parti pour les championnats d'Etat de patinage en couple et que M. Robinson avait voulu empêcher la ville de faire un défilé en son honneur parce qu'il accusait sa future ex-épouse de lui avoir donné un fils aux tendances gay…

Ils payèrent l'addition avant de se rhabiller et d'aller dehors. Il ne neigeait plus et le ciel s'était éclairci, laissant le soleil faible jeter une lumière presque aveuglante sur la ville.

Edward et Carlisle mirent rapidement leurs lunettes de soleil en retournant vers le cabinet.

"As-tu parlé à tes frères?"

"Je les verrai plus tard. Nous irons chez Alistair ce soir, visiblement c'est une idée de Rosalie et Bella, Alistair propose sa soirée d'hiver de karaoké, une nuit de musique, tu sais comment sont Emmett et Jasper avec le karaoké," dit-il en riant.

Carlisle acquiesça. "N'oublie pas que Bella n'a pas l'âge, d'accord?"

Edward en avait assez qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec Bella. Il se retourna et se moqua. "Je le sais papa comme tout le monde dans cette ville, putain! Jésus! Penses-tu que je vais la faire boire avant de la pervertir? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi avec maman? _Pensez-vous que je sois comme cet enculé qui l'a violée ou son père adoptif qui voulait la vendre, putain?_" Les veines de son cou enflèrent alors qu'il fulminait contre son père.

Carlisle posa ses lunettes et tourna son regard bleu et froid vers son fils en l'agrippant par sa chemise et en le poussant contre le mur. "Fais bien attention à ce que tu me dis, Edward! Ne pense pas que je ne vais pas te botter le cul mon gars, parce que je peux le faire! Personne ne pense ça de toi, Edward, mais quelquefois les choses échappent à notre contrôle, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. La seule raison pour laquelle nous t'en parlons est que tu es le seul à être dans une relation délicate et que nous nous inquiétons pour vous deux! Maintenant ressaisis-toi!"

Les deux hommes restèrent face à face haletants jusqu'à ce qu'Edward détourne les yeux vers le sol et fasse un pas en arrière. "Merde! Je suis désolé papa. Ça ne fait qu'un jour que je suis rentré et je me bagarre déjà avec mon père!"

"Edward!" lorsqu'il regarda Carlisle il fut soulagé de voir que lui aussi s'était calmé et ses yeux étaient chaleureux et affectueux de nouveau. "C'est bon, ce n'est pas bien que tu veuilles te bagarrer mais il est tout à fait normal de te sentir mal à l'aise quand il s'agit de tes _' affaires de cœur'_ et de laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus en public. Essaie d'être plus léger, fiston d'accord?

Edward laissa s'échapper un souffle et il fit courir la main dans ses cheveux. "D'accord, désolé papa."

Au milieu de l'après midi, Edward se rendit chez Jasper. Aussitôt Alice l'étreignit et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour, elle cogna fort dans son bras, "Waow! Pourquoi tout ça?"

Alice ferma ses petits poings et les posa sur ses hanches minuscules en jetant un regard noir à Edward, des larmes plein les yeux. "POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS ÇA? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, merdeux? Tu es parti et nous nous sommes inquiétés, voilà pourquoi! La concurrence a fait d'énormes progrès avec 'ta fille', donc tu as du pain sur la planche!" finit-elle avec fureur et Edward la souleva de terre et la balança doucement avant de la serrer contre lui.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, petite," dit-il alors qu'il embrassait sa tête.

Alice le repoussa alors que Jasper arrivait dans l'entrée avec un sourire heureux. "Edward! Ça fait plaisir de revoir ton cul à la maison!"

Les frères s'étreignirent avant qu'Edward ne les regarde l'un après l'autre. "Je suppose que mes charmants neveu et nièce ne sont pas là sinon vous ne parleriez pas comme ça?"

Jasper opina."C'est mieux ; maman est venu les chercher, elle et papa ont pris tous les Razmoket pour la nuit, Em et Rose devraient être ici bientôt…" dit Jasper alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon.

"Tu veux une bière?" demanda Jasper.

Il haussa les épaules. "Ça dépend est-ce que tu as de la L.A.?" _(N d T : __**L**__ow __**A**__lcohol)_

Jasper fit un signe de la tête, "Bien sûr."

Alice fronça les sourcils et regarda Edward. "Qu'est-ce que c'est de la L. A.?"

"Sans alcool," répondit Jasper à sa femme. "Ed n'a pas bu d'alcool depuis un moment et c'est mieux d'y aller doucement.

Alice comprit. "Alors toi et Bella pourrez boire des cocktails Shirley temple ce soir," lâcha-t-elle.

Edward sursauta alors qu'un fort coup fut donné à la porte d'entrée avant qu'elle s'ouvre. "Edward - putain - Cullen, amène ton petit cul par ici!" beugla Emmett.

Edward se leva vivement pour se diriger vers le couloir tandis qu'Alice regardait son mari. "Je te jure Jasper si ces cancres cassent…" CRASH!

Alice et Jasper entendirent le parasol qui était dans le couloir, tomber.

Alice couina et alla rapidement vers les deux hommes qui se roulaient par terre dans le hall d'entrée. Jasper la rattrapa et la mit sur la seconde marche de l'escalier avant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de se jeter dans la mêlée avec enthousiasme.

Finalement ils arrêtèrent de rouler et finirent dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes en soufflant, toussant et riant d'eux-mêmes et des autres.

Jasper leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Aucun signe d'Alice ou de Rosalie.

"Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se relever maintenant," murmura-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Emmett grogna bruyamment. "Putain par l'enfer, je pense que je ne vais pas arriver à me lever! C'est quoi ce bordel que tu faisais à Santa Barbara? Tu as des abdos terrifiants!"

Il rigola en levant la tête. "Je pense que tu as déchiré ma chemise, connard!"

Un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée, Bella était debout la bouche grande ouverte. "Bella! Que … euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda Edward en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle était magnifique avec ses collants en laine, ses cuissardes et ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de robe en jersey noire, or et cuivre qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse… Ses cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval et elle était en train d'enlever son écharpe noire et de se débarrasser de sa longue veste matelassée noire.

Edward essaya de s'asseoir mais il en était empêché par Emmett et Jasper qui choisirent ce moment pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient ses ainés. Ils le retenaient et ébouriffaient ses cheveux encore un peu plus.

"JASPER! EMMETT! Laissez-le!" aboya Alice et les trois hommes se séparèrent comme s'ils avaient été brûlés.

Alice sourit à Bella. "Entre Bells, ignore simplement ces barbares et vient à la cuisine!"

Bella dépassa les hommes en leur disant juste un 'salut les gars.'

Edward retomba sur le parquet et mit ses mains sur sa tête dramatiquement pendant qu'elle passait. "Tu m'as blessé Bella!"

Elle l'ignora et rit en suivant Alice dans la cuisine.

Emmett regarda vers où les filles avaient disparu et se tourna vers Edward, "Et mec tu as perdu tes boules ou c'est ton vagin qui les a avalées?"

Jasper laissa échapper un éclat de rire et il roula puis se leva. Edward le suivit en regardant son frère aîné. "Putain ta gueule, mec, tout le monde sait que Rosalie a eu ta queue dans son sac pendant des années!"

Emmett fit un pas en arrière mais ils entendirent un grognement sourd. Ils se tournèrent et virent Bella qui se tenait là en souriant innocemment. "Désolée de vous déranger pendant vos rituels tribaux mais Edward est-ce que je pourrais te parler un moment?" Elle se tourna sans attendre sa réponse et marcha vers l'antre d'Alice.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux en la suivant. "Salut,"dit-il.

_Putaiiiin!_ Bella était pliée en deux vérifiant ses collants et au son de sa voix elle redressa sa tête et ses cheveux retombèrent autour d'elle. Edward pouvait presque sentir la courbe de son cul contre sa bite lancinante et ses longues jambes folâtres paraissaient plus sexy que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle se redressa lentement. "Désolée, je pensais que mon collant était filé mais c'était faux."

"Tu voulais me parler," demanda-t-il après s'être éclairci la voix.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis tapa sur ses lèvres roses avec son doigt. "J'ai dit ça? Euh, j'ai oublié, ça ne fait rien. Tu vas chez Alistair comme ça?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Edward regarda vers en bas et vit qu'il manquait plusieurs boutons à sa chemise et son t-shirt était déchiré. "N-non! Bien sûr que non! Je vais me changer m-maintenant. Je te verrai là-bas…" balbutia-t-il en bégayant nerveusement.

Bella opina. "D'accord on se verra là-bas je suppose."

"Hum, ouais, tu es euh... J'y vais. "Il se tourna et s'enfuit. Bella entendit Emmett et Jasper dire à Rose et Alice qu'ils allaient avec Edward vérifier le parcours dans la neige de Roscoe. Rosalie leur donna rendez-vous au pub à dix-huit heures directement, au lieu de revenir chez Alice.

La porte d'entrée se referma et Bella regarda pour voir Alice et Rosalie la dévisager avec joie. "Es-tu prête à rendre le docteur Edward Cullen fou de désir, Bella?"

Elle sourit, "Oh ouais."

Alice rit. "Allons les filles, nous devons nous préparer pour ce soir. Il faut qu'Edward réalise que s'il ne veut pas de toi, quelqu'un d'autre te voudra!"

Elles poussèrent Bella dans l'escalier.

"Alice?"

"Oui?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de quelqu'un d'autre," dit-elle nerveusement.

"Bien sûr, tu n'es pas idiote mais Edward n'a pas besoin de savoir ça!"

"Il va être furieux!" fit-elle remarquer à Alice qui la poussa sur le siège.

Rosalie et Alice se sourirent l'une l'autre puis aussi à Bella dans le miroir. "Chérie as-tu vu comment les hommes Cullen sont sexy lorsqu'ils sont en rogne?" répondit Alice les sourcils arqués.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et leur fit un rapide hochement de tête.

"Prête?"

Bella fixa son reflet dans le miroir. "Faisons ça alors!"

Il était temps de lancer l'opération 'rendre les boules d'Edward bleues!"

Elle espérait que ça n'aurait pas l'effet inverse.

_**Voilà pour cette fois.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est très long je vous le livrerai en deux fois.**_

_**En attendant passez une bonne semaine et faites attention à vous!**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope Springs appartient à justginger**

**Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à partager le chapitre en deux...  
><strong>

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p>JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE CETTE FIC EST RATED <strong>M<strong> POUR DE NOMBREUSES RAISONS

VOUS ETES AVERTIES

.

**CHAPITRE 16**

Gui et bagarres au bar

Emmett et Jasper tinrent bien leur promesse d'aller vérifier les fixations de l'abri promenade du chien tandis qu'Edward prenait sa douche et se rasait. Emmett insista pour qu'ils fassent comme ils faisaient d'habitude encore cette année, et bien qu'Edward déteste être sous les projecteurs, il dut admettre qu'ils s'étaient toujours bien amusés, sans parler du fait qu'en général il avait quelques admiratrices et une femme avait généralement la chance de rentrer chez elle avec lui. Le sourire d'Edward se transforma en un froncement de sourcil — Bella serait là et il ne voulait pas rentrer avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Il espérait que la bande habituelle ne serait pas là cette année.

Le Festival de Karaoké d'hiver est un événement très populaire avec des gens qui viennent de toute la région pour y participer. Il y a plusieurs catégories et il y a quelques beaux prix à gagner pour le vainqueur de chaque section avec un grand prix pour le groupe ou le duo ou le solo gagnants.

Edward frotta sa mâchoire avant de rincer son visage et se dirigea vers son placard. Il sortit son Levis noir, ses bottes en cuir noir, sa chemise noire et son blouson de cuir noir. Il prit son bonnet, mit ses gants dans sa poche et sans y réfléchir il enroula l'écharpe de Bella autour de son cou.

Jasper et Emmett se prélassaient dans le salon quand il entra dans la pièce et immédiatement ils se déchainèrent violemment à propos de sa "putain de laide" écharpe. Il grogna tout en préparant le repas pour Roscoe.

Une fois que Roscoe eut fini son repas, Edward fit le tour de la maison, éteignant les lumières et fermant les portes des pièces dans lesquelles Roscoe n'était pas autoriser à entrer et en s'assurant que la toutou-porte qui menait du vestiaire au patio arrière restait ouverte et que la maison était suffisamment chauffée.

La chambre d'ami dans laquelle Bella avait dormi restait ouverte et la lumière sur la table de chevet allumée.

Il alluma l'écran plat dans la grande salle au grand amusement de ses frères et il mit le National Geographic®. Roscoe semblait prendre plaisir à regarder les spectacles de la vie sauvage. Edward refusait absolument de lui permettre de regarder une de ces émissions de téléréalité qu'il appréciait tant selon Bella.

Après qu'ils eurent bu une bière, les trois frères s'en allèrent chez Alistair avec le véhicule d'Edward. Il fut surpris de voir le nombre de véhicules qui étaient garés autour du pâté de maisons. Jasper fronça les sourcils en voyant cet embouteillage. Ils entendirent les autres conducteurs crier des slogans injurieux à Randall, l'agent auto-proclamé de circulation de la ville, et ils comprirent que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette monstrueuse pagaille dans le trafic, en essayant de réguler la circulation.

"Est-ce qu'il est vraiment sérieux? Il veut que le Maire de la ville et médecin de surcroît, le juge et le Shérif se garent à plus d'un kilomètre dans la neige?" râla Jasper alors que Randall sautait devant le véhicule et qu'Edward le maudit tranquillement en s'arrêtant brusquement pour l'éviter. Il descendit la vitre et sortit sa tête. "RANDALL, PAR L'ENFER QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? SORS DE NOTRE CHEMIN AVANT QUE JE NE T'ARRETE!"

Edward et Emmett rirent alors que Jasper ronchonnait et qu'Edward garait son véhicule et qu'ils en sortirent.

Ils firent leur chemin vers le pub bondé. Il n'était pas encore dix-huit heures mais l'endroit était déjà plein à craquer. Alistair avait loué un chapiteau qui abritait son coin salon extérieur ainsi les portes, ouvrant à la française, pouvaient rester grandes ouvertes faisant communiquer les deux espaces. Plusieurs appareils de chauffage de plein air étaient allumés et réchauffait l'extérieur qui avait été aménagé avec un parquet en bois pour favoriser l'isolation alors que dans la salle à manger et dans le pub les grandes cheminées flambaient.

Les hommes se débarrassèrent de leurs lourds vêtements et les remirent au vestiaire avant de poursuivre leur chemin à l'intérieur.

"EDWARD!" rugit Alistair à travers la pièce en voyant les frères Cullen arriver. Une rumeur se fit entendre et plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour saluer l'un des fils préférés de la ville. Plusieurs visages de femmes s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elles virent le dos de l'homme aux cheveux de bronze fendre la foule pour aller vers le bar, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour discuter.

Makenna se tenait tout près d'Alistair et elle se précipita pour faire le tour du bar et embrasser Edward.

"Bienvenu, étranger! Tu nous as manqué par ici!" dit-elle en lui souriant.

"Merci Mak, ça fait du bien d'être de retour à la maison. On dirait que les affaires se portent bien?" dit-il en regardant alentour.

Elle rit et se tourna pour voir son mari. "Les affaires marchent bien! Al a été obligé d'embaucher des extras parce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire face. Notre petit pub est plein presque tous les soirs et aujourd'hui il faut penser à réserver une table avant de venir pour le déjeuner ou le dîner!" dit-elle avec fierté.

Alistair regarda les trois hommes avec un grand sourire. "Je vois que vous les gars, vous vous êtes habillés pour l'occasion! A quoi devons-nous nous attendre ce soir? Allez-vous récupérer le trophée cette année?"

Le trophée c'est un nain de jardin de 70 centimètres de haut appelé "ELF", assis sur un champignon avec une canne à pêche entre les mains, une pipe à la bouche et un chapeau pointu. Ce nain de jardin était dehors, dans le jardin des fées qu'Alistair avait créé lorsqu'il avait acheté le pub ainsi les personnes avec des enfants pouvaient s'asseoir dehors et profiter avec leur enfant de l'espace vert à côté du pub. Cet endroit était devenu emblématique dans la ville et tout le monde y ajoutait quelque chose. Il y avait des flocons de neige en verre et des billes de noël en verres lumineuses suspendues aux branches des arbres, de jolies boules de quilles peintes dans des couleurs vives pour ressembler à des œufs de Pâques. Une roue de brouette en bois logeait une famille de lapins d'argile et de souris. Il y avait des lutins en porcelaine qui avaient des vêtements pastel peints par Jessica ; deux lutins en bois avaient été ajoutés dans un coin et agrémentaient l'une eau peu profonde où les enfants pouvaient tremper leurs orteils en été. De vilains gobelins épiaient derrière un fort en bois qui avait été donné par une entreprise. Une balançoire ainsi qu'une petite maison peinte en couleurs vives, violette et rose avait été récemment ajoutée dans le jardin par M. et Mme Cope dont les petits-enfants vivaient près de la côte ouest. Elle passa de nombreuses heures sur les bancs du jardin avec ses amies à tricoter et bavarder tout en regardant les enfants jouer.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient travaillé dans ce jardin pendant leur temps libre, ajoutant et peignant des pierres sur les petits chemins ou taillant les buissons ou plantant des fleurs, à la plus grande joie des enfants de Hope Springs. Ce qui au départ était un petit projet s'était transformé en un projet pour la communauté et avait amené des visiteurs des villes environnantes au printemps, en été et pendant les mois d'automne.

La première fois qu'Alistair avait organisé le Festival de Karaoké, il avait oublié d'acheter un trophée pour le gagnant, alors sans plus réfléchir Makenna avait peint à la bombe le nain de jardin en doré et elle avait ajouté un grand "1" et "ELF" sur sa poitrine, voilà comment le gnome-trophée était né.

"Elf" était très convoité et les garçons Cullen avaient perdu de trois points l'année dernière à cause des "Organic Wet Dogs", groupe qui porte bien son nom et qui se compose de Jacob, Sam, Jared et Collin, et qui sont tous d'origine amérindienne.

"Bon sang bien sûr que nous allons le reprendre! Ces _chiens_ nous l'ont volé l'an dernier," ricana Emmett en les rejoignant au bar.

"Et tout ça parce que cet enfoiré de Jake a déchiré son t-shirt découvrant sa poitrine et puis il a fait un saut périlleux arrière pour quitter la scène! Je persiste à dire que nous avons été volés!" rétorqua Jasper.

Makenna roula des yeux et retourna derrière le bar. "Tu es juste jaloux parce que Jake _peut faire un saut périlleux arrière, lui_. Votre temps est passé maintenant et vous êtes hors du marché dans tous les cas!"

Edward fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par hors du marché?"

Mak se retourna pour lui faire face. "Et tu me demandes ça vraiment? Edward, tout le monde sait que toi et Bella êtes ensemble…"

Edward leva sa main. "Arrête de dire ça! Tu n'en sais rien du tout! Nous…"

"Tu es en train de me dire que nous sommes libres alors, Edward? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu as juste besoin de dire un mot et je peux prendre toutes les offres qui m'ont déjà été faites et auxquelles j'ai renoncé," dit Bella à côté de lui.

Il fit demi-tour et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

"Non, non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Bella ; tu prends ça en dehors de tout contexte…" La voix d'Edward était devenue rude à cause de la panique.

Elle roula des yeux et secoua la tête en faisant un pas de côté pour l'éviter alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. "D'accord, je vois ce que c'est. Pas de souci!" Elle tapota son bras. Edward releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge et il vit ses belles-sœurs secouer la tête.

"Fais-le tant que tu peux, crétin!" dit Alice.

"Ne sois pas si stupide, Cullen!" cracha Rosalie

Bella dissimula son sourire et salua tout le monde. Elle se tourna vers Makenna. "Hey Mak es-tu prête pour ce soir?"

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward se rendit compte que Bella avait changé ; il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'elle portait parce qu'elle, Rosalie et Alice avaient revêtu de lourds manteaux en velours qui arrivaient jusqu'au sol et qui les couvraient de la tête au pied.

Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent méfiants. "Que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-il.

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil. "Ça ne te regarde pas, 'jeune homme', regarde et apprends, c'est tout ce que j'aie à te dire!"

Bella rigola alors que Makenna leur ouvrait la séparation pour qu'elles puissent passer derrière le bar et monter à l'étage.

Edward se tourna pour regarder ses frères. " Etes-vous au courant de quelque chose, à ce sujet?"

Jasper et Emmett haussèrent les épaules, leurs visages aussi confus que celui d'Edward. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Alistair qui rigolait derrière son bar.

"Al, qu'est-ce que tu sais?"

Il haussa les épaules en riant. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que Makenna a reçu un appel affolé hier soir, ce qui a déclenché une réaction en chaine, parce que ce matin, j'ai été enfermé dehors pendant que vos femmes, Mak, Jess et Angie sont restées là-haut pendant des heures. Elles m'ont demandé de passer '_Hometown Girls' _ ce soir. C'est tout."

Il rit de nouveau et s'éloigna en leur faisant au revoir par-dessus son épaule. "Les gars, quelque chose me dit que vous ne devriez pas parier sur la victoire ce soir…"

Jasper s'appuya contre le bar et il fronça les sourcils vers Edward. "J'ai l'impression que c'est en quelque sorte ta faute, petit frère, y aurait-il quelque chose que tu aurais à nous avouer?"

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez et ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose ils furent interrompus. "Salut! Edward!"

"Edward, hey ici!"

"Tu as l'air en forme, Eddie!"

Il se tourna pour voir trois femmes qui le déshabillaient du regard. Edward souffla. "Mes dames, comment allez-vous?"

Jasper pivota en rigolant au terme de 'dames'.

Les sœurs Morrow étaient un fléau pour Edward Cullen et l'avaient été pendant plus de dix ans. En fait elles étaient une calamité pour la plupart des hommes de moins de quatre-vingts ans. Elles avaient vécu toute leur vie un peu à l'extérieur de Hope Springs et depuis qu'il avait succombé à la tentation et avait perdu sa virginité avec June Morrow derrière le hangar de ses parents, lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, il était devenu la cible de leurs pas trop subtiles avances sexuelles.

Esmée était devenu folle lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'une femme de vingt-deux ans avait séduit son fils et elle l'avait menacée de la faire arrêter pour viol. Mais cela ne suffit pas à décourager les sœurs.

August Morrow était l'aînée et avait 49 ans et comme ses sœurs elle n'avait jamais été mariée mais elle avait eu une liaison avec son professeur de biologie au secondaire et cela dura pendant ses études à l'université. Lorsque l'homme mourut subitement, August fut dévastée et déshonorée. La femme de l'enseignant ainsi que ses enfants (dont l'un était plus âgé qu'elle) ternirent sa réputation au loin.

Ses sœurs, April qui avait trente-neuf ans et June, trente-cinq ans, étaient restées célibataires et elles vivaient toutes les trois dans la maison de leurs parents. August et June possédaient l'unique librairie en ville et Avril travaillait à la bibliothèque.

Les trois femmes étaient plutôt jolies, chacune d'elles avait des cheveux blond pâle, la peau pâle et des yeux bleu clair. Mais derrière la séduction pure et simple Edward avait vu leur déception et c'est pourquoi il leur consacra un moment. Il était désolé pour elles qu'elles ne soient pas bien considérées et n'aient droit qu'à des baises furtives à l'arrière des voitures au lieu d'avoir une relation normale - non pas qu'il soit le premier à en parler, bien sûr.

Aucune d'entre elles n'hésitait à jouer avec les hommes en ville, qu'ils soient mariés ou non et Rosalie avait cassé le nez d'April deux ans auparavant lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise en train de se déshabiller dans le bureau d'Emmett pendant un rendez-vous. Heureusement pour Emmett, il était sorti de son bureau pour parler avec sa secrétaire et Rosalie vit un chemisier trainer sur le sol du bureau d'Emmett. La dispute qui s'ensuivit ne fut pas jolie à voir et Emmett réussit finalement à séparer Rosalie d'Avril. Il enferma Rosalie dans la salle de bain privée de son bureau avant de mettre April à la porte en la menaçant de porter plainte contre elle, avant de laisser sortir Rosalie. Il avait lui-même raté de peu la fracture du nez ce jour-là.

Inutile de dire que les sœurs Morrow donnaient de l'occupation aux pipelettes et n'importe quel homme qui serait vu avec elle, serait suspecté.

Emmett sourit en voyant les trois femmes. "Faites attention les filles, ma femme et ma belle-sœur sont ici avec la copine d'Edward qui, méfiez-vous, est ceinture noire pour botter les derrières!"

April scruta les environs avec nervosité et tira ses sœurs par le bras. " Nous allons y aller … Vous savez combien ces femmes Cullen sont folles, elles ne peuvent pas rendre leur homme heureux mais elles ne veulent pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à leur place, tant pis!"

"Quelle est cette morue? Est-ce que tu es en train de parler à mon mari? Je pensais t'avoir déjà donné une leçon?" dit Rosalie alors que tous les gens qui étaient à proximité des Cullen reculaient d'un pas.

Le caractère impétueux de Rosalie était légendaire ainsi que la possessivité féroce qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Ça ne posait aucun problème à Emmett que tout le monde regarde sa magnifique femme mais si un homme disait quelque chose de travers ou faisant un geste vers elle - Emmett était connu pour avoir cassé plusieurs mâchoires pendant les quinze ans où Rosalie et lui étaient ensemble.

April laissa échapper un bruit d'alerte qui ressemblait au cri d'un cochon qu'on égorge et elle fit un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de la blonde amazone bouillonnante et de ses compagnons souriants. Bella avait oublié à quel point c'était génial de sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines quand elle se préparer à finir une discussion aux poings. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la manière dont les trois dévergondées se tenaient si près des hommes. L'une avait posé ses ongles rouge sang sur le bras d'Edward et Bella siffla. Elle était peut-être petite et elle ne connaissait pas autant de choses que les autres mais une chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était se battre.

Elle étira son cou et Edward entendit sa colonne vertébrale craquer alors qu'elle serrait ses petites mains en poings.

Il regarda vers ses frères pour obtenir de l'aide mais ils étaient trop occupés à lorgner leurs femmes. Elles étaient toutes les trois habillées d'un pantalon de cuir noir avec un débardeur blanc et des vestes en cuir noir. Leurs cheveux pendaient comme un rideau dans leur dos. Bella regarda Edward et il remarqua l'ombre à paupière fumée noire et les lèvres sombres qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle.

"Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, Doc?" dit-elle doucement.

La bouche d'Edward se recourba d'un côté. "Tu n'as pas idée, amour…"

"_Amour_? C'est elle, Eddie? _Cette petite vagabonde? _ - S'il te plait …" cria June haut et fort.

Il grogna et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine.

_Ne pourrait-il donc jamais avoir la paix putain? Juste une fois?_

Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Bella se précipiter vers l'avant. Sa main atteignit les froufrous que la femme plus âgée portait et elle l'agrippa et l'attira vers elle de sorte qu'elles soient très proches. Edward entendit le tissu se déchirer.

_Putain._

Les yeux de Bella étaient presque noirs de rage et son corps tout entier se secouait sous l'émotion alors qu'elle luttait pour garder le contrôle et pour ne pas gifler la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. "Ecoute sale _chienne_, je ne suis pas une des 'dames' de Hope Springs. Ça m'est égal ce que vous faites ou ce que vous avez fait dans le passé mais éclaircissons les choses! _Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Putain. De. Vagabonde. _ D'après ce que j'ai entendu sur vous et vos sœurs ici c'est vous les ordures, allez donc vous faire voir! Vous n'aurez qu'un seul avertissement, vous entendez?" Bella était hargneuse tandis qu'elle parlait. Sa voix était basse et bourrue et Edward pouvait sentir à quel point il était devenu dur seulement en regardant Bella perdre le contrôle comme ça.

_Putain! Qu'elle était sexy! Est-ce que c'était si mal pour lui de s'être mis dans cet état? _se demandait-il rêveusement_._

_"Mec!" siffla Jasper avec dégoût. Sa tête désigna Bella. "Fais quelque chose avant que je doive l'arrêter, putain! Et cache-moi ça !" dit-il en désignant la bosse dans le jeans d'Edward._

Edward lui fit un petit sourire et essaya de se réajuster. Il entendit Emmett rire grassement mais il l'ignora puis il enroula ses mains autour de la taille de Bella, emprisonnant ses mains en même temps et tenant ses jambes éloignées de lui. Il n'allait pas supporter ça une nouvelle fois!

"Viens ma douce tête de mule ; allons prendre l'air avant de nous retrouver derrière les barreaux!" dit-il en soulevant Bella et en l'amenant derrière l'immeuble tandis qu'Alistair ouvrait la voie par la cuisine au plus grand amusement des serveurs et des cuisiniers. Il y avait un petit porche derrière la cuisine et une fois qu'Edward fut dehors et qu'Alistair eut fermé la porte et donné les instructions à son personnel pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés, Edward posa Bella sur ses pieds mais la maintint étroitement serrée contre lui.

Pendant ce temps Bella se débattait et se tortillait pour essayer de lui échapper. Elle était furieuse qu'Edward essaye de l'empêcher de se défendre. _Elle n'avait pas besoin du grand Edward Cullen pour venir la "sauver"! Elle n'était pas une certaine demoiselle en détresse et putain, elle allait le lui montrer simplement quand il la laisserait partir!_

"Isabella, arrête!" Tous deux respiraient difficilement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à quelques-unes des menaces que Bella avait prononcées contre son corps et notamment contre ses 'bijoux de famille'.

Après quelques minutes elle arrêta de s'agiter et de jurer et Edward sentit sa tentative pour s'éloigner de lui.

"Maintenant si je te relâche, est-ce que tu vas bien te conduire?" demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

"Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas pour voir?" répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

_Trop douce!_

Il rigola sombrement et sa bouche se pencha pour effleurer le lobe de son oreille. "Je ne pense pas, chérie."

Elle essaya de planter ses talons aiguilles de douze centimètres dans ses bottes mais il changea rapidement ses pieds de position.

"Isabella s'il te plait soit une gentille fille pour moi, amour. Viens, je ne veux pas ruiner notre soirée à cause de ce que ces stupides et insipides femmes ont dit. Elles provoquent des soucis dans cette ville depuis des années, amour, tout le monde se fiche de ce qu'elles disent, ce sont juste des paroles et crois-moi, elles ne sont une menace pour personne et surtout pas pour toi, amour. Maintenant es-tu prête à parler calmement?"

Elle hocha la tête et il se demanda s'il avait raison de lui faire confiance.

"Je vais te lâcher mais si tu essaies de me frapper, ou de me mordre ou de me donner des coups de pieds … alors, toi et moi allons avoir un problème, compris?" Edward s'assura que sa voix était basse et sérieuse.

Bella souffla. "Pourquoi? Tu vas 'me donner la fessée'"? Bella insista sur le mot 'fessée'.

Edward rit de nouveau. "Ne me tente pas. Si tu te comportes comme un gosse peut-être que je devrais te traiter comme tel."

Pendant un instant Edward fut perdu dans une obscure fantaisie : il se voyait assis, avec Bella sur ses genoux, son joli petit cul à disposition, rose à cause de sa main… hmmm… devait-il être troublé de voir que cette pensée l'allumait? Peut-être.

Cette fois-ci elle rit et le sortit de sa rêverie. "Tu peux essayer, même si je devine que tes frères et ton père te malmèneraient si tu levais la main sur moi!" Ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est combien cette pensée d'être installée sur ses genoux l'excitait! Bella était plus que choquée et dérangée par ses pensées alors qu'elle lui demandait calmement mais un peu essoufflée de la laisser aller.

Il desserra son étreinte doucement avant de la faire tourner dans le cercle de ses bras.

Elle dut vraiment se retenir de toutes ses forces pour retenir son coup de pied ou frapper Edward, mais elle se répétait qu'_il_ n'était pas son ennemi, que son ennemie, cette ordure, cette garce, cette chienne était à l'intérieur.

Edward était appuyé contre la table en bois qui était utilisée pendant les pauses des employés. Il lui sourit dans la faible lumière qui venait de l'intérieur.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêtée? J'allais montrer à cette salope…"

Il hocha la tête. "C'est exactement pour ça que je l'ai fait. As-tu oublié que Jasper est le shérif de cette ville et qu'il aurait dû t'arrêter pour te protéger, petite chose sexy. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu veux passer ton premier week-end à la maison?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un souffle en tapant des pieds et en secouant sa tête. Elle regarda le sol un moment avant de relever les yeux vers Edward avec un petit sourire sur son visage. "Tu penses que j'étais sexy?" demanda-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un grand rire avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Dieu Bella, tu me donnes le tournis avec tes sautes d'humeur! De tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que tu as retenu c'est que tu étais 'sexy'?"

Elle opina. "Ben ouais?"

Il soupira avant de tendre ses mains et Bella s'avança jusqu'a ce que ses grandes mains entourent sa taille vêtue de cuir et elle se tint entre ses jambes tendues. "Putain Bella, tu mettrais la patience d'un saint à rude épreuve et je ne suis pas un saint! Enfer oui, tu es sexy! Maintenant es-tu prête à rentrer ?"

Elle hocha la tête et il remarqua que lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait elle boudait de façon adorable, sa grosse lèvre était pincée et tout ce à quoi Edward pouvait penser en la voyant faire c'était à la sucer.

Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant avant de la regarder avec reproche. "Ne me tente pas Isabella, je veux faire ça correctement. Il faut que nous y allions doucement amour, mais tu ne m'aides en aucune façon."

Le reflet espiègle dans les yeux de Bella aurait dû l'avertir qu'elle allait franchir une autre étape. Elle s'approcha et frotta ses hanches contre lui. Edward gémit, ce geste provoquant l'attraction de son Prince Albert contre le centre de Bella. Elle haleta et ses yeux s'obscurcirent alors qu'elle sentait la petite proéminence frotter son clitoris. Edward sourcilla et lui sourit.

"Intriguée?" grinça-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et Edward agrippa ses hanches mais Bella lui sourit sereinement et libéra son espace. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et tout ce à quoi il put penser était que son joli cul était vraiment baisable dans le cuir noir.

Elle sourit en ouvrant la porte et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il la matait comme un homme affamé et comme si son cul était son dernier repas. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Elle savait qu'elle le tentait mais elle voulait qu'il voie ce qu'il ratait s'il ne faisait pas bientôt un geste vers elle.

"Tu viens, Edward? "demanda-t-elle innocemment et elle rit délicieusement alors qu'il grognait pour toute réponse.

Elle traversa rapidement la cuisine, souriant au personnel qui lui rendit son sourire quand elle leur passait devant. Lorsqu'elle parvint au bar un torrent d'applaudissements éclata. "Voilà notre championne!" hurla Emmett.

Alice et Rosalie lui firent signe de leur table et elle vit que plusieurs plats de nourriture y étaient posés. "Nous avons décidé de prendre un peu de chaque chose," expliqua Alice comme Bella se glissait à sa place.

"Oui, je vois," dit Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Elle prit une assiette à côté de Jasper et elle commença à sélectionner différents 'tapas' à mettre dans son assiette.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward fit son apparition et s'assit à côté de Bella.

"Alors bienvenue dans la famille Bells," dit Jasper après qu'ils eurent pris une gorgée de leur boisson. Bella buvait un tonic non alcoolisé et Edward était passé à une bière pression.

Tout le monde commença à rire, même Edward. Bella sourcilla puis regarda autour d'elle." Quelle est la plaisanterie?"

Emmett dit. "Rien, si tu considères que chaque femme de notre famille a eu des démêlées avec 'les Sœurs Bangers', je veux dire les sœurs _Morrow_! Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle! Alors! C'était ton baptême du feu, Bella Swan - 'Cullen' - rien ne peut t'arrêter, jeune fille!"

Elle rougit de plaisir d'autant plus que quelques personnes autour d'eux ricanaient en buvant. Plusieurs personnes levèrent leurs verres vers Bella pour un salut. Elle aimait entendre son nom — Bella Swan-Cullen. Bella Cullen. Elle laissa tomber ses cheveux devant son visage pour cacher son rougissement.

Alistair bondit sur la scène en attirant l'attention de tous.

Il expliqua rapidement les règles de la compétition qui étaient assez simples :

tous ceux qui se présentaient devaient chanter ; chacun devait avoir trois chansons, la décision des juges les départagerait à la fin!

Il rappela ensuite à tout le monde que le trophée était ELF pour un an et puis le droit de s'en vanter ; une photo 'je te connaissais quand…', un affichage sur le mur avec les gagnants des années passées et plusieurs autres prix, dont l'un comprenait un week-end de trois nuits et quatre jours dans un hôtel romantique pour la Saint-Valentin.

Il y eut des cris et des sifflets alors qu'Alistair faisait bouger ses sourcils et ses hanches.

Il fit un signe de la main pour faire taire tout le monde. "Maintenant, attendez une minute! Une petite minute s'il vous plaît! Bien sûr le couple ou les couples gagnants doivent avoir plus de dix-huit ans et leur séjour comprendra le Tour des Erables, un spectacle, les dîners et petit-déjeuner, un cours de cuisine avec un chef…" Il continua mais Bella n'écoutait plus. Elle fixait la table imaginant la possibilité qu'elle et Edward s'en aillent pour trois nuits ensemble!

"Bella? Amour? Est-ce que tu voudrais boire quelque chose?" chuchota Edward à son oreille et il se demanda ce qui causait le merveilleux rougissement sur ses joues alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et secouait sa tête rapidement. "Juste de l'eau s'il te plait, de l'eau." Avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il. Elle opina avant de se lever et d'enlever sa veste en cuir.

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent en voyant le soutien gorge blanc en dentelle à travers le tissu de son débardeur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de se remettre immédiatement sa veste mais il surprit un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Alice le regardait et secouait sa tête. 'Non' mima-t-elle avec sa bouche.

Edward fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

La compétition commença et pendant l'heure suivante Bella s'amusa en rentrant dans l'ambiance de la soirée.

Il était évident que même s'il y avait beaucoup de plaisanteries personne n'était mesquin ou ne jugeait même pour les moins bonnes performances et il y en avait quand même beaucoup.

Enfin le tour des groupes arriva, Bella commençait à se sentir nettement moins à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle avait une belle voix - du moins c'était ce que l'enseignant de la chorale de la petite église lui avait dit.

Elle sourcilla au souvenir, c'était avant qu'on lui demande de partir parce qu'elle n'avait pas de 'père ou de mère' pour la soutenir et assister aux services avec elle.

Makenna appelant son nom ce qui la fit sortir de la rêverie dans laquelle elle s'était installée et Bella colla un sourire sur son visage en se levant et en enfilant sa veste à nouveau.

_Putain, elle souhaitait avoir bu!_ pensait-elle en faisant son chemin vers la scène. Elle put voir Alice et Rosalie qui étaient plutôt gaies, car elles avaient un peu bu, et pleines de courage alors qu'elles attendaient qu'on appelle leur nom.

Un jeune homme lui sourit, alors qu'elle patientait. Elle lui fit une grimace et il se dirigea vers elle. "Hey on dirait que tu vas te trouver mal, bois un coup."

Sa gorge était soudain desséchée et elle hocha la tête. "Merci". Elle tendit la main pour attraper le verre qu'il lui présentait.

Juste à ce moment Alice la poussa vers les escaliers.

Kyle lui lança un regard noir car elle avait ruiné ses plans, mais il était confiant qu'il pourrait l'attraper quand elle passerait par là en redescendant.

Alice regarda l'homme qui était avec des amis et qui cognaient leurs poings ensemble en ricanant. Elle plissa les yeux. "Kyle Laurent, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites mais laissez Bella tranquille, vous avez compris?"

Kyle la salua. "Quoique tu en dises 'Madame' Alice. Je te le dis, je pourrais encore te faire passer un bon moment - mieux que ton mari là-bas. Tu en veux un peu bébé?" Il posa la main sur la fermeture éclair de son jeans sale. Alice rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire : "Tu aurais besoin d'une loupe pour trouver ça, connard! Et je ne te le dirai pas une autre fois : _reste loin de Bella_."

"C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as eu une 'bite' Alice, parce qu'il semble que tout ce que tu puisses obtenir de lui," il hocha la tête vers Jasper "c'est une chatte."

Alice secoua la tête et se moqua. "Dans tes rêves, abruti!"

Elle regarda Bella avec inquiétude. "Bells, ce qui fait que …" le reste se perdit parce qu'Alistair repassait sur le devant de la scène une fois de plus.

"Et maintenant pour le plaisir d'écouter, je voudrais vous présenter les _Hometown Girls_!Messieurs, je vous rappelle que vous pouvez regarder mais vous ne devez pas toucher! Allez-y les filles!" dit Alistair avecun grand geste.

Alice, Rosalie et Bella prirent place sur la scène. Elles avaient répété trois chansons qu'elles connaissaient toutes, mais c'est Bella qui commençait avec la numéro un.

L'introduction commença et le pub devint sauvage lorsque _I love Rock'n Roll_ de Joan Jet commença à hurler dans les hauts parleurs.

Lorsque Bella ouvrit la bouche et dès que les premiers mots sortirent, le silence se fit dans le pub entier.

Edward resta bouche bée alors que Bella se transformait en Joan Jet sous ses yeux. Elle était séduisante et sensuelle. Elle était taquine et sensuelle. Sa voix était rauque et magnifique. Elle se tortillait sur scène avec les deux autres femmes. Mike et Jessica ainsi que Angela et Ben avaient rejoint leur table et ça énervait Edward de voir ses amis fixer les trois beautés sur la scène. Angela regarda son mari et tapa sur son bras.

"Quoi?" cria-t-il.

Angela lui tendit une serviette. "Je sais que Bella est chaude bébé, tu en baves et je suis sûre qu'Edward va te botter le cul!"

Ben leva les yeux et vit Edward le fixer. "Désolé mec, mais bon! Même Angie pense qu'elle est chaude!" dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Angela hocha la tête. "Je sortirai bien avec elle!" cria-t-elle au grand dam de son mari.

Jasper rit et tapa sur l'épaule d'Edward. "Calme-toi frangin ; elle passe un bon moment, regarde!"

Lorsque les vestes en cuir furent envoyées par terre et que les filles commencèrent à changer de rythme, Jasper glissa en avant sur son siège. "Pas moyen putain! Qu'est-ce …" bafouilla-t-il.

Presque tous les hommes à l'intérieur du pub étaient debout, criant, chantant ou faisant des mouvements suggestifs pour les femmes sur la scène.

Edward haletait alors que Rosalie rejetait ses cheveux sur son épaule en se tournant de côté et fit cogner ses hanches contre le derrière de Bella. Les seins de cette dernière étaient pressés contre le dos d'Alice et Rosie se mit à rire alors qu'Alice posait ses mains sur le cul de Bella.

Après le dernier chorus, la chanson s'acheva et tout le monde était devenu fou furieux. Même les femmes s'égosillaient et hurlaient vers la scène.

Jasper se retourna pour voir ses frères avec de grands yeux. "Je pense que nous allons avoir des ennuis les gars…" dit-il.

Edward hocha la tête en signe d'accord mais Emmett secoua la sienne. "Pas question! Nous avons juste besoin de mettre la barre plus haut, les gars! Elles veulent taquiner les hommes et bien … nous pouvons taquiner les filles!"

Lorsque les acclamations cessèrent, la chanson suivante commença et la voix de Rosalie se fit entendre dans le micro. " Celle-là est pour les dames…" dit-elle avec un petit rire et un clin d'œil.

_It's raining man _commença et Emmett leva ses mains. "Comment veux-tu rivaliser avec ça?"

Les filles disparurent de scène quelques secondes pour se changer et lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent pour leur dernière chanson, Edward, Emmett et Jasper bondirent sur leurs pieds.

" Tu plaisantes putain?" rugit Emmett.

Edward regarda Bella avec les yeux plissés, oh oui, il était bien dans le jeu. La petite allumeuse jouait avec lui comme avec un violon.

Les tenues que les filles portaient avaient été modifiées pour ressembler à des costumes de 'Mère Noël'. Seulement elles ne ressemblaient pas à ça mais plutôt à des pin-up.

Plus de bottes et de cuir mais à la place des robes en velours avec de minces bretelles sur les épaules, rouge foncé qui couvraient à peine leur seins et se terminait juste au-dessous du sommet de leurs cuisses à l'avant et formait une sorte de traine plus longue et effilée à l'arrière. La garniture de plumes blanches autour du bas de la robe servait à cacher ce que le velours ne cachait pas. Et des chaussures avec des talons de quinze centimètres ornaient leurs pieds.

Chaque fille portait un bonnet de père Noël fait du même velours et avec de la fourrure blanche tout autour.

Leur dernière chanson était ' Man, _I feel like a woman!'_ et ce fut le clou du spectacle. Emmett leva les yeux avant de secouer la tête avec détermination. "Ce n'est pas fini, d'accord? On va se battre!"

Les trois hommes se tapèrent dans la main au plus grand amusement de Makenna, Angela et Jessica.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous allez faire pour les battre les gars, elles étaient fantastiques!" dit Angela.

Emmett la fixa avec une sévérité moqueuse. "Ne blasphème pas femme! Nous sommes des hommes, écoute nous rugir!'

Toute la table éclata de rire.

Bella, Alice et Rosalie se changèrent de vêtements dans les coulisses et se dirigèrent vers leur table.

Alors que Bella descendait l'escalier, elle remarqua le même gars qui lui avait parlé avant, l'approcher de nouveau.

"Tu as soif?" demanda Kyle à Bella lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Elle s'arrêta et hocha la tête en repoussant les cheveux de son cou.

"Ici nous avons du 'jus'," dit-il suavement.

Elle ne vit pas les regards sournois qu'il échangeait avec ses potes assis à leur table. Elle vida le verre d'un trait. Ça avait bon goût malgré l'amertume que l'on ressentait une fois avalé. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

L'homme lui fit un petit sourire. "_Le jus de l'amour,_ bébé." Ses yeux froids bleus brillaient de secrets cachés. Bella frissonna légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas le regard du jeune homme, qui semblait avoir dans la vingtaine. Ses cheveux blonds et sales étaient courts et il aurait été mignon mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il paraissait froid et calculateur.

Elle roula des yeux et lui tendit le verre. "Quoi qu'il en soit, merci," dit-elle et elle s'en alla pour retourner à sa table.

Edward se leva et Bella se coula dans le siège à côté de lui. Il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau glacée et Bella l'avala, assoiffée.

"Ça va mieux?" demanda-t-il quand elle eut fini de boire.

Elle hocha la tête. "Ouais, le reste était vraiment très amer…"

Edward fronça les sourcils mais avant d'avoir pu la questionner davantage, Alistair les appela sur scène.

Après une petite réunion rapide, ils décidèrent d'y aller. Edward se mit au centre de la scène avec Jasper et Emmett de chaque côté.

_Living on a Prayer _de Bon Jovi, fut la première chanson qu'ils chantèrent et Bella léchait ses lèvres en regardant Edward se pavaner sur scène.

"Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose qui te plait Bells?" Elle leva des yeux coupables vers Rosalie, Alice et Makenna qui la regardaient avec amusement.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à nier elle haussa juste les épaules, penaude. "Est-ce que vous me blâmez pour ça?" demanda-t-elle.

Makenna éclata de rire : "Non Madame! C'est un très beau cul qu'il y a là!" elle hocha la tête vers la scène et elles regardèrent Edward, Emmett et Jasper rouler des hanches et tournoyer ce qui mettait leur derrière en valeur.

"Putain! Dire que je vais pouvoir l'avoir ce soir!" dit Alice heureuse.

Rosalie hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. "Gagné, perdu ou ex-aequo, ça marche pour ce soir, bébé!"

Elles se levèrent et applaudirent bruyamment quand la chanson prit fin et Edward fit son sourire tordu à Bella.

Elle était sûre qu'elle était en train de baver.

Bella fit partir les cheveux de son visage en soufflant bruyamment puis elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce avait l'air si chaude. _Putain … Je me sens excitée… hmmmm regarde Alice, petite Ali, siiii jolie…_

_Humm. Les seins de Rosie sont si jolis et si guillerets… Je me demande si les miens sont pareils… peut-être que je devrais regarder…_

"BELLA! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?" hurla Alice.

Bella la regarda avec un sourire mauvais et baveux. "Alice, tu es si mignonne, tu sais? Je t'aime tellement…" dit-elle à Alice qui regarda autour d'elle paniquée et qui enleva les mains de Bella de sa robe.

"Rosalie quelque chose ne va pas avec Bella! Regarde-la!"

Rosalie fronça les sourcils et regarda son amie. Les yeux de Bella étaient trop brillants, ses joues trop rouges et elle souriait comme une folle.

"A-t-elle bu quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle à Alice.

Elle lui fit signe que non. "Rien que je n'ai vu, mais elle était sur le point de sortir ses seins de sa robe!"

Rosalie haussa les épaules, elle avait un peu trop bu elle aussi pour s'en inquiéter. "Donne-lui de l'eau."

Alice lui versa un verre d'eau de la carafe posée sur la table et le poussa vers Bella. "Ici! Bois ça!"

Bella lui envoya un baiser et reposa le verre avant d'en prendre un autre.

Jasper commença la chanson suivante et tout le monde applaudit en entendant l'introduction de _Sweet Home Alabama, _la préférée de tous.

Edward regarda vers la table et remarqua que les yeux de Bella brillaient trop et qu'elle était plus provocante dans sa façon de danser et il se demanda si elle avait bu une boisson alcoolisée.

Il scruta la salle et il remarqua que les fauteurs de trouble locaux, Kyle Laurent et sa stupide bande, étaient assis près de la scène. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Kyle regardait Bella. De temps en temps il regardait ses amis et ils semblaient l'encourager.

Pour la dernière chanson, Emmett décida de repousser les limites et il fit retirer leurs chemises à ses frères pour _Sex on fire._

Bella commença à essayer de s'enlever sa robe, elle léchait ses lèvres en voyant Edward torse nu, mais Alice l'arrêta. Bella bouda. "Mais Aliii, j'ai tellement envie de le baiser si fort…"

Alice la fixa. "Qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ avec toi Bella?"

Mais celle-ci monta sur sa chaise. Elle dansait et criait en souriant à Edward.

Tout à coup Edward n'en put plus d'attendre de finir sur la scène et ses yeux allaient de Bella à Kyle. La petite merde était là pour quelque chose, il le savait.

Bella était toujours debout sur sa chaise, comme la plupart des filles dans le pub, mais Edward remarqua comment elle repoussait les cheveux de son visage.

Elle transpirait beaucoup et Edward sourcilla. Il faisait chaud mais pas autant que ça. En fait la plupart des gens avait conservé leur pull. Même Alice et Rosalie avait remis leurs vestes, on aurait dit que Bella brûlait, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et collés sur son visage et il lui semblait qu'elle avalait verre d'eau sur verre d'eau.

Il regarda, avec une inquiétude croissante, Kyle Laurent s'approcher de Bella en faisant attention à ce que personne d'autre que ses amis ne le voit. Il lui dit quelque chose et elle lui sourit négligemment alors qu'il l'aidait à descendre de la chaise et avec un petit sourire vers ses amis il commença à les diriger vers la sortie.

Dès que la chanson s'acheva Edward remit sa chemise sans prendre le temps de la boutonner. Il bondit hors de la scène alors que Kyle disparaissait par la porte d'entrée.

"Non!" cria-t-il à moitié en se ruant derrière eux.

Il fendit la foule, personne ne semblait s'être aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas et quand il fut dehors, il repéra Kyle et Bella à hauteur de quelques voitures plus loin sur la route et il vit Kyle en train d'essayer de pousser Bella dans son vieux camion.

"LAURENT! Enlève tes putain de mains d'elle!" rugit Edward alors qu'il se ruait en avant, ignorant le froid glacial - son sang bouillonnait.

Kyle se retourna avec un petit sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il vit qu'Edward les avait suivis.

"Elle ne se sentait pas bien ; je prends juste soin d'elle mec," dit-il doucement, son putain de sourire arrogant était de retour.

"Edwaaarrrd, ton sexxxxxxxxxx est en feueueueueu!" cria Bella en chantant alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le côté du camion en riant et en trébuchant.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Laurent?" grogna Edward.

Kyle haussa les épaules. "Elle voulait un petit peu de chaleur humaine…" dit-il.

Edward fit un bond en avant et son poing rencontra le visage de l'homme.

Il entendit un cri derrière lui mais il cogna dans la mâchoire du jeune homme deux autres fois avant que ses bras ne soient entravés derrière lui.

Il pouvait entendre ses frères et d'autres personnes autour de lui. Une femme criait.

"EDWARD! CALME-TOI PUTAIN! Putain, maintenant que se passe-t-il? " exigea Jasper.

"Putain, il l'a _droguée_! Regarde-la, Jasper! Elle est presque en catatonie! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné salaud?"

Kyle essuya le sang de son visage et fixa Edward. "Oh relax mec c'est juste un peu d'ecsta et un peu de Rohyp! Pas la peine de me taper dessus!"

_"Pas la peine de … _putain de petit con, je te _tuerai_ s'il lui arrive quelque chose!" hurla-t-il.

Jasper était au téléphone, pendant qu'Alistair et que Mike le retenaient. Emmett tenait Kyle.

"Edward! Papa dit de l'amener directement à Mercy - il te retrouvera là-bas. Ben, aide-moi à emmener ce fumier et ses potes au poste."

"Je connais mes droits!" protesta Kyle alors qu'Emmett lui donna 'accidentellement' un coup dans les jambes.

Il hurla alors que son visage touchait le trottoir.

Emmett leva les yeux. "Oups regardez ça ; tu as glissé mon pote, viens allons au poste."

"Je te poursuivrai en justice!" gémit-il contre Emmett alors qu'il le faisait avancer comme il pouvait, vers les deux adjoints qui attendaient de l'autre côté.

"Pour quoi? Pour avoir glissé? Tu es plus stupide que tu en as l'air!" rétorqua Emmett.

Jasper le regarda. "Je reviens dans dix minutes. Aide Edward à l'amener à l'hôpital… woaw ce fut rapide." Il regarda Edward qui avait déjà pris Bella et l'installait dans le siège de son camion.

Edward jura tout le long du chemin vers Woodstock ; Il était tellement en colère qu'il en tremblait. Bella continuait à chanter et à rire pour elle-même.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait le baiser comme un animal et combien son sexe était en feu. Edward remercia Dieu d'avoir des bouteilles d'eau dans le réfrigérateur intégré de son camion parce que Bella but deux bouteilles avant leur arrivée à l'hôpital.

Carlisle les attendait dehors malgré le froid. Il se précipita alors qu'Edward s'arrêtait. Ils la firent glisser entre eux avant qu'Edward ne la bascule dans ses bras.

_"Par l'enfer comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu arriver, Edward?" _lâcha Carlisle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient rapidement dans la salle des urgences et Edward fit allonger Bella sur une table d'examen.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Nous étions sur scène et ce petit bâtard de Kyle Laurent lui a fait prendre quelque chose. Elle m'a dit que l'eau que je lui ai donnée était meilleure que 'le reste' qu'elle avait déjà bu. Elle a dit que c'était amer…"

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant qu'ils vérifiaient les signes vitaux de Bella. Son cœur battait un peu rapidement mais il était fort. Sa respiration était erratique et ça inquiétait Edward mais Carlisle était plus préoccupé par sa transpiration. Sa peau était chaude et rouge et elle commença à pleurnicher alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Carlisle lui prit un peu de sang et il dit à l'infirmière que c'était urgent. Il lui dit aussi qu'il en avait besoin pour le rapport de police à cause de la suspicion de la drogue du viol.

L'infirmière acquiesça et elle descendit au laboratoire. Tout le monde à l'hôpital savait que certaines drogues étaient quasiment indétectables à moins d'être recherchées spécifiquement, ce qui expliquait pourquoi une demande spéciale fut mise en œuvre pour trouver ces stupéfiants indétectables.

"Edward… aide-moi… je ne me sens pas bien … aide…" haletait Bella. _Elle avait si chaud… et elle avait peur maintenant… pourquoi avait-elle si peur … Edward…_

"Je suis là amour, papa et moi allons d'aider, mais ça ne sera pas confortable. On doit te rafraîchir, d'accord?"

Carlisle appela une infirmière et il lui demanda de remplir une baignoire avec de l'eau froide. Il se tourna vers son fils avec un sourire sympathique. "Il va falloir la maintenir dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que sa température baisse, d'accord, fiston?"

Edward hocha la tête. "Ça ne va pas lui plaire…"

Il déplaça le brancard jusqu'à la salle de traitement au moment même où la baignoire se remplissait jusqu'à moitié environ. Edward fit signe à l'infirmière et ils commencèrent à la déshabiller rapidement pendant que Carlisle lui installait une perfusion.

"Rafraîchir… besoin…"

"Je sais, Bella on va te rafraîchir chérie. Accroche-toi," chantonnait Carlisle alors qu'il surveillait son cœur et sa tension. Bella s'était endormie et Edward savait qu'elle allait dormir profondément pendant les prochaines heures.

Une fois que son shorty en dentelle blanc fut enlevé Edward la porta aux toilettes puis il l'installa doucement dans l'eau froide.

_Mon Dieu,_ Il essayait vraiment de la voir comme une patiente ordinaire mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer son corps magnifique. Ses seins étaient petits mais parfaits avec des tétons roses qui lui firent monter l'eau à la bouche et tressaillir sa queue. Sa taille était minuscule mais dans des proportions parfaites par rapport à ses hanches et à ses longues jambes folâtres.

Les yeux de Bella s'agitèrent à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne se réveilla pas pendant le 'refroidissement'. Une fois que sa température revint à la normale, Edward l'enleva de l'eau et une infirmière la sécha doucement avant qu'Edward ne l'habille avec une tenue complète de chirurgie rose que l'infirmière avait trouvé pour lui, il savait que Bella détestait les blouses de l'hôpital. Edward sécha doucement ses cheveux avant de les attacher en une queue de cheval basse.

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, il lui mit une paire de chaussettes qu'il avait achetée à la boutique de l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas froid et Carlisle la fit admettre en observation pour la nuit.

Carlisle promit de rester avec elle pendant qu'Edward irait se doucher et changer ses vêtements mouillés et froids. Il était très content d'avoir quelques vêtements en réserve à l'hôpital alors qu'il se passait un t-shirt à manches longues avant de se mettre ses pantalons de chirurgie. Il se mit des chaussettes chaudes et une paire de baskets de rechange qu'il avait laissée dans son casier, en cas d'urgence.

Une fois habillé il laissa passer un peu de temps avant de retourner auprès de Bella. Carlisle avait réussi à avoir une chambre privée pour elle et lorsqu'Edward entra, il trouva Carlisle en grande conversation avec le technicien du laboratoire et Jasper.

"Quel est le résultat?" demanda Edward tranquillement.

"Bon il semblerait que ce punk ait dit la vérité. Il y a des traces de Rohypnol ainsi que d'ecstasy dans son sang," cracha Jasper.

Carlisle remercia le technicien qui partit. Les trois hommes se regardèrent avant que Carlisle ne soupire. "Bon le cocktail que j'ai mis dans sa perfusion devrait contribuer à chasser le reste des drogues de son système mais elle va avoir mal à la tête quand elle se réveillera et elle va dormir pendant un certain temps."

Edward grogna faiblement à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Bella.

"La chose importante qu'il faut se rappeler c'est qu'elle est saine et sauve. Tu l'as trouvée à temps. Tu étais en alerte et tu as remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et c'est pourquoi elle est ici avec nous aujourd'hui et pas ailleurs…" Carlisle s'arrêta en détournant brusquement la tête pour cacher l'humidité soudaine dans ses yeux.

Jasper posa une main sur l'épaule de son père et une sur celle d'Edward. "Ils sont en garde en vue aujourd'hui. Ça s'est arrêté ce soir et entre toi et cet Emmett maladroit, il a le nez cassé et deux dents qui sont abimées mais j'ai appelé le docteur Bradley pour plus de sécurité et il est venu. Il m'a donné un certificat et s'est occupé du petit bâtard."

Carlisle soupira profondément avant de tendre sa main vers celle d'Edward qui était un peu entaillée sur les doigts.

"Il faut nettoyer ça et faire un point de suture ou deux."

Edward commença à secouer sa tête avant que son père tende sa main. "Détends-toi, je dois avoir un set tout près, ici."

Edward hocha la tête et Carlisle quitta la pièce s'assurant qu'il avait bien fermé la porte derrière lui.

Il se dirigea vers la chaise à côté du lit et s'assit. Bella semblait tellement fragile et petite allongée là, dans le lit tout blanc. Sa peau semblait pâle et presque translucide. Il effleura sa joue de sa main valide. Sa peau était chaude et il soupira de soulagement. Il savait que c'était la dernière ligne droite et que dans quelques heures, elle irait bien.

"Comment ça a pu arriver Jasper? A Hope plutôt qu'ailleurs! Notre ville est censée être sûre. Qui sait depuis combien de temps cet enfoiré a abusé de jeunes filles dans la région et les environs. Ça aurait pu être notre petite sœur ou l'un des enfants d'ici. Bella n'avait pas bu ce soir. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment le goût de l'alcool. Il doit lui avoir offert quelque chose, elle a dit quelque chose au sujet d'une boisson amère en revenant de sa table. Et si ça avait été Bree ou l'une de ses amies?" demanda-t-il en tenant sa tête entre ses mains et en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Jasper approcha une autre chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. "Edward, regarde-moi." Il le regarda. "Elle va aller bien. Bella va bien aller et ce petit enfoiré va être loin pour un bon bout de temps. Ce n'est pas sa première infraction avec de la drogue et cette fois je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de clémence. _Comment pouvons-nous les garder en sécurité? _On en a déjà parlé! Nous faisons savoir que ce genre de choses se passe aussi dans les petites villes tranquilles et pas que dans les grandes villes! Nous veillons à ce que les parents et les enfants sachent que ce n'est pas seulement à New York ou à Los Angeles qu'il a des problèmes de drogue! C'est pour ça que l'éducation est tellement importante! Dire de ne jamais rester seul, ne pas accepter de boissons des étrangers, ne jamais baisser sa garde même pour une seconde. Notre ville est plus sûre qu'une autre quantité d'endroits mais elle n'est pas exempte de criminalité et de mal. Nous, les adultes avons besoin de nous assurer que nos enfants savent ce qui peut leur arriver et nous devons aussi essayer de savoir si c'est déjà arrivé."

Jasper hocha la tête. "Si tu veux faire des choses effectives en tant que maire de Hope Springs alors fais celles-là! _Fais-le_ Edward. Bien sûr nous avons tous plaisanté du fait que tu sois maire et puis à propos de ce feu rouge et du maintien du festival de printemps, avant Pâques. Mais ceci est important, fais quelque chose en tant que maire pour que les choses changent! Fais du bruit à ce sujet." Les deux frères regardèrent Bella pendant un moment alors qu'elle marmonnait.

"Je ne pense pas que Bella soit la première fille à qui Laurent ait fait ça. On pourrait penser qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père il serait un meilleur citoyen," dit Jasper.

Edward hocha la tète. "Je sais, James est l'une des personnes les plus inoffensives que nous connaissons et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé quand il a été renversé par ce conducteur drogué … il est resté dans un fauteuil roulant pendant près de quinze ans. James tombera des nues lorsqu'il découvrira que son plus jeune fils n'a pas été à la hauteur! Et Victoria va vouloir le tuer elle- même."

Jasper hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. "J'ai travaillé avec James et sa famille pendant les derniers sept ans puis Kyle a commencé à avoir des ennuis. Les trois autres enfants sont des piliers de la communauté mais Kyle pour une raison inconnue est juste mauvais. Il est une mauvaise graine et je suis désolé pour ses parents qui ont fait ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour s'assurer qu'il grandisse de la 'bonne' manière."

Jasper soupira et se leva. Edward se leva aussi. "Merci d'être venu, tu n'étais pas obligé."

"Tu es mon frère et elle est aussi de la famille où pourrais-je être ? Je ferai mieux d'y aller maintenant. Tout le monde attend chez maman pour avoir des nouvelles. Prends soin de vous," dit Jasper et il le prit dans son étreinte rapidement.

"Tu as bien fait frangin, tu protèges ta femme," dit Jasper à voix basse.

Edward sourit et ils se séparèrent. "J'avais besoin de l'entendre."

Jasper sourit et atteignit la porte. "Je sais. A Plus tard, frangin."

Carlisle croisa Jasper dans le couloir et après une brève discussion il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Bella et alluma la lumière qui était dans un coin, au-dessus de la petite table, du petit canapé et de la chaise.

"Viens et assieds-toi là que je puisse voir cette main," dit-il doucement à Edward.

Edward était assis sur le canapé et posa sa main sur la table entre eux.

"Tu as quelques méchantes entailles ici, fils. Est-ce que c'est une dent qui a fait ça?" réfléchit Carlisle en travaillant.

Edward haussa les épaules. "Je n'en ai aucune idée, Pa'. J'ai juste vu rouge et j'ai voulu tuer ce petit fils de pute.

Carlisle fit une pause et regarda Edward avec un petit sourire. "Je sais que je ne devrais pas le dire mais je suis vraiment fier de vous les gars, putain! J'espère que vous lui avait causé des dégâts à long terme à ce fumier."

Edward sourit puis grimaça lorsque Carlisle toucha un endroit particulièrement douloureux.

"Je pense qu'un peu de colle chirurgicale et quelques strips feront l'affaire mais quand est-ce que tu as eu ton dernier rappel de tétanos?"

Edward sourit. "Heureusement ça fait seulement six mois! Je déteste ce genre de choses, ça fait mal comme l'enfer!"

Carlisle fut d'accord. "Bon ça n'est pas supposé être agréable, Edward tout ne peux pas avoir le goût de la fraise!"" Les deux hommes rirent.

Quand il était enfant, la seule façon pour pouvoir le soigner s'il était tombé ou s'était fait mal était de lui donner une sucette parfumée à la fraise. Carlisle et Esmée s'assuraient qu'il y en ait toujours dans un grand bocal en verre dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Il sourit à son père. "Ouais mais tu as encore des sucettes dans ton bureau!"

"Et tu en voles toujours!"

Bella gémit dans son sommeil et Edward tourna sa tête vers elle. Il allait se lever mais Carlisle le retint.

"Elle ne va pas se réveiller, fiston et il faut que je finisse ça. La chose dont tu as le moins besoin c'est une infection horrible venant de ce… ce rat!"

Cinq minutes plus tard Carlisle avait fini et la main d'Edward avait été bandée pour garder les éraflures propres et stériles autant que possible.

Carlisle partit pour aller dormir un peu et Edward déplia le petit canapé pour le transformer en un petit lit afin de pouvoir s'allonger mais toujours près de Bella. Il réalisa combien il était épuisé et il fut choqué en regardant sa montre de s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà presque trois heures du matin.

Il se pencha en avant et déposa gentiment un baiser sur les lèvres de Bella.

Alors qu'il reprenait sa place il fut étonné de l'entendre balbutier," Hummm… premier baiser … gui… Ed …" immédiatement ses yeux se posèrent sur elle mais elle était endormie.

Il sourit et se recoucha et il se demanda si la vie avec Bella serait toujours aussi mouvementée.

Son expression se transforma en anxiété en pensant à ce qui s'était produit cette nuit. Il ferma les yeux.

Elle était en sécurité maintenant et il allait essayer d'être sûr qu'elle le resterait.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Les yeux d'Edward étaient encore dans les limbes d'un sommeil agité lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent. Il vit deux yeux chocolat qui le fixaient.

Il s'assit difficilement et grogna. "Salut! Oh mon Dieu ces choses ne sont pas faites pour dormir. Tu es réveillée! Comment te sens-tu? Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose? Laisse-moi juste…"

Bella rigola. "Doucement sinon tu vas te blesser! J'ai un énorme mal de tête, bon gigantesque mais on m'a donné quelque chose pour ça. Ton père est venu très tôt et il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé."

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. "Merci pour m'avoir sauvée, encore. Je suis désolée que tu aies toujours à venir à mon secours."

Ses yeux quittèrent ceux d'Edward et il vit que deux taches roses teintaient ses joues, elle secoua sa tête et ferma les yeux brièvement. "Tu penses certainement que je suis tellement bête…"

Edward étira son bras et prit sa main qui malmenait la mince couverture. Il savait que c'était l'un de ses tics et il était déterminé à rendre tout ça plus facile.

"Ne dis jamais, jamais que tu es bête, tu m'entends?" dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda durement. "Mais…"

Il secoua la tête. "Pas de mais! Ce petit enculé avait tout planifié! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Bella ; aucun d'entre nous n'avait la moindre idée qu'il droguait les boissons des femmes!"

Elle soupira. "C'est ce que ton père m'a dit!"

Il hocha la tête. "C'est la vérité. Combien de temps j'ai dormi?"

"Et bien, il est dix heures passé mais apparemment tu t'es couché après trois heures du matin, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un paresseux."

Il sourit et tendit son bras pour repousser les cheveux de ses yeux. "Papa a-t-il dit quand tu pourrais rentrer à la maison?"

"Dès que tu seras prêt, j'ai déjà signé la décharge et j'attendais juste que tu te réveilles. Je suis prête à rentrer à la maison!"

Edward se leva et replia le lit à sa place avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Bella lui tendit une brosse à dent neuve et du dentifrice que Carlisle avait amenés pour lui.

Une fois qu'il se fut lavé le visage, et brossé les dents puis peigné avec les doigts il se sentit mieux.

Il remarqua que la perfusion de Bella avait été enlevée et elle était debout devant la petite fenêtre lorsqu'il revint.

Il la rejoignit près de la fenêtre. Une couche de neige fraîche recouvrait le sol.

"C'est si joli," murmura-t-elle en se tournant pour le regarder.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le monde disparut.

"Rien n'est aussi joli que toi Bella Swan," dit Edward doucement et Bella put voir la vérité de ses mots dans son regard chaud et affectueux.

Elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. "J'ai mis du gui chez moi…"

Les yeux d'Edward étincelèrent pendant qu'il traçait les lèvres de Bella du bout de ses doigts. "Faisons comme si …"

Sa tête se pencha alors que la respiration de Bella devenait saccadée. "Reste tranquille… " murmura-t-il.

Lentement, il baissa sa tête vers elle. Bella sentait que son cœur pouvait lâcher à tout moment.

Et puis il l'embrassa.

Elle haleta à la sensation de ses lèvres délicieusement douces alors qu'il taquinait les siennes. Il prit l'avantage et profita qu'elle ait ouvert sa bouche pour la taquiner plus loin du bout de sa langue mais Bella n'avait jamais fait ça.

Avec un grognement de frustration, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour être plus proche de lui.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine et elle fut ravie de remarquer que son cœur battait plus vite que le sien.

_Le paradis._

Edward était au paradis. Avoir Bella si proche, finalement c'était tout et plus que ce dont il avait rêvé. Ses lèvres étaient douces et pleines et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'être avec elle, de titiller, de sucer, de goûter…

Lorsqu'enfin leurs poumons brûlèrent, ils se séparèrent en appuyant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'ils récupéraient.

"Parfait!" souffla Edward.

"Putain génial!" répondit-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir qu'il la regardait attentivement.

"Trop?" demanda-t-il.

Bella se recula et secoua sa tête vigoureusement. "Non, mais je me sens un peu étourdie."

En voyant le regard paniqué d'Edward elle rit. "Juste à cause du manque d'oxygène Edward, rien d'autre."

"Pouvons-nous rentrer?" demanda-t-il en se dégageant assez pour pouvoir mettre son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle opina. "Oui, je crois que nous avons un arbre à décorer."

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le voyage de retour mais il tint sa main sur son genou tout le long.

Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée, Bella gémit un peu et se mit à rire en voyant ses frères, leurs femmes et leurs enfants ainsi que ses parents, Alistair et Makenna, Angela et Ben, Billy et Sue, Jake et Vanessa et Quil dans le froid, debout sur le perron, qui les attendaient.

"Les gens dans cette ville auraient vraiment besoin d'avoir des distractions, tu sais!" dit Bella en faisant la moue mais Edward vit son sourire heureux.

"Ils ont une distraction, amour, mettre le nez dans nos affaires! Viens, nous ne pouvons pas repousser ça plus longtemps!" dit-il en faisant signe vers Jake, Billy et Emmett qui se ruaient vers le véhicule pour aider Bella à en sortir.

Elle fut bientôt entourée par les câlins, les baisers et des larmes de joie.

Pendant la journée beaucoup de personnes vinrent les voir pour s'assurer que Bella avait bien récupéré de son épreuve.

Plus tard dans la soirée après un dîner improvisé et que la moitié de la ville fut venue faire un tour chez les Cullen, la maison était décorée depuis le haut de la cheminée (Emmett insista pour mettre Rudolph sur le toit) jusqu'aux nombreuses guirlandes qui avaient été passées entre les arbres qui bordaient l'allée et partout entre les deux.

Bella s'assit dans le canapé et regarda le sapin de Noël qui mesurait facilement quatre mètres cinquante. Il était orné d'anciennes et nouvelles décorations, y compris la boule de Noël avec son nom dessus ; Esmée lui expliqua que chaque membre de la famille avait la sienne.

Celle de Bella était verte, un vert profond et clair avec son nom écrit en doré, _Isabella._

Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en tenant la boule fragile dans ses mains. Où qu'elle regarde elle voyait d'anciens et de nouveaux amis, des gens qui s'intéressaient vraiment à elle. Ils se préoccupaient assez d'elle pour conduire et venir la voir. Même M. et Mme Cope était venus par ce froid après-midi d'hiver.

Edward regarda Bella en fixant les dernières branches de pin à la balustrade en bois.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et immédiatement il put voir qu'elle était proche des larmes ; ses sourcils se relevèrent et sa question silencieuse fut immédiate.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Elle allait bien, son regard lui dit qu'elle était juste submergée par l'émotion.

Il finit ce qu'il était en train de faire quand ses yeux accrochèrent quelque chose qui descendait rapidement les escaliers.

"Hey!" protesta Bree.

"Oh chut petite! Tu n'as aucune raison de te mettre ça ! Tu es bien trop jeune, je vais le dire à Emmett!" plaisanta-t-il avant de regarder Riley de travers.

Riley déglutit et passa derrière Bree bien qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle.

Edward souffla mais Bree tatrpa du pied. "Edward je vais le dire à maman! Maman, Edward fait peur à Riley de nouveau!"

Alors qu'Edward passait près du pasteur Craig, il l'entendit rire en disant. "Bien joué, Edward."

"C'est ce que je pensais aussi! Je dois faire en sorte qu'il reste sur ses gardes!"

Il se dirigea vers le canapé où Bella était restée toute la journée. Malgré ses protestations elle n'avait pas été autorisée à bouger sauf pour aller à la salle de bain.

"Hey, amour tu vas bien?"

Elle se tourna avec un sourire. "Tu as encore effrayé Riley? J'ai entendu Brianna crier de nouveau. Vous les gars devriez lui lâcher la bride."

Il rigola. "Je ne n'y peux rien! Hey je veux te montrer quelque chose, viens avec moi."

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent dramatiquement. "Tu veux dire que je peux bouger de ce canapé et utiliser mes propres jambes pour marcher? Vraiment?"

Edward sauta sur le canapé en ayant vérifié que sa mère n'était pas dans le coin pour le réprimander puis il roula des yeux. "Viens juste avec moi, petite maligne."

Elle plissa les yeux en voyant la lueur de malice dans le regard vert vif d'Edward. "Pour toi c'est Mlle Maligne!"

"Fais-moi confiance," murmura-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Elle soupira en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en train de parler de sa confiance en lui mais d'aller avec lui.

Il l'attendait patiemment en la regardant faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle avait sa main tendue vers son visage et ses grands yeux expressifs gardaient des traces de l'angoisse et de la souffrance que son départ lui avait causé.

Il se détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et à leur relation aussi.

"S'il te plait fais-moi confiance, Isabella ; je ne le laisserai plus. Pas jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes de partir. J'ai appris ma leçon et autant que je puisse justifier mes actions il n'existe aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait. Tu étais mon amie et quelqu'un dont je me soucie beaucoup et je me suis éloigné au lieu de t'expliquer et de te parler d'abord. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je suis là pour toi, peu importe à quelque titre tu veux que ce soit." Il ferma les yeux un moment, envisageant le fait qu'elle pouvait ne pas le vouloir pour autre chose que comme un ami. _Pourrait-il vivre avec ça? L'aimait-il assez pour la laisser partir?_

Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et prit une inspiration profonde. " Même si tu ne veux rien d'autre que de l'amitié, Isabella. J'accepterai n'importe quel rôle que tu veux me faire jouer dans ta vie."

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner vraiment. "Je veux te faire confiance, mais j'ai peur."

Il hocha la tête et se leva, mais Bella l'arrêta avec les mots suivants. "Mais je te fais suffisamment confiance pour venir avec toi. Où allons-nous?" demanda-t-elle en plaisantant, essayant détendre l'atmosphère.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Rien n'était perdu. Il tendit sa main de nouveau et cette fois-ci Bella mit ses petits doigts dans sa paume. Sa bouche se recourba en ce sourire tordu que Bella aimait tellement.

"Tu verras…" dit-il en se levant et en traversant la maison, passant devant tous ceux qui étaient rassemblés dans le salon, le couloir et la salle à manger, en finissant les décorations pendant qu'Esmée avaient trouvé une occupation pour les enfants - faire des découpages de papier - ce qui était utile en même temps.

Ils dépassèrent Emmett et Jasper qui suspendaient des guirlandes dans l'escalier. Il ignora leurs sourcils relevés. Bella haussa les épaules et elle suivit Edward en haut. Il fit le tour de la cage d'escalier et ouvrit une porte.

La pièce était sombre mais les rideaux étaient ouverts. Elle pouvait voir un grand lit au milieu de la pièce.

"C'est ma chambre." La voix d'Edward brisa le silence.

"Hum - d'accord. C'est donc ça que tu voulais me montrer?" demanda-t-elle confuse. Elle ne voyait rien dans l'obscurité.

Il rigola. "Non, bon si, regarde juste en l'air."

Elle leva les yeux et un rire gras et embarrassé sortit. "C'est ça?"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est du gui, amour. Du vrai gui tout frais! Veux-tu tester?" dit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Elle rigola alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur l'envahir.

"Eh bien, tu as promis…" murmura-t-elle.

"Oui…"

Les mains de Bella trainèrent sur le torse d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent s'accrocher autour de son cou pour le rapprocher.

"S'il te plait, embrasse-moi, Edward Cullen," murmura-t-elle.

Il poussa un grognement sourd et ses mains la rapprochèrent encore plus, il se pencha.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes une première fois. Une deuxième. Les mains de Bella tirèrent sur son cou avec un gémissement, Edward approfondit le baiser en appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes plus fermement, sa langue sortit pour goûter ses lèvres pour la deuxième fois. Elle était comme une drogue pour lui et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir assez de baisers et du goût de Bella.

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit, l'invitant à entrer il ne peut plus résister à son offre. Sa langue la taquinait et la tentait, jouant au vieux jeu de la domination et Bella le laissa gagner.

Sa tête tournait et son cœur battait, après plusieurs mois à l'attendre, Edward Cullen était en train de l'embrasser!

Ses poumons brûlaient quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de respirer et elle n'était pas sûre que les taches qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux fermés étaient dues au manque d'oxygène ou à l'excitation.

Edward enleva ses lèvres et appuya son front contre le sien alors qu'ils haletaient doucement.

"Hum, je pourrais m'habituer à ça…" dit-il.

Elle rigola alors que ses joues devenaient rouges. "Moi aussi…"

Il recula pour la voir en face. "Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, Bella. Tout ce que tu veux, nous irons à ton rythme, d'accord?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward?" demanda-t-elle avec dans un élan de courage.

Il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux. "Regarde Bella - nous devons juste y aller doucement."

Elle souffla, toujours un peu plus frustrée avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas le faire revenir en arrière chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant. S'il n'allait pas faire un geste c'est elle qui le ferait.

"D'accord, Edward, au moins nous sommes amis, d'accord?" dit-elle avec grand sourire faux.

Il ressentit un éclair de déception qu'il repoussa fermement. C'était ce qu'il voulait, se rappela-t-il à lui-même. Il voulait que Bella élargisse son horizon et déploie ses ailes.

Il hocha la tête. "C'est très bien. Allons-y, maman va se demander où nous sommes, si Jasper et Emmett ne lui ont pas déjà dit."

Elle acquiesça. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pas vraiment, et elle-même n'était pas sûre que ça serait suffisant pour elle mais c'était tout ce qu'elle était disposée à lui donner, pour le moment. "Ils sont là! Allez venez tous les deux, nous sommes sur le point d'allumer toutes les lumières!" appela la voix d'Alice.

Edward serra sa petite main dans la sienne, il allait montrer à Bella Swan qu'il était un homme en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Il allait lui faire la cour.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?<strong>

**Merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments**

**Bon week-end à toutes...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated **M **n'oubliez pas !

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE SPRINGS<strong>

**CHAPITRE 17**

Premier rendez-vous et patins à glace.

Les jours précédant Noël furent très chargés. Bella était arrivée à convaincre Carlisle qu'elle allait bien et elle avait pu retourner aux magasins pour aider Esmée et Alice. Pendant ces quelques jours avant Noël il y avait du monde partout et beaucoup de visiteurs venaient à Hope Springs et des environs pour de petites vacances.

Bien sûr les habitants de la ville sortirent le grand jeu. La rue principale était parée de lumières colorées et un arbre de Noël géant se tenait sur la place du village. Le kiosque avait été orné de lumières en dépit de la neige et l'association des acteurs de Hope Springs avait mis en place sa crèche vivante à l'intérieur de celui-ci, sur la place. Bien sûr Randall s'impliqua dans cette activité, ce qui vint s'ajouter à la régulation de la circulation à midi. Trois jours avant Noël il décida de mettre des animaux vivants en scène. Bella et la moitié de Hope Springs regardèrent avec amusement comment trois poules, deux chèvres et une vache s'enfuirent dans Main Street pourchassées par Randall déguisé en elfe.

Bella quitta la fenêtre de la boutique d'Esmée et sourit à Makenna. "Un elfe? Je veux dire, je ne connais pas si bien la bible que ça mais je suis presque certaine qu'il y avait bien des bergers, des rois mages et des animaux, mais un elfe?"

Makenna sourit en finissant de servir un client. "Apparemment la boutique de location de costumes à Woodstock manquait de costumes de berger et Randall a pris l'initiative … une licence créative."

Bella souffla et secoua ses cheveux sur ses épaules puis elle alla continuer à ranger la confiture de canneberge sur les étagères.

"Bella chérie, est-ce que nous avons un peu plus de sauce aux canneberges en réserve? Brady voudrait savoir si on peut en vendre davantage," demanda Esmée en sortant de son bureau.

"On pourra en vendre autant qu'il en amènera, May. Mak a déjà vendu les trois derniers pots et demande-lui ce qui est arrivé à la sauce pommes noix qu'il m'avait promise? J'avais dit à Sam que j'en aurai ce matin," dit Bella sans rien lâcher.

Esmée sourit. "Eh bien regarde-toi, Mlle l'Entrepreneuse relevant tous ces défis! Es-tu bien sûre de vouloir devenir professeur des écoles, Bells? Je pense que tu serais une partenaire géniale à la boutique."

Elle leva la tête et roula des yeux. "Est-ce que vas encore continuer avec ça? S'il te plait! Ça arrivera un jour, mais pour le moment je serai très heureuse d'apprendre aux enfants, merci beaucoup!"

Esmée sourit et retourna dans son bureau.

Juste après, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Bella entendit le plus doux son au monde. "Ma Belle! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu veux venir dézeuner?" Elle le regarda pour voir le doux sourire de Brady alors qu'il courait pour la rejoindre.

"Ne cours pas Brady ; Maman l'a dit!" dit Chelsea en haussant le ton et en suivant Brady à l'intérieur et en fermant la porte d'entrée. Bella s'approcha de Brady et embrassa la petite fille. "Hey Bells viens-tu déjeuner avec nous?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Brady croisa ses bras en fronçant les sourcils. "Je lui ai dézà demandé, Chelsea! Belle est à moi!" dit-il avec une moue.

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle s'agenouilla près de Brady et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. "Eh bien chéri, je suis ton amie mais je suis aussi l'amie de Chelsea, d'accord?"

Il regarda sa sœur et souffla un peu avant de hocher la tête.

Bella lui sourit alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux blonds sous son épais bonnet multicolore.

"D'accord, je ne suis pas bien sûre de l'heure à laquelle déjeuner parce que nous sommes vraiment très occupées ici. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander à May-May? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait y aller avec vous," dit-elle gentiment.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Jasper, qui paraissait très fatigué, fit son entrée. "Brady! Chels - qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de rester près de moi? Il y a des animaux en liberté dans la rue et vous auriez pu être blessés - oh! Salut Bella, je vois qu'ils t'ont trouvée."

Elle sourit tout en finissant de poser les derniers pots sur l'étagère et empila les caisses de bois qui étaient vides maintenant, pour qu'elles puissent retourner à la conserverie.

"Salut! Jasper, c'est ton tour aujourd'hui de surveiller les enfants?" demanda-t-elle alors que Brady prit une des caisses et sans rien dire la ramena à l'arrière, saluant Makenna au passage.

Jasper secoua la tête et il fixa la silhouette de Brady qui s'éloignait. "Il m'a supplié tout ce matin de l'amener voir 'sa Belle' à la boutique! Désolé qu'il soit si pénible Bells."

Elle secoua la tête aussi et fit un sourire à son ami. " Oh allez ça va Jas, tu sais que j'aime ce petit! Comment se fait-il que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?"

"Alice est très occupée et Angela ne se sentait pas bien ce matin, alors Alice était un peu à court de personnel. Permets-moi de faire ça pour toi. Eric doit avoir tout sous contrôle du moment qu'il peut rassembler ces maudits animaux! Un de ces jours je vais arrêter Randall pour nuisance publique, aussi vrai que Dieu existe, je le ferai!" dit-il en s'emparant des caisses vides et en suivant Brady à l'arrière dans la réserve.

Elle rit et regarda par la fenêtre à temps pour voir Randall tenant une botte de carottes dans une main et un poulet qui battait sauvagement des ailes de l'autre tandis qu'il se faisait pourchasser par deux chèvres.

Bella vérifia que les étagères avaient été remplies et rangées avant de suivre Jasper à l'arrière du magasin.

Finalement Brady, Jasper et Chelsea dirent au revoir avant de partir pour déjeuner et faire leurs dernières courses de Noël à Hartford dans l'après-midi. Visiblement Emmett et Jasper amenaient les enfants pour rencontrer le père Noël plus tard.

"Est-ce que tu es prête à aller manger Mak? Ça ne me dérange pas de te remplacer pendant que tu y vas," dit-elle en restant debout devant le comptoir.

Mackenna grimaça. "Ça m'est égal de rester aussi, n'as-tu pas besoin de te reposer?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis fixa son amie. "Pour la dernière fois - arrête d'être aux petits soins avec moi! Je vais bien et rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute ou de celle d'Alistair! S'il te plait Mak ne me fais pas devenir violente. Maintenant va déjeuner! Tu peux me ramener un des milk-shakes gratuits de la _Vache Violette_, si tu veux."

Bella radoucit la dureté de son ton quand elle vit que Makenna était comme d'habitude, extrêmement bienveillante. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Bella se sentait un peu claustrophobe. Elle s'était rendue compte que le fait d'être dans une famille signifiait que vous deviez toujours laisser les autres s'occuper de vous si vous étiez malade.

Makenna hocha la tête et alla mettre son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants avant d'enfiler son gros manteau en laine pour se hasarder à l'extérieur et Bella sourit à la cliente suivante.

Bien qu'Esmée et Alice emploient deux adolescentes de la ville, elles étaient encore dépassées et lorsque dix-huit heures arrivèrent, Bella était plus que prête à rentrer à la maison et à se reposer pour la soirée.

Elle fut la dernière à partir, Esmée et Carlisle avaient été invités à une fête de Noël en soirée à la ferme laitière des Volturi. Il était question de cette fête en ville depuis l'année dernière et Bella avait entendu dire que recevoir une invitation pour y aller était considéré comme un honneur.

Elle conduisit jusqu'à la maison et rentra dans le garage. Elle le ferma tranquillement et monta à son appartement. C'était inhabituel que la maison soit plongée dans l'obscurité avec seulement deux lumières allumées sous le porche et dans le hall d'entrée.

Quand elle alluma les lumières elle remarqua avec soulagement qu'Esmée avait monté le thermostat avant de partir, Bella enleva ses bottes et ses multiples couches de vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en chaussettes, jeans et tee-shirts à manches longues.

Elle fit chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire et attrapa un des livres de cuisine qu'Edward lui avait offert et elle tourna les pages en attendant que l'eau bout. Après s'être versé une tasse de thé elle vérifia ce qu'elle avait dans son placard et au réfrigérateur et décida de faire du _poulet parmigiana_ pour son dîner.

Bella avait été intrigué par le cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère d'Edward ; d'accord elle avait presque mit le feu à sa cuisine mais elle avait des circonstances atténuantes - elle n'avait jamais travaillé avec une cuisinière qui marchait normalement avant.

Celle des Rawlings n'avait que la moitié d'un élément du four qui fonctionnait et une seule plaque qui ne pouvait marcher qu'au maximum ou au minimum, de sorte que la cuisinière d'Edward très perfectionnée l'avait laissée perplexe.

Mais une fois qu'elle eut mis sa fierté de côté, elle réalisa que ce cadeau était une bénédiction. Elle avait était ravie de participer à ces cours variés et d'apprendre à connaître les différentes cultures à travers la nourriture qu'elle faisait.

Elle prépara le poulet et mit de l'eau à bouillir pendant qu'elle passait rapidement des pantalons de yoga et un tee-shirt à manches longues ainsi que d'épaisses chaussettes. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche avant d'allumer la télévision. Elle regarda le lit de Roscoe dans un coin de la pièce et elle soupira.

Son ami à quatre pattes lui manquait. Elle aimait l'avoir là pour lui parler le soir même si bien sûr la plupart du temps il ne répondait pas plus qu'en bougeant les sourcils ou en grognant doucement de temps à autre mais il écoutait son bavardage et il était chaud pour se blottir contre lui quand ils regardaient la télévision ensemble.

En dehors de quelques appels téléphoniques, Edward avait été rare et Bella se demandait si c'était une tendance des hommes célibataires. Elle savait que Carlisle était censé être en congé et que son remplaçant temporaire était arrivé le lundi précédent mais Hope Springs avait été frappé par une épidémie de grippe qui avait tenu les trois hommes occupés, laissant juste à Edward le temps de donner un coup de fil rapide à la fin de chaque journée.

Embry et Lauren avait même étendu l'heure d'ouverture de leur magasin pour s'adapter aux acheteurs qui venaient chercher des mouchoirs en papier, des médicaments pour lutter contre le rhume et autres médicaments en vente libre qu'ils avaient au magasin. Ils parlaient d'étendre leurs activités pour y inclure une pharmacie, l'année prochaine.

Bella avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de s'installer à sa petite table à manger même si ce n'était que pour un "dîner pour un". Elle aimait s'asseoir près de la baie vitrée, elle ne lisait pas ni ne regardait la télé pendant le repas. Elle avait décidé de ne rien faire pour l'école et après elle regarda l'une de ses séries préférées, _Les experts de Miami_.

Après l'épisode, elle fit la vaisselle et se versa un jus de fruit. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et sortit le livre qu'elle avait promis à Carlisle de lire. Elle n'avait rien lu pour se distraire depuis qu'elle était rentrée à l'université. Tout son temps avait été pris par ses leçons et par le travail de rattrapage qu'elle voulait finir aussi vite que possible.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas si en retard que ça et qu'il ne lui manquait que quelques crédits mais elle se sentait obligée d'obtenir tous ceux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne mais elle avait parlé avec son conseiller qui avait été très impressionné par ses progrès. Il l'avait recommandée au directeur du département pour qu'elle puisse fréquenter les cours d'été afin d'obtenir le nombre de crédits nécessaire pour l'année scolaire en cours qui pour sa spécialité, l'éducation était de minimum quinze crédits à l'université de Johnson.

Elle ne voulait que rien ne fasse obstacle à l'obtention de son double diplôme. Elle avait décidé de se spécialiser en éducation primaire et elle avait encore une décision à prendre concernant son deuxième cursus. Après avoir vu son conseiller qui avait examiné ses notes elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait choisir l'anglais. Elle aimait travailler avec les jeunes enfants et elle avait déjà parlé avec le principal de l'école élémentaire de Hope Springs qui était un client habituel d'Esmée et d'Alice au sujet d'un poste pour l'avenir.

Juste avant d'aller au lit, Bella éteignit les lumières dans son salon et alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle dédaigna la belle baignoire et fit couler la douche avant d'enlever ses vêtements.

L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, elle repensa au baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Edward. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne faisait que penser à ce baiser quand elle était seule.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout à coup alors qu'elle eut une forte envie de gémir en pensant à la façon dont sa langue râpeuse avait bataillée avec la sienne.

Elle s'appuya contre la paroi de la douche alors qu'elle permettait à sa pensée de divaguer…

_Les mains douces mais déterminées d'Edward agrippaient ses hanches et la tiraient contre lui de sorte que ses seins étaient pressés contre son torse nu. Elle pouvait sentir la douceur de son duvet alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps pour s'accrocher à ses larges épaules._

_"Isabella…" il haleta son nom alors que sa bouche quittait la sienne pour glisser sur sa mâchoire. Sa tête se renversa pour lui permettre l'accès à son cou._

_"Edward, s'il te plait… putain, s'il te plait ne me taquine pas…"_

_"Dis-moi ce que tu veux, amour."_

_"Touche-moi…"_

_"Ici?" ses mains se déplacèrent vers ses seins douloureux. _

_"Putain, oui!"_

_"Ici?"_

_Il laissa une main sur ses seins, pinçant son téton doucement entre son pouce et son index. Elle grogna en cambrant son dos pour s'offrir davantage à lui._

_Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il lapa l'eau sur sa peau, bas, toujours plus bas jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres trouvent le petit mamelon dur et le tire dans sa bouche._

Elle haleta alors que ses doigts exécutaient le mouvement de son imagination. Une main pinçait implacablement l'un de ses mamelons puis l'autre et son autre main caressait les lèvres de sa minette endolorie.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle étirait un doigt pour donner une chiquenaude au petit fruit gonflé, niché entre ses petites lèvres.

La secousse électrique qu'elle ressentit à travers son corps fut suffisante pour provoquer un sursaut.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée," marmonna-t-elle en se redressant et en prenant une éponge sur le support.

Elle la fit mousser avec le fabuleux gel qu'Alice lui avait acheté lorsqu'elle était chez Edward et dont elle se servait depuis.

Elle avait effectivement commencé à utiliser toute la gamme de produits, du shampooing au revitalisant et de la lotion pour le corps au gel douche. Elle aimait l'odeur des fruits, des épices et des fleurs. Alice lui dit que tout le monde dans la famille utilisait Carbtree et Apple ®.

Elle essaya d'être le plus détachée possible lorsqu'elle fit passer l'éponge légèrement abrasive sur ses seins mais le frottement était agréable et elle gémit en s'obligeant à s'éloigner de cette zone.

Elle se lava le ventre puis les hanches et elle se pencha pour atteindre la partie plus basse, celle qui était lancinante.

La rugosité lui rappela la langue d'Edward ou sa barbe de quelques jours avec laquelle il était si sexy, putain, et lorsque l'éponge toucha son clitoris elle sentit ses hanches pousser contre sa main.

_"Putain! Oh mon Dieu! Oh Edwwwaaaard…"_ cria-t-elle alors que de fortes secousses la saisissaient commençant par ses mamelons et tirant dans son vagin l'obligeant à pousser ses hanches contre sa main.

Bella pensa entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à la voix d'Edward mais elle était partie si loin qu'elle l'ignora.

_Je suis folle j'entends sa voix maintenant…_

Elle se tint sous l'eau chaude un long moment pour se refroidir alors qu'elle haletait et que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il battait si fort qu'elle se demandait si elle était victime d'une crise cardiaque ; de nouveau elle entendit un son elle réalisa qu'il venait de sa porte d'entrée.

"PUTAIN! ATTENDEZ! J'ARRIVE!" cria-t-elle en éteignant l'eau et en attrapant une serviette sur le sèche-serviette. Elle rigola à son choix de mots. Elle put sentir son visage brûlant de gêne et de honte à la pensée qu'Esmée ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu l'entendre prendre son pied dans la douche.

Comme elle vivait seule, elle n'avait jamais pensé à fermer les portes entre les pièces.

Elle enroula rapidement une serviette autour de sa tête puis en passa une autre autour d'elle en l'attachant au-dessus des seins.

Elle glissa légèrement sur le sol humide en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle se figea en voyant Edward qui se tenait debout dans son salon obscur. Son visage était dans l'ombre mais il était facile de le reconnaitre car la lueur du couloir jouait dans ses cheveux couleur de bronze.

"Putain! Edward! Que… - euh, tu … Je… Que…" La bouche de Bella se referma à l'absurdité de ce qu'elle disait.

Edward recula et quand Bella vit son visage elle sut qu'il l'avait entendue et qu'il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle était mortifiée. Elle pouvait se sentir commencer à trembler.

Le visage d'Edward était impassible et vide mais ses yeux semblaient orageux et noirs et cela suffit à rendre Bella chaude et confuse.

Edward avait l'air fringant et beau dans son smoking noir et sa chemise immaculée. Son nœud papillon noir était détaché et pendait autour de son cou parce qu'il avait ouvert les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il portait un manteau noir sur son costume et Bella n'avait jamais vu un homme plus beau. Il était évident qu'il arrivait de la fête.

La ruée de pur désir qu'elle sentit à ce moment-là lui fit peur plus que tout. Elle voulait laisser tomber sa serviette et laisser aller son corps nu contre le sien.

Un faible gémissement s'échappa ses lèvres et elle haleta en portant une main à sa bouche. Ses grands yeux illuminés de désir et effarés regardèrent vers le regard de prédateur d'Edward et elle fit un pas en arrière.

"Isabella, je…" sa voix était rauque et épaisse. Il se sentait comme s'il ne pouvait ni bouger ni avaler.

Elle secoua la tête alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. "S'il te plait. Va-t-en. Je suis tellement embarrassée, s'il te plait Edward_, s'il te plait, va-t-en!_ Si tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi, rentre chez toi. _Maintenant." _Sa voix tremblait à cause de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.

C'est la larme qui tomba de ses cils qui brisa le cœur d'Edward. Il fut soudain libéré de sa stupeur et s'éloigna.

"Je te laisse pour maintenant. Je te parlerai demain matin Bella."

Elle fut tentée de le rappeler alors qu'il faisait demi-tour. Il avait l'air si triste et rejeté.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et se tourna pour lui faire face. "Ferme ta porte d'entrée, Isabella. Bonne nuit."

La porte se ferma et elle entendit ses pas dans l'escalier. Quelques moments plus tard, elle entendit son camion dans l'allée. Elle tomba presque contre la porte d'entrée quand elle la verrouilla et elle mit la chaine en place pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait froid et elle enleva ses serviettes et dans un acte de mauvaise humeur elle les jeta sur le sol en entrant dans sa chambre.

Tout à coup elle était en colère. En colère et gênée! En colère, embarrassée et aussi, putain, frustrée sexuellement et pour la première fois elle aurait souhaité être allée dans ce sex-shop avec ses deux amies de l'université qui s'y étaient rendues quelques semaines avant!

"PUTAIN! Jasper m'a toujours dit 'd'analyser mes sentiments', et bien docteur Cullen analyse ça! Je veux baiser ton frère de six façons le dimanche et j'ai eu un putain d'orgasme alors qu'il était debout à seulement dix mètres de moi! Qu'en penses-tu maintenant?" tempêta-t-elle en arpentant sa chambre, nue.

Alice et Jasper étaient assis dans leur voiture en bas, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'ils voyaient Bella agiter ses bras, visiblement énervée par quelque chose et elle était complètement nue.

Heureusement ils ne la voyaient pas de face mais de profil et voir son torse nu était suffisant.

Alice se racla la gorge. "Etait-elle nue quand Edward a déboulé du garage? "demanda-t-elle doucement.

Jasper pinça les lèvres. "Je ne pense pas. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et on dirait qu'elle sort de la douche ou de la baignoire ou quelque chose comme ça. "

"Tu ne penses pas qu'Edward a tenté quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? "demanda Alice en hésitant.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa femme. "Tu veux dire quelque chose comme _la forcer_?" Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler durement. Il était choqué qu'Alice, plus qu'aucune autre, puisse penser ça d'Edward.

"Non! Bien sûr que non! Edward ne ferait jamais _ça! _Peut-être il a essayé de l'embrasser ou quelque chose?" expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Jasper hocha la tête et plissa les yeux en regardant vers Bella brièvement avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Alors pourquoi est-elle si énervée?" souffla Alice.

"C'est peut-être ça le problème — peut-être qu'il n'a _rien_ tenté…" dit Jasper.

Alice le regarda pendant un moment sans comprendre avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre. "Ooooh! Maintenant je vais …" dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et Jasper sourit et hocha la tête.

A ce moment Bella se détourna vers la fenêtre et ce qu'ils entendirent fut ce que Carlisle appelait de 'la musique de poussin en colère' dans la chambre de Bree.

Jasper roula des yeux. "Pourquoi Pink fait de chaque femme une adolescente quand il s'agit de crises de colère?" demanda-t-il. "Juste quand j'oublie qu'elle est une adolescente, elle fait quelque chose de ce genre pour me le rappeler."

Il posa sa main sur la jambe d'Alice. "Bébé il faut que tu ailles là-haut et que tu lui parles. On dirait qu'elle a besoin d'une amie et je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle veuille partager avec le frère d'Edward. Je vais rentrer prendre un dernier verre avec papa pendant que tu parles avec elle et pour l'amour de Dieu dis-lui de fermer les rideaux ou de mettre des vêtements avant qu'Emmett et Rose n'arrivent. Si jamais il voit ça il ne la laissera plus en paix.

Alice fut d'accord et elle enroula son long manteau beige autour d'elle et se dirigea rapidement dans le garage et monta les escaliers. Elle frappa fort à la porte d'entrée et attendit.

Elle entendit le volume de la musique diminuer et il y eut des bruits de rage avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et Alice retint un petit rire en entendant Bella jurer alors qu'elle se cognait contre la porte.

_"Putain, stupide, porte de merde!_ Ouvre-toi! Il y a! Edward, qu'est-ce p… -" marmonna-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup et Bella trébucha en voyant Alice devant sa porte vêtue d'une robe de soirée qui était partiellement recouverte d'un long manteau à couper le souffle.

"Alice! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Bella était enveloppée dans une couverture en laine douce.

Alice leva un sourcil et entra dans l'appartement sans attendre d'y être invitée.

Elle déboutonna son habit de velours brodé et le jeta sur le dossier du canapé.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas mettre des vêtements et sécher tes cheveux pendant que je prépare du thé Chi que maman a mis dans ton placard la semaine dernière." Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers la bouilloire et la remplit d'eau.

La voix d'Alice retentit alors que Bella s'en allait dans sa chambre.

"Euh, Bella?" dit-elle avec une drôle de voix qui aurait dû avertir Bella.

Bella se retourna. "Ouais?"

"Tu devrais fermer tes rideaux chérie, avant de te débarrasser de ta serviette. Em et Rose vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, " lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"_Putain! _Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que … tu … ? Jasper… PUTAIN! Quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir une putain de pause? JAMAIS?" Elle grogna alors que son visage devenait écarlate. Elle pouvait sentir son estomac se soulever en pensant que Jasper l'avait vue nue. Elle fit demi-tour et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Elle fondit en lames en s'effondrant sur son lit et en se mettant les oreillers sur la tête.

_Putain! Je suis destinée à avoir une vie d'humiliation. Seule et misérable._

_Et excitée, vachement excitée! Tout. Le. Temps_!

"Oh allez, Bells ce n'est pas si mal d'être excitée, ma douce, c'est tout à fait normal, tu sais," dit la voix d'Alice alors que Bella la sentit monter sur son lit tandis qu'elle commença à caresser l'épaule de Bella.

_Putain et maintenant je pense à voix haute? _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle enfonçait sa tête encore plus dans les oreillers et elle poussa un petit cri.

"Tu es toujours trop dramatique! Je me parle tout le temps à moi-même. Je me réponds aussi. Je pense que c'est la malédiction de la mère ou un truc comme ça. Tu devrais demander à May-May. Après avoir eu tous ses petits je suis surprise qu'elle ne soit pas devenue folle!" Alice bavardait comme si c'était habituel que Bella soit roulée en boule, nue sous une couverture alors que sa belle-sœur d'adoption était couchée à côté d'elle parlant comme si de rien n'était.

Bella essaya de rester en colère mais Alice entendit le petit rire sous la couverture et elle chercha le visage de Bella. Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment avant qu'Alice ne se mette à plaisanter. "Tu as un putain de corps-sexy, Bells mais tu devrais porter ce déshabillé que je t'ai acheté pour ton anniversaire ou fermer les rideaux, parce que tu vas provoquer à Carlisle, Emmett ou Paul ou Sam une putain de crise cardiaque s'ils jettent un coup d'œil à ta fenêtre et qu'ils te voient secouer tes magnifiques seins!"

Et là Bella se mit à rire. C'était trop bon de rire au lieu de soucier de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Elle roula sur le dos et regarda son amie. "Alice, j'ai drôlement merdé cette nuit," murmura-t-elle.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux humides et se releva. Alice leva les sourcils. "Pas si mal comme look pour "la femme sauvage du marais". Habille-toi et je vais te sécher les cheveux pendant que tu me racontes tout ça, d'accord?"

Elle opina. "Merci Alice, où est Jasper? En train de laver ses yeux à l'eau de Javel?"

Alice lui fit un petit sourire. "Bells c'est Jasper pas Emmett dont nous sommes en train de parler ; ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Il est allé à la maison prendre un verre avec Carlisle. Je reviens de suite, alors soit habillée!"

Elle mit le pyjama en flanelle qu'elle avait acheté lors d'une virée shopping avant de rentrer à l'université. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et en avait acheté trois identiques ainsi que deux autres en coton dans un grand magasin à Burlington le Victoria's Secret où Alice et Rosalie avaient voulu la faire aller. Elle n'avait pas été choquée ni fâchée de dépenser autant d'argent pour des vêtements, avant elle était chanceuse de pouvoir s'acheter une culotte pour toute une année! Elle avait acheté une tonne de shorties confortables et de culottes françaises ainsi que des chaussettes, collants, pantalons de yogas, tee-shirts et la plus mignonne paire de pantoufles pour aller avec ses pyjamas.

Elle s'était sentie tellement coupable après cette virée shopping que Jasper dut lui parler pour la calmer parce qu'elle faisait une attaque de panique alors qu'Esmée se dépêchait de les amener à son bureau à Burlington. En fin de compte Jasper avait conduit pour les rencontrer à mi-chemin et Bella était revenue avec lui. Pendant l'heure qui suivit elle avait trouvé des raisons à sa culpabilité inutile et elle avait également trouvé un moyen de se pardonner en allant à quelques dimanches au refuge de Woodstock, où elle pouvait aider à cuisiner et préparer le diner avant de conduire pour retourner à l'université.

Le centre commercial de Burlington était devenu le lieu de prédilection de Bella pour faire ses emplettes si elle sentait la nécessité de se changer les idées pour un après-midi.

Bella s'assit à la petite table après qu'Alice eut séché ses cheveux en une vague brillante. Alice apporta leurs tasses sur la table et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Maintenant raconte à _Tatie _Alice ce qui s'est passé? Ça ne peut pas être si terrible…"

Bella se frotta le front en repensant à sa confrontation avec Edward plus tôt et ses joues recommencèrent à chauffer, une fois de plus.

Enfin elle regarda Alice. "Edward était ici un peu plus tôt…"

Alice hocha la tête. "Je sais je l'ai vu. Nous avons quitté la fête juste après lui et il nous a dit qu'il venait ici pour te voir. Nous venions tout juste d'arriver lorsqu'il est sorti en trombe du garage, comme une chauve-souris de l'enfer pour sauter dans sa voiture. Vous vous êtes disputés?"

Bella secoua la tête. "Non pas exactement. Tu vois, hum, putain c'est si embarrassant…" Sa voix s'affaiblit puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à raconter ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

A peu près au milieu de son récit, Rose vint frapper à la porte et après avoir demandé son accord à Bella, Alice fit un résumé des évènements de la soirée.

Bella raconta rapidement le reste de l'histoire jusqu'au moment où elle avait jeté Edward dehors.

Aucune des femmes ne dit un mot mais maintenant elles se regardaient l'une l'autre avant de se tourner vers elle.

"… et puis tu es venue frapper à ma porte. Voilà ce qui est arrivé. Maintenant Edward sait que je suis une chienne en chaleur, qui hurle son nom et il sait que je n'ai aucune dignité quand il s'agit de lui." Elle posa sa tête contre la table et la couvrit de ses bras.

"Je voudrais partir loin afin de l'empêcher d'être humilié de me revoir!" gémit-elle.

Rosalie et Alice se sourirent mutuellement mais elles essayaient de le cacher lorsque Bella se releva brusquement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez toutes les deux? Vous vous moquez de moi?" gronda-t-elle.

Rosalie leva sa main. "Calme-toi tigresse! Bella tu es une petite chose mordante! Calme-toi et tais-toi pendant une seconde, d'accord?"

Elle fit un regard laconique et croisa ses bras.

"Bien maintenant, Bella il n'y a rien de mal avec ce que tu as fait. Se masturber est complètement naturel et normal. Tu n'es pas une salope ou une chienne ou autre chose, tu as des besoins comme tout le monde et quelquefois tu as besoin de "te prendre en main," expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme. Lorsqu'elle fit le commentaire 'prendre en main" Alice gloussa et elle tourna ses yeux bleu laser sur sa sœur.

"Mary Alice Cullen, je vais te botter le derrière si tu embarrasses Bella davantage! Maintenant as-tu un commentaire constructif à faire ou alors continues-tu à te comporter comme Brianna?" lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Alice hocha la tête. "Oh arrête de jouer à la grande sœur Rosie!" Elle lui tira la langue avant de se tourner vers Bella. "Tu sais Bells, la seule chose que tu as besoin de faire différemment, c'est que tu dois le faire en privé, il faut que tu fermes tes portes et que tu t'assures que tes rideaux soient tirés. "

Elle opina et baissa la tête.

"Hey Bells?" Bella la regarda.

Alice lui sourit gentiment. "Ce n'est pas facile d'être une jeune femme avec des sentiments et des émotions envahissantes. Spécialement lorsqu'Edward et toi n'avaient pas été très loin. Vous n'êtes pas allés très loin n'est-ce pas?"

Bella secoua sa tête rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. "Non! Même pas la seconde base!"

Alice et Rosalie se regardèrent en hochant la tête. "Aaah bon c'est donc ça le problème! Vous êtes chauds!" dit Rosalie de manière tranchée.

Bella ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma et l'ouvrit de nouveau. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par chauds? Est-ce que vous avez une idée de combien c'est inconfortable? Etre tout le temps dans cet état?" grommela-t-elle.

Elles acquiescèrent et rire. "Oui bien sûr! Nous n'avons pas couché avec Jasper et Emmett à notre premier rendez-vous, tu sais!" dit Rosalie. Alice roula des yeux et marmonna "Parle pour toi."

"Pardonne-moi, petite sœur coquine, Bella. Mais ce que nous disons est vrai. Il est naturel d'être excitée par Edward. Et c'est une bonne chose, après ce que tu as vécu. Vouloir accéder au niveau supérieur dans une relation est normal mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit une bonne idée de sauter dans son lit ou de se jeter dans ses bras!" dit Rosalie fermement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Et voilà, maintenant tu parles comme lui! Il veut seulement que nous allions lentement et je vais déjà plus que lentement."

Alice secoua la tête. "Bella, Rosie et moi aimons Edward. C'est un homme merveilleux. Il est gentil et aimant. Il est merveilleux avec nos enfants et c'est un ami génial à avoir sous la main, mais pour dire les choses crûment c'est un abruti. Quand il t'a quittée il a merdé. Maintenant l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il est parti c'est qu'il avait un problème de contrôle. Comme tous les drogués, il le faisait pour se sentir en contrôle. Avec toi il a réalisé qu'il ne contrôlait pas tout et il essaie de faire les choses de la bonne manière cette fois-ci. Il sait qu'il faut que vous bâtissiez une relation solide pour que ça puisse fonctionner et il est bien avec ça mais tu as aussi ton mot à dire dans cette relation."

Bella n'avait encore jamais vu Alice être aussi sérieuse.

"Vous allez rencontrer des obstacles en chemin - le premier c'est que tu as dix-huit ans et que tu vas à l'université. Crois-tu qu'Edward ne soit pas inquiet que tu veuilles 'découvrir par toi-même' et voir quoi ou qui est là, dehors? Bien sûr qu'il est inquiet! Nous sommes tous allés à l'université, chérie, nous savons tous comment ça se passe! Les beuveries, les coucheries, le drame, l'alcool, la fête. Nous avons tous fait ça! Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose mais si tu ton petit ami de vingt-huit ans t'attend à la maison - qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Est-ce que tu vas refuser toutes les invitations? Tu ne vas pas avoir d'amis? Tu ne vas pas vivre ta vie à l'université parce que dois te précipiter pour rentrer à la maison pour être avec Edward chaque week-end?"

Bella était anéantie. Vu la façon dont Alice en parlait, elle pensait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Elle se leva de la table et regarda fixement à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Elle devrait le laisser partir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il l'attende.

A ce moment elle était perdue, mais une petite voix se fit entendre : _il y avait peut-être une autre solution? Que faire s'il voulait attendre pour elle … que faire si…?"_

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensés qu'elle n'entendit pas la conversation tendue qui se déroulait.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ça?" siffla Rosalie furieuse.

Alice lui tira la langue. "Pourquoi pas? Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Il faut qu'elle se rende compte de ces choses par elle-même Rose. Elle a des décisions à prendre et c'est le seul moyen pour elle de le faire, il faut qu'elle connaisse toutes les options…"

"Je sais ça Alice, mais tu as fait paraître toute leur situation si stérile! Putain, être mariée à Jasper n'a pas déteint sur toi à ce point, si?"

Alice fixa sa sœur. "Tu es une garce!"

Rosalie se leva. "Je sais mais toi tu es un âne! Et je vais le dire à M'am et Pa'!" dit-elle d'un petit sourire satisfait.

Alice roula des yeux. "Rapporteuse! Puisque tu es si douée, alors parle-lui!"

Rosalie se dirigea près de Bella. "Bella, Alice ne voulait pas dire…"

Bella se retourna, la regarda puis regarda Alice. "Si bien sûr. Elle a raison de mettre le doigt là-dessus. Mais il y a quelque chose : _je n'ai jamais eu dix-huit ans_. Je n'ai jamais été une enfant ou une adolescente. J'ai perdu ça en perdant mon père et j'ai été avalée par un système qui m'a oubliée. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre en ce qui concerne la famille, la vie en communauté, mais je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas se sentir aimée ou voulue _et maintenant_ je sais ce que c'est que d'être aimée et voulue, d'avoir une maison et une famille _et_ je ne suis pas prête à perdre tout cela pour quelque stupide expérience universitaire."

Ses yeux marron se durcirent avec détermination. "Je veux Edward. Je l'aime ; je pense, non, je sais que je le fais. C'est simple. Je sais que nous avons des choses sur lesquelles il nous faut travailler et je sais que nous devons y aller doucement et que je suis probablement déraisonnable mais je veux plus, vous savez? Parce que je le veux dans ma vie pour toujours! Je sais que vous pensez que je suis trop jeune, Alice, mais il est pour moi. Je ne veux pas avoir de rendez-vous avec d'autres garçons ou faire des repérages et des essais. Je vois bien les filles à l'université, elles sont distraites de leurs études par les garçons. J'ai vu les boissons alcoolisées et les drogues sur le campus - je ne suis ni naïve ni stupide."

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs brièvement et Alice sembla contrite. "J'ai participé à des fêtes et été sollicitée par des mecs, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas tout ça. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux Edward, c'est clair et net, et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir."

Elle soupira et sourit à ses deux amies. "Je sais que vous voulez bien faire et que vous avez raison de me le dire mais s'il vous plait croyez-moi quand je dis que je sais ce que je veux. Il faut que j'apprenne juste à être plus patiente et à prendre plus de douches froides! Maintenant si vous pouvez me dire comment je peux lui faire oublier qu'il m'a surprise sous la douche en train de faire des, euh, choses et bien allez-y je suis toute ouïe!"

La tension étaient retombée et elles commencèrent à rire. Alice se tenait le ventre en essuyant des larmes sur ses joues et Bella trouva ça marrant : Alice et Rosalie habillées dans des robes du soir et des bijoux de luxe en train de se vautrer et de hurler de rire comme des sorcières.

Rose ricanait encore alors qu'elle tentait de prendre la parole. "Oh mon Dieu, les images de ce soir resteront gravées dans ma mémoire pendant longtemps, Bells!" Alice grogna et hocha la tête. "Ça c'est sûr!"

Rosalie regarda Alice avec un petit sourire. "Tu sais, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on emmène notre jeune Isabella, faire quelques achats à In-X-eSS, qu'en penses-tu?"

Les yeux d'Alice s'éclairèrent. "Oh ouais, c'est une excellente idée. Nous devrions vraiment y aller - après Noël?"'

Rosalie acquiesça. "Em et Jasper nous remercieront!"

Bella sourcilla. "Par l'enfer qu'est-ce encore que ce In-X-eSS?" Elle n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette conversation.

Rosalie tapota sa main." C'est là que vont les femmes indépendantes, chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, Alice et moi prendrons soin de toi. Hey je me demande si Esmée aimerait venir."

Les yeux d'Alice firent un aller retour entre Rosalie et Bella. "Je ne pense pas, ça affolerait un peu trop Bella. Rose. Allons-y doucement. La première fois nous irons seulement toutes les trois."

Rosalie hocha la tête. "Bonne idée. " Elle se tourna vers Bella, "Je décide d'une date et je t'appelle d'accord?"

"D'accord," répondit-elle en hésitant.

Alice lui sourit. "Bon quoi qu'il en soit, s'agissant d'Edward, tu as été d'accord pour parler avec lui demain pas vrai?"

Bella hocha la tête. "Bien alors parle-lui. Dis-lui que tu aurais dû fermer ta porte et que tu es désolée de l'avoir embarrassé et voilà. Edward fait probablement la même chose plusieurs fois par jour il comprendra, chérie," dit Alice avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Juste à ce moment il y eut un petit coup à la porte et Jasper entra suivit par Emmett. Elle put voir qu'ils avaient tous les deux entendu la dernière partie de la conversation et qu'ils étaient trop curieux pour ne pas dire quelque chose, et elle avait raison.

"Bella est-ce qu'Edward s'est caressé devant toi? Je vais lui botter le cul s'il l'a fait!" cracha Emmett.

Les joues de Bella commencèrent à chauffer et elle secoua la tête. "NON! Ça n'est pas ça! Il … Je … putain!" bafouilla Bella.

Les frères froncèrent les sourcils en la fixant et en se répétant dans leur tête les derniers mots qu'avaient prononcés Alice.

Puis le déclic se fit et ils la regardèrent comme des cerfs pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

"Oh!" grinça Emmett.

On aurait dit que Jasper allait être malade.

Bella rougit furieusement.

Alice et Rosalie se mordaient l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

En silence et d'un commun accord, Alice et Rosalie prirent leurs manteaux et leurs maris. Rosalie se tourna vers Bella pour lui dire qu'elles iraient "faire du shopping". Ils se dirent rapidement au revoir et elles sortirent de l'appartement en amenant leurs maris encore silencieux.

Bella verrouilla la porte et s'affala contre elle.

Elle réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de secrets dans une famille. Elle rangea la cuisine et regarda l'heure.

Il était près de minuit mais il était trop tard pour appeler Edward mais Bella était déterminée à ne plus avoir de problème de communication avec lui.

Il fallait qu'elle lui déclare ses intentions, pensa-t-elle en se mettant sous son duvet ce soir-là.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Le jour suivant était la veille de Noël et la plupart des boutiques dans la ville de Hope Springs fermait plus tôt pour que chacun puisse rentrer chez lui avec sa famille. Il y avait la fête du patinage à Dorset Common prévue dans l'après-midi et qui continuerait tard. De là, la plupart des familles rentreraient à la maison pour le dîner ou iraient à l'un de services religieux qui étaient prévu ce soir là.

Vers onze heures Esmée chassa le dernier client de la boutique pendant que Makenna faisait la caisse et que Bella remplissait les étagères puis elles allèrent aider Alice et Angela à fermer l'autre boutique.

Ensuite Esmée et Alice donnèrent à chacune de leurs employées un panier-cadeau rempli de nourriture fine, de produits de toilette de luxe et un chèque-bonus bonne santé. Bella fut choquée de recevoir le double de ses gains mensuels ainsi qu'un panier pique-nique charmant rempli de conserves, de boites et de goodies de la part d'Esmée, ainsi qu'une couverture de pique-nique de la part d'Alice.

"Hey les filles vous n'aviez pas à faire ça! Je ne suis presque plus jamais ici!" protesta-t-elle.

Esmée leva la main pour protester. "Bells tu t'occupes du stock comme d'une machine bien huilée! La productivité plus la mise en conserve et l'embouteillage ont augmenté de vingt pour cent, parce que tout est rangé et qu'il n'y a pas à chercher. Tu es incroyable Bella. Tu as de grandes compétences pour organiser et nous t'en sommes reconnaissantes." dit Esmée fermement.

Alice hocha la tête et prit le relais lorsqu'Esmée arrêta de parler. "Même si tu t'habilles comme si tu n'avais pas le sens de la mode, parfois tu m'as vraiment aidée à organiser ma boutique et mes ventes ont augmenté de près de quinze pour cent uniquement parce que je peux retrouver ce que je cherche! J'ai eu le temps de faire plus de conception, de vêtements et de linge de maison à vendre si bien que je suis vraiment en train de penser à agrandir la partie linge de maison en ligne."

Bella rougit de plaisir et de fierté. "Merci."

Esmée regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit alors que Bella sentait quelque chose dans son dos. "Bon, Alice et moi avons juste terminé, peut-on y aller? "demanda Esmée rapidement.

Bella sourcilla. "Hum, bien sûr, euh…"

"Salut."

Bella se retourna.

Edward était debout juste à l'intérieur de la boutique de sa mère, il semblait plus nerveux que jamais. Les yeux de Bella parcoururent avidement son corps, son jeans foncé, sa chemise blanche, son caban et son manteau du surplus de l'armée. Ses cheveux étaient recouverts d'un bonnet noir, avec seulement quelques mèches qui s'en échappaient.

Elle sentit la rougeur se répandre sur ses joues et son décolleté.

"Salut," murmura-t-elle.

"Au revoir les enfants, amusez-vous bien!" dit Esmée affectueusement alors qu'Alice sortait rapidement en fermant la porte.

Edward jeta un œil dans la boutique tranquille avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent ceux de Bella.

"Je suis désolé."

"Je suis désolée."

Ils se regardèrent en disant les mêmes mots en même temps.

Bella sourcilla. "Pourquoi es-tu désolé? C'est moi qui ait été prise.." elle fit un geste de la main. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver les mots et elle sentait que son visage était chaud comme s'il allait prendre feu.

Elle vit que le bout des oreilles d'Edward ainsi que ses joues devenaient roses. "Hum ouais, j'ai fait irruption chez toi, sans y être invité, et je t'ai entendue crier, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il y avait un problème…"

Il laissa les mots en suspens alors que Bella rougissait encore plus, tellement qu'elle était sûre de ressembler à un feu rouge!

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de cacher ses yeux dans ses mains.

"Hey … Bella? " La voix d'Edward était plus proche, plus tranquille, plus préoccupée.

Elle prit un petit souffle avant d'enlever ses mains et d'ouvrir ses yeux. Edward était appuyé sur le comptoir avec ses mains posées de chaque côté de lui.

Quand elle regarda dans ses yeux vert clair elle réalisa que l'homme qui était debout en face d'elle était son ami Edward. Il était le seul qu'elle avait choisi et elle lui avait fait confiance quand elle saignait et perdait son bébé. Il était l'ami qui l'avait aidée à guérir. Il était celui qui connaissait ses secrets les plus sombres et qui ne l'avait jamais jugée ou ni réagit à tous les détails qu'il avait découverts à son sujet. Il était l'ami qui lui avait montré qu'un avenir brillant et excitant l'attendait. Il croyait en elle.

La mortification de la soirée précédente semblait fondre sous son regard fixe qui ne la jugeait ni la dédaignait et Bella se sentit se détendre.

"Est-ce que viendrais faire un tour en voiture, nous pourrions parler comme ça?" lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de hocher la tête. "Je veux bien faire ça."

Il sourit. "Dieu, je pense que nous pourrions trouver quelque chose à manger avant d'aller patiner au parc. Est-ce que ça te convient?"

Ses yeux l'imploraient de lui faire confiance.

Bella déglutit et opina : "D'accord."

Ils se firent un sourire pour la première fois ce qui fit retomber la tension ou l'anxiété avant que Bella ne s'excuse le temps de fermer les boutiques. Edward avait aidé sa mère de nombreuses fois et bientôt les deux boutiques furent fermées. Avec un dernier coup d'œil Bella ferma et verrouilla la porte principale.

Edward tendit sa main gantée et Bella y mit la sienne couverte de ses mitaines. Il la fit descendre les marches en évitant les flaques de neige fondue puis l'aida à s'installer dans la cabine de son véhicule avant de faire le tour.

Avec un mot de remerciement silencieux à celui qui veillait sur eux, il prit place dans son siège et bientôt ils s'éloignèrent de Hope Springs.

**Ooo HS ooO**

La semaine précédent Noël avait été source de frustration pour Edward. Ned était arrivé trois jours avant et Edward et son père avaient été submergés le week-end précédent avec l'apparition d'une épidémie de grippe qui les avait obligés à ouvrir leur cabinet le samedi et aussi le dimanche pour pouvoir voir tout le monde.

Heureusement, Emmett était allé à Woodstock pour récupérer des médicaments que Carlisle et Edward purent faire passer à leurs patients dont la grippe s'était aggravée en bronchite ou autres infections des voies respiratoires, en otites ou dans quelques cas en pneumonie.

Edward n'avait pas vu Bella, mis à part une conversation rapide de moins de cinq minutes avec elle à la fin de chaque journée. Il était difficile de commencer à 'courtiser' quelqu'un et Edward se dit le lundi soir qu'il devrait aller de l'avant, en mangeant une tranche de pain grillé et en montant péniblement à l'étage tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements en chemin avant de s'effondrer dans le lit.

Mardi avait été aussi occupé que lundi et bien qu'Edward apprécie de travailler avec Ned, il était un peu frustré par la façon légèrement obsessionnelle dont il traitait les patients. Tant et si bien que Carlisle passa sa tête dans le bureau d'Edward à l'heure du déjeuner et lui ordonna pratiquement de prendre une pause et d'aller faire un tour chez lui dans l'après midi, car Edward était de garde cette nuit et la suivante.

Edward et Roscoe était contents de conduire pour aller rendre visite aux patients qui étaient trop malades pour pouvoir se déplacer au cabinet.

Roscoe aimait ça parce qu'il était pourri gâté partout où ils passaient, on lui donnait des morceaux savoureux et des friandises et chez Billy Black, on lui a même donné un bol de thé chaud alors que son maître soufflait de dégoût.

"Tu le gâtes trop Sue," dit-il en la réprimandant légèrement tandis qu'il écoutait la poitrine de Billy.

Roscoe soupira et se coucha à côté du poêle, au chaud. _Qu'en savait-il? Je suis tellement génial que tout le monde veut me gâter!_ pensa-t-il.

Edward se releva et regarda Billy. "Je veux que tu restes tranquille pour les prochains jours, Billy. Ta poitrine se dégage bien et je ne veux pas que tu mettes en péril ta convalescence. Interdiction de fumer, Monsieur Black. C'est clair?"

Billy fronça les sourcils vers son jeune ami, "Hum! Pourquoi ne pas fournir une paire de menottes à Sue aussi pour qu'elle puisse me garder?" grogna-t-il à mi-voix.

Sue roula des yeux et elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine les bras croisés.

Edward rigola. "Zut Billy! Garde tes idées perverses pour toi!" rétorqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Sue et il vit un sourire s'ébaucher sur le visage de Billy.

"Fais le malin!" se moqua Billy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il vérifia ses antibiotiques et lui fit une nouvelle prescription.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sue les raccompagna lui et Roscoe jusqu'à son véhicule.

"Comment va-t-il vraiment?" demanda-t-elle en serrant son manteau épais autour de son corps mince.

"Il est sur la voie de la guérison, Sue et je lui ai dit ce que je voulais dire. Il a besoin d'y aller mollo afin que ses poumons puissent guérir complètement. Ce qui veut dire ne pas fumer cette satanée pipe! Je sais qu'il ne fume pas beaucoup et seulement quand il est avec d'autres personnes mais ça n'aide en rien ses poumons à guérir. Alors quand il aura fini son traitement antibiotique, je veux qu'il fasse un programme de physiothérapie. Il aura quelques exercices qu'il pourra faire à la maison pour aider à renforcer ses poumons." Edward serra la main de Sue dans la sienne et il lui fit un sourire rassurant en voyant son visage inquiet.

"Billy est très en forme pour son âge Sue. Je ne vais pas mentir il nous a fait une petite frayeur. L'ensemble de ses examens est négatif et tu dois cesser de t'inquiéter autant. Trouvez un peu de temps pour vous occuper de vous-mêmes. Nessie et Jake ont offert de recevoir la famille chez eux cette année, je pense que vous devriez accepter," dit-il aimablement mais fermement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Edward secoua la tête.

"Billy se sentirait très coupable si tu finissais par tomber malade en prenant soin de lui. S'il te plait penses-y, Sue ; Ness et Jake veulent vraiment vous aider."

Elle soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent avec lassitude : "Tu as raison bien sûr. Je suis épuisée. J'ai été très occupée avec la boutique et j'ai été debout en train de tout préparer jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin et puis Billy m'empêchait de dormir." Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle cligna rapidement en faisant son choix.

"D'accord, Docteur Cullen, tu gagnes. Je téléphonerai à Vanessa dès que je serai rentrée."

Il sourit et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue dorée. "Maintenant, ce n'était pas si dur? Va à l'intérieur. Je vous revoie dans quelques jours et appelle-moi si tu es inquiète au sujet de quoi que ce soit, d'accord?"

Edward remonta dans son camion et se dirigea vers le bureau pour enfermer ses médicaments à l'abri. Ils ne gardaient qu'un approvisionnement en cas d'urgence avec eux, alors que tout le reste était enfermé dans un abri sécurisé, une salle à l'épreuve du vol en acier et en béton armé avec une porte blindée. La pièce ressemblait à un coffre de banque ou un petit coffre-fort mais Carlisle l'avait faite construire il y a quatre ans quand leur cabinet avait été cambriolé et que leur maigre approvisionnement en médicaments avait été volé.

Edward remarqua que seul le bureau de Ned était utilisé et que le reste du cabinet était sombre et calme.

Il tapa le code et la porte en métal s'ouvrit, il déposa tous les médicaments à l'intérieur.

Une fois qu'il eut mis à jour le logiciel de stock des médicaments, il se déconnecta et sortit de la pièce en verrouillant la porte.

Carlisle ne prenait aucun risque avec les médicaments dans son cabinet, ça avait pris cinq ans pour que les organismes qui délivrent les licences dans le Vermont en accordent une à Edward pour qu'il puisse toucher au stock de médicaments à cause de son passé de toxicomane. Il devait encore se soumettre à des tests de dépistages aléatoires et Carlisle vérifiait le stock chaque semaine et leur envoyait les résultats, ainsi il n'était pas question qu'il y ait la moindre irrégularité.

Il s'arrêta pour récupérer une pile de dossiers de patients qu'il devait mettre à jour ce soir-là avant de s'arrêter au bureau de Ned.

Ned était un homme maigre et dégingandé qui mesurait un peu plus de 1m 80, qui avait des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux bleus lumineux. A trente et un an il était encore adorablement nerveux autour des femmes sans avoir la moindre idée qu'il était beau. Sa légère ringardise et sa maladresse le rendaient juste en général plus attrayant pour les femmes.

Ned était plus spécialement nerveux autour des femmes Cullen, qui était les plus belles femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vues, ça plus le fait que les hommes Cullen étaient assez intimidants, tout ça faisait qu'il était tendu quand il était près d'eux. Alice et Rosalie le taquinaient gentiment et elles avaient fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'il leur rappelait le jeune Clark Kent. Emmett et Jasper ricanèrent méchamment en essayant d'imaginer l'homme pâle aux cheveux noirs et épais, avec de grosses lunettes noires et le corps raide, essayer de s'envoler dans le ciel.

Ned n'était pas très sociable bien que la plupart des habitants de Hope Springs et du club lecture semblaient faire confiance à ses manières calmes et discrètes.

"Bonsoir, Ned comment ça va?" demanda-il en roulant des yeux intérieurement en voyant l'autre homme sursauter sur son siège.

"B-Bien merci Edward. Comment s'est passé ton après-midi?" demanda-t-il nerveusement en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Ça a été, tu sais, chargé. Au moins il n'a pas plu ni neigé aujourd'hui."

Les deux hommes discutèrent sur quelques cas pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne s'éloigne. "Eh bien j'ai fini Ned. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas tout ça chez toi pour y travailler plus tard?"

Ned sourit et haussa les épaules. "Hum ouais je vais rentrer bientôt, je termine juste ce dernier cas sur l'ordinateur." Il cligna des yeux et poussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

"D'accord, bonne nuit Ned. Tu es d'accord pour être de garde le 24 et le 25?"

Il opina. "Bien sûr, ta mère a été très gentille de m'inviter pour le repas de Noël, m-mais je ne suis pas sûr, tu sais…" sa voix s'affaiblit.

Edward sourit. "Allons donc, bien sûr, que tu dois passer Noël avec nous. Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu, Ned. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que Rachel ferme la cuisine!"

Ned hocha la tête et ils se dirent bonsoir avant qu'Edward se retrouve à l'extérieur et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Une fois de plus Edward tomba dans un sommeil lourd et il fut réveillé par un Roscoe mécontent qui exigea qu'Edward lui fasse faire un tour.

Avec des gémissements et des ronchonnements des deux côtés ils traversèrent le parc enneigé. Edward fut heureux de constater que les chemins avaient été dégagés et que Zamboni avait déjà lissé la surface du lac pour le préparer pour les patineurs dans la journée.

Edward était de garde ce soir-là même s'il fallait qu'il assiste à la fête annuelle qui était donnée chez les frères Volturi pour Noël. Edward pensait que c'était inutile mais Carlisle les avait tous persuadés d'y aller au moins un moment parce qu'Esmée travaillait avec eux et qu'ils étaient très influents dans la région.

Bella lui manquait et il se décida de passer lui rendre visite en partant de la fête s'il n'était pas appelé pour une urgence.

Le jour passa rapidement et à dix-sept heures Edward rentra chez lui pour se doucher et se changer. Il mit un smoking noir avec un long manteau en laine et un bonnet avant d'aller vers la ferme laitière des Volturi qui se situait à une trentaine de kilomètres de la ville. Actuellement c'étaient les voisins les plus proches de ses parents et bien qu'une bande de terrain assez large les sépare et ce n'était pas comme s'ils vivaient les uns sur les autres.

Il passa la soirée à se cacher des sœurs Morrow et de Tanya et Kate Volturi, les femmes d'Aro et de Caius et la fille terrible de Caius et Kate, l'insipide Irena.

_"Eddie! OH! Bonté divine, Eddie tu es magnifique ce soir, oh mon! Essey, je pense que je vais m'enflammer!" _Emmett surgit en agitant les bras et en criant dans une imitation haut perchée d'Irena Volturi.

Edward fixa son frère ainé. "Putain d'Emmett!" grommela-t-il en finissant de boire son verre d'eau glacée pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper essuyaient les larmes sur leurs joues.

"Les gars! Conduisez-vous correctement immédiatement!" siffla Esmée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux en compagnie de Carlisle.

La résidence des Volturi était tout ce que son nom laissait présager : énorme, prétentieuse et ostentatoire et entourée par sa propre forêt. La longue allée de cinq kilomètres était bordée d'arbres et plusieurs visiteurs firent remarquer que cette demeure ressemblait plus au château du comte Dracula qu'à une humble maison de ferme comme l'appelaient Caius et Aro Volturi.

Edward regarda vers les jardins formels qui ressemblaient plus au jardin de Versailles qu'à ceux qu'on pouvaient trouver dans le Vermont. Chaque brin d'herbe et chaque fleur avait été placée délibérément. Pas de fleurs sauvages ni de taillis sporadiques d'arbres. Pas de ruisseau ou de kiosque branlant, non c'était une villa italienne qui avait été prise de l'autre côté du monde et amenée là à la place d'une autre.

"Je m'en vais," dit-il en se tournant prêt à partir. Il savait que la seule raison pour laquelle lui et sa famille avaient été invités à cet événement pénible c'était à cause de leur 'statut social' au sein de la communauté. Il n'y avait que les épouses Volturi pour parler de 'statut social' mais visiblement c'est tout ce qu'elles savaient faire, Irena y compris.

Edward dit au revoir et conduisit jusqu'à chez ses parents. Il vit que les lumières étaient allumées chez Bella et ça le fit sourire. Ça lui avait manqué de la voir et les quelques appels précipités ne le rassasiait pas de sa soif d'elle.

Il monta les marches deux par deux et toqua à la porte. Lorsqu'il n'entendit pas de réponse, il frappa plus fort et l'appela.

Il essaya d'ouvrir et ne fut pas surpris de trouver la porte déverrouillée. Après un rapide coup d'œil il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce principale et il l'appela encore en entrant.

Tout à coup il entendit un bruit en provenance de la salle de bain et il put sentir ses joues commencer à chauffer et sa queue devenir dure.

Elle était sous la douche.

_Putain!_

Il recula de deux pas dans le petit couloir qui conduisait de la salle de bain à la chambre avant de s'arrêter.

"Bella? Isabella?" cria-t-il plus fort pour l'avertir de sa présence.

**"Putain ! Oh mon Dieu! Oh Edwwwwaaaaard…"**

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement et il se figea sur place.

_BORDEL. QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE?_

Le corps d'Edward se tendit en entendant les sons très reconnaissables que faisait Bella en jouissant sous la douche. Il lui fallut tout ce qu'il possédait de retenue pour ne pas se jeter sur la porte ouverte et regarder ce qui serait un putain de merveilleux spectacle.

Il imagina l'eau dégouliner sur son corps pendant que ses doigts pompaient entre ses lèvres nues, travaillant l'endroit étroit et humide… _Putain!_

Edward se reprit pour sortir du coma qu'il avait lui même créé en imaginant toutes ces choses et partit rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et la frappa fortement en criant.

**"PUTAIN! UNE MINUTE J'ARRIVE!" **cria Bella et Edward entendit des bruits de dérapage. Enfin elle sortit de la salle de bain et trébucha, s'arrêtant face à lui.

Dire que l'air de la pièce était remplie de tension sexuelle était euphémisme et quand Bella le supplia de partir, il le fit.

Il put voir qu'elle était horrifiée de savoir qu'il l'avait entendue se masturber et crier son nom, mais il pensa que c'était la chose la plus érotique qui lui soit arrivée. Il ne pouvait presque pas attendre d'être arrivé chez lui, il courut en bas des escaliers et courut vers sa voiture.

Dans sa vision périphérique il distingua le SUV de Jasper mais il ne fit pas de pause et se précipita hors de l'allée de ses parents.

Il prit à peine le temps de saluer Roscoe avant de monter sous sa douche, serra sa bite alors qu'il imaginait Bella à côté de lui, le prenant dans sa bouche. Il gémit lorsque son poing frappa le mur et sa main alla toujours plus vite en imaginant ses lèvres boudeuses autour de son épaisse longueur. La pompant, putain, titillant son bout, caressant ses boules comme si elle cajolait sa semence profondément enfouie en lui pour la faire venir puis il lui sembla que son estomac avait des crampes avant qu'il n'explose en d'épaisses cordes blanches sur le mur de la douche…

"PUTAIN! BELLLLLLA! Aaagh…" Les genoux d'Edward cédèrent et il s'affaissa sur le sol de la douche pendant que son corps était parcouru de tremblements.

Après un long moment, il se leva et finit de se laver. Il passa rapidement la serviette sur son corps pour le sécher ainsi que ses cheveux, il se brossa les dents et tomba dans le lit.

_Bordel qu'est-ce que c'était?_ se demanda-t-il dans un état second. Il n'avait jamais joui si fort auparavant. Il repensa à Bella et il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir lui faire face de nouveau.

On aurait dit que chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant, ils reculaient de cinq pas et il se demanda frustré s'ils arriveraient à être synchronisés un jour.

Couché dans l'obscurité il élabora un plan pour commencer à courtiser sa fille.

Il allait la faire parler afin d'éclaircir la situation et puis il l'emmènerait à un rendez-vous.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Alors qu'ils quittaient Hope Springs, Bella regarda les environs avec intérêt. "Où allons-nous?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward lui fit un sourire étincelant. "As-tu déjà été à Lebanon?"

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Lebanon - dans le Middle Est?"

Il rigola. "Lebanon, New Hampshire, idiote."

Elle souffla et roula des yeux. "Pas idiote!" se moqua-t-elle.

"Installe-toi comme il faut nous en avons pour un petit moment," dit-il énigmatiquement.

"Combien de temps?" demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit et secoua la tête. "Il faut que nous parlions, Swan et c'est l'une des façons de m'assurer que tu ne fuiras pas! Ou que tu ne t'en prendras pas à mes noix."

Elle rit. "Ne sois pas si sûr de ça, Cullen, je suis très souple …"

Il soupira et sa tête se tourna pour la regarder un moment. "Jésus Bella tu essaies vraiment de me tuer!"

Elle rit très fort en voyant son expression. "Tu n'as pas dit que je ne pourrais pas te taquiner ; les amis spéciaux peuvent se taquiner n'est-ce pas?"

Il frotta son visage avec sa main rapidement et laisser échapper un grognement. "Je pense que j'ai créé un monstre," murmura-t-il à moitié pour lui -même.

Elle se calma un peu en regardant par la vitre et ils roulèrent en silence pendant un certain temps, la radio donnait un fond sonore tranquille. Elle regarda la campagne couverte de neige avant de se tourner vers Edward légèrement même si elle ne le regardait pas. " Ecoute, Edward hier soir," commença-t-elle tranquillement.

On aurait put croire qu'il voulait l'interrompre mais elle leva sa main. "S'il te plait, laisse-moi parler avant de dire quelque chose, d'accord? C'est assez difficile pour moi comme ça et il faut juste que je le dise. Après que tu sois parti hier soir, euh, Alice et puis Rose sont venues et elles n'ont aidé à voir les choses différemment," dit-elle tranquillement.

Lorsqu'Edward entendit les prénoms de ses belles-sœurs il grogna intérieurement. Il savait qu'elles avaient leurs intérêts respectifs à cœur, mais en même temps il tressaillit en pensant aux "conseils " qu'elles avaient pu lui donner!

Il ne dit rien mais hocha la tête pour qu'elle continue.

Elle soupira. " Hier soir fut… euh, non prémédité, tu sais, et d'après ce que Rose et Alice ont dit, c'est normal, mais je ne voulais pas que tu découvres que je pense à toi comme ça, tu comprends?" Elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler et Edward lui jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas une crise de panique.

Il fut heureux qu'elle se soit un peu calmée, lentement il lui tendit la main, la paume vers le haut. Bella releva ses yeux, qu'elle avait gardés fixés sur ses genoux, à la recherche de son visage avant de baisser la tête à nouveau pour que ses cheveux cachent son expression puis elle essuya sa main sur son jeans avant de la glisser dans celle d'Edward.

Il sentit le léger tremblement de ses doigts et la moiteur de sa main mais il s'était rendu compte combien la situation était embarrassante et pénible pour elle.

Elle n'avait pas eu de mère et il savait qu'elle ne parlerait jamais à Esmée du côté sexuel de leur relation, bien que, Dieu seul le sait, Esmée et Carlisle avaient toujours été plus qu'ouverts avec leurs enfants à ce sujet et ça le rendit triste de penser que Bella n'avait jamais été guidée par un adulte auparavant.

"Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire d'excuses pour hier soir ou pour avoir des fantaisies sexuelles à notre sujet ou au mien." Il la sentit grincer des dents doucement et il lui serra la main de façon apaisante.

"J'ai eu de la peine à me contenir hier soir, quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais nue et mouillée à seulement quelques mètres de moi," dit-il calmement et Bella tourna brusquement sa tête et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Vraiment?" réussit-elle à dire.

Il opina et Bella sourit un peu en voyant la rougeur sur ses joues alors qu'il hochait la tête.

"Oui. Amour, tu me fais sentir comme … excité, crois-moi. Peu importe comment tu es habillée ou où nous sommes, il me suffit juste de penser à toi, à tes lèvres ou à la courbe douce de tes hanches, de tes seins et voilà, disons simplement que j'ai appris à vivre dans l'inconfort la plupart du temps!"

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire embarrassé et Edward sourit en entendant ce son.

"Bella, j'utilise ma douche beaucoup plus souvent que je n'en ai vraiment besoin, d'accord? Alors je comprends parfaitement que tu aies besoin de ressentir du soulagement lorsque tes sentiments deviennent trop intenses." Ils échangèrent un regard rapide de nouveau.

Elle soupira et Edward sentit son pouce caresser sa main avec un toucher vaporeux qui réchauffa son cœur.

"Se masturber est 100 % normal et il n'y a pas à en avoir honte. Est-ce que les filles t'ont dit ça?"

Bella se tortilla un peu. "Oui," dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il hocha la tête. "Bien. Est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit que les garçons le faisaient au moins deux fois plus souvent que les filles?"

Bella secoua la tête rapidement et il put voir que la rougeur était de retour sur ses joues.

Edward rigola. "Ils le font! Et les recherches montrent que les gars pensent au sexe quelque chose comme toutes les sept minutes, tu le savais?"

Cette fois-ci elle rit et quand elle regarda Edward il fut ravi de ne voir que de l'amusement dans son expression.

"Sérieusement?"

Edward hocha la tête. "Les hommes pensent au sexe - beaucoup! Et quelquefois ils n'ont même pas besoin de penser à leur femme ou petite-amie pour arriver euh à leur 'soulagement'.

Edward regarda des émotions variées passer sur le visage de Bella. Il aimait voir ses expressions faciales si explicites.

"Bon, je ne pense qu'à toi - comme ça!" dit-elle dans un souffle et Edward sourit à nouveau.

"Est-ce que je peux te confier un secret?" demanda-t-il.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et Edward bougea mal à l'aise cette fois-ci.

"Je crie ton nom aussi."

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit en un parfait "o" et ses sourcils se levèrent.

"Bella, il n'y a qu'à toi que je pense 'comme ça' aussi. Il n'y a pas d'autre femme à laquelle j'ai pensé depuis que je t'ai vue la première fois à la _Vache Violette_ ce premier soir. Tu as une emprise sur moi, c'est déroutant, étonnant et même si je fais tout autre chose, je ne peux jamais te sortir de mon esprit. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais assez âgée pour que je puisse penser à toi comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. S'il te plait crois-moi quand je te dis que je te comprends à propos de "donner la fessée au singe" et tout ça," dit-il fermement.

Bella laissa échapper un éclat de rire, "Excuse-moi? "Donner la fessée au singe"? Tu plaisantes, est-ce ainsi que tu appelles ça? C'est ce que je f- faisais?"

Edward rit : "Bon, non les filles ne donnent pas la fessée au singe, ni ne pompent le tuyau ou n'étouffent le poulet! " A cet instant précis Bella rit encore plus fort Edward se joignit à elle.

"Alors que font les filles, Docteur?" lui demanda-t-elle en essuyant les larmes de rire de ses joues avant d'atteindre la main d'Edward sans même y penser.

C'était très agréable de sentir le reste de tension disparaitre alors qu'Edward riait de pur amusement.

"Je ne sais pas comment les filles appellent ça - mais ça doit être quelque chose du genre 'chatouiller le fouet à plumes", "cliquer sur la souris" ou "pincer la cerise" ou autre chose du même genre.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble à la niaiserie de leur conversation avant que Bella admette qu'il allait falloir qu'elle demande à ses nouvelles amies quelle était la meilleure façon d'appeler ce qu'elle avait fait et Edward lui fit promettre de le lui dire.

Il y eut quelques moments de silence pendant qu'Edward passait la rivière Connecticut avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la ville pittoresque de Lebanon, au New Hampshire. Bella était excitée lorsqu'il lui dit où ils étaient.

"Je ne suis jamais allée dans le New Hampshire avant, Edward! On peut faire un tour?" demanda-t-elle et Edward se souvint d'Emma ou de Chelsea en regardant ses yeux étincelants.

"Bien sûr qu'on peut ma douce, mais en premier nous allons déjeuner," dit-il.

Il était content de voir qu'il avait arrêté de neiger ce matin et bien qu'il fasse froid le temps était sec au moins.

Il se précipita pour ouvrir la portière à Bella et s'assurer que son manteau était boutonné, son écharpe autour de son cou et son bonnet et ses mitaines bien à leur place avant de l'enlacer et de la guider sur le trottoir.

Bella rigola. "On dirait que j'ai cinq ans!" dit-elle.

Le bras d'Edward se serra plus fort autour d'elle lorsqu'il imagina Bella comme une petite fille de cinq ans sans père ni mère pour lui attacher les lacets ou s'assurer qu'elle ait chaud et qu'elle soit heureuse, cette pensée le fit haleter et cligner soudainement alors que l'eau lui montait aux yeux.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rien amour, juste le vent froid dans les yeux. Allons-y, entrons."

Bella savait qu'il y avait autre chose mais elle ne dit rien de plus et le laissa la guider dans le petit restaurant familial qui avait des nappes rouges et des serviettes assorties.

La cafétéria était chaude et accueillante et une femme qui avait l'air aimable les accueillit et leur offrit de les débarrasser de leurs manteaux.

Une fois assis ils bavardèrent jusqu'à ce que la serveuse leur amène leurs hamburgers avec leurs frites, colas et cafés.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité, le reste du repas fut remplit de plaisanteries et de rires et ensuite ils firent une promenade avant de retourner à Hope Springs pour aller patiner.

Bella avait beaucoup d'attentes pour cet après-midi de patinage mais quatre heures plus tard elle avait décidé que le patinage sur glace était dans les profondeurs même de l'enfer et que celui qui avait inventé le patin avec des lames de métal était fou, malade et plus tordu que le diable lui-même.

Elle grommelait encore comme Edward ouvrit sa porte et déposa son corps trempé dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle vacillait sur ses jambes tremblantes et le regarda. "J'aurai pu y arriver, fasciste!"

Il secoua la tête et plissa les yeux. "Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet Bella mais ce n'est pas la question!"

Bella renifla, refusant de reconnaitre qu'elle allait virer au bleu à force d'être au froid et mouillée.

Il soupira. "Il faut que tu aies chaud amour et nous sommes attendus chez papa et maman dans une heure et demie. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un bain chaud ou une douche et je te trouverai des vêtements, puis nous irions à la ferme et tu pourrais te changer?"

Elle secoua la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine en se dandinant et se percha sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

"Je te l'ai dit : je vais bien!" dit-elle avec une moue et en regardant dehors par la fenêtre.

Pour elle le patinage était censé être quelque chose d'agréable. Elle s'imaginait volant sur la glace recouverte de neige tenant Edward par la main tandis qu'une musique douce jouait en fond sonore.

La réalité c'était qu'il y avait de tous petits enfants qui patinaient mieux qu'elle! Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver l'équilibre sur les minuscules lames et les hanches lui faisaient très mal, et ses pieds étaient si froids qu'au bout de dix minutes elle ne les sentait plus.

Et ça n'était pas le pire! Le pire c'était que la ville entière semblait s'être donné rendez-vous là-bas et après sa cinquantième (ou ce qui semblait l'être) chute, ils riaient tous d'elle!

Leur rendez-vous pour le déjeuner avait été merveilleux alors qu'ils revenaient à Hope Springs. Les choses avaient commencé à se calmer lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'allée d'Edward.

Bella était si excitée par le fait d'aller patiner à Dorset Common qu'elle balaya tous les avertissements d'Edward.

_"Bien sûr_ que je peux patiner Edward! Je l'ai déjà fait tu sais! " dit-elle avec autorité.

Edward la fixa confus. "Oh, d'accord! C'est juste que papa m'a dit … tu sais … quand tu as patiné la première fois …" ses mots se perdirent alors que Bella le clouait des yeux.

"Quoi? Qu'a-t-il dit?" Elle s'énervait et Edward déglutit nerveusement en essayant désespérément de faire marche arrière - _peut-être avait-il mal compris… Carlisle oh mon Dieu, il l'espérait mais il était sûr que Carlisle lui avait dit que Bella était une catastrophe sur la glace…_

"Rien, rien amour! Si tu es sûre…" dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Elle opina brièvement et Edward sourit. "Alors je vais chercher mes patins."

"Tu as des patins?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il cherchait dans le vestiaire.

"Oui bien sûr j'en ai quelques-uns. Et toi, tu en as?" demanda-t-il en marchant ses patins de hockey sous le bras.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Non je vais utiliser ceux en location. Ce sera bien pour le moment."

Edward ne dit rien mais il se dit qu'il pourrait lui en acheter une paire bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine. <strong>

**La semaine prochaine nous continuerons le chapitre où nous l'avons laissé et nous assisterons au premier Noël de Bella en famille, une sacrée expérience croyez moi… mais je ne vous en dit pas plus…**

**Je vous remercie toutes de lire et d'apprécier cette histoire!**

**En attendant passez une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope Spings** appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated **M **- ne l'oubliez pas

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE SPRINGS<strong>

**CHAPITRE 18**

"Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est toi…"

.

Dès l'instant où il l'avait mise debout sur la glace et jusqu'au moment où il l'avait obligée à arrêter, Bella avait été un véritable désastre sur des patins.

Elle heurtait les gens, vacillait, refusant catégoriquement que quelqu'un l'aide, elle entraina des rangées entières de patineurs avec elle quand elle tombait, elle discutait, grognait et regardait de travers tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit reléguée au beau milieu de l'étang et que tous les autres puissent patiner autour d'elle, lui laissant un grand espace. Et chaque fois qu'Edward essaya de l'aider, elle fronça les sourcils et lui dit de 'putain la laisser tranquille'.

Le pire avait été lorsque Bobby Jenkins était allé vers elle et lui avait offert de l'aider près du bord, leurs patins s'étaient emmêlés et ils étaient tombés.

Après cela, Bella menaça de 'se venger de lui' avant qu'Emmett ne siffle pour qu'Edward la fasse quitter la glace. Inutile de dire qu'elle fut enlevée de force de la glace, puis Edward retourna chez lui en la transportant sur son dos.

Elle soupira et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras endoloris. _Quel désastre ! Il n'aura probablement plus jamais envie de sortir avec moi de nouveau_, pensa-t-elle.

On aurait dit que chaque os de son corps lui faisait mal. Et elle n'avait même plus froid.

Elle se redressa surprise quand Edward commença à lui retirer ses patins avant de la prendre sans cérémonie et de l'amener à l'étage, où il la déposa dans son ancienne salle de bain.

Elle fut choquée de voir que la salle de bain était pleine de vapeur et que la douche coulait alors que la baignoire était pleine.

"Va sous la douche et lave-toi les cheveux etc. et ensuite va dans la baignoire et met les buses en marche. Ça t'aidera à alléger un peu les douleurs de ton corps," lui dit-il.

Elle souffla et ouvrit la bouche mais Edward se pencha, ainsi ils étaient au même niveau.

Sa voix était profonde et bourrue. "Isabella tu as dix secondes pour aller dans cette putain de douche avant que je te déshabille et t'y mette moi-même. Arrête de discuter et fais ce que je te dis, est-ce que tu me comprends?"

"Oui Edward!" dit-elle rapidement.

Il opina et sortit sans un mot pendant que Bella se débarrassait rapidement de ses vêtements mouillés.

_Putain, Edward dominateur est chiant mais qu'est-ce qu'il est excitant!_

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et quarante minutes plus tard se sentant réchauffée et beaucoup moins endolorie, elle trouva des collants épais, une jupe courte noire en laine d'agneau assortie à un pull en v qui en montrait juste assez et son manteau blanc épais. Les bottes noires qui lui arrivaient au genou, des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire complétaient l'ensemble avec une écharpe, un chapeau rouge et des mitaines.

Elle trouva un mot posé, sur les vêtements, de l'écriture élégante d'Edward :

_**"J'ai appelé Alice, habille-toi, s'il te plait!" **_

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle descendit et Edward l'attendait.

Edward ne dormait pas chez lui, mais comme ses frères, il allait ses parents pour les quelques jours suivants.

Bella se dirigea vers les fenêtres là où Edward l'attendait, en train de regarder la patinoire éclairée. "Je te remercie," lui murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit signe de s'avancer et il la tira dans ses bras.

Ce fut le premier vrai contact qu'ils avaient depuis des jours et le corps de Bella fut sur le point de s'enflammer.

"Est-ce que tu te sens mieux, amour?" lui demanda-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur à son contact. "Hummm," fut tout ce qu'elle put gérer, provoquant le rire d'Edward.

Elle sourit sans retenue en reniflant son cou et gratta son cuir chevelu.

Edward se recula un peu et la prit par les hanches. "Tu es magnifique Isabella."

Elle lécha ses lèvres alors que son regard voyageait sur son pantalon noir et sa chemise en soie gris argenté.

"Et toi tu es incroyable," dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Bella était hypnotisée par les yeux d'Edward qui étaient plus sombres que d'habitude.

"Viens, allons-y."

Le court trajet fut silencieux à part quelques commentaires sur leur journée.

"Est-ce que tu crois que tout le monde sait que je suis comme un animal sur la glace et que je suis l'ennemi public numéro un?" demanda-t-elle nerveusement alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'allée qui ressemblait à un parking rempli de voitures.

Il cacha son sourire en faisant semblant de s'appliquer pour garer son camion. "Je ne crois pas, amour. Et tu n'es pas un animal, par exemple, tu es juste euh, comment pourrais-je dire … enthousiaste?"

Bella balbutia son approbation. Ses espoirs furent anéantis dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison.

"Hey, voilà notre "_Tanith Belbin" (NdT : patineuse canadienne)_ Comment vont tes jambes de patineuse, Bells? " explosa Emmett.

Bella grogna et Edward lui prit la main. "Ça suffit Emmett! J'aurai pu faire aussi bien que cet enfant ou toi !" lâcha-t-elle en passant devant lui la tête haute.

"Bella, cet enfant a dix ans et il est juste un peu plus petit que toi!" gloussa-t-il.

_Petit con!_

Elle accepta les railleries avec bonne humeur puis elle alla aider les femmes à la cuisine.

Carlisle tendit un whisky à Edward avec un petit sourire. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas la laisser aller sur la glace, fiston. Elle est la personne la plus maladroite que j'ai jamais vue!"

Il fixa son père et ses frères. "Lassez-la un peu tranquille, d'accord?" Son expression sévère disparut lorsqu'Emmett raconta à tout le monde comment Bella avait réussi à faire tomber vingt patineurs avec un seul faux pas mais ils étouffèrent rapidement leurs rires lorsqu'Esmée arriva pour commencer à dresser la table dans la salle à manger. Ils savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier.

La table magnifiquement décorée enchanta Bella. Toutes les chaises étaient occupées parce qu'Esmée ouvrait sa maison à toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas de famille à Hope Springs pour Noël.

Edward la présenta à la seule personne qui lui était inconnue lorsqu'ils s'assirent.

"Bella, voici le Docteur Ned Davis, qui nous aide pour Noël comme ça papa peut s'arrêter. Ned, voici Bella Swan, une très bonne amie à moi et qui fait partie de notre famille," dit-il fermement. Il voulait s'assurer que Ned sache exactement qui était Bella et à qui elle appartenait!

Ned repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa Bella.

Elle sourit à cet homme qui paraissait tendu. Il était assez beau malgré son apparence 'ringarde' avec des cheveux noirs bien peignés, ses yeux bleus derrière ses épaisses lunettes cerclées de noir et sa peau pâle.

"Comment allez-vous?" bégaya-t-il tranquillement en voyant la plus belle jeune femme qu'il ait jamais vue.

"Ravie de te rencontrer Ned," dit Bella en tendant sa main, qu'il prit en hésitant.

Ned ne peut guère se souvenir ce qu'il avait mangé ce soir là. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Isabella Swan. Elle était ravissante et chaque fois qu'elle parlait ou souriait dans sa direction, il avait l'impression que le soleil brillait pour lui.

Edward remarqua les coups d'œil furtifs qu'il lançait à Bella quand il pensait que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Ned regarda Edward et vit la colère noire et la possessivité dans le regard de l'autre homme et il s'étouffa presque avec sa nourriture. Ce que ressentait Edward pour Bella était évident mais il se demanda, _lui retournait-elle ses sentiments ou pourrait-il avoir une chance d'apprendre à connaître la jolie jeune femme?_

Traditionnellement les Cullen et leurs invités allaient à la messe, pendant que les enfants étaient confiés à la garde de quelqu'un. Lorsque Bella apprit cette tradition, elle fut volontaire pour rester garder les enfants. Même si elle aimait bien le pasteur et sa femme elle n'était pas prête à aller à l'église pour l'instant et le pasteur Craig ne l'avait pas obligée. Il lui avait assuré, avec une petite tape sur sa main que 'Dieu était patient et attendrait pour elle.'

Elle sourit et assura tout le monde que ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester là, même si Edward allait à l'église avec sa famille.

Du lait et des biscuits avaient été préparés pour les enfants et elle avait reçu une copie de "La nuit avant Noël" que Brady devrait lire une fois que les adultes seraient partis.

Ned resta en arrière pendant que tout le monde utilisait les salles de bain et mettait son manteau. Bella était dans la cuisine quand elle prit conscience d'être regardée, elle leva les yeux et fut surprise de le voir là debout, passant d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'il se tenait dans l'embrasure.

"Ned! Tu m'as fait peur! Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Il déglutit nerveusement, avant de carrer ses épaules. "Je juste…" sa voix sortit comme un grincement aigu et son visage devint rouge, il se racla la gorge et recommença à parler.

"Euh, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais à la course de traineaux après-demain."

Elle allait lui répondre qu'elle allait probablement y aller avec Edward lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil Alice et Rosalie. Elles lui faisaient de grands signes.

"Excuse-moi un moment Ned, il que je dise un mot à Rose…" dit-elle en se dirigeant rapidement hors de la pièce vers le hall vide.

Bella se demandait où elles étaient passées lorsqu'une main surgit et tira Bella dans le placard du hall et qu'une autre main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

"Ne crie pas! C'est nous!" chuchota Alice près de son oreille.

Bella secoua ses mains. "Putain! J'ai failli avoir une attaque! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous?" siffla-t-elle en essayant de les faire sortir de l'obscurité.

"Écoute juste! C'est une opportunité parfaite pour mettre l'opération 'boules bleues d'Edward' en marche! Ned est parfait!" chuchota Alice.

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Mais… merde Alice, que faire si ça provoque des problèmes? Edward et moi travaillons sur certaines choses et…"

"T'a-t-il demandé - tu sais - d'être sa petite amie?" trancha Rosalie.

"Non, mais…"

"Mais rien du tout! Bella il faut que tu prennes le contrôle, il ne s'agit pas d'Edward et il a besoin d'apprendre ça! Sors avec Ned, amuse-toi et je te garantis qu'Edward rampera très vite à tes pieds!" dit-elle.

"Et Ned dans tout ça? On dirait une souris plutôt qu'un homme! Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal."

"Oh Bella, on ne te demande pas de coucher avec lui, juste de sortir comme des amis. Mais Edward n'a pas besoin de le savoir," la motiva Alice.

Bella soupira, ce qu'elles disaient avait du sens, alors avant de changer d'idée, elle s'entendit accepter le plan à contrecœur.

Les trois femmes sortirent pour trouver Jasper et Emmett à l'extérieur.

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant un moment avant que Jasper ne jette aux femmes un regard de 'flic', les laissant se tortiller, mal à l'aise, avant de secouer sa tête. "Vous savez, je ne veux pas savoir … tant que ce n'est pas illégal. Allons-y bébé, Il faut y aller."

Emmett plissa les yeux. "Rosalie Cullen, tu as des explications à donner."

Bella retourna à la cuisine pour retrouver Ned qui était encore là.

"Désolée Ned - les instructions de dernière minute pour les enfants. Maintenant que disions-nous?"

"Hum, je demandais et tu ne diras probablement pas oui, mais je voulais te demander de venir avec moi pour la course de traineaux, à la ferme Dilworth?"

Bella se sentait coupable de faire ce qu'elle allait faire et elle espéra que personne ne serait blessé par ses décisions. "Ça a l'air bien. Ned? Bien que je t'avertisse, je ne vaux rien sur la glace ou sur la neige comme tu as pu l'entendre ce soir. Je viens d'Arizona, tu vois."

Ned se sentait comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie, son visage rayonnant montrait sa satisfaction et il laissa échapper un rire insouciant. "C'est bien Bella, je prendrai soin de toi."

Ils bavardèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Esmée et Carlisle vinrent dire à Bella qu'ils partaient.

Esmée regarda Ned rougissant puis Bella ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

"Le service sera court, nous serons de retour dans environ une heure, chérie," dit Esmée.

"Est-ce que tu viens avec nous Ned?" demanda Carlisle.

Il hocha la tête. "Oui ce serait bien, merci Carlisle."

Il cligna des yeux et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. "Je, euh, veux, euh…"

Bella sourit. "Je suis sûre que nous nous verrons demain et nous pourrons nous mettre d'accord, Ned."

Elle vit Carlisle essayer de cacher un sourire derrière sa main alors qu'il poussait une Esmée bouche bée vers la porte d'entrée.

Bella poussa un soupir tremblant.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?" se demanda-t-elle calmement avant d'appeler les enfants à la cuisine pour leur donner leur festin.

Elle se demandait si elle allait avoir le courage de suivre ce plan. _ Et si Edward se mettait en colère et s'éloignait? Et si Ned était blessé? Si les Cullen se fâchaient parce qu'elle jouait avec les sentiments d'Edward? _ La dernière pensée la rendit malade.

_Et si ça marchait?_ Ce fut cette pensée qui la convainquit, même quand la famille revint de l'église et qu'Edward insista pour la raccompagner chez elle.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Après une merveilleuse session de câlinage, Bella tomba dans un sommeil peu profond. C'était son premier vrai Noël et elle était aussi excitée que les enfants qui avait bien mis une heure pour s'endormir.

Bella était debout, en pyjama et avec une robe de chambre épaisse, des bottes fourrées et une écharpe au moment où les enfants vinrent frapper à sa porte à six heures du matin.

Elle ouvrit grand et se mit à rire alors que les quatre enfants la tiraient dans l'escalier, lui donnant tout juste le temps de prendre les cadeaux.

Ils parlaient tous les quatre très vite, étourdis par l'excitation et Bella eut un petit rire en poussant la porte du vestiaire. Elle enleva ses bottes et son écharpe avant d'être 'portée' dans le salon.

Tout le monde leva les yeux pendant que Bella faisait son entrée au milieu des rires et des bavardages. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa queue de cheval de travers et ses joues roses de sommeil.

"Enfin! Maintenant nous pouvons ouvrir les cadeaux! " souffla Emmett, ce qui lui valu d'être réprimandé par Esmée qui lui lança un regard noir et qui la lui fit fermer rapidement.

Après un accueil expéditif et un chaste baiser d'Edward, Bella prit place sur un pouf près de lui. Elle sentit un courant électrique la traverser alors qu'il passait distraitement ses doigts sur le bas de son dos.

Traditionnellement c'était Carlisle qui était en charge de la distribution, chacun lui confiait ses cadeaux et ensuite chacun pour soi.

Les yeux de Bella étaient aussi écarquillés que ceux de Brady alors qu'elle regardait Carlisle trier les cadeaux.

Elle souriait largement, ses joues lui en faisaient mal, regardant les enfants recevoir leurs cadeaux.

Emmett haletait d'excitation mais Carlisle l'ignorait tandis qu'il tendait des paquets très colorés et bien emballés à Bella.

"Isabella?" Elle souffla en voyant les cadeaux que Carlisle lui tendait en souriant. Elle savait que probablement Charlie lui avait fait des cadeaux à Noël et elle avait déjà reçu des paquets de bonbons et quelquefois un cadeau au foyer mais c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un cadeau spécialement emballé pour elle, ses yeux brûlaient et son cœur battait sauvagement, si bien que sa main tremblait comme elle prenait ses cadeaux.

"Tous ceux là? Tu es sûr?" murmura-t-elle sans s'apercevoir que les adultes avaient arrêté de parler et la regardaient avec des expressions similaires de douleur et de tristesse dans les yeux. Esmée se leva brusquement pour aller 'vérifier quelque chose à la cuisine' et Alice la suivit 'pour l'aider', pendant que Bree détournait son regard et essuyait les larmes sur ses joues. Rosalie enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emmett et elle sentit un baiser sur son front.

Edward sentit son cœur battre alors qu'il tendait la main pour récupérer les cadeaux. Il les posa sur Bella et hocha la tête pour que Carlisle continue la distribution.

Bella se sentait figée. Tout autour d'elle les papiers étaient déchirés et les rubans tombaient au sol et elle avait à peine bougé en regardant les visages familiers qu'elle avait appris à aimer alors qu'ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux et échangeaient des baisers et des sourires.

Bree était assise sur les genoux de Carlisle, avec un bras enroulé sur son épaule pendant qu'Esmée lui mettait des boucles d'oreilles.

Rosalie et Emmett plaisantaient en regardant les pulls tricotés par Esmée.

Alice, Jasper et Chelsea étaient assis ensemble et ils regardaient leurs cadeaux.

"Ma belle! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux, Belle le Père Noël ne passera pas la prochaine fois," Bella sourit au petit garçon qui s'était glissé sur les genoux de son oncle pour poser sa main sur la joue de Bella.

Bella cligna des yeux et sortit de son état hébété. "Désolée Brady! Je suis tellement excitée de voir tous les cadeaux que le Père Noël vous a amenés que j'en oublie d'ouvrir les miens!"

Brady fronça les sourcils. "Tu oublies de les ouvrir?" dit-il incrédule avant de se pencher pour lui dire à l'oreille. "Les lutins sont tout autour de nous, Bella ne les laizzent pas t'entendre ou alors…" Il ouvrit ses yeux théâtralement en faisant un bruit de choc.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comiquement comme il se tournait vers la cheminée qui crépitait, les portes grandes ouvertes et les grandes fenêtres. Il regarda Bella de nouveau et tapota sa joue. "Ils zont partout, Belle…" et il hocha la tête.

Bella commença à rigoler à ses pitreries, ce qui attira l'attention d'Alice qui avait entendu la dernière partie de son histoire.

Elle se tourna vers Emmett en sourcillant. "Em, qu'as-tu raconté aux enfants avec Jasper?"

Il agita ses sourcils et haussa les épaules." Hey dites rien, c'est un secret, pas vrai les enfants?"

Les enfants acquiescèrent solennellement.

Alice secoua la tête et regarda Rosalie, Esmée et Bella. "Je savais bien que nous n'aurions pas dû les laisser amener les enfants voir le Père Noël à Woodstock hier, pas étonnant que Brady m'ait demandé de vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien dans son placard après son bain!"

Bella sourit à Brady pendant que celui-ci grimpait sur ses genoux et lui tendait un paquet en lui disant : "Ouvre!"

Elle ne voulait pas abimer le joli papier mais maintenant elle avait attiré l'attention des trois autres enfants, qui l'entourèrent et lui donnèrent des recommandations pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

"Dessire-le Belle!" l'encouragea Brady.

"Lis le mot d'abord, comme ça tu sauras de qui il vient," l'avertit sagement Chelsea.

"Tout vient du père Noël, idiot," rappela Emma.

"Ouais mais parfois les grandes personnes l'aident?" expliqua Jed avec un clin d'œil à Bella.

Edward remarqua comment Bella les regardait les uns après les autres. Son expression était un peu choquée et en voyant le léger signe de tête de son père, il décida d'intervenir.

"Bon maintenant! Laissons un peu d'espace à Bella, d'accord? Je suis sûr que Roscoe en a assez d'attendre ses cadeaux!"

Sur ce, les enfants détalèrent pour aller retrouver Roscoe qui était occupé à déchirer du papier froissé. Chaque personne lui avait acheté un cadeau de Noël qui avait été emballé et placé sur le dessus du comptoir de la cuisine car pour le premier Noël qu'il avait passé avec Edward, il avait écrasé tous ceux des autres pour avoir les siens.

Une trentaine de cadeaux furent éventrés et leur contenu renversé, des bonbons et des chocolats avaient été éparpillés et mangés. La journée était passée avec des enfants en pleurs et un chiot malheureux qui avait mal à l'estomac. Rosalie énervée dut ouvrir son cabinet le matin de noël pour le soigner.

Depuis lors Roscoe devait rester dans le salon sous une stricte surveillance.

Bella posa sa main sur le genou d'Edward. "Merci," dit-elle tranquillement en ouvrant son premier cadeau. Il venait d'Edward. Ses mains tremblèrent en voyant la longue boite plate et Edward vit briller ses yeux.

"Que des larmes de joie, d'accord, amour?" murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête mais une fois que le couvercle fut retiré elle regarda le bracelet en argent avec les trois charms qui y étaient accrochés et elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

"Oh Edward…" dit-elle doucement.

Le premier était gravé avec la date de son test GED ainsi que le score. Ensuite il y avait un sigle VW Cox en argent qui la fit sourire à travers ses larmes. Le dernier était un cœur magnifique en cristal vert. Ses yeux mouillés cherchèrent Edward qui lui souriait gentiment. "Tu as dit que le vert était ta couleur préférée et je voulais que tu saches combien tu es importante pour moi."

Elle déglutit plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler. " C'est le cadeau le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais reçu. Merci à toi."

"Allez Bella, tu n'as pas encore ouvert le mien!" s'écria Emmett brisant la tension et faisant rire tout le monde.

Elle ouvrit consciencieusement le cadeau d'Emmett et de Rosalie et elle rougit en regardant le bon d'achat de trois cents dollars pour 'En-X-ESS". Elle essaya de vite remettre la carte dans l'enveloppe mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Edward laissa échapper un bruit rauque pendant que Jasper aboyait de rire.

Bella put sentir son visage virer au rouge alors qu'Esmée fronçait le nez et la regardait. "C'est un chèque cadeau pour quoi, Bella?"

Bella releva la tête en regardant Esmée en ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle marmonnait 'des livres et autres'. Rosalie et Alice rigolaient pendant que Rosalie expliquait qu'elles amèneraient Bella faire les magasins, demain.

Bella aurait voulu mourir et elle s'excusa rapidement pour aller à la salle de bain. Une fois dans la petite pièce, elle aspergea son visage cuisant d'eau avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de refaire sa queue de cheval.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Edward l'attendait de l'autre côté.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il.

Elle grignota sa lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête rapidement. "Ouais. Je pense que j'ouvrirai mes autres cadeaux chez moi. Il est peut-être temps que je m'habille?"

Il hocha la tête mais elle s'aperçut qu'il était en pyjama et en tee-shirt lui aussi.

"Oui nous allons partir pour le refuge dans une heure environ et puis nous aurons le repas de Noël vers quatre heures cet après midi," dit-il.

Bella savait que les Cullen se rendaient au foyer à Hartford pour aider à cuisiner et servir le repas de Noël pour près de deux cents personnes. C'était à ce refuge qu'Alice amenait des vêtements et du linge de maison pour leur friperie où tous les vêtements peuvent être achetés pour un dollar. Bien sûr, Bella avait offert d'aider et lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas pour ses examens, elle avait aidé plusieurs habitants de la ville à préparer des colis de nourriture, de vêtements et d'objets personnels pour chaque personne et d'autres en plus au cas où des personnes supplémentaires se présenteraient comme ça se produisait habituellement.

Bella revint dans le salon pour le trouver désert. Elle soupira de soulagement mais elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit Edward parler. "Pourquoi Em et Rose t-ont-ils offert ce cadeau?' demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête en ramassant ses cadeaux, cachant son visage.

"Ilsontditquej'avaisbesoindequelquesjouets," bredouilla-t-elle en se retournant et en partant.

Il l'attrapa par les coudes et l'empêcha de fuir. "Isabella, regarde-moi."

Elle leva les yeux. "Il n'y a pas de problèmes d'avoir des 'toys' ou autre chose mais tu n'es pas obligée à quoi que ce soit. Ne laisse personne te pousser plus loin que tu le souhaites."

Elle le regarda une minute avant de lui dire calmement. "Mais si je veux qu'on m'oblige, Edward? Que faire si je suis fatiguée de ne pas saisir ma chance? Que faire si je veux essayer de nouvelles choses?"

Ils se fixèrent silencieusement. Il ne put pas lui répondre. Il savait qu'elle parlait de leur relation physique, mais il n'était pas prêt et il ne pensait pas qu'elle veuille avancer - enfer ils n'avaient eu qu'un seul rendez-vous.

Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent et elle se dégagea d'Edward. "C'est bien ce que je pensais! Et bien nous verrons si Ned est prêt à m'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, alors."

La main d'Edward se tendit et il la saisit par la taille. "C'est quoi ce bordel? Ned? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à avoir avec nous?"

Elle leva un sourcil. "Rien du tout, mais toi et moi sommes juste des 'amis spéciaux' d'accord? Alors Ned m'a demandé d'aller avec lui à la course de traineaux et j'ai accepté."

Elle s'efforça de ne pas lâcher le regard soudain noir et furieux d'Edward.

"Tu es en train de te moquer de moi, putain?" siffla-t-il.

Elle déglutit, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser intimider par lui alors elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment : "Non je ne plaisante pas et j'ai besoin d'aller me changer ; je te vois plus tard, ouais?"

Sans plus attendre de réponse elle enfila rapidement ses bottes et sans se mettre le manteau elle se précipita dans son appartement.

Une fois arrivée, elle ferma rapidement la porte.

"Oh mon Dieu!" dit-elle à voix haute. Elle jeta ses cadeaux sur son canapé et alla dans la salle de bain.

Elle espérait n'avoir pas poussé Edward trop loin, mais elle savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'elle lui montre qu'elle n'était pas une enfant et qu'elle voulait être traitée comme une adulte. Une femme!

Une demi-heure plus tard elle s'était mis un jeans qu'elle avait glissé dans ses bottes bordées de fourrure. Alice et Jasper lui avaient offert une veste courte en fausse fourrure qu'elle portait par-dessus un chandail noir. Elle sécha ses cheveux et mit un maquillage léger.

Fort heureusement le reste de ses cadeaux n'était pas aussi embarrassant. Vinnie et Félix lui avaient envoyé une carte cadeau pour des livres.

Billy et Sue avaient déposé un cadeau pour elle et elle fut touchée par le stylo très cher avec son nom gravé dessus. Et sur la carte qui l'accompagnait elle put lire : "Chaque enseignant a besoin d'un bon stylo!"

Le dernier cadeau qu'elle ouvrit venait d'Esmée et de Carlisle et elle fut très émue lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils lui avaient acheté un charms pour clipser à son bracelet. C'était un ovale en argent avec la gravure 'Famille' et lorsqu'elle le retourna elle vit que le blason des Cullen était gravé en noir et argenté.

Elle essuya ses larmes et après avoir vérifié son maquillage elle quitta son appartement.

Edward n'était nulle part lorsqu'elle arriva chez les Cullen. Chaque famille partait séparément et Bella pensait qu'elle irait avec Edward et lorsqu'elle osa poser des questions sur le voyage, Alice lui dit avec un sourire narquois qu'Edward s'était excusé disant qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler et qu'ils se verraient plus tard. Esmée fronça les sourcils et dit à Alice de laisser Edward tranquille.

Bella prit Alice à part. "Putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" siffla-t-elle.

Alice haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais lorsque tu es partie il a fait irruption dans la cuisine et a annoncé que Ned ne serait jamais associé au cabinet puis il a dit à maman qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard.

"Oh putain," dit-elle alors que l'effroi la remplissait. _Putain qu'avait-elle encore fait?_

"Quoi? Que s'est-il passé, Bella?"

"Je lui ai dit que Ned et moi allions voir la course de traineaux demain. Il ne va rien faire de stupide n'est-ce pas? Oh mon Dieu! A quoi est-ce que je pensais? Stupide, stupide Bella!" dit-elle plus préoccupée par la sécurité de Ned que par autre chose alors qu'elle se tapait le front.

Alice secoua la tête. "Arrête ça! Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit assez bête pour faire quelque chose à Ned, Bella, mais c'est le moment pour lui de réaliser que tu ne va pas l'attendre."

Bella se tordait les mains, se sentant malade. Elle n'était pas capable de jouer à ces jeux-là! Elle ne savait pas comment tisser les toiles de la tromperie et détestait le subterfuge.

"Il faut que j'y aille! Il faut que je le trouve! Alice laisse-moi passer!" dit-elle alors qu'Alice la rattrapait par les mains.

"Non Bella. Ecoute! Edward ne va pas faire quelque chose de définitif, d'accord? Tu ne peux pas te laisser contrôler ou manipuler tout le temps par lui. Il a décidé que vous deviez construire votre amitié - _il_ a décidé que vous n'auriez pas de relation physique jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ décide que tu sois prête à aller de l'avant! Allez Bella! _Réfléchis!_ Il faut que tu franchisses ces limites! Il faut que tu lui montres que tu ne veux pas être mise de côté. Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, les hommes de la famille aiment avoir le contrôle! Que ce soit à la maison, pour leur travail, sur un terrain de sport ou au lit, ils sont tous pareils. Maintenant, ils choisissent des femmes à l'esprit fort qui ne se laisseront pas faire et il est temps que tu montres ta force au Docteur Edward Cullen, mademoiselle. " Alice la fixait et elle pouvait voir qu'elle était sérieuse!

Bella prit un moment pour rassembler ses idées et ouvrir sa bouche mais elle fut interrompue par Carlisle. "J'ai horreur de l'admettre Bella mais Alice a raison."

Bella soupira et elle se retourna pour regarder Carlisle debout à la porte avec Esmée. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les leurs et Esmée hocha la tête, "C'est vrai."

Carlisle se racla la gorge. "Viens, nous en parlerons en allant au refuge."

Bella n'était pas encore convaincue en suivant Carlisle et Esmée au garage. Alice, Jasper Rosalie, Emmett et leurs enfants étaient déjà partis lorsque Bella s'installa à l'arrière du luxueux SUV de Carlisle.

Bella mordait sa lèvre et tripotait son téléphone en regardant par la vitre.

Elle se maudissait d'avoir laissé son mauvais caractère prendre le dessus.

Esmée se tourna dans son siège et vit comment la jeune femme s'inquiétait à propos de ce qui allait se passer entre Edward et elle.

"Bella, nous aimons tous beaucoup Edward mais tu es jeune et célibataire et si tu veux avoir des rendez-vous avec d'autres personnes, tu as le droit. Ned un jeune homme très agréable."

Bella releva la tête les sourcils froncés. "Je ne veux pas de rendez-vous avec Ned, nous allons juste à la course de traineaux demain, c'est tout."

"Est-ce que Ned l'a compris comme ça?" demanda Carlisle tranquillement. " Parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu hier soir, il semble complètement sous le charme."

Bella put sentir ses joues chauffer et devenir rouges. "Non, bon, Rose et Alice ont dit … bon …" elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux de Carlisle dans le rétroviseur. "Bells je sais que nous ne sommes pas tes parents mais il n'en reste pas moins que nous pensons à toi comme à notre fille et je tiens quand même à te donner le même conseil que je donnerai à n'importe lequel de nos quatre enfants : ce n'est pas très juste de monter les gars les uns contre les autres," dit-il tranquillement ce qui fit que Bella se sentit encore pire que s'il lui avait crié dessus.

"Je veux juste… bon je veux juste qu'Edward s'engage d'une certaine façon et s'il ne le fait pas, alors je pense que nous devrions voir d'autres personnes."

Carlisle opina doucement. "Je suis d'accord avec toi et c'est précisément pour cela que tu dois avoir une conversation avec Ned et Edward. Il faut que Ned sache ce que tu ressens et il faut que tu lui dises que vous êtres juste des amis sinon il va se faire des idées et il faut que tu dises à Edward ce que tu viens de me confier."

Elle hocha la tête et se retourna pour regarder par la vitre de nouveau. Carlisle vit bien qu'elle se sentait malheureuse et il réalisa à cet instant qu'elle n'était pas préparée à affronter le 'monde réel'. Elle n'avait eu aucun modèle dans sa vie, ni de repères sur lesquelles elle pourrait s'appuyer, elle était vulnérable et trop influençable. Il décida qu'à partir de maintenant Esmée et lui passeraient plus de temps avec elle et avec Bree car dans pas très longtemps elle aussi prendrait le chemin de l'université.

Carlisle se gara sur le parking à côté du vieil immeuble en pierre et il fit le tour pour ouvrir les portières d'Esmée et de Bella. Elle descendit et il remarqua qu'elle gardait la tête baissée.

Il se demanda si elle pleurait et il fit un signe à Esmée pour qu'elle vérifie et il s'excusa en commençant à amener les paquets et les provisions qu'Esmée avait préparées pour le déjeuner.

"Bella?" dit-elle calmement.

Elle releva la tête et Esmée vit ses yeux rouges et son nez rose qui étaient un signe révélateur qu'elle avait pleuré.

"Allez rentrons, chérie," dit-elle et elle la prit par les épaules et la guida dans la petite salle qui avait été transformée en vestiaire de fortune.

Pendant qu'elles se débarrassaient de leurs manteaux, Esmée ferma la porte et se tourna vers la jeune femme. "Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes davantage à propos d'Edward, Bella. Je te promets qu'il ira bien une fois qu'il arrêtera de bouder."

Bella secoua la tête. "Mais même Carlisle pense que je suis un peu une salope…" commença-t-elle mais Esmée leva la main.

"Bon tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas dit ça. Ce qu'il a fait c'est t'expliquer comment les gens adultes doivent se conduire. Ce sont les leçons de la vie chérie. Tu n'as pas vécu dans une vraie famille assez longtemps et lorsque tu l'as fait c'était juste Charlie et toi. Nous sommes loin d'être parfaits — nous sommes trop curieux, trop têtus et avons des avis sur tout — mais nous nous aimons les uns les autres et j'espère que nous serons toujours francs et honnêtes entre nous et c'est pourquoi je suis très en colère contre Rosalie et Alice. Elles devraient mieux faire que t'encourager à 'jouer sur deux terrains'. Si tu veux voir d'autres personnes alors il est juste que tu le dises à Edward. Je n'attends rien de moins de lui," expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Bella acquiesça. "D'accord. Je leur parlerai, à tous les deux."

Esmée sourit. "Bonne fille, maintenant allons-y et répandons un peu de l'esprit de Noël et Bella?"

"Humm?"

"Edward est peut être sot de te montrer s réactions mais il a fait fabriquer les charms uniquement pour toi et je pense que ça devrait te montrer quelque chose," dit-elle avant de sortir pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande cuisine.

Elle caressa son bracelet avant de rejoindre les autres aussi et le temps passa vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de servir le repas et qu'ils aient tout rangé avant de partir pour rentrer chez les Cullen.

Bella avait remarqué que plus tôt dans la journée Carlisle et Esmée avaient semblé avoir un débat houleux avec Rosalie et Alice. Elle regarda Jasper et Emmett pour voir s'ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé mais les frères haussèrent juste les épaules et Jasper fit un commentaire ironique : "Sûrement trop de sel dans le brocoli."

Bella rigola et elle retourna à la sauce blanche dont elle était en train de s'occuper.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison vers quatorze heures, ils se dispersèrent tous pour une sieste ou pour traîner en se donnant rendez-vous plus tard, vers seize heures.

Bella remarqua que la voiture d'Edward n'était pas là alors elle décida d'aller faire un tour avec Roscoe.

Elle se dirigea derrière la maison principale et sortit par le portillon pour suivre le sentier qu'elle avait emprunté avec Edward pour aller dans la jolie clairière.

Roscoe courait partout à travers les arbres, profitant de la liberté, même s'il n'était pas fou de la neige et Bella le suivait tranquillement.

Il allait et revenait vers elle comme s'il vérifiait qu'elle allait bien avant de se précipiter en avant de nouveau.

Ça prit un peu plus de temps pour y arriver cette fois-ci mais c'était toujours aussi enchanteur, la prairie était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Elle eut un léger frisson et pour la première fois elle pensa à la chaleur de l'Arizona avec nostalgie.

Elle n'y avait plus repensé depuis qu'elle en était partie tout en époussetant la neige de sur la balançoire elle se demanda ce que sa vie avec Charlie aurait été s'il n'était pas mort.

Etonnamment elle se sentait triste car elle n'aurait pas rencontré les Cullen, ni Edward, ni aucune des personnes qu'elle avait appris à aimer à Hope Springs.

Elle sentit un picotement dans son ventre et elle sut qu'Edward était tout près. Elle s'était habituée avec joie à ce capteur qui détectait sa présence avant qu'elle le voit. Juste quand il était là.

Elle releva la tête et le vit là juste à l'entrée de la clairière. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans sa parka et il portait des bottes de neige et le bonnet qu'il ne quittait plus. Bella sourit en voyant qu'il portait cette vilaine écharpe qu'elle lui avait tricoté pour son anniversaire.

"Salut!" dit-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne parlerait pas. Sa voix résonna sur la neige jusqu'à Edward.

"Salut." Il ne dit rien d'autre et Bella se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi il pensait en la regardant, il était inexpressif mais ne semblait pas être de mauvaise humeur.

Il ne sourit pas mais marcha vers elle et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques mètres.

Roscoe arriva pour saluer son maitre. Edward passa quelques minutes avec lui à jouer pendant que Bella s'énervait de plus en plus.

Finalement elle ne put attendre plus longtemps et elle sauta de la balançoire.

Edward donna une dernière caresse sur la tête de Roscoe avant de se redresser et de regarder la jeune femme qui avait mis son monde en vrac.

"Bella," commença-t-il mais elle leva la main en s'éloignant de quelques pas et se retourna pour lui faire face.

"S'il te plait, moi d'abord?" demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête.

"D'accord, bon il faut que je te présente mes excuses encore une fois. Je suis une affreuse personne!" commença-t-elle. Elle se mit à marcher en long et en large devant et derrière la balançoire, trébuchant sur les mottes de neige. Elle commença à agiter ses bras dans un geste sauvage. "Je ne peux pas faire ça! Je ne suis pas comme ça! Je ne peux pas même si je sais que je devrais! Rose et Alice vont être très déçues mais je ne peux pas faire ça! Ce n'est pas la peine — oh mon Dieu! Je suis si quelconque, une horrible personne ; je me demande pourquoi tu veux être avec moi! Je ne voudrais rien à voir à faire avec moi…" Elle radotait et envoya un coup de pied dans la neige et tomba presque sur les fesses.

Edward étouffa un rire en se jetant en avant pour l'attraper par les bras en essayant de les garder à la verticale.

"Isabella! Calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" demanda-t-il en dégageant ses mèches de cheveux qui étaient sorties de son bonnet.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je parle de moi et de ce que tu dois penser de moi, Edward!"

Il remarqua que ses lèvres devenaient bleues et il lui prit la main. "Viens amour, rentrons il faut que nous ayons cette conversations dans un endroit chauffé."

Elle hocha la tête et Edward ne perdit pas de temps en la conduisant vers la maison principale.

"Chez moi?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils traversaient la cour.

Roscoe avait couru en avant. Il se rua dans le garage et en haut. Il savait que Bella gardait plein de gourmandises pour lui et qu'elle essuyait ses pattes mouillées et sa fourrure quand elle insistait pour le promener dans la neige.

Edward fit chauffer du lait pour son chocolat spécial pendant que Bella séchait Roscoe, lui donnait quelques gourmandises et s'assurait qu'il soit bien dans son lit en peau de mouton avant de se diriger vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il versa la préparation dans de grands mugs et les posa sur la table à dîner avant de se tourner vers elle.

Bella rongeait l'ongle de son pouce nerveusement.

"Maintenant, viens là et assieds-toi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu divaguais là-bas."

Elle soupira et tomba lourdement sur sa chaise. "Juste, je, putain c'est tellement ridicule! Je n'ai jamais été aussi maladroite et aussi mal à l'aise!" Elle secoua la tête et leva ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'Edward qui la fixait.

"Putain, je ne sais plus ce que je fais Edward. Je veux être avec toi et je sais que je ne suis pas supposée te le dire, parce que c'est contre cette sorte de 'code de fille' ou quelque chose et je suis supposée te montrer que maintenant tout n'est peut être pas comme tu veux ou comme tu le décides, mais je ne veux plus jouer à ces putains de jeux. Je ne connais rien à ces relations! Je n'ai jamais eu de relation dans ma putain de vie, tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'…" Elle s'arrêta de parler en devenant écarlate et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'inquiétude.

Edward sentit que son cœur allait s'enflammer dans sa poitrine - est-ce que Bella avait été sur le point de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait? Il pouvait voir combien elle était mortifiée par cette maladresse et il décida qu'il serait mieux de l'ignorer alors il baissa la tête pour prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Bella fixait le dessus de sa tête. _L'avait-il entendue? _Elle observa son visage alors qu'il relevait la tête pour la regarder, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une légère curiosité et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Désolé, amour, que disais-tu?" l'encouragea-t-il en se félicitant pour ses capacités d'acteur alors que ce qu'il voulait le plus c'était d'aller de l'autre côté de la table et prendre Bella sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser, putain!

"Ouais, je disais donc que je t'estime beaucoup et que je veux que nous soyons plus que des amis mais si tu ne veux pas franchir ce cap avec moi alors qu'il faut que je continue d'avancer et que je voie d'autres personnes, tu sais, alors ouais, tout ça pour te dire que je suis une femme avec certains … besoins, Edward!"

Elle se leva et commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. "Oui, bon j'ai des besoins!" dit-elle avec de la colère sur son visage devenu rouge vif. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une fraction de seconde puis elle les détourna à nouveau.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas juste ou bon, ou même joli ce que font les filles, mais je dois te dire qu'il y a les sentiments d'un côté et les besoins de l'autre! Et des besoins urgents… et je veux que ce soit toi qui soit le premier à t'occuper de ça - pas tout le temps mais nous avons besoin de faire quelque chose avant que j'explose! Et puis j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide en acceptant de …" Elle haleta se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas respiré pendant quelques minutes.

"Waow! Moins vite! Parlons d'une chose à la fois, veux-tu?" dit Edward d'une intonation amusée pour interrompre ses divagations.

Elle leva les yeux presque surprise de retrouver Edward assis, là où elle l'avait laissé.

"D'accord?" répondit-elle incertaine.

"Viens là, amour."

Edward recourba son doigt vers lui et Bella s'évanouit presque à la lueur sexy dans ses yeux.

Ne jamais céder, elle se força à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve debout entre ses jambes.

Il la regarda et posa ses mains sur sa taille, la tenant sans la serrer.

"Il faut que je te dise quelque chose et je veux que tu m'écoutes, Isabella Swan. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?"

Elle hocha la tête et elle ne put empêcher ses mains de se poser sur ses larges épaules, le bout de ses doigts caressant ses doux cheveux au passage. Elle pensa qu'elle allait se noyer dans ses yeux verts émeraude.

"Respire Bella!" dit-il doucement.

Elle prit une inspiration précipitée et attendit. "Je suis comme toi, Bella, je veux plus. Je sais que nous avons un mauvais timing parce que tu viens de reprendre l'école et tout, mais je veux que tu saches que mes intentions sont tout à fait honorables dans la mesure où tu es d'accord. Je ne suis intéressé par personne d'autre et je ne veux pas que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Je veux être ton 'petit-ami' … exclusif. Comment ça te parait?"

Bella prit plusieurs inspirations pour éviter de s'évanouir à ses pieds.

Elle secoua la tête doucement pour essayer de se débarrasser du 'brouillard qu'Edward avait provoqué là-dedans.' "C'est vrai? Tu ne dis pas ça simplement parce que j'ai accepté de sortir avec Ned demain? Je veux dire tu es sûr, Edward?"

Les mains d'Edward se resserrèrent sur sa taille et il la rapprocha de lui. Son regard s'intensifia encore comme si c'était possible.

"Oui, j'en suis sûr à cent pour cent. Je voulais te donner plus de temps mais j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit et tout ce que tu n'as pas dit et c'est ce que je veux Bella. Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux? Parce que tu as besoin d'en être sûre." Es yeux s'assombrirent encore davantage et devinrent presque noirs, Bella sentit son pouls accélérer à cette expression presque sauvage dans ses yeux.

"Je suis fatigué de rester loin de toi, alors s'il te plait sois sûre que ce soit bien ce que tu veux parce que cette fois-ci je ne te laisserai pas avant que tu me dises de partir, parce que je vais me transformer en harceleur et tu as besoin d'en être sûre et certaine parce que je vais rester ici pour les cinquante ou soixante prochaines années … au moins."

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens mais Bella ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs.

"Plus que tout." Elle lécha ses lèvres sèches. "Je veux cela - toi - nous, plus que toute autre chose."

Il lui sourit en la tirant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux.

"Dieu merci!" chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent.

Le cœur de Bella battait rapidement et elle sentit sa langue lécher sa lèvre, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans les cheveux d'Edward et elle se délecta de la douceur incroyable de ses mèches.

Edward obligea ses mains à être douces alors qu'il tenait son corps. Il voulait la jeter sur le canapé et couvrir son corps avec le sien.

Il la repoussa et posa son front contre le sien, ils haletaient doucement, leur respiration se mélangeant.

"Edward … Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant…" haleta-t-elle.

Il gémit. "Jésus bébé, ne me dis pas ce genre de choses! Je suis tellement dur pour toi en ce moment."

Elle sentit la rougeur envahir son corps tout entier, comme des épingles et des aiguilles dans son ventre et plus bas.

"Hmmm…" gémit-elle.

Edward se recula pour leur donner un peu de temps pour respirer mais il garda Bella dans le cercle de ses bras.

Après quelques minutes elle leva la tête et elle le regarda tristement.

"Il faut que j'y aille et que je voie Ned," dit-elle tranquillement.

Il voulut protester. Il voulut l'arrêter et lui dire qu'il ferait le tri lui-même mais il s'arrêta. Il savait que ses parents avaient raison et que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire.

Il hocha la tête. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir avant qu'il vienne plus tard. Ainsi tu éviterais de le faire se sentir mal à l'aise face aux autres?"

Les doigts de Bella jouaient toujours avec ses cheveux au bas de sa nuque et il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'elle se rappelle de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur son cou avant de se pousser et de se lever.

Elle poussa un soupir exagéré. "Bonne idée. Je ferai mieux d'y aller alors." Elle fixa Edward un petit moment avant de se détourner.

"Bella!"

Elle se retourna. "Humm?"

"Je voudrais revenir à la maison avec toi plus tard et peut-être que nous pourrons continuer à 'apprendre à mieux nous connaitre'?" Le bout des oreilles d'Edward rosit et Bella rigola.

"Je ne peux plus attendre," dit-elle en faisant une grimace suggestive.

"Je pense que j'ai créé un monstre!" rit Edward pendant qu'ils se mettaient les bottes, bonnets, écharpes, gants et manteaux.

Lorsqu'ils furent descendus, Edward attira Bella contre lui. "Je suis fier de la façon dont tu as géré tout ça, mon petit cœur."

Elle sourcilla. "Ned va me détester… "

Il sourit en voyant la moue sur ses lèvres et il voulait plus que tout sucer cette lèvre et la picorer de baisers jusqu'à ce que ce froncement de sourcil disparaisse.

"Il ne te détestera pas mais il te respectera pour lui avoir parlé au lieu de le laisser imaginer des choses."

Elle hocha la tête et grimpa dans sa voiture et Edward la regarda partir dans l'allée avant de se tourner et aller à l'intérieur.

Il alla dans la cuisine pour chercher son père qui était debout au comptoir, une tasse de café à la main.

"Hey papa."

Carlisle sourit. "Tu viens de chez Bella?"

Il opina. "Oui nous avions des choses à discuter, tu sais, des choses à éclaircir. Elle est partie voir Ned." Il se versa du café et Carlisle hocha la tête en lui faisant signe vers son bureau 'rejoins-moi' était sous-entendu.

Ils s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils face à la cheminée et restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Carlisle ne parle.

"Tu l'aimes?"

Edward hocha la tête fixant le feu. "Plus que la vie elle-même."

Carlisle opina. "Tu sais qu'il faut qu'elle grandisse beaucoup fiston."

Il se tourna vers son père. "Je sais ça papa et je suis prêt à lui donner assez de liberté pour ça mais elle me pousse à m'engager et vraiment je veux m'engager avec elle mais je crains qu'elle ne soit plus influencée par ses hormones que par tout autre chose. Elle n'a que dix-huit ans, bonté divine, papa! Que faire si ce n'est qu'éphémère! Si elle décide dans quelques temps quand je vais me rapprocher de la trentaine que je suis trop vieux pour elle?"

Il se pencha en avant et posa son mug sur la table avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux et de les tirer anxieusement.

Carlisle attendit qu'Edward reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions avant de parler à nouveau.

"Edward regarde-moi." Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le regarde.

"Je vais te dire exactement ce que j'ai dit à Bella ce matin - tous les deux avez vraiment besoin de communiquer, fiston, mais tu sais - rien n'est jamais certain dans la vie, Edward. Personne ne peut garantir que vous allez rester ensemble ou qu'elle va être follement amoureuse de toi pour toujours."

Edward secoua la tête. "Ma'm et toi êtes toujours follement amoureux et Jasper et Alice sont parfaitement heureux tout comme Emmett et Rosie, alors pourquoi n'y aurai-je pas droit moi aussi?"

Carlisle rit doucement en regardant son fils. Il regarda vers la porte et vit que Jasper et Emmett étaient là, il leur fit signe d'entrer.

Edward soupira en voyant ses frères. Il les aimait et les respectait mais il détestait quand ils le faisaient se sentir comme un enfant ou comme leur petit frère.

Pour une fois ils n'avaient pas l'impression que c'était le moment d'ennuyer leur frère et ils entrèrent et s'assirent sur le vieux canapé en cuir contre le mur.

"Je suppose que vous deux avez quelques 'conseils' à me donner?" déclara-t-il maussade avec un sourcil levé, les incitant à soulever toutes sortes d'objections.

De façon étonnante c'est Emmett qui commença à parler en premier, son visage était presque sombre et ses yeux si pétillants d'habitude paraissaient tristes. "J'ai presque eu une aventure après que Rosie ait perdu le bébé…"

Edward soupira mais en regardant son père et son frère il comprit qu'il était le seul à n'avoir pas été au courant.

"_Quoi _ - Em, _pourquoi? _ Comment as-tu pu - seigneur, elle, elle le sait…?" Edward ne savait pas quoi dire mais Emmett leva sa main et lui sourit tristement.

"C'était il y a longtemps, Ed et oui elle le sait ainsi que M'am, Pa et Jas. Ecoute," Emmett s'assit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste identique à celui de Carlisle et d'Edward.

"L'histoire n'est pas unique mais ce qui nous a fait peur à Rosie et à moi plus que tout, c'est qu'en quelques petits mois du fait de notre chagrin et la souffrance de l'autre nous ne communiquions plus et je n'avais personne comme Papa ou Jas pour me rendre responsable de ce manque, et bien que nous nous aimions passionnément nous nous sommes éloignés et j'ai commis une terrible erreur qui aurait pu détruire nos vies. Je pense que c'est ce que papa voulait te dire."

Jasper et Carlisle hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord avant de se tourner vers Edward. "Le mariage est un travail! Etre amoureux prend du temps, de la peine et des efforts. Rester ensemble à ce jour, demande toujours du travail et des efforts et si tu ne le fais pas à temps tu en paieras les conséquences - je peux te le garantir! Donc promettre d'aimer, de respecter et d'honorer l'autre est un lourd engagement à prendre ensemble et sur lequel il faut travailler chaque jour." Il a brassé l'air pour accentuer ses derniers mots.

Personne ne dit rien pendant qu'Emmett égrenait ces mots mais finalement Edward hocha la tête. "Je le ferai bien que j'aie toujours le sentiment d'être sur la défensive avec ma Bella."

Les autres trois hommes hochèrent la tête. "Maintenant tu commences à comprendre, frangin!"

Brady arriva en courant dans le bureau. Il espionna son père et se précipita vers lui. "Maman a dit qu'il fallait que tu descendes, papa." Tout le monde sourit à sa petite voix bourrue.

"Ouaip, le repas est prêt! As-tu faim fiston?"

Brady hocha la tête alors que Jasper se leva et le prit dans ses bras. "Je mangerai un million de sozes parce qu'il faut que je grandizze et que je devienne fort pour me marier avec Belle!"

Emmett posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward en se penchant tout près de lui. "Ouais il va falloir que tu brises le cœur de ton neveu, mon frère."

Edward grommela mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, Jasper parla. "Je sais que tu aimes bien Bella mon gars mais souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit : oncle Eddie l'aime aussi!"

Il hocha la tête et fit un regard noir à son oncle. "Ouais?"

Jasper sourit gentiment. "Bon, je pense que Bella se mariera avec quelqu'un de plus âgé que toi, quelqu'un comme oncle Eddie mais tu seras toujours spécial pour elle."

Brady sourcilla avant de regarder son père. "Il faut que je lui parle de ça, Papa. Elle doit m'expliquer!"

Carlisle, Emmett et Edward suivirent Jasper et Carlisle rigola en se souvenant que Bella avait promis à Ned d'aller à la course de traineaux avec lui. "Je pense que Bella a de nombreuses explications à fournir aujourd'hui, fils!"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella se gara devant le B&B de Lauren et de Quil. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et descendit de sa voiture juste au moment où Ned sortait.

Il leva les yeux et sourit lorsqu'il vit Bella à côté de sa coccinelle.

"Joyeux Noël Bella! Quelle voiture amusante." Bella grinça des dents en entendant son ton heureux.

"Joyeux Noël Ned. Euh, puis-je te parler une minute?"

Ned descendit et Bella roula des yeux lorsqu'elle vit les rideaux bouger derrière la fenêtre. Elle savait que Lauren serait au téléphone dans quelques secondes bien que ce soit Noël.

Ned fronça un sourcil. "Tout va bien j'espère," commença-t-il.

"Euh pourrait-on marcher un peu?" demanda-t-elle et sans attendre sa réponse elle se tourna et se dirigea sur la route.

Ned la suivit et bientôt ils marchaient vers la gloriette. Elle était recouverte de neige mais Bella savait qu'elle était déneigée chaque matin par un habitant volontaire.

Une fois à l'intérieur Bella s'appuya contre le petit mur et elle s'efforça de regarder Ned dans les yeux.

"Ned je souhaite m'excuser. Je n'aurai jamais dû te dire que j'irai à la course de traineaux avec toi demain. Tu vois, euh, Ed -" bégaya-t-elle en sentant son visage brûler de honte.

"Bella - arrête. J'aurai été aveugle de ne pas remarquer comment Edward te regarde ... Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit réciproque et bon, je connais peu de monde en ville et je sais aussi que tu es nouvelle dans le coin. C'est bon, vraiment. Oui je suis déçu, parce que - bon, t-tu es une très belle f-femme mais nous pouvons être amis, d'accord?"

Bella lui rendit sans y penser sa tentative de sourire et elle avança de deux pas pour prendre sa main tendue.

"J'aimerai beaucoup être ton amie Ned. Et j'espère que tu viendras toujours voir les traineaux. Viens avec nous - nous y allons tous ensemble avec les enfants.

Ned sourit malgré lui et fut d'accord pour se joindre aux Cullen le jour suivant. Il suivit la coccinelle de Bella en se demandant comment elle avait réussit à le faire tomber sous son charme aussi rapidement. Et une part de lui était soulagée qu'ils ne soient qu'amis - Edward Cullen allait avoir son travail facilité cette fois, pensa-t-il avec un ricanement.

Malgré ses réflexions il se dépêcha en entendant Bella l'appeler quand ils descendirent de leurs voitures.

Bella se précipita aux côtés d'Edward une fois qu'elle se fut débarrassée de tout son attirail et elle mit une paire de ballerines qui s'accordait avec sa tenue.

Edward resta parler avec Carlisle Kebi et Amun Malek.

Ned la regarda se lover contre Edward de façon si naturelle pendant que le bras de celui-ci s'enroulait autour de sa taille et sans réfléchir il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tête.

Esmée vit le regard pensif de Ned et elle lui fit un doux sourire alors que Carlisle l'interpellait.

"Ned, je pense que tu connais Amun, et sa femme Kébi qui est obstétricienne gynécologue renommée au Mercy."

Ned salua la belle femme avant de serrer la main d'Amun. Les Malek étaient un très beau couple et ils étaient tous les deux grands avec une peau cuivrée. Amun avait des mèches blanches dans ses cheveux noirs.

Ce dernier sourit à Edward et Bella. "Vous allez bien ensemble tous les deux," dit-il tranquillement.

Bella aimait leur doux accent français et elle se retrouva à rougir furieusement sous le regard amusé de tout le monde.

Edward rigola à côté d'elle alors qu'instinctivement elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui. "Amun tu embarrasses notre fille, tu es un affreux taquin!" l'admonesta Esmée en plaisantant avant d'élever la voix.

"Vous pouvez venir, le dîner va être servi dans quelques minutes!"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Plusieurs heures après la cuisine avait été nettoyée, tout le papier d'emballage avait été déblayé et les enfants avaient pris leur bain et avaient été mis au lit. Bella était assise entre les jambes d'Edward son dos appuyé contre sa poitrine et elle regardait le feu crépiter.

Esmée et Carlisle se prélassaient sur le canapé à deux places tandis que Jasper et Alice étaient vautrés sur l'autre. Emmett câlinait Rosalie sur ses genoux au son de la musique douce qui jouait en fond sonore.

"Tu es heureuse, amour?" la voix d'Edward gronda dans sa poitrine.

Elle soupira de contentement : " Alors très heureuse. Aujourd'hui a été beaucoup mieux que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer concernant les vacances avec une vraie famille."

Les bras d'Edward se resserrèrent autour d'elle et ses lèvres douces effleurèrent son cou. "C'est seulement le début, ma douce. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous. Es-tu prête à rentrer à la maison rattraper un peu de 'temps pour nous'?"

Il rit à son hochement de tête enthousiaste avant que ses yeux ne s'obscurcissent sensiblement. Bella pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade pendant qu'elle disait bonne nuit à la famille et ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers son appartement.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Alice et Rosalie avaient coincé Bella seule et lui avaient présenté leurs excuses pour lui avoir donné des conseils 'inappropriés". Esmée et Carlisle avaient pris les filles à part plus tôt et Esmée avait affiché son mécontentement à la façon dont elles jouaient avec Bella, comme si c'était une poupée Barbie humaine. Carlisle avait été plus pragmatique en leur faisant remarquer que Bella avait besoin de conseils très avisés car elle n'avait pas eu une éducation normale.

Une fois que sa porte fut fermée, elle sursauta nerveusement au son de la serrure.

"Isabella."

Chaque poil de son corps se dressa en entendant son nom. La voix d'Edward était profonde et sensuelle et légèrement exigeante.

Elle se retourna pour voir qu'il était debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle se lécha les lèvres.

Edward lui tendit la main. "Viens près de moi, amour."

Elle n'hésita pas et vola presque dans ses bras et elle n'était plus nerveuse en pensant ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.<em>

_Je voulais remercier les **2 348 lectrices** qui sont passées par là pour lire le chapitre 17 ainsi que** izzie et nana10** pour leur gentil com'_

_Je posterai un teaser pour le prochain chapitre dans les reviews disons … dimanche soir._

_A bientôt_!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger.**

Cette fic est rated **M** - n'oubliez pas

**CHAPITRE 19**

Cours et leçons

" … et la réponse est — Isabella?" Entendre son nom ramena Bella au présent en sursaut et elle détourna rapidement les yeux de la fenêtre pour les poser sur l'homme debout à l'avant de la salle de cours.

Ses joues se colorèrent délicatement et Mark Watson-Smythe, le professeur d'anglais que la plupart des étudiantes et camarades de Bella ainsi que quelques étudiants garçons convoitaient avec assiduité, lui sourit.

Les yeux bleu marine de Mark pétillaient en voyant le rose adorable sur les joues de Bella. "Vous dormirez quand vous serez morte, Isabella, allez - dites-moi pourquoi l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette est considérée comme l'une des histoires les plus romantiques jamais racontées?" Il garda un ton volontairement méprisant en s'adressant à elle. Il avait remarqué que l'adorable Isabella Swan était très populaire et elle ne semblait jamais remarquer l'attention que lui portaient les hommes ni les regards envieux qu'elle recevait des femmes autour d'elle. D'après ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu dire, la seule chose qui intéressait Bella à Johnson c'était d'obtenir ses diplômes. Une part de son charme était due à son intelligence brillante. Mark et les autres enseignants convenaient tous que Bella Swan était l'une des étudiantes les plus brillantes et les plus enthousiastes qui avait honoré les salles de l'université de Johnson depuis de nombreuses années.

Elle était comme une éponge, elle absorbait toutes les informations. A ce qu'il avait entendu dire, elle étudiait toujours, faisait du travail supplémentaire pour obtenir d'autres crédits et elle était soit à la bibliothèque soit à la petite pension où elle restait pendant la semaine, rédigeant un devoir ou autre.

Un étudiant se racla la gorge et ramena Mark dans la salle de cours et il considéra Bella pendant un moment.

Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent au ton légèrement méprisant du professeur Watson-Smythe et son menton se releva en défi alors que ses yeux en colère rencontraient les siens amusés. "Roméo et Juliette doit être l'une des histoires les plus ridicules aujourd'hui et d'abord je ne comprends pas pourquoi Shakespeare a écrit quelque chose comme ça!"

On entendit quelques rires et quelques cris "ici" venant des garçons en même temps que les grincements choqués des filles dans la salle.

Les sourcils de Mark firent un bond alors que Bella refusait de détourner son regard de lui dans un défi silencieux. "William Shakespeare doit avoir eu une vie terrible s'il pensait que deux adolescents se tuant et détruisant deux familles et une ville entière, était une histoire romantique! Juliette se croit amoureuse de Romeo juste après le premier regard!" se moqua-t-elle.

"Vous n'avez donc jamais été amoureuse, Mlle Swan?" Bella aurait voulu le gifler en voyant le sourire narquois qui s'étalait sur son beau visage.

Même si elle sentait la chaleur l'envahir, elle plissa les yeux vers cet imbécile qui croyait être un don de Dieu pour la population féminine et ce fut son tour de lui faire un petit sourire : " je suis amoureuse et croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me tuer pour faire ma déclaration d'amour!"

Mark ouvrit la bouche pour l'inciter à aller plus loin mais la cloche sonna et les étudiants savaient qu'il valait mieux qu'ils partent plutôt que de voir qui allait gagner le débat.

"Touché, Mlle Swan." A contrecœur il tourna son attention vers le reste de la classe. "D'accord, je veux vos devoirs sur Shakespeare pour vendredi - n'oubliez pas." Ses yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où Bella était en train de ranger son ordinateur dans son sac à dos.

"Isabella - puis-je vous voir un moment?"

Elle grommela mais se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau. "Oui professeur?"

Mark roula des yeux. "Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise de m'appeler Mark?" demanda-t-il joueur.

"Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise que c'est inapproprié et que je me sens mal à l'aise de vous appeler autrement que _Professeur _Watson-Smythe?" dit-elle alors qu'elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Mark s'appuya contre le bureau, il repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et fit à Bella son plus beau sourire juvénile et elle voulut rouler des yeux de nouveau mais se retint.

Elle supposait qu'il était beau, dans son genre, petit garçon propre sur le bord de la route. Ses cheveux retombants et ses yeux chauds et pétillants rendaient les jambes des femmes de tous les âges flageolantes mais Bella était à l'abri de son charme désinvolte. Il était grand, un mètre quatre-vingt deux environ, il avait de longues jambes recouvertes le plus souvent par des jeans qui lui allaient bien et Bella devait admettre que les t-shirts, les chemises ou sweat à capuche qu'il portait l'avantageaient et le faisaient paraitre plus jeune que ses trente ans ou plus.

Elle avait remarqué que les enseignants, les professeurs et les autres personnes travaillant à l'université Johnson étaient plus décontractés dans leur apparence que dans un grand nombre d'institutions bien que la plupart des membres du personnel s'abstiennent de porter des jeans au travail, à l'exception bien sur de quelques-uns des plus jeunes membres du corps professoral, y compris l'impossible Mark Watson-Smythe. Son accent britannique et son charme anglais avaient agrandi son fan-club de façon exponentielle depuis qu'il était arrivé l'année précédente de Stanford pour un contrat de cinq ans.

Les dirigeants de la faculté anglaise avaient été ravis d'être en mesure d'offrir le poste à cet homme qui avait la réputation d'être un 'surdoué'. Mark avait survolé l'école et avait terminé alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans et il avait obtenu un diplôme en anglais et une offre pour enseigner à l'université d'Oxford au jeune âge de vingt-trois ans. Après avoir complété sa maitrise et alors qu'il n'en était qu'à la moitié de son doctorat et qu'il enseignait à Stanford pour un an, il reçut une offre du Président de l'université de Johnson, et après y avoir réfléchi, Mark décida de déménager dans le Vermont.

Il y avait eu des cœurs brisés depuis, mais il semblait que l'adorable Mlle Swan soit immunisée contre son charme.

La seule personne qui rendait les genoux de Bella flageolant c'était Edward.

"D'accord, Bella, faites comme vous voulez. Voyez, ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que vous avez déjà des crédits supplémentaires pour mon cours, donc si vous voulez le prendre plus décontracté -"

Bella le coupa rapidement. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Professeur, j'ai quasiment fini mon devoir - vous l'aurez vendredi matin," dit-elle indifférente en se dirigeant vers la porte alors que les étudiants du cours suivant commençaient à arriver.

Mark hocha la tête. "D'accord, vous faites déjà partie de la liste du doyen Bella, et ensuite qui a-t-il de prévu?"

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux plein de malice. "La liste du président, bien sûr!"

Il la regarda alors qu'elle quittait rapidement la salle. Durant ses huit ans d'enseignement il n'avait jamais été aussi tenté par une étudiante de première année comme il l'était par Bella Swan. Une fois qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Avec un soupir et un effort pour s'obliger à rejeter de son esprit l'étudiante de dix-huit ans aux yeux marron, il retourna à son cours.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella se dirigea vers le centre des étudiants à travers le campus. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec son conseiller et elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne restait plus que cinq semaines avant les derniers examens et que l'année scolaire était presque terminée. Les vacances de printemps étaient dans un peu plus de deux semaines puis les examens commenceraient.

Elle avait été triste de dire au revoir à Edward et aux autres à Hope Springs mais la moitié du mois de janvier était passée et Bella s'était réinstallé dans sa vie d'étudiante à plein temps et de petite-amie à temps partiel.

Après une longue discussion ave Carlisle, Jasper et Edward, elle avait décidé de prendre l'anglais comme deuxième matière principale. Elle savait que ça allait être difficile mais elle aimait la langue et elle voulait être capable de l'enseigner jusqu'en 12e année juste au cas où, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas s'imaginer enseigner dans une classe remplie d'adolescents de quinze ans!

Une fois son projet établi, Bella passa quelques jours avec Edward à mettre à plat ses trois prochaines années universitaires.

Edward était très concerné par cette préparation et Bella pouvait voir comment et pourquoi il avait été major de sa promotion et elle le taquinait sur ses tendances ' intello'.

Bien sûr cela conduisit à des chatouilles et à "d'autres choses". Bella frissonna mais pas de froid. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour mais c'était aussi dans leurs 'projets', bien sûr.

Depuis la nuit de Noël, Edward et Bella étaient devenus plus intimes.

Elle repensa à cette nuit…

_"Viens là, amour."_

_Le cœur de Bella battait alors qu'elle se ruait dans les bras d'Edward. Il laissa échapper un vrai rire alors qu'il la soulevait et qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille._

_" Quelle jeune fille avide," taquina-t-il pendant que ses lèvres titillaient le lobe de son oreille._

_Elle eut un petit rire et elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux._

_"Peut-on aller au lit maintenant?" demanda-t-elle._

_Il gémit. "Mon Dieu! Bella! Est-ce que tu veux me tuer? Je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions, amour," dit-il en les dirigeant vers le canapé._

_Il la repoussa légèrement en arrière de sorte qu'ils soient un tout petit peu séparés._

_Lorsqu'il leva les yeux il vit qu'elle boudait et l'espace d'un instant il sut à quoi leur fille pourrait ressembler un jour. _

_Il tapota ses jambes qui étaient accrochées de chaque côté de ses cuisses, il réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que sa robe était presque remontée jusqu'à la jonction de ses cuisses et que bien qu'elle porte des collants épais, ses mains se sentaient curieusement intimes contre ses jambes._

"_Tu pourrais peut-être te changer… " suggéra-t-il d'une voix rauque._

_Les yeux de Bella le dévisagèrent en guise d'avertissement. "Si je me change maintenant, Je ne me mettrais rien d'autre, parce que je dors nue, alors…" elle fronça ses sourcils délicatement et fit un petit sourire en regardant Edward déglutir nerveusement._

_"Non ! Non, c'est, euh, c'est bien!"_

_Elle cacha son visage avec ses cheveux alors qu'elle ronchonnait mais Edward la connaissait trop bien et elle glapit lorsqu'elle sentit un coup sec sur son derrière. _

_Sa tête se redressa. "Hey!"_

_Edward était incorrigible et il lui sourit en connaissance de cause. "Je suis à toi maintenant, Isabella Swan, comportement!"_

_"Oh d'accord!" dit-elle avec brusquerie et elle glissa de ses genoux pour se mettre debout et bouder._

_"Un pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt conviendrait-il?" demanda-t-elle avec arrogance._

_"Ce serait parfait, amour," dit-il avec douceur en lui souriant alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa chambre de façon spectaculaire._

_Il enleva rapidement son sweat et jeta ses chaussures et il les mit à côté de la porte d'entrée._

_Il diminua l'intensité de la lumière et s'installa dans le canapé de nouveau. _

_Bella fit son apparition dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'installa à genoux pour être à la même hauteur que lui._

_Il pouvait voir combien elle était excitée car elle respirait vite et ses joues étaient roses. Il savait qu'ils ne feraient pas l'amour encore et il se demandait si Bella perdrait patience._

_Il sourit avec indulgence. "C'est aussi frustrant pour moi tu sais, Isabella, mais ce n'est pas une course! Les préliminaires sont censés être savourés et appréciés ce n'est pas juste un prélude pour 'faire comme les lapins'._

_En dépit de son humeur turbulente Bella grogna d'une manière très peu féminine et une fois de plus la tension fut rompue. Edward changea de position de sorte que ses jambes soient de chaque côté de Bella avant de se pencher en avant et pressant son nez sur le côté de son visage, effleurant à peine sa peau douce._

_"Les préliminaires concernent les sensations… le désir…" Bella déglutit car elle sentait ses doigts contre son cou, traçant la courbe de ses épaules._

_Tout à coup Bella se sentit comme si ses poumons allaient exploser et elle laissa sortir une bouffée d'air qu'elle avait retenue._

_Edward rit tendrement : "C'est une bonne idée de respirer régulièrement, amour."_

_Elle haleta mais ne put arrêter le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur sa bouche alors qu'elle fit courir ses mains sur le torse d'Edward et que ses doigts commencèrent à ouvrir les boutons._

_"Oh, chut!"_

_Les plaisanteries furent oubliées au moment où leurs lèvres se cherchèrent doucement puis les taquineries et les effleurements devinrent plus fermes._

_Bella se retrouva sur le dos, Edward entre le delta de ses jambes, sa turgescence appuyant fortement contre sa douce chaleur alors qu'elle ondulait ses hanches en réponse à son appel silencieux._

_"Putain Edward, s'il te plaît, plus fort…" Bella supplia en sentant le tiraillement dans le creux de son ventre._

_Edward avait encore les idées assez claires pour comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin et il ignora sa queue pleurnicheuse et posa le talon de sa main contre sa partie la plus demandeuse._

_Sa bouche chaude chatouilla son oreille. "Jouis pour moi Isabella - laisse-toi aller pour moi, ma belle. Putain amour, tu es tellement belle. Je veux te voir jouir… c'est bien… laisse-toi aller…"_

_Elle se cambra contre le canapé et laissa échapper un cri silencieux alors que son monde éclatait dans des fragments de sensations._

_Edward la caressa doucement pendant qu'elle redescendait et il savait exactement quand la laisser aller pour que son corps puisse se calmer._

_Ses yeux battirent doucement avant qu'elle rencontre timidement son regard._

_"Salut."_

_"Salut."_

_Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait pu dire mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment alors il se recoucha et l'embrassa tendrement._

_"Tu es si belle, Bella."_

_Elle rougit de plaisir en entendant le compliment mais elle ne se détourna pas. "Tu me fais sentir belle. Merci pour ça." Elle fit un geste de la main se désignant elle-même. "Personne ne m'a jamais fait sentir comme ça avant."_

_"Je suis honoré que tu m'aies attendu mon petit cœur." _

_Elle s'écarta doucement. "Et toi? Il faut que -"_

_"Tu n'as besoin pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, Bella. Souviens-toi que nous sommes ensemble pour tout?" dit-il en collant sa bouche contre la sienne._

_Elle secoua la tête et fixa ses yeux verts. "Mais je veux, Edward, montre-moi comment te faire plaisir, s'il te plaît?"_

_Il hocha la tête pendant que ses petites mains se déplaçaient vers le bas de sa chemise, là où se trouvait la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fixant ses yeux sombres et elle posa sa main sur le gros renflement tandis que l'autre essayait de détacher la ceinture. Finalement elle gémit de frustration ce qui fit que son toucher léger sur sa verge se fit plus ferme faisant gémir fortement Edward._

_"Enlève ça!" siffla-t-elle quand elle sentit les abdominaux d'Edward se contracter en réponse aux mouvements de sa main._

_En quelques secondes il avait défait sa ceinture, sa fermeture éclair et son jeans était descendu sur ses hanches de la façon la plus exquise. Bella lécha ses lèvres en se mettant à genoux. Elle grogna à nouveau quand elle faillit tomber du canapé et grommela._

_"C'est trop étroit pour faire quelque chose - allons au lit," dit-elle._

_Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour garder les idées claires. Il savait que s'ils allaient au lit, elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne, dans tous les sens du terme._

_"Bella…" gémit-il en sentant ses petites mains passer à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement et il vint presque lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa queue._

_Sa main surgit pour arrêter le mouvement de la sienne._

_"Bella, bébé, arrête s'il te plait … tu me tues là… laisse-moi juste une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle._

_Elle était à genoux entre ses jambes et lorsqu'il parla elle redressa sa tête vers son visage._

_Elle put voir la preuve évidente de son excitation en sentant la douceur veloutée de son liquide pré- éjaculatoire qui fuyait de son gland sur le bout de ses doigts._

_"Putain! Bella, Dieu c'est vraiment bon putain, bébé. Hmmmmm…"_

_Elle sourit et repoussa sa main, elle descendit son sous-vêtement ainsi elle put voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire._

_Elle haleta lorsqu'elle vit son piercing Prince Albert mais Edward ne réagit pas. A la place il lui laissa l'occasion 'd'explorer' par elle-même._

_Après quelques minutes qui sérieusement le tuèrent, Bella commença à bouger sa main. Tout à coup elle s'arrêta et Edward gémit alors qu'elle donnait un petit coup doux sur son piercing._

_"Oh putain - tellement bon!"_

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Edward se cambrer sur le canapé à chaque fois qu'elle tordait sa main pour atteindre son gland et toucher son piercing._

_Il ouvrit enfin les yeux mais la vue qu'il avait devant lui fit presque perdre le contrôle à nouveau._

_Elle était agenouillée entre ses jambes ouvertes. Ses cheveux, qui avaient poussé, tombaient en un rideau chocolat et il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais il pouvait voir la façon dont sa petite langue passait sur sa lèvre inférieure, encore et encore en même temps que le mouvement de ses mains sur lui._

_Une main restait autour de sa longueur se déplaçant et le cajolant. De temps en temps elle ralentissait et son pouce passait doucement sur son gland avant qu'elle n'utilise son humidité pour lubrifier sa paume._

_Son autre main était allée plus bas et elle roulait et serrait doucement ses testicules et Edward remarqua que Bella suivait le rythme en serrant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre comme si elle essayant de se procurer quelque friction. La pensée qu'elle était excitée par le fait de lui donner du plaisir rendit sa bite encore plus dure._

_Elle le remarqua et elle se pencha en avant en riant, Edward inspira fortement et retint sa respiration._

_"Tu es très tentant tu sais…" murmura-t-elle et avant qu'Edward ne s'en doute, elle se pencha et sa langue de chat lécha en partie l'humidité qui fuyait de son extrémité avant de titiller son anneau de piercing avec sa langue._

_"Bouge Bella!" cria Edward alors qu'il essayait de la repousser mais elle mit une main au-dessus de son gland, pendant qu'elle donnait une pression ferme sur sa longueur et Edward jaillit dans sa main en attente._

_Bella remarqua le flot d'humidité entre ses jambes en sentant Edward éjaculer dans sa main. Du sperme avait jailli sur sa poitrine et Bella prit la décision rapidement, elle fit passer son haut par-dessus sa tête et commença à se nettoyer ainsi que le ventre d'Edward._

_Elle leva les yeux et sourit. On aurait dit qu'Edward était au milieu d'un grand rêve et elle se sentait fière d'avoir pu lui procurer ce genre de sensation._

_Doucement ses yeux papillonnèrent et puis s'ouvrirent complètement alors qu'il voyait le soutien-gorge lavande pâle._

_"Euh où est passé ton haut?" Sa voix était irritée et rauque._

_Elle haussa les épaules en lui montrant la boule posée sur la table basse. "Je, euh, je l'ai utilisé pour nous nettoyer, tu sais…" ses joues chauffèrent alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers l'endroit où la queue d'Edward s'était repliée et rangée soigneusement à sa place._

_Elle mordilla sa lèvre mais ne put s'empêcher._

_"Est-ce, euh… ça fait mal?"_

_Il sourit et il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et tendit sa main dans une invitation silencieuse. _

_Bella n'hésita pas et se lova contre son corps tout en s'assurant de pouvoir voir son visage. _

_"Mon Prince Albert?"_

_"Hein? Ton prince quoi?" Elle commença à rire puis le fou-rire la prit et Edward la dévisagea confus._

_Lorsqu'elle fut à peu près calmée, elle lui demanda. "Pourquoi appelles-tu ton 'truc' comme ça?"_

_Edward sourcilla. "Mon quoi?" Soudain il comprit et il éclata de rire bruyamment. "Oh mon Dieu, Bella je n'appelle pas ma bite Prince Albert - c'est le piercing qui est appelé ainsi."_

_Et avec cette découverte, ils se mirent à rire de nouveau. Edward se leva pour utiliser la salle de bain tandis que Bella mit son chemisier dans le lave-linge et elle se glissa dans son pyjama. Lorsqu'Edward sortit de la salle de bain elle put voir qu'il s'était rafraichi le visage et elle fit de même puis elle se lavant les mains et le rejoignit au salon de nouveau._

_Cette fois Edward était habillé aussi et Bella remarqua avec déception que son pantalon était en place et sa chemise reboutonnée._

_Il remarqua qu'elle restait près de la porte et lui fit un signe. "Viens ici, amour."_

_Elle grimpa sur le canapé et s'assit face à Edward, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux._

_"Est-ce que tu vas bien amour?"_

_Elle acquiesça. "Ouais, je pensais simplement que nous irions plus loin…"_

_Edward sourit. "Toujours aussi impatiente, petit cœur! Souviens-toi, apprécions chaque moment jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux prêts pour faire ce dernier pas."_

_"Peut-on encore aller à la troisième base?" demanda-t-elle et Edward inspira en l'entendant utiliser ces mots._

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que la troisième base?" provoqua-t-il._

_Elle sourit : "Eh bien, c'est ce que je voulais faire mais je n'ai pas pu - tu sais - la stimulation orale!" dit-elle en devenant écarlate._

_Edward ricana mais il se sentit désolé de l'embarrasser alors il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue chaude et la regarda intensément dans les yeux._

_"J'ai très envie d'aller à la troisième base avec toi Isabella. Je ne peux pas attendre pour te goûter, petit cœur."_

_Elle frissonna en entendant la voix sexy d'Edward._

Une voix qui criait fit sursauter Bella et elle put se sentir rougir en réalisant qu'elle était toujours devant le centre des étudiants.

Elle vérifia rapidement l'heure sur son téléphone et soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle était encore cinq minutes en avance.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et se dirigea vers le premier étage où Abby Wentworth l'attendait.

Abby Wentworth était complètement à l'opposé de ce à quoi était censé ressembler une universitaire. Elle était grande et mince avec des cheveux marron clair et de jolis yeux noisette. Elle était toujours professionnelle mais de façon décontractée.

Elle regarda vers Bella avec un sourire pendant qu'elle prenait place dans le petit salon privé. "Salut Bella!"

Elle sourit en commençant à s'enlever les différentes couches de vêtements avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

"Hey, Abby, comment ça va?"

Abby sourit. "Bien, mais c'est moi qui devrait te demander ça, jeune fille!"

Bella pouffa de rire. "Comme vous voulez "Mère", mais vous avez juste quelques années de plus que moi."

Après avoir plaisanté pendant quelques minutes les deux femmes allèrent chercher du café avant de se réinstaller.

Abby tira un épais dossier de sa serviette et regarda la liasse de papiers, en jetant un coup d'œil à son ordinateur portable.

"Hum, eh bien je viens juste de recevoir tes derniers résultats, et Bella je suis ravie de te dire que tu as obtenu une moyenne de 4.0 même avec tes matières supplémentaires et que tu es déclarée major pour les deux! C'est fantastique!"

Bella rougit de plaisir et elle sourit à Abby.

"Tu sais qu'il y a quelques personnes qui n'ont jamais pensé que tu pourrais suivre ces deux cursus à la fois au vu de ton passé scolaire, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle acquiesça sèchement. Elle était bien consciente qu'on la critiquait à l'université et si elle n'avait pas eu des scores exceptionnels elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu suivre le deuxième cursus. Ce n'est qu'avec l'intervention du président de l'université, l'ami de Carlisle, que la possibilité de commencer lui avait été offerte mais à certaines conditions.

Ainsi elle devait conserver une moyenne d'au moins 3.0 ou 'B'. Elle n'avait droit à aucun retard dans ses travaux, ce que jusqu'ici elle avait été en mesure d'accomplir.

Abby lui sourit. "Bella, ta famille a été contactée et maintenant je t'informe que tu vas être convoquée pour la célébration des distinctions honorifiques le mois prochain," dit-elle alors que ses yeux étincelaient de fierté.

Bella la fixa et resta sans voix. "Euh?"

"Oh Dieu Bella! Il faut vraiment que tu sortes ta tête de tes livres, encore et toujours! C'est une sorte d'assemblée où les étudiants qui ont eu des résultats extraordinaires que ce soit en sport, dans la communauté associative ou à l'université sont honorés, tu as été choisie, et je cite _"pour honorer Mlle Isabella Marie Swan pour son travail exceptionnel c'est-à-dire obtenir plus des deux tiers des crédits requis pour l'année scolaire en un seul semestre et pour l'obtention d'une moyenne de 3.98." _ Abby se rassit avec un sourire fier.

Bella cligna des yeux en entendant cette nouvelle.

"Vraiment?"

Abby hocha la tête. "Vraiment! Tu es excitée?"

"Bon ouais, je suppose. Je veux dire ça ne change rien vraiment, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ça veut dire que tes résultats ne sont pas passés inaperçus et que tu peux être fière de ce que tu as accompli! Tu sais tu as déjà tous tes crédits pour cette année et maintenant tu travailles juste pour accumuler des crédits supplémentaires pour ton premier cursus pendant que tu travailles sur ton deuxième - ce qui est déjà très étonnant Bella. Alors maintenant je veux savoir comment tu te débrouilles avec ce deuxième cursus et tes nouveaux professeurs."

Bella roula des yeux. "Vous voulez dire que vous voulez juste des ragots sur 'Monsieur - je suis trop adorable parce que je suis anglais - Mark Watson-Smythe". Elle ricana en voyant la légère rougeur envahir les joues d'Abby.

"Quoi? Non! Jamais!"

"Si bien sûr! D'accord alors voilà ce que je suis en train de faire…"

Les deux femmes passèrent l'heure suivante à parler du planning de Bella et des cours qu'elle allait suivre durant l'été.

Abby essaya de l'en dissuader mais Bella était catégorique. Elle voulait obtenir son diplôme le plus vite possible et si cela signifiait qu'elle avait besoin de suivre des cours en été pour y parvenir et bien c'est ce qu'elle ferait!

Finalement Abby comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. "D'accord! Je suis fatiguée juste de t'entendre, Mlle Swan! Wow Bella c'est vraiment un plan rigoureux que tu as mis en place. Est-ce que tu as fait ça toute seule?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, mon, bon je suppose qu'on peut l'appeler mon frère 'adoptif' Jasper et mon père 'adoptif' Carlisle m'ont aidée pour que je puisse me rendre compte si j'étais capable de faire face à tout ça, vous comprenez?"

Elle fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux et continua. "Bon, une fois que nous avons mis tout ça à plat j'ai ajouté les cours d'été que je voulais suivre. Cela semble réalisable bien que Carlisle insiste sur le fait que je prenne au moins deux mois de vacances pendant l'été," dit-elle en roulant des yeux dramatiquement.

Abby hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle était d'accord. "Bon je suis sûre que ton petit-ami, Edward, c'est ça? Je suis sûre qu'Edward sera ravi de cette décision. As-tu déjà des projets pour cet été?"

"Edward et moi devrions aller à Santa Barbara pour quelques semaines, il est volontaire là- bas dans un centre de désintoxication et je pense aller à Phoenix pour aller voir quelques anciens amis de mon père."

Elle expliqua qu'elle avait été contactée par l'un des meilleurs amis de Charlie avec qui Emmett avait parlé et qui était en Arizona. Le capitaine Garrett Pace lui avait envoyé un courriel lui expliquant qui il était. Il paraissait gentil et Edward l'avait encouragée à le contacter. Ensuite elle avait reçu une invitation pour la fête d'anniversaire d'indépendance qui commémorait les policiers tombés en service et qui seraient à l'honneur, Charlie Swan y compris.

Après beaucoup de discussions elle avait accepté l'invitation à condition qu'Edward, Carlisle et Esmée l'accompagnent.

Garrett avait été ravi et il avait immédiatement contacté quelques amis d'avant qui avaient travaillé avec Charlie pour mettre au point une 'réunion-repas' pour Bella quand elle viendrait à Phoenix.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Ce soir là Bella fit une pause pour appeler Edward.

"Hey petit cœur, comment vas-tu?" Elle soupira en entendant le son de sa voix douce et veloutée.

Elle regarda la nuit noire dehors et sourit. "Je vais bien, fatiguée mais bien. Alors on est toujours d'accord pour le week-end?"

Edward rigola. "Bien sûr. Je continue à penser que vous les filles avaient seulement remporté le grand prix du festival de karaoké et ce damné nain parce tu as été presque attaquée, mais bon, je ne m'en plains pas - parce que je vais pouvoir passer trois jours avec mon amour, même si nous allons avoir mes frères sur le dos tout le temps!"

Bella rigola et elle pouvait se sentir rougir violemment. Elle et Edward avaient fait des progrès constants dans leur exploration des bases, un, deux et trois et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils allaient 'aller jusqu'au bout' pendant ce week-end.

L'endroit où ils allaient était le Trappa Family Lodge à Stowe, qui n'était qu'à une demi-heure de Johnson. Tout le monde irait là-bas le vendredi parce que c'était le dernier week-end où ils pouvaient réclamer leur prix, qui n'était valable que jusqu'à fin mars et il la ramènerait le lundi matin.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper auraient une villa à deux chambres à partager, alors qu'Edward avait payé un supplément mais il avait réservé une de leurs suites pour les lunes de miel sans le dire à Bella. Il voulait s'assurer que leur première fois soit spéciale et même si ses frères le chambraient, ils lui avaient dit combien ils étaient heureux de sa décision. Edward était nerveux et il parla avec Carlisle à plusieurs occasions pendant les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de sa relation avec Bella. Il aimait le fait de pouvoir aller voir ses parents ou ses frères et de leur parler de ses craintes les plus intimes.

Il fut soulagé de savoir que chaque homme a ses propres insécurités et qu'il faut qu'il les dépasse pour pouvoir satisfaire la femme de leur vie.

Le rire de Bella ramena Edward à leur conversation.

"Es-tu excitée amour?"

"Ouais, et aussi un peu nerveuse. D'accord, très nerveuse, mais tout va bien - j'ai parlé à ta mère l'autre soir," avoua-t-elle.

Au cours des derniers mois, Bella s'était un peu débarrassé de sa timidité et elle avait commencé à parler à Esmée comme à une mère, une amie. Même si une partie de la conversation la concernait d'un peu trop près, Edward était son fils, Esmée avait fait en sorte d'écouter Bella et de la conseiller de la même façon qu'elle espérait le faire pour Bree dans quelques années.

"Humm, comment ça se passe pour toi? Avoir maman comme conseiller sexuel?" dit Edward constamment à demi-excité et débandant un peu à la pensée de sa mère donnant des conseils sexuels à sa petite-amie.

Bella rit en entendant les sons choqués qu'Edward faisait. "Oh arrête ça, idiot! May-May a été géniale, tu sais. Nous n'avons pas parlé de positions ni de rien d'autre," elle rit en l'entendant dire "DEGOUTANT!"

"Alors de quoi parlez-vous?" Il était curieux parce que Bella, Esmée, Alice, Rosalie et Bree avaient passé quelques après-midis à l'extérieur pour des "affaires de filles" et il se doutait bien de quoi elles parlaient.

Bella grogna : " Tu sais tu es aussi curieux que tes frères - mais vraiment nous avons juste eu quelques discussions sur les relations et ce que nous en attendions, rappelle-toi que Brianna était là pour certaines de ces discussions, donc tout était rated G, chéri. Ne t'inquiète pas, les choses plus sexuelles sont restées entre tes sœurs et moi!"

Il grimaça légèrement mais il fut soulagé de savoir qu'au moins sa mère ne saurait rien de sa vie sexuelle.

"D'accord, bien. Hey! Papa m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tu avais obtenu les honneurs et que tu étais convoquée à la remise des récompenses le mois prochain, amour, ce qui est merveilleux!"

Bella était encore un peu déroutée par cette nouvelle qu'elle essaya de minimiser. "Oh ce n'est rien. Leurs candidats doivent être vraiment mauvais, s'ils en sont à me donner un prix!" dit-elle de façon cinglante.

Elle sourcilla en se rendant compte que son commentaire ne provoquait pas le rire de l'autre côté du téléphone comme elle l'avait escompté.

"Edward?"

"Bella." Elle s'inquiéta en entendant le ton désapprobateur de sa voix.

"Quoi? Ce n'est pas une si grosse affaire, Edward. Je me demande même pourquoi ils l'ont dit à Carlisle," grommela-t-elle.

"Ils ont téléphoné à Carlisle parce qu'est important, Isabella. C'est lui qui te soutient pour l'amour du ciel! Tu es importante pour ma famille. Tu fais partie de cette famille et ce que tu as réalisé en aussi peu de temps est étonnant et tes enseignants et le doyen le reconnaissent et ils veulent t'honorer! Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais fait une liste pour le doyen - mon père a reçu une lettre de félicitations par la poste. Pourquoi ne t'autorises-tu pas à réaliser que tu as travaillé dur, putain, pendant ces six derniers mois Bella et que tu mérites de la reconnaissance pour tout le dur labeur que tu as effectué!"

Il y eut un silence tendu tandis que Bella sentait les vagues d'exaspération d'Edward et sa colère à travers le téléphone. Ce n'était pas une discussion nouvelle pour eux et Bella savait qu'il fallait qu'elle travaille sur son estime de soi pendant qu'Edward se rendait compte que toutes les familles ne donnaient pas à leur enfant ce merveilleux sens de l'estime de soi comme la sienne le faisait.

Après quelques instants, Bella soupira. "Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, et honnêtement, je suis fière de tout le travail que j'ai accompli. J'ai maintenant obtenu tous les crédits requis pour la première année et que le fait que je travaille pour des crédits supplémentaires est génial."

Edward soupira doucement et il décida d'abandonner sa colère. "Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire pour les cours d'été et le prochain semestre?"

"Oui. Abby a été très impressionnée par le planning que vous m'avez aidé à élaborer Carlisle, Jasper et toi, et elle a été d'accord que même si c'était beaucoup de travail, c'était faisable - en particulier avec les cours d'été. Ces crédits iront pour mon diplôme concernant l'éducation et si je continue comme ça, je pourrai obtenir leur diplôme un semestre plus tôt!"

Edward sourit en entendant l'enthousiasme dans la voix de Bella. "C'est génial, amour, mais juste je ne veux pas que tu en fasses trop, d'accord? Il faut que tu prennes du temps juste pour profiter de ta vie à l'université."

Elle souffla : "Tu sais que je le fais, Edward nous avons une politique stupide de participation obligatoire et nous obtenons un crédit supplémentaire pour participer à des jeux et autres merdes! Et tu sais que je suis allée à plusieurs de ces événements stupides!"

Edward rigola doucement. "D'accord mon petit "bagarreur" je vais te laisser tranquille pour le moment. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu portes?"

Bella éloigna son téléphone de son oreille et le regarda pendant une minute avant de le ramener. "Edward Cullen tu es tellement exaspérant putain! Tes sautes d'humeur vont finir par m'achever. Tiens en passant t'ai-je dit que cet 'hypocrite' de Watson-Smythe a voulu me délester d'un de mes devoirs aujourd'hui?"

L'humeur taquine d'Edward disparut immédiatement et il se leva de l'endroit où il se prélassait, sur son canapé. "Quoi? Il te harcèle encore, Bella? Je vais allez lui dire un mot -"

_Merde!_ Bella commença à paniquer. Elle ne voulait qu'Edward s'énerve au sujet de ses professeurs elle avait pu voir les dommages qu'il pouvait faire si quelqu'un essayait de lui faire du mal.

"EDWARD, NON! S'il te plait, ne dit rien! Ce n'était pas déplacé je te le promets. Il ne m'a même pas demandé de sortir avec lui cette fois. S'il te plait mon cœur, laisse-moi gérer ça?"

Elle put entendre la respiration difficile d'Edward avant qu'il ne soupire, déçu et elle était sûre qu'il était en train de se pincer l'arête du nez à cause de la frustration. "D'accord, à quelle heure est ton dernier cours vendredi?"

"C'est le cours du professeur Watson-Smythe - anglais dans le hall Thorsten, salle 112. Je finirai vers quatorze heures et je te retrouverai chez Mme B., d'accord? Disons vers quinze heures?"

"D'accord, d'accord, amour. Ecoute, je vais y allez et te laisser te reposer. Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant, d'accord?" Bella n'entendit pas le ton ouvertement innocent dans la voix d'Edward, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux plissés car il était en train de mettre rapidement un plan au point.

"Ouais je vais juste prendre William Shakespeare avec moi afin de pouvoir terminer ce fichu devoir pour Watson-Smythe! Vraiment je ne vois ni charme ni brio dans Roméo ou Juliette et toi Edward, qu'y vois-tu?"

Il rigola et quelques minutes après ils se dirent bonne nuit et Edward lui promit de l'appeler le lendemain.

Une fois le téléphone éteint, il le posa négligemment sur le comptoir et prit une bière dans le frigo avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir et de soupirer.

Roscoe fixait son maître - il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien et c'était plus que le fait que sa fille humaine soit absente depuis quelque temps.

Edward grommela : "Il faut que je m'assure que le putain de 'petit Lord Fauntleroy' comprenne une fois pour toutes que Bella n'est plus sur le marché!" dit-il pour lui-même et après un hochement de tête décidé il monta à l'étage après avoir mis sa bouteille de bière au recyclage.

Roscoe grimpa l'escalier et se dirigea vers sa place, devant la porte de la chambre de Bella. Sa fille humaine lui manquait - son maître riait davantage lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux en entendant la douche couler dans la salle de bain d'Edward - peut-être qu'elle allait bientôt venir à la maison…

**Ooo HS ooO**

La semaine passa rapidement et avant que Bella puisse se retourner c'était déjà vendredi et elle s'était assurée de terminer trois de ses quatre devoirs du semestre. Elle se sentait plus légère comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules et bien que les examens arrivent bientôt elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi préparée pour quelque chose.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé l'université elle s'était lentement rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas bête, ce qu'elle avait toujours cru. Elle vit qu'elle pouvait se souvenir de beaucoup de cours rien qu'en les écoutant. Cela facilitait ses devoirs à la maison. Elle aimait s'asseoir à la bibliothèque, vérifier les faits et rechercher des informations. Elle aimait s'asseoir, lire et réfléchir aux idées ou à ce qu'elle avait lu, il lui arrivait souvent de se faire chasser de la bibliothèque longtemps après que la dernière personne en soit partie.

Bella aimait étudier plus que tout. Elle aimait avoir l'esprit en éveil et tous les sujets que contenait son GECC* l'intéressaient. Choisir n'avait pas été facile et pendant un certain temps Bella jouait avec l'idée d'étudier d'autres sujets avant de se décider et de choisir l'anglais en deuxième cursus.

Bella se précipita à son dernier cours de la journée et elle finissait de s'asseoir lorsque Mark Watson-Smythe entra, saluant les étudiants avec désinvolture et faisant un clin d'œil à quelques-uns des camarades de classe de Bella.

Elle grommela doucement en voyant ses deux amies, Casey et Brenda et le reste de son 'fan club' presque s'évanouir alors qu'il passait près d'elles dans la première rangée. Bella était l'une des seules à s'asseoir vers le fond alors que les autres filles étaient en lice pour avoir un siège au premier rang tant convoité.

La salle avait quatre rangées de sièges et Bella était au deuxième siège de la dernière rangée. Elle posa son devoir sur son bureau avec son ordinateur portable, son bloc-notes et son stylo mais quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que le professeur Watson-Smythe était debout une rangée plus bas qu'elle de sorte qu'il était presque au même niveau qu'elle.

"Comment vas-tu Isabella?" demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lui fit un demi-sourire. "Bien, merci," murmura-t-elle et elle ouvrit son ordinateur pour le dissuader de poursuivre la conversation.

Mark redescendit et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention avant de commencer le cours.

Lorsque que la cloche sonna, Mark leur rappela de déposer leur devoir sur son bureau. Habituellement Bella était l'une des dernières personnes à quitter le cours, mais cette fois elle sauta de son siège et tomba pratiquement en descendant les marches pour aller jusqu'au bureau.

Mark renvoya un étudiant qui voulait lui parler et se tourna vers Bella.

"Un instant Bella," dit-il en se tournant pour répondre à une autre question.

Elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure avec impatience et ennui et elle s'agitait de plus en plus.

_Elle en avait assez de ça! Mark semblait utiliser toutes les possibilités pour arriver à la coincer, de manière non menaçante, il est vrai, mais quand même mais ça l'énervait! Elle était malade du fait que juste parce qu'elle ne s'était pas mise là, devant, qu'elle ne couchait pas avec la moitié des étudiants de première et deuxième année, qu'elle ne s'enivrait pas chaque week-end, les hommes semblaient supposer qu'elle 'faisait la difficile' mais ce qu'ils ne réalisaient pas c'est qu'elle l'était, difficile. Putain… Elle. N'était. Pas. Intéressée._

L'un d'entre eux, un de ceux qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, passa près d'elle et fit un commentaire à voix basse lui disant qu'elle était le joujou de l'enseignant, et Bella en avait eu assez.

Elle fit demi-tour et ouvrit la bouche quand elle vit Casey secouer la tête.

Bella prit une grande respiration et ramassa son sac lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son professeur. "Bon après midi, professeur," lâcha-t-elle avant de regarder ses amis et en leur faisant un signe de la main puis elle partit et elle trouva Edward appuyé contre le mur une jambe repliée et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La vision des longues jambes d'Edward dans son jeans noir et ses bottes de moto, sa polaire grise et sa veste en cuir noir fut assez pour faire haleter Bella légèrement et elle se précipita vers lui.

"Edward!" hurla-t-elle avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

Il rit et la rattrapa avant de la soulever et de la serrer contre son corps dur.

Alors qu'elle se reculait, elle regarda par-dessus Edward pour voir l'éclat de colère dans le regard de Mark Watson-Smythe.

Edward vit l'expression sur son visage et il se tourna en la tenant serrée contre lui dans un mouvement inconscient de protection.

Mark était sorti de sa classe, essayant de poursuivre Bella pour la convaincre d'aller prendre un café ou un repas avec lui, quand il la vit enlacée avec un grand et bel homme qui, c'était évident, n'appartenait à l'université.

Mark pouvait dire rien qu'en voyant le langage du corps de Bella que cet homme était le seul pour elle et qu'elle en était complètement amoureuse.

Edward se raidit en sentant Bella se tendre et il la garda très proche de lui. Puis il regarda l'homme qui la fixait avec désir, et qui le regardait avec mépris, le jugeant seulement sur son apparence.

"Tu t'encanailles, Isabella?" demanda-t-il avec son accent anglais d'un ton tranchant.

"Edward, c'est mon professeur, Mark Watson-Smythe. Professeur, voici mon petit-ami, _Docteur _Edward Cullen," dit-elle chaleureusement.

Mark ne put cacher sa surprise en entendant le titre d'Edward - il ne s'attendait pas à voir Bella avec un homme plus âgé qu'elle et médecin qui plus est. Cet homme ne ressemblait pas à un médecin, il avait l'air très dangereux pour exercer cette profession.

Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent comme il regardait l'autre homme et il sut que Mark voulait Bella.

Ses lèvres se recourbèrent pour former un sourire alors que ses yeux s'obscurcirent et Mark se sentit un peu nerveux, il recula d'un pas. _Peut-être que convoiter Bella Swan n'était pas une bonne idée. _

Mark hocha la tête et se retourna pour s'éloigner rapidement dans la direction opposée.

Edward fit un petit sourire et regarda Bella. "Prête à partir?"

La bouche de Bella se referma puis elle hocha juste la tête. Edward glissa son sac sur son épaule, lui prit la main et la conduisit à l'extérieur. Avant d'arriver à son véhicule, Bella entendit qu'on l'appelait.

"Bella! Est-ce que c'est _Edward?_" Elle sourit et entraina Edward là où se trouvaient Casey, Brenda et d'autres étudiants.

"Mon cœur, ce sont mes amies Casey et Brenda et voilà Jeff, Barry, Russell et Dash, les gars voici mon petit-ami Edward Cullen," dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward salua chacun avant de se tourner vers Bella. "Es-tu prête à y aller, amour?" Il regarda le petit cercle autour d'eux avec un sourire. "J'amène cette adorable jeune femme loin, pour un repos bien mérité ce week-end," dit-il.

Ensuite il l'aida à monter dans son camion et il fit le tour pour ouvrir sa portière, il regarda vers le bâtiment et il fut sûr d'apercevoir le professeur anglais debout à la fenêtre.

_Regarde bien ça, enfoiré — elle est à moi!_

Edward conduisit jusque chez Bella et en un temps record ils étaient sur le chemin de Stowe. Edward sourit en voyant Bella s'agiter dans son siège.

"Excité ou nerveuse, amour?" demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Bella.

Il remarqua le rouge sur les joues pâles de Bella alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre. "Un peu des deux, je pense. Tu m'as manqué et je suis excitée qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble."

Il hocha la tête. "Moi aussi, amour, moi aussi." Il leva leurs mains jointes jusqu'à ses lèvres et Bella sentit le premier frisson d'anticipation parcourir son dos.

Tout à coup elle était moins nerveuse — elle ne pouvait pas attendre davantage que leur relation avance une fois de plus.

* * *

><p>GECC - tronc commun général : nombreux sujets que les étudiants doivent prendre pendant leur première année.<p>

Le Petit Lord Fauntleroy écrit en 1886 par Francès Hodgson Burnett. (vous avez dû voir le film...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, deux chapitres complets seront consacrés à ce week-end très spécial ...<strong>_

_**A la semaine prochaine**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope Springs **appartient à** justginger**

**CHAPITRE 20**

… **pourquoi on en faisait toute une histoire.**

Edward était aussi nerveux qu'un puceau de seize ans alors qu'il les conduisait à l'hôtel à Stowe. Il avait voulu emmener Bella quelque part pour la St Valentin mais ils n'étaient pas prêts pour franchir le cap, même s'il lui semblait qu'il avait attendu Bella sa vie entière.

Il regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie et son esprit repartit en arrière vers leurs 'leçons'.

_Un mois avant, il avait réussi à faire sortir Bella de son appartement et il l'avait amenée pour dîner au pub. Alistair se sentait toujours coupable pour ce qui était presque arrivé à Bella et il ne pouvait rien faire d'assez bien pour elle, allant même jusqu'à lui préparer de la nourriture pour l'université, pour qu'elle ait de quoi grignoter pendant qu'elle s'activait sur son ordinateur._

_Ensuite ils étaient retournés chez Edward et après avoir laissé aller Roscoe dehors faire un tour, Edward avait allumé le feu dans le salon et Bella avait empilé les coussins sur le tapis. Il avait baissé les lumières et avait mis certains cd qui se laissaient écouter facilement avant de s'installer sur les coussins derrière Bella et deux verres de vin._

_Elle sourit timidement alors qu'elle lui prenait un verre._

_"Merci… humm c'est gentil, c'est quoi?" demanda-t-elle._

_Depuis quelques semaines elle avait testé différents vins et autres breuvages alcoolisés quand elle était à la maison pour trouver quelque chose qu'elle apprécierait._

_"C'est un pinot qui n'est pas trop fort ni trop doux, on le boit habituellement avec de la viande rouge ou un ragoût d'hiver ou comme en ce moment, on l'apprécie blotti devant le feu avec quelqu'un de spécial…" sa voix devint rauque alors qu'il faisait passer une de ses mèches derrière son oreille parfaitement dessinée._

_Bella sourit avec malice : "Eh bien, alors je dois bien le faire, je me sens ivre d'être si proche de toi, Edward. Tu me coupes le souffle…" dit-elle en haletant, les yeux obscurcis par le désir. _

_Il sourit et prit une gorgée de son vin, fronçant un sourcil et hochant la tête en approuvant alors que Bella faisait de même._

_Il posa son verre sur la table basse avant de se tourner sur le côté et de se redresser sur un coude._

_Il laissa traîner les doigts de sa main libre le long du bras de Bella et il vit avec joie comment sa peau frissonnait là où ses doigts l'effleuraient._

_"Edward… s'il te plait…" ses yeux allèrent de sa peau à ses yeux très sombres. Les lèvres de Bella étaient rouge cerise et humides car elle ne faisait que les lécher. Il y avait deux zones rouges sur ses joues et elle expirait en doux halètements._

_"Que se passe-t-il amour?" Il reconnut sa voix avec difficulté._

_Les yeux de Bella prièrent pour qu'il comprenne._

_"S'il te plait, touche-moi."_

_Edward savait qu'elle ne lui parlait pas de caresses sur le ruban visible de sa peau au-dessus de son jeans._

_Jusqu'à présent il avait fait très attention à se limiter à des caresses sur leurs vêtements, mis à part deux fois où ils avaient eu des contacts plus intimes. Il avait fait plus de lessives durant les deux derniers mois et de rêves mouillés que lorsqu'il était adolescent._

_Qui plus est Alice et Rosalie avaient amené Bella faire des courses à In-X-SS après leur discussion avec Esmée et Carlisle, elles avaient gardé son bon d'achat pour de la lingerie et deux 'petits machins ' dont Bella n'avait pas voulu lui parler mais il avait pour idée que ce soit le célèbre Rabbit dont Alice et Rosalie étaient fanatiques…. Ainsi qu'une sorte de balle, un autre jouet que ses frères et sœurs appréciaient particulièrement. Il se souvint que lorsqu'il était allé chez Emmett il l'avait trouvé penché sur un petit appareil avec un ensemble d'outils de précision à ses côtés et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce que c'était, Emmett lui répondit que c'était "BOB" le prochain meilleur ami de Rose, sa balle, qui était morte soudainement la nuit dernière et Emmett dut promettre de le réparer avant d'être autorisé à refaire l'amour à Rose. _

_Mais maintenant Bella le suppliait presque et Edward sentait toutes ses résolutions faiblir._

_Puis il ne se posa plus de questions, lui aussi avait besoin de plus. Il se redressa, se pencha en avant, appuyant ses lèvres sur les siennes, intensifiant le baiser alors que sa langue déferlait sur sa lèvre et qu'elle lui en accordait l'accès avec impatience._

_Bella s'appuya à nouveau contre les coussins et ses doigts allèrent à son chemisier, mais les doigts d'Edward les repoussèrent et pendant un moment elle pensa qu'il allait l'arrêter, encore une fois, mais avec un sourire elle sentit l'air froid sur sa peau alors qu'Edward le déboutonnait et en écartait les pans, exposant son soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu nuit._

_"Oh mon Dieu Bella tu es magnifique," murmura-t-il avec révérence et il baissa ses lèvres sur son mamelon recouvert de dentelle._

La sonnerie inattendue de son téléphone le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il y répondit rapidement.

"Hey frangin, où êtes-vous?" demanda Emmett.

"Nous arriverons d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Etes-vous déjà arrivés?"

"Nan, nous venons juste de partir. Rosie a eu une urgence, le chat de Mme Dobbins est sorti et s'est fait accrocher par le véhicule du nouveau facteur.

Edward fronça les sourcils. " Il est mort?"

Emmett rit. " Tu sais bien que ce vieux matou ne mourra jamais, je te l'ai dit, ce chat est diabolique - non, apparemment Geezer a sauté devant le van, le facteur a eu peur, il a dévié dans la cour des Black et il a percuté Chowders, mais le chien lui aussi est virtuellement indestructible. Rosie lui a donné des calmants parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à courir!"

Edward rigola alors qu'il passait le panneau de "Bienvenue à Stowe". " D'accord Em, nous sommes presqu'arrivés, on se verra pour le dîner, mon pote."

"Impatient hein, petit frère?"

"La ferme, vieil homme!"

Edward entendit un rire endormi à côté de lui et se tourna pour voir Bella se frotter les yeux de manière attachante, comme un enfant qui se réveille.

"Hey mon petit cœur, désolée de te réveiller."

Bella repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et elle regarda autour d'eux. "Waouh, nous y sommes presque? Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais aussi fatiguée. Je suis désolée d'être de si mauvaise compagnie."

Edward secoua la tête. "Pas de problème amour, en plus tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pendant ce week-end."

Elle haleta et sa main frappa ses abdos durs. "Pervers! C'est honteux," rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant avec dédain.

"Menteuse, tu aimes ça!" plaisanta Edward et Bella étouffa un rire.

"D'accord c'est vrai! Donc on va enfin le faire?"

Il roula des yeux. "Dieu Bella, tu es si romantique. Si par "le faire" tu veux dire consommer notre relation et passer au niveau supérieur alors oui, si tu veux."

Elle secoua sa tête et concentra son regard sur lui. "Comme je l'ai dit — nous allons le faire et si tu penses pendant une minute que je suis prête à attendre que tu trouves n'importe quel stupide prétexte pour nous empêcher de coucher ensemble, n'oublie pas une chose, Monsieur! J'ai amené mes 'nouveaux amis' avec moi et je peux les utiliser."

La tête d'Edward se tourna vivement pour la regarder bouche bée. "Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu as pris ces… ces…choses avec toi?"

Elle haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. "Pourquoi pas? N'as-tu pas été le premier à me dire qu'il est parfaitement naturel d'explorer ma sexualité et tous ceux à qui j'en ai parlé ont été d'accord avec toi, et je dois dire que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses grâce à mon Bunny et à mon œuf." Elle se tourna pour regarder par la vitre en essayant de cacher son sourire.

Alice et Rosalie avaient été toutes les deux d'accord pour dire que juste le fait de mentionner ses jouets serait assez pour le faire céder et elles semblaient avoir raison.

Tout à coup le véhicule fit une embardée et avant que Bella puisse s'en apercevoir, sa ceinture de sécurité fut détachée et elle se retrouva sur Edward. Ses yeux étaient noirs et brûlaient avec une telle intensité que le ventre de Bella vibra et se resserra alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.

"J'aime que tu en aies appris plus sur ton corps, Isabella mais ne te trompe pas. La seule personne qui te fera jouir ce week-end c'est moi et si tu veux me montrer tes jouets alors_ je_ les utiliserai sur toi, est-ce que c'est assez clair?" Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent à l'intonation sombre et possessive de sa voix. Bella était habituée à ce qu'Edward prenne en charge leur relation mais elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cet Edward excité et dominateur. Cette vision soudaine fit apparaître l'humidité entre ses cuisses et c'était l'indication qu'elle aimait ça!

Edward plissa ses yeux. "Est-ce que c'est assez clair, Bella? Ou veux-tu que je t'explique de nouveau?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle battit des paupières en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu et elle lui hocha la tête en avalant toute la salive qui avait inondé sa bouche. "Oui Edward. Mais tu ferais mieux de comprendre que j'ai différentes options si tu ne tiens pas ta parole," dit-elle, s'assurant ainsi qu'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas être une putain de soumise qui allait se prosterner devant lui.

Edward rigola et la tension dans la voiture retomba. "Oh je sais que tu as des options, Mlle l'indépendante sexuelle - est-ce que je peux avoir un baiser maintenant afin que nous puissions continuer notre route?"

Elle se pencha en avant, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes et caressant 'accidentellement' avec sa main la grosse bosse dans son jeans avant de reprendre sa place sur son siège.

Il cligna des yeux et siffla : " Tu vas finir par me tuer, je le jure!"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella avait vu _La mélodie du Bonheur _quand elle était plus jeune ; c'est l'une de ses plus merveilleux souvenirs d'enfance. La maison des enfants avait organisé le visionnage du film pour Noël lorsque Bella avait huit ou neuf ans, elle gardait le souvenir d'avoir été enchantée par les paysages et l'histoire.

Lorsqu'Edward s'arrêta devant le Von Trapp Lodge à Stowe, Bella se sentit comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser et Edward ne l'avait jamais vu aussi animée. Un portier se déplaça pour l'aider à descendre et Edward cacha un sourire en voyant que Bella était prête à attaquer l'homme qui venait lui ouvrir la portière.

"Qu'est-ce que, pu- oh! Je vois, hum merci," bégaya-t-elle en descendant et elle regarda les étages du bâtiment qui ressemblait à une maison nichée dans les montagnes de l'Autriche ou de la Suisse.

"Oh mon Dieu c'est incroyable!" couina Bella en se retournant, elle battit des mains, ce qui fit qu'Edward pensa à sa sœur. A cet instant, Bella paraissait si jeune et Edward se sentit envahi par un sentiment de culpabilité.

Le portier sourit à Edward tout en prenant les bagages. Edward se dirigea vers Bella et fit glisser ses mains autour de sa taille et embrassa sa joue. "Alors es-tu prête à voir davantage?"

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et tordit la tête pour lui sourire. "Bien sûr! Où est notre chambre? Sommes-nous dans le bâtiment principal ou dans une maison? Ce sont ces maisons là-bas? Oh mon Dieu Edward, regarde ce paysage! C'est comme dans un film! Est-ce que tu as…"

Il recouvrit sa bouche de sa main et la retourna pour qu'elle soit en face de lui. "Bella respire amour! Notre chambre est dans le bâtiment principal et tu verras beaucoup d'autres choses de notre balcon, alors allons-y," dit-il alors que le froncement de sourcil de Bella se transforma en un sourire.

Elle s'empara de sa main et le tira dans le hall.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Bella le tirait dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne s'arrête net et la regarde. "Oh mon p- hum, bonté divine! Regarde ça Edward!" s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute, attirant l'attention de quelques personnes qui les regardèrent alors que Bella courait presque vers l'un des murs de l'entrée qui montrait des photographies de la famille Von Trapp et un gigantesque arbre généalogique.

"Bébé, peut-on d'abord aller à l'accueil avant d'explorer?" demanda-t-il.

Les épaules de Bella s'affaissèrent légèrement mais elle se retourna : "D'accord mais seulement parce que je t'aime sacrément beaucoup," souffla-telle même si ses yeux étincelants démentaient sa moue.

Il rigola et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Allez viens petite sotte."

Pour la première fois Bella remarqua que beaucoup de monde semblait les regarder, la plupart d'entre eux avec un sourire indulgent mais quelques-uns étaient gênés et elle ralentit sa précipitation à aller s'enregistrer. "Edward, tout le monde nous regarde," chuchota-t-elle mal à l'aise en baissant la tête et il sentit ses petits doigts saisir sa chemise dans un geste nerveux.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil menaçant autour de lui mais finalement il se réjouit lorsqu'il vit un couple de personnes âgées leur sourire.

Il tapota son épaule et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. "Ils sont juste jaloux parce que nous sommes un couple parfait, amour," plaisanta-t-il.

Elle fit un petit sourire et dans l'instant elle oublia cette impression de ne pas être à sa place.

Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel les accueillit chaleureusement et leur désigna le grand escalier et le large couloir du second étage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin du couloir le portier s'arrêta devant une double porte dans une alcôve qu'il déverrouilla en se tenant de côté de sorte qu'Edward et Bella puissent pénétrer à l'intérieur.

"Monsieur, Madame, bienvenus dans la suite Von Trapp. Voici votre séjour avec la salle à manger de ce côté."

Edward entendit Bella haleter alors qu'elle portait la main d'Edward à sa poitrine avec les siennes.

"Voilà donc la chambre avec sa salle de bain dans laquelle on accède par ici." Puis il se dirigea vers les grandes fenêtres ornées de rideaux en dentelle et il en ouvrit un battant. "Ceci est votre balcon privé qui surplombe nos maisons, les jardins ainsi que la prairie. Vous avez une cheminée dans votre chambre et une dans le salon, si vous souhaitez qu'elles soient allumées, contactez la réception et s'il vous plait assurez-vous d'approvisionner le feu tout le temps. Profitez bien de votre séjour."

Edward fit un sourire à l'homme pendant que Bella traversait la pièce pour aller vers les portes à la française. La vue était spectaculaire avec de nombreuses allées, la neige qui recouvrait les talus et bien sûr au loin la chaine des Green Mountains qui était à couper le souffle. Bella remarqua à peine la vue.

Son esprit restait toujours coincé sur le lit géant qui semblait être posé à 1 m 80 du sol et mesurer 100 mètres de large. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était qu'elle allait partager ce lit avec Edward cette nuit.

_Et s'il lui faisait mal?_

_Et si je ne sais pas comment faire?_

_Et si je suis frigide comme le disait Tyler?_

_Que faire si je ne lui plais pas de cette façon?_

_Que faire… s'il ne me veut plus après ça…_

Edward referma la porte derrière l'employé et prit une profonde inspiration. Il relâcha son souffle doucement, pour permettre à ses nerfs de se calmer… il agissait encore comme un jeune marié vierge!

La tranquillité absolue de la chambre lui fit se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna et remarqua que Bella n'avait pas bougé mais que ses doigts étaient toujours accroché aux rideaux alors qu'elle fixait l'extérieur, il sut que sa nervosité aller l'emporter et pour un instant il se demanda si elle avait changé d'avis. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il douta de son amour et de son désir d'être avec lui avant de repousser son vieil ennemi, le doute et de se diriger vers elle.

Il se racla la gorge pour l'avertir qu'il était derrière elle avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et elle se retourna brusquement dans ses bras et saisit son pull à l'arrière en enfouissant son visage contre le tissu souple.

"Waouh!" dit-il tranquillement alors qu'il laissait ses bras se refermer autour d'elle, la pressant contre lui.

Elle prit de longues et profondes inspirations, remplissant ses poumons de son odeur et laissant son cœur qui battait sauvagement se calmer. Elle pouvait sentir le battement de son pouls dans son cou et ses pieds s'étaient mis en position 'prêts au combat' de façon automatique.

_Ce n'est pas Tyler, Bella! Edward n'est pas comme ça ; c'est Edward, mon ami, mon amour et l'homme à qui je fais le plus confiance au monde! _ Elle ferma ses yeux plus fort, en laissant le battement régulier du cœur d'Edward calmer ses nerfs fragiles.

Edward la berça contre lui un long moment sans dire un mot, les balançant doucement et fredonnant jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ralentisse et qu'il sente enfin son corps se détendre et que finalement elle lève son visage après avoir pris une dernière longue inspiration ce qui fit rigoler doucement Edward et ensuite elle relâcha son étreinte sur taille.

Il se tourna la tenant toujours et la dirigea à travers la très grande pièce vers le canapé rouge qui était placé en face de la cheminée allumée. Ils s'y assirent et il la tira sur ses genoux. Elle posa immédiatement sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors que ses doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux.

"Isabella? Peux-tu me regarder, amour?"

Elle fit un signe de tête et resserra sa prise dans ses cheveux.

"Bella - allez, regarde-moi" câlina-t-il.

Elle redressa son visage chaud. Elle était gênée par les mots et elle se demandait si Edward croyait qu'elle avait changé d'avis.

"Je n'ai pas changé d'avis," dit-elle calmement en regardant son menton.

"Hmmm vraiment?"

"Oui vraiment," souffla-t-elle.

"D'accord alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe? Est-ce que tu as peur que je te fasse mal?"

"Non! Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas - comme ça!" Bella repoussait fortement cette éventualité mais Edward pouvait voir un peu d'incertitude dans ses yeux.

Il hocha la tête mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quels étaient les dommages psychologiques que Tyler avait causés à Bella. Ils avaient parlé longuement de leurs expériences sexuelles passées et Kébi avait assuré à Bella que même si Tyler avait été violent et avait provoqué des saignements et des ecchymoses sans doute, il n'y aurait pas de séquelles et que les rapports sexuels ne seraient pas douloureux.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Bella arrête de regarder autour de la grande pièce, puis à contrecœur elle rencontra ses yeux. "Je ne te ferai pas mal, Bella. Je ne te prendrai jamais contre ta volonté. Tu as le pouvoir et le droit de dire 'non' et peu importe que je sois excité ou frustré, je te promets que j'arrêterai si tu dis 'non'. J'essaierai de te respecter et de t'honorer sexuellement tout le temps et si je dépasse les limites, s'il te plait dis-le-moi. Nous ne sommes obligés à rien ce week-end. Nous pouvons aller doucement si c'est que tu veux, mon Amour."

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent brusquement de larmes alors qu'elle fixait ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle pouvait voir la sincérité et l'amour briller en eux.

"Est-ce que - tu penses que je suis idiote?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il essuya une larme isolée qui était tombée sur sa joue.

"Non ma douce, tu es autorisée à être nerveuse. Et tu sais quoi?"

"Quoi?"

"Je pense qu'il faut que nous sortions d'ici! Tu veux te rafraichir?" dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez et de la faire glisser à côté de lui.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non ça va."

Il hocha la tête. "C'est bon. Mettons nos manteaux et peut-être que tu pourrais te mettre ces bottes de neige et que nous pourrions aller faire un tour? Il y a de belles promenades à faire par ici et la neige parait être bonne, tu es joueuse?".

Bella pensa que la distraction serait une bonne chose pour eux deux, elle fut d'accord et se changea rapidement de chaussures se mit écharpe et gants avant qu'Edward recharge le feu et qu'ils quittent la suite.

En bas Edward se renseigna à propos des différentes promenades et on lui donne une carte de balades pendant que Bella se dirigeait vers le mur du fond pour regarder plus attentivement la peinture sur le mur.

"Vous paraissez fascinée par cette peinture ma chère?" dit une voix âgée près d'elle.

Elle se tourna et vit une dame aux cheveux blancs, avec des yeux bleus lumineux et un sourire très doux sur le visage. Elle s'appuyait sur un déambulateur.

Bella remarqua que cette dame s'exprimait avec un accent étranger.

"Oui, je le suis," répondit-elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de retourner son sourire à cette dame. "Je me disais combien ça doit être merveilleux d'appartenir à une grande et longue lignée," soupira-t-elle avec envie.

Les yeux de la vieille dame se rembrunirent et elle tendit une main fragile pour agripper le bras de Bella qui fut surprise par la force de son étreinte.

"_Mein libeling,_ la famille n'est pas toujours là où tu es née mais elle est là où est ton cœur."

Bella suivit le regard aiguisé de la femme jusqu'où se trouvait Edward en train de discuter avec un jeune homme à la réception. Elle tourna ses yeux lumineux vers ceux de Bella. "Votre jeune homme semble occuper une place importante dans votre cœur," dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Bella sourit et acquiesça. "Oui! Lui et sa famille m'ont ouvert leurs cœurs sans aucune réserve. J'étais seule et ils m'ont prise avec eux."

La femme sourit et hocha la tête. "Alors ma chère, il semblerait que vous allez fonder une lignée grande et longue, n'est-ce pas?"

Bella rit et fit oui de la tête. "On dirait que je vais le faire. Oh! Je suis désolée ; je suis Bella, Bella Swan."

La femme lui fit un sourire en lui montrant la peinture sur le mur. "Je suis Gretel Von Trapp Reissenmier," dit-elle doucement et Bella haleta alors que ses yeux allaient de la peinture à la dame plusieurs fois.

"Vraiment? Oh mon Dieu! Waouh! Je suis tellement honorée de vous rencontrer!" bafouilla-t-elle.

Gretel laissa échapper un rire joueur qui sortit comme un 'T'.

"Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer Bella Swan. J'espère que vous profiterez de votre séjour ici avec votre jeune homme."

Bella rougit et elle regarda Edward et l'homme avec qui il parlait s'approcher d'elles.

Elle tendit sa main et Edward la prit dans la sienne, la portant à sa bouche pour l'embrasser gentiment. Elle rougit fortement de nouveau.

"Gretel, voici mon Edward — je veux dire c'est mon, euh, mon 'jeune homme'," bégaya-t-elle.

Edward prit la main frêle qui était tendue vers lui et se pencha sur elle, en déposant un doux baiser sur le milieu de la peau flétrie mais douce.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Frau Ressenmier," dit Edward, en prononçant le nom avec un accent impeccable.

Bella sentit ses genoux faiblir en voyant combien il était gentil et presque tendre avec cette vieille dame.

Gretel rigola avant que ses yeux amusés ne rencontrent ceux de Bella en une conspiration silencieuse. "S'il vous plait appelez-moi Gretel. Aaah je peux voir pourquoi la jeune Bella est si amoureuse de vous." Elle regarda devant eux l'homme qui était debout à côté d'elle.

"Voici mon arrière-grand-petit-neveu Friederik. Es-tu venu pour me ramener dans mon placard?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui voulait s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Friederik rit. "_Tante Gretel_, comme si quelqu'un pouvait te mettre sous clé! Non je venais juste te voir pour te demander de te joindre à moi pour prendre le thé."

Elle hocha la tête et prit son bras tendu. "Ça parait 'génial' comme disent les jeunes. Bella, Edward, j'espère que je vous verrai une autre fois avant que vous ne partiez."

Ils lui dirent au revoir et regardèrent l'homme grand et la petite femme s'éloigner doucement vers la salle à manger.

Bella réalisa qu'Edward lui tenait toujours la main et elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éclatant. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qui c'est?" demanda-t-elle craintivement pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient dehors.

Il hocha la tête. "Oui, son neveu est l'un des responsables ici et il me disait que Gretel est la plus jeune des enfants Von Trapp."

Il sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella. "Viens, nous allons partir à l'aventure cet après-midi," murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il aima la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'enthousiasme en entendant ses mots. Elle était si différente de la jeune fille rebelle et bagarreuse qui était arrivée à Hope Springs quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant ses yeux étaient brillants de vie et absolument étincelants bien qu'il reste encore une petite trace de l'épave décharnée, sans vêtement, sans argent et sans beaucoup d'espoir d'avenir qu'elle avait été.

Son bras s'enroula instinctivement autour d'elle et il posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. " Je t'aime ma douce."

Bella sourit. "Je t'aime aussi, mon 'doux'," dit-elle en plaisantant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors Bella haleta. " Edward! C'est pour nous?"

Il hocha la tête et partagèrent un sourire avec le conducteur du traîneau tiré par un cheval.

"Il y a suffisamment de neige pour le traîneau et nous n'irons pas très vite. Le conducteur sera très prudent."

Le conducteur, Stanley, les salua avant d'aider Bella à grimper vers les mains tendues d'Edward. Elle se blottit sous les épaisses couvertures qui étaient fournies et elle sourit lorsque Stanley leur montra le chocolat chaud à la vanille ainsi que les tasses et les guimauves qui étaient stockés dans un rangement prévu à cet effet.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit Stanley leur fit visiter la propriété Von Trapp. Le cheval était un percheron qui s'appelait "Grison" à cause de ses belles couleurs tachetées grises et blanches.

Après un moment Bella eut du mal à se concentrer sur le paysage et sur la voix de Stanley alors qu'elle prenait conscience du toucher doux et taquin d'Edward, de ses baisers et de la façon dont son nez effleurait sa mâchoire ainsi que le sentiment exaltant de la pression de ses lèvres froides au creux de sa gorge.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait demander grâce elle vit l'hôtel se profiler de nouveau et elle ne fut pas sûre si elle était frustrée ou heureuse que leur promenade se termine.

Edward sauta du traîneau avec un sourire diabolique et une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux incroyablement verts. Il tint les bras ouverts pour Bella qui faisait la moue et luttait pour sortir de sous la montagne de couvertures qu'il avait repoussée sur elle.

"Allez viens mon petit cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête de jouer avec les couvertures…"

Il luttait pour ne pas rire et Bella grognait et soufflait entre ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle tombe du traîneau dans ses bras, le visage rouge et légèrement en sueur.

"Pouf!" s'exclama-t-elle et elle atterrit contre son torse.

"Essaierais-tu de voler Bells? Ça marche mieux en partant du toit du garage!" s'exclama fortement Emmett et Bella releva la tête pour le voir ainsi que Rosalie, Alice et Jasper qui se tenaient à l'entrée.

Elle le fixa alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir sa parka.

Edward recula et se retourna pour remercier le conducteur avant d'en revenir rapidement à elle. Il lui enleva ses mitaines et ouvrit sa veste. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Merci! Je pensais que mon sang allait finir par bouillir tellement j'avais chaud!"

Edward ignora ses frères qui éclataient d'un rire sonore et les ricanements d'Alice et de Rosalie alors qu'il repoussait ses cheveux de son cou. "Tu es bouillante, amour, il faut que nous rentrions pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid et que tu tombes malade."

Il n'essaya même pas de cacher son petit sourire alors que Bella prenait sa main et l'entraina à l'intérieur où les autres les attendaient.

Jasper et Emmett se dirigèrent vers leur maison pendant que Bella étreignait et saluait les filles.

"Bella, on dirait que tu as passé un bon moment! C'était comment la promenade en traîneau?" demanda Alice.

"Oh mon Dieu Alice, c'était la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite. Tu devrais le faire avec Jasper c'est si romantique et même s'il fait sacrément froid, c'est euh, très agréable de lutiner."

Rosalie haussa les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu as bien dit 'agréable de lutiner'? En voyant ton visage quand vous êtes arrivés, je dirai que c'est plus qu'agréable, Bella."

Elle rougit et baissa la tête. " Ouais d'accord, bon c'était un peu mieux qu'agréable," grommela-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle puisse en dire davantage Edward, Emmett et Jasper les rejoignirent.

"Alors ce soir il y a un dîner et un bal dans la salle à manger principale, nous pensions que ce serait bien d'en profiter, qu'en pensez-vous?" demanda Jasper.

Bella leva la tête pour voir Edward qui l'observait et elle essaya de cacher la pointe de déception qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait être seule avec lui plus que toute autre chose, réalisa-t-elle.

"Nous avons encore deux autres nuits ici après ce soir et nous aurons donc beaucoup de temps pour 'être seuls'," intervint Edward et même s'il les regardait tous, Bella sut qu'il s'adressait à elle en particulier.

Elle soupira. "D'accord, on dirait un bon plan, mais ne me demande juste pas de danser d'accord? Je ne fais pas ce genre de fantaisies de fille !" déclara-telle avec fermeté.

Emmett rit. Il y a des fantaisies de filles? Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit ça? Bébé - Aïe!" Emmett sauta loin et se frotta le pied car Rosalie avait écrasé sa botte à talons aiguille sur son pied avec satisfaction.

Edward secoua la tête. "D'accord, on se donne rendez-vous au bar à dix-neuf heures? Il est déjà presque dix-huit heures."

Alice se dépêcha d'entrainer Jasper vers l'entrée, elle était stressée en pensant qu'elle n'avait qu'une heure pour se préparer.

Edward et Bella se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et elle lui fit un sourire timide alors qu'ils y entraient.

Les lumières étaient allumées dans le salon et Bella remarqua que le feu flambait. Il y avait un plateau d'argent avec deux verres de sherry posés à l'extrémité de la table.

Edward prit les deux petits verres et en tendit un à Bella. "C'est une liqueur très sucrée qui est supposée te réchauffer par une nuit froide."

Elle en prit une petite gorgée et plissa le nez de façon adorable. "Je ne sais pas si j'aime vraiment ce goût."

"Eh bien tu n'as pas besoin de tout boire, amour. Mais ça réchauffe bien n'est-ce pas?"

Elle fredonnait en regardant autour d'elle. La pièce ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un chalet de ski quelque part en Europe alors que des images de quelqu'un faisant autre chose de son corps pour le 'réchauffer' passèrent rapidement dans sa tête.

Elle essaya de cacher ses pensées en regardant Edward, mais il put lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ce dont il était reconnaissant car elle n'était pas toujours disposée à révéler ses pensées et ses sentiments, il vit ses yeux devenir noirs et deux taches rouges envahir ses pommettes et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le peu de sherry qu'elle avait bu.

"A quoi penses-tu ma douce?" demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

"Il me tarde d'être plus tard dans la soirée," dit-elle avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, gênée.

Edward ne cacha pas son petit sourire affamé. "Ne souhaite pas que la nuit arrive Bébé et pense à ceci comme à des préliminaires," dit-il et Bella jouit presque sur place.

Putain! Comment allait-elle pouvoir tenir pendant ces quelques heures avec des images de 'préliminaires' dansant dans sa tête.

Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant. "Tu es un sacré allumeur, Edward Cullen!"

Tout à coup Edward s'avança, les verres oubliés et il la poussa contre la porte de la grande chambre. "Putain Isabella, ça me demande chaque once de contrôle que je possède de ne pas t'avoir fait l'amour d'un millier de façons différentes durant ces trois derniers mois et plus spécialement quand tu m'allumes et que tu me supplies de te prendre." Sa respiration tiède caressait doucement son oreille et Bella pouvait sentir son humidité couler à travers ses couches de vêtements, elle était trempée.

Il s'arrêta de parler et ses yeux se plissèrent avant qu'il ne lève une main en gardant le contact avec les yeux de Bella, il fit courir ses doigts au milieu de sa poitrine et jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son jeans avant de la saisir soudainement à la jonction de ses cuisses et de lui sourire. "Putain, est-ce que tu sais que je peux sentir ton excitation d'ici, Bella? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça provoque en moi, Amour?"

Il enroula son pied autour de la cheville de Bella et poussa sa bite dure contre son ventre.

Elle laissa échapper un grognement qui ressemblait à celui d'un animal et ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses avant-bras.

"Edward, bébé, s'il te plait… Dieu, s'il te plait…"

Edward se retrouva de l'autre côté de la pièce tout d'un coup et la fixa avec des yeux noirs comme la nuit.

"S'il te plait vas-y, va te doucher, Isabella, ou sinon nous ne quitterons pas cette chambre avant les trois prochains jours."

Bella était haletante et elle lécha ses lèvres sèches avant de hocher la tête et d'entrer dans la chambre sans discussion.

Elle enfonça ses doigts aussi profond qu'elle put alors que son autre main pinçait et tordait ses mamelons - elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de libération avant qu'ils ne quittent la suite ou bien elle allait lui faire vivre un enfer et elle l'attaquerait dès qu'elle allait le voir!

Quelques mouvements de plus et elle haletait à la recherche d'air en grognant le nom d'Edward.

Il aurait été flatté mais au même moment il était appuyé contre le mur de l'autre douche alors que sa main était serrée en poing autour de sa queue turgescente et pompait de haut en bas impitoyablement. Il espérait pouvoir chasser un peu de toute cette tension et être en mesure de se restreindre pour ne pas se précipiter dans le couloir et arracher la porte de ses gonds avant de prendre Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie son nom.

L'image fit son effet et ses genoux lâchèrent presque, alors que de longues chaines de sperme tapissaient les portes de la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard Bella arriva dans le salon où Edward l'attendait. "Tu es magnifique Bella," murmura-t-il en voyant la robe de cocktail violette qu'elle portait.

Elle sourit. "Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi." Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise et une cravate noires.

Ils restèrent silencieux avant de se féliciter pour leur 'préparation' pour la soirée.

"C'est bon?" demanda-t-il en lui tendant le châle argenté crocheté qu'Alice avait choisi pour aller avec sa robe.

Bella hocha la tête.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward n'avait jamais été si conscient de quelqu'un dans sa vie avant. Il remarquait chaque expression, chaque nuance, chaque petit mouvement que Bella faisait. Pendant tout le dîner sa famille le taquina encore et encore parce qu'il restait fixé sur Bella.

Elle était son monde et elle rigola et flirta avec lui pendant tout le repas. Lorsque la musique commença, elle n'essaya même pas de discuter avec lui lorsqu'il lui tendit la main, elle posa ses doigts dans sa main dans une confiance absolue.

Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le couple radieux évoluer doucement sur la piste de danse. Sans même le réaliser Bella ne trébucha pas une seule fois et ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot durant leur première danse. Ils parlaient avec leurs yeux et se faisaient des déclarations et des promesses que seuls leurs cœurs pouvaient comprendre.

"Waouh, on était comme ça Rosie?" demanda Emmett doucement en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne pour la parsemer de baisers en l'amenant sur la piste de danse à la suite d'Edward et de Bella.

Rosalie inclina la tête en regardant pensivement dans les yeux bleus et songeurs de son mari. Même après tout ce temps elle pouvait voir le regret et la tristesse dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Emmett regretterait toujours d'avoir dérapé et presque perdu toute sa famille pour de bon. Même s'ils avaient tous les deux travaillé d'arrache-pied pour réparer leur relation d'honnêteté et que Rosalie lui faisait confiance, elle savait que son échec pesait parfois sur son esprit.

Rosalie tendit sa main vers sa mâchoire ciselée et la prit dans sa paume. "Emmett nous sommes toujours comme ça. Tu me regardes chaque jour de la même façon qu'Edward regarde Bella, mon chéri."

Soudain ses yeux pétillèrent malicieusement. "Allons-nous nous échapper pour aller 'tester' le bain à remous de notre chambre?" demanda-t-elle.

Le muscle de la mâchoire d'Emmett se contracta et ses yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement alors que ses mains serrèrent les hanches de Rosalie en l'attirant contre la bosse dans son pantalon.

"Rosie, enfer et damnation bébé, tu veux me tuer! Faisons ça immédiatement." Emmett prit Rosalie contre lui et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour récupérer leurs manteaux avant de se précipiter dehors.

L'instant d'après c'est Jasper et Alice qui s'arrêtèrent près d'Edward pour les saluer avant de se hâter de partir rapidement comme Emmett.

Edward s'écarta légèrement de Bella avant de pouvoir la regarder dans ses yeux chocolat fondu.

"Veux-tu t'asseoir?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille : "Non Edward. Je voudrais que tu m'amènes à notre chambre et que tu me fasses l'amour."

Les mots de Bella firent légèrement trébucher Edward, ce qui la fit rire parce que des deux c'était elle, de loin, la maladroite numéro un.

Bella s'arrêta et leva un sourcil interrogatif vers lui. "Que se passe-t-il? Nerveux ou tu as changé d'avis?" Elle se retourna et franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient de leur table et elle prit son sac à main et elle se retourna pour constater qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en penchant la tête. "Le chat a pris ta langue Docteur Cullen ou es-tu juste en train de digérer? " Et sur ce Bella quitta la petite salle de bal. Elle s'assura de balancer ses hanches un peu plus que d'ordinaire, juste comme Rosalie le lui avait montré et pour une fois elle fut contente que sa robe ait un grand décolleté qui tombe dangereusement bas dans son dos.

Elle monta les escaliers lentement, essayant de donner du temps à Edward pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses sens et la suivre et elle fut un petit plus que désappointée lorsqu'elle arriva pour ouvrir la porte et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de lui.

Elle allait rentrer la vieille clé dans la serrure, lorsque de longs doigts se refermèrent sur sa main tendue et elle poussa un cri dans le couloir silencieux.

Elle se retourna puis se décala contre la porte en constatant qu'elle était nez à nez avec Edward.

"Putain, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Edward!" souffla-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien mais il mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et se pencha pour la coincer contre la porte pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

"Je vais passer le reste de la nuit à m'assurer que tu saches que je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Isabella et la seule chatte qui puisse attraper ma langue est heureusement la tienne et enfin nous verrons lequel d'entre nous est "repu".

Bella gémit et elle commença à sentir ses jambes faiblir.

Il la tira à lui et la maintint en toute sécurité avant d'ouvrir la porte puis il la chargea et la transporta dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

La prochaine chose dont elle fut consciente c'est d'être remise sur ses pieds près du lit et Edward était là à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle regarda dans la pièce pour la première fois et elle remarqua qu'il y avait des centaines de bougies électroniques qui l'éclairaient.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Edward elle le trouva nerveux. "C'est trop? Ça va? Je voulais que ce soit spécial et …" il se mit à bégayer, ce qui était inhabituel.

La nervosité d'Edward donnait à Bella un sentiment de calme et d'assurance. Soudain c'est elle qui avait le contrôle et ses craintes semblaient s'être éloignées. Elle lui fit le sourire le plus doux qu'elle put alors que sa main se dirigea dans son dos et ensuite sa robe tomba sur ses hanches.

Il souffla en voyant son corps mince et tonique. Sa peau luisait dans la lumière et la courbe de ses seins était suivie par ses mamelons qui étaient durs et qui mendiaient silencieusement pour avoir sa bouche.

"Tu es sans nul doute la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue," chuchota-t-il admiratif.

Elle roula des hanches et le vêtement fragile tomba à ses pieds. Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent en découvrant le petit bout de tissu noir qui couvrait sa chaleur.

Elle fit un pas pour sortir de sa robe étalée par terre et marcha vers lui avec assurance. Elle déboutonna habilement sa chemise sans en rater une miette alors qu'il se tenait bêtement devant elle.

Une fois sa chemise déboutonnée entièrement elle la repoussa sur ses épaules et ce fut seulement lorsque ses mains eurent fini leur travail rapide sur son pantalon, qu'Edward sembla émerger de sa torpeur.

Avec un grognement sourd ses mains jaillirent et saisirent sa taille incroyablement petite.

"Je veux te vénérer," gémit-il à moitié lorsque les doigts de Bella plongèrent sous son boxer. Elle gratta ses ongles courts dans le doux nid de poil et elle rigola lorsque sa bite poussa contre sa main tel un animal de compagnie qui recherche le contact de son maître.

"Je veux que tu me prennes, Edward. Fais-moi tienne."

Edward balança ses chaussures et en quelques secondes tous ses vêtements furent éparpillés par terre alors qu'il reculait avec Bella jusqu'à ce que ses jambes buttent contre le lit.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse, les jambes de Bella s'ouvrant naturellement pour accueillir Edward entre elles.

Ils laissèrent échapper tous les deux un fort juron alors que sa queue cognait contre sa chatte humide.

"Putain!"

"Oh mon Dieu!"

Edward fit remonter Bella vers la tête du lit avant de plonger sur sa bouche et de l'embrasser intensément. Leurs langues se battirent en duel et leurs corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à court d'air.

Sans s'arrêter, Edward l'inonda de baisers sur le visage, le cou et jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se referment sur son mamelon alors que ses doigts rendaient hommage à son autre sein.

Les hanches de Bella ruaient en essayant de rencontrer une friction quelconque pour apaiser la douleur qu'elle ressentait en elle, mais c'était impossible.

Subitement Edward se redressa, séparant leurs torses. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit et son visage contracté dans l'effort de se contrôler.

"Je ne peux pas attendre, amour. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir, mais j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant."

Bella enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. "Prends-moi maintenant, j'ai aussi besoin de toi."

"Dieu merci!"

Il guida rapidement sa grosse queue presque douloureuse vers son entrée humide et sans plus attendre, il poussa lentement et régulièrement en elle.

Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait mourir à cause des sensations que cela lui procurait. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle sut pourquoi on en faisait toute une histoire.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle avait intensément envie, appelait Edward à l'intérieur de sa chaleur. Elle le voulait, elle voulait qu'il la possède. Elle voulait qu'il la marque comme étant sienne. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse sienne.

Elle souleva ses hanches et agrippa ses fesses dans ses mains, et elle le poussa aussi loin qu'elle put en elle.

Edward trembla et essaya de lutter contre l'impérieuse nécessité qu'il sentait d'être en elle.

"Bella, bébé, s'il te plait, je veux être gentil…" il haleta mais Bella s'en moquait.

"Non, prends-moi Edward! J'ai besoin de t'appartenir!" exigea-t-elle, et avec un dernier soubresaut Edward laissa libre court à ses plus bas instincts en l'attrapant par les hanches et en la regardant.

"Tu. Es. A. Moi!" grogna-t-il en commençant à la marteler.

Les ongles de Bella s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules alors qu'Edward poussait encore et encore.

Sa tête tournait car les sensations devenaient trop fortes et elle jouit en criant son nom.

Edward n'avait pas fini et il devint plus gros encore en sentant la contraction de ses muscles qui le massait. Ses jus coulaient sur leurs cuisses alors qu'Edward sentait son contrôle l'abandonner. Après tous les mois qu'ils avaient passé à s'explorer l'un l'autre, Edward avait bêtement pensé qu'il serait en mesure de contrôler son envie de Bella mais ses doigts creusant dans ses biceps et ses jambes folâtres serrant étroitement ses hanches, sa chaleur séduisante et humide furent une surcharge complète de sentiments et de sensations plus les supplications de Bella, oui ses supplications, il se libéra profondément en elle, en criant son nom.

"Je t'aime ma Bella," déclara-t-il en embrassant tendrement sa joue avant de s'autoriser à se détendre complètement contre son corps.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il devint conscient du fait qu'il était à moitié couché sur elle et il se dégagea alarmé et essaya d'alléger l'inconfort jusqu'à ce que Bella resserre ses membres autour de lui en s'y accrochant comme si elle essayait de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

"Hey mon petit singe est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Elle hocha la tête sans bouger son visage et Edward fut immédiatement en alerte.

_Putain, quelque chose n'allait pas!_

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Edward alors que ses bras et ses jambes restaient enroulés autour de lui. Elle s'efforçait d'être aussi silencieuse que possible en essayant de calmer les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger.

Faire l'amour avec Edward Cullen était beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Il était un amoureux bon et attentionné. Son toucher était doux et Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante …avant! Elle n'avait jamais su que faire l'amour, faire l'amour réellement avec quelqu'un qu'on aime et qu'on adore pouvait vous faire sentir la plus désirable, fragile et précieuse femme au monde.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ressentait _toutes ces choses_ aussi fort! Elle était heureuse, triste et un peu effrayée par l'énormité de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle avait senti leur relation changer pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Elle était pleine d'amour, de chaleur et de satisfaction et en même temps elle pouvait sentir la peur au creux de son estomac.

Ce n'était plus juste une relation entre petits-amis. C'était réel et c'était pour la vie.

Et même si cette pensée d'aimer quelqu'un pour les soixante-dix ou quatre-vingts prochaines années était énorme pour quelqu'un de dix-huit ans, le sentiment qui envoya valser Bella dans une spirale descendante de panique fut que _c'était cet homme qui tenait son monde dans la paume de sa main et si jamais il la laissait, volontairement ou non elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y survivre._

C'est cette pensée qui amena Bella au bord de l'abime et avec un sanglot étouffé, elle repoussa Edward avant de sauter du lit et de se ruer en trébuchant dans la salle de bain.

Elle eut simplement l'impression d'une vision d'horreur et de blessure sur le visage d'Edward avant de refermer la porte et de s'écrouler sur le sol en enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux et d'y enfouir sa tête.

"PUTAIN! BELLA! OUVRE CETTE PORTE! BELLA!" hurla Edward en se jetant sur la porte juste un instant trop tard au moment où la serrure cliqueta.

"ET MERDE!"

Bella sursauta alors que la poignée de la porte claquait et ensuite elle se mit à trembler violement.

"Bella! Ouvre cette putain de porte! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Que s'est-t-il passé? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal? Est-ce que tu … putain, Bella est-ce que tu saignes?" Elle fourra son poing dans sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot.

Il pensait qu'elle pleurait parce qu'il l'avait blessée! Comment pouvait-elle aussi stupide? Comment pouvait-elle être si cruelle de partir loin de lui? Bien sûr qu'il serait fatigué d'elle et la laisserait si elle continuait à se comporter comme une putain de gamine de cinq ans!

Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer fort de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle put l'imaginer en train de tirer sur ses cheveux agonisant sur ce qu'il lui avait 'fait'.

Il y eut un petit coup contre la porte. "Bella? Bébé, amour, je vais appeler quelqu'un, d'accord? Je vais appeler Alice ou Rosalie et les faire venir pour prendre soin de toi, d'accord? Je te le promets." Sa voix se brisa et Bella mordit son poing plus fort en entendant la détresse dans sa voix. "Je te promets que je vais rester à l'écart si tu veux que je …"

"NON! Edward, non!" Elle tituba et déverrouilla la porte et elle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'Edward était agenouillé.

Elle ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes et elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Pendant un moment Edward resta figé et insensible mais la sensation de ses larmes chaudes sur sa peau était suffisante pour qu'il la prenne et la tire sur ses genoux.

Peu importe qu'il soit presque deux heures du matin ou qu'ils soient nus sur le sol de la chambre d'hôtel ou qu'un moment auparavant Edward se soit senti comme le pire connard du monde.

Bella était dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement — rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Il fredonnait pour elle en la berçant doucement. Lentement ses reniflements cessèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus calme et que sa respiration ralentisse avec seulement quelques hoquets occasionnels. Ses petits doigts peignaient ses cheveux à l'arrière de son cou et Edward sourit en fredonnant.

Il arrêta finalement de bouger et déposa des baisers sur le sommet de sa tête.

"Peux-tu me parler amour? Je vais devenir fou. Je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai fait de travers."

Elle garda ses yeux fermés et prit de grandes goulées d'air.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Edward. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je me sens tellement… Je ne sais pas… dépassée ou vraiment très émue je suppose. Je sais que c'est idiot et tu vas probablement regretter ça –" Edward posa sa main sur la bouche de Bella pour étouffer ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite, avant de se pencher pour avoir un contact avec ses yeux.

"Quoique que tu sois sur le point de dire - ne le fais pas. Tu n'es ni idiote ni gamine. Les seules fois où je pourrais penser ça c'est si tu essaies de cacher ce que tu ressens et qu'il est évident qu'il faut que nous en parlions. Tu es ma meilleure amie Isabella, est-ce que tu le sais ça?"

Les yeux de Bella étaient écarquillés et elle secoua doucement la tête.

Il lui fit un signe. "C'est vrai tu l'es et tu es ma meilleure amie, ma petite-amie sexy et ma maitresse, si tu n'es pas heureuse alors je veux tout savoir à ce sujet. Même si tu penses que ça n'a pas lieu d'être - ça n'est pas grave parce que 'un problème partagé est un problème à moitié résolu' d'accord?"

Elle acquiesça et elle commença à comprendre ce qu'Edward essayait de lui dire.

"Bien. Alors plus de cache-cache?" Elle secoua la tête et Edward put voir que la panique et la peur avaient reculé.

Il enleva doucement sa main et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres gonflées. Elle ouvrit la bouche immédiatement et Edward sentit en quelques secondes des charbons chauds dans son estomac s'embraser dans un enfer rugissant.

Bella gémit en sentant sa bite pressée contre ses fesses et ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux.

Edward était très tenté de la ramener au lit qui était seulement à quelques mètres de là mais il savait qu'il fallait d'abord parler et à contrecœur il fit ralentir la ferveur de sa langue et de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il la suçote gentiment avant de lever sa tête.

"Prenons un bain, nous pourrons parler dans la baignoire, d'accord?"

Bella n'essaya même pas de cacher sa déception mais elle obéit malgré tout et quitta ses genoux.

Ses jus avaient coulé et elle était gênée en sentant la substance collante sur ses cuisses.

"Désolée pour ça," murmura-telle en lui montrant ses jambes alors qu'il se levait.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus, avant de réaliser de quoi elle s'excusait et il lui fit un sourire en faisant jouer ses sourcils. "L'amour c'est salissant mon petit cœur - et c'est la moitié du plaisir."

Elle rigola.

Il alluma les lumières et la pièce se remplit d'une douce clarté. Bella réalisa à ce moment que le grand jacuzzi était rempli avec de l'eau parfumée qui bouillonnait légèrement.

"Cela devrait prendre soin de tes muscles s'ils sont endoloris," dit-il pendant que Bella entrait dans le bain.

Il y alla lui aussi et ils s'assirent face à face, bien que Bella aurait préféré ne pas le regarder pendant cette conversation qui allait être inconfortable, elle le savait.

"Parle-moi," l'incita-t-il.

"Après que nous - je veux dire pendant, bon quand j'ai euh, " elle s'arrêta et le fixa.

Après un moment à se fixer l'un l'autre, Edward lui sourit gentiment et se pencha en arrière, fermant ses yeux en se passant l'éponge sur son torse. Bella se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire putain, jusqu'à ce que sa voix interrompre ses pensées.

"Je t'écoute Chérie ; prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin," dit-il mollement sans ouvrir les yeux.

Bella souffla, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle ne respirait plus. Edward essayait de la mettre à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre des mots sur les pensées confuses qui étaient prisonnières dans sa tête et il lui donnait la possibilité de partager avec lui, sans avoir à le regarder dans les yeux.

"D'accord. Bien j'ai ressenti une telle émotion pendant que nous faisions l'amour, tu sais? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, seulement avec toi et cette nuit c'était juste - oh mon Dieu, Edward, j'ai pensé avoir une crise cardiaque! C'était merveilleux! Tu m'as fait me sentir si belle, si forte et si sexy! Et en même temps tu m'as fait ressentir aussi beaucoup d'amour. Je me sentais comme si je me noyais dans l'amour et la luxure et puis il y avait cette peur insensée." Bella parlait plus vite en perdant sa nervosité.

Edward restait là comme il pouvait, faisant en sorte de ne montrer aucune émotion. Il travaillait à garder son calme même s'il était terrifié par ce que Bella allait dire. Quand elle dit le mot 'peur' Edward se sentit défaillir. _Lui avait-il fait peur?_

Il était sur le point de s'asseoir quand il sentit Bella bouger, ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et son centre s'approcha tout près de sa queue molle.

De petits doigts s'emparèrent de l'éponge qu'il serrait très fort entre ses doigts et il sentit l'odeur du savon liquide de Bella, le parfum des pommes vertes, de lavande et de quelque chose d'épicé remplir l'air avant que l'éponge ne caresse de nouveau son torse.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Bébé. J'ai peur de tout ça, tout ce que nous partageons pourrait disparaitre et je pourrais me retrouver seule de nouveau…" Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent et Bella sentit sa respiration ralentir pendant qu'elle regardait fixement dans les yeux vert émeraude encadrés par de longs cils sombres et humides.

Edward continua à ne rien dire mais cette fois-ci, Bella n'avait pas peur de continuer à parler, même si elle sentait quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

"Je t'aime tellement Edward. Beaucoup plus que tout ce que je peux exprimer et la pensée de te perdre est suffisante pour me faire peur au-delà de toute raison. Je préfère supporter pendant mille ans des parents adoptifs abusifs si cela signifie que tu resteras avec moi." Elle sentit la panique envahir sa poitrine juste en prononçant les mots et puis l'eau se mit à frapper les côtés de la baignoire alors qu'Edward agrippait le haut de ses bras. Il la secoua doucement alors que son regard noir s'engouffrait dans ses yeux.

"Ça ne va pas arriver! Putain, ne dit pas des choses comme ça, Isabella! Tu n'as pas la putain de moindre idée de combien j'ai envie de te botter le derrière quand tu parles de toi de cette façon! Tu te dévalorises à chaque fois et je ne le veux pas! Maintenant écoute-moi — je ne peux pas te promettre que nous ne nous séparerons pas. Personne n'a cette certitude, Isabella. Tu le sais. Ton père t'aimait et il est mort — de mauvaises choses arrivent à des gens bien, mon petit cœur. C'est pourquoi nous vivons tous les jours pleinement, pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi Isabella Swan et un jour, lorsque le moment sera venu, je te demanderai de m'épouser." Le regard féroce d'Edward s'était radouci jusqu'à ce que ses yeux redeviennent éclatants.

Bella sourit. "Tu feras ça?"

"Bien sûr, ma petite fille. Pour moi, il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi."

Enfin, Bella sentit l'étau de la peur et de la panique se desserrer alors qu'une lueur chaude réchauffait son cœur.

"Je t'aime, Edward."

"Je t'aime, aussi, Amour."

D'autres éclaboussures sur les côtés de la baignoire et Bella se rapprocha et cette fois-ci elle se frotta elle-même contre son érection.

"Prends-moi Edward," dit-elle.

Il bougea brusquement comme s'il avait été frappé. "Quoi?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Prends. Moi. Je veux que tu me marques comme tienne. Seulement à toi," dit-elle en se penchant en avant, l'agressant tout à coup et l'attaquant, dardant sa langue dans sa bouche pour dominer le baiser.

Edward lui permit de prendre le contrôle pendant un moment et avant qu'il s'en aperçoive sa main serrait la base de sa bite et se déplaçait, puis elle remonta sa main avant de s'installer durement sur ses genoux.

"PUTAIN D'ENFER!" rugit-il alors que Bella remontait encore, cette fois en faisant rouler ses hanches pour ajouter de la profondeur à son mouvement et elle grogna alors que le piercing d'Edward créait une délicieuse sensation en elle.

Edward agrippa ses hanches et l'immobilisa. "Debout!" lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle se leva à contrecœur et elle fut surprise lorsqu'Edward la retourna, ses mains se retrouvèrent en appui contre le mur.

Il écarta ses genoux et ses mains caressèrent ses hanches et ses fesses.

"Veux-tu que je te prenne Isabella?" Elle sentit un afflux de jus pendant qu'il parlait. Sa voix était faible, rocailleuse, contrôlée et sombre.

"Oui!"

Il rit sombrement. "Tiens bon, amour, ça va être rude." Après cela il plongea dans sa chaleur en attente et elle poussa un cri.

Presqu'immédiatement Bella se sentit perdre le contrôle mais cette fois-ci Edward n'était pas prêt pour elle, il atteignit et pinça l'un de ses mamelons - durement. Elle sauta et cria mais Edward lui dit calmement de 'rester concentrée' et de ne pas venir encore.

Le fait qu'Edward prenne le contrôle rendait Bella encore plus excitée alors quand il fit glisser sa bite à l'extérieur pour frotter son Prince Albert contre son clitoris elle jouit avec une telle intensité qu'elle pensa s'être fait pipi dessus.

Edward sourit en la relevant et en l'appuyant contre lui. Une fois encore il était en elle et pendant qu'il s'abandonnait et s'insinuait profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, elle avait atteint son paroxysme à trois reprises et elle était sur le point de demander grâce!

Elle s'était presqu'endormie lorsqu'Edward l'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se diriger vers la chambre.

Il l'étendit sur le lit et la sécha rapidement, ensuite elle s'enroula autour de l'oreiller d'Edward pendant qu'il la couvrait avec la couette et en quelques minutes elle s'endormit avec un sourire sur son visage.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mais aussi d'épuisement.

Il s'essuya et utilisa leur serviette pour éponger le sol humide. Heureusement la baignoire était bien conçue et les débordements d'eau étaient dirigés vers les côtés. Une fois que la chambre fut à nouveau rangée, il se brossa les dents et vérifia que tout était sécurisé dans la suite.

Soudain il se sentit complètement épuisé et il accrocha le panonceau 'ne pas déranger' à la poignée de leur porte d'entrée avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières, y compris les bougies électroniques et il grimpa dans le lit.

Presqu'instantanément Bella bougea et gémit alors qu'elle rampait presque sur son torse.

Edward ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Il savait qu'ils avaient encore du chemin à faire mais il savait aussi qu'après cette nuit-là aucun retour en arrière ne serait plus possible pour eux.

C'était officiel : Bella Swan lui appartenait!

.

_Note de l'auteur ! Gretel Von Trapp Reisenmier et son arrière grand petit neveu sont des personnages fictifs alors que le Loge Von Trapp Family existe à Stowe…_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à toutes d'être passées par là...<strong>_  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated** M **vous êtes averties!

**CHAPITRE 21**

**Tout ce que le médecin a prescrit!**

Bella se réveilla lentement. Elle n'était pas particulièrement du matin et ce matin était différent. Elle se sentit différente. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était bien au chaud et son oreiller lui chatouillait le nez.

Attends - quoi?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et pendant une seconde elle se demanda ce que putain elle avait fait et puis les souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui revinrent.

Edward. Elle. Faisant l'amour, ses larmes et leur union dans le bain.

"Hummm," elle s'étira précautionneusement et elle sentit une délicieuse sensibilité dans ses profondeurs. Ce n'était pas douloureux et Bella en était reconnaissante. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa virginité et les autres fois qu'elle avait été avec Tyler, elle avait comme des tisons à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait été à vif et elle avait pleuré pendant des jours avant d'être capable de se rendre dans une maison médicale pour se procurer une crème apaisante et du lubrifiant.

Mais Edward avait été si patient et aimant et chaque fois qu'il la touchait il la faisait se sentir comme la femme la plus précieuse de la terre. Bella se souvint comment toutes ses émotions avaient explosé la nuit précédente et aussi la manière dont Edward avait été si doux avec elle. Avec ces pensées à l'esprit, elle prit conscience qu'elle était une fois de plus étendue sur sa poitrine, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ses poils lui chatouillaient le nez.

L'une des mains d'Edward l'agrippa derrière le genou doucement et il le déplaça au-dessus de son aine et Bella dut étouffer un petit rire lorsqu'elle sentit sa queue tressaillir et se presser contre sa jambe.

L'autre main d'Edward était enfouie dans les cheveux de Bella et le bout de ses doigts caressait son cou légèrement de temps en temps.

Aussi bien installée qu'elle soit, Bella avait besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain, et elle avait vraiment besoin de café. Elle passa les quelques minutes suivantes à essayer d'être aussi discrète que possible comme le léopard rampant hors du lit sur le sol.

Elle se sentit mieux après sa rapide routine matinale, qui incluait de se brosser les cheveux et les dents, se rafraichir le visage et utiliser les toilettes.

Une fois rafraichie, elle se dirigea dans la chambre, pour essayer de téléphoner en bas pour avoir à manger et du café, mais juste au moment où elle passait la porte une voix rauque s'adressa à elle.

"C'est la deuxième fois que tu te faufiles pendant que je dors, c'est quelque chose que tu fais souvent?" La voix d'Edward était rendue pâteuse par le sommeil et Bella pensa que c'était tellement sexy.

Elle rigola et elle s'empara de la chemise qu'Edward portait hier soir et s'y glissa. Il frotta ses yeux pour les débarrasser du sommeil et il s'appuya sur le coude pour pouvoir regarder Bella correctement.

"Putain, tu es magnifique," murmura-t-il et elle rougit.

"J'allais juste appeler pour avoir du café," dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward tapota l'espace à côté de lui. "Viens là, amour. Nous pouvons téléphoner d'ici."

Bella mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. "Je ne voulais pas te déranger."

Il sourit. "Chérie, juste te voir aussi sexy maintenant est très 'dérangeant'. Viens là, reviens au lit." Il l'amadoua avec son sourire sexy auquel il le savait, elle ne pouvait pas résister.

Elle alla vers le lit et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, la main d'Edward se tendit et il l'attira à lui, la récupérant à peine alors qu'elle tombait en avant.

"Hey! C'est pas du jeu!" protesta-t-elle alors qu'Edward la renversait rapidement pour se positionner au-dessus d'elle et chatouiller ses côtes.

Elle plissa les yeux et avec un regard déterminé elle planta ses petits doigts dans ses côtes, endroit où il était exceptionnellement sensible.

"D'accord! Arrête! Je me rends! POUCE! " cria-t-il en tombant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

"Commande un bon petit déjeuner, amour, je ne prévois pas de sortir d'ici avant cet après-midi," dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il sourit en s'apercevant que Bella matait son cul nu tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête et rougit furieusement alors qu'il refermait la porte de la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé sa commande, elle arrangea les oreillers et s'étira pour attraper son téléphone. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore très tôt, juste un peu après sept heures. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse nuit!

Elle se glissa à nouveau sous la couette épaisse en duvet d'oie blanc et neigeux et laissa échapper un soupir heureux en repensant à la soirée précédente.

Edward était un amant attentionné. Il semblait anticiper ses besoins avant qu'elle-même n'en ait vraiment conscience.

Elle se retourna et s'empara de l'oreiller d'Edward. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et respira son odeur avec un petit rire.

Putain! Je deviens comme 'ces' filles! pensa-t-elle en gémissant, avant de m'en apercevoir je vais rigoler au téléphone avec mes amies au sujet de la taille de sa -"

Le reste de ses pensées se perdit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Edward folâtrer sur le côté de son cou.

"A propos de quoi riais-tu, jolie fille?"

Elle enfouit son visage plus profondément dans les oreillers et secoua sa tête vigoureusement.

"Je ne le dirai pas!" cria-t-elle dans l'oreiller.

Il rigola et il s'apprêtait à grimper dans le lit de nouveau lorsqu'il y eut un petit coup à la porte.

Bella réalisa qu'Edward sentait le savon et cette odeur très spéciale qui lui appartenait et qu'elle aimait – épicée, boisée et mentholée.

Il se redressa et passa son boxer alors que Bella se retournait et s'asseyait en soufflant. Elle voulait davantage d'amour mais en même temps son estomac gargouillait et elle entendit Edward rire en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Après quelques instants il revint en poussant un chariot de service avec un sourire amusé. "Quelle quantité de nourriture as-tu commandée?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu as dit que tu avais faim et moi putain, je meurs de faim, alors - hey y-a-t-il assez de café?"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Après un délicieux petit-déjeuner composé de bacon, d'œufs pochés, de toasts, compotes de fruits, yaourt et miel et une assiette de pâtisseries avec une quantité impressionnante de café, Bella se recoucha en grognant et en se frottant l'estomac.

"C'était incroyable!" soupira-t-elle.

Edward roula des yeux et posa leurs assiettes sur le chariot avant de le faire rouler à l'extérieur.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il enleva son boxer et se remit au lit poussant Bella contre son torse.

"Ce qui est étonnant c'est la quantité de nourriture que tu peux faire entrer dans ce petit corps! Où mets-tu tout ça?"

Bella sourit. "Tu sais avant que je vienne à Hope Springs, lorsque les temps étaient durs, j'étais tellement habituée à manquer de nourriture qu'il m'a fallu quelques mois pour manger réellement à ma faim. Jasper a travaillé avec moi jusqu'à ce que finalement je m'autorise à manger correctement et à ne plus mettre de la nourriture de côté pour plus tard comme les écureuils."

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il détestait penser à Bella toute seule, affamée et sans protection. Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait des années avant qu'elle ne les trouve, son cœur se serrait de tristesse.

Bella se pencha pour atteindre son front et caressa ses rides. "Ne sois pas triste, Bébé, je suis bien maintenant."

Il soupira et il remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. "Je sais, mais je ne pourrais pas arrêter de me sentir triste en pensant à ce que tu as vécu lorsque tu étais enfant, Bella. Je suis juste reconnaissant de savoir que nos enfants n'auront jamais à traverser ça —" il s'arrêta de parler brusquement en voyant son expression choquée.

"Quoi?"

Bella s'assit doucement et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle luttait pour contrôler sa respiration.

"Bella? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Amour?" Il voulut se rapprocher d'elle mais il s'arrêta en voyant son corps tendu.

"Il faut que je me douche," dit-elle en rejetant la couette et en se levant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu même faire un pas il l'attrapa par la main et l'arrêta. Bella regardait leurs mains jointes avec un regard triste.

"Bella tu m'as promis il y a juste quelques heures que tu ne te déroberais pas face aux conversations difficiles. Alors parle-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui t'a mis dans cet état?"

A contrecœur, elle leva les yeux pour trouver son regard.

"Edward — je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant. Je ne peux pas," dit-elle tranquillement.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Quoi? Mais Kébi a dit que tout allait bien! Elle…" Bella secoua la tête.

"Physiquement je vais bien, mais Edward, si j'ai appris quelque chose sur moi-même durant les mois passés pendant ma thérapie, c'est que je n'ai eu aucun modèle de mère dans ma vie et que je n'ai aucune idée de comment être une mère! Je ne vais pas te mettre, ou notre enfant dans cette situation, peu importe si j'en veux!" Ses yeux brillaient de colère et de larmes alors qu'elle soutenait son regard.

Edward retint son argumentation. Il pouvait voir le désir nostalgique dans ses yeux alors qu'elle bégayait à la seule mention de leur enfant. Ils n'étaient pas pressés et il était résolu à lui laisser autant de temps qu'il lui en faudrait.

Alors il leva leurs mains jointes et il embrassa ses doigts doucement.

"D'accord mon petit cœur, viens, allons-nous essayer la douche? Il y a un siège là-dedans et je pense qu'il est juste à la bonne hauteur pour nous amuser!" dit-il en faisant jouer ses sourcils de façon comique.

L'expression de Bella se radoucit et elle réalisa qu'il n'allait pas débattre avec elle à ce sujet.

"Est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre la position 'du cheval renversé'?" demanda-t-elle en riant en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Il grogna et sauta du lit. "Tu vas me tuer, Bella!"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à se détendre dans leur suite après avoir fait l'amour une troisième fois ; ils s'habillèrent et descendirent pour déjeuner en famille. A l'amusement des gars Bella courut vers Alice et Rosalie et les trois filles se sautèrent dans les bras bruyamment jusqu'à ce que le serveur se racle la gorge exagérément et leur désigne nerveusement leur table.

Alice et Rosalie sourirent tout en passant leurs bras autour de ceux de Bella.

"Comment c'était?"

"Tu es resplendissante, Bells!"

"Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu marches un peu bizarrement."

"Avez-vous été audacieux?"

Bella rougit furieusement alors qu'elle les regardait l'une après l'autre, "Dieu! N'avez-vous rien d'autre à penser qu'à moi et çà Edward en train de faire ça?" murmura-t-elle.

Alice secoua sa tête rapidement. "Crois-moi chérie, mon homme me tient plus que satisfaite mais ça fait du bien de vous voir tous les deux, semblant être 'satisfaits'."

Bella haussa juste les épaules et rigola de nouveau plus par humiliation mais elle allait vraiment devenir une 'fille comme ça!' pensa-t-elle avec dégoût.

Bella vit l'expression exaspérée d'Edward alors qu'il essayait de l'attirer loin de ses sœurs.

"D'accord les filles, je pense que vous êtes en train de mettre ma petite-amie dans l'embarras!" dit-il sévèrement.

Ça lui valut une claque sur le bras provenant de Rosalie, alors qu'elle se dirigeait en se pavanant vers sa chaise. "Oh ne sois pas si outré, Edward - vous êtes resplendissants comme des jeunes mariés."

"Que fait-on cet après-midi?" demanda Emmett en commençant à manger leur entrée qui était une soupe poireau/pomme de terre.

Jasper regarda autour de la table. "Eh bien, J'ai parlé au directeur et il dit qu'il semblerait que le temps aille en se réchauffant alors il a suggéré que nous empruntions les sentiers avec la motoneige tant qu'ils sont encore bien couverts et il y a parait-il beaucoup de neige sur les collines derrière ici, qu'en pensez-vous?"

Les visages d'Emmett et d'Edward s'illuminèrent alors qu'Alice et Rosalie grognèrent.

Bella regarda les uns et les autres. "D'après vos réactions j'en conclus que les gars aiment les scooters des neiges alors que vous deux détestez ça?"

"Nous ne 'détestons ' pas ça, Bells, mais tu n'as jamais vu ces trois-là et leur esprit de compétition!" rétorqua Rosalie.

"Nous ne sommes pas comme ça! "protesta Jasper, pendant qu'Emmett et Edward hochaient la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Oh s'il vous plait! Vous vous battez même pour le dernier morceau de blanc de la dinde!" renchérit Alice.

"Alors? Juste un truc entre frères! - Maman m'a toujours permis de l'avoir parce que je suis le plus jeune," dit Edward avec un sourire béat qui lui valut un coup de poing d'Emmett.

"Hey!"

"Ouais tu le réclamais et tu n'es plus le "bébé" depuis longtemps, imbécile, c'est Bree le bébé!" renchérit Jasper.

"Oui mais -"

"ASSEZ!" Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour regarder Rosalie alors qu'elle embrassait la table du regard.

Bella s'affaissa sur sa chaise. L'expérience lui avait appris que les Cullen n'étaient pas timides et n'avaient aucun problème pour se disputer en public.

"Alors si vous les garçons promettez de bien vous conduire et de ne pas essayer de nous tuer nous les filles, alors nous pouvons faire du scooter," dit Rosalie avec son regard de maman, franc et direct. Bella se retint de rire alors que les trois hommes acquiesçaient et grognaient un tranquille "je te le promets."

Une heure plus tard, Bella se demanda si elle avait donné son accord trop vite.

Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient en train de se défouler depuis vingt bonnes minutes et bien que ce soit drôle de voir leur côté enfantin et les plaisanteries qu'ils lâchaient en provoquant des gerbes de neige blanche, Bella ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était un peu nerveuse. Et parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas conduire un scooter des neiges Alice et Rosalie avaient opté pour monter en tandem une fois que les gars se seraient calmés.

Les trois femmes buvaient un énorme chocolat chaud en regardant leurs hommes dévaler de haut en bas des pentes.

Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent et sautèrent de leur scooter.

Bella ne put pas s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres alors qu'Edward retirait son casque intégral et passait une main dans ses cheveux ce qui le rendit encore plus adorablement sexy.

"'Hey Bébé," il lui sourit en passant ses bras autour d'elle et en la tirant plus près de lui malgré ses faibles protestations lui disant qu'il était mouillé.

Ils étaient tous habillés avec des vêtements imperméables : Edward et elle portaient les mêmes vestes noires tandis qu'Alice et Jasper portaient du bleu et Rosalie et Emmett du rouge.

"Est-ce que tu es prête?" demanda-t-il en embrassant le bout de son nez et puis ses lèvres.

"Je pense que oui, mais tu ne vas pas être imprudent n'est-ce pas, parce que ça a vraiment l'air rapide," dit-elle en doutant.

"Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?" demanda-t-il.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête. "Ouais."

"Bien parce que je ne vais rien te laisser arriver, Amour."

Il s'assura qu'elle était bien habillée avant de lui mettre son casque et de l'attacher.

"Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de t'accrocher à moi, d'accord? C'est comme une moto, bouge juste en même temps que moi et tiens-toi bien. Si tu as peur tape-moi sur la jambe et je m'arrêterai."

"D'accord."

Les gars avaient décidé de prendre le chemin le plus long autour de la propriété et Bella regarda comment Jasper et Emmett décollèrent avec des cris d'excitation.

Edward l'aida à s'installer à l'arrière et releva son menton ainsi ils purent se regarder dans les yeux.

"Je te promets de faire attention, mon amour."

Bella sourit. "Je te crois."'

Une fois qu'Edward fut installé elle enroula ses bras de façon très étroite autour de sa taille et elle enfouit sa tête le plus possible dans son dos.

Edward rit et en tapotant ses mains il se pencha en arrière. "Bébé, je ne peux pas respirer si tu me serres aussi fort!"

Bella desserra un tout petit peu son étreinte. "C'est tout ce que tu auras Cullen!"

Avec un autre rire il démarra l'engin et s'élança en faisant attention de conduire prudemment, permettant à Bella de s'habituer à la sensation.

"Plus vite!" cria-t-elle.

"Plus vite?"

"Bella tapa sur son torse pour jouer. "Ouais, c'est génial!' cria-t-elle puis elle poussa un cri alors qu'il décollait à la poursuite de ses frères."

Elle rit plus cette après-midi-là que dans toute sa vie. Elle vit qu'elle aimait la sensation du vent les fouettant. Edward prit même le temps de lui donner une leçon à sa grande joie et à l'amusement des autres il la laissa conduire pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Bella descendit du scooter et tomba presque car ses jambes étaient faibles. Edward la stabilisa avec une main alors qu'il récupérait son casque de l'autre.

S'il pensait qu'elle était resplendissante ce matin-là, maintenant elle était positivement rayonnante. Ses yeux brillaient et étincelaient et elle était parcourue par des vagues d'excitation.

Elle attendit à peine qu'il ait enlevé son casque et qu'il l'ait posé pour jeter ses bras autour de son cou. "C'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais essayé, putain!"

Elle roula des yeux en voyant ses sourcils froncés. "D'accord la seconde meilleure chose, mais si tu me mets en colère je te quitte pour un scooter des neiges, je t'avertis!"

Elle tira son visage vers elle et l'embrassa intensément tandis que la préposée frottait nerveusement le derrière de son cou devant le spectacle que le couple offrait devant l'accueil.

"Prenez une chambre!" cria Emmett alors que lui et Rosalie arrivaient près d'eux et que Jasper et Alice les suivaient de près.

"La ferme, Em!" grogna-t-elle contre les lèvres froides d'Edward en enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Ne lui donne pas de munitions, amour," dit Edward avant de s'écarter légèrement.

"Nous avons prévu un repas à notre villa ce soir car demain nous ne vous verrons pas les gars," dit Alice.

Alice et Rosalie devaient être de retour à Hope Springs le lendemain matin pour s'occuper de leurs enfants pendant qu'Edward et Bella pourraient passer une autre nuit ensemble.

"On se retrouve dans une heure et ne vous laissez pas distraire!" ordonna Rosalie.

Edward déclina l'offre de Bella à savoir 'lui laver le dos' même si elle fit la moue de la manière la plus adorable qui soit, en lui déclarant que s'il la laissait entrer dans la douche avec lui ils finiraient par faire beaucoup plus que du lavage.

Juste une heure après, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison. Lorsqu'Emmett les fit entrer Bella fut immédiatement sous le charme. La maison à étage était la réplique exacte d'un chalet de ski avec de larges balcons et de grandes avancées de toit. Le bois était riche et brun foncé et Bella respira l'odeur de cèdre qui flottait dans l'air. Le rez-de-chaussée possédait une salle de grand volume double avec salon / salle à manger et cuisine combinées ainsi qu'un couloir qui conduisait à deux grandes chambres avec une salle de bain commune.

Là-haut il y avait deux autres chambres de même taille mais chacune possédait sa propre salle de bain et son balcon.

Emmett fit faire le tour à Edward et Bella pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie concoctaient ce qu'elles juraient être le meilleur vin chaud ou _Glühwein,_ que Rosalie avait appris à faire lorsqu'elle était allée en Suisse et qu'un chef âgé qu'elle avait rencontré en Europe après l'école, lui avait enseigné.

Bella rejoignit les filles pendant qu'Edward, Emmett et Jasper s'installèrent à la table de billard qui se trouvait d'un côté de la grande pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est du _Glühwein_?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est un vin chaud en Europe. Je vous jure que c'est la meilleure chose pour chasser les maux d'une froide journée passée dans la neige," dit Alice en jetant des zestes d'orange et de citron dans une grande casserole.

Bella se pencha pour sentir le liquide rouge et épicé.

"Humm, ça sent bon."

Jasper rit derrière elles. "Ne te fais pas avoir Bella, ce truc est plus fort que du punch. Demande leur combien elles y ont ajouté de kirch!"

"Ne l'écoute pas petite sœur, ils n'apprécient pas les bonnes choses!"

C'est à ce moment là que le diner traiteur arriva et Bella ne fut pas surprise par les grandes quantités de plats recouverts de cloches qui furent apportés par les trois serveurs.

Bella finit son deuxième verre de Glühmwein en prenant une autre portion de riz sauvage délicieux et de ragoût de queue de bœuf à la bière.

"Tu devrais te calmer sur le Gluühwein mon petit cœur, le kirch va t'attaquer soudainement," dit Edward à Bella qui lui sourit négligemment en se versant une autre louche de breuvage.

"Oh allez Eddie, ne sois pas un tel grincheux!" dit-elle et ensuite elle rigola de son commentaire amusant.

Jasper et Emmett ricanèrent. "Ouais, Eddie!" répétèrent-ils en chœur.

"La ferme!" ronchonna Edward en se demandant s'il allait pouvoir ramener Bella ce soir-là.

Bella passa un merveilleux moment.

Quand le dîner fut terminé Bella avait ingurgité tellement de vin chaud qu'elle annonça haut et fort aux alentours qu'elle allait 'pisser comme un chameau' ou alors en payer les conséquences. Ensuite elle se mit à danser sur la musique qu'on entendait en fond sonore. Quand Alice lui rappela sa vessie pleine ses yeux s'agrandirent - "Oups il faut que j'y aille!" dit-elle et elle saisit le bras d'Emmett - "Sers-moi d'ascenseur cow boy!" lui ordonna-t-elle en ignorant les rires retentissant autour d'elle.

"Hey Emmy? Pourrais-tu me montrer ce que c'est que la position 'du cheval renversé'?" Je ne comprends pas… " déclara-t-elle d'une voix haute et claire.

Edward cacha son visage dans ses mains alors que tout le monde riait très fort.

Emmett amena Bella à la salle de bain sur son dos et Edward frissonna en la voyant hurler comme un cow boy en faisant des sons imitant le fouet.

"Putain elle va regretter ça demain matin," grommela-t-il avant de transpercer ses belles-sœurs du regard." Si elle passe la nuit à être malade je vous appellerai toutes les deux!"

Bella s'appuya contre le mur de la salle de bain pour se stabiliser. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle pouvait le faire elle descendit ses collants et sa culotte. Elle appuya son menton sur ses mains et les posa sur ses genoux.

Putain elle aimait Edward très fort pensa-t-elle. C'était fini elle n'était plus seule et elle avait une putain de grande famille et tellement d'amis qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec eux tous.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant une minute et puis elle pensa entendre Edward l'appeler mais il tapait aussi.

"Bella ouvre la porte, chérie! Putain Emmett il va falloir que nous cassions cette maudite porte!" Bang bang bang! "Bella! Ouvre la porte!"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, " OOOH, - oh putain! J'ARRIVE!" cria-t-elle avant de gémir. _Putain! _Sa tête battait.

Elle se rhabilla et passa de l'eau sur son visage chaud. Elle avait chaud et transpirait et elle avait désespérément besoin d'enlever ses vêtements et de se rouler dans la neige pour se rafraichir.

_Ça paraissait être une excellente idée!_

Les cinq Cullen étaient debout derrière la porte la fixant avec intérêt. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je n'ai pas mis longtemps!"

Alice essaya de cacher son rire, "Bells tu as ronflé comme une locomotive!"

Bella la chassa et se dirigea vers les portes coulissantes, "Hey! _Allonsnousroulerdanslaneige! Venezzzzzz!"_ dit-elle clairement en commençant à se débattre avec la porte la plus têtue du monde.

Edward regarda ses frères avant de rouler des yeux. "Merci les filles! Elle veut se barrer!"

Il se dirigea vers elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes, "Chuuut, amour, pourquoi veux-tu ouvrir les portes? Il fait froid dehors."

Elle se frotta le bout du nez avec sa paume. "Atchoum," marmonna-t-elle avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'Edward avait dit. "Oh oh ouais allons nous rouler dans la neige, sous la neige - enlever les habits et sauter dedans - regarde! Je te montre bébéé, c'est faciiile!" les yeux de Bella étaient grands ouverts d'excitation.

Sur ce Bella fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules mais elle n'arriva pas à trouver la fermeture éclair et elle commença à tourner en rond pour essayer de la voir. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient pliés de voir Bella tournant comme un chiot ivre essayant d'attraper sa queue, elle marmonnait des jurons qui ressemblaient à un bavardage inutile mais cela avait du sens pour elle.

La main d'Edward se précipita à nouveau pour essayer de l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte du balcon. "Je ne pense pas chérie," murmura-t-il en la tirant contre son torse et en essayant d'entraver ses bras.

"Mais bébééé, ce serait si amusaaant! Regarde tout le monde veut le faire - demande leur!" Elle gémit.

"Viens amour, je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel avant que tu ne te déshabilles."

Elle releva sa tête avec un petit à coup et la fit pivoter pour regarder Edward en face en se balançant doucement. " Tu veux te déshabiller avec moi Eddie? Tu veux enlever nos vêtements et me faire avoir encore plus chaud, hein?" Elle leva les yeux pour voir Jasper et Emmett ricaner et elle se lécha les lèvres avant de lever sa main pour les désigner.

"Vous ne pouvez pas être jaloux d'accord? Parce que mon petit Eddie est teeeellleemment joli et petit Eddie est gros! Et il est joli avec sa boucle, il est 'oh. Mon. Dieu! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…" elle essaya de cligner de l'œil de façon significative mais ses cils étaient collés ensemble.

Un commentaire sourd et pas si étouffé, "Quoi putain?" fit monter le rouge au visage d'Edward. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de noyer l'image de son frère le taquinant sans pitié au sujet de son piercing PA.

_Putain!_

"D'accord! Là tu donnes trop d'information, ma chérie, viens!" dit Edward et il la prit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de se tourner espérant que personne n'ait compris le dernier commentaire de Bella.

Les quatre personnes debout au milieu de la grande pièce le fixaient avec diverses expressions : Emmett, consternation, Jasper, horreur et Rosalie et Alice envie? - Edward frissonna.

_Oh mon dieu! Faites qu'ils ne demandent rien, s'il vous plait! -_

"Hum Edward? Tu as quelque chose à nous dire?" demanda Emmett.

"Ou à nous montrer?" l'acheva Alice ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils de Jasper et un soupir de Rosalie.

"Alice! Non d'accord, juste non! La réponse et non, et ça n'entre dans le cadre d'aucune discussion! Ni maintenant ni jamais! Merci pour le souper et nous nous verrons à la maison!" affirma-t-il en attrapant leurs manteaux pas pour les mettre mais simplement pour recouvrir Bella qui laissa échapper une protestation étouffée et il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ne remarqua pratiquement pas la petite distance qui le séparait de l'hôtel parce qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ses pas pour ne pas laisser tomber Bella qui avait commencé à chanter.

Il ne s'arrêta pas à l'intérieur, il monta les marches deux par deux et remercia sa bonne étoile d'avoir de l'entrainement, parce que bien qu'elle soit légère elle finissait par peser à cause de la difficulté à marcher dans la neige!

Finalement ils atteignirent leur chambre et Edward ouvrit la porte avant d'enlever les manteaux de sur Bella. Elle était rouge, en sueur et pas contente d'être dérangée au beau milieu de sa chanson.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, je suis occupée!" claqua-telle mais elle murmura parce que sa voix lui faisait mal à sa tête.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais! Viens là mon petit cœur ; laisse-toi déshabiller pour être plus à l'aise."

Après quinze minutes de lutte pour arriver à lui enlever ses vêtements parce qu'elle ' voulait l'aider', Edward décida qu'elle ne boirait jamais plus. Il était haletant et en sueur lorsqu'il la coinça sur le lit pour lui enlever son soutien-gorge.

"Eddie, j'ai si chaud - laisse-moi - aller - euh, laisse-moi aller, cette, cette - cette chose. Je me rappelle plus maintenant…"

Il utilisa son moment de confusion pour se déshabiller rapidement avant de prendre Bella et de la transporter dans la salle de bain sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sous la douche. Il la posa sur le siège de la douche et fit couler l'eau, surprenant Bella et la réveillant.

"C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? SALAUD!" cria-t-elle alors qu'elle mettait ses mains sur sa tête lancinante.

"Lève-toi et nous serons prêts pour aller au lit."

Dix minutes plus tard, Bella était lavée et rafraichie et elle avait les idées plus claires. Edward rinça le dernier savon qu'il restait sur sa poitrine et ferma le robinet.

Il passa rapidement une serviette sur sa poitrine et l'attacha sur ses hanches avant d'envelopper Bella dans une serviette très grande et chaude. Il allait l'emporter lorsqu'elle devint vert pâle.

"Je ne me sens pas bien…" murmura-t-elle avant de se précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir violemment.

Edward était content d'avoir attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche avant qu'ils ne se douchent. Il mit une autre serviette sur le sol et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il caressait son dos alors qu'elle forçait et criait en même temps.

Une fois qu'il sembla que son estomac avait rejeté tout ce qu'il avait contenu Edward se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau froide dans le mini-bar. Lorsqu'il revint Bella avait sa tête posée contre la faïence des toilettes pleurant doucement.

Sans dire un mot, Edward mouilla un gant dans l'eau froide et lava délicatement son visage avant de l'aider à aller vers le lavabo.

"Brosse-toi les dents, amour."

Elle obéit. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de trembler et ses dents claquaient. Pour la première fois elle leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard sympathique d'Edward.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. "Je suis désolée, je t'ai mis dans l'embarras ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois penser de moi," dit-elle à voix basse alors qu'une larme solitaire glissait sur sa joue.

"Hey ma chérie, viens là!" la réprimanda-t-il doucement avant de la retourner et de la tirer dans ses bras.

Elle s'agrippa à ses bras et recommença à pleurer encore.

"Allez, ne pleure pas amour, il n'y a aucune raison d'être triste."

"Mais, mais, j'étais … ivre! Et j'ai dit vraiment des choses vraiment stupides! " protesta-t-elle.

Edward embrassa le dessus de sa tête, se souvenant au dernier moment de ne pas rire.

"Allez Bella tout le monde a bu à un moment ou à un autre, mais c'était en famille alors c'est bon! Maintenant arrête de pleurer et prends ces deux comprimés, je pense que ta tête se sentira mieux."

Elle avala ses cachets pour le mal de tête et après avoir bu la bouteille d'eau, Edward la guida jusqu'à la chambre. Il sortit un de ses t-shirts et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête avant de la mettre sous les couvertures.

L'ensemble de son maquillage était parti mais ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et son nez était à vif mais pour Edward, Bella n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent presqu'immédiatement et Edward repartit pour nettoyer la salle de bain et se brosser les dents.

Il mit la poubelle de la salle de bain à côté de Bella, avec un gant propre et une serviette de toilette, une bouteille d'eau et deux autres Advil.

Au moment où il allait éteindre la lumière, son téléphone sonna et il souffla impatiemment.

"Salut Jas…" il soupira résigné et s'installa contre son oreiller car il savait que ça allait être une longue conversation.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella fut réveillée par le bruit le plus irritant qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. C'était comme si un millier d'hommes sciait du bois.

"Qu'est-ce que…?" s'exclama-t-elle ne ouvrant les yeux.

Le bruit s'arrêta.

Elle leva la tête et se laissa retomber brusquement sur les oreillers avec un grognement.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle se sentait comme si elle avait inhalé des cendres et mangé du papier verre quand elle se souvint d'extraits de la soirée précédente.

_Boire… Glühwein… l'odeur des oranges et de la cannelle … manger … vomir…_

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Bella se redressa avec précaution, en ignorant la douleur lancinante dans ses tempes. Elle vit les comprimés à côté de son lit et elle les avala rapidement en buvant la moitié de la bouteille d'eau avec reconnaissance.

Elle remarqua que le lit était vide et quand elle regarda son téléphone elle vit qu'il était juste un peu plus de huit heures.

Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain et se sentit mieux après s'être brossé les dents, lavé le visage et brossé les cheveux avant de les attacher en une queue de cheval. Elle constata que la douche était mouillée et elle partit à la recherche d'Edward.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il était assis à la petite table, sirotant son café en lisant le journal.

Il décela un mouvement et leva la tête avec un sourire. "Bonjour, amour. Je t'ai commandé du thé et des toasts," lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et marcha vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle poussa le journal et s'assit sur ses genoux en l'entourant de ses bras et en cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

"Bonjour," murmura-t-elle.

Tout à coup elle se sentit si fragile. Elle savait qu'elle s'était mal conduite le soir d'avant et elle avait le vague sentiment d'avoir dit à ses frères et sœurs qu'il avait un petit anneau sur son petit Eddie.

Edward caressait doucement le dos de Bella et embrassa sa joue.

"Edward." Sa voix était étouffée.

Il sourit. "Oui, amour?"

"Qu'est-ce, je veux dire, c'était mauvais comment la nuit dernière? Est-ce que j'ai exagéré ? Est-ce que tu me détestes?"

Il rit et tapota ses fesses avant de l'éloigner de lui pour pouvoir la regarder.

Le visage de Bella était rouge et elle se forçait à le regarder dans ses yeux affectueux.

"Non, petite idiote, je ne te déteste pas. La nuit dernière, eh bien tu as été turbulente c'est le moins que je puisse dire, mais tu n'as rien fait de plus que nous n'ayons déjà fait tous les cinq, donc tout va bien Bella."

"Vraiment?"

Il hocha la tête. "Promis. Mis à part Alice et Rosalie qui voulaient voir mon piercing et Emmett et Jasper qui m'ont menacé de le dire à Esmée, tout va bien."

Bella grogna. "Oh putain! Je suis tellement désolée!"

Il la serra un peu plus fort et il rit. "Ce n'est pas si mauvais amour. Ils vont nous taquiner un moment mais Em ou Jas vont être insupportables puis ce sera une vieille nouvelle. Voilà comment ça fonctionne dans notre famille. Maintenant fais-moi un sourire ma belle."

Bella commença à sourire et avant de s'en apercevoir elle rit doucement et se sépara d'Edward qui approuva et l'embrassa intensément.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Ils allèrent se promener puis se dépêchèrent de rentrer à leur suite pour passer l'après-midi et la plupart de la nuit enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Bella ne pouvait pas avoir assez d'Edward et lorsqu'il se plaignit d'avoir mal à la mâchoire elle lui répondit tout simplement de "rester là" et qu'elle ferait tout le travail.

Elle se coucha sur le dos dans la pièce sombre, ses doigts peignant ses cheveux doux qui étaient plus sauvages que jamais après tout un jour d'amour.

Il se retourna et embrassa doucement son sein exposé.

"Je t'aime." Sa voix était tendue et Edward sourcilla avant de s'asseoir et d'allumer sa lampe de chevet, clignant des yeux en se retournant pour voir Bella essuyer rapidement une larme de sa joue.

"Bella amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" dit-il en prenant sa joue en coupe dans sa main.

Elle fit un petit haussement d'épaules et elle essaya de regarder partout ailleurs avant de lever les yeux sur lui. "Je suis ridicule," murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. "Non, dis-moi."

Finalement elle le regarda en face et le cœur d'Edward tressaillit en voyant sa tristesse. "Tu vas tellement me manquer … Je veux rentrer à la maison avec toi demain," dit-elle le menton tremblant alors que plus de larmes lui échappait.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi! Je ne pleurais jamais et maintenant putain, je ne fais que ça!" dit-elle en se tournant et en cachant son visage dans le drap.

Edward se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

"Je t'aime, Isabella Marie."

Il commença à caresser son dos, son cou et ses épaules avec de petits baisers mouillés jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende rire doucement puis il passa ses bras sous elle et la tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec elle.

Il chassa ses larmes avec le bout de ses doigts avant de relever son menton. "Tu me manqueras aussi mon amour. Tu me manqueras chaque jour. Je veux aller au lit avec toi et me réveiller à côté de toi. Je veux passer chaque jour de nos vies à t'aimer Bella mais maintenant il faut que tu ailles à l'école, bébé et quand tu obtiendras ton diplôme nos rêves deviendront réalité."

Elle secoua la tête. "Peut-être que je pourrais me rapprocher et aller à l'université publique et rester à la maison?" suggéra-t-elle.

Edward plissa les yeux et Bella vit sa bouche se serrer de contrariété. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen ; je vais te botter le derrière si tu ne fais même que penser à quitter Johnson tu m'entends? Tu vas y rester et tenir le coup et tu vas recevoir ce diplôme avec les putain d'honneurs. Après ça tu reviendras à la maison, tu seras un merveilleux professeur et puis nous aurons beaucoup de bébés." Il arrêta sa tirade pour respirer mais avant qu'il puisse parler de nouveau Bella posa ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Il la regarda pour la voir lui sourire. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen?" demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je veux honorer ton père."

Elle opina. "J'aime beaucoup entendre ça et alors c'est une proposition? Parce que si c'en est une je dois dire qu'elle est assez inattendue et Cullen!"

Il pouvait voir le rire dans ses yeux et il mordit sa main doucement. "Non ce n'est pas une proposition Mlle Swan lorsque je le ferai, je passerai une bague à ton doigt et tu sauras sans aucun doute que je te le demande."

Elle sourit. "Merci de me faire sentir mieux mais tu vas quand même me manquer."

"Écoute pense juste à ca ; il ne reste que quelques petites semaines avant les vacances de printemps et avant que tu t'en rendes compte le semestre sera fini et nous pourrons passer tout l'été ensemble, d'accord?"

Elle soupira. "Ouais, je suppose."

Il sourit et pinça son nez. "Maintenant es-tu prête à dormir?"

Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent dangereusement. "Eh bien, je suis bien réveillée à présent - et comment va ta mâchoire?"

Il sourit : "Tu sais nous n'avons pas utilisé tes jouets encore…"

Elle se leva sans dire un mot et alla vite chercher l'œuf et le rabbit dans la poche sur le côté de son sac. Elle revint au lit, consciente du regard d'Edward sur elle qui devenait noir alors qu'elle montait dans le lit.

Ses yeux étaient presque noirs et il repoussa les draps au pied du lit. Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent lorsqu'elle vit sa bite bien raide et épaisse avec quelques perles de liquide pré-éjaculatoire scintillantes sur son gland.

Elle lécha ses lèvres tout en se déplaçant vers Edward.

Il l'arrêta. " Reste là."Il rampa en lui faisant signe de se caler contre la tête du lit et les oreillers qu'il avait jetés là.

Elle obéit à ses instructions et bientôt ils furent face à face. Les yeux d'Edward étaient encore plus sombres lorsqu'il ouvrit ses jambes et bougea pour lui faire faire la même chose.

Elle rougit en se mordant la lèvre et imita ses mouvements. Elle le regarda faire glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses avant qu'une de ses mains s'empare de ses boules en coupe pendant que l'autre caressait affectueusement sa queue.

"Putain," Bella respira alors qu'Edward hochait la tête lui faisant signe de l'imiter. Sa main droite trouva lentement ses mamelons tendus et elle fit bouger ses doigts d'un côté à l'autre en tordant et pinçant alors que la chair de poule parcourait son corps. Son autre main se déplaça vers son ventre avant qu'elle écarte ses jambes et les laisse tomber complètement ouvertes exposant ainsi son sexe à la vue d'Edward.

"Putain tu es magnifique Amour. Ton sexe est humide pour moi putain! Fais-moi voir ce clitoris qui est à toi amour."

Elle utilisa ses doigts pour écarter ses lèvres permettant à sa petite cerise rose de ressortir.

Edward grogna en léchant ses lèvres. "Putain j'ai envie de goûter ton doux nectar dès à présent."

Il regarda Bella frissonner en entendant ses mots. Il avait découvert quelques semaines plus tôt que la petite Bella innocente aimait son langage cochon.

"Je veux que tu mettes cet oeuf contre ton clito jusqu'à ce que les jus coulent de ta petite chatte. Fais ça pour moi."

Bella était hypnotisée par la combinaison de la voix d'Edward, la vue de sa main effleurant la petite boule d'argent de son piercing et ses doigts tordus qui pompaient sa bite presque paresseusement.

Elle tendit sa main et attrapa l'œuf et quand elle fut sur le point de le mettre contre elle, elle eut une idée. A la place elle le souleva et le porta à ses lèvres alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux d'Edward.

Edward resta interloqué pendant qu'il regardait la langue rose de Bella s'enrouler et lécher l'œuf avant de le glisser entre ses lèvres.

"Hummm…" ronronna-t-elle en fermant les yeux comme si c'était une glace.

"Putain, Bella … oh putain!" Edward sentit sa queue devenir plus rigide encore alors que Bella ouvrait les yeux et lui sourait comme elle ressortait l'œuf de sa bouche avec un "pop" et elle leva un sourcil en le mettant en marche et en le faisant descendre vers sa chatte luisante. Edward arrêta de respirer en voyant le petit œuf violet vibrer juste à côté du clitoris de Bella et il vit comme elle tremblait et cambrait son dos à la sensation qui l'amenait près de sa délivrance. Elle s'assura de ne pas toucher son clitoris directement et elle poussa l'œuf dans le canal en sachant qu'elle allait venir immédiatement.

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Edward pomper plus vite son membre épais, en faisant rouler ses boules en rythme avec elle, bougeant sa main de haut en bas.

"Sers-toi du rabbit maintenant."

Elle gémit en retirant l'œuf lentement et en le posant à côté d'elle. Elle prit le toy avec empressement et frotta "ses oreilles" à son humidité avant de les positionner sur son clitoris et se mettre à le pousser à l'intérieur de sa chaleur.

"Dis-moi ce que tu ressens."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour regarder ceux d'Edward. Ils étaient presque sauvages et lorsqu'elle regarda vers le bas elle remarqua qu'il tenait sa queue comme si c'était une arme.

"Edward…" dit-elle et elle commença à se pencher en avant.

"Non reste comme ça —dis-moi ce que tu ressens de te baiser avec ce jouet." Sa voix était exigeante et féroce ce qui faisait couler Bella encore plus.

Elle alluma la télécommande et gémit aux vibrations. "Les 'oreilles' vibrent contre mon clito, putain, c'est si bon mais la tête et le corps sont recourbés vers le haut et le "nez " frappe mon point "g"…!" ohmondieujeveuxvenir… Edward!" Elle se cambra contre le lit pour obtenir plus de place et sa main commença à se déplacer plus vite.

C'était le spectacle le plus érotique qu'Edward ait jamais vu et l'orgasme qu'il avait maintenu en attente se déclencha tout à coup et ils se mirent à crier tous les deux et vinrent avec une férocité qui était hallucinante.

Bella jouit une deuxième fois en regardant le sperme d'Edward sortir de sa queue et arroser son ventre et son torse.

Elle sentit le lit bouger puis un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda les yeux d'Edward quand il appuya ses hanches contre les siennes.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. "Est-ce que c'est…?"

Il sourit et fit pivoter ses hanches. "Apparemment, te voir te masturber fait de drôles de choses à mon "petit Eddie'…"

"Hein, euh, 'petit Eddie," dit-elle en inclinant son bassin.

Il hocha la tête. " C'est comme ça que tu as appelé ma grosse queue la nuit dernière et il va falloir que tu paies pour ça…"'

Bella aimait 'payer' pour le glissement de sa langue, tellement qu'elle paya deux fois de plus avant de s'endormir complètement épuisée.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella fut assez clame sur le chemin du retour vers Johnson le lundi matin. Edward lui jetait des coups d'œil mais son visage ne laissait rien paraître.

"Je te verrai vendredi, d'accord amour?" demanda-t-il en arrivant aux abords de la petite ville universitaire.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. "Je l'espère. J'ai juste besoin de voir si je peux terminer mes autres devoirs d'ici là. Je dois aussi commencer à penser à mes derniers examens."

Il ne fit pas de commentaire mais la conduisit chez elle. Elle n'avait pas cours avant la fin de la matinée et après l'avoir aidée à transporter son sac à sa chambre, ils restèrent en haut des escaliers enlacés.

Il détestait la voir si malheureuse et il fit en sorte de lui montrer que tout allait bien. "Viens là bébé, les vacances de printemps sont bientôt là et puis il faudra que tu te concentres sur tes derniers examens."

Au lieu de prolonger les 'au revoir', il l'embrassa rapidement et partit. Elle lui manquerait mais il se réconforta en sachant qu'elle serait bientôt à la maison.

Leur futur immédiat était assez frustrant, mais Edward se motiva en se disant que l'été n'était plus très loin maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!<strong>

**Merci aux anonymes pour leurs commentaires**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Prenez soin de vous!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope springs **appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated **M **– n'oubliez pas!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 22<strong>

**Œufs de Pâques et nouveaux visages**

Le temps semblait avoir accéléré, les vacances de printemps étaient terminées et en un clin d'œil Bella se retrouva piaffant d'impatience en attendant d'être appelée.

Tout à coup la personne assise à côté d'elle la poussa du coude et elle s'élança de son siège pour monter les marches qui conduisaient sur la scène où le président du département d'Anglais, le professeur Murphy et Caius Volturi l'attendaient.

Bella entendait le son de sa voix au loin. _"… et de temps en temps une personne extraordinaire rejoint notre famille de l'université de Johnson, quelqu'un qui est très avide et passionné de connaissance et qui a dépassé toutes nos espérances. Donc, c'est un honneur et un privilège pour moi de vous présenter à tous cette personne. Isabella Swan a déjà réalisé ce que peu d'étudiants atteignent en première année à l'université. Non seulement elle a obtenu plus de crédits que nécessaire pour cette première année mais elle l'a fait en un temps record et en réalisant un score presque parfait. Sa moyenne est de 4.0 et on m'a dit ce matin qu'Isabella s'était inscrite dans notre programme d'été - elle a fait tout cela en suivant un double cursus - alors c'est avec plaisir que je décerne ce prix de réussite dans ses études à M__lle__ Isabella Swan._

Elle savait que ses joues s'étaient enflammées et elle ne regarda pas au fond de la grande salle mais elle put entendre la famille Cullen au complet huer et applaudir bruyamment, faisant rire et applaudir le reste de l'assistance.

Bella s'approcha du président Volturi et lui serra la main. "Nous sommes très fiers de vous, Isabella. Félicitations!"

Sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle avait peur que le certificat encadré tombe de ses mains pendant qu'elle recevait les félicitations de ses professeurs, avant de se hâter et de quitter l'estrade.

"BELLS!"

Les participants étaient en train de s'éparpiller et chacun se dirigeait vers sa famille. Bella se retourna et fut soulevée du sol.

"Viens ici petit génie!" Emmett l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue et la remit à Jasper.

"Félicitations Bella, tu le mérites," dit-il tranquillement.

Bree l'embrassa et lui sourit : "Merci de m'avoir donné un jour de congé supplémentaire, frangine!"

Bella se mit à rire : "Tout le plaisir est pour moi petite sœur, ce sera ton tour dans quelques années et tu sais que je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans vous tous pour me guider."

"Penses-tu chérie!" dit Carlisle en passant son bras autour de son épaule et en la tirant dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Il embrassa sa joue et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. "Tu as travaillé très dur, Bella, tu as étudié et y a consacré du temps alors tu mérites de la reconnaissance ; c'est ton moment, jeune fille, profites-en bien."

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes soudaines de ses yeux - satanées larmes! "Merci Carlisle."

Bella chercha Edward des yeux et elle le vit en train de parler avec Dash, Russell, Casey et Brenda. Il leva les yeux comme s'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui et il lui sourit.

Edward lui avait volontairement laissé de l'espace quand le reste de la famille était allé la retrouver. Il était sacrément fier d'elle et il ne lui avait pas dit que la ville entière avait été en émoi parce qu'il n'avait pas donné son autorisation pour faire un 'barbecue pour Bella', en son honneur. Carlisle avait aimé la discussion qu'il avait provoquée à la dernière réunion et Edward sourit en se remémorant Carlisle promettant au reste de la ville, que "s'il devenait maire, on fêterait les bons résultats de tous leurs enfants!" - Edward n'en pouvait plus d'attendre les élections ainsi il pourrait abandonner cette occupation.

Il vit Megan et Brandon arriver et ce fut l'excuse qu'il prit pour laisser les amis de Bella lorsqu'il la vit le regarder avec une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

Elle allait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques mois en ce qui concerne la confiance envers les étrangers mais il savait que quelquefois elle luttait encore avec ça, il alla rapidement vers elle et lui sourit alors qu'elle quittait rapidement les bras de Carlisle pour aller dans les siens.

"Tu vas bien, amour?" demanda-t-il tranquillement en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Elle hocha la tête et roula des yeux en voyant Esmée se diriger vers le beau couple qui venait vers eux. "… et nous sommes très heureux que vous ayez pu venir. Nous sommes très fiers de notre fille et oui c'est notre fille - Bella, ce sont nos très bons amis et aussi la famille par alliance, Brandon et Megan Hale, et voilà notre Edward et notre Bella."

"Hey, Meg, Brandon! Je ne comptais pas vous voir ici!" dit Edward, laissant à Bella un moment pour se ressaisir.

Megan se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant. "Edward, tu as l'air en forme, mon cher!" Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la petite femme qui ressemblait tellement à Alice. " Tu dois être la fameuse - et d'après ce que nous en avons entendu - la très intelligente Bella! C'est bien de finalement pouvoir te rencontrer."

Bella fut arrachée des bras d'Edward et elle se retrouva dans ceux de la petite femme aux cheveux noirs avant que Brandon ne lui serre la main et Bella sourit à l'homme grand, blond et sculptural dont les yeux étaient la copie conforme de ceux de sa fille et de sa petite fille.

"Bella si celui-là se tire à nouveau ou s'énerve, ou t'énerve, fais-moi le juste savoir et je n'aurai aucun problème pour lui botter le derrière pour toi!" dit Brandon en lui faisant un clin d'œil, alors qu'il tirait Edward dans une étreinte à l'étouffer avec un seul bras.

"C'est ça, vieil homme - Jas et Em et moi te botterions le derrière!" grommela Edward.

"Parle pour toi, Ed, c'est le père de ma femme que tu es en train de vouloir malmener," pépia Emmett.

Bella se mit à rire alors que les hommes turbulents se bousculaient sur la pelouse.

"Les gars ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir laissé descendre de la voiture," aboya Esmée.

Bella et Megan étouffèrent un rire alors qu'Emmett, Jasper et même Brandon se redressaient rapidement et murmuraient : "Désolé May-May' et 'Oui, Madame.'

"Nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous voulons avoir notre réservation!" dit Carlisle et le groupe commença à s'éloigner vers les voitures en attente.

Carlisle avait réservé une salle privée à _La vie en Rose_. Alice et Rosalie s'étaient excusées parce qu'elles arriveraient en retard.

Bella écouta Esmée et Megan parler des bêtises de leurs petits-enfants.

"Oh mon Dieu, Essie, je ne peux plus attendre de les voir! Je sais qu'ils ont grandi à pas de géant parce que les filles nous ont envoyé un DVD le mois dernier et je ne peux pas croire qu'ils soient si grands!"

"Je sais. La semaine dernière Brady a arrêté de zozoter à l'heure du repas! Au lieu de prononcer ses 'z', ses 'ss' étaient parfaits et j'ai fondu en larmes!"

"Oh non!" s'exclama Megan et Bella sourit tristement en marchant près d'Edward. Elle avait remarqué que son petit champion avait grandi pendant ces quelques mois. Il avait perdu beaucoup de ses manières de petit garçon et elle voyait qu'il devenait de plus en plus grand. Ça allait lui manquer lorsqu'il ne l'appellerait plus 'ma Belle'.

Une fois arrivés au bistrot, les adultes bruyants furent conduits à une longue table dans une pièce qui donnait sur le jardin de derrière.

Alice et Rosalie étaient arrivées et les attendaient sur le trottoir. Bella fut touchée de voir qu'elles lui dirent bonjour et la félicitèrent avant de saluer leurs parents. En voyant Rosalie à côté de Brandon, Bella ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi sa mère devait ressembler, parce qu'elle était grande comme lui, avaient ses yeux perçants et ses pommettes hautes.

Alice et Megan auraient pu être sœurs et non pas mère et fille. Megan avait des rides d'expression qu'elle portait fièrement mais l'énergie accumulée et son enthousiasme pour la vie était exactement les mêmes que ceux de sa fille. La seule différence entre les deux femmes était que les cheveux de Megan étaient courts et hérissés alors que ceux d'Alice étaient longs.

Bella s'assit entre Edward et Jasper et Emmett entre Alice et Rosalie. La table était dressée, d'un côté siégeaient Carlisle et Megan alors qu'Esmée et Brandon étaient de l'autre côté.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, et que chacun eut pris sa flûte de champagne dans sa main, Carlisle se leva pour porter un toast.

"C'est merveilleux que toute la famille soit réunie pour fêter l'événement. Bella, tu as été une bénédiction et un merveilleux ajout à notre famille. Nous sommes très fiers de toi chérie et nous savons que tu vas accomplir de grandes choses dans ta vie. Tu travailles dur et tu es tellement déterminée, Esmée et moi sentons que tu nous pousses à devenir meilleurs."

Carlisle regarda autour de la table et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Esmée, Alice et Rosalie essuyer leurs yeux. Même Emmett et Jasper avaient les yeux rouges. Il sut qu'il devait alléger l'atmosphère alors il regarda Bella qui était rougissante et qui serrait la main d'Edward fortement. "Continue à bien travailler et passe d'agréables moments cet été et ça jeune fille, c'est un ordre!" dit-il dans un élan de gravité en pointant Bella de son doigt.

Tout le monde rit et Alice aussi lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait mis du jeu d'orange dans son champagne. "Tu ne veux pas te rouler dans la neige, aujourd'hui Bells?"

"Rouler dans la neige? Diable de quoi s'agit-il?" demanda Bree haut et fort.

Bella devint écarlate et elle mit son visage contre l'épaule d'Edward pour se cacher lorsqu'Emmett lança. "Oh ouais, M'am … tu sais combien tu t'es inquiétée quand Edward a fait percer sa langue — eh bien ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il —"

"EMMETT, LA FERME " rugit Edward.

"Les gars, langage! S'il vous plait! Megan, est-ce que tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir adopter mes enfants? Parce qu'il semblerait que je les ai élevés comme une meute de loups!" claqua Esmée en fixant ses fils.

Carlisle ricana en se tournant vers Edward et Bella qui s'étaient précipités autour de la table et qui tapaient sur les épaules d'Emmett.

"Edward, est-ce que ton frère a pu voir ton…" dit-il.

Bella lâcha un dernier grognement à l'intention d'Emmett et retourna à sa place alors qu'elle fixait Carlisle avec horreur.

Edward secoua rapidement sa tête. "Non — euh, Bella l'a laissé en quelque sorte … échapper l'autre soir," marmonna-t-il alors que le bout de ses oreilles virait au rouge.

Jasper regarda son père et puis Edward. "Attends, quoi? Tu le savais?" Il fixa Edward d'un air accusateur. "Il savait?"

Edward haussa les épaules et était sur le point de répondre lorsque les serveurs leur amenèrent l'entrée.

Bella soupira de soulagement. "Désolée," lui murmura-t-elle.

Edward écouta les bavardages de sa famille continuer et il se retourna pour regarder Bella. "Il n'y a pas à être désolé, ça m'est égal que ma famille sache, amour." Il se pencha plus près d'elle. "Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de savoir si ça te plait."

Elle soupira : "Tu sais bien que oui," marmonna-t-elle.

La main d'Edward se posa sur sa taille et il la serra fort. "Isabella, je ne pourrais pas tenir tout le repas si tu dis des choses comme ça!"

Bella se recula pour le fixer. "C'est toi qui a commencé Monsieur!"

Le déjeuner se déroula dans l'allégresse mais bruyamment, tout le monde plaisantait se moquant les uns des autres. Ils buvaient leur café et Bella se contentait d'écouter les conversations et de regarder autour de la table.

Elle vit que Brandon la regardait en souriant. "Edward, échangeons nos places que je puisse parler à ta charmante petite amie, nous n'en avons pas eu encore l'occasion - allez bouge-toi macho!"

Edward et Bella échangèrent leurs places et Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir sa petite main chercher la sienne. Il la leva et l'embrassa avant de la porter à sa poitrine en donner à Brandon un regard d'avertissement.

"Meg et moi avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Bella. Les enfants n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi eh bien, je peux voir combien Edward est heureux. Mais bon, être seul et arriver dans une grande famille peut quelquefois être un peu déstabilisant, pas vrai?" Bella apprécia les mêmes manières franches de Brandon qui étaient aussi rafraichissantes que celles de Rosalie.

"Ça peut l'être — je veux dire qu'il faut s'y habituer et j'aime encore avoir mon espace, vous savez?"

Il acquiesça. "Je comprends. Rosie et moi avions été seuls un bon moment lorsque j'ai rencontré Meg et ça m'a pris du temps - bon ça nous a pris du temps pour décider de réunir nos familles. Tina, la mère de Rosalie est morte en couches et elle et moi nous connaissions depuis que nous avions douze ans, alors je n'avais jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais un adolescent et j'ai vécu avec ma grand-mère avant Tina puis je me suis marié. Tina est tombée enceinte de suite et elle n'avait que vingt et un an lorsqu'elle est morte." Bella put voir comment la mort de sa femme le rendait encore triste.

"Cela a dû être dur pour vous. Est-ce que Rosalie ressemble à sa mère?"

Brandon sourit. " Elle est un mélange parfait de nous deux. Elle a le sourire et les yeux de sa mère."

Bella sourit tristement. "C'est bien. Je ne sais pas à qui je ressemble. Je pense que je ressemble plus à mon père. J'ai ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu de photographie de ma mère. Je vais pouvoir rencontrer quelques amis de Charlie à Phoenix cet été et je suis curieuse de savoir mais en même temps, je suis nerveuse de retourner là-bas … l'Arizona ne me rappelle pas que de bons souvenirs," dit-elle calmement.

Brandon tendit son bras et tapota sa main. "Alors tu te feras de nouveaux souvenirs. Edward et toi viendrez nous voir n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Ce serait bien. Les cours d'été seront finis et tu seras plus détendue et ces gens étaient des amis de ton père. Ils le connaissaient. Ils te connaissaient aussi et je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver quelques réponses, Bella. Même si tu n'en trouves pas tu as choisi ton propre chemin dans la vie et par ce que j'ai vu depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je pense que ton père pourrait être très fier de toi."

Bella lui sourit et elle laissa les mots de Brandon couler. _Charlie pourrait-il être fier d'elle?_

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement et finalement la fête se termina. Bella était libre pour le reste de la journée mais il lui restait encore deux jours de cours avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques.

Edward la ramena à la pension. Bella avait été tranquille pendant la dernière partie du déjeuner et Edward se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Hey, est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il se garait et détachait sa ceinture de sécurité.

Les yeux de Bella se dérobèrent et elle regarda à travers la vitre. "Ouais, ça a été une longue journée. J'étais nerveuse ce matin et ensuite j'ai fait la connaissance de Brandon et de Megan, et puis le repas… Brandon m'a dit que Charlie serait fier de moi et ça m'a fait juste penser… je me demandais s'il le serait?"

Edward posa deux doigts sous son menton et fit pivoter sa tête pour voir ses yeux. Il y vit de la tristesse et une nostalgie qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette journée mais qui avait à voir tout avec son père.

"Bébé, si ton père était aussi merveilleux que toi - il était probablement un homme remarquable. Il s'est occupé de toi jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, Bella, c'est énorme. C'est évident qu'il t'aimait assez pour partir de là où il avait fait sa vie et t'amener à un endroit où il pensait que vous seriez mieux tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?"

"J'ai peur tu sais? Je ne sais pas ce que ses amis connaissaient de sa vie et je déteste l'idée d'avoir à retourner là-bas."

Il fronça les sourcils et parut presque sévère en regardant Bella. "Isabella, rien ne va t'arriver. Ces salauds qui t'ont malmenée sont enfermés et ils vont le rester pendant un putain de long moment. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je te le promets. Maman, papa et moi serons là-bas avec toi tout le temps et si tu penses que c'est trop difficile, alors nous rentrerons à la maison, d'accord?"

Bella acquiesça mais baissa la tête. Edward ne voulait pas laisser passer ça et il fit remonter son menton vers le haut.

Elle soupira et cligna des yeux rapidement. "Merci, parce que tu sais quoi me dire à chaque fois. Je sais que tu me protègeras."

Il l'embrassa et grogna lorsqu'il dut la laisser. "Euh bébé, il faut que j'y aille. Je te vois dans deux jours, ouais?" dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Bella fit une petite moue." Je suppose! Je t'aime. Merci d'être là pour moi."

"Avec grand plaisir, amour."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Les vacances de Pâques à Hope Springs étaient quelque chose que Bella n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il y avait la parade de Pâques, à laquelle tous les enfants de la ville (et ceux des environs) participaient. Les plus jeunes enfants étaient habillés comme des fleurs et Bella se mit à rire lorsque l'un d'entre eux sortit du rang et courut en criant : "Hey ma Belle! Je suis la vigne, comme dans le jardin de May-May! Hey maman!"

Le groupe suivant était composé de lapins et d'œufs de Pâques et Bella leur fit un signe de la main lorsque les enfants s'arrêtèrent pour saluer leur famille et leurs amis.

Les enfants d'âge moyen distribuaient des œufs aux couleurs vives à la foule. Bella avait été immergée dans les préparatifs de Pâques dès qu'elle était arrivée à la maison. Toutes les boutiques de Main Street avaient été décorées et la place de la ville transformée en un labyrinthe de Pâques pour la chasse à l'œuf pour les plus petits, bien que Bella soit certaine d'avoir vu Emmett jeter un œuf en marshmallow dans sa bouche lorsqu'il était sorti du labyrinthe un peu plus tôt avec Emma et Brady.

Les plus grands descendirent la rue et Bella ne put s'empêcher d'acclamer Bree qui dansait avec Riley debout sur un char. Ils étaient en costume d'époque et Bree était superbe dans sa robe de bal bleu clair. Riley était tout fringant avec son chapeau haut de forme et sa redingote.

Edward grogna près d'elle et donna un coup de coude à Jasper qui était près de lui. "Regarde où ce petit mer- hum, a mis sa main, mec!"

"Mince! Je savais que papa avait laissé tomber l'intimidation! Ce gosse ne se rend-il pas compte qu'entre toi, Emmett et moi nous pourrions le tuer sans laisser de trace, faisant ressembler ça à un accident et nous en sortir comme ça?" répondit Jasper.

Bella se retourna et tapa Jasper sur le bras et Edward sur la poitrine. "Ne commencez pas tous les deux, et Emmett non plus, bonté divine! Vous ressemblez à des vierges hystériques quand il s'agit des filles de cette famille! Lassez les vivre! Ils ne couchent pas ensemble! Ils batifolent, alors laissez les juste tranquilles!"

Edward et Jasper se regardèrent puis fixèrent Bella qui réalisa sa gaffe trop tard.

_Putain!_

Jasper plissa les yeux pour la regarder. "Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Isabella?"

Bella fit un pas en arrière et percuta Mme Prescott et Muggings, son chihuahua très laid.

"Oh je suis tellement désolée Mme Prescott!"

Mme Prescott toucha ses cheveux bleutés et fixa les deux hommes derrière elle. "Ce n'est rien, ma chère, tu as manqué à Muggings à la boutique. Est-ce que ces deux cancres te font des misères, Bella? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, ils étaient avec moi dès leur deuxième année et j'ai tiré les oreilles des garçons Cullen plus de fois que je ne pourrais le dire!"

Bella rigola alors qu'Edward et Jasper semblaient un peu effrayés et qu'Edward portait sa main à son oreille.

"Bonjour, Madam'. Comment allez-vous, Madam'? Jasper et moi taquinions juste Bella. Pas de mal, pas de faute. Oh! Regardez là-bas, nous devons y aller n'est-ce pas! Allons-y chérie!" Sans prendre le temps de respirer, Edward prit Bella par le bras alors que Jasper se mit de l'autre côté et accrocha son bras à celui de Bella et ils la soulevèrent l'enlevant presque de Mme Prescott.

Bella riait tellement qu'elle manquait d'air. Finalement ils la posèrent et elle s'assit sur la dernière marche du kiosque sur la place et elle hurlait de rire alors que les deux hommes la fixaient les mains sur leurs hanches.

"Elle a pris quoi?" lâcha Jasper à Edward.

Il haussa les épaules. "Ça doit être la tension due aux examens."

Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues et laissa échapper un soupir d'épuisement.

"Oh mon Dieu, c'était trop drôle! Vous deux terrifiés par Mme Prescott, qui a 80 ans et qui a les cheveux bleus! Vous êtes tellement désolants - tous les deux!"

Jasper lui fit les gros yeux." Il faut que tu saches que cette vieille dame est une terreur! Elle était horrible avec nous, les enfants Cullen! J'étais un ange en deuxième année et elle, elle me tirait les oreilles pour rien! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir sourd!"

Bella mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. A la place elle souleva ses sourcils. "Vraiment?" dit-elle avant de cacher sa bouche à nouveau.

Edward hocha la tête vigoureusement. "C'est vrai et M'am a dû aller la voir…"

Ils se tournèrent vers Bella dans l'expectative.

Elle ne put plus longtemps se retenir et un petit rire lui échappa.

"Et tu crois que c'est drôle?" lui demanda Edward.

"Oh Edward! Je suis sûre que c'était très traumatisant à l'époque mais il y a longtemps de cela et peut-être que tu méritais qu'on te tire les oreilles?"

Edward grommela en soufflant. « Bon, tout ça c'est la faute d'Emmett tu sais c'était une terreur à l'école il ne faisait que distraire les enseignants et c'est nous qui avons payé le prix de ses manigances ! » déclara-t-il boudeur.

Bella se leva et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Edward. " Viens là, mon pauvre bébé. "

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent. "Tu veux me faire me sentir mieux ? "

Elle l'embrassa vite fait. "Je vais te faire te sentir bien mieux … plus tard. Mais nous devons retrouver les autres chez tes parents pour le déjeuner. "

Une fois dans le camion, Edward se tourna vers Bella. "Comment est-ce que tu sais que Riley et Bree n'ont pas tu sais… batifolé ?"

Bella soupira. "Parce que j'ai parlé à ta sœur, Edward ! Comme toi et tes idiots de frères auriez dû le faire ! Brianna est une gentille fille. Avec ce qui m'est arrivé, elle connaît les conséquences d'avoir des rapports sexuels trop jeune et ce qu'il peut arriver et elle n'est pas prête à faire la même erreur. De toute façon elle et Riley ont des projets. Ils veulent d'abord finir leurs études et aller à l'université avant de penser à des choses définitives. Tu devrais lui parler, bébé. Bree vous voit tout le temps les gars mais vous vous asseyez rarement avec elle pour lui parler. Vous lui manquez," lui dit Bella en faisant courir sa main sur la jambe d'Edward.

Edward soupira. "C'est vrai ? "

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui bien sûr. Elle vous adore tous mais tu as toujours été son préféré."

Edward grimaça et fit passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. "Merde tu as raison. Bree et moi avions l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble mais dernièrement, bon c'est comme si nous n'avions plus le temps. Putain ! Il faut que j'arrange ça."

Bella se racla la gorge. "Eh bien, Bree m'a dit que vous aviez l'habitude d'aller camper vers la fin de l'été, alors c'est peut-être quelque chose que vous pourriez refaire à nouveau tous les quatre? "

Edward se gara derrière le véhicule de Jasper et arrêta la voiture." Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu viendrais avec nous ? Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi. "

Bella sourit mais secoua la tête. "Je pense que vous devriez faire ça tous les quatre sans vos femmes, petite-amie, parents ou enfants. Je pense que Bree a besoin de savoir qu'elle a une place particulière dans vos vies. C'est facile de se perdre dans la foule, tu sais? "

Il acquiesça. " D'accord. Bien je vais en parler aux autres et voir ce qu'ils en disent et nous demanderons à Bree. Merci amour. "

Elle sourit. "De rien."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella restait chez Edward pendant que Brandon et Megan occupaient l'appartement du garage pendant ce week-end. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de partager la maison avec Edward et elle aimait bien faire semblant que c'était sa maison aussi.

Roscoe était enchanté d'avoir ses deux humains ensemble, le seul problème c'est qu'il avait attendu patiemment que Bella regagne sa chambre, la chambre d'amis dans laquelle elle avait séjourné avant et il était tombé des nues lorsqu'Edward lui avait dit qu'elle allait avec lui maintenant.

Le samedi soir, Bella sortit de la salle de bain d'Edward et elle l'entendit parler au téléphone.

Elle essaya de ne pas prêter attention mais elle ne put pas s'empêcher d'entendre Edward.

_"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse se faire, m'am. Oui, je sais que c'est la tradition et que c'est important pour nous d'y aller en famille. Bon, je ne veux pas y aller sans elle…"_

Elle soupira elle savait qu'Esmée était en train de demander à Edward de la convaincre d'aller à l'église avec eux demain matin. Esmée avait essayé, beaucoup, de ne pas lui mettre la pression mais elle savait qu'elle était en colère parce qu'Edward lui avait dit qu'il ne laisserait pas Bella seule à la maison.

Elle essuya ses cheveux avec sa serviette et en enroula une autour d'elle la faisant tenir sous ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle trouva rapidement l'un des tee-shirts d'Edward et l'enfila.

Edward était debout devant la grande baie vitrée en train de regarder dans la cour. Elle se dirigea vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa un baiser entre ses épaules.

Edward couvrit ses mains des siennes. "Humm, tu sens si bon. Es-tu fatiguée ?" demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et Bella tira Edward à elle pour qu'ils soient encore plus proches et leur baiser devint ardent.

"Hum, trop tentant – mais peut-on parler vite fait ?" dit Edward en s'écartant de Bella mais en gardant sa main.

Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Il secoua la tête tout en s'asseyant sur le petit divan en peluche et il prit Bella sur ses genoux.

"Rien de grave amour, mais tu sais que demain une des traditions principales de la famille c'est d'aller à l'église le matin, ensuite nous revenons pour le déjeuner, d'accord ?"

Elle acquiesça mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre avec anxiété.

Edward était nerveux d'aborder ce sujet avec elle parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'avait mentionné avant, Bella avait détourné la conversation mais il savait que cette conversation était nécessaire.

"Est-ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi tu es si effrayée par l'idée d'aller à l'église ? M'am et Pa' aimeraient beaucoup que tu viennes à l'église demain, amour," demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle se raidit et elle essaya s'échapper mais il la tint fermement contre lui.

"Ne t'enfuis pas Bella. S'il te plait parle-moi. Je sais que tu as peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un mais nous avons promis d'en parler, tu t'en souviens ?"

Elle hocha la tête mais la garda baissée.

_Tout à coup elle avait sept ans à nouveau et elle pouvait se revoir assise sur un banc à l'église dans la petite chapelle où tous les enfants de la maison passaient chaque jour. _

_Il y avait eu une discussion ce jour-là lorsqu'une petit fille avait raconté à chacun que lorsque son oncle était mort sa mère lui avait dit que son 'oncle Mauro' n'irait pas au paradis parce qu'il n'avait pas été confirmé. Bella ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de parents alors comment pourrait-elle aller au paradis ? Est-ce qu'ils l'attendraient là-bas ?_

_Bella ne savait pas ce que ses parents avaient fait ou s'ils allaient à l'église et elle avait toujours espéré qu'ils seraient une famille au paradis. Alors ce jour-là au lieu de rentrer directement à la maison elle avait poussé la lourde porte de l'église. _

_Elle avait regardé autour d'elle avec intérêt. Lorsqu'elle vit le corps accroché à la croix au fond de l'église ça avait été une fascination morbide. Elle avait entendu parler de l'enfant Jésus et elle savait qu'il était mort à Pâques mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. _

_Elle regarda les silhouettes agenouillées autour de a croix et elle se demanda qui étaient ces personnes. _

_"Bonjour ? Tu voulais quelque chose ? " Elle leva les yeux pour se tourner vers le prêtre âgé qui était dans l'allée._

_"Qui sont ces gens avec lui?"_

_L'homme la regarda et sourit. "Bien c'est sa mère et l'un de ses disciples. Il lui a juste dit que Marie n'était pas Sa mère mais que maintenant elle était celle de Jean."_

_"Jésus a repoussé sa maman?" Bella était choquée._

_Le prêtre opina. "Il l'a fait. Tout le monde meurt seul."_

_" Est-il au ciel avec sa maman?"_

_L'homme réfléchit avant de répondre. "Eh bien, il n'y a plus de papa ni de maman au paradis. Dieu est notre Père."_

_Elle souffla en levant les yeux vers le crucifix derrière l'autel alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes._

_"Mais… mais s'ils ne sont pas au paradis … alors ça veut dire que je vais être seule pour toujours?" Son jeune cœur battait sauvagement._

_Elle avait espéré pouvoir appartenir à quelqu'un, un jour, même si c'était dans l'au-delà._

_L'homme avait essayé de lui parler à nouveau mais Bella s'était précipitée hors de l'église. _

_Elle se souvenait d'avoir marché dehors et d'être rentrée à la maison lentement. Elle fut punie pour avoir été en retard mais ça lui était égal. Elle se coucha dans son petit lit et pleura pour la dernière fois. Elle serait seule pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas que Dieu soit son père – elle voulait son vrai père! Elle voulait faire partie de quelque chose et elle savait que si elle tournait le dos à Dieu et bien elle serait réellement seule – pour toujours. _

Elle cligna des yeux à ces souvenirs et elle se tourna vers Edward. Elle s'aperçut que des larmes brillaient derrière ses sombres cils épais. Elle vit aussi la pitié dans ses yeux et elle se leva de sur ses genoux.

"Putain n'aie pas pitié de moi! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, d'accord? J'étais juste une enfant stupide – putain qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais? Je ne suis pas un putain cas de charité et je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Edward!" Elle lâcha un rire dur qui figea Edward.

Les yeux de Bella devinrent froids et distants et ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un ricanement. "Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu es un médecin séduisant et l'un des habitants préférés de cette ville, que ça signifie que tu peux tout simplement tout réparer! Je ne suis pas un putain de jouet que tu peux prendre et laisser quand tu en as envie. Putain, vous n'arrêtez jamais de m'en demander plus! Je suis bien avec toi!"

Il pouvait voir les murs bouger autour d'elle alors qu'elle arpentait la chambre.

"Isabella – je n'ai pas pitié de toi! Ne puis-je pas être désolé pour cette petite fille! C'était une enfant! Elle avait peur et elle était seule. Elle voulait être rassurée et savoir que ses parents étaient au paradis - qu'ils l'attendaient, la surveillaient de là-haut – elle n'avait pas besoin d'une putain leçon de théologie! Est-ce que j'ai pitié de toi? NON! Je t'admire! Je t'aime! Ne te renferme pas Bella. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire – arrête!" Edward était debout face à elle, sa poitrine se soulevait d'émotion et de frustration.

Bella secoua la tête et traversa la chambre. "Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette merde. Je – j'ai juste besoin d'être seule un moment."

Ses yeux étaient toujours froids et distants et bien qu'elle se sente mal en voyant la lueur de douleur sur le visage d'Edward qui disparut vite pour laisser place qu'à une triste incompréhension.

"D'accord, tu peux aller dans son ancienne chambre," dit-il faiblement.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Bella ne murmure. "Je suis désolée." Et ne se dirige vers le couloir. Il regarda la porte se fermer doucement derrière elle.

Roscoe se leva et le regarda avant de sortir lui aussi de la chambre et de se positionner fermement devant la porte fermée dans le couloir.

Edward voulait taper sur quelque chose. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la pousser, mais comment pourraient-ils aller de l'avant si elle continuait à se refermer sur elle-même. Il soupira et alla dans la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard il se sentit un peu plus calme, il se sécha rapidement et suspendit sa serviette avant de se brosser les dents et d'éteindre la lumière.

Les lumières principales étaient éteintes et il ne restait plus que la lampe de chevet. Il sourcilla. Il n'avait pas éteint les lumières … un léger mouvement lui fit relever la tête.

Bella était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillée de son tee-shirt. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et ses mains étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Edward prit conscience du fait qu'il était nu lorsque les yeux de Bella passèrent sur lui avidement avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre inférieure.

Il alla vers son placard et sortit un pantalon de pyjama. Il l'ignora et se mit le pyjama avant de se retourner.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

Elle fit un petit haussement d'épaule mais ne bougea pas de la porte.

"Je, euh, je voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit," dit-elle doucement.

Edward aurait voulu pouvoir lire dans ses yeux. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était là, debout à la porte.

Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu, il se releva et lui fit un sourire. "Oh! Bon alors, bonne nuit amour. Je te verrai demain matin," dit-il en se mettant au lit et en tirant les couvertures jusqu'à sa taille avant de mettre ses mains derrière sa tête.

Elle resta là quelques minutes de plus avant de soupirer et de retourner dans la chambre d'amis. Edward sourit alors qu'elle refermait la porte un peu plus fort.

Il expira longuement car il avait retenu sa respiration.

Il se sentit un peu coupable mais il savait aussi qu'il était important que Bella apprenne à parler avec lui sans qu'il ait à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Il éteignit les lumières et s'installa pour la nuit. Etre un médecin et avoir passé beaucoup de nuits sans dormir ou en dormant mal, lui avait appris à dormir dès qu'il le pouvait.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Lorsque Bella avait quitté la chambre d'Edward pour rejoindre la chambre d'ami elle était restée dans le noir. Elle était en colère qu'Edward l'ait forcée à revivre l'un de ses plus pénibles souvenirs d'enfance.

Elle traversa la chambre et alla s'installer sur le siège de la fenêtre. Tout d'un coup elle aurait souhaité être dans son appartement. Elle ne se sentait jamais seule là-bas. Une partie d'elle-même ne voulait rien d'autre qu'Edward vienne la chercher. Il le faisait d'habitude. Il était patient et doux avec elle, la faisant se confier avec des baisers et des mots doux. Mais cette fois il ne le faisait pas.

Elle sentit sa colère augmenter. Il ne lui avait jamais laissé faire le premier pas! Il savait qu'elle ne s'excuserait pas et il était le premier à venir la chercher si elle s'enfuyait ou si la vie de famille devait trop difficile et qu'elle avait besoin de passer un moment seule. Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'Edward lui avait dit la vérité. Il l'aimait et elle le savait. Elle avait eu tort – elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire ces choses méchantes. Elle avait pu voir qu'elle l'avait blessé par ses actions et ses mots. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait s'excuser mais elle détestait admettre qu'elle avait eu tort!

Elle replia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras tout en regardant par la fenêtre en soupirant de frustration.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Hope Springs et lorsqu'Esmée avait abordé le sujet de l'église, Bella l'avait rejeté, s'excusant jusqu'à ce que finalement elle dise aux Cullen qu'elle 'n'allait pas à l'église' et jusqu'à présent ils avaient respecté sa décision. Même à Noël ils ne l'avaient pas forcée à y aller mais Bella savait comment Esmée et Carlisle se sentaient et elle savait que c'était important pour eux d'aller à ce service avec toute la famille.

Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser cette crainte qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et dit, Dieu ne manquerait pas de la punir. _Il avait pris ses parents et elle était seule. Elle l'avait été jusqu'aux Cullen. Est-ce que Dieu les voulait aussi? Que faire s'Il lui faisait réaliser qu'elle n'était rien? Que faire s'Il les faisait changer d'idée à son sujet et qu'ils la laissaient? Elle serait seule à nouveau. _

Tout à coup elle eut besoin de s'assurer qu'Edward était toujours là. Elle se précipita à travers la pièce et ouvrit sa porte en grand.

"Edward?" demanda-t-elle en regardant paniquée dans la pièce vide.

Le bruit de la douche la calma doucement. Bien sûr qu'il était encore là! Elle éteignit les lumières du plafond et la pièce fut immédiatement baignée par une lumière douce provenant des lampes de chevet. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait simplement se glisser dans le lit.

Au moment où elle se le demandait, Edward sortit de la salle de bain. Elle resta bouche bée en voyant son corps nu fumant. Ses yeux errèrent sur sa poitrine et sur le tatouage sur son côté. Elle aimait qu'il soit caché, les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir et ça lui montrait que sous ses vêtements classiques il était un peu sombre et dangereux. Elle se mordit la lèvre à la vue du fin duvet qui descendait vers le bas et pointait telle une flèche sexy vers le nid de boucles auburn plus foncées. Elle se lécha les lèvres en regardant sa verge percée à demi dure.

Elle le regarda se tourner et prendre un bas de pyjama en coton noir et elle dut se mordre la lèvre très fort pour arrêter son gémissent à la vue de son dos ciselé.

_Dieu! Rien que de le voir ainsi la rendait toute mouillée et en manque._

Edward s'aperçut qu'elle le matait et elle sentit la couleur envahir ses joues.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il.

Elle se sentit nerveuse tout à coup et lui fit un petit haussement d'épaule. "Je, euh, je voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit."

Il répondit en lui disant 'bonne nuit' et puis il l'étonna en montant dans son lit et en rabattant les couvertures jusqu'à ses hanches et en mettant ses mains derrière la tête en soupirant et se détendant dans son lit.

Elle resta là à le fixer pendant quelques instants avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans sa chambre et d'en fermer la porte résolument. D'accord elle l'avait faite claquer un petit peu.

Une heure plus tard Bella n'était toujours pas prête à dormir. Elle avait essayé mais savoir qu'Edward dormait quelques mètres plus loin la rendait folle. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de le faire avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle devait dépasser ses craintes d'enfant en retournant à l'église. Elle avait appris à connaitre Betty et le Pasteur Craig Biers au fil des mois en participant au groupe de soutien avec Rosalie et elle avait posé quelques questions à Craig mais elle ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur ce que le vieux pasteur lui avait dit. Elle n'avait jamais révélé ses craintes à personne d'autre. Ni même Jasper.

Elle était si fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir dormir. Après avoir tapé contre son oreiller un millier de fois, elle s'assit.

_C'est ridicule!_ Pensa-t-elle pour elle-même en descendant de ce lit qui lui avait toujours accordé de bonnes nuits de sommeil mais cette nuit c'était comme s'il y avait des cailloux dedans!

Après dix autres minutes elle sortit complètement du lit et prit la couette et l'oreiller.

Elle ouvrit la porte tranquillement et cria presque lorsque Roscoe s'assit mais elle secoua la tête et avec un soupir il se recoucha.

_Ces humains sont bizarres._

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Elle pouvait tout juste distinguer sa silhouette dans le lit. Il était couché sur le dos au milieu du lit. Son cœur sombra. Elle avait espéré pouvoir prendre un côté du lit mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace de chaque côté.

Elle trébucha en faisant le tour arrangea la couette la plia, l'étendit sur le canapé et se coucha. Elle entendait la respiration d'Edward et cela seul suffisait à la calmer puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec un soupir.

Edward attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant de s'asseoir et de regarder à côté de son lit.

_Elle était tellement têtue quelquefois!_

Elle paraissait si jeune et petite enroulée sur le côté et lui faisant face. Sa bouche était retroussée en une moue et il y avait une ride entre ses yeux.

Edward voulait la mettre au lit avec lui mais il savait que c'est elle qui devait venir vers lui – c'était important alors il se recoucha.

Environ deux heures plus tard il fut réveillé par les sons qu'émettaient Bella en plein milieu d'un rêve.

"… hum… désolée, je suis désolée Bébé. S'il te plait ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait reste… Edward reste! S'il te plait!" La voix de Bella monta jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye avec un gémissement.

Edward alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda pour voir Bella le fixer des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

"Edward! Je suis, je veux dire, tu mérites mieux – tellement mieux que moi. Je suis si, si cassée… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire toutes ces choses que j'ai dites tout à l'heure et je veux m'excuser mais j'ai si peur que tu ne me crois pas … Edward, j'ai été seule et je ne veux pas perdre tout ce que j'aie. Je veux faire partie de ta famille et … et je veux aller à l'église demain avec vous tous."

Lorsqu'Edward voulut protester elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. "S'il te plait – il faut que j'essaie, pas pour toi, ni pour Esmée ou Carlisle, parce que je sais que vous ne m'aimerez pas moins si je ne le fais pas mais il faut que je le fasse pour moi. Je ne peux pas vivre avec cette peur plus longtemps - attendre qu'Il veuille juste prendre les gens que j'aime. Il faut que je me confronte à Lui, est-ce que tu peux le comprendre?"

Il la prit contre lui et caressa ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'enroulait autour de lui. Elle s'endormit rapidement mais le sommeil semblait fuir Edward pour le moment.

Il serra ses bras autour d'elle lorsqu'elle gémit pendant son sommeil et il sourit lorsqu'elle fit passer sa jambe par-dessus son ventre.

Il savait que chaque obstacle qu'ils surmontaient ensemble était un pas de plus pour aider Bella à être elle-même.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella aurait pu s'étouffer avec le toast qu'Edward avait posé à côté d'elle lorsqu'il lui lança un regard sévère d'avertissement. Elle était bien au-delà de la nervosité elle aurait pu rendre ses tripes, ce qu'elle avait fait juste après s'être réveillée en se souvenant qu'il fallait aller à l'église ce matin.

Après s'être douchée et habillée dans une jupe douce bleue qui tourbillonnait autour de ses genoux, un débardeur bleu, un cardigan bleu marine et une veste en jeans avec des ballerines, Bella se sentit un peu mieux en séchant ses cheveux puis elle descendit.

Avril allait être très chaud, la neige avait fondu mais le sol restait boueux et bien qu'Edward ait essayé de la convaincre de mettre des jeans, elle savait qu'elle serait jugée par les autres personnes à l'église alors autant essayer de se fondre dans la masse.

Edward s'était réveillé tôt et avait pris Roscoe pour une promenade matinale. Lorsqu'il revint il se doucha et se mit des jeans sombres et un tee-shirt noir avec une chemise qu'il laissa ouverte et ses Doc Martins préférées.

Il pouvait voir que Bella avait les nerfs à vif et qu'elle était sur le point de péter un câble à chaque instant. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi nerveuse avant. Même Roscoe sentait son anxiété et il restait à côté d'elle tout le temps et elle gardait sa main enfouie dans l'épaisse fourrure de son cou.

Il l'observait tout en mangeant son toast, ses œufs et buvant son café, il lui avait fait une tasse de thé car il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre choc dans son système.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner et montèrent pour se brosser les dents. Il la regarda dans le miroir.

Au lieu de le regarder elle se détourna et essuya sa bouche avant de lui faire un sourire rapide et crispé. "Allons-y !"

Sa voix était aigue et tendue et elle se tourna sans attendre de réponse et dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver à l'extérieur près de la voiture.

Edward soupira et la suivit.

Le trajet vers l'église en pierre fut tendu et après plusieurs essais pour la faire parler, Edward laissa tomber.

Ils trouvèrent une place sur le parking et descendirent de la voiture. Les gens allaient vers l'église et la plupart d'entre eux salua le couple ou leur fit joyeusement signe de la main en leur souhaitant de 'Joyeuses Pâques'.

Edward prit la main froide de Bella dans la sienne et leur fit traverser le parking. Avant d'être trop près Bella arrêta de marcher et elle agrippa la main d'Edward entre les siennes.

"Edward…" murmura-t-elle. Il la regarda et vit combien elle était pâle. Un peu de transpiration suintait au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle affolée.

"Es-tu prête amour?"

Elle déglutit alors que ses grands yeux effarés rencontraient les siens. "J'ai peur," dit-elle.

Edward se retourna et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir ses tremblements sous ses mains et il caressa sa peau avec ses pouces pour la calmer.

"Rien ne t'arrivera là-bas, Bella. C'est juste un bâtiment avec quatre murs et un toit où les familles et les amis vont ensemble pour le culte. Je te le promets, je promets," insista-t-il sur les derniers mots. "Nous pouvons partir quand nous voulons. Nous resterons au fond et nous nous en irons quand tu voudras."

Au bout de quelques instants elle acquiesça et Edward la prit dans ses bras, ignorant les regards curieux des passants.

"Tu es en sécurité, Isabella. Rien ne va d'arriver, mon amour," murmura-t-il dans son oreille avant d'embrasser sa tempe moite.

Finalement elle se calma et Edward était fou de joie quand il vit sa famille qui les attendait.

"Ma Belle! Viens on va avoir des œufs de Pâques!" Bella fit un petit rire alors que Brady quittait Jasper et se ruait vers elle.

"Nous ne pouvons pas être en retard, Belle, ils vont partir! Le lapin de Pâques est ici!" Brady s'empara de sa main libre et la tira en avant.

Personne ne fit toute une histoire de voir Bella mais ils l'accueillirent tous avec leur étreinte habituelle. Edward remercia silencieusement Carlisle par-dessus la tête de Bella.

Il lui avait téléphoné après six heures ce matin et lui avait demandé d'avertir tout le monde que Bella avait décidé de se joindre à eux. Il pria Carlisle de s'assurer que personne n'en fasse toute une histoire, qu'elle était terrifiée et que d'attirer l'attention sur elle aurait seulement pour effet de la faire partir.

Lorsqu'Edward vit que sa famille avait réservé toute la rangée du fond de l'église, il fut submergé par son amour pour eux. Il regarda vers Esmée confus lorsqu'elle se dirigea au bout du rang en leur souriant sereinement comme s'ils avaient toujours été assis là et non pas au deuxième rang devant comme ils le faisaient d'habitude.

Edward se demanda simplement comment ses parents avaient tout arrangé ce matin-là lorsqu'il s'aperçut que leur rang habituel était occupé par Angie, Ben et leurs enfants, Alistair et Makenna, Jess et Mike et leurs enfants et quelques autres amis.

Bella s'agrippait à la main d'Edward en prenant le siège juste à côté de la sortie. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était la scène. Elle avait redouté de voir un crucifix. L'intérieur de l'église n'était en rien comme elle se l'était imaginé. Des murs en pierre aux vitraux, elle ressemblait à une église traditionnelle mais l'intérieur était lumineux et spacieux. Il n'y avait pas d'autel mais plutôt une scène avec une batterie et plusieurs instruments de musique y compris un clavier. Les vitraux en façade étaient petits mais les grandes fenêtres de l'église se voulaient modernes avec de lumineuses images en vitraux. Bella commença à se calmer dans cet environnement. De la musique rock douce jouait dans les haut-parleurs. Personne ne chuchotait mais on entendait plutôt les voix des enfants excités et leurs rires à travers l'église.

Finalement quelques jeunes montèrent sur la scène y compris Bree et Riley. Bella se tourna vers Edward, choquée. "Que fait-elle là?" murmura-t-elle fébrilement.

La bouche d'Edward se fendit d'un petit sourire sexy. "Eh bien elle fait partie du groupe. Plusieurs d'entre nous en ont fait partie, Jas, Em et moi avons joué ici. Nous jouions à tour de rôle, ainsi tous ceux qui le veulent peuvent jouer, " expliqua-t-il.

Elle le fixa pendant un moment. "Oh d'accord – Je ne savais pas. De quels instruments jouais-tu?"

Il fit un signe de tête vers où était en train de s'installer Bree derrière le clavier, elle riait et plaisantait avec les autres membres du groupe. Riley était devant le micro avec une guitare électrique dans les mains. Bella fut surprise de voir que la plupart des gens était simplement en jeans, shorts et tee-shirts.

"Bon comme tu peux voir Bree et moi jouons au clavier mais aussi à la guitare. Jasper à la basse et Emmett aux percussions.

Et à ce moment-là le groupe commença à jouer un air moderne et rapide et Bella regarda autour d'elle paniquée alors que tout le monde se levait et que quelques personnes commençaient à danser et taper dans leurs mains.

Edward lui tenait la main fermement et lui sourit en se levant. Bella le suivit et elle vit les mots de la chanson écrits sur un grand écran sur le devant de la scène.

Après avoir chanté deux chansons, un lapin géant conduisit un groupe d'adolescents le long des allées distribuant des œufs de Pâques au milieu des acclamations des enfants et des rires des adultes.

Le pasteur Craig monta sur scène et salua tout le monde joyeusement en souhaitant de Joyeuses Pâques. Il demanda aux enfants d'aller vers l'immeuble qui était à côté de l'église pour 'l'église des enfants' et Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le lapin de Pâques prendre les enfants du plus petit aux plus grands adolescents qui roulaient des yeux à côté de la porte.

Craig observa la salle bondée et il vit de nouveaux visages dont l'un fit chanter son cœur de remerciement.

Bella Swan était assise au fond de l'église avec le reste de la famille Cullen. Son visage pâle le fixait avec une sorte de terreur.

Craig savait grâce aux échanges qu'il avait eu avec elle dans le passé que Bella était farouchement opposée à l'église et elle lui avait dit plus d'une fois que s'il ne voulait pas voir la foudre s'abattre dans son église il n'avait qu'à ne pas l'inviter. Craig et Betty avaient passé de nombreuses heures à prier pour la jeune femme.

En principe il recevait les invités ou les nouveaux arrivants à part ainsi ils bénéficiaient d'un accueil spécial mais après avoir reçu un appel de Carlisle Cullen plus tôt ce matin il avait décidé de souhaiter la bienvenue collectivement.

Bella se détendit après avoir vu Craig apprécier sa présence avec un petit signe de tête et un sourire.

Elle écouta Craig commencer à parler et au lieu d'être effrayée ou ennuyée, elle écouta avec une attention captivée.

Elle fut surprise de voir que le service se termina un court moment plus tard - elle avait entendu dire que les services à l'église pouvaient durer des heures.

Bella tenait toujours la main d'Edward et ils descendirent les marches sous le soleil, mais maintenant elle lui souriait.

"Je suppose que tu penses que j'étais sacrément stupide hein?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement. "Je ne pense pas que tu sois stupide petit cœur. C'est facile d'être effrayé par quelque chose si tu as eu une mauvaise expérience."

Bella laissa retomber sa main et oublia les gens autour d'elle, elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle.

Edward lui rendit la pareille et l'embrassa sur le front.

Elle regarda dans ses yeux verts brillants. "Je t'aime tellement, Edward."

Elle vit que ses yeux s'assombrissaient et ses joues virèrent au rose. "Je ne peux pas t'aimer davantage Isabella. Tu ne pourras plus me faire fuir, bébé? Je ne vais nulle part."

Elle soupira et sentit le reste de tension la quitter.

Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison des Cullen elle s'excusa et se précipita à l'appartement pour se changer dans des vêtements plus confortables.

Elle roula des yeux lorsqu'Edward lui fit remarquer en plaisantant : "Je te l'avais bien dit!"

Le déjeuner fut une grande affaire de viandes rôties, de légumes divers et pour le dessert un cobbler et de la crème glacée.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à trainer ensemble et Bella passa un peu de temps avec Rosalie, Bree et Alice car elles nettoyèrent la cuisine ensemble.

"Hey Bells, est-ce que tu sais qu'Em, Jas, Ed et moi allons camper avant que l'école ne recommence?" demanda Bree alors que ses yeux étincelaient d'excitation.

Bella lui sourit. "Edward est heureux de passer du temps avec toi. Vous allez passer un agréable moment ensemble les gars!"

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rosalie et elle put voir que Rose était au courant du fait que c'était elle qui avait arrangé cette sortie.

"Alice et moi amèneront les enfants camper dans les bois, peut-être que ça te plairait de te joindre à nous Bells," dit Rosalie.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais rien sur la vie dehors, Rose. Je veux dire si nous dormons dans notre voiture ça ne sera pas un problème mais dehors? Je ne sais pas …"

Alice rit. "Dieu Bella, on dirait qu'on va manger du poisson cru et arracher des morceaux de viande avec nos mains nues. Nous avons des tentes tu sais – et Carlisle a fait un terrain de camping en quelque sorte avec une douche extérieure fermée bien sûr," dit-elle à Bella dont les yeux s'écarquillaient.

"Et il y a un foyer ainsi que des toilettes et un lavabo – allez viens ça va être amusant –promis!" finit Rosalie.

Bella plissa les yeux. "Vous savez comment on plante une tente? Parce que moi je ne dors pas à la belle étoile."

Alice claqua dans ses mains et étreignit Bella. " Nous allons nous amuser! Oh ça va être génial!"

Bella rigola mais elle était rassurée par le fait d'avoir des projets pour l'avenir.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Une fois de plus le week-end était terminé et Bella était plongée dans ses livres jusqu'au cou pour étudier et passer ses derniers examens.

Elle n'était pas rentrée à la maison depuis un mois et bien qu'Edward ait fait le voyage deux fois, principalement pour s'assurer qu'elle mange et dorme, Bella ne fonctionnait plus qu'à l'adrénaline au moment où elle rédigea son dernier examen.

Elle se dirigea dehors et exposa son visage au soleil. L'été était déjà en route dans le Vermont et cela ajoutait à la sensation de bien-être qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

Avec un soupir heureux elle alla à son logement. Son lit était défait et tout ce que contenait son logement avait été stocké dans une pièce chez Mme B. elle reviendrait dix jours à la fin du mois de juillet pour trois cours auxquels elle s'était inscrite. Mme B. louait ses chambres pendant l'été aux nombreux randonneurs et étudiants diplômés qui travaillaient sur le programme d'été et à d'autres visiteurs de la région.

Son ami Dash, qui était en Art et qui vivait en bas l'aida à charger sa petite voiture et Mme B l'étreignit pour lui dire au revoir sur le pas de la porte.

"Passe un agréable été chère Bella. Ne travaille pas trop dur - prends quelque repos et amuse-toi bien avec ton merveilleusement beau jeune homme," dit-elle en touchant ses cheveux gris.

Bella rit. "Vous savez Mme B. je m'inquiéterai au sujet de vous et de 'mon jeune homme' si vous n'étiez pas aussi bien avec M. Withcomb en bas de la route!"

Mme B. rougit et lui fit un signe de la main. "Vas-y maintenant et fais attention sur la route."

Bella ouvrit ses deux vitres et alluma la radio. Elle se sentait légère et libre depuis la première fois depuis des mois, elle n'avait plus d'obligations, devoirs ou autres choses, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rentrer à la maison et de passer l'été avec Edward.

Elle laissa échapper un rire, la vie lui paraissait belle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>_

_**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à lire et j'en suis ravie...  
><strong>_

_**A bientôt!  
><strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated** M **n'oubliez pas!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 23<strong>

**C'est l'été**

Bella sourit alors que Makenna poussa le dernier client hors du magasin d'Esmée. Cela faisait trois semaines que Bella était à la maison.

"Mak tu as été rude avec Mlle Abernathy ; qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?" Bella rit pendant que Makenna posait le panneau 'fermé' sur la fenêtre et verrouillait la porte d'entrée.

Bien que Bella n'ait plus besoin d'un travail et qu'Alice et Esmée avaient assez d'aide dans leurs magasins, Bella continuait à travailler deux jours par semaine pour s'assurer que l'inventaire et le stock étaient bien mis à jour. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'été avait été merveilleux et elle n'aurait pas pu demander mieux même si elle avait essayé.

Elle passait ses journées à travailler à la ferme, quelquefois elle allait à la piscine avec Bree, Bethany et un groupe d'autres jeunes. Quelquefois il y avait des réunions improvisées chez Esmée et Carlisle ou chez n'importe lequel des membres de la famille. Il y avait des repas dehors ou des festins de palourdes, des barbecues et des petites fêtes n'importe quel soir de la semaine, il y avait toujours de la musique quelque part.

Edward et Bella devaient s'envoler pour Santa Barbara dans quelques jours, Edward s'était porté volontaire pendant une semaine pour que Eli Brown et sa famille puissent partir en vacances. L'été était une période très occupée à Living Hope, malheureusement il y avait beaucoup d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes qui semblaient finalement se rendre compte qu'ils avaient un problème et les parents les amenaient là-bas pour les remettre dans le droit chemin.

Bella était impatiente de revoir Megan et Brandon, elle les avait vraiment appréciés pour Pâques. Elle était également très heureuse de voir la grande place qu'ils occupaient dans le cœur d'Edward. Elle savait que si un jour il décidait de déménager, ce serait pour le centre de réadaptation de Living Hope.

Makenna ramena Bella à la réalité lorsqu'elle cria à destination d'Alice qu'elles étaient prêtes à partir. Bella sourcilla et elle se demanda si le comportement étrange de Makenna avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que ce soit son anniversaire.

Le soir précédent Edward l'avait amenée dîner à l'extérieur et ensuite, il l'avait convaincue de passer la nuit chez lui. Bella avait été réveillée par de chauds baisers sur le ventre et le frottement râpeux de sa barbe et elle pensa que ce serait son meilleur anniversaire.

L'anniversaire de Bella avait toujours été un 'non évènement' c'était juste une occasion pour elle de lui rappeler qu'elle était seule. A la maison des enfants, la dame confectionnait quelquefois un petit gâteau, mais juste pour les enfants les plus jeunes. Bella n'avait pas fêté son anniversaire depuis qu'elle avait eu six ans et quand Edward lui demanda ce qu'elle voudrait manger ce soir, elle ne pensa à rien et lui suggérant du poulet frit avec quelques petits pains croustillants de la boulangerie de Sue Black et une variété de plats d'accompagnement à partir de produits frais qui étaient toujours nombreux soit dans son garde-manger soit directement au jardin.

"Bon, Mlle Swan quelques-unes des filles veulent sortir pour t'amener boire un coup pour fêter ton anniversaire — est-ce que tu es d'accord?" demanda Makenna les mains sur les hanches et elle fit à Bella son fameux regard qui tue.

Elle rit. " As-tu planifié cela avec Alistair? Tu sais qu'il n'autorise que le cidre pour moi, pas que je veuille quelque chose de plus fort, et en plus il insiste pour que je boive directement celui qui sort de la bouteille, enfer je ne suis même pas autorisée à reposer la bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide!"

Alice apparut par la porte de communication et elle entendit le dernier commentaire de Bella. "Bells nous ne pouvons rien y faire mais tu attires toujours les problèmes et le danger! Chérie tu marches dans la rue et mon Jazzy met les pompiers et autres ambulances en alerte rouge!"

Bella les fixa toutes les deux, elles se retenaient de rire. Elle essaya de combattre le rire mais elle renonça finalement et se joignit à elles.

"Je ne peux rien y faire! Cette araignée était énorme Alice! Et elle aurait pu _tuer_ l'un de tes enfants!" dit-elle un peu vexée. "Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et quoi qu'il se soit passé putain, elle n'était pas censée être là! Comment aurai-je pu savoir ce que j'avais faire tomber?" dit-elle avec indignation.

Makenna se tenait le ventre. "Bella par l'enfer, je n'ai toujours pas encore compris ce tu faisais? Vous étiez censés jouer au tennis sur le gazon!"

Alice essuya les larmes de rire sur son visage et Bella la fixa. "Jasper a raconté que lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel de détresse de Bella, elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait une tarentule géante qui les poursuivaient alors évidemment, il a paniqué et Eric et lui se sont précipités à la maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez M'am, Bella et tous les enfants étaient dans une baignoire remplie d'eau froide avec la porte fermée à clé!"

En repensant à cet incident, Bella trouva ça très drôle elle aussi, mais sur le moment elle avait paniqué.

"Hey espèce de peste, je suis une fille de la ville, putain, comment aurai-je pu savoir, qu'ici c'est comme le far-ouest, ou -est, ou autre chose!" dit-elle avec un frisson de dégoût.

Elles descendirent les stores et se dirigèrent vers le pub. "Mais Bella pourquoi vous être mis dans une baignoire avec de l'eau froide?" demanda Makenna curieuse.

Elle la regarda et haussa les épaules. "J'ai pensé que les araignées ne pouvaient pas nager…" dit-elle tranquillement.

Makenna acquiesça pour ne pas rire en voyant la tête de Bella. "Et alors pourquoi avoir fermé la porte à clé?

Bella grommela quelque chose à voix basse et fixa Alice qui hurlait de rire : "Tu ferais mieux de lui répondre espèce de traitresse!" Bella grogna, joueuse en les devançant vers le bar.

Alice sourit. "Elle a dit à Jasper qu'elle pensait que l'araignée les poursuivait et que ce serait mieux de verrouiller la porte juste 'au cas où'. L'araignée géante s'est avérée être une grenouille d'arbre qu'elle avait frappé d'un terrible coup de balle de tennis. Notre Bella n'est pas très sportive."

Alistair leur avait réservé une table à l'extérieur et Bella rougit de plaisir en voyant Emily, Angela, Nessie, Lauren, Jessica et Rosalie qui l'attendaient dans le jardin à l'arrière.

Comme prévu, Bella ne put boire que du cidre, de l'eau ou une boisson gazeuse. Elle n'avait plus abusé après le week-end à Stowe et elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle de cette façon. Elle n'avait pas aimé ce sentiment et en avait détesté les conséquences. Elle appréciait de déguster occasionnellement un petit verre de vin, pourvu qu'il soit allongé d'un peu de glace mais elle avait décidé de rester loin des alcools et autres liqueurs.

Bella profitait des filles lorsqu'elle reçut un message d'Edward lui demandant si elle rentrait à la maison. Elle expliqua à tout le monde qu'elle allait cuisiner à son appartement et elle dit au revoir et rentra chez elle.

La voiture d'Edward était garée dans l'allée mais Bella put voir que la maison principale semblait déserte et elle sentit une pointe de déception apparaitre.

Elle avait été témoin de tous les anniversaires que fêtaient les Cullen, le gâteau et les bougies, les diners spéciaux et les desserts qui étaient spécialement choisis par la personne dont c'était l'anniversaire ainsi qu'une activité. Bella savait qu'elle était la seule à blâmer – de nouveau. Plus son anniversaire se rapprochait, plus elle menaçait violemment quiconque osait le mentionner.

La vérité c'était que Bella aurait aimé une fête d'anniversaire mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment demander et elle était gênée d'admettre qu'elle voulait le fêter après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à le dénigrer.

Avec un dernier regard à la maison obscure, Bella monta les escaliers pour rejoindre son appartement. Elle sourit en voyant Edward derrière le comptoir en train d'éplucher et de découper des légumes.

"Hey bébé," dit-elle.

Il leva les yeux avec un sourire et Roscoe aboya pour pouvoir sortir. Bella l'avertit de ne pas ramener de bestiole à la maison.

Edward rit et alla vers elle pour l'embrasser sur sa bouche boudeuse.

"Salut ma belle Bella. As-tu passé une bonne journée?"

Ils bavardèrent quelques instants avant qu'Edward l'incite à se doucher rapidement et à se mettre des vêtements plus confortables.

Ensuite lorsqu'elle le rejoignit sur le canapé elle vit qu'il rangeait son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans et elle se blottit contre lui. Il se tourna vers elle et fit courir ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Tu es très belle, "dit-il et Bella roula des yeux. "Jeans coupé et débardeur mais merci quand même bébé."

"Est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller faire un tour avant de manger? A moins que tu n'aies très faim?" demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle ronronna et tendit son cou pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Edward ne perdit aucun instant pour enfouir sa tête et lécher gentiment son cou sensible. La tête de Bella s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et ses mains s'emparèrent de la tête d'Edward la maintenant bien en place.

Avec un petit grognement Edward s'écarta. "Si nous ne faisons pas attention nous allons passer ton anniversaire au lit, " dit-il et Bella rigola.

"Ce serait un excellent anniversaire!"

Il rit et s'assit. "Allons-y Mademoiselle 'je ne pense qu'à ça'."

Elle regarda Edward par dessous ses cils et fit passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. "Tu es bien sûr?"

"J'ai bien envie de te dire faisons-le et de t'amener au lit tout de suite!" dit-il mais lorsqu'il vit la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Bella, il secoua sa tête. "Tu es tellement tentatrice, Mlle Swan allons–y maintenant avant que je ne te donne la fessée!"

Bella fit une moue exagérée avec sa lèvre inférieure. "Ne me taquine pas!'

Il prit sa main et l'attira à l'extérieur en bas des escaliers.

Bella sourit lorsqu'Edward coupa à travers la cour de ses parents pour trouver le chemin qui menait à la prairie.

"Pourquoi tu souris?" lui demanda-t-il pour cacher sa nervosité.

Bella s'arrêta pour regarder les grands arbres qui s'élançaient vers le ciel. "J'aime cette promenade. Elle me rappelle le premier dimanche où nous sommes allés nous promener tous les deux. C'est le jour où j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de toi," dit-elle.

Il s'arrêta lui aussi et la saisit par les hanches et la tira contre lui. "Je suis tombé amoureux vite et définitivement, amour. Je m'inquiétais pour mon canal carpien à force de me masturber à chaque fois que tu étais près de moi!"

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Tu es un pervers Docteur Cullen!" dit-elle pour plaisanter. Ils parlèrent de leur journée en marchant à travers bois. De temps en temps Edward s'arrêtait pour l'embrasser et elle souriait tout en entrant dans la prairie.

Pendant un instant tout avait l'air normal dans le crépuscule mais soudain des centaines de lumières colorées illuminèrent la prairie et Bella vit une longue table en bois avec des plateaux de nourriture disposés sur la table qui pouvaient au moins accueillir une trentaine de personnes selon elle.

Elle haleta en remarquant la petite foule de gens debout et elle sursauta lorsqu'ils se mirent à crier : "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA!"

Tous les gens qu'elle connaissait étaient là. Elle essuya quelques larmes quand elle vit Pat du restaurant de Joplin, il lui souriait en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Edward laissa son bras autour d'elle pendant que Billy s'approchait et tout le monde se calma.

"Joyeux anniversaire Bella. Il est parfois difficile de croire que tu n'es parmi nous que depuis une petite dizaine de mois. Tout le monde ici est d'accord pour dire que tu as changé nos vies en mieux et nous voulions te montrer combien nous t'aimons et combien c'est ici que tu es chez toi … avec nous à Hope Springs!"

Elle essuya ses yeux en regardant autour d'elle et elle vit tous les amis qu'elle s'était faits. Elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à parler longtemps alors elle fit un petit signe à ses amis et à sa famille et ils adorèrent le commentaire qu'elle fit du rocher qui était devenu son estrade de fortune.

"Euh, merci et hum, je continue à penser que vous, les gens d'ici, êtes un peu fous, sauf que maintenant je suppose que je suis devenue comme vous!" dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Tout le monde applaudit et avant qu'elle puisse protester elle passa d'un groupe à l'autre.

Lorsque Carlisle et Esmée vinrent l'étreindre, elle lui expliqua pourquoi la décoration était si éclectique. "Nous savons que tu n'as pas eu de fête d'anniversaire aussi nous avons décidé de combiner plusieurs choses de quand tu étais petite jusqu'à maintenant et c'est pourquoi Carlisle et moi voulons te donner ceci." Elle tendit une petite boîte carrée à Bella. "Chacun de nos enfants reçoit cela pour ses seize ans et Alice et Rosalie ont eu la leur lorsqu'elles se sont mariés avec les garçons. Nous voulons que tu saches que notre maison est la tienne, chérie, pour toujours et tu peux toujours venir à la maison lorsque tu en as besoin."

Les doigts de Bella se secouèrent pour dénouer le ruban violet et soulever le couvercle de la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux clés sur un anneau en argent avec 'Isabella' écrit dessus. Elle leva les yeux d'un air interrogatif.

"Merci?" dit-elle en regardant alternativement Esmée et Carlisle.

Carlisle rigola. "Nous aurions dû mieux t'expliquer ; c'est la clé de la porte d'entrée et celle de la porte de derrière de la maison. C'est un peu symbolique aussi bien que pratique parce que nous voulons que tu saches que notre maison est la tienne."

Edward était avec Emmett et ils fixaient leurs parents. "Ils l'ont faite pleurer pas vrai?" dit Emmett.

Edward hocha la tête. "Ouais, c'était 'la douce remise des clés' des seize ans."

Emmett sourit et passa un bras autour de son frère. "C'est cool. Dans tous les cas elle est des nôtres, tu sais ?"

Il opina mais son sourire se transforma en un froncement de sourcils lorsque son frère ajouta avec un grognement sourd. "Si tu lui fais du mal, tu sais que nous allons te tuer et enterrer ton corps là où personne ne pourra jamais le retrouver, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?"

"Fais chier Em. Je vais me marier avec cette fille et passer le reste de ma vie à lui faire tout un tas de petits!" rétorqua Edward.

Jacob Black approcha à cet instant. "Waouh _maître_, tu ne devrais pas laisser finir ses études à cette enfant avant de l'attacher à l'évier de la cuisine avec une légion de petits qui courent partout?"

Emmett trouva ce commentaire hilarant et Alistair, Jasper, Ben et Eric se joignirent à eux pour plaisanter.

Edward les envoya balader et se dirigea vers Billy, Pat et James.

De temps en temps Bella jetait un coup d'œil vers lui en lui souriant. Emily appela pour le repas en agitant une cloche, chacun se trouva une chaise et ceux qui n'en avaient pas s'assirent à même l'herbe. Bella fixa Edward alors que les plats circulaient : du poulet frit avec du maïs qui avait été grillé sur le barbecue, des purées crémeuses et diverses salades d'été qui mirent l'eau à la bouche de Bella.

Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'elle tapait joyeusement sur le bras d'Edward. "Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais demandé du chinois ou des lasagnes pour le souper?"

Edward posa sa main sur sa taille et la caressa gentiment. "Pas de problème ; nous avons M. Chow de _Ting Loki_ qui est toujours prêt et maman aurait volé ta recette pour les lasagnes! Tout pour toi Bébé. C'est ton jour et nous sommes tous contents que tu sois ici et moi le premier!" dit-il en faisant bouger ses sourcils.

Elle rigola et se pencha plus près, en tirant sa tête vers le bas pour que ses lèvres puissent effleurer son oreille. "Rappelle-moi de te remercier 'spécialement' plus tard."

La main d'Edward se resserra sur sa jambe et il laissa échapper un grognement. "Tu causeras ma mort, Swan!"

Elle rit de joie et se tourna pour entamer une conversation avec Pat.

Plusieurs heures après, tout avait été nettoyé. Bella fut étonnée de voir plusieurs camions apparaitre par un chemin dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Ils furent chargés avec les tables et les tréteaux, les chaises, les restes de nourriture et les lumières. La famille leur souhaita le bonsoir et ils restèrent tous les deux dans la prairie et il semblait que rien ne s'était passé ici un petit moment auparavant.

Esmée avait laissé une couette sur un gros rocher lorsqu'elle est partie et elle avait fait un clin d'œil à Edward en embrassant sa joue. Il sentit ses oreilles chauffer, ouais sa mère n'était pas une imbécile. Elle connaissait exactement ses projets pour le reste de la soirée!

Il conduisit Bella vers la balançoire double et ils s'y assirent ensemble. Il garda un bras autour d'elle et il les fit se balancer en s'aidant de ses pieds. Bella posa sa tête sur son épaule et laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

"Est-ce que tu as passé un bon moment, petit cœur?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. "C'était l'un des meilleurs jours de ma vie," dit-elle tranquillement.

"Seulement l'un d'eux?" interrogea-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle entendit son amusement et hocha la tête à nouveau. "Ouais tous les meilleurs jours dont je peux me rappeler t'incluent, tu devrais le savoir!"

Il la poussa du coude. "Eh bien alors, lequel est LE meilleur jusqu'à maintenant?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui dans l'obscurité. "Le jour où j'ai su que je t'aimerai pour toujours. C'était le jour le plus terrifiant et le plus exaltant de ma vie. J'ai su que je ne serai plus jamais la même."

Edward arrêta la balançoire et bougea ses mains pour prendre ses joues en coupe. "Je t'aime Bella. Est-ce que tu veux me laisser t'aimer? Ici? Maintenant? J'ai besoin de toi."

Toute plaisanterie s'envola alors que Bella se rendait compte qu'elle était excitée, mais c'était plus que du sexe. C'était comme si elle et lui ne faisait plus qu'un. Elle voulait être sienne. Elle voulait se donner à lui.

Sans dire un mot, elle se leva et se défit de son haut et de son soutien-gorge. Ses seins pâles frémissaient sous la lumière de la lune et le souffle d'Edward resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Ses mains se posèrent sur son short en jeans, elle l'ouvrit et s'en débarrassa ainsi que de sa culotte avant de marcher, libre de vêtements et de rester nue et fière dans la nuit.

Elle tendit ses mains vers Edward. "Fais-moi tienne encore, Edward."

Les traits du visage d'Edward dans la lumière de la lune fascinaient Bella. Ses yeux noirs et sa peau semblait pâle, presque éthéré et elle vit que ses narines étaient dilatées.

Il se leva brusquement et Bella fit un pas en arrière mais la main d'Edward se tendit et il la tira rapidement contre lui. "Trop tard Bella, tu t'es déjà offerte à moi." Sa voix était douce et rauque mais il y avait quelque chose de tendu en elle.

Bella haleta alors qu'il attaquait sa bouche avec un baiser exigeant et il aspirait son souffle. Sa langue était dominatrice et Bella se rendit sans combattre.

Elle était à lui! Elle s'était donnée volontairement à lui et elle voulait qu'il la prenne et lui perdait le contrôle.

"Prends-moi fort, Edward, " ronronna-t-elle alors qu'il sortait de sa bouche et commençait à lécher et sucer son cou et ses épaules.

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa poitrine et Edward pinça le mamelon de Bella doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus durement.

"Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ma petite cochonne? Humm es-tu mouillée pour moi?" Les jambes de Bella s'ouvrirent toutes seules et Edward rit alors que son autre main glissa de sa hanche à son petit ruban de fourrure en haut de ses cuisses.

Elle devenait impatiente à cause de ses taquineries elle essaya de pousser ses hanches contre sa main pour trouver la friction dont elle avait besoin mais Edward continua à bouger sa main de sorte que seul le bout de son doigt du milieu frôlait la pointe de son clitoris gonflé par le besoin.

"Putain Edward… s'il te plait!" grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles courts dans ses épaules.

Il siffla de douleur et répondit en la mordant dans le cou provoquant un cri. Il eut peur et pensa qu'il lui avait fait mal, mais ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux n'était ni de la douleur ni de la peur mais de la pure luxure.

Pour s'en assurer il bougea sa main exactement où elle voulait et il sentit ses jus dégouliner de sa ––putain! Il sut qu'il allait perdre le contrôle très rapidement s'il ne mettait pas une certaine distance entre eux.

Ses mains s'éloignèrent d'elle brusquement et elle partit en arrière alors qu'il déchirait presque sa chemise avant d'arracher son jeans. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait tel un prédateur. Elle mordit ses lèvres alors qu'il saisissait lentement sa bite dure. Elle gémit en voyant son pouce caresser lentement son gland.

"Tu es d'humeur perverse cette nuit amour, tu veux que ce soit rude?" Bien que sa voix soit basse, elle put percevoir de la dureté en elle et elle lécha ses lèvres et hocha la tête.

"Ça n'est pas suffisant Bébé, j'ai besoin que tu me dises les mots. Je veux qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu."

Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. Elle se tourna et vit la couverture qu'avait laissée Esmée et elle s'en approcha rapidement et l'étendit dans les fleurs sauvages et l'herbe avant de se coucher.

Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle sentait ses cheveux étalés autour de ses épaules. Elle releva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête puis délibérément elle posa ses pieds à plat sur la couverture laissant retomber ses genoux de chaque côté s'exposant ainsi plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

"Prends-moi. Fais-moi tienne. Baise-moi. Fais-moi l'amour. Je suis à toi Edward."

Il pensa que son cœur aller cesser de battre et il le fixa alors qu'elle s'exposait sur la couverture dans la lumière de la lune. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que Bella, c'était à couper le souffle.

Tout d'un coup il ne put plus attendre et en un seul mouvement il s'agenouilla.

"Je vais te prendre durement ce soir. Tourne-toi."

Bella n'arrivait quasiment plus à respirer alors qu'elle se retournait en vitesse. Une claque sur son cul la fit gémir alors qu'elle s'installait à quatre pattes. Elle regarda derrière et elle sourit en voyant les yeux d'Edward si près de ses fesses et de ses lèvres.

Elle écarta ses jambes et se pencha en avant pour que son cul et sa chatte soit bel et bien exposés et elle a donné une petite secousse à sa queue.

Edward respirait fortement et c'est tout ce qu'elle entendit avant de sentir sa grande main se poser sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre saisissait son épaule.

"Putain d'allumeuse…" grogna-t-il avant que Bella le sente plonger profondément en elle.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête et enfouit son visage dans la couverture. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main ainsi elle pourrait crier à la sensation hallucinante que provoquait la queue d'Edward, plongeant durement en elle alors que ses parois bougeaient et battaient comme des ailes de papillon.

Il serra les dents lorsque la sensation devint difficile à supporter, il la sentait sous lui, tout autour de lui. Sa queue était devenue énorme et il changea son rythme et ralentit, allant chaque fois un peu plus profond en elle, puis il se retira presque entièrement de façon à ce que son piercing taquine son entrée lui donnant de petits coups pour la titiller puis il la pénétra entièrement de nouveau, l'emplissant complètement.

Elle se cambra. "Putain! Tu vas tellement profond! Encore, Edward!"

Il se pencha en avant enroulant son corps au-dessus du sien, sa main trouva son petit bouton et il commença à pincer et à tirer en s'enfonçant en elle.

"Bébé, je suis tellement profond en toi! Tu es si mouillée. Est-ce que tu peux me sentir? Tu m'appartiens! Rien qu'à moi."

"Toujours Edward. Je suis uniquement à toi!"

Elle put sentir sa libération se rapprocher et une fois de plus Edward recula et se retira complètement.

Il la retourna et leva une de ses jambes sur son bras avant de s'enfoncer en elle de nouveau.

"Je veux que tu jouisses pour moi, Bella. Viens pour moi!" ordonna-t-il alors qu'il appliquait ses doigts sur son clitoris et commença à le frotter.

Elle se cambra et laissa échapper un bruit de lamentation avant de s'écrouler sous lui.

Il prit son corps entre ses bras endoloris en commençant à pomper profondément dans sa chaleur.

Avec un cri de joie il vint durement et rapidement - on aurait dit que ça aller durer éternellement - jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il sente sa force le quitter et qu'il s'installe sur le côté afin de ne pas écraser son petit corps avec le sien.

"Waouh," murmura-t-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé de l'énergie.

Bella rigola et Edward se tourna pour la regarder.

"Quoi?"

"Je ne pense pas que mes jambes vont vouloir fonctionner après ça," dit-elle en se tournant et se lovant contre lui avec un petit frisson.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, tira la couverture sur eux. "As-tu froid, amour?"

"Un peu, mais je ne veux pas partir tout de suite," dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Il embrassa sa joue. "Hum, d'accord nous pouvons rester là un petit moment. Es-tu excitée de partir pour Santa Barbara?"

Elle hocha la tête en hésitant. "Ouais, je suppose, je suis un peu nerveuse, je n'ai jamais pris l'avion avant."

Il continua à faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sourit. "Voler est bien je te promets. C'est plus sûr que de conduire et M'am et Pa' me châtrerait si je suggérais seulement de prendre ma moto."

"Pourquoi?"

Il rigola. "Parce maintenant qu'ils ont deux filles ils sont devenus deux fois plus protecteurs. Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes mon petit cœur ; tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant et tu vas les avoir sur le dos que tu le veuilles ou non."

Elle fit la moue ; elle aimait bien aller faire de la moto avec Edward. Les dernières semaines ils avaient fait quelques sorties et elle aimait sentir le vent. Elle aimait particulièrement voir combien Edward était sexy dans son Levis délavé et coupé avec sa veste en cuir, ses lunettes d'aviateur et ses gants en cuir.

_Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient pas apprécié de voir Edward acheter une veste de moto et des gants à Bella et il eut droit à une convocation dans le bureau de Carlisle à la maison, ce qui aurait été drôle mais ça le fit se sentir à nouveau comme un vilain petit garçon, il se tenait là, sur le tapis persan fané face au secrétaire énorme en acajou alors que Carlisle lui parlait d'une voix sévère._

_"J'espère que tu vas faire très attention à elle quand elle est sur ta moto, Edward. Ta mère et moi ne pouvons rien faire à ce sujet mais assure-toi que Bella est ta seule et unique priorité lorsque tu la sors en moto."_

_Il voulut rouler des yeux mais il s'arrêta et Carlisle lui jeta un regard glacial. 'Ne fais pas le con avec moi' semblait dire son regard, alors il promit juste d'être très prudent ainsi il put partir. _

Comme il l'avait promis Carlisle avait arrêté de travailler officiellement début mai. Mais il passait encore du temps au cabinet pour accompagner Ned dans son installation définitive. Il avait insisté pour que ce soit Edward qui reprenne son bureau, celui qui avait été le sien pendant les trente-cinq dernières années. Edward avait donc déménagé dans le plus grand bureau et Ned avait récupéré le sien. Le troisième était gardé à disposition pour des remplaçants. Carlisle resterait en tant qu'actionnaire du cabinet, Ned ayant des options pour l'achat d'un certain pourcentage au fil du temps.

Il avait trouvé une petite maison à louer tout près à la périphérie de la ville et il semblait s'être tranquillement installé dans la vie locale.

"Hey, est-ce que je t'ai dit que Jasper avait vu Ned dîner avec June Morrow à la '_Vita_' l'autre soir!" dit-il à Bella en la serrant contre lui.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et laissa échapper un rire. "Oh waouh! Ned et June! Je ne peux pas attendre qu'ils viennent manger dimanche."

Edward taquina son nez. "Tu es si vilaine! Tu vas avoir froid allez on rentre à la maison."

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et retournèrent vers la maison. Même si les lumières étaient allumées en bas, Edward et Bella partirent chez lui.

Là-bas, ils partagèrent une douche et s'écroulèrent dans le lit. Tous les cadeaux de Bella étaient restés à la maison d'Esmée et Bella était très impatiente le lendemain matin de rejoindre le reste de la famille pour le petit déjeuner et d'ouvrir le tas de paquets brillants et colorés.

Elle avait reçu un lot de bagages de la part des Cullen qui comprenait un bagage à main, une grande et une petite valises. Les Blacks lui avaient offert une carte d'achat pour iTunes. Billy et Sue lui avaient procuré un appareil photo pour qu'elle puisse ramener des souvenirs de ses vacances pendant que Jacob et Nessie lui offrirent deux cadres en étain. Alice et Rosalie lui avaient acheté des vêtements pour les vacances ainsi qu'une tenue à porter pour la cérémonie à la mémoire de son père.

Alice, Rosalie et Esmée avaient aussi décidé de lui payer un jour de détente avant qu'elle ne parte, le jour d'après, avec Edward.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les femmes y compris Bree allèrent au _Spa Avanyu_ à l'hôtel Equinox à Manchester, pendant que les hommes avaient proposé de s'occuper des enfants.

Bella apprécia beaucoup cette journée. Elle fut épilée, aisselles, jambes, maillots ensuite elle eut un massage exfoliant au sucre d'érable avant d'être rincée et d'avoir manucure et pédicure.

Bree avait passé la matinée à nager à la piscine mais Esmée l'avait autorisée à les rejoindre pour se faire vernir les ongles des pieds et des mains avec un rose 'pastèque".

Après le déjeuner tardif, chacune d'entre elle passa au coiffeur, coupe et séance de coiffage.

Bella n'en revenait pas de voir combien ses cheveux avaient poussé pendant l'année. Toutes les traces de colorant noir et laid avaient disparu et le coiffeur lava et coupa de sorte qu'elle n'ait pas de souci pour les faire sécher pendant ses vacances. Ses cheveux étaient d'un riche et vigoureux brun avec des reflets acajou que le coiffeur accentua avec un effet de mèches.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Esmée les conduisit avec la Mercedes de Carlisle jusqu'à la _Belle Vita_ où les hommes et les enfants les attendaient.

Edward était impatient de la voir et lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant il se précipita vers elle. "Tu es belle à croquer, amour," souffla-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Elle sourit en rougissant. "Merci. As-tu passé une bonne journée avec tes frères et les enfants?"

Il hocha la tête et ça amusa Bella de voir l'air boudeur de ses lèvres. "Ouais, c'était amusant mais tu m'as tellement manqué que j'ai bien cru devenir fou."

"Ohhh, pauvre bébé, viens là. Je parie que tu as faim pas vrai," dit-elle en rigolant et en se dirigeant vers la table.

Elle rencontra le regard amusé d'Esmée alors que Carlisle la cajolait.

Il semblait que les hommes Cullen ne supportaient pas bien d'être séparés de leur femme et qu'ils appréciaient vraiment leur retour à la maison. Bella essaya de se rappeler cela pour une autre fois.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella et Edward allèrent à Burlington tôt le matin suivant pour prendre leur vol pour Los Angeles.

Les yeux de Bella étaient grands ouverts lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'avion. Edward ne voyageait qu'en première classe parce que sinon il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse ranger ses longues jambes.

Il se régalait d'observer Bella alors qu'elle serrait sa main et regardait autour d'elle.

L'hôtesse flirtait avec lui depuis qu'elle les avait accompagnés jusqu'à leur siège. Elle s'était penchée sur lui, longtemps, exposant le haut de sa poitrine en lui demandant d'une voix haletante s'il y avait autre chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, "euh, pour eux".

Edward l'avait congédiée avec un mouvement de la tête. Bella était absorbée par la lecture des consignes de sécurité et l'hôtesse rencontra le regard amusé d'Edward alors qu'elle s'éloignait de façon aguichante en tortillant son derrière pour aller ranger le masque à oxygène dans son casier.

Bella leva la tête de sa lecture pour la regarder lorsqu'elle entendit Edward grogner d'impatience et elle la fixa avant de se tourner vers Edward. "Est-ce qu'elle flirte avec toi?"

Il haussa les épaules mais Bella put voir à ses épaules raides qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise et elle fut surprise par la colère noire qui envahit son corps à la pensée que la blonde peroxydée essayait de draguer d'Edward.

Elle tapota sa jambe." Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je m'occuperai d'elle si elle tente quoi que ce soit."

Il lui fit son sourire tordu en prenant sa joue et en la tirant pour la rapprocher ainsi il put embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes. "Ça c'est mon chaton tigre."

Elle regarda par le hublot alors que l'avion décollait et Edward ne pouvait s'arrêter de la fixer. Ses yeux brillaient et elle respirait vite pendant que l'avion grimpait. Il garda sa main fermement entre les siennes.

Elle sentit les yeux lui piquer et elle continua à regarder à l'extérieur. Qui aurait pu penser un an auparavant, lorsqu'elle était effrayée et seule, enceinte et sans abri, qu'elle serait assise dans le luxe, dans un avion, volant à travers le pays avec son petit-ami et âme sœur?

"Amour, est-ce que ça va?" Elle entendit l'amour et la préoccupation dans la voix d'Edward alors qu'il se penchait vers elle. Son souffle doux et mentholé chatouilla son oreille et un doigt gentil tapota son menton.

Elle se tourna vers lui elle lui fit un pâle sourire. "Je suis plus que bien. Je pense que j'aie un peu peur et que je suis dépassée quelquefois. Il me semble que tout ça est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller et que toi et ta famille serez parti et que je serai de nouveau seule." Elle eut un rire doux qui s'évanouit rapidement alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. "Je suis idiote de nouveau," dit-elle alors que ses joues se teintaient en rose de gêne.

_Mon Dieu! La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était pleurer comme une madeleine à cause de ça – une femme qui n'avait pas quitté Edward des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient montés à bord!_

Edward se rapprocha encore un peu plus et Bella sentit ses lèvres légères comme une plume embrasser sa joue, son nez, son front "Ho, chérie, viens là."

L'accoudoir entre eux fut rapidement replié et Edward la prit dans ses bras. "S'il te plait, amour, regarde-moi," cajola-t-il.

Elle releva ses cils sombres et mouillés. Elle était en admiration devant ses yeux verts et brillants qui laissaient transparaître l'amour et l'adoration. "Je te promets que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je t'aime et je vais continuer à le faire pendant longtemps et je vais te gâter pour toute la chance que j'aie. Un jour nous aurons des enfants et je les gâterait aussi et nous allons vivre notre "rêve" pour les nombreuses années à venir."

Elle hocha la tête avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de se lover contre lui au point qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur.

"Tout va bien par ici?" les interrompit une voix haletante.

Bella se raidit et s'écarta pour regarder le faux sourire de l'hôtesse de l'air. "Tout va bien merci. Je disais justement à mon petit-ami qu'il fallait que nous attendions d'arriver alors il est juste un peu contrarié," dit-elle gentiment et l'homme assis derrière eux éclata de rire.

L'hôtesse rougit et elle partit sans un regard en arrière. Edward se rassit et lui sourit. "Tu es tellement méchante – j'aime ça!"

Bella apprécia le voyage et elle passa la plupart des cinq heures qu'il dura à regarder dehors ou à lire.

Elle grignota le petit-déjeuner de la compagnie en fronçant son nez. "Pourquoi se donnent-ils la peine de nourrir les gens si c'est pour tout jeter," demanda-t-elle à Edward qui rigolait.

"Je te nourrirai dès que nous atterrirons d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête en haussant les épaules.

Quatre heures et plusieurs petits paquets de noisettes et de biscuits salés plus tard, l'avion s'arrêta. Les yeux de Bella étaient grand ouverts alors qu'elle découvrait LAX et Los Angeles.

Il la garda proche de lui pendant qu'ils débarquaient et attendaient leurs bagages ensuite ils allèrent à une agence de location de voiture et bientôt Edward chargeait leurs affaires dans une Volvo CX 90 argentée.

Bella s'appuya contre la voiture et regarda alentour. "Alors c'est ça L.A… ça ne parait pas si différent de Phoenix, sauf qu'en Arizona il fait plus chaud qu'ici et pas si humide," dit-elle en décollant sa robe d'elle et en relevant ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, l'attachant avec le lien qu'elle gardait autour de son poignet.

Edward lui ouvrit la portière avant de s'asseoir à son tour. "Dès que la climatisation sera en marche ce sera mieux. Est-ce que tu as faim?"

C'est à cet instant que l'estomac de Bella émit des gargouillis et ils se regardèrent tous les deux avant d'éclater de rire.

"Bon, je suppose que ça répond à ma question."

Il conduisit à l'extérieur de la ville vers Santa Monica_. _Ils n'étaient pas très pressés d'arriver à là-bas et après quelques discussions ils décidèrent de passer par la côte.

Bella pouvait difficilement contenir son excitation alors qu'ils longeaient la côte. Edward trouva un parking et ils marchèrent un peu pour rejoindre un petit restaurant de plage.

Après leur repas, ils marchèrent dans le sable avant de remonter dans la voiture.

Megan les attendaient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Living Hope. Il était presque dix-sept heures et Bella voulait prendre une douche et se débarrasser des résidus du voyage et du sel de mer.

Megan les salua avec des embrassades et elle leur montra immédiatement la suite des invités qui était indépendante même si on pouvait accéder à la maison principale par une cour centrale.

Bella aimait la maison de Brandon et Megan et l'appartement attenant était conçu de la même façon dans le style espagnol. Les pièces étaient carrelées avec de grands carreaux blancs et les murs étaient peints de tons frais de vert.

Dans la chambre trônait un très grand lit en bois foncé avec un couvre-lit blanc.

Les murs étaient ouverts par des portes cintrées recouvertes par des panneaux de tissu blanc doux qui coupaient l'éblouissement du soleil d'après-midi mais permettait à la brise d'entrer.

Bella rangea leurs affaires puis se doucha pendant qu'Edward alla saluer et se mettre au courant des cas d'Eli Brown dont il devrait s'occuper la semaine suivante.

Megan avait invité tout le personnel pour un 'dîner de bienvenue' ce soir-là et Bella la trouva dans la cuisine où elle était en train de préparer des plats variés.

Elle était avec la femme d'Eli, Katy et Bella fut réquisitionnée pour faire de la sauce et le mélange de bœuf haché qui irait avec les tacos.

Le repas fut merveilleux et lorsque Bella se lova sur la poitrine d'Edward elle soupira de bonheur en pensant à combien les gens d'ici avaient été accueillants.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement et Bella soupira avec nostalgie en emballant ses dernières affaires dans sa valise.

Elle avait passé ses journées sur la plage lorsqu'Edward travaillait ou non ; ils prenaient la voiture et allaient dans différentes villes et sur des plages de sable fin. Ils avaient fait du shopping et du tourisme, des séances de bronzage et Bella n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point son apparence avait changé.

Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux foncés avaient disparu. Sa peau avait été caressée par le soleil et était devenue d'un beau doré et ses cheveux s'étaient considérablement éclaircis. Ils avaient des reflets de brun doré et Bella avait découvert qu'elle avait des taches de rousseur sur le nez.

Elle était vêtue d'une jupe courte bleue avec une chemise blanche style gitane ainsi que des sandales blanches. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute et elle avait presqu'abandonné le maquillage sauf un peu de mascara et de brillant à lèvres.

"Prête, amour?" demanda Edward en entrant dans la chambre.

Il était plus bronzé qu'elle parce qu'il avait passé la plupart de son temps libre à jouer au basket avec les pensionnaires et plus d'une fois Bella s'était assise pour le regarder jouer et même si elle l'avait nié, c'était pour pouvoir mater son torse nu et l'admirer en short.

Il portait un short vert olive et une chemise claire dont il avait retourné les manches.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. "Tout est emballé et je suis prête." Son sourire se fana en pensant où ils allaient.

"Ouais," dit-elle à contrecœur.

Edward la prit dans ses bras. "Ça va aller Bella. N'es-tu pas excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Garrett et Peter et d'en savoir plus sur Charlie?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je suppose. Mais," — ses yeux étaient remplis d'anxiété — "que faire s'ils ne m'aiment pas? Que faire si?" elle se mordit la lèvre comme son regard faiblit, "si je suis une déception?"

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et il plia ses genoux pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle et il fronça les sourcils. "Arrête de douter de toi, Isabella. Si ces hommes ne peuvent pas se rendre compte de quelle merveilleuse femme tu es, alors tant pis pour eux. Tu n'as rien fait dont tu puisses avoir honte – jamais. Est-ce que tu m'entends?"

Elle hocha la tête et Edward soupira en se relevant. "D'accord, amour, allons charger la voiture. Meg et Brandon nous attendent pour nous dire au revoir."

Megan étreignit Bella fortement près de la voiture. "Promets-moi de téléphoner pour nous dire que vous êtes bien arrivés d'accord? Et promets-moi de ne pas trop t'inquiéter et …"

Brandon rit. "Megan, chérie, il faut qu'ils y aillent!" Il roula des yeux, "Dépêchez-vous d'y aller avant qu'elle ait le temps de reprendre son souffle!"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bien que la radio soit allumée donnant une ambiance de fond, l'atmosphère dans la voiture devenait de plus en plus tendue au fil des kilomètres. Bella n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille, fronçait les sourcils et regardait par la fenêtre avant de fermer les yeux faisant semblant de dormir même si Edward pouvait se rendre compte de combien elle était raide et tendue.

Il tendit sa main et la posa doucement sur sa cuisse et commença à former des cercles paresseux sur sa peau chaude.

Elle soupira et se sentit se relaxer doucement, elle fit remonter ses lunettes de soleil au-dessus de sa tête et regarda vers Edward.

"Où rencontrerons-nous Esmée et Carlisle?"

Il savait que Bella connaissait parfaitement bien leurs projets mais il lui répondit patiemment, sachant qu'elle était extrêmement nerveuse d'être de retour en Arizona.

"Nous avons traversé l'Arizona et nous allons à l'hôtel Biltmore tout de suite. Demain nous avons toute une journée de spa là-bas et ensuite nous dînerons avec des amis de Charlie. Nous allons nous détendre et ensuite maman et papa arriveront dans quatre jours. Ensuite nous aurons la cérémonie et le barbecue de l'Indépendance Day."

Elle hocha la tête et mordit sa lèvre en regardant par la vitre. "D'accord."

Il détestait la voir ainsi, si petite et si perdue et après un regard rapide dans le rétroviseur, il se rangea sur le bas-côté de la route.

Bella le regarda le visage crispé. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Il pinça ses lèvres et la regarda. "Je sais que tu as peur et si vraiment tu ne veux pas faire ça, nous pouvons partir directement pour l'aéroport. Personne ne te jugera, Bella. Tu as été complètement détruite par le système qui était censé de protéger et personne ne l'a su."

Elle soupira, elle était tellement confuse! D'un côté elle voulait rencontrer les amis de Charlie et tout savoir de lui. Elle voulait le connaitre même si ça faisait longtemps qu'il était parti. Et de l'autre côté, elle n'avait pas de bons souvenirs en Arizona. Elle n'avait eu que des blessures ici et elle ne voulait plus repenser à tout ça.

Elle savait qu'Edward ne prendrait pas la décision pour elle et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait mais il ne lui faciliterait pas cette décision.

"Si je rentre à la maison je ne saurais jamais qui était Charlie Swan et je ne saurais pas pourquoi il est mort alors que sa petite fille de quatre ans l'attendait à la maison. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il a choisi de faire son travail plutôt que de rentrer à la maison pour moi, " dit-elle à voix basse.

Edward sentit ses yeux i piquer de tristesse à cause de celle qu'il entendait dans sa voix et il voulait la ramener à Hope Springs là où elle était heureuse et en sécurité et là où sa vie passée ne comptait plus mais au lieu de cela il garda sa main posée sur sa jambe.

Bella chercha le visage aimé pour avoir une indication de ce à quoi il pensait mais ses traits restaient impassibles et affectueux et Bella grogna pour jouer.

"Tu es un bon joueur de poker, pas vrai?" dit-elle et il lui fit son sourire préféré.

"Bon je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis bon. Maintenant, que faisons-nous allons-nous voir ce bac à sable géant ou rentrons-nous à la maison?"

Elle regarda par la vitre et en un instant quelque chose lui revint.

_Une brise fraîche soufflait alors qu'elle allait voir de drôles de plantes mais une voix profonde l'arrêta : "Non Bells ne touche pas Bébé, juste regarder. C'est plein d'épines, tu vois? Viens par-là, viens aider ton vieux papa à laver la voiture!"_

_"Je peux me servir de l'éponge papa?" …_

"Bella? Amour, tu vas bien? La voix d'Edward arrêta ses pensées et elle sourit tout à coup ; quoiqu'il arrive, il fallait qu'elle en sache davantage sur Charles Swan.

Elle regarda Edward avant de se pencher au-dessus de l'accoudoir central et de l'embrasser avec un fort : "Allez chéri, allons nous attaquer à cet enfer de sable rouge!" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Edward resta interloqué et elle sourit en lui désignant la route. "Allez Edward nous n'avons pas toute la journée! Il nous faut une douche d'une heure ensemble avant d'aller manger pour que je puisse reprendre des forces pour faire de vilaines choses avec toi plus tard!"

Les pneus soulevèrent de la poussière au démarrage. Elle baissa la vitre et l'odeur du sable chaud et de la chaleur sèche lui parurent soudainement familières et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire bruyant.

Il savait que le reste de leur séjour ne serait pas aussi insouciant mais il allait s'assurer que Bella passe une étape à la fois.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'allée de l'hôtel où Edward avait réservé, Bella resta bouche bée. "Waouh! Putain Edward, cela va te coûter une fortune!" s'écria-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. "Uniquement le meilleur pour toi, Amour."

Elle grogna et elle leva les yeux pour voir un homme en smoking ouvrir sa portière lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. "Bonne après-midi Madame, " dit-il. C'était sorti comme un "Mummm," Bella eut un petit rie et Edward lui sourit.

Après s'être fait enregistrer il suivirent le groom dans leur chambre qui était une suite magnifique. Il y avait un énorme lit, un grand salon qui faisait salle à manger, une énorme salle de bain avec tables de massage et un petit sauna, un balcon privé qui avait son jacuzzi, ainsi qu'une table et des chaises.

Edward suggéra de se doucher et de se changer avant de se rendre dans l'un des restaurants décontracté du rez de chaussée.

Leur douche dura plus longtemps que prévu parce que Bella ne put pas garder ses mains pour elle et elle riait en insistant pour qu'Edward soit 'correctement savonné'.

Edward enfila un pantalon cargo de couleur claire et un tee-shirt pendant que Bella mit une robe bain de soleil en coton avec des tongs. Elle laissa ses cheveux sécher tous seuls puis les attacha en un chignon lâche.

Après leur déjeuner tardif ou leur dîner en avance, ils se promenèrent pendant un moment dans des endroits à couper le souffle. Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans le hall, Edward se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête vers l'un des bars de l'hôtel. "Tu veux boire un verre?"

Elle acquiesça. "Rien de fort s'il te plait. J'ai tellement soif que je vais tout descendre."

Il commanda une bière pour lui et un cocktail sans alcool pour elle qui lui fut servi dans un très grand verre avec de la mangue, de la pêche, des cerises ainsi qu'un parapluie et une paille.

Elle regarda le verre pendant un moment. "Je ne suis pas sûre, c'est pour boire pour boire ou le barman me drague?" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au barman, "La seule personne avec qui tu aies un rendez-vous c'est moi, jeune femme, et ne l'oublie pas!"

Elle sourit et se leva de son tabouret de bar pour se mettre debout entre les jambes d'Edward. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en le regardant à travers ses cils. "Je suis très heureuse d'être la seule femme dans ta vie, docteur Cullen mais je dois dire que je suis une peu endolorie et je me demandais si tu pourrais jeter un autre coup d'œil à tout ça?"

Le barman éclata de rire alors qu'Edward ramassa Bella et courut avec elle à l'ascenseur en la tenant étroitement. Plusieurs personnes les regardèrent passer. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'amour qui émanait d'eux.

Alors que les portes se refermaient Edward se pencha à son oreille et il grogna. "J'espère que le service en chambre te conviendra parce que je ne suis pas près de te laisser sortir du lit avant demain soir!"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella se fixa dans le miroir et elle se demanda pour la centième fois si elle avait l'air bien.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle fut surprise en rencontrant les yeux amusés d'Edward dans le grand miroir. "Bébé" s'il te plait arrête de torturer et de parler toute seule! Tu es très belle. Prête?"

Elle regarda entre eux et un sourire illumina enfin son visage. "Nous sommes assortis."

Il rigola. "Eh bien regarde-moi ça, nous sommes assortis et aujourd'hui plus d'échappatoire Mlle Swan." Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le côté de son cou avant de s'éloigner.

"Il faut que nous y allions maintenant sinon nous ne quitterons plus cette chambre!"

Elle portait de larges pantalons noirs à taille haute et un top couleur argent froncé qu'Alice lui avait acheté. Ses cheveux lissés coulaient en une douce vague autour de ses épaules bronzées. Des sandales argentées complétaient sa tenue et elle se baissa pour ramasser un petit sac assorti couleur argent.

Edward quant à lui avait choisi un pantalon noir avec une chemise grise qu'il avait laissé par-dessus son pantalon. Il prit sa veste noire et dirigea Bella vers les ascenseurs, sa main fermement appuyée sur le bas de son dos.

Bella voulut arrêter l'ascenseur et s'en aller pour pouvoir vomir. Ses nerfs étaient à un niveau record et Edward avait passé la journée à faire de son mieux pour garder son calme. Il l'avait sentie sursauter lorsque l'ascenseur était parvenu en bas et que le ding avait retenti.

Il les guida et la tira dans un coin où il prit ses deux mains entre les siennes. "Bébé, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. Je suis là, d'accord?"

Elle opina. "Ne me laisse pas," murmura-t-elle et il la prit dans ses bras pendant un petit moment. "Promis."

Après un dernier baiser, la main de Bella prit la sienne et ils se dirigèrent à travers le hall vers le restaurant cinq étoiles.

Le maitre d'hôtel les salua et les guida jusqu'à une table ronde qui donnait sur les jardins magnifiques.

Il commanda une bière et une bouteille d'eau alors qu'une ombre tombait entre eux. "Bella? C'est toi?"

Elle releva brusquement la tête et fixa un homme entre deux âges qui se tenait debout près de la table. Elle hocha la tête. "Je – je suis Bella," dit-elle calmement.

"Je savais que c'était toi! Pete disait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que la fille de Charlie soit aussi jolie mais je me suis souvenu de lui et j'ai pensé que probablement tu n'aurais pas sa moustache!" L'homme rit joyeusement à sa plaisanterie avant de voir l'attitude protectrice d'Edward. Le jeune homme semblait vouloir lui sauter dessus! Garrett sentit une main frapper l'arrière de sa tête et il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Peter.

Ce dernier s'avança et tendit sa main. "Bella je suis Peter Stubbs et cet idiot est Garrett Pace." Il serra la main de Bella et se tourna vers Edward. "Vous devez être le docteur Cullen?"

Une fois les présentations faites les deux hommes s'assirent et commandèrent une bière.

Garrett n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Bella sauf pendant une minute pour passer sa commande.

"Je ne peux pas croire combien tu ressembles à Charlie, Bella. Il avait les mêmes yeux que toi et même si tu es bien plus jolie que lui tu as également son sourire," dit-il en faisant rougir Bella.

Peter rit. " Ton père rougissait aussi. Il était toujours mal à l'aise auprès des femmes et n'aimait pas recevoir de compliments, vous êtes pareils."

Son sourire s'effaça de son visage et il sembla coupable un instant. "Bella nous n'avons jamais su ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Après la mort de Charlie nous avons été choqués et lorsque nous nous sommes souvenus de toi, tes affaires avaient déjà été enlevées et personne n'a rien voulu nous dire. Nous avons essayé de te retrouver mais nous n'avons plus eu d'idées ni de pistes. Nous sommes si désolés que tu aies atterri dans — cet endroit." Pendant un moment Edward vit ce que chaque criminel qui avait croisé le détective Peter Stubbs pourrait voir, la froideur dure dans ses yeux lui fit passer un frisson dans le dos.

Bella tendit sa main et couvrit celle de Peter. "Hey, c'est bon. Tu sais, ce n'était pas si terrible au début. Grandir dans une maison remplie d'enfants n'était pas si mauvais. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils m'ont placée chez les Rawlings que les choses tournèrent au pire." Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Edward sut qu'elle pensait à son bébé perdu.

Il fit passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

Garrett se racla la gorge et Edward vit que les deux policiers endurcis étaient eux aussi émus par le récit de Bella, aussi court soit-il.

"D'accord, revenons à des temps meilleurs ; dis-nous ce que nous devrions savoir maintenant," dit-il et Bella passa les minutes suivantes, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, à leur parler de ses études et de ses projets pour devenir enseignante.

Garrett sourit. "Est-ce que tu sais que ta mère enseignait aux tous petits?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non je ne le savais pas. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle sauf qu'elle est morte dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'étais bébé."

"Quelquefois Charlie nous parlait d'elle et c'était comme si nous la connaissions." Il regarda Peter qui lui fit un signe de tête.

"Bella, nous avons gardé ces choses – qui appartenaient à ton père. Quelques-uns d'entre nous sont allés débarrasser la maison où vous viviez et nous avons emballés vos choses et les avons gardées. Nous les avons stockés dans un garage – je suppose, nous espérons que tu voudras venir avec nous et les voir un jour, tu sais?"

Elle opina et il continua.

"Les meubles étaient vieux mais il y a un vieux coffre en cèdre, Charlie nous avait dit qu'il venait de son arrière-grand-père, il y a des boites de photos et d'autres choses. Il y a aussi une boite de choses de bébé qui t'ont appartenu. Si tu veux…"

Garrett n'eut pas besoin de continuer, Bella bondit de son siège et fit le tour de la table pour l'embrasser puis Peter. Edward remarqua avec amusement que les deux hommes rougissaient alors que Bella plantait un baiser sur leurs joues.

"Merci beaucoup tous les deux! C'est beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'avais espéré," dit-elle avant de se rasseoir.

Le reste de la soirée passa alors que les deux amis racontaient à Bella et à Edward des anecdotes concernant Charlie et Bella fut très touchée de voir combien les deux hommes admiraient et aimaient son père.

Peter était beaucoup plus jeune que Garrett et il expliqua que Charlie l'avait trouvé alors qu'il l'avait surpris essayant de voler une voiture et qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile après lui avoir fait la leçon et lorsque quelques années plus tard il eut fini ses études secondaires il était entré à l'académie de police.

Peter fixait l'extérieur perdu dans ses souvenirs après avoir raconté à Bella que Charlie était venu à sa cérémonie de remise des diplômes.

Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de regarder Bella. "Je l'aimais comme mon père et j'ai longtemps été perdu lorsqu'il est mort et que tu avais disparu."

Edward et Garrett se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le patio mais Bella pouvaient encore les voir alors qu'elle était assise sur un canapé dans le petit coin salon et qu'elle tenait la main de Peter tout en parlant tranquillement.

Garrett grogna et Edward leva les yeux pour voir cet homme grand le fixer. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien maintenant?" demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Edward pinça ses lèvres en réfléchissant à comment répondre à cette question. "Oui ça va maintenant. Pendant un moment c'était difficile mais ce n'est pas à moi de le raconter. Je l'aime. Elle a une maison dans le Vermont. Tout le monde l'aime, enfer mes parents l'ont adoptée."

Il secoua la tête. "Dieu merci, c'est bien. C'est bien qu'elle ait une place, tu comprends? Charlie l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était son monde il s'est probablement retourné dans sa tombe en sachant ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle. Elle a toujours été spéciale même petite, chaleureuse et aimante et elle nous faisait manger dans sa main puis ils ont disparu et pour longtemps, comme si elle était morte elle aussi. Nous étions très déçus de ne pas pouvoir la retrouver. Quand ton frère nous a contactés ça été le plus beau jour de notre vie. Les gars n'en pouvaient plus. Ils riaient et Pete a pleuré comme un bébé, ma femme Katy a été inconsolable pendant des jours. Nous n'étions pas mariés depuis bien longtemps mais nous adorions Bella et c'était comme si elle était à nous, nous avons vécu un enfer." Il eut un petit rire triste et essuya l'humidité de ses joues. "Cette petite fille nous menait par le bout du nez dès que nous l'avons rencontrée, d'une certaine façon elle avait six oncles ou six grands frères ou des pères de substitution ou quelque chose de ce genre, je sais que nous avons raté une quinzaine d'années de sa vie mais nous n'allons pas la laisse aller maintenant, Cullen juste pour le dire!" Garrett termina en disant ça er en frisant sa moustache.

Il ressemblait plus à un motard qu'à un policier pensa Edward. Peter était un garçon de très bon goût, Edward put voir de l'encre sous sa manche de chemise roulée et il se doutait bien que Garrett pouvait faire des siennes quand il voulait. Il était capitaine et au-delà de ça Edward savait qu'il ne devrait jamais se mettre Garret à dos.

"Alors les Rawlings ont été pris en charge?" demanda Edward.

Garrett rit grassement. "Je t'aime Edward! Et oui, Monsieur et sa bourgeoise disposent d'un nouveau logement et mode de vie et la dernière nouvelle que j'ai entendue c'est que ce salaud a un nouveau petit ami qui mesure 2 m10 et qui déteste les délinquants sexuels. Monsieur Rawling se porte bien!"

A ce moment-là Bella et Peter les rejoignirent et Bella alla retrouver Edward et fit glisser son bras autour de sa taille.

Une fois de plus Peter tendit sa main à Edward. "Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Edward. D'après ce que m'a dit Bella, c'est toi et ta famille qui l'avaient convaincue de nous contacter et nous sommes très heureux qu'elle l'ait fait."

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils firent des projets pour se revoir eux et leur famille pour un barbecue quelques jours plus tard. Carlisle et Esmée furent invités et Edward accepta à leur place. Ensuite ils se dirent au revoir.

Alors qu'ils retournaient à leur étage, Bella ne pouvait pas calmer le sentiment de bien-être et d'excitation qu'elle ressentait dans son estomac. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, elle savait que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

><p>*La fête de l'Independance day est le 4 juillet.<p>

.

**Merci aux à mes chères et très fidèles revieweuses presque anonymes ou pas  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope Springs** appartient **à justginger**

Cette fic est** rated M**, n'oubliez pas…

**CHAPITRE 24**

**Honore ton père**

Le lendemain matin Bella se réveilla en se sentant fraîche et légère. Elle fut excitée lorsqu'Edward lui annonça qu'il avait prévu d'aller visiter quelques endroits touristiques. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide ils passèrent le reste de la journée à explorer Phoenix. Bella aima beaucoup le Heard Museum* et le Desert Botanical Gardens et lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leur hôtel, ils se détendirent près de la piscine avant de dîner dans l'un des restaurants.

Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent le jour suivant et Bella ne s'étaient pas rendue compte de combien ils lui avaient manqué. Elle sautillait de joie lorsque leur vol arriva et Edward lui dit en riant qu'elle passait décidément trop de temps avec Alice et Rosalie.

"Edward! Bella!" Bella repéra Esmée et Carlisle qui se précipitaient vers eux et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher elle alla à leur rencontre. Carlisle rigola en la serrant contre lui et en lui embrassant la joue avant qu'elle ne jette ses bras autour d'Esmée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être terrifiée par les sentiments envahissants d'amour qu'elle ressentait entre les bras d'Esmée mais elle s'en moquait et elle la serra encore un peu plus fort.

"Bien, bonjour chérie! Quel merveilleux accueil!" dit Esmée lorsqu'enfin Bella la relâcha. Elle rougit en réalisant qu'elle avait un peu exagéré et elle s'éloigna doucement.

Esmée et Carlisle saluèrent enfin Edward et Bella ne pouvait arrêter de sourire tandis qu'ils marchaient dans l'aéroport bras-dessus bras-dessous alors qu'Edward écoutait le récapitulatif des dernières nouvelles de Hope Springs.

Il était évident pour Carlisle et Esmée qu'ils avaient beaucoup manqué à Bella en voyant la façon exubérante dont elle les accueillait. Carlisle tapota la main d'Esmée qui lui serra le genou. Bella signifiait tellement de choses pour eux et ils savaient qu'ils l'aimaient comme leur propre fille.

D'une certaine façon Carlisle était encore plus protecteur avec elle qu'avec Brianna parce que dans son enfance Bree avait toujours été nourrie et aimée, elle avait toujours été une enfant confiante et ouverte tandis que Bella était désabusée et méfiante pour de bonnes raisons.

La voir rire et bavarder avec Esmée lui fit juste réaliser combien elle avait changé pendant ces derniers mois. Son apparence d'enfant abandonnée et l'éclat de son regard dur et soupçonneux avaient disparu. Elle faisait toujours attention près des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais ses yeux étaient pleins de vie et de vigueur et son corps reflétait son bien-être. Bella serait toujours mince mais au lieu de paraitre maigre et affamée - ce qu'elle avait été - sa peau ainsi que son abondante chevelure acajou resplendissaient de santé.

Bella s'aperçut que Carlisle la fixait et elle lui sourit affectueusement. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui rendit son sourire.

Ils partirent pour l'hôtel et leurs chemins se séparèrent, Esmée et Carlisle allèrent s'installer pendant que Bella et Edward allaient profiter de la piscine.

Les parents se joignirent à eux un peu plus tard et Bella ne fut pas surprise de voir la silhouette parfaite — pour une femme de son âge — d'Esmée. Son niveau d'activité la gardait svelte et sa peau était souple et Carlisle lui aussi était en forme et ferme et son short lui seyait bien.

Bella et Esmée rigolèrent lorsqu'elles surprirent des femmes en train de mater Carlisle et Edward, au plus grand embarras des gars.

Ils déjeunèrent près de la piscine et plus tard dans l'après-midi ils se préparèrent pour le barbecue.

Garrett leur avait dit que c'était entre amis alors Bella s'était mise une robe fleurie à bretelles, Edward et Carlisle étaient en short kaki et chemise blanche. Esmée portait un short en lin avec un chemisier crème sans manche.

Esmée enroula son bras autour de la taille de Bella et ils attendirent la voiture. "Es-tu nerveuse Bella? On dirait que tu vas détaler."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les personnes que je ne connais pas et Garrett et Peter sont géniaux, mais maintenant nous allons rencontrer leur famille."

Esmée rencontra les yeux d'Edward et elle tapota le bras de Bella. "Si tu veux partir, dis-le à Edward et nous nous en irons," dit-elle calmement avant de s'éloigner pour laisser sa place à Edward.

Il la rapprocha de lui et releva son menton avec son doigt. "Hey ma jolie fille, tout va bien?" demanda-t-il tranquillement en enlevant gentiment ses lèvres d'entre ses dents avec son pouce.

Elle soupira puis hocha la tête. "Je suppose que c'est nerveux."

Il se pencha et lui donna un rapide baiser. "C'est juste une rencontre entre amis."

Leur voiture arriva et Edward suivit les indications qu'on lui avait données et très vite ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison dans une des plus anciennes banlieues de Phoenix.

Edward prit la main de Bella et ils allèrent vers le portail.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Garrett fit son apparition en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux auburn.

La femme n'attendit même pas qu'ils s'avancent dans l'allée avant de laisser échapper un sanglot étouffé et de dévaler les marches pour aller vers Bella.

Elle se figea lorsque la femme passa ses bras autour d'elle et commença à pleurer de façon incontrôlée et elle s'agrippa plus fortement à la main d'Edward.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et remplis de panique alors qu'elle fixait Garrett bouche ouverte.

"Katy, Katy chérie, viens-là, laisse-la tranquille," dit-il en descendant les marches et en posant ses grosses mains sur les épaules de sa femme en essayant de l'éloigner doucement de Bella.

"Je suis désolé, Bells mais ma Katy a été toute retournée depuis que je lui aie dit que vous alliez venir, s'il te plait pardonne-la," il regarda vers Carlisle et Esmée et leur tendit sa main tout en gardant sa femme contre lui.

"Bonjour, je suis le capitaine Garrett Pace et voici ma très émotive femme, Kate," dit-il.

Edward présenta ses parents pendant que Bella fixait Kate avec un froncement de sourcil. La femme paraissait être à la fin de la trentaine et elle était jolie si on ne tenait pas compte de ses taches de rousseur et son nez rouge. Bella remarqua qu'elle avait des yeux étonnamment bleus et un joli visage avec des rides qui laissaient supposer qu'elle avait beaucoup ri. C'était un beau visage et Bella sentit une agitation dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire. _Elle se souvenait des cheveux roux de Kate._

Kate murmura des excuses avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans la maison. Garrett les conduisit sur le côté du jardin, dans une large cour où Bella vit immédiatement Peter avec une jeune femme noire qui, pensa-t-elle, devait être sa femme. Elle sut que c'était exact lorsqu'il les salua, elle et Edward chaleureusement et la présenta comme étant sa femme Mélissa.

Garrett présenta la meute d'enfants qui jouaient dans la piscine pendant que son fil ado, Garrett junior et ses amis plus grands surveillaient et jouaient 'les sauveteurs' des plus jeunes.

"Venez et asseyez-vous ici pendant que je vais vous chercher quelque chose à boire," dit Garrett en les amenant près de fauteuils qui avaient été disposés sous un énorme mimosa.

Bella remarqua que Kate n'était pas encore revenue et elle demanda à Garrett si elle pouvait aller avec lui pour l'aider avec les boissons.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à l'intérieur vers la cuisine, il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire triste. "Katy a été dévastée lorsque nous t'avons 'perdue' et elle s'est sentie coupable pour ça pendant des années, pourrais-tu être indulgente avec elle?"

Bella enleva les mains des poches de sa robe. "Bien sûr, euh peux-tu me dire où se trouve la salle de bain?"

Il lui montra et elle y alla rapidement et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. De toutes les choses d'Arizona c'était la chaleur qui lui manquait le moins.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite cuisine elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que Garrett était reparti et que Kate était appuyée contre le comptoir.

"Bella je suis si désolée de m'être si mal comportée! Tu dois penser que je suis complètement folle!" Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et elle rougit puis repoussa ses cheveux ondulés derrière ses épaules et les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent en voyant la femme plus âgée tordre sa mèche et la remonter puis la fixer avec une attache qu'elle portait autour de son poignet.

Kate sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes lorsqu'elle vit Bella remonter et tordre ses cheveux de la même façon qu'elle et les attacher identiquement en un chignon lâche.

Bella lui fit un petit haussement d'épaules et un petit sourire : "Je ne savais pas comment j'avais appris à faire ça mais j'ai toujours ce chouchou à mon poignet et c'était toi…"

Kate lui tendit les bras et elle n'hésita pas à l'embrasser. "Tu m'as manqué Bella. J'ai prié pour que tu sois en sécurité tous les jours. J'ai prié pour que nous te retrouvions un jour."

Après quelques minutes les deux femmes retournèrent dehors et Edward fut instantanément aux côtés de Bella. Il put voir qu'elle avait pleuré. "Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle lui sourit et tapota son torse. "Je vais bien, promis. Kate est apparemment la personne qui m'a appris comment attacher mes cheveux."

Ils partagèrent un repas tranquille mais chahuteur et Bella apprécia de parler avec les jeunes enfants.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur voiture Kate sourit à Bella. " Tu vas être une enseignante merveilleuse, Bella-Bee –"

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et fixa la femme avant de lui dire d'une voix étouffée. "Kiki! Je t'appelais Kiki!"

Garrett resta bouche bée. "C'est vrai, tu l'appelais comme ça!"

Elle sourit. "Je me souviens de ton rire, Garrett et je me souviens de toi Kate, certaines choses à votre sujet. Des choses comme ton rire ou tes cheveux et cette façon de m'appeler Bella-Bee."

Elle regarda Peter. "Je me souviens d'être montée sur tes épaules ou celles de Charlie. Je pense que c'était au stade - tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était vraiment bruyant. Je me souviens de l'odeur du pop-corn et de la bière," dit-elle et elle fronça le nez à ce souvenir.

Peter acquiesça avec enthousiasme. "C'était mes épaules. Charlie t'avait amenée avec moi à Chase Field! Hey?" Il regarda Edward, "il y a un match à la fin de la semaine mais je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir des tickets," dit-il tristement.

Bella sourit. "C'est bon, Pete. Peut-être pourrons-nous quand même y faire un tour, si c'est ouvert?"

Peter regarda Garrett et ils se sourirent l'un l'autre avant que Peter ne revienne à Bella et Edward. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord?"

Melissa secoua la tête et il lui fit la moue et haussa les épaules en essayant de paraitre innocent mais il échoua lamentablement.

Bella rit en le voyant faire et Melissa secoua la tête. "Ne te laisse pas avoir une seule seconde! Cet homme fera tout pour pouvoir aller à ce match et ce sera un réel plaisir!"

"Charlie aimait le baseball et le basket-ball et vraiment tous les sports, pas vrai, Pete?"

Peter hocha la tête, " Bells tu avais une tenue toute mignonne, tu courrais partout dans ce short des Mariners et tu avais aussi des casquettes que plusieurs personnes t'avaient achetées et tu avais l'habitude de les mettre à l'envers.

Bella sourit." Qui étaient les Mariners?" demanda-t-elle.

Garrett rigola. "C'était l'équipe que Charlie supportait à Washington. Les Mariners de Seattle. Tu arborais parfois un maillot des Seahawks, si je me souviens bien." Il fit bouger ses sourcils en regardant Bella, "tu portais un tee-shirt de leur équipe pour dormir."

Elle roula des yeux et rougit. "Hey Pete? Tu m'appelles Bells, pourquoi fais-tu ça?" demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y a que les Cullen qui l'appelaient 'Bells' et elle ne se souvenait pas qu'Esmée ou Carlisle l'ait appelée ainsi durant la journée.

Peter sourit tristement. "Charlie t'appelait toujours 'Bells'. Je suppose que ça a déteint sur nous. Je suis désolée si ça te dérange," dit-il tranquillement.

Bella sourit en même temps que Carlisle. "Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est juste que les Cullen m'appellent 'Bells' aussi et j'aime ça," dit-elle.

Avec la promesse de les retrouver tous à la cérémonie deux jours plus tard ils se dirent au revoir. Le voyage de retour à l'hôtel se déroula tranquillement avec Esmée, Carlisle et Edward. Bella s'assit calmement et écouta chacun faire des commentaires sur les deux hommes et leur famille.

"Bella est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda Carlisle une fois qu'ils furent devant l'hôtel.

Elle sourit. "Je pense que oui. Tout ça est un peu déroutant tu sais ? Etre ici à nouveau, parler de mon Charlie ; rencontrer des gens dont il me semble me souvenir - c'est un peu ahurissant." Elle se tourna vers Edward et Esmée qui étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

"Je pense que je vais aller marcher un peu dans le parc. Je vous verrai tous demain," dit-elle en allant vers Edward pour l'embrasser sur la mâchoire.

Il fronça les sourcils et commença à secouer la tête en signe de protestation mais Bella lui sourit. "Bébé s'il te plait il me faut du temps pour réfléchir et digérer tout ça. Je ne vais pas aller loin et je suis en sécurité dans le parc, je te le promets."

L'un des portiers en uniforme entendit le commentaire et s'avança. "Excusez-moi de vous interrompre monsieur, madame mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre commentaire et votre femme sera tout à fait en sécurité, monsieur tant qu'elle restera sur la pelouse éclairée, nous avons des agents de sécurité en service et tous les terrains sont également couverts par des caméras 24 h/24."

Edward regarda le portier puis baissa les yeux vers Bella. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était tendue et stressée et il voulait rester avec elle mais il regarda son père. Carlisle lui conseillait fortement de la laisser seule alors il hocha la tête, lui fit un baiser sur la joue et jaugea le portier avec ce qu'il espérait être un regard d'intimidation. "Assurez-vous qu'elle soit en sécurité," grogna-t-il avant de laisser Carlisle et Esmée l'accompagner à l'intérieur.

Bella sourit avec sympathie au portier qui semblait être un peu impressionné par Edward. "Je suis désolée, il est un peu trop protecteur," dit-elle.

L'homme lui sourit et lui dit qu'il s'appelait Bob. "Pas besoin de vous excuser Madame, j'ai une fille qui a à peu près votre âge et je sais que je suis protecteur envers sa mère et elle."

Sur ce il lui montra une allée bien éclairée qui serpentait autour de la piscine et bien qu'elle soit semi-privée elle était sous surveillance.

Bella le remercia et marcha dans l'allée. Après un moment elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda le magnifique jardin éclairé. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait voir leur chambre et elle a même pensé voir la silhouette d'Edward debout derrière la rambarde mais elle se dit qu'elle s'était trompée lorsque la personne disparut de sa vue.

Ça avait été deux jours pleins de révélations et l'esprit de Bella était assailli par des images et des demi-souvenirs. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui était vrai ou ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se souvenait de bribes de choses et de moments lorsque Garrett, Kate et Peter en parlaient.

Tous ces souvenirs avaient suscité en elle une agitation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Sa vie changeait à nouveau – s'élargissant, s'agrandissant. Son monde devenait plus vaste. Avant il n'y avait eu qu'elle et son bébé à naître, ensuite elle était arrivée à Hope Springs, elle avait été adopté par une famille et une communauté. Elle avait des amis et une famille et avec ce voyage à Phoenix il y avait encore plus de personnes qui se préoccupaient d'elle.

Elle se massa la tête alors que ses tempes commençaient à battre. Avant sa vie était très simple. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de survivre pour voir le jour suivant. Mais maintenant, elle avait des gens qui étaient liés à elle. Des gens qui lui manquaient – c'était déjà une plaisanterie - elle n'avait jamais manqué à personne avant! Maintenant son cœur battait d'espérance quand elle pensait à la 'maison' et à tous ceux qui l'attendaient là-bas. Ses amies lui manquaient ainsi que les enfants, les saluts chaleureux de ses amis ou voisins lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux en allant à la boutique le matin ou comment ça pouvait lui prendre vingt minutes avant d'aller pouvoir s'assoir pour manger au restaurant parce que tout le monde l'arrêtait et qu'il fallait qu'elle écoute les potins ou les gens parler de leur jardin ou de leurs enfants.

Elle repensa à son anniversaire et comment tout le monde était venu pour lui donner une belle fête pour rattraper toutes celles qu'elle n'avait pas eues quand elle était plus jeune. Il y avait eu des ballons et des serpentins, de la crème glacée et des gâteaux, des bougies magiques et des bulles et aussi une piste de danse.

_Seuls les gens qui t'aiment peuvent faire ça pour toi,_ lui dit une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle.

Et puis il y avait Edward.

Elle soupira, rien que de penser à son nom rendait ses genoux flageolants.

Edward était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avant même avant qu'elle le sache. Quelqu'un avait déjà écrit ça, elle s'en souvenait. Il l'aimait inconditionnellement et rien de sa vie passée ou présente ne l'avait fait fuir. Il était encourageant et protecteur mais en même temps il lui permettait de prendre ses propres décisions et de commettre ses propres erreurs.

Même s'il était plus âgé qu'elle, il était prêt à attendre qu'elle ait fini ses études et obtenu son diplôme et un travail. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'abandonner pour revenir à la maison, il s'y était opposé avec véhémence sachant que si elle le faisait elle le regretterait.

Elle soupira en se souriant à elle-même. Il la connaissait tellement bien.

Même après deux semaines de pleurs et de tristesse, il n'avait pas cédé mais il avait pris soin de conduire deux heures au moins deux fois par semaine juste pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle.

"Il me connait mieux que je ne me connais moi-même, la plupart du temps," grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.

_Putain! Avoir des gens dans votre vie est un travail très difficile!_

Finalement elle se mit à penser à Garrett, Peter, Kate et aux autres hommes dans l'unité de Charlie qu'elle allait rencontrer dans deux jours.

Ces gens lui avaient redonné le passé qu'elle avait oublié. Ils lui avaient donné une histoire, un passé, une origine.

Elle perdit toute notion du temps alors qu'elle était assise là à regarder la fontaine magnifiquement éclairée et qu'elle mettait tout cela en perspective. Ses sessions avec Jasper avaient porté leur fruit et il lui avait appris plusieurs techniques d'adaptation et de raisonnement qu'elle utilisa tout en repliant ses pieds sous elle et en appuyant sa tête dans sa main.

Avant qu'elle le réalise, Bob était en train de secouer son épaule.

"Mme Cullen ; votre mari a fait passer ceci pour vous," dit-il alors que Bella se rasseyait et repoussait ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

Elle récupéra la petite montre qu'elle avait reçue d'Edward pour son anniversaire et elle s'aperçut qu'il était presque une heure du matin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Oh mon … ! Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris soin de moi Bob ; je m'assurerai de le dire à Edward."

Bob sourit en la raccompagnant vers la porte d'entrée et la maintint ouverte pour elle. "Pas de problème Madame, j'espère que vous avez eu assez de temps pour méditer."

Bella sourit. "Oui je l'ai fait. Je suppose que j'avais juste besoin d'avoir quelques 'moments humains' vous savez."

Bob tint la porte de l'ascenseur ouverte pour elle. "Pas de souci en tout cela."

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Bella atteignit son étage. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures plus tôt et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette épaisse alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir. Elle ne vit pas de lumière sous leur porte et elle entra silencieusement dans leur suite.

Edward avait laissé la salle de bain allumée et elle eut un peu froid à cause de l'air frais de la nuit, elle prit une douche et se lava les cheveux. Ensuite elle s'assit dans la salle de bain en s'enveloppant dans le peignoir de bain épais fournit par l'hôtel et se sécha les cheveux dans une serviette.

Elle éteignit la lumière et traversa la chambre. Elle put voir Edward couché sur le ventre dans le lit et maintenant qu'elle s'était douchée elle pouvait sentir la chaleur dans la pièce. Elle jeta son peignoir sur le sol et souleva le drap léger et la couverture et se glissa à côté de lui.

Presque instantanément Edward se positionna de telle façon qu'elle soit contre son torse, sa chaleur nue appuyée contre son dos, une main enveloppée autour de sa hanche et l'autre prit l'un de ses seins en coupe.

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne et la positionna sur son ventre.

"Je t'aime Edward," murmura-t-elle doucement. Elle était en sécurité, il était son sanctuaire. Juste le fait d'être dans le même espace qu'Edward la faisait se sentir sereine.

Elle ferma les yeux et en quelques secondes elle s'endormit.

Les yeux d'Edward clignèrent dans l'obscurité. Dormir était la dernière chose à laquelle il songeait. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Garrett, Edward attendait la crise mais elle n'était pas venue.

A la place son estomac lui avait fait mal, il lui semblait qu'une pierre se trouvait là alors qu'il regardait Bella s'éloigner de lui et de ses parents.

Quand elle leur avait dit de la laisser seule, Edward avait été sur le point de cogner sur quelqu'un. Heureusement son père avait vu ces signes très clairement et il l'avait tiré rapidement à l'intérieur avec Esmée.

"Pa', putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" grommela-t-il alors que Carlisle les faisait traverser le hall d'entrée en ignorant les protestations d'Edward et celles d'Esmée pour les amener jusqu'au petit bar. Carlisle avait sifflé pour qu'il s'assoit et avait rapidement commandé une tournée.

Enfin il les regarda tous les deux sévèrement. "Maintenant écoutez-moi tous les deux ; je sais que vous vous préoccupez de Bella et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il faut que vous compreniez bien que cette pauvre fille est complètement dépassée! Edward, bien sûr revenir ici a dû lui faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs, mais tu peux observer que dans cette brève période de temps, moins d'un an, Bella est passé de solitaire - et elle pensait qu'elle allait le rester pour le reste de sa vie - donc seule et enceinte ensuite elle a fait irruption dans nos vies et maintenant – maintenant elle retrouve toute cette autre histoire! Elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle connaitrait des choses sur son passé ou sur ses parents et elle s'aperçoit que des gens d'ici la cherchaient! Garrett et Peter et plusieurs autres la cherchaient et ils n'ont jamais arrêté d'espérer qu'ils pourraient la retrouver!" Carlisle s'arrêta de parler et il prit une grande gorgée de sa bière avant de recommencer à parler.

Son ton était moins dur et il vit à quel point Edward semblait inquiet. "Edward, personne ne met en doute les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Bella, fiston. Elle a juste besoin de mettre les choses en perspective. Elle a beaucoup de choses auxquelles il faut qu'elle se confronte actuellement et dans quelques jours, il va falloir qu'elle aille à cette cérémonie pour honorer un homme dont elle ne se souvient pas vraiment! Et il y a tous ces gens qui attendent quelque chose d'elle. Avant, Bella s'enfuyait chaque fois qu'elle se sentait menacée." Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward quand le jeune homme sembla être prêt à partir pour aller la retrouver.

"Tiens-toi tranquille, laisse-moi finir. Elle ne va pas partir. Elle t'a juste demandé de la laisser gérer tout ça à sa façon, alors il faut que vous lui fassiez confiance tous les deux. Laisse-la revenir vers toi." Sur ce, il se réinstalla et sourit en reprenant son verre. "Maintenant arrêtez de bouder et buvez."

Esmée essuya ses joues et prit son verre de vin blanc. "Tu as de la chance que je t'aime Carlisle Cullen!"

Carlisle lui fit un clin d'œil explicite, "Bien sûr que tu m'aimes, chérie. Qui d'autre que moi pourrais te faire gémir…"

Edward fixa ses parents. "Bon _Dieu, _s'il te plait arrête de parler et surtout ne finis pas cette phrase!"

Cela fit disparaitre la tension et Edward grommela en voyant ses parents trouver sa gêne amusante.

Carlisle le réconforta alors qu'ils se séparaient en sortant de l'ascenseur. "Tu peux lui faire comprendre que tu es là pour elle ; seulement ne la bouscule pas."

"Merci papa."

La première heure Edward avait arpenté la chambre. Ensuite il s'était douché et avait recommencé à attendre encore avant de se mettre en pyjama et en tee-shirt et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Le portier le salua avec un sourire sympathique. "Elle est assise devant la fontaine éclairée, Monsieur," lui dit-il.

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit la montre. "Je ne veux pas la déranger, mais pourriez-vous lui donner ça pour moi, s'il vous plaît?"

Bob hocha la tête. "Elle va bien monsieur."

Edward acquiesça et regarda le badge de l'homme. "Merci Bob j'apprécie vraiment." Il lui tendit un billet qu'il avait sorti de son portefeuille mais l'homme le refusa. "J'ai une femme et une fille et quelquefois il faut qu'elles sortent pour prendre l'air."

Edward remonta et se força à se brosser les dents et à se mettre au lit après avoir laissé la salle de bain allumée et la porte entrouverte.

Il resta couché pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Chaque nerf de son corps se détendit instantanément.

_Elle était revenue._

Il commença à s'endormir en entendant la douche couler.

Plus tard il la sentit monter dans le lit et avant de pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit il la tira dans ses bras.

Tenir Bella contre lui était aussi nécessaire que respirer, pensa-t-il alors que le sommeil l'appelait.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la salle de bain. Edward était très beau dans son costume d'été gris clair avec une chemise blanche et une cravate grise. Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre et lui sourit.

"Tu es magnifique amour, prête?" demanda-t-il en prenant son sac et en le lui tendant.

Elle soupira tremblante. "Aussi prête que possible, je suppose. Allons-y," dit-elle.

Il ouvrit la porte et mit sa main dans le bas de son dos tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Elle s'était décidée pour une robe beige avec des sandales et une ceinture noires. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et malgré son bronzage elle était un peu pâle, Edward était content de voir qu'elle ne paraissait pas trop nerveuse en ce jour. Il s'était assuré d'avoir une journée tranquille après le barbecue et ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à lire près de la piscine. Bella s'était approché de lui alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le balcon en train de diner le soir précédent. Elle lui avait alors raconté ce qu'elle ressentait et il fut reconnaissant d'avoir écouté Carlisle et de ne pas l'avoir bousculée. Il l'avait encouragée à appeler Jasper, ce qu'elle fit et plus tard ils se couchèrent dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes alors qu'il fredonnait pour l'endormir.

Esmée et Carlisle les saluèrent dans le hall et tous ensemble ils se rendirent en voiture non loin de là, à l'endroit où la cérémonie en l'honneur des héros tombés en service aurait lieu.

Bella fut surprise par la quantité de personnes qui marchaient dans le parc où le service allait avoir lieu. Garrett avait donné un macaron à mettre sur le pare-brise de la voiture et ils furent dirigés vers un parking spécial pour les familles concernées.

Edward posa sa main dans le dos de Bella et les dirigea à l'ombre. Elle fixa tous les petits drapeaux qui avaient été plantés sur la pelouse et elle fut contente de pouvoir honorer l'homme qui avait donné sa vie par devoir et qui lui avait fait beaucoup pour elle.

Garrett paraissait plus grand et plus beau dans son uniforme bleu foncé et avec ses gants blancs. Lui, Peter et d'autres hommes attendaient Bella et Edward.

Garrett présenta les autres et Bella rougit en entendant leurs commentaires sur le fait qu'elle avait bien 'grandi' depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, etc. Peter roula des yeux plusieurs fois avant de leur dire d'un ton sec que _bien sûr qu'elle avait grandi puisque ça faisait quinze ans qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue!_

Elle se contenta de leur sourire avant de prendre place entre Esmée et Edward.

La première partie du service fut sobre mas pas trop émouvante, ce dont Bella était reconnaissante, il y avait des familles qui avaient subi des pertes récemment et c'était déjà assez pour elle.

Après un petit discours sur tous ceux qui étaient tombés dans la police, la police de la route et les pompiers, les noms des hommes et des femmes disparus furent égrenés. Chaque famille reçut un petit drapeau en souvenir. A la fin de la lecture des noms, Bella vit Garrett se diriger vers le micro et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'elle serrait la main d'Edward contre elle.

"Le 22 juillet, il y a quinze ans de cela, le chef de police Charles Swan a donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'hommes et de femmes innocents de l'équipe. A l'époque le Chef Swan a laissé sa fille de quatre ans, Isabella Marie Swan, seule. Malheureusement une grave erreur fut commise et Mlle Swan n'eut jamais l'occasion d'assister aux obsèques de son père ni de le voir enterrer avec les honneurs. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues alors qu'il regardait Bella. "Nous sollicitons votre indulgence aujourd'hui afin de pouvoir honorer un homme qui aimait par-dessus tout son travail, sa ville d'adoption et l'Etat et encore plus sa fille." Il regarda Bella encore. "Isabella, ton père aurait été si fier de la femme que tu es devenue. Il t'aimait de tout son cœur et il disait souvent que tu étais la meilleure partie de lui-même et de Renée."

Bella sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite comme s'il allait décoller. Elle n'était pas préparée à ce qui allait se passer alors que la garde d'honneur se mit au garde à vous et commença un salut avec vingt et une sonneries de cloche au lieu de la salve habituelle.

Pendant que le premier officier s'avançait et actionnait la cloche, elle fit un bond et sentit les larmes commencer à tomber sur ses joues. Elle ne se souvenait pas bien de lui mais elle pleurait pour lui. Elle pleurait pour toutes les années de solitude, pour les choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécues ensemble et aussi pour ce que ça aurait pu être.

Elle sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement en écoutant la dernière sonnerie s'éloigner.

Esmée lui fit passer un mouchoir blanc et elle s'essuya les joues. Un homme fit sonner son clairon et le son obsédant du Taps retentit clair et doux alors que Garrett et Peter pliaient un drapeau.

Lorsque la mélodie s'arrêta, Peter et quatre autres hommes qui lui avaient été présentés plus tôt se dirigèrent vers elle et la saluèrent et tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant prit de l'ampleur alors qu'elle regardait ces hommes imposants pleurer pour un homme qui était mort tant d'années auparavant.

Pour finir Garrett se mit devant elle et lui présenta le drapeau plié.

Garrett cligna des yeux et recula d'un pas alors que sa voix désincarnée résonna. _"Ceci est un appel pour le chef de Police Swan, numéro 626444 – s'il vous plait répondez…" _ Bella haleta.

_"Chef de Police Swan, numéro 626488 – répondez s'il vous plait…"_ Bella entendit tous les gens répéter et Esmée sanglotait calmement dans les bras de Carlisle. Bella inclina sa tête vers le drapeau qu'elle serra étroitement contre sa poitrine. Son épaule était secouée par des sanglots silencieux alors qu'Edward la prenait dans ses bras et que ses propres larmes coulaient de son menton sur les cheveux de Bella.

_"Repose en paix Chef Swan, vous avez accompli votre devoir envers votre pays, reposez en paix."_

Bella garda sa tête baissée et après qu'une dernière prière soit dite les gens commencèrent à bouger. Elle sentit le torse d'Edward bourdonner comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un et ensuite ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Elle sentit une main douce contre son dos et instinctivement elle se tourna vers Esmée et se laissa couler dans son étreinte maternelle.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un peu des deux femmes et Carlisle put voir qu'Edward était aussi en colère que lui. "Tu ne savais évidemment pas qu'ils allaient refaire presque tout son enterrement n'est-ce pas?" lâcha-t-il amer.

Edward fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête. "Jésus, Marie et Joseph, non! Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons été si pris au dépourvu! Voyons voir Garrett!" Il se retourna et se dirigea décidé vers l'endroit où Garrett se trouvait avec les autres hommes.

"Waouh, moins vite," dit l'un des hommes à voix basse.

Edward ignora le commentaire et continua son chemin pour s'arrêter directement en face de Garrett. "Garrett putain, comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? Elle est dévastée, mec! A quoi diable avez-vous pu penser ?" cracha-t-il alors que sa colère débordait.

Edward se fichait complètement que les hommes qui étaient avec Garrett puissent le mettre à terre d'un seul coup et par rapport aux autres Tex étaient plus grand que lui, d'une dizaine de centimètres, et il était balèze et c'était vraiment un désavantage. Mais ces personnes avaient fait pleurer sa Bella.

"Calme-toi, mec." Il sentit des mains agripper ses épaules pour le retenir et il sentit sa colère augmenter. "Laisse-moi!" grommela-t-il mais Peter se mit en face d'Edward et le fixa. "Ce n'est pas le moment Cullen! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça nous a fait, à nous? Tu n'as aucune idée putain de tout ce que ça remue en nous! Garrett a eu le choix en arrivant ce matin, il le faisait lui ou alors c'était le Commissaire de Police – qu'as-tu pensé qu'il ait choisi? Hein? Tu crois que ça été facile? Il s'est fait salement remettre en place parce qu'il a voulu refuser le salut au fusil! Il suffit donc que tu te calmes et nous nous occuperons de cela plus tard. Je te suggère de ramener Bella à l'hôtel et nous nous retrouverons au bord du lac Hollow plus tard dans l'après-midi. Le repas sera vers dix-huit heures et le feu d'artifice vers 20 heures, d'accord?"

Peter n'avait pas haussé le ton ce qui permit à Edward de réaliser qu'il était un bon flic.

Bien que ses mots soient doux, ils étaient dits avec force et ses yeux brillaient de fureur à peine réprimée et ils étaient glaciaux.

Edward recula et il ne réalisa à ce moment-là que les autres quatre hommes les avaient laissés seuls, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Il fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux une fois encore et soupira. "Hum d'accord. Je vais parler à Bella et nous nous verrons plus tard," dit-il en s'en allant. Après avoir fait deux pas il fit demi-tour et revint vers Garrett.

Edward pouvait voir la tristesse et le regret dans les yeux de l'homme alors qu'il le fixait.

"Désolé d'avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives mais cette femme est ma vie. Merci de lui avoir donné la chance de connaître son père. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous," dit Edward en lui tendant la main.

Garrett la serra fermement. "Ça va Cullen. Charlie t'aurait approuvé, Edward. Il t'en aurait fait voir comme nous allons le faire, mais il aurait certainement approuvé."

Garrett fit un hochement de tête compréhensif alors qu'Edward et Carlisle se dirigeaient vers où Esmée et Bella étaient assises.

Edward s'agenouilla près de Bella et caressa sa tête. "Bébé? Viens, retournons à l'hôtel."

Il la prit contre lui et ils allèrent vers le parking. Il était presque désert maintenant.

Esmée insista pour qu'elles s'assoient à l'arrière jusqu'à l'hôtel, Edward et Carlisle discutèrent tranquillement après quoi Edward passa un rapide coup de téléphone pendant que Carlisle conduisait.

Une fois arrivés, les deux couples se séparèrent, Edward tenait Bella par la taille et il la conduisit vers leur suite.

Il referma la porte et Bella resta au milieu de la pièce. Elle continuait à triturer le tissu du drapeau qu'elle tenait toujours.

Elle n'avait pas encore parlé depuis qu'ils étaient partis du mémorial et Edward se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Il la laissa là et se dirigea dans la salle de bain et récupéra les deux draps de bain ainsi que deux peignoirs.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon il vit un plat de fruits frais, des biscuits secs et du fromage sur leur table basse avec un pichet de thé glacé.

Bella était debout devant les fenêtres, regardant fixement à l'extérieur.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la cérémonie de commémoration. Ça avait été très émouvant et elle était soulagée de pouvoir avoir du temps pour eux avant d'aller au barbecue de l'Indépendance Day.

Elle n'entendit pas ou ignora le bruit de la porte du balcon qu'Edward était en train d'ouvrir.

Il était content de voir que ses instructions avaient été suivies à la lettre. Le spa était en marche et la température avait été baissée de sorte qu'il soit peu chauffé. Edward savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait à Bella pour qu'elle puisse récupérer de son épreuve du matin.

"Bella?" appela-t-il doucement et elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

"Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

"Non amour, je me demandais si tu voulais te prélasser dans le bain à remous un moment."

Elle le regarda fixement avant de se retourner et de regarder les portes du balcon : "Oh bien sûr ça à l'air bien."

Edward serait satisfait s'il pouvait aider Bella et donc il la fit entrer dans leur chambre et commença à se déshabiller, Bella lui emboita le pas.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode pour trouver ses maillots mais lorsqu' il sentit le regard affamé de Bella il se retourna pour la voir debout, nue dans toute sa gloire, ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir alors qu'elle regardait sa poitrine et son abdomen avant que son regard ne s'abaisse à l'endroit où sa queue commençait à s'éveiller.

Edward était fortement tenté mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui céder à ce moment-là. Même s'il savait que la plupart des gens faisaient face à la douleur de manières différentes et notamment en se réunissant de la façon la plus basique, il ne voulait pas que Bella puisse faire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter plus tard, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce jour resterait entaché par des images de leur 'baise comme les lapins'.

Avec cette idée à l'esprit il finit de s'habiller rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. _Ils n'allaient pas avoir de sexe!_

Bella soupira. Elle avait vraiment apprécié le striptease. Cette pensée la fit sourire alors qu'elle se mettait ce petit maillot blanc qu'Edward lui avait acheté à Santa Barbara. Il avait acheté celui-là parce qu'il avait été amusé par la jolie feuille qui soulignait chaque sein et il avait précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une feuille de cannabis. _ Ils devaient absolument avoir du sexe!_

Sans l'attendre, Bella sortit et entra dans le bain. L'eau était parfaite, ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Edward posa les plateau de nourriture et de boissons à côté d'eux et y entra à son tour.

Bella était assise ne regardant rien de particulier et elle sentit Edward se glisser derrière elle. Il put sentir qu'elle était tendue et il fit courir ses mains sur ses épaules et sur ses bras doucement.

Petit à petit elle se détendit et elle laissa enfin sa tête retomber en arrière, elle reposait sur sa clavicule et ses jambes flottaient en avant. Elle prit conscience du corps dur d'Edward derrière elle. Ses mains caressèrent légèrement ses cuisses de bas en haut et elle se lécha les lèvres et fut incapable d'arrêter les gémissements qui lui échappèrent alors qu'elle sentait ses doigts frôler le côté de ses seins.

Edward s'aperçut du moment où la respiration de Bella changea de détendue et profonde à superficielle, presque haletante.

Il sentit ses hanches onduler en arrière contre la jonction de ses cuisses et la sensation de sa chaleur contre lui fit durcir et contracter sa bite.

_Ce n'est pas le moment d'être excité et de bander, Cullen! s_e rappela-t-il sévèrement pendant que Bella sentait l'humidité - qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'eau - se répandre dans son maillot.

Edward la poussa légèrement en avant et se déplaça derrière elle. "Mangeons-nous?" grinça-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait sur le dernier mot. Il s'ajusta vite fait avant de tirer les serviettes pour s'essuyer les mains.

Il se précipita vers les assiettes et se dépêcha d'aller chercher plus de glace pour leurs boissons pendant que Bella roulait des yeux et souriait. Elle trouvait ça très drôle de le rendre nerveux.

Elle s'essuya mais laissa ses pieds dans l'eau et elle s'assit en appuyant son dos contre la rambarde du balcon.

Elle remarqua qu'Edward essayait de garder ses yeux vers le sol face à lui, sur son assiette ou vers le ciel en fait n'importe où mais pas sur son corps. Elle se mordit les lèvres en testant sa théorie et en se penchant pour aller chercher un autre morceau de papaye dans le plateau même si elle en avait encore un morceau dans son assiette. Elle fit en sorte de faire bouger ses petits seins autant qu'elle le pouvait.

"Putain à quoi je pensais quand j'ai acheté ce morceau de soie?" entendit-elle Edward grogner à lui-même et elle baissa sa tête pour étouffer son rire.

Elle était encore triste à propos de Charlie et la matinée avait été très éprouvante pour elle mais Bella n'avait pas de sentiments cachés concernant son père.

Bien sûr elle regretterait toujours d'avoir été trompée par ceux qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de parents mais aujourd'hui elle en avait plus que ce à qu'elle pouvait gérer et elle n'en aurait rencontré aucun si Charlie n'était pas mort.

En réalité il était mort depuis très longtemps et même si elle ne se souvenait pas bien de lui, elle savait qu'il l'avait aimée et elle espérait qu'il était fier d'elle. Elle était plus énervée et amusée par le fait qu'Edward la traite comme si elle était en porcelaine et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer pour la façon dont il essayer de la préserver.

Elle se demandait si son père aurait été déçu de savoir que le jour de la cérémonie son seul enfant pensait à chevaucher son petit ami comme une obsédée.

Elle se mit à sucer un morceau de melon et dans sa vision périphérique elle vit Edward se lécher les lèvres.

"Est-ce que le lac est loin?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'Edward avala plusieurs fois la quantité impressionnante de salive qu'il avait dans la bouche. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était la bouche de Bella, serrée sur le morceau de melon qu'elle suçait, ses joues creusées_… putain…_

"Hein?"

Elle ne put retenir son rire. "Combien de temps pour aller au lac?"

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent en grand pour rencontrer les siens et Bella vit ses joues rosir. "Oh, je pense une heure."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je sais que nous mangeons à dix-huit heures, mais je voudrai vraiment passer quelque temps avec les amis de Charlie. J'aimerai les connaitre davantage alors est-ce que nous pourrions partir un peu plus tôt?"

Edward secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser du brouillard que le désir avait provoqué dans son cerveau alors qu'il essayait de faire attention ce qu'elle disait. "Oui bien sûr bébé. Tu finis de manger et j'appelle les parents pour leur demander pour combien de temps ils en ont avant d'être prêts, d'accord?"

Elle voulait passer un peu de temps à apprendre à connaitre les amis et collègues de son père mais elle voulait aussi taquiner un peu plus Edward parce que c'était tellement amusant!

Elle venait tout juste d'amener les assiettes au salon quand Edward entra et lui dit qu'ils pourraient partir dans une heure. Bella se releva et ajusta le bas de son petit maillot.

Il mordit sa lèvre en voyant ses doigts courir le long de ses jambes sous le tissu fragile et blanc.

Elle se retourna et haussa les sourcils. "Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il plissa les yeux. "Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de me taquiner Mlle Swan sinon tu vas te retrouver dans un tas d'ennuis!" dit-il en agitant son doigt.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse tout en se déplaçant vers la chambre. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais si tu penses que tu peux me prendre ; je dis 'vas-y'."

Sur ce, elle partit d'une manière déterminée vers la chambre et quelques instants plus tard il entendit couler la douche.

"Elle essaie de me tuer, je jure qu'elle essaie!" grogna-t-il en allant s'habiller.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Esmée et Carlisle furent rassurés de voir que Bella s'était remise de la cérémonie du matin. Elle bavardait avec eux pendant qu'Edward conduisit pour aller au barbecue. Peter les attendait et les amena au parking.

Edward remarqua qu'il paraissait anxieux alors qu'il était près de la portière d'Edward.

"Comment va-t-elle?" demanda-t-il tranquillement en regardant par-dessus Bella.

"Ça a l'air d'aller ; soyez juste gentils avec elle," le rassura Edward.

Bella mit ses lunettes sur sa tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle pouvait voir un groupe d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants assis sous des parasols. Il y avait aussi un très grand barnum ouvert installé sur la pelouse. Le lac était immense et Bella regarda quelques bateaux passer.

"Waouh, les gars vous faites vraiment les choses en grand," commenta-t-elle en se rapprochant de Peter.

Il regarda rapidement vers Edward avant de se frotter la nuque. "Euh, ouais c'est une tradition que Charlie a lancée après que vous ayez déménagé ici. Au lieu d'avoir des soirées entre potes, il avait décidé de faire une fête pour la famille ainsi tout le monde pouvait passer du temps ensemble, tu vois."

Bella pouvait sentir qu'il était mal à l'aise de parler de son père et elle soupçonna Edward de lui avoir fait la leçon et de lui avoir dit combien elle avait été surprise ce matin-là.

Bella, Edward, Esmée et Carlisle furent accueillis chaleureusement parmi le groupe et Bella se retrouva en train de rire et de plaisanter avec des hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés le matin.

"Alors Tex, vous travailliez avec Charlie?" demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le quai. Elle sirotait un soda alors que Tex avait choisi une bière.

Le grand homme opina. "Ouais, nous sommes entrés à l'académie ensemble puis nous sommes retournés à Seattle et lorsqu'il fut envoyé à Forks, je suis venu ici." Il secoua la tête tristement, "C'est de ma faute s'il t'amenée ici, Bella."

Elle le regarda pendant qu'il avalait et il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez fermement.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. "Tex, vous n'avez pas à être désolé. Regardez-moi, je vais bien! J'ai une bonne vie maintenant. J'ai les Cullen et j'ai Edward. _Je suis heureuse._"

Tex regarda la petite main sur son avant-bras. Il s'était toujours senti coupable d'avoir attiré Charlie loin de la petite ville du nord-ouest_. _

Il enleva ses lunettes alors que Bella remontait les siennes sur sa tête. Ses yeux marron ressemblaient trop à ceux de son père et une fois de plus un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. "Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Garrett nous a dit ce que tu as traversé! Mon Dieu si nous avions su, l'un de nous aurait pris les devants et t'aurait gardée!"

Bella pouvait voir combien la culpabilité le rongeait et elle se leva et mit ses bras autour de lui impulsivement. "Ne sois pas triste pour moi Tex. Je vais bien." Elle le relâcha et lui sourit. "Allons-y maintenant ; tu ne voudrais pas que les gars pensent que tu es une poule mouillée?" le taquina-t-elle en désignant de la tête le reste du petit groupe d'homme qui les attendaient plus loin.

Tex grommela." Ils n'oseraient pas, ma petite."

Elle rigola lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil en se relevant.

Garrett, Peter, Torres, Mickey, Vince travaillaient ensemble et ils avaient travaillé avec Charlie et étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. La mort de Charlie les avait tous dévastés mais les avait aussi rapprochés. Ils étaient de bons parents pour les enfants des autres, ils les encourageaient et les aimaient à travers les morts, les divorces, les disputes et les bons moments. Ils étaient différents mais argumentaient et se chamaillaient comme de vieilles dames mais ils étaient toujours là les uns pour les autres.

Garrett sourit à Tex. "Quoi de neuf? As-tu un bobo?"

Tex gronda et lui fit un doigt d'honneur alors que les autres rigolaient.

Il regarda Bella et elle se douta que la conversation allait redevenir sérieuse. Mickey et Vince étaient les plus petits d'entre eux. Vince semblait avoir la quarantaine avec son crâne rasé et une barbiche, il ressemblait à un gangster à l'ancienne. Les tatouages sur ses épaules montraient qu'il avait eu la vie dure tandis que Mickey avait un visage de bébé qui correspondait bien à son nom même s'il semblait s'approcher de la fin de la trentaine.

Chacun d'eux semblait concerné et inquiet. Bella roula des yeux. "Hey les gars j'apprécie vraiment vos efforts pour me faire voir combien Charlie comptait pour vous mais s'il vous plait arrêtez de tergiverser avec moi! Je ne suis pas en sucre! N'oubliez pas j'ai vécu dans la rue pendant un moment et j'y ai vu des choses, et des choses pas très jolies me sont arrivées. Si je suis comme vous me dite que Charlie était, il n'aimait surement pas ces conneries et il n'était pas, non plus pour les longs discours alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites, quittons ses visages tristes et ces larmes et dites-moi comment était vraiment Charlie, je suis maladroite comme l'enfer et je ne peux faire aucun sport! Alors qu'en dites-vous?"

"Mais Edward a dit…" grommela Peter et Bella regarda vers l'endroit où se tenait Edward, il discutait avec un officier de police judiciaire et Carlisle.

Elle secoua la tête. "Edward pense aussi que je vais me casser mais bon, il est médecin – qu'en sait-il? Laissez-moi m'occuper d'Edward ; alors maintenant qu'avez-vous à me raconter?"

Elle les regarda les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que Garrett se mette à rire. "Mon dieu! Tu es bien sa fille. Vous vous rappelez les gars il employait ce même ton avec les recrues?"

C'était comme si un robinet avait été ouvert et bientôt les six hommes se battaient pour raconter à Bella les histoires d'avant.

Pendant tout le reste de l'après midi et de la soirée les histoires continuèrent et Bella apprit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Un feu de joie avait été allumé et les familles s'assirent et bavardèrent autour de lui. Bella était avec Carlisle, Esmée et Edward alors que les amis de Charlie lui racontaient des histoires.

Charlie était socialement incompétent, juste comme elle et apparemment il pouvait mettre un homme à terre d'un seul regard. Charlie s'était lié d'amitié avec chacun d'entre eux et c'était comme s'il était entré dans leur famille. Chacun avait une histoire à raconter et Charlie s'était insinué dans leur cœur. Garrett expliqua que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait intentionnellement mais qu'il avait été comme un aimant, attirant les gens à lui en dépit de ses manières calmes.

Esmée échangea un regard avec Carlisle en entendant cela et elle sourit à Bella. "Alors notre Bella est bien la fille de son père car cette jeune femme a touché tant de vies à la maison que les gens viennent à ma boutique ou téléphonent à la ferme pour savoir si Bella va 'rentrer à la maison'."

Carlisle rigola et secoua la tête. "Bree n'est pas du tout contente Bells. Elle se plaignait l'autre jour que tu reçoives plus d'appels qu'elle maintenant!"

Cela fit rire tout le monde.

Peu de temps après le feu d'artifice commença et quand ce fut fini tout le monde retourna à sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Bella étreignit chaque homme s'étonnant elle-même et surprenant les Cullen. Elle les remercia d'avoir partagé leurs souvenirs avec elle et elle promit de rester en contact avec chacun d'eux.

Edward avait passé la plupart du temps à la regarder interagir avec les amis de son père. Et il avait vu comment elle les avait apprivoisés au bout de quelques minutes.

Il vit comment ils la suivaient, comme une meute de loup protectrice. Il n'était pas jaloux, il était heureux qu'une autre pièce de puzzle ait pu être retrouvée. Un autre morceau du cœur brisé de Bella était maintenant guéri et pouvait se reposer.

Il les regarda s'étreindre et s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir avec la promesse de s'appeler, de s'écrire ou de se rendre visite et il a presque fondu de fierté lorsqu'elle les a invités à venir visiter leur ville en leur promettant de leur montrer le Vermont.

"Alors tu es _'Vermontienne_' maintenant?" plaisanta Peter.

Il la vit lui faire un haussement d'épaules et un sourire se répandit sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard curieux avant de se retourner vers Peter. "Bien sûr que je le suis. C'est ma maison." Elle regarda Edward à nouveau. "Je suis de là-bas," finit-elle tranquillement sans jamais perdre le contact avec les yeux d'Edward.

Après un moment elle se dirigea vers Kate et Mélissa ainsi que d'autres épouses qu'elles avaient rencontrées pour leur dire au revoir.

Edward était cloué sur place. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et pensa que son cœur allait éclater à la façon dont il battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

"Cullen!" Il leva la tête et vit Garrett, Tex, Vince et Peter en face de lui.

"Ouais?"

Tex s'avança. "Fais bien attention à notre fille, tu entends? Si tu lui fais du mal, nous viendrons pour toi et _nous savons comment faire disparaitre un corps…"_ L'homme grand sourit diaboliquement.

Edward n'eut aucun doute quant à la menace à peine voilée et il savait que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air et il sentit un frisson de peur le parcourir.

"Je n'essaierai jamais de lui faire du mal, mais écoutez-moi ; souvenez-vous simplement que ça marche dans les deux sens – vous avez aussi cette responsabilité parce que si cela arrivait c'est _ moi _qui viendrait vous chercher!" gronda-t-il presque.

Vince carra les épaules et Peter commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Une petite main dans le dos d'Edward le fit frissonner et il inclina la tête vers le bas pour voir Bella le contourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en face de lui, les mains sur ses hanches fixant ses quatre nouveaux amis.

"Si vous les gars n'arrivez pas à vous entendre, je vais devoir m'occuper de vous à ma façon et ça vraiment vous ne le voulez pas. Ecoutez bien. J'apprécie cette espèce de concours mais je suis une grande fille et je n'ai pas besoin de protection de votre part. Edward est ma vie et il est dans ma vie et c'est la façon dont je souhaite qu'il y reste donc soit vous l'acceptez et le respectez ou alors nous ne nous verrons plus. La balle est dans votre camp." Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix mais chaque homme fut frappé par l'éclat d'acier dans ses yeux noirs et l'expression sombre de son visage.

Ils étaient habitués à voir tout le temps cela chez Charlie.

Après un moment de silence Garrett donna un coup de coude à Tex qui grommela des excuses à Edward. Les autres firent de même et ensuite Bella les étreignit une nouvelle fois et les embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre la voiture.

Edward était vraiment très fier mais il savait que si Jasper ou Emmett apprenaient que Bella avait livré ce combat à sa place, il ne le laisserait plus jamais tranquille, mais ça lui était égal.

Il sourit en passant son bras autour des épaules de Bella et ils marchèrent vers Esmée et Carlisle qui les attendaient. "Tu es si belle bébé, je ne peux plus attendre d'être seul avec toi."

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. "Enfin! Dieu merci!" s'exclama-t-elle en étreignant Edward.

Il voulut lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire mais la suite de la conversation fut mise en attente parce qu'ils atteignaient la voiture.

Le trajet de retour fut calme et Carlisle et Edward alimentèrent la plupart de la conversation. Ça avait été une longue journée et Bella s'assoupit un moment.

"As-tu passé un bon moment chérie?" lui demanda Esmée lorsqu'elles sortirent de la voiture.

"Oui j'ai passé un agréable moment – et toi? Je suis désolée d'être restée si peu de temps avec vous," répondit-elle.

"Oh Bella tu penses toujours aux autres! Aujourd'hui c'était pour toi et pour Charlie et retrouver tes racines. Carlisle et moi avons été honorés que tu veuilles partager cela avec nous."

Elle les regarda tous les deux avec un léger froncement de sourcils. "Bien sûr que je voulais partager cela avec vous! J'aurai souhaité que tout le monde puisse être ici parce que vous êtes ma famille et j'aurai voulu que Charlie puisse se rendre compte que tout va bien pour moi. Je ne suis pas seule, j'ai une famille et des amis. Dieu seul sait où je serais si vous ne m'aviez pas prise avec vous et m'aviez donné une maison et une chance alors que personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Je vous aime tant."

Elle fit passer ses bras autour d'eux et Carlisle ne tarda pas à se joindre à l'étreinte tout en voyant qu'Edward les observait de loin avec un sourire tendre et fier sur son visage. Le père et le fils se regardèrent et Carlisle hocha la tête. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour qu'Edward ressente l'amour de son père et son approbation, même de là où il était.

Après s'être séparés les uns des autres et s'être dit bonsoir, Edward prit la main de Bella et ils se dirigèrent vers leur suite.

La porte était tout juste fermée lorsqu'Edward prit Bella dans ses bras : "Je suis si fier de toi Bella. Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui, amour."

Il se pencha et embrassa sa bouche boudeuse.

Elle fit un bruit sourd dans sa gorge qui fit qu'Edward frotta ses hanches contre son ventre.

"Est-ce que tu vois ce que tu me fais?"

Elle rit doucement. "Est-ce que tu sais combien je suis mouillée pur toi?" contra-t-elle.

Elle se retrouva les bras plaqués au-dessus de sa tête contre la porte. Les yeux d'Edward étaient presque noirs et elle pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque accélérer et elle fixa cette encre profonde.

"Tu m'as taquiné toute la journée, Isabella et ce n'était pas très gentil," dit-il tranquillement.

Elle fit jouer ses sourcils. "Ça m'a fait me sentir plus que simplement 'très gentil', Edward."

Les yeux d'Edward se rétrécirent en fentes pendant une seconde et il grogna : "Pourquoi tu – je vais te montrer ce qui est très gentil!"

Elle poussa un cri et se mit à rire alors qu'il la balançait par-dessus son épaule. Elle se pencha et claqua son derrière et elle cria à nouveau alors qu'il lui rendit la pareille.

"Tu m'as frappée, je vais laisser les gars te botter le derrière!" dit-elle en atterrissant sur le matelas où il l'avait laissée tombée.

Il resta au pied du lit et lui sourit de façon diabolique en enlevant son tee-shirt en un seul mouvement. "Tu n'oserais pas, tu aimes trop mon cul pour faire ça! Je sais bien que tu veux vérifier la marchandise, Mlle Swan!"

Elle rigola avant d'enlever rapidement son short, son tee-shirt et ses sous-vêtements et de les jeter dans la pièce. Edward ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux d'elle. Elle était si tentante et elle le captivait complètement alors qu'elle s'agenouillait nue au milieu du lit, ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules dans un abandon sauvage.

La douce lueur de la lampe de chevet accentuait le bronzage de sa peau. Les yeux d'Edward la caressaient et il vit ses mamelons devenir durs et sombres et il ne put plus attendre pour déboutonner son short cargo et s'en débarrasser.

Il regarda avec une fierté de mâle les yeux de Bella s'agrandir en découvrant sa bite épaisse et bien dure qui étincelait de liquide pré éjaculatoire. L'argent de son piercing brillait dans la pénombre et il émit un grognement sourd du fond sa poitrine alors que Bella se léchait les lèvres.

"Je voudrais te goûter," dit-elle en levant les yeux de sa masculinité pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il secoua la tête. "Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi."

Elle se déplaça sur le bord du lit avant de se lever pour se mettre debout face à lui. Ses yeux lui faisaient voir combien elle le désirait et elle l'aimait. "J'ai besoin de te goûter, laisse-moi t'aimer, Edward."

Après un petit signe de tête rapide elle s'agenouilla, ses mains prirent sa turgescence alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour la prendre en elle.

Il n'y eut pas de taquinerie ni de préambule. Elle prit autant d'Edward qu'elle put dans sa bouche.

"Putain d'enfer," s'exclama-t-il en regardant Bella creuser ses joues alors qu'une sensation incroyable le submergeait.

"Bella! Putain! Oh mon …" Edward serra ses poings dans les cheveux de Bella et il la sentit rapprocher ses hanches contre elle.

En soufflant il renforça son étreinte en commençant à baiser sa bouche.

Elle gémit fortement en sentant la petite boule d'argent chatouiller le fond de sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir la façon dont elle était mouillée alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur sa queue en érection et le suçait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

Elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait lui faire ça. Ça la faisait se sentir puissante et complètement en contrôle.

Elle protesta lorsqu'il arrêta ses mouvements et qu'il recula. Il la remit sur ses pieds et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres gonflées passionnément.

"Tu m'as privé de mon plaisir," gémit-elle en faisant la moue.

Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes et Bella haleta lorsque sa queue tapa contre son ventre. "Le plaisir ne fait que commencer!" dit-il en la poussant en arrière. Et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit.

Elle rigola et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tout en poussant son centre chaud contre son gland. Edward ralentit en se positionnant lui-même et en s'alignant, il prit sa joue en coupe. "Es-tu bien sûre, amour?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit. "Fais-moi l'amour Edward. Cette nuit célébrons la vie."

Il fit un imperceptible signe de tête et ensuite il poussa à l'intérieur d'elle, profondément, l'emplissant, l'aimant.

Bella s'accrocha à ses épaules alors qu'ils restaient les yeux dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime Bella."

"Je t'aime."

Le moment fut lent et beau, bouleversant. Chaque muscle du corps d'Edward criait pour qu'il la prenne fort et se perde en elle mais il continua à bouger lentement et profondément faisant en sorte qu'à chaque coup Bella se sente adorée, aimée, sente qu'elle était à lui.

Enfin elle se cambra. "S'il te plait Edward, s'il te plait. Je suis si proche, s'il te plait fais-moi jouir!" Elle le supplia et une fois encore il se plia à sa volonté.

Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi satisfaite ou aimée dans sa vie. Alors que les minutes passaient, Edward enleva son poids de sur elle mais il continua à la tenir dans ses bras, embrassant affectueusement sa peau légèrement moite. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, écartant les mèches humides de son front et de ses joues.

Bella se délectait de ce sentiment d'être si proche d'Edward alors que leurs graines mélangées s'échappaient d'elle, elle ne bougeait pas sauf pour se lover encore un peu plus contre lui.

"Je pense que Charlie t'aurait aimé Edward Cullen et je pense que c'est lui qui m'aurait amenée à Hope Springs," dit-elle dans le calme de la nuit.

Il lui sourit et se redressa pour pouvoir s'installer sur son coude et caresser sa mâchoire en lui souriant.

"Tu serais venue?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. "Ouais, si lui et moi partageons le même sang alors ouais, il t'aurait définitivement aimé, parce que je t'aime tellement que parfois ça me fait mal."

Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne délicatement. "Je suis comme toi, mon doux amour. Je pense que Charlie et Renée sont au paradis maintenant, souriant en te regardant ici-bas, juste très fiers de voir la femme que tu es devenue. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, amour."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Les deux jours suivants passèrent vite et Bella était ravie de pouvoir aller au déjeuner d'adieu que les amis de Charlie avait organisé pour elle au restaurant Front Row à Chase Field* le vendredi. Quand ils arrivèrent ils durent se changer de tee-shirt pour mettre ceux des Diamondbacks que les gars leur avaient acheté avant de les emmener visiter les installations sportives incroyables.

Edward rigola quand Garrett lui donna des sweats à capuche pour Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient partis avec des amis à eux pour la matinée et qui les rejoindraient plus tard.

A la fin de la visite Bella dépensa beaucoup d'argent dans la boutique de souvenirs et Edward grogna avec bonne humeur en lui disant que ça y était, elle ressemblait à ses sœurs maintenant, en trimballant quatre énormes sacs à la voiture avant d'aller jusqu'à une salle réservée.

Le déjeuner fut bruyant, amusant et l'appareil photo que Bella avait reçu pour son anniversaire fut bien utile et une centaine de photographies furent prises.

Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent et Bella éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit Esmée dans un t-shirt des Cubs alors que Carlisle en avait un des Yankees ainsi que la casquette qui allait avec.

La salle s'est remplie de huées et d'un tonnerre de chants tandis qu'Edward secouait la tête et gémissait : "Je suis désolé, amour mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir sur nous, les Cullen. Quand il s'agit de baseball nous sommes divisés."

Elle fronça les sourcils attendant qu'il continue.

"Alors, Maman et Bree sont pour les Cubs de Chicago. Papa, Em et moi supportons les Yankees. Ensuite il y a Jasper qui supporterait les Mets jusqu'au bout, Rosie elle est une Red Sox! Alice elle s'en fichait un peu mais comme tout le monde supportait une équipe, elle a opté pour les Giants de San Francisco même si elle n'y est jamais allée! Donc tu constates que cela peut devenir un réel problème en cours de saison."

La table s'était calmée alors qu'Edward donnait ses explications et une fois qu'il eut fini, Peter cria pour Bella. "Hey Bells il est temps pour toi de choisir! Il te faut une équipe et je dis que ça devrait être les Diamondbacks bien sûr!"

Esmée et Carlisle semblaient vraiment indignés et Bella secoua la tête et leva la main pour calmer tout le monde.

Elle hocha la tête faisant semblant d'être sérieuse. "Bon alors, il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement mais bon j'appartiens à deux villes, je suis née dans l'état de Washington et ensuite j'ai vécu ici et maintenant je suis du Vermont ce qui me donne le droit d'être supporter de plusieurs équipes." Elle regarda autour de la table et sourit. "Je vous dirai plus tard quelle équipe j'ai choisie."

Elle rit en essayant d'éviter toutes les boulettes de papier faites avec les serviettes que tout le monde lui envoyait.

Tex se leva et s'éclaircit la voix. Il tenait un petit sac en papier kraft nerveusement.

"Euh, Belle, je euh, bon nous," bégaya-t-il puis il poussa Torres, Peter et Mickey alors qu'ils lui faisaient des sons de baiser. "Putain fermez-la les mecs!"

"Allez dis-lui juste!" aboya Bruno.

Il regarda vers Bella et lui sourit timidement. "Bon nous avons nettoyé et débarrassé votre maison à Charlie et à toi, tu sais après… et nous avons décidé de garder quelques affaires pour toi, et ça c'est la clé du box où sont rangées toutes ces choses." Il étira son bras et laissa tomber un trousseau de clé dans la main de Bella avant de continuer à parler.

"On va y faire un tour régulièrement et personne n'a rien touché et tu peux aller voir si tu veux quelque chose de là-bas. J'y suis allé et j'ai pris ça pour toi. Il sortit de son sac quelque chose qui ressemblait à une couverture mais en y regardant mieux il s'agissait d'un patchwork. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et elle haleta. "Je reconnais ce quilt!" dit-elle.

Garrett sourit. "Tu peux. Tu trimballais ça toujours avec toi, n'importe où que tu ailles. Charlie disait que c'était ta mère Renée qui l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était enceinte de toi et que tu l'aimais beaucoup."

Elle sourit à Tex. "Merci Tex." Elle regarda tout autour de la table. "Je ne suis pas pour les discours mais nous vous remercions ma famille et moi pour votre accueil chaleureux. Elle sentit la main d'Edward sur sa jambe et elle regarda vers Esmée qui se frottait les yeux et elle sourit : "Vous êtes vraiment spéciaux et je suis sûre que Charlie serait content de vous ; je vous remercie."

Un peu plus tard il était temps de se dire au revoir et Bella et Edward promirent de revenir pour les vacances d'hiver, s'ils le pouvaient. Ils devaient tous reprendre l'avion le lendemain et bien qu'Edward l'ait encouragée, Bella décida qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à ouvrir le box de rangement pour l'instant et elle rendit la clé à Tex et s'assura qu'il la garde mais il lui promit d'aller avec elle une fois qu'elle serait prête.

Il essuya une larme de sa joue et la regarda monter dans le SUV et s'éloigner. Torres, Vince, Mickey et Peter restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre alors que la voiture disparaissait.

Garrett se racla la gorge et passa sa main sur ses yeux. Ces hommes étaient ses frères et même si parfois ils lui donnaient du fil à retordre ils étaient ensemble pour beaucoup de choses y compris la mort de leur meilleur ami.

Tex sentit une main sur son épaule et il regarda vers Vince pour le voir remettre ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et renifler.

"Elle va bien, mec ; la petite fille de Charlie va bien," dit Vince doucement.

"Oui c'est vrai et Edward à l'air d'être un type bien," renchérit Peter.

Garret acquiesça. "Il a intérêt ; il n'y a aucun moyen que quelqu'un fasse du mal à cette fille, plus jamais ; c'est à nous de nous en assurer."

Torres enfonça son poing dans sa bouche ouverte. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu parler de cette merde de Rawlings? Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait laissé échapper qu'il était un pédophile … et ça ne s'est pas avéré être une bonne chose pour lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a été mis à l'isolement pendant un an ou deux…"

Mickey sourit en secouant la tête. "Quelle honte…"

Peter soupira et posa sa main sur le bras de Torres. "Peut-être que nous sommes un tas de vieillards mais maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvée Bells ne sera plus jamais orpheline!"

Les cinq hommes hochèrent la tête et retournèrent vers le stade.

.

*_Heart Museum : Musée de l'art et de l'histoire indiens._

_*Chase Field : Stade de baseball à Phoenix._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine…!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope Springs **appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated** M** n'oubliez pas!

**CHAPITRE 25**

**Revenir**

Edward était heureux d'être rentré même s'il devait reprendre le travail. Ned s'était bien débrouillé et la plupart des patients de son père avaient très bien accepté le jeune homme sérieux mais il y avait encore certains patients âgés qui insistaient pour être soignés par un "Cullen" ce qui fit qu'Edward fut surchargé de travail.

Ned et lui étaient rapidement parvenus à un accord, Edward étendrait ses heures de consultation alors que Ned serait de garde le week-end.

Ça libérait les fins de semaine pour Edward et il pourrait les passer avec Bella. Pas qu'il la verrait beaucoup car bien qu'elle ait fini ses deux cours d'été depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Californie, elle était partie pour l'université trois jours seulement après leur retour pour suivre trois autres cours avant que le nouveau semestre ne commence.

Elle avait été au bord des larmes lorsqu'elle avait dit au revoir à Carlisle, à Esmée et il savait que c'était parce qu'ils partaient pendant trois mois en vacances au mois d'août. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pendant cette deuxième année et elle voulait en profiter le plus possible.

Heureusement pour elle ses deux cours principaux se chevauchaient ce qui contribuait à alléger sa charge de travail. Edward la suivit à Johnson pour l'aider à s'installer. Bien qu'elle ait eu la possibilité de vivre sur le campus elle avait décidé de rester avec Mme B. Elle aimait sa chambre en haut de la vieille maison avec son siège à la fenêtre et les vieux planchers en bois ciré et sa cuisine minuscule.

Une fois que ses vêtements et tous ses cartons eurent réintégré la chambre, elle refit son lit avec du linge fraîchement lavé. Elle mit le quilt qu'elle avait ramené d'Arizona sur le siège de la fenêtre pendant qu'Edward déballait et rangeait la nourriture que sa mère avait préparée. Il y avait des repas tout prêts que Bella pourrait réchauffer dans son micro-onde ainsi que du pain frais et tout ce qu'il fallait pour confectionner des sandwichs, de la soupe ainsi que quelques paquets de friandises à grignoter. Il y avait aussi des biscuits frais, des petits bonbons gélifiés, du thé, du café et du chocolat instantané.

Esmée avait aussi prévu deux boites de fruits et de légumes pour que Mme B puisse les utiliser pour ses repas faits maison.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps à Bella pour déballer ses vêtements, ses affaires de toilette et ses fournitures scolaires pendant qu'Edward allait ranger les boîtes vides dans le petit grenier.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et il lui sembla ne jamais en être partie, sauf que maintenant elle avait de nouvelles photos d'elle et d'Edward pendant les vacances d'été dans des cadres sur sa table de chevet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant, amour?" demanda Edward en revenant dans la pièce.

Elle lui sourit tristement. Son nouveau cours commençait le lendemain et durerait toute la semaine. La semaine suivante elle avait deux cours qui prendraient tout son temps puis ensuite une pause d'une semaine avant que la nouvelle année scolaire ne commence.

Il fallait encore qu'elle achète ses nouveaux manuels scolaires et elle savait qu'une fois qu'Edward serait parti elle n'allait pas le voir pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

Elle fit la grimace en se dirigeant vers lui et elle posa ses mains sur sa taille. "Tu vas tellement me manquer, bébé. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles…"

Il sourit en faisant passer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et embrassa sa mâchoire. "Oh amour, tu me fais du mal avec ce visage triste! Viens, allons faire un tour sur le campus et ensuite je t'emmènerai déjeuner et si tu es sage peut-être nous pourrons revenir ici et lutiner un peu avant que je ne doive te quitter?" dit-il en faisant une moue exagérée.

Elle fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure encore plus mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler alors qu'Edward grognait pour jouer en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, avant de claquer ses fesses.

Mme B. sourit à Edward lorsqu'ils descendirent, il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire. "Je vous débarrasse de 'ma petite boudeuse' pour un petit moment. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'en ville Mme B.?"

Elle put se sentir rougir et dit non d'un signe de tête et leur souhaita de passer un agréable moment. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée elle retourna dans sa cuisine pour ranger toutes les boîtes de conserve que Bella avait amenées.

Bella ainsi que sa famille adoptive allaient lui manquer lorsqu'elle partirait mais Mme B. savait aussi que c'était parce que Bella s'était éloignée de Hope Springs qu'elle avait des résultats excellents et qu'elle voulait terminer aussi vite qu'elle pourrait.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Le campus était assez désert parce que c'était dimanche et les seules personnes qu'on pouvait croiser étaient des étudiants de passage qui suivaient des cours d'été.

Après un moment ils allèrent en ville et Edward amena Bella déjeuner comme il l'avait promis mais au lieu de rester dans le restaurant ils prirent de la nourriture à emporter et ils allèrent s'installer dans le parc à proximité. Ils avaient commandé chinois et mangeaient tout en regardant quelques enfants jouer sous la surveillance de leurs parents.

"Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour réussir à dormir seule de nouveau," dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward soupira et fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Je sais ; pareil pour moi. As-tu remarqué que Roscoe ne m'a même pas jeté un regard ce matin? Même lorsque nous sommes allés nous promener il a agi comme si c'était une obligation," dit-il grincheux et Bella se mit à rire.

"Quelquefois j'oublie que c'est un chien et pas un humain."

"Ha! Moi je m'en souviens quand il s'installe au milieu de notre lit pour pouvoir dormir à côté de toi. En fait ce matin il a essayé de me jeter, sale bête!"

Elle rit de nouveau. "Oh, ne sois pas comme ça – tu l'adores!"

Il sourit et roula des yeux. "Tu as raison je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans cette chose poilue dans ma vie."

Elle posa ses baguettes et s'essuya les doigts, reprit son soda en calant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

"Cet été a été merveilleux. Avant que nous partions j'étais tellement effrayée par ce qui allait arriver et à quoi allait ressembler les amis de Charlie, s'ils allaient m'apprécier et approuver ce qu'était devenue ma vie. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de faire tout ça si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi. Tu m'as tellement encouragée sans me forcer ou essayer de me protéger." Elle se redressa et se retourna pour le regarder en face. "Je sais que je me mets trop la pression moi-même pour terminer mes études vite et papa m'a fait tout un discours avant que je ne parte mais je sais que je peux le faire et je veux le faire. "

Edward chercha à voir son visage et il fut ému par la façon dont elle semblait déchirée. Il savait que son cœur était à Hope Springs et ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'elle était loin de sa famille pendant la semaine, exactement de la même façon que ça lui faisait mal à lui. Il redressa ses épaules et prit ses joues en coupe. "Bella tu n'as pas à te justifier, amour. Je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu prendras soin de toi. Si tu brûles la chandelle par les deux bouts tu vas vite t'épuiser et je ne veux pas de ça, d'accord?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Fais au moins en sorte de manger trois fois par jour, de vrais repas," elle hocha la tête à nouveau et soupira.

"Et essaie de bien dormir autant que tu le peux. Je ne vais pas te faire promettre d'être au lit à 22 heures ou tout autre chose de stupide, mais essaie de ne pas forcer tous les soirs. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre ça?"

Bella regarda intensément dans les yeux verts d'Edward, elle réalisa qu'elle pourrait lui promettre tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle lécha sa lèvre inférieure, "je te le promets," murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et l'embrassa." Tu es raisonnable. Alors Carlisle t'a fait la leçon?" dit-il avec un petit rire alors que Bella s'arrangeait et roulait des yeux.

"Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ton père était enquiquinant, bébé! Je t'assure il est pire qu'Esmée, Alice ou Rosalie et tu sais que c'est presque impossible!" bouda-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire fort. "Ouais c'est très difficile."

Ils continuèrent en parlant de choses et d'autres et ensuite ils retournèrent à la pension, Bella se sentait un peu mieux de retourner en cours.

Après une 'sieste' de trois heures qui les laissa tous les deux satisfaits mais peu vêtus, Bella descendit avec Edward qui la tenait par la taille.

"Je te vois vendredi à la maison, d'accord?"

Elle approuva. " Je rentrerai directement à la maison comme ça je pourrai passer plus de temps avec M'am et les enfants."

Edward l'étreignit sur le seuil de la porte. "Je passerai quand j'aurai fini au travail, maman nous a invités à dîner."

Bella reprit sa respiration alors qu'elle passait la main dans les cheveux sur sa nuque. "Tes cheveux ont poussé." Elle lui dit cela en essayant désespérément de ne pas penser au fait qu'il allait partir.

"Hum, il faut que j'aille les faire couper. Je dois aller à Woodstock dans la semaine j'irai faire un tour chez le coiffeur," dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.

Elle sourit. "Tu ferais mieux de faire en sorte que ni Victoria ni James n'apprennent ça! Sinon James te rasera la tête la prochaine fois que tu iras chez eux!"

James et Victoria étaient les propriétaires du salon de coiffure les Chevaux Sauvages depuis une vingtaine d'années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant leurs études, même si James a été le premier a souligner qu'il était déjà coiffeur pour hommes à l'époque. Après avoir terminé leur stage ils avaient travaillé dans le New Jersey pour un certain nombre d'années avec pour rêve de s'éloigner de la ville avec leur famille.

Ils étaient venus à Hope Springs presque par accident, pendant un week-end ils s'étaient perdus et étaient arrivés dans la petite ville. Ils tombèrent amoureux de Hope Springs au premier regard et dans les six mois qui suivirent ils vidèrent leurs comptes, vendirent leur petit appartement et ils déménagèrent avec leur trois enfants.

Pendant les cinq premières années ils louèrent une petite boutique mais lorsque James fut renversé et laissé pour mort par un conducteur fortement alcoolisé, ils achetèrent le bâtiment et le firent aménager en fonction du handicap de James. Au départ c'était un modeste salon avec deux postes de travail mais maintenant ils faisaient travailler deux stylistes supplémentaires, une fille pour les shampoings et ils avaient récemment ouvert une section de traitement spa.

James avait bataillé durement pour ne pas que la boutique soit de style trop féminin, ainsi une section homme avait été rajoutée et le thème noir et rose que Victoria avait voulu initialement avait été transformé en un noir et blanc de meilleur goût avec des touches d'argent.

Edward rit. "Tu as raison – j'irai voir James, mais si Victoria essaie de 'me ratiboiser' – je n'y retournerai plus!"

Bella rigola, "Victoria aime bien t'embêter, bébé!"

Il souffla puis soupira. "Il faut que j'y aille et que je récupère Roscoe chez Maman. Je t'aime tellement, Bella."

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'haleter mais elle cligna des yeux pour en chasser l'humidité et elle afficha un faux sourire sur son visage.

"Vas-y. Caresse Ross pour moi, je t'aime aussi," dit-elle vaillamment et elle donna un petit coup pour jouer contre son torse.

Comme s'il enlevait un sparadrap, Edward ne s'attarda pas davantage et après un autre baiser rapide il dévala les escaliers du perron et monta dans son véhicule.

Il essaya de ne pas regarder dans le rétroviseur mais il ne put pas s'en empêcher et il sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle en mordant sa lèvre pour essayer de retenir ses larmes.

Il dut se forcer à ne pas s'arrêter pour aller la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire de rentrer à la maison avec lui.

"_Elle va aller bien, elle va aller bien, elle va aller bien…"_ se répéta-t-il en ignorant la brûlure derrière ses cils.

Elle essuya les larmes de ses joues et fit demi-tour pour rentrer mais à ce moment-là quelqu'un l'interpela.

"Isabella! Quelle surprise!"

Elle gémit et se retourna doucement. "Professeur Watson-Smythe, que faites-vous ici?" demanda-t-elle se moquant d'être un peu brutale.

Mark referma sa portière et monta les escaliers pour la rejoindre avec un sourire taquin qui s'agrandissait sur son beau visage.

"Je suis venu dire bonjour à la colocataire de fac de ma mère – et tu étais là, bonjour tante Béatrice." Il tapota l'épaule de Bella en passant près d'elle pour étreindre et embrasser Mme B. sur la joue.

"Mark! Je suis ravie que tu sois de retour! As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien oui, et la réponse est … oui!" Mark fit un sourire confiant à Bella par-dessus la femme plus âgée et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

"Oh Mark! Ça me rend tellement heureuse!" Mme B se tourna vers Bella. "Bella ma chère c'est le fils de ma très chère amie Corinne, Mark. Il est professeur à l'université et il a été d'accord pour louer le deuxième étage de la maison! N'est-ce pas génial?"

Bella fronça les sourcils, _non putain ça n'est pas du tout 'génial'_ eut-elle envie de crier. A la place elle laissa sortir un 'humm' et repartit dans les escaliers quand Mark l'interpella.

"Isabella est l'une de mes meilleures étudiantes, Tante Béa. Isabella? Je voudrais t'inviter à te joindre à nous pour le dîner ce soir disons que ça serait une façon de mieux connaitre mes colocataires," dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête. "Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire, alors s'il vous plaît excusez-moi. Bonne soirée Mme B." Bella se retourna et repartit pour regagner sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte avec affirmation et s'assura qu'elle était bien verrouillée.

"Putain ; est-ce que vraiment j'avais besoin de ça!" grommela-t-elle pour elle-même en marchant dans la pièce.

Elle s'installa sur la fenêtre et fixa l'extérieur. Il commençait à être tard et elle regarda les gens promener leur chien ou faire leur jogging ou du vélo au soleil de cette fin d'après-midi et elle soupira.

Elle espérait sincèrement que le fait que le Pr Watson-Smythe se soit installé ici ne soit qu'une malencontreuse coïncidence. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise en voyant comment il la regardait - presque comme s'il avait le droit de la regarder de cette façon.

_Putain! Il était son putain de professeur! _ Et elle ne pouvait se plaindre de rien à ce sujet puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de déplacé en public.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? " marmonna-t-elle et elle tomba presque de son siège quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

"Qui est là?" demanda-t-elle. Malgré elle sa voix était sur la défensive.

"Euh, c'est juste moi ma chère Bella."

Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que Mme B. était seule et elle ouvrit la porte en grand.

La femme âgée semblait inquiète. "Est-ce que ça va Bella? Tu sembles contrariée."

Bella laissa échapper un petit soupir tremblant et elle lécha ses lèvres nerveusement. Elle aimait être ici, dans cette pension et elle savait que l'appartement du deuxième étage rapporterait beaucoup d'argent à Mme B. Il était composé d'une cuisine, un salon séparé, une grande chambre et une salle de bain à part. Il y avait une autre petite chambre qui avait été aménagée en bureau.

"C'est juste que … j'ai été surprise de voir mon professeur d'anglais ici. C'est mon professeur et ça me semble bizarre de partager le même espace avec l'un de mes profs. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas convenable, si?" dit-elle.

Mme B. sourit. "Oh ma chère, ça se passera bien. J'en ai déjà parlé à Mark et il m'a assuré qu'il ne resterait pas beaucoup dans les parties communes et il est conscient que mes autres locataires sont des étudiants de Johnson."

Bella sourit et opina.

Peut-être qu'elle avait imaginé des choses.

"Oh! Bon c'est bien," dit-elle.

"Maintenant est-ce que tu vas te joindre à nous pour dîner, ma chère?"

Bella secoua la tête. "Je le voudrais vraiment mais j'ai beaucoup à faire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Esmée avait prévu un dîner pour moi."

Mme B. sourit. "Mme Cullen est une femme merveilleuse! Tu es très chanceuse de les avoir."

"Je sais, je suis pourrie gâtée!"

Elles se dirent bonsoir et bien que son anxiété se soit légèrement calmée elle se sentait encore mal à l'aise.

Bella fit réchauffer l'un des repas qu'Esmée lui avait préparé et elle se blottit sur le siège de la fenêtre et regarda quelques épisodes du marathon the Bing Bang Théorie avant de prendre une douche chaude pour se détendre. Elle vérifia deux fois que sa porte était bien verrouillé et après avoir tourné et retourné dans son lit pendant une heure elle se leva et coinça le dossier d'une chaise sous la poignée de la porte avant de finir par tomber dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin elle se sentit stupide en se douchant et s'habillant d'une jupe et d'un chemisier en jeans noué au niveau de la taille. Elle tira ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui soit encore un autre beau jour d'été. Elle fit son sac avant de mettre ses tongs et de se diriger en bas.

Mme B. l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui tendit un très gros mug rempli d'un délicieux café avec un croissant, des œufs brouillés, du bacon et du fromage.

"Mme B. vous allez être canonisée, vous le savez?" railla-t-elle en mettant une pêche orange vif dans son sac avec un sourire.

Elle rit. "Oh Bella tu es vraiment trop gentille. Seras-tu à la maison pour dîner? Nous serons seules je le crains, alors je voulais juste faire une salade de poulet."

"Salade de poulet? Ça me parait excellent, merci. J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire pour ce cours alors je mangerai sûrement en travaillant ce soir…"

Une grande main lui caressa le dos et Mark fit son entrée dans la cuisine. "Actuellement ce n'est pas très bon pour toi Isabella, il faut que tu te détendes de temps en temps," dit-il la voix rauque en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bella se tendit en sentant le contact de sa main, elle saisit son sac et le mit devant sa poitrine, la tasse serrée dans son autre main. Elle regarda Mark mais juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas contrarier sa logeuse, elle marmonna juste qu'elle était en retard et partit rapidement.

Elle prit quelques inspirations profondes et s'assit dans sa voiture, attacha sa ceinture avant de vérifier les rétroviseurs et de démarrer sur la route relativement calme et de conduire jusqu'à l'un des anciens immeubles du campus où son cours, _cours de pédagogie _ avait lieu.

C'était une petite classe avec seulement une vingtaine d'étudiants et Bella apprécia beaucoup ce cours. Quand elle rédigea l'examen final elle sut qu'elle aurait au moins un "B". Le professeur avait été impressionné par l'intelligence de Bella et sa participation et lui demanda ce qu'étaient ses projets une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu son diplôme.

Bella savait que ce professeur, Maggie Powel, enseignait à la faculté d'éducation à Johnson mais elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant. Le professeur Towel avait été très impressionnée par Bella et elle était ravie de voir qu'elle suivrait deux de ses cours pendant le semestre qui arrivait. Maggie se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle garde un œil sur les progrès de Bella au cours du semestre et qu'elle l'aide autant que possible.

La semaine passa rapidement et Bella fut heureuse de voir le vendredi s'achever et en plus elle avait terminé tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle fut ravie de voir un autre étudiant de son année précédente, Dash qui était en arts et qui était parti du campus pour venir dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Cela avait créé un tampon entre elle et Mark même si ce dernier avait paru mécontent que le jeune homme soit aussi proche de Bella.

Elle s'assurait de toujours quitter la table avec Dash et Mark n'avait réussi qu'une seule fois à la coincer dans la cage d'escalier.

"Bonjour Bella, où est ton chien de garde?" lui demanda-t-il en l'empêchant de passer dans l'escalier.

Elle le fixa avec impatience. "Bonjour professeur, je n'ai pas de 'chien de garde' comme vous le dites si élégamment, mais si vous parlez de Dash il est sûrement dehors en train de m'attendre alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser il faut que j'aille en cours."

Mark lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur mais il était énervé de voir que Bella ne le regardait même pas alors il souffla et s'écarta à contrecœur pour la laisser aller.

Alors qu'elle passait près de lui, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'échapper, mon cœur ; tu sais je ne vais pas te mordre."

Bella se tourna et le fixa. "Je ne voulais pas vous le rappeler de nouveau ; je suis _votre _ étudiante et si vous continuez à me harceler je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'aller me plaindre auprès de mon conseiller. " Sa voix était dure et froide et ne laissait place à aucun doute - il ne fallait pas qu'il la cherche!

Bella avait pris le chemin de retour aussitôt après le petit déjeuner. Son premier arrêt fut à la librairie où elle récupéra les manuels qu'elle avait commandés pour ses nouveaux cours. Elle avait déjà terminé certains cours pour sa deuxième année et elle suivait des cours qui lui permettraient de finir ses études plus vite. Elle aurait beaucoup de travail à fournir pour le semestre qui venait mais elle était impatiente de savoir si sa demande pour l'école élémentaire de Hope Springs ou une autre école proche de là-bas, serait acceptée.

Heureusement toutes les écoles étaient sur la liste de l'université de Johnson et pouvait accueillir des apprentis professeurs. Bella savait que le directeur de l'école primaire ainsi qu'Alice et les enfants de Rose étaient enchantés de savoir que Bella pourrait enseigner dans leur classe.

A la ferme tout le monde était occupé, avec la récolte d'été qui battait son plein puis celle d'automne toute proche et Bella fut frappée par toute cette activité dès qu'elle entra dans le chemin qui menait à la grande maison.

Elle amena rapidement ses affaires à l'appartement et se changea pour un short, un t-shirt et des tennis avant de s'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval. Après avoir envoyé un message à Edward pour lui dire qu'elle était à la maison, elle partit à la recherche d'Esmée et des enfants.

Etonnamment la cuisine était déserte quand elle entra dans la maison et elle fronça les sourcils et vérifia l'heure à sa montre. C'était le milieu de la matinée et elle se demanda où tout le monde était passé.

Roscoe était dans l'arrière-cour et il l'accueillit avec des aboiements joyeux et sauta autour d'elle en essayent de lui lécher le visage.

Elle s'accroupit et l'étreignit fortement. "Salut! Mon gars! Tu m'as manqué! Ils t'ont laissé seuls? Ils ne nous ont pas fait ça, si? Allons-y, trouvons ta laisse et partons à leur recherche."

Roscoe haleta joyeusement. _Sa fille était rentrée! Davantage de friandises, dormir dans un vrai lit (ou à proximité, en tous cas – sauf si Edward le virait!) plein de câlins et jouer à la balle… la vie allait être belle!_

Bella trouva l'une de ses laisses dans le vestiaire et elle alla vers le réfectoire.

Rachel était là en train de préparer le déjeuner et elle laissa tomber la cuillère aussitôt qu'elle vit Bella.

"Bella! Bienvenue à la maison chérie!" Elle l'embrassa et regarda vers Roscoe qui était en train de faire ses yeux de chien battu.

"Je te jure, il sait que je ne peux pas résister quand je le vois ainsi," souffla Rachel et elle sortit un bol de l'un de ses placards avant d'y mettre un peu de poulet rôti et de champignons.

Roscoe suivit docilement sur le perron avant d'engloutir la friandise, voilà ça c'était fait! pensa-t-il avec une satisfaction jubilatoire lorsqu'il vit l'un des chats de la ferme le regarder depuis la balancelle. Le chat souffla pendant que Roscoe léchait le bol. Il sourit au chat, _amateur_, en réponse, se recoucha sur la marche et s'assoupit pendant que Bella bavardait avec la dame pourvoyeuse de gourmandises.

"Sais-tu où sont Esmée et les enfants?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elles s'assirent à l'un des petites tables pour boire leur jus de fruits frais _Mix d'été_.

"Esmée avait un rendez-vous de bonne heure avec l'équipe et tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui," dit Rachel avec bienveillance.

Bella fit la moue. "Bon! ! Ils partent dans deux semaines et je pensais passer un peu de temps avec eux. Bien merci pour le jus. As-tu besoin d'aide par ici?"

Rachel secoua la tête avec un sourire. " Oh non, tu ne vas pas faire ça! Tu travailles bien assez comme ça et tu as besoin de te détendre et non pas travailler plus lorsque tu rentres à la maison!" Rachel la poussa dehors avec un rire. "Tu peux revenir pour déjeuner si tu veux, mais tu ne vas pas travailler dans ma cuisine – maintenant file."

Bella marmonna en reprenant Roscoe et elle décida d'aller en ville à pied alors elle se rendit à l'appartement pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, des lunettes de soleil et son portefeuille.

Bella et Roscoe firent plusieurs arrêts sur le chemin.

Ils rencontrèrent Sue et Billy Black qui sortaient juste de la pépinière de Don Cope, _Le Jardin pousse_, et s'arrêta pour bavarder avant de continuer.

Ensuite elle croisa Lauren et Emery Ateara avec le petit dernier, le bébé Jason, Angela Yorkie et Emily Uley alors qu'elles étaient assise dans le jardin d'Angela sous le grand chêne en train de siroter du thé glacé en discutant. Bella fut invitée à boire un verre et elle prit un siège à l'ombre tout en écoutant les derniers ragots.

Lauren se pencha en avant. "Savez-vous que June Morrow et notre délicieux docteur Davis sont ensemble? C'est dégoûtant! Tout le monde aurait dû le mettre en garde contre elle!" dit-elle avec un air méprisant pendant qu'Emily regardait Bella en roulant des yeux.

"Oh ça va Lauren, ne prétend pas être bien mieux qu'elle ; aucune de nous n'est parfaite! Si je ne souviens bien, toi et Embry étiez très proches sur le _parking de l'église_ quand vous étiez jeunes le vendredi soir et ce n'est-ce pas ton père qui, une fois, a appelé le vieux Shérif Bob. Il vous a surpris toi portant seulement ton soutien-gorge et ta culotte et a tapé contre la vitre embuée? "Emily sourit alors que Lauren rougissait de colère.

"Oui mais – au moins je n'essaie pas de voler le petit-ami des autres! Demande à Bella si elle a été à la hauteur!" dit Lauren les joues roses. Elle regarda Emily qu'elle connaissait depuis la maternelle.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Bella alors qu'elle buvait son thé avant qu'elle les regarde avec un haussement d'épaule. "Quoi? Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner des réponses ; je n'ai vu ni Ned ni Edward encore. Vous savez les sœurs Morrow ne sont pas les personnes que je préfère dans le monde mais à part l'échange verbal que j'aie eu avec June pendant le karaoké elles ne m'ont rien fait personnellement. "

Lauren haletait. "Mais … mais que dire de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Rosalie et April à moins que ce ne soit August? Je veux dire — tu es supposée faire partie de la famille Cullen, donc tu es censée les soutenir, Bella!" Elle regarda Emily puis Angela pour avoir du soutien ensuite elle fixa Bella.

Bella savait que Lauren aimait bavarder et bien qu'elle aime les bonnes histoires plus que personne, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'on pouvait critiquer quelqu'un qui n'était pas là pour se défendre.

Bella haussa les épaules en reposant son verre vide sur le plateau. Elle ignora le commentaire de Lauren en disant au revoir aux autres. Lauren boudait et elle a se rendit à peine compte que Bella s'en allait.

Angela la raccompagna. "Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Lauren, Bella. Tu sais comment elle est… " murmura Angela pour s'excuser.

Bella fit un petit sourire. "Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas. Il faut la prendre comme elle est et ne pas y faire attention. Si ça te pose des problèmes dis-lui de m'en parler à moi, d'accord?"

Angela rit en tapotant la tête de Roscoe. "On se voit plus tard, Bells."

Bella se mit à rire en s'éloignant. Elle soupira en pensant à la conversation et elle se demanda si elle avait été déloyale envers les Cullen du seul fait de ne pas haïr les sœurs Morrow comme toutes les autres femmes de la ville semblaient le faire.

Bella était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le véhicule qui la dépassait et s'arrêtait devant elle et qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de la façon dont Roscoe remuait la queue ou aboyait jusqu'à ce qu'Edward descende pour la retrouver, elle sursauta et haleta. "Putain, tu n'as fichu une de ces trouilles, Edward!" grinça-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing et en saisissant sa chemise pour le tirer vers elle avec l'autre main.

Edward évita le petit poing facilement et en riant joyeusement il l'attira par les hanches et la serra entre ses bras.

Elle poussa un cri aigu et passa ses bras autour de son cou et il picora ses lèvres, mâchoires et joues avec des baisers et Bella eut un petit rire de ravissement.

"Edward," dit-elle à bout de souffle et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. La senteur boisée de pin et d'épices la calma immédiatement et l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie toute la semaine s'évapora.

Finalement elle était de nouveau chez elle.

"Et ben, ça t'en a pris du temps pour venir en ville à pied!" dit-il quand il la libéra et ouvrit la portière du pick-up.

Elle roula des yeux. "Eh bien tu n'as jamais essayé de marcher par ici, Edward? Tout le monde a quelque chose à raconter ou des choses à te proposer, genre de délicieuses boissons ou des choses à manger et il faut en profiter!"

Il gloussa. "Tu m'as manqué amour, toi, ta douce langue et charmante personnalité."

Elle rigola. "La psychologie inversée ça ne va pas marcher avec moi, bébé, tu ne le sais pas encore?"

"Grimpe dans la voiture! Je t'amène déjeuner au restaurant – allez viens Roscoe. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir si Jess et Mike ont des restes pour toi, d'accord?"

Pour toute réponse il remua la queue. Il grimpa sur le siège arrière avec son fameux sourire — _son "garçon" savait exactement comment le rendre heureux!_

Bella et Edward bavardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant le restaurant. Il était midi passé et Hope Springs était très animée. Il y avait des mamans qui trainaient leurs enfants dans les boutiques pour leur acheter les fournitures pour la rentrée des classes et Embry était à sa porte semblant très fatigué alors que Bella et Edward lui faisaient un signe de la main et que Roscoe tirait impatiemment sur sa laisse — il pouvait sentir les délicieuses odeurs qui provenaient du restaurant, du boucher, du boulanger et peut-être même plus bas sur la route, du pub — _délicieux_!

"Plutôt lui que moi ça c'est sûr," murmura Edward en prenant la main de Bella.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la boutique d'Alice et tira sa main. "Bébé, il faut que j'y aille pour dire bonjour à Alice et à Mak. Elles vont me taper dessus si je ne le fais pas!"

Edward sourit. "Ah parce que tu crois qu'ils ne t'attendent pas tous à l'intérieur?" dit-il avec un petit sourire en lui désignant la grande baie vitrée.

Elle rit en voyant Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper essayant de regarder à travers la vitre et elle poussa rapidement Edward pour rentrer.

"BELLS!" cria Emmett et tout le monde commença à les appeler et à les saluer.

Bella alla le plus vite possible jusqu'à leur table et les étudia attentivement tous les quatre, ils étaient en train de rire à leur drôle de tête." "Qu'est-ce que vous – on dirait que vous avez cinq ans? Je vous jure que Brady est plus adulte que vous tous!" grommela-t-elle.

Emmett lui tira la langue et la rapprocha de lui. "Oh allez Bells admets-le, nous les monstres nous te manquons!"

"Parle pour toi! Nous sommes beaux, pas vrai petite sœur?" Rose regarda Alice qui acquiesça. "Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Cullen!"

Edward se dirigea vers Jessica et montra Roscoe. Jess rit en voyant les moues du maître et de son chien avant de soupirer de façon dramatique et tendit sa main pour prendre sa laisse.

Edward lui murmura un merci et alla jusqu'à la table pendant que Roscoe suivait Jessica docilement vers un emplacement qui avait été aménagé pour les deux chiens, Higgins et Bailey, sur le côté du restaurant. Ils aboyèrent pour accueillir Roscoe et Jess le lâcha. Il partit vers eux, ils étaient installés à l'ombre d'un parasol aux couleurs vives que Mike avait planté là.

La pataugeoire était au soleil et Roscoe put voir divers jouets à mâcher qui trainaient. Il aimait bien être avec les deux chiens même s'ils n'avaient pas de pedigree et qu'ils ne savaient pas qui étaient leurs parents.

Les trois chiens se reniflèrent les uns les autres pour se saluer avant que le plus jeune d'entre eux, Bailey ne ramasse un bâton et le pousse vers Roscoe.

Roscoe lui sourit et fit le tour de la cour en courant avec les deux autres sur ses talons. Ils se mirent à jouer un peu puis allèrent boire l'eau que Jess avait préparée pour eux avec trois grands os charnus.

_Le paradis, _pensa Roscoe, _le vrai paradis._

**Ooo Hs ooO**

Le déjeuner au restaurant fut empli de rires et de bruits et plus d'une fois Jessica les menaça de les mettre dehors. Jasper rit et lui demanda si elle voulait porter plainte alors que bien sûr les autres riaient de plus belle.

Ils expliquèrent à Bella qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient décidé à la dernière minute de prendre les enfants à Boston pour le week-end, Carlisle avait un rendez-vous tôt avec l'un de ses collègues le lundi matin et ils avaient pensé que ce serait bien de passer du temps avec leurs petits-enfants avant de partir pour trois mois.

Alice, Jasper et Rosalie étaient enchantés de ne pas à avoir à s'occuper de leurs enfants tout un week-end et bien que Bella soit triste parce qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de temps à passer auprès de Carlisle et d'Esmée, elle dut admettre qu'elle était un peu excitée lorsque Jasper et Emmett se penchèrent au-dessus de la table pour la fixer et regarder Edward silencieusement.

Elle sourcilla parce qu'ils semblaient qu'ils aient une conversation silencieuse.

"Aloooors – on peut?" demanda Jasper énigmatiquement en faisant jouer ses sourcils.

Emmett hocha la tête vigoureusement et incita Edward à parler. "Allez Eddie, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Il soupira et roula des yeux mais Bella put y voir une lueur et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Emmett lança un coup de poing en l'air, ressemblant à une version démente de Rocky, " Yes, en route!"

Alice et Rosalie claquèrent leurs mains de joie alors que Bella regardait les uns les autres, "'En route' qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

Emmett tapa sur sa hanche avec un sourire et : " En route ma chère et douce Bella, signifie que nous allons à Montréal pour le week-end!"

"Quoi? Mais la maison, et Bree? Et Roscoe?" demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Rosalie lui expliqua que Brianna était partie chez une amie pour le week-end et Edward indiqua que Roscoe serait content de passer du temps avec 'ses copains'. Visiblement ça ne dérangeait ni Mike ni Jessica le garder.

Bella les regarda tous les cinq, visiblement ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle. "Quoi?"

Jasper souffla. "Allez Bella on sait bien que tu tiens Edward par les boules donc si tu dis non, il dira non aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis…?"

Elle regarda vers Edward et elle put voir combien il était excité. Elle voulut un peu les embêter alors elle baissa la tête et poussa un profond soupir. "Hum je ne sais pas… j'ai ces trucs à finir, vous savez."

Il n'y avait aucun bruit à la table mais Bella pouvait sentir la déception dans l'air. Elle les regarda avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, "Maaaaaais si vous le demandez comme ça — d'accord allons-y, en route!"

Jasper et Emmett se frappèrent dans la main alors que Rosalie et Alice se mirent à se parler à toute allure, décidant de ce qu'il fallait emporter ou elles voulaient aller pendant que Bella et Edward se regardaient en souriant.

"Bien joué, Mlle Swan," dit Edward en levant son verre de soda vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête et leva son verre pour trinquer avec lui. "Pourquoi me remercier Docteur Cullen. J'essayai de te en alerte."

Edward se rassit et Mike apporta un plateau débordant de hamburgers, frites et de rondelles d'oignons frits.

La suite du repas fut consacrée aux arrangements pour le voyage et aux coups de téléphone pendant que Jasper et Edward vérifiaient que leur travail était bien pris en charge par Ned et Eric.

Ils décidèrent de partir à 16 heures. Alice s'empara de son téléphone et réserva trois suites à l'hôtel de la Montagne, c'est Rosalie qui l'avait assurée que c'était le bon endroit pour séjourner là-bas lorsqu'il n'y avait pas les enfants et c'était là que les Cullen allaient lorsqu'ils allaient dans cette ville.

Ils furent d'accord pour dire qu'ils passeraient la journée suivante à jouer les touristes ainsi Bella pourrait voir les 'curiosités' avant qu'ils ne sortent pour dîner puis aller dans un club.

Bella était très excitée quand Edward décida de quitter ses frères et sœurs en leur donnant rendez-vous à l'hôtel ce soir-là pour le dîner à 21 heures, ce qui leur laisserait le temps d'arriver et de se rafraîchir.

Il alla discuter avec Mike et Jessica et ensuite ils allèrent dire au revoir à Roscoe qui en fit des tonnes, en regardant Bella avec des yeux tristes et même en pleurnichant un peu pour faire bonne mesure. Il expliqua à ses deux amis lorsqu'ils virent ceux-ci partir et qu'elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil, son comportement pathétique qui lui permettrait de recevoir plus tard une bonne quantité de cadeaux et autres friandises lorsqu'ils rentreraient. Il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient rempli un placard presqu'entier de friandises, de jouets, de ballons et autres choses à mâcher lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de voyage la fois d'avant.

Edward essaya de rassurer Bella que Roscoe allait être bien pendant qu'ils allaient chez lui en premier pour faire sa valise aussi vite qu'il put pendant que Bella emballait des choses pour Roscoe.

L'arrêt suivant fut chez Bella et elle prit deux tenues mais comme Rosalie et Alice l'avaient menacée d'aller acheter d'autres bagages elle laissa de la place dans sa valise.

Edward s'assura que la maison principale était bien sécurisée et il appela Paul pour lui dire qu'ils partaient pour le week-end et lui demander de jeter un coup d'œil à la maison. Ensuite il appela Bree et le pasteur Craig chez qui elle passait le week-end.

_Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses parents l'aient autorisée à rester dans la même maison que son petit-ami de petit merdeux, comme Edward et ses frères l'appelaient maintenant, Riley pour les autres — même si son père était le pasteur et un bon ami._

_Edward était bien conscient que les adolescents arrivaient à leurs fins et Emmett arrivait bien à l'époque à changer les filles bien en dévergondées ça c'était produit plus d'une fois, mais même en en discutant avec leur parents ils n'étaient pas arrivés à les faire changer d'avis._

_La relation étroite qu'il avait entretenue avec Bree s'était délitée au cours des derniers mois et il avait hâte d'aller camper avec elle et ses frères avant que l'école ne recommence._

_Leurs parents s'en allaient juste un peu avant et chacun avait pensé que c'était le moment parfait pour resserrer les liens entre frères._

_Après avoir épluché leurs anciennes cartes de randonnée ils décidèrent à l'unanimité de partir pour le camp des montagnes de Glastonbury dans la chaîne des Appalaches vers Burlington. Ils partiraient cinq jours parce que même s'ils pouvaient le faire en deux jours et demi ils voulaient en profiter pour passer plus de temps ensemble._

_Carlisle et Esmée avaient toujours apprécié ce genre de distractions avec des amis, la famille et les enfants. Esmée et Carlisle avaient fait ce périple du sud au nord pour leurs quinze ans de mariage et ils avaient parcouru le sentier des Appalaches de bout en bout._

_Le fait d'être une famille active leur laissaient beaucoup de souvenirs à partager et Edward avait bon espoir que d'être loin de tous y compris du petit merdeux, leur permettrait de se rapprocher à nouveau._

_Etre la fille de la famille signifiait que Bree avait appris à faire de la randonnée, pêcher depuis qu'elle savait marcher. Elle patinait aussi comme une pro et ses compétences en base-ball étaient au-dessus de la moyenne. Esmée s'inquiétait toujours qu'elle se transforme en un garçon manqué mais c'était avant qu'Alice et Rosalie ne rejoignent leur famille. Et bien que les deux femmes participent aussi elles le faisaient avec plus de bagages que l'ensemble des Cullen!_

Bella ramena Edward au présent en lui tapotant l'épaule. Après un baiser il s'assura que Bella avait bien pris son passeport et ils chargèrent les bagages avant de partir pour Montréal.

L'une des choses que Bella appréciait le plus au sujet du Canada était qu'elle avait découvert qu'Edward était complètement à l'aise en français et elle put à peine garder ses mains pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans leur suite.

Lorsque la porte se referma, elle grogna et poussa Edward vers la chambre. "Tous les paris sont ouverts, _Monsieur Cullen!*"_

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent avant de devenir noirs et il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro en reculant.

**"Em, ouais, nous serons en retard pour le dîner…" il raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le canapé en souriant à Bella. **_**"Maintenant est-ce que la jeune fille voudrait de moi?"* **_** demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et Bella rougit et gloussa.**

Des heures plus tard Bella était sur leur balcon privé qui donnait sur la rue Crescent à Montréal. Ils venaient de rentrer d'un dîner tardif au merveilleux restaurant Newton qui était un merveilleux mélange de la fine cuisine française et de la meilleure cuisine québécoise.

Bella venait de se passer un short de garçon bleu brillant avec le débardeur assorti. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon défait.

Les mains chaudes d'Edward glissèrent sur son ventre et Bella frissonna avec délice lorsqu'elle sentit sa poitrine nue s'appuyer contre elle et que ses lèvres picoraient son cou. Bella pouvait sentir le mince pantalon de coton effleurer ses jambes nues.

"Hey bébé," murmura-t-il.

"Mmmm," ronronna-t-elle.

"Es-tu prête à aller au lit?" Edward ne pouvait plus attendre d'être en elle.

Elle l'avait allumé toute la soirée avec sa robe de soirée noire et grise et ses incroyables talons aiguille! Ses longues jambes l'avaient torturé pendant des heures et lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec Rosie et Alice sur la piste de danse minuscule du petit club où ils étaient allés après le restaurant, Edward avait pensé qu'il allait se claquer une veine dans la bite ou le cerveau.

"Pouvons-nous juste rester là quelques minutes supplémentaires?" lui demanda-t-elle tranquillement et Edward la serra encore un plus fort contre lui.

"Bien sûr. As-tu passé une agréable soirée?"

Elle hocha la tête avant de se retourner dans ses bras et Edward put voir son excitation et sa joie la parcourir par vagues. Ses yeux brillaient et sa peau était rosée. "Oh enfer c'était merveilleux! Montréal est fantastique! J'aurais souhaité qu'on passe plus de temps ici! Je voudrais tout voir et aller partout! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir amenée ici!"

Il rit pendant que Bella lui grimpait dessus et enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille en dévorant son visage de baisers.

"Merci à toi (bisou) pour toute (bisou) cette affection (bisou)." Il rit de nouveau en esquivant ses lèvres. "Viens allons à l'intérieur, je ne veux vraiment pas me donner en spectacle devant les bonnes gens de Montréal!"

C'est alors qu'elle entendit les sifflets dans la rue en dessous et elle grimaça malicieusement et Edward la porta à l'intérieur en fermant la porte du balcon avant de rejoindre la chambre à coucher et de la poser sur le lit.

Il inclina la tête pour la regarder sur lit contre les oreillers. Ses cheveux étaient étalés comme un rideau de soie sombre et ses bras étaient au-dessus de sa tête. Un sourire sur ses lèvres et Edward observa que ses yeux brillaient avec amour et passion.

Son cœur ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet avant. Chaque fois il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas aimer Bella davantage et c'est à cet instant qu'il tombait encore plus éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Soudain il était là, au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux presque noirs brillaient d'émotion. "Je ne me lasserai jamais de te dire combien je t'aime, Bella. Je suis tellement reconnaissant que tu ne sois pas allée au Canada sans moi."

Elle prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains en reconnaissant les émotions que ses yeux reflétaient.

"Je ne me fatiguerai jamais d'entendre ces mots de toi et je suis bénie que tu m'aies retrouvée dans le kiosque il y a de cela quelques mois. Je t'aime."

Edward lui donna un dernier regard avant de baisser la tête et leurs lèvres se cherchèrent. Ils se déplacèrent lentement, en savourant chaque caresse, chaque toucher. Ils passèrent des heures à se montrer avec leur corps comment ils se sentaient l'un avec l'autre, partageant des mots doux et de tendres caresses.

Aux petites heures de l'aube, ils étaient satisfaits et tombèrent dans un sommeil, repus toujours enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le jour suivant se passa dans un tourbillon d'activités. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Edward avaient été à Montréal un grand nombre de fois auparavant mais ils avaient vraiment apprécié de remettre leurs chaussures confortables, de sortir les appareils photos ainsi que les cartes touristiques pour accompagner Bella dans une visite guidée de la totalité de leurs endroits préférés.

Bella les regarda tirer au sort pour savoir qui serait le "premier Tommy guide touristique" et c'est Jasper qui fut désigné. Ils se mirent en route pour le bio dôme de Montréal. Ensuite ce fut à Emmett et ils effectuèrent une visite du stade olympique, après quoi ce fut Edward qui voulut aller voir le Mont Royal avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain pour voir le spectacle des percussions les Tam Tam.

Après un déjeuner rapide et un arrêt pipi Rosalie et Alice firent partir les gars et elles emmenèrent Bella pendant des heures dans la ville souterraine où il y avait des boutiques jusqu'à ce que Bella appelle Edward et le supplie de venir la sauver.

Ce soir-là ils mangèrent dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville avant qu'Emmett n'arrive à obtenir des tickets d'entrée pour un nouveau club qui venait d'ouvrir.

Le matin arriva et les trois couples trouvèrent un petit restaurant ouvert à cinq heures du matin où ils purent manger des croissants et des omelettes aux champignons sauvages, de la pancetta et de copieuses quantités de thé et de café.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, Bella et Edward décidèrent de dormir puis lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, ils se douchèrent et il était temps de déjeuner, ils retournèrent ensuite à la croix du Mont Royal pour apprécier le rythme des percussions et Edward expliqua que c'était une attraction habituelle durant les mois d'été à Montréal.

Après la représentation, les couples se dirent au revoir et Edward promit à Bella de revenir pour un séjour plus long.

Bella dormit sur le chemin de retour vers la maison et après qu'Edward ait récupéré Roscoe, ils partagèrent du pain grillé, pendant que Roscoe courait dans la cour. Ils se douchèrent et s'endormirent peu après le coucher du soleil.

Esmée et Carlisle invitèrent tout le monde à dîner quelques soirs plus tard et annoncèrent à cette occasion qu'ils partaient en vacances une semaine après que l'école ait repris, autour du 20 août.

Edward viendrait s'installer dans la grande maison avec Bree et Roscoe, ce qui serait nettement moins perturbant pour Bree qui commençait son avant-dernière année à l'école*.

La plus grande partie de leurs vacances serait consacrée à voyager dans le style 'sac à dos' à travers l'Europe. Ensuite ils iraient en Thaïlande et en Australie avant de se diriger vers Hawaï.

Les cauchemars de Bella commencèrent cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p>*En français dans la version originale.<p>

*Pas de lycée au USA, on rentre en première année quand on a 6 ans et on se retrouve en 12e année en terminale, Bree rentre en ce qui correspond à la première en France.

* * *

><p>Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à lire et je tiens à remercier particulièrement mes fidèles revieweuses.<p>

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu**

Et un grand merci en particulier à Michele qui est l'auteur de cette fic merveilleuse.

A bientôt!


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger **

Cette fic est rated **M** ne l'oubliez pas!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 26<strong>

**Maman dit qu'il y a des jours comme ça….**

La semaine suivante Bella passa la plupart de son temps avec Esmée, Carlisle et le reste de la famille avant de repartir pour l'université, terminer ses derniers cours avant que le nouveau semestre ne commence. Elle savait qu'ils allaient partir une semaine après que les cours aient repris et c'était juste une semaine avant le quinzième anniversaire de Brianna et la pensée qu'ils ne soient pas à la maison l'attristait et lui faisait peur.

Elle commença à faire des cauchemars quelques jours avant de revenir à Johnson. Au début elle pensa que c'était nerveux ou dû à la tension mais elle arrivait à se réveiller toute seule avant de déranger Edward.

Après trois jours, elle allait se coucher à contrecœur. Bien sûr Edward remarqua toutes ses tactiques et il lui en parla. Plutôt que d'admettre que ça lui causait du souci que ses parents partent elle choisit la dispute comme d'habitude et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, elle partit dormir seule dans son appartement.

Evidemment elle ne dormit pas. A la place elle s'assit sur le siège de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Elle était vraiment effrayée en repensant à ses rêves et à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien signifier. _Est-ce que c'était une prémonition? Un avertissement?_

Ça commençait toujours de la même manière.

_Elle était dans la prairie derrière la grande maison. C'était la nuit de son anniversaire. Au début tout le monde était là riant et plaisantant. Les ballons volaient dans la brise légère et Bella pouvait entendre le bruit que les enfants faisaient en jouant._

_Tout à coup, le silence se faisait et lorsqu'elle regardait autour d'elle, tout le monde avait disparu. La nuit devenait noire et sinistre alors que de lourds nuages cachaient la lune._

_Au loin elle pouvait entendre les voix d'Esmée et de Carlisle et elle commençait à les appeler mais plus elle s'enfonçait dans les bois pour se rapprocher d'eux plus ils semblaient s'éloigner._

_Ensuite le décor changeait et cette fois-ci elle était debout devant une tombe, un drapeau plié à la main. Mais au lieu de n'y avoir qu'un cercueil et bien il y en avait deux…_

Bella secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs et elle s'aperçut que ses joues étaient mouillées. Elle essuya ses larmes et se leva en grognant car son corps raide lui faisait mal.

Elle était idiote!

Au lieu d'essayer de dormir, elle décida de faire un nettoyage de printemps et elle lorsque le soleil se leva, chaque centimètre carré de son petit appartement étincelait de propreté. Elle avait changé ses draps, passé l'aspirateur et épousseté chaque pièce. La salle de bain avait été nettoyée ainsi que les placards. Elle avait même déballé ses affaires d'hiver comme ça elle serait prête lorsque les mauvais jours arriveraient.

Après la énième tasse de café, elle prit un petit déjeuner rapide de pain grillé avant de charger sa petite voiture.

Elle fermait la portière lorsqu'elle entendit Edward arriver et se garer derrière elle. Elle ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'il descendit.

Roscoe sortit et se précipita sur elle. Elle s'agenouilla et le serra fort.

"Désolée de t'avoir laissé, mon gars. J'avais besoin d'être seule," murmura-t-elle dans sa fourrure.

Il gémit et lui lécha la main avant de partir de l'autre côté de la maison.

Elle se releva doucement et se retourna pour faire face à Edward.

Edward avait à peine dormi la nuit précédente.

La semaine avant il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bella. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil et une ou deux fois elle avait commencé à pleurer avant de se réveiller en haletant comme si elle avait oublié de respirer puis il pouvait l'entendre descendre l'escalier et s'agiter un grand moment avant de remonter. Il pouvait sentir son petit corps trembler alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Même sa famille s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les cernes sous ses yeux, les larmes qui ne semblaient pas loin, le regard triste qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, tout indiquait que quelque chose la rendait malheureuse mais quand il lui demandait, elle refusait d'admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La veille ils avaient pris leur repas tranquillement et ensuite ils s'étaient promenés dans le parc quand Edward avait décidé de lui demander ce qui la tracassait.

Il fut choqué par sa réaction.

Elle se tourna vers lui l'attaquant presque et avant qu'il s'en aperçoive elle était partie, elle lui criait dessus il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais elle dit qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, qu'il la dérangeait et qu'elle retournait chez elle.

Edward et Roscoe la regardèrent partir complètement hébétés pendant qu'elle traversait la pelouse pour rentrer chez lui. Trois minutes plus tard elle ressortit, sauta dans sa voiture et fila au loin sans regarder en arrière.

Edward avait tempêté en rentrant chez lui et il claqua la porte d'entrée la faisant rebondir sur ses gonds.

Il se changea et passa ses vêtements pour aller courir et prit Roscoe pour une longue course, quand il en eut assez Roscoe se coucha pour protester et Edward continua en marchant pour retourner à la maison.

Il appela son père cette nuit-là pour lui demander de vérifier que Bella était bien chez elle. Carlisle était inquiet ainsi qu'Esmée de la distance que Bella mettait entre eux mais il conseilla à Edward de prendre patience.

Cette nuit-là il joua au piano pendant des heures avant d'aller se coucher. Il détestait être à la maison sans elle. La maison qu'il aimait et qu'il avait trouvé confortable les années passés lui paraissait vide et beaucoup trop grande sans Bella. Partout il pouvait voir les preuves de sa présence.

Un manuel scolaire oublié sur la table du salon, les marguerites dans un vase sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, ses sous-vêtements dans le panier à linge, sa brosse à dents à la salle de bain, son éponge dans la douche, le roman qu'elle lisait sur la table de chevet dans la chambre.

Maintenant il faisait le tour de son camion et se retrouva près d'elle alors qu'elle se relevait.

Il retint un juron en voyant l'ombre sombre sous ses yeux. Son visage était pâle à cause du manque de sommeil et il pouvait voir la détresse et l'épuisement gravés sur son visage et ses yeux.

"Oh Bella! Que t'arrive-t-il mon petit cœur?" lui demanda-t-il tendrement en prenant doucement sa joue en coupe.

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes et elle se laissa aller à sa caresse pendant un moment.

Avec un cri étouffé il l'attira dans ses bras. Au lieu de se battre contre lui - ce qu'il pensait qu'elle ferait - elle serra son tee-shirt dans ses poings et y enfouit sa tête.

Elle laissa échapper un long sanglot et une fois que ce barrage fut rompu il n'y eut plus rien à faire pour pouvoir l'arrêter.

Les sanglots alertèrent Esmée qui était dans son potager en train de cueillir les légumes frais pour la salade et le rôti qu'elle allait préparer pour le déjeuner.

Elle abandonna son panier et courut autour de la maison pour trouver Edward assis dans l'allée tenant une Bella inconsolable et incohérente.

Elle rencontra le regard inquiet d'Edward par-dessus la tête de Bella.

Rien de ce qu'elle disait n'avait de sens et Edward ne pouvait comprendre qu'une partie de ce qu'elle hoquetait.

"… vont mourir! C'est ma faute … de nouveau seule… me quitter…"

"Appelle papa et Jasper," fut tout ce qu'il dit et Esmée n'hésita pas. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et appela Carlisle pour qu'il se dépêche tout en composant le numéro de Jasper.

C'est Alice qui répondit et Esmée ne la salua même pas avant de lui dire de faire venir Jasper immédiatement à la maison.

"C'est Bella?"

Le cœur d'Esmée martelait dans sa poitrine et elle répondit doucement. "Oui. Dis-lui de se dépêcher."

Ensuite elle expliqua rapidement la situation à Carlisle qui travaillait dans son bureau.

Il alla à l'extérieur pour évaluer la situation, avec Jasper ils s'attendaient à ce que quelque chose comme ça se produise.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Boston Bella était tendue et distante. Au début Esmée se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle était en colère qu'ils soient partis sans elle, mais Carlisle avait rapidement écarté cette idée. Son comportement lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était arrivée au début.

Elle voulait rester loin d'eux mais elle regrettait leurs conversations et leur badinage.

Jasper avait soulevé la question quelques jours plus tôt et il avait dit à Carlisle qu'il pensait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec les problèmes d'abandon qu'elle gardait en elle.

"Amène-la à l'intérieur, fiston," dit-il à Edward.

Edward lui murmura des mots incompréhensible,s il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta à l'intérieur dans le bureau de son père. Les doigts de Bella étaient blancs tellement elle le serrait fort comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Il s'assit sur le vieux canapé dans un coin avec Bella sur ses genoux et il entendit les pas de Jasper dans le couloir.

Il entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille d'eau et une tasse de thé.

Carlisle ferma la porte du bureau sans bruit et les deux hommes prirent un fauteuil face au canapé. Edward caressait le dos de Bella doucement.

Finalement les larmes qui avaient trempé sa chemise s'arrêtèrent et il sentit ses doigts se détendre légèrement.

Il dégagea les cheveux de son visage rouge et bouffi par les larmes. Ses yeux étaient enflés. Il prit la boite de mouchoirs que Carlisle lui avait donné et lui en tendit quelques-uns.

"Bella, amour, est-ce que tu nous parlerais et nous dirais ce qu'il se passe?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle se raidit un instant puis Jasper prit la parole. "Bella tu es en sécurité ici, tu sais que rien ne peut te blesser, chérie, il n'y a que Carlisle, Edward et moi et nous voulons juste t'aider sur ce qui te bouleverse autant. Est-ce que tu peux nous en parler?"

Elle leva la main avec un soupir et se moucha avant de regarder autour d'elle. Ses yeux restèrent un moment sur Edward et il était triste de voir qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes de nouveau.

"Chut, amour plus de larmes, d'accord? Je t'aime. Nous t'aimons et il n'y a rien que tu puisses nous dire qui pourrait changer ça. Est-ce que tu comprends, amour?" Edward passa son pouce sous ses yeux et attrapa une larme.

Elle regarda vers Jasper et il lui sourit avant de lui passer la bouteille d'eau qu'elle but d'un seul trait avant de la reposer sur la table.

Elle glissa de sur les genoux d'Edward mais elle garda l'une de ses mains entre les siennes et la serra fortement.

"Je suis," elle s'éclaircit la voix, sa gorge lui faisait mal à force d'avoir pleuré. "Je suis désolée de provoquer tout ce drame."

Carlisle secoua la tête. "Aucune excuse n'est nécessaire Bels. La famille est là pour ça ; nous sommes là pour les bons comme pour les mauvais moments."

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'ils attendaient qu'elle leur parle.

"Je, euh, je fais des cauchemars..." murmura-t-elle si doucement que Carlisle et Jasper durent se pencher pour entendre.

Elle remarqua qu'aucun d'entre eux n'eut l'air surpris et elle se demanda si elle avait été aussi discrète qu'elle avait espéré.

"Tes cauchemars sont-ils toujours les mêmes?" l'incita Jasper tranquillement.

Elle opina.

"Et s'agit-il du bébé?" Après sa fausse-couche elle avait fait quelques mauvais rêves concernant le bébé et cette nuit terrible.

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Non.

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais la referma quand il vit Jasper lui faire un léger signe. Ses yeux s'exprimaient clairement.

_Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça._

Il fit un signe de tête lui montrant qu'il avait compris et il s'installa correctement alors que Jasper commençait à chercher les raisons de la crise de Bella.

"Ce sont des cauchemars concernant Charlie? Ou Renée?"

Jasper vit qu'elle hésitait avant de répondre. "Je ne pense pas, " murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Jasper attendit mais ce ne fut pas très long avant que Bella le regarde tristement. "Je pense qu'il s'agit de …euh, Essie et Doc." Elle eut du mal à prononcer leur noms et elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Carlisle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait mais aucun des hommes ne dit rien ou ne montra d'autre réaction qu'un hochement de tête.

Elle soupira et prit le thé qui était en train de refroidir, en but une gorgée et commença à leur parler en hésitant dans un premier temps en essayant de se souvenir de son rêve.

Elle dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois avant de finir pour s'essuyer les yeux ou pour prendre une gorgée de thé pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Finalement elle se réinstalla, ses mains étaient moites quand elle trouva cette d'Edward qu'elle tint presque comme un bouclier sur sa poitrine et tandis qu'elle gardait ses yeux sur Jasper ayant presque peur de voir Edward ou son père.

"Je suis très inquiète, j'ai peur que quelque chose vous arrive."

La réaction de Jasper la fit tressaillir. Il regarda Carlisle et sourit avant de revenir à elle. "Veux-tu en parler en privé ou veux-tu qu'Edward et Carlisle restent?"

Elle mordit sa lèvre. "Peuvent-ils rester? C'est si mauvais que ça?" demanda-t-elle. Edward grimaça en sentant ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau.

Carlisle le remarqua et lui fit un petit sourire.

_Salaud._

Jasper ricana pour la première fois et Bella se laissa aller avec soulagement.

"Non Bella ce n'est pas mauvais. Tout ce que te dit ta tête est que tu as peur que Carlisle et Esmée s'en aillent pendant un long moment. Tu te sens en sécurité sachant qu'ils sont à la maison, à t'attendre et maintenant que tu sais qu'ils vont s'en aller tu es anxieuse à cause de la séparation. Si tu découpes ton rêve en plusieurs scènes, tu réaliseras qu'il n'y a rien de sinistre en elles. Ils ne sont qu'un avertissement de ton esprit pour te dire que tu es inquiète au sujet de quelque chose dont tu as besoin de parler pour pouvoir y faire face. Souviens-toi, les rêves sont juste l'expression de ce qu'il se passe dans ton subconscient —des choses que tu ne gères pas bien et qui te rendent inquiète. Les rêves sont la manifestation de ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

Jasper se redressa et laissa ses mots faire leur chemin.

Carlisle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Bella. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'étreignit fermement.

Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule et elle sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux fermés et douloureux.

"Je suis désolée… " murmura-t-elle.

Carlisle la serra seulement un peu plus. "Nous ne pouvons pas t'aimer davantage que si nous t'avions donné le jour Bella. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne va rien nous arriver mais je te promets ceci ; tu seras toujours une Cullen et tu feras toujours partie de cette famille et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te ramener M'am saine et sauve."

Bella ravala un sanglot alors que Carlisle verbalisait ses plus sombres craintes.

Une fois qu'elle se fut de nouveau calmée, Jasper lui donna de suite un 'exercice' à faire et il lui fit promettre de les appeler lui ou Edward ou leurs parents si son rêve revenait – peu importe l'heure de la nuit.

Carlisle s'était glissé hors du bureau et expliqua rapidement à Esmée que ce matin ils n'iraient pas à l'église.

Lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit Esmée était prête ; elle tendit ses bras pour Bella et elles allèrent dans la cuisine et la tint tranquille avant de les renvoyer, Edward et elle chez eux pour qu'elle puisse dormir avant de repartir pour l'université.

Alors qu'elle était allongée dans le lit, elle se lova dans les bras d'Edward et elle essaya de s'excuser d'avoir ruiné leur journée mais Edward fut rapide à balayer ses excuses.

"Ne t'excuse jamais d'avoir été honnête, amour. J'aurai souhaité que tu en parles plus tôt parce que tu aurais pu te reposer. Dors maintenant mon doux amour." Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle s'endormit.

Elle dormit presque la journée entière et après un très petit câlin, elle téléphona à Mme B. pour lui dire qu'elle irait en classe directement le lendemain matin en partant de Hope Springs.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella était ravie que son prochain cours qui allait occuper les dix prochains jours se passe sur le campus de Montpelier. Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison parce que pour pouvoir finir ce cours à temps il fallait qu'elle reste le samedi et le dimanche.

Avant de partir, Esmée était venue avec des muffins tous frais et un thermos de très bon café. Elle avait embrassé Edward qui dormait encore et était partie juste après six heures.

Elle était calme et bien reposée et elle conduisit jusqu'à Montpelier en écoutant sa musique à fond. Ce cours avait lieu au Centre de Bien-Être de Montpellier, le sujet en était la psychologie de l'éducation et ce sujet l'intéressait vraiment.

Elle suivit les indications de son GPS et elle arriva bientôt devant un grand bâtiment en brique. Elle était en avance et resta assise dans sa voiture, sirotant son café et faisant défiler ses messages sur son téléphone.

**Merde, sœurette! Amour Em**

**Ne l'écoute pas, Bells – profite de ta journée et appelle plus tard. Xoxo Rose et les enfants**

**Ne travaille pas trop dur cette semaine, amour M'am et Pa**

**Tu m'as manqué ce matin, amour. Je t'aime – bonne journée et je te parle plus tard. E xx**

**Bonne journée, Bells! Tu nous manques tellement, chérie. On t'aime (le meilleur regard à la Cullen) – si tu ne l'as pas encore – Alice, Jasper et les enfants.**

Bella rigola même si elle clignait des yeux pour empêcher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle aimait sa famille! Même s'ils étaient fous, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ensuite elle passa quelques minutes à relire ses devoirs et le contenu des cours avant de survoler les premiers chapitres de son livre jusqu'à ce qu'un toc-toc à sa vitre la fasse tressaillir.

Une jeune femme, peut-être un peu plus âgée qu'elle était là. Bella fit descendre sa vitre. "Hey, bonjour, est-ce que tu es là pour le cours de psychologie de l'éducation ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle était jolie avec des cheveux courts et blonds dans un bob. Elle avait des yeux noisette qui brillaient de vie.

"Oh c'est génial! Moi aussi! Je veux dire je suis dans ce cours aussi. Je suis Candice," gazouilla la blonde. et Bella remercia à nouveau Mme B pour son secousse café.

Bella sourit et ouvrit sa portière puis elle s'assura qu'elle l'avait bien verrouillée avant de se tourner vers la fille, "Je suis Bella."

Candice sourit. "Ravie de te rencontrer Bella. D'où es-tu?"

"Euh je viens d'une petite ville du Vermont qui est à deux heures au sud," dit-elle et elles commencèrent à parler en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment.

"Vraiment? On ne dirait pas que tu es du Vermont. Je viens de Louisiane. Je ne pouvais plus attendre de venir ici cet été. Où es-tu allée à l'école?"

"Eh bien, je viens d'Arizona mais, euh je suis ici à l'université de Johnson," répondit-elle.

Candice fronça le nez. " Tu n'aimes pas t'éloigner de chez toi, n'est-ce pas? Moi je ne pouvais plus attendre de partir aussi loin que possible de ma ville natale, je vais en Floride. En quelle année es-tu?"

Bella sourit en remarquant la vitesse à laquelle Candice changeait de sujet de conversation, elle lui rappelait Bree d'une certaine façon.

"Euh, ouais, je vais commencer ma deuxième année et toi?"

Candice fit un mouvement de la main et elle rit. " Eh bien j'étais indécise jusqu'à il y a quelques mois et je me suis décidée pour l'enseignement et je suis vraiment en retard c'est pourquoi j'ai dû prendre ce cours cet été et je suis toujours en manque de crédits! Et Toi?"

Elles trouvèrent la petite salle qu'elles cherchaient et elles saluèrent le professeur avant de s'asseoir à l'avant de la classe. Bella ne se souciait pas de ce que pensaient les autres d'elle. Elle trouvait qu'elle était moins distraite quand elle était assise là aussi près que possible du prof. Elle pouvait mieux se concentrer et elle avait remarqué que si elle était bien concentrée en cours elle retenait mieux ce qui était dit et ensuite il était beaucoup plus facile d'apprendre. Plus d'une fois Edward avait souligné sa mémoire étonnante et il avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait une mémoire photographique extraordinaire.

Elle posa son sac sur son bureau et se tourna pour répondre plus facilement à Candice. "Je veux prendre de l'avance pour mes crédits. Je veux rentrer chez moi dès que possible et même si je vois ma famille tous les week-end, ce n'est pas pareil."

Candice soupira. "On dirait que tu es amoureuse, très chère."

Bella se sentit rougir. "Je le suis. Mon petit-ami est à la maison en train de m'attendre et je déteste être éloignée de lui," confessa-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Candice sourit. "Waouh, tu es si triste…" dit-elle mais le prof les interrompit en rappelant tout le monde à l'ordre.

Bella trouva le cours aussi intéressant qu'elle voulait et le temps passa. Heureusement la pension commençait à se remplir pendant la semaine et Bella la quittait tôt le matin puis ne rentrait que pour le dîner et allait dans sa chambre ainsi elle évitait de rencontrer Mark.

Elle passa la dernière semaine avant la rentrée à faire l'inventaire pour les boutiques d'Esmée et d'Alice et à organiser le grand déballage 'sur le trottoir' qui devait avoir lieu ce week-end. Chaque propriétaire de magasin sortait des tables à tréteaux pour vendre ses produits. Ce petit festival coïncidait avec l'élection du nouveau maire et Edward fut ravi de voir que son annonce de ne pas se représenter ne suscita que peu ou pas de réaction.

Le vote se déroula comme prévu et Carlisle Cullen devint le nouveau maire de Hope Springs. Ce soir-là il y eut un grand repas à la fortune du pot sous forme de pique-nique sur Dorset Common. Bella était assise sur des couvertures avec les femmes tandis que les hommes et les enfants participaient à une partie de base-ball simplifiée.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward et Brianna étaient partis camper et Bella était heureuse d'être occupée par toutes les activités en ville. Elle dîna avec Esmée et Carlisle avant qu'Alice, Rosalie et les enfants n'arrivent à sa porte pour l'emmener en 'camping' dans les bois derrière la maison.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où il se mit à pleuvoir et les uns après les autres les adultes et les enfants retournèrent dans la grande maison.

Le lendemain matin Carlisle et Esmée prirent des photos des femmes et des enfants endormis sur le sol du salon .

Les gars et Bree les taquinèrent sans pitié lorsqu'ils rentrèrent cet après-midi là et ensuite ils firent le projet d'aller tous camper ensemble le week-end du Labor Day*.

Edward taquina Bella cette nuit-là alors qu'elle était allongée, chaude et satisfaite dans ses bras et il admit que son idée de passer du temps entre frères et sœur avait payé car ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés. Elle avait remarqué pendant le dîner combien Bree avait été affectueuse avec eux et au lieu de bouder à leurs incessantes moqueries, elle avait fait comme eux et lorsqu'elle était partie se coucher elle les avait étreint chacun avec une véritable affection.

"J'aime notre grande famille mais je dois admettre que c'était bien de retrouver ma sœur et mes frères," la voix d'Edward roula dans l'obscurité alors qu'ils étaient étendus.

Bella déposa un baiser au milieu de sa poitrine avant de poser son menton entre ses mains qui étaient à plat sur sa poitrine. "Vous avez de la chance de vous avoir."

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bella en lui souriant : "Je suis chanceux de t'avoir," dit-il en l'approchant plus de lui et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent.

Peu de temps après Edward était au-dessus d'elle une fois de plus, les yeux noirs de désir. "Je veux m'enfouir au plus profond de toi."

Bella inclina ses hanches tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille d'Edward, ses talons poussaient ses fesses alors qu'elle grognait "fais-le donc!"

Les mains d'Edward saisirent ses hanches alors qu'il ondulait dans sa chaleur humide et en attente.

"Oh mon Dieu! Edward!" cria-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait chaque millimètre de sa queue et qu'il prenait un rythme presque punitif. A chaque fois il se retira presqu'entièrement, de façon que son piercing taquine son canal chaud avant de la pénétrer à nouveau avec acharnement jusqu'à ce que ses boules battent contre ses fesses.

"Putain, Bella, tu es tellement étroite. Putain bébé, bouge les hanches, oui comme ça! Mets–toi oui juste comme … agh!"

Quelques minutes plus tard Bella commença à trembler car elle sentait que la tension qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur grandissait et elle cria quand son orgasme la submergea. Le resserrement de ses parois fit qu'Edward la suivit juste après.

Esmée et Carlisle partaient la semaine suivante et ce fut le cœur triste que Bella alla dans la cuisine le dernier soir pour leur dire au revoir.

Les cours reprenaient et Bella ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de revenir à la maison une fois qu'ils seraient partis.

Elle passa beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils partent à parler de ses ressentis et de ses craintes avec Esmée, Carlisle, Edward et Jasper.

Elle comprit mieux ses peurs et elle put se rendre compte combien elles étaient irrationnelles, mais ça n'empêcha pas son cœur de battre à toute vitesse lorsqu'elle étreignit Esmée puis Carlisle.

Ils restèrent tous les trois au milieu de la cuisine et s'assurèrent que Bella avait bien eu les dernières photocopies de l'itinéraire de leur voyage ainsi que les détails de leur hébergement et de leurs vols, ainsi que tous les numéros de téléphone correspondant.

Jasper leur avait suggéré de laisser aussi toutes ces informations à Bella comme ils le faisaient avec le reste de leurs enfants, ça lui permettrait d'avoir l'impression d'avoir un certain contrôle sur la situation.

"Nous téléphonerons souvent, d'accord?" Et nous enverrons des cartes postales et nous serons sur Skype tous les dimanches. Nous t'aimons Bella," dit Esmée tranquillement.

Bella voulut paraître forte et elle les embrassa une dernière fois ensuite elle courut presque dehors et resta là à reprendre son souffle près de sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main dans son dos.

"Doucement, des respirations profondes, Bella." Edward lui mit une poche en papier dans sa main tremblante.

"Ça va aller, respire lentement, inspire, expire. C'est bien, encore petit cœur." Il laissa sa main sur elle, sur son ventre alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle si près qu'elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever dans son dos.

Quelques instants plus tard Bella respirait de nouveau calmement.

Edward fit courir ses lèvres sur le côté de son visage, "ça va mieux?"

Elle inspira et fit oui de la tête. Elle se tourna vers lui. "Merci bébé. J'étais presque perdue il y a une minute, mais maintenant je vais bien," déclara-t-elle en cherchant à voir son visage.

"Tu es bien sûre?"

Elle opina. "Ouais il faut que j'aie une emprise sur la réalité. Ils ne partent pas pour toujours. Ça n'est que pour quelques mois. Ce n'est pas comme quand tu es parti, tu sais?" Edward sourcilla. Il détestait se souvenir du salaud qu'il avait été et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était enfui loin de celle qui avait pris son cœur.

"Hey," dit-il tendrement en la prenant dans ses bras. "J'ai été un salaud. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais de cette façon et je remercie Dieu chaque jour que tu m'aies pardonné. Je ne pourrai plus jamais te faire ça ni à mes parents. Esmée et Carlisle ne peuvent pas faire de promesses qu'ils ne peuvent pas tenir. Rappelle-toi ils t'ont donné les clés de la maison. Ils ne l'auraient jamais fait s'ils ne te faisaient pas confiance comme à nous. "

Edward rit. "Ils te font sûrement plus confiance à toi qu'à Em, Jaz ou moi!"

Elle rit avant d'embrasser Edward tendrement et de lui promettre de l'appeler lorsqu'elle arriverait à la pension.

Edward resta pour la regarder partir alors qu'elle conduisait le long du chemin bordé d'arbres. Lorsqu'il ne put plus la voir il rentra pour retrouver ses parents.

Esmée semblait inquiète, "Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

Il hocha la tête. "Elle va aller mieux, M'am. Tu sais qu'il faut qu'elle travaille sur ça afin qu''elle ne s'effondre pas chaque fois que l'un de nous s'en va ou s'éloigne ou chaque fois qu'elle retourne à l'école. Jasper dit que c'est la seule façon pour elle de réaliser que plus personne dans sa vie ne va l'abandonner. Je sais que c'est dur, maman mais…"

Esmée le fixa puis roula des yeux. "Tu ne sais rien du tout Edward! Cette jeune fille a besoin de nous…"

Edward regarda son père pour obtenir de l'aide. "C'est ridicule maman," dit-il avec exaspération. "Il faut qu'elle réalise qu'elle peut faire face à votre départ! C'est de cela dont Bella a besoin!" sa voix été montée et il vit que Carlisle haussait les sourcils en guise d'avertissement silencieux.

Esmée le fixa un moment puis sa voix s'adoucit. "Désolé, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, mais notre fille est forte. Nous allons bien, maman je te le promets."

Elle hocha la tête et essaya de cacher les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux. "Promets-moi de nous appeler si tu as besoin de nous."

Carlisle sourit et passa son bras autour d'Esmée. Elle avait toujours été forte et pleine de vie et elle s'occupait de la ferme avec une poigne de fer. C'était vraiment rare qu'elle montre sa vulnérabilité à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui.

Edward se pencha pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue. "Je te le promets M'am ; papa et toi méritez ce temps pour vous. Vous avez travaillé dur tous les deux pendant toute votre vie et vous avez fait plus qu'assez pour nous, et maintenant c'est votre tour, d'en profiter, " murmura-t-il.

Esmée acquiesça. "Merci chéri. J'avais besoin de l'entendre!" Elle regarda tristement l'allée déserte maintenant puis elle se tourna et enlaça Carlisle d'un côté et Edward de l'autre et se dirigea vers la maison. "Qui voudrait de ce délicieux quatre-quarts aux pommes victoria avec de la bière au gingembre frais?"

Edward rencontra le regard amusé de Carlisle par-dessus la tête d'Esmée, ils grognèrent ensemble et Edward ricana. "Tu sais Esmée, il ne faut pas dépasser un certain poids pour monter en avion…"

Il glapit lorsqu'Esmée lui donna un coup sur le derrière et il se précipita dans la maison avant eux.

Carlisle serra son bras sur ses petites épaules et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. "Je t'aime, ma Chérie," chuchota-t-il.

"Je t'aime," répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui et de crier à Emmett d'enlever ses doigts de la sauce qu'elle venait de préparer pour la crème glacée des enfants.

**Ooo HS ooo**

Les choses devinrent folles chez les Cullen, Brianna commençait sa deuxième année et Esmée déléguait le travail de la ferme à son équipe, la boutique à Makenna et leur maison à Edward et Brianna.

Les caractères étaient surexcités et quelques soirs plus tard alors que Carlisle était dans son bureau, il partit se cacher loin de la tempête qui se déchaînait entre Esmée et Bree encore une fois au premier étage.

_"TU ES EN TRAIN DE RUINER MA VIE! JE NE COMRPENDS PAS POURQUOI RILEY NE PEUT PAS VENIR ETUDIER AVEC MOI L'APRÈS-MIDI! JE NE SUIS PAS UN BEBE!"_

Slam!

Carlisle fit la grimace en entendant Bree éclater en sanglots.

Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit Esmée qui claqua la porte de leur chambre puis il y eut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et qui frappait fort contre le mur.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et grogna.

_"BRIANNA CULLEN! JE TE PROMETS DE T'ENFERMER POUR LES CINQUANTE PROCHAINES ANNÉES SI TU ME CRIES DESSUS ENCORE! TU CONTINUES ENCORE ET JE T'EMPÊCHE DE VOIR CE GARÇON POUR TOUJOURS!"_

Carlisle décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir sinon ça allait vite dégénérer.

Il grimpa les marches deux par deux juste à temps pour voir sa femme passer près de lui, jurant comme un marin et la prochaine chose qu'il entendit fut la porte de leur salle de bain se fermer à clé en claquant.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et partit vers la chambre de Bree. Elle le fixa avec de grosses larmes coulant sur son visage. "Elle me déteste! Je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez voulue, si elle me déteste tellement! Elle a pris mon téléphone! Et _JE LA DETESTE_!" cria-t-elle avant de claquer sa porte et il entendit qu'elle la verrouillait.

Il alla dans sa chambre et trouva des vêtements entassés en pile par terre. Il pensa à la façon dont la dernière dispute avait commencé :

_Esmée était occupé à faire les bagages lorsque Bree l'informa qu'elle et Riley avait été mis ensemble pour faire un projet en science et qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble les semaines suivantes à la maison au motif que c'était plus calme. _

_Esmée avait refusé et pour couronner le tout elle avait téléphoné à la mère de Riley et insisté pour qu'ils soient tous les deux sous surveillance lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble._

_C'est à ce moment-là que Carlisle avait essayé d'intervenir, et ce fut sa première erreur. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il prononça ses mots fatidiques, "calmez-vous mes dames…"_

_Eslée fut la plus rapide,"Se calmer, se calmer ? Oh ce sera bien quand on rentrera à la maison de trouver un nouveau petit-enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, oui tu pourras me dire de me calmer !"_

_Il s'était senti comme si sa tête allait exploser, "Quoi?"_

_Bree fixa sa mère puis son père. "Tu es ménopausée ou quoi M'am? Parce que je pense que tu as perdu tout de ton ESPRIT aimant! Sérieusement? Sérieusement! Juste parce que tu as été rapide et perdue ne veut pas dire que je suis comme toi!"_

_"Brianna!" Carlisle savait qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation. _

_"VA DANS TA CHAMBRE!"_

_"NON! Je n'ai rien fait de mal!"_

_"D'accord! Je vais dans ma chambre!"_

_"Je viens moi aussi!"_

_"Brianna je te promets, je te jette dehors!" Esmée grommela et il jura qu'elle avait fait claquer ses dents en guise d'avertissement pendant que Brianna se moquait d'elle en la suivant de très près en lui disant d'une voix forte :"Quoi qu'il en soit je suis très contente que tu __ne soies pas ici pour mon anniversaire!"_

_"Ça c'est dans le cas où tu auras un anniversaire!"'_

_"OH MON D... ! JE TE DETESTE !"_

_C'est à ce moment-là que Carlisle s'était réfugié dans son bureau._

Il se souvint d'avoir essayé de prendre l'affaire en main et avoir passé l'heure suivante à d'abord essayer d'amadouer Esmée puis tenter de faire sortir Bree pour lui parler mais rien n'avait marché.

Finalement consterné il avait laissé tomber et avait conduit vers le pub d'Alistair pour dîner, dîner qu'Esmée n'avait pas encore préparé, et boire quelque chose de fort, il en avait désespérément besoin.

Alistair jeta un coup d'œil au docteur débraillé qui semblait complètement défait et il lui fit signe de venir à l'arrière à l'une des table de jardin où Edward été en train de boire une bière en lisant un magazine.

"Hey Edward regarde, on dirait que cet homme a besoin de passer un moment entre mecs," dit Alistair en tirant une chaise pour Carlisle.

"Papa – merde! Tu parais mal en point, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Edward en voyant son père dans une chemise inhabituellement froissée, les cheveux ébouriffés et le vieux jeans délavé qu'il ne portait qu'à la maison. Carlisle ne serait normalement jamais sorti de la maison dans cette tenue.

Carlisle lui fit une grimace et commanda un whisky single malt avec de la glace et une généreuse portion de tarte de Galway avec une salade du jardin.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait amener Carlisle à partir de la maison pour boire un coup et dîner dehors – sa sœur et sa mère.

"Elles se sont encore disputées?" demanda-t-il.

Carlisle hocha la tête. "Je te jure fiston ces deux-là sont impossibles! Rien ne leur va, elles ne sont pas comme vous les cas, il n'y avait pas d'intentions cachées ou de problèmes émotionnels avec vous les gars!" Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson puis il se pencha en avant et baissa la voix : "Je le jure devant Dieu, je préfère m'occuper de dix garçons que deux femmes réglées et chargées d'émotions!"

Edward éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait ce grand homme troublé par quelque chose mais voir Carlisle presqu'effrayé de rentrer chez lui était hilarant! Il avait envoyé un texto à ses frères et il sourit en les voyant se diriger vers eux.

Carlisle plissa les yeux alors qu'Emmett posait sa main dans son dos puis il fixa Edward, "Petit con, tu leur as dit pas vrai?" grogna-t-il alors que Jasper s'asseyait à côté de lui et Emmet près d'Edward.

Alistair n'était pas loin et il apporta une grande carafe de bière plus de verres et un autre whisky pour Carlisle.

Il les regarda tous en haussant ses sourcils broussailleux, et leur dit : "Maintenant les gars ne malmenez pas votre vieux père, vous m'entendez? On dirait qu'il a les mains pleines des deux femmes Cullen!"

"Comment tu sais ça toi?" demanda Carlisle.

Alistair rigola, " Carlisle mon ami, depuis le temps que je vois passer des gars dans ce bar, je reconnais les signes crois-moi," dit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il se pencha plus près et dit "Mak est un peu 'déraisonnable " à certains moments alors…" Il glapit de peur alors qu'une petite main se glissa dans son dos.

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez si bas?" demanda Makenna pour plaisanter.

Elle a été récompensée par cinq regards qui exprimaient la peur, la culpabilité et la gêne.

"Rien rien!" tempêta Alistair, ce qui ne fit que rendre Makenna un peu plus soupçonneuse.

Elle se redressa et croisa ses bras sur son ample poitrine. Makenna trouvait amusant que la plupart des hommes mate son cul dans des jeans serrés et ses seins dans des débardeurs étriqués, mais les hommes Cullen ne lui avaient toujours pas jeté un simple coup d'œil.

Carlisle soupire tristement. "Tu sais Makenna, tu dois bien être la seule ici à pouvoir me donner un avis sur la folie que j'ai laissée à la maison."

Elle sourit avec sympathie avant de se tourna vers son mari. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir où en est le dîner de Carlisle et rapporter quelques pommes de terre farcies et plus de chips de crevettes sur la table? Tout est sous contrôle à l'intérieur et nous pourrions en profiter pour faire une pause maintenant?"

Alistair acquiesça et Emmett ronronna joyeusement à la mention de ses apéritifs favoris. Les pommes de terres farcies de Makenna faisaient partie de la légende, l'intérieur avait été creusé et réduit en purée avec de la crème et garnie de bacon et de fromage et de crème plus aigre. Les chips calamari étaient exactement cela des bandes de calamars assaisonnés et frits sautés dans du sel avec du jus de citron pour faire les meilleures lanières de calamar à la française.

Makenna s'était enlevé son tablier à moitié et s'assit à coté de Carlisle et fit la conversation à tout le monte jusqu'à ce qu'Alistair revienne avec une énorme portion de la recette de la mère d'Alistair, la tarte aux fruits de mer Galway, qui contient des pétoncles, du crabe cuit délicatement recouvert de pâte feuilletée. Le tout était appétissant et nourrissant sans être lourd et Carlisle saliva d'anticipation.

Emmett frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre alors que l'un des serveurs aidait Alistair à amener deux énormes plateaux avec les pommes de terre et les chips calamari sur la table et il me perdit pas de temps pour se jeter sur les pommes de terre, essayant même de les manger sans se brûler la bouche.

Alistair amena son dîner et celui de Makenna à table avec un grand verre d'eau pour Makenna et un soda pour lui.

La table était silencieuse on n'entendait que les soupirs d'appréciation de Carlisle et les commentaires sporadiques d'Emmet . "Il me faut une deuxième femme" et " Rosie ne m'en voudrait pas si je te ramenais à la maison."

Vers la moitié du repas, Carlisle commença à raconter son histoire désolante. Il essaya de ne pas se joindre aux rires des autres lorsqu'il décrivit la façon dont Esmée et Bree en avaient fini avec lui alors qu'elles se disputaient, mais à la fin il se sentit bien de pouvoir rire, même si c'était à ses dépens, lorsqu'il décrivit comment il s'était précipité hors de la maison après avoir timidement demandé ce qu'il y avait pour dîner et qu'il avait été accueilli par un cri d'incrédulité d'Esmée et un "_Et toi tu penser à manger – maintenant_?" de Bree.

Alors que le rire se calmait, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et regarda autour de lui. "Je vous le dis, il faut que j'enregistre ce cri pour la prochaine fête d'Halloween! Les enfants ne reviendront plus jamais!"

Jasper s'étira et rigola. "Eh bien tu es probablement très content de ne pas avoir entendu Alice, la semaine dernière lorsque Brady a décidé de faire pipi dans le parfum de grand prix de sa mère – et ce devant les épouses Volturi qui s'étaient arrêtées pour voir un catalogue de meubles de luxe."

"Elle m'a téléphoné quelques minutes après qu'elles soient parties et je jure, les oiseaux ont pris leur envol! Tout ce que j'entendais c'était … 'et viens et récupère ton fils!' Inutile de dire que j'y suis allé dans les minutes suivantes, toutes sirènes allumées. Je suis arrivé et il errait dans la cour avec son déguisement de cow-boy, chapeau, t-shirt, baskets, son étui et le pistolet jouet et son autre pistolet dégainé! Il avait abandonné son short quelque part le long du chemin. Il était complètement imperturbable à la diatribe de sa mère et j'ai dû l'emmener au poste avec moi pour le reste de la journée!"

Une fois que tout fut débarrassé et que Carlisle, Edward, Alistair et Makenna sirotaient leur irish coffee, Makenna se pencha et sourit à Carlisle.

"Tu sais May-May et Bree montrent juste leur peur d'être séparées pour un moment. Elles dépasseront ça et tout ira bien. Tu verras,"dit-elle avec une calme assurance.

Carlisle renifla, "Je suppose que c'est ma faute me marier avec une femme irlandaise rousse et avoir une fille rousse et irlandaise elle aussi!"

Edward protesta avec bonhommie tandis que Mak se mit à rire. "Dis-moi à ce sujet! Alistair peut s'emporter aussi et perdre son sang-froid mais c'est ponctuel ensuite ça lui passe et puis c'est fini. J'étais morte de trouille au début que nous étions mariés et vous savez que je me suis retrouvée dans votre chambre d'amis plus d'une fois mais maintenant je laisse passer la tempête et je l'ignore jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé. Ce qui est vraiment drôle c'est de le voir discuter avec lui-même – une vraie partie de rigolade!"

Edward et Carlisle se levèrent. "Allez viens 'vieil homme' je te raccompagne à la maison." Ils payèrent leur note et Edward reconduisit Carlisle à la ferme.

"Que fait Bella?"

"Elle est complètement plongée dans son travail scolaire et probablement elle va encore en faire trop, mais elle n'a pas eu d'autre cauchemar et je dois lui parler sur Skype ce soir!"

"Elle ne revient pas à la maison cette semaine n'est-ce pas?"

Edward secoua la tête. "Non. Elle veut penser à ses cours et prendre de l'avance sur ses devoir, mais elle sera là pour la fête de Bree le week-end prochain."

Ils restèrent assis dans la voiture et dans l'obscurité. Après un moment Carlisle parla à nouveau. "Edward, je veux juste te dire combien ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi, de l'homme que tu es devenu. Prends bien soin de nos filles lorsque nous serons partis."

Ils s'étreignirent et Edward sentit son père lui embrasser le front, "Merci papa ça signifie beaucoup. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber."

Carlisle entra sur la pointe des pieds et il posa sa veste et ses chaussures au vestiaire. En passant par le salon il vit Esmée recroquevillée sur le canapé. Il s'approcha et vit une faible trace de larmes sur sa joue.

"Allez Essie, darling, il est temps d'aller au lit," murmura-t-il en la soulevant à la manière d'une jeune mariée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant du mouvement près d'elle. Carlisle la déposa sur le lit et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son cou. "Je suis désolée d'être aussi folle furieuse," dit-elle.

Carlisle sourit," Oui tu l'es et je t'adore – hey qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Son regard passa de l'amusement à l'inquiétude en voyant les yeux verts se remplir de larmes.

"Ils vont tellement me manquer. Est-ce qu'on fait la bonne chose?" demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Carlisle se coucha au-dessus d'elle et frotta ses joues avec ses pouces. "Nous allons manquer les uns aux autres mais c'est la meilleure chose pour toi et moi. Nous avons donné à nos enfants la plus grande partie de nos vies pendant les trente-cinq dernières années et maintenant il est temps de commencer à avoir le meilleur pour nous-mêmes, ne penses-tu pas?"

Elle hocha la tête doucement. " Tu es si compréhensif, comment puis-je être si chanceuse?"

Carlisle glissa un doigt sous la bretelle en satin de sa chemise de nuit alors que ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Nous avons eu de la chance. Nous nous sommes trouvés, souviens-toi et je t'aime plus que je l'aurai cru possible. Tu es une mère géniale, bébé et une femme étonnante. Es-tu prête à venir voir le monde avec moi et n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que l'amour avec moi chaque jour pendant les trois prochains mois?"

Elle tendit le bras et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avant de glisser ses mains sur sa peau chaude, "Je suis bien plus que prête…"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella versa une petite larme lorsqu'Esmée et Carlisle l'appelèrent pour lui dire au revoir mais sinon elle était vraiment contente d'être de retour à l'école.

Elle aimait être sollicitée par ses nouveaux cours et le seul point noir à l'horizon était le fait que Mark Watson-Smythe rodait toujours autour d'elle et saisissait chaque opportunité. Elle ne lui laissait pas trop de chances et elle était vraiment ravie que la pension soit vraiment pleine de monde et elle devint amie avec la plupart des étudiants. La maison hébergeait huit étudiants, en plus de Mark dans l'appartement mansardé. Le sous-sol était aménagé en appartement avec un jardin pour Mme B. elle avait trois chambres, deux salles de bain une petite cuisine, un salon et une salle à manger et le jardin qui donnait sur son salon. Le rez-de-chaussée de la maison comprenait la salle commune qui servait de salle à manger et qui pouvait accueillir au moins une vingtaine de personnes, une bibliothèque / salle d'étude et une grande cuisine aérée.

Pendant la semaine, quelques étudiants se rassemblaient dans le salon pour regarder du sport ou des films sur l'écran plat ou ils profitaient d'un verre en discutant. Mme B. était très tolérante au sujet de la socialisation des étudiants, tant qu'ils n'amenaient pas des invités pour la nuit et que tous les bruits se calmaient à onze heures du soir.

A la fin de la première semaine de cours, Bella fut invitée à une fête au bout de la rue, elle allait descendre lorsqu'elle vit Mark qui la regardait avec intérêt.

"Hum, ça a l'air bien, merci," dit-elle à Dash.

Dash repoussa ses cheveux bleu foncé de son visage et acquiesça, "Cool - on peut y aller ensemble, ouais?"

Bella se leva et ramassa son sac. "Génial, je te retrouve à dix-neuf heures?"

Dash se leva aussi, " Dix-huit, la bande veut aller manger indonésien, d'abord."

Bella fit un au revoir à tout le monde de la main et ils se dirigèrent dehors.

"Euh, Bella? Quel est le problème avec le Professeur trou duc?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "De quoi tu parles?"

Dash secoua la tête. "Nous parlerons en marchant," dit-il alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Mark sortit.

Dash roula des yeux, prit le bras de Bella et ils traversèrent la route.

Mark lui sourit lorsqu'il passa près d'elle puis il monta dans sa voiture de sport rouge cerise.

Bella secoua la tête alors qu'il démarrait dans un crissement de pneus, "Idiot!"

Dash la regarda. "Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué que tu quittais la pièce lorsqu'il arrivait. Ou alors tu ne manges avec nous que si tu es assise le plus loin possible de lui – il te harcèle?"

Bella soupira et haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment, Je veux dire il n'a jamais rien dit mais il est juste …" elle regarda ses pieds puis Dash à nouveau, " Il me fait sentir mal à l'aise. Ou peut-être que je devrai dire qu'il me déconcerte. Il me regarde tout le temps et …"

"Et il te regarde comme si tu étais quelque chose à manger!" finit-il pour elle et ils se sourirent.

"D'accord! Je déteste ça mais je ne suis pas sûre de quoi faire à ce sujet. Je lui ai déjà dit deux fois que je ne tolèrerai aucune conduite inappropriée venant de lui," dit-elle en arrangeant son sac à dos.

"Tu as un peu de travail sur le terrain ce semestre, n'est-ce pas?" Dash le savait parce qu'il était avec l'amie de Bella qui était en cours avec elle, Casey et il savait que Casey venait juste de trouver du travail au jardin d'enfants à Burlington, où elle allait travailler pendant deux semaines.

"Oui j'ai fait une demande à l'école de ma ville et à deux autres tout près, l'une à Woodstock et l'autre à Reading, une ville toute proche. J'attends juste une réponse." Ils allèrent vers la bibliothèque et ils purent voir Casey qui les attendait, Bella se tourna vers Dash, "Ecoute merci pour ton intérêt mais s'il te plaît n'en parle pas, bon tu sais. Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien et que je deviens paranoïaque."

Dash cacha son froncement de sourcil puis il lui sourit et se dirigea vers Casey et l'embrassa.

Bella entra et se trouva un siège dans la salle de lecture. Heureusement ses cours d'anglais comprenaient beaucoup d'étudiants et ça permettait à Bella de se sentir en sécurité.

Mark n'avait rien fait pour attirer l'attention sur elle et il avait gardé ses commentaires uniquement sur les cours avec seulement un ou deux commentaires écrits dans la marge de ses devoirs que Bella avait résolument ignoré.

Elle appela Edward avant de sortir ce soir-là et il était heureux qu'elle puisse se détendre un peu au lieu de passer tout son week-end à étudier.

Bree était occupée à mettre le dîner dans leurs assiettes lorsqu'Edward rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche.

Bree avait décidé d'avoir la fête pour son anniversaire le week-end suivant, ainsi Bella pourrait être là et Riley était absent ce soir-là, il avait une soirée de football et elle et Edward allaient se faire une soirée cinéma.

"Comment va Bella ce soir?" demanda Bree en ajoutant une part de frites à la française à côté de du chou et des côtelettes de porc qu'ils avaient fait cuire pour le dîner.

Edward prit deux bouteilles d'eau du frigo et ils se dirigèrent vers le patio.

Roscoe était étendu par terre à côté de Bree parce qu'il savait qu'elle était plus susceptible qu'Edward de lui faire passer quelques choses à manger.

"Elle va à une fête avec un groupe d'amis."

Bree haussa les sourcils," Waouh, Bella sort? C'est énorme – bon, je suis ravie qu'elle profite un peu de sa vie à l'université."

"Ouais elle travaille très dur et je me fais du souci pour elle. Je veux qu'elle ait du divertissement et l'expérience des bonnes choses de la vie avant que nous – bon, tu sais, avant qu'elle s'installe dans cette petite ville avec moi qui suis ennuyeux," dit-il en riant dédaigneusement.

Bree secoua la tête." Tu es idiot quelquefois, Eddie! N'as-tu jamais pensé que c'est peut-être unique ment de ça que Bella a besoin, une ville calme et toi! Elle aurait pu partir il y a longtemps, quelques jours après être arrivée ou dès qu'elle a eu assez d'argent en travaillant à la boutique mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle est restée, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit restée uniquement parce qu'elle avait un endroit chaud pour dormir ; elle est tombée amoureuse de toi, de nous et de cette ville." Elle roula des yeux et prit une petite côtelette. "Tu ne te vois pas clairement, n'est-ce pas?"

Edward ne répondit pas et ils continuèrent à manger en silence pendant quelques minutes. Il posa son couteau et sa fourchette et prit son eau.

"Alors comment fais-tu pour être si maligne?" demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

Elle souffla. "Ouais, bon tu penses qu'après vous trois, je pourrai être un délinquant ou l'idiote du village, n'est-ce pas?"

Ils rirent et il dit qu'entre lui et Emmett ces deux places étaient déjà prises.

Bree sourit grisée, "Je sais que tu te sens comme si tu étais le' mouton noir' et le rebelle parce que tu as des tatouages et ces piercings," Bree fit jouer ses sourcils et Edward rosit et maudit ses grandes gueules de frères, "Mais je suis fière de toi et de pouvoir t'appeler mon frère, Edward. Je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être dans cette famille. M'am et Pa' sont des parents merveilleux - ils ont tellement d'amour à donner, tu sais?"

Edward opina, "Même quand toi et maman arrivez à faire partir papa de la maison?"

Bree rigola, "Oh ma parole! Si tu avais vu comment il était terrifié! Il s'est précipité dans l'escaliers comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses!"

Edward rit et agita son doigt devant elle, "En fait c'est vrai ils le poursuivaient!"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, "Comme je le disais, ils sont géniaux et vous mes frères l'êtes aussi. Ça n'est pas grave que vous soyez plus âgés que moi," elle mordit sa lèvre et ses yeux scintillaient, "euh, vieux hommes, vraiment … HEY! Edward, NOOON!" elle hurla alors qu'Edward bondissait sur ses pieds et se jetait sur elle, lui faisant des chatouilles pendant qu'elle se tortillait et le suppliait d'arrêter.

"Je vais t'en donner moi du 'vieux' mademoiselle!" grogna-t-il avec un rire diabolique.

Roscoe s'assit et regarda le spectacle – il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas oublier de lui donner davantage à manger.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils se couchèrent sur la pelouse. Bree rigola de nouveau quand Edward fit passer ses doigts sur son bras et elle repoussa ses longs cheveux auburn de son visage, ses yeux verts étincelaient de bonheur. "Je t'aime grand frère et je pense que tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans la vie de Bella," dit-elle doucement.

Edward roula sur le côté et se redressa. Il regarda vers la femme/enfant. Elle était un parfait mélange de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Elle avait le visage en cœur d'Esmée, ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux verts mais elle avait le menton et la bouche de Carlisle. Le cœur d'Edward se serra un peu en voyant à quelle vitesse elle avait grandi.

Il soupira et tapota son nez, "Je t'aime aussi canaille et si le petit Riley te fait du mal, et bien nous savons tous comment ça va finir!"

Ils se levèrent et frottèrent leurs vêtements avant de rentrer avec leurs assiettes, avec Roscoe sur leurs talons, espérant quelque chose.

Dans la cuisine Edward nettoya les assiettes, s'assurant de garder quelques restes pour le chien pendant que Bree rangeait le reste.

"Alors nous avons le dîner d'anniversaire chez Alice demain soir. Es-tu prête?"

"Bien sûr, es-tu prêt à avoir Sherri et Caitlyn à dormir ici?"

Il grogna et Bree lui donna un coup dans le bras alors qu'ils allaient au salon pour regarder un film.

"Ça ne me pose pas de problème d'avoir tes amies ici pour dormir tant que vous ne vous promenez pas en sous-vêtements et que vous ne restez pas à bavarder toute la nuit."

Bree roula des yeux, "Pourquoi diable se promènerait-on en sous-vêtements?"

"Je te connais, canaille et tu es du genre : _oooh la maison est à nous – ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y a que mon frère et il s'en fiche…" _ dit-il d'une voix ridicule et haut perchée en roulant des hanches et en agitant ses bras.

Bree rigola. "Merci mon dieu tu n'es pas gay, Eddie, tu serais la pire 'reine' du coin!"

Lorsqu'Edward se mit au lit ce soir-là son téléphone sonna et il sourit en voyant la photo de Bella s'illuminer.

"Hey amour, comment c'était?"

"C'était bien. Nous sommes allés dîner en premier et ensuite nous sommes allés à la fête ou 'kegger' comme ils l'appellent.' Bella était assise à la fenêtre regardant la rue tranquille.

"Tu t'es bien amusée?"

Bella soupira, "Ça allait, je suppose mais tu m'as manqué ainsi que la maison. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une perdante? Tout le monde dit que je ne sais pas m'amuser!"

Edward rit en l'imaginant bouder. Lorsqu'il lui demanda elle rigola.

"Peut-être?"

"Bien et bien tu me manques beaucoup aussi ma douce. Ne t'inquiète pas, la semaine va vite passer et puis tu rentreras à la maison et nous aurons à nous occuper des millions d'amis de Bree puis Emmett jouera ou se comportera comme un ado!"

Bella bailla.

"Hmmm désolée, mais je suis fatiguée," dit-elle.

"Va te coucher et je t'appellerai demain, amour. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Elle se coucha et la dernière pensée fut qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre la semaine entière se passe.

.

_Labor Day : 1er lundi du mois de septembre._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui!<strong>_

_**Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tard j'ai perdu mon fichier à cause d'un formatage il faut que je recommence ... désolée...**_

_**Merci d'être passées par là**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope Springs **appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated** M – **vous êtes averties.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 27<strong>

**Anniversaire et feuilles d'automne**

Samedi était une belle journée précoce d'automne. Edward trébucha dans l'escalier en entendant le vacarme tôt ce matin. Il ignora toutes les femmes dans la cuisine et fit son chemin vers la cafetière pour se verser une grande tasse de boisson aromatique en y ajoutant du lait frais et il en avala une grande gorgée.

Hmm, presque meilleur que du sexe, pensa-t-il avant de regarder vers où Bella était installée avec un sourire amusé sur le visage et cela le fit se lever et aller vers elle.

"Bonjour, amour," murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche souriante, avant de tirer un tabouret et de prendre un autre café.

Alice secoua la tête vers l'homme endormi et sourit à Bella. "Donc je suppose que tu n'as pas eu trop d'action ce matin, Bells ? "

"Alice !" Bella la réprimanda sévèrement mais Edward la regarda et vit un scintillement dans ses yeux puis regarda sa belle-sœur.

"Par l'enfer que fais-tu ici aussi tôt, enquiquineuse ?"

Alice rit, "Eh bien pour ton information, boud-ward, il est sept heures passées et Rosie et moi allons vous aider à installer la décoration et à préparer la maison pour la fête. Il y a beaucoup à faire ! Bella et Rachel vont s'occuper de faire les pains et les accompagnements, Jasper et toi vous occuperez du barbecue tout en surveillant les enfants dans la piscine et Emmett se chargera de la sécurité dans les coins sombres du jardin et dans le salon, Makenna et Angela nous aiderons avec les cotillons pour les filles et d'autres trucs marrants pour les garçons aussi."

Edward secoua doucement sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. "Wouah, tu as dit tout ça sans reprendre ton souffle et sans devenir écarlate !" dit-il émerveillé.

Alice lui lança un regard dur et serra ses petits poings sur ses hanches. "Edward Cullen, est-ce que tu m'as écoutée ? Il y a des tonnes de choses à faire aujourd'hui les fêtes ne s'organisent pas toutes seules tu sais ! Et maintenant c'est ce que tu vas aller faire. En premier..."

Edward prit une grande gorgée de café, ignorant la brûlure _ça allait vraiment être une très longue journée._

Trois heures plus tard Edward essuyait la sueur de son front et l'échelle tangua dangereusement d'un côté car ses mains étaient glissantes, il entendit Jasper jurer. "Tiens cette putain d'échelle droite ! Putain Edward, si je tombe, je te tue !"

"Désolé frangin, il en reste encore beaucoup ?" demanda-t-il un peu plus qu'énervé par ces millions de lumières qu'ils avaient accrochées ainsi que ces millions de lanternes et ça ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

"Merci putain, c'est le dernier. Je te jure si jamais elle m'en apporte d'autres, je l'arrête moi-même ! Elle est..."

"Elle est quoi Jasper ? Je te défie de finir cette phrase si tu veux encore dormir dans notre lit la semaine prochaine." La voix d'Alice résonna de la véranda et la main d'Edward relâcha la pression faisant osciller l'échelle dangereusement.

Dix minutes après, un Jasper tout rouge descendit. Edward essaya de s'éloigner de son frère mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup de poing sur son bras.

"Aïe ! C'est quoi ce bordel, Jasper ?"

"Ça c'est pour avoir mal tenu l'échelle, imbécile, je suis presque tombé !"

"LES GARS ! Ça suffit !" Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux et virent une Bella furieuse.

"Mais, amour, il… "

Bells, c'était..."

"_Je. M'en. Fiche !_ Maintenant il faut que vous faisiez attention à vos vilaines bouches parce que vous n'êtes pas seuls !" siffla-telle en les regardant.

Jasper sentit une petit main tirer sur son jeans et lorsqu'il regarda en bas il vit Brady qui le fixait confus, "Papa pourquoi tu te bats avec oncle Eddy ? Il a été méchant ?"

Jasper laissa échapper un souffle de frustration et s'accroupit. "Non, Oncle Eddie n'est pas méchant, fiston. Il s'est juste trompé et je suis presque tombé et alors ça m'a un peu énervé. Je ne voulais pas crier sur oncle Eddie."

Il se releva et tendit sa main. Edward la prit en hésitant. "Je suis désolé d'avoir crié Edward," dit Jasper tranquillement alors que ses yeux lançaient des poignards à son frère.

Edward sourit en lui serrant la main. "Ce n'est pas grave Jasper, tout le monde commet des erreurs parfois."

Jasper et Alice essayaient d'enseigner à leurs enfants et en particulier à Brady, qu'il fallait savoir pardonner et avoir de la patience avec ses frères et sœurs et les autres membres de la famille.

Brady hocha la tête avec satisfaction en voyant son père et son oncle se réconcilier avant de monter les marches du perron et prendre la main de Bella. "Viens ma Belle, je pense qu'ils sont sous contrôle maintenant. Allons voir où en est oncle Em."

Bella s'empêcha de sourire et hocha la tête. "Je pense que tu as raison, Brady, merci pour ton aide."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes, "Alice vous cherche tous les deux."

Edward gémit et Jasper secoua la tête tristement. Il pouvait commander ses hommes et il représentait la loi à des kilomètres à la ronde mais sa petite femme le mettait à genoux à chaque fois, il savait bien que toute résistance était inutile."

Jasper attendit qu'ils soient seuls et il bouscula Edward. "Leçons de morale de merde !"

Edward se mit à rire en prenant l'échelle et ils marchèrent jusqu'au hangar pour la stocker et ranger tous les outils qu'ils avaient utilisés.

"Tu te souviens comment papa nous a appris à ne pas nous chamailler les uns les autres ?"

Jasper ricana. "Tu veux dire quand il nous attachait ensemble pour un week-end avec une corde passée autour de la taille ? Oh oui mon gars, nous étions tous tellement en colère !"

"Nous étions tellement en colère contre maman et papa que nous en oubliions de nous battre entre nous, sauf bien sûr quand nous avons dû aller dans la salle de bain avec Emmett. Je me souviens d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en demandant qu'on me détache !"

Ils en riaient encore ne se dirigeant à l'arrière de la maison où la fête dans la piscine battait son plein.

Emmett était assis sur un haut tabouret dans son jeans noir et large, son t-shirt noir et ses lunettes de soleil. Sers bras énormes étaient croisés et il paraissait intimidant comme l'enfer.

Jasper et Edward étaient habillés de façon identique à Emmett et Rosalie fit remarquer que la plupart des adolescentes allaient vouloir être 'sauvées' dans l'après -midi.

Bella, Rachel et Rosalie garnissaient la table du grand buffet avec de la nourriture et des boissons, pendant qu'Alice s'occupait de la musique d'ambiance.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, sauf quelques incidents mineurs, des plaisanteries d'enfant ou des mauvais comportements dans la piscine, quelques gars qui fumaient et des plus grands qui essayèrent de mettre la pagaille dans la fête. Mais il suffit à Emmett et Edward d'élever la voix ou de montrer l'éclat de l'insigne de Jasper pour que tout le monde se disperse.

A dix-neuf heures, toutes les lumières scintillaient dans les arbres et autour de la cour tandis que Jasper et Edward cuisaient et servaient ce qui semblait être des centaines de hamburgers et de hot-dogs.

Tout le monde a été invité à se changer et à s'habiller avant de dîner. Ensuite la fête se déplaça à l'intérieur. Le salon avait été débarrassé de tous les meubles et l'un des grands de l'école secondaire fut désigné comme DJ.

La musique jouait et les adultes gardèrent un œil attentif sur tout ce qu'il se passait.

Juste après minuit la fête se termina et les parents arrivèrent pour récupérer leurs enfants. Bree a embrassé ses frères et belles-sœurs et elle les a remerciés pour lui avoir organisé la plus merveilleuse fête qui soit ! Esmée et Carlisle lui avaient parlé plus tôt sur Skype et Carlisle fut tout dérouté mais soulagé de constater que sa femme et Bree avaient agi comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais disputées.

Tout le monde participa au nettoyage et au rangement et Edward envoya Bree et ses deux meilleures amies, Sherri et Catlin se doucher et préparer leur lit.

En une heure tout fut rangé parfaitement une fois de plus. Tous les restes de nourriture furent soit rangés soit distribués aux invités. Ensuite la famille s'assit au salon sirotant une bière à l'exception de Bella et d'Alice qui buvaient de l'eau.

Rosalie regarda sa sœur en plissant les yeux, "Ali c'est la deuxième fois que je te voie opter pour de l'eau au lieu de vin. Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire ?"

Alice regarda Jasper qui sourit et lui fit un léger signe de tête. "Alice et moi sommes enceinte," dit Jasper.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Bella alors que tout le monde se précipita pour les embrasser.

"Félicitations Alice !" dit Bella en embrassant son amie.

"Ça va Bella ?" demanda-telle doucement.

Bella la regarda bizarrement. " Bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas !" Soudain elle réalisa. "Oh Alice bien sûr, je suis heureuse pour toi et Jasper, ce n'était pas le moment pour moi de devenir mère je suis toujours triste pour mon bébé mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas contente pour vous les gars !"

Alice poussa un soupir de soulagement. Même si Jasper l'avait assurée que Bella prendrait bien cette nouvelle, elle était toujours préoccupée par sa réaction.

Après que Jasper eut mis les enfants dans la voiture ils partirent bientôt suivis par Rosalie et Emmett qui avaient récupéré les leurs.

Edward éteignit les lumières et Bella rinça les deniers verres et jeta les bouteilles vides dans le bac de recyclage avant de monter tous les deux à l'étage.

Bella aurait voulu dormir dans son appartement mais Edward avait insisté pour qu'elle dorme avec lui dans son ancienne chambre.

Esmée avait rénové chacune des chambres d'enfant de ses fils et leur avait donné un décor plus adulte. Finis les petits lits, à la place il y avait un grand lit pour les couples. La pièce qui servait à stocker le linge des chambres avait été transformée en dortoir pour les petits-enfants avec deux ensembles de lits superposés de chaque côté de la pièce et une grande étagère chargée de jouets et de livres servait de séparation entre le côté fille et celui des garçons.

La chambre d'Edward était décorée avec goût en bleu marine et blanc. Des meubles blancs étaient recouverts de carreaux bleus, de rayures et de motifs, et une énorme couette bleue et blanche en patchwork recouvrait le centre du lit.

Les rideaux bleu marine et la dentelle blanche en dessous donnaient un aspect doux et masculin à la chambre.

Edward prit une douche pendant que Bella jetait un coup d'œil aux filles. Elle sourit, elles dormaient toutes soit sur le matelas soit dans le lit de Bree. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte doucement. Elle était sûre qu'elles allaient passer une bonne nuit après cette journée trépidante.

Bella prit rapidement ses vêtements pour la nuit puis prit une douche dans la salle de bain des invités, enfila son pyjama et un débardeur avant de revenir dans la chambre d'Edward.

Roscoe dormait en haut de l'escalier, c'était sa place quand il était chez May-May.

Bella le caressa et entra dans la chambre et referma la porte au moment où Edward sortait de la salle de bain vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de ses hanches. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle s'accélérer, alors que ses yeux voyageaient sur son corps, ses larges épaules et ses bras musclés qui ondulaient alors qu'il séchait vigoureusement ses cheveux dans une serviette d'une main tandis que l'autre frottait distraitement ses abdominaux.

Bella se lécha les lèvres et ses yeux dévorèrent ses abdos. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Toute pensée s'arrêta alors que son regard suivait ses poils fins qui tourbillonnaient et se dirigeaient vers le bas, en haut de la serviette. _Et ses hanches, oh mon Dieu, ses hanches et leur 'V' !_

Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher elle gémit bruyamment.

"Désolée !" haleta-t-elle, troublée et rougissante alors qu'Edward la regarda et eut un petit rire.

"Pas besoin de t'excuser, amour, je me sens comme ça tout le temps quand je te voie."

Elle secoua la tête en regardant ses mains. Elle était mortifiée d'avoir été surprise en train de quasiment le violer des yeux !

La bite d'Edward se redressa pour l'occasion alors qu'il se pavanait en se rapprochant assez d'elle pour qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant son estomac et sa serviette tendue comme une tente.

"Isabella" déclara-t-il d'une voix rugueuse et remplie d'émotions.

Son doigt se posa sous son menton avant qu'il ne bascule doucement son visage pour que ses yeux verts flamboyants et sombres rencontrent ses grands yeux bruns.

"Tu ressembles à une biche dans une clairière, amour. Tu as l'air si délicate et si fragile," sa main effleura son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. La respiration de Bella s'accéléra pendant que son ongle grattait doucement son mamelon mais elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ses yeux hypnotiques. Sa peau brûlait là où sa main l'avait touchée.

"Mais au-delà de cette fragilité il y a une force et cette force est magnifique à regarder. Tes yeux sont comme s'ils avaient vécu pendant mille ans et pourtant je vois toujours tes yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc et la surprise." Il s'arrêta, ses doigts caressaient légèrement son estomac et ses yeux s'obscurcissaient, il traça la courbe de l'os de sa hanche puis sa main descendit tout à coup pour prendre sa chaleur en coupe et frotter son humidité à travers son short.

Elle soupira et appuya sur la main d'Edward un instant, c'en était assez pour la faire jouir. Instantanément la main libre d'Edward la saisit par la taille et il la rapprocha de lui si près que chaque centimètre carré de son corps se pressait contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir sa turgescence pressée contre la douceur de son ventre et elle gémit quand elle comprit qu'à moment donné, Edward avait laissé tomber sa serviette.

Il rit en la regardant. "C'est ça les yeux écarquillés dont je parlais. As-tu une idée de combien j'aime te baiser, Isabella Swan ?"

Elle avait fait glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine et elle serrait ses épaules, ses yeux s'assombrissaient de plus en plus. "Presqu'autant que je t'aime, putain, Edward Cullen ? J'ai besoin de toi."

Ces trois derniers mots le libérèrent et il grogna du fond de sa poitrine en écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Leurs langues se battirent en duel pour un moment avant que Bella ne cède et elle entendit le grondement victorieux d'Edward alors qu'il dominait sa bouche. Ses mains étaient occupées à caresser ses seins, pinçant ses mamelons durs et déjà allongés alors qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir approfondir leur baiser.

Enfin la nécessité de respirer prit le dessus et ils se séparèrent. Les yeux d'Edward étaient devenus presque noirs de convoitise alors qu'il haletait fort.

"Putain Bella tu es comme une drogue pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais assez de toi. Ta peau est comme de la soie filée..."

Elle poussa un soupir tremblant et se recula de lui. Ses doigts saisirent son débardeur et elle le passa par dessus sa tête avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon et elle les laissa là, en petit tas à ses pieds.

Les yeux d'Edward brûlaient sa peau en regardant son corps irisé par le clair de lune.

"Tu es si belle," murmura-t-il avec révérence.

Elle lui sourit comme le ferait une sirène, lui prit la main et les dirigea vers son lit avant de se coucher et de tendre les mains vers lui.

"Aime-moi."

Edward vint à coté d'elle rapidement, écartant ses jambes avant de pousser ses hanches contre les siennes. "Je t'adore," dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pendant que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient et qu'il les amenait au-dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent la tête de lit en fer forgé.

"Accroche-toi là," dit-il.

Les yeux de Bella se sont grand ouverts mais elle lui obéit. Il fit glisser son corps sur le sien laissant sa langue et ses dents la goûter.

Il grignota ses clavicules avant de passer sur l'arrondi de ses seins. Il les malaxa, suça et lécha autour de l'aréole avant de se calmer et de téter se mamelons, apaisant la douleur puis il recommença une fois de plus à la taquiner, si bien qu'elle était devenue fiévreuse pour avoir sa langue et ses dents.

"Edward ! Putain ! Ne me taquine plus !" lui ordonna-t-elle en l'implorant.

Il descendit, léchant son ventre plat, bas, plus bas vers sa féminité. Il suça ses lèvres charnues tandis que ses doigts la titillaient et encerclaient son clitoris.

"Regarde-moi," ordonna-t-il alors que sa bouche s'abaissait pour saisir son petit bout dur dans sa bouche et il le suça fortement. Il l'utilisa comme une petite langue, l'embrassant à la française ce qui lui fit serrer les jambes, elle dut prendre un oreiller pour se recouvrir le visage alors qu'elle se laissait aller et elle sentit un pincement sur son clitoris alors qu'il lapait tout ce quelle lui envoyait comme un homme savourant son dessert.

Enfin il revint vers le haut et Bella, les yeux plissés regarda son beau visage.

"Je t'adore," répéta-t-il en poussant son extrémité palpitante dans sa douceur. Elle se cambra, son piercing ajouta encore plus de sensation et elle put se sentir presque partir à nouveau.

Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules alors qu'il s'introduisait en elle.

La sueur faisait glisser leur corps l'un contre l'autre et s'est comme s'il ne faisait plus qu'un. Il allait en elle fortement et sûrement et Bella perdit tout sens de la réalité quand elle jouit, emportée dans une spirale qui l'amenait à chaque fois plus haut et à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle sanglote contre son épaule et qu'enfin il saisisse son menton entre ses doigts et la regarde fixement dans les yeux avant de jouir lui aussi, sa féminité le massant doucement.

Doucement l'air autour d'eux refroidit, leur respiration ralentit et Edward appuya son front contre le sien.

"C'était..."

"Extraordinaire !"

"Incroyable !"

" Prodifiant !"

Edward se retira de sa chaleur en riant avec lassitude. "Prodifiant, hein? Tu créés de nouveaux mots ?"

Elle eut un petit rire en le repoussant sur le dos et elle s'affala sur sa poitrine pendant que leurs peaux commençaient à refroidir.

"Bien sûr que je le fais ! Humm je sais que nous devrions prendre une douche mais je ne pense pas que j'aie assez d'énergie pour me bouger."

Edward embrassa son front et glissa sous elle.

"Laisse-moi mon cœur," dit-il et il se leva et se fila remplir la baignoire. Il utilisa des sels de bain au pin et au tea-tree avant de revenir à la chambre et de lever Bella.

Elle sourit paresseusement pendant qu'il débarrassait leurs corps de leur transpiration tout en déposant des baisers sur son cou, ses épaules et son dos.

Elle faisait courir ses doigts, sur ses pieds, ses mollets et ses cuisses pendant qu'ils bavardaient tranquillement.

Il s'inquiétait toujours qu'elle en fasse trop pendant ce semestre et Bella fut prompte à le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle s'en tiendrait à ce qu'elle avait décidé, ce qui incluait avoir du temps pour elle en dehors du travail scolaire.

"Hey, au fait, il y a cette lettre qui est arrivée l'autre jour, de l'école élémentaire de Hope Springs."

Elle soupira et se retourna si vite que l'eau éclaboussa partout sur le plancher.

"Quoi ? Où ? Oh mon Dieu, Edward ! Je pensais qu'ils m'enverraient un email et je m'inquiétais de n'avoir pas eu de réponse !"

Elle s'extirpa de la baignoire en lui déposant un bisou mouillé sur la joue.

"Je reviens tout de suite !" dit-elle en se dépêchant de s'essuyer et d'enfiler son pyjama. Roscoe se leva rapidement quand il entendit les pas de Bella et la porte s'ouvrir.

Bella le rassura avant de descendre et d'aller dans le hall, là où était stocké le courrier.

Elle trouva la lettre, alla dans la cuisine et alluma les lumières. Automatiquement elle remplit la bouilloire et la mit à chauffer en continuant à fixer l'enveloppe.

Elle devint nerveuse et ses doigts tremblaient comme elle retournait la lettre dans ses mains. Elle voulait cela plus que toute autre chose. Elle voulait enseigner et elle voulait le faire à Hope Springs. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison avec Edward tous les soirs er même si elle savait que ça ne durerait que pendant deux ou trois ans tout au plus, elle voulait avoir ce temps avec lui. Elle savait aussi que si elle était acceptée à l'école élémentaire de Hope Springs les chances qu'ils la reprennent plus tard et lui offrent un poste définitif seraient excellentes.

"Ouvre-là, amour," les mots d'Edward la firent bondir et elle lui fit un sourire penaud.

Après avoir rassemblé tout son courage, elle l'ouvrit.

_"__**Chère mademoiselle Swan,**_

_**Nous sommes très heureux de vous inviter à parfaire votre année sur le terrain dans notre école…"**_

La vision de Bella se brouilla et elle parcourut la lettre rapidement avant de lever les yeux, "Ils veulent de moi ! Oh Edward ! Ils me veulent !"

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina d'un grand sourire et ses yeux étaient de la couleur des feuilles au printemps, il hocha la tête, "Bien sûr qu'ils te veulent petite idiote ! Viens par là !"

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la fit virevolter pendant qu'elle rigolait.

Il la reposa. " Quand est-ce que tu commences ?"

Elle leur fit une tasse de thé et ils s'assirent autour du comptoir. Peu importe qu'il soit quatre heures du matin et qu'ils soient tous les deux fatigués quand le soleil se lèverait. Bella savait qu'elle était beaucoup trop excitée pour pouvoir dormir.

"La première partie se déroule vingt heures et commencera en octobre, après nous rentrons pour les vacances. Je retourne à l'école pour les examens et après la coupure d'hiver j'ai d'autres cours et ensuite il y aura de nouveau vingt heures sur le terrain."

Edward fronça les sourcils. "Et tu vas pouvoir faire tout ça et suivre encore des autres cours ? Comment vas-tu faire pour caser tous ces crédits dans ce semestre ?"

Bella se sentit un peu irritée mais elle se retint. Elle savait qu'Edward s'inquiétait mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait le faire !

"Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? J'ai déjà presque tous mes crédits pour l'anglais pour ce semestre et si les choses deviennent trop difficiles, je n'aurai pas de problème pour repousser les deux cours auxquels je me suis inscrite. En attendant je prends mes derniers cours de deuxième année pour la pédagogie et trois autres cours qui vont avec. J'ai déjà reçu l'autorisation de mes professeurs pour l'anglais et la pédagogie et ils sont d'accord que ce serait bien de terminer mes cours pour cette année. Le Pr Towel m'a fait entrer en relation avec le conseiller, Jill Claghton et il faudra que je rédige le Praxis un et le Praxis deux pour me permettre d'être considérée comme un élève enseignant. Si je réussis ces examens je pourrais exercer ou avoir ma certification pour l'enseignement primaire. Ça se déroule sur deux semestres et je serais donc sur la bonne voie pour arriver à faire ce que je veux dans les trois ans que je me suis fixés," dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Edward remit en place une mèche derrière l'oreille de Bella et il vit comment elle parlait avec passion et enthousiasme. Il pouvait voir qu'elle aimait ce défi et si la volonté de fer dans ses yeux prouvait bien quelque chose c'était qu'elle allait y arriver.

"Je crois que tu peux faire toutes les choses que tu as planifiées, Isabella Swan," dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Elle était radieuse quand elle se dégagea de lui. "Merci de croire en moi."

**Ooo HS ooO **

Le temps sembla passer très vite et Jasper, Edward et Emmett se partagèrent les travaux de la ferme. L'équipe de gestion qui se composait de Paul, Jared, Collin et Brady était très attachée à _Blue Bonnet_ et à Esmée et ils travaillèrent dur pour s'assurer que tout se déroulait sans heurt – ou aussi bien que possible.

Bree avait pris ses repères et Edward était fier de voir combien son comportement était devenu adulte. Elle l'une des filles les plus populaires à l'école mais elle ne laissa jamais ça lui monter à la tête et elle travailla dur. La plupart des soirs Edward rentrait à la maison et trouvait un repas qu'elle avait cuisiné ou aidé une de ses belles-sœurs à préparer.

Riley avait passé beaucoup de temps à apprendre à connaître les frères de Bree et quand ils avaient cessé de jouer à l'effrayer, il constata qu'il pouvait apprécier leur compagnie. Les choses entre Bree et lui pourraient rapidement progresser et avec Bree ils avaient parlé de leur relation avec l'un des conseillers auprès des jeunes à l'église. Bree s'était également confiée à Alice, Bella et Rosie mais seulement après qu'elle leur fit promettre de ne rien dire à ses frères.

Etonnamment c'est Bella qui leur donna quelques conseils pratiques que Bree et Riley eurent à cœur de respecter : ne pas s'isoler derrière des portes fermées, bien qu'ils soient tentés de le faire. Ils sont restés dans les parties communes de leurs maisons respectives et après avoir rassemblé tout son courage Riley avait décidé de demander à Edward d'être son partenaire 'référent'. Il connaissait Edward depuis toujours et il savait combien Bree adorait ses frères et qu'Edward était son préféré.

Alors Riley prit un rendez-vous pour rencontrer Edward à son cabinet le dernier vendredi du mois de septembre.

Edward se rendit à l'accueil et il fut assez surpris de constater que le nom de Riley figurait dans sa liste de rendez-vous.

"Riley ?" demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe et un sentiment grandissant d'horreur. _S'il te plait ne laisse pas ça te mettre mal à l'aise, _pensait-il pour lui-même.

Riley se leva en sursautant et Edward put voir qu'il tremblait depuis où il était.

Il se força à garder son calme alors qu'il poussait Riley dans son bureau et referma tranquillement la porte.

Une fois qu'il fut installé derrière le bureau de son père, il inspira profondément et il espéra que Riley ne pouvait pas voir dans ses yeux les pensées furieuses qui l'agitaient.

Riley déglutit difficilement. Bree lui avait dit de parler à Edward pendant qu'il était au travail parce que – avait-elle dit — ça aiderait Edward à rester concentré. Riley pensait secrètement que dans ces conditions Edward ne pourrait pas le tuer.

"Euh, Edward," sa voix se cassa et le garçon devint rouge, il s'éclaircit la voix et Edward ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le jeune homme en le voyant essuyer la transpiration de son front et avaler sa salive encore une fois.

"Euh, Edward, bon, nous, je veux dire j'ai, je me demandais si tu voudrais, ou pourrais, euh, siii tu pourrais être mon," il fixa Edward qui lui semblait tout à coup être devenu un géant et Riley se demandait si un jour il avait tué quelqu'un... merde, c'était une mauvaise idée...

"Riley ? Riley ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes au juste ? Je n'ai pas pu comprendre un seul des mots que tu as murmurés. Parle fort et clair, mon gars !" cracha Edward impatiemment avant de prendre une autre profonde inspiration.

Il souhaitait que ses parents soient là.

Riley essuya ses paumes moites sur son jeans et s'éclaircit la voix une fois de plus, et bien qu'Edward put voir la crainte dans ses yeux bleu clair il y vit aussi une certaine détermination.

"D'accord alors, je sais que tu es le frère de Brianna et tout mais c'est pour ça. Bree et moi sommes encore vierges," dit-il en s'essuyant le front et en devenant tout rouge.

Edward voulut rire mais il s'efforça de garder sa mine impassible de joueur de poker et en continuant de fixer Riley. "Et tu me dis tout ça, parce que..."

Il souhaitait que Bella soit là.

"Parce que nous voulons attendre jusqu'au mariage et mon conseiller à l'église a dit que je devrais avoir quelqu'un en qui je pourrais avoir confiance, bon, si … tu sais..."

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent et il se pencha en avant, "...si, je sais – quoi Riley ? Si, disons tu 'dérapes' et que tu le fasses avec ma petite sœur ? Si – _quoi ? Si tu veux la peloter _? Dis-moi - ES-TU STUPIDE OU JUSTE FOU ? POURQUOI ME DIS-TU TOUT CA ?"

Edward était tout rouge et il bondit de derrière son bureau en saisissant ses cheveux et en les tirant – fort.

Riley avait fait la même chose et il s'était replié dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait essayé d'être courageux mais il pensa que ça n'allait pas bien finir pour lui. Merde !

Enfin après plusieurs minutes de silence, brisé seulement par des marmonnements et des jurons d'Edward, il se retourna et fixa Riley. "D'accord, dis-moi honnêtement Biers, pourquoi putain, tu es venu me trouver ?"

"J'aime Bree et je sais que nous sommes jeunes, mais nous voulons faire ça comme il faut. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais nous voulons essayer et attendre le mariage et Bree te fait confiance et elle a dit que je devrais aussi et je veux le faire - il faut que je puisse parler à quelqu'un si nous sentons que nous sommes en difficulté," il tendit ses mains en une supplication, "AVANT que nous allions trop loin ! Nous aiderais-tu, euh ou moi ? Pouvons-nous avoir confiance? "

L'homme et l'adolescent se scrutèrent l'un l'autre à travers la pièce avant qu'Edward ne soupire et ne désigne les chaises de l'autre côté du bureau.

"Arrête d'avoir peur et assieds-toi."

Riley le regarda d'un air las avant de s'asseoir aussi loin que possible de lui.

"Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, c'est ma petite sœur, mec. C'est juste une enfant !"

Riley secoua la tête. "Non ce n'est plus une enfant ! Aucun de nous ne l'est plus et nous souhaiterions que les gens arrêtent de dire ça ! Nous savons ce que nous voulons et nous nous connaissons nous nous aimons Edward !" Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

La frustration envahit le visage magnifique de Riley lorsqu'il regarda Edward à nouveau, "Je pensais que tu serais différent, mais Bella se trompait," dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Edward ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, "Riley ! Putain... Attends une seconde !"

Ce dernier carra les épaules et referma la porte." Je suppose que maintenant tu vas me dire de rester loin d'elle, hein?"

Edward secoua la tête. "Non, je ne vais pas te dire ça. Ecoute," il fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et fixa la photo sur son bureau, Bella assise sur le siège de la fenêtre, en train de lire.

Il regarda le jeune garçon et lui fit un hochement de tête. "D'accord, si tu es sérieux à ce sujet alors je serais là pour vous deux mais pour toi plus spécialement. Viens à la maison pour dîner ce soir parce qu'il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux. "

Le visage de Riley changea en un instant et son visage s'illumina de ce sourire qui faisait fondre le cœur de Bree. "Je passerai à dix-huit heures. Merci Edward !" dit-il en sautillant.

Edward leva sa main. ""Dix-huit heures trente."

Il se permit de respirer avant de reprendre sa place derrière son bureau. Il savait que la conversation n'allait pas être facile ce soir et qu'il y aurait peut-être une dispute, après tout lui et Brianna avaient hérité du tempérament fougueux d'Esmée.

Il regarda sa montre et prit le téléphone pour appeler Bella avant de se souvenir qu'elle étudiait pour un examen important qui avait lieu le lendemain.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella se leva et étira ses muscles douloureux. Elle était plongée dans ses bouquins depuis des heures et son estomac grondait lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner et il était plus de vingt-deux heures.

Elle travaillait dur afin de terminer tout ce qu'elle devait rendre avant les vacances d'automne et elle avait hâte de rentrer à la maison.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle avait rencontré le professeur Claghton, le conseiller stagiaire, qui lui avait expliqué quels cours elle devait finir pendant le semestre pour être en mesure d'être admise comme étudiant enseignant.

Bella passerait les Praxis à la fin du mois de mars et d'avril et elle était nerveuse et excitée. Le professeur Claghton lui avait aussi conseillé de constituer son dossier comme s'il s'agissait d'une thèse et dont elle aurait besoin pour répondre à ce qui était demandé par le ministère de l'éducation du Vermont.

Elle était excitée parce que sa charge de travail serait plus légère le semestre suivant et à la rentrée prochaine. Elle aurait deux semestres complets de formation en enseignement avec seulement quelques cours par semaine pour pouvoir obtenir ses examens et elle allait pouvoir les décrocher un an à l'avance, mais la meilleure des nouvelles était qu'elle pourrait vivre à la maison la dernière année et Bella n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Elle décida de prendre une douche qui fit des merveilles pour relaxer et réchauffer son corps. Elle revêtit un pantalon de survêtement, un débardeur et un gilet avant de descendre et de récupérer son assiette du dîner dans la cuisine.

Elle fit réchauffer son assiette de poulet grillé et légumes pendant qu'elle remplissait son verre de soda.

Une fois que tout cela fut fait, elle amena son repas à la table de la cuisine et sortit son téléphone.

Edward répondit à la deuxième sonnerie et Bella sourit pour ce qui lui sembla être la première fois de la journée.

Ils parlèrent tandis qu'elle mangeait et Edward la gronda de magner si tard. Il était content qu'elle n'ait pas négligé son jogging et quand elle était à la maison ils couraient souvent ensemble. Bella demanda des nouvelles au sujet du _**Festival de la Pomme et de la Citrouille **_qui était programmé dans deux semaines, au début du mois d'octobre, ce qui coïncidait avec le début de l'automne.

En ville on ne parlait que de ça depuis des semaines et depuis le pique-nique du Labor Day.

Plusieurs villes environnantes étaient impliquées et le festival aurait lieu pendant tout le week-end en commençant le vendredi soir avec des activités qui seraient mises en place à la périphérie de Hope Springs.

Cette fois-ci le conseil municipal avait décidé de ne pas faire les festivités à Dawson Commun à cause du _' Grand incendie de pommes qui avait eu lieu en 97.'_

Les détails étaient encore partiels mais Edward lui expliqua que la rumeur était que 'quelqu'un' - il laissa échapper le nom de 'Russell' - avait voulu tester la théorie selon laquelle les pommes non traitées ne brûlaient pas et ce jour-là les vingt-deux box de stockage avaient brûlé.

Bella sentit tout le stress la quitter en écoutant Edward lui raconter tous les incidents qui se déroulaient en ville.

Et lui avait compris qu'écouter les potins aidait Bella à rester connectée avec sa maison adoptive et il se retrouvait ainsi à parler souvent avec les gens pour connaître les nouvelles ainsi il pourrait rapporter à Bella que le chien d'Untel avait disparu après avoir poursuivi le vieux chat de Davis et que Dora avait rendu Jasper furieux cette semaine.

Il lui raconta le dîner qu'il avait partagé avec Riley et Bella fut heureuse que lui et Bree aient su garder leurs tempéraments sous contrôle pendant qu'ils discutaient de la relation entre Riley et Bree et comment elle allait se transformer au fur et à mesure qu'ils muriraient et deviendraient plus sexuellement conscients l'un de l'autre. Edward avait fait promettre à Bree de parler à leurs parents sur les options de contrôle des naissances même si elle était déterminée à ne pas en avoir besoin pour le moment.

Finalement Bella lui murmura un 'bonne nuit' et elle retourna en haut tranquillement et elle ne vit pas l'ombre de l'homme debout sur le palier jusqu'à ce qu'il lui attrape le bras.

Elle étouffa un cri et fixa son professeur. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que le semestre soit fini et que son cours soit terminé.

Elle détestait l'admettre mais Mark était un bon professeur quand il s'agissait de la littérature mondiale et d'étudier Shakespeare mais elle avait envisagé de laisser tomber ses cours pour autre chose avant de réaliser qu'elle ne le pouvait pas si elle voulait obtenir ses examens le plus tôt possible.

"Putain que voulez-vous ?" Il l'avait coincée sur le palier et elle était effrayée et livide.

Il sourit et fit claquer sa langue, "Tss, tss, quelle sale langue tu as. Tu as une vilaine bouche, hein ?" dit-il alors qu'il approchait encore, la coinçant contre sa porte.

Elle sentit la poignée dans son dos et la tourna lentement tout en lui sifflant, "Foutez le camp, _Professeur !_ Restez loin de moi ou vous le regretterez !"

Ses yeux devinrent froids tandis qu'il la fixait. "Ou quoi Isabella ? Tu veux t'en prendre à moi ?"

Le cœur de Bella fit une embardée alors qu'elle sentit son haleine alcoolisé. "Eloignez-vous de moi," répéta-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte puis en la verrouillant et en fermant le verrou.

Ses genoux tremblaient et elle sentit des larmes piquer sous ses paupières.

Elle n'allait pas laisser ce salaud l'éloigner de ses rêves ! Pas maintenant qu'elle était passée au travers de tout ça pour finalement arriver là où elle en était !

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir tremblant. Elle avait besoin d'un plan.

_Il était temps que Mark Watson-Smythe apprenne qu'il ne la baiserait pas !_

**Ooo HS ooO**

Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il fallait faire car tout le monde était occupé avec la fin des devoirs à rendre et ça la garda trop occupée. Dash était une aubaine il continuait à 'garder' sa porte la nuit en laissant la sienne ouverte jusqu'à tard le soir. Elle lui envoyait aussi un texto pour lui dire quand elle était prête à partir et il fit en sorte qu'en partant pour l'école elle ne rencontre jamais Mark.

Heureusement les deux semaines suivantes passèrent très vite jusqu'à ce que Bella rende ces derniers devoirs à Mark, ses yeux brûlaient comme deux charbons lorsqu'il lui sourit.

"Je te vois après les vacances, Isabella," dit-il tranquillement.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa. "J'ai terminé toutes mes obligations pour ce cours, Professeur, il ne me reste plus que l'examen final."

Les yeux de Mark devinrent légèrement plus durs, mais il garda ce sourire taquin sur le visage. "Oh mais je veux dire que je te verrai _à la maison_, Isabella."

Elle se sentit rougir en entendant plusieurs gloussements derrière elle mais elle refusa de se retourner.

Sa main se tordit tellement elle avait envie de le gifler mais elle se retint.

"Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de vivre à la pension, Professeur mais ce n'est pas ma maison, ma maison est à Hope Springs. "

Mark sourit : "Oh continue comme ça idiote, je te verrai sans doute pour le dîner. Je vais essayer de ne pas être en retard," dit-il de sa voix chantante comme s'il parlait à sa maîtresse.

Un instant leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle put voir la colère noire et la rancune que son refus constant avait provoquées et elle savait que c'était sa façon de le lui faire payer.

Elle cligna des yeux, le regard vengeur avait disparu puis il se tourna vers la personne suivante attendant la main tendue qu'elle lui rende le devoir.

Les yeux de Bella brûlaient de larmes contenues, alors qu'elle se précipitait hors de l'amphi en passant dans le couloir par cet après-midi froid d'automne.

Elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler de colère et de peur.

Elle détestait admettre que Mark Watson-Smythe, avec son air pompeux et content de lui la terrifiait, mais elle le fit.

Il la faisait se sentir seule et sans défense et menacée tout comme lorsqu'elle vivait avec les Rawlings. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de leur foyer elle avait juré que personne ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire ressentir ça.

Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux elle se sentait comme si elle voyait son père adoptif Simon.

Elle trébucha presque en dévalant les marches du Hall Tilton et elle s'assit brusquement sur la dernière marche, se moquant de l'humidité que la dernière pluie avait laissée.

Elle n'avait voulu déranger personne à cause de ses ennuis avec Mark. Elle voulait s'occuper de ça elle-même mais ses camarades arrivaient et elle put sentir leurs yeux sur elle alors qu'ils la dépassaient sûrement en médisant.

_Bien sûr ils étaient curieux _; Mark avait implicitement dit qu'ils vivaient ensemble, putain ! Bella voulut pleurer et crier mais il fallait qu'elle se retienne encore quelques heures. Elle allait rentrer à la maison et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un pour savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse.

Elle avait pensé aller voir son conseiller et une fois elle avait abordé le sujet indirectement en demandant ce qu'il fallait faire pour se plaindre du comportement d'un enseignant et Abby lui avait rétorqué que ce serait comme un suicide universitaireparce qu'une fois que le cas serait connu de tous, on ne ferait plus confiance à l'étudiant en question et aucun professeur ne voudrait de cet étudiant dans son cours.

_Putain ! _Pensait-elle lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. Elle se tourna et soupira en voyant Casey et Brenda se précipiter au bas des escaliers.

"Bella ! Bordel c'était quoi ça ? Est-ce que tu veux te faire renvoyer ?" demanda Brenda avant que Casey ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose.

Casey fixa son amie. "Brenda, la ferme ! Tu ne sais rien de tout ça !" Elle se tourna vers Bella très concernée, "Bella est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant pour lui toucher le bras.

Instinctivement Bella s'écarta et les yeux de Casey devinrent tristes. Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers où Bella avait garé sa voiture, déjà chargée et prête à partir. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et déposa son sac et ses livres sur le siège du côté passager avant de prendre un instant pour se calmer.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. _Elle n'était pas une mauviette ! _Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses deux amies.

"Ce - n'est pas grave. Ce qui importe c'est qu'il pense qu'il peut s'en tirer comme ça ! Je – putain, je ne sais juste pas quoi faire !" Bella criait à moitié et elle tira sur sa queue de cheval en signe de frustration.

Casey était perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Bon tu sais, si je signale ce qu'il se passe je commets 'un suicide scolaire' et je ferai tout aussi bien d'arrêter – mais si j'arrête, c'est ce salaud qui gagne ! Putain !"

"Pourquoi tu parles de le signaler ? Est-ce que tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?"

Bella était déchirée mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. "J'en ai parlé à mon conseiller et c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'ai fait une supposition mais elle m'a dit que même si les accusations des étudiants étaient 'blindées' ce serait un suicide universitaire que de le signaler. Donc il faut juste que j'essaie de me contrôler et d'éviter ça à tout prix."

Bella frotta la pointe de sa botte contre le montant de la voiture en regardant de l'une à l'autre. "Tout le monde va penser que je couche avec lui n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Casey haussa les épaules mais elle opina à contrecœur alors que le regard de Brenda passait de l'une à l'autre. "Et tu ne le fais pas ?"

Bella se retint de crier, "Non bien sûr que non ! Bordel Brenda, ça fait un an que je suis avec Edward ! On vit pratiquement ensemble et je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme j'aime cet homme ! Pourquoi putain est-ce que je me tournerai vers cette belette anglaise ?"

Elles ignorèrent les regards curieux des étudiants qui regagnaient leur voiture ou leur dortoir et que le haussement de voix avait attirés.

Bella sourit tristement. "J'avais pensé trouver une excuse quelconque et déménager dans un appartement pour la fin de mes études. Il n'y a pas moyen que je continue à rester chez Mme B. s'il est là-bas. "

Casey plissa les yeux. "Alors c'est encore lui qui gagne. Tu pourrais partir à Franklin ou dans une autre université, mais il gagne encore ! Bella il faut que tu tiennes bon et que tu fasses quelque chose ! Que faire s'il continue ? Et si ça empire et qu'il attaque quelqu'un ? Et si... ?

Bella serra ses poings et elle fixa Casey. " Putain pourquoi faudrait-il que je sacrifie tout ce que j'ai accompli pour être baisée par ce salaud ? Lui il continuera sa vie Casey, et moi qu'est ce que ferais ?Travailler à la ferme ou dans une boutique le reste de ma vie ? Putain non il n'y a pas moyen !" Bella faisait attention à ce que personne de ne les entende. Elle avait peur, était énervée et prête à se battre.

Une grande main se posa dans son dos et elle se retourna le poing levé et Dash évita de justesse le poing petit mais puissant en se baissant et il lui prit la main.

"Waouh ! Bordel ! Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle recula d'un pas et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. "Ecoute, là c'en est trop – je ne peux plus – il faut que je m'en aille !"

Quelques secondes plus tard la voiture partit en crissant des pneus et dépassa la grille de l'université.

Alex, Jeff et Barry regardèrent leurs amies jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Bella disparaisse de leur vue, elle était partie.

Barry regarda les filles. "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je parierai que c'est ce prétentieux de professeur," dit-il avec un ricanement.

Casey le fixa et lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras. "La ferme imbécile !" Elle regarda Dash, puis, "Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose à la pension entre Bella et," elle baissa la voix et se rapprocha de Dash, "Watson-Smythe ?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "En plus du fait que c'est un connard absolu et qu'il essaie de lui faire peur chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion ?"

Brenda semblait perdue. "Mais moi je pensais que – qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer ?"

Dash laissa échapper un ricanement. "Quoi ? S'il te plait, Bella le déteste et n'oublie pas que ma chambre est en face de la sienne. Je l'entends tous les soirs traîner puis coincer une chaise contre sa porte."

Il secoua la tête avant de regarder les deux femmes. "Attendez - je pensais que vous étiez ses amies ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me parlez de ça ?"

Casey lui fit un résumé rapide de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin du cours et ensuite. Dash et Jeff étaient énervés quand ils entendirent ce que Bella avait dit.

"Putain mais où a-t-elle trouvé une idée pareille ? La politique de l'université concernant le harcèlement sexuel est très ils sont très claire. Bella n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur, elle ne l'a jamais encouragé sauf à lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Ce n'est pas bien les gars, qu'allons-nous faire ?"

Jeff haussa les épaules et repoussa ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules. "Mec, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Ce sont les affaires de Bella, tu sais. "

Dash secoua la tête et Casey le regarda, et pour la première fois elle ne le vit pas comme son petit-ami étudiant en arts graphiques de 20 ans mais plutôt comme l'homme qu'il était Dashel Rodney Everett le troisième du nom et elle était fière de lui.

"Fais chier, Bella est notre amie et il faut que nous fassions quelque chose," dit-il avec détermination.

Brenda acquiesça. "Nous ferons quelque chose. Venez j'ai une idée."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin de Hope Springs que Bella commença à se calmer. _Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Mark avait vraiment fait ce qu'il avait fait devant la classe entière ! _

Pour qui se prenait-il putain ? Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'être une victime ? Quelquefois peut-être lorsqu'elle était seule et vulnérable, peut-être quand elle était orpheline et qu'elle avait même peur de son ombre ou quand Simon et Kate Rawlings la terrifiaient, là oui elle était une victime !

"Pas maintenant. Plus jamais. Je suis Isabella Marie Swan et j'ai une maison et une famille et des gens qui m'aiment. J'ai un passé et un futur et je suis fière de qui je suis, de ce que je vais devenir et de ce que j'ai été," elle se répétait ces mots encore et encore, ces mots que Jasper lui avait appris à dire quand elle commençait à se sentir perdue et ils commencèrent à lui redonner de la force.

Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que les Cullen allaient être plus qu'en colère contre elle. Et ses 'oncles' adoptifs encore plus ; et elle savait qu'ils allaient l'apprendre parce qu'Edward en appelait un une fois par semaine et qu'il ferait circuler la nouvelle.

"Putain," marmonna-t-elle en entendant une sirène et en voyant un gyrophare dans son rétroviseur. Elle baissa la tête et sourcilla elle n'était pas allée trop vite. Elle se gara doucement et arrêta la voiture.

Elle fut stupéfaite de voir Jeff, Casey, Dash, Brenda et Barry sortir du véhicule et deux policiers qui s'approchèrent de sa vitre.

"Mademoiselle Swan ?"

"O – oui."

Le plus âgé des d'eux parla." Bon il semblerait que ma nièce ait besoin d'une faveur et que je ne puisse pas lui refuser..."

Bella resta interloquée – p_utain mais que se passait-il là ?_

Ensuite elle regarda de nouveau les uniformes des 'deux policiers' et elle vit le petit sourire de Brenda quand elle vit ' park ranger' cousu sur la poche de leur poitrine.

Elle fixa le petit groupe. "Vous m'avez envoyé des gardes forestiers ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ?"

Barry rigola." C'est drôle comme Yogi l'ours ou autre merde !"

Elle essaya de cacher son sourire mais elle échoua en regardant Casey et Brenda, "et tu voulais que je sorte avec ce génie ?"

L'oncle de Brenda parla de nouveau. "Il y a un petit restau pas loin, allons là-bas pour parler et dégageons d'ici."

Bella secoua la tête. "Hey les gars... laissez tomber.. " dit-elle tranquillement.

Tout le monde l'ignora et ils remontèrent dans le SUV des rangers et Bella grommela tout en les suivant pour s'arrêter devant un petit restaurant à l'extérieur de Montpelier.

Elle entra pour retrouver son groupe d'amis assis dans un box au fond et elle soupira de façon théâtrale en s'asseyant à côté de Casey, "D'accord... écoutez..." commença-t-elle mais Casey l'interrompit.

"Non Bella toi tu vas écouter. Tu es notre amie et c'est vraiment important. Mark Watson-Smythe ne peut pas échapper à ça. C'est du harcèlement sexuel et toi tu es étudiante et tu es protégée par la loi et par le règlement de l'université. Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas, il peut faire ça avec d'autres filles, quelqu'un qui a peur de lui et qui lui cédera juste parce qu'il enseignant et ce n'est pas bien ! Nous..."

Bella leva la main. "D'accord. Je ne vais pas garder le silence à ce sujet. Je sais que c'est allé trop loin et je vais en parler avec ma famille dès que je rentre chez moi."

Casey et Brenda se regardèrent l'une l'autre avant que Brenda ne plisse les yeux, "C'est sûr, tu promets ?"

Elle opina, "Oui. J'admets que ça m'effraie parce que j'ai beaucoup à perdre mais c'est vous qui avez raison et Dash ? Merci d'avoir été avec moi. Je sais que tu as patrouillé pour t'assurer qu'il n'était pas à notre étage. Putain c'est un tel gâchis ! Mme B. va être furieuse après moi. Il va falloir que je déménage..."

Dash jura dans un souffle. "Quelles conneries ! Elle a signé un accord avec l'université pour loger les étudiants dans un environnement sûr et tu n'es pas en sûreté si tu es constamment épiée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande ! Et si elle tolère ça encore longtemps, d'ici peu elle n'accueillera plus aucun étudiant."

Bella soupira. "Ça va tout gâcher – regardez déjà !"

Ils finirent leur chocolat chaud avant que Bella ne remercie l'oncle de Brenda et elle dit au revoir à ses amis avant de remonter dans sa voiture pour rentrer à la maison.

Bella essaya de surmonter ce sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait en se rapprochant de Hope Springs. Elle se demandait s'il y avait déjà eu des drames avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il semblerait que ce soit elle qui amène tout ça dans son sillage, le drame et le chaos aux gens qui l'aiment.

Ses pensées allèrent vers Esmée et Carlisle et elle sourit en se souvenant de leur dernier rendez-vous sur Skype. Fidèles à leur parole ils faisaient en sorte de lui parler au moins une fois par semaine et ils le faisaient dès que ça leur était possible.

Esmée vivait les meilleurs moments de sa vie et Bella était étonnée de voir comme ils paraissaient si jeunes tous les deux.

Leur voyage se poursuivait et ils étaient actuellement en Thaïlande et Esmée avait envoyé des photos d'eux au sanctuaire du Tigre, grimpés à dos d'éléphant et nageant dans une eau si limpide et bleue que vous pouviez voir vos orteils au fond.

Les cheveux d'Esmée étaient devenus plus roux à cause de l'exposition au soleil et Bella avait rigolé quand Esmée lui avait dit qu'elle et Carlisle s'étaient fait tatouer à Paris.

Avant d'être vraiment prête elle atteignit Hope Springs. Elle retarda le moment de rentrer à la maison en s'arrêtant dans Main Street et d'aller vers Best of Blue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allée et elle avait promis à Makenna de faire l'inventaire dès qu'elle serait de retour en ville.

La sonnette retentit alors qu'elle poussait la porte et elle fit un sourire fatigué à Makenna qui était en train de servir Mme Cope.

"… et alors je lui ai dit : 'chéri' parce que tu vois je l'appelle encore chéri. J'ai dit chéri, je sais que cette poule en a après toi – je l'ai vu dans ses yeux !" Bella secoua la tête en parcourant les étagères du regard. Mme Cope se pencha en avant, " Je te le dis Makenna mon Don est un homme solide et viril et il y a beaucoup de femmes qui voudraient danser le tango avec lui – si tu vois ce que je veux dire ..."

Bella masqua son rire en une quinte de toux ce qui fit se retourner la dame plus âgée, "Isabella ! Bienvenue chez toi ! Nous nous demandions quand est-ce que tu allais arriver. J'en parlais avec Don. Je disais..."

Bella se précipita vers Makenna pour la serrer dans ses bras avant que Felicity puisse commencer une autre tirade. "Hey Mak, bonjour Mme Cope. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre au bureau de poste ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a la queue devant la porte d'entrée..."

Mme Cope souffla et prit son panier et se précipita vers la porte, "au revoir tout le monde – _à plus !"_

Bella secoua la tête et Makenna l'étreignit encore. "Bénie sois-tu Bella Swan, je pensais que ma tête allait exploser – elle n'arrête pas de parler !"

Bella rit de nouveau pendant qu'elles discutaient un peu. Makenna pouvait voir que Bella semblait ailleurs et elle remarqua qu'elle scrutait le magasin et aussi la rue dehors. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis des mois.

"Bella ?" lui dit-elle pour la troisième fois.

"Hein ? Oh désolée Mak, je suis encore à l'université." Ses yeux se détournèrent, "Oh ouais j'ai beaucoup trop de choses dans la tête." Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en s'agitant.

Alors quels sont les projets pour le festival ? Avons-nous assez de stock ? Est-ce que tu es approvisionnée régulièrement ? Tu sais Essie voulait la nouvelle confiture pommes/myrtilles sur les étagères à temps pour Thanksgiving. Je devrais vérifier avec Paul et Brady pour la crème de la tarte à la citrouille et le…" Elle leva les yeux pour voir Makenna qui la regardait bouche bée.

"Quoi ?" demanda Bella.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ?" rétorqua Makenna.

"Elle fronça les sourcils " Rien. Je disais…"

"Quelque chose ne va pas, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Rien! Flûte ! Laisse tomber d'accord ?"

"Waouh tu es vraiment préoccupée par quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bells ? Tu n'as jamais été dans cet état depuis que tu es arrivée ici," demanda Makenna.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est rien ! Pourquoi ça devrait ne pas aller ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec vous les gens tu ne peux pas te tasser au lieu d'être indiscrète et de fourrer le nez dans les affaires des autres, putain ?"

Elle se retourna pour partir sans laisser une chance à Makenna de s'expliquer mais elle tomba face à face avec Rosalie et Alice qui avaient entendu la conversation depuis la boutique d'Alice et qui étaient venues pour enquêter.

Bella put sentir ses joues devenir rouges mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir. "Quoi ? Je ne vais pas rester ici et vous faire une leçon à vous les gens !"

Rosalie la fixa et Alice la regarda tristement.

"_Vous les gens ?_ Sérieusement Bella. Bien si tu veux agir comme une adolescente rebelle, vas-y et vas faire ça ailleurs car ici on travaille !" claqua Rosalie.

Elle devint plus rouge encore et plus embarrassée par son comportement, elle déglutit difficilement avant de faire un simple hochement de tête.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle calmement et elle partit avant que les larmes puissent couler. Elle garda la tête baissée en se précipitant vers sa voiture sans regarder où elle marchait.

Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait mais elle l'ignora. Elle monta dans la voiture rapidement et descendit Main Street et tourna pour prendre la longue route qui l'amènerait à la ferme.

Pendant qu'elle conduisait sur l'allée en terre elle remarqua deux voitures étrangères garées à côté du camion d'Edward.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était filer dans son appartement et se cacher pour la semaine. Elle rentra la voiture dans le garage et commença à prendre ses bagages quand elle entendit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir et qu'elle entendit une voix forte et grave l'interpeller : "Hey Bella ! Nous avons décidé d'accepter l'invitation d'Edward pour le festival de la pomme et de la citrouille – surprise ?"

Elle leva la tête et vit Peter, Garrett et Tex qui lui souriaient, Edward était juste derrière eux.

"C'est tout simplement génial !" dit-elle avec un sourire pendant que son visage se décomposait et elle fondit en larmes en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent.

"Pour être étonnée..." dit Peter à voix basse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. <strong>_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera très dense et difficile : la fête de la pomme et de la citrouille, Mark Machin-Chose, beaucoup d'autres choses encore. N'oubliez pas il se passe toujours quelque chose à Hope Springs…**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hope Springs **appartient à justginger

Cette fic est rated **M **ne l'oubliez pas!

_**Un avertissement spécial pour ce chapitre, il y a quelques passages assez difficiles ...**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 28<strong>

**Les ennuis arrivent**

Bella ouvrit la porte et se rua à l'intérieur, la faisant claquer et elle s'étendait en travers de son lit. Elle se détestait se comporter comme le faisait Bree dans ses mauvais jours ou pire encore. Elle détestait se sentir dans cet état, émotionnellement. Elle passa quelques minutes à pleurer dans son oreiller avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus seule, en sentant une petite main courir dans son dos gentiment.

Elle repoussa les cheveux de son visage et se tourna pour voir Alice assise à côté d'elle et Rose, l'air préoccupée, assise au fond du lit la regardant.

"Que – euh, qu'est-ce vous faites ici?" demanda-t-elle en acceptant la boîte de mouchoirs que Rose lui tendait.

Elle s'assit au milieu du lit et les sœurs prirent chacune un siège près d'elle.

"On a dit aux garçons qu'on 'disparaissait' un moment parce qu'il fallait qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe ici par l'enfer," dit Rose.

Alice fixa sa sœur en caressant le bras de Bella. "Nous savons que quelque chose ne va pas du tout, Bells, et on veut juste t'aider. Est-ce que tu vas nous laisser t'aider?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Son menton frémit tandis qu'elle regardait l'une puis l'autre, "Je, je ne vous mérite pas, vraiment! Vous ne devriez pas gaspiller votre temps avec moi, parce que ça va être un véritable gâchis et que tout va être ruiné dans quelques jours et ensuite vous ne voudrez plus de moi!"

Alice surpris tout le monde en saisissant les mains de Bella alors que celle-ci voulait cacher son visage avec. "Arrête ça!" claqua-t-elle.

Bella fut si étonnée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à réagir.

"Quoi?" murmura-t-elle.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils et lui fit un petit sourire comme s'il s'agissait d'une victoire.

Alice les ignora toutes les deux et revint sur le lit. "Tu m'entends! Quelle merde! Arrête de te comporter comme si tu avais cinq ans! Sors de ce lit et viens à la cuisine nous allons prendre un café ou un thé, comme tu veux, et tu vas nous parler de ce qu'il se passe!" Elle se releva, ses mains sur les hanches et fixa Bella. "Debout maintenant!"

Dix minutes plus tard Bella s'était lavé le visage et elle se dirigeait dans la pièce pour trouver Alice et Rosalie assises à sa petite table à manger. Il y avait trois mugs fumants posés sur la table et ses deux amies l'attendaient.

"Viens et assieds-toi, Bells," dit Rosalie calmement.

Elle déglutit et s'assit. Elle fixait ses mains et commença à parler. "S'il vous plait ne m'interrompez pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini..."

Lorsqu'elle arriva au moment où Mark l'avait coincée dans l'escalier, Rosalie grogna mais elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine avec l'épisode qui concernait la poursuite par ses amis.

"... je sais que vous ne me croirez probablement pas mais j'allais le dire à Edward et bon, à tout le monde, parce que vous êtes ma famille et je sais que ce n'est pas bien de garder tout ça pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas en faire toute une histoire. Et au début ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais quand ça – quand il a commencé à me faire peur, je me suis inquiétée et j'ai craint qu'Edward ne me croie pas..."

Un mouvement derrière elle la fit haleter, elle se tourna et vit Edward, Emmett et Jasper debout dans son salon.

Elle regarda les autres brièvement mais son regard se fixa sur le visage d'Edward qui transpirait la colère et la souffrance.

"Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne te croirais pas? Tu ne me connais pas, Isabella?" elle se retourna pour se lever mais la colère calme dans la voix d'Edward la fit rasseoir.

"Non, je ne pensais pas que tu me croirais parce que personne ne l'a jamais fait avant!"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais ce n'est pas avant Isabella! C'est maintenant! On n'est plus à Phoenix ou avec ces putain de Rawlings... c'est moi! Ai-je jamais douté de toi? Même quand tu cachais le fait que tu sois enceinte?" Le ton d'Edward était dur mais pas méchant, il continua à la regarder pendant qu'elle s'agitait mal à l'aise.

Finalement elle rencontra les yeux d'Edward. "C'était après que tu aies décidé que je n'étais pas là pour profiter de ta famille? Alors non. Tu m'as toujours fait confiance. J'ai toujours peur, je suis désolée mais je me réveille toujours encore en me demandant si 'tout ça' est un rêve et que je suis toujours en train de dormir dans ma voiture merdique sur la banquette arrière, en me demandant si je vais être une bonne mère pour mon, mon..." son discours coléreux prit fin et sa voix mourut.

Bien qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé leurs yeux parlèrent pour eux :

Elle : _Je suis tellement désolée..._

Lui : _Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance?_

Elle : _J'ai tellement peur._

Lui : _Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça._

Elle : _Est-ce que tu voudras rester?_

Lui : _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?_

Elle : _Bats-toi pour moi, s'il te plaît reste avec moi, à mes côtés, sois mon supporter, sois mon plus!_

Les quatre autres trouvèrent fascinant de voir comment Edward et Bella se tournaient autour doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un pas en avant dans l'espace d'Edward.

Ses yeux à lui étaient brillants de larmes et il ouvrit doucement les bras jusqu'à ce que l'ouverture en soit assez large pour l'accueillir et avec un cri étouffé elle se jeta contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant son corps trembler contre le sien. Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules pendant que son autre main saisissait le derrière de sa tête et caressait doucement ses cheveux sombres et doux et il lui murmura des mots de réconfort à l'oreille.

"Je t'aime tellement Isabella ; tu es tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui me ferait arrêter de t'aimer."

Bella sentit qu'elle se calmait, elle s'écarta un peu et fit un pas en arrière. Elle fut choquée de voir que tous les autres avaient disparu.

"Où sont-ils partis? Je leur ai fait peur?" demanda-t-elle doucement en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir.

Edward écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage et lui fit un petit sourire. " Ils ont voulu nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Viens, asseyons-nous une minute. "

Il s'assit et la fit asseoir tout près de lui.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il était encore bouleversé et en colère contre elle et elle savait qu'il en avait parfaitement le droit.

"Je suis tellement désolée Edward," commença-t-elle mais il leva la main pour la faire taire.

"S'il te plaît, il faut que je te dise quelque chose et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'écoutes. Est-ce que tu peux le faire?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête tout en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle avait envie de vomir.

_Et s'il changeait d'avis? Si..._

"Bella!" son regard effrayé se releva pour rencontrer ses yeux. "Arrête, tu penses trop. Rien de mauvais ne va se passer, je te le promets," dit-il gentiment en passant son bras autour d'elle et en lui donnant sa main pour qu'elle la prenne entre les siennes.

"Respire," elle laissa échapper l'air qu'elle retenait et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

"D'accord?" elle hocha la tête. "Ecoute, évidemment je suis un peu, bon peut-être très en colère que tu m'aies caché ça, mais," il lui fit signe avec le doigt avec qu'elle ne puisse protester. "Je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu régler cela toi-même et je suis fier que tu aies pu supporter ça," elle le vit déglutir difficilement, "ce salaud!"

Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et baissa la tête pendant un moment avant de la regarder à nouveau.

"Est-ce que tu sais que je voudrai monter dans ma voiture en prenant l'arme de mon frère et aller réduire cette ordure en miettes? Je veux le tuer pour avoir même pensé à te toucher! J'ai envie de lui taper dessus pour t'avoir fait ça! Aaagh! C'est tellement frustrant!" Edward tira sur ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers Bella les yeux noirs de colère. "Est-ce que tu comprends que je veux te protéger et prendre soin de toi mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu continues à m'écarter. Je veux être là pour toi Bella, mais tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer – tu veux tout faire de la façon la plus difficile qui soit pour toi. Nous sommes deux dans cette relation et il y a d'autres personnes dans cette famille, il faut que tu commences à penser aux autres aussi!"

Bella avait commencé à pleurer au cours de son accès de colère et maintenant elle retira sa main et se leva mettant autant de distance entre eux qu'elle le pouvait.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais un fardeau pour toi! Si c'est comme ça que tu le ressens pourquoi ne restes-tu pas juste loin de moi? Peut-être que je devrais partir et vous laisser tranquille toi et ta famille," cracha-t-elle en faisant demi-tour et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Mais Edward fut plus rapide et ses mains atteignirent ses épaules avant qu'elle puisse y arriver. "Oh non tu ne feras pas ca!"

Il la fit se retourner et elle se retrouva face à lui. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée contre le mur. Il se pencha appuyant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête alors que Bella le fixait les poings serrés.

"Laisse. Moi. Partir!" gronda-t-elle.

Edward fit un pas en arrière pour lui donner plus d'espace mais il secoua la tête et sa mâchoire se contracta. "Pas avant que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une enfant et affronte ce qui arrive, Bella. Tu ne peux pas fuir dès qu'un obstacle se met en travers de ton chemin!"

Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers lui. "Et alors quoi? J'aurai dû rester et laisser Simon ME VIOLER? J'aurai dû rester et laisser mon professeur me VIOLER? Je pourrais rester et te laisser _m'intimider_?"

Edward grogna complètement frustré, " Je ne peux pas te parler quand tu te comportes comme ça! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas!"

"Et toi..."

"OH ÇA SUFFIT! MAINTENANT ASSEYEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX!" La voix grave de baryton de Garrett résonna dans la pièce et les fit sursauter.

Leurs têtes se tournèrent et ils virent que Jasper et lui les fixaient.

"BOUGEZ-VOUS!" aboya-t-il et ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Bella regarda Edward alors qu'il s'asseyait avec une petite grimace et elle s'assit près de la table.

Garrett secoua la tête et les regarda alternativement l'un et l'autre.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et se sentit comme une enfant de cinq ans.

"Isabella, on se fait tous beaucoup de souci pour toi et nous sommes tous très en colère que tu te sois fait harcelée sexuellement par ton professeur. Je suis policier et je peux dire que ça n'est toléré dans aucun établissement, alors peu importe qui t'a dit que tu ne devrais pas le signaler mais il faut absolument que ça soit fait.

Il s'avança alors que Tex fit son apparition. Edward se sentit mal. Tex était bâti comme une montagne et la façon dont il regardait Edward était vraiment très inquiétante...

Tex pointa un doigt musclé vers Edward, "Toi! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas la malmener, tu entends?" Il se sentit hocher la tête.

Bella en fut reconnaissante jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe le doigt vers elle.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

"Quant à toi mademoiselle Bella ; tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir pas mais Charlie était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureuse et s'il était encore avec nous aujourd'hui, tu pourrais parier qu'il ne trouverait pas la moindre excuse à ce britannique et que personne ne retrouverait jamais son corps!"

C'était quelque chose de voir Tex en colère.

"Heureusement pour lui, Jasper nous as raisonnés mais nous allons aller parler aux dirigeants de l'université AUJOURD'HUI, et tu vas aller porter plainte contre lui. Et s'ils te jettent dehors nous laisserons Emmett leur botter le derrière!"

Emmett entra et regarda Bella les mains croisées sur sa poitrine mais son sourire était dur et dangereux.

Peter poussa Emmett et Tex en avant et Bella souffla en croisant les bras.

"Je ne suis plus une enfant..." commença-t-elle mais Peter qui avaient des manières douces la choqua en faisant un mouvement brusque qui lui fit fermer la bouche. Elle put voir combien il était intimidant en tant que flic.

"Alors arrête d'agir comme si tu l'étais!" claqua-t-il et Bella sentit ses joues rougir de colère alors que les six hommes acquiesçaient .

Jasper voyait bien qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et qu'elle perdait patience et il posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Peter avant d'aller s'assoir auprès d'elle.

"On n'est pas en train de te materner Bella mais est-ce que tu peux essayer de comprendre combien nous sommes choqués d'entendre tout ça aujourd'hui? Nous t'aimons vraiment beaucoup et ... cet homme aurait vraiment pu te faire du mal. Il pouvait, " tout à coup Bella put voir qu'il était bouleversé et ils l'étaient tous et elle se sentit honteuse.

Jasper reconnut les émotions qui traversaient son visage et il posa sa main chaude sur les siennes. "Ne fais pas ça, ne culpabilise pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute et de toute façon nous aurions été en colère peu importe quand tu nous l'aurais dit. Mais nous sommes fiers que tu nous l'aies dit. Ça aurait pu être trop tard mais ça ne l'est pas et ça ne sert à rien que toi et Edward..." il regarda son frère qui était assis sa tête entre ses mains regardant le sol. Elle put sentir les larmes brûler ses yeux en le voyant comme ça.

"Comme je le disais Edward et toi ne pouvez pas être divisés sur cette question. Vous vous aimez et tu dois comprendre que ton petit-ami Edward a le droit de se sentir en colère et trahi. Il se sent comme s'il t'avait perdue.

Elle secoua la tête pendant qu'Edward la regardait de nouveau et opina doucement.

"Non Edward, non! Bébé ce n'est pas ta faute!" s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire en se déplaçant pour aller vers lui mais Jasper l'arrêta.

"Je n'ai pas fini ; assieds-toi," ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

Bella écarquilla les yeux mais elle obéit et se rassit docilement une nouvelle fois. Jasper opina et continua. "Maintenant vous devez arranger ça tous les deux et ensuite, Bella tu dois te décider à porter plainte parce que," il leva sa main quand tout le monde commença à protester bruyamment, "c'est inutile si tu refuses de te battre. Quand ça se _saura_ tu _seras_ impopulaire et les gens médiront dans ton dos et si tu ne l'arrêtes pas maintenant il _fera_ ça à une autre jeune femme qui ne se défendra pas non plus."

Elle acquiesça doucement et Jasper lui sourit. "Tu es l'une des femmes les plus fortes que je connais et je ferai tout pour te protéger, Bells, alors si tu décide de faire connaître la vérité, il faut que tu saches que tes 'oncles' et tes 'frères' vont sûrement rendre une petite visite à ce connard."

Bella leva les yeux et vit Tex, Garrett, Emmett, Peter et Edward qui approuvaient tous, une expression impassible sur leur visage. Leurs regards étaient durs et déterminés à tel point que Bella ressentit une pointe de sympathie, qui ne dura qu'une seconde, pour Mark Watson-Smythe. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre pour s'arrêter sur Jasper qui était toujours calme.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et prit une inspiration profonde avant de lui faire un signe de tête, "D'accord, tu as raison." Elle embrassa du regard ses 'oncles' et sa famille. "Bien sûr que vous avez tous raison. Je n'aurai jamais dû garder ça pour moi, j'espère que vous le savez," elle regarda Edward avec sincérité et sa voix s'adoucit. " J'espère que vous savez que je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit. Je n'ai aucune excuse sauf peut-être celle que j'ai été habituée à m'occuper de moi toute seule, toute ma vie et que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé - je ne voulais inquiéter personne."

Tex se racla la gorge. " Bon tu n'es plus seule Bells et il faut juste que tu t'habitues à ça, au fait que nous nous inquièterons toujours tous pour toi, et plus spécialement le doc là," marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard d'excuse à Edward.

Emmett tapa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde. "D'accord! Assez de bavardages! Voyons comment nous allons procéder, Bella est-ce que tu as les coordonnées du conseiller pédagogique ou du conseiller des étudiants?"

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement en fronçant les sourcils. "Ouais, je ne pense pas pouvoir en parler avec Abby, mon conseiller étudiant parce que c'est elle qui m'a parlé du 'suicide universitaire'." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Euh, je suppose que je pourrai en parler à Jill Claghton, mon coordinateur ou au Professeur Powell," dit-elle tranquillement.

Emmett opina. "Bien, fais ça maintenant. Venez les gars, allons allumer le feu et je vais vous montrer comment on fait les choses en Nouvelle Angleterre."

Peter rigola. " J'ai entendu dire que vous 'les gars du nord' étiez mous."

Emmett lui fit une grimace. " Eh bien tu verras combien nous sommes mous pendant la partie de football plus tard? A moins bien sûr, que vous n'ayez peur les gars..."

Tex frappa sur son torse et lâcha, "Allez, mon p'tit _gars-sirop-d'érable!_"

A cet instant précis tous les gars redevinrent de petits garçons alors qu'ils se précipitaient dehors les mains levées et qu'ils se bousculaient en descendant l'escalier.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire à leurs pitreries. Lorsque ce fut de nouveau calme, elle se leva et alla vers Edward qui était toujours assis dans le canapé et elle s'arrêta entre ses jambes ouvertes.

Ses yeux étaient noirs et tristes et il fit courir ses mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses recouvertes de jeans et il la tira à lui en touchant sa peau de ses doigts ce qui la fit frissonner.

Il se pencha et laissa reposer son front contre son ventre avec un soupir. Elle se lova contre lui et fit glisser ses mains dans son dos. Elle sentit ses muscles se crisper et elle laissa reposer sa tête contre lui.

"Je suis désolée Bébé. Je te promets de mieux faire en ce qui concerne le 'partage' de ce genre de choses. Tu es si merveilleux et patient avec moi et je sais que je te pousse dans tes retranchements parfois. Ne m'en veux pas." La voix de Bella était faible et triste et Edward sentit son cœur se contracter de douleur.

Il s'écarta et fit asseoir Bella sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux les recouvraient tous les deux comme un rideau et il embrassa ses joues mouillées, son menton, son nez, et finalement ses lèvres. " Je ne t'en veux jamais Isabella Swan. Est-ce que tu as compris ça?"

Elle hocha la tête et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son cou. "Je t'aime Edward et j'essaierai vraiment de ne plus rien de cacher à partir de maintenant."

Après quelques instants de respirations apaisantes et de doux baisers de pardon, Bella se releva et s'essuya le visage, "D'accord il faut que je téléphone à mon conseiller et tu peux y aller et voir ce que les autres font."

"Est-ce que tu es bien sûre que tu veuilles être seule pour passer ce coup de fil?"

Bella réfléchit et elle secoua la tête, non. "J'aimerai que tu restes," dit-elle finalement.

Elle sut qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision quand elle vit le large sourire d'Edward. "Bien. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans le bureau de papa? Il a un téléphone avec un haut-parleur et on sera mieux installés."

Elle se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir. Elle pouvait voir les cernes sous ses yeux et soudain elle réalisa toute l'énergie qu'elle avait gaspillée pour essayer de tout régler par elle même.

"Plus jamais ça," dit-elle à son reflet et elle se brossa rapidement les cheveux.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande maison, Bella put entendre Alice et Rosalie parler aux enfants dans la cuisine et avec un signe de main elle les rejoignit.

Alice essaya de lui sourire pendant que Rose la jaugeait et elles envoyèrent les quatre enfants dehors leur recommandant bien de rester loin du barbecue.

"Je, euh, je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je vous ai traitées tout à l'heure et je voulais vous remercier d'être toujours là pour moi."

Elle fut prise dans un câlin collectif. Alice pleurait et quand Bella la regarda alarmée, elle sourit à travers ses larmes et lui sourit, "hormones" dit-elle en guise d'explication mais elle se pencha en avant et lui embrassa la joue de façon impulsive. "Merci petite sœur," chuchota-t-elle ce qui fit pleurnicher Alice encore plus.

Rosalie roula des yeux. " Vas-y et fais ce que tu as à faire avant qu'elle ne se mette à vraiment pleurer!" dit-elle avec un sourire taquin. Ses yeux bleus démentaient sa voix et elle fit un clin d'œil à Bella.

En soupirant elle rejoignit Edward dans le bureau et Rosalie leur amena du café et du lait chaud avant que Bella ne prenne le téléphone et compose le numéro de Jill Claghton.

Jill fut surprise d'entendre Bella mais elle lui laissa le temps d'expliquer la raison de son appel.

De retour dans son bureau à l'université, Jill Claghton était assise à son bureau lorsque le téléphone sonna.

_"Oui, Jill Claghton."_

_"Jill? Euh, c'est Isabella Swan, euh Bella."_

_Jill sourit. "Bella! L'université te manque déjà?"_

Bella rit nerveusement. _"Non pas vraiment. Ecoutez, Jill, vous avez dit que je pouvais vous appeler n'importe quand quel que soit le motif?"_

Jill arrêta de sourire, elle pouvait entendre l'anxiété dans la voix de Bella dans le téléphone, _"Bien sûr j'en pensais chaque mot, Bella. Que se passe-t-il?"_

Jill devint pâle en écoutant ce que Bella commençait à lui raconter. Après quelques minutes, elle l'interrompit. _"Bella je suis désolée mais il faut que je fasse venir le Professeur Powell dans mon bureau, il faut qu'elle entende ça et je ne veux pas rendre ça plus difficile en te faisant tout répéter. Est-ce que tu peux patienter quelques minutes?"_

"Bien sûr," dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit soupir tremblant.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'agrippait fortement à la main d'Edward et elle lui sourit timidement. Il lui tendit son café en souriant.

"Relax amour," dit-il calmement.

Elle sirota son café et quelques instants plus tard le professeur Powell prit part à la conversation.

Bella lui présenta Edward et ensuite toutes les deux lui posèrent une série de questions auxquelles elle répondit.

Dans le bureau de Jill, le professeur Powell et Jill échangeaient des regards entendus en prenant note des dates, des horaires et des noms des témoins. Il y avait eu des rumeurs au sujet des 'frasques' de Mark sur le campus et elles avaient entendu dire que certaines de ses avances n'étaient pas couronnées de succès. Personne ne s'était plaint pour le moment. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Presque une heure plus tard, Bella avait raconté tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Heureusement depuis qu'il était venu vivre à la pension, elle avait noté toutes leurs rencontres même si ça ne paraissait avoir aucun intérêt à l'époque.

Maggie Powel était impressionnée que Bella ait eu l'idée de noter leurs rencontres et lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi, elle répondit simplement qu'elle n'avait jamais fait confiance aux motivations réelles de Mark et qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était contraire à l'éthique pour lui que de venir s'installer dans cette pension avec certains de ses étudiants.

Le professeur Powel était d'accord avec cela et lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi elle avait attendu si longtemps, Bella lui répondit qu'elle avait voulu régler ça toute seule, essentiellement par crainte de n'être pas crue. A contrecœur elle parla de la conversation qu'elle avait eue à ce sujet avec Abby.

Maggie et Jill se hérissèrent quand elles entendirent ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais elles acceptèrent de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer avant de prendre des mesures contre elle.

Maggie soupira une fois que Bella leur eut tout dit. "Bella tu es très courageuse ma chère. Ça va prendre un certain temps pour éclaircir tout ça et j'espère que tu comprends que nous allons avoir besoin de parler à tes colocataires ainsi qu'aux témoins pour corroborer ton histoire mais ce n'est pas parce que nous ne te croyions pas c'est pour constituer un dossier solide."

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Jill ne parle à nouveau. "Bella je suis désolée, mais il faut que je te pose cette question et elle te sera posée de nombreuses fois encore, j'en suis sûre. Est-il possible que tu aies mal interprété le comportement du professeur Watson-Smythe, je veux dire..."

Bella s'appuya conte le dossier de son siège. "Je sais ce que vous voulez dire Jill et ma réponse est non, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai inventé ou imaginé. Je le lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises, qu'il ne m'intéressait pas et que je n'étais définitivement pas intéressée par ses avances."

"Bella nous te croyons et je suis désolée de te faire sentir comme si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Maintenant laisse-moi te dire ce que nous allons faire..."

Jill passa les quelques minutes suivantes à expliquer comment était traité ce genre de cas. Il faudrait que Bella rencontre Maggie, Jill et Le Président Volturi et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle confirmerait sa plainte et la signerait officiellement.

"Bella je sais que c'est facile pour moi de le dire mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes au sujet de tout ça. Je vais entrer en contact avec le président Volturi et je te parlerai plus tard," dit-elle enfin.

"Merci de m'avoir écoutée et de m'avoir crue," dit-elle calmement.

"Bella il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne te croyions pas. Depuis que tu es à l'université de Johnson tu as prouvé que tu travaillais dur, que tu étais diligente et honnête. Maintenant je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais s'il te plait essaie de profiter de tes vacances. "

Edward reposa le téléphone et se tourna pour voir Bella adossée au canapé et il pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait, son visage était pâle et tendu.

"Je suis très fier de toi, Amour," dit-il et elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Je ne me sens pas fière. Plutôt stupide et faible," lâcha-t-elle en se relevant et en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

"Je suis très mécontente de l'avoir laissé avoir tant de pouvoir sur moi! Putain, je le déteste!"

Il la regarda pendant quelques minutes. Il savait qu'elle allait enfin se libérer de toute la tension et de la peur accumulées depuis des mois.

On aurait dit que sa tête allait exploser tellement elle était en colère. Il fallait que ça sorte.

"Il faut que j'aille courir, est-ce que tu peux m'excuser et leur dire que je viendrai plus tard?"

Il hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Promets-moi juste de prendre Roscoe et ton téléphone aussi, s'il te plait?"

Elle acquiesça. "D'accord."

Elle mit ses vêtements pour courir et siffla Roscoe avant de descendre l'allée. Au lieu d'aller vers Dorset Commun elle tourna à droite pour se diriger vers les vergers. Au début elle courut comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses mais une fois que l'adrénaline se fut dissipée elle ralentit et courut entre les rangées de pommiers. Ici ou là elle vit des cueilleurs et elle leur fit un signe de la main pour les saluer mais ne s'arrêta pas pour parler.

Elle ne voulait pas engager la conversation. Elle était fatiguée de parler ! Quelquefois les jours où elle ne parlait à personne lui manquaient.

A côté d'elle Roscoe se préoccupait de son humaine. Il gardait les yeux ouverts sur tout danger potentiel et les oreilles sur tout bruit inhabituel. Il était très protecteur envers ses humains et la fille à côté de lui était spéciale pour lui, et son maître.

Un kilomètre et demi plus tard, Bella ralentit et finit par marcher puis elle s'arrêta près d'un poirier et elle commença les étirements par les jambes puis les bras avant de se diriger vers l'un des nombreux robinets et laissa couler l'eau claire et fraîche dans la petite auge en dessous.

Roscoe but pendant un bon moment avant que Bella ne remplisse sa bouteille d'eau et se mette à boire elle aussi.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle s'assit contre l'arbre. Les jambes étendues devant elle et elle se reposa en soupirant profondément.

Roscoe finit de boire tout son soûl avant de se soulager et de retourner auprès de Bella. Il se laissa tomber et fit reposer sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps et quand elle toucha sa fourrure, il sentit le léger tremblement de ses doigts. Immédiatement il scruta les alentours pour repérer un éventuel signe de danger et ne percevant rien il se réinstalla.

Elle s'était mis les écouteurs et écoutait l'un des nombreux morceaux classiques d'Edward. Les accords _Nocturne_ de Chopin, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts courir dans la fourrure de Roscoe. Sa respiration avait ralenti et elle avait laissé sa colère derrière elle. Elle se sentait plus calme et plus en contrôle car elle avait utilisé les exercices que Jasper lui avait appris et elle avait vidé son esprit de tout sauf de la sensation et des odeurs autour d'elle.

Elle pouvait sentir la terre froide sous elle, l'écorce noueuse dans son dos et l'odeur du sol riche et celle des fruits et l'herbe douce.

Les minutes ou les heures auraient pu passer mais son téléphone se mit à sonner et interrompit son état méditatif et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle s'étonna de voir que le ciel avait pris les couleurs du crépuscule.

"Allô ?" dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix

"Hey mon petit cœur est-ce que ça va?"

Bella sourit. "Je me sens beaucoup mieux merci. Roscoe et moi profitons simplement de l'air frais dans le verger de poiriers. Nous serons à la maison bientôt."

"On se voit ici alors. Nous sommes sur le point de nous asseoir pour le dîner sur la terrasse."

"Je vais faire manger Roscoe et puis me doucher, alors s'il vous plaît ne m'attendez pas. On se voit bientôt."

Roscoe courait autour de Bella en revenant à la maison. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de manger et aux odeurs, il pouvait presque garantir qu'il allait avoir un gros os quand le repas serait fini. Bella rit à ses pitreries et elle le laissa monter à l'appartement où elle s'assura de lui donner à manger en premier avant de se déshabiller et de se doucher.

Elle lava les catastrophes de cette longue journée et sécha ses cheveux avant d'enfiler des jeans skinny et un t-shirt à manches longues et des espadrilles.

En se rapprochant de la maison elle put constater qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que ce qu'elle avait cru au départ. Plusieurs tables avaient été dressées et la piscine avait été recouverte pour l'hiver. Ils étaient au moins douze.

Tex, Peter et Garrett avaient oublié de mentionner qu'ils avaient amené leurs familles avec eux et Bella se sentit coupable de ne pas les avoir salué plus tôt, mais Kate balaya ses excuses d'un signe de main et elle expliqua qu'elle et les autres épouses ainsi que les enfants étaient allés faire un tour en ville pendant ce temps.

Ils étaient hébergés chez Lauren et Embry, la maison d'hôtes était complète pendant le festival.

Bella vit qu'il y avait aussi Makenna et Alistair, Billy et Sue et Jacob et Nessie les avaient rejoints pour le repas. Elle fit le tour et salua tout le monde, n'oubliant pas de s'excuser auprès de Makenna lorsqu'elle atteignit sa table.

Makenna l'étreignit rapidement et lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer son attitude. Elles firent des projets pour manger ensemble dans quelques jours.

Le reste de la soirée passa avec des anecdotes sur le festival et beaucoup de rires et de bonne humeur entre tous les hommes.

Plus tard pendant que Bella et les femmes nettoyaient la cuisine, Bella leur raconta son coup de téléphone à Maggie et à Jill.

Tout le monde fut scandalisé mais elles rirent en entendant les commentaires sanglants que faisaient Alice.

Il était presque vingt-deux heures et la plupart des invités étaient partis, promettant de se revoir le lendemain pendant la cueillette des citrouilles à Blue Bonnet et les autres animations.

Le téléphone de Bella se mit à sonner et elle fit au revoir à Tex. "Allo ici Bella," dit-elle.

"Mademoiselle Swan, ici Marcus Volturi, je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard mais je sors à l'instant de la réunion avec le professeur Towel. Avez-vous un instant à me consacrer?"

Edward put voir que Bella s'était tendue en allant dans la cuisine, "B-Bien sûr j'ai du temps pour vous parler, Président Volturi."

Heureusement elle n'eut pas à répéter son histoire encore une fois mais Marcus prévoyait une rencontre la semaine suivante. Etonnamment il ne voulait pas la rencontrer sur le campus mais il s'était arrangé pour la rencontrer chez ses frères, à la ferme et il lui assura que cette rencontre se déroulerait en privé avec lui, le professeur Towell, Jill et Mark. Abby avait été convoquée aussi mais elle avait une réunion de famille et elle ne serait de retour que trois jours après que les cours ne reprennent. Bella demanda si elle pouvait amener quelqu'un de sa famille et il lui donna la permission d'amener qui elle voulait pour la soutenir. Il la remercia et lui souhaita un agréable week-end.

Elle rangea son téléphone et regarda vers où Edward était assis. "Il m'a remercié d'avoir parlé," dit-elle.

"Et il peut le faire ; Bella est-ce que tu sais combien d'établissements sont secoués par ce genre d'histoire de harcèlement sexuel chaque année?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Pas tant que ça?" Elle ne voyait pas bien où il voulait l'emmener.

Il hocha la tête. "Non, amour, pas beaucoup parce qu'en dépit des moyens mis en place par la constitution qui visent à protéger les femmes, elles ont toujours peur de ne pas être crues et d'être traitées comme des criminelles au lieu d'être traitées comme des victimes. Peut-être que tu ne te sens pas courageuse d'avoir voulu affronter ça mais ça s'arrêtera lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il ne peut pas profiter d'une étudiante simplement parce qu'il est dans une position d'autorité et alors tu verras que auras fait une grande chose."

Edward vit le moment où Bella eut 'la révélation'. Il vit son regard s'illuminer lorsqu'elle prit enfin la mesure des possibles conséquences de son action.

"Oh!" dit-elle pendant que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et Edward ne put retenir son sourire ou la façon dont ses doigts se dirigèrent vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et il lui sourit, "Oui 'oh'. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Amène-moi au lit, Edward."

Il étouffa un gémissement en baissant la tête pour couvrir sa bouche d'un baiser torride.

Il prit le temps de la déshabiller dans son ancienne chambre. Le clair de lune brillait à travers les vitres et la peau de Bella semblait irisée dans la lumière argentée.

Il recouvrit son corps du sien ignorant ses supplications, se déplaçant lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, ralentissant encore plus, tordant et pinçant ses tétons, les suçant, laissant son piercing les taquiner, grignotant son bourgeon distendu avec ses dents.

Elle allait devenir folle alors que la boule du piercing créait une friction incroyable. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tatouage sur son côté.

"Putain, Edward s'il te plait…" elle suppliait sans vraiment savoir pour quoi.

Edward sourit et ses dents brillèrent dans la nuit obscure tandis qu'il la retournait et recouvrait son dos de son corps. Il tendit sa main et pinça son clitoris entre ses doigts et commença à enfouir sa bite en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tape dans l'oreiller et crie en atteignant sa libération juste un peu avant qu'il ne morde son épaule et jouisse si intensément qu'il crut s'être évanoui.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bree rigola lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine le lendemain matin. Bella faisait revenir des champignons avec des œufs.

"Salut Bree, qui a-t-il de si drôle?"

Elle s'assura que son frère n'était pas dans le coin. "Je suis étonnée que tu puisses marcher ce matin, Bells," dit-elle en se versant du café dans un mug.

Bella sourcilla. "Quoi? Pourquoi – oh mon Dieu! Dis-moi que tu ne nous as pas entendus!" supplia-t-elle.

Bree ricana. "Je pense que tout Hope Springs t'a entendue!"

Bella grogna pendant que Bree pouffait et volait un morceau de bacon.

"Hey arrête ça, gamine!"

"Tu es gênée, et bien tu peut l'être, jeune femme!" dit Bree en plaisantant et en levant son majeur vers Bella.

Elle s'essuya le visage avec ses mains avant de fixer sa jeune amie. "Je pense que tu n'as pas reçu assez de fessée dans ton enfance…" marmonna-t-elle au moment où Edward faisait son apparition.

"Humm ça sent super bon, amour. Qui n'a pas reçu assez de fessées? Tu veux que je te donne la fessée?" dit-il en soufflant pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

"Hey Edward c'est dégoutant! Je dirai à maman que vous êtes encore plus inconvenants que ce que je pensais," dit Brianna à voix haute.

Il tourna sa tête et regarda sa sœur. "Bon sang mais de quoi tu parles, canaille?"

"Ce que veux dire c'est, est-ce que tu réalises que ta chambre n'est pas insonorisée comme celle des parents, hein?" dit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux sur son épaule et en levant ses sourcils.

Ça amusa Bella de voir comment le bout des oreilles d'Edward rosit.

"Bon, euh, ouais … je suppose que tu nous as entendus hier soir?" dit-il timidement.

Bree roula des yeux. "Tu devrais plutôt demander qui ne vous a pas entendus! Papa et maman seraient drôlement intéressés par 'l'exemple' que vous me donnez…"

Edward plissa les yeux. "Petit maître chanteur, quel est ton prix?"

Elle tapota son menton pendant que Bella laissait presque brûler le petit déjeuner en écoutant leur conversation insensée.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère?" lui demanda Bella atterrée.

Bree sourit. "Il sait ce qui est bon pour lui!"

"Ne perdons plus de temps, petit tyran, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" grommela-t-il.

Bree fut totalement insensible au ton hargneux d'Edward. "Bon alors je veux aller à la rave avec Riley sans aucune surveillance adulte."

Edward secoua la tête. "Tu es impossible! Aucun putain de moyen, oublie ça!"

Elle le fixa. " Pourquoi pas Edward? Allez! Vous y êtes bien tous allés, pourquoi pas moi?"

"Parce que je sais ce qu'il s'y passe, Brianna, alors non! Juste non." Le visage d'Edward était impassible alors qu'il s'assit et remua le journal, ignorant Bree sciemment alors que ses yeux vert clair se remplissaient de larmes.

Bella posa leurs assiettes sur le comptoir mais Bree resta debout. "Je n'ai pas faim!" cracha-t-elle.

Edward était sur le point de hausser le ton lorsque Bella le surprit en prenant Bree par le bras pour la retenir.

"Brianna s'il te plait, assieds-toi et mange mon cœur. Allez, calmons-nous. Je suis sûre qu'après le petit-déjeuner nous trouverons un compromis…" Edward ouvrit la bouche mais changea d'idée lorsque Bella lui fit un regard dur.

Bella était fatiguée lorsque le petit-déjeuner fut fini. Les yeux d'Edward et de Bree lançaient des éclairs alors que Bella essayait de faire la conversation.

Elle se serait crue à un match de tennis, ils étaient si puérils et si adolescents tous les deux!

Finalement elle se leva et alla rincer son assiette avant de la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle entendit un sifflement de Bree. "Tu vois? Tu l'énerves aussi, autant qu'à moi."

"Ça suffit!" Bella se retourna et les fixa les mains sur ses hanches. "C'en est assez! Bree, je ne pense pas que tu aies pu nous entendre cette nuit, parce que tu t'étais endormie bien avant qu'on monte se coucher. Tu fais ça juste pour pouvoir faire du chantage à ton frère, n'est-ce pas?"

Bree se mordit la lèvre avant de faire un petit haussement d'épaules." Oui, d'accord, oui! Tu es contente maintenant?"

Edward se releva à moitié. " Pourquoi, petite…"

"Et toi aussi!" Edward se retourna et fixa Bella avec de gros yeux alors qu'il pointait vers son torse.

_Moi?_

"Oui toi! Assieds-toi et agis comme si tu avais ton âge et non pas comme un ado! Honnêtement Edward! Est-ce que c'est vraiment un endroit où aller, une 'rave' pour les moins de dix-huit ans?"

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

"D'accord, est-ce qu'ils laissent entrer les mineurs?"

De nouveau il secoua la tête.

"Est-ce que la sécurité est bien assurée? Est-ce qu'ils vérifient l'alcool et les drogues?"

Edward lui fit un regard suppliant mais elle durcit son regard et il hocha la tête en silence.

"Bon, d'accord. Je pense que toi Brianna doit parler de ça avec _tous _tes frères, même si c'est Edward qui est responsable de toi il faut s'assurer que tous soient d'accord avec ça. Il faut également respecter les règles du couvre-feu et tout ce qu'ils décideront. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça?"

Le regard de Bree passa de Bella à Edward qui l'admirait en ce moment.

"D'accord," répondit-elle.

Bella regarda Edward. "Es-tu d'accord pour en parler à Jasper et à Emmett?"

Il hocha la tête, "D'accord."

"Bien maintenant faites-vous un câlin et puis vous pourrez ranger la cuisine, il faut que je me douche et m'habille car je vais retrouver les filles dans une heure," dit-elle et elle quitta la pièce.

Roscoe les regarda tous les deux avec complaisance avant de suivre son humaine si spéciale. Elle était géniale, pensa-t-il.

Bree et Edward se regardèrent avant de se faire un petit sourire. "Wouah! Qui y aurait pensé : Bella Swan, une mère extraordinaire?" dit-elle avec un peu d'émerveillement dans la voix.

Il rigola." Ouais, elle va faire une maman et une enseignante merveilleuse. J'appellerai Jazz et Em et organiserai un rendez-vous. Est-ce que tu voudrais manger avec nous plus tard, nous avions prévu de nous retrouver au pub?"

"Merci Edward ça me parait bien."

Bree et Edward se rendirent à l'étage pour se doucher et s'habiller, pendant que Bella marmonnait sous la douche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils soient si immatures! Pas étonnant qu'Esmée ait pleuré pendant deux mois en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte de Brianna!

Penser à Esmée lui fit se demander ce qu'ils penseraient tous les deux de sa plainte pour harcèlement. Elle fit une pause laissant courir l'eau chaude sur sa peau et s'inquiétant de savoir s'ils seraient en colère car elle leur posait des problèmes mais elle se souvint que ce n'était rien en comparaison des Rawlings ou toute l'affaire à la maison là-bas. Ils l'aimaient et ne lui avait jamais rien montré d'autre que de l'amour et de l'affection.

Quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, elle se tourna avec le sourire et vit Edward descendre son pantalon.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lécher ses lèvres quand il ouvrit la porte de la couche.

Ils se câlinèrent tout en se lavant et se préparèrent. Bella apprécia le shopping et le temps passé entre filles avec Makenna, Angela, Alice et Rosalie ainsi que Kate, Melissa et Rebecca qui était mariée avec Tex pendant que Brianna, Edward, Emmett, Tex, Peter, Garrett et Jasper partageaient le déjeuner. Bree surveillaient les enfants les plus jeunes tout en parlant avec les plus âgés qui étaient ceux de Garrett et de Kate. Après le repas ils emmenèrent les enfants pour les festivités de Reading.

La journée passa très vite avec la parade de la pomme et de la citrouille dans Main Street qui clôturait la journée du vendredi soir avant que chacun se dirige vers les nombreux stands qui avaient été mis en place le long de rue, sur les places de stationnements et dans le square.

Il y avait des compétitions de dégustation de tarte aux pommes, et il semblait qu'il y avait au moins une centaine de variétés de pommes différentes et de plats de citrouille à déguster ou à acheter.

L'odeur des pommes cuites et de la tarte à la citrouille saturaient l'air et Edward rigola lorsque Bella le poussa vers le box d'à côté. Heureusement il s'était souvenu de prendre le petit panier de sa mère qui était bien plein alors qu'ils retournaient vers son camion.

Bella rit en voyant Tex, Peter et Garrett jouant et dansant avec les quelques enfants les plus jeunes.

Edward aimait voir Bella détendue et heureuse et il ne put pas résister à la rapprocher de lui. Tout à coup il eut l'impression d'être observé. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi il avait dèjà chassé cette sensation, un poids sur l'estomac, dont il ne pouvait pas trouver la cause.

Bella s'éloigna de lui en lui disant, "Je vais juste voir dans combien de temps Alice et Rosalie seront à la maison demain matin. Nous allons proposer notre nouvelle sauce à la pomme épicée au concours des inventions," dit-elle. Bella, Alice et Rosalie avaient travaillé sur leur 'sauce secrète' depuis des semaines ; après un certain tout le monde dans la famille s'était lassé de participer aux séances de dégustation.

Edward embrassa sa joue avant qu'elle ne le repousse. "Je vais juste enlever mon pull j'ai trop chaud," dit-elle en prenant la clé, ensuite elle retourna vers les festivités.

Pour la durée du week-end la circulation avait été interdite dans le centre ville mais il avait pu garer son camion sur le parking du garage de Jacob Black car il était de garde. Il avait déjà été appelé pour des incidents mineurs et avec tout ce monde il y avait forcément quelques malades…

"Edward!"

Il releva la tête et vit Jasper lui faire un signe de la main. Il rangea le panier dans le camion et il se dirigea vers lui, il était assis sur un banc tenant un Brady endormi contre son épaule.

"Il n'en peut plus hein?" dit Edward en caressant les cheveux couleur sable de son neveu.

Jasper rigola, "Nan, il s'est effondré il y a vingt minutes, après avoir vomi quatre pommes d'amour."

Edward était surpris, "quatre?"

Jasper roula des yeux. "Oh ouais, et si je te disais qu'il à vomi partout sur le stand de Mme Cope?"

Edward rejeta la tête en arrière en rigolant bruyamment, s'arrêtant un peu en voyant Mme Cope leur jeter un regard noir alors que M. Cope était en train de nettoyer le stand de tout ce gâchis rouge et collant.

"Où sont Alice et Chels?"

Il fit un signe négligent de la main. "Quelque part par là en train de dépenser l'argent que je gagne si durement!" plaisanta-t-il.

Edward ricana et regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il apercevait Bella. Il se calma en ratissant méthodiquement la foule mais il ne réussit pas à repérer la chemise rouge dans la foule.

Jasper remarqua le pli soucieux sur le visage de son frère. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

"Je ne vois pas Bella. Elle allait parler avec Rosie et Alice mais elles sont là-bas près de l'étal d'Angela et de Sue." Edward sentit les petits cheveux de son cou se hérisser et il commença à avancer dans la rue.

"ALICE! ROSE!" cria-t-il et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent en entendant sa voix paniquée. Roscoe était sur ses talons mais il s'arrêta au milieu de la route.

Où était Bella? Roscoe sentait le danger mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où il provenait. Il leva sa tête et renifla. Il laissa entrer toutes les odeurs qui flottaient dans l'air, des gens, des tartes, de la nourriture … et puis il reconnut quelque chose … Bella et …

Son poil se hérissa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon gars?" demanda Jasper calmement en se levant et il posa Brady sur le banc près de lui. Jessica vint vers lui et Jasper lui demanda si elle pouvait rester avec son fils.

"Montre-moi," dit Jasper en s'accroupissant près de Roscoe.

Roscoe se retourna vers l'endroit par où ils étaient venus lui et Edward.

Oui c'était par là. Il commença à marcher dans une attitude de prédateur vers le parking sombre au bout de Main Street. Jasper le suivit de près.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Rose lorsqu'Edward les eut rejointes.

"_Avez-vous vu Bella? Etait-elle avec vous jusqu'à présent?" _Même à ses oreilles sa voix paraissait aigue et terrifiée.

Alice fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Quoi? Non, mais pourquoi es-tu inquiet, Edward? Elle peut être…" commença-t-elle.

"_Non. _Elle a dit qu'elle venait vous voir et elle n'est pas là! Et je ne la vois nulle part!" Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et emplis de peur et de panique.

Il se tourna et scanna la foule. Un mouvement dans son champ de vision fit tourner son regard vers le parking du garage de Jacob Black. _Qu'est-ce…_ un éclair rouge et un cri étouffé fit que son cœur se tordit de douleur dans sa poitrine.

Bella!

"BELLA!" cria-t-il en se mettant à courir. Tex vit la silhouette tendue d'Edward traverser la route et il se mit en route lui aussi, il frappa le dos de Garrett au passage en continuant de suivre Edward. Il était en forme mais Edward était rapide. Il entendit des cris derrière lui et vit Edward qui dépassait les barrières qui avaient été installées là, en un seul bond.

Roscoe se mit à courir et Jasper ne reconnut en rien le profond grognement de mise en garde qu'il lâcha, lui qui était normalement un chien si bien éduqué.

Main Street avait été bouclée jusqu'à un pâté de maison avant le garage Black et au-delà la zone était déserte.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella sourit en s'éloignant d'Edward. Elle pensa à la phrase, 'je déteste te voir partir mais j'adore de regarder partir' et elle rigola.

Alors qu'elle refermait la portière et appuyait sur la télécommande, elle sentit la respiration de quelqu'un dans son cou. Elle se retourna rapidement pensant que ça pouvait être Emmett ou Peter qui voulaient plaisanter, mais elle dut s'appuyer contre la voiture lorsqu'elle vit Mark Watson-Smythe debout à un mètre d'elle.

Son habituel sourire arrogant et ses yeux taquins avaient disparu et avait laissé place à une expression noire et furieuse.

Ses mains cognèrent contre la carrosserie du camion en se posant de chaque côté de la tête de Bella ce qui la fit sursauter de peur.

"Putain qu'est-ce que tu es allée raconter à ce connard de Volturi, Isabella? Pourquoi a-t-il demandé à me voir demain matin?" siffla-t-il en se penchant en avant. Bella essaya de s'aplatir le plus possible contre la portière et elle sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge lorsqu'il appuya ses hanches contre son ventre.

"Foutez le camp Professeur! Je vous ai averti plus d'une fois de rester loin de moi. Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée mais vous avez persisté dans vos insinuations dégoutantes et …"

Elle ne vit pas la main qui semblait sortir de nulle part et frapper son visage si fort que sa tête cogna contre le montant de la portière.

"Je suis dégoutant? Vraiment? Sale petite pute d'allumeuse! Et tu penses que ton docteur peut te satisfaire? TU N'ES Rien! RIEN! SAIS-TU QUI JE SUIS?" cria-t-il avant de se pencher et de lui grogner au visage. " Parce que moi je sais qui tu es, _Isabella Swan_." Elle se tenait la joue et elle vit un éclair de fureur passer dans les yeux de Mark.

Elle avait déjà vu ça assez souvent avec Simon pour savoir ce qui allait arriver ensuite et ce qu'elle allait faire allait être de la plus grande importance.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Il se tendit et laissa échapper un rire fou. "Oh oui! Je sais qui tu es! J'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi, _mademoiselle! _Tu as baisé avec Simon Rawlings depuis que tu as quatorze ans, tu t'es enfuie, tu es tombée enceinte, tu as probablement sucé quelques bites aussi en route de Phoenix jusque dans le Vermont, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle sentit le sang quitter son visage et elle s'accrocha à la portière pour s'empêcher de tomber.

"Quoi? Non, c'est faux!"

Mark fit claquer sa langue." Bella, Bella toujours des mensonges. Je sais que tu as avorté à Woodstock ; tu vois j'ai tout vérifié. Ouais j'ai voulu voir qu'est-ce que c'était toute cette histoire il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi tu voulais te précipiter toutes les fins de semaine à la maison. Eh bien tu ne seras jamais assez bien pour entrer dans ma famille, dis-moi ces ploucs semblent heureux de t'avoir avec eux. Les frères et le père te passent dessus, hein?"

Bella entendit le bruit de sa main qui s'écrasa sur la joue de Mark. Elle se redressa et lui hurla au visage : "SALAUD REPUGNANT!" rugit-elle en levant son genou et en se dégageant du camion.

Il poussa un hurlement en tombant à genoux. "SALE PUTE!"

Elle se retourna et sans réfléchir frappa le côté de sa tête sans même entendre le craquement des os de sa main gauche.

"Je suis peut-être une pute, _mais je ne serais jamais la tienne!_" gronda-t-elle et elle fit demi-tour pour retrouver Edward le plus vite possible.

Mark s'étira et réussit à l'attraper par la cheville et elle tomba sur le goudron avec un cri de douleur.

Tout à coup il sentit une morsure à sa taille et il laissa échapper un cri de terreur alors qu'un flou de fourrure noire et feu commença à l'attaquer.

Il sentit du sang chaud couler le long de son bras alors que le chien ou le loup continuait à mordre et à grogner.

"FAITES LE PARTIR!" cria-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se mettre en boule. Roscoe releva la tête et attaqua de nouveau, cette fois-ci au visage.

Mark entendit un craquement d'os et de cartilage et une douleur explosa dans sa tête.

"ROSCOE – AU PIED!" ordonna Emmett et Roscoe vint immédiatement se poster auprès de Bella, les babines retroussées, prêt à attaquer de nouveau.

Edward se précipita en avant, il était prêt à se battre quand il sentit une main arrêter son bras.

"EDWARD! Arrête! Edward! Souviens-toi qui tu es. Bella a besoin de toi!" La voix de Jasper résonna alors que la colère se dissipait et qu'il vit que Bella était couchée par terre.

"Je suis désolée, Bella, amour, je suis tellement désolé," murmura-t-il en la récupérant. Elle ouvrit sa main tremblante et il prit les clés du camion.

"C'est bien Roscoe. Bon garçon," dit-il calmement.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et la déposa sur le siège passager puis il fit le tour. Roscoe monta derrière et Edward démarra et sortit du parking.

M. et Mme Cope rentraient chez eux lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Bella lorsque Mark l'avait frappée. M. Cope voulait aller aider mais sa femme le retint par sa veste dans la crainte qu'il se fasse blesser.

"Va chercher Emmett," M. Cope fila en criant 'Hey a l'aide arrêtez ça!' aussi fort que possible.

"Elle est là!" cria Don Cope et Edward se précipita, Roscoe et Jasper avait atteint Bella et l'homme et Roscoe se jeta sur lui comme une bête féroce.

Don regarda le shérif Jasper remettre l'homme sur ses pieds et deux hommes qui n'étaient pas d'ici l'attraper par les bras.

Mme Cope arrivant haletant et soufflant, tremblant et transpirant et Don pensa que sa femme allait faire une attaque.

Les Cope regardèrent comment Edward s'en alla en voiture avec Bella pendant que le shérif et les deux autres hommes faisaient avancer l'homme qui avait attaqué Bella le long de la rue vers le bureau du shérif.

Mme Cope se tourna vers Don excitée mais apeurée. "Je me demande (halètement) ce qu'il (halètement) s'est passé," souffla-t-elle.

Don secoua la tête. "Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je pense qu'elle a fait du bon boulot au combat. Allez femme allons-y, ne fourrons pas notre nez dans cette affaire."

Felicity Cope secouait toujours la tête alors que ses pensées envisageaient toutes les possibilités. "Oh il faut que nous restions pour voir si nous pouvons faire quelque chose!" protesta-t-elle alors que Don la saisissait fermement par le bras et les dirigeait vers leur maison.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, poser des affranchissements sur lui pour le renvoyer chez lui?" ricana Don.

"Mais tu ne comprends donc pas – je suis une employée du gouvernement!"

Don put difficilement contenir son rire. " Tu diriges un bureau de poste, chérie, tu ne travailles pas au FBI et en t'entendant ce n'est pas ce qu'on aurait pu croire!"

Peter, Alice, Rosalie et Garrett réunirent le reste de la famille tandis que les autres femmes rentrèrent à la pension pour coucher les enfants, Alice et Rosalie amenèrent les leurs à la maison principale et les couchèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils avaient aperçu le camion d'Edward garé devant son cabinet en passant et ils espéraient qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour à la maison.

Rosalie amena les quatre enfants dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et avec l'aide d'Alice elles les douchèrent et les mirent en pyjama – Esmée en avait toujours pour eux – et au lit en peu de temps.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elles descendirent et Alice fit un grand thermos de chocolat chaud avant d'aller s'asseoir et d'attendre au salon avec Rosalie.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward se gara devant le cabinet, il sauta du camion sans prendre la peine de fermer sa portière. Il ouvrit celle du passager et Bella tressaillit quand il la prit.

"Doucement, c'est juste moi," roucoula-t-il.

Il l'emporta comme une jeune mariée et lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il la posa en équilibre sur ses genoux pliés pour pouvoir ouvrir. Roscoe se précipita vers son bol d'au et but longuement.

_Ces humains ont mauvais goût. Il espérait que ce monstre ne lui aurait transmis aucune maladie._

Une fois à l'intérieur, Edward alla vers son bureau et alluma la lumière du plafond avant de poser doucement Bella sur la table d'examen.

La seule façon pour lui de gérer ses blessures sans perdre son sang-froid était de passer en 'mode médecin', c'est donc ce qu'il fit.

Il commença à l'examiner par le haut de la tête. Leurs yeux évitèrent de se rencontrer et il déglutit difficilement en touchant doucement sa joue rouge et violette.

"Je ne pense pas que se soit cassé. Il t'a frappé avec le plat de la main ou avec le poing?" demanda-t-il en fixant sa bouche d'une voix douce et sans émotion.

Elle avait arrêté de trembler et elle fronça les sourcils en fixant Edward. "Euh avec le plat de la main je pense, je ne le regardais pas vraiment, Edward," dit-elle.

Au lieu de répondre ou de commenter comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude il se raidit : "Je suis désolé, bien sûr que tu n'as pas vu. Est-ce que tu peux me montrer tes bras?"

Elle siffla de douleur en tournant ses mains et Edward vit les écorchures sur ses paumes et elle grimaça de douleur en sentant un tiraillement dans ses phalanges.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Elle ramena sa main blessée contre sa poitrine. "Je lui ai donné un coup de poing et je pense que je me suis blessée. "

Elle remarqua qu'Edward était devenu livide et elle attendait avec impatience qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

"Edward," dit-elle au bout de deux minutes de silence. Elle pouvait voir la colère et la souffrance transparaitre sur le visage d'Edward alors que jusqu'à présent il avait gardé un visage impassible.

"Edward?"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il s'éclaircit la voix. "D'accord, essaie de détendre ta main," ordonna-t-il et il posa doucement sa main sur la petite table en métal.

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes." Je veux rentrer à la maison," dit-elle calmement.

Le masque d'Edward tomba tout d'un coup et Bella entendit un juron avant qu'un doigt léger ne fasse remonter son menton vers le haut. Ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes alors qu'elle regardait ses yeux vert clair.

"Ne pleure pas, mon petit amour. Il faut juste que je vérifie ta main et nous rentrerons à la maison, c'est promis. Tu vas bien maintenant, Bella. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis tellement désolé je ne suis pas arrivé à te protéger, bébé. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir laissée tomber une fois de plus."

Bella souffla en entendant ses mots et Edward fut choqué de voir qu'elle fondait en larmes, le bruit de ses sanglots déchirants se répercutait dans la pièce.

"Putain de merde!" marmonna-t-il en poussant la table sur le côté et il prit Bella sur ses genoux et commença à la bercer doucement en l'enveloppant dans ses bras et contre son corps, comme dans un abri.

Edward ne pensait qu'à la sécurité et au confort d eBella pendant qu'il la tenait. Il ignora son bras qui lui faisait mal et son téléphone qui vibrait pendant qu'il continuait à lui fredonner l'un des airs qu'elle aimait.

"Tu ne m'as pas laissée tomber," sa voix rendue grave par les larmes rompit le silence.

"Il a dit, oh Edward ; il connaissait mon passé, il a dit des choses terribles, des choses fausses sur moi et ta famille. Il a insinué que toi, Dieu, que toi et tes frères 'partagiez' mes services," dit-elle en regardant ses genoux évitant soigneusement son regard.

"Putain de salaud! J'aurais dû le tuer!" fulmina Edward en la posant à côté de lui et en se levant pour taper de son poing dans le mur. Bella tressaillit en entendant le bruit et commença à trembler si fort que ses dents claquèrent ce qui ramena Edward à la réalité et il la prit une fois de plus contre lui.

Roscoe était couché à leurs pieds, fixant Bella.

"Elle va aller bien, mon gars. Tu as bien travaillé," dit Edward doucement et Roscoe ferma les yeux, content d'avoir fait du bon travail.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta de trembler, Edward se leva pour nettoyer ses plaies et écorchures qui heureusement étaient bénignes et il embrassa ses phalanges. Il lui fit une radio, ravi que leur travail leur ait donné la possibilité d'acheter la machine ainsi ils pouvaient traiter les blessures rapidement au lieu d'avoir à rediriger les patients vers l'hôpital.

Quand il vit les deux fissures, il attacha les doigts ensemble avec une espèce de ruban adhésif imperméable à l'eau pour les immobiliser et prévenir une aggravation.

Bella n'avait pas bougé et n'avait rien dit pendant tout le temps qu'Edward travaillait et lorsque ce fut fini il dit : "Prête pour rentrer à la maison?" sa réponse fut un simple hochement de tête.

Edward vit toutes les voitures garées devant la grande maison quand il entra dans l'allée. Il vit Emmett, Jasper et Garrett sortir, suivis de près par Jake et Eric.

Il ouvrit la portière de Bella mais il fut gêné car il ne put pas la prendre, sa main était douloureuse là où il avait cogné contre le mur.

"Edward," dit Emmett doucement en aidant Bella à descendre.

Il hocha la tête. "Je l'accompagne là-haut."

"Non! Non. Est-ce que Rose est ici?"

Emmett acquiesça. "Elle est à l'intérieur, petite sœur."

Il remarqua que sa main était bandée fit une grimace en haussant les sourcils. "Tu es encore tombée Bella?"

Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le festival. "J'ai eu une altercation et un coup de poing ce qui a abouti à ça!"

"Waouh!"

"Ouais mais je me suis abimée la main."

Emmett se tourna vers Edward, "Cassée?"

"Elle s'est fissurée deux os," expliqua Edward.

Cela provoqua un grognement. "Eh bien impressionnant, on dirait que finalement nous t'avons donné quelques leçons d'auto-défense, tu es la meilleure," dit Garrett en regardant les autres.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire et roula des yeux en montant l'escalier du perron. "J'aurai dû lui donner un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe ; il serait tombé comme une pierre!" dit-elle en entrant dans la maison.

"Ouais! Je le disais justement!" dit Jacob.

Eric soupira doucement et fixa ses amis. "Je pense que nous aurions dû donner quelques leçons aux femmes en ville. Ça ne doit plus jamais se reproduire," dit-il en grimaçant.

Ils furent d'accord. Jasper leur dit qu'il avait contacté les autorités et que Mark était détenu sans caution jusqu'à la semaine suivante parce qu'on considérait qu'il risquait de s'enfuir.

Ils étaient heureux d'apprendre que l'assistant du procureur avait pris cette agression très au sérieux d'autant plus qu'il était l'enseignant de Bella et qu'il y avait une enquête en cours contre lui pour harcèlement sexuel demandée par l'université. Les hommes continuèrent à parler mais assez rapidement ils reprirent le chemin de la maison d'hôtes.

Les trois frères s'assirent sous le porche pour discuter tranquillement. Alice leur avait apporté trois chocolats chauds additionnés du whisky irlandais de Carlisle et leur dit de leur laisser de l'espace pendant qu'elles s'occupaient de Bella.

"Où est-il?" demanda Edward en pliant et dépliant sa main endolorie.

Jasper souffla. "A l'hôpital de Reading. Ton chien l'a mordu au poignet et au visage. J'ai cru pendant une minute qu'on n'allait plus pouvoir t'arrêter. Si tu continues comme ça Maman et Papa vont te faire rentrer dans un cours pour la gestion de la colère, " le taquina-t-il mais Roscoe a vraiment été génial. Putain on aurait dit un loup."

Edward sourit de contentement.

Il referma sa main et fit une grimace en remarquant juste maintenant qu'elle était rouge et enflée.

Il essaya de protester mais Jasper attrapa sa main pour l'examiner. " Putain frangin, qu'es-ce que tu as fait là. Em peux-tu aller me chercher la trousse de secours dans le bureau de papa?"

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais Emmett lui jeta un regard taquin. "Quoi encore? Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide?"

Il referma la bouche et fit un hochement de tête.

Jasper était penché sur sa main mais ses doigts étaient doux et il inspectait les os précautionneusement.

Edward sourit en observant sa tête blonde. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais, frangin?"

Jasper releva la tête et Edward fut saisi par la ressemblance qu'il avait avec Carlisle, son attitude calme, ses yeux chaleureux qui ne laissaient rien passer.

"Tu sais j'ai dû aller à l'école de médecine," son sourire se fana. "Je m'inquiète pour Bella, comment va-t-elle gérer ce drame supplémentaire. Elle s'était bien adaptée à sa nouvelle vie et maintenant j'ai peur que tout ça la ramène en arrière."

Edward hocha la tête. "Ouais et quand elle est effrayée ou menacée elle veut s'enfuir."

Jasper le regarda surpris. "Elle n'ira nulle part, Edward. Il faut juste que tu sois patient avec elle."

Emmett revint et posa le sac noir de Carlisle sur le sol. Il posa une bière près d'Edward et aussi près de Jasper avant de prendre une longue rasade de la sienne et de s'asseoir.

"Elle va bien?" demanda-t-il.

Emmett hocha la tête. "Elle se fait plus de souci pour Roscoe que pour autre chose et elle insiste pour qu'il se fasse examiner! Elle est dure à cuire, cette fille, ta fille, Ed." Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bière, "Elle est incroyable."

Jasper soigna la main d'Edward et l'immobilisa par précaution et après une vingtaine de minutes, les trois hommes rentrèrent pour trouver Alice, Rosalie et Bella dans le salon et ils rigolèrent en entendant Bella expliquer comment Roscoe avait attaqué Mark une deuxième fois alors que le héros de la journée profitait des regards admiratifs et des petits doigts de Bella qui caressaient sa fourrure.

"Je vous le dis, Roscoe Cullen est merveilleux! Il a fait un énorme bond et il a atterrit tout près de Mark et a attaqué son bras! Alors qu'il se mettait à hurler Ross s'est retourné et l'a mordu au visage! Tu as gagné des friandises pour un mois mon vieux!" dit-elle en se penchant pour lui embrasser la tête.

Roscoe roula des yeux de plaisir, il pourrait définitivement s'habituer à ça!

Edward se dirigea vers Bella et caressa ses cheveux doucement. "Comment vas-tu amour?"

Elle tourna son regard brillant vers lui et il put voir qu'elle ne ressentait que peu de douleur et d'inconfort. Il regarda Alice le sourcil interrogateur. "Combien a-t-elle bu? L'alcool n'est pas une bonne idée après ce choc."

"Deux shots de whisky mais elle va bien Edward. Vraiment," dit Alice.

Bella rigola. "Je vais bien bébé, sauf peut-être pour ce putain d'œil au beurre noir que je vais certainement avoir. Dites-moi les gars, vous me donnerez des leçons sur la façon de frapper pour nous les filles. Je veux dire un coup et Vlan! C'est comme si mille étoiles explosaient! Pourquoi les gars font ça," demanda-t-elle.

Personne ne rit. Ils s'assirent, se regardèrent puis regardèrent Bella.

Elle quitta Roscoe des yeux. "Quoi? C'était une plaisanterie," dit-elle.

Edward la regarda puis il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla en prenant sa joue abimée contre sa main.

"Pas tous les hommes, amour. Les vrais hommes ne se servent pas de leurs poings pour 'parler' ou 'discuter'. Les vrais hommes utilisent les mots pour communiquer," dit-il tranquillement en luttant contre la nausée qui menaçait de le submerger.

Bella regarda autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde hochait la tête pour confirmer cet argument. Ensuite elle se mordit la lèvre. "Alors j'en déduis que c'est moi?"

"Non! Bella ce n'est pas toi! Ce sont les hommes qui n'arrivent pas à se contrôler et pensent que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, maltraiter et blesser les femmes et les enfants! _Ce n'est pas ta faute,"_ dit Edward impérativement.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus.

Edward regarda les autres pour trouver un peu d'aide jusqu'à ce que Jasper lui sourit avec sympathie. "Bells?"

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. "Nous t'aimons et nous sommes tous là pour toi."

Elle sourit tristement.

"Nous devrions aller nous reposer, demain nous faisons les foins. Et les enfants vont se lever tôt. Il faut tous que nous allions aider," dit Emmett tout à coup et tout le monde acquiesça.

Jasper s'éloigna pour passer un coup de téléphone et pour pouvoir obtenir une entrevue avec Mark et Emmett alla fermer les portes tandis que Bella et Edward allaient à son appartement.

Edward vérifia deux fois que tout était bien fermé après que Bella eut insisté et elle installa Roscoe sur son coussin en peau de mouton dans un coin du salon.

Elle s'était douchée et changée plus tôt et avait mis des vêtements qui appartenaient à Bree, elle jeta un sweat-shirt à capuche beaucoup trop grand pour elle qu'elle avait sorti de l'armoire d'Edward avant de grimper dans le lit.

Edward se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa à côté d'elle, elle se lova tout contre son torse.

"Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, Bella. Nous sommes tous là pour toi," dit-il dans l'obscurité.

Elle fixa la pleine lune par la fenêtre de sa chambre et soupira.

"Je l'espère aussi," dit-elle doucement avant de fermer les yeux pour lutter contre la montée de larmes.

Si c'était vrai, comment se faisait-il qu'elle se sentait comme si rien ne serait plus comme avant?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.<strong>_

_**Nous avons rattrapé la version originale, il faudra attendre que l'auteur poste le chapitre suivant.**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos gentils mots et commentaires…**_

_**Passez un agréable week-end**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hope Springs **appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated **M** pour plusieurs raisons ne l'oubliez pas!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 29<strong>

**Le temps passe vite et c'est de nouveau Noël…**

Les conséquences de l'agression de Mark ont été rapides. Il a été viré de l'université de Johnson et beaucoup de femmes sont venues et L'une d'elle a même admis avoir été contrainte de coucher avec lui.

Il fut accusé de tout un panel de méfaits, le plus grave étant celui d'agression. Il ne fallut que quelques jours de détention avant qu'il ne plaide coupable et ensuite il a été expulsé vers la Grande-Bretagne avec une interdiction à vie de revenir aux Etats-Unis.

Heureusement il n'y eut pas de procès et le nom de Bella n'apparut pas dans la presse. Caius Volturi fit passer un message très fort en convoquant une assemblée extraordinaire du personnel et des étudiants pendant laquelle il déclara que toute personne s'estimant harcelée pour une raison ou pour une autre avait le droit et le devoir de le porter à son attention. Il dit également que si quelqu'un en entendait parler il devait le signaler quelles que soient ses opinions personnelles.

Abby s'excusa auprès de Bella pour lui avoir donné un conseil aussi mal avisé mais au lieu d'être remerciée comme conseiller auprès des étudiants, Caius s'assura qu'elle et ses pairs aient une formation pour pouvoir aider d'autres étudiants en cas de harcèlement sexuel.

Mme B. ne pouvait s'arrêter de s'excuser d'avoir autorisé 'un tel monstre' à entrer dans sa pension.

Tout ce tumulte s'apaisa bientôt et les choses retournèrent à la 'normale'. Bella était plus calme auprès de ses amis et elle leur dit qu'elle était reconnaissante pour leur soutien et pour le fait qu'ils l'aient convaincue de réagir au sujet du comportement de Mark.

Edward et Jasper furent assez surpris de ne pas voir réagir Bella outre mesure à cette agression. Elle avait gagné le respect et l'admiration de tous car elle ne s'était pas effondrée ou fuit par la suite. Elle s'était un peu renfermée ce qui, avait dit Jasper, était tout à fait compréhensible mais les jours passant et ses ecchymoses disparaissant elle avait été en mesure de prendre du recul face à ce qui lui était arrivé.

Edward avait été incroyable et sa patience était sans limite. Quelques sessions supplémentaires avec Jasper avaient aussi aidé et Bella avait passé le reste de ses vacances à faire la paix avec ce qu'il s'était passé.

Halloween arriva et passa et Bella apprécia d'aider le reste de la famille et tout le personnel à préparer le verger avec les décorations d'Halloween avant qu'il ne soit ouvert pour cette occasion spéciale.

Bella resta à la grande maison avec Brady et Emma pour distribuer les bonbons pendant que les cousins plus âgés, Jed et Chelsea, recevaient les visiteurs dans le 'verger hanté' avec Bree et Riley.

D'autre part toutes les femmes de Hope Springs avaient été encouragées à suivre les cours d'auto-défense qui avaient lieu à l'école de danse de Mlle Tessa tous les samedis matins pendant un mois.

Les hommes de Hope Springs trouvaient amusant de s'installer au restaurant la Vache Violette ou au pub d'Alistair pour regarder les dames, jeunes ou plus âgées courir dans la ville en tenue de sport.

Quelques-unes étaient sexy, d'autres étaient rigolotes et d'autres faisaient carrément peur. Comme Mme Cope dans sa combinaison trop petite, rose fluo qui moulait sa poitrine et tout le reste. Et Darla! Avec son justaucorps orange et son tutu!

Emmett fit remarquer que cette vision lui avait détraqué la vue à jamais. Mais le plus drôle dans tout ça était que la plupart des femmes savait que leurs hommes regardaient et elles aimaient se mettre en scène pour eux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un samedi matin Jasper percute presque un arbre en voyant sa femme par la porte de la salle qui était restée grande ouverte, dans un ensemble noir trop petit en train de faire des étirements.

Jasper entra et cria sur Randall, qui avait été nommé instructeur d'auto-défense, en lui expliquant que désormais les femmes devraient porter une tenue adéquate, pantalon de survêtement et hauts confortables pour la sécurité du reste de cette _maudite ville_, et ce avant de regarder Alice et de s'éloigner rapidement en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Randall ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi la plupart des femmes se mirent à rire pendant que Jasper s'en allait et il se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau…

Edward insista pour avoir un anniversaire tranquille en famille bien qu'il soit triste que ses parents ne soient pas là pour cette occasion ; ils avaient convenu à l'unanimité de ne rien dire au sujet de l'agression de Bella parce qu'ils voulaient que Carlisle et Esmée continuent de profiter pleinement de la fin de leurs vacances.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient été invités à passer un mois avec des amis à Hawaï et après en avoir parlé avec la famille ils avaient décidé d'y rester jusqu'à Noël.

Bella avait insisté pour cuisiner pour toute la famille et Edward fut gâté avec toute la nourriture qu'il préférait ainsi qu'un gâteau avec un énorme '30' dessus. Il grogna, regrettant de vieillir et Bella le taquina lui disant qu'il était son 'sugar daddy'.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Quelques semaines passèrent et les examens finaux arrivèrent, Bella concentra tous ses efforts sur ses études et s'assura que tous ses devoirs pour la fin du semestre seraient bien terminés. Son travail sur le terrain à l'école élémentaire de Hope Springs avait été un succès et Seth Clearwater, le Principal lui avait dit qu'il serait heureux de la retrouver à la fin de l'année comme stagiaire enseignant et qu'il mettrait son dossier en avant pour avoir une place ici lorsqu'elle aurait obtenu son examen pour pouvoir enseigner.

Bella était très contente. La fin de son semestre avait été consacrée à son travail sur le terrain et sur celui concernant sa 'thèse'. Elle n'avait que quelques cours et elle allait suivre une session d'été pour compléter ce qui lui manquait ainsi elle serait en mesure de terminer son semestre de stage et elle pourrait obtenir son diplôme à la fin de sa troisième année. Elle pourrait également poursuivre tout en travaillant à l'école primaire comme assistante jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne son autorisation d'enseigner.

La façon dont elle avait travaillait signifiait une chose : elle serait admissible et diplômée pour son vingt-deuxième anniversaire et elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Les meilleures nouvelles lui étaient parvenues le jour d'avant lorsqu'elle avait reçu ses résultats qui démontraient une fois de plus que malgré les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés avec Mark, elle finissait son année en tête avec une moyenne parfaite de 4.0 et presque tous ses crédits pour valider son année. Elle allait d'ores et déjà prendre quelques cours d'anglais supplémentaires pour son année suivante.

"Bella, es-tu prête? Il faut que nous y allions, amour," l'appela Edward du bas de l'escalier en interrompant ses pensées. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre d'Edward.

Elle sourit timidement et descendit en lissant la belle robe noire qu'elle avait achetée lorsqu'elle, Alice, Bree et Rosalie étaient allées faire des achats à Burlington plus tôt dans le mois pour terminer leurs préparatifs pour Noël et acheter des vêtements pour le restaurant.

Après de longues négociations entre Alice, Rosalie et Bree elles avaient décidée qu'elles porteraient des robes courtes habillées.

Rose choisit une robe argentée et noire avec une épaule dénudée, qui avait un bustier lourdement agrémenté de brillants qui s'évasait à partir de sous le buste jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Bree avait choisi une robe bleu clair et noire dont ses frères disaient qu'elle était trop courte mais elle lui seyait parfaitement. Elle avait une large ceinture noire autour de la taille agrémentée d'une plume bleue et blanche qui remontait vers le haut.

Alice en était presque à son sixième mois de grossesse et elle avait choisi de porter une robe lilas légère dont le bustier était brillant et moulait ses seins, ensuite elle s'évasait en douces vagues jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Bella refusa catégoriquement toutes les robes que les filles lui firent essayer jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui en montre une qui était classique mais très sexy. Au début Rosalie dénigra ce choix disant qu'elle faisait 'vieux jeu'.

Bella secoua la tête et la prit des mains d'Alice pour aller l'essayer dans la cabine.

"Elle est vraiment trop courte!" grommela Bella en la mettant. Alice passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la cabine et poussa un cri aigu en lui tendant une paire de sandales noires à bride et en fermant la fermeture éclair de la robe.

"Parfaite! Mets les chaussures maintenant," Alice fixait Bella, " je vais le faire pour toi, tu sais que je peux le faire!"

Elle passa les chaussures et fut surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait non seulement marcher plus d'un pas mais qu'elles étaient réellement confortables.

La robe était en velours noir et avait un joli décolleté et du tissu transparent noir recouvrait ses épaules. De petites perles argentées couraient autour de l'encolure haute et au lieu de paraitre terne elle avait l'air sexy et sophistiquée.

Bella sourit en se souvenant que la robe avait fait l'unanimité et elle vit que les yeux d'Edward étaient emplis de convoitise.

"Waouh, tu es à couper le souffle, chérie," dit-il figé.

Elle souffla sans retenue. "J'avais surtout le souffle coupé d'avoir à payer trois cent dollars pour ce petit ensemble!"

"Mais ça valait le coup," sourit-il en lui tendant un manteau noir avec un grand col qu'elle enfila.

Bella faisait très attention quand il s'agissait de dépenser son argent et elle s'en inquiétait toujours. Les femmes Cullen n'avaient pas ce genre de problèmes et au cours des mois Bella s'était détendue en dépensant son argent, et plus spécialement depuis qu'Emmett l'avait aidée à mettre ses comptes en banque en ligne pour qu'elle puisse surveiller où elle en était.

Lorsqu'elle reçut son héritage, elle avait voulu cinq mille dollars en liquide, qu'elle avait 'caché' dans son appartement, scotché à son cadre de lit ou dans un sac de congélateur à zip sous sa baignoire à pieds ou encore sous l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine.

Edward avait découvert cette manie un matin qu'il avait perdu l'une de ses chaussures et qu'il cherchait sous le lit. Lorsqu'il en parla à Bella, elle râla de ne pas pouvoir avoir de vie privée mais une fois que sa colère fut passée elle céda et admit qu'elle avait peur que son argent 'disparaisse' de la banque et qu'elle se retrouve sans le sou de nouveau.

Edward lui demanda d'en parler avec Jasper, ce qui fut plus facile que ce qu'elle aurait cru et petit à petit elle fut capable de diminuer la grande quantité d'argent liquide qu'elle gardait et autorisa même Edward à le ranger dans le petit coffre-fort qui était dans son placard et où elle conservait aujourd'hui quelques centaines de dollars ainsi que sa carte de crédit, quelques bijoux qu'elle avait reçus en cadeau et qu'elle ne portait pas tout le temps ainsi que son passeport. Au début elle allait vérifier chaque soir ou chaque fois qu'elle allait dans la chambre, mais graduellement elle commença à avoir confiance dans le coffre et comprit que sa famille ne lui volerait pas son argent, elle 'vérifia' moins souvent jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y aille que pour récupérer sa carte de crédit pour aller acheter des vêtements ou des fournitures scolaires.

Edward resta bouche bée en voyant ses sandales étincelantes au bout de ses longues jambes, les hanches légèrement en avant et même son beau visage : "Je ne vais pas être capable de garder mes mains pour moi, ce soir."

Elle rigola et ils se dirigèrent vers le garage.

"Wouah, il fait nuit très tôt," dit-elle alors qu'Edward approuvait et lui ouvrait la portière. " Oui c'est vrai, monte Bells, il gèle!" la pria-t-il et elle se dépêcha de monter pendant que Roscoe ne perdit pas de temps pour grimper sur le siège à l'arrière.

"Hey mon gars! Tu es fou!" dit-il en démarrant le véhicule.

Bella opina et se pencha en avant pour allumer le chauffage, laissant la chaleur envahir l'habitacle.

Ils avaient passé les derniers jours chez Edward et étaient sur le point d'accueillir ses parents avec un grand diner prévu dans la petite salle / studio / salle de concert où avait lieu le marché aussi et qui était gérée par Mlle Tessa.

Mlle Tessa était une femme assez grande à l'âge indéterminé qui vivait au bout de Main Street, dans une grande maison de style géorgien avec ses douze chats et son amoureux et colocataire, Stephan, un homme grand et tranquille qui portait des lunettes vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et qui fabriquait des meubles et des sculptures en bois à couper le souffle. Lorsqu'il parlait il avait un léger accent roumain. Leur partenaire ou colocataire - personne ne savait vraiment - s'appelait Siobhan. Elle était comme Tessa et parlait avec un doux accent irlandais et travaillait comme serveuse dans le pub d'Alistair.

Tessa était arrivée à Hope Springs il y avait environ une quinzaine d'années pour présenter un spectacle, _le Lac des Cygnes_ et elle n'était plus repartie. Cinq ans après Stephan arriva puis Siobhan lui rendit visite et elle alla vivre avec les deux autres et ne repartit jamais.

La rumeur en ville voulait que Mlle Tessa avait été mariée sept fois et avait eu des amants innombrables. Ses cheveux étaient longs et blonds elle les portait lâchés sur ses épaules ou coiffés d'une façon fantastique par James qui la recevait dans son salon chaque semaine.

Mlle Tessa portait des jupes gitanes, des foulards en soie Hermès, de grandes chemises, des caftans fluides et des espadrilles à talons de liège, des bottes en cuir souple ou des chaussons de danse de toutes les couleurs. En hiver elle mettait un châle sur ses épaules qui trainait jusqu'au plancher, elle en avait de toutes sortes qui arrivaient pour elle par la poste de Paris, de Milan ou de Madrid et ils lui étaient envoyés par ses anciens amants ou amis.

Mlle Tessa était une légende à elle toute seule et elle ne faisait rien pour démentir les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet de temps en temps.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient regagné aux Etats-Unis quatre jours auparavant et malgré leur désir de rentrer à la maison, leurs enfants avaient réussi à les convaincre de rester à New-York puis à Burlington quelques jours de plus prétextant qu'ils pourraient ainsi terminer leurs achats de dernière minute pour Noël et 'être bien préparés pour le repas de bienvenue qui avait été préparé en leur honneur' et dont ils n'avaient pas été informés.

Bella, Makenna, Nessie et Sue avaient passé les deux derniers jours à cuisiner et Edward avait été obligé de la faire partir de la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse se changer et se doucher avant de se présenter dans la salle où Alice et Rosalie vérifiaient le décor, l'éclairage et la musique. Elles avaient transformé la salle en un monde merveilleux de guirlandes, avec des tables rondes couvertes de blanc et d'un tissu argenté drapé par dessus.

Esmée avait dû essuyer ses larmes depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Woodstock et maintenant qu'ils descendaient Main Street elle ne pouvait empêcher un petit sanglot de s'échapper lorsqu'elle vit l'enseigne lumineuse de sa boutique.

"Carlisle, peux-tu t'arrêter une minute?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et se rangea sur une place de parking.

Sur le parking où stationnait Esmée normalement il y avait une grande banderole avec cette inscription :

**BIENVENUE AU MAIRE & MEDECIN ET A MME CULLEN**

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT ALLEZ A LA SALLE DE REUNION POUR UNE REUNION D'URGENCE**

Ils restèrent assis à regarder par la vitre de la devanture, bouche bée devant cette grande banderole tendue en travers des fenêtres. Ils sortirent de leur SUV de location et traversèrent la passerelle en bois.

Des tissus en forme de cœurs de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs avaient été noués sur de grosses cordes et pendaient dans la vitrine. Chaque cœur portait une phrase ou un mot : 'Joyeux Noël', 'Famille, 'Amour', 'Parents','Joie', 'Paix'. Des leds avaient été installées tout autour de la vitrine et des coussins avaient été éparpillés sur le sol entre des pots de confiture, de purées et de sauces et sur un piédestal au milieu il y avait une carte qui précisait : "Grand prix du festival de la Pomme et de la Citrouille 'SAUCE EPICEE AUX POMMES DES FILLES CULLEN' avec une photo d'Alice, Rosalie, Bella et Brianna sur les étiquettes d'une pile de pots.

"Oh mon! Carlisle, regarde! Les filles Cullen… oh…" dit Esmée alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il embrassa sa tête et la rapprocha de lui. " "Que dirais-tu si nous allions voir ce que l'enfer cette réunion d'urgence concerne et ensuite nous pourrons rentrer à la maison et voir nos 'filles et gars Cullen' hein?"

Il fronça les sourcils et ils descendirent doucement Main Street, " C'est vraiment désert par ici," dit-il.

Esmée approuva. "Où sont-ils tous? Tout est fermé et il est tout juste dix-huit heures… qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose attirer son attention mais en y regardant plus attentivement il n'y avait rien.

Randall était planté là, dans la neige tapant des pieds puis il appuya sur le bouton de son talkie-walkie, " L'aigle est sur son chemin … je répète… l'aigle est en chemin!"

Dans la salle, toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes et cent cinquante personnes restaient là dans l'obscurité écoutant la voix désincarnée de Randall.

"Quel idiot!" Alistair.

"Hey c'est de mon fils dont tu parles là!" Kathy Wilber indignée.

"Tu contestes que c'est un idiot?" Emmett.

"D'accord, non, mais tu ne dois pas le dire." Kathy.

"Aïe c'est mon pied ça!" Darla.

"_Fermez-là un peu!" _Edward, Emmett et Jasper.

"A qui est cette main?" Makenna.

Grognement – Alistair.

"Je ne fais que te le répéter il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez les gens d'ici!" Brandon Hale.

"C'est ce que je dis depuis toujours…" Bella.

"Silence – ils arrivent…"

"SURPRISE!"

"Ahhhh!"

"SURPRISE!"

"Qu'est -ce…P…."

"SURPRISE!"

Silence.

"Euh… quelqu'un pourrait-il allumer la lumière?" demanda Bella alors que tout le monde restait dans le noir éclairé uniquement par les lumières de la rue.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient à l'entrée bouche bée alors que les lumières se rallumaient et qu'ils voyaient tous les gens debout avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages.

Esmée retint son souffle en voyant la salle joliment décorée et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que leurs enfants et petits-enfants approchaient, parlant et riant en même temps et le reste des invités regardait ce spectacle avec les yeux humides et le sourire larmoyant.

Chaque enfant, belle-fille et petit-enfant fut reçu avec attention, câlin et baiser et ce fut bientôt au tour de Bella d'être entrainée dans une étreinte chaleureuse entre Carlisle et Esmée. Elle se laissa aller à cette chaleur et à ce sentiment familier de leurs bras autour d'elle.

"Oh Bells tu nous as manqué!" dit Esmée en l'éloignant pour la regarder.

Elle rougit de plaisir et elle essuya les larmes de joie de ses joues. "Vous m'avez tellement manqué aussi, c'est si bon de vous avoir à la maison de nouveau!"

Esmée sourit avant de se retourner et de voir le petit ventre rond d'Alice, "OM MON DIEU! Ali! Tu nous a caché ça!"

Tout le monde rit et Esmée passa un moment supplémentaire à cajoler Alice et Jasper.

Le moment en famille fut brisé par les amis de Carlisle et d'Esmée qui étaient venus les accueillir.

Quelques camarades de Bree avaient été transformés en serveurs et Bella alla rapidement à la cuisine pour s'assurer que le repas était prêt.

Les entrées furent servies sur chaque table, alors que le reste du repas était présenté comme un buffet. Pour dessert il y avait un tiramisu qu'Arturo et Maria de la 'Bella Vita' avait spécialement créé pendant qu'Alistair avait prêté son personnel toute la journée, ainsi Bella et les autres n'avaient pas dû passer beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Bree montèrent sur l'estrade lorsque l'apéritif fut servi.

Emmett fit tinter son verre de champagne avant de jeter un regard rapide à la longue table disposée d'un côté de la salle là où les enfants étaient rassemblés.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et Bella ne peut s'empêcher de secouer la tête en regardant les quatre merveilleuses personnes. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient des gènes parfaits de façon surnaturelle. Edward, Jasper et Emmett avaient décidé de porter des costumes noirs avec des chemises blanches et ils avaient voulu assortir leur cravate aux robes de leurs femmes, ainsi Edward portait une cravate noire, celle d'Emmett était noire et argentée, quant à celle de Jasper elle était lilas.

Alice, Bella et Rosalie avaient surpris Bree en faisant en sorte que Riley soit habillé de la même façon que les autres sauf pour sa cravate qui était noire avec un détail bleu correspondant à la robe de Bree.

Alice entendit son soupir envieux et se mit à rire ainsi que Rosalie qui rigola en grognant et en roulant des yeux. "Putain ils sont si parfaits que ça me fait mal aux yeux," dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Bella acquiesça lorsqu'Alice ajouta. "Ouais mais n'oubliez pas, ils peuvent empester toute la salle de bain après avoir mangé un bon chili, tout comme nous!"

Bella en cracha presque son champagne en riant ce qui lui valut un regard éblouissant d'Emmett et un sourcil amusé d'Edward.

"Bonsoir tout le monde! M'am, Pa' nous voulions juste vous accueillir à la maison et nous voulions vous montrer combien tout le monde vous aime et vous apprécie," dit Emmett en souriant chaleureusement à ses parents.

Esmée renifla doucement en essuyant ses joues avec un mouchoir et Bella remarqua que même Carlisle était ému et qu'il souriait à ses enfants.

Jasper très beau dans son costume noir et sa chemise bien repassée, fit un pas en avant.

"S'il vous plait levez vos verres pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux personnes les plus importantes au monde : le nouveau maire et Mme Carlisle Cullen – on vous aime!"

Tout le monde se leva et on entendit les verres tinter les uns contre les autres et des 'Ici! Ici' et 'Bienvenue Monsieur le Maire!' et aussi ' Bienvenue chez vous, Doc et May-May.'

Carlisle enroula son bras autour d'Esmée et se retourna vers eux pour les saluer de la main en les remerciant.

"Bien, le repas est servi maintenant!" annonça Emmett pendant que les autres descendaient de l'estrade.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient assis à table avec quelques-uns de leurs amis les plus proches, avec aussi Amun et Kebi, Billy et Sue. Brandon et Megan Hale étaient également venus pour cette occasion et allaient rester pour passer Noël en famille.

Après que le repas fut servi et apprécié par tous, la musique démarra et chacun décida de participer à la fête.

Esmée et Carlisle circulaient et discutaient avec tout le monde. Ils étaient occupés par les nouvelles de la ville mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils allèrent discuter avec Darla qui laissa échapper 'ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le festival de la pomme et de la citrouille" qu'ils entendirent parler de Mark Watson-Smythe.

Bella dansait avec Edward et riait alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer sur la piste de danse. Elle redressa la tête et s'aperçût que Carlisle et Esmée les regardaient de travers.

"Merde! Je pense que nous allons avoir des ennuis," dit-elle tranquillement.

Edward se tourna et regarda vers l'endroit où ses parents étaient engagés dans un débat houleux avec Emmett et Jasper qui visiblement les avaient interceptés.

"Putain! Ouais, il semblerait bien que Darla leur a dit! Maintenant May-May va être en colère."

Ils avaient tous décidé de ne rien dire de ce qu'il s'était passé à Esmée et à Carlisle, parce qu'ils savaient que leurs parents prendraient le premier avion pour rentrer et pour voir si le président Volturi et la police avaient bien géré la situation, vite et bien, ils avaient pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'ils attendent que tout soit réglé pour leur en parler.

Edward pouvait sentir que Bella était tendue en repensant à cette soirée et elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir où étaient passés Carlisle et Esmée. Etonnamment ni l'un ni l'autre ne vinrent les voir et tout ce qu'ils dirent fut qu'ils partaient et qu'ils attendaient tout le monde pour un brunch le lendemain matin. Esmée regarda Edward puis Bella un regard menaçant dans les yeux. "Et pas d'exception, vous deux et ne pensez pas vous en tirer comme ça!"

Bella déglutit bruyamment en se lovant tout contre Edward.

"Oui Ma'am," murmura-t-elle alors qu'Edward hochait la tête." Bien sûr Maman."

Il était près de minuit lorsque tout fut rangé et nettoyé et tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers les voitures.

Heureusement il ne neigeait pas mais le froid était sec et Edward conduisit prudemment. Ils allaient chez lui, Bella avait prêté son appartement à Brandon et à Megan pour la durée de leur séjour soit deux semaines.

Roscoe les salua gaiement et Edward fut content d'avoir augmenté le chauffage chez ses parents et chez lui aussi cet après-midi là.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" demanda-t-il en rangeant leurs manteaux.

Bella opina. "Ça me semble une bonne idée."

Il la conduisit au salon et alluma juste une applique qui les éclaira d'une lumière douce et il leur servait un peu de brandy.

Bella fronça le nez et s'assit dans le canapé. Edward lui sourit et se dirigea vers elle pour la rejoindre. "Essaie ça, je te promets, ça n'est pas si mauvais."

Elle en prit une petite gorgée. "Humm ça pique en descendant…"

Il hocha la tête et avala sa gorgée. "Qu'en dis-tu?"

"Ce n'est pas si mauvais," dit-elle avec un sourire avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux. "Tes parents paraissaient vraiment énervés ce soir." Elle mordit sa lèvre et Edward vit qu'elle serrait son verre fort entre ses doigts.

Il soupira. "Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet chérie. Ils sont énervés parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là quand il fallait mais ils vont passer au-dessus de ça. Ils auraient juste voulu être là pour prendre soin de tout le monde et il est temps qu'ils réalisent que maintenant peut prendre soin de nous-mêmes."

Il se mit à rire brusquement et Bella fronça les sourcils." Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?"

Il rit de nouveau, "Oh mon cher père a pensé que devenir maire allait être quelque chose de facile mais j'ai entendu que M. Bentley avait des projets et qu'il voulait convoquer une réunion extraordinaire la première semaine de janvier afin de discuter l'option d'acheter un magasin pour un dollar et de le transformer en un magasin de bonbons, c'est le magasin qui est à côté du boucher Harvey et il veut faire déménager Harvey qui l'a menacé de lui faire la peau, papa est bien engagé avec ces deux là!"

Bella rit avec Edward et quelques instants plus tard ils se dirigèrent à l'étage.

Elle alla à la salle de bain et ferma la porte pendant qu'Edward se déshabillait et se mettait en pyjama.

Il avait juste fini de l'enfiler lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et qu'elle entra dans la chambre portant toujours sa robe.

Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et ils retombaient sur ses épaules.

"Est-ce que tu peux défaire ma fermeture éclair," demanda-t-elle en pliant ses genoux pour permettre à Edward d'atteindre la glissière qui allait de son cou jusqu'à ses hanches.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'éloigna vers le pied du lit. Il la regardait silencieusement, elle lui tournait le dos et laissa tomber sa robe sur le sol.

Un gémissement lui échappa en voyant qu'elle portait un soutien gorge en dentelle noire avec un string assorti.

Et ses talons noirs faisaient ressembler ses jambes à un péché.

"Baise… moi…"

Bella le regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Ça ressemble à un invitation, Dr Cullen," chuchota-t-elle.

Il grogna et repoussa la couette d'un seul coup il fit glisser son pantalon en lui souriant et sa queue pointa vers ses magnifiques abdos.

"Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?"

Elle sourit : "Pour rien!" Et elle rampa sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve au-dessus de lui. Elle pressa son centre humide contre lui et il ne peut s'empêcher de pousser ses hanches contre elle.

Il fit passer ses doux cheveux derrière ses épaules. "Je t'aime," dit-il en la tirant à lui pour trouver sa bouche avide et son corps.

Elle voulut se rapprocher et enlever ses chaussures mais la voix rauque d'Edward l'en dissuada. "Laisse ces chaussures."

Elle mordit sa lèvre d'anticipation.

Quelques tissus gênants furent jetés par terre avant qu'Edward ne saisisse ses hanches et la positionne au-dessus de sa nécessité douloureuse. "Prête?"

Elle mordit durement sa lèvre. "Oui, plus que prête."

Les yeux d'Edward devinrent presque noirs alors qu'il la poussait contre sa queue prête et humide.

Les doigts de Bella agrippèrent ses épaules, ses ongles entrèrent dans sa peau et elle laissa échapper un cri quand il la remplit totalement.

Sans leur donner le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, il les fit basculer, de sorte qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre des hanches jusqu'aux épaules.

Les doigts de Bella semblaient s'être engourdis. "Prends-moi Edward!"

Il grogna du fond de sa poitrine et son visage devint presque sauvage alors qu'il la maintenait en place. "C'est ce que tu m'as demandé?"

Sur ce il commença à aller et venir dans sa chaleur étroite et bientôt leurs corps furent trempés de sueur et leur souffle devint erratique.

_Lèvres, hanches, doigts, chaude humidité, mots chuchotés, mots obscènes et sexys._

Elle ne savait plus où elle finissait ni où Edward commençait. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils ne formaient qu'un seul être.

Quand elle sentit son ventre se resserrer pour la troisième fois, elle regarda Edward les yeux écarquillés. "Putain Edward… je ne peux plus… c'est trop… oh mon dieu…"

Il plissa les yeux. "Tu peux et tu vas y arriver – viens pour moi encore, amour! Jouis sur ma bite, putain! Oui comme ça! Enserre-moi en toi, mon ange! BELLA!"

Il fallut un moment pour que leurs souffles reviennent à la normale et Edward ricana dans l'épaule de Bella. "Et maintenant?"

Il la regarda à travers ses cils, le cœur de Bella bondit. "Je me demande si Mme Cope va de nouveau aller raconter à Don qu'il y a des loups dans les bois. "

Elle grogna en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé deux mois auparavant lorsque Don était venu, rouge comme une tomate, demander si l'un d'entre eux avait entendu le loup dans le bois de Dorset Common la nuit précédente.

Bella était devenue écarlate en réalisant qu'ils avaient été plus que bruyants dans la soirée alors qu'Edward avait presque éclaté de rire.

"Il va falloir que je me mette un oreiller sur la tête si je veux contrôler ça," commenta-t-elle.

Edward secoua la tête en faisant couler l'eau de la douche et Bella fit un pas sous l'eau chaude."Pas question! Ça me plait à moi que tu cries de plaisir!"

Bella soupira. "C'est si impoli de faire tout ce bruit!"

Il rit en refermant la porte de la douche. "Mais c'est vrai, ma petite crieuse … et j'adore la façon dont tu me fais taire."

_Roscoe était couché sur le parquet et écoutait à moitié les rires et les plaisanteries des deux humains. Se rendaient-ils compte qu'il était l'heure de dormir? Il roula des yeux en entendant le rire mélodieux de Bella et soupira._

_Il était heureux que son maître ait trouvé sa compagne mais ça le rendait un peu triste en fait. Il était resté seul pendant quatre ans … avec un soupir triste il referma les yeux rêvant de son enfance avec ses six frères et sœurs gambadant dans l'herbe longue._

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bien qu'elle se soit couchée vers trois heures du matin, Bella fut debout de bonne heure. Elle donna à manger à Roscoe et mit la cafetière en marche. Une fois que ce fut fait elle versa du café dans son grand mug et s'assit sur le plan de travail près de la fenêtre de la grande salle.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que deux ans auparavant elle était effrayée et vivait dans les rues avec Tyler. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Elle avait une maison. Elle avait une famille. Elle avait des amies et elle allait être diplômée, peut-être même avec la mention très bien si elle restait concentrée. Elle avait été avertie qu'elle faisait partie de la liste des étudiants méritants du Président de l'université.

Elle avait Edward.

Rien que le fait de penser à lui la fit sourire. Elle se demandait si son père l'aurait aimé. Elle sentit un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à cet homme dont elle se rappelait difficilement.

Les 'gars' comme elle les appelait l'avaient supplié de revenir à Phoenix pour vider le box de stockage mais bien que Bella ait repoussé aussi loin que possible le moment de le faire avec des excuses valables, la vérité était qu'elle n'était pas encore prête.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle voulait mettre tous les morceaux de son passé ensemble mais elle avait appris suffisamment de choses au cours des consultations avec Jasper pour être en mesure de savoir qu'elle n'était pas prête ou assez forte pour faire face à tout ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Elle fredonna en mettant le petit déjeuner en place, bien sûr ils allaient chez les Cullen pour le brunch à onze heures mais il fallait tout de même qu'ils déjeunent.

Elle était en train de poser l'omelette espagnole moelleuse sur une assiette chaude lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Edward se poser sur son ventre.

"Hey mon petit bouton d'amour, tu es debout tôt," dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et en déposant un doux baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Elle sourit et posa l'assiette sur le comptoir avant de se tourner entre ses bras et d'attraper les cheveux au bas de sa nuque.

Edward ferma ses yeux et soupira de contentement pendant que Bella se moquait.

"Bouton d'amour? Vraiment? Je suis un bouton d'amour pour toi?" plaisanta-t-elle.

La prise d'Edward sur sa taille se resserra un moment avant qu'il ne la lâche d'une main et tapote son petit cul sexy. "Toi Mlle Swan tu es très sexy et mignonne ce matin et alors oui, je pense que tu ressembles à un joli petit bouton! Oh! Est-ce que c'est une omelette? Ça à l'air bon! C'est pour moi?"

Elle rit et il la laissa partir rapidement tout en lorgnant sur l'assiette fumante et le toast chaud.

"Alors maintenant ton 'bouton d'amour' est remplacé par la nourriture, hein? C'est bien, je vois ce dont il l'agit!"

A cet instant précis son estomac se manifesta bruyamment et ils rirent pendant que Bella le chassait du comptoir pour qu'ils puissent prendre place là où elle avait installé sets de table et les couverts.

Elle mit son omelette à sa place et le rejoignit pendant qu'il servait le jus de fruit et le café.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment avant qu'Edward ne la regarde par-dessus son mug. "Alors es-tu prête pour affronter M'am et Pa' ce matin? Parce que tu sais qu'ils vont être très énervés après nous pour ce qu'on leur a caché et peu importe comment nous allons nous défendre ou essayer de le faire, le fait est que lorsque l'un des enfants est blessé, ça risque de barder."

Elle fronça son nez d'une façon mignonne, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle essayait de trouver une explication ou une solution.

"Hum à l'exception de Bree, nous sommes tous grands et adultes!" souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Edward fit un bond en entendant qu'elle s'incluait dans le groupe des 'enfants'.

Il acquiesça. "Ouais? Bon, assure-toi de faire remarquer ça à May-May et de voir comment elle accepte cet argument!" rétorqua-t-il avec un rire diabolique.

Elle se pencha et tapa son bras." Tu es horrible! Ta mère m'écoutera ; attends juste et vois si elle ne le fera pas, parce que _moi – _elle_ m'aime!"_

Edward continua à rigoler tout en rangeant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. "Oh alors ce que tu es en train de dire c'est que Maman et Papa t'aiment mais nous quoi? Ils nous tolèrent?

Bella cogna sa hanche contre la sienne." Hey, c'est toi qui l'as dit pas moi!"

Il commença à la chatouiller mais elle essaya de s'échapper. "Nous verrons, oh grand sage, nous verrons!"

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella se souvint des paroles d'Edward lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'allée de la maison principale et trouvèrent Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice assis dans leurs voitures en train de les attendre.

Ça fit beaucoup rire Bella de les voir comme ça, elle descendit de la voiture et fit sortir Roscoe par l'arrière. Il renifla la neige fondue et entendit sûrement le léger bruit des rires des enfants car il fila vers l'autre côté de la maison et entra par le vestiaire.

Bella toqua contre la vitre du SUV de police de Jasper. Il était en congé pendant la période des fêtes et il trouvait ça plus facile de conduire ce véhicule car il pouvait aller partout avec.

Il fit descendre la vitre et la fixa avant de regarder vers Edward. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?" demanda-t-il avant de regarder vers son frère. "Pourquoi diable sourit-elle? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette fille?" demanda-t-il légèrement exaspéré.

Elle rigola. "Allez les gars allons-y! Si vous les gars avez peur de votre maman, vous pourrez toujours vous cacher derrière vos femmes! Pas vrai les filles?" demanda-t-elle.

Rosalie et Alice secouèrent la tête vigoureusement. "Pas question, Bells! Tu n'as pas idée. Esmée est comme … comme un volcan lorsqu'elle est énervée et d'après ce que nous avons vu la nuit dernière, ils le sont tous les deux avec Carlisle alors c'est encore pire!" dit Alice.

Bella secoua la tête en voyant Emmett approuver. "Oh bon sang! Grandissez un peu et allons-y! Ça caille ici et vous êtes en train de les énerver encore un peu plus si vous laissez la nourriture refroidir!"

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et planta un baiser sur la joue d'Edward. "Amène tes merdeux de frères et sœurs à l'intérieur, bébé. Sérieusement ils sont vraiment affligeants."

Elle entra par le vestiaire et se délesta de sa grosse veste et de ses bottes et passa les pantoufles pourpre et rembourrées que les enfants lui avaient offertes pour son anniversaire.

Elle pouvait entendre les voix dans la cuisine et elle se dirigea vers là.

Esmée ouvrit les bras pour recevoir Bella interrompant la conversation qu'elle avait avec Megan dès qu'elle la vit apparaitre.

"Bonjour ma chérie!"

"Bonjour May-May. Bon eh bien je crois que vous allez me démembrer et jeter mes cendres aux quatre vents ou quelque chose comme ça!" dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte avant d'aller saluer Megan.

Esmée commença à rigoler en regardant par la fenêtre dans l'allée. Elle pouvait voir les 'enfants' en train de discuter et de s'encourager les uns les autres.

"Oh mon dieu! Ils sont ridicules! Bien sûr je suis en colère, nous sommes bouleversés, mais les garçons agissent comme si nous allions les tuer, c'est pas croyable!" Elle parcourut le couloir et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte où les cinq adultes étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. "RAMENEZ vos culs PAR ICI IMMEDIATEMENT!" hurla-t-elle avant de retourner dans la cuisine et d'aller retirer les plats de l'énorme four.

"Vous les filles prenez tout ça et amenez-le sur la table. _Brianna! _As-tu fini de dresser les tables? Vous les gars occupez vous des enfants, qu'ils se lavent les mains, il y a quelques verres ici , servez-leur du jus de fruit."

Et aussi facilement que ça chacun trouva sa place et quelque chose à faire. Une petite minute plus tard, Brianna était assise avec ses neveux et nièces à table, dans la salle de jeu, et tous les adultes étaient installés autour de la grande table de la salle à manger.

Tout le monde était tranquille parfois on entendait un "le sel s'il te plait' ou ' est-ce que c'est ton pied?"

Enfin Esmée regarda ses enfants. "Alors qui se lance en premier? Bella? C'est ton histoire est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé," demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Bella s'essuya la bouche et posa sa fourchette avec un petit soupir.

Elle sentit la main d'Edward sur sa cuisse. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça, amour," dit-il doucement.

Elle tapota sa main avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. "Ça va, ça ne me dérange pas," dit-elle en regardant Esmée et Carlisle.

"Alors, j'avais ce professeur dans deux de mes cours d'Anglais…" commença-t-elle en serrant la main d'Edward un peu plus fort.

**Ooo HS ooO **

A la fin de son récit il y eut un moment de silence qui n'était coupé que par le son des conversations entre Riley, Bree et les enfants dans l'autre pièce et des reniflements autour de la table.

A un certain moment du récit Esmée s'était approchée de Bella et l'avait entrainée au salon, faisant déménager tout le monde. Elle la fit asseoir dans le canapé entre elle et Carlisle alors qu'Edward s'installait par terre entre ses jambes sur le tapis.

Jasper s'était installé dans le grand fauteuil avec Alice sur ses genoux, Emmett et Rosalie était ensemble sur le fauteuil à deux places, Megan et Brandon étaient assis par terre sur des coussins devant la cheminée.

Bella fronça le nez et sourit faiblement pendant qu'Esmée lui frottait le dos affectueusement. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à propos de tout ça maintenant? Comment ont-ils géré ça à l'université? Ont-ils été désagréables avec toi?" demanda-t-elle en craignant la réponse.

Bella secoua la tête, "Non bien sûr que non! En fait tout le monde a vraiment été merveilleux! Dash est devenu un héros et Mme B. se sent tellement mal qu'elle a voulu me dispenser du paiement de loyer pendant quatre mois mais j'ai refusé. "

Emmett grogna. "Pourquoi? Si cette vieille chauve-souris n'avait pas insisté pour louer cet appartement, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé!"

Jasper leva sa main. "Ça va Emmett! Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Il est évident qu'il était complètement obsédé par Bella et je pense que ça serait arrivé de toute manière! Et c'était sûrement la meilleure…"

Rosalie fixa son beau-frère. "Comment peux-tu dire ça, crétin?" Elle regarda et vit que la porte de la salle de jeux était fermée mais elle baissa la voix pour chuchoter. " Il l'a attaquée! Il…"

Jasper secoua la tête. "Je le sais mais au moins nous étions là pour l'arrêter! Que se serait-il passé s'il l'avait attendue dans une rue sombre là-bas? Alors mademoiselle je-sais-tout?"

Bella regarda Esmée puis Carlisle ainsi que Brandon et Megan, puis elle fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux sauvages d'Edward. "C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé de ne rien vous dire. Chacun a sa façon de voir les choses et personne n'aurait été d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait faire, alors j'ai fait ce que je pouvais, je l'ai dit aux personnes qui pouvaient s'en occuper et ils l'ont fait."

Edward entendit ce qu'elle disait et souffla.

Carlisle le fixa. " Qu'y a-t'il fiston? Qu'est-ce que vous ne dites pas?"

Il secoua la tête et dit : "Plus tard!" mais Alice l'entendit et sourit. "Oh Carlisle tu aurais dû voir à quoi ce pauvre Mark ressemblait quand il s'est présenté devant le tribunal. _ Apparemment…_", dit-elle en roulant les yeux, "Il 's'était 'pris une porte' et ce à plusieurs reprises. Il avait un bras cassé, le nez fracturé, la mâchoire endommagée et quelques côtes fêlées," dit-elle.

Jasper, Edward et Emmett étaient vraiment comiques à voir, une expression d'horreur et de honte se répandit sur leur visage. "Nous n'avons rien fait!" crièrent-ils ensemble.

Carlisle marmonna dans sa barbe et regarda Bella. "Visiblement mes fils ne diront pas la vérité et mes deux autres filles sont trop vindicatives, peut-être que tu pourrais me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé Bells?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Vraiment je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Tex, Peter et Garrett étaient ici avec leur famille quand tout cela s'est passé, bon tous les gars ont disparu deux jours plus tard quand le professeur Watson-Smythe a payé sa caution. Ensuite ils sont revenus aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de s'être battu, mais une fois encore ils étaient six contre un," dit-elle en jetant un regard oblique à Edward.

Carlisle hocha la tête? "Est-ce que tu vas bien maintenant?"

"Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci, Pa''" dit-elle et Carlisle passa le bras autour de son épaule et la serra contre lui en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête.

"Quant à vous trois," dit-il en leur jetant un regard," pourquoi n'irions-nous pas discuter dans mon bureau, où nous pourrons profiter de ce fabuleux bourbon que Brandon nous a offert?"

Jasper, Emmett et Edward soupirèrent en se mettant debout et en suivant leur père dans le couloir sans un mot.

Ils savaient que c'était un ordre et pas une demande.

Brandon rigolait doucement en les suivant.

Esmée regarda ses belles-filles. " Quoi d'autre, tout le monde est heureux et en bonne santé?"

Rosalie et Alice hochèrent la tête et Esmée sourit en tendant son bras. " Bien, approchez et parlez- moi de mon nouveau petit-enfant!"

Megan laissa échapper un cri identique à celui qu'Alice aurait pu laisser échapper et pendant l'heure et demie qui suivit Bella fut bombardée d'informations et de conseils concernant toutes les' choses bébé', y compris les positions sexuelles à privilégier lorsque vous êtes enceinte. Bella pensa que son visage allait rester écarlate jusqu'à ce que finalement Edward revienne et la 'sauve'.

Ce soir-là alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit, Edward lui raconta comment Carlisle avait fait son devoir de père en rappelant à ses fils que la violence n'était jamais la réponse appropriée jusqu'à ce qu'il étreigne chacun d'entre eux et leur dise combien il était fier d'eux d'avoir protégé l'un des leurs et de la façon dont il leur avait enseigné, jusqu'à la mort.

Une fois de plus la veillée de Noel s'était passée autour de la table de la salle à manger avant qu'ils aillent ensemble à l'église. Leur groupe s'était agrandi cette année et Bella souriait en entrant dans la petite église, pas comme un visiteur ou un étranger mais comme un membre de la communauté à part entière.

Ils servirent le repas au refuge des sans-abri avant de rentrer à la maison et de se retrouver pour le repas qui servait de déjeuner et de diner.

Edward sourit alors que Jasper l'aidait pour le cadeau de Bella – et Roscoe. Ce dernier fut particulièrement gâté en tant que 'héros de Hope Springs' on lui donna des os, des friandises, des biscuits faits maison, des balles, ce dont il était très reconnaissant mais aujourd'hui il appréciait tout particulièrement de passer son après-midi devant le feu. Son maître et Bella l'avait amené se défouler plus tôt dans la neige et maintenant il se chauffait pendant que les humains ouvraient leurs cadeaux.

Il ne comprenait pas bien cette coutume. Pourquoi passer autant de temps à préparer de jolis paquets pour ensuite les abimer en quelques secondes? Il préférait passer son temps à mâcher un de ses os ou faire une sieste. _Sauf s'il y avait quelque chose dans la boite, un lapin ou un mulot – humm ça c'était une bonne idée … même si malgré tout les souris étaient assez effrayantes_.

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward l'appela et avec un soupir exagéré il se leva et alla vers l'endroit où ses humains étaient installés avec une grande boite rouge à leurs pieds.

"Ce cadeau est pour Bella et Roscoe," dit Edward avec le sourire et un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux verts brillants.

Roscoe regarda Bella la tête penchée sur le côté.

_Est-ce que tu sais ce que cet idiot a fait? s_emblait-il demander à Bella qui secouait la tête. "Ne me demande rien, mon gars, c'est ton maître! Est-ce que c'est un os géant?"

Il gémit en pensant à cet os géant…

Mais un mouvement brusque dans la boite lui fit avoir un mouvement de recul.

_Est-ce que son maître lui aurait acheté une souris? Oh mon Dieu c'est pas vrai – un chat? Il déteste les chats et ils le lui rendent bien._

Bella sursauta aussi et elle laissa échapper un petit rire surpris.

Un petit bruit sortit de la boite et les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward.

"Qu'as-tu encore fait Edward Anthony Cullen?" murmura-t-elle.

"Ouvre la boite et vous verrez par vous-mêmes," dit-il énigmatiquement.

Bella défit le ruban rouge et souleva doucement un côté du couvercle.

Un petit nez rose et noir fit son apparition et deux petits yeux brillants la saluèrent.

Roscoe laissa échapper un aboiement et son maître le gronda. _Par le diable qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? _se demanda-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il sorte pisser.

Bella haleta lorsqu'elle souleva le petit berger australien gris argenté, blanc et merle de la boite. Elle avait un œil bleu et l'autre noisette, elle cligna ses petits yeux endormis et sa petite langue sortit pour lécher la main de Bella.

"Amour, je te présente _Princesse Augustine_ _des Appalaches_ ou _Apples_ comme son éleveur l'a appelée."

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle s'assit à côté du tout petit chien.

"Mais – Edward il faut que j'aille à l'école!" gémit-elle mais il sourit. "Bon c'est là que Roscoe entre en jeu ; il sera un excellent baby-sitter et un bon compagnon, il appréciera de l'avoir auprès de lui. J'ai pensé que notre gars était un peu seul," dit-il en regardant Roscoe qui s'approchait lentement. Il gardait les yeux posés sur 'la chose' mais se serra contre les jambes de son maître.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire avec une – comment l'avaient-ils appelée – _Apples? – quel nom stupide!_

Il observa toute la soirée à distance respectable comment cette 'chose' était choyée et entourée. Finalement Jed vint s'installer à côté de lui et enroula sa main autour de son cou.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Ross ; j'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque Emmy est venue vivre avec nous! Et Maman m'a expliqué l'autre jour qu'ils allaient en avoir un autre! Je continuerai à t'aimer, mon gars et je préfèrerai que tu vives avec nous plutôt que d'avoir un autre bébé."

Roscoe haleta de contentement_. Il ne savait pas encore ce que 'cette chose' était censée faire!_

Cette nuit-là il s'était installé pour dormir dans son grand lit en laine et un petit nez rose était venu le renifler alors il ouvrit un œil.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux 'chose'?_

Deux yeux brillèrent, _ma maison me manque._

Roscoe soupira.

Elle était vraiment trop mignonne avec ses manières de bébé.

_Allez viens, monte! _ souffla-t-il.

Apples grimpa et renifla, son dos appuyé contre le ventre chaud de Roscoe.

_Peut-être qu'elle ne sera pas si mal après tout… _pensa-t-il en s'endormant.

En haut Bella et Edward étaient prêts à aller se coucher. Bella toucha son joli bracelet avec ses charmes.

"Merci pour tes cadeaux," dit-elle.

Il sourit en posant sur la table de nuit la première édition d'un livre de médecine que Bella lui avait donné ce soir et tira les couvertures.

"Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir que je t'aie acheté un chien?" demanda-t-il avec une petite grimace.

Bella ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas contente, Apples était si mignonne et même Roscoe avait semblé content vers la fin de la soirée, bien que chaque fois qu'elle poussait un petit jappement, Roscoe allait se cacher derrière quelqu'un ou lâchait un grognement d'avertissement.

Bella se mordit la lèvre en grimpant dans le lit en culotte et débardeur. "Faut-il que j'aille vérifier que tout va bien pour eux?"

Edward secoua la tête et la tira dans ses bras avant de passer une de ses jambes par-dessus ses hanches, l'emprisonnant contre lui.

"Ils vont bien, amour. Maintenant moi … je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense que j'ai… ton petit chien a fait un bobo à mon bras et tu ferais mieux de faire un bisou là."

Elle cacha son sourire et posa sa main sur son bras. "Où est ce bobo, chéri?"

Edward lui désigna un minuscule point rouge. Bella souffla et se pencha pour placer un doux baiser sur son bras.

"Euh il y en a un autre… euh, ici," dit-il la voix rauque en montrant son épaule nue.

"Ohhh, pauvre bébé," murmura-t-elle en léchant ses lèvres et embrassant son torse. Sa bouche en voulait plus et ses lèvres se plissèrent pour aller lécher son mamelon plat.

Edward siffla lorsque ses dents mordillèrent doucement sa peau sensible.

"Et, euh, ici.." dit-il en désignant sa mâchoire.

Bella soupira tragiquement en faisant passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête et elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle pressa son centre chaud et humide contre sa longueur raide et engorgée.

Il grogna doucement et Bella fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux sauvages.

"Il semblerait que tu aies besoin d'un 'examen' plus approfondi Monsieur Cullen. Maintenant explique à infirmière Bella où tu as mal…" dit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

Il rigola - il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles en entendant son rire adolescent et il sentit ses oreilles chauffer.

_"In - firmière _ Bella?" chuchota-t-il alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

Elle hocha la tête et descendit plus bas sur son corps, "C'est bien … il faut juste que tu te détendes et laisses infirmière Bella prendre soin de toi."

Les doigts 'magiques' de Bella parcourent son corps vers le bas.

Edward cambras son dos contre le lit pendant que les doigts magiques taquinaient sa queue humide avant qu'ils ne bougent à nouveau pour malaxer doucement ses testicules.

Ensuite elle couvrit son corps de baisers humides et tendres lui faisant perdre la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par l'enfoncer dans sa douce chaleur humide l'amenant au bord d'un orgasme époustouflant, allant et venant, accélérant ou ralentissant à la dernière minute jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule leurs positions respectives et s'enfonce en elle plus vite et plus durement, la faisant crier alors que tout était endormi autour d'eux.

Edward resta éveillé un long moment après que Bella se soit mise à ronfler doucement dans son cou et il trouvait ça adorable. Il se déplaça sur le lit pour être capable de s'asseoir. Elle marmonna dans son sommeil pour rouler à la place qu'il venait de quitter.

Il sourit en traversant la chambre pour aller vers son placard. Il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur une petite boite en velours.

Pendant un moment il se sentit triste de ne pas avoir demandé à Bella de devenir sa femme plus tôt mais il savait aussi que le temps n'était pas encore venu.

Elle avait tellement de choses en tête, finir ses études puis se préparer à rentrer dans son nouveau travail d'enseignant. Avec un petit sourire il bougea ses vêtements pour dégager le coffre-fort, il l'ouvrit rapidement et remit la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère en place.

Après avoir pris cette décision, il retourna au lit et eut un petit rire lorsque Bella grogna en sentant sa peau fraîche.

_Un jour ce serait le bon moment et il demanderait à Isabella Marie Swan d'être sa femme._

_Un jour!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui…Merci d'avoir lu<strong>_

_**Prenez soin de vous **_

_**A bientôt!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hope Springs** appartient **à justginger**

N'oubliez pas que cette fic est rated **M**

Un peu de drame aujourd'hui mais pas trop!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 30<strong>

**Partir**

La fin de l'année universitaire de Bella et le début de l'été arrivèrent si vite que Bella ne put y croire. Le mois de mai était là et avec lui toutes les promesses merveilleuses qui annonçaient un bel été.

Il lui semblait être de retour après une pause de printemps bien trop courte et elle s'était débattue en fin d'année avec ses examens et maintenant elle faisait ses bagages dans sa chambre à la pension tout en bavardant avec Melissa, la femme de Peter Stubbs.

_"… c'est ce que je te dis Mel, il ne me tarde pas d'être loin d'Edward pendant un mois entier! Nous nous sommes promis que nous ne referions pas cette 'sorte de séparation' de nouveau."_

Bella écouta d'une oreille en regardant d'un œil inquisiteur autour de la pièce. Finalement elle avait fini de tout emballer.

Avec un soupir elle se dirigea vers le siège de la fenêtre alors que Melissa lui énonçait toute une série de raisons pour lesquelles elle devait venir passer le mois de juillet dans sa 'famille' en Arizona et pas en Californie avec Edward.

Après quelques minutes Bella coupa la tirade de Melissa. "D'accord! D'accord! Purée qu'est-ce que tu es bavarde! Ecoute il faut que j'y aille, mais je t'appellerai plus tard, une fois que j'aurais pris mes réservations, d'accord ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Sa petite coccinelle était là. Rien que le fait de la voir la fit sourire et avec un frisson d'excitation elle se précipita pour prendre ses derniers bagages et son sac à main.

Elle ferma la porte à clé et alla vers la salle à manger où quelques attardés prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

Dash lui sourit et tapota la chaise à côté de lui.

Bella salua tout le monde tranquillement et s'assit.

"Hmm – bonjour," murmura Dash en avalant rapidement.

Elle rit et se servit du jus d'orange.

"Tu es pressé de partir," lui demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. "Ouais, putain, je ne peux pas croire que nous allons rencontrer les parents l'un de l'autre cet été, tu sais?"

Elle sourit. " Eh bien sauf si le papa de Casey est complètement aveugle, il va t'aimer de la même façon que sa mère le fait déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas autant mon ami."

"Que vas-tu faire maintenant?" lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Je vais à New-York puis à Boston pour quelques jours et ensuite je veux juste rentrer et me détendre à la maison pendant quelque temps avant de reprendre les cours cet été. Ensuite j'irai passer du temps avec les amis de mon père à Phoenix pendant qu'Edward ira comme tous les ans à la clinique de Santa Barbara.

Dash remarqua les fines rides de tension autour de sa bouche et il pointa sa fourchette vers elle. "Fais attention à ton expression quand tu dis ça car de là où je suis assis, il semblerait que tu viennes de manger un citron!" la taquina-t-il et Bella souffla tout en beurrant une tartine.

"Bon je ne suis pas très emballée ni Edward d'ailleurs mais ce n'est que pour deux ou trois semaines," admit-elle à contrecœur.

Dash rit et lui donna un coup de coude pour jouer. "Allez Bella ; je suis sûr que tu peux survivre quelques semaines sans le doc!"

"Tais-toi donc!"

Ils discutèrent tranquillement tout en mangeant le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini Bella s'excusa et se dirigea vers le petit bureau de Mme B. qui avait été aménagé dans un coin de la très grande cuisine.

"Entre Bella! Ça y est tu as tout emballé? Tu es prête pour ton été?"

"Oui. Je veux juste rendre mes clés et vous dire que j'ai fermé. J'ai étiqueté deux boites de manuels dont je n'ai pas besoin à la maison, est-ce que vous pourriez les garder pour moi?"

Mme B sourit. "Bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à les laisser dans la chambre et si je ne peux pas les porter, le jeune homme qui tond la pelouse se fera un plaisir de m'aider.

Bella opina et pendant un instant il y eut un silence gêné entre les deux femmes avant que Mme B ne s'éclaircisse la voix. "Bella, je voulais te remercier de ne pas avoir utilisé les actions de ce monstre contre moi, je suis vraiment tellement désolée, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de me sentir comme ça."

Bella posa sa main sur celle de la dame plus âgée. "S'il vous plait tout ça est passé maintenant et tout va bien d'accord? Il faut laisser le passé là où il est et c'est tout, pouvons-nous faire ça?"

Elle sourit avant de se lever et de serrer impulsivement Bella dans ses bras. "Tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse Bella et je suis heureuse que tu reviennes à l'automne."

"Eh bien je reviendrai d'abord pour les cours de cet été," dit-elle doucement et Mme B. lui fit un signe de la main. "Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu as besoin de prendre des cours en été, tu es la fille la plus intelligente de ce campus!"

Bella lui sourit. "Je veux aller vite et finir mes études pour passer tout mon temps avec mon 'fringant jeune homme' comme vous l'appelez!"

Elles se dirent au revoir et Bella alla vers la porte d'entrée où l'attendait Dash avec ses bagages.

"Allez, dépêche-toi un peu Swan ou je vais me faire une hernie là!"

Elle rit et lui donna un coup de poing joueur dans le ventre. "Oh, n'y pense plus et ça va passer!"

Les deux amis firent une pause sur le trottoir et s'embrassèrent. "Assure-toi que Doc s'occupe bien de toi, d'accord?"

Elle fit un petit sourire. "Et toi ne fais rien de dégoûtant pour te faire détester!"

Bella et Dash étaient devenus de très bons amis et heureusement ni Casey ni Edward n'étaient jaloux du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble à parler ou à rigoler. Dash avait essayé d'expliquer pourquoi il était si protecteur avec Bella et ce qui était le plus proche de la vérité c'était qu'il la considérait comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue et il aurait tout fait pour elle.

Après un dernier rire, Bella entreprit le long voyage qui allait la ramener à la maison.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Une fois de plus Edward cria un avertissement à Apples alors qu'elle courait vers lui pour bondir sur Roscoe qui était profondément endormi.

"Apples – vilaine fille! Arrête ça maintenant!" dit Edward aussi sévèrement qu'il put, alors que le chiot de presque six mois l'ignorait complètement et sautillait sur Roscoe, mordillant son cou et son ventre dans le seul but de le réveiller.

Ce dernier commença à grogner et tous les deux se mirent à détaler à travers la maison, glissant sur les parquets cirés jusqu'à ce qu'Edward gronde "DEHOOORS!" et après avoir échangé un regard rapide ils se précipitèrent par la porte de derrière.

"Sales bêtes!" grommela-t-il pour lui-même en allant dans la cuisine pour trouver le bol d'eau renversé sur le sol carrelé et avec un hochement de tête et un soupir résigné il alla chercher la serpillère pour nettoyer – encore une fois.

Bella était en train d'arriver et elle refermait sa portière juste au moment où Edward hurlait aux chiens de sortir.

Elle rigola et se précipita dans l'allée et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

" … sales bêtes! Putain mais à quoi je pensais lorsque j'ai pris un autre chien. Ce n'est pas un chien, c'est un monstre! Oui madame, tu m'as bien entendu, tu es un monstre! Un sale gosse! Nous les hommes étions très heureux avant que tu n'arrives! Pas vrai Roscoe?" Il y eut un moment de silence et Bella vit que Roscoe léchait le museau d'Apples avec affection.

"Traitre! Tu as craqué sur ses œillades et son regard de chiot malheureux, mon ami! Tu seras déçu…"

Bella tenta d'étouffer ses rires mais Edward l'entendit et se retourna. "Bébé! Tu es arrivée! Regardez les gars, maman est à la maison," dit-il en laissant tomber le balai et en la rejoignant.

C'était comme si tout son être reprenait vie alors qu'il regardait Bella en train de rire à cette conversation qu'il avait avec les chiens.

Bella passa les bras et les jambes autour d'Edward et il la poussa doucement contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Salut 'maman'," chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle engloutit son murmure et son chuchotement en sentant sa langue s'introduire entre ses lèvres pour un baiser intense.

"Humm salut 'papa'. Les voisins t'ont encore entendu crier après le 'enfants'," plaisanta-t-elle quand ils manquèrent d'air.

Il appuya son front contre le sien et laissa échapper un soupir dramatique et puis fut silencieux pendant un moment en profitant pour respirer son odeur.

Bella avait été très occupée par ses études pendant ces trois dernières semaines et elle n'était pas rentrée à la maison et même si Edward était allé lui rendre visite un week-end, ils n'avaient pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Bella souffla avant de respirer son odeur.

"Tu m'as manqué."

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, le bout de son nez, ses joues avant de reprendre ses lèvres et ils se mirent à gémir lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se battirent avant de se séparer, se souriant l'un l'autre.

"Salut mon petit amour. Tu m'as tellement manqué mais maintenant tu es à la maison nous allons donc laisser rentrer les monstres pour qu'ils te saluent parce que j'ai l'impression que Apples a vraiment beaucoup de choses à te 'raconter'. "

Bella rit en voyant Roscoe et Apples aboyer et sauter près de la porte de derrière, attendant impatiemment qu'Edward leur permette d'entrer.

Peu de temps après qu'elle soit venue vivre avec eux, ils avaient découvert que non seulement elle était une fana de balle mais aussi qu'elle était très bavarde.

Elle pouvait gémir et se lamenter et faire connaitre tous ses désirs et besoins en 'parlant' à celui dont elle avait besoin d'attirer l'attention.

Elle aimait aussi ses jouets et autres balles autant que ceux de Roscoe et ça ne lui posait aucun problème de les lui emprunter pour son usage.

Le chiot était une source constante d'amusement et une boule d'énergie inépuisable alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle menait chaque membre de la famille ainsi que tous les habitants de la ville par le bout du nez.

Elle était plus petite que Roscoe et Bella remarqua qu'elle avait un œil bleu et un autre noisette ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa jolie frimousse. Roscoe avait vraiment les caractéristiques du mâle – gros squelette, râblé, Apples était petite avec des traits fins ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son sexe.

Les autres caractéristiques étaient qu'Apples était très mignonne, intelligente mais elle s'était révélée deux fois plus têtue que son partenaire plus âgé.

Edward l'avait inscrite à des cours de 'dressage' comme il l'avait fait pour Roscoe sauf que Apples avait été exclue au deuxième jour lorsqu'elle avait décidé que l'ordre 'assis' signifiait 'joue à attaquer tes amis' semant le chaos complet alors que tous les autres chiots grognaient, faisaient les fous et en étaient très heureux.

Ce jour-là Rosalie et l'éleveur à qui Edward avait acheté Apples étaient venus la voir en action, et ils n'avaient pas été déçus.

L'éleveur dévisagea Edward qui était écarlate de confusion essayant de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas lui qui avait appris à 'ce spécimen parfait' à se conduire aussi mal.

Rosalie avait rit à s'étouffer et elle n'avait pas pu attendre pour aller raconter à tout le monde comment le grand et calme docteur Cullen était resté sans voix et désarmé devant une petite boule de poil de six kilos!

Se promener avec Roscoe et Apples était quelque chose de différent – Roscoe était habitué à courir près de son maître et même s'il lui arrivait de s'éloigner il revenait dès qu'on l'appelait. Mlle Apples sautait, roulait, s'éloignait. Il était tombé deux fois pour éviter de lui marcher dessus et finalement il décida tout simplement de promener les chiens puis de les laisser à la maison quand il allait faire son jogging quotidien.

Apples jappait et les rires de Bella le firent revenir au présent et il vit qu'elle était assise par terre, Apples debout contre son épaule pour essayer de la lécher.

"Apples – ça suffit!" commanda Edward, Roscoe roula des yeux et attendit patiemment que Bella lui montre un peu de son amour pour lui.

Il se demandait pourquoi son maître humain était si lent à comprendre : Apples n'écoutait personne sauf lui quand il l'obligeait à l'écouter. Bon, ce n'était pas très souvent, elle était si sacrément mignonne spécialement lorsqu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui ou qu'elle léchait son nez…

"Ros, viens par là et montre-moi comment tu m'aimes mon gars!" l'encouragea Bella et il vint rapidement et mit son nez dans son cou.

Edward regarda ce nœud de bras, de jambes et de fourrure sur le sol et secoua sa tête. " On ne va jamais pouvoir lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, si tu continues à encourager son mauvais comportement!"

Bella rit de nouveau et se releva en brossant les poils de sur son short en jean coupé et sur ses jambes.

"Oh allez! Admets juste que tu l'aimes!"

Sur ce, Apples s'assit à ses pieds et le regarda admirativement. Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras.

"D'accord, d'accord!" Il rit alors qu'elle commençait à le lécher avec enthousiasme. "Je t'aime, je j'aime!"

Une fois que les chiens furent nourris et que leur bol d'eau fut rempli, Apples s'affala et s'endormit, laissant Roscoe s'allonger sur le sol froid et somnoler dans un coin, alors qu'Edward et Bella se dirigeaient à l'étage pour se retrouver.

Bella était étendue sur le torse d'Edward, une main enroulée autour de son cou et l'autre passée derrière sa nuque caressant ses petits cheveux.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. "C'est trop bien, il me semble que nous n'avons pas passé de moments comme celui-là depuis si longtemps."

Edward laissa sa main caresser ses cheveux un moment encore. "Ça fait longtemps. Tu as été si occupée que nous n'avons pu nous voir que quelques fois par ci par là, quelquefois au lit mais maintenant nous avons tout l'été."

Il s'étira paresseusement et se détendit une fois de plus bougeant sa jambe ainsi Bella put poser l'une des siennes par-dessus ses hanches.

"Humm, eh bien presque tout l'été…" chuchota-t-elle.

La main d'Edward s'arrêta. "Oh! As-tu décidé d'aller à Phoenix alors?"

Ils en avaient discuté depuis plusieurs semaines et chaque fois, Bella avait refusé l'idée de passer trois semaines loin de lui, peu importe les arguments qu'il avait mis en avant pour qu'elle fasse ce voyage.

Bella se redressa de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans ses yeux verts brillants. Pendant un moment ils se fixèrent et Bella sentit qu'elle se détendait en voyant son expression d'amour et de compassion.

"Ouais." Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. "Melissa m'a encore appelée et j'ai été d'accord pour y aller pour le jour du barbecue de l'Independence Day, ce qui, a-t-elle dit, est un plus! Mais alors à propos de nos petits gars? Tu vas en Californie et je serai à Phoenix, que…"

Edward posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, "Hein ha," il secoua la tête. "Pas d'excuse à cause des chiens. Ma'm et Pa', Alice et Jaz ainsi que Em et Rose nous ont supplié à maintes reprises de leur confier les chiens. Ils seront aimés, gâtés et éduqués par tout le monde. Enfer, ils ont déjà des plats spéciaux au pub chez Alistair et je ne peux pas marcher dans la rue sans que quelqu'un ne m'arrête pour les flatter."

Bella sourit fièrement. "Bon ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as trouvé le plus mignon bébé de ce côté-ci du Grand Canyon!"

Il sourit avec indulgence avant de prendre une mèche de ses cheveux pour la remettre derrière son oreille. "Il faut que tu y ailles Isabella. Je te promets je suis juste à un coup de fil de toi. Si tu y vas et que tu veuilles vider le box c'est très bien. Garrett et les gars respecteront tes souhaits mais il faut que tu voies ce que Charlie a laissé pour toi, mon petit cœur. Il faut que tu découvres qui il était pour savoir qui tu es. Je me fiche de tes origines mais d'où tu viens est important pour comprendre qui tu es. Si tu as besoin que je sois avec toi, je te promets que j'arriverai par le vol suivant. Je te le promets mais promets-moi une chose, essaie, promets-moi d'essayer."

Elle cligna des yeux et le cœur d'Edward se brisa presque en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya avec ses pouces avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Je t'aime tellement, mon amour."

"Je t'aime," dit-elle d'une voix rauque avant de cacher sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Il lui caressant le dos doucement appréciant la sensation de tenir sa petite-femme dans ses bras à nouveau. Dieu! Elle lui manquait tellement que ça lui faisait mal! Il ne voulait rien de plus que la lier à lui pour qu'elle ne le quitte jamais mais il savait aussi combien il était important pour elle qu'elle déploie ses ailes peu importe s'il fallait qu'il la laisse partir, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir.

C'était la raison pour laquelle la bague avec le diamant était toujours en sécurité dans le coffre. Il lui avait tous dit de faire sa demande mais il se retenait.

Il voulait se marier avec Bella plus que tout autre chose mais il voulait aussi, il avait besoin qu'elle vienne à lui de son plein gré.

Il voulait qu'elle soit sûre de vouloir s'installer à Hope Springs, de le vouloir lui parce que si elle ne l'était pas et qu'elle le quittait ensuite il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Edward la regarda, elle le fixait avec intérêt et il posa rapidement un sourire sur son visage en ignorant le pincement de son cœur.

"Tout va bien, amour. Je pense que j'ai juste faim! Est-u prête pour un déjeuner tardif? Nous pourrions aller au pub parce que ce soir nous avons ton dîner de bienvenue. Viens allons nous doucher."

Bella le regarda se lever et disparaitre dans la salle de bain. La grimace sur son visage s'accentua.

_Putain que se passait-il avec lui?_

Depuis Noël, elle avait remarqué qu'Edward était devenu distant et avait presque toujours un regard triste sur son visage. Au début elle l'avait ignoré mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas le voir. Chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait, il disait que "ce n'était rien" ou "que c'était le travail" mais elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose et cette pensée seule lui faisait peur.

Cette fois ci elle était décidée à découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Si Edward ne voulait plus être avec elle alors il fallait qu'il soit fort et qu'il le lui dise. Si elle le rendait malheureux alors elle s'en irait.

Elle haleta à la douleur qui la traversa à l'idée de le quitter. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la garder à l'intérieur.

"Bella, tu viens te doucher, amour?" l'appela-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. "Euh, j'arrive!" répondit-elle et elle se mit sur ses jambes qui n'étaient pas aussi solides que ce qu'elles devraient.

_Il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse partir sans se battre! Elle pensa qu'elle devrait juste trouver un moyen de lui montrer qu'elle le voulait pour toujours._

**Ooo HS ooO**

Deux semaines plus tard elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de plan et elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qui mettait Edward dans cet état.

Le pire c'était que plus elle lui demandait plus il semblait la rejeter. Bella était occupée avec des cours en ligne et puis elle ferait une pause la troisième semaine de juin quand elle rentrerait de Johnson où elle avait trois jours de cours.

Elle entrait officiellement dans sa dernière année d'université et elle était excitée parce qu'après tout le dur travail qu'elle avait fourni, elle avait réussi à obtenir deux des trois examens qui lui étaient nécessaires pour décrocher sa licence d'enseignement en école élémentaire. Il ne lui restait plus que deux cours à suivre pendant le semestre qui arrivait et le reste du temps serait pour apprendre à enseigner à l'école élémentaire de Hope Springs.

Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec ses amis et avec sa famille mais même si la plupart du temps Edward était juste à côté d'elle, ils ne se parlaient guère.

Lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était superficiel ou pour les affaires courantes et Bella était de plus en plus frustrée. Elle était repartie dans son appartement quelques jours auparavant essayant de faire réagir Edward mais il lui avait juste sourit et dit que probablement elle travaillerait davantage là-bas!

Elle avait chargé ses vêtements dans la voiture après y avoir mis les deux chiens et elle avait descendu la route pendant qu'Edward restait dans la cour ne semblant pas concerné.

Roscoe et Apples aimaient beaucoup être à la ferme car il y avait plus d'espace et bien qu'ils soient supposés rester enfermés dans la cour arrière, ils trouvaient des moyens de s'échapper et ils passaient des heures à roder dans les bois, se tremper dans la petite rivière à poursuivre des papillons, des lapins et toutes les autres choses qui pouvaient être chassées.

Bella jeta son stylo à travers la pièce et se leva. Elle était malade de la distance qu'Edward mettait entre eux et elle n'avait pas du tout bien dormi sans lui et elle avait fini par faire venir Roscoe et Apples dans son lit tellement elle avait besoin de sentir une présence à côté d'elle.

Esmée était assise au comptoir de la cuisine, en train de chercher quelques idées sur internet pour changer la déco de la salle de séjour. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle avait été refaite et après leur voyage, Esmée avait la tête remplie d'idées nouvelles pour toute sa maison.

Elle entendit la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir et elle sourit lorsque Bella apparut dans la cuisine.

"Salut chérie! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ce matin?" demanda-t-elle à Bella qui était près de la cafetière en train de se servir un grand café avant de rejoindre Esmée au comptoir.

Elle regarda au dehors par la fenêtre de la cuisine pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de regarder sa 'mère' et amie avec des yeux tristes et fatigués qui étaient inhabituellement ternes.

"Je suis juste fatiguée," dit-elle en offrant un demi-sourire à la femme plus âgée qui se leva rapidement pour aller chercher un muffin aux myrtilles, de la crème et du beurre frais qu'elle déposa devant elle.

Bella brisa le muffin et le grignota distraitement le gâteau moelleux.

"C'est bon," Esmée attendit patiemment que Bella veuille parler. Elle connaissait ses enfants et elle savait que Bella avait besoin de réfléchir avant de parler et de s'ouvrir aux autres.

Finalement elle regarda ses mains avant de lever ses yeux brillants de larmes et elle renifla. "Je pense – euh, je pense qu'Edward est fatigué de moi," dit-elle si doucement qu'Esmée dut se pencher pour comprendre ses mots.

Une fois qu'elle eut compris elle se rassit correctement avec une expression choquée sur le visage, "Quoi? Oh Bella chérie ce n'est pas vrai! Edward t'aime tellement!'

Bella secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas …"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Bells?"

Elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour les essuyer, chassant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient invitées et se leva. Elle regarda l'allée par la fenêtre avant de se retourner vers Esmée.

"Il se passe quelque chose. Il agit bizarrement depuis Noël. C'est comme si il voulait me dire quelque chose ensuite il a ce regard résigné et il ne dit rien. Il me regarde et c'est presque comme s'il essayait de se souvenir à quoi que je ressemble ou quelque chose de ce genre. Et il continue de me demander si je suis sûre de vouloir rester dans le Vermont une fois que j'aurai mon diplôme ou si je veux 'déployer mes ailes'! Putain qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce furieusement et en oubliant presque la présence d'Esmée.

Frustrée, elle fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux. "Et autre chose! Lorsque je lui demande de faire un petit voyage de quelques jours avant que je ne parte, parce que nous avions parlé d'aller à New York ou à Boston, eh bien, il hausse les épaules et suggère que je demande à mes amis plus jeunes d'y aller avec moi! C'est comme s'il ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce que moi, au même endroit que moi! Putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Il agit comme si j'étais Bree et que lui soit le vieux bonhomme! Je suis… je suis juste… AAAgh!" Elle laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

Elle arrêta de s'agiter et se tourna pour voir non seulement Esmée assise au comptoir mais aussi Carlisle qui était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte les bras croisés sur son torse avec un regard amusé sur le visage alors que ses yeux étaient remplis de sollicitude.

"Heu, bonjour? Désolée pour le langage et le reste, il semblerait que j'ai oublié que j'étais ici," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle devenait rose vif.

Carlisle secoua la tête et avança. "Alors mon fils te rend folle, n'est-ce pas?" fut tout ce qu'il dit en s'approchant d'Esmée pour lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet de la tête.

Elle souffla et acquiesça. "Quelque chose comme ça. Ecoutez je suis désolée, ce n'est pas votre problème et Edward est votre fils et oui, c'est lui que vous devez soutenir."

Esmée leva une main pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. " Maintenant Isabella, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu es autant notre fille qu'Edward est notre fils." Carlisle opina. "Ceci étant dit ça me fait de la peine que vous deux, intelligents comme vous êtes, ayez une telle merde dans la tête quand il s'agit de communiquer!'

Bella et Carlisle restèrent bouche bée, choqués mais Esmée continua comme si de rien n'était. "Sérieusement! Je vais vous enfermer dans une pièce et vous obliger à vous parler! Après ce qui est arrivé la première fois qu'il s'est enfui à la clinique ensuite toi et ce monstre et maintenant - pourquoi me donnez-vous envie de vous gifler tous les deux?"

Bella recula instinctivement en voyant le regard très contrarié d'Esmée. Si ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts n'étaient pas la preuve évidente de son tempérament, l'inquiétude sur le visage de Carlisle lui montrait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prudente.

"Es…" commença-t-elle mais le regard désagréable d'Esmée la coupa.

"Arrête de parler, Bella." Elle se recula du comptoir et se mit debout. Elle repoussa les mains que Carlisle avait posées sur ses épaules pour la calmer et s'appuya contre le comptoir pour fixer Bella.

"Pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, toi et Edward avez trainé par ici, il est comme un chat sur un toit brûlant et tu l'encercles comme s'il allait s'enfuir ou exploser ou autre chose encore!" Elle agita ses mains en l'air. "Demande-lui! Fais-le parler! Force-le à s'ouvrir parce que je jure que je ne veux pas avoir de drame ici cet été!"

La première réaction de Bella face à la colère d'Esmée fut de fuir et de se cacher et elle était sur le point de le faire lorsque Carlisle intervint.

"Esmée, ça suffit! Bella, reste là et s'il te plait écoute-moi."

Elle s'arrêta près de la porte et se retourna à contrecœur.

Ses yeux allaient d'Esmée à Carlisle qui n'avait pas bougé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans ses yeux seulement de l'attention.

Elle hocha la tête une fois et attendit qu'il parle.

"Esmée ne s'y prend pas bien mais je comprends sa frustration et la tienne. Nous avons tous une idée de ce qu'il se passe pour Edward mais même toute notre affection n'a pas suffi à raisonner cette tête de mule. Mais il y a une chose que je sais avec certitude et c'est que mon fils t'aime de tout son cœur et je sais que tu l'aimes de la même façon, non?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Et alors quoi?"

"Alors quoi? Eh bien il me semble que tu l'aimes autant qu'il t'aime. Bien qu'il soit plus âgé, Edward est très en retard émotionnellement quand il s'agit de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. C'est à toi d'être l'adulte dans ce cas et de faire ce que te dit Esmée – force-le à te parler."

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Mais comment? Je lui ai demandé je ne sais combien de fois qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas et il me répond juste 'rien' et ensuite il passe à un autre sujet!'

Carlisle sourit. "Viens assieds-toi Bella. Je vais juste passer un coup de téléphone à l'un de mes très vieux amis, Godfrey Jeffers qui s'occupe avec sa femme Winifred d'un centre aéré près du Lac Katanga vers Nashua, New Hampshire et je pense que nous aurons peut-être la chance de pouvoir résoudre cette énigme."

Pendant les deux heures suivantes Bella écouta et discuta jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix dans ce qu'elle pouvait tenter.

Après avoir téléphoné à quelques personnes elle fut prête. Elle essuya quelques larmes sur ses joues et espéra qu'elle n'allait pas regretter cette décision.

Carlisle l'attendait à sa voiture et Esmée était là aussi.

Elle l'étreignit fortement. "Il me semble que je suis toujours en train de te dire au revoir, ma douce fille. Je te promets que c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire. Tu passeras un bon moment et Edward auras le coup de pied au cul qu'il mérite et dont il a besoin. Nous t'aimons."

"Merci Ma'm je vous aime aussi," chuchota-t-elle avant de monter la voiture noire de Carlisle qui ne perdit pas de temps, démarra et partit.

Bella soupira en regardant le paysage changer comme elle laissait Hope Springs derrière elle.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Carlisle. "Tu es toujours en train de me sauver."

Il rigola. "Pas plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait pour les autres de mes enfants, Bella. En même temps Godfrey a besoin d'aide. Lui et sa femme sont très reconnaissants que tu sois disponible pour les trois prochaines semaines pour t'occuper des petits du groupe K dans le camp pendant que leur prof se soit remis de son appendicite. Vraiment tu fais une faveur énorme à tout le monde et tu gagnes des crédits supplémentaires! Tout le monde est gagnant."

"J'espère ne pas avoir de retour de flammes," dit-elle à voix basse en se retournant pour regarder de hors à nouveau.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward prit le téléphone sur son bureau. "Cathy qui est le prochain rendez-vous?" demanda-t-il en réprimant un soupir.

Il devrait être dehors en train de profiter de l'été dans le Vermont avec sa petite-amie mais au lieu de ça il était coincé dans son bureau attendant des piqures d'insectes, des coupures, égratignures et autres rhumes des foins! Il regarda vers le cadre argenté posé sur son bureau.

C'était un de ces cadres dans lesquels on pouvait disposer quatre photos.

La première représentait Bella jouant dans la neige avec Bree, Emma et Brady. Ses joues étaient roses et elle était emmitouflée sous plusieurs couches de vêtements, elle était à genoux dans la neige.

La deuxième avait été prise pendant son anniversaire. Elle et Edward ils se tenaient étroitement par la taille. Des lumières féériques brillaient tout autour d'eux et ils se souriaient.

La troisième avait été prise pendant la collation qui avait suivi la remise des récompenses à laquelle ils avaient assisté et où Bella avait reçu le prix d'honneur une fois encore. Elle avait été prise lorsqu'elle quittait l'estrade et elle le cherchait du regard. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche, elle portait une jupe droite et un chemisier blanc avec des chaussures noires, elle est était très belle. Sur la photo une de ses mèches s'était défaite et elle allait descendre les marches tout en la remettant derrière son oreille et en même temps elle plissait les yeux pour trouver Edward derrière ses cils.

Magnifique.

Mais ce fut la dernière photo qui fit soupirer Edward. Elle avait été prise quelques jours auparavant. Bella avait pris les chiens pour aller se promener et Edward lui avait dit de partir devant. Il les avait pris depuis sa maison et il était allé les retrouver tranquillement après que ce soit fait.

Sur la photo, Bella était assise sur les marches du kiosque avec Roscoe assis près d'elle et Apples couchée sur ses genoux, Bella fixait le lac avec un regard plein de tristesse ce qui lui faisait mal au cœur d'Edward.

Il savait que c'était lui qui lui faisait de la peine en se fermant mais il fallait qu'il sache si elle était sérieuse au sujet de rester avec lui! Elle allait tout juste avoir vingt ans ! Et lui allait en avoir trente et un bientôt!

Elle méritait de voir le monde et de découvrir tout ce qu'il lui offrait, pendant que lui ne serait juste qu'un petit docteur de ville et c'est ce qu'il serait jamais, pendant que Bella, bon elle pouvait aller plus…

"Excusez-moi mais vous devez attendre," dit-il alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il découvrit son père, sa mère et ses frères debout sur le seuil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est Bella?" demanda-t-il complètement paniqué. Pour quelle autre raison sa famille pourrait-elle être ici?

Jasper referma la porte et s'appuya contre elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Les cheveux sur la nuque d'Edward se hérissaient de peur.

Quelque chose allait très mal.

"Assieds-toi Edward," lui demanda Carlisle doucement d'une voix qui ne tolérait pas de discussion.

Il regarda sa mère pour se rassurer mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un regard triste.

Il fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant lourdement et en s'humectant les lèvres devenues sèches soudainement.

"Quoi? Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui ne va pas. C'est, oh mon Dieu, c'est Bella?" Sa voix paraissait bizarre à ses propres oreilles, tendue et rauque.

Carlisle reprit la parole. "Tu sais pour quelqu'un qui est aussi intelligent que toi, je me demande quelquefois à quoi tu penses. Fiston avant que tu ne fasses une attaque de panique, je te dirai que Bella va bien."

Edward se détendit de soulagement mais les mots suivants le firent se crisper un peu plus : "Elle était très bien une fois que je l'ai déposée à son nouveau job d'été."

"Job d'été? Quel travail? De quoi tu parles?"

"Edward…"

"Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, putain?" grogna-t-il.

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel : "Ne parle pas comme ça devant ta mère! Tais-toi et écoute. Tu as merdé – beaucoup. Bella est arrivée en pleurs ce matin se demandant pourquoi tu ne l'aimais plus et elle se demandait si tu en avais marre d'elle. Elle est venue voir ta mère pour trouver de l'aide et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider, ça ne peut pas être pire : Bella a quitté la maison pour trois semaines et nous ne te dirons pas où elle est. Elle veut que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux parce que tu vous fais tu mal à tous les deux en étant aussi distant. "

Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois en regardant chacun des membres de sa famille mais aucun mot ne sortit.

"Maintenant il est temps que tu grandisses et que tu arrêtes de remettre les choses au lendemain fils. Cette fille t'adore et si tu ne peux pas le voir c'est que tu as besoin d'autre chose que d'un coup de pied au cul."

Sur ce Carlisle et Esmée se levèrent et marchèrent vers la porte. "Il est temps d'aller de l'avant, Edward. Si tu veux savoir si elle veut passer le reste de sa vie ici à Hope Springs avec toi, il faut que tu lui demandes. Demande-lui avant qu'elle ne sente qu'il n'y a plus rien qui la retient ici, "dit Esmée calmement.

Edward continua à fixer la porte une fois qu'elle se fut refermée sur eux et sur Emmett.

Un mouvement le ramena à la réalité. Jasper était affalé sur l'une des chaises, un regard pensif sur le visage.

Edward sentait les larmes menacer derrière ses yeux, il posa la paume de ses mains sur ses orbites avant de les retirer et de fixer son frère ainé.

"Alors shérif tu es là pour me menacer de ne pas chercher à la trouver ou pour m'analyser?" grogna-t-il.

Jasper ne répondit rien mais Edward voyait bien l'avertissement silencieux dans ses yeux. De tous les enfants Cullen c'était Jasper qui aimait le plus la tranquillité, comme son père. Avec son père ils avaient passé d'innombrables heures assis en silence sur un pont ou à marcher dans les vergers alors que la 'troisième guerre mondiale' avait lieu à la maison entre Esmée, Edward, Emmett et Bree.

Mais Edward n'avait jamais été déçu parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas les éclats et les cris ça ne faisait pas d'eux des personnes résignées au contraire. Ils étaient tranquilles mais ils étaient des combattants très efficaces et Edward avait dans l'idée que s'il poussait son frère un peu trop il allait recevoir les foudres tranquilles de son frère.

Il se leva. "Putain dis-le Jasper ; je l'ai perdue n'est-ce pas? Putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?"

Jasper se leva lui aussi. "Allez viens je te paie le diner et à boire. Emmett nous attend."

Il acquiesça et éteignit les lumières avant de fermer la porte de son bureau.

Cathy essaya de paraitre la plus innocente possible mais Edward savait qu'elle était dévorée par la curiosité et il savait aussi que dans dix minutes les lignes téléphoniques de Hope Springs allaient être saturées.

"Cathy, je ne reviendrait pas ce soir."

"Bien sûr Docteur Cullen. Y-a-t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous?" demanda-t-elle avec les yeux écarquillés.

Jasper ricana et poussa Edward vers la sortie. "Non merci Cathy c'est juste une fête d'anniversaire à l'avance!"

Elle fixa la porte close. "Mais l'anniversaire de Doc Edward est en novembre…" dit-elle complètement perdue.

_C'est vraiment très curieux … je me demande si Darla au commissariat sait quelque chose…_

"Allô Darla? C'est Cathy écoute…" elle baissa sa voix et regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella s'installa rapidement dans la routine facile du centre. Chaque matin elle se levait tôt et prenait son petit-déjeuner puis elle attendait de recevoir ses petits protégés. Elle n'avait que onze enfants pour le groupe des plus petits et jusqu'à présent bien qu'ils soient pleins de vie ils étaient mignons. Il y avait cinq garçons et six filles.

Elle était allée faire une visite à l'enseignant qu'elle remplaçait et elle et Nancy Dreyer devinrent vite amies. Nancy venait d'obtenir son diplôme et elle était heureuse de partager son expérience avec Bella. Elle passa les trois jours suivants à prendre des notes et à faire des changements avant que le camp n'ouvre. Elle s'était aussi habituée à vivre dans un petit chalet préfabriqué qui était l'un de ceux situés derrière la salle à manger.

Godfrey et Winifred était un couple au milieu de la quarantaine. Godfrey mesurait au moins 1 m 80, il était très baraqué et faisait penser à Grizzly Adams, avec des cheveux sauvages poivre et sel et un éclat de rire caractéristique alors que Winnie était petite et mince. Elle les apprécia dès qu'elle les rencontra et elle apprit qu'ils avaient connu Carlisle et Esmée longtemps auparavant une fois qu'ils étaient en randonnée à Hope Spring et que Winnie avait été piquée par une abeille ce qui avait déclenché une allergie.

Godfrey s'était précipité chez le médecin, Carlisle. Esmée leur offrit l'appartement du garage le temps que Winnie se remette et c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Les enfants arrivaient entre six et sept heures le matin et repartaient entre cinq et six heures et demie le soir.

La journée était très longue pour les petits et Bella avait fait en sorte d'inclure toutes sortes d'activités calmes et même une 'sieste obligatoire' après le déjeuner.

Elle apprécia beaucoup d'être à l'extérieur avec les petits et en moins d'une semaine elle fut bronzée et à son grand désarroi une poignée de tâches de rousseur apparut sur son nez et ses joues. Son teint était doré et ça lui donnait un sentiment de bien-être. Ses cheveux avaient éclairci dès les premières heures passées au soleil et dans l'eau et Bella avait de la peine à se reconnaitre quand elle tira ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné avant de passer une jupe gitane aux couleurs très vives et une chemise paysanne blanche avant de se rendre à la salle à manger.

C'était la fin de la deuxième semaine et ce matin là Winnie l'avait suppliée de rester deux autres semaines. Nancy s'était bien rétablie mais elle ne pouvait pas encore travailler à temps complet et elle devait encore passer une semaine entière chez elle avant de revenir au centre.

Winnie et Godfrey avaient été très impressionnés par Bella et ils lui avaient demandé de rester et de prendre en charge la moitié d'un autre nouveau groupe. Bella avait été tenté mais la maison lui manquait et elle allait devenir folle en se demandant ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

Comme elle l'avait promis elle avait laissé son téléphone et quelquefois elle avait appelé Esmée, Alice ou Rose et tout ce qu'elles lui disaient c'était qu'Edward avait eu beaucoup de mal à se débrouiller sans elle au début mais que la deuxième semaine s'était mieux passée.

Bella avait besoin d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un et elle avait été contente lorsque Winnie lui annonça que Carlisle avait laissé un message lui demandant de l'appeler ce soir à vingt heures. Elle n'arrêta pas de regarder l'heure et juste avant qu'il soit vingt heures elle se rua dans le bureau.

Carlisle décrocha et Bella soupira lorsqu'elle entendit sa douce voix suave qui ressemblait tellement à celle d'Edward qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

"Ici Cullen."

Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

"C-Carlisle? Bonjour, c'est Bella…" elle posa la main sur le micro de son téléphone pour se ressaisir.

"Hey chérie! Comment vas-tu? Est-ce que tout se passe comme tu veux? Godfrey m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser repartir mais il y a quelqu'un ici qui a son mot à dire à ce sujet!" ricana-t-il et Bella renifla en riant faiblement.

"Oh ouais? Est-ce Apples et Ross sont sages?"

Carlisle secoua sa tête à la tentative, pas très subtile, de Bella pour changer de conversation.

"Oh Bells tu n'as pas idée! Tu nous manques à tous et je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant qu'Edward était sacrément énervé que tu sois partie mais une fois qu'il s'est calmé il s'est rendu compte que tu n'es pas une fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut."

Elle avait continué à pleurer en écoutant parler Carlisle et elle essayait d'être tranquille, il l'entendit et il s'arrêta de parler.

"Isabella ne soit pas triste. Ce temps de séparation n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Quelquefois les hommes Cullen sont trop têtus pour leur propre bien. Si tu ne me crois pas demande à Alice, elle a laissé Jasper l'été où elle est tombée enceinte car il avait décidé qu'elle devait se reposer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre! Elle est partie en Californie et a refusé de prendre ses appels jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Ou alors demande à Rosalie ce qu'elle a traversé une fois qu'Emmett avait voulu s'organiser différemment, il refusait de croire qu'elle lui avait pardonné et il lui faisait ses excuses au moins dix fois par jour!" Il rigola en y repensant. "Il lui envoya tellement de fleurs qu'il fallait qu'il aille à Stowe ou à Woodstock pour les acheter! Quoiqu'il en soit il est rentré à la maison avec un vase et Rosie le lui a cassé sur la tête en lui disant de prendre les fleurs une par une et de les distribuer aux habitantes : les dames de Hope Springs n'avaient jamais aussi gâtées!"

Cette fois Bella arrêta de pleurer et elle rigola en pensant à Emmett et Jasper luttant contre leurs femmes.

"Et toi?" demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Je suis désolée! Ça ne me regarde pas!"

"Non Bella, je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que je suis stupide et que j'ai presque perdu ma femme. Tu vois j'ai fait la même erreur que mon entêté de fils et j'ai pensé que je savais mieux qu'elle ce que était bien pour elle sans lui avoir rien demandé."

Il sourit tristement en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de la famille qui était en train de finir de manger et cela réchauffait son cœur comme toujours.

"Alors que s'est-il passé si je peux me permettre de te le demander?"

" Ça m'est égal. Nous étions jeunes. Je faisais mon internat à Chicago et mon grand-père est tombé malade et Esmée voulait revenir ici pour s'occuper de la ferme. A l'époque nous avions Emmett et Jasper et Essie travaillait à l'entretien des parcs. Quoiqu'il en soit j'avais dit à ma grand-mère que nous resterions à Chicago et qu'il faudrait que nous engagions quelqu'un pour diriger la ferme parce que je pensais qu'avec les enfants Esmée ne pourrait pas s'en charger."

Il resta silencieux en repensant à cette fois où il était rentré chez lui après une garde de vingt-quatre heures et qu'il avait trouvé son petit appartement vide et un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

"Ma grand-mère avait téléphoné à Essie pour lui dire notre arrangement et elle était très énervée que j'aie pris cette décision sans la consulter, elle a tout emballé, pris les garçons et m'a laissé un mot en me disant que la famille passait avant tout le reste et que si je voulais les rejoindre j'étais le bienvenu, mais que maintenant, ils rentraient 'à la maison.'"

Bella grimaça en entendant la tristesse dans sa voix. "Qu'as-tu fait?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il rigola, "La ressemblance est là. J'étais tellement en colère que j'aie osé appeler Esmée pour lui demander de revenir immédiatement!"

"Oh mon dieu!" grogna-t-elle.

Ils rirent tous les deux. "Oh ouais, j'étais aussi stupide que ça! Eh bien elle m'a dit de m'en aller faire un tour et elle m'a raccroché au nez. Heureusement j'ai pu transférer mon internat à l'hôpital de Woodstock et un mois plus tard je suis arrivé à la ferme. Mon grand-père était faible mais vivant et Esmée et les garçons se portaient bien. Elle était enceinte d'Edward et ça m'a fait mal qu'elle ne me l'ait pas dit alors j'ai compris que je m'étais comporté comme un idiot et pendant trois semaines j'ai dormi dans cette petite chambre dans la grange rouge alors que je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'Esmée me reprenne!"

"Waouh! Tu as dormi dans l'ancienne chambre de la grange?"

"Ouais, sauf qu'elle n'était pas aménagée à l'époque, juste un lit dans un coin! Il y avait un hangar derrière cette grange avec une douche extérieure et ma grand-mère qui était en colère contre moi aussi, déposait mon plat de nourriture sur le porche chaque soir et si j'étais en retard et bien je le mangerai froid ou pas du tout!"

Ils rirent encore puis tout fut tranquille.

"Vous me manquez tellement," dit-elle doucement.

Carlisle releva la tête car il avait perçu un mouvement et il vit Edward debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, indécis, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Carlisle lui fit un sourire encourageant et lui fit signe de prendre un siège. Edward avait était très patient, il était venu voir Carlisle ce matin et lui avait demandé d'intercéder en sa faveur pour que Bella lui parle.

"Eh bien tu nous manques aussi Bells. Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi mais dis-moi comment ça se passe là-bas. Comment c'est?" Il donna à Edward un avertissement silencieux pour qu'il reste tranquille et il mit le haut parleur.

"Oh! C'est très bien Carlisle! Les enfants sont adorables! J'en ai onze et nous avons des leçons le matin. Ensuite nous étudions la nature. Nous avons fait des moulins sur l'eau et nous faisons du canot sur le lac!" Elle eut un petit rire et ferma les yeux et le son de ce rire alla droit au cœur d'Edward. Un instant il se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix puis il mit ces vieux sentiments de côté – _non il fallait qu'il grandisse et qu'il lui montre qu'il l'avait entendue._

Il écouta tandis qu'elle continuait à parler.

"Je ne savais pas que jouer dans la boue était aussi amusant et je pense prendre une option 'activités en extérieur', tu devrais voir leurs petits visages lorsque je leur explique la vie d'une coccinelle ou d'un ver de terre!" Elle rit de nouveau.

"C'est très amusant ; c'est si enrichissant. J'ai un petit garçon, Tommy, qui me fait tellement penser à …" sa voix s'affaiblit et Edward l'entendit soupirer. "Il me rappelle Edward. Il est attentionné et il veut tout planifier. Aujourd'hui nous avons marché sur des rochers et il s'inquiétait tellement pour moi il avait peur que je tombe qu'il en a presque ruiné notre sortie. Sa mère est malade et il sent en insécurité mais je lui ai fait remarquer que j'étais capable de prendre mes propres décisions, alors il a été content et on a pu continuer. Il a quand même demandé ce qu'il se passerait si je me blessais et je lui ai juste dit qu'il pourrait prendre soin de moi." Bella soupira encore.

Edward savait qu'elle pensait à lui.

"Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai de nouveaux crédits, mais maintenant ils veulent que je reste une semaine supplémentaire jusqu'à ce que ma petite classe ait fini. Ils font des sessions de quatre semaines mais je ne sais pas. Vous me manquez tellement tous et," elle fit une pause et sa voix se remplit d'émotion. "Edward me manque tellement et je veux que nous nous réconcilions, tu sais. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait ce qui ne va pas et nous avons besoin de parler. Je veux dire nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et il continue à me traiter comme si je ne savais pas ce que je voulais."

Carlisle haussa les sourcils en regardant Edward et s'assit au bord de son fauteuil. "Bella je sûr qu'il ne s'est même pas aperçu qu'il te traitait comme une enfant mais tu sais quoi? Je pense que tu devrais finir là-bas. Ça voudrait dire que tu aurais tous les crédits dont tu auras besoin et ensuite il ne te resterait que quelques cours et des deux semestres pour avoir fini, pas vrai?"

"Oui c'est vrai. Euh Carlisle, je sais que May-May m'a conseillé de ne pas appeler Edward mais je ne veux pas faire la même chose qu'il m'a faite lorsqu'il est parti pour la clinique la première fois. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je me suis enfuie pour ne pas affronter la réalité. J'aime cet homme de tout mon cœur et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose de toute ma vie."

Carlisle regarda Edward et hocha la tête. "Bella ne soit pas en colère contre moi mais il y a quelqu'un ici avec qui tu as besoin d'avoir cette conversation."

Ses mots furent accueillis en silence et Edward entendit un petit sanglot puis il ne put plus attendre davantage et s'empara du téléphone. "Bébé d'amour s'il te plaît ne pleure pas, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir blessée. S'il te plaît Bella pardonne –moi."

Carlisle se leva doucement et il entendit un petit sanglot de Bella, il fit le tour de son bureau et il vit les épaules voûtées d'Edward, il posa sa main sur sa nuque, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Edward tendit sa main et serra celle de son père puis Carlisle se glissa hors du bureau et en ferma la porte.

Il vit que Bree et Esmée étaient dans le couloir et il leur sourit passant ses bras autour d'elles pour les emmener à la cuisine.

Esmée essuya son nez dans un mouchoir et serra Carlisle plus près. "Pour quelqu'un qui me demande de ne pas interférer, il me semble que tu as fait du bon travail d'intervention. Comment se fait-il que ton fils soit là juste le soir où Bella appelle?" demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

Carlisle fit un petit sourire alors que ses oreilles rosissaient. "Ouais et bien Edward m'avait demandé une faveur, alors j'ai envoyé un message à Winnie pour lui dire qu'il fallait que je parle à notre fille."

"Papa tu es tellement romantique!" rigola Bree se retourna pour lui faire des chatouilles.

"Tu ferais bien ne raconter ça à personne, jeune fille ou sinon tu seras désolée de l'avoir fait!" dit-il avec un rire feint.

Esmée sourit à leurs bêtises. Bree grandissait tellement vite, c'était rare qu'elle soit à la maison sans Riley sur ses talons et qu'ils l'aient pour eux tous seuls.

Ce ne serait plus long maintenant avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'université et Esmée redoutait de ne plus avoir d'enfants dans la grande maison mais Carlisle et elle aimaient le temps supplémentaire qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble et Esmée rougit en pensant à la manière dont il pourrait passer ce temps. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Carlisle par dessus la tête de Bree et il lui fit un sourire alors que ses yeux bleus s'assombrissaient et qu'Esmée rougissait encore plus.

_Sacrés hommes ces Cullen qui réussissaient à connaitre les pensées de leur femme!_

**Ooo HS ooO **

Les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été un cauchemar pour Edward - et pour quiconque avait eu la malchance d'être près de lui.

Environ quatre jours après que Bella soit partie Emmett avait dû le menacer de lui casser la figure.

Edward était resté assis au coin du bar, cajolant une bière et criant après tous ceux qui posaient le regard sur lui. Une fois qu'il s'en fut pris à Makenna et l'eut faite pleurer, Alistair lui demanda de partir ce qu'il refusa de faire.

Avant que ça n'empire Mac avait appelé Emmett et Jasper. Emmett l'avait emmené au poste où il l'avait enfermé à côté de 'Harry le sans-abri' qui venait là pour trouver une douche, un repas et un lit propre chaque fois qu'il venait en ville.

Après y avoir passé la nuit et le jour suivant (qui était un dimanche, Jasper ayant refusé de le laisser sortir jusqu'au lundi matin) malheureux et affamé, il se calma assez pour réfléchir aux raisons qui avaient fait partir Bella.

Il réalisa qu'il la traitait toujours comme si elle était une adolescente malheureuse qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait! Il l'incitait à explorer le monde et à réaliser ses projets mais il n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait! Maintenant il était assis dans la petite cellule et il se rappelait comment elle lui avait dit à maintes et maintes reprises qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que de rester dans la petite ville de Hope Springs et que même si elle avait envie de voyager un jour elle ne s'éloignerait jamais d'ici.

Il se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Rosalie lui apportent le repas dimanche soir. A leur crédit aucune d'elle ne lui dit " je te l'avais bien dit !" lui montrant bien que ce qu'elles lui avaient dit pendant des mois que Bella ne pourrait plus supporter la situation. Au lieu de ça Alice lui avait ramené des vêtements de rechange et tous les trois s'étaient assis en silence pendant qu'Edward mangea son repas à la cuillère et but du thé dans une tasse en étain.

Finalement il les regarda fatigué et triste. "Si elle me laisse une autre chance, je vais lui demander de m'épouser. J'ai été un imbécile."

Rosalie opina et Alice hurla et frappa dans ses mains. "Parfait! Est-ce que ça te dirait de te marier un neuf juin?"

Edward secoua la tête, "Ali!"

Elle sourit. "Pas cette année, idiot – nous avons besoin d'un an pour organiser ce mariage. Je parle de l'anniversaire de Bella l'année prochain? Je sais que c'est un samedi. Qu'en penses-tu?" dit-elle alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller d'excitation.

Edward regarda de l'une à l'autre avant qu'un petit sourire face son apparition sur son visage. "Je pense que le neuf juin est la date parfaite – ça le sera si elle dit 'oui'."

Rosalie souffla. " Bien sûr que Bella dira 'oui' elle a le cerveau tout mou quand il s'agit de toi Edward. Elle est comme nous toutes : charmée par un joli visage et un beau parleur."

Le lendemain matin lorsque Jasper arriva au travail il fut surpris de voir qu'Edward s'était habillé et rasé et il était bien joyeux pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer trente-six heures derrière les barreaux.

Il le libéra et fut choqué lorsqu'Edward lui saute dessus et l'étreigne étroitement jusqu'à ce que Jasper se plaigne du manque d'air.

"Diable que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-il alors qu'Edward le repoussait.

"Je vais me marier!" répondit-il.

Jasper regarda à l'intérieur de la cellule puis le regarda lui.

"Tu as pris quoi comme drogue? Tu as rechuté?

Edward rit. "La ferme mon gars! Je suis sérieux, je vais me marier!"

Jasper fit rouler ses yeux. "Peu importe. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu ressembles à Darla lorsqu'elle a traversé sa phase D_elta Dawn*_ il y a cinq ans, non? Nous n'allons pas défiler en ville en smoking si?"

Edward rit. "Le 9 juin de l'année prochaine, frangin! Je suis libre, je peux partir? Il faut que j'aille présenter quelques excuses en ville."

Jasper acquiesça. "Oui tu te dois de le faire et mets Mak et Alistair au sommet de ta liste suivi de Mike, Jess, Embry – oh bon sang tu ferais mieux d'aller à la réunion municipale demain soir et faire des excuses publiques!"

Edward avait passé la semaine suivante à faire la paix avec ses concitoyens de Hope Springs puis il avait eu une longue conversation avec le Pasteur Craig qui rit bien lorsqu'Edward lui demanda de réserver le 9 juin un an à l'avance mais il le fit et réserva le samedi 9 juin de l'année suivante et il écrivit de sa plus belle écriture _'Noces Cullen et Swan'._

**Ooo HS ooO**

Lorsqu'Edward s'assit pour parler à Bella pendant l'heure suivante les barrières furent abaissées et lentement la douleur des semaines passées se dissipa. Ils parlèrent de tout et Edward lui expliqua que sa réticence à aller de l'avant provenait de ses propres insécurités et non pas de ce qu'elle faisait elle.

Après avoir parlé de tout, Bella décida de rester pour les deux semaines suivantes avec la bénédiction et les encouragements d'Edward. Elle finirait de travailler juste un jour avant son vingtième anniversaire.

Il lui demanda s'il pourrait venir la chercher et elle fut immédiatement d'accord. Elle ne voulait pas d'une grande fête même si elle avait aimé son anniversaire de l'année précédente, elle voulait juste passer du temps avec Edward.

Elle promit de lui téléphoner le lendemain soir et après s'être murmuré des mots doux ils raccrochèrent. Elle soupira joyeusement et sauta presque dans le lit et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, elle dormit bien en rêvant d'yeux verts et de sourires sexys.

Edward posa le téléphone avec un sourire. Il se sentait bien depuis des mois. Il se leva rapidement et partit trouver ses parents. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour pouvoir mettre ça sur pied.

Bella lui avait pardonné et maintenant la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de passer à la vitesse supérieure pour planifier l'anniversaire surprise de Bella ainsi que sa demande en mariage.

.

.

*_Delta Dawn_ chantée par _Tanya Tucker_ et adaptée librement en français par _Sylvie Vartan 'Toi le garçon'._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci à mes "revieuweuses" anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre<strong>_

_**A bientôt!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger**.

Cette fic est rated **M** pour d'excellentes raisons … ne l'oubliez pas.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 31<strong>

**Vœux d'anniversaire**

Le petit hameau de Hope Springs était en émoi à cause de tous les ragots concernant la dépression nerveuse du jeune Docteur Cullen, son internement pendant un mois (Darla insista pour raconter qu'il était en hôpital psychiatrique pour au moins trois semaines après que son propre frère l'eut jeté en prison.)

Peu lui importait que certains habitants l'aient vu ou lui aient même parlé le jour où Jasper l'avait libéré, c'était l'histoire qu'elle aimait racontait et elle s'y tenait!

Et puis il y avait eu sa course folle à travers la ville de chez parents vers le Pasteur Craig qui avait été interrompu le culte du matin, et Mlle Cathy pourrait témoigner du fait que le pauvre homme avait l'air complètement abasourdi alors qu'Edward l'entrainait dans son bureau et qu'il continuait de chuchoter frénétiquement tout le temps.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas encore calmées que les Cullen s'agitaient à nouveau et Darla trouva plus que gênant d'être tenue à l'écart du secret.

Le nouveau maire, Le docteur Cullen père fut aperçu en compagnie de sa femme et de ses belles-filles quittant la ville pour n'y revenir que très tard dans la nuit. Darla se rongea l'ongle du pouce en fixant la porte du bureau de son chef qui demeurait fermée. C'était comme ça depuis deux heures et elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'Edward, Emmett ou Jasper disaient et chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de se lever de son siège, l'adjoint Eric Yorkie secouait la tête et la fixait en désapprouvant.

Elle souffla et croisa ses bras sur sa généreuse poitrine en agitant ses cheveux blonds décolorés et gémit : "Eh bien je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a tant de secrets dans cette ville tout d'un coup!"

Eric cacha son sourire derrière sa main. "Peut-être bien que quelqu'un ne veut pas que 699, oh pardon j'ai oublié tous ces bébés qui sont nés dernièrement, 704 habitants, soit au courant de ses affaires, Madame Ragots!"

_Dylan était né en mars, pesait quatre kilos et était en excellente santé mais en plus de la naissance du fils d'Alice et de Jasper Cullen, il y en avait eu plusieurs autres._

_Le Docteur Ned Davis et Mlle June Morrow se fréquentaient assidument depuis quelques mois et personne ne fut vraiment surpris lorsqu'ils achetèrent une maison de l'autre côté de la ville et emménagèrent ensemble. Ce qui surpris les gens fut que le mois suivant ils se marièrent et que June montra des signes de grossesse et cela faisait une semaine seulement qu'elle avait donné naissance à des jumelles, Rome et Paris._

_La surprise la plus complète dans la petite ville fut la fille de Billy et Sue Black, Rachelle qui était née en mai, juste un mois après la naissance du second fils de Ness et Jacob black, Jerome! Sue était allée voir Edward pour se plaindre car elle n'arrivait pas 'à se débarrasser de la chaleur.' Après un examen attentif, Edward avait été perplexe et il avait ordonné des examens sanguins._

_Il avait été tellement surpris par le résultat de l'un des tests qu'il le fit refaire et demanda à Ned de vérifier une troisième fois._

_Ensuite il demanda à Billy et à Sue de venir le voir, Sue avait tout imaginé - du cancer à la ménopause alors quand les mots "Sue, Billy, hum vous êtes enceintes les enfants!" sortirent de sa bouche, Sue fut tellement choquée qu'elle éclata de rire pendant que Billy la dévisageait choqué et demanda "qui est le père?"_

_Sue le frappa si fort qu'il tomba par terre mais le couple avait été très heureux même si Jacob avait été un peu écœuré à l'époque, maintenant il était secrètement ravi d'avoir un frère après avoir passé toutes ces années à être fils unique._

Darla le foudroya du regard. "Tu sais adjoint Yorkie tu ferais mieux de te rappeler qui t'amène des beignets frais de la boulangerie de Sue Black tous les jours!"

Il ricana, "Et toi Mlle Darla tu ferais mieux de te rappeler qui mange tous ces beignets, un certain habitant inadapté social nommé Randall Wilber!"

Darla hoqueta et devint rouge vif en se levant et en tirant son haut trop étroit par-dessus sa généreuse poitrine.

La liaison improbable qui était apparue brusquement entre le dispatcheur de police trop blonde et l'homme qui avait eu plus de plans de carrière qu'une agence de placement pouvait en proposer était peut-être le pire secret gardé dans tout le Vermont central. Dans les trois comtés tout le monde connaissait la petite rabbit noire fumante de Randall et tout le monde l'avait vue garée derrière les granges, dans les champs et une fois elle était restée coincée dans une congère mais personne n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que Jacob et sa dépanneuse doivent les tirer d'embarras. Il ignora avec difficulté le visage rouge sur le siège arrière que Randall essayait de dissimuler par des fanfaronnades en donnant une explication fantaisiste qui faisait impliquait des vaisseaux extra- terrestres dans le ciel nocturne. Jacob n'eut pas le courage de souligner qu'il était à peine nuit et qu'on ne voyait pas le ciel puisque la couverture nuageuse était épaisse et noire!

Eric grimaça en voyant les seins de Darla essayer de lutter pour se libérer de son haut orange vif et blanc serré et il pria pour qu'ils n'y arrivent pas. "Toi, monsieur tu n'es pas un gentleman et je le dirai à ta pauvre femme lorsque je la verrai!"

Il laissa échapper un ricanement. "Elle remercie dieu que je ne le sois pas, Mlle Darla et cet hiver la preuve que je n'en suis pas un arrivera à la maternité!"

Darla récupéra son immense sac à main et sortit du commissariat alors que les deux stagiaires, Aaron Dorati et Stephen Youngblood rigolaient comme s'ils avaient cinq ans.

Eric jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de Jasper et ensuite il se tourna vers ses deux jeunes stagiaires. "Pas un mot de cette rencontre à personne, vous entendez? Darla et Cathy n'en auraient pas fini si elles soupçonnaient ce qu'il se passe ici.

Aaron et Stephen arrêtèrent de rire immédiatement et opinèrent. "Oui monsieur!" répondirent-ils avant que Stephen ne parle à nouveau. "Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, monsieur."

Eric hocha la tête. "C'est vrai, ces femmes sont très dangereuses! Alors maintenant sortez d'ici et assurez-vous de vérifier tous les chemins de Dorset Common cette fois, nous ne voulons pas que Mme Abernathy en apprenne davantage 'sur la fornication dans les buissons!' n'est-ce pas?"

"Non Monsieur!"

Eric sourit pour lui-même en les regardant se précipiter à l'extérieur du petit immeuble. Il avait été surpris lorsque Jasper avait voulu engager deux jeunes nouvelles recrues pour les entrainer mais ils étaient tous deux de braves jeunes gens qui paraissaient terrifiés par lui et Jasper.

Juste à ce moment là son téléphone sonna et sans réfléchir davantage il décrocha. "Adjoint Yor…"

"DIS-MOI POURQUOI TU AS DIT A CETTE PUTAIN DE GRANDE-BOUCHE DE DARLA QUE TU M'AVAIS MISE ENCEINTE alors que tu avais du sexe pervers avec moi."

Eric éloigna son téléphone comme s'il allait le mordre et ses boules commençaient à lui faire mal. Putain! Il avait oublié combien l'humeur d'Angela enceinte était mauvaise au cours du premier trimestre.

"Chérie..."

"Pas de chérie qui tienne espèce de MALOTRU! ET SURTOUT NE RENTRE PAS A LA MAISON!" cria-t-elle avant qu'il l'entende éclater en sanglots puis elle raccrocha.

Putain.

Il soupira et rajusta ses lunettes nerveusement, Angie ne disait jamais de grossièretés et n'élevait jamais la voix sauf lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Il entendit rire et vit les frères Cullen se moquer de lui .

"C'est tendu mec!" dit Emmett en rigolant.

Eric le fixa méchamment. "Tu m'en sais rien monsieur-je-sais-tout!"

Emmett ignora la mauvaise humeur évidente de son ami." Oh les jeunes n'apprendront jamais – il ne faut jamais plaisanter avec une femme enceinte, et encore plus ne parlez jamais si on ne vous le demande pas. Vous avez besoin que je vous transmette mon savoir faire!" plaisanta-t-il en faisant jouer ses sourcils.

Jasper ricana au sourire auto satisfait de son frère aîné. "Ecoute gros malin, tu es presque toujours le premier à t'esquiver quand il s'agit de ta femme, sauf Edward ici présent qui semble avoir hérité tes tristes et pathétiques 'façons de faire'.

Edward donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Jasper et Eric comprit que ça allait finir en pugilat. "Ecoutez Chef il faut que j'aille voir si je peux trouver des roses à Hope Springs comme ça Ang pourra me laisser rentrer avant que le bébé naisse, est-ce que je peux partir un peu plus tôt?"

Jasper sourit avec sympathie. "Bien sûr Eric. Si elle ne le fait pas tu peux toujours venir dormir dans notre chambre d'amis."

Une fois qu'Eric fut parti Jasper se tourna vers Edward. "Alors tout est prévu. Est-ce que tu as déjà fait les valises?"

Edward grimaça. "Alice et Maman s'en sont occupées. Je pars tôt demain matin."

Emmett paraissait bien sérieux lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune frère. "Assure-toi que Bella comprenne que tu es à fond dans votre relation. La vie est trop courte pour la gaspiller en étant orgueilleux ou autres merdes. Ne la laisse jamais se sentir comme si elle n'était pas assez bien pour toi sinon il faudra que tu nous rendes des comptes à Jazz et moi."

Edward acquiesça. "Merci Em, j'apprécie que tu te préoccupes de moi."

Les trois hommes s'étreignirent avant de se séparer en se donnant de petits coups timides dans leurs bras.

"Allez, hors d'ici tous les deux!" ordonna Jasper en les poussant dehors.

Edward rentra chez lui et vit que sa mère et Alice en avaient fini avec leurs sacs et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour une dizaine de jours. Elles avaient aussi vidé son frigo emporté la nourriture des chiens ainsi que leurs friandises, leurs jouets et tout leur attirail et avaient pris les deux chiens qui resteraient chez Alice pendant une semaine et demie.

Esmée lui avait laissé un mot lui disant tout ce dont elles s'étaient occupées et elle l'invitait à se joindre à eux pour le repas du soir.

Après avoir pris une douche et après s'être assuré que la minuterie pour l'éclairage fonctionne, il conduisit jusqu'à ses parents.

Bree était partie en camp de vacances et la maison était inhabituellement tranquille lorsqu'Edward passa la porte d'entrée. Il fut envahi par un sentiment de nostalgie lorsqu'il entendit sa mère s'agiter dans la cuisine en parlant à Carlisle tranquillement, tandis que du jazz résonnait doucement dans le salon. Son père était assis au comptoir de la cuisine, lisant le journal tout en faisant la conversation.

Ça lui rappelait beaucoup les années passées lorsqu'il rentrait de l'école et que ses frères étaient encore à l'extérieur au sport et il ne put empêcher un sourire idiot de se répandre sur son visage. Esmée quitta des yeux ce qu'elle était en train de faire et elle remarqua qu'il était là près de la porte.

"Salut fiston. Qu'est-ce que tu attends là bas?"

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller saluer son père d'une étreinte à un seul bras avant de se glisser sur un tabouret à côté de lui.

"Comment vas-tu?" lui demanda-t-il. Carlisle était soulagé de voir qu'Edward avait récupéré et que les cernes sous ses yeux avaient disparu.

Esmée et lui se faisaient plus de souci pour leur plus jeune fils que pour les autres. Il avait toujours été plus sensible et plus réfléchi, et parfois si réticent à changer ou à se comporter différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu que Carlisle s'inquiétait qu'il repousse quiconque essaierait de le faire sortir du carcan la rigidité qu'il s'était imposé.

Depuis qu'il s'était perdu des années auparavant, il s'était tellement enraciné dans sa routine et faisait tellement attention aux autres qu'il prenait souvent ses décisions en pensant que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour eux, ce qui avait donné lieu à de nombreuses discussions pendant des années.

Il sourit à son père. "Ça va beaucoup mieux. Je suis allée à quelques séances avec mon psy et je commence à saisir ce qu'il ne faut plus que je fasse. Bella est adulte et j'ai besoin de respecter ses choix."

Carlisle acquiesça. "Est-ce que vous vous êtes parlé récemment?"

"Ouais, nous le faisons. C'est providentiel qu'elle ait laissé son téléphone ici parce que c'est elle qui gère les appels entre nous. Et ça a mis beaucoup de choses en perspective pour moi, tu sais? Je pense que ça lui a aussi fait réaliser qu'elle a autant de 'pouvoir' que moi dans notre relation.

Esmée amena leurs assiettes pleines sur le comptoir et Carlisle alla chercher trois bières dans le frigo. Edward sourit en voyant les énormes burgers de bœuf, le tas de frites et la grande salade qu'Esmée posa face à lui. Ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse et leurs repas d'été, sa mère lit dans ses pensées en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de ce genre de nourriture réconfortante," dit-elle simplement en prenant les bouteilles et les assiettes pour les amener sur la terrasse arrière.

Ils mangèrent en bavardant et ce fut seulement lorsque les assiettes furent rangées dans le lave- vaisselle et qu'ils burent leur café, que le sujet du voyage d'Edward revint dans la conversation.

"Alors vas-tu nous dire ce que tu as prévu exactement pour ce voyage?" demanda Esmée en passant, bien qu'Edward sache qu'elle piaffait d'impatience de connaître ces informations.

Il roula des yeux. "D'accord ma'm, tu as été un bon petit soldat d'être si patiente alors je suppose que je peux te donner quelques détails. Nous partons en voiture pour New York demain et nous nous détendrons pour le reste de la journée. Pour son anniversaire qui est lendemain, j'ai réservé un après midi au spa pour Bella et moi. " Carlisle rigola alors qu'Esmée hochait la tête pour approuver.

"Ensuite nous irons manger."

Les oreilles d'Edward rosirent en anticipant ce qui allait se passer après le repas si tout ce passait comme prévu. Le timing ferait tout et Edward avait dépensé pas mal d'argent et de temps pour préparer ce jour magique. Peu lui importait et il était prêt à dépenser tout ce qu'il avait si Bella était d'accord pour l'épouser à la fin.

Esmée monta se coucher quelques temps après en disant aux hommes de ne pas se coucher trop tard.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant de vérifier que tout soit bien fermé puis de monter à l'étage. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent Edward se tourna vers son père : "Papa je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Maman et toi tout le temps, je sais que je suis majeur et vacciné mais les jours où vous vous inquiétiez pour moi sont terminés."

Carlisle regarda son fils et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il fixa ses yeux verts qui étaient plus brillants que ceux lui semblait-il.

"Edward nous nous en ferons toujours pour toi mon fils. Tu es notre enfant et nous t'aimons et justement parce que tu es "majeur et vacciné" comme tu l'as toi-même dit, tu restes notre petit. Un jour quand Isabella et toi nous ferez partager la joie d'avoir des enfants, tu comprendras. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler et quelque fois c'est bien de lâcher prise."

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Edward l'étreignit et il sentit les lèvres de son père sur sa joue. "J'ai toujours été fier de toi, Edward. Bella a vraiment de la chance."

Edward fit son sourire en coin. "Eh bien nous verrons si elle a de la chance quand je lui ferai ma demande."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Le matin suivant les affaires de Bella étaient prêtes et elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier si elle avait tout pris. Elle avait aimé passer ce mois ici plus qu'elle l'aurait pensé possible.

Elle avait passé ses soirées à connaitre ses collègues et à préparer ses leçons. La veille elle avait rédigé son dernier devoir pour l'éducation par l'environnement et l'avait envoyé. Après en avoir discuté avec Godfrey qui, elle avait été surprise de découvrir était un directeur qualifié elle avait décidé d'ajouter cette option à ses cours.

Elle savait que Seth Clearwater, le principal de l'école élémentaire de Hope Springs, était connu pour être enthousiaste au sujet des connaissances environnementales. Lui et quelques volontaires prenaient les enfants pour des voyages à l'extérieur au cours de l'année. Il encourageait toute son équipe ainsi que leur famille à participer. Bella savait qu'il serait content de sa décision d'ajouter cette option à son diplôme.

Elle avait aussi découvert qu'elle aimait ça, être à l'extérieur et observer la vie sauvage autour d'elle.

Après un dernier hochement de tête elle prit son sac, ferma et verrouilla la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau où Winifred était très occupée.

"Bonjour Bella! Es-tu pressée de terminer ton dernier jour?"

Elle sourit à la femme plus âgée. Winifred ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et elle et Godfrey avaient pensé au départ devenir des parents adoptifs puis ils avaient acheté ce camp et recevaient des enfants toute l'année.

"Bonjour Winnie. Je dois admettre que je suis triste de dire au revoir aux enfants et à tout le monde ici mais il me tarde tellement de voir Edward et de retrouver la maison."

Winifred lui fit un clin d'œil. "Oh je suis sûre que tu es impatiente de retrouver le jeune homme. Maintenant si j'étais plus jeune…"

"Est-ce que tu es en train de courir après de jeunes hommes, chérie?" demanda Godfrey en entrant dans le bureau.

Bella et Winnie se mirent à rire pendant que Godfrey haussait les épaules. "Elle a toujours eu un faible pour le Doc Cullen - tu ferais mieux de te méfier Bella."

Winnie rit en se levant et en étreignant son mari. "Mais je n'ai de désir que pour toi, chéri," dit-elle et Godfrey émit un grognement de bonne humeur avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Bella regarda ailleurs pendant un moment. Elle aimait voir combien ils étaient affectueux l'un avec l'autre mais quelquefois cette affection lui faisait sentir un peu plus combien Edward lui manquait.

Bella entendit alors la première voiture qui arrivait pour la fête de la fin du camp. Il y aurait quelques animations sportives, un brunch et enfin la cérémonie de 'remise de diplôme' avant que tout le monde ne se sépare. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, "je vous verrai là-bas."

Les enfants étaient très excités et tout ce que Bella pouvait faire pour les garder ensemble était de les aider à mettre leur t-shirt du 'petit explorateur' qu'ils avaient conçus et réalisés la semaine précédente. Les t-shirts étaient blancs avec des couleurs vivres et sur chacun d'eux le nom de l'enfant avait été écrit à la main en noir. Dans le dos ils avaient tous l'empreinte de la main de Bella avec le logo du camp au dessus et le slogan 'J'aime la vie, j'aime apprendre' et son nom en dessous de l'empreinte de sa main.

Les enfants étaient ravis et encore plus de pouvoir donner un t-shirt à leurs parents. Bella essuya quelques larmes en voyant Tommy passer doucement un t-shirt par-dessus la tête de sa mère, elle était dans un fauteuil roulant mais Bella fut heureuse de voir qu'elle était forte et qu'elle allait mieux. Winifred avait accompagné Bella pour la rencontrer et elle avait eu peur en la voyant si fragile.

Bella entendit qu'on l'appelait et elle se tourna pour voir Edward qui traversait la cour avec Godfrey.

Nancy se retourna en entendant le halètement de Bella et lui fit signe d'y aller. "Allez, va voir ton homme!"

Bella ne se fit pas prier, elle traversa la pelouse, ses longues jambes s'étiraient pour franchir rapidement la distance, cheveux au vent.

Edward porta sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade pendant qu'il regardait sa merveilleuse Bella se précipiter vers lui. Ses longs cheveux étaient plus légers et plus roux et ils brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Ses bras et jambes étaient fins et bronzés et Edward remarqua que son corps avait changé et qu'il était plus tonique que jamais.

Pour finir il regarda son visage et il vit les larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues mais elle souriait en arrivant tout près de lui et il se prépara et ouvrit ses bras.

Elle enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de sa taille en riant et en pleurant. Elle était haletante, humide et racontait n'importe quoi mais elle ne le lâcha pas une seconde.

Edward rit et une joie pure éclata à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il tenait son corps frêle contre lui.

Finalement elle descendit sur le sol et elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et se recula pour le regarder.

"Hey," dit-elle.

Edward ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. "Hey toi aussi."

Elle tendit le bras pour lui caresser la joue tendrement. "Je ne peux pas croire que finalement tu sois là."

'Tu m'as tellement manqué amour."

Il vit beaucoup d'émotions traverser son visage. La nostalgie, le regret, la tristesse, la joie, la culpabilité.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant au temps pendant lequel elle avait perdu Edward mais il secoua la tête. "_Ne fais pas ça Isabella._ Pas de temps pour les regrets et l'auto flagellation. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici c'est moi. Je n'ai été qu'un stupide con insensible et tu n'as pas à être désolée. Alors s'il te plait, profitons de cette matinée et nous pourrons passer tout le temps dont nous avons besoin ensemble, d'accord? " Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui tendit sa main.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. "D'accord." Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent vers son groupe qui les regardait avec intérêt.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula rapidement. Bella aimait regarder Edward interagir avec les enfants. Il était facile à vivre et à l'aise avec leur candeur d'enfant de cinq et six ans et ne s'impatientait jamais à leur bavardage sans fin et à leurs questions intarissables.

Elle se mit une main devant la bouche pour étouffer ses rires alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'ombre d'un énorme cornouiller et de bouleaux pour partager leur pique-nique avec le groupe.

C'est Tommy, Adam et Ricky qui interrogeaient Edward, et Bella était désolée pour son petit ami alors qu'elle partageait un regard amusé avec la mère de Tommy.

"Alors Monsieur _Edvart_¸ tu es quelque chose comme le papa de Bella?"

Elle ricana mais sursauta quand elle sentit un fort pincement sur ses cotes.

"Non Adam, je suis quelque chose comme le petit-ami de Mlle Bella. Je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour être son papa."

Adam se retourna vers son père et puis regarda à nouveau Edward. Il secoua la tête. "Humm je ne sais pas, monsieur Edvart, à moi, tu me parais assez vieux. "

"Adam! C'est mal élevé! Excuse-toi maintenant," le gronda sa mère.

Adam repoussa ses cheveux sauvages de devant ses yeux et regarda Edward tristement : "Désolé monsieur Edvart."

Ce dernier secoua la tête. "C'est bon Adam au moins tu es honnête et l'honnêteté est une très bonne chose."

"C'EST VRAI?" cria Ricky alors qu'il était tout près.

"Moins fort!" crièrent ensemble son père, sa mère et Bella tout en se souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est l'honnêteté?" demanda tranquillement Tommy;

Edward lui sourit. "C'est lorsque tu dis la vérité même si ça t'attire des ennuis."

Tommy resta pensif un moment. "Comme lorsque j'ai dit à Mlle Bella que j'avais cassé la vitre quand je jouais au ballon avec Adam?"

Bella lui fit un grand sourire et brossa machinalement d'un geste ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. "C'est exactement ça, Tommy. Je suis fière de toi."

Ricky regarda Edward, Bella sut ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche mais elle était impuissante à l'arrêter.

"Ri" commença-t-elle comme un avertissement mais il sourit à Edward innocemment.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Monsieur Edward?"

"Je suis médecin," dit-il en lui rendant son gentil sourire.

"Ricky," commença sa mère en haussant les sourcils mais Ricky fut trop rapide.

"Mon père est médecin!' dit-il tout excité. "MON PERE EST GYNECALISTE ET IL REGARDE DANS DES VAGINS TOUTE LA JOURNEE!"

Edward en resta bouche bée pendant que le père de Ricky devint écarlate, qu'il se levait et emportait son fils dans ses bras pour avoir une 'conversation en privé' avec lui.

Edward remarqua que la plupart des adultes à portée d'oreille ricanaient entre eux. Il leva les yeux et vit la mère de Ricky, Bella et les autres parents du groupe qui le regardaient en riant.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer et prit une longue gorgée de son jus de fruit en boîte.

Une minute plus tard il haussa les épaules en regardant la mère de Ricky. "Votre fils est très en avance pour son âge," dit-il en en poussant un œuf farci dans sa bouche avec un sourire contrit.

La mère expliqua calmement qu'il ne connaissait l'activité de son père que depuis quelques mois, lorsque ses parents leur avaient rendu visite et son père, qui avait toujours détesté son beau-fils, avait pris un malin plaisir à raconter à son petit-fils ce que son père faisait pour vivre.

Il fut bientôt temps de remettre les 'récompenses' et Godfrey, Winnie et les autres chefs de groupes s'assurèrent que chaque enfant reçoive un prix, un certificat ou un trophée quelconque pour renforcer sa confiance en soi et pour célébrer leur bonne entente.

Les enfants ont acclamé et applaudi aussi fort que les adultes mais Bella avait presque les larmes aux yeux quand elle entendit que la dernière récompense de la journée, le trophée de l'enfance — prix du choix des enseignants, lui était attribué.

Lorsque Godfrey énonça son nom, Bella haleta doucement alors que les enfants commençaient à crier et à applaudir de joie.

"Venez donc ici Mlle Bella."

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la petite estrade.

Godfrey tendit son bras et serra Bella contre lui. "Cette jeune dame est arrivée ici comme apprentie il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais elle a fait son chemin dans nos cœurs. Bella tu as la passion d'enseigner et l'amour des enfants et ça réchauffe le coeur mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas là. Tu as tendu la main à beaucoup d'entre nous et nous sommes heureux de te qualifier d'amie." Elle regarda ses pieds et Edward sut qu'elle combattait les larmes.

"Maintenant tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est de te convaincre de revenir l'été prochain et nous t'autoriserons même à amener ton doc avec toi!"

Bella rougit et étreignit Winnie avant de quitter l'estrade aussi vite qu'elle put.

Voilà le camp était fini et Bella fit ses derniers adieux promettant de rester en contact avec plusieurs de ses nouveaux amis. Edward avait chargé le sac de Bella dans sa 'voiture de ville', une Volvo XC90 noire qu'il ne conduisait pas aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu et il regarda Bella qui était en train de faire au revoir tout en se rapprochant de la voiture. Le balancement de ses hanches dans sa jolie robe d'été fleurie collait à son corps et bougeait sur elle en même temps qu'elle se déplaçait, ses longues jambes fines et bronzées et ses pieds dans de mignonnes simples sandales blanches, cette vision était très près de lui faire perdre ses bonnes résolutions.

Elle monta à côté de lui et inhala l'air frais qui sortait de la clim, Edward démarra et s'engagea dans la longue allée.

Il déglutit, Bella posa sa main sur sa cuisse en laissant échapper un soupir silencieux.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien amour?" demanda-t-il.

Elle fit oui de la tête et la tourna pour pouvoir le voir. "Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. C'est comme si j'arrivais à respirer pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Je sais que ça parait étrange mais…"

"Non ça a tout son sens. Maintenant installe-toi confortablement et détends-toi, on a beaucoup de route à faire."

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils dépassaient un panneau. "Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas cette route pour revenir vers le Vermont?"

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. "Me fais-tu confiance?"

Bella se renfrogna. "Que se passe-t-il Edward?"

"Me fais-tu confiance?"

Les mots d'Edward ne lui parurent finalement pas aussi légers qu'ils auraient dû et Bella put sentir la tension dans l'air.

Ces mots allaient beaucoup plus loin que ce qui lui avait semblé au premier abord. Il ne parlait pas seulement de ce qu'il se passait là, maintenant, dans cette voiture.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward qui avait garé la voiture.

Ses yeux étaient noirs et orageux et Bella put sentir l'anxiété qui déferlait sur lui par vagues.

"Isabella… " Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, je t'emmène en voyage ou veux-tu que je te ramène à Hope Springs?"

Elle sut dans l'instant que sa réponse était capitale pour leur avenir ensemble.

"Edward, je te confierai ma vie et si tu veux m'emmener quelque part, alors allons-y!"

Il se détendit instantanément en entendant sa réponse et il lui répondit avec un grand sourire qui sembla illuminer tout l'intérieur de la voiture.

Bella se mit à rire et serra sa jambe un peu plus fort. "Allez idiot, allons-y, je ne peux plus attendre pour savoir où tu m'emmènes!"

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire, ralluma la voiture et démarra rapidement.

Bella se pencha en avant pour régler la radio qui continua à jouer tranquillement alors qu'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu en se racontant les histoires de la maison et du camp.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à Hartford dans le Connecticut pour un déjeuner tardif et une promenade pour se dégourdir les jambes avant qu'Edward ne fasse le plein et qu'ils se dirigent vers New York.

Il sourit parce que Bella avait arrêté de lui demander où ils allaient mais en voyant chaque panneau elle souriait un peu plus et Edward pouvait voir l'excitation monter en elle.

Au moment où elle commença à apercevoir New York à l'horizon elle était radieuse et rebondit sur son siège comme Bree aurait pu le faire et Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle essaya bien de bouder mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Edward était désolé de devoir conduire il aurait préféré simplement s'asseoir et en profiter pour la regarder. Ses yeux brillaient et tout son visage était illuminé par l'excitation et le bonheur.

Il rigola quand il vit qu'elle restait bouche bée alors que les gratte-ciel se rapprochaient.

"Oh ma parole — c'est, c'est… waouh … " divaguait-elle.

Edward sourit et regarda où il fallait qu'il sorte. Il avait toujours aimé venir à New York, il appréciait le changement de rythme. Et bien qu'il soit content de travailler et de vivre à Hope Springs rien ne pouvait se comparer à un séjour à NYC.

Bella ne remarqua même pas les embouteillages car son attention était fixée sur les buildings. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de toutes les voir.

_Elle était à New York City! _ Elle eut un petit rire nerveux d'excitation dû à l'émotion pure qui bouillonnait en elle et ses petites mains vinrent couvrir sa bouche pour étouffer le son qui en sortit.

Le cœur d'Edward se gonfla d'amour quand il vit que les yeux bruns de Bella étaient éclairés par l'enthousiasme et ses joues étaient rouges, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur mais tout à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait rêvé de venir ici quand elle était enfant et que maintenant elle était là.

Elle tendit sa main et saisit celle d'Edward qui était libre. "Merci Edward. C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'aurai pu vouloir! Oh mon Dieu, regarde! Nous sommes à BROADWAY."

Elle ne s'apercevait pas qu'ils n'avançaient pas. Elle s'exclamait dès qu'elle voyait quelque chose de nouveau ou un site historique qu'Edward lui signalait.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi animée et il aimait la voir comme ça. Il se fit la promesse de remplir la vie de Bella de moments semblables à celui-là.

_Des instants et des jours pleins d'émerveillement et de bonheur pour le reste de leur vie si elle le laissait faire!_

Alors qu'ils contournaient Colombus Circle et tournait dans le sud de Central Park, Bella s'accrocha à son genou et poussa un cri perçant.

"Est-ce que c'est – Central Park?" les derniers mots sortirent de sa bouche en un murmure adorateur et Edward rigola.

"Oui, mon Amour. Tu es si facile à contenter."

Il semblait évident que Bella n'écoutait pas et il sourit alors qu'elle chantonnait de plaisir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore davantage un petit moment après alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée majestueuse de l'hôtel Ritz-Carlton.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu! Edward, qu'as-tu fait? Que… je suis... c'est beaucoup trop!" bégaya-t-elle paniquée.

Elle n'avait jamais vu d'hôtel ou de bâtiment aussi beau que celui qui était là devant ses yeux. Un bruit de raclement de gorge la fit sursauter et elle fixa l'homme en livrée.

Elle essuya ses mains moites au tissu fin de sa robe d'été. Elle aurait voulu pleurer! Pourquoi Edward ne l'avait-il pas prévenu pour qu'elle s'habille correctement – bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose qui correspondait à cet endroit.

Au moment où elle allait perdre pied complètement, elle sentit une grande main saisir les deux siennes tremblantes et elle se tourna anxieusement vers lui.

"Isabella, bébé regarde moi," Edward parlait tranquillement et clairement et Bella réagit positivement à l'autorité calme de sa voix.

"Maintenant écoute-moi. Je te promets. Je ne te mettrai jamais, jamais dans une position où tu ne serais pas à ta place. Ma famille et moi avons séjourné ici plusieurs fois. C'est le milieu de l'été à New York, bon sang! Tu n'es pas habillée de façon inappropriée et moi non plus, est-ce que tu comprends?"

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Bella acquiesce en hésitant. "Bien maintenant ; souviens-toi ce que je t'ai demandé avant, me fais-tu confiance?" Elle hocha la tête de nouveau.

"Tu le fais vraiment? Tu me fais confiance, je prends soin de toi et je te protège de l'humiliation et de la gêne? Tu me fais confiance pour que je te guide sur la bonne voie et que je ne te mette pas en danger?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et chercha ses yeux. Il n'y avait que de l'amour et de la sincérité en eux et Bella ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre "Je te fais confiance."

Il lui sourit et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'homme en uniforme attendre patiemment qu'ils sortent de la voiture. Bella soupira et Edward sortit et fit le tour rapidement jusqu'à la portière de Bella.

Le majordome ouvrit sa portière et Edward lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à sortir.

L'homme souleva son haut de forme pour la saluer et fit un signe de bienvenue à Edward. "Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur et bienvenue à l'hôtel Ritz-Carlton. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez votre séjour. Aurez-vous besoin de votre véhicule ce soir, Monsieur?"

Bella, mal à l'aise, sourit à l'homme avant de regarder autour d'elle. Une fois que sa portière fut ouverte, elle fut assaillie par les sons et les odeurs de la ville.

C'était bruyant.

Elle sentit la main d'Edward se poser dans le bas de son dos et la tension quitta son corps en partie.

Elle sourit au portier plus facilement et fit une pause juste avant d'entrer.

"Putain!"

Elle mit ses mains sur

666666 sa bouche alors que sa voix se répercutait dans la grande aire d'accueil.

Edward rigola et embrassa ses cheveux, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour sourire à sa réaction spontanée.

Elle rougit lorsqu'elle sentit quelques regards désapprobateurs et Edward les regarda d'un air menaçant alors qu'ils s'approchaient vers le comptoir.

Elle se ressaisit et entendit la femme derrière le comptoir saluer Edward avec une voix haletante. "Bonjour Monsieur. Avez-vous une réservation?"

Bella plissa les yeux en regardant la femme et elle enroula son bras autour de la taille d'Edward en embrassant le coté de son bras pour montrer qu'il était à elle. _Regarde ça garce — il est déjà pris!_

Edward fit un petit sourire satisfait à la possessivité inhabituelle de Bella, il lui sourit avant de se tourner vers la réceptionniste. "Oui nous avons une réservation – sous le nom de Cullen?"

La femme tapa sur son clavier avant de faire un sourire éblouissant à Edward, "Bienvenue Docteur Cullen. Votre suite avec vue sur le parc est prête, Monsieur."

Il prit Bella par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. "Allons-y mon amour. Nous avons à faire avant qu'il ne soit minuit."

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs et atteignirent rapidement le quinzième étage où ils furent escortés jusqu'à leur suite par leur groom.

Edward avait voulu une suite tout en haut mais Alice lui avait remarquer que Bella ne pourrait pas profiter de l'atmosphère si elle était trop haut et Edward fut d'accord avec cet argument.

Aussitôt que la porte fut ouverte Edward poussa Bella à l'intérieur, leurs sacs furent discrètement amenés dans leur chambre et la porte se referma doucement.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella n'avait pensé à rien de spécial quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils allaient à New York. Ils étaient quelque part près de White Plains, quand elle commença à voir les signes évidents qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, elle pouvait sentir l'énergie qui semblait rayonner de la ville.

C'était sans aucun doute le plus beau spectacle qu'elle voyait de sa vie. Los Angeles n'était rien en comparaison. Bella était complètement subjuguée et bouleversée lorsqu'Edward s'était dirigé vers l'hôtel qui donnait sur Central Park. Elle pouvait voir les calèches qui attendaient les touristes pour une promenade dans le parc. Il y avait un tumulte de sons, d'images et d'odeurs que l'on pouvait percevoir du trottoir.

Elle avait toujours rêvé de voyager — il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait voir mais être sur un trottoir de New York alors que des gens et des voitures passaient à côté d'elle rendaient tous ses autres rêves fades.

Elle marcha doucement vers l'un des deux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur Central Park.

_Oh mon…_

Au fond de sa mémoire quelque chose s'éveilla. Elle avait déjà vu tout ça, avant. Et si ce n'était pas vraiment ça, c'était quelque chose s'en approchait.

_**Elle ferma les yeux et pendant un moment elle fut ailleurs. Elle pouvait sentir des cheveux sous ses petits doigts pendant qu'elle regardait la forêt verte en face d'elle et qu'une voix grave grondait au-dessous d'elle.**_

_**"Regarde ça Bells. C'est Central Park, mon bébé. Viens, allons-y et voyons si tu peux escalader l'énorme statue d'Alice au pays des merveilles!"**_

_**"Alice au pays des merveilles? Tu es sûr Papa?"**_

_**Un gros rire gronda, "bien sûr que je suis bête, qui suis-je?"**_

_**"Tu es Papa – Le Cheeeeef ouais!"**_

_**Encore plus de rires. **_

"Bella? Amour est-ce que ça va?" La voix d'Edward était remplie d'inquiétude.

Elle se retourna, vit qu'ils étaient seuls et se précipita entre ses bras pour l'étreindre fortement.

"Euh? Oh! Oh oui, je vais bien! Oh mon Dieu Edward, c'est incroyable!"

Edward la retourna et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et il passa les minutes suivantes à lui montrer les buildings et les endroits intéressants.

Bella essaya de tout retenir, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle voulait voir et faire et elle se demanda s'ils auraient le temps.

Elle se tourna et agrippa les bras d'Edward. "Hey! On va rester combien de temps? Aurons-nous le temps d'aller à Ellis Island et oh! Il faudra que nous fassions des achats pour tout le monde! Je voudrais aller à Rockefeller Center et pourrons-nous essayer d'aller à l'Empire State Building, je sais bien qu'il y a d'interminables files d'attente et bien sûr il faut que nous allions à Ground Zero et euh!"

Bella fixa Edward alors que ce dernier mettait sa main sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter. Elle se débattit un moment mais en voyant son regard elle renonça et continua à le regarder fixement.

Il attendit qu'elle se soit calmée avant de parler. "Est-ce que tu vas me laisser une chance d'en placer une?" Elle opina.

Il plissa les yeux. "Et tu ne m'interrompras pas? Elle lui fit singe que non avec empressement.

"Euh j'ai un doute. Bon si tu me promets de me donner une chance alors je répondrais à presque toutes tes questions, d'accord?"

Elle grommela et roula des yeux, Edward gloussa puis se pencha pour remplacer sa main par ses lèvres.

Les mains de Bella qui jusque là tenaient son t-shirt, s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour rendre le baiser plus intense.

Edward grogna alors qu'il la ramenait plus près de lui et qu'ils réalisèrent en même temps que c'était la première fois depuis un mois qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble.

Subitement Bella se moqua de l'endroit où ils étaient, elle avait besoin de sentir Edward en elle.

Elle était haletante lorsqu'Edward releva la tête, ses yeux étaient presque noirs et ses paupières mi-closes.

Elle se lécha les lèvres gonflées.

"Edward j'ai besoin de toi, genre DE SUITE!"

Les doigts d'Edward se resserrent sur ses hanches et sans dire un mot il la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea du salon vers la chambre.

Bella n'eut ni le temps ni l'envie de regarder autour d'elle. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les siens alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit.

Sans arrêter de se fixer, Edward rampa sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle.

Elle sentit les muscles de son ventre se resserrer en voyant Edward déglutir. La vue de sa pomme d'Adam bougeant eut un effet immédiat sur Bella, elle sentit un afflux d'humidité dans sa culotte.

Ses mains devinrent moites et ses jambes s'écartèrent pendant qu'elle tendait les bras pour rapprocher les hanches d'Edward.

"S'il te plait bébé, viens…" geignit-elle.

Ses mains glissèrent et Edward siffla pendant que ses doigts grattaient légèrement sa queue qui tendait son jeans.

"Putain Bella. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir…"

Elle secoua la tête. "J'en ai besoin, vite et fort, Edward."

Il grogna et en quelques secondes la robe de Bella fut relevée autour de sa taille et sa culotte poussée sur le coté.

Son jeans fut déboutonné et descendu à ses genoux et enfin, enfin il l'attrapa par les hanches et avec son accord il se précipita dans sa chaleur.

Ils crièrent tous les deux aux sensations soudaines et il fallut qu'Edward retienne Bella quelques instants.

"Attends… putain... attends, bébé…"

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un peu plus de contrôle Il commença à bouger, entrant et sortant pendant que Bella s'acharnait sur ses cheveux.

"Touche-toi bébé," lui commanda-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il le lui répète deux fois et sa main prit son sein en coupe avant de pincer son mamelon entre ses deux doigts. Son autre main descendit entre eux et il sentit ses doigts toucher l'endroit chaud et humide où ils se rejoignaient.

Il sentit ses jus s'écouler davantage à cette stimulation et il la pénétra plus fort, plus vite, la faisant frémir puis crier alors que son corps tout entier était secoué par la force de son orgasme.

Il n'attendit pas que ses spasmes cessent et continua à la pilonner, allant et venant en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne brusquement et très fort comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Ils restèrent là temporairement satisfaits et en sueur dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bella était affalée sur sa poitrine et Edward jouait avec ses cheveux.

Leurs voix étaient calmes et tranquilles dans la belle chambre.

Bella regarda autour d'elle.

"Merci de m'avoir amenée ici, Bébé. Cette suite doit avoir coûté une fortune," dit-elle doucement.

Edward grommela et les fit rouler. Bella était maintenant au-dessus de lui, installée entre ses jambes.

"Ce n'est que le début, mon amour. J'ai préparé des choses à faire pour une semaine mais si tu veux changer ou ajouter quelque chose, il faut juste que tu me le dises, c'est tout. Je suis un trou du cul autoritaire et j'en suis tellement désolé mais ça va changer maintenant."

Bella glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sur sa nuque, "Edward," commença-telle mais il secoua la tête.

"S'il te plait bébé, il faut que je le dise."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. "D'accord."

Elle pouvait voir le remords qui se reflétait dans ses yeux à cause de la façon dont il s'était comporté.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu penses que ton opinion n'avait pas d'importance pour moi ou que tu crois que je pense que tu ne sois pas capable de mener ta vie par toi-même. Tu es la jeune femme la plus forte que je connaisse et j'ai beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour toi."

Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et s'assit en faisant passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit aussi. Elle avait remarqué le bar plus tôt et elle se leva pour aller chercher deux bouteilles d'eau pendant qu'Edward essayait de rassembler ses pensées.

Il avait ressassé ce qu'il allait dire depuis un moment mais être près d'elle avait ramolli son cerveau!

Alors qu'il la regardait revenir vers lui, nue, il sentit sa queue se redresser et s'agiter de nouveau en râlant contre cette réaction inappropriée.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau tandis qu'elle ouvrit la sienne et en prenait une longue gorgée.

"Hum ça va mieux. Tu es prêt pour un autre round?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward souffla et hocha la tête. "Je veux juste te faire savoir ou mieux, t'avertir que nous les Cullen, avons cette tendance à être un peu autoritaire quelquefois et …"

Elle rigola et haussa les sourcils pour l'arrêter. "Quoi?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu le demandes? Juste '_un peu_ autoritaire '_quelquefois'? _Sérieusement Bébé?Vous, les gars, êtes les _représentants parfaits_ du despotisme_!"_

Edward était soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était pas fâchée mais amusée. "Hey comment peux-tu dire ça?"

Bella rit plus fort. "Oh mon Dieu! Il faut que j'appelle les filles et ta mère! Edward, chéri, toi représentant des hommes Cullen, peut-être à l'exception de ton père, vous en faites toujours trop en pensant toujours que vous savez tout mieux que tous les autres!"

Il se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de cacher son sourire. "Quoi? Moi? Jamais!"

Ils rirent tous les deux et ils sentirent la tension quitter la pièce.

Une fois que leurs rires se furent calmés Edward regarda le petit réveil.

"J'ai fait des réservations pour le dîner alors pourquoi n'irions nous pas prendre une douche?"

Bella regarda vers leurs sacs qui étaient toujours posés sur le sol.

" Mince! Nos vêtements vont être dans un piteux état! Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les sacs!"

Edward lui sourit en fronçant le nez et attrapa le téléphone.

Il parla tranquillement et se tourna pour lui faire face. "La lingère va s'en occuper. Pourquoi ne pas décider de ce que tu veux porter ce soir afin qu'elle puisse te le repasser? Le reste de nos affaires sera déballé et rangé dans le placard quand nous rentrerons ce soir."

Il lui donna une idée de ce qu'il faudrait qu'elle porte et il lui tendit un peignoir juste avant qu'un discret coup soit donné sur la porte.

Elle l'enfila rapidement et serra la ceinture avant de se précipiter sur son sac et de sourire avant de voir ce qu'Esmée avait mis dans son sac une belle robe rouge avec des chaussures à talons plats et conviendrait très bien pour ce soir.

La femme de chambre salua Bella et elle fit rouler un portant. Elle y suspendit rapidement les vêtements qui étaient à repasser et leur assura qu'ils seraient prêts lorsqu'ils reviendraient.

Bella était quelque peu embarrassée mais la femme lui fit remarquer que cela faisait partie des services que l'hôtel proposait à ses clients, que ça ne serait pas facturé en plus et elle en fut soulagée.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour déballer leurs affaires avant de partir se doucher et de se préparer pour le diner.

Edward grogna en voyant Bella se mettre des sous-vêtements rouges avant de fermer sa robe de la même couleur. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le miroir et Edward posa sa main sur son cœur de façon dramatique. "Tu vas vraiment me tuer dans cette robe, Amour! Quand l'as-tu achetée?"

Elle le regarda avant de retourner à son maquillage. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute et elle s'était simplement mis, un brillant à lèvres rouge qu'elle avait trouvé et qu'avait préparé Alice, elle était classe et sexy en même temps.

Elle haussa les épaules en se regardant une fois de plus avant de se tourner ver lui. "Alice et Rose ont insisté pour me faire acheter des tenues 'adulte' et tout ça provient de la boutique d'Alice et c'est fait par un styliste. Ce sont des essais et des échantillons et il y a beaucoup de tenues pour moi quand j'enseignerai et autres occasions."

Edward fit courir ses mains le long de ses bras et pris ses mains dans les siennes. "Tu es à couper le souffle et je ne suis pas sûr comment je suis supposé manger avec toi paraissant si bonne!"

Elle rougit de plaisir. "Tu es magnifique aussi, Docteur Cullen, je ferai bien d'aiguiser mes griffes ce soir!"

"Pas besoin Amour, je ne te quitterai pas un instant!" plaisanta-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs.

Une fois à l'extérieur il guida Bella vers un taxi qui les attendait puis il s'assit et la regarda. Elle semblait absorber tout ce qu'elle voyait au passage en traversant Le Village.

Ils arrivèrent au B_abo's_ à l'ouest du Village et Bella regardait autour d'elle craintivement.

Une fois qu'on leur eut montré leurs sièges, Edward s'empara de la main de Bella. "Mes parents aiment venir ici. Nous y avons mangé de nombreuses fois."

En mangeant il lui raconta des anecdotes qui s'étaient déroulées ici, lorsqu'il était à New-York et qu'il étudiait la médecine.

"N'as-tu plus de contact avec des amis que tu te serais faits ici?" lui demanda Bella alors qu'on les débarrassait de leurs assiettes.

Edward secoua la tête tout en avalant une gorgée de bière.

"Pas vraiment. Je veux dire il y a bien quelques mecs dont j'entends parler à l'occasion mais je n'ai pas vraiment cherché après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne faisais plus confiance en mon jugement, Bella, et je me suis renfermé hermétiquement, je gardais la tête basse et très studieuse. Je n'étais plus très sociable.

Elle se rapprocha pour toucher sa main et Edward regarda la nappe. "Je suis désolée que tu aies été si blessé. Ça me fait de la peine que tu aies perdu confiance en toi, Edward. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ça a dû être que de décevoir ta famille et toi-même," dit-elle calmement.

Il leva sa main et embrassa ses doigts. "Merci pour ton empathie mais ma vie a changé et elle n'est plus aussi mauvaise, tu sais? " Il lui sourit la regardant à travers ses cils : " Je t'ai, après tout ce…"

Elle se tortilla de plaisir à ses douces paroles. "Oui c'est vrai et tu m'auras aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi."

Elle fut surprise de voir son regard si sérieux. "Tu le penses vraiment?"

"Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que tu penses que nous faisons ici?" demanda-t-elle un peu mécontente qu'une fois de plus il la questionne sur ses intentions.

Il leva sa main rapidement pour se défendre." Je suis désolé! Je ne doute pas de toi, Bella –"

"Non?" le défia-t-elle.

Il put voir la détermination sans faille dans ses yeux et il se maudit d'avoir laissé échapper ces paroles.

"Non! Quelquefois j'ai juste besoin d'entendre ces mots à nouveau," dit-il se sentant misérable de l'avoir contrariée.

Elle le fixa un moment avant de hocher la tête doucement."Bien alors."

Après quelques instants passés à s'excuser, ils quittèrent le restaurant pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués après cette journée longue et émouvante et ils étaient plus que prêts à dormir.

Comme on leur avait promis, lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans leur suite, leurs vêtements avaient été arrangés dans le placard. Et en plus, les lumières étaient allumées, leur lit était prêt et il y avait une carafe de cognac et une bouteille d'eau dans un seau à glace qui les attendaient dans le salon.

Ils décidèrent d'oublier les boissons et se déshabillèrent avant d'aller se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents ensemble.

Bella se glissa dans le lit la première suivie par Edward qui se glissa derrière elle. Elle était couchée face à la fenêtre et Edward la tira contre sa poitrine tout en caressant son cou.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Edward embrassa son épaule nue et sourit contre sa peau douce et odorante. "Bonne nuit mon amour."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Le lendemain matin Edward voulut se lever bien que Bella soit encore profondément endormie et appuyée contre son érection matinale.

Il fit passer ses bras autour d'elle et sourit quand elle ronchonna et se tourna pour installer sa tête sur l'oreiller d'Edward avec un soupir.

Il se doucha rapidement avant de fermer la porte qui donnait dans le salon. Il appela la réception pour leur petit déjeuner avant de téléphoner au concierge pour confirmer les rendez-vous qu'il avait pris pour la journée.

Ces prochaines dix-huit heures allaient être chargées mais il n'était en rien désolé d'être aussi occupé. Alors qu'il attendait que le petit-déjeuner leur soit servi, il éprouva un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété se propager dans son estomac.

Le Jour était arrivé et d'un côté il voulait que ce soit passé mais de l'autre il voulait profiter de chaque instant.

Il y eut enfin un toc-toc contre la porte et Edward se serra sur le côté pour que le serveur puisse faire entrer son chariot.

Une fois que la table fut complètement dressée avec même le vase de roses au centre, une petite bouteille de champagne et une petite carafe de jus d'orange frais, Edward entra dans la chambre.

Il sourit en voyant Bella installée au milieu du lit, le drap blanc était enroulé autour du bas de son dos et une de ses jambes était nue. Ses cheveux sombres étaient éparpillés sur ses épaules, embrouillés par ses mouvements de la nuit.

Il s'assit d'un côté du lit et passa sa main sur sa peau nue en se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille.

"Debout c'est ton anniversaire… Isabella, Amour, il est temps de commencer ta journée spéciale…" il embrassa ce point si sensible en dessous de son oreille et sourit lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner légèrement.

"Euh … il faut que je le fasse vraiment?" gémit-elle. Edward rigola en la voyant aussi mignonne.

Il fredonna et la poussa avec son nez jusqu'à ce qu'elle souffle et se retourne. Elle enleva ses cheveux de devant son visage puis elle ouvrit et cligna des yeux dans la lumière du matin.

"Hey – bonjour, mon doux cœur. Allez, le petit déjeuner est prêt il n'attend que toi."

Elle s'assit et bouda. "Tu dis que c'est mon anniversaire, alors pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas rester juste ici aujourd'hui?"

Il rigola en lui lançant un t-shirt. "Parce qu'alors tu manquerais la journée la plus étonnante que j'aie prévue pour nous ici dans…"

Tout à coup les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et elle laissa échapper une exclamation alors qu'elle sortait du lit et se précipitait vers la fenêtre puis elle se retourna, trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds. "New York! Baby! Nous sommes à New York! Je pensais que j'avais rêvé!"

Elle l'étreignit rapidement et se dirigea vers le salon sans l'attendre. "Dieu, je meurs de faim! Viens, Edward!"

Il roula des yeux mais la suivit. "Evidemment maintenant c'est moi le plus lent…"

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit en commençant à ouvrir les différentes cloches qui recouvraient les plats qu'Edward avait commandés.

Petit déjeuner fut un défi alors qu'Edward essayer de réfréner l'excitation de Bella pour qu'elle puisse manger assez en évitant de lui dévoiler trop de choses sur sa journée.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, il la poussa sous la douche et appela rapidement ses parents pour voir si tout ce qu'il avait prévu s'était déroulé selon ses plans.

Bella sortit de la douche portant les vêtements qu'Edward lui avait préparés, un short cargo caramel, une chemise blanche légère et sans manches et des tennis, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval une fois de plus.

Edward avait un petit sac à dos qui contenait son portefeuille et la pochette que Bella voulait prendre à tout prix ainsi que l'emploi du temps de la journée.

"Où allons-nous en premier?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sautillait à ses côtés en sortant de l'hôtel.

Il sourit et lui montra une voiture qui les attendait. "Dans la voiture et après tu verras bien."

Elle grogna tout en gémissant d'excitation. Elle savait qu'Edward allait lui offrir une journée inoubliable.

Leur premier arrêt fut la station héliport de Staten Island et Bella haleta lorsqu'elle vit l'hélicoptère qui les attendait.

Edward tint sa main fermement et les conduisit pour rencontrer le pilote. Il avait payé un montant exorbitant pour avoir le droit de faire un tour en privé, mais vingt minutes plus tard alors qu'il prenait encore plus de photos de Bella fixant la ville en dessous d'eux, il sut que chaque dollar dépensé en valait la peine.

Bella souriait et elle hochait la tête à ce que le pilote lui disait. De temps en temps elle regardait vers Edward qui tenait toujours son appareil à la main.

Elle le regarda et roula des yeux. "Est-ce que tu regardes au moins?" lui demanda-t-elle à moitié exaspérée.

Il opina en clignant de l'œil et elle souffla. "Mais pas moi, là bas! Idiot!"

Il haussa les épaules. "Tu es plus exquise que n'importe quel paysage, Amour," dit-il doucement.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit le pilote rire qu'il se souvint que leur micros et oreillettes étaietn ouverts et il regarda l'arrière de la tête du pilote.

Bella rougit mais elle vit le regard chaleureux qu'il lui lança en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard Jeffrey le pilote sourit à Bella en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête.

Les doigts d'Edward se tordaient d'impatience alors qu'il attendait que l'homme se penche pour embrasser la joue de Bella. "J'espère que vous viendrez me revoir un jour Bella. C'était un honneur de participer à votre anniversaire."

Il sourit à Edward et ignora son grognement. "Prenez soin d'elle Edward, vous êtes très chanceux."

Edward saisit la main de Bella et la tira hors de portée du pilote. "J'en ai bien l'intention," dit-il.

Il entendit Jeffrey rigoler alors qu'ils retournaient vers la voiture en attente.

"Imbécile!" gronda-t-il

Bella lui donna un coup dan l'estomac. "Ne sois pas méchant, il était très gentil."

"Ouais, il était gentiment en train de te draguer!"

Elle secoua la tête. "Oh franchement, où as-tu trouvé cette idée?"

Edward regarda par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il ouvrait la portière pour Bella et il fronça les sourcils en voyant Jeffrey lui faire un salut moqueur mais tout ce qu'il dit fut : "Peu importe amour."

_Connard._

La voiture les déposa à un arrêt de bus et ils passèrent les heures suivantes à se balader, monter et descendre du bus et s'éclater. Bella était aux anges quand Edward l'amena au Grey's Papaya et qu'ils durent patienter pendant des siècles pour manger pendant qu'elle regardait partout.

Edward sourit en l'observant bavarder avec les autres touristes.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé Edward vérifia l'heure et Bella applaudit presque lorsqu'il lui dit qu'ils allaient prendre le métro.

Il se contenta de lui sourire avec indulgence pendant que les autres passagers soupçonneux et ennuyés les regardaient. Il cacha son sourire et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pendant qu'elle babillait. La courte distance à pied qui les séparait de l'hôtel en fut assez pour les rendre transpirants. Au lieu de se diriger vers les ascenseurs, Bella fut surprise qu'Edward la conduise derrière une énorme double porte en verre dépoli qui s'ouvrait sur le Spa La Prairie. La bouche de Bella se referma lorsque la femme derrière le comptoir les salua d'une voix apaisante.

Elle leur montra l'endroit où ils allaient rester pendant les trois prochaines heures et elle leur donna leurs peignoirs. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils auraient un massage en couple, des soins du visage, manucure et pédicure pour elle et lui. Elle leur montra un plateau de fruits variés et de boissons bio et elle leur dit de profiter avant de refermer la porte.

Bella regarda autour de la pièce tranquille qui était décorée en bleu et vert. L'odeur des fleurs, des plantes, était rafraichissante et Bella sourit en commençant à se déshabiller.

Edward la tira dans une grande douche à l'italienne et en dépit de ses protestations Bella ne put se retenir et céda à ses avances.

Deux femmes arrivèrent une fois qu'Edward eut appuyé sur le bouton d'appel. Elles ne laissèrent rien paraitre de ce qu'elles avaient pu entendre et firent comme si tout était normal. Elles firent allonger Edward et Bella à plat ventre et face à face sur des bancs, un drap recouvrant leurs hanches.

Ils se faisaient face et se tenaient les mains tout en échangeant de petits sourires pendant que les femmes les massaient. Ensuite ils grignotèrent des fruits et échangèrent des baisers avant que leur programme continue.

En fin d'après-midi ils avaient été massés et exfoliés et ils étaient détendus et frais. Bella avait renoncé à faire des hypothèses et elle ne fut pas trop surprise de voir lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur qu'une femme les attendait près de la porte.

Elle se présenta. Elle se prénommait Annie et serait leur 'salon de coiffure'. Bella secoua la tête et Annie l'envoya se doucher pendant qu'elle lavait et coupait les cheveux d'Edward puis lui donnait un soin de rasage.

Il disparut ensuite dans la chambre pendant qu'Annie s'occupait des cheveux de Bella et la maquillait légèrement avant de quitter leur suite.

Bella se dirigea vers la chambre alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à en sortir et ses yeux le balayèrent.

Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise bleu clair et il tenait une veste jetée sur son épaule.

Elle lécha ses lèvres et ses doigts jouaient avec le nœud de son peignoir.

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent de désir mais il sourit simplement et dit : "Notre réservation est pour sept heures, il ne nous reste que quelques minutes."

Bella opina incapable de parler.

Elle avait été si connectée à Edward toute la journée et même s'ils avaient rapidement fait l'amour au spa, elle avait tellement besoin de lui que ça lui faisait mal.

Elle se planta devant son placard et regarda ce que lui avait préparé Alice, sur une housse avait été simplement écrit 'dîner d'anniversaire'.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une simple robe crème qui s'adaptait à sa silhouette à la perfection et qui semblait être faite en chiffon ou quelque chose de très doux. Elle n'était pas sûre de la pertinence de ce choix jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les talons brillants turquoise et une pochette assortie, enfin Alice avait ajouté des pendants d'oreille en émail qui avaient de petites marguerites turquoises à leur extrémité ce qui rendait la tenue parfaite.

Elle se redressa et se regarda. Elle ressemblait à une femme sophistiquée, une femme du monde. Elle se sourit. "Ne sois pas si vieux jeu Swan," murmura-t-elle en ramassant sa pochette et en se dirigeant au salon.

Edward se retourna et sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se ferma.

Elle était la perfection personnifiée et il sut qu'il n'oublierait jamais à quoi elle ressemblait ce jour-là.

Il déglutit nerveusement et tapota sa poche, là où la bague était rangée dans son petit sac en velours.

Il tendit son bras et sourit. "Tu es prête ma beauté?"

Elle hocha la tête et rougit au compliment en prenant son bras.

Ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre et le superbe couple sortit de l'hôtel pour rejoindre le taxi qui les attendait et les conduirait là où ils devaient aller.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward avait réservé au _Triomphe_ un restaurant très renommé qui pouvait lui donner l'intimité qu'il souhaitait.

Ils discutèrent un peu en cours de route et bien que Bella sache qu'elle aurait dû avoir faim elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'une petite appréhension dans son estomac due à l'anticipation.

L'hôtesse les salua chaleureusement et Bella resserra sa prise sur le bras d'Edward en voyant la femme jeter un coup d'œil insistant à Edward.

"Docteur Cullen votre table est prête," dit-elle en levant sa main et un serveur apparut.

"Bonsoir, mon nom est Stephan et je serai votre serveur, s'il vous plait venez par ici."

Bella étouffa un rire lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Edward se resserrer sur le bas de son dos.

Edward baissa les yeux vers elle avec un sourire ironique. "Ne sois pas si contente pour ça, mademoiselle, si je vois_ Stephan_ te regarder encore une fois comme ça je le renvoie!" dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Bella sentit immédiatement sa culotte devenir humide. _Edward jaloux était tellement sexy!_

Elle ne répondit rien mais il plissa les yeux et vit qu'elle le dévisageait à travers ses cils.

Elle fut étonnée de voir que Stephan leur fit traverser la salle à manger principale et passer par un couloir. Il s'arrêta devant des doubles portes et les leur ouvrit avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un tout petit salon. On entendait de la musique douce en fond sonore. Des bougies vacillaient sur la table et Bella remarqua le seau à glace avec une bouteille qui ressemblait à du champagne.

Un petit canapé crème à deux places était disposé en face de la table basse qui était couverte _d'amuse-bouche._

Edward remercia Stephan doucement alors que Bella scrutait la pièce. Elle était petite et elle remarqua qu'il y avait une autre double porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Edward s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon dans un geste inhabituel alors qu'il allait vers Stephan. Ce dernier était en train d'ouvrir la bouteille de champagne, Edward se tourna vers Bella.

"Alors, j'ai euh, pensé qu'on pourrait avoir un petit moment tranquille, euh …avant," Edward sentit sa gorge se nouer à cause de la panique et Bella fronça les sourcils légèrement puis posa sa main sur son bras. "Bébé ça va?" demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Putain Cullen, deviens un homme! s'exhorta Edward silencieusement en plongeant des les yeux doux de Bella.

Tout à coup sa nervosité avait disparu. Il se pencha pour embrasser la bouche tordue de Bella.

"Ça va mon Amour," dit-il avant de l'accompagner près du canapé et de se tourner pour voir le regard amusé de Stephan.

Imbécile pensa Edward.

"Ce sera tout pour maintenant, Monsieur?" demanda Stephan avec un sourire complice.

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête. "Merci."

Edward prit les deux flûtes de champagne et en tendit une à Bella. "A toi, mon amour, joyeux anniversaire."

Elle sourit. "Merci à toi pour le jour le meilleur de ma vie, Edward."

_Je l'espère_, pensa-t-il en posant son verre et en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Le moment était venu.

Avec un sourire nerveux Edward plia son genou et s'installa face à Bella.

Elle le regarda déroutée pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau réalise ce qui allait se passer.

Edward ignora son doux halètement 'Edward!' et il prit doucement sa main en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Isabella Swan j'ai été créé par Dieu lui-même pour t'aimer et te chérir. Tu es mon âme sœur, ma meilleure amie et mon amour. Tu es la meilleure partie de ma vie et je voudrai être la meilleure de la tienne aussi longtemps que je vivrai. M'accorderais-tu l'honneur exceptionnel de devenir ma femme?"

Bella ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Edward parce que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et après un moment elle sentit ses doigts chauds essuyer ses larmes alors qu'il s'agenouillait complètement et relevait son menton.

Ses yeux choqués rencontrèrent son regard vert qui semblait la brûler jusque dans son âme.

Elle mordit sa lèvre pour arrêter les sanglots qui s'échappaient encore alors qu'il lui souriait tendrement et lui murmurait. "Epouse-moi Isabella Marie."

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire humide. "Oui… oh Dieu, oui Edward, _oui!_"

Il sourit en glissant la bague à sept diamants sur son doigt avec difficulté alors que Bella l'embrassait bruyamment. Elle baissa les yeux sur la bague magnifique, complètement émerveillée. "Elle est splendide…" dit-elle.

Il sourit. "Mes grands parents avait quelque chose de fort avec la constellation du Cygne, tu sais, le cygne? Alors les sept pierres représentent les sept étoiles qui composent les ailes du cygne et elle est parfaite pour toi. .J'ai juste dû la faire ajuster pour qu'elle s'adapte à ton doigt mais l'or et les diamants sont d'origine."

Elle pleurait et riait en même temps en entourant son cou de ses bras pour se pelotonner contre lui.

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire en la renversant sur le tapis. Après un moment il la fit rouler sur le dos et il la berça dans ses bras pendant que sa langue cherchait à écarter ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de respirer, ils se séparèrent et inspirèrent pour retrouver leur souffle laissant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Edward rit en haletant. "Je t'aime Bébé."

Elle sourit. "Je t'aime moi aussi, mais il faut que tu t'éloignes parce que cette robe coûte une fortune et je veux voir ma bague! Allez, laisse-moi me lever Cullen!" répliqua-t-elle, mais la minute suivante elle cria de peur lorsqu'une voix grave et familière dit : " Ouais, laisse-la Cullen avant que je ne t'amène dehors et te botte les fesses!"

Edward se releva et Bella cria en s'asseyant et regarda vers la foule de visages autour d'eux.

La famille Cullen était debout derrière la double porte qui avait été ouverte, il y avait aussi Garrett, Peter, Tex et leurs femmes. Tout le monde leur souriait et évidemment toutes les femmes étaient sur le point de pleurer pendant que Garrett et Peter jetaient des regards assassins à Edward.

"Que… qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Bella à Edward tout penaud qui l'aida à se remettre debout.

"Tu n'es pas contente de nous voir Bella?" demanda Emmett avec une moue amusée.

"Si, si bien sûr, mais je n'y comprends rien! Comment saviez-vous? Euh, vous aviez tout prévu n'est-ce pas?" elle regarda et vit qu'Edward se massait la nuque alors que ses oreilles rosissaient.

"Bon et bien oui en quelque sorte, oui! Bien sûr on voulait tous participer à ton anniversaire mais j'ai décidé de faire ma demande alors ils," il fit un geste de la main dans la direction de la petite foule, "ont insisté pour être ici alors j'ai dû modifier mes plans un peu et – bon maintenant nous sommes tous là. Ça va?" lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Il savait que Bella n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention mais il avait espéré que ça lui serait égal de faire une exception cette fois-ci… en plus du jour de leur mariage, bien sûr.

Elle soupira en regardant les personnes présentes les unes après les autres. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi aimée auparavant. Toutes ses familles différentes s'étaient déplacés pour fêter ce jour très spécial et Bella se sentit très privilégiée et heureuse.

"Bien sûr, c'est bien. C'est beaucoup trop mais les gars je suis très contente que vous soyez tous ici!"

Immédiatement ils furent encerclés par leurs amis. Ils furent embrassés et étreints et Edward dut protester lorsqu'il fut malmené avec enthousiasme par les 'parrains' de Bella comme Emmett aimait appeler la famille d'Arizona.

Carlisle étreignit et embrassa son fils. "Je suis très heureux pour toi, fiston," dit-il.

Emmett serra Edward très fort et il rit. "Je pense qu'on va un peu te chahuter pendant un moment frangin. On pouvait entendre tes genoux trembler depuis l'autre côté de la porte!"

Tout le monde rit et ils acceptèrent les flûtes de champagne que Stephan et un autre serveur faisaient circuler. Lorsque chacun eut un verre, Carlisle le leva.

"Bon anniversaire, Isabella. Puissent les prochains vingt ans de ta vie être remplis d'amour et de joie et tous tes vœux se réaliser. A Bella!"

"A Bella!"

Carlisle sourit et les regarda tous les deux. Bella était dans les bras protecteurs d'Edward en train d'admirer la bague et de la montrer à Melissa et à Kate.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et leva son verre à nouveau. "A mon plus jeune fils et à notre nouvelle fille ; nous vous aimons tous les deux et nous vous souhaitons du bonheur et des rires pour toujours! A Edward et Bella!"

"A Edward et Bella!"

Les yeux d'Edward s'adoucirent alors que Bella se tournait dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il tendit sa main et rangea une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi belle. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, elle était resplendissante. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Bella fasse tinter sa flûte contre la sienne. "A nous," murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit. "A nous!"

Quelques minutes plus tard Alice et Rosalie entrainèrent Bella à la salle de bain pour l'arranger pendant que tous les autres continuaient à manger et à boire.

Alice fit asseoir Bella sur un tabouret en face d'un grand miroir alors qu'elle ouvrait son sac et déballait une quantité d'échantillon de maquillage et autres poudres sur le comptoir et que Rosalie s'asseyait sur un canapé rose pâle.

"Alors Bells, est-ce que tu avais deviné?" demanda Rose en sirotant son champagne.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non pas du tout – oh Alice! Arrête de me tirer les cheveux!"

Alice fixa le miroir. "Et arrête de bouger! Bon sang tu es pire que Brady qui va être drôlement fâché contre toi!"

Bella sourit. "Comment va mon gentil petit garçon?"

Elles discutèrent des enfants un moment avant qu'Alice ne sourie. "Allez c'est bon – j'ai utilisé ma magie sur toi et tu es parfaite."

Bella la regarda en lui faisant un sourire et elle l'étreignit avant de se lever. Ses yeux captèrent l'éclat de sa bague et elle la fixa jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne la pousse. "Allez arrête de rêvasser, Bella je t'assure que c'est vrai!" dit-elle pour la taquiner.

Bella secoua la tête et rougit. "Je n'arrive pas imaginer que ça vient d'arriver, je veux dire tout ça – le voyage, vous tous ici et Edward qui me fait sa demande. On dirait un rêve, vous savez."

Les heures suivantes furent passées dans une salle à manger privée qui était tout à côté du petit salon. Tout le monde but un peu trop et mangea de la délicieuse cuisine française et passa une agréable soirée ensemble.

Ils se séparèrent dehors en se promettant de se voir le lendemain. Esmée voulait profiter de son temps ici pour faire du shopping, ce que toute femme souhaite, pendant que les gars iraient voir un match de baseball, c'était Carlisle qui s'était occupé de réserver les places.

Quand ils descendirent du taxi, Edward conduisit Bella près d'un bel attelage avec un cheval blanc qui les attendait pour une promenade à travers Central Park.

C'était une conclusion parfaite pour une journée parfaite. Elle reposa la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward alors qu'il jouait avec la bague à son doigt. Elle leva sa main et l'admira à nouveau.

"Hey," dit-il en la poussant gentiment.

"Hein?" elle le regarda pour s'apercevoir qu'il lui souriait.

"Ouais, je pensais à quelque chose, c'est Alice qui l'a suggéré et il me semble que c'est une excellente idée."

Elle fronça un sourcil en le sentant hésiter. "Allez dis, bébé, n'hésite pas de nouveau."

"D'accord. Que dirais-tu qu'on se marie dans un an?"

Elle le regarda un moment pendant que son esprit envisageait cette proposition. Dans un an, elle aurait son diplôme et presque toutes ses obligations étudiantes seraient terminées.

Elle posa son regard sur le parc et se mordilla la lèvre.

"Alors? Tu me rends nerveux amour," l'incita Edward.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie et lui sourit. "Je pense que c'est une idée merveilleuse! Marions-nous dans un an – et à Hope Springs, bien sûr!"

Il rigola. "Comme si on pouvait se marier ailleurs! Je t'aime."

Bella lui proposa sa bouche en fermant les yeux. "Je t'aime."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci à vous d'avoir lu <em>**

**_A bientôt!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated **M** – n'oubliez pas

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 32<strong>

**L'éloignement renforce l'affection?**

La fête se termina tôt le dimanche matin et Bella n'était pas triste de les voir partir. Elle aimait sa famille mais elle avait vraiment besoin de passer du temps de qualité avec Edward.

La veille tout le groupe était parti en excursion autour de la ville. Bella avait boitillé tout le temps, ses jambes et ses pieds s'étaient échauffés pendant ce marathon en plus des neuf heures de shopping qu'elle avait enduré le jour d'avant.

Les hommes étaient allés à un match de baseball au Yankees Stadium où ils jouaient contre les Angels de LA. Edward avait eu de la chance de trouver des tickets grâce à un ancien patient.

Alors pendant qu'ils profitaient d'une journée de hotdogs, de bière tiède et de camaraderie, Bella avait perdu le compte du nombre de magasins qu'elle avait visités et heureusement chacun d'eux avait pu organiser une livraison à Hope Springs parce que tout le monde s'était cotisé et lui avait offert pour plusieurs milliers de dollars de chèques-cadeaux pour son vingtième anniversaire.

Esmée voulut aussi aller voir des magasins de robes de mariée mais Bella put la convaincre de se limiter et de n'aller que dans un seul, et très excitée elle passa un coup de fil rapidement avant d'annoncer qu'elles allaient à Kleinfeld's. Bella n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cette boutique était spéciale mais voir la réaction des autres femmes, y compris celle de Bree qui se mit à hurler, suffit à rendre Bella nerveuse.

En chemin pour le magasin, Bree informa Bella du fait que Kleinfeld était un magasin qui avait son propre show à la télé appelé '** Say yes to the Dress' **_(« Dire oui à La robe')._

Kate et Melissa furent scandalisées que Bella ne l'ai jamais vu et quand elles commencèrent à la taquiner lui demandant ce qu'elle regardait alors, '**Sister Wives' (**_émission de téléréalité suivant la vie quotidienne d'une famille ouvertement polygame)_** ou ' The housewives of Atlanta', **_(feuilleton réalité)_ Bella haussa les épaules, elles leur demandèrent ce que par l'enfer elle faisait pendant son temps libre.

Esmée, Alice, Rosalie et Bree rirent et répondirent à l'unisson : "Elle n'a pas de temps libre. Elle étudie ! "

Bella fronça les sourcils en regardant chacune d'elle et se tourna vers l'extérieur de la limousine. Pas plus de dix minutes après elles arrivaient devant un grand magasin. Bella remarqua qu'il semblait y avoir une file d'attente pour y entrer.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière, Bella sortit et fut très conscience que toutes les femmes qui se tenaient là se retournaient pour les dévisager.

Elle frotta ses mains sur son jeans et se tourna pour voir qu'Esmée était juste à côté d'elle. Elle passa son bras, en un geste encourageant, autour de ses épaules et la fit avancer.

"Mais … que… euh…" Bella regarda derrière elle et elle vit qu'Alice et Rosalie lui souriaient.

"Va avec elle Bells, on ne peut pas arrêter Mam' quand elle a une idée en tête," dit Alice alors que Bella était tirée à l'intérieur.

Une grande femme blonde les attendait à la réception.

"Mme Cullen?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton doux et agréable.

Bella se sentit comme le rat des champs en ville. Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa tête d'aller d'un côté et de l'autre, tandis qu'elle marchait sur des tapis moelleux, voyait des lustres et _mon dieu… des robes._

Elle entendait des gens parler à voix basse, rire autour d'elle mais ce qu'elle vit fut ce qui ressemblait à un million de robes blanches, crème, ivoire, de tous les tons, de tous les modèles et de toutes les formes.

"Bella? Bella! Arrête de baver chérie," plaisanta Esmée en tapotant le menton de Bella.

Bella, qui avait la bouche ouverte la referma et ses joues et son cou prirent une couleur rouge.

La grande blonde n'avait aucun cheveu qui dépassait. Elle paraissait presque aussi parfaite que toutes les autres vendeuses qui se déplaçaient autour d'elles. Bella déglutit nerveusement.

Elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

"Mam…' je ne pense pas," murmura-t-elle mais Amanda lui sourit gentiment, pas de sarcasme ni de snobisme. "Etes-vous _Bella_?"

Elle hocha la tête en silence et se sentit encore plus misérable.

Amanda lui tendit la main et serra chaleureusement celle de Bella. "Je suis Amanda et peu importe ce que les autres disent, quelquefois quand j'ai un moment je m'arrête et je regarde autour de moi, aussi." Elle soupira doucement et cela sembla rompre le charme autour de Bella. "C'est vrai?" demanda-t-elle en hésitant.

Amanda opina. "Oh mon dieu, ou! Je viens d'une petite ville dans le Midwest et je n'avais jamais vu une ville jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait quelques années je gagne une bourse d'étude pour une école de design. Alors je comprends bien comment vous vous sentez ma chère. Venez avec moi mesdames."

Amanda conduisit tout le monde dans un show room privé puisqu'elle avait deviné que Bella serait plus à l'aise que dans la partie principale du magasin.

La pièce ressemblait à un salon d'hôtel avec de meubles crème et de jolies tables basses. Il y avait un vestiaire d'un côté et de l'autre côté il y avait une alcôve ornée d'immenses miroirs et une petite estrade.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis une femme entra et salua Esmée en l'étreignant et l'embrassant. "Esmée! C'est tellement bon de te voir, chérie! Ça fait tellement longtemps!"

Esmée hocha la tête. "Mara! J'espérais que tu serais là! Viens, laisse-moi te présenter mes filles!"

Esmée expliqua qu'elle et Maa s'étaient rencontrées il y a de nombreuses années et que depuis elles étaient restées en contact.

"Mara, tu te souviens peut-être de mes deux belles-filles, Alice qui est mariée avec Jasper et Rosalie qui a apprivoisé Emmett? Ici c'est ma plus jeune fille Bree et elle," Esmée avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella, " c'est la plus récente arrivée dans notre famille. Bella je te présente Mara, elle est l'une des propriétaires des lieux. Mara voici ma future belle-fille, Bella Swan, qui s'est fiancée vendredi avec Edward. Et voici nos très chères amies Melissa et Kate qui viennent d'Arizona."

Mara sourit chaleureusement à tout le monde. "C'est merveilleux de vous rencontrer toutes mais plus spécialement vous, Bella, maintenant prenons le thé dans mon bureau et nous pourrons appeler Amanda ici pour lui dire ce que vous cherchez comme robe de mariée."

Le 'bureau' de Mara ressemblait vraiment à une salle de bal dans un château français. Il était garni de meubles anciens et les murs étaient remplis de robes de mariée, de soirée et autres parures.

Mara les poussa vers le salon au moment même un chariot roulant entra avec un service à thé en argent et un pichet d'eau glacée. Des gâteaux délicats étaient disposés sur des plateaux.

Amanda s'assit tranquillement et interrogea Bella sur ce qu'elle voulait. Lorsqu'elle lui dit honnêtement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée et qu'elle n'avait jamais, mais jamais rêvé de se marier, Amanda frappa dans ses mains.

"Oh que ça va être amusant, Bella! Maintenant, vous allez vous marier à quel moment de l'année?" demanda-t-elle.

Bella rougit et les conversations s'arrêtèrent chacun attendant sa réponse.

"Bon, nous euh, avons décidé de nous marier le 13 juin l'année prochaine," murmura-t-elle.

"Merveilleux! Un mariage en été! Et où vous marierez-vous? Ville ou campagne? Formel ou informel? Intérieur ou extérieur? Vous voyez toutes ces choses ont leur importance pour ce que vous allez porter mais la choses la plus importante est : qu'est ce qui vous plait? Qu'aimez-vous porter? Sexy ? Serré ou confortable? Décontracté ou sophistiqué?" demanda Amanda.

Bella regarda vers Esmée et elles échangèrent un sourire alors que Bella disait à Amanda qu'ils se marieraient chez eux dans le Vermont.

Après avoir discuté pendant plusieurs minutes des préférences de Bella, Amanda se leva et avec un hochement de tête décidé : "J'ai trois robes qui me viennent à l'esprit pour vous Bella. L'une est dans le genre 'robe de princesse' même si ce n'est pas trop à la mode. La seconde est une belle robe longue en satin et mousseline et la troisième est une robe fourreau qui aura l'air magnifique grâce à ta silhouette. On peut aussi en regarder d'autres autant que vous voulez, alors prête à essayer des robes?"

Bella sentit arriver la panique, elle déglutit bruyamment en hochant la tête.

Amanda lui fit un clin d'œil. "Ça ne fera même pas un peu mal, promis! Nous allons juste nous amuser, d'accord?"

Bella se mordit la lèvre mais elle ne peut empêcher un sourire d'illuminer son visage "D'accord!"

Mara s'excusa et Bella et les autres dirent au revoir et retournèrent dans le show room privé.

Alice poussa Bella dans le vestiaire afin qu'elle enlève son jeans, son débardeur et ses chaussures puis elle lui donna un grand sac qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Bella.

Alice sourit. "Des chaussures, des sous-vêtements, des barrettes pour les cheveux. Il faut que tu te fasses une véritable idée de ce que va donner la robe sur toi et porter des culottes fantaisie et un soutien-gorge noir ne le permettra pas.

Bella roula des yeux mais elle s'avança et étreignit son amie. "Merci Alice," murmura-t-elle.

Alice tapota son bras. "De rien, 'sœurette'" dit-elle en refermant la prote et en rejoignant les autres à côté.

"Est-elle nerveuse?" lui demanda Rosalie.

Alice sourit. "Je pense qu'elle est en train de réaliser les choses, tu sais. Elle semble un peu énervée."

Quelques instants plus tard Amanda entra avec des housses.

Melissa, Alice, Bree et Rosalie laissèrent échapper de petits cris pendant que Kate et Esmée échangeaient un regard d'excitation.

Amanda laissa échapper un rire joyeux et elle entra dans le vestiaire avec Bella.

Plusieurs minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit et Bella sortit.

Esmée haleta alors que sa main venait se poser sur sa bouche.

Bella mordit sa lèvre en levant sa robe pour pouvoir monter sur l'estrade. Elle fit un pas et en expirant légèrement elle leva les yeux.

"Oh mon…" murmura-t-elle en se regardant.

Amanda avait choisi une longue robe qui trainait sur le sol avec un bustier perlé qui avait un décolleté en forme de cœur, une large ceinture de satin marquait la taille et la robe tombait dans le style 'Cendrillon'. La jupe était en brocart elle était constituée de plusieurs couches mais été ajustée comme une robe de princesse.

Bella se sentit fine et magnifique dans cette robe alors qu'elle se tournait d'un côté puis de l'autre. Elle sourit en regardant la jupe aller d'avant en arrière presque comme une cloche.

Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle se regarda se balancer dans le miroir puis s'aperçut que tout le monde pleurait.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est si horrible que ça?" demanda-t-elle.

Esmée secoua la tête et essaya de se reprendre. "Oh non chérie, non! Tu es à couper le souffle, Isabella," dit-elle avec admiration.

Les joues de Bella avaient retrouvé leur couleur et un beau rouge les coloraient. "Vraiment?"

"Oh Bella, tu es parfaite dans cette robe!" les yeux de Bella se tournèrent vers Kate et Melissa qui s'emparaient d'un mouchoir en papier.

Bella s'examina encore une fois, tournant sur elle-même. Elle se sentait comme une princesse mais il y avait un peu d'agacement en elle.

Elle n'était pas le genre de fille a vraiment aimer les frous-frous. Elle n'aimait pas les mètres et mètres de tissu avec lesquels elle ne pourrait pas marcher facilement et bien qu'elle aime la robe elle se demanda si c'était la bonne robe pour elle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Amanda et celle-ci haussa légèrement les épaules et lui tendit la main : "Viens Bella il y a beaucoup d'autres robes là-bas!"

Bella trébucha légèrement en descendant de l'estrade et Alice se racla la gorge : "A la réflexion peut-être que quelque chose avec moins de tissu…"

Bella pouvait entendre la conversation calme dehors pendant qu'Amanda l'aider à enlever la robe avec précaution.

Bella était vraiment terrifiée de la déchirer mais Amanda la rassura en lui disant que ces robes étaient cousues très soigneusement.

Quand elle enfila la seconde robe, Bella sentit son excitation se transformer en papillons.

La robe était de satin doux et de mousseline et le tissu était comme un murmure contre sa peau. Un des côtés était remonté sur sa taille et fixé par une tresse en mousseline jusqu'à une ceinture en soie accrochée par un strass et elle retombait sur le sol sans effort.

Bella fixa son reflet dans le miroir avant de se tourner vers la porte. Alors que la première robe lui faisait plutôt penser à un déguisement, celle-ci paraissait avoir été créée pour elle.

Elle se dirigea vers l'estrade complètement silencieuse.

Elle garda les yeux posés sur le bas de la robe et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux progressivement sur ses pieds, ses jambes, puis sa taille, sa poitrine et son décolleté, finalement elle vit son visage et elle en eut presque le souffle coupé.

_Elle brillait!_

Bella fit un tour sur elle-même et elle entendit un bruit, elle vit les six femmes qui lui souriaient à travers leurs larmes.

Kate se leva doucement et se dirigea vers elle. Bella qui était debout sur la petite estrade était aussi grande que Kate maintenant.

Les yeux bleus de Kate étaient remplis d'affection pour la jeune femme face à elle. "Isabella, si ton père était ici il pourrait tout aussi bien pleurer. Tu ressembles vraiment à une jeune mariée dans cette robe. Mais ce qui est mieux c'est que tu rends cette robe magnifique. Cette robe c'est tout à fait toi et en tant que ta famille adoptive nous serions honorées si tu nous permettais de te l'offrir ainsi que les accessoires."

Bella souffla avant de refuser la proposition mais Melissa insista. "S'il te plait Bella. Nous aimions tous Charlie tellement et quand tu as disparu, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien ça a été difficile pour nous – les gars encore plus, et nous voulons tous faire cela."

Bella essaya de regarder l'étiquette de la robe mais Kate secoua la tête vigoureusement. "Oh non ne fais pas ça! Maintenant soit tu dis oui, soit tu devras expliquer à six hommes très énervés pourquoi tu ne nous as pas autorisés à le faire pour l'homme qui a tant compté pour chacun d'eux!"

Bella ouvrit la bouche et Kate fronça les sourcils pour la contrer. Elle mordit sa lèvre. "D'accord vous pouvez payer la robe," dit-elle calmement.

"Et aussi les accessoires ce qui me rappelle qu'il me semble qu'il y a un voile de mariée stocké à Phoenix."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. "Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pouvait y avoir des choses appartenant à sa mère.

Melissa hocha la tête avec un sourire. "Oui, maintenant Amanda, posez-lui la question!"

Bella les regarda et elles se mirent à crier de nouveau. Elle regarda Amanda, confuse, qui lâcha un rire joyeux.

"Une question?" demanda-t-elle;

Amanda opina : "Oui. Il y a une question, celle que nous posons à toutes nos clientes parce que nous pensons que pour le jour de votre mariage vous êtes la personne la plus importante au monde et que porter la robe parfaite fait partie de cela alors sans plus attendre, _Bella est-ce que c'est TA robe?"_

Bella regarda encore son reflet et elle put s'imager remonter l'allée jonchée de pétales pour retrouver Edward. _Sa robe flottait autour d'elle alors qu'Emma, Chelsea et la petite fille d'Angela, Dale couraient dans l'allée en robes rose pale ou lavande. Carlisle marchait avec elle, grand et beau, et il y avait Edward…_

"Bella, Hey!" Bella cligna des yeux et regarda tous ces visages souriants.

Elle sentit le rouge envahir ses joues. "Je hum…"

Amanda sourit. "C'est bon Bella, c'est exactement ce que nous sommes en train d'essayer de trouver, est ce que c'est **la** Robe?"

Un hochement de tête à Melissa et Kate et un gentil sourire vers Esmée, Bella acquiesça. "Oui, c'est elle. C'est **La** robe," dit-elle avec un frémissement dans sa voix et un éclat d'excitation dans les yeux.

_"Wou houu!"_ cria Rosalie alors qu'elle tapait sa main dans celle d'Alice.

Amanda téléphona pour les retouches et ils envoyèrent une couturière pour faire les reprises qui étaient nécessaires bien que Bella ne puisse pas voir quelque chose qui aille mal avec cette robe.

Pendant qu'Amanda l'aidait à enlever la robe, maintenant recouverte d'aiguilles, Bella essaya de voir le prix mais elle s'aperçut que l'étiquette n'était plus là.

"Amanda? Combien coûte cette robe?" demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

Amanda secoua la tête et rit. "Oh non chérie! J'ai appris depuis très longtemps à ne jamais me mettre entre une fiancée et sa famille. Il faudra juste que tu apprennes ça de Mesdames Stubbs et Pace, qui d'ailleurs sont actuellement en train de payer la robe pendant que nous discutons."

Bella souffla d'impatience et elle remit son jeans et son top avant de remplacer ses chaussures blanches à talons avec une bride à la cheville et une jolie boucle par ses vans préférés.

Une fois dehors elle dut prendre rendez-vous pour l'essayage et parce que le mariage n'était que dans un an, Wendy la couturière suggéra que Bella pourrait revenir dans quatre mois pour le premier essayage, ce avec quoi Bella fut d'accord et elle nota qu'il fallait qu'elle revienne à New York pendant les vacances d'hiver.

Après cette expérience de shopping Bella était prête à rentrer à l'hôtel mais il semblait que pour les autres femmes les choses ne faisaient que commencer…

Sept heures plus tard, Bella était presque en état catatonique lorsque la limousine la ramena finalement à l'hôtel. Heureusement les autres restaient en centre ville et Bella avait insisté pour les déposer en premier. Lorsque la voiture quitta le trottoir Bella laissa échapper un soupir et s'adossa contre le siège.

_Quelle putain de journée!_ Grommela-t-elle et elle ferma les yeux, chassant les images de la journée au loin.

Elle avait marché plus que les huit kilomètres qu'elle était habituée à courir tous les jours et elle avait vu assez de vêtement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie! Des robes, des chemisiers, des jupes, des manteaux, bon sang! Et ce par 38°C! Il semblait qu'il n'y avait aucune limite pour les six femmes qui attaquèrent chaque boutique comme une meute de loups affamée. Bella était étonnée par leur capacité à se déployer et à tirer partie de chaque boutique avec une précision militaire. Elle était tirée et poussée d'un endroit à l'autre, des vêtements ou des chaussures lui étaient remis et on lui aboyait un ordre, "Essaie ça!"

Ce qui était triste c'est qu'elle obéissait sans se plaindre sans 'si tu veux bien' ou un 'putain va te faire voir'. Non, elle allait se changer puis revenait avec ce qui lui avait été donné, elle sortait de la cabine d'essayage avant que quelqu'un ne vienne l'en extirper.

Son apparence suscitait habituellement un soupir un peu déçu : "Des vans? Bella vraiment? Vans – avec cette robe? Oh chérie - tu es vraiment la fille de ton père! Charlie portait de vieux jeans et des t-shirts et des chemises en flanelle – en Arizona! Alice, tu n'as rien d'autre dans ton sac magique?"

Ou :

_"Oh chérie, viens par là Bells, c'est comme … hummm, non, ça ne va pas tout simplement – Rose tu peux aller chercher l'autre couleur? Viens et enlève ça Bella."_

Et ça continua longtemps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle faillit s'évanouir qu'Esmée remarqua qu'elle était inhabituellement pâle et qu'elle suggéra qu'elles devraient 'se regrouper' pour aller déjeuner.

Bella ne put même pas se souvenir ce qu'elle avait mangé.

Peu lui importait.

Elle voulait juste que cette torture prenne fin.

Enfin, enfin, après avoir écumé tous les magasins dans ce qui sembla être un rayon de 80 kilomètres, Esmée leur dit qu'il fallait qu'elles mettent fin à leurs achats parce qu'elle, Carlisle et Brianna avait un dîner de prévu ce soir là!

Bella pleura presque de soulagement car elle boitait en montant à l'arrière de la limousine et chauffeur lui fit un sourire sympathique. Elle grogna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la voiture était chargée à ras bord de boîtes, de sacs et encore de sacs!

_Christian Loboutin, Bloomindales, Macy, A Testoni, Saks, Schwarz, Missoni, Calypso, St Bart _– aucune boutique n'avait été épargnée et Bella savait qu'elle allait faire des cauchemars pendant des jours à propos du prix de tout ça. Heureusement elle avait commencé le shopping avec son tas de chèques cadeaux mais malgré tout elle savait ce qu'elle avait acheté ou qu'on lui avait acheté et elle savait que ça ne couvrait pas toute la dépense.

Elle se redressant en sursautant - pas une seule fois durant toutes ces heures de shopping elle ne s'était servie de sa carte de crédit!

"Putain?" grommela-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone et en composant un numéro familier.

"Rose? Qui a payé pour tout ça? Parce que je suis peut-être une fille de la campagne mais je sais que les chèques cadeaux n'ont pas suffit pour tout ça! Sans mentionner toutes les affaires qui ont directement été expédiées à la maison!" aboya-t-elle.

Bella perçut l'hésitation dans la voix de Rose. "Ecoute Bella, ne me prends pas la tête – aujourd'hui ce sont nos maris qui payent."

"Ce n'est pas mon mari! Et j'ai de l'argent! Je n'ai pas besoin…" commença-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

"Bella?"

"Ouais?"

"Tais-toi et écoute une seconde! Je me demande encore comment Edward ne t'a pas étranglée! C'est quelque chose que les gars et Edward avaient prévu depuis des semaines! Il voulait que tu t'amuses et dépenses de l'argent, et oui, c'est de l'argent qu'il a gagné durement et pourtant il veut que tu en dépenses – essaie de comprendre ça!" dit la voix rauque de Rosalie avec sarcasme.

Bella souffla mais ne dit rien.

"Maintenant, est-ce que tu penses qu'au lieu de te disputer avec ton fiancé et d'avoir une discussion désagréable tu pourrais juste l'embrasser et le remercier pour te gâter et peut-être profiter de la merveilleuse soirée qu'il a organisée pour toi? Est-ce que tu penses que tu vas pouvoir faire ça?"

Bella sentit sa colère se dissiper et elle s'aperçut que la voiture tournait le long de Central Park.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. "Je suis désolée Rose. Je sais que j'ai été une teigne aujourd'hui. Tu as raison - c'était un cadeau magnifique d'Edward. Merci. S'il te plait n'en dit rien aux autres?"

Rose rigola doucement. "Pas de problème Bells. Une fois que ta colère sera passée tu te rendras compte que tu as acheté des affaires géniales, putain et puis regardes dans les sacs des _Azalées, Journelle _ou même _Deborah Marquit,_ tu trouveras plusieurs tenues qui feront de ton médecin un homme très heureux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire?" La voix de Rosalie était très suggestive et Bella regarda les sacs d'un air coupable alors que le rouge se répandait jusqu'à son cou.

"Euh merci encore Rose. J'arrive à l'hôtel il faut que j'y aille et je vous verrai demain matin." Bella se débarrassa de son téléphone précipitamment alors que sa portière s'ouvrait.

"Bonsoir Mlle Swan, je suppose que vous avez passé une excellente journée?"

Elle fit une grimace au portier. "Avez-vous déjà été kidnappé et forcé à faire les boutiques pendant huit heures, Hensley?"

L'homme gloussa alors qu'il déchargeait avec l'aide du chauffeur le tas de sacs sur un chariot.

Bella rougit en suivant le groom à travers le hall d'accueil jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa porte elle sortit sa carte de son sac mais elle s'ouvrit avant et elle leva les yeux avec un halètement.

Edward était un régal pour les yeux et elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa chemise blanche qui était ouverte à l'endroit où son jeans retombait sur ses hanches, elle vit ses pieds nus et se lécha les lèvres et fit le même petit cri que Bree avant de jeter son sac et de se ruer sans qu'il s'y attende dans ses bras.

"Edward!" s'entendit-elle crier en fourrant son nez dans son cou.

Il gloussa en resserrant sa prise sur son derrière et bougea pour que le groom puisse décharger tous les sacs sur le canapé.

Edward resta là avec difficulté et attendit que la porte se referme avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil encombré et ne s'assoit avec Bella toujours accrochée à lui.

"Hey ma douce, que se passe-t-il? Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux d'une main et tapota ses fesses rebondies de l'autre.

Elle secoua la tête vivement. "Non! Ce fut une longue très longue journée, Edward! Et tu m'as manqué putain, beaucoup! Et elles n'ont même pas voulu que je t'appelle! Elles ont été horribles!"

Il sourit et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux qui s'étaient défaits à cause des heures d'essayage.

"Ça va aller amour, je suis là maintenant." Il la câlina calmement et lui posa un doux baiser derrière l'oreille.

Elle soupira de contentement. Tout ce dont elle avait toujours besoin était là, dans ses bras.

Après quelques moments de calme où elle alternait entre sentir sans vergogne l'odeur apaisante d'Edward et picorer son cou de baisers humides, elle leva la tête et le regarda avec de grands yeux et une jolie moue qui, putain, rendit sa queue encore plus dure.

Edward sourit et repoussa les mèches défaites de cheveux de devant ses yeux et il ne put résister à pencher la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche rouge et boudeuse.

"Hey amour."

Elle sourit un peu avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de mordre sa lèvre nerveusement. "J'ai dépensé ton argent. Beaucoup d'argent!" dit-elle précipitamment.

Il hocha la tête. "Je l'espère! Tout aujourd'hui n'était fait que pour ça, mon amour. Je voulais que tu t'amuses avec les filles et que tu fêtes nos fiançailles. Alors qu'as-tu acheté de beau?" il fit jouer ses sourcils de façon rigolote. "As-tu acheté des choses _coquines?_" dit-il en insistant sur coquines.

Bella rigola et rougit furieusement avant de hausser les épaules. "Je pense."

Il fronça les sourcils. Il regarda le tas de sacs et de boites avant de la regarder de nouveau. "Tu penses…?"

Bella hocha la tête et ses sourcils se relevèrent. "Alooors, ce n'est pas à toi?" fit-il en montrant le tas.

Elle se retourna en ayant un mouvement de recul puis le regarda penaude : "Je pense que si?" murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. "D'accord mon amour, je peux voir que ça va prendre pas mal de temps. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te doucher et t'habiller comme ça nous pourrions partir après. J'ai une surprise pour toi."

Elle grogna mais mit sa main sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. "Désolée! Je ne veux pas paraitre ingrate et je suis vraiment reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait et m'a donné ce week-end, la bague et tout mais il faut vraiment que je m'habille?"

Bella n'arriva pas à se retenir, elle se comportait vraiment comme une petite fille de cinq ans mais Edward lui sourit et l'attrapa par les hanches et la posa sur ses genoux.

Il se leva et pris ses joues en coupe.

"Pas besoin de d'habiller chérie. En fait il va faire bon ce soir, alors un jeans ou un short feront l'affaire. J'ai déjà prévu tout le reste."

Elle hocha la tête de soulagement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son menton. "Je t'aime Edward Cullen."

Il attrapa son menton et l'embrassa bruyamment. "Ça c'est une très bonne chose, Mme - très bientôt - Cullen!"

Il fit tourner Bella et lui administra une belle claque sur les fesses la faisant sursauter et bouder. "File, va te doucher!"

Bella gémit sous l'eau chaude qui lavait la fatigue de son corps. Elle s'occupa de ses cheveux avant de laver et polir sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit éclatante et elle se sentit revigorée lorsqu'elle arrêta l'eau.

Une fois à l'extérieur elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux avec ses doigts et ensuite les attacha en un chignon lâche, ainsi elle aurait le cou dégagé.

Elle regarda ses vêtements et choisit un bermuda kaki avec un débardeur blanc et une chemise asymétrique blanche et kaki pour mettre par dessus. Elle se mit des sandales plates et confortables, un peu de maquillage et prit quelques affaires dans son sac.

Elle alla dans le salon et vit qu'Edward avait boutonné sa chemise et s'était chaussé pendant son absence.

Il lui sourit. "Tu es magnifique, allons-y, nous ne voudrions pas être en retard," dit-il avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.

Bella semblait de bonne humeur, elle se laissa mener en bas puis ils se dirigèrent vers Central Park.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien quand Edward lui prit la main et lui parla de sa journée avec leurs amis et leur famille.

Après avoir marché un certain temps et au moment où Bella allait commencer à protester elle réalisa qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde qui allait dans la même direction qu'eux et enfin il s'arrêtèrent et Bella eut le souffle coupé.

"**Cinéma dans le parc? **Oh Edward! C'est merveilleux! J'avais lu des choses là-dessus!" s'exclama-telle alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin à travers la foule pour trouver un bout de pelouse libre, Edward y déposa le panier qu'il transportait et en sortit une fine couverture. Une fois qu'il l'eut étalée il fit signe à Bella de s'y asseoir.

Elle regarda la foule avec un large sourire. Elle se tourna vers Edward mais il était occupé à déballer des assiettes et des boites.

Elle entendit son estomac se manifester et elle regarda avec envie l'assortiment de charcuterie qu'Edward avait sorti.

Il y avait de minuscules boulettes de viande, des ailes de poule,t des côtelettes avec de sauce barbecue, des crudités, des sauces froides qui semblaient délicieuses, des fromages avec des biscuits, des fruits d'été frais et du yaourt à la grecque.

Edward lui tendit une assiette et pendant les minutes qui suivirent Bella ronronna de contentement en mangeant et en lui parlant du déroulement de sa journée. Edward rit en entendant la description qu'elle lui fit des femmes et de leur frénésie acheteuse mais ses yeux s'assombrirent de luxure lorsque Bella le taquina à propos des boutiques de lingerie qu'elle avait visitées.

Il prit deux bouteilles d'eau et Bella remarqua la petite bouteille de champagne qu'ils ouvrirent ensuite une fois qu'ils eurent mangé leur fruit et leur yaourt.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et le regarda par-dessous ses cils. "Je, euh, j'ai acheté une robe," murmura-t-elle.

Edward, confus, la regarda. "D'accord?"

Bella roula des yeux. "Non pas juste une robe quelconque, idiot. J'ai acheté une robe – **la** robe, tu sais comme ma robe de mariée?"

Edward écarquilla les yeux. "Oh! Oh! Waouh! Tu as acheté la robe?"

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda avec un peu d'amusement alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement.

"Une robe de mariée? Pour notre mariage?"

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il savait que c'était ridicule d'être autant troublé par ce fait, Bella avait acheté sa robe de mariée et tout devenait si réel. Ils allaient se marier. Il allait se marier avec Bella. Et elle avait acheté la robe.

_Waouh._

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux il vit qu'elle était inquiète et peu sûre d'elle et il s'en voulut de la faire sentir comme ça, alors il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

"C'est génial, bébé! Waouh! Je suis juste surpris que tu aies trouvé quelque chose qui te plaise aussi vite. Pourrais-je la voir?" dit-il en plaisantant.

"Elle secoua la tête. "Non tu ne peux pas."

Elle resta tranquille quelques instants avant de le regarder et de se rapprocher. "Alors c'est bon que je l'ai achetée? Tu n'as rien eu à payer du coup, notre famille de Phoenix a voulu le faire."

Il se pencha et captura sa bouche brusquement. "Bella peu importe l'argent, mon amour. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Es-tu heureuse?"

Elle sourit et rougit. "Très heureuse. Tu as fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde, bébé."

Ils finirent leur repas en se faisant manger avec les doigts, ensuite Edward fit passer des lingettes à Bella pour nettoyer ses doigts collants et sa bouche juste avant que l'énorme écran clignote et prenne vie sous les acclamations sauvages de la foule rassemblée.

Edward s'installa le dos reposant contre un oreiller appuyé contre le panier. Il tira Bella à lui jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient étendues, son dos appuyé contre sa poitrine.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque le titre apparut sur l'écran, et elle se tourna pour regarder Edward, juste pour voir son sourire tordu.

"**An affair to remember! ** _('Elle et lui' 1957 avec D. Kerr et C. Grant)_ Oh mon dieu, quel grand romantique" Elle sourit en posant un baiser rapide sur le côté de sa bouche avant de se retourner pour voir l'écran.

_Depuis que Bella était venue vivre à Hope Springs, sa famille et ses amis avait pris à cœur son éducation cinématographique : on lui avait offert des films, des anciens, des nouveaux. Bien qu'elle aime tout elle s'était aperçue assez rapidement qu'elle aimait les classiques, un penchant qu'elle partageait avec Esmée et Alice. Rosalie était un monstre assoiffé de sang et avec Jasper et Emmett ils aimaient regarder des films gore et parler de sang et de tripes en particulier au moment des repas!_

_Carlisle et Edward partageaient le goût des mystères et des drames politiques ainsi que celui des films d'action._

_Bella était souvent invitée à des soirées entre filles, avec des comédies romantiques où on se vernissaient les ongles chez Alice ou Rosalie pendant que les garçons restaient ensemble pour regarder quelques films d'action ou d'aventures._

_Mais le moment préféré de Bella était de rester étendue sur le divan ou sur le lit avec Edward tout en regardant des films anciens ensemble – ce qui généralement conduisait à autre chose…_

Elle se tortilla contre Edward et elle l'entendit jurer à voix basse.

"Désolée, " rigola-t-elle, ne se sentant pas du tout désolée.

Il pinça son ventre où ses mains étaient gentiment posées sur sa peau douce. "Friponne tu n'es pas désolée et pourtant tu devrais l'être, miss!"

Elle rit et rougit immédiatement alors que quelques têtes se tournaient vers eux.

Après le film ils retournèrent à l'hôtel main dans la main.

"Es-tu fatiguée?" demanda Edward.

Elle hocha la tête. "Es-tu allé faire du shopping avec ta mère et tes sœurs? Et Oh j'allais oublier les deux autres!"

Edward sourit. "Que dirais–tu d'un bain dans le jacuzzi?

"Elle soupira : "Oh ça me semble paradisiaque!"

Bella jeta rapidement ses vêtements lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau commencer à remplir la baignoire. Un parfum merveilleusement apaisant de menthe, de géranium, d'eucalyptus emplit l'air et Bella se hâta d'aller chercher deux bouteilles d'eau avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce qui l'attendait. Edward avait éteint les lumières et avait allumé des bougies parfumées. Il était debout immobile et nu dans la baignoire.

La douce lumière jouait sur les grandes plaines de son large dos. Elle pouvait voir son tatouage en contraste avec sa peau pâle. Ses doigts coururent entre ses cheveux sauvages et Bella observa les muscles de son bras, de son cou et de son dos s'étirer et se contracter pendant le mouvement.

Elle dut gémir parce qu'il se retourna à ce moment précis.

Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre dans un état de désir et d'évidente excitation.

Bella entendit les bouteilles d'eau tomber sur le sol alors qu'Edward jurait et se rapprochait d'elle rapidement.

Tout à coup le dos de Bella fut projeté contre le carrelage froid du mur tandis qu'Edward la soulevait et tirait une de ses jambes sur sa hanche.

Bella fut leste à se mettre dans cette position et elle leva son autre jambe pour l'enrouler autour de lui, son centre humide pressé contre ses doux poils pubiens.

"Putain Bella, tu me rends fou! J'ai besoin d'être à l'intérieur de ta douce chaleur, bébé."

Elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux en gémissant à nouveau et elle sentit l'écoulement de ses jus recouvrir son pelvis.

"Oh mon Dieu, Edward! Ne me fais pas attendre! S'il te plait!"

Il la pressa contre le mur pendant que l'une de ses mains descendait entre eux et qu'il glissa l'un puis deux de ses doigts entre ses grandes lèvres.

"Tu es toujours aussi prête pour moi?"

"Prends-moi Edward!" grogna-t-elle presque.

Les yeux d'Edward devinrent presque noirs à la lueur des bougies alors qu'il la serrait fort contre lui avant de s'enfoncer en elle.

Ils crièrent ensemble à la sensation irrésistible et aux sentiments que suscitait leur union.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu. Edward. … _plus fort_!" souffla-t-elle alors qu'il ne montrait aucun signe de ralentissement dans le rythme qu'il imprimait.

Il grogna et se retira pour la faire se retourner et il lui ordonna : "Amène ton cul par ici! Maintenant!"

Elle se recula contre lui mais Edward la surprit en claquant ses fesses et en la tirant vers sa queue humide.

Elle raidit ses bras contre le mur alors qu'Edward butait à nouveau en elle.

"Bella!" cria-t-il en la saisissant brusquement par l'épaule pour la rapprocher de lui, même si elle résistait et se tendait en avant pour résister à ses coups impatients.

Au moment où elle sentit qu'elle n'allait plus se contrôler Edward lui mordit l'épaule et avec un cri Bella se sentit pulser alors qu'elle jaillissait sur son épaisseur.

Edward sentit sa semence buter dans les profondeurs de Bella et il pensa à cet instant à créer une vie ensemble. Et pendant un moment il put l'imaginer mais Bella se contracta autour de lui et il put sentir ses muscles se resserrer et un jet de liquide sortit d'elle.

Il laissa reposer sa tête entre les omoplates de Bella pendant de longues minutes avant que ses jambes soient assez fortes pour le porter et il écarta Bella avant de la tourner et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle laissa échapper un petit souffle hésitant en le regardant. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés depuis longtemps et tombaient en un désordre sauvage sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres étaient enflées et comme il la regardait elle fit ce truc nerveux de se lécher la lèvre avant de la mordre.

Il bougea son bras pour poser sa grande main entre ses seins où il put entendre son cœur battre comme celui d'un petit oiseau sauvage. "Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même," dit-il et il sentit ses yeux picoter sous l'émotion soudaine qu'il ressentait.

Bella tendit sa main pour prendre sa joue dans sa paume et juste le fait qu'elle le touche le calma.

"Autant que je t'aime. C'est réel. C'est nous, pour toujours, Edward."

Après un autre lent et sensuel baiser ils s'installèrent dans le bain et Edward mit les jets d'eau en marche.

Bella poussa un fort gémissement ce qui fit rire Edward, il regarda autour de lui et dit : "Nous allons définitivement nous en procurer un si c'est ce qu'il provoque!"

Ils échangèrent tranquillement sur leur journée et Edward dit qu'il reviendrait avec Bella au mois de décembre ou début janvier parce qu'il fallait qu'il s'achète un costume aussi. Ils parlèrent de leurs projets pour l'été et Edward était content que Bella soit pressée de découvrir quels 'trésors' son père et sa mère avaient laissé pour elle à Phoenix.

Ils modifièrent légèrement leurs intentions premières ainsi Bella pourrait partir pour Santa Barbara avec Edward à la fin du mois parce que Brandon et Megan Hale ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe de la clinique voulaient avoir une petite fête pour célébrer leurs fiançailles. Bella était devenue très friande des rencontres avec les Hale ainsi qu'avec Eli Brown, le médecin qu'Edward remplaçait, Babs sa jolie femme toute ronde et ses deux filles, Becky et Alissa et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir les voir aussi cette année.

Ils discutèrent aussi de leur mariage couchés dans leur lit après une autre séance de lents et doux câlins. Leurs voix résonnaient dans la nuit tranquille.

"Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire la réception dans prairie derrière la maison principale?" demanda Edward en faisaient courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux humides et fraichement lavés de Bella.

Elle gémit de contentement. "Ça me parait bien… huuumm, oui, je pense que ça nous ressemble, tu comprends? Je veux dire ça m'est égal qui est là, notre famille nos amis mais il y aura probablement aussi une partie de la ville et aussi nos amis de la clinique et aussi la famille d'Arizon, et Kebi, Amun et leur famille et d'autres associés d'affaires, la famille des amis que tes parents vont inviter, il pourrait tout simplement y avoir 400 ou 500 personnes en tout! Putain! Ça fait beaucoup de monde!" Bella s'assit, complètement paniquée, oublieuse qu'elle était complètement nue et que ses seins ballottaient dans une danse invitante.

Edward tendit sa main et suivit le petit mamelon plissé avec son doigt mais il fit la moue lorque Bella repoussa sa main avec impatience.

"Concentre-toi Edward! Cinq. Cent. Personnes! Comment allons-nous les faire manger? Qu'allons-nous faire? Et s'il pleut? Et si…?"

La suite de la phrase fut coupée car Edward la retourna sur le dos et l'embrassa bruyamment, avalant ses protestations jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau détendue entre ses bras.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Bella le fixait avec un regard hébété.

"Waouh… "

Il sourit et il se félicita mentalement – _putain, ouais, j'ai été bon!_

"Maintenant mon doux petit cœur qui s'inquiète toujours, c'est exactement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai attendu si longtemps avant de te le demander. Tu ne vas pas t'inquiéter pour le mariage - _ du tout_, est-ce que tu m'entends?" dit-il sévèrement et il attendit que Bella opine avant de continuer.

"Lorsque nous rentrerons à la maison à la fin de l'été, toi et moi nous assoirons avec les parents et le reste de la famille et nous leur dirons ce que _nous_ voulons pour notre mariage – attends laisse-moi finir," dit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Elle la referma et fit la moue mais le laissa finir de parler. "Bien bébé. Comme je le disais, nous leur dirons ce que nous voulons et ensuite tu laisseras tout ça entre les mains merveilleuses et désireuses de le faire de maman, Alice et Rosalie et quiconque tu voudras qui participe. La seule chose que tu auras à faire c'est décider ce que tu veux. Pour le moment c'est en attente. Rien ne doit être décidé pour l'instant ou même cette année! Nous avons douze mos pour décider amour. Préoccupe-toi de tes cours et de la fin de tes études avant d'être mariée – c'est là ta principale priorité."

Bella le fixa pendant un long moment avant de caresser tendrement sa joue. " Comment se fait-il que j'ai autant de chance?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Edward lui fit son sourire tordu, son préféré. "Nous avons de la chance tous les deux, je suppose ou alors il y autre chose quelque chose comme les âmes-sœurs parce que je dois bien te le dire Bella Swan-Cullen, tu es mon âme-sœur."

Ils se mélangèrent de nouveau et chaque poussée, baiser, caresse et toucher semblaient les rapprocher encore davantage jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus dire où l'un commençait et l'autre prenait fin. Edward sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux et Bella passa au-dessus de lui. Une de ses mains posée sur son bras comme un levier pendant que l'autre caressait l'endroit où ils se rejoignaient. Ses yeux brillaient comme des onyx. Elle était la chose la plus belle qu'Edward ait jamais vue et il savait qu'il se rappellerait ce moment pour toujours. Elle était exquise dans toute sa féminine gloire tandis qu'elle montait ses hanches les poussant jusqu'à satisfaction.

Le temps fut oublié et ils laissèrent leur amour et leur désir s'exprimer. L'aube commençait à poindre lorsqu'ils dérivèrent enfin vers un sommeil satisfait.

Le lendemain seul Emmett fit un commentaire pendant que le groupe parcourait la ville, disant que en fait seuls Edward et Bella semblait 'inhabituellement fatigués'. Bella rougit et Edward fronça les sourcils tandis que le reste de la famille ricana et échangea des regards entendus.

**Ooo HS ooO**

La suite des vacances d'Edward et de Bella sembla passer très vite et bientôt ils furent de retour à Hope Springs. Carlisle avait été assez aimable pour reprendre temporairement le travail d'Edward pendant que celui-ci était parti et allait partir en Californie et en Arizona pour trois semaines.

En ville tout le monde arrêtait l'heureux couple, une façon de participer à la bonne nouvelle de leurs fiançailles.

La visite chez les Hale passa rapidement et avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive Bella disait au revoir à Edward et il lui promit qu'il n'était 'qu'à un coup de téléphone' si besoin était.

Garrett et Kate l'attendaient à l'aéroport. Ils avaient insisté pour qu'elle reste chez eux et Edward était reconnaissant qu'elle ait accepté leur offre parce qu'il savait que Bella était en sécurité.

Bien qu'il sache que les agresseurs de Bella étaient derrière les barreaux, il s'inquiétait de la savoir dans la même ville, voir le même état que les Rawlings.

Une fois qu'elle eut défait sa valise, elle composa le numéro d'Edward.

"Hey amour! Est-ce que tout va bien?"

Bella sourit en entendant sa voix. Rien que le fait de l'entendre la faisait se sentir mieux.

"Tout va bien. Garrett et Kate me prêtent la chambre de leur fils parce qu'il est parti en camp de vacances après le 4 juillet. Comment a été ta journée ?"

Après avoir bavardé quelques minutes, Bella soupira tristement. "Je ferai mieux d'y aller bébé. Je devrai aller voir si Katy a besoin d'aide."

Ils se dirent au revoir, ensuite elle envoya un texto rapide à Esmée pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée. Après ça elle prit une douche rapide et se mit un t-shirt et un short avant d'aller retrouver Kate en train de couper des légumes à la cuisine.

Elle releva les yeux vers Bella et fut foudroyée de voir à quel point elle paraissait jeune avec ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute qui balayaient ses épaules chaque fois qu'elle bougeait.

"Hey viens par là et assieds-toi. Je vais augmenter la clim ici parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour de forte chaleur," dit-elle en allant chercher un pichet de thé frais dans le frigo.

Bella, étonnée, la regarda sortir deux verres du congélateur. "Tu congèles tes verres?"

Kate hocha la tête : "C'est un petit truc de ma grand-mère qui habitait Florence."

Bella haussa les sourcils. "Florence, comme en _Italie_?"

Kate laissa échapper un rire en tranchant un citron et en les installant sur chaque verre rempli de glace avant de verser le liquide doux et odorant.

"Mon dieu non! Florence en Caroline du Sud, c'est là que je suis née et ai grandi – je suis une fille de cœur du sud."

"Waouh, comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas su ça? Je pensais juste que tu avais toujours été originaire d'Arizona."

Kate secoua la tête. "Non Ma'am! Je suis une vraie belle du sud. J'ai même les photos avec les gants blancs pour te le prouver!" Lorsqu'elle vit que Bella ne semblait pas comprendre elle se pencha et tapota son genou tout en lui expliquant. "Mon bal de fin d'année. Ma famille descend d'une famille de sang bleu du sud et donc quand j'ai rencontré un jeune et bel homme de Pasadena mes parents ont presque fait une attaque! Il y eu quelques années orageuses, puis Garrett a été accepté au département de police après l'université et le reste appartient à l'histoire. J'ai fait la paix avec mes parents et nous nous sommes mariés."

Kate s'excusa un instant puis revint avec un album photo et un sourire triste. "Charlie a bien participé au fait que ma famille soit de retour dans nos vies. "

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais, c'est lui qui a appelé mon père une nuit, une fois que j'avais bu comme un trou et m'étais presqu'encastrée dans un arbre. C'était pour l'anniversaire des 25 ans de mariage de mes parents et l'une de mes sœurs avait laissé échapper qu'il y avait cette fête et cet énorme barbecue et je n'avais pas été invitée… Garrett était de service et je suis sortie et j'ai bu – toute seule." Kate pressa ses doigts sur ses yeux et renifla avant de regarder Bella avec un sourire contrit.

"J'avais vingt ans, j'étais énervée et terrifiée. Mes parents m'avaient reniée et si ça n'avait pas été les bourses universitaires j'aurai pu laisser tomber les études. Je me sentais seule, jeune et stupide. " Elle secoua la tête.

Bella attentive posa sa main sur celle de Kate.

"Quoiqu'il en soit il pleuvait beaucoup cette nuit-là, j'ai pris un virage trop vite et glissé sur la route. Merci mon dieu il n'y avait pas de voiture alentour! J'ai fini dans une clôture. Le propriétaire était un homme charmant, il s'appelait Charlie.

Kate prit une gorgée de thé et continua à raconter. "Charlie venait juste de finir de travailler. Il ne me connaissait même pas mais il me ramena chez lui et pendant qu'il te mettait dans ton lit, il me fit prendre une douche froide et avaler du café noir jusqu'à ce que je vomisse et ensuite il m'a laissée pleurer sur son épaule."

Elle rit doucement à ce souvenir. "Je n'étais pas belle à voir mais ton père fut merveilleux. Il s'assit et m'écouta et quand j'eus fini de parler et de pleurer il me regarda et dit avec un sourire triste : "**Ne perds pas ta vie pour ce qui ne s'est pas passé Katy. Réjouis-toi de ce qui sera. Ne veux–tu pas que tes enfants connaissent leurs grands-parents? Tu veux vraiment que tes parents ne connaissent pas leurs petits-enfants?' **Il me fit me sentir mal parce que nous savions que tu n'avais que lui. Tes grands-parents étaient morts et vous étiez juste tous les deux.

Bella fut étonnée de voir qu'une larme coulait sur sa main. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle pleurait.

"Alors, euh, qu'as-tu fait après?"

"Le lendemain matin, Charlie m'a faite asseoir et m'a fait téléphoner chez moi. J'étais terrifiée."

Bella sourit, elle savait ce qu'on ressentait dans ce cas.

"Quoiqu'il en soit ma main tremblait tellement quand mon père a répondu que j'ai laissé tomber le téléphone. Charlie l'a pris et s'est calmement présenté. Il m'a envoyé te promener et lorsque je suis revenue, il sourit et tordit sa moustache en me disant que mes parents attendaient que je les appelle."

Les deux femmes étaient tranquillement assises chacune perdue dans ses pensées et Bella sentit une douleur dans son cœur de ne pas avoir connu cet homme qui semblait avoir représenté beaucoup pour de nombreuses personnes.

Kate s'éclaircit la voix. "D'accord, donc ici nous avons les photos du mariage. Nous nous sommes mariés en Caroline et ne rit pas en voyant les vêtements et les coiffures!"

Bella n'essaya même pas de cacher son amusement en voyant ces photos typiquement du 'sud'. Garrett était jeune et beau et très amoureux de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Bella sourit en voyant les photos de Garrett avec Peter, Tex, Torres, Bruno, Mickey et –

Le doigt tremblant de Bella passa sur l'image de l'homme qui souriait largement. Une petite fille avec les cheveux de la même couleur que celle de l'homme se tenait debout devant eux dans une jolie robe bleue.

Kate se pencha et hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est toi et Charlie, Bells. Tu devais avoir à peu près deux ans. Mon dieu tu étais si mignonne! Tourne la page, il y en a d'autres."

Pendant l'heure suivante Bella et Kate feuilletèrent différents albums. Bella fut surprise de voir qu'elle et son père étaient sur beaucoup de photos, mais Kate lui expliqua qu'ils se réunissaient tous au moins une fois par semaine.

Bella vit les mariages et les baptêmes, les anniversaires et les jours fériés jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent les photos de son quatrième anniversaire.

Sur une photo Charlie était devant le barbecue avec une canette de 'vitamine R' dans la main, Kate lui dit que c'était sa préférée. Tex était à côté de lui et Bella était debout contre la jambe de Charlie, la mine boudeuse et les bras croisés.

"Pourquoi j'étais énervée?"

"Je t'avais acheté une robe ainsi que des rubans à mettre dans tes cheveux mais tu étais si déterminée à garder ton t-shirt et ton short des Mariners! Tu étais un garçon manqué et Charlie n'aurait pas pu être plus fier!"

La photo suivante lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Quelqu'un les avait pris en photo : elle et Charlie étaient couchés dans le hamac de Garrett. Charlie sur le dos et elle sur sa poitrine. A un moment donné au cours de la fête elle avait changé de vêtements et on aurait dit qu'elle portait un maillot de bain. Le bras de Charlie était enroulé sous sa tête et Bella était tournée sur le côté. Ils dormaient tous les deux.

"Il t'aimait tellement, Bella-Bee ; tu aurais décroché la lune et les étoiles pour cet homme et il n'avait pas honte de te le dire tous les jours," dit Kate en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Après ça Kate rangea les albums et allégea l'atmosphère en demandant à Bella de l'aider avec le repas.

Sans surprise un 'tex-mex' était prévu ce soir et les femmes passèrent leur temps à bavarder tandis que Bella s'occupaient des légumes pendant que Kate lui expliquait comment faire les tortillas.

"Hé Kiki? Est-ce Charlie m'a amenée à New York? Je sais que ça parait fou mais j'ai eu cette impression étrange quand j'étais là bas, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Central Park et j'ai presque pu l'entendre me parler – c'est dingue non?"

Les mains de Kate s'arrêtèrent et elle regarda Bella choquée. "Oh mon dieu! Bien sûr! Il t'avait emmenée à New York, Bells!" Elle fronça le nez en y repensant. "Ça devait être un an avant sa mort - tu devais avoir trois ans et quelque. Il devait aller chercher une récompense quelconque et il avait insisté pour t'emmener avec lui! Vous n'êtes partis que peu de jours mais vous aviez semblé passer du bon temps. Bien sûr il t'avait pourrie gâtée."

Bella perçut une sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine. " Alors je ne l'avais pas complètement oublié," murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Kate et elle se remit à couper les légumes.

"Combien sommes-nous pour le dîner? Il y a beaucoup de nourriture!" dit-elle pendant que Kate jetait le kilo d'oignons qu'elle avait haché dans une énorme poêle en fonte.

Kate rit. "Bien, nous trois puis Peter et Melissa et Tex et Sara– pas d'enfant ce soir, dieu merci!"

Bella n'avait rencontré Sarah que quelques fois mais elle aimait cette petite femme qui avait dompté ce géant. Sarah était d'origine coréenne par sa mère mais son père était américain. Elle mesurait un peu plus d'un mètre cinquante et Tex disait que parfois ça allait plus vite d'aller la chercher que d'attendre qu'elle arrive. Elle était adjointe au procureur ce qui fait qu'elle était crainte par beaucoup.

Elles décidèrent d'installer la table dehors et lorsque Garrett arriva quelques instants plus tard les femmes étaient installées devant un verre de sangria et de glaçons sous l'ombre des arbres dans la cour.

Il embrassa Kate et fit le tour pour embrasser Bella sur le front et il leur sourit. "Alors vous n'avez pas eu trop froid aujourd'hui?"

Bella fut surprise avant de réaliser qu'il plaisantait. "Ouais, ouais, rigole mec, mais toi et les gars ferez le rangement ce soir!" dit Kate avec un sourire satisfait alors qu'il faisait la moue.

"Je vais me doucher avant que Tex et Pete ne débarquent. Ne les laisse pas aller dans la piscine s'ils transpirent!" dit-il par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant à l'intérieur.

Il enlevait déjà son t-shirt.

Bella réalisa qu'il était en pleine forme pour un homme de quarante ans.

A côté d'elle Kate laissa échapper un soupir. "Merde il a toujours un aussi beau cul…"

Bella se tourna vers elle, choquée, avant d'éclater de rire. "Kate tu as envie de ton mari?"

Kate eut la bonne idée de paraitre timide pendant une seconde avant que ses yeux bleus ne se mettent à pétiller de malice : "Tu sais, je pense que oui!"

Les deux femmes rigolèrent.

Garrett fit entrer les deux autres couples juste après qu'il ait fini de se doucher.

Tex était impatient. "Elle est là? Elle est là?"

Garrett roula des yeux en embrassant Sara sur la joue. "Je ne sais pas comment tu le supportes!"

Sara rit. "Je ne sais pas moi non plus, je suppose que c'est ça l'amour!"

Tex était sur le point de reposer sa question et à ce moment là ils entendirent Bella et Kate rire et Tex se précipita de l'autre côté de la maison. Il se déplaçait rapidement pour un si grand homme.

Peter secoua la tête. "Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne l'étouffe…"

Ils sortirent et virent Tex assis les pieds dans la piscine bavardant avec animation avec Bella. Il n'était pas vraiment pas beaucoup parler alors c'était assez surprenant d'entendre sa voix basse de baryton ou son gros rire.

Bella se leva pour saluer Peter, Melissa et Sara. Garrett amena des bières pour les gars pendant que les femmes continuaient avec de la sangria.

Une fois que le repas fut complètement prêt, tout fut amené, la salade de poulet, le piment et tous les autres plats d'accompagnement afin que chacun puisse se servir lui-même.

Bella pouvait voir qu'ils étaient habitués à ça, ils étaient à l'aise ensemble autour de leurs assiettes et discutaient.

Bella essaya de se rendre utile avant de prendre une assiette pour elle. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, Garrett dit la bénédiction avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger.

"Oh Bella! C'est ta bague?" la voix de Sara résonna au-dessus de celle des autres.

Bella la regarda, sourit en rougissant et en tendant sa main gauche.

"Elle est très jolie et très moderne – il me semble que Kate a dit que c'est un bijou de famille ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Bella hocha la tête. "Oui Edward l'a faite reprendre un peu mais le reste n'a pas été touché, elle a juste été rapetissée."

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement et agréablement Bella commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec les bons amis de son père.

Au moment où ils allaient se séparer Tex la prit à part un moment pour se mettre d'accord sur le moment où ils allaient se retrouver pour aller au garde-meuble dans quelques jours.

Bella commença à peine à réaliser que tout comme sa famille à Hope Springs, sa famille de Phoenix aimait à se réunir pour les plus petites occasions. Garrett allait amener Bella là-bas et elle demanda à rester seule pour une paire d'heures avec son passé avant que Tex ne vienne la récupérer pour qu'ils aillent tous au stade avec les enfants pour fêter l'Independence Day et regarder le feu d'artifice ensemble.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Le coup bref qui fut porté sur la porte de la chambre tira Bella de la rêverie dans laquelle elle était plongée, assise au bureau de Junior en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

"Bells?"

Elle sourit en entendant la voix calme de Garrett. Il était l'une des meilleures âmes qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrées et elle pouvait voir pourquoi Charlie les aimait. C'était un grand frère, ami et protecteur tout ça dans une seule personne. Il était facile à aimer et c'était évident à la façon dont ses amis cherchaient sa compagnie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui sourit. "Bonjour, je suis prête."

Garrett observa Bella discrètement pendant le trajet dans le matin tranquille. Bien que se soit férié les rues étaient toujours encombrées et pleines de gens qui s'affairaient pour les préparatifs de dernière minute.

Bella l'avait surpris durant ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Garrett avait toujours ressenti qu'elle faisait preuve de circonspection même lorsqu'elle se mélangeait à d'autres gens il y avait quelque chose qui restait en attente comme si elle était toujours sur ses gardes.

C'était seulement quand elle était avec Edward et la plupart des Cullen qu'elle semblait complètement à l'aise et parfois ça l'avait blessé mais Kate l'avait vite rassuré en lui disant que son passé l'avait contrainte à se méfier des étrangers.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait atterrit à Phoenix il lui avait trouvé une nouvelle assurance et une paix qui n'étaient pas feintes. Le mur défensif qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle était moins visible après que Katy ait discuté de son passé avec elle. Garrett réalisa que la petite Bella Swan était finalement devenue elle-même.

Son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit étaient rafraichissantes et cela ajouté à son sourire et son rire toujours prêt à s'échapper, il lui sembla qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre.

"Alors Bells comment va ton fiancé?"

Il remarqua le sourire plein de tendresse qui traversa son visage chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait Edward et il résista à l'urgence de rouler des yeux.

_L'amour au début._

"Il va bien. Il aime ce temps qu'il passe à la clinique et il dit souvent que ça lui fait plus de bien à lui qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Il pense que ça le fait grandir, tu sais? Ça lui rappelle qu'il revient de loin."

Edward ne parlait pas de son passé mais quand Garret avait demandé les raisons de son attachement à ce travail il lui avait donné une version raccourcie de son passé et Garrett respectait le fait qu'il soit aussi ouvert à ce sujet.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le garde-meuble et après avoir signé il la guida à travers les allées pour arriver au bon endroit.

Il remarqua que Bella était nerveuse, elle triturait la clé et il posa gentiment sa main sur les siennes. "Tu n'es obligée à rien, Bells. Nous comprenons parfaitement. C'est un grand pas de plus."

Bella secoua la tête. " J'ai déjà assez retardé ce moment, Garrett. Je suis prête."

Il ne la pressa pas et l'aida à ouvrir la porte du box de stockage et il resta en arrière.

Elle resta là calmement et regarda ce qui semblait être son héritage.

Il y avait quelques meubles et une dizaine de cartons qui avaient été soigneusement étiquetés.

Garrett s'éclaircit la voix et quand Bella se tourna il lui tendit le thermos de café ainsi qu'une boite de cookies que Kate avait préparés.

"Katy a pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose à boire et à grignoter."

Bella sourit en remerciement.

"Bon – bien je vais y aller. Tu as ton téléphone?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Alors," Garrett lui fit penser à Edward lorsqu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de frotter sa nuque.

"Ne te mets pas trop la pression, Bella. C'est - " il montra les cartons autour d'eux - "c'est un peu intimidant, ne te sens pas obligée de tout voir aujourd'hui. Demain est un autre jour d'accord?"

Elle pouvait voir qu'il était préoccupé et mal à l'aise, elle s'approcha de lui et le saisit par la taille. Garrett lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte. Il regarda le vieux fauteuil dans lequel Charlie regardait la télé et sentit ses yeux brûler.

_C'est toi qui devrais la serrer dans tes bras, Charlie. Putain, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu joues les héros? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à elle – à nous?_

Il s'éclaircit la voix et embrassa le dessus de la tête de Bella. "Ça va jeune fille?"

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant rapidement ses yeux et elle s'écarta de lui. "Ouais," elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire. " Tu ferais mieux de bouger et je te verrais tout à l'heure."

Elle sortit un petit cutter que Kati lui avait donné et elle se dirigea vers le rocking-chair dans un coin alors que Garrett s'éloignait. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle faisait il sourit.

"Euh Bella?"

"Ouais?"

Il désigna la chaise en bois vivement colorée. "Ton père a fabriqué cette chaise pour ta mère quand elle était enceinte. Elle était dans ta chambre et toi et Charlie vous y installiez chaque soir pour lire avant que tu n'ailles te coucher - même s'il rentrait à la maison à minuit. Il te prenait dans ton lit et te berçait en lisant.

Cette fois il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et n'essaya même pas.

Bella lui sourit tendrement avant de caresser le bois du fauteuil. Elle le regarda à nouveau et hocha la tête. "Merci Garrett. Charlie et moi sommes heureux de vous avoir tous comme amis. Personne n'aurait pensé à garder ça pour moi – alors merci."

Garrett sourit et alla rejoindre sa voiture.

Il regarda derrière lui Bella installé dans le rocking-chair ses genoux sous le menton. Il lui semblait qu'elle souriait ensuite il démarra.

En entendant la voiture s'éloigner Bella s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais ces boites détenaient son passé et avec détermination elle se leva et ouvrit la première.

Il était temps de rencontrer Charlie et Renée Swan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci à vous d'avoir lu <strong>_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**_

_**Dès que j'ai des nouvelles du chapitre suivant je posterai une review…**_

_**En attendant faites attention à vous! A bientôt**_!


	33. Chapter 33

**Hope Springs **appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est rated** M**, ne l'oubliez pas!

**CHAPITRE 33**

**Faire des projets.**

Bella referma le rabat de son sac dans un accès de colère. Il lui tardait d'avoir fini l'école et de déménager à la maison pour de bon, pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard triste dans sa chambre.

Ce sac qu'elle avait préparé était beaucoup plus petit que d'habitude elle ne partait que pour une semaine de cours et ensuite elle viendrait travailler en tant que stagiaire à l'école élémentaire de Hope Springs dans la classe de première année de Mme Grady_. (NdT. first grade : élèves de 6/7 ans)_

Ensuite elle ne retournerait à l'université de Johnson que rarement pour rendre son travail, rencontrer son conseiller pédagogique et présenter son portefeuille de compétences devant le Conseil d'éducation du Vermont à Montpelier.

Elle était enthousiaste et nerveuse à propos des mois à venir avec l'école et son mariage.

Edward et elle allaient retrouver le reste de la bande au pub d'Alistair pour toutes les activités qui se déroulaient toujours à cette époque de l'année.

C'était le weekend de la Fête du Travail et comme toujours, leur petite ville était envahie par les visiteurs. Il y aurait le weekend 'de la fin de l'été' où tous les artisans déballaient leur magasin sur le trottoir le samedi. Ensuite le dimanche il y aurait la messe et puis le grand pique-nique traditionnel se tiendrait sur la commune de Dawson.

Edward et Bella avaient demandé une 'réunion de famille' pour le lendemain après-midi pour discuter de leurs projets de mariage et Bella était un peu nerveuse car elle redoutait cette réunion. Elle ne voulait pas trop faire d'histoires mais en même temps elle voulait que tout le monde puisse participer à la célébration de cet événement heureux.

Elle avait fait des recherches sur internet et déjà les frais du mariage lui faisaient tourner la tête! Elle savait que la famille de la mariée était supposée payer pour le mariage et celle du marié s'occupait de l'alcool, des transports et du voyage de noces.

Il suffisait de regardait ce que faisaient les autres pour leur mariage pour s'apercevoir que des dizaines de milliers de dollars y passaient et Bella avait des sueurs froide rien qu'en pensant à se séparer de vingt ou trente mille dollars!

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était déjà la fin de l'été. La semaine avant, Edward avait passé une journée à la tenir contre lui alors qu'une fois encore elle pleurait son bébé perdu.

C'était incroyable mais deux ans étaient déjà passés depuis cette nuit fatidique où elle l'avait laissé partir et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si…

Elle secoua sa tête rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de la chambre avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Edward était affalé dans le canapé avec un livre sur sa poitrine et ses lunettes cerclées de noir perchées au bout de son nez.

Elle sentit le pincement familier lorsqu'elle le fixa.

Il était si beau et le fait qu'il soit son fiancé la stupéfiait encore. Elle jeta un regard circulaire au petit appartement et sourit en regardant le tableau qui avait été fait avec sa collection de photos.

Il y avait des photos anciennes de ses parents, une du jour de leur mariage et une quand Renée était enceinte d'elle. Il y en avait d'autres, certaines ne signifiaient rien pour Bella et elle réalisa que ça devait être des photos de la famille de ses parents. Mais elle les aimait parce qu'elles racontaient l'histoire de la jeune famille Swan.

Des photos de Charlie et de Renée, probablement aux débuts de leur rencontre ; le jour de leur mariage ; une photo de Renée enceinte de Bella ; quelques-unes de Bella bébé. L'une était une de ses préférées, un gros bébé Bella couché sur la poitrine de son père endormi sur le canapé. Renée était couchée contre eux une main posée sur le derrière du bébé et une autre agrippait de manière possessive le bras de Charlie.

Sur chacune des photos Charlie et Renée semblaient heureux et très amoureux et cela réchauffait le cœur de Bella de savoir qu'elle était née de l'amour entre ses deux parents.

Kate l'avait aidée à faire un grand album photos, d'autres avaient été placés dans des cadres de toutes sortes, de tailles et formes différentes et chercher des cadres était devenu une sorte de passe-temps pour Bella. Elle aimait être entourée de photos de son passé et de son présent.

Ils ressemblaient à une petite famille heureuse.

Elle avait trouvé des trésors de son histoire familiale dans les boites en Arizona. Il y avait des lettres que ses parents s'étaient écrites lorsqu'ils étaient à l'université. Elle avait été ravie de découvrir que sa mère était enseignante en primaire aussi. Il y avait des faire-part de sa naissance et ensuite il y avait des cartes de condoléances lorsque Renée avait disparu. Elle avait aussi découvert que Renée gardait ses journaux intimes. Il y en avait sept au total qui avaient été rédigés pendant huit ans, dès l'âge de treize ans au moment où sa propre mère lui fit cadeau de son premier journal, jusqu'à l'âge de 21 ans juste avant qu'elle ne donne naissance à Bella.

Bella avait commencé à lire le premier alors qu'elle était encore à Phoenix et elle à la fin du deuxième qui finissait au moment où sa mère allait avoir quinze ans, Bella se sentit comme si elle connaissait parfaitement cette adolescente spontanée, excessive et légèrement frivole.

Elle avait aussi trouvé son voile de mariée, emballé dans du papier de soie, et elle avait décidé qu'elle l'utiliserait le jour de son mariage. Elle regarda les autres photos il y en avait quelques-unes de Charlie et elle, les autres de barbecues avec leur famille d'Arizona et plusieurs autres justes d'elle et de Charlie.

Ensuite il y avait de nouvelles photos, d'elle et d'Edward avec sa famille qui avaient été prises pendant les deux dernières années.

Bella se tourna vers Edward pour voir qu'il la fixait. "Salut mon beau," dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et posa ses lunettes sur le dessus de sa tête se frottant le visage avec ses mains. Il tendit une main vers elle l'invitant à s'assoir près de lui.

"Hey amour est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps?"

Elle sourit et s'assit, enleva ses lunettes et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux sauvages.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement lorsque ses ongles courts grattèrent paresseusement son crâne.

"Tu as dormi deux heures. J'ai pensé que serais sorti davantage vu que tu as passé la moitié de la nuit dehors à faire des visites à domicile, " dit-elle à voix basse.

La fin de l'été avait amené un virus de la grippe assez inquiétant, persistant et désagréable qui avait surchargé Edward et Ned. Carlisle avait même dû sortir de sa retraite pour les aider temporairement à cause du nombre trop élevé de patients qui les attendaient partout au cabinet et chez eux.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Edward sur le bord de la bouche. "As-tu faim?"

Il soupira et s'étira. "Euh, non pas vraiment mais je devrais quand même manger quelque chose." Il s'assit et Bella se leva pour aller vers la petite cuisine.

"J'ai fait un ragoût du chasseur et Brady Fuller a envoyé un jus qu'il a créé pour renforcer les défenses immunitaires. Je pense que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de pouce pour t'assurer de ne pas tomber malade.

Il rit avec lassitude. "Espérons que cette nouvelle recette soit buvable. Souviens-toi de son dernier essai … C'était dégoûtant! Et tu sais je ne tombe pas malade, amour, je suis médecin, tu te souviens?"

Bella se retourna et elle resta bouche bée. Edward avait retiré sa chemise et les boutons de son jeans étaient défaits lui laissant voir son caleçon gris.

Elle se lécha les lèvres et se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle entendit Edward se racler la gorge. Lorsque son regard remonta jusqu'à son visage il souriait mollement en passant sa main sur son ventre plat.

"Verrais-tu quelque chose qui te plait, Mlle Swan?"

Elle plissa les yeux. "Ce n'est pas gentil de m'aguicher, Docteur Cullen!" gronda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit juste et lui fit un clin d'œil, "Qui aguiche?" demanda-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Quelques secondes plus tard Bella entendit la douche couler et elle retourna à son four à contrecœur.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de batifoler parce que leur première rencontre avec le Pasteur Craig et Betty pour la préparation de leur mariage avait lieu tout à l'heure.

Ils bavardèrent en mangeant avant d'aller chez le pasteur qui habitait tout près de l'église.

Craig les fit entrer dans un salon au moment où Betty amenait un plateau avec du thé et un délicieux framboisier.

Une fois qu'ils se furent servis, Craig sortit deux livres reliés qu'il remit à Edward et Bella.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il sourit. "Ce seront vos cahiers d'exercices. Nous allons nous réunir toutes les semaines pendant douze semaines et même si ton emploi du temps est chargé, Bella, nous devrons nous retrouver pour échanger les uns avec les autres et parler de ce que vous aurez appris durant la semaine et aussi des 'devoirs' que vous aurez eu à faire."

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais Craig leva la main. "Ce n'est pas une exigence de notre église mais Betty et moi faisons cela pour chaque couple désirant se marier dans notre église. Il ne s'agit pas que d'un jour dans la vie ; c'est pour votre vie entière, si vous voulez être heureux ensemble il faut que vous compreniez que le mariage demande de la détermination et un dur travail. Maintenant il faut que je vous pose à chacun cette question et je voudrai que vous réfléchissiez bien avant de répondre. _Etes-vous prêt à faire ce travail avec application non seulement ici pendant le cours mais aussi l'un avec l'autre?_"

Bella regarda vers Edward. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient intensément et Bella pouvait voir l'amour se déverser d'eux tandis qu'il la regardait. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et elle se retourna pour faire face à Craig et Betty.

"Je m'engage à cent pour cent dans ce cours et je souhaite passer à un niveau plus intensif en ce qui concerne ma relation avec Edward. Il n'y a rien que je désire plus que passer le reste de ma vie avec lui en étant sa femme," dit-elle avec conviction.

"Edward?"

"Je suis très enthousiaste de voir où ce cours va nous mener Bella et moi. Il y a beaucoup de différences entre nous, c'est évident mais je pense que nos valeurs familiales et notre engagement vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre est le même."

Craig et Bella échangèrent un sourire avant qu'il ne tende un stylo à chacun d'eux. "D'accord ceci étant dit je voudrai que chacun de vous prenne le temps de tourner la feuille volante à l'intérieur de vos livres. Vous allez voir que cette page contient la déclaration que je vous ai demandé de m'envoyer par email. Je voudrai que vous vous mettiez face à face et que vous vous récitiez l'un à l'autre ces mots avant de signer et de dater au bas de la page."

Bella se tourna vers la page et commença à lire le petit paragraphe et elle sentit ses yeux devenir humides à cause de l'émotion.

"Bella? Voudrais-tu commencer?" lui demanda Betty doucement.

Elle hocha la tête, prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et regarda Edward dans les yeux.

_**"Edward, je ne suis pas parfaite, je ne doute pas que je ferais des erreurs pendant ces douze semaines et je n'aurai aucune excuse pour ça. Tout ce que je promets c'est d'être totalement engagée dans ce processus de fiançailles que je commence aujourd'hui avec toi. Je t'en prie sois patient et aimable dans tes pensés et tes commentaires pendant que nous allons de l'avant. En ces temps où nous allons être en colère et frustrés l'un avec l'autre, je te promets d'être indulgente et bienveillante et je vais te demander de faire pareil. Avec tout mon amour et mon estime, Isabella."**_

Edward se pencha en avant et essuya gentiment les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un chaste baiser.

Craig s'éclaircit la voix et Edward se rassit convenablement tout en gardant une main sur la joue de Bella.

_**"Isabella je suis très enthousiaste d'être ton mari un jour prochain mais je m'inquiète car je sais que je te décevrai et que je te laisserai tomber à un moment et plus d'une fois. Dans ces moments-là tout ce que je te demande c'est de te rappeler que je t'aime. Je ne suis pas parfait mon amour. Je suis juste l'homme qui t'aime et qui est pressé de passer le reste de ma vie à tout apprendre à ton sujet. Je suis complètement engagé dans ce travail pendant ces douze semaines avec l'esprit et le cœur ouverts. Je suis à toi et pour toujours. Edward."**_

Cette fois Bella n'essaya pas de cacher ses larmes, elle se pencha en avant et embrassa Edward.

Un instant après ils se rassirent et se tournèrent vers le couple pour voir que Craig essuyait gentiment les joues mouillées de Betty avec son mouchoir.

Craig eut un petit rire en prenant la main de sa femme. "Eh bien vous deux savez comment écrire des lettres d'amour! Vous allez devenir les meilleurs en la matière!"

Ils rirent tous et puis Craig et Betty commencèrent leur leçon pour de bon.

Deux heures plus tard ils dirent au revoir après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement de Bella et allèrent promener les chiens qui avaient passé l'après- midi à gambader dans l'arrière-cour de la grande maison.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé et bu, Edward et Bella se dirigèrent vers le pub.

Alistair leur fit signe d'aller à l'extérieur vers l'arrière du pub où ils furent surpris de voir que la plupart de leurs amis ainsi que leurs enfants étaient là.

Jacob et Nessie avaient amené leurs deux enfants, Billy et Sue étaient assis en face d'eux berçant leur petite fille, Angela, Eric et leurs deux enfants étaient assis à la même table qu'Emmett et Rosalie avec les leurs. Ils traversèrent la foule et s'assirent auprès d'Alice, Jasper ainsi que Jessica et Mike.

"Alors comment s'est passée la première leçon?" demanda Jasper avec un sourire entendu.

Edward jeta un regard autour de lui puis fit un doigt d'honneur. "La ferme! Vous êtes vraiment sans espoir quand il s'agit des choses importantes!" grogna-t-il alors que Jasper et Mike se mirent à rire.

"De quoi parlez-vous?" demanda Bella.

Edward baissa les yeux vers elle. "Rien, amour, ces cancres m'ont raconté des choses assez inquiétantes sur ce qu'étaient ces leçons, c'est tout," dit-il avant de commencer à rigoler.

Tout le monde commença à glousser et quelques femmes secouèrent la tête.

Bella rougit et baissa la tête. "Je peux seulement imaginer, "marmonna-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Emmett qui lui souriait et faisait jouer ses sourcils, elle rougit encore un peu plus puis attrapa un bout de pain et le lui lança dessus.

"Arrête ça Emmett!" grinça Edward en passant son bras protecteur autour des épaules de Bella.

Emmett la taquinait toujours car il aimait bien la faire rougir mais plus que ça, il voyait Bella comme leur petite sœur à Jasper et à lui, comme l'était Bree alors il l'embêtait autant qu'elle.

Alistair arriva avec un pichet de bière fraîche pour les hommes et un apéritif frais à base de vin qu'il avait concocté pour les femmes. Des serveurs le suivaient avec des plateaux remplis de tapas et d'amuse-bouche et des boissons pour les enfants.

"Alors Bella, prête pour ta dernière année?" demanda Jess alors que les gars étaient pris dans une histoire que Mike commençait à leur raconter.

Elle hocha la tête en faisant une petite grimace. "Je pense que je suis plus prête que jamais. Le principal Clearwater m'a reçue la semaine dernière et il était enthousiasmé par le fait que j'ai pris l'option 'éducation de plein air'". Tu sais comment il croit au bénéfice de toutes ces activités. J'ai un camp de deux jours juste avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid avec les autres enseignants plus deux autres enseignants de l'école secondaire. Pour l'instant je ne suis que stagiaire dans la classe de Mrs Grady."

"Tu commences à enseigner la semaine prochaine?"

Elle hocha la tête. "J'enseignerai les lundi, jeudi et vendredi et les mardi et mercredi j'ai des cours à Johnson."

Jess secoua la tête. " Waouh c'est pas un peu chargé comme semaine avec tous ces trajets. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir le faire?"

"C'est juste pour les deux premières semaines ensuite j'enseignerai à plein temps pendant deux mois, et je suivrai mes cours par internet. La seule fois où je quitterai Hope Springs c'est quand j'aurai mes examen en décembre et ensuite je reviendrai pour enseigner quatre jours par semaine au printemps jusqu'à mon évaluation finale et mes derniers examens. "

Jess échangea un regard avec Alice puis revint à Bella. "À côté de ça, vous projetez de vous marier au mois de juin?"

"C'est ce qui est prévu," dit Bella avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Alice vit que la conversation rendait Bella mal à l'aise et elle intervint. "Ce sera parfait, Jess. Bella et Edward savent exactement ce qu'ils veulent et avec Internet et tous nos amis tout cela sera possible, d'accord Bells?"

Bella soupira et se détendit un peu. "D'accord." Elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à peine le temps de respirer pendant les neuf prochains mois et encore moins le temps de préparer un mariage mais elle savait aussi que entre Esmée, Alice, Rosalie, Makenna et Angela elle aurait - elle l'espérait du moins - très peu de choses à faire elle-même si ce n'est, peut-être, choisir entre une couleur et une autre…

Une fois que la plupart de leurs amis furent partis pour poursuivre leur soirée, Edward et Bella amenèrent les chiens pour une longue promenade avant de retourner chez Edward pour la nuit.

Edward avait remarqué que Bella était distraite depuis quelques jours mais il avait été trop occupé pour avoir une chance d'en parler avec elle, alors quand ils arrivèrent à la maison il leur fit un grand bol de chocolat chaud et après avoir pris une couverture sur le canapé il les dirigea vers la balancelle et la tira entre ses jambes tendues. Il enroula la couverture autour d'eux et caressa son cou ce qui provoqua le plus beau de ses fous rires.

Bella ferma les yeux en sentant le bras d'Edward l'enlacer, la faisant se sentir en sécurité. Elle recouvrit ses mains des siennes et résista à l'envie de se tortiller contre lui.

"Humm, on est tellement bien," dit-elle doucement alors qu'ils regardaient en silence le parc sombre et vide de l'autre côté de la route. De temps en temps ils pouvaient voir passer quelqu'un, promeneur ou cycliste.

Edward embrassa son épaule avant d'y poser son menton et de soupirer de contentement. "C'est merveilleux. Il me semble que ça fait très longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé du temps ensemble."

"Je sais, depuis que nous sommes rentrés d'Arizona, tous les jours ont été très occupés. Nous avons été poussés d'une chose à l'autre et maintenant avec cette épidémie de grippe, c'est encore pire. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée que l'été est fini," dit Bella.

Edward grommela pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

Bella tapota ses mains pour attirer son attention. "C'est beaucoup trop Bébé, nous ne pourrons pas faire ça tous les ans, nous deviendrons fous! Nous devrons avoir du temps à nous juste pour nous détendre et ne rien faire, alors, euh…"

Edward se redressa et s'apprêta à écouter ce que Bella avait à lui dire.

"Je pense que nous ne devrions pas pendre des engagements séparés l'été prochain," dit-elle rapidement.

Edward avait déjà pensé à ça. L'année prochaine Bella n'aurait plus une charge de travail aussi lourde mais il savait qu'elle allait quand même travailler - juste pour prouver qu'elle était digne d'être un enseignant.

"D'accord, que penserais-tu de ça? Tu t'es déjà engagée pour une classe chez Godfrey et Winifred l'été prochain et je me suis engagé pour Santa Barbara à nouveau, qu'en penserais-tu si nous faisions ça en même temps et _après_ le mariage et la lune de miel. Si je prenais un congé exceptionnel au cabinet pour un mois sans interruption et sans aucun engagement? Comment ça te parait, amour?"

Bella fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant vers le parc. Edward attendait qu'elle parle parce qu'elle avait visiblement quelque chose d'important à l'esprit et après un moment elle ne le déçut pas. "Mais, euh, est-ce que - ce que je veux dire - euh, peut-on s'offrir ça? Je veux dire je ne sais pas trop comment seront nos finances - tu sais avec le mariage et tout ce qui va avec. Le mariage va être très cher et je ne sais pas pour combien je peux participer, il faut que j'en parle avec Emmett." Elle commença à grignoter son ongle du pouce et elle baissa la tête en laissant tomber les cheveux autour d'elle comme un rideau.

Edward n'aimait pas qu'elle se cache et il bougea pour attraper son menton et il la força gentiment à le regarder.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle était en difficulté et il aurait voulu se botter les fesses pour ne pas avoir abordé ce sujet plus tôt. Il avait vraiment besoin de toutes les leçons qu'il pourrait prendre à propos du mariage!

"Bella mon petit cœur, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ça t'inquiétait? Nous allons être ensemble, souviens-toi? Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses me demander ou savoir. Nous n'avons pas de secrets, d'accord?"

Elle mordit sa lèvre en regardant les yeux verts et brillants d'Edward.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je dépassais…" dit-elle calmement.

Il secoua la tête. "Bébé il n'y a rien que tu puisses me demander et je le pense vraiment, il n'y a aucun interdit."

Bella souffla elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. "D'accord - alors pouvons-nous parler des projets de mariage avant la rencontre de demain? Je ne voudrai pas être prise au dépourvu et ça me permettrait de savoir ce que je peux ou pas me permettre."

Il prit sa main. "Visiblement tu as besoin de savoir beaucoup de choses, alors pourquoi ne rentrerions-nous pas. Nous pourrions tout poser sur la table et parler d'argent aussi, mon argent le tien et le nôtre?"

Bella accepta rapidement, ils ouvrirent leurs ordinateurs portables et s'installèrent sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Bella leur versa d'autre chocolat chaud tandis qu'Edward amenait et des stylos, Bella posa le dossier pour le mariage qu'elle avait constitué ainsi qu'une copie de sa situation financière.

Edward posa une pile de papiers devant elle.

Elle regarda et vit que c'était ses comptes.

"Laisse-moi commencer en disant que je suis propriétaire de cette maison entièrement. Bleu Bonnet appartient à ma famille et à notre vingt-cinquième anniversaire chacun de nous a reçu ou recevra, une part de dix pour cent de Blue Bonnet et de tout ce qui s'y rattache. La société représente environ dix millions de dollars par an et nous recevons tous un bénéfice conséquent chaque année."

Bella écarquilla les yeux en essayant de comprendre ce qu'Edward lui expliquait.

"Dix, _dix _millions de dollars? Pour des fruits?"

Il rit mais hocha la tête. "Je sais c'est dingue n'est-ce pas? Nos grands-parents ont travaillé dur pour monter cette ferme que leurs parents avaient achetée et qu'ils n'ont cessé d'agrandir. Nous exportons certains de nos fruits et les jus de fruits de maman sont vendus dans des restaurants dans tout le Vermont, mais aussi hors de cet état, idem avec les confitures, gelées et sauces. Mais nous avons aussi l'argent de nos grands-parents maternels qui nous ont laissé des fonds d'affectation spéciale."

"Des fonds?" Bella se sentit comme un perroquet.

Edward hocha la tête. "Nous avons toujours été à l'aise mais tu sais mes parents ne nous ont jamais gâtés. Nous avons dû travailler et payer. Ils nous ont donné une bonne éducation c'est tout. On nous a appris à utiliser notre argent à bon escient et s'ils ont le moindre soupçon que nous dilapidons notre fortune, ils ont le droit en vertu du testament de nos grands parents de nous retirer ces fonds."

Bella était en train d'essayer de s'habituer au fait qu'Edward et tous les Cullen était extrêmement riches! Elle souffla, elle qui avait pensé que son 'maigre' héritage d'un peu moins de trois quarts de millions de dollars était conséquent!

Edward haussa les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"

Elle secoua la tête se sentant mal à l'aise de nouveau. "Je pensais juste que mon héritage serait utile pour nous mais maintenant avec ce que tu me dis je vois que c'est une goutte dans l'océan par rapport à …"

Edward leva sa main. "Arrête ça! Ne parle pas de toi comme ça. Bien sûr que ton argent a une importance Bella! Ecoute, la plus grande partie de mon argent est liée à Blue Bonnet, tout comme celui d'Emmett et de Jasper. Oui, nous pouvons avoir accès à notre argent quand nous le voulons et même faire des folies de temps en temps ou si nous voulons investir dans quelque chose ou autre, mais nos salaires sont plus que suffisants pour nous faire vivre. Nous possédons tous nos maisons, nos voitures et nos affaires, sauf Jasper mais il exerce quand même en libéral. Je ne veux pas que tu sois paniquée par tout cela mais je veux que nous n'ayons plus aucun secret entre nous."

Bella réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire tout en buvant son chocolat.

"D'accord, je comprends, nous n'avons pas de problèmes d'argent mais nous devons travailler sur un budget entre autres," dit-elle.

Edward souffla de soulagement. "D'accord, bon nous pouvons y travailler à partir de mon salaire qui est de …"

Il s'arrêta en voyant Bella sourciller et secouer la tête. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Et à propos du mien, salaire?" dit-elle.

"On peut vire avec le mien…" commença-t-il mais Bella le coupa brusquement. "Non! Je ne suis pas une femme entretenue, Edward! Je veux payer ma part mais je vais gagner environ un tiers de ce que tu gagnes ..."

La grimace que fit Edward lui fit froncer les sourcils et elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches. "Quoi encore? Tu gagnes plus de neuf mille dollars par mois?"

Edward se frotta la nuque. "Ouais, bon avec l'hôpital et autres, ma spécialité en chirurgie urgentiste et la traumatologie, je gagne environ quinze mille dollars."

Elle grogna à nouveau. "Evidemment. Eh bien quoi qu'il en soit … je veux quand même contribuer à nos frais de fonctionnement."

Edward regarda les yeux plissés de Bella et l'inclinaison déterminée que prenait son menton et il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

La dernière fois qu'il avait sourit quand elle était énervée, il avait reçu un coup de genoux dans ses attributs! Rien que cette idée lui donna envie de se protéger mais il se retint.

"Que penserais-tu de cela : la maison est payée alors il reste tout ce qui est quotidien, la nourriture, les assurances, l'entretien du jardin," dit-il cherchant une solution.

Elle acquiesça. "D'accord alors, je donnerai la moitié de mon salaire pour couvrir ça?"

Edward vit bien qu'il serait incapable de la dissuader et il fut content d'avoir pensé à un compromis à l'avance.

"On pourrait mettre chacun un peu d'argent dans un compte qui serait pour le ménage? Ainsi on pourrait payer les dépenses mensuelles et l'utiliser pour des réparations ou des améliorations? Tu aurais toujours ton propre compte comme filet de sécurité," suggéra-t-il.

Bella pinça les lèvres en pensant à cette idée puis elle hocha la tête. "Ça me parait raisonnable."

Edward sourit. "Vrai? Ça été facile!"

Bella étouffa un bâillement, Edward regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était presque minuit. "Gardons la suite pour demain, amour. Viens, allons nous coucher."

Bella voulait vraiment discuter des dépenses pour le mariage mais elle était soudainement très fatiguée et elle accepta facilement, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chiens une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne montent tous les deux.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Ils dormirent tard le lendemain matin et une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, nourri et promené les chiens, il fut temps pour Bella de préparer sa voiture, elle suivit Edward chez ses parents pour la réunion familiale.

Pour une raison inexplicable Bella était nerveuse. Elle avait toujours su que les Cullen avaient de l'argent et ça ne l'avait jamais inquiétée avant parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en faisait étalage. Rosalie et Alice échangeaient souvent les vêtements de leurs enfants et les partageaient aussi avec Angela, Lauren et Jessica.

Même Esmée ne gaspillait pas. Elle faisait pousser ses propres légumes parce que ça lui plaisait et un jour elle expliqua à Bella que la meilleure nourriture qu'une famille pouvait avoir provenait de son propre potager. Et même si Esmée, Alice et Rosalie étaient généralement vêtues impeccablement, Bella savait qu'elles n'allaient pas faire les magasins sur un coup de tête.

Il avait été expliqué à Bree qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille travailler le weekend pour pouvoir payer le carburant pour sa voiture lorsqu'elle aurait le permis.

Elle se sentait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids si lors de la réunion de famille les participants insistaient pour avoir des fioritures et de la fantaisie qui augmenterait le coût du mariage.

Elle se gara derrière Edward et il la prit contre lui pour monter les marches du perron.

"Tu vas me manquer cette semaine," dit-il en embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

"Tu vas me manquer aussi, beaucoup, mais hey! Je serai de retour vendredi et puis il ne restera qu'une semaine avant que je commence à enseigner."

Il la guida vers la salle à manger où était rassemblée le reste de la famille.

"Ah vous voilà! Venez nous allions juste passer à table," dit Esmée lorsqu'elle les vit.

Le repas fini, la table fut rapidement débarrassée et les adultes se réinstallèrent autour. Bella était de plus en plus nerveuse quand elle vit Alice poser un tas de magazines de mariage au milieu pendant qu'Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Carlisle s'asseyaient un peu à l'écart.

Une fois qu'Edward eut levé la main pour arrêter les bavardages, il prit celle de Bella. "Eh bien merci d'être venus malgré le court délai. Bella et moi avons réalisé que nous avions encore neuf mois avant d'être mariés mais comme Bella est en dernière année et que je travaille, nous voulions commencer tout ça. Maintenant, Bella, quelles questions souhaites-tu poser à tout le monde?"

Elle sentit son visage devenir rouge et elle s'éclaircit la voix. "Esmée, Carlisle, euh est-ce que vous savez combien de personne vous voulez inviter?" Elle essaya d'ignorer le tremblement dans sa voix.

Esmée regarda son mari. "Eh bien je pense que ce que nous devrions d'abord discuter c'est ce que tous les deux vous voulez pour le mariage. Peut-être vous demander combien de personnes vous voulez inviter?

"Bella fixa son classeur sans répondre. Edward la regardait avec intérêt. Il pouvait voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

"Bella quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda-t-il calmement.

Bella ouvrit le classeur et le poussa devant Edward. Il regarda vers ses parents en haussant les épaules.

Esmée avait une idée de ce qui dérangeait Bella mais elle se tut et suggéra que chacun aille prendre son café dehors.

Edward souffla doucement en regardant rapidement toutes les informations que Bella avaient rassemblées. Bien sûr il aurait dû se douter qu'elle aurait tout détaillé. La dernière page concernait la répartition des dépenses mais rien de tout cela ne semblait excessif et il restait perplexe face à sa détresse évidente.

"Amour, rien de cela ne parait excessif, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?" il essaya d'être aussi compréhensif qu'il le pouvait mais il ne comprenait pas.

Bella recula comme s'il l'avait giflée. "Que veux-tu dire par excessif? Il suffit de regarder la ligne en bas Edward!"

Il serra les dents lorsqu'elle cria son prénom - il détestait qu'elle fasse ça.

"Quoi? Le mariage coutera autour de vingt, trente mille? Bon si je me souviens bien ceux de Rose et d'Alice ont couté le double de ça et c'était il y a une dizaine d'années," dit Edward en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il n'était pas préparé à ce que Bella lève ses mains, montrant ainsi sa frustration. "Non Edward, il va _me_ coûter vingt à trente mille dollars et c'est un chiffre sous évalué, c'est si toutes les personnes ne viennent pas! Tu paies le pasteur et l'alcool donc c'est à peu près quarante ou cinquante mille dollars, en fonction de ce que tu veux mais…"

Edward se tourna pour lui faire face. "Bella _putain_ de quoi est-ce que tu parles?C'est _notre _mariage alors nous allons payer ensemble. Il n'y a pas 'ta part et ma part'. Il s'agit de ce que tu veux pour le _ jour de notre mariage_ et je m'assurerais que tu pourras l'avoir. J'apprécie le fait que tu aies fait tout ça," il fit un signe pour montrer le classeur, "mais nous ne sommes pas un couple traditionnel. Si tes parents étaient encore en vie, ils voudraient probablement participer tout comme mes parents veulent probablement le faire mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un paie tout!"

Bella eut un rire rauque qui n'en était pas du tout un, ça ressemblait plus un reniflement méprisant : "tu n'es pas responsable de moi Edward pas plus qu'eux, je veux payer moi-même!" cria-t-elle dans un accès de colère.

"Vraiment? Alors maintenant nous ne sommes plus ta famille? Nous ne sommes plus en 1955!" hurla-t-il.

"Hey, hey! _HEY!" _cria Emmett assez fort pour couvrir leurs voix. Ils se tournèrent et virent le reste de la famille qui les fixait depuis la porte.

"Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous vous disputez? Vous êtes censés organiser votre mariage," dit Esmée.

Bella regarda Edward et secoua la tête. "Il n'est pas raisonnable!" dit-elle.

Edward chercha le soutien de son père du regard. "Elle est ridicule!"

Ils ne s'y attendaient pas mais Carlisle et Esmée se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Ils riaient tellement que Carlisle en pleurait et qu'il dut s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'Esmée.

Edward s'était levé et avait croisé ses bras, il tapait du pied. "Est-ce que vous avez fini?"

Carlisle essaya de se contenir, puis hocha la tête et fit signe à chacun de regagner sa place.

"Asseyez-vous les enfants."

Comme ils hésitaient, Carlisle les fixa avec son regard bleu et froid et il répéta calmement. "As-se-yez-vous. Main-te-nant."

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Carlisle sourit à Esmée avant de regarder Edward et Bella.

"Bon, pourquoi voulez-vous vous marier?"

"Pour passer notre vie ensemble," répondit Bella mais ça sortit plutôt comme une interrogation et ça fit se renfrogner Edward. Bella se mordit la lèvre en sentant sa colère s'en aller. Elle posa sa petite main sur le poing d'Edward qu'il avait posé sur sa jambe.

"Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira et ouvrit sa main et prit la sienne avant de porter leurs doigts entrelacés à sa bouche pour les embrasser. "Je suis désolé aussi."

Il bougea et embrassa sa tempe, "Excuse-moi."

Bella passa rapidement un bras autour de son cou et le l'embrassa là. "Il n'y a rien à pardonner," murmura-t-elle.

Esmée s'éclaircit la voix ce qui fit éclater leur bulle.

"C'est mieux, peut-on continuer?" demanda Esmée.

Ils hochèrent la tête ensemble.

"Génial! Maintenant que ça c'est réglé, je suppose que vous n'avez pas réglé le pasteur Craig encore alors voici une petite leçon. Vous devez d'abord mettre votre budget ensemble et puis ensuite vous partez de là. Edward tu sais que ta mère et moi n'avons aucun secret entre nous et que nous discutons toutes les dépenses de plus de cinq cents dollars. Ça fonctionne comme ça pour nous. Il n'est pas question de demander la permission mais c'est juste un moyen de rester informé sur ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de chacun," dit Carlisle avec amusement tandis qu'Edward combattait la tentation de rouler des yeux comme un enfant.

Le jeune couple échangea un regard et acquiesça, ce conseil prenait tout son sens.

"Edward et Bella, maman et moi ne connaissons pas votre budget pour le mariage mais comme pour vos frères nous allons vous donner trente mille dollars pour les frais du mariage."

Bella haleta.

_Quoi?_

Personne n'y fit attention et Carlisle continua. "Tout ce qui dépassera cette somme sera à votre charge et dans le cas contraire, s'il reste de l'argent, vous pourrez l'utiliser pour le voyage de noces."

Il se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise et leur sourit.

Edward remercia rapidement ses parents alors que Bella fixait son classeur et que les larmes inondaient ses yeux.

_Putain si les Cullen offraient trente mille dollars pour un putain de mariage, ils n'accepteraient jamais l'idée du mariage dans la prairie. Ce ne sera jamais assez bien - ils veulent me faire changer et je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de leurs espérances._

Alors que ce flot de pensées irrationnelles lui embrouillait l'esprit, elle sentit qu'elle devait partir. Elle se sentait comme si elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Alice et Rosalie parlaient de fleurs et de décorations pendant qu'Esmée s'interrogeait sur les gâteaux et les petits cadeaux à faire aux invités. Lorsqu'Esmée voulut attraper son dossier ce fut plus que Bella ne put en supporter.

Ils allaient penser qu'elle avait mauvais goût et ils comprendraient qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour devenir une Cullen, ils sauraient …"

"NON!" cria-t-elle alors qu'Esmée ouvrait son classeur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent ça d'elle.

Elle sentit les murs se refermer autour d'elle, elle fit reculer sa chaise et tituba sur ses jambes. "Excusez-moi … Je … euh …" marmonna-t-elle en se tournant, elle traversa le séjour pour aller dans la cuisine. . Une fois arrivée à la porte d'entrée elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et essaya de retrouver sa respiration.

Elle était mortifiée par son comportement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle? Elle agissait comme une folle.

Elle voulait fuir - elle voulait monter dans sa voiture et conduire aussi loin que possible mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas une option.

Elle s'assit en haut de l'escalier en se promettant de rentrer le plus vite possible.

Elle mit son visage dans ses mains en grognant un "ooooooh!"

"Hey, jeune fille." La voix basse d'Emmett la sortit de sa torpeur et elle hocha la tête quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à elle.

"Alooors - puis-je te demander pourquoi tu piques une crise," demande-t-il en la poussant de l'épaule.

Bella ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part d'Emmett - il était direct mais de manière affectueuse.

Elle releva la tête et regarda son futur beau-frère. Son regard bleu était franc et chaleureux et elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait jamais.

"J'avais prévu trente mille dollars pour tout le mariage - et je m'inquiétais pour savoir comment payer les à-côtés, puis tes parents arrivent et ils - bon finalement mon idée n'est pas assez bonne - s'ils veulent… putain…" Bella finit de divaguer en silence.

Emmett secoua la tête tristement et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu sais Bells pour quelqu'un de si intelligent parfois tu es une mule!"

Elle le regarda choquée, Emmett la regardait dans un défi silencieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il secoua la tête. "Combien de fois Maman et Papa t'ont-ils dit que tu faisais partie de la famille? Ils t'ont prise chez eux, t'ont donné une maison, t'ont offert de payer tes études ; ils t'ont donné du travail et quand ils veulent te donner ce qu'ils nous ont donné à moi et à Jasper - _maintenant,_ tu piques une crise? Ça n'a juste aucun sens."

Elle hocha la tête."Je sais que ça parait fou, mais s'ils sont prêts à nous donner tout cet argent que faire si mon idée d'organiser la réception dans la prairie n'est pas assez bonne pour eux - pour vous?"

Emmett grogna. "Sacrée femme, c'est un miracle qu'Eddie ait encore tous ses cheveux! Je me serai arraché tous les cheveux avec toi! Bella, c'est le mariage de qui?"

Elle roula des yeux mais lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard dur d'Emmett, elle répondit. "Le mien avec Edward bien sûr."

"Et depuis quand ce sont mes parents qui décident pour vous?"

Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche.

Il haussa les sourcils et cligna de ses yeux bleus.

Elle roula des yeux et sourit à contrecœur. "C'est bon, idiot, jamais."

Emmett prit son oreille en coupe dans sa main. "Ai-je bien entendu?"

"Jamais! Ils n'ont jamais pris de décision à ma place!" dit Bella en se défendant - les parents d'Edward lui avaient toujours laissé le choix et ils avaient toujours respecté ses décisions.

"Alors pourquoi diable voudrais-tu que le jour de ton mariage soit moins important que les autres jours?" lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Ils restèrent encore assis un moment avant que Bella ne réalise qu'il fallait qu'elle les affronte, elle grogna et passa ses mains sur son visage.

Emmett rigola doucement. "Ouais, allons-y - plus tôt nous rentrerons là dedans, plus vite ça ira mieux."

Il se leva et tendit sa main, Bella y posa la sienne à contrecœur et ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur.

Esmée, Alice et Rosalie étaient dans la cuisine en train de bavarder tout en découpant un gâteau au chocolat qui semblait délicieux.

Elle leva la tête en entendant les pas de Bella et lui sourit chaleureusement. "Viens par là et prends un morceau de gâteau Bella, avant qu'il n'y en ait plus."

Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère ou d'impatience dans le sourire d'Esmée et Bella sut qu'elle ne voulait plus parler de ce qui s'était passé avant, sauf si elle-même abordait le sujet en premier.

Elle lui rendit son sourire faiblement et accepta la part due gâteau.

Elle regarda Alice et Rosalie qui discutaient du choix du gâteau.

Bella regarda le gâteau dans sa main et se mordit la lèvre.

"Euh, je suis désolée d'avoir été si insupportable tout à l'heure," dit-elle calmement.

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement en attendant que quelqu'un la réprimande pour ses mauvaises manières ou pour son attitude enfantine mais Esmée fit juste le tour de l'îlot, passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignit rapidement.

"C'est bon chérie, la nervosité pour la préparation du mariage est chose ordinaire. C'est la raison pour laquelle Rosalie s'est transformée en gigantesque bébé pleureur, tu ne pourras jamais imaginer ça!" dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Rosalie sourit et hocha la tête. "Oh mon Dieu! J'étais folle. Al tu te souviens de la boutique de fleurs?"

Ce souvenir fit éclater Esmée et Alice de rire.

"Oh Bella! Ça n'avait pas de prix! Le fleuriste avait été chargé du bouquet de Rosalie, il devait être rouge foncé et elle ne voulait pas de roses mais quand nous sommes arrivées il y avait un énorme bouquet de roses, roses. Il trainait jusqu'au sol et on aurait dit une peinture à accrocher au mur, ça ressemblait à tout sauf à un bouquet," Alice pouvait à peine contenir son rire tout en continuant, "Eh bien Rosalie est devenue folle!"

"Non!" protesta-t-elle à moitié en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

"Oh si bébé. Je veux dire, la police a été appelée et j'ai dû y aller et payer pour que ma fiancée sorte de prison le jour avant notre mariage!" interrompit Emmett.

Bella commença à rigoler alors que chaque membre de la famille ajoutait une histoire à propos de Rosalie qui avait à elle seule détruit plus de trois mille dollars de fleurs avant qu'elle ne se fasse arrêter.

Bientôt ils échangèrent des histoires de mariages, le leur ou ceux d'amis et peu à peu la crise de Bella fut presque oubliée.

Edward était accoudé au comptoir avec Bella. "Ça va mieux?" dit-il de façon qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui puisse entendre.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser légèrement sa mâchoire râpeuse."Oui, merci."

Tout à coup elle n'était plus embarrassée de partager sa vision du mariage. En fait elle voulait que sa famille l'approuve et s'implique.

"Hum, alors, je voulais, euh, bon je voulais vous demander si vous pourrions faire la réception du mariage dans la prairie derrière la maison?" demanda-t-elle dans un moment de silence.

Esmée fit un sourire éclatant. "Ça parait parfait, Bella! C'est une merveilleuse idée!"

Bella se tourna vers Carlisle nerveusement. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas réalisé combien son avis lui importait.

Carlisle souriait son approbation et sa fierté. "Mes grands-parents seraient très fiers de savoir qu'Edward et toi voulez passez votre journée si spéciale dans ce lieu si cher à nos cœurs, Bella. Je pense que la prairie sera un endroit vraiment génial pour la réception."

Bella se sentit radieuse lorsque tout le monde commença à parler à la fois, de l'idée excellente de la prairie. Alice agitait ses bras en décrivant le décor qu'elle 'voyait' tandis que Rosalie donnait son avis et ajoutait des suggestions.

Emmett haussa le ton pour recouvrir toutes les conversations. "Et la nourriture Bells? Je ne veux pas de cette merde prétentieuse où il n'y a rien à manger."

Esmée ne fit même pas une pause dans sa conversation mais elle tendit la main et en donna un coup derrière la tête d'Emmett.

"Aïe! Maman! Ça fait mal!" cria-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Carlisle se tourna vers son fils le plus âgé en grimaçant. "C'est fait exprès - et surveille ton langage, fils," le réprimanda-t-il.

Il marmonna une excuse à sa mère en lançant un regard mauvais à son père avant de revenir sur la question qui l'intéressait.

"Alors quel genre de bouffe allons-nous avoir?"

Bella commença à décrire ce à quoi elle avait pensé mais Esmée l'interrompit et suggéra qu'ils prennent du gâteau avec un café sous le porche de derrière.

Elle demanda à Edward et à Emmett de transporter les plateaux. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Esmée tendit le classeur à Bella avec un sourire tendre. "Je pense que ça va être un merveilleux mariage, Bella," dit-elle avant de s'asseoir à côté de Carlisle.

"La parole est à toi, amour," lui dit Edward.

Elle hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration avant de passer tous les points auxquels elle avait pensé, en revue.

Au lieu d'inviter la ville entière, Carlisle suggéra de faire une deuxième réception lorsqu'ils reviendraient de leur voyage de noces comme ça les personnes qui n'avaient pas été invitées pourrait partager quelque chose avec eux.

L'après -midi avançait et Bella était dans la crainte de se faire dominer par les femmes Cullen. Une fois que les souhaits de Bella et d'Edward furent connus, Esmée commença à organiser ses troupes c'est- à-dire, Alice, Rosalie et Brianna.

Plus tard pendant que les hommes faisaient griller des steaks dehors et que les femmes dressaient les tables à la salle à manger, les grandes lignes du mariage de Bella et d'Edward se dessinaient.

Bella restait derière le comptoir mettant la touche finale à son macaroni au fromage pour les enfants, tandis qu'Alice s'était assise dans le vieux fauteuil rembourré pour allaiter bébé Dylan.

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au bébé joufflu qui grognait avidement chaque fois qu'il sentait le lait de sa mère.

Rosalie montait un énorme plat de crumble à la pêche pour le dessert pendant qu'Esmée finissait son gratin de pommes de terre, Bree mélangeait les salades, vertes et à la grecque, qu'elle avait préparées.

Dylan tomba sur la poitrine de sa mère avec un soupir de contentement qui fit rire tout le monde.

"Il est comme un petit cochon, hein maman?" lui demanda Brady. Il avait fait des siennes quand il avait compris que Dylan n'était pas qu'un visiteur de passage mais durant les dernières semaines il avait commencé à accepter qu'il était le 'grand' frère.

Alice se pencha pour embrasser ses doux cheveux. "Oui, il l'est mon chéri." Elle prit rapidement le bébé endormi et le posa dans le berceau.

"Le repas est prêt," dit Bella aux enfants tandis qu'elle finissait de découper sa préparation en grosses parts.

Une fois que les enfants furent installés à leur table et que les plats d'accompagnement furent posés sur la table de la salle à manger, les femmes s'assirent toutes avec un verre de vin blanc sauf Alice qui avait du jus de pomme et la conversation sur le mariage reprit.

"Donc nous avons la date, l'heure ainsi que le lieu et le nombre. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir les couleurs ainsi que les faire-part d'invitation, Bells et avant ça il faut qu'on s'assure que nous ayons la liste des personnes, leur adresse, email et autres détails. Alistair, Mike et Arturo ont tous été d'accord pour s'occuper de la nourriture. Nous allons chercher des idées pour la décoration et tout ça mais à la prochaine réunion Rose et Bree vont commencer à rechercher des cadeaux pour la fête de la mariée et des cotillons," dit Esmée en regardant sa fille et ses belles filles fièrement avant de se tourner vers Bella.

Bella soupira et sourit. "Merci Esmée - à toutes. Merci beaucoup c'est beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurai souhaité…"

Elle baissa la tête et mordit sa lèvre avant de prendre une grande inspiration. "Alice, Rosalie, Bree? Voulez-vous être mes demoiselles d'honneur? Bien que je ne sois pas certaine en quoi ça consiste exactement mais vous les filles êtes ma famille et, et je vous veux tout le temps avec moi…. Si, si vous êtes d'accord?"

Bella eut juste le temps de se camper sur ses pieds elle fut littéralement assaillie par trois femmes couinant de joie. Esmée mit sa main sur sa bouche en laissant échapper un gros rire. Bien sûr les enfants arrivèrent en courant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

"Tu fais quoi Belle?" demanda Brady en regardant sa mère et ses tantes serrer Bella dans une étreinte d'ours, comme l'oncle Emmett les appelle, et qui le font rire.

Une fois qu'elles se furent calmées, Bella sourit à ses presque neveux et nièces. "Eh bien Brady, je veux que ta maman et tes tantes participent à mon mariage."

Brady soupira et se renfrogna légèrement. Ouais, sa Belle se mariait avec oncle Edward. Peu lui importait mais elle avait été sa première - il avait dit à oncle Edward qu'il ferait mieux de partager Belle!

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça veut dire que maman et tantes Rosie et Bree mettront de jolies robe et qu'elles resteront près de moi quand je marierai avec oncle Edward," expliqua-t-elle.

Brady fronça le nez et regarda Jed son cousin plus âgé qui grognait. "Les histoires de filles c'est ennuyeux!" dit-il.

"D'accord! Ne sois pas malpoli Brady Cullen, maintenant excuse-toi auprès de tante Bella et puis disparaissez et allez manger le délicieux repas qu'elle vous a préparé," dit Alice fermement en lui donnant un regard d'avertissement.

Brady repoussa ses longs cheveux blonds de son front avant de se rapprocher de Bella. "Je suis désolée ma belle. Tu seras très jolie même si tu te maries avec oncle Edward," murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Bella le serra dans ses bras. "Merci tu es adorable. Tu sais que nous t'aimons, n'est-ce pas?"

Il lui fit un petit sourire — il ressemblait tellement à Jasper en miniature — puis il courut vers la terrasse.

Bella s'assit lorsque les hommes revinrent et tout le monde commença à se servir.

Pendant le repas Bella demanda à Alice et Rosalie si Emma et Chelsea voudraient bien s'occuper des fleurs avec Dale la fille d'Angela.

Les garçons étaient très contents ne n'avoir pas à participer quand on leur demanda de prendre en charge le divertissement des plus petits ce soir-là.

Edward et Bella avaient décidé - bien qu'ils aimaient cette idée d'un mariage entre adultes seulement, ils aimaient les enfants de la famille ainsi que ceux de leurs amis et ils ne voulaient pas les laisser de côté - qu'il y aurait un chapiteau qui serait monté dans l'arrière-cour de la maison principale où il y aurait des jeux, de la nourriture, la télévision et des lits très confortables où les petits pourraient dormir pendant que leurs parents s'amusaient. Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle pensèrent que c'était une idée brillante, la piscine serait fermée et la clôture cadenassée pour des raisons de sécurité et les femmes reçurent l'assurance que tout serait joliment décoré.

Jasper et Emmett seraient les garçons d'honneurs d'Edward et il avait même accepté, à contrecœur, que si Riley et Bree étaient toujours ensemble, il demanderait à Riley de l'escorter dans l'allée.

Lorsqu'Alice questionna Edward et Bella sur leur décision de faire leur cérémonie de mariage dans la petite église de pierre de Hope Springs, Edward répondit comme la première fois que Bella lui avait posé la question.

Edward tenait la main de Bella et regardait sa sœur. "Bon nous y penserons mais Bella et moi voulons vivre toutes ces expériences et je veux donc me tenir à un bout d' l'allée et attendre l'ouverture des portes avant que Bella n'apparaisse de l'autre côté et tout, tu comprends," divagua-t-il alors qu'il rosissait et se frottait la nuque, mal à l'aise.

"Aaaah c'est trop mignoooon!" plaisanta Emmett qui reçut un regard d'avertissement de sa mère.

"Je pense que c'est génial que vous voyiez ce mariage de façon traditionnelle, dit Carlisle.

Edward tapota la main de Bella et la caressa gentiment. "Vas-y, demande-lui," l'incita-t-il.

Evidemment, tout le monde arrêta de parler et de manger pour fixer Bella avec curiosité.

Elle secoua la tête et siffla. "Plus tard!"

Esmée changea de sujet et les conversations reprirent.

Emmett et Rosalie dirent au revoir à Edward et Esmée dans l'entrée et Bella suivit doucement Carlisle dans son bureau où il allait lui chercher un livre qu'il lui avait promis.

Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte regardant cet homme magnifique qui cherchait le long des étagères, marmonnant pour lui-même.

Il était l'image de ce qu'allait devenir Edward en vieillissant mais Carlisle avait une douceur et une attention qui étaient uniques. Il ne cachait jamais sa façon d'aimer sa famille, il était le premier à encourager et le dernier à gronder mais son amour était une évidence pour tous.

Il était aimant et gentil, chaleureux et sincère et assez sûr de lui pour montrer physiquement son affection à ses fils, avec des étreintes et même des baisers.

Bella ne savait pas à quel moment elle avait commencé à le voir comme son père mais quelque part, durant les deux dernières années, les sentiments de Bella pour Carlisle avaient changé en passant du respect et de la crainte à l'amour et l'admiration. Pour Bella il est le père qu'elle avait toujours imaginé et que Charlie Swan aurait dû être : le champion tranquille de tous ses enfants qu'ils soient ses enfants par le sang ou non.

"Euh, C-Carlisle?" grommela-t-elle entendant sa voix qui tremblait nerveusement.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la rendait aussi nerveuse mais lui demander de la conduire à l'autel était angoissant.

Il se détourna des étagères et lui sourit par-dessus son épaule. "Qu'y a-t-il Bells?"

Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Carlisle se tourna lentement vers elle. "Allez vas-y, on dirait que tu vas te trouver mal," taquina-t-il.

Son humour tranquille remit ses idées en place et Bella secoua la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire.

"Alors je me demandais si tu voudraism'accompagner," dit-elle rapidement.

Il rigola. "Désolé mais je ne comprends pas ton charabia, qu'as-tu demandé?"

Elle soupira exagérément. "Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais m'accompagner? Tu sais pour le mariage?" Elle savait qu'elle était écarlate mais elle précisa. "Je sais que ça fait vieux jeu et je sais que tu as une vraie fille et tout mais si ça t'es égal, tu es la plus proche personne de moi qui ressemble à un père…" elle réalisa que ce qu'elle disait était décousu, elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche d'un coup sec, elle avait vraiment mis les pieds dans le plat.

Pendant un long moment Carlisle fixa la jeune femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, ils avaient appris à l'aimer comme leur propre fille avec Esmée.

Quelquefois il revoyait l'enfant effrayée et frêle qui était venue à eux il y a seulement deux ans et maintenant elle était devenue une jeune femme magnifique et confiante qui avait le monde à ses pieds.

Il ne pouvait empêcher une boule de se former dans sa gorge ou empêcher ses yeux de piquer quand il vit à quel point la question qu'elle lui posait signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Elle le regarda anxieuse en attendant qu'il lui réponde et il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait sans paraitre complètement idiot.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher en lui murmurant. "Viens là Chérie."

Elle avança avant de s'arrêter ils étaient face à face. "Tu le feras?" demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit très ému. "Ce sera un grand honneur de t'accompagner dans l'allée, Isabella," dit-il tranquillement.

Il n'était pas préparé à la façon dont elle se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer par la taille en lui chuchotant. 'Oh merci! Merci!" à lui ou pour elle-même il n'était pas sûr mais ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle et il la berça un peu avant de s'éloigner. "Pensais-tu que j'allais dire non?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin rempli d'affection.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et lui serra l'épaule. "Je ne sais pas, je pensais que ça pourrait te faire bizarre parce que Bree est ta fille et je suis…"

Il lui fit un regard moqueur. " Je te défie de finir cette phrase avec autre chose que 'et que je suis ta fille aînée. Allez, tu as rendu ma journée meilleure!" grogna-t-il joyeusement en agitant son doigt.

Elle recula en rigolant. "D'accord! D'accord! Je suis ta fille aînée. Et comment va ce 'vieil homme'?"

"Pourquoi…"

"Bébé, est-ce que tu taquines le vieil homme encore?" demanda Edward alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau avec Esmée.

Après quelques instants Bella annonça à Edward et à Esmée que Carlisle l'accompagnerait à l'autel. Ensuite ils récupérèrent les chiens et les laissèrent gambader.

Comme Bella embrassait un Edward endormi pour lui dire au revoir le lendemain matin, elle se sentit plus légère et plus heureuse maintenant que leurs plans étaient bien définis.

Elle rigolait presque en s'arrêtant pour donner à manger aux chiens et les cajoler avant d'aller jusqu'à sa voiture.

"C'était fou d'être fiancée?" se demanda-t-elle.

C'était une magnifique matinée d'automne et soudain Bella ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait que le reste de l'année passe vite - elle allait se marier!

Elle savait que tout allait se mettre en place.

Elle était sûre de ça serait facile comme un bonjour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A  N: Eh bien, ce chapitre a commencé dans une direction et en a ensuite pris une complètement opposée! Ça s'est écrit tout seul! Eh bien, les projets de mariage sont en cours - ou c'est ce qu'il paraît. Qui est avec moi pour la folie des mariages à Hope Springs? Il y aura un petit drame dans le prochain chapitre avant d'arriver au mariage, mais accrochez-vous avec moi. **_

_**Étreintes et amours,**_

_**Michele**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous à plu!<strong>

**Vous en savez autant que moi à présent...**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hope Springs **appartient** à justginger**

**CHAPITRE 34**

**Les meilleurs plans….**

**ou**

The best laid schemes of Mice and Men  
>oft go awry,<br>And leave us nothing but grief and pain,  
>For promised joy!*<p>

_**Ooo SIX SEMAINES AVANT LE MARIAGE ooO**_

Avec du recul, si Edward avait su ce que cet appel allait provoquer dans l'avenir, il n'aurait jamais répondu alors qu'il était assis à rédiger une prescription pour son dernier patient. Mais il n'en avait aucune idée et il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie qui retentit en cette belle journée de printemps du début de mois de mai.

_"Edward, j'ai une jeune femme en ligne pour vous elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Erin Thomas?"_

_Edward plissa le front, ce nom lui était vaguement familier mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. "Passez-là moi."_

_"Dr Cullen, oui?"_

_"Euh, Edward Cullen?"_

_"Oui? Puis-je vous aider?"_

_"Euh… mon nom est Erin – Erin Thomas. Je suis, ou hum, j'étais, Jenna était ma sœur…"_

_Edward sentit le sang quitter son visage alors qu'il s'agrippait à son bureau._

_"Oh ouah, Erin. Tu étais beaucoup plus jeune que ta sœur n'est-ce pas? "_

_"Oh oui! Jenna avait dix ans de plus que moi. Ecoute, je sais que c'est soudain mais j'étudie à Northwestern _(NdT : Université d'Evanston au nord de Chicago)_ et je vais faire de la randonnée dans le Vermont cet été et je me demandais si je pouvais venir te voir?"_

_Edward écouta la voix de l'autre côté du téléphone. C'était comme si Jenna revenait à la vie de nouveau. La voix mélodieuse et douce était semblable à celle de son amie disparue._

_"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il brusquement._

_Il y eut un silence tendu._

_"Tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir vue Edward. Tu la connaissais mieux que quiconque et pour moi elle reste un mystère. Je veux juste, je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'ai besoin de tourner cette page?"_

Même s'il savait que c'était stupide il s'entendit lui dire qu'il était d'accord.

Il reposa le téléphone et regarda par la fenêtre.

Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de le dire à Bella.

Putain.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella sortit de sa dernière réunion avec le Professeur Maggie Powell, la responsable du Département d'enseignement elle ne s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie. Sa réunion s'était bien mieux passée que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Le professeur lui avait confirmé qu'elle serait diplômée avec la mention la plus haute pour ses deux cursus et qu'elle avait été désignée major de la promotion en raison de sa capacité à réaliser et à atteindre la moyenne la plus élevée dans ces deux matières depuis le début de ses études.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, David Brightener, la personne qui délivrait l'autorisation d'enseigner, était également présent et lui avait dit que son porte-feuille de compétences avait été très bien accueilli et que sa licence d'enseignement lui serait délivrée dès réception de la confirmation de l'administration de l'université, ce qui était une formalité au vu de ses résultats exceptionnellement élevés.

Elle resta à l'extérieur du bâtiment administratif et pris une profonde inspiration en tournant son visage au chaud soleil du printemps.

La vie est belle, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. _Non la vie est géniale!_

La carrière universitaire de Bella était terminée pour le moment.

Durant les six derniers mois Edward et elle avait grandi ensemble autant que cela était possible. Ils avaient suivi 'le cours de conseil prénuptial' avec le pasteur Craig et sa femme ce qui les a obligés à se parler de leurs passés et de leurs projets et espoirs pour leur avenir, de couple ou individuel.

Bella aimait enseigner et sa classe de première année était parfaite. Mme Grady prenait sa retraite à la fin de l'année et Seth lui avait offert ce poste permanent pour l'année suivante. Bella avait saisi cette occasion.

De plus elle allait aussi pouvoir utiliser son diplôme en anglais parce qu'elle allait enseigner dans une classe avancée deux fois par semaine. Seth Clearwater était un principal jeune et dynamique qui souhaitait faire progresser ses enseignants en leur permettant d'exprimer leur passion.

Seth lui avait parlé de quelques-uns de leurs meilleurs élèves et Bella avait suggéré de créer une classe/ club de création littéraire qui aurait lieu deux fois par semaine. Seth avait aimé cette idée et comme a son habitude il lui avait proposé de s'en occuper.

Bella secoua la tête pour se libérer de sa rêverie et se dirigea vers la pension qui avait été en partie sa maison pour les presque trois dernières années.

Dans un peu plus de cinq semaines, elle aurait vingt et un an, deviendrait une 'adulte' et aussi Mme Edward Anthony Cullen.

Rien que la pensée d'épouser Edward rendait Bella toute chose et inquiète pour plusieurs raisons.

Outre le fait que son fiancé pouvait la rendre toute excitée juste en la regardant une fois, quand dans leur cours ils eurent atteint le chapitre qui concernait la satisfaction sexuelle et leur comportement ils eurent une discussion sérieuse avec Craig qui les conduit à décider de s'abstenir d'avoir des rapports sexuels jusqu'à leur mariage.

C'était au mois de janvier et ça avait amené Edward à aller courir deux fois par jour et à s'entrainer en salle de sport alors que Bella faisait du kickboxing et de la danse jazz au grand amusement et à l'admiration secrète de leur famille et amis.

Edward s'était montré plus fort que Bella, il s'assurait qu'elle rentre 'chez elle' à son appartement avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin même lorsqu'elle lui faisait cette moue adorable et qu'elle le priait de 'se laisser aller juste une fois'.

Bella eut un petit rire nerveux en gravissant les marches puis en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la pension.

Mme B. sortit de son bureau et sourit tendrement à la jeune femme qui était arrivée quelques années plus tôt, timide et peu sûre d'elle et qui était devenue chaleureuse et confiante.

"Bonjour, Bella! Ça y est?"

Bella acquiesça. "Presque Mme B. Il y a une fête ce soir et puis retour à la maison jusqu'à samedi jour où nous reviendrons tous pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes."

Même si elle n'avait pas de réel intérêt à y participer, Bella avait été poussée à participer à la fête qui avait lieu dans une des salles d'étude.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte. La jolie chambre paraissait vide maintenant. Tout son attirail avait été ramené à Hope Springs au cours des derniers mois, pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup. Elle avait vendu les livres dont elle n'avait plus besoin et avait ramené le reste à la maison.

Elle n'était là que pour deux jours, de temps en temps et elle n'avait qu'un petit sac et ses affaires de lit à emporter.

Son téléphone sonna et elle sourit en répondant. "_Hey bébé."_

_"Salut amour, comment vas-tu? Comment s'est passée ta réunion?" _ Rien que le fait d'entendre la voix d'Edward rendait son intimité toute chose.

"_Ça s'est vraiment bien passé. Tout est en place pour samedi mais il faut que je travaille encore sur mon discours."_

Edward se recula de son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre. "_Bon, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile pour une femme intelligente comme toi," _la taquina-t-il.

Toute la famille était tellement fière que Bella y soit arrivée mais personne ne l'était autant qu'Edward. Si les habitants de Hope Springs ne les aimaient pas autant ils lui auraient demandé de se taire sur les résultats de sa fiancée il y a longtemps.

Tous ceux qui venaient le voir avaient droit aux derniers développements de ses résultats.

Edward arrêta de rêvasser alors que Bella continuait de lui parler.

Lorsqu'il y eut une interruption dans la conversation il s'éclaircit la voix en se souvenant de la raison de son appel.

_"Hum, écoute amour, il faut que je te dise quelque chose."_

_"Oh laisse-moi deviner? Tu as décidé de ravir mon corps?"_

Habituellement Edward aurait rit à cette tentative de séduction mais il ne le fit pas, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Bella. Elle s'assit sur le siège de la fenêtre et attendit qu'il lui parle.

_"Edward qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" _demanda-t-elle tranquillement alors qu'elle sentait une boule se former dans son estomac.

_"Hum eh bien, Erin a appelé ce matin."_

Bella n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait._"Qui est Erin?"_

_"La petite sœur de Jenna,"_ dit-il.

Pendant un instant elle n'arriva pas à se rappeler qui était cette Jenna puis ensuite elle se souvint.

_Merde. _Jenna. La fille qui était morte dans les bras d'Edward. _Putain._

_"Oh! J'ignorais que vous étiez toujours en contact." _ Bella se sentit comme si elle allait vomir.

_"Je ne le suis pas, pas vraiment. Ils savent où je vis et il y a peu de temps Erin m'a appelé à l'improviste. Elle voulait me voir. Elle est en deuxième année à l'université et elle va venir de San Diego." _Il savait qu'il divaguait mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

_"Oh d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?"_

A Hope Springs Edward fronçait les sourcils à nouveau. "_Je ne suis pas bien sûr. Peut-être est-ce de la curiosité ou autre chose. Je me souviens quand ses parents sont venus récupérer les affaires de Jenna. Bon j'étais complètement dépassé par tout ça mais je me souviens vaguement qu'ils avaient un enfant avec eux. Elle ressemblait à Jenna. Blonde, yeux bleus, une mignonne petite chose. _

Bella ferma les yeux et ravala toutes ses insécurités. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de Jenna. Elle savait que c'était difficile pour Edward d'évoquer cette période là et en toute honnêteté elle avait été effrayée de devoir ouvrir cette boite de Pandore.

_"… elle sera là la semaine prochaine." _ Bella cligna des yeux.

"La semaine prochaine? Combien de temps va-t-elle rester?"

_Edward haussa les épaules. _"Je ne suis pas sûr, mais elle à dit quelque chose à propos de se trouver un job d'été. Elle va préparer des études de médecine."

Bella essaya de rester calme autant que possible. Cette fille ne représentait rien pour Edward se dit-elle. Il n'y a aucune raison de se sentir menacée.

Une petite voix lui chuchotait, _**si c'est vrai alors pourquoi es-tu aussi effrayée?**_

Bella ignora cette voix.

_"D'accord, ce sera amusant, non? Alors quand est-ce que tu arrives_?" demanda-t-elle avec une fausse voix enjouée, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Edward.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Cette nuit-là Edward se réveilla tremblant et transpirant dans son grand lit.

Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et repoussa son dernier cauchemar.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil il balança ses jambes hors du lit et s'assit sur le côté sa tête dans ses mains.

"_Putain,_ qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?" gémit-il.

Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard il soupira alors que l'eau froide coulait sur son corps en sueur, calmant ses nerfs peu à peu.

Ensuite il descendit en short et alluma la bouilloire pour se préparer une camomille.

Les chiens dormaient dans un coin sur leur énorme coussin moelleux. Il ouvrit la porte de derrière et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils. Il était à peine un peu plus de trois heures du matin et la nuit était exquise, on n'entendait que les bruits des créatures nocturnes.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

Il n'avait plus été dans cet état de conflit depuis le début que Bella était arrivée à Hope Springs. Dès qu'il avait reçu cet appel ses rêves étaient remplis d'images de Jenna et de Bella qui viraient toujours au cauchemar. Quelques-uns étaient des souvenirs, des images de l'une ou de l'autre mais souvent le visage de Jenna se transformait en celui de Bella.

La dernière image était toujours la même. _Il était assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, couvert de sang, les cheveux sombres de Bella posés sur son bras et il tenait son corps sans vie…_

"Arrête ça!" grogna-t-il pour lui-même faisant sursauter Roscoe et Apples.

Erin thomas avait vraiment foutu sa vie en l'air d'une drôle de façon!

Une truffe humide qui reniflait sa jambe le ramena au moment présent et il vit un adorable chien somnolent qui gardait les yeux fixés sur lui.

Il étendit son bras pour la caresser. "Ça va aller ma fille, viens, retournons dormir."

Avec un soupir découragé il se leva et retourna à l'intérieur.

Il rit doucement en arrivant à l'étage et en s'apercevant qu'il allait devoir partager son lit avec deux chiens qui ronflaient.

**Ooo LE JOUR DE LA REMISE DES DIPLOMES ooO**

Samedi était un jour parfait d'été. Bella ne put plus compter le nombre de photos pour lequel elle avait posé. La cérémonie fut longue mais Bella pouvait à peine contenir le sentiment de fierté qui menaçait d'éclater lorsqu'elle fut appelée pour recevoir ses diplômes. Son discours fut bref mais il fit monter les larmes aux yeux dans la salle et lorsqu'elle eut fini et que sa classe eut jeté ses chapeaux en l'air Bella tint le sien fermement. Elle ne voulait oublier aucun instant de cette journée.

Ensuite elle se retrouva prise dans les étreintes et les embrassades passant dans les bras de tous les membres de sa famille. Sa voiture était chargée et tout était prêt. Elle était heureuse de laisser Edward les reconduire à la maison.

Ce soir-là une fête en son honneur avait été organisée dans la cour des Cullen et il semblait que tout Hope Springs était venu pour célébrer les diplômes de Bella. Au début ils avaient suggéré que Bella refasse une cérémonie de remise des diplômes mais elle avait rapidement balayé cette idée. Pour calmer les esprits Carlisle avait suggéré un pique-nique et pendant que la famille était à Johnson, tout le reste de la ville s'était installé derrière la maison transformant la cour en une gigantesque zone de pique-nique, avec tables et chaises et quatre énormes barbecues pour accueillir tout le monde.

Edward et Bella se tenaient aux côtés d'Emmett et de Rosalie lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

"Edward?"

Il en laissa presque tomber sa bière en se retournant.

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent des bleus délicats. Edward crut sentir le sol bouger alors que le sang affluait à son visage.

"Jenna!" dit-il le souffle coupé.

Une petite femme blonde lui fit un sourire crispé, ignorant complètement Bella qui était auprès de lui. "Erin."

Après ce qui sembla être des heures, Emmett réagit et tendit sa main. "Bonjour, je suis Emmett Cullen, le frère d'Edward. Je ne veux pas paraitre impoli mais c'est une soirée privée…"

Bella aurait voulu féliciter Emmett pour son attitude défensive. Elle détesta cette fille au premier regard. D'un seul coup d'œil et instinctivement elle sut qu'Erin Thomas avait le pouvoir de causer beaucoup de dommages à sa relation avec Edward.

Rosalie se replaça près d'Emmett tout près d'Edward et de Bella dans une attitude protectrice. "Je suis Rosalie Cullen, peut-être pourriez-vous reprendre contact avec Edward dans la semaine…."

Tout à coup la jeune fille sembla s'écrouler sous leurs yeux. Les siens se remplirent de larmes et on aurait dit qu'elle rapetissait.

"Oh! Oh, bien sûr, je suis si, tellement désolée… je m'en vais…" murmura-t-elle et elle commença à s'éloigner d'eux.

Bella était sur le point de se remettre à respirer de soulagement lorsqu'Edward s'élança vers elle. "Non! Tu peux rester. Salut, je suis Edward. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Erin. Viens je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire. Tiens, es-tu assez âgée pour boire?"

Une fois de plus la physionomie de la fille changea. Ses yeux brillèrent malicieusement alors qu'elle riait délicieusement : "Bien sûr idiot! Oh mon Dieu nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire…"

Elle passa son bras autour de celui d'Edward et ils partirent ensemble abandonnant Bella. Emmett et Rosalie en restèrent bouche bée.

"Putain qu'est-ce…" commença Emmett.

" Qui…" commença Rosalie.

Bella détourna son regard de son fiancé qui s'éloignait marchant bras dessus bras dessous avec la femme. "C'est la sœur de Jenna!" siffla Bella avant de partir rapidement.

Bella ne partagea plus aucun moment avec Edward ce soir-là. Ni le suivant! Ni l'autre après!

**Ooo DIX JOURS PLUS TARD ooO**

Carlisle travaillait sur un dossier à son bureau lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant sa montre il était vingt heures passées.

_**"Carlisle Cullen."**_

_**"Carlisle, désolé de vous déranger mais est-ce que je peux vous voir, c'est urgent?"**_

_**"Bien sûr, Ned, il y a un problème?"**_

Le lourd silence qui suivit en fut assez pour rendre Carlisle nerveux. _**"Ned?"**_

_**"Puis-je vous voir ce soir? Il s'agit d'Edward – et d'Erin…"**_

Carlisle sentit tout le sang quitter son visage.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Il semblait que lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, il sortait avec Erin ou lui faisait visiter.

Bella explosa presque un matin la semaine suivante, lorsqu'elle alla retrouver Edward pour le déjeuner et qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà parti.

Elle était allée au pub d'Alistair mais quand elle vit la tête d'Edward toucher presque celle de la blonde alors qu'ils étaient installés dans un coin, elle pensa que sa tête allait exploser!

Alistair l'aperçut et avant qu'elle puisse lui faire signe de ne rien dire, il l'interpella.

Edward releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bella. Elle détestait voir cette expression de culpabilité sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'il se souvenait que c'était l'heure de leur déjeuner et qu'il avait complètement oublié.

"Bella! Viens fêter cela avec nous! Edward vient de me donner un travail pour deux semaines. N'est-ce pas merveilleux?" chantonna-t-elle en regardant Edward amoureusement.

Bella sentit sa pression artérielle monter en flèche. "Quoi?" Elle détesta le ton méchant dans sa voix en fixant Edward.

Il eut la décence de paraitre penaud. "Ouais désolé, amour. Mais Erin est tellement enthousiaste et elle m'a entrainé. Elle va s'occuper de la réception pendant les vacances de Cathy." Bella ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant de la refermer tout en comptant jusqu'à dix. "Je vois mais alors allons-nous déjeuner maintenant?" demanda-t-elle en ignorant ostensiblement Erin.

Edward baissa les yeux et c'est là qu'elle s'aperçut que leurs assiettes étaient vides.

"Euh... nous … avons déjà mangé," confessa-t-il, se sentant horrible. Il savait qu'il avait été très occupé durant les derniers jours mais Erin semblait avoir besoin de lui et Bella était elle aussi très occupée par le mariage et toutes ces choses.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent puis se plissèrent alors qu'Erin murmurait innocemment. "Désolée, Bells mais nous nous sommes laissés emporter. Edward est une grande aide pour moi, tu sais il est si gentil et compréhensif…" elle s'arrêta de parler pour attraper une serviette.

Bella se sentit horrible. Cette pauvre fille essayait de dépasser ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c'est qu'elle était entrain de lui prendre Edward!

Elle soupira. "Ça ira Erin. Edward et moi aurons tout le temps nécessaire pour nous voir plus tard. On se voit pour le dîner n'est-ce pas bébé?"

Il hocha la tête. "Bien sûr," répondit-il rapidement.

Mais ce soir-là il l'appela pour annuler - Erin avait eu une de ses 'crises" et elle l'avait supplié de ne pas la laisser seule à la maison des invités.

Et ce n'était pas la dernière fois que ça allait se produire.

Plus leur mariage se rapprochait, plus il semblait qu'Edward et Bella s'éloignaient. Au début c'était à peine perceptible mais leur famille commençait à remarquer les 'écarts' dans leur comportement.

**Ooo HS ooO**

La fièvre du mariage s'était emparée de Hope Springs et alors ça paraissait compréhensible que personne en ville ne s'aperçoive qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas le seul homme avec lequel Erin s'était liée d'amitié.

Personne sauf peut-être Mlle Tessa qui venait juste de la voir avec le même jeune homme deux fois de suite.

"Intéressant…" se dit-elle en balayant devant son studio de danse.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella devenait de plus en plus taciturne et revêche et Edward était tout le temps sur la défensive. Leurs querelles mesquines commencèrent par de petites choses, les arrangements pour le mariage les plans de table mais bientôt ils commencèrent à s'éviter l'un l'autre trois semaines avant le mariage et un jour Esmée entendit Bella claquer la porte de son appartement.

Elle la trouva en train de sangloter dans les coussins du canapé.

Bella pouvait à peine parler mais elle était arrivée à dire à Esmée qu'Erin avait décidé de prolonger son séjour – et Edward voulait l'inviter au mariage.

Elle lui confia combien la présence d'Erin la rendait confuse. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Elle n'avait jamais été malpolie ni désinvolte et Bella se sentait coupable d'être de plus en plus craintive qu'elle entraine Edward loin d'elle.

"JE LA DETESTE!" finit-elle par crier alors qu'elle était assise sur le canapé avec Esmée.

Les yeux d'Esmée reflétaient la colère, tout comme ceux d'Edward le faisaient, ils devenaient plus sombres et durs.

"Ne. Lui. Fais. Pas. Confiance," lui dit-elle doucement et délibérément en regardant le visage strié de larmes de Bella.

"Quoi?"

Esmée hocha la tête. "Tu m'as bien entendue. Ne fais pas confiance à Erin Thomas. Pas une seconde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Edward mais je te le dis : cette fille nous apporte, des ennuis de gros ennuis. Il faut que tu te battes pour lui, Bella!"

Bella secoua la tête. "Je pense qu'il ne veut plus de moi…"

Esmée posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella…"Tout ça ce sont des conneries et tu le sais! Edward t'aime et Erin essaie simplement de vous séparer mais tu ne peux pas la laisser faire! Edward ne peut pas ou ne veut pas le voir, donc c'est à toi de le faire!"

Bella savait qu'aucune des femmes n'appréciait Erin mais il n'y avait qu'Esmée qui lui était ouvertement hostile. Ce soir-là Esmée avertit son mari, Carlisle la sommait de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle détestait la jeune fille. "Souviens-toi de ce que je te dis, cette fille va provoquer une tempête de merde dans cette ville Carlisle."

Il fixa un long moment sa femme avant de s'écarter légèrement d'elle. "Chérie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves, d'accord. Et il faut que tu me promettes vraiment de n'en rien dire à personne – absolument personne, compris?"

"D'accord… Carlisle qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu me fais peur…"

Il soupira. "Ned m'a appelé il y a deux semaines…"

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent Esmée écouta et discuta avec Carlisle mais elle s'était fait une idée. Il lui demanda encore une fois de garder ça pour elle et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui donner sa parole.

Ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit. Esmée espérait seulement et priait que tout cela finisse vite. Elle priait pour que Bella leur pardonne.

**Ooo HS ooO**

L'événement suivant qui fit trembler Hope Springs sur ses bases fut un appel de Ned, un soir juste après minuit, trois semaines avant le mariage.

Edward avait été appelé en consultation à l'hôpital pour une urgence et il n'était rentré à la maison que deux heures plus tôt.

Edward s'était habitué à être réveillé à n'importe quelle heure et il fut prêt en un instant.

Les choses avaient un peu empiré entre Edward et Bella dernièrement parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était stupide d'être jalouse d'Erin et qu'il niait avec véhémence mais il n'arriva pas à la convaincre de passer du temps avec eux afin qu'elle puisse se rendre compte par elle-même qu'il ne se passait rien, comme elle aimait le lui reprocher.

Bella était devenue encore plus morose et maussade et ils se chamaillaient pour un rien.

Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas de rapports sexuels depuis six mois ne les aidaient pas non plus et Edward fut tenter de laisser tomber mais il essayait vraiment de la séduire et de faire toutes les autres choses concernant cette période de fiançailles de la bonne façon.

Il s'assit brusquement et répondit au téléphone : _"Docteur Cullen" _dit il en roulant et en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

_"Edward?"_

Il sourcilla. "_Ned? Que se passe-t-il?"_

_"Edward, il faut que tu viennes au cabinet immédiatement."_

_"Quoi? Pourquoi?"_

_"S'il te plait ne me pose pas de question. Ton père et on frère sont en route eux aussi, il faut que tu sois ici aussi."_

_"J'arrive dans cinq minutes."_

Il alla chercher des vêtements pendant que son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. _Son père était-il malade? L'un de ses frères?_

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le cabinet il vit la voiture de police de Jasper et la mercedes de Carlisle garée dans la rue à côté de la voiture de Ned.

Il entra et entendit des voix énervées dans le bureau de Ned et il se précipita dans le couloir.

Jasper et Carlisle étaient habillés comme Edward en jeans, t-shirt et veste.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler brusquement et se tournèrent vers lui. Il fut choqué par leurs visages sérieux.

"Que se passe-t-il ici?"

Carlisle soupira. "Assieds-toi fiston."

Il secoua la tête. "Dites-moi juste ce qui ne va pas. Papa. Vous m'inquiétez."

Ned s''éclaircit la voix. "J'ai appelé ton père et le shérif aussi Edward."

Il plissa les yeux. "Putain mais que se passe-t-il?" cracha-t-il.

"Nous avons constaté quelques … irrégularités dans les produits pharmaceutiques – de sérieuses irrégularités depuis un mois et bon… c'est, hum…" dit Ned qui aurait préféré être ailleurs que là.

Le regard d'Edward passa de l'un à l'autre. "De quelles sortes d'irrégularités parles-tu? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu penses que je vole des médicaments?"

Carlisle secoua la tête. "Non, NON! Mais tu sais comment ça marche, Edward. Il faut que nous remplissions ce papier, mais avant que tu dises ou fasses quelque chose Jasper va prendre un prélèvement d'urine et Ned va te faire une prise de sang." Edward ouvrit la bouche mais Carlisle leva la main. "Fais ça en premier et ensuite nous pourrons parler."

Il referma la bouche et se tourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte en attrapant un flacon stérile sur une étagère. Puis il regarda Jasper par-dessus son épaule : "Tu dois me donner le flacon afin qu'il n'y ait aucun doute."

Jasper soupira et sortit un flacon de sa poche sur lequel était écrit 'PROPRIETE DE LA POLICE DE HOPE SPRINGS' et le tendit à Edward.

"je suis c…" commença Jasper mais Edward le fixa.

"Garde ça pour toi _shérif_!" lâcha Edward en se tournant à moitié pour ouvrir son jeans.

Une fois que le flacon fut plein et que Jasper l'eut signé et scellé, Edward se lava les mains et retourna dans le bureau de Ned.

Cinq minutes tendues plus tard, Jasper récupéra deux flacons de sang qu'il scella et signa.

Une fois cela fait, Ned, Carlisle et Jasper semblèrent se détendre lentement tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient pour lui faire face.

Edward était furieux et confus, putain mais que se passait-il?

Carlisle fit signe à Ned qu'il pouvait commencer.

"Edward pendant les deux dernières semaines j'ai remarqué que certains médicaments étaient consommés très vite. Au début j'ai juste pensé que nous en utilisions plus mais quand j'ai fait l'inventaire j'ai découvert qu'il en manquait pour plus de vingt mille dollars."

Edward écoutait choqué et de plus en plus horrifié.

"Tous appartiennent à la liste des médicaments susceptibles d'entrainer une dépendance. Des oxycodones comme le Perocet® et Oxycotin®, la methadone, Vicoden®, Demerol® et Xanax®, j'ai compté et recompté, Edward. Ce qui m'a induit en erreur au départ c'était que le stock avait l'air normal mais j'ai renversé une paire de boites malencontreusement et j'ai constaté qu'elles étaient vides. Elles. Etaient. Vides. Ensuite j'ai vérifié les flacons et j'ai constaté que certains n'avaient pas d'étiquette et qu'ils étaient soient remplis d'eau ou tout simplement vides. A première vue on ne pouvait rien remarquer mais voilà le hic Edward. C'est toi qui a signé pour tous ces médicaments."

Edward recula comme s'il venait d'être frappé en plein visage.

"Quoi? VEUX-TU …" rugit-il faisant se lever Carlisle. "Assez! Ecoute-nous juste merde!"

Ned laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et ajusta ses lunettes. "Je sais que tu n'as pas pu faire ça parce que tu n'étais pas là la nuit où ça s'est produit, tu étais à l'hôpital à Woodstock avec Mme Wilson et c'est là que des milliers de dollars de médicaments ont été subtilisés en utilisant ton empreinte. Jasper a cherché s'il y avait quelque chose et il est revenu avec des empreintes qui ne sont ni les nôtres ni celle de ton père. Et nous sommes les trois seules personnes à y avoir accès. Jasper? Tu peux peut-être lui dire ce que tu as trouvé?"

Jasper se pencha en avant pour regarder Edward. "Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. "Non, NON Je ne peux y croire! Comment? Qui?" Edward se mit debout sur ses pieds et arpenta la pièce. Il se tourna brusquement. "Comment diable ça a pu arriver, Jas?"

"J'ai passé la pièce au crible et aussi l'extérieur, mais j'ai aussi cherché sur le panneau qui prend l'empreinte pour ouvrir et j'ai trouvé une substance qui ressemble à de la paraffine. C'est un mélange de cire et de paraffine. D'après ce que j'ai compris quelqu'un a placé un morceau de cire sur le panneau avant que tu l'utilises."

"Une fois que tu as eu fini et que tu as quitté la pièce, la cire a été retirée. Ce type de cire permet de garder l'empreinte du doigt et l'utiliser par la suite était facile, tout ce que l'auteur avait à faire était d'attendre que tout le monde soit parti ou occupé ailleurs et puis prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Edward eut du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de parler. "Comment savez-vous que ce n'était pas moi?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Les yeux de Jasper rencontrèrent les siens un moment avant de se tourner vers les papiers qui étaient posés devant lui. "Ça s'explique parce que sur neuf des dix nuits ou fois où ça c'est produit tu étais soit avec un patient, à l'hôpital ou avec maman ou avec Bella." Jasper énuméra les différentes dates du mois passé.

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour. "Qui qui soupçonnez vous?" demanda-t-il et il commença à recouper les dates et les heures. A la plupart de ces moments-là il était à l'hôpital à Woodstock. Bella savait toujours où il était.

Jasper siffla entre ses dents. "Erin Thomas a un long passé d'utilisation de drogue et elle a été arrêtée deux fois pour possession dans l'intention de revendre…"

Edward se sentit défaillir et Carlisle le rattrapa alors qu'il vacillait dangereusement.

_Non! Non! Non! Dieu, non pas elle aussi…._

"Edward, fils, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Il s'éloigna de son père et le fixa. "Comment bon dieu comment peux-tu dire ça, papa? Des sœurs? Deux putains de sœurs! Elles vont toutes les deux en enfer parce qu'elles me connaissent!" Il grogna et se releva instable. "Qui suis-je? Une espèce d'aimant à droguées? J'ai fait une putain d'erreur une fois dans ma vie et je n'ai pas recommencé pendant dix putains d'années et de nouveau on me suspecte? Faut-il que je continue à payer pour tout ça?"

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent l'un l'autre silencieusement alors qu'Edward luttait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Finalement Ned lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et ils s'assirent de nouveau.

Edward fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. "Et maintenant? Je veux dire, tu es bien sûr Jas, tu dois l'être à cent pour cent avant d'aller plus loin dans cette enquête."

Jasper acquiesça."Elle a été vue avec Kyle Laurent depuis son arrivée à Hope Springs."

Edward eut un regard interrogatif. "Kyle? Mais je croyais qu'il était …"

Jasper secoua la tête. "Il est sorti. Nous avons fait quelques recherches et il semblerait que Mlle Thomas et M. Laurent aient fréquenté le même centre de désintoxication dans l'Oregon il y a deux ans. Ils ne sont jamais perdus de vue depuis. Nous pensons qu'il a mentionné ton nom et elle lui a raconté pour sa sœur. Kyle t'en veut depuis que tu lui as collé une dérouillée. Quoiqu'il en soit avant que Ned ne m'appelle, James m'avait téléphoné pour me dire qu'il était inquiet à cause d'une 'vieille amie' de Kyle qui était en ville et qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il commençait à se faire du souci car Kyle avait beaucoup d'argent. De l'argent qu'il n'avait pu se procurer que par des moyens illégaux! J'allais commencer à enquêter au moment où papa m'a appelé."

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire 'nous', qui 'nous'?" demanda Edward en percevant un sentiment de terreur grandir au creux de son estomac.

Jasper pinça ses lèvres, "DEA*" dit il tranquillement.

Edward se releva brusquement : "Quoi? Putain! Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit?"

Carlisle secoua la tête. "Nous ne pouvions pas Edward, pas avant d'être sûrs à 99% que tu n'étais mêlé en rien à ça. Tu dois comprendre, nous sommes en train de parler de lourdes peines de prison cette fois! Quoiqu'il en soit tu n'as rien à te reprocher ; la dernière chose dont nous avions besoin c'était que tu fasses les tests".

"Il y a plus encore," dit Jasper tranquillement.

Edward se rassit en silence en absorbant tout ce que son père venait de lui expliquer. "Quoi d'autre?"

Jasper reprit la parole. "Eh bien nous avons des raisons de croire qu'ils vont voler tout ce qu'il reste car Ned a passé une grosse commande de médicaments, pour les appâter, qui va arriver juste avant votre mariage et nous voulons les prendre sur le fait alors maintenant nous allons continuer comme d'habitude."

"Quoi? Vous plaisantez? " demanda Edward incrédule. "Jasper je vais me marier dans quelques jours! Bella va devenir incontrôlable! Elle déteste déjà Erin et maintenant elle va la déchiqueter lorsqu'elle va le découvrir!"

Jasper était mal à l'aise et il chercha le soutien de Carlisle. Edward plissa ses yeux vers son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ses intentions.

"Oh non! Il n'y a pas moyen, putain Jasper! Je n'ai pas de secret pour Bella! Aucun de vous n'a de secret pour ses femmes! Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que cette petite garce est en train d'essayer de me baiser et de m'envoyer en prison pour le reste de ma vie?"

Jasper se pencha et Edward fut glacé par le froid de ses yeux. "Tu le feras parce que c'est la seule façon de pouvoir coincer ces salauds et garder notre famille en sécurité, est-ce que tu m'entends?"

Edward vit Carlisle passer sa main rapidement sur ses yeux. Jasper saisit ses bras avant de poursuivre. "Nous ne savons pas qui trafique ici Edward mais la dernière chose que je veux c'est que quelqu'un essaie de se venger en nuisant à un membre de notre famille, femmes ou enfants. Alors tu vas jouer serré et continuer à faire comme d'habitude pendant que je travaille nuit et jour pour régler cette putain de question. Est. Ce. Bien. Compris?"

Edward s'était levé et la bile remontait dans sa gorge et il eut juste le temps d'arriver à la salle de bain pour vomir son dîner.

Lorsqu'il eut fini Carlisle l'avait rejoint et l'aidait à se remettre debout. Il observa attentivement Edward pendant qu'il se débarbouillait à l'eau froide avant de lui tendre du dentifrice et une serviette.

Edward se redressa et chercha le regard de son père. "Depuis combien de temps joue-t-elle avec moi, Papa?"

Carlisle fit une moue affligée. "Avant même d'arriver ici. Tout était mis en place avant qu'elle n'arrive. Etonnamment ils ont été beaucoup plus malins que nous pourrions le croire et c'est pourquoi Jas est inquiet, il pense que quelqu'un d'autre est impliqué. Kyle est un voyou mais il est stupide. Tout est trop bien pensé, trop bien planifié. Le timing est parfait. Toi et Bella et presque toute la ville êtes occupés avec les préparatifs du mariage et tout le reste et personne n'a vraiment le temps de réfléchir, ainsi les choses peuvent être mises dans un coin et oubliées ou perdues. Par l'enfer la plupart d'entre nous ne ferment même pas leur porte à clé et ne surveille ni leurs sacs ni leur portefeuille. _N'importe qui peut venir ici dans notre ville tant qu'il montre un visage un peu familier." _Il regarde Edward attentivement.

"Tu vas le faire?" demanda-t-il.

Edward comprit soudain et il hocha la tête. "Ouais."

Carlisle acquiesça. "Oui, elle a joué avec toi depuis le début avec son petit air innocent mais nous sommes avec toi, fils, nous sommes avec toi," dit-il tranquillement avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et de le tenir dans une étreinte étroite.

Le reste de la nuit passa et les quatre hommes continuèrent à passer en revue les vols, les appels téléphoniques, les textos et les contacts entre Erin et Kyle.

Il semblerait que ce soit Kyle qui soit rentré dans la pièce. Bien qu'il n'y a ait aucune indication d'une effraction Erin avait les clés et connaissait le code d'alarme et pouvait rentrer comme elle voulait. Ils avaient été très prudents pour leurs vols et il y avait des boites vides, mêlées aux autres, qui pouvaient cacher le méfait, et certains flacons avaient été remplis par autre chose, de sorte que si on les attrapait on sentait qu'ils étaient pleins.

Jasper avait raison, tout était trop bien pensé pour que Kyle puisse être le cerveau.

Alors qui avait pensé tout ça? C'était ce que Jasper et l'agence essayait de découvrir depuis quelques semaines.

Pendant ce temps la relation d'Edward et de Bella partaient en lambeaux. Au début Edward avait tenté de balayer la préoccupation croissante et la méfiance de Bella.

Il avait essayé l'humour, puis avait fait en sorte d'éviter les questions et sa méfiance grandissante jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente irrité à cause de ce harcèlement perpétuel puis les disputes avaient commencé pour finalement ils commencèrent à s'éviter.

Chaque fois il fallait qu'il sourie à Erin, ou qu'il mange avec elle ou qu'il rie à l'une de ses stupides blagues, ça le rendait malade mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

A chaque sourire ou toucher amical, il voyait que Bella était de plus en plus blessée, en colère et confuse jusqu'à ce que finalement elle soit fatigué et frustrée et lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Erin dans la maison, elle lui avait posé un ultimatum et il savait qu'il le méritait.

Belle en avait assez. Elle avait maigri et elle se sentait comme si elle n'avait pas dormi pendant des semaines. Elle et Edward ne se parlaient quasiment plus et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient embrassés ou cajolés.

Edward regarda la ville par la fenêtre. _**Il fallait que ça se termine et vite! Il allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre.**_

Il avait promis à Bella de ne plus rien lui cacher et là il lui faisait du mal de la plus mauvaise des façons. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait il pouvait voir la souffrance et la confusion se déverser d'elle. Son chagrin le touchait par vagues et quelques fois il ne pouvait pas rester quand elle était là tellement c'était difficile pour lui de la voir ainsi.

Ses belles-sœurs ne lui parlaient plus et sa mère le regardait d'un air accusateur en la voyant dans cet état.

Ils lui avaient promis que ce serait bientôt fini mais il ne restait qu'une semaine avant que le mariage et rien n'avait changé!

Avec un juron étouffé il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_"Edward?"_

_"S'il te plait – j'ai besoin de te parler," _murmura-t-il.

_"Je sais, je suis là. Parle-moi."_

_"Non, il faut – putain – il faut que je te voie, maintenant!"_

_"Retrouvons-nous à Dawson Common dans quinze minutes."_

_"Merci." _Il soupira de soulagement.

Edward prit son téléphone et ses clés et verrouilla la porte. Il passa près du bureau de Ned et vit qu'il était ouvert.

Ned le regarda et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez alors que son front se plissait. "Tu n'as pas bonne mine, mec."

Edward souffla. "Je me sens comme une merde! J'y vais. J'ai un rendez-vous."

Ned opina. "Edward, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé!"

Edward secoua la tête. " Tu n'as pas à être désolé! Et je suis content que tu te sois mêlé de cette merde." Il parlait doucement en jetant un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule.

"Mais quand même…" ajouta-t-il.

"Rien, Ned. Si ça n'était pas toi, je croupirai déjà en prison, je serai radié, sans parler des difficultés à essayer de prouver mon innocence, alors rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Tu as mis le doigt dessus, tu as pris des risques, ne pense pas que je ne le comprends pas. Non Ned c'est mon passé qui me poursuit," dit-il à voix basse.

"Je suis tellement désolé qu'il y ait tant d'innocentes personnes qui soient impliquées."

Ned acquiesça. "Comment va Bella?"

Il frotta sa poitrine alors que la douleur s'intensifiait rien que d'entendre son prénom. "Nous ne nous parlons presque plus. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle soit impliquée."

Edward lui dit qu'ils parleraient plus tard et il se dirigea vers la réception où Erin venait juste de reposer le téléphone. Elle lui sourit gentiment et pour un instant il se demanda comment cette fille qui ressemblait à un ange pouvait cacher un tel démon.

"Tu pars maintenant?" demanda-t-elle.

Il déglutit difficilement et cacha ses sentiments de haine. "Oui j'ai un rendez-vous."

"D'accord, bon on mange quand même ensemble au pub ce soir?"

"Je dois voir Bella ce soir…"

Il vit l'éclat de larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux bleu clair. "Oh d'accord," dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Pendant des semaines il s'était fait avoir par le comportement innocent d'Erin, croyant qu'elle était exactement ce qu'elle disait et ce qu'elle était, jusqu'à cette nuit où il avait reçu l'appel de Ned et que tout avait changé.

Edward soupira légèrement. "Je te retrouve à dix-neuf heures mais ça ne durera pas longtemps."

Elle était rayonnante : "Merci mon cher," elle eut un petit sourire narquois.

Il conduisit rapidement et se gara devant sa maison. Pour être sûr de sauver les apparences il se changea pour aller courir et prit les chiens avec lui.

Il courut jusqu'à l'autre côté de l'étang et coupa tout à coup à travers les arbres.

Jasper et Emmett sortirent de l'ombre provoquant les jurons d'Edward. "Merde vous m'avez fait peur!"

Pour une fois Emmett n'était pas aussi jovial que d'habitude en regardant son plus jeune frère avec une grimace sur son merveilleux visage.

Jasper fit un geste sauvagement. "Edward tu dois tenir encore le coup, mec! Nous sommes si proches!"

Edward ricana. "Proches? Putain Jasper je suis sur le point de perdre ma fiancée à cause de tout ça! Elle sait! Elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas et elle panique! Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques jours du mariage et au lieu d'être heureuse et excitée et merde, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis des jours! Nous ne nous parlons plus parce que j'ai peur qu'elle me demande ce qui ne va pas et que je vais m'effondrer!"

Edward faisait les cent pas en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il arrêta de parler tout d'un coup et se retourna pour faire face à ses frères. "Vous avez jusqu'à la soirée d'enterrement de vie de célibataire et puis je parlerai à Bella et je jetterai cette ordure hors de la ville moi-même!"

Emmett et Jasper levèrent leurs mains en même temps mais c'est Emmett qui s'adressa à lui calmement. "Ouah Edward! Ne fais rien de stupide, mec! Jas est d'accord nous sommes tout près du but. Les fédéraux m'ont appelé ce matin pour dire que tout est près pour jeudi soir."

_"Ce jeudi? _Allez! C'est notre nuit d'enterrement de vie de célibataire! Putain Em! C'est comme si nous étions mariés!" tout à coup Edward sentit sa poitrine se resserrer à la pensée de Bella qui le quittait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ne pouvait plus se concentrer en comprenant que sa vie serait finie si Bella le quittait.

Jasper se rapprocha rapidement lui fit baisser la tête et lui caressa le dos. "Calme-toi E. Tranquillise-toi, ce sera fini dans trois jours je te le promets. Si les fédéraux ne font rien c'est moi qui interviendrais et je les jetterais en prison mais compte tenu de tout ce que l'on sait on se doute qu'ils commettront leur dernier forfait samedi soir pendant la fête. La 'commande' arrive vendredi et c'est parfait ; tout le monde en ville sera à votre fête et ils se sentiront libres dans la nuit - reste fort et je te promets que ça sera bientôt fini.

Edward prit de profondes inspirations pour arriver à retrouver le contrôle. Il se sentait comme si sa vie entière était dans la balance.

Il regarda ses deux frères l'un après l'autre. "Réglez cette merde, ou c'est moi qui vais le faire," dit-il, et sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était très sérieux.

Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, il leur dit au revoir et continua son footing. Il atteignit la maison, Apples et Roscoe sur ses talons.

Roscoe n'était pas du tout content de la façon dont allaient les choses – et dans toutes ses maisons! Ils étaient trimballés d'une maison à l'autre, ce qui serait très bien mais leurs 'propriétaires' ne se parlaient plus lorsqu'ils les récupéraient ou les déposaient.

Apples le cajola une fois qu'ils furent arrivés et Edward leur donna à chacun à manger et de l'eau fraîche.

Apples le mettait en colère parfois mais elle était si sacrément mignonne bien qu'elle soit souvent polissonne. Chaque jour est une nouvelle aventure pour elle, et tout devait être exploré. Roscoe passait son temps à s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas d'ennui et Apples l'adorait.

Du moment qu'elle était concernée, Roscoe était omniscient, le grand maître et il lui appartenait.

Roscoe ferma les yeux et Apples gémit dans son sommeil en se blottissant contre lui mais là encore, Apples croyait que le monde entier tournait autour d'elle…

Edward s'assit dans sa cour et regardait d'un air morose ses chiens dormir comme si rien au monde n'avait d'importance. Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler Bella. Il avait besoin de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix.

C'est à ce moment là que sa sonnette retentit et qu'il se leva pour aller répondre. Erin était là lui souriant. "Hey salut! J'ai pensé que vu que je n'étais pas loin, je pouvais apporter de quoi faire un repas maison, j'ai apporté les courses," dit-elle à bout de souffle en entrant devant lui et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Edward prit deux inspirations pour se calmer.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de jouer à être gentil avec Erin pendant les trois prochains jours et puis ce serait fini. Il espérait juste que Bella le pardonnerait pour toute cette imposture.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella s'assit sur le siège de sa fenêtre dans sa chambre pour regarder à l'extérieur. C'était lundi soir – trois jours avant leur fête pour célébrer la fin de leur vie en célibataire.

Elle avait peur.

Elle avait peur pace que c'était lundi et qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward depuis le déjeuner de dimanche et ils n'étaient jamais restés aussi longtemps sans se donner des nouvelles. Seulement quelques jours les séparaient du moment où ils se tiendraient devant Dieu et leur famille pour se promettre de s'aimer, de s'honorer et de se chérir pour le reste de leur vie et depuis que cette garce était arrivée en ville ils n'avaient pas passé plus de deux minutes seuls.

Bella prit une grande gorgée du liquide ambré qui était dans son verre et elle grimaça, elle détestait le goût des breuvages alcoolisés mais elle avait besoin de tout le courage qu'elle avait pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

D'une façon ou d'une autre il fallait qu'elle crève l'abcès avec Edward. Elle prit son téléphone et composa son numéro alors qu'elle essayer d'empêcher ses mains de trembler.

"Bella," répondit Edward qui semblait fatigué.

Elle déglutit difficilement. "Salut!"

Edward ferma les yeux et se détourna d'Erin qui s'était installée dans le canapé.

"Est-ce que je vais te voir un jour? Es-tu encore 'occupé'?" lui demanda-t-elle, se détestant de paraitre si désespérée et dans le besoin.

Edward repoussa le chagrin de sa poitrine, "Bella, hum, écoute, … je…" commença-t-il.

Une petite main sur son bras le fit sursauter avant qu'Erin n'enroule son autre bras autour de sa taille et lui sourit, battant des paupières innocemment. "Je vais prendre une douche rapidement, j'ai eu chaud et je suis en sueur d'avoir cuisiné, chéri et ensuite je serais toute à toi une fois de plus!" Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser dans les escaliers.

Edward entendit un soupir dans le téléphone. "Bella ce n'est pas ce que…"

"Tu sais quoi Edward? Cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure. Je te laisse jusqu'à samedi soir pour me donner une réponse. Si tu ne veux plus te marier avec moi il faut que notre famille le sache ainsi que nos amis et moi aussi. Si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles, ou si tu ne …hum, si tu ne veux pas de moi alors je quitterai la ville lundi matin et tu ne verras plus jamais." Le cœur de Bella battait la chamade alors qu'elle lâchait ces paroles.

Edward ferma les yeux luttant contre la brûlure qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne pouvait plus penser correctement.

"Bella, attends!"

Il pouvait entendre sa respiration erratique de l'autre côté et il savait qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

"Que voudrais-tu me dire Edward?" lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas lui faire entendre ses sanglots.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour arranger ça.

"Il faut que tu me fasse confiance!" murmura-t-il calmement.

"C'est tout? C'est tout ce que tu vas me donner? Confiance? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi?" hurla-t-elle presque.

Son petit discours ne rencontra que le silence.

De l'autre côté Bella serrait le téléphone entre ses mains et les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il ne pouvait même pas lui mentir au téléphone. Ne représentait-elle plus rien pour lui?

Enfin elle soupira sa défaite. "Je te laisse trois jours pour m'expliquer ta merde ou je m'en vais."

Edward allait lui répondre quand il l'entendit raccrocher.

Il sentit une colère froide l'envahir et pendant un moment il voulut monter les marcher et jeter Erin hors de chez lui par les cheveux.

La seule chose qui l'arrêta était le fait qu'il ne voulait pas mettre Bella en danger parce qu'il savait qu'elle serait incapable de se retenir de faire payer Erin lorsqu'elle découvrirait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Trois jours.

**Ooo JEUDI – 10 JOURS AVANT LE MARIAGE ooO**

Bella se rassit et se força à sourire.

"Ça y est. Tout est prêt," dit Alice avec un sourire satisfait.

Bella hocha la tête et regarda ses plus proches amies.

Angela, Alice, Rosalie, Makenna et Esmée avaient décidé de se réunir une dernière fois avant le mariage pour s'assurer que tout était bien finalisé et que tout avait été fait ou prévu.

Esmée avait insisté pour accueillir la dernière réunion entre Bella et ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elle avait regardé avec une inquiétude croissante, comme tout le monde en ville, la distance entre Edward et Bella qui ne faisait que croître.

Elle ne savait que faire et Carlisle n'était d'aucune aide. Il était tendu et secret et elle savait que c'était Edward qui était concerné mais il refusait juste d'en parler avec elle! Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'Alice et Rosalie s'éloignaient de ses fils et elle était ravie de pouvoir se joindre aux autres femmes pour la fête de Bella au lieu d'organiser un autre dîner désastreux avec Carlisle ou pire encore avec tout le reste de sa famille.

Le grand chapiteau avait été commandé et devait arriver dans la semaine. Le menu avait été choisi et approuvé ; les tables, les chaises, les tables de services, le bar, la piste de danse et même les appareils de chauffage au cas où il ferait froid - bien que ce ne soit plus la saison – avaient été commandés à Hartford et arriveraient au début de la semaine suivante avec le linge de table, les vases, les arches pour la déco qui serait ornées de rubans et couvertes de roses espagnoles et de minuscules led et indiqueraient le chemin vers la prairie et seraient mises en place par Debbie Warrington qui se trouvait être la sœur de Cathy Wilber.

La robe de Bella était prête comme celles des demoiselles d'honneur, ainsi que leurs fleurs respectives. Les costumes des messieurs étaient aussi arrivés et étaient rangés dans le dressing de Carlisle et d'Esmée avec les chaussures, chaussettes et chemises des hommes ainsi que des sous-vêtements et tout ce qu'il fallait pour les demoiselles d'honneur en cas d'accident.

Bella se demandait si elle arriverait voir la lumière du jour.

"Bella? Est-ce que ça va?"

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et la releva pour constater que ses amies la regardaient avec préoccupation.

'Tu pleures, chérie," dit Esmée alarmée.

Elle toucha sa joue et vit qu'elle était mouillée. Elle essuya les larmes et haussa les épaules en souriant, essayant de faire passer de l'enthousiasme dans sa voix bien qu'elle n'en ressente aucun. "Je vais bien, je vais bien! C'est juste le trac du mariage."

Rosalie rencontra les yeux d'Alice.

Elles savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose. Depuis de semaines Jasper et Emmett s'étaient retrouvés pour se parler pendant des rendez-vous secrets et discrets et des coups de fil rapides.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de ce qu'il se passait mais quand Alice avait finalement échangé sur ses inquiétudes avec Rosalie elles avaient été capable de rassembler quelques pièces du puzzle pour arriver à la conclusion que d'une façon quelconque Edward était au centre de ce secret et que cette petite allumeuse d'Erin Thomas avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

Lorsqu'elles avaient essayé d'en parler à Esmée, elle avait trouvé le moyen d'éviter cette conversation mais elles avaient pu constater combien elle semblait préoccupée. Une fois qu'elles eurent dit au revoir aux autres, Rosalie et Alice partirent et Rosie regarda sa jeune sœur. "Ali putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville? On dirait que tout le monde a un secret quelconque et ça me rend folle! Regarde un peu dans quel état est cette pauvre Bella! Elle est en train de dépérir! On a dû reprendre sa robe de nouveau et même Carlisle a dû la menacer de lui faire prendre des boissons protéinées si elle ne se décidait pas à manger."

Alice secoua la tête." Tout ce que je sais c'est ce que mon cher mari m'a dit il y a deux jours. Je l'ai surpris en train de chuchoter avec Em et lorsque j'ai essayé de le faire parler, il m'a dit de rester en dehors de ça et il m'a interdit d'en parler à Bella et en particulier à elle. Il a juste dit que tout serait fini dans la semaine. Bon et cette semaine est presque terminée et je n'ai rien entendu. Je me demande comment on est supposé arriver à la semaine de leur mariage avec le dîner de répétition etc. puisqu'ils ne se parlent plus? Bella ne peut pas parler du mariage sans détourner des yeux!"

Bella se doucha et se lava les cheveux de façon automatique. Elle pensait délibèrent aux choses qu'elle avait à faire la semaine suivante, elle se maquilla davantage que d'habitude pour cacher les cernes sous ses yeux.

Elle était reconnaissante que sa robe puisse s'ajuster comme elle se glissait dans des sous-vêtements coordonnés roses avant de se mettre la robe en jersey gris qui collait à son corps puis enfila ses chaussures avec trois centimètres de talons et le reste des accessoires couleur aubergine qu'Alice avait choisis.

Elle était sexy et décontractée tout en étant habillée simplement.

Elle entendit un petit coup à la porte de sa chambre et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward dans le miroir.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment dans une atmosphère remplie de tension jusqu'a ce que Bella ressente un picotement bien trop familier dans ses yeux.

Edward semblait aussi déchiré qu'elle. On aurait dit un mannequin dans son jeans serré noir, avec sa chemise blanche et sa veste.

Elle prit rapidement sa pochette qui était assortie à ses chaussures et se retrouva face à lui.

"Salut," dit-elle tranquillement. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et elle les lécha rapidement.

Edwards sentit son estomac se serrer en regardant dans les grands yeux tristes de Bella. Il dut éviter son regard pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions qu'il y voyait.

"Salut," dit-il.

Il entendit Bella soupirer alors qu'elle passait devant lui. "Es-tu prêt à y aller?" lâcha-t-elle cassante.

"Bon Dieu, Bella s'il te plait ne fais pas ça!" grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Elle sursauta au ton qu'il avait employé mais elle se força à continuer à marcher. "Quoi qu'il en soit finissons-en avec ça et ensuite nous pourrons parler!"

Le trajet fut silencieux, frustrant et tendu. Edward aurait voulu que Bella l'écoute et lui donne juste quelques heures de plus mais il savait aussi qu'elle était au bout du rouleau et qu'ils se trouvaient sur la corde raide, alors il ne dit rien.

Une fois garés, Bella essaya de s'échapper mais il la saisit par le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui choquée qu'il ait voulu la toucher alors que pendant des semaines il avait semblait faire tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour éviter tout contact physique avec elle.

"Bella…" dit-il et ses yeux s'adoucirent, Bella put y voir pendant un instant l'homme qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

Elle se pencha et prit sa joue en coupe impulsivement. "Parle-moi Edward, s'il te plait! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? J'ai si peur et je suis tellement confuse en ce moment et ça me demande toute la volonté que j'aie pour ne pas prendre mes valises et m'enfuir. Quelle est cette emprise qu'Erin a sur toi?" Les yeux de Bella brillaient de larmes alors qu'elle le suppliait silencieusement de se confier à elle.

Edward expira un soupir tremblant. Il essayait si fort de se contrôler mais à chaque heure qui passait il devenait de plus en plus nerveux et anxieux. Il voulait que tout cela finisse et il voulait plus que tout au monde dire à Bella ce qu'il se passait – il fallait qu'il tienne encore quelques heures se souvint-il.

"Je, je ne peux pas, amour. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance."

Elle se raidit en bougeant pour sortir de la voiture d'Edward et ses yeux se durcirent et se plissèrent d'incrédulité. "Tu as invité _cette femme _à notre soirée?"

Chaque mot était prononcé plus haut que le précédent et le ton était très sec et aigu. Il fronça les sourcils, ses nerfs étaient déjà bien mis à mal alors qu'il se retourna pour voir Erin debout à l'extérieur, elle agitait ses doigts vers lui avec un sourire penaud sur le visage.

Il entendit la portière s'ouvrir et vit Bella glisser de son siège avec un air dégoûté sur le visage.

"Bella, attends!"

Elle grommela. "Non Edward. J'en ai assez d'attendre. Tu as jusqu'à minuit pour me donner des explications sinon je pars."

Elle grimpa les marches de la salle municipale sans lui jeter un regard et Edward voulut passer ses mains autour du cou d'Erin pour la secouer.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se calmer en inspirant profondément puis il ouvrit la portière.

"Salut Erin, je suis content que tu aies pu venir," dit-il avec un sourire."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Erin resta dans l'ombre en regardant de ses yeux brillants la soirée désastreuse qui se déroulait.

Bella était d'un côté de la pièce et Edward exactement à l'opposé et ils n'essayèrent pas une seule fois de se parler ou de danser ensemble.

Elle sourit.

C'était un bonus qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Pauvre petite Bella qui avait le cœur brisé sous ses yeux et Erin adorait ça.

Elle avait vu se dérouler ce qui ressemblait à un combat entre Edward et Bella et elle jouait de voir à quel point elle pouvait aller loin avec Edward avant bien sûr de se tirer de cette foutue ville.

A la fin de la soirée elle aurait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

De l'argent – beaucoup - obtenu grâce à la vente des médicaments que Kyle Laurent allait voler pour elle, ce stupide con. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Terence King, un trafiquant bien connu, de l'autre côté de la ville à minuit et elle pourrait récupérer son argent.

La vie d'Edward Cullen serait ruinée et si elle était chanceuse, il passerait le restant de ses jours en prison – là où il devrait être.

Il avait détruit sa vie. Lorsque Jenna était morte ses parents avaient été inconsolables. Jenna était devenue leur 'ange aux yeux bleus' comme sa mère l'appelait. Jenna n'avait jamais pu rien faire de mal. Elle était gentille, belle, intelligente et populaire. Elle était pom-pom girl, reine du bal et à ses quinze ans elle avait déjà couché avec la moitié de l'équipe de football, elle prenait des 'pilules' et la plupart des weekends elle était ivre et s'était évanouie mais ses parents étaient aveugles et stupides.

Sa mère était morte il y a deux ans, la volonté de vivre l'avait abandonnée. En l'espace de dix-huit mois elle était tombée très malade - alors qu'elle était en excellente santé jusqu'alors - à rester couchée dans son lit à avaler des médicaments, mangeant de moins en moins pour finalement s'endormir pour toujours.

Son cœur s'était enflammé de haine pour cet homme qui n'avait rien fait pour sauver sa sœur et finalement sa famille.

Les années passant chaque décision qu'elle avait prise l'avait été pour pouvoir se venger d'Edward Cullen. Elle l'avait espionné via internet et une fois qu'elle eut trouvé où il vivait et travaillait elle avait commencé à mettre son plan en place. Depuis plusieurs étés elle avait trainé près de Hope Springs. Elle allait dans les magasins et discutaient avec les gens du pays, écoutaient les conversations autour d'elle. Elle apprenait à connaitre la famille Cullen. Elle acheta des conserves à Esmée et un jeté de lit à Alice. Elle ramassa un chien errant et l'amena à Rosalie. Elle se 'perdit ' et alla au commissariat pour avoir des renseignements qui lui furent donnés par Jasper et elle alla frapper au bureau d'Emmett pour qu'il l'aide. Durant ces trois ans, elle avait appris quantité de choses sur les Cullen. Elle savait à quel moment Edward avait rencontré Bella et elle avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse bientôt.

Kyle Laurent avait été un cadeau du ciel. Elle l'avait rencontré deux étés avant et à chaque fois qu'elle était en ville ils se retrouvaient pour se défoncer ou bien elle lui apportait quelques comprimés. Elle était comme sa sœur, elle aimait ça. Ils étaient petits et facile à cacher et si quelqu'un les trouvaient, elle avait pris pour habitude de les transporter dans des flacons de médicaments à son nom.

Kyle l'avait appelée et lui avait dit qu'il était sorti et qu'il partait en cure de désintoxication ensuite il avait appelé le père d'Erin qui était très heureux que sa fille sauvage puisse y entrer aussi. Il pria pour qu'elle ne finisse pas comme sa mère et sa sœur.

Kyle lui en avait beaucoup appris sur les Cullen, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer et quand il mentionna que Carlisle Cullen avait une pièce sécurisée pour les médicaments ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Edward n'avait jamais été inquiété pour son rôle dans la mort de Jenna. Lorsque ses parents avaient voulu avoir des explications, la police leur avait dit qu'Edward avait été entrainé par leur fille et ses amis et qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour sauver Jenna cette nuit-là.

Le tuer aurait été trop facile, non ; elle voulait détruire la famille complète. Elle voulait que ses parents souffrent, ses frères et sœurs devraient l'abandonner et elle voulait qu'il passe le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux, pour penser à ce qu'il avait fait.

Finalement tout se mit en place et son plan n'avait aucune faille. Elle monta sa petite-amie, pauvre fille qui dépérit, contre lui puis elle vole les médicaments au cabinet d'Edward, une fois qu'elle s'est assurée qu'il n'y a plus personne. Ensuite, si Edward n'est pas arrêté avant qu'elle quitte la ville, elle téléphonera anonymement au conseil des médecins pour leur dire qu'elle suspecte Edward d'utiliser et de vendre des médicaments. Elle s'est aussi préparée à l'accuser de l'avoir droguée et violée, juste pour l'enfoncer un peu plus.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward regarda l'heure - _ combien de temps allait-il falloir?" _ se demanda-t-il en finissant sa dernière bière sans alcool. Il vit que Bella le fixait et il put presque sentir sa colère et sa frustration à travers la salle mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire – encore.

Tout à coup son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il se dépêcha de répondre en allant dans un coin plus tranquille.

"Edward?"

"Jasper."

"La première partie est terminée Ed, nous avons pris Kyle en flagrant délit. Il a chanté comme un putain de canari et a confirmé que c'était une idée d'Erin. Elle voulait se venger de toi depuis des années alors fais attention à toi frangin. Elle va vraisemblablement rencontrer un acheteur à minuit et nous voulons nous assurer qu'on va l'avoir, alors garde les idées claires jusque là."

Il sentit plus tôt qu'il ne la vit arriver dans son champ de vision, il parla vite. "J'ai compris, elle est ici. Tiens-moi au courant, salut!"

Il rangea son téléphone au moment où elle se mit face à lui.

"Peut-être nous pourrions … partir d'ici pour aller dans un endroit plus tranquille?" Elle sourit en ajustant son dos nu argenté pour qu'il puisse voir ses seins.

Edward grogna entre ses dents et posa gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Peu importe ce qui était en jeu, il ne pouvait pas trahir Bella de cette façon.

"Erin…" commença-t-il mais il sentit quelqu'un frapper le derrière de sa tête.

Il grogna et se retourna pour faire face à une Bella impétueuse. S'il n'avait pas été aussi surpris par son comportement il se serait aperçu que la salle entière s'était tue.

"Bella! Par l'enfer?" s'exclama-t-il.

Elle le fixa en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. "Edward Cullen tu me dois une réponse, ici et maintenant!"

"Putain mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Vraiment? Vraiment? D'accord! Est-ce que tu couches avec elle?"

Edward crut qu'on lui avait donné un coup de poing. "Quoi?"

"Tu m'as bien entendue! Est-ce que tu couches avec elle? Ce n'est pas Jenna, Edward! Elle te prend pour un imbécile!"

"Bella…"

Tout à coup elle n'en put plus et sa main trouva la joue d'Edward avant qu'elle ait pu se rendre compte de se qu'elle faisait.

Le bruit de la gifle résonna fort et clair.

"Non! Il faut que tu te décides – maintenant : elle ou moi?" lui cria-t-elle.

Face à elle son visage changea. Ses yeux étonnamment verts devinrent sombres et froids et son visage impassible. "Tu sais quoi Isabella? J'aurai dû m'y attendre, mais comme je suis un imbécile encore une fois tu m'as pris au dépourvu! Ça?" Sa voix avait retentit comme un coup de feu dans le silence de la salle – clair et glacé. "C'est fini. C'est fini, complètement fini," dit-il à voix basse avant de se retourner et de partir, laissant Bella choquée autant par son comportement que par la fin brutale de leur échange. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erin et la guida jusqu'à la sortie de la salle.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et essuya l'humidité de ses larmes une fois de plus peut-être la centième.

"Bella nous sommes…" dit la voix calme d'Esmée.

Bella mordit sa lèvre pour arrêter de pleurer. Elle hocha la tête. "Hum, excusez-moi…" Elle courut rapidement à travers la salle, une main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots et sortit de la salle municipale en titubant.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward claqua la porte de la salle tirant Erin derrière lui jusqu'a ce qu'il sente qu'elle le retenait.

"Edward! Attends!"

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à la femme qui essayait de ruiner totalement sa vie.

Il en avait marre de ses jeux! Il la détestait et bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu une once de violence en lui, il aurait espéré qu'elle lui donne une excuse pour la frapper. Il aurait aimé plus que tout gifler son sourire plus que satisfait sur son visage. Il la regarda et se demanda à quel moment il avait pensé qu'elle était mignonne et jolie. C'était une vipère, diabolique et venimeuse et si ça n'avait pas été grâce à sa famille et à Ned, Edward savait qu'il serait en train de perdre son autorisation d'exercer et de pourrir en prison.

"Edward?"

La voix d'Erin le tira de ses pensées et il réalisa qu'il était resté sur le trottoir pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Quoi Erin? Qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien dire bordel pour améliorer cette situation? Mes fiançailles sont rompues! Voilà! Je suis foutu! Il faut que je boive, je vais au pub, est-ce que tu viens?" demanda-t-il en traversant la rue pour se rendre chez Alistair."

Erin aurait voulu sauter de joie mais elle courut après lui.

Bella sortit de l'ombre et elle les regarda disparaitre à l'intérieur du pub.

Elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

"**Mes fiançailles sont rompues! Voilà! Putain je suis foutu…"**

Le cœur de Bella se brisa à ses mots. C'était fini. Elle se souvint qu'elle était venue à leur fête avec lui.

_Ils étaient supposés se marier dans juste une semaine!_

Esmée l'avait mise en garde. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'Erin était louche et qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance.

Elle n'avait pas écouté – ni Edward – et maintenant elle était là embarrassée et le cœur brisé et ironiquement une fois de plus elle était sans-abri.

Elle sanglotait en marchant sans regarder vraiment où elle allait. Chaque fois qu'une voiture passait près d'elle, elle ralentissait puis elle continuait.

Finalement elle atteignait le chemin en terre qui conduisait à la maison principale. Elle s'arrêta face à la vieille grange en bois rouge et elle était sur le point d'ouvrir lorsqu'une pensée la frappa.

_Sérieusement, allait-elle déguerpir la queue entre les jambes? Ou allait-elle se battre pour la seule personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout autre chose au monde?_

Elle remonta l'allée puis l'escalier jusqu'à l'appartement. Il fallait qu'elle se change s'il fallait qu'elle attende un long moment.

Elle passa un jeans et un t-shirt à manches longues et prit l'un des sweats d'Edward avant de se mettre des socquettes et des bottes plates. Elle enleva les restes de son maquillage et tira ses cheveux en un chignon mal fait.

"Il est temps d'agir ou de s'en aller," dit-elle à son reflet dans le miroir en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée.

L'adrénaline envahissait son système et l'amena là où elle voulait être puis elle s'installa aussi confortablement qu'elle put.

Bientôt ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour une sieste.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward commanda deux doigts de bourbon à Alistair et il grimaça lorsque le liquide glissa dans sa gorge, il reposa le verre sur le comptoir bruyamment et leva le doigt pour qu'Alistair le resserve.

Erin s'éloigna de lui mal à l'aise. Elle eut soudain une impression de malaise sentant que peut-être Edward n'était finalement pas comme elle avait pensé.

L'instant d'après cependant elle se détendit et Edward se tourna vers elle avec un magnifique sourire sexy et il fit jouer ses sourcils. "Trouvons-nous un siège et mettons-nous à l'aise?"

Il vérifia l'heure rapidement et soupira de soulagement, juste encore un peu.

Enfin un quart d'heure avant minuit, elle renonça à le séduire. Il avait vraiment l'air trop ivre pour quoi que ce soit mais elle en pouvait s'empêcher de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser.

"Tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il va t'arriver, Edward Cullen. Je m'en suis assurée," lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Pendant un moment elle crut qu'il s'était endormi mais il leva sa tête rapidement ce qui lui fit peur, ensuite il la regarda en fermant les yeux lentement comme s'il essayait de faire le point.

"Toi non plus, Errrrrin, toi non plus," marmonna-t-il avant de reposer sa tête sur ses bras.

Elle se moqua de cet homme pitoyable qui était ivre et avait le cœur brisé.

Parfait.

Elle se leva rapidement de son siège et quitta le pub pour retourner à sa voiture. Dix minutes plus tard elle s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route. Elle pouvait voir le panneau sur lequel était écrit "MERCI DE VOTRE VISITE DANS NOTRE COIN DE PARADIS!"

Ensuite dans l'obscurité elle devina le contour d'un SUV et sa respiration s'accéléra.

King était arrivé.

Elle descendit et se dirigea à l'arrière de sa voiture. Les sacs se trouvaient juste à l'endroit où elle avait dit à Kyle de les mettre et elle les vérifia rapidement avant de les sortir et d'aller attendre en face de sa voiture.

King attendait depuis environ trente minutes et une fois qu'il fut certain qu'Erin était seule, il descendit de son SUV et chargea son sac à dos sur son épaule.

"Tu as l'air d'aller bien Erin chérie," dit-il avec une grimace.

Elle fit un petit sourire. "Toi aussi. Tu l'as?"

Terence King lui fit un petit signe de tête. "Ouais, fais-moi passer les sacs. Tu connais le refrain."

Erin jeta un sac doucement et elle garda un œil attentif sur l'autre.

Terence se pencha vers la lumière des phares de sa voiture et ouvrit le sac.

"PUTAIN, BORDEL? EST-CE QUE TU ESSAIES DE ME ROULER, GARCE?" rugit-il en se redressant pour pouvoir sortir une arme.

Tout à coup toute la zone fut éclairée par d'énormes projecteurs et il y avait au moins une vingtaine de personnes en bleu foncé et en gilets pare-balles noirs avec les lettres DEA, POLICE D'ETAT et VPD écrit dans le dos.

Erin se retrouva face contre terre et une botte lui appuyant sur le dos et des bracelets froids enserrèrent ses poignets.

"ERIN PUTAIN DE GARCE – JE TE TROUVERAI ET JE TE TUERAI!" Elle tourna sa tête alors que Terence était tiré loin d'elle.

"Debout ! Tu as beaucoup d'explications à nous fournir!"

Elle se retourna au son de la voix qu'elle reconnut et fixa le shérif Jasper Cullen et essaya de lui cracher au visage mais il l'évita et Erin fut poussée en direction d'une voiture en attente.

"Va te faire foutre Cullen, c'est un piège, vous avez essayez de me piéger!" hurla-t-elle.

Jasper sortit son téléphone tandis que les agents et officiers, ses collègues, s'occupaient des deux véhicules qui allaient être remorqués. Ils allaient être amenés dans un garage spécial pour être passés au peigne fin afin de recueillir toutes les preuves nécessaires.

Il regarda son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton.

"C'est fait. C'est fini petit frère vas-y maintenant, va retrouver ta femme."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward soupira. Alistair s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. "Ça y est?"

Il hocha la tête et prit une inspiration tremblante. "Ouais, ouais, c'est fini, merci mon dieu."

Alistair lui fit un sourire triste. "Que dirais-tu d'une vraie boisson mon ami? Tu va être malade avec tout ce thé noir…"

Edward secoua la tête. "J'ai essayé de la garder en sécurité en l'éloignant mais maintenant je dois voir si j'ai trop bien fait. Il faut que j'y aille et que je retrouve ma Bella."

Il se dirigea vers son camion. Il avait une vague idée d'où elle pourrait être et il savait qu'il devrait attendre mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il devait arranger ça le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il atteignit la portière son cœur s'arrêta presque en réalisant que quelqu'un était endormi dans le lit de son camion.

Il fit le tour et son cœur fondit à la vue de Bella recroquevillée dans un coin et profondément endormie.

Il ne peut se retenir. Il grimpa à côté d'elle et la leva gentiment pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et haleta en se rendant compte qu'elle était installée sur les genoux d'Edward.

Elle commença à lutter mais elle s'arrêta en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues d'Edward.

"Edward…" souffla-t-elle.

"Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Bella." Il sortit avant de la tirer fermement contre sa poitrine.

Le cœur de Bella tapait fortement comme elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi il était désolé.

_Qu'avait-il fait?_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NA : hum, vous êtes toujours là? S'il vous plait ne détestez pas l'auteur! Je vous promets assez de sucre pour vous donner mal aux dents pour le prochain chapitre! Promis. Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ce fouillis bien sûr!****_

*Juste pour que vous compreniez de quoi il s'agit c'est extrait d'un poème de 1785 de Robert Burns (1759 -1796) qui pourraient se traduire par :

Les meilleurs plans entre les souris et les hommes tombent souvent à l'eau

Et ne laissent que le chagrin et la douleur

Au lieu de la joie promise!

(… mais traduit ce n'est plus poétique…)

**.**

** **D**rug **E**nforcement **A**dministration : service fédéral chargé de la mise en application de la loi sur les stupéfiants et la lutte contre leur trafic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dites-moi tout …<strong>_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce long chapitre?**_

_**Il m'a mis dans un sale état…**_

_**Je vous remercie d'être passées par là… **_

_**A bientôt!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Hope Springs **est à **justginger**

**CHAPITRE 35**

**Retrouver le chemin **

Bella déglutit difficilement, elle regarda son visage dévasté par le chagrin.

"De quoi – de quoi es-tu désolé?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure rauque. Elle tremblait si fort qu'il lui semblait qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Edward prit une inspiration tremblante et essuya son visage mouillé. "Il faut que nous parlions, maintenant. Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "D'accord."

Il tendit son bras et prit sa main froide dans la sienne. "Merci, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais j'espère que tu m'écouteras."

Bella hocha la tête et retira sa main de la sienne ignorant son expression légèrement blessée. "Nous allons d'abord voir ce que tu as à dire."

Il l'aida à s'extirper de l'arrière du camion et il se précipita pour ouvrir la portière pour elle avant de faire le tour et de monter avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

"Je préférerai qu'on aille à mon appartement," dit-elle dans le silence pendant qu'Edward démarrait.

Il ravala sa déception et hocha la tête en conduisant rapidement vers la ferme. Son espoir que leur arrivée passe inaperçue s'est révélé vain, la maison principale était illuminée comme un sapin de Noël et l'allée remplie de voitures – il vit la jeep d'Emmett, la voiture de police de Jasper, la subaru d'Alice et aussi le camion d'Alistair et de Makenna.

_Merde!_

Il soupira longuement et marmonna quelque chose en voyant ses belles-sœurs se diriger directement vers la portière de Bella.

"Bella…" dit-il avant que sa portière ne soit ouverte par Alice qui le fixa. "Je me fous de ce qui est arrivé, Edward Cullen, toi et des frères êtes de beaux abrutis! Viens chérie sors de là," lui dit-elle ainsi qu'à Bella dans un seul souffle et Bella sortit à moitié du camion avant qu'Edward ne s'étire pour les arrêter, Rosalie le regardait dans l'obscurité.

"Alice! Arrête! Il faut que je parle à Bella seule. Je promets de répondre à toutes vos questions, mais il faut que je lui parle en premier." Il était fatigué et grincheux et n'avait pas besoin d'avoir sa belle sœur à gérer.

Ils se fixèrent avec Alice avant que Bella ne soupire et dise calmement. "Alice, je te verrai dans un moment mais je veux entendre ce qu'Edward a à me dire."

Après un dernier regard à Alice ils se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau.

Elle referma la portière et se tourna vers lui. Il remarqua que ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux et qu'elle s'était assise aussi loin que possible de lui. Son visage était pâle comme la mort sous la lumière de la lune.

"Parle-moi!" dit-elle.

Edward pouvait sentir la sueur couler dans son dos et il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la fièvre. Il savait que c'était sa dernière chance et il était pétrifié car il avait peur qu'elle lui dise que c'en était trop pour elle.

"Bella, je n'avais aucune idée qu'Erin avait d'autres motifs lorsqu'elle a pris contact avec moi. Je me suis senti désolé pour elle parce qu'elle semblait seule. Je lui ai offert l'emploi car elle m'a supplié de la laisser rester par ici. Mais toute la merde a commencé lorsque j'ai reçu un appel de Ned cette nuit là…"

Bella écouta les explications d'Edward en état de choc et d'incrédulité. Elle avait été bien loin d'imaginer que l'émotion qu'elle ressentirait serait du soulagement. Elle était soulagée que ce soit fini et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour elle mais elle avait encore des questions à poser qui, si elle ne le faisait pas reviendraient la tourmenter.

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Edward en soit arrivé au moment où ils étaient partis de la soirée et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre.

"Je t'ai entendu," dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Entendu?"

"Je t'ai entendu lui dire que nos fiançailles étaient rompues." Bella paraissait tellement blessée que cela lui fit mal au cœur d'entendre ça, dit par elle.

"Bella tu dois croire que je n'ai jamais voulu le dire! Je n'ai jamais voulu _tout_ ça! J'ai détesté te faire du mal! Je me suis détesté d'avoir à être gentil avec elle tout le temps alors que ce que je voulais juste c'était étrangler cette garce. Je me suis maudit de l'avoir laissée entrer dans nos vies. C'est à cause de moi que tout ça est arrivé et je ne peux pas l'oublier. J'ai presque détruit ma famille, mes amis, toi, la réputation de cette ville … putain, j'ai presque tout foutu en l'air parce que je me sentais responsable de quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a des années!" Il se rassit et fit taper sa tête contre le volant.

"As-tu, euh, as-tu couché avec elle?" lui demanda-t-elle en grinçant des dents en entendant le ton en manque d'affection de sa voix.

La tête d'Edward se releva brusquement et il la regarda choqué et les yeux écarquillés. "Quoi? Non! Jamais! Je ne l'ai jamais touchée comme ça!"

"Et la fois où elle se douchait à la maison? "

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là mais j'ai pris les chiens pour aller faire un tour dès que je t'aie appelée au téléphone et je ne suis pas retourné à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne soit habillée et qu'elle vienne me chercher."

Bella pouvait voir qu'il disait la vérité.

"Je sais que tu as prêté un serment pour garder le secret ou des trucs du genre mais tu n'as aucune idée du mal que tu m'as fait. Tu as été si froid et indifférent et j'avais tellement peur juste parce que tu me rejetais," dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux avec colère et en regardant par la vitre pendant un moment, essayant de contrôler sa respiration pendant qu'Edward finissait de raconter son histoire.

Enfin ils se turent.

Edward était dévasté. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse dire. Il n'y avait pas d'excuses. Bien sûr c'était des circonstances atténuantes mais elles ne pourraient jamais servir d'excuse pour faire du mal à Bella. Une fois encore son besoin de la protéger lui avait fait du mal, quand il essayait de lui éviter la souffrance, il la faisait souffrir encore plus.

"Isa…" commença-t-il ne sachant pas comment il allait pouvoir la laisser partir mais il savait qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour ne plus jamais lui faire du mal.

"Attends!" sa voix retentit fort ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et fut surpris par sa petite main qui essuya doucement les larmes de ses joues. Il n'avait pas réalisé que lui aussi pleurait.

"Nous… Nous avons tous les deux fait et dit des choses que nous n'aurions pas dû pendant ses six dernières semaines. Nous nous aimons et pourtant à la première difficulté nous sommes prêts à nous déchirer! Je ne sais pas si nous allons nous marier dans dix jours mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je veux la vie dont nous rêvons depuis si longtemps. Alors ce que je dis c'est que je pense que nous avons besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça – juste patiente … " Elle posa ses doigts pour couvrir sa bouche lorsqu'il voulut protester.

Edward sentit son cœur se briser en entendant Bella dire que leur futur immédiat était incertain - quel fou il avait été! Qu'avait-il fait?

Bella vit son visage se décomposer face à la blessure et à la déception et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal en ce moment, même si elle voulait, elle savait qu'il souffrait, qu'il avait souffert et elle ne pouvait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie juste pour son plaisir.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur battre et résonner avec le sien.

"Je ne suis pas en train de te dire 'non' Edward, je pense juste qu'il est plus prudent de prendre du recul. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des semaines et il semblerait que toi non plus, alors commençons par ça. Allons dormir et nous verrons où nous sommes demain?" dit-elle doucement.

Il essuya les larmes des joues de Bella avec ses pouces. "Tu es si courageuse, Bella. La personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse."

Elle grogna. "Pas vraiment. J'étais prête plier bagages et à partir plus tôt dans la soirée."

Il hocha la tête en comprenant. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée?"

"Ta mère."

En voyant son expression surprise, Bella rit brièvement. "Ouais, brave Esmée. Nous avons eu une petite conversation il y a quelque temps et je lui ai dit mes peurs vous concernant toi et elle, ta mère m'a dit que je devais me battre pour toi et je lui ai dit que je n'étais plus sûre que tu veuilles que je le fasse. Quoiqu'il en soit elle m'a dit que c'était au fond de moi et quand je suis revenue ici tout à l'heure j'y ai repensé et j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas prête à t'abandonner sans combattre." Bella torturait ses doigts en haussant les épaules consciemment et regarda à travers ses cils. "Je suis donc revenue pour me battre pour toi."

Edward déglutit et se rapprocha pour l'entourer de ses bras mais il fut blessé lorsqu'elle s'éloigna vers la portière. "Nous avons besoin de temps," fut tout ce qu'elle dit en ouvrant pour sortir.

Il hocha la tête tristement. "Je t'appellerai demain matin?"

"Dors bien," dit-elle avec un demi-sourire qui lui disait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormirait beaucoup cette nuit.

Elle venait juste de refermer lorsqu'Edward l'appela doucement. "Bella?"

Elle le regarda dans l'expectative. "Oui?"

Il se pencha. "J'étais en route pour te retrouver quand j'ai quitté le pub ce soir. J'étais prêt à te supplier sans relâche de me pardonner."

Il regarda vers la maison de ses parents et il soupira de frustration en voyant des gens qui les espionnaient par la fenêtre de la cuisine. "Putain, je suppose que je devrais y aller."

Bella secoua la tête. "Tu rentres chez toi et tu essaies de dormir. Je vais leur faire savoir que nous pourrons parler demain dans la journée ou à un autre moment."

"Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça," dit-il bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en face de sa famille pour le moment.

"Si tu peux. C'est la moitié de notre problème Edward, tu ne comprends donc pas? Je ne suis pas une enfant! Oui je suis jeune et je commets des erreurs mais je suis une adulte et je sais ce que je fais! Si tu étais venue me voir lorsque Ned t'a appelé, si tu ne les avais pas laissé d'entrainer, nous aurions pu aborder ce problème de front et rien de cela ne serait arrivé! Je sais que tu veux m'épargner mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un père! J'en ai et beaucoup! J'ai Carlisle, Garrett, Tex, Vince, Peter et même Jasper et Emmett et tout ça sans mentionner les autres qui sont dans cette ville! Et donc tu n'as pas besoin 'de prendre une balle' pour moi, Edward. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes, m'honores et me respecte comme une femme."

Elle se recula et fixa Edward à travers la vitre. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que sa voix était montée et que plusieurs membres de la famille étaient sous le porche en train d'écouter la discussion.

Tout à coup elle se sentit aussi fatiguée qu'Edward l'était. Ils n'allaient pas faire beaucoup plus cette nuit.

"Rentre chez toi, Edward. Pense ce que tu veux mais si tu ne peux pas accepter mes conditions nous ferions tout aussi bien nous quitter maintenant. Je vais parler à tes parents, bonne nuit," dit-elle calmement.

"Bonne nuit, Bella," dit-il en la regardant se diriger vers la maison principale. Il vit sa mère aller vers elle et son cœur se tordit en voyant qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour la réconforter même si ce n'était pas lui.

Il tourna la clé et fit demi-tour avant de rentrer chez lui lentement.

Il ne put pas dormir cette nuit non plus. Toute l'inquiétude des semaines passées était partie mais le trou dans sa poitrine était toujours là et la douleur le garda éveillé toute la nuit, il erra de pièce en pièce. Il passa plusieurs heures à jouer au piano puis à la guitare. Il partit faire un jogging avec les chiens avant l'aube et lorsqu'il revint, il lava le linge et toutes les serviettes qu'il possédait avant de les mettre à sécher dehors.

Vers sept heures du matin il n'y avait plus de trace de poussière dans sa maison. Chaque carton que Bella avait ramené pendant les dernières semaines avait été déballé, défait et stocké au grenier.

Le rocking-chair que Charlie avait fabriqué était dans un coin de la chambre d'amis. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de vivre dans cette maison, ils avaient été d'accord pour que cette chambre, celle qui avait servi à Bella, soit une chambre idéale pour leurs futurs enfants.

Bella avait un petit bureau à côté de la troisième chambre de là-haut qui était au dessus du bureau d'Edward au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait déballé tous ses livres et accroché ses diplômes et rangé ses récompenses et ses souvenirs sur les étagères.

Les journaux intimes de sa mère étaient posés sur un vieux bureau, qu'Edward avait trouvé et repeint, à côté de fournitures de bureau et d'un vide poche.

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa maison, il vit que Bella partout. Il passa les heures suivantes à arranger un tableau avec toutes les photographies que Bella avait collectées. Il ajouta sa collection à la sienne, épinglant chaque photo avec un soin minutieux et l'accrocha soigneusement dans la cage d'escalier.

Bella et lui avaient changé la grande chambre un peu avant et elle était moins austère avec les touches douces de Bella partout. Elle n'était pas excessivement féminine mais incontestablement elle était partagée par un homme et une femme.

La tête de lit en cuir noir avait été enlevée et remplacée par une autre élégante et plus complexe décorée en coquille d'œuf bleu pâle.

Les lampes de chevet dépareillées étaient posées de chaque côté et une banquette-lit ancienne avait remplacé le vieux fauteuil capitonné devant la cheminée.

Edward frotta sa poitrine lorsqu'il eut fini d'accrocher la dernière photo. C'était l'une de ses préférés de lui et de Bella, prise dans l'intimité. Ils se souriaient et l'amour entre eux était évident pour tout un chacun.

Il soupira et étira son dos douloureux avant de ranger tous ses outils. Son estomac gargouilla et il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au matin et il était déjà tard.

Il savait qu'il aurait déjà dû aller voir ses parents et ses frères mais honnêtement il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait encore leur faire face.

Ce fut son désir d'échapper à ses voisins fouineurs et à sa famille bien intentionnée qui finit de le décider. Il nourrit les chiens puis mangea rapidement avant d'aller se doucher et se mettre un vieux jeans et ses bottes et sa veste de cuir. Il chercha des yeux la veste plus petite et le casque de Bella qui était accrochés à côté des siens et pris d'une impulsion il lui envoya un message.

_*Faut que je me change les idées. Vais faire un tour à moto. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Veux-tu venir?* E_

Sans attendre la réponse il prit son casque et son téléphone bipa.

_*T'attends dans cinq minutes au bout de l'allée – je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie non plus!" B_

Il fit un large sourire – au moins elle n'était pas contre être en sa compagnie.

_*Suis en route* E_

Quatre minutes plus tard Edward aperçut la silhouette de Bella contre la clôture. Il s'arrêta et lui tendit sa veste et son casque, elle portait un jeans serré et délavé, des espadrilles, un débardeur et l'une de ses chemises habillées qu'elle avait nouée à la taille. Il se lécha les lèvres et vit qu'elle avait de grands cernes sous les yeux.

Elle mit ses lunettes en lui faisant un sourire fatigué, enfila la veste et ravala la boule dans sa gorge alors qu'Edward attachait son casque pour aller plus vite.

"Prête?" Les yeux tristes d'Edward cherchaient les siens. Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête : "J'ai vraiment besoin de ça, merci d'avoir pensé à moi," murmura-t-elle.

Edward caressa sans y penser sa douce joue avec son doigt. "Je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'à toi pendant les six dernières semaine, Amour."

Les larmes menaçaient de déborder lorsqu'elle son petit nom sortit de sa bouche et elle baissa la tête puis grimpa rapidement derrière lui.

Edward sentit tout son corps se détendre quand Bella passa ses bras autour de sa taille sous sa veste.

Il ne dit rien mais posa sa main pendant un moment à l'endroit où reposaient les petites siennes, juste en dessous de son cœur avant de baisser sa visière et de faire vrombir le moteur.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Pendant les deux premières heures qu'ils roulèrent dans la campagne du Vermont, Bella laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les événements des dernières semaines précédant leur affrontement de la veille et son désir impulsif de fuir Blue Bonnet ce matin.

_*La nuit dernière*_

_Elle ne cessa pas de regarder Edward s'éloigner, elle carra les épaules et essuya les larmes sur son visage. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et elle monta l'escalier là où Rosalie, Alice et Emmett l'attendaient._

_Elle pouvait sentir la colère et la frustration qui émanaient par vagues d'Alice et de Rosalie. Elle fit une pause une marche avant d'arriver en haut et elle fronça les sourcils. _

_"Est-ce que vous allez juste rester là comme les cavaliers de l'apocalypse ou allez-vous me laisser entrer?"_

_Emmett lâcha un rire surpris et il fit un grand geste avec son bras. "Bien sûr ma Dame s'il vous plait entrez."_

_Bella l'atteignit et il fut rapide pour la prendre dans ses bras en l'étreignant contre lui de façon protectrice. "As-tu besoin de boire ou autre chose?" lui demanda-t-il. _

_Il ne rata pas le grognement de colère de sa femme ou celui de sa belle-sœur mais il leur fit un regard d'avertissement par-dessus son épaule en se détournant._

_Ils avaient besoin de tous se calmer, putain, pensa-t-il en déposant Bella dans le salon où Carlisle, Jasper et Esmée étaient assis, avant d'aller vers le bar et de servir à Bella l'un de ses fameux cocktails, un grand verre de margarita à la fraise et au basilic, avant de prendre pour lui un bourbon avec des glaçons. C'était inhabituel qu'il boive du bourbon, il préférait une bière fraiche mais à en juger par le visage de tout le monde, ils allaient tous avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que du vin ou de la bière et bien que le cocktail de son invention paraisse inoffensif il y avait quand même mis un tiers de bouteille de la meilleure tequila et il espérait que ça allait aider à calmer tout le monde._

_Rosalie le suivit au salon avec Alice et elles regardèrent les hommes en prenant place à côté de Bella sur le canapé._

_Emmett trouva amusant que les quatre femmes se soient mises ensemble avec Bella au milieu, entourée par ses 'chiens de garde'._

_Son regard se posa sur Carlisle et il fit un léger signe de tête à l'homme plus âgé. Il se dirigea vers son père debout et il se tourna vers les autres formant ainsi, inconsciemment, un front uni._

_Il ouvrit la bouche mais Bella l'interrompit._

_"Non, il faut qu'il m'explique, lui!" cracha-t-elle en désignant Jasper, qui portait toujours son uniforme._

_Jasper fit un signe de tête avant de regarder Bella avec calme et empathie. Bella sentit sa pression sanguine monter en le voyant si calme et tranquille alors que sa vie avec Edward partait en lambeaux._

_"Bella – il faut que je commence par m'excuser. Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies dû être un 'dommage collatéral' de tout ce gâchis," commença-t-il d'une voix grave et apaisante qui calmait habituellement Bella mais là elle la trouvait ennuyeuse et manipulatrice. _

_Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson et fut surprise de voir que le verre était vide. Elle se leva et alla s'en servir un autre sans vraiment écouter ce que Jasper disait. Sa voix était un bourdonnement irritant à ses oreilles et après qu'elle eut presque fini la moitié de son second verre elle se tourna vers lui._

_"Tu sais quoi Shérif? Ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas de savoir pourquoi toi - ou le F B machin chose -pensait que c'était une bonne idée de me laisser à l'écart de cette merde." Elle regarda les visages hagards des autres femmes puis fixa Carlisle, Emmett et finalement Jasper avant de continuer. "Ou n'importe lequel d'entre vous, mais une semaine avant mon mariage, putain? Sérieusement? N'avez-vous pas eu le temps de réfléchir une seule fois pendant les six dernières semaines à la façon dont Edward et moi souffrions? Il est consumé par la culpabilité et je suis tellement, putain, énervée en ce moment que je veux juste taper sur votre cul bien pensant jusqu'à la semaine prochaine!"_

_Elle ignora les quelques larmes qui étaient tombées pendant sa tirade et laissa sortir un long et triste soupir en regardant ses mains où sa bague de fiançailles brillait comme une constellation. Elle se retourna doucement pour poser son verre sur le bar avant de s'éloigner et de se diriger doucement vers la porte d'entrée. _

_Lorsqu'elle passa près d'Esmée, celle-ci lui tendit sa main et Bella la serra fortement un moment avant de partager un regard avec la femme qui était devenue une mère pour elle._

_"Je suis désolée, May-May," commença-t-elle mais Esmée se leva et la prit fermement dans ses bras. Bella pouvait sentir les larmes d'Esmée dans ses cheveux._

_"Non, non," murmura-t-elle en embrassant le dessus de sa tête et en caressant ses cheveux. Elle regarda dans les yeux de Bella et Bella put y voir sa tristesse et sa culpabilité._

_"Si ça sert à quelque chose, je suis désolée! Carlisle et moi sommes vraiment désolés pour tout ça, Bella. Carlisle savait ainsi qu'Emmett et il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas me parler et je savais que tu allais en être la victime! S'il te plait Bells ne renonce pas Edward ou à nous, s'il te plait ma petite chérie, nous t'aimons tellement."_

_Bella fut soudain tellement fatiguée qu'elle soupira à nouveau avant de hocher la tête. "Je ne pourrai jamais renoncer à Edward," dit-elle avec plus de conviction qu'elle n'en sentait. Elle fit une pause et regarda la famille qui semblait triste et anxieuse, autant qu'elle et elle sentit la colère revenir._

_Elle croisa les yeux de Jasper et elle reconnut le regret et l'empathie. _

_"Je suis désolé Isabella. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive et je souhaite de tout mon cœur avoir pu de laisser en dehors de tout ça mais nous ne savions pas jusqu'où elle voulait aller avec Edward. Il ne voulait te mettre en danger en aucune manière…"_

_Elle hocha la tête et pour la première fois elle sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. "Ouais, il est excessif dans son besoin de protection. Je me demande de qui ça lui vient?" dit-elle alors que tout le monde regardait Esmée et Carlisle._

_Il haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers Bella et passa rapidement son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui._

_"Hey ne te moque pas des plus âgés que toi, petite!"_

_Bella partit quelques minutes après avoir reçu un câlin de chaque membre de la famille. Même Jasper bien qu'il ait hésité dans un premier temps à s'approcher mais elle lui tendit les bras._

_"Je suis vraiment désolé Bells. S'il te plait ne te sers pas de ça contre mon frère. Non seulement il me botterait le cul et il sera fichu pour les cinquante prochaines années!" Bella pensa qu'il parlait d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit qu'Emmett était tout seul dans un coin boudeur et misérable._

_Elle rit et lui fit un câlin aussi. Elle savait que Rosalie, Alice et Esmée allaient leur faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure._

_Rose et Alice insistèrent pour l'accompagner à son appartement et Alice regarda autour d'elle et constata que l'appartement était presque vide quand Bella alluma la lumière._

_"Ouah, tu as déjà presque tout amené chez Edward?"_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_"Ouais, tout ce qu'il reste ce sont quelques vêtement et ma robe de mariée," dit-elle. "Je ne sais même pas où nous irons en voyage de noces. Edward a refusé tous les pots de vin jusqu'a présent."_

_Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard que Bella interpréta et elle haleta. "Vous savez! Oh les sournoises. Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous?"_

_Rosalie sourit méchamment avant de mettre la main sur la bouche de sa sœur avec un regard d'avertissement. "Ne pense même pas à ouvrir ta bouche en ce moment lutin! Je le dirai à maman si tu le fais!"_

_Alice marmonna quelque chose derrière la main qui couvrait sa bouche avant de lâcher un 'ok'!_

_Rosalie regarda Bella. "Oh chérie il n'y pas moyen que nous dévoilions cette surprise. Edward a passé six mois à y travailler et à prévoir chaque détail et tout ce que nous avons fait Alice et moi a été de l'aider pour le choix des vêtements, maintenant c'est tout ce que je te dirai et Alice ne dira rien non plus d'accord – lutin?"_

_Alice roula des yeux et donna un coup de coude à sa sœur avant de souffler et de hocher la tête. "Mes lèvres sont scellées Bells mais crois-moi quand je dis que notre très cher frère s'est surpassé."_

_Bella se mordit la lèvre et sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. "Merci pour votre soutien, les filles," dit-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer de nouveau._

_Alice et Rosalie n'hésitèrent à faire un câlin de groupe._

_"Bella, nous serons toujours avec toi, c'est ce que les Cullen font," dit Alice en reniflant._

_Bella sourit contre sa future belle-sœur. A cet instant elle sut que ça allait passer et qu'elle allait épouser Edward et devenir une Cullen, ils allaient surmonter tout ce que la vie leur envoyait._

_Elle en était certaine._

**Ooo HS ooO**

_Bella fut surprise que le sommeil ne vienne pas aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait pensé. La première chose qui la réveilla fut les voix de ses amies, Angela, Jessica, Lauren et Makenna et leurs discussions à voix basse sous sa fenêtre._

_"… mais May-May nous avons besoin de voir si elle va bien! Tout le monde parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette vipère!" fit la voix excitée de Lauren alors que Bella essayait de repousser ce son perçant._

_"Chuuut! Elle est probablement en train de dormir les filles, alors partez maintenant et je lui dirai que vous avez pris de ses nouvelles," les gronda Esmée._

_Bella roula des yeux et regarda l'heure._

_Bordel? Il était six heures quarante-deux. _

_Elle n'avait fermé les yeux que vers cinq heures du matin après avoir passé la nuit à nettoyer son petit appartement de fond en comble. Elle avait épousseté et ciré les meubles et ses dernières affaires étaient empaquetées. Ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés dans les deux valises qu'Edward lui avait amenées exprès et la seule chose qui restait dans son placard était sa robe de mariée, ses sous-vêtements et ses jolies chaussures dans leur boite spéciale. Le voile de mariée de sa mère était suspendu à côté de la robe, recouvert de papier de soie._

_Elle grogna en repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et alla vers les fenêtres ouvertes pour regarder ses amies en bas._

_"Est-ce que ça vous dérange qu'il y ait des gens qui essaient de dormir ici, n'avez-vous pas une famille? Déguerpissez le spectacle est terminé!" gronda-t-elle avant de fermer les fenêtres bruyamment et de tirer les rideaux avant de retomber dans son lit._

_Après plusieurs minutes elle souffla de frustration, peu importe qu'elle soit fatiguée, le sommeil ne reviendrait pas!_

_Elle sortit les jambes du lit et alla prendre une longue douche. D'habitude elle serait allée faire son jogging mais elle se douta que le reste de la ville serait aussi curieux que ses amies et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était d'avoir à parler à quelqu'un avant de parler à Edward._

_Elle laissa ses cheveux sécher à l'air et elle passa un pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt. Elle finissait juste de se mettre le t-shirt lorsqu'elle entendit taper à sa porte. Pendant un instant son cœur accéléra et elle pensa que c'était Edward, qu'il avait décidé de venir au lieu de lui téléphoner mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte son visage se décomposa en voyant Carlisle et Esmée grimacer de sympathie en voyant son désappointement sur son visage._

_"Bonjour Chérie. Désolés que nous ne soyons pas qui tu comptais voir ce matin," dit Esmée et Bella s'écarta pour les laissa entrer._

_Elle haussa les épaules et elle alla se verser un grand café. Elle leur en offrit et ils s'assirent en silence comme elle amenait un plateau sur la petite table. Esmée ouvrit un panier que Bella n'avait pas remarqué avant et elle alla chercher trois assiettes à la cuisine pendant que Carlisle sortait des muffins, une boite de baies, de la crème épaisse, des tranches de melon et une plaquette de beurre._

_Malgré son humeur et son manque de sommeil Bella sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche et son estomac gronda._

_Les yeux de Carlisle se plissèrent, rieurs, en lui passant les muffins. "Nous n'avons plus que neuf jours pour te faire manger, Isabella, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à des portions plus grosses que les miettes auxquelles tu t'es habituée._

_Elle prit deux gros muffins et les tartina de beurre, les garnit de framboises puis rajouta une cuillère de crème sur le dessus alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle riaient et faisaient de même. _

_Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Bella eut fini ses deux cafés et ses trois muffins. Elle se réinstalla et frotta son estomac avec un grognement. "Ouah, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir bouger! Quel goinfre!"_

_Elle vit Carlisle et Esmée échanger un regard avant qu'il se tourne vers elle. "Comment te sens-tu ce matin, Bella? Evidemment tu n'as pas trop dormi cette nuit, ce qui est complètement compréhensible mais que pouvons-nous faire pour t'aider?"_

_Elle haussa les épaules. "Honnêtement je pense que personne ne peux rien faire maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps – Edward et moi avons besoin de quelque temps et avec le mariage dans seulement une semaine, il n'y a plus vraiment le temps de changer d'avis et gérer cette pagaille. Quoi qu'il en soit cette histoire est finie alors ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je laisse tomber avant de devenir trop émotive à ce sujet?"_

_Esmée se pencha et prit l'une des mains de Bella dans les siennes. "Non absolument pas! C'est très important pour toi pour juste 'laisser tomber!' Toi et Edward avez besoin de parler de ça, vraiment parler et en discuter à fond. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le mariage, Bella. S'il faut que nous le repoussions un mois, deux ou plus, eh bien nous le ferons! Laissez-nous faire, chérie. Nous sommes là pour toi Bella. Quoique tu décides c'est ce qui sera fait."_

_Bella fut choquée. "Qu'… - voulez-vous dire? Est-ce qu'Edward sait ce que vous êtes en train de me proposer? Veut-il mettre fin à tout ça? C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici?" Bella pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir et les parents d'Edward la rassurèrent rapidement en lui expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé à Edward._

_"Bella, Essie et moi avons parlé de ça cette nuit - bon tôt ce matin, et nous voulons juste que tu saches que nous ferons ce que tu veux – nous sommes là pour vous deux et franchement nous ne pensons pas que d'avoir un mariage si proche, qui fait pression sur vous, soit une bonne chose. Donc si vous décidez de reporter le mariage ou si vous voulez continuer, nous vous soutiendrons. Nous ne voulons pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ce que ça coûtera ou quoi que ce soit d'autre!"_

_"Pourquoi? Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça?" murmura-t-elle._

_Elle ne pouvait pas croire que les Cullen, voir la ville entière étaient prêts à les laisser reporter leur mariage avec tous les arrangements, les fleurs, la nourriture, les réservations de chambres d'hôtes, les décorations juste pour qu'elle et Edward puissent régler leurs problèmes. _

_Bella était bouleversée, Esmée se pencha en avant et lui tapota la main. "Pourquoi? Oh chérie parce nous t'aimons beaucoup et tu fais partie de la famille et que nous ferions n'importe quoi pour nos enfants – tu devrais le savoir maintenant."_

_Bella alla se mettre entre eux, elle était à moitié assise sur les genoux de Carlisle et elle embrassa les deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses parents en riant à demi pendant qu'ils essuyaient ses larmes._

_"Je vous aime tellement. Je suis désolée de vous mettre dans cette situation. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que nous allons faire mais il faut que j'en parle avec Edward," dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant eux._

_Carlisle hocha la tête. "Vous avez deux jours pour en discuter et nous donner une réponse. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que vous avez tout le temps qu'il vous faut mais malheureusement si nous devons changer les vols et les arrangements, il faut que nous sachions…" dit-il à contrecœur. _

_Bella hocha la tête. "Bien sûr! Merde, je ferai mieux d'appeler…" commença-t-elle mais Esmée leva la main._

_"C'est déjà fait, Bells. Bien sûr Tex voulait organiser une expédition punitive et pendre ton fiancé haut et court," grogna-t-elle alors que Carlisle gémit, ce qui fit rire et rougir Bella._

_"Quoi qu'il en soit il faudra que tu appelles Garrett et que tu lui dises ce que vous décidez, parce qu'il a essayé de t'appeler mais ton téléphone était éteint."_

_Bella souffla et elle alla récupérer rapidement son téléphone dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait éteint la nuit précédente et elle avait oublié de le rallumer. _

_Lorsqu'elle revint au salon elle vit qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient prêts à partir._

_"Vous pouvez rester," dit-elle en regardant Esmée ranger le pique-nique improvisé._

_"Non, nous y allons. Il faut que tu discutes avec notre fils et que nous essayions de repousser les curieux bien intentionnés qui viennent nous harceler jusqu'à sous tes fenêtres, ou frapper à notre porte ce matin – fichues petites villes!" _

_Bella rit. "Tu ne dis ça que quand ils t'énervent."_

_Esmée haussa les épaules, mais Bella vit une lueur dans ses yeux. "Ouais eh bien, il faut qu'ils nous laissent un peu d'espace ou …"_

_Carlisle choisit ce moment pour embrasser le dessus de la tête de Bella avant de passer son bras autour de la taille d'Esmée et de la porter à moitié vers la porte._

_"Allons-y 'Mike Tyson', continuons notre journée et attention de ne pas te faire arrêter pour mauvais comportement ou pire encore. Bella, nous nous verrons plus tard, peut-être?"_

_Elle rit. "Je n'en suis pas sûre. Merci d'être venus avec votre sagesses et votre soutien." _

_Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Bella poussa un petit soupir et elle alla laver la vaisselle lorsque son téléphone bipa. _

_Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Edward…_

_**** Fin du flash-back ****_

Bella resta là, collée contre Edward, sentant son cœur battre sous ses doigts et respirant son odeur. Elle aimait le sentir si proche d'elle. Elle aimait la façon dont ses cuisses le tenaient et son centre appuyait sur son cul dur.

Tandis qu'ils roulaient sur la route, les champs et les montagnes défilaient. Bella sentit le désir se lever à travers ses pensées chaotiques. Elle le voulait.

Elle voulait le sentir la prendre, le sentir sur elle, la posséder, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle voulait qu'il la baise jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus question de partir, de souffrir ou de s'éloigner.

Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse oublier qu'ils avaient même envisagé la possibilité de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Pendant les deux premières heures Edward essaya juste de se calmer et de s'éclaircir les idées. Sentir Bella derrière lui, contre lui, était une bénédiction et une malédiction. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans son dos et cette sensation le calmait mais sa bite appréciait aussi la sensation de chaleur de son centre pressé contre lui et après deux heures il était si dur qu'il était serré comme dans un étau dans son jeans.

Il sentit le changement en Bella. Sa respiration s'accéléra dans le bas de son cou. Ses petits doigts s'agitaient et quand il sentit sa petite main se glisser presque distraitement sous son t-shirt et caresser doucement les poils de son ventre, il décida qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause avant qu'il perde le contrôle de sa moto!

Il remarqua qu'ils avaient presque atteint Burlington, il ralentit et fit un arrêt sur le bord de la route.

Il comprit que Bella ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait ou qu'elle s'en moquait mais de toute façon il était prêt à la prendre juste là si elle n'arrêtait pas!

Une fois qu'il eut arrêté la moto il descendit brusquement, il enleva son casque et ses lunettes et se retourna et avant que Bella puisse faire quelque chose il avait posé ses mains sur sa taille. Son regard effrayé était presque noir de convoitise et plein de désir et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et formaient un 'o ' silencieux.

"Isabella, sauf si tu veux que te prennes ici et maintenant, je te suggère de ne pas te frotter contre moi."

Bella bougea inconfortablement en sentant l'afflux soudain d'humidité dans son jeans, elle hocha la tête silencieusement, les yeux écarquillés par le choc et par un plus qu'un peu de désir.

Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et il s'éloigna de Bella, pas certain de se faire confiance. Il se tourna et fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux en regardant la route.

"Est-ce que tu veux te dégourdir les jambes, ou est-ce que nous continuons dans Burlington?"

Bella avait aussi enlevé son casque et elle posa ses lunettes à l'intérieur avant de s'en débarrasser sur le siège puis de passa sa jambe par-dessus la selle.

"Je veux bien me dégourdir les jambes cinq minutes? J'ai mal au derrière," dit-elle en pliant et dépliant ses genoux pour essayer de retrouver une sensation dans ses jambes.

Ils restèrent tranquilles pendant quelques minutes avant que Bella lui demande quels étaient ses projets pour la journée.

"Bon, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé mais comme nous sommes à Burlington, voudrais-tu que nous allions à cette usine de verre dont vous parliez avec maman l'autre semaine?"

"Il s'agit de Church et Maple® ?" lui demanda-t-elle tout excitée.

Il lui fit son sourire en coin. "Ouaip. Je pense que nous pourrions commander des cadeaux 'pour dire merci' aux couples tant que nous sommes ici. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Elle acquiesça même si Edward remarqua que son sourire s'était un peu fané lorsqu'il avait mentionné le mariage. "C'est une idée géniale, Edward. Je sais qu'ils apprécieront l'intention," dit-elle doucement avant de retourner vers la moto, remettre ses lunettes et son casque, mettant fin à leur bref échange pas très subtilement.

Edward se retint de faire un commentaire amer en se rappelant que tout ceci était de sa faute. C'était à cause de lui s'ils en étaient là car s'ils avaient parlé plutôt ou refusé cette situation stupide rien de tout ce chagrin ne serait arrivé. Mais comme il revenait vers la moto et la démarrait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que se taire avait probablement éloigné Bella d'un danger et qu'il le referait s'il le fallait.

Il se gara en ville et ils rangèrent leurs casques et leurs vestes dans le compartiment sous sa selle avant que Bella et lui n'aillent se promener dans la foule toujours présente les jours d'été dans le marché pittoresque de la rue de l'église.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait un très long moment, ils furent d'accord pour s'arrêter et manger à l'un des cafés qui bordaient le trottoir.

Edward garda délibérément la conversation légère pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Bella se sentit plus détendue une fois leur repas terminé puis ils finirent leurs boissons.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard intense d'Edward sur elle et même si elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise au début, elle commençait à se détendre un peu en profitant de leur conversation qui coulait toute seule et le badinage d'Edward contribua à soulager ses nerfs.

Il regarda sa montre. "Pouvons-nous y aller? La prochaine visite va bientôt commencer si tu veux toujours voir souffler du verre."

Elle opina et alla aux toilettes pendant qu'Edward réglait l'addition.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors et il s'empara machinalement de sa main et Bella se raidit un instant avant de lui donner une pression et Edward sentit le frottement de son épaule contre lui alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais lorsqu'elle osa le regarder, elle vit un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et elle sut qu'elle arborait le même.

Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'auberge mais elle sentait que c'était juste d'être comme ça, avec lui, sans avoir à se poser de questions.

La démonstration du souffleur de verre leur plut à tous les deux et quand ils allèrent à la boutique ils choisirent des coupes de couleurs fines et ciselées pour chacun de leur couple de noce et un grand pichet soufflé à la bouche qui faisait partie de la collection 'mosaïque' pour ses parents.

Ensuite ils flânèrent en ville jusqu'à ce qu'Edward lui propose de dîner de bonne heure, ce que Bella accepta volontiers.

Le repas fut suivi par un petit tour à la moto afin de récupérer leurs vestes avant qu'ils ne se promènent le long des quais.

Bella était étonnée de voir comment ils pouvaient parler de tout sauf de l'éléphant qui occupait toute la place.

Finalement Edward se dirigea vers un banc qui surplombait l'eau, il s'y assit et tira doucement la main de Bella.

Elle frissonna de froid et de nervosité et Edward la tira plus près de lui en faisant une prière silencieuse et il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je suis désolé, Bella. Je suis désolé de t'avoir tenue à l'écart. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée alors que j'avais promis de ne plus jamais le faire. S'il te plait crois-moi, ce n'était pas mon choix. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas fautif parce que je le suis totalement mais c'était tellement dur de prendre cette décision de te laisser dans l'ignorance de toute cette merde qui arrivait." Il leva leurs mains jointes jusqu'à sa bouche et embrassa le dos de sa main avant de continuer.

"Au début j'ai cru qu'elle était juste un peu perdue, tu sais, qu'elle essayait de trouver une sorte d'apaisement et pour être honnête je me sentais coupable, tu sais, c'est en partie de ma faute si elle n'a plus personne. Mais quand Ned a découvert qu'il manquait des médicaments et qu'il n'a pas voulu croire que c'était moi qui les avait volés, mais j'étais celui qui avait signé et c'était mon pouce sur le scanner! Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, alors il a appelé Jasper. Ils ont contacté le DEA et ils ont commencé une enquête. Ils n'ont été autorisés à me mettre dans la confidence qu'une fois qu'ils ont su que je n'étais pas en cause. Par conséquent ils ont compris qu'Erin avait Kyle comme complice mais ils ont pensé qu'elle voulait de la drogue et de l'argent mais pas qu'elle voulait se venger de moi."

Bella essaya de se retenir de pleurer mais quand un sanglot brisa le silence, Edward cracha un juron et la prit sur ses genoux, Bella passa ses bras autour de son cou et laissa couler ses larmes. Edward enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et la berça doucement. Il pouvait sentir son chagrin et sa souffrance pendant qu'elle le tenait fermement et il sentit ses propres larmes lui brûler les yeux.

"Ça va aller chérie. Je suis là, je suis là," chantonna-t-il.

Bella sentit toutes les semaines d'inquiétude, de souffrance, de colère et de méfiance l'accabler alors qu'elle était dans les bras d'Edward. Après un moment la tempête se calma et elle écouta le battement régulier du cœur d'Edward alors qu'elle retrouvait son calme.

Enfin il sentit un changement en Bella et elle se redressa pour faire face à l'eau et reposa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Je sais, je sais que tu m'aimes et après tout je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pu juste m'être infidèle mais en même temps tu es devenu tellement renfermé et tu m'as évitée, en plus nous avions décidé de ne plus avoir de relations sexuelles jusqu'à notre nuit de noces et ça fait beaucoup… c'est juste trop," elle se tourna pour le regarder.

"J'ai continué à penser à nos cours avec le pasteur Craig et comment il nous répétait que quelquefois l'amour n'est pas suffisant. Quelquefois, ça demande…"

"Du sang, de la sueur et des larmes!" finissent-ils ensemble et leur doux rire fut emporté par la brise dans la nuit. Elle frissonna de nouveau mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle se sentait comme s'ils ne venaient juste de recommencer à se parler et elle était réticente à briser ce lien.

Edward effleura son sourire et la fixa. "Tu as froid, amour, nous devrions y aller."

Elle secoua la tête calmement. "Non! Je veux dire, je voudrais vraiment rester, peut-être? Et parler? Je sais que si nous rentrons, nous allons être submergé par les amis bien intentionnés et la famille qui veulent tous savoir ce qu'ils se passe!" Elle secoua la tête et regarda vers ses genoux. "Nous avons juste besoin de respirer tu sais?" dit-elle plus pour elle-même mais Edward l'entendit.

Il était heureux de voir qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit pour passer la nuit. Burlington était très fréquenté par les touristes et les chambres allaient être difficiles à trouver. Heureusement Edward avait un ami qui possédait un Bed & Breakfast, il trouva son numéro et l'appela.

Il ne pouvait pas les héberger mais il fit jouer ses relations et leur trouva une chambre. Bientôt Edward et Bella roulaient vers l'hôtel Double Tree après un arrêt dans un centre commercial où ils achetèrent des sous-vêtements, des t-shirt et des affaires de toilette.

Bella se sentait toute émoustillée alors qu'Edward signait pendant qu'elle envoyait un texto à Esmée. Elle savait que la famille s'inquiétait pour eux elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler.

"Prête, amour?" Edward s'approcha d'où elle s'était assise.

Elle lui fit un sourire et ils montèrent l'escalier pour aller à leur chambre.

"C'est bon j'ai pris un chambre double? Je n'y ai pas pensé mais si tu es mal à l'aise nous pouvons prendre une autre chambre avec deux lits ou je peux prendre le canapé," marmonna-t-il nerveusement alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte.

Bella se sentit rougir et chauffer en regardant le lit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé la moindre intimité et Bella se sentit nerveuse.

Elle haussa les épaules et cacha son visage avec ses cheveux avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

"Ça va Edward, vraiment," dit-elle en posant le sac à dos qu'ils avaient acheté pour ranger leurs affaires et ils allèrent regarder par la fenêtre.

C'était une chambre d'hôtel standard, avec un canapé poussé contre un mur et vue sur la cour. Il y avait un petit balcon avec une porte coulissante, Bella ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Elle pouvait entendre Edward bouger derrière elle mais elle était trop occupée à essayer de se calmer! Avoir Edward si près d'elle et d'un lit la rendait toute excitée! Elle rigola et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward la rejoignit sur le balcon.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rigoler ici, amour?" dit-il tout près de son oreille.

Elle sursauta de peur et de honte. Elle pouvait sentir son cou et son visage s'enflammer d'embarras et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.

"Rien," dit-elle mais quand Edward se mit face à elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

Il haussa les sourcils et la regarda avec un sourire taquin sur son merveilleux visage. "Il me semble que ça n'est pas rien, chérie, hein?"

Bella secoua la tête et posa sa main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement. "Tu sais exactement ce que tu es en train de faire Edward Cullen, alors remets cet ego qui est le tien dans sa cage!"

Il attrapa sa main et la remit sur son torse là où son cœur battait rapidement d'excitation et de désir.

Il regarda les yeux de Bella et elle réalisa qu'il était comme elle, excité d'être resté si longtemps si seul.

Tout à coup il laissa tomber ses taquineries et la fixa attentivement. "Isabella, tu es la seule femme que j'aie jamais rencontrée qui puisse me faire perdre la tête, me faire sentir admiratif comme un petit garçon. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre – tu es celle-là pour moi – tu es tout pour moi. _Tu. Es. Ma. Vie."_

Bella réalisa qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et elle sentit ses poumons brûler.

"Tu m'éblouis," dit-elle tandis qu'il la regardait avec inquiétude.

"C'est vrai?"

Elle voulut rouler des yeux mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était très sérieux.

"Oui tu me fais cet effet, souvent! Tu m'éblouis, Edward Cullen. Tu me coupes le souffle. Quelquefois je n'arrive pas à penser clairement quand tu es près de moi," murmura-t-elle en fixant ses yeux incroyablement verts.

Il fronça les sourcils et parut triste en se reculant et en faisant demi-tour vers la chambre.

"Edward," elle ne put pas le laisser penser qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda à nouveau.

"Ouais?"

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu sais. D'être éblouie? C'est un sentiment grisant mais nous avons encore besoin de parler, d'accord?"

Il chercha à voir son expression et il fut content de voir qu'elle était moins brisée que ce qu'elle avait été.

Il hocha la tête.

"Je vais commander des choses à grignoter et à boire. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une douche?"

Elle fut d'accord et se détendit sous l'eau chaude en se lavant les cheveux et le corps puis elle sortit. Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle avant de réaliser qu'elle avait oublié ses vêtements sur le lit.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement pour voir Edward couché sur le lit regardant quelque chose sur l'écran plat.

Elle s'approcha et récupéra le boxer noir à carreaux et le top rose et retourna dans la salle de bain.

Elle était sûre qu'elle avait entendu Edward rigoler mais quand elle réapparut il ne lui donna aucune indication quant à son amusement.

"Euh, la salle de bain est libre," dit-elle inutilement.

Il lui fit un sourire amical et il la frôla en passant, prit son boxer noirs et son débardeur gris et quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit l'eau couler.

Elle alla vers la petite table et vit qu'Edward avait commandé des sandwichs, une petite bouteille de vin et deux bières.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la douche et habillé, il sécha rapidement ses cheveux dans une serviette et rejoignit Bella à table.

Elle sirotait un verre de vin et il prit une longue gorgée de bière tout en la regardant.

Finalement Bella se décida à parler.

"As-tu pensé à ce que je t'ai dit hier soir?"

"Honnêtement je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre."

"Alors la question est : vas-tu essayer et me laisser être une adulte, vas-tu m'autoriser à prendre mes propres décisions pour savoir ce qui est bon ou ne l'est pas pour moi? Est-ce que tu vas me laisser faire mes propres erreurs?" lui demanda-t-elle avec détermination.

Il pinça les lèvres. "Isabella…" il s'arrêta et la fixa pendant un moment avant de soupirer doucement. "Je te fais confiance. J'ai confiance en ton jugement mais quand il s'agit de te protéger, eh bien, je suis désolé mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'éviter d'être blessée."

Elle souffla d'agacement mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il leva la main. "Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plait."

Elle se rassit et lui fit un hochement de tête.

Il fixa la table pendant un moment rassemblant ses pensées. Il savait combien c'était important qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu entre eux.

"Tu es la femme la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais rencontrée et je ne dis pas juste ça. Il y avait une menace, cachée mais elle était là et nous, nous tous, avons décidé de vous garder, toutes nos femmes, loin d'elle – pour votre propre sécurité. Je voulais te le dire Bébé, je le voulais vraiment! Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que je te fasse courir le moindre risque pour cette chose qui pesait sur moi! Je sais que tu te serais jetée sur elle si tu l'avais découvert et je voulais qu'elle sorte de nos vies pour de bon! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?" Bella put voir qu'Edward était totalement honnête avec elle. Il ne l'avait pas considérée comme inférieure ou indigne mais il l'avait fait pour la protéger – juste comme Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle l'avaient fait pour leurs épouses.

Bella sentit que ce lourd manteau de colère, de douleur et de méfiance se desserrait lentement autour de ses épaules alors que le raisonnement d'Edward devenait plus clair.

"Je comprends que tu veuilles protéger la personne que tu aimes. Je veux te protéger aussi de cette façon. Mais Edward il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie. Je me suis sentie rejetée avant qu'Erin ne vole les médicaments. Je me suis sentie négligée lorsqu'elle est arrivée et que tu es devenu trop occupé pour trouver du temps pour moi!"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle secoua la tête. " je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses à partir de maintenant! Je sais que ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur est quelque chose avec lequel du dois vivre mais s'il te plait ne me fais pas payer pour des erreurs qui se sont produites il y a des années! Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi mais il faut que **nous** passions en premier. Notre relation, notre mariage, notre vie doivent être la priorité numéro un!"

Il acquiesça. "Je promets que peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, je n'aurai plus de secret pour toi de nouveau. Je ne partirai pas ou ne m'éloignerai pas physiquement, émotionnellement ou mentalement de toi. Et si je commence à l'oublier, est-ce que tu me promets de me taper jusqu'à ce que je m'en sorte?"

Elle grogna : "Je demanderai juste à Garrett et aux autres de s'en occuper!"

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. "Oh putain! Ils vont me tuer!"

Bella rit en voyant la crainte sur son visage. "Tu devrais avoir peur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé à Garrett et il s'est mis au courant de toute l'histoire avec des amis qu'il a au DEA, et bien qu'ils soient énervés que tu m'aies malmenée on dirait qu'ils vont te pardonner."

"Ils ont vérifié toute l'histoire?" demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ils sont très protecteurs envers moi," dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête solennellement. "Je comprends ce qu'ils ressentent. Penses-tu que tu pourras me pardonner un jour?" Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Bella ne tende sa main par dessus la petite table et tourne sa paume vers lui.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent de surprise en regardant de sa main à son visage. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant son expression.

Il vit l'amour et le pardon briller dans ses yeux chocolat. "Je te pardonne, Edward et je t'aime," dit-elle en prenant sa main dans les siennes.

"Oh Bella! Dieu merci!" il se précipita au-dessus du petit espace et avec force il tira Bella de sa chaise si fort qu'elle lui tomba dessus.

Tout à coup ils se retrouvèrent très proches, leurs respirations étaient laborieuses et Bella reposait contre son torse et ils se souriaient.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il en essayant de chasser les larmes de ses yeux et en se penchant pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime," répondit-elle alors qu'elle laissait ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et qu'elle lui accordait l'entrée de sa bouche."

Pendant un certain temps on n'entendit plus que leurs respirations, le bruit de la télé en sourdine jusqu'à ce que Bella se recule pour s'asseoir.

Edward la regardait faire les yeux mi-clos, elle tirait sur son top en un large mouvement fluide et il se redressa brusquement.

"Ouah! Que fais-tu?"

"Je ne veux pas attendre," dit-elle en mettant ses mains devant ses seins pour les couvrir. Il gémit bruyamment en apercevant ses mamelons durcir sous ses doigts.

Il lui fallut toute la force dont il était capable pour obliger ses doigts à ne pas pincer et tirer sur ses doux bourgeons mais finalement il la regarda dans les yeux.

"Bébé non nous étions d'accord. Nous avions dit que nous attendrions. Il ne reste que quelques jours. Allez Amour."

Elle le fixa frustrée.

"J'en ai assez d'attendre! Tout le problème est là depuis le début. Si nous avions eu des relations, alors jamais nous n'en serions arrivés là! Nous aurions pu parler et nous aurions pu prendre une décision éclairée mais non! Tu voulais attendre! Attendre pour quoi? J'ai besoin de toi, Edward. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. J'ai besoin de te sentir me remplir et me posséder. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me veux encore."

La lutte interne d'Edward dura tout au plus vingt secondes. En regardant ses yeux il comprit son besoin et il sut qu'il était aussi puissant que le sien.

Elle vit que son regard s'adoucissait et ses yeux s'assombrir de désir et devenir comme les siens.

"Bella…" chuchota-t-il tandis que ses doigts se dirigeaient finalement vers sa peau.

Elle sentit ses yeux se révulser alors que ses ongles courts couraient doucement sur ses mamelons plissés.

"Oh … mon Dieu Edward!" cria-t-elle lorsqu'il les pinça avant d'y plaquer sa bouche, de sucer et mordiller tout en rendant hommage à l'autre avec ses doigts.

Pendant de longues minutes il vénéra ses seins jusqu'à ce que Bella halète et se tortille sur ses genoux, elle sentait qu'elle était tout près de jouir comme sa légère barbe égratignait doucement sa peau.

"Oh, oh, oh … s'il te plait, s'il te plait, bébé, s'il te plait."

Il enleva sa main. "Que veux-tu amour? Dis-moi."

Elle leva son bras pour s'accrocher à ses biceps, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau mais il ne broncha pas.

"Baise-moi Edward! Prends-moi! Tout ce que tu veux, j'ai besoin de ta bite à l'intérieur de moi!" grogna-t-elle presque, un regard sauvage dans les yeux.

Les yeux d'Edward devinrent noirs de désir. Ses joues étaient émaciées et elle avait presque peur en voyant son regard de prédateur.

Presque.

Le temps de la timidité était révolu. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Ils avaient besoin de cela, _s'accoupler. Ne faire qu'un._

Bella savait que ça n'allait pas être tendre ou gentil et sa peau frissonna d'anticipation.

Elle fit descendre son boxer sur ses hanches et s'installa face à lui comme une offrande, jambes écartées et bras au-dessus de la tête en signe de reddition.

Il pouvait percevoir l'odeur de son désir. Il pouvait voir la moiteur entre ses lèvres charnues. Son clitoris était gonflé et tressaillait, elle respirait mal et il savait que ça allait lui demander chaque once de contrôle pour ne pas être un sauvage complet.

Quelque chose d'instinctif courait dans son sang. Il fallait qu'elle soit à lui, qu'il la possède.

Il arracha presque son débardeur et sortit de son boxer.

Sa queue était épaisse et gonflée et il sourit à Bella en enduisant sa paume de liquide pré-éjaculatoire tout en pompant lentement sa bite qui pulsait.

Elle grogna de frustration en le fixant.

"C'est à moi!" cracha-t-elle.

Edward laissa échapper un rire de triomphe et il fut soudain au-dessus d'elle sa bite cherchant son entrée.

"A moi!" dit-il avec une conviction absolue alors qu'il poussait.

Bella cambra son dos et elle le sentit la remplir et quand il fut complètement à l'intérieur d'elle, ils firent tous les deux une pause profitant de ce moment où ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Il repoussa les mèches sauvages du visage de Bella et ils se fixèrent. "A toi Isabella, à toi pour toujours."

Elle sentit un frisson en entendant ses mots et elle lui sourit, "A toi pour toujours," dit-elle en écho. "Maintenant, baise-moi Edward," lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui dise une deuxième fois il se retira et une fois qu'ils furent presque séparés il replongea en elle.

Il garda un rythme rapide. C'était de la possession pure. C'était prendre, avoir et posséder. C'était conquérir et piller et c'était complètement réciproque.

Plus il pompait en elle plus elle enserrait sa bite avec ses muscles, tout en sachant qu'elle le maintenait tout au bord de l'orgasme de la même façon que lui contrôlait le sien.

Ils perdirent la notion du temps et du lieu ce qui devint évident lorsque Bella le fit rouler sur le plancher.

Un rire et un frottement à la tête et puis ils continuèrent.

Bella ne savait pas combien de fois ils avaient joui au cours de cette nuit mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il lui semblait que ce n'était pas assez. Elle le sentit embrasser ses omoplates et elle fut à nouveau prête pour lui, encore, il la fit mettre à genoux écartant ses jambes et lui tirant les cheveux et il tapa son cul légèrement.

Alors qu'Edward pinçait son clitoris, les muscles de Bella se contractèrent autour de lui et son orgasme le massa alors qu'il jouissait plus longuement que les fois précédentes.

Pendant un moment ils furent repus. Edward tira Bella contre sa poitrine en sueur et jeta une jambe par-dessus les siennes.

"Je suis à toi," murmura-t-il.

Bella eut un rire fatigué.

"Je suis à toi."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Le lendemain matin Bella essaya de s'étirer et laissa échapper une plainte. Un bras et une jambe l'empêchait de bouger, elle avait chaud, elle avait soif et était raide.

Sa grimace se transforma en sourire alors que des souvenirs de la nuit et du matin inondaient son esprit. Ils avaient joui cinq fois. Bella se sentait comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Ses bras, ses jambes et ses hanches étaient courbaturées et raides, elle essaya de se retenir de rire en sentant les muscles de son ventre tirailler.

Et elle qui avait pensé que son entrainement allait la garder prête pour Edward mais il était évident que ce n'était pas les mêmes muscles qui travaillaient et ceux-là n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis un long moment. Six mois, c'était un sacré long moment!

Elle parvint enfin à se dégager de l'étreinte possessive d'Edward et elle se retint de gémir en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain dont elle referma la porte doucement.

Elle s'assit sur le frais siège des toilettes et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle savait que probablement Edward et toute sa famille avait besoin de parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais pour le moment elle était contente qu'ils soient là, au calme.

Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et passa quelques instants à savourer l'eau tiède qui massait ses muscles rigides tout en revivant les moments les plus chauds de la nuit précédente.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées que lorsqu'elle sentit un corps se presser contre son dos elle laissa échapper un 'aah!' qui fit beaucoup rire Edward."

"Tu pensais que c'était quoi, amour?" dit-il d'une voix encore rauque et ensommeillée.

Elle rigola et se détendit contre lui. Elle put sentir son érection matinale faisant pression sur le bas de son dos et elle ne put croire que ça déclenchait en elle une montée d'humidité entre ses cuisses endolories.

"J'ai pensé que tu pouvais être un bucheron avec cette énorme chose que tu as là, champion!"

Il éclata de rire et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Bella et se frotta contre elle. "Est-ce que tu sens combien je suis prêt, bébé?" murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle gémit alors que ses genoux lâchaient. "Putain, tu es toujours prêt à remettre ça Docteur Cullen," dit-elle en voulant se retourner mais il la maintint fermement et la fit avancer.

"Mets tes mains contre le mur," lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle haletait de nécessité et elle fit comme il lui avait ordonné. Edward claqua ses fesses légèrement : "ouvre tes jambes pour moi, Bella."

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une fois qu'elle fut prête elle le sentit engager son gland dans son humidité.

"Dieu, tu es tellement prête pour moi, n'est-ce pas, Amour?" murmura-t-il.

Bella tortilla ses fesses en réponse et son rire se transforma en un grognement alors qu'il poussait contre sa chair tendre jusqu'à ce que ses testicules butent contre elle.

Il se servit de l'une de ses mains pour agripper la hanche de Bella et l'autre pinça ses mamelons tendus, tandis qu'il embrassait et suçait son cou et ses épaules.

"Plus! Plus fort!" étaient les seuls mots que Bella pouvait émettre.

Edward sentit le sang se précipiter à travers son corps en entendant ces mots. Il avait été plus qu'anxieux en s'imaginant comment leur conversation allait tourner la veille et il avait été indécis quant à lui faire l'amour.

Il n'avait pas voulu lui embrouiller les idées avec le sexe. Son intention avait été de s'assurer que Bella soit en mesure de prendre une décision éclairée et réfléchie mais lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de la prendre il n'avait pas pu résister.

Une fois que le barrage avait cédé bien sûr il n'avait plus été en mesure d'endiguer la vague de son désir pour elle et ils avaient remis ça encore et encore. Entre leurs séances, ils avaient parlé de tout et Edward savait que Bella avait compris son raisonnement et apprécié son esprit protecteur bien qu'elle soit toujours blessée et meurtrie par son comportement froid et distant.

Edward sentit les muscles de Bella se contracter autour de lui et avec quelques mouvements de plus et un pincement de son clitoris ils jouirent ensemble avec une force telle qu'ils restent faibles mais repus.

Pendant le petit déjeuner Edward lui demanda une chose à laquelle il pensait depuis un moment.

"Bella est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller voir le Pasteur Craig pour une séance de conseil lorsque nous rentrerons?"

Elle posa son verre de jus sur la table et le regarda. "C'est une bonne idée mais puis-je te demander quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr."

"Est-ce que tu suggères cette idée parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je veux?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, j'ai juste pensé que si nous nous retrouvions au bout de l'allée dans une semaine, il fallait que nous nous assurions que nous le faisions avec cent pour cent de chance et l'esprit en paix. Je ne veux pas que tu aies le moindre doute ni la moindre crainte, Amour."

Bella passa son bras au-dessus de la table et posa sa main sur celle d'Edward. "Je suis sûre à cent pour cent que je veux devenir Madame Edward Cullen le 9 juin. Je sais que tu m'aimes et je sais que tu as fais ce que tu as fait à cause de cet amour. Je t'ai pardonné, Edward."

Il prit sa main et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser.

"Je t'aime," dit-il en se rasseyant et en sortant son téléphone.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward se rendit directement chez le Pasteur à l'improviste. Bien sûr, Craig et Betty savaient tout de ce qu'il s'était passé en ville.

La presse et la télévision locales avaient envahi la petite ville et même quelques stations nationales avaient été intéressées mais les Cullen n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Hope Springs serra les rangs lorsque la tempête médiatique se déchaina. Du restaurant jusqu'à la station service, du bureau de poste au primeur, personne ne fournit d'explication et tout le monde recommanda : "Contactez le chef de police, Jasper Cullen."

Craig fit entrer Bella et Edward dans son bureau où Betty avait déjà amené le café.

Une fois que leurs tasses furent devant eux, Craig se dépêcha d'aller au cœur du sujet.

"Alors, vous n'avez plus qu'une semaine, vous deux! Avez-vous eu l'occasion d'arranger les choses?" demanda-t-il en souriant calmement.

Edward et Bella échangèrent un regard. "Comment allez-vous?"

Edward caressa la main de Bella. "Oui, nous l'avons fait. Pendant les semaines passées j'ai été plus terrifié à l'idée de perdre Bella que je l'ai été d'être jeté en prison. J'ai détesté cette distance que j'aie créée entre nous mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'avais si peur de faiblir et de me laisser aller, alors je lui aurais tout dit et je savais que ce n'était pas une option, car ça aurait pu mettre Bella en danger."

Craig hocha la tête à nouveau et grimaça amicalement. "J'ai parlé à Carlisle hier matin, nous nous sommes réunis pour un conseil de famille l'après midi avec tes parents et tes frères. Chacun se débattait avec la même chose. Esmée, Alice, Rose étaient vraiment très en colère d'avoir été tenues à l'écart sur ce qu'il se passait pendant que les hommes se sentaient mal à cause de cette colère mais pas à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait." Ils rirent et Bella et Edward imaginèrent ce à quoi ce conseil de famille avait dû ressembler.

Après un moment Craig parla de nouveau. "Bella tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les hommes et les Cullen en particulier ont un sens très développé de la protection et la chevalerie, c'est une qualité que tous les hommes devrait posséder mais je crains qu'elle ne soit en voie d'extinction. Le profond désir ou besoin, d'Edward de te protéger à tout prix même s'il signifie te tenir à l'écart dépasse son désir de te garder pour lui. C'est difficile à comprendre mais si on se fie à Carlisle, il va falloir que tu acceptes cette façon de faire dans ta relation lorsqu'Edward prendra des décisions sans te consulter."

Il leur laissa digérer ça avant de continuer. "Maintenant cela ne veut pas dire que tu doives ignorer les opinions et les sentiments de Bella parce que si tu fais cela j'espère qu'elle va te botter le derrière." Bella grogna et Edward roula des yeux.

L'expression de Craig se fit sérieuse. "Le mariage est un partenariat – complètement et sans aucun doute. Le revers de la médaille est que l'homme, Edward, à certains moments devra prendre des décisions qui n'iront pas à Bella et Bella en tant que femme et partenaire d'Edward devra accepter parfois de ne pas faire ce qu'elle veut. Quoi qu'il en soit Edward en tant que mari de Bella tu es chargé par Dieu de l'aimer et de l'honorer en toutes choses. Elle doit avoir la première place dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit."

Edward hocha la tête solennellement. Craig se tourna vers Bella. "Isabella, tu es la partenaire d'Edward – égale et digne et à ce titre tu es chargée de l'aimer de le respecter puisqu'il va avoir tes intérêts à cœur et qu'il va prendre des décisions éclairées."

"Je parle de décisions éclairées parce que s'il y a une chose que j'aie appris en tant qu'époux, c'est d'écouter ma femme. Dieu a donné la sagesse aux femmes pour une raison : elles voient, entendent et ressentent des choses qui nous échappent dans l'instant. Alors Edward écoute ta femme. Vraiment, prends le temps d'étudier les signaux verbaux ou autres qu'elle t'envoie. Prends connaissance de ce qu'elle dit et si tu demandes son opinion, alors il faut que tu en tiennes compte lorsque tu prends une décision avec laquelle elle n'est pas d'accord. Bella aie de la patience avec Edward. Comprends qu'il peut se tromper mais que ses intentions sont bonnes. Les femmes sont perspicaces et intuitives et un homme intelligent utilise les cadeaux de sa femme à son avantage."

Ensuite ils parlèrent de la semaine qui arrivaient et le relativement 'petit dîner' de répétition qui aurait lieu le vendredi à la _Bella Vita. _Arturo et Maria avaient proposé leur restaurant pour l'occasion comme cadeau de mariage à Edward et Bella. Arturo avait fait valoir qu'il serait trop occupé avec les préparatifs de la réception qu'il partageait avec Alistair. Ils avaient habilement combiné leurs talents et en étaient arrivés à un menu alléchant d'antipasti, pâtes, fruits de mer et de la viande cuite à la broche, ce qui avait obtenu l'approbation de tous. Les desserts avaient été préparés par Sue Black et Vinnie Youngblood, la mère de Nessie.

Felix Youngblood, Billy et Jake Black et quelques autres habitants passeraient la veille du mariage à mettre en place la petite piste de danse, installant les lumières et décorant la prairie avec Alice et Rose pour superviser.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient levés pour partir, Craig leur rappela qu'il fallait qu'ils écrivent leurs vœux pour leur mariage et ils lui promirent de lui envoyer leur brouillon en milieu de semaine.

Une fois qu'il eut rangé la moto dans le garage et qu'il fut allé récupérer les deux chiens chez ses voisins, les Cope, lui et Bella mirent des vêtements de sport pour aller courir avec les chiens avant de revenir chez Edward. Bella fut ravie et touchée par tous les changements qu'Edward avait apportés pour faire en sorte qu'elle se sente chez elle et pas seulement chez lui.

Elle fit le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Sa touche était partout. Des photos sur les murs jusqu'à la jolie couverture de sa mère qui était posée sur le dossier du canapé et au tapis qu'elle avait acheté qui était sur le plancher de la terrasse.

"Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire tout ça?"

Edward sourit et haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi la nuit où tout ça s'est passé alors j'ai décidé que si avais l'intention de sortir de ma vie, j'allais rendre les choses plus difficile pour que ce soit plus long de tout récupérer."

Elle l'étreignit et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Tu es si sournois, Dr Cullen, mais j'aime ça. Merci."

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête. "J'ai besoin de voir tes choses autour de moi," confessa-t-il doucement.

Après avoir partagé un lent baiser ils allèrent à l'étage. Edward ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Bella sourit en voyant le rocking-chair de Charlie et le patchwork de Renée plié sur son dossier.

Je pense que notre bébé aura besoin d'un endroit où lui ou elle pourra prendre ton sein et il peut faire froid la nuit," dit-il.

Bella sourit et elle sentit un frisson à ses mots et elle soupira de contentement. "J'aime entendre ça. Notre bébé." Elle se recula pour pouvoir le regarder. "Combien de temps tu voudras attendre avant d'avoir une famille?" demanda-t-elle.

Pendant leur réunion avec Craig il les avait pressé de parler de leur souhait de commencer une famille alors ils en étaient au même point tous les deux maintenant.

Edward ne répondit pas directement mais il conduisit Bella à leur grande chambre.

Bella s'exclama à la vue de tous les changements qu'il avait faits et elle passa plusieurs minutes à l'explorer. Elle rit à la grande allée dans le placard qui était rempli par ses vêtements. Elle se souvenait combien peu elle possédait lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Hope Springs et maintenant elle avait des tonnes de livres et de vêtements!

"Pourquoi tu souris?" lui demanda-t-il de derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir qu'il était assis sur le canapé en peluche qui était installé devant la cheminée. Il lui tendit sa main et Bella enleva ses chaussures pour se joindre à lui, elle s'installa à côté de lui et glissa ses pieds sous elle.

"Je repense au moment où je suis arrivée à Hope Springs et comment tout ce que je possédais contenait dans mon sac à dos et maintenant il me faut énormément de place pour ranger toutes mes affaires!"

"Je suis si heureux que tu aies rencontré Billy à Flagstaff cette nuit-là."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je suis heureuse de n'avoir pas mis le bon carburant dans ma voiture!"

"Hey! As-tu eu des nouvelles de Pat? La dernière chose que maman m'a dite a été qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir venir," dit Edward.

Bella hocha la tête. "Ouais, il arrive jeudi et il restera chez Billy et Sue même si je ne sais pas comment il va réagir avec un bébé dans la maison!"

Edward rit. "Ouais c'est si drôle de voir Sue et Nessie lorsqu'elles amènent ensemble leurs bébés pour les visites obligatoires."

Bella souffla. "Ce qui est le plus drôle c'est que leur petit-fils est plus âgé que leur fille! Imagine juste ce qu'il va arriver lorsqu'ils iront à l'école et essaieront de faire leur arbre généalogique!"

Plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils étaient enlacés Bella réalisa qu'Edward ne lui avait pas répondu. "Bébé?"

"Hummm?"

Elle se retourna dans l'obscurité et essaya de voir l'expression d'Edward. "Tu ne m'as pas dit à quel moment tu voulais avoir des enfants."

Edward ouvrit les yeux. "C'est parce que ça ne dépend que de toi, mon amour. Si tu me dis que tu es enceinte maintenant, je serai le plus heureux des hommes sur terre. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais je veux tout avec toi, de suite. Tu as travaillé dur pour obtenir ton diplôme et tu as un travail génial, alors je ne vais pas te mettre la pression pour que nous commencions une famille."

Il tira Bella vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. "Lorsque tu sentiras que le temps est venu, tu me le diras," dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément mettant ainsi fin à cette conversation pour le moment. Edward lui avait donné matière à réflexion mais elle repoussa toutes les pensées et les visions de bébés aux cheveux couleur de bronze.

Il fallait qu'ils se marient en premier.

.

_**N:A : Les cloches du mariage vont retentir – promis! **_

_**Je sais que quelques-unes d'entre vous sont vraiment très en colère contre Edward et moi pour le dernier chapitre et je n'ai aucune doute qu'il y en a qui vont penser que je l'ai laissé, lui et les autres hommes Cullen s'en tirer à bon compte. *Haussement d'épaule* que puis-je dire? Je n'ai jamais imaginé un Edward parfait qui ne fait jamais d'erreurs et même si parfois il est complètement idiot, sa seule motivation est l'amour. Je suis une incorrigible romantique et quoi qu'il en soit, mes Edward et Bella pardonnent et oublient toujours – même si dans la vie réelle ça ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Ici c'est FF alors remercions le ciel de ne pas avoir à faire les choses comme dans la vie réelle!**_

* * *

><p><em>Qu'avez-vous à dire sur ce chapitre?<br>_

_Merci d'avoir lu et de participer au succès de cette fic les 1000 com's vont être dépassés je n'en reviens toujours pas ... _

_Mille fois merci  
><em>

_A bientôt!**  
><strong>_


	36. Chapter 36

**Hope Springs **appartient à **justginger**

**CHAPITRE 36**

**"Going to the chapel and we're…"***

**"Allons à la chapelle et nous serons…"**

Le reste de la semaine passa très rapidement. Toute la 'famille' de Phoenix arriva trois jours avant le mariage et Brandon et Megan Hale le matin avant qu'ils ne prononcent leurs vœux.

Il y eut un moment de tension quand Garrett et Peter appelèrent Edward pour le rencontrer en privé. Bella eut peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal mais Esmée la rassura en lui disant que c'est ce que les 'pères' faisaient et qu'elle devrait être contente qu'ils s'inquiètent à elle.

Edward était un peu nerveux en s'asseyant dans un coin du pub d'Alistair pour siroter une bière.

Garrett, Peter et Tex traversèrent la pièce et Edward sentit la transpiration couler le long de son dos.

"Edward," dit Garrett alors que Peter et Tex le fixaient les bras croisés sur leur poitrine.

"Salut," dit Edward en se levant et en tendant sa main. Garrett la lui serra avant que Tex ne grogne doucement avant de la serrer fortement jusqu'à ce qu'Edward sente ses genoux céder sous la douleur.

"Tex, Laisse tomber!" Aaboya Garrett.

Tex ricana et relâcha la main d'Edward avant de s'assoir.

Peter ne lui serra pas la main, mais il s'assit et lui sourit mais il était sûr que Peter avait marmonné quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Garrett les ignora tous et commanda trois bières à Alistair.

"Toi et Bella êtes prêts pour samedi?" lui demanda Garrett.

Il hocha la tête. "Ouais, nos amis et la famille ont tout organisé nous n'avons plus qu'à nous montrer."

Tex ricana. "Tu es un putain de chanceux que nous te laissions l'épouser, tu t'es conduit comme un connard!"

Edward déglutit difficilement. Il n'y pouvait rien on aurait dit que Tex allait le manger pour son petit-déjeuner!

Peter rit et Garrett leur ordonna de la fermer.

"Ecoute Edward, indépendamment de ce que ces deux-là disent, je ne suis pas là pour te punir même si nous pensons que tu le mériterais," il regarda ces deux compagnons avec un regard d'avertissement.

"Cela étant dit, tu as fait du mal à Bella. Et le fait que nous ne vivions pas près d'ici ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas monter dans un avion s'il y a une prochaine fois, pour te foutre une bonne raclée. Cette jeune femme nous est très précieuse et c'est ce que Charlie aurait fait s'il était encore en vie."

Edward acquiesça. Il pouvait voir que Garrett était très sérieux – s'il y avait une 'prochaine fois' il serait en mauvaise posture et finirait avec quelques os cassés.

Peter renchérit. "Ouais gamin, n'oublie pas, nous avons l'autorisation de porter une arme et personne ne trouvera ton corps."

Edward sentit le sang quitter son visage en fixant le regard glacial de Peter. Après quelques secondes tendues, Pete et Tex éclatèrent de rire. "On plaisante, allez, ne t'inquiète pas."

Edward se détendit avec soulagement jusqu'à ce que Tex arrête de rire tout d'un coup et le regarde. "Ne lui fais plus de mal ou tu pourrais le regretter," dit-il tranquillement.

Edward finit sa bière cul sec avec les mains tremblantes.

Il avait promis d'être toujours honnête avec Bella mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier les menaces, pas si voilées, de ses gardiens auto proclamés.

Et si jamais l'idée lui reprenait de ne pas tenir cette promesse, le regard dans les yeux de Tex et de Peter suffirait à l'en dissuader!

**Ooo HS ooO**

Esmée, Alice, Rosalie et Makenna organisèrent le mariage, la réception et la répétition avec une précision toute militaire ce qui heureusement laissa peu de choses à faire à Edward et Bella à part donner leur avis ou leur accord.

Avant d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte, Bella et Edward arrivèrent à la _'Bella Vita'_ sous les applaudissements et les hourras.

La nuit fut remplie de rires, de plaisanteries et de discours touchants. Edward reconduisit Bella à la maison de ses parents, où elle passerait la nuit avec sa mère, ses sœurs et nièces alors que lui resterait avec Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle et ses neveux. Le seul mâle à avoir l'autorisation de rester à la ferme était Dylan, le dernier-né d'Alice et Jasper.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ils pouvaient entendre les voix animées et les rires venant de l'intérieur. Il fit retourner Bella pour l'entourer de ses bras et lui embrassa le nez.

"Une nuit et ensuite nous serons ensemble pour le prochain mois," soupira Edward.

Bella se blottit plus près de lui. "Je ne peux plus attendre bien que je sache que tu ne vas pas encore me dire où nous irons. Comment vais-je savoir ce qu'il faut que je prenne?"

Il rigola et tapota le bout de son nez avec son doigt. "On non tu ne sauras pas. Nous avons dépassé tout ça. Tout est prêt même les valises – ou alors ce sera prêt demain. Nous passerons la nuit à la maison car il sera trop tard pour conduire, ensuite nous rions à l'aéroport dimanche matin et tout ce que tu as à faire c'est prendre ton passeport," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Bella voulait montrer qu'elle était en colère mais honnêtement elle était tellement excitée de quitter le pays qu'elle se moquait pas mal d'où ils allaient.

Au moment où Edward se rapprochait pour intensifier le baiser, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et ils se séparèrent brusquement en entendant la voix d'Esmée. "Edward Cullen! Enlève tes mains de cette pauvre fille! Sauf si tu es en train d'effectuer une amygdalectomie en utilisant une nouvelle technique!"

Edward fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle et ses sœurs gloussaient.

Bella essaya de ne pas rire mais lorsqu'elle entendit Edward murmurer quelque chose sur les 'Sorcières de Eastwick', elle éclata de rire.

Il soupira et posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue en se précipitant dans l'escalier pour rejoindre sa voiture.

"Edward!" la voix de Bella retentit.

Il se retourna tout en continuant à marcher. "Ouais?"

Elle mordit sa lèvre et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. "A demain!"

Il lui sourit. "Ouais, je t'attendrai avec le pasteur. Ne sois pas en retard!"

Elle rit et elle passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle allait se marier! "Et si je suis en retard, Cullen?"

Il s'arrêta et posa sa main sur son cœur. "Alors je t'attendrai Isabella Swan."

Ils ignorèrent les commentaires et les moqueries en se fixant l'un l'autre.

"Tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre, je serai là," dit-elle calmement.

Il lui fit un signe de tête avec un petit sourire qui lui fit comprendre que cette fois-ci il s'en allait vraiment.

Esmée essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue puis passa un bras autour de celle qui allait devenir sa nouvelle fille. "Qui aurait cru que mon fils serait aussi impliqué?" dit-elle.

Bella rigola. "Je le sais d'accord? Il l'est vraiment Essie, tu n'as aucune idée des compétences folles que cet homme a…"

Bree recouvrit ses oreilles et se précipita à l'intérieur en chantant à tue-tête pendant qu'Alice, Rosalie, Makenna et Megan riaient. Esmée ravala son sourire et secoua la tête. "Oh, ma chérie, il n'y a aucun doute que tu es faite pour être une Cullen. Allez nous avons organisé une petite fête!"

Bella la fixa pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'arrière de la maison. "Fête?"

Esmée hocha la tête. "Après ce qui est arrivé à la fête d'enterrement de vos vies de célibataires, tes amies voulaient s'assurer que tu aies bien reçu tes cadeaux alors je les ai invitées à venir grignoter et à boire un verre de champagne. Elles seront parties à vingt-deux heures car tu as besoin de bien dormir pour être en beauté."

Bella passa l'heure et demie suivante à rougir sauvagement en déballant toutes sortes de sous-vêtements affriolants offerts par ses amies pendant qu'elles échangeaient des histoires et donnaient des conseils à la future jeune mariée.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne réussirait pas à dormir mais à son grand étonnement elle dormit profondément et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'Esmée toqua à sa porte après neuf heures le lendemain matin.

Bella fut choquée d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps mais Esmée la rassura en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, sauf manger ce copieux petit-déjeuner qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

La matinée passa rapidement avec des gens qui allaient et venaient dans sa chambre pour faire des choses et d'autres. Elle était très calme, elle se relaxa dans un bain parfumé après quoi elle se rinça et s'occupa de ses cheveux. Elle était déjà allée en ville où Vicky, avait épilé ses jambes, ses aisselles et son maillot donc tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de passer sa lotion sur son corps avant que Vicky vienne la coiffer. Vicky et deux autres coiffeurs étaient déjà arrivés armées de toutes sortes de fers à friser, bigoudis, sèche-cheveux sans oublier les deux valises de produits capillaires et de maquillage.

Enfin la maison redevint tranquille. Il ne restait plus qu'Esmée, Kate et Bella. Alice, Rosalie, Makenna, Bree et Angela étaient déjà parties chercher les enfants pour aller à l'église.

Comme d'habitude l'organisation d'Alice était irréprochable, elle s'était occupée d'organiser un déjeuner pour les enfants dans un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer et se distraire et il ne resterait qu'à les habiller au dernier moment.

Bella venait juste d'enfiler sa robe et Esmée en faisait le tour pour vérifier chaque détail.

Bella savait qu'elle devrait se sentir nerveuse et même un peu paniquée mais tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était de descendre cette allée et d'épouser son homme.

Il était un peu plus de quinze heures trente lorsqu'elle entendit un petit coup contre sa porte.

"Entrez!" dit Bella alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Esmée dans le grand miroir à trois panneaux. Esmée sourit tendrement et lui tapota le dos pour la rassurer.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte et sourit à Bella. "Quelqu'un a demandé un papa pour l'escorter dans l'allée?" plaisanta-t-il.

Son sourire taquin se changea en admiration lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et jeta un premier regard à Bella.

"Oh mon …" dit-il.

"Tu es magnifique…" murmura Carlisle presque avec vénération.

Bella était rayonnante et elle rougit. "Tu m'as fait peur! Je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas!"

Carlisle lui sourit. "Mon fils va se trouver mal quand il va te voir mon cœur."

Esmée s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de coude. "Est-ce que tu l'as?"

Carlisle opina en sortant une boite plate de sa poche de smoking pour la tendre à Bella. "C'est pour toi Bella, de notre part. C'est le cadeau que nous avons fait à chacune de nos filles le jour de leur mariage et tu ne feras pas exception."

Bella se mordit la lèvre en ouvrant la boite et elle reconnut le magnifique bracelet banc et jaune en or qui était gravé avec des motifs inhabituels et qu'Esmée, Alice et Rosalie semblaient porter presque tout le temps.

"Oh mon… c'est beaucoup trop!" dit-elle en fixant les motifs.

Esmée sourit. "On l'appelle le bracelet Claddagh de mariage aux trois feuilles de trèfle_. _C'est une tradition dans la famille Cullen, depuis plusieurs génération les femmes reçoivent un bracelet comme celui-là le jour de leur mariage. Les mains symbolisent l'amitié, le cœur l'amour et la couronne la loyauté. Le trèfle de chaque côté représente la sainte Trinité et la chance. Le bracelet est porté au poignet gauche avec le cœur tourné vers l'intérieur pour symboliser que tu n'es plus libre."

Bella se mordit la lèvre pendant que Carlisle haussait les sourcils pour savoir s'il avait la permission de le lui mettre, puis il le fit passer sur son fin poignet. Il fit un pas en arrière et lui sourit.

"Allez, tu es prête?"

Bella hocha la tête encore une fois parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait fondre en larmes si elle ouvrait la bouche. Plus tôt ce matin, Kate lui avait remis un mouchoir délicat avec une petite fleur bleue brodée dans un coin. Elle lui avait dit que c'était quelque chose d'ancien et quelque chose de bleu qui avait été un cadeau de sa grand-mère pour le jour de son mariage, parce que Bella était comme une fille pour elle et Garrett donc c'était normal qu'elle l'ait pour en ce jour si spécial. Bella avait passé plusieurs minutes à pleurer dans la salle de bain après ça.

Emmett arriva pour accompagner sa mère et Kate à l'église et une fois qu'ils furent partis une limousine blanche arriva devant la maison.

Bella ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir commandé une mais quand elle regarda Carlisle il haussa les épaules et lui expliqua que c'était Tex qui avait voulu participer de cette façon.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'église fut rapide et Carlisle ne sembla pas se rendre compte que Bella le passa à regarder par la vitre.

Ils se garèrent sur le parking bondé de l'église et Bella sourit en voyant ses demoiselles d'honneur juste à l'entrée de l'église.

"Prête mon cœur?"

La voix de Carlisle la tira de sa rêverie. Elle se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux effarés.

"Je vais me marier," dit-elle en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Carlisle posa sa main chaude sur les siennes en attendant patiemment qu'elle le regarde.

"je sais que tu n'es pas ma fille biologique mais je veux que tu saches qu'Esmée et moi sommes très fiers de la jeune femme que tu es devenue, Isabella. Edward est vraiment très chanceux.

En l'entendant prononcer le nom d'Edward Bella sentit les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son estomac se calmer.

Elle allait épouser Edward. Ils allaient rester ensemble pour le reste de leur vie.

Bella se rapprocha et embrassa doucement la joue de Carlisle. "Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de Charlie mais il me plait de penser qu'il serait aussi merveilleux que toi, Carlisle."

Le chauffeur attendait dehors et il choisit ce moment pour les interrompre en ouvrant la portière.

Carlisle sortit de son côté et fit le tour pour aider Bella.

A l'intérieur, Alice, Rosalie et Makenna se précipitèrent autour de Bella pour arranger sa robe. Makenna tenait un bouquet blanc et rose pâle qui était simple mais joli. Les fillettes étaient absolument mignonnes dans leurs robes, Bella les avait autorisées à choisir chacune la sienne. Au grand regret de leurs mères les robes étaient simples et pratiques pourtant presque en accord avec les robes que les demoiselles d'honneur avaient choisies elles étaient dans des tons neutres et les petites filles qui portaient les fleurs avaient choisi des robes blanches avec des touches de rose pâle.

Une fois qu'Alice et Rosalie eurent donné leur accord, Makenna ouvrit les doubles portes en bois et l'assemblée se leva et entama la _"Marche Nuptiale" de Wagner._

Bella regarda Chelsea, Emma et Dale sautiller et rire bêtement dans l'allée devant Bree, Alice, Rosalie et Makenna.

Bella n'entendit pas la musique. Elle leva la tête et vit Edward au bout de l'allée. Son visage lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Il l'aimait. Il pensa que c'était la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il sourit et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle put voir l'impatience y briller.

Quand ils furent arrivés Carlisle s'arrêta et quand Craig posa la question "Qui donne cette femme en mariage?" il sourit fièrement, "Esmée et moi," répondit-il avant de se baisser et d'embrasser sa joue.

"Sois heureuse Bella."

Il posa la main de Bella sur celle d'Edward et regarda son fils. "Prends en grand soin, fils."

Il hocha la tête. "Je le ferai."

Lorsqu'il prit sa main il sentit le courant qu'il sentait toujours lorsqu'il la touchait. Quelques minutes auparavant il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il vit sa fiancée.

Sa robe enveloppait son corps avec amour avant de retomber sur le sol en plis souples. Le voile était attaché à son chignon et tombait sur le sol derrière elle. Sa peau était impeccable et son bustier moulait parfaitement ses seins. Edward remarqua qu'elle portait le bracelet Claddagh à son poignet, cadeau de ses parents ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire la veille.

Ils avaient voulu une cérémonie courte. Ils échangèrent leurs vœux avant que Craig leur demande de se prendre par la main.

"Bella et Edward veulent prononcer leurs propres vœux avant d'échanger leurs bagues. Bella?"

Il n'y eut plus personne sauf Edward dans l'église à ce moment là. Bella plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts brillants en commençant à dire les mots qu'elle avait choisis.

"Edward, _'N'insiste pas près de moi, pour que je te quitte et m'éloigne de toi; car partout où tu iras, j'irai ; où tu demeureras, je veux demeurer; ton peuple sera mon peuple et ton Dieu sera mon Dieu ; là où tu mourras, je veux mourir aussi et y être enterrée. Que l'Eternel m'en fasse autant et plus, si jamais je me sépare de toi autrement que par la mort!'_ Ces mots sont extraits du livre de Ruth dans l'ancien Testament. Je t'aime."

Edward dut s'éclaircir la voix plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir répondre. Il sourit à Bella et ses mots résonnèrent clairement dans l'église. "Moi, Edward, je te prends, toi Isabella, pour être mon amie, mon amante, la mère de mes enfants et mon épouse. Je serai à toi dans les périodes d'abondance et dans les temps de disette, dans les moments de maladie ou de santé, dans les moments de joie ou de tristesse, dans les moments d'échec et en temps de triomphe. Je promets de te chérir et de te respecter, de te protéger, de te soigner, de te réconforter et de t'encourager, de rester avec toi pour l'éternité."

Tout le monde dans l'église avait les larmes aux yeux alors que le couple échangea les anneaux de mariage et enfin Craig fit un large sourire en annonçant : "Edward, tu peux embrasser la mariée!"

Edward souffla un bon coup. "Enfin!" avant t'attirer Bella dans ses bras et de l'embrasser alors que résonnait un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de rires.

La marche nuptiale de Mendelssohn commença pendant que le couple repartit dans l'allée. Bella se sentait comme si elle flottait ce qui était dû en partie au baiser d'Edward mais aussi à toute l'effervescence due au mariage.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le soleil elle haleta.

Face à eux Tex, Garrett, Peter, Vince Mickey et Torres, vêtus de leurs uniformes, formaient une haie d'honneur levant leurs épées de cérémonie au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Bella ne put retenir ses larmes tandis qu'ils passaient sous les épées et elle s'aperçut que tous les hommes semblaient avoir pleuré.

Carlisle et Esmée les attendaient au bout avec les autres invités et ils passèrent de bras en bras, furent étreints ou embrassés.

Ils atteignirent finalement la limousine avec toute leur escorte et y montèrent au milieu des rires.

Le photographe les retrouva à la maison principale et commença à prendre des photos lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la prairie. Ça dura si longtemps que Bella commença à avoir faim avant qu'enfin il s'arrête pour leur dire que c'était terminé.

Alice et Rosalie vinrent installer les enfants dans la tente qui leur était réservée pendant que Bella et Edward finissaient d'arriver.

"Enfin seuls!" dit Edward en prenant Bella tout contre lui.

Elle rigola. "Bon en quelque sorte, si tu fais semblant de croire qu'il n'y a pas quelques deux cents personnes qui nous attendent là-bas." Elle se déplaça un peu et ils purent voir les lumières briller en cette fin d'après midi.

Edward s'arrêta et tourna Bella face à lui. "Tu es heureuse, amour?" lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle lui sourit. " Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. Et toi?"

Les yeux d'Edward s'obscurcirent. "Furieusement heureux. Je t'aime Bella."

Le baiser fut tendre et sensuel et quand ils se séparèrent ils se fixèrent un long moment sans parler.

L'estomac de Bella se manifesta encore les faisant rire. "Allez, laisse-moi te nourrir, ma douce."

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la prairie Bella eut une fois de plus le souffle coupé.

Tout cet espace avait été transformé en une zone de réception époustouflante.

Des guirlandes électriques illuminaient la prairie de part en part et des bougies électriques décoraient les arbres.

Il y avait de longues rangées de tables et de chaises avec une piste de danse au milieu. Chaque table était décorée avec de petites versions du bouquet de Bella et des nœuds blancs ornaient le dossier des chaises. Un tapis rouge avait été installé sur le sol pour faciliter la marche et Edward conduisit Bella à la table. Jacob Black avait accepté d'être le maître de cérémonie et il annonça leur arrivée.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, je voudrais vous présenter, Edward et Isabella Cullen!"

Bella frissonna en entendant son nouveau nom. _Elle était Bella Cullen!_

Ils s'installèrent et Bella fut soulagée de constater qu'il y avait de grands plats de hors-d'œuvre, des tranches de tomates avec de la mozzarella, de la viande froide et de la charcuterie et autres crudités.

Des bouteilles d'eau plate et gazeuse furent amenées sur les tables et pendant quelques minutes Edward et Bella bavardèrent avec les personnes qui étaient assises à leur table.

Ensuite ce fut le moment des discours et Carlisle se leva pour remercier tout le monde pour sa contribution et pour porter un toast aux mariés.

Garrett était allé voir Bella peu de jours auparavant pour lui demander s'il pourrait parler au nom de Charlie pour prononcer le discours du 'père de la mariée' ce qu'elle avait rapidement accepté.

Alors il se leva et sortit une feuille de papier d'une enveloppe. Il regarda Bella et expliqua que Charlie lui avait donné cette lettre 'juste au cas où' et qu'elle ne devrait être ouverte que s'il disparaissait, le jour où Bella se marierait, s'il n'était pas là pour faire le discours. Bella se rapprocha d'Edward et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

_**"Notre très chère fille Isabella,**_

_**Si tu lis ceci c'est que pour une raison quelconque Papa et moi ne sommes pas à ton mariage et ça veut sûrement dire que nous sommes morts parce qu'il n'y a que la mort qui puisse nous empêcher de participer à ce jour si important. Je suis désolée pour ça, ma chérie. Je sais que tu es une jeune femme forte et courageuse avec une vie heureuse et bien remplie. Je te fais assez confiance pour savoir que tu as épousé un homme qui est digne de ton amour et de ton respect.**_

_**Si nous étions avec toi aujourd'hui, ma belle, nous te dirions d'aimer ton mari de tout ton cœur mais n'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu es Isabella Marie Swan et tu descends d'une lignée de femmes fortes et indépendantes. Mets tout ton cœur pour aimer et t'occuper de ta famille, Isabella comme ça tes enfants grandiront et seront prêts à construire leur avenir.**_

_**N'aie pas peur d'aimer, ma douce, parce que s'il est digne de ton amour alors il t'en donnera encore plus en retour.**_

_**Nous t'aimons et serons avec toi en esprit – pour toujours."**_

Garrett fit une pause et se moucha sans se gêner avant de regarder Edward. "Edward ça c'est pour toi," dit-il.

_**"Pour notre beau-fils de la part de Charlie Swan,**_

_**Aujourd'hui tu as reçu le cadeau le plus précieux que nous ayons eu entre nos mains – le cœur de ma fille. Sois gentil avec elle, mais pas trop si elle te marche sur les pieds. Sois bon pour elle tous les jours. Aime-là et honore-la même les jours où elle t'énervera (et crois-moi elle le fera!). Les femmes Swan sont courageuses alors sois prêt à négocier mais lorsqu'elles aiment c'est férocement et pour toujours. Lorsqu'elle te rendra fou et que tu voudras l'étrangler (crois-moi je sais ce que c'est!) pardonne-lui et pardonne-lui toujours.**_

_**Prends bien soin de ma fille – elle est la meilleure part nous-mêmes."**_

Garrett leva son verre et regarda autour de lui. "A Isabella et Edward et à ceux qui sont présents ici en esprit!"

Pendant un moment on n'entendit que le tintement des verres et des reniflements. Bella sourit à travers ses larmes parce qu'à ce moment elle se sentit très proche de ses parents.

Après quelques minutes, Emmett et Jasper se levèrent et firent un discours à deux ce qui fit éclater tout le monde de rire ensuite ce fut au tour d'Alice et de Rosalie de prendre la parole.

Jacob les appela pour la première danse, Edward prit Bella dans ses bras alors que la chanson qu'ils avaient choisie résonnait dans les hauts parleurs.

**Something in your eyes** **makes me want to lose myself**

_Quelque chose dans tes yeux fait que je veux me perdre_

**Makes me want to lose myself in your arms**

_Fais que je veux me perdre dans tes bras._

**There is something in your voice** **makes my heart beat fast**

_Il y a quelque chose dans ta voix qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite_

**Hope this feeling lasts** **the rest of my live**

_J'espère que ce sentiment durera le reste de ma vie._

_._

Edward posa ses lèvres sur le front de Bella. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet de toute sa vie.

.

**If you knew how lonely my life has been**

_Si tu savais combien solitaire était ma vie avant_

**And how long I've been so alone**

_Et combien de temps j'ai été si seule_

**And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along**

_Si tu savais comme je voulais que quelqu'un vienne_

**And change my life the way you've done**

_Et change ma vie comme tu l'as fait_

_._

Bella sentit le battement régulier du cœur de son mari sous ses doigts et elle soupira de pur contentement. Elle était chez elle maintenant.

_(Refrain)_

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me **

_J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi_

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**

_Tout est comme là d'où je viens _

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

_J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi_

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

_Tout est comme si je revenais de là d'où je viens_

_._

Edward suivit la mâchoire délicate de Bella en la regardant dans les yeux et en commençant à fredonner doucement.

**A window breaks down a long, dark street**

_Une vitre brisée dans la rue obscure_

**And a siren wails in the night**

_Et une sirène hurle dans la nuit_

**But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me **

_Mais je vais bien parce que tu es ici avec moi_

**And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**

_Et je peux presque voir dans l'obscurité qu'il y a de la lumière_

.

**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me**

_Si tu savais ce que ce moment signifie pour moi_

**And how long I've wait for your touch**

_Et combien de temps j'ai attendu ton toucher_

**And if you knew how happy you are making me**

Et si_tu savais à quel point tu me rends heureuse_

**I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer quelqu'un si fort_

_._

Bella effleura sa joue de ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait les mots qui réchauffaient son âme.

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong****

La chanson arriva à la fin, le couple s'embrassa et pour un moment le reste du monde s'évanouit et il ne restait qu'eux deux sur la piste de danse.

La soirée se poursuivit, Bella et Edward dansèrent avec beaucoup d'invités et ensemble dégustant un délicieux repas et partageant beaucoup de rires. Bella aima cette fête, c'était un mélange parfait entre une fête informelle et une réception de mariage.

Bella et Edward avaient été incapables de choisir un gâteau et finalement Esmée leur demanda de lui faire confiance. Bella ne fut pas déçue. Lorsque le gâteau blanc à trois étages à la crème de framboise fut amené, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa belle-mère. Des copeaux verticaux de chocolat blanc décoraient les côtés du gâteau, des fraises, des mûres et des groseilles débordaient du dessus des étages et sur le carton argenté sur lequel il reposait. Bella adora ça, la simplicité de la conception du gâteau et il était aussi délicieux qu'il en avait l'air ce qu'elle découvrit lorsqu'ils en échangèrent de petits morceaux ainsi qu'un baiser en le découpant.

Les invités qui venaient de loin étaient accueillis par les habitants de la ville et Bella fut surprise quand Rosalie vint lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui dire qu'il était temps qu'elle se change.

Elle troqua sa robe contre la tenue qu'elle allait porter pour leur voyage.

Elle mit un pantalon et un haut amples et confortables, elle sourit à Esmée qui lui tendit de légères ballerines.

Rosalie lui défit son chignon et brossa ses cheveux avant que Bella ne les attache en une queue de cheval haute.

Alice lui remit un sac à main assortit à ses chaussures, couleur étain.

"Tu es prête! Allez viens, Edward attend," dit Makenna en entrant en trombe dans la chambre.

Bella fronça les sourcils, "Attends où sont mes bagages?"

"Dans la voiture idiote!"

Sur ce elle fut poussée dehors, en haut des escaliers du perron.

Les invités formaient une ligne de chaque côté des marches et la limousine les attendait pour les amener à l'aéroport.

Edward patientait et il la tira contre lui.

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation à peine dissimulée. "Prête Mme Cullen."

Elle rigola. "Plus que prête Docteur Cullen!"

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture en embrassant et étreignant les personnes qui formaient la ligne et leur présentaient leurs vœux.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture ils se retournèrent pour faire au revoir de la main avant que le chauffeur ne démarre et n'accélère.

Bella s'appuya contre son siège et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward avec un petit soupir.

"Es-tu fatiguée?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non pas vraiment, il va me falloir quelque temps pour que je m'habitue tu sais? Nous sommes mariés!" Elle regarda sa main avec ses deux bagues et ensuite elle regarda la main gauche d'Edward qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Son alliance assortie à la sienne brillait dans la lumière faible.

Bella se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. "Alors vas-tu me dire où nous allons?"

Il rigola. "D'accord tu as eu beaucoup de patience alors je peux te dire que j'ai fait une réservation pour une villa à Jumby Bay. C'est une île privée dans les Caraïbes dans l'archipel d'Antigua."

"_Une villa privée? Sur une île privée? _ Tu es sérieux?"

Il rit encore plus. "Oui amour, je suis tout à fait sérieux. Nous y passerons trois semaines et nous aurons du temps pour voyager. Nous prendrons un vol à Miami cette nuit et nous arrivons sur l'île demain. Pour notre retour nous passerons trois jours à Miami avant de rentrer à la maison."

Edward se pencha et Bella remarqua le seau à glace. Edward ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et en versa dans deux flûtes.

Il se réinstalla et lui donna son verre. "Ça c'est pour toi ma chérie, joyeux anniversaire."

Le trajet passa rapidement, ils parlèrent du mariage et de leurs amis et Bella ne put croire que deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'aéroport dans la banlieue de Burlington.

Le chauffeur sortit leurs bagages et les confia à un porteur de l'aéroport et il leur souhaita une agréable lune de miel. Edward et Bella allèrent vers le hall des départs et ils eurent le temps pour un autre verre de champagne avant que leur vol ne soit appelé.

Ils passèrent le temps en bavardant tranquillement et en somnolant avant d'atterrir à Miami.

De là ils eurent juste le temps de manger un peu avant de s'envoler pour leur destination finale, un endroit à couper le souffle plus connu sous le nom de Jumby Bay.

Une voiturette de golf vint les récupérer pour les amener à leur villa et Bella fut plus que choquée lorsqu'elle vit la maison en stuc blanc qui donnait sur un tronçon intact de plage privée.

Le conducteur leur ouvrit les portes et amena leurs bagages jusqu'à leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée ensuite il leur souhaita un bon séjour et les laissa rapidement.

Edward fixa Bella qui regardait la mer dehors.

"C'est magnifique," murmura-t-elle.

Edward opina. "Oui, tu es magnifique."

Elle le regarda à travers ses cils et Edward se sentit devenir très dur alors que les yeux étincelaient et que les joues de Bella devenaient roses.

D'un mouvement fluide il se pencha et prit Bella dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis longtemps mais en ce moment ils n'y pensaient pas.

Il poussa la porte avec son pied et Bella n'eut qu'un aperçu de l'étage, de son carrelage frais et de ses murs blanchis alors qu'Edward descendait rapidement à l'étage inférieur.

Bella sentit immédiatement la brise légère qui traversait la chambre et entendit le bruit de l'eau. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec intérêt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc tandis qu'Edward la déposait sur le sol.

"Oh Edward … c'est incroyable," elle souffla.

La chambre était blanche et aérée avec des touches douces des couleurs extérieures, des bleus pâles, des verts plus doux et un peu de beige sable. Elle était délimitée sur trois côtés par des volets qui se repliaient pour laisser entrer l'extérieur, le lit trônait au milieu de la pièce adossé à un demi-mur qui abritait la salle de bain. Le lit était gigantesque avec des voilages qui pendaient du plafond jusqu'au plancher. Les tomettes en terre cuite sous leurs pieds ajoutaient à l'impression de fraîcheur de la pièce et les grands volets ouvraient directement sur une petite terrasse qui conduisait à la plage. Bella se retourna pour regarder les autres volets et elle haleta.

Une énorme baignoire trônait dans le petit espace extérieur, elle était si profond que Bella pouvait avoir de l'eau jusqu'au cou si elle était entièrement remplie.

"Regarde ça!" cria-t-elle et peu lui importait de ressembler à sa petite nièce de six ans!

_C'était incroyable!_

"Voudrais-tu te baigner avant de dîner?" demanda Edward.

Elle hocha la tête. "Ça me parait génial! J'aimerai me débarrasser des traces du voyage mais il faut que je passe par la salle de bain avant.

Il hocha la tête, se débarrassa de ses sandales, enleva sa chemise en un seul mouvement.

"D'accord, je t'attends dehors." Il lui désigna l'eau d'un signe de tête en déboutonnant son short cargo.

Bella le regarda faire interloquée. "Et ton maillot?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil. "C'est une plage privée Bella. Il n'y a aucun autre accès à part cette maison et on m'a assuré qu'on serait complètement tranquilles. Maintenant j'y vais, je t'attends dehors."

Il laissa tomber son short et son boxer sur le sol et passa par-dessus pour se diriger vers l'océan.

Bella gémit un instant en regardant bouger son cul ferme.

_Hum,_ pensa-t-elle puis elle eut un petit rire et s'essuya la bouche. _Charmant, Bella!_

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se lava le visage dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle prit deux énormes draps de bain blancs puis elle en passa un autour d'elle et partit à l'extérieur.

Le sable était comme de la poudre, fin et doux. Elle pouvait voir Edward debout repousser ses cheveux humides de son visage. Son dos était face à elle, elle suspendit les serviettes à un palmier avant de le rejoindre.

On aurait dit que l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau était de la soie. Elle sentit une légère brise la rafraichir. Le soleil se couchait transformant la mer en un feu orange à l'horizon.

"Ouah…" dit Bella.

Edward sourit. "Ouais, t'avoir ici est vraiment complètement 'ouah'," dit-il avec un sourire concupiscent et exagéré.

Elle rigola alors que son corps heurta le sien doucement.

Les mains d'Edward s'emparèrent de ses hanches et elle reconnut ce regard sauvage dans ses yeux.

"Bella," il la tira tout contre lui et revendiqua ses lèvres.

Leurs corps se balançaient en suivant le rythme des vagues pendant qu'Edward intensifiait le baiser et que leurs mains cherchaient et trouvaient une prise sur l'autre.

"Accroche-toi," murmura-t-il alors que Bella remontait une de ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Elle gémit en poussant ses hanches contre lui, cherchant et trouvant la délicieuse friction.

"J'ai besoin de toi," chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres gonflées.

Il grogna et la souleva pendant qu'il plantait ses pieds dans le sable pour résister au mouvement de l'eau.

Elle cria lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il l'emplissait lentement mais avec fermeté jusqu'à ce que leurs bassins se touchent.

Bella enroula ses bras étroitement autour de son cou et il commença à la faire bouger de haut en bas.

"Je suis très proche, je suis désolé!" grommela-t-il alors qu'il sentait qu'il approchait de son point culminant.

Une fois de plus ils avaient décidé de ne plus avoir de rapports après leur nuit à Burlington, leurs appétits sexuels les avaient taquiné et travaillé sans relâche et maintenant eh bien ça explosait.

Bella ne voulait plus jamais bouger mais les jambes d'Edward se mirent à trembler et avec un grognement il la déposa doucement dans l'eau qui arrivait au niveau de leur taille.

Ils restèrent là un moment, en se soutenant l'un l'autre puis ils plongèrent pour se rafraichir quelque peu.

Bella pensa que regarder Edward mouillé, qui repoussait ses cheveux de ses yeux pendant que les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur son visage et sur son torse était la chose la plus sexy qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Ils retournèrent vers la plage et s'essuyèrent rapidement avant de regagner leur chambre.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche vite fait pendant que je m'assure que notre repas va arriver?" demanda-t-il.

Elle se doucha et lava ses cheveux prenant le temps de se passer une lotion rafraichissante à la citronnelle et au pamplemousse pour le corps puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vêtements. Elle vit un sarong blanc suspendu au porte manteau, bien sûr il n'y avait pas besoin de robes épaisses ici sous les tropiques, pensa-t-elle en enveloppant le tissu léger sur ses seins et en attachant les deux extrémités ensemble.

Elle regarda dans le miroir mais s'en détourna rapidement, au lieu de couvrir son corps le tissu doux et fragile soulignait simplement sa nudité.

Elle haussa les épaules, bon, c'était leur lune de miel après tout, d'accord?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et elle s'aperçut immédiatement qu'Edward la regardait bouche bée.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ensemble de bagages en cuir bleu pâle qui était empilés à côté de la valise brune qui appartenait à Edward au pied du lit.

"C'est neuf?" demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et il prit une enveloppe qui était posée sur la commode. "C'est de la part d'Em, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie pour ton anniversaire. La carte est là.

Bella fut choquée de voir que les frères d'Edward lui avaient offert non seulement les trois pièces de l'ensemble de voyage qui visiblement étaient très chères mais aussi son 'trousseau' qui avait été payé par Carlisle et Esmée.

Bella entendit un bruissement de vêtements et ses cadeaux furent oubliés lorsqu'elle vit Edward en train de déboutonner sa chemise bleue et la jeter sur une chaise.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Bella se sentit rougir alors que les yeux d'Edward balayaient son corps à travers le tissu. "Que, euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais,n'allons-nous pas manger?"

"Ils ont tout laissé dehors," murmura-t-il.

Bella lécha ses lèvres.

Il était magnifique.

Bella sentit sa bouche se sécher et elle regarda son dos onduler pendant qu'il se déplaçait. Le tatouage en forme de dragon sur son côté ondulait comme s'il prenait vie et avant qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle faisait sa main s'était levée et en suivait les contours.

Edward siffla et se calma sous la douce caresse de ses mains. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son dos d'un léger effleurement. Sa langue sortit pour lécher la peau chaude et elle sourit en l'entendant gémir.

Il bougea pour se retourner mais Bella l'arrêta.

"Reste tranquille," murmura-t-elle pendant que ses doigts passaient sur le haut de son pantalon.

Il grinça des dents en faisant ce qu'elle disait. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et Bella grignota et mordilla sa peau. Chaque fois qu'elle le touchait il brûlait de désir. Le besoin qu'elle créait en lui était alimenté par chacun de ses baisers de ses caresses.

Au lieu de se presser, instinctivement elle ralentissait, elle passa derrière lui en empaumant ses fesses.

Lorsque brusquement ses mains l'abandonnèrent Edward resta dans cette position et entendit Bella se déshabiller rapidement et ses lèvres revinrent sur lui, embrassant ses biceps, massant ses épaules.

Elle lui tourna autour pour se retrouver face à lui et elle sourit en voyant que ses yeux étaient clos et sa tête penchée en arrière. Sa respiration était superficielle et il luttait pour garder le contrôle.

Elle se redressa, embrassa et suça gentiment la peau de sa clavicule s'assurant de ne rien toucher d'autre.

"Putaiiin," souffla Edward en sentant ses lèvres chaudes embrasser, sucer, mordiller sa peau exactement à l'endroit où son pouls battait, à la base de sa gorge.

"Bella, Je…" commença-t-il mais elle l'arrêta. "Chhhut. Est-ce que tu sais combien je t'aime Edward Cullen? Est-ce que tu sais combien tu es sexy? Combien tu es désirable?" chuchota-t-elle en déposant de nombreux petits baisers sur son torse.

Il siffla alors que sa langue sortit pour lécher son mamelon tendu.

"Je te veux," dit-elle en le lui mordant.

Avec un juron murmuré il sortit du brouillard provoqué par le désir et prit Bella par la taille, avant qu'elle ait pu penser à ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite, elle se retrouva affalée sur le lit et il était là, juste là, ses yeux sombres brillaient en la regardant alors qu'il se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

"Mets-moi à l'intérieur de toi," lui ordonna-t-il.

Son humidité afflua en entendant son ordre.

Elle ressentait toujours ce frisson quand il lui parlait comme ça.

Sa petite main se posa autour de sa chaude circonférence.

Edward pensa qu'il allait lui mordre les lèvres pendant qu'elle guidait sa bite vers son entrée.

Ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper un cri lorsqu'il la pénétra.

Ses doigts entourèrent les siens et il repoussa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime," dit-il en parsemant sa peau de baisers entre chaque mot.

Bella gémit alors que son corps se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'extase.

Chaque fois qu'elle sentait son orgasme approcher, Edward ralentissait, la taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trempes de sueur et Bella était presque en larme tellement elle était dans le besoin.

"S'il te plait!" supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Il fit une pause avant de la pénétrer à nouveau et de les entrainer tous les deux au bord de l'extase. "MAINTENANT! Bella!"

Une heure plus tard il avait rempli l'immense baignoire à l'extérieur et ils profitaient de leur dîner, des quenelles de semoule de maïs avec un ragoût pimenté mélange de bœuf et de porc salés avec de la courge, des gombos, des aubergines, des épinards, du potiron.

Il y avait aussi un plat de crudités, de fruits et une grande carafe de jus d'ananas et de litchis agrémenté de menthe et de citron.

Ils restèrent des heures dans le bain, se faisant manger, éclaboussant les tomettes et faisant l'amour, encore.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Les jours passèrent sous le soleil, dans l'eau chaude de la mer très claire et à profiter de longs repas paresseux et à faire l'amour.

Bella s'habilla très peu, préférant porter l'un des sept bikinis qui avaient été prévus pour elle avec le paréo enroulé autour de sa taille ou alors elle ne portait rien du tout.

Edward était en short lorsque le personnel venait pour faire le ménage ou pour livrer la nourriture sinon il ne portait rien non plus.

Les seuls nuages à l'horizon étaient les rêves que Bella faisaient. Ils avaient commencé juste après le mariage et depuis chaque nuit Bella se réveillait complètement paniquée ou elle se réveillait en larmes. Chaque matin Edward voulait lui demander ce qu'était ses rêves mais elle avait peur que si elle lui en parle ils deviennent vrais.

_C'était toujours la même chose : elle et Edward étaient en train de rire et de plaisanter ensemble et puis des hommes sans visage et sans nom tiraient Edward loin d'elle et ils disparaissaient dans l'océan en ignorant ses cris et ses supplications. Ils lui disaient qu'elle allait rester seule pour toujours et qu'Edward ne serait plus jamais sien…_

Nuit après nuit Edward se réveillait en entendant pleurer Bella dans la salle de bain ou errant dans la villa vérifiant les verrous sur les portes et les volets. Les premières fois il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais lorsqu'il vit que ses questions l'énervaient il laissa tomber. Les nuits où elle pleurait étaient les pires et quand elle revenait se coucher Edward la prenait contre sa poitrine, ses bras et jambes enroulés autour de lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou comme un petit singe araignée. Ces nuits là il attendait quelques minutes avant de faire semblant de se réveiller puis il lui faisait l'amour et elle lui répondait avec une ferveur qui le préoccupait.

Après les dix premiers jours Bella s'était habituée à se réveiller à tout moment pour manger ou faire l'amour, se baigner ou bronzer et ce matin là elle avait été surprise de se réveiller seule dans le lit.

"Edward," appela-t-elle en poussant ses cheveux derrière son dos et en s'asseyant, une main posée sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle chassa la panique en se répétant que ses craintes n'avaient pas de fondement.

Les volets qui donnaient sur la plage étaient ouverts et les voilages flottaient dans la brise. Bella vit qu'Edward n'était ni sur la plage ni dans l'eau. Elle fronça les sourcils et balança ses jambes sur le sol.

Elle prit un sarong bleu qui trainait sur le lit et l'enroula autour de sa poitrine. Elle alla à la salle de bain et se lava le visage avant de remonter ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et de l'attacher avec un clip avant de partir à la recherche d'Edward.

Il n'était définitivement pas à l'extérieur et elle monta à l'étage pour le trouver au téléphone.

Il la tira près de lui et embrassa ses lèvres avant de recommencer à parler.

Bella n'arriva pas à suivre la conversation alors elle alla dans la petite cuisine et sortit les ingrédients pour faire du pain perdu.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de servir le petit-déjeuner Edward termina sa conversation.

Elle fit du café local, ils étaient tombés amoureux de ce café, et elle posa un petit panier de fruits sur la table.

"Bonjour ma chérie," Bella lui sourit pendant qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

"Bonjour, je n'aime pas me réveiller seule, " dit-elle en lui tendant son assiette.

Il sourit. Il aimait sa jolie petite bouche boudeuse. _C'était mal de penser qu'elle était si sexy?_

"Je suis désolé mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller."

"Avec qui parlais-tu?"

Il avala un bout de son pain et lui sourit. "C'est une surprise!"

"Edwaaaard, tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises! Dis-moi," gémit-elle.

Il secoua la tête et rigola. "Tu es trop mignonne mais non. Maintenant il faut qu'on se dépêche nous partons dans quarante minutes et il faut que nous fassions les valises."

Elle le regarda fixement. "Faire les valises? Je croyais que nous restions ici trois semaines?"

Edward secoua son doigt. "Ne sois pas si curieuse. Oui, nous sommes ici pour deux autres semaines mais j'ai pensé que nous pouvions faire un petit voyage pour voir les autres îles."

Bella fut enthousiaste elle s'habilla rapidement d'une robe bain de soleil courte avec son bikini et une paire de sandales plates tandis qu'Edward préparait un sac pour eux deux. Bella aimait leur peau bronzée et les produits pour la peau locaux étaient totalement naturels et leur donnaient une peau douce et soyeuse.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la maison et furent prêts à partir. Edward vérifia les volets et le bateau qui venait les chercher arriva.

Bella tapa dans ses mains toute excitée lorsqu'elle vit le yacht blanc élégant _le Windjammer _qui les attendait sur le quai.

Un couple d'âge moyen les accueillilt à bord et Bella apprécia instantanément Mike et Terry Summerfield.

Mike était tout près de la cinquantaine et Terry sûrement un peu plus jeune. Ils avaient tous les deux la peau bronzée et les cheveux grisonnants. Terry montra leur chambre à Bella tandis que Mike faisait visiter le reste du bateau à Edward.

"Ce sont vos quartiers Bella, votre salon, votre chambre est derrière cette porte et la salle de bain juste là," dit Terry avec un sourire à l'homme qu'elle avait présenté comme étant Barney et qui était le second et l'homme à tout faire. Barney porta leurs bagages jusqu'à leur chambre puis les laissa.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à leur cabine. Elle était blanche avec des touches de bois et tout était calme et accueillant.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'énorme lit elle fut incapable de s'empêcher de rougir en s'imaginant elle et Edward faisant bon usage de cet espace.

Elle vit que Terry la regardait en souriant. "Vous et votre mai formez un très beau couple, Bella et je suis sûre que vous profiterez bien de cette grande chambre."

"Merci," dit Bella en rougissant de plus belle en voyant les yeux de la femme plus âgée étinceler.

"Euh, alors où allons-nous en premier?" demanda-t-elle.

Terry sourit en comprenant qu'elle voulait changer de sujet. "Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas rejoindre Mike sur le pont, vous pourriez voir l'itinéraire ensemble?"

De retour sur le pont Bella retrouva Edward et Mike assis dans le salon en plein air tandis que le reste de l'équipage préparait leur départ.

Mike leur sourit. "Nous partons dans les quinze minutes et nous voguerons jusqu'à saint Martin. Nous serons là-bas dans environ quatorze heures. Une fois à quai nous irons à terre faire un tour dans la ville. Nous repartirons après le diner ce soir et demain matin nous serons à Saint Thomas où nous avons réservé une visite le matin et ensuite vous aurez le reste de la journée pour vous. De là, nous partirons pour la Martinique et notre dernier arrêt sera à Saint Lucia et les quatre jours se seront écoulés.

Mike commença à leur parler des règles de sécurité à bord et il leur montra les équipements en cas d'urgence. Il expliqua qu'il y aurait beaucoup de temps pour nager dans l'océan et aussi du temps pour eux seuls.

Il leur dit aussi qu'ils auraient autant d'intimité que possible bien qu'ils soient toujours avec les autres à moins qu'ils ne se perdent un peu dans des criques sauvages où ils s'arrêteraient de temps en temps.

Bella rougit beaucoup à cette allusion à peine voilée.

Bella sentit sa bulle d'enthousiasme se transformer en anxiété. Elle n'avait jamais été sur l'océan avant et elle n'avait jamais navigué! Ses rêves ressemblaient maintenant à une prédiction et Bella sentit son cœur commencer à s'emballer.

Edward pouvait sentir son inquiétude par vagues et il remercia rapidement leurs hôtes et ces derniers s'excusèrent disant qu'ils se préparaient pour le départ.

Il souleva Bella en ignorant son cri de surprise en la positionnant à cheval sur ses genoux de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent presque nez à nez.

Il caressa doucement son dos, la massant des épaules à la taille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détente légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas amour? Tu as peur?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle mordit sa lèvre alors que ses yeux surveillaient les environs, en pensant à ce qu'il faudrait qu'elle dise pour ne pas passer pour un bébé complet.

Edward releva son menton avec son doigt jusqu'à ce que Bella le regarde. Elle soupira et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Parle-moi mon doux cœur," lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle fit un petit haussement d'épaules. "Je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'ai juste peur, tu sais? Je veux dire, s'il se passe quelque chose? Si quelque chose va mal et que je te perde? Je peux nager et tout mais que faire si je ne peux pas rester avec toi?" Elle arrêta de parler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle regarda ses genoux gênée.

Edward fronça les sourcils. "Hey! Hey! Pas ce regard avec moi –" il la gronda tendrement et essuya les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappées. Il aimait voir le baiser du soleil sur ses joues qui avait fait ressortir ses taches de rousseur adorables et il se pencha et embrassa le bout de son nez avant de se reculer.

"Allez, dis-moi?" lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Elle soupira de frustration. "Rien c'est juste que j'ai regardé ce film avec Rose et Emmett la semaine dernière et c'était un couple qui naviguait dans les Caraïbes, les pirates venaient et … et … je fais ces rêves…" elle haussa les épaules de nouveau et sa voix s'affaiblit.

Edward aurait voulu en rire mais il savait parfaitement que les peurs de l'inconnu de Bella étaient bien réelles, il allait dire un mot à Emmett pour lui avoir fait regarder un film comme ça! Quelquefois il se demandait d'où ses parents avaient sorti Emmett! Il tourna son attention vers Bella. "Mon amour, je ne peux pas te promettre que jamais rien ne m'arrivera mais je peux te promettre que vivre perpétuellement dans la crainte que quelque chose nous arrive à l'un ou à l'autre n'est pas une vie."

Elle fit une moue et souffla. Elle savait que le mariage et le drame juste avant avaient provoqué ces cauchemars et elle avait bien _essayé _de se dire que c'était idiot mais ça semblait tellement réel!

Edward l'observa attentivement. "C'est ça que tu me cachais? Est-ce que ce sont ces rêves que tu faisais quand je cherchais à savoir ce qu'il se passait et que tu me répondais que tu ne te souvenais pas de tes rêves?"

Elle hocha la tête et plissa le front. "Je sais que je suis idiote," commença-t-elle mais Edward posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Tu n'es pas du tout idiote mais il faut que nous parlions de cela. Une des choses sur lesquelles nous devons travailler est la transparence et l'honnêteté. Je ne peux pas t'aider ou apaiser tes craintes si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elles sont! Maintenant, nous pouvons annuler tout ça et juste rentrer à la villa si tu préfères."

Bella écarquilla les yeux, "Vraiment? Tu ferais ça pour moi?"

"Bien sûr que je le ferai, amour! C'est notre lune de miel et tout ce que je fais ou prévois c'est pour que tu sois heureuse, alors si tu ne l'es pas quel est l'intérêt?"

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Bella ne soupire difficilement. "Je sens que nous pouvons le faire mais peux-tu me faire une faveur et porter un gilet de sauvetage lorsque nous seront sur le pont lorsque le bateau bouge?"

Il fut d'accord à condition qu'elle promette de faire la même chose. Mike fit une apparition peu après pour vérifier qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. Lui et Terry avaient entendu une partie de la conversation et il avait rapidement rassuré Bella lui disant qu'ils étaient sept membres d'équipage tous des marins expérimentés qui étaient capables de réagir dans toutes les situations et même de se défendre. Il lui assura que la route qu'ils suivraient était très fréquentée et qu'ils ne seraient jamais seuls, des patrouilleurs la sillonnaient en permanence.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent Terry et Mike s'assurèrent de montrer à Bella et Edward tous les dispositifs de sécurité à bord du navire et Mike leur décrivait les bateaux qu'ils croisaient et lui permit même d'écouter les échanges radio avec leur port d'escale et de connaître approximativement l'heure de leur arrivée pour qu'elle puisse rendre compte qu'ils étaient en parfaite sécurité.

Terry lui montra comment ils s'occupaient de la météo matin et soir et lui montra où se trouvait la radio d'urgence.

Bella commença à se détendre et quand Edward suggéra un bain de soleil sur leur pont privé elle fut d'accord.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir gardé mes peurs pour moi," murmura-t-elle pendant qu'Edward passait de la crème solaire sur son dos nu et ses épaules une fois qu'elle eut détaché son haut de maillot.

Edward se pencha pour embrasser légèrement son cou chaud.

"Je suis content que tu me l'aies dit, mon amour. Je déteste te voir dans cet état sans savoir ce qu'il se passe."

Il s'allongea près d'elle et elle tourna son visage vers le sien.

"Je t'aime tellement Edward et quelquefois je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai peur de ne pas mériter tout ce bonheur, tu sais?"

Il tendit son bras pour caresser sa joue d'un seul doigt. "Je sais que je ne te mérite pas Isabella mais je ne me pose pas cette question. Je refuse de vivre dans la peur. Je préfère vivre chaque jour pleinement sans aucun regret."

Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse tandis qu'il continuait à expliquer. "Après que Jenna soit morte, je me souviens avoir fait des cauchemars pendant deux ans. J'avais peur, tous les jours. J'avais peur de faire quoi que ce soit craignant de faire une bêtise et que ma famille me rappelle que j'étais un raté."

Il sourit à Bella qui s'apaisa. "Puis un jour Jasper m'a dit d'arrêter de vivre dans la peur. Il m'a dit que si je la laissais me contrôler, je gaspillerai un temps précieux et que je ne vivrais jamais réellement."

Bella lécha ses lèvres. "Et ça t'a aidé?"

Il fixa ses lèvres humides et pleines avant de lui répondre d'une voix rauque. "Ouais et puis tu es arrivée et j'ai su pourquoi on m'avait permis de vivre. Mon âme t'attendait."

Ils se regardèrent intensément avant qu'Edward ne regarde à nouveau ses lèvres.

Avec un grognement il succomba à la tentation.

"Isabella…" il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes aspirant son souffle de ses poumons.

Elle sentit le désir vibrer à travers elle lorsque la langue râpeuse d'Edward passa sur ses lèvres, elles s'écartèrent lui donnant accès à sa bouche chaude.

Ils passèrent un long moment à se caresser, Edward glissa sa main sous son haut lâche, taquinant ses mamelons presque jusqu'à la douleur.

Edward entendit les bruits délibérément forts que quelqu'un faisait en montant sur le pont et il roula sur le côté pour cacher son érection presque douloureuse pendant qu'il retournait Bella sur le ventre pour cacher ses seins.

Gladwell, une personne de la cuisine passa sa tête pour leur annoncer que le déjeuner était servit. Il était content de n'avoir rien interrompu d'intime et il sourit avec soulagement lorsqu'il vit Edward le regarder méchamment fixer sa jolie femme.

Le déjeuner fut amusant, Terry et Mike étant des hôtes parfaits. Les second et troisième commandants Barney et Tobias se joignirent à eux pour le repas et ils divertirent le couple avec des anecdotes concernant leurs différents voyages.

Barney était un peu plus âgé que Mike et il avait perdu sa femme d'un cancer quelques années auparavant. Il fit une dépression et donna sa maison de Floride à ses enfants et reprit contact avec son vieil ami de l'université, Mike, qui l'invita immédiatement à se joindre à eux. Ses deux enfants étaient à l'université et ils l'avaient encouragé à retourner vers ses premières amours – la navigation.

Tobias avait la trentaine et était originaire de l'île de St Lucia. Sa maison familiale était à la Trinité et pendant son temps libre il jouait au cricket et charmait les dames. Il invita Edward et Bella et le reste de l'équipage pour un jour et une nuit chez ses parents avant qu'ils n'aillent à Antigua.

Terry rit et dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir une fille dans chaque port et Bella put le croire tellement elle était cséduite par l'accent désarmant et le sourire coquin de cet homme.

Après un déjeuner, qui traina en longueur, Edward s'excusa disant qu'ils avaient besoin d'une sieste. Il serra la main de Bella dans la sienne et les conduisit vers leur cabine en ignorant les sourires compréhensifs de leurs hôtes.

Les joues de Bella étaient rouge vif et elle tomba presque dans sa chambre.

"Que…" commença-t-elle mais elle fut retourné et se retrouva plaquée contre le mur intérieur frais de la chambre.

"J'ai besoin de toi," grogna Edward en couvrant son corps du sien.

"Edward que…" commença-t-elle alors que ses lèvres mordillaient son cou.

"Chhhhut, il faut que je te baise, baby," dit-il.

Bella fit passer ses bras autour de son cou. "Et qu'est-ce que tu attends?" riposta-t-elle.

Il fit un rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement en la soulevant et l'amenant sur leur lit.

Leurs minces vêtements disparurent et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il pénétrait dans sa chaleur.

La sensation du rythme du yacht combiné au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls les conduisit à un sentiment d'insouciance et d'audace puisqu'ils jouirent deux fois chacun avant de tomber profondément endormis.

**Ooo HS ooO**

"Est-ce que tu vas bien? "dit la voix tranquille d'Edward en brisant le silence.

Bella se tourna pour voir le ciel de nuit et elle le regarda dans la lumière faible.

C'était leur dernière nuit aux Caraïbes et Bella avait du mal à croire que presqu'un mois était passé depuis le jour de leur mariage.

"Isabella," demanda-t-il de nouveau en s'asseyant pendant qu'elle revenait vers le lit.

Bella s'était depuis longtemps débarrassée de toutes ses inhibitions dues au fait d'être nue la plupart du temps et elle savait que ça allait être difficile ne pas trouver d'excuses pour rentrer à la maison nue comme un ver.

Elle soupira et grimpa dans le lit. "Je vais bien. Je suppose que je ne suis pas fatiguée ou que ne veux pas perdre de temps en dormant alors que c'est notre dernière nuit ici. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit et j'aime comme nous avons été bien ici et bon je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison et regretter tout cela," elle bougea ses bras se moquant que ses seins bougent ce qui distrayait Edward qui luttait pour rester concentré sur ce qu'elle disait. "A côté de ça…"

Edward se forçait vraiment à l'écouter et il hocha la tête avec effort essayant de garder ses yeux dans les siens. "Bon c'est compréhensible mais tu sais, nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir." Il sourit et une lueur passa dans ses yeux. "Nous pourrions sortir pour un," il regarda rapidement l'heure, "bain de trois heures du matin puis nous pourrions profiter du bain à l'extérieur, après quoi je suis sûr que je pourrais te masser ou autre chose. Nous partons à onze heures et notre vol est à quatorze heures donc nous avons tout notre temps. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Bella sentit ses mamelons se tendre et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que les doigts d'Edward les pinçaient doucement remuant ses doigts diaboliquement de gauche à droite.

Elle sentit le frisson familier dans le creux de son ventre et elle lui sourit : "Oui? Tu penses que tu peux te passer de sommeil mon vieil homme?"

Elle laissa échapper un cri de protestation lorsqu'il la plaqua sur le lit. "Vieil homme?" grommela-t-il en suçant et mordillant son cou. "Nous verrons bien comment tu marcheras demain, Mme Cullen!"

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle et d'esquiver ses doigts agiles et sa bouche. "Tu marches toujours un peu bizarrement. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était la chenille dans ton pantalon…"

Edward poussa un mugissement d'indignation, Bella tomba du lit, se glissa par les volets entrouverts et courut vers la plage sombre.

Juste avant que ses pieds ne touchent l'eau, deux grandes mains la soulevèrent dans des bras forts et avec un grognement de triomphe elle fut jeté subrepticement dans l'eau avec un grand splash.

Ils s'éclaboussèrent et jouèrent dans l'eau comme deux enfants jusqu'à ce qu'Edward l'attrape, que leurs rires s'apaisent et que leurs baisers deviennent plus doux et demandeurs.

Edward appuya son front contre celui de Bella qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ils retournèrent à leur chambre.

"Tu seras toujours ma "fille de l'île" amour. Même à Hope Springs," dit-il en atteignant les tomettes.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Carlisle et Esmée avaient insisté pour venir chercher le couple à l'aéroport à leur retour dans le Vermont.

Comme ils cherchaient s'ils les voyaient, Esmée aperçut une tête familière de cheveux.

"Oh Carlisle – regarde-les!" murmura-t-elle avec animation.

Disparue la pâleur de la fille perdue qu'ils avaient rencontrée auparavant et aussi disparue la beauté éthérée qui avait descendu l'allée seulement un mois avant.

A la place de la jeune fille fragile se tenait la plus belle femme qu'ils n'aient jamais vue. Les cheveux de Bella s'étaient éclaircis grâce au soleil et étaient parcourus par vingt nuances de bruns et de blonds. Sa peau bronzée luisait et la vie semblait émaner de l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés. Ses jambes nues étaient bronzées et sa jupe courte blanche et violette et son débardeur assorti faisaient ressortir l'éclat de sa peau.

Edward paraissait plus jeune que ses trente et un ans. Ses yeux verts étaient presque translucides et ils brillaient intensément et ressortaient sur son visage rieur et bronzé. Ses cheveux aussi s'étaient éclaircis et étaient maintenant de diverses nuances de cuivre, de bronze et d'or et sa peau était d'une jolie couleur dorée. Mais c'était son regard qui reflétait une joie pure et le contentement qui attirait l'attention. Il se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella qui aussitôt leva la tête et le regarda à travers ses cils en rigolant.

Le cœur d'Esmée était prêt à éclater tellement elle était ravie de voir que les deux enfants pour lesquels elle s'était inquiétée avaient l'air si heureux et amoureux.

C'est à ce moment que Bella leva les yeux et que son visage s'éclaira d'autant plus que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Esmée "MAMAN!" cria-t-elle dans le petit aéroport.

Esmée ouvrit ses bras pour recevoir ses enfants.

"Bienvenue à la maison, mes amours."

Bella soupira de contentement - ils étaient vraiment de retour à la maison.

***Titre d'une chanson des 'The dixie Cups'**

****Feels like home - Chantal Kreviazuk**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>_

_**A bientôt!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hope Springs **appartient à **justginger**

Cette fic est toujours rated** M**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 37<strong>

**Une nouvelle sorte de 'normalité'…**

"Hey Bébé où as-tu mis ma chemise bleue?"

Bella roula des yeux à cette question absurde. Edward avait au moins douze chemises 'bleues', pensa-t-elle exaspérée en mettant son cardigan par-dessus sa robe en maille.

"Laquelle?" demanda-t-elle brièvement, en essayant de masquer l'impatience dans sa voix.

Sa tête cuivrée apparut près du placard. "Tu sais toujours la même? Celle à petits carreaux?" Bella ignora son sourire boudeur et ses yeux de chien battu.

Elle compta jusqu'à dix mentalement en mettant ses chaussures noires et en traversant la pièce pour aller vers le placard.

Elle ignora son mari ébouriffé en passant près de lui et en le poussant doucement.

Roscoe et Apples regardèrent leur échange avec un intérêt paresseux depuis leur poste d'observation sur le tapis.

En moins d'une seconde elle trouva la chemise bleue marine et blanche ainsi que la cravate qui allait avec et elle les lui tendit en passant près de lui à nouveau, mais la main d'Edward s'enroula autour de sa taille ce qui la fit trébucher contre son torse nu.

"Edward, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça," gémit-elle impatiemment en essayant de se libérer.

Edward ricana doucement en caressant le cou de Bella et presque instantanément elle se sentit faiblir.

"Allez bébé, oh ouais… non! Nous n'avons plus le temps maintenant! Oh … oh! Il me semble, ouais…" Le rire espiègle d'Edward la réveilla de 'son coma de luxure' et elle se redressa et retourna dans leur chambre.

Roscoe et Apples regardaient leurs maîtres dans l'expectative. Ils attendaient que leurs maîtres leur donnent le petit-déjeuner.

Dès que Bella fit mine de passer la porte de la chambre, les deux chiens déboulèrent dans l'escalier.

Bella rit en les voyant faire, elle descendit, alluma les lumières avant d'ouvrir les portes de derrière.

La nouvelle année scolaire battait son plein et Bella aimait son travail et sa vie.

Elle et Edward avaient été très occupés pour le reste de l'été et avant même qu'ils l'aient réalisé, l'école recommença ainsi que la saison d'automne et toutes les maladies qui allaient avec.

Edward et Ned discutaient d'engager une infirmière à plein temps pour les aider dans leur travail et Bella savait que ça stressait Edward d'avoir à mener des entretiens cette semaine.

"Amour, où est mon sac médical?" demanda-t-il en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Bella se retint pour ne pas l'envoyer promener et lui dit juste qu'il était où il l'avait laissé la veille au soir, près de la porte, là où il le laissait toujours, au cas où il devrait quitter la maison au milieu de la nuit pour une urgence.

"Assieds-toi et mange," l'exhorta Bella en lui posant une assiette de flocons d'avoine et un jus de fruits frais sur le comptoir.

Edward fronça le nez. "Du porridge? Où sont passés le bacon et les œufs?" gémit-il, rappelant à Bella les élèves de sa classe qui avaient cinq ans. "

"Il faut que tu manges sainement et je ne vais pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi juste parce que nous sommes mariés. Quoi qu'il en soit," ajouta-t-elle avec un éclat diabolique dans ses yeux, " il faut que tu surveilles ton poids et tu ne te fais pas jeune… " Elle ricana en ignorant les protestations vigoureuses d'Edward.

Il s'assit en secouant la tête. "Pourquoi fais-tu la sale gamine! Pourquoi ne pas faire l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui et je vais te montrer si je ne suis pas en forme?"

Elle rigola en se joignant à lui pour manger. "Ne penses-tu pas me l'avoir assez montré la nuit dernière? En fait tu me l'as montré chaque nuit depuis notre lune de miel!"

Pendant un moment ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre en se remémorant leur mois idyllique dans les Caraïbes.

Avec un petit soupir ils continuèrent à manger en parlant de leurs projets pour l'après-midi.

Edward se leva et amena son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle avant de servir deux tasses de café.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir trente-deux ans," dit-il.

Bella hocha la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire que c'est déjà Thanksgiving! Au moins nous aurons un démarrage plus en douceur demain."

Il rétorqua : "Hey? Qui a fait des projets pour Thanksgiving pendant deux semaines? Nous aurons de la chance si on ne nous sort pas du lit à six heures, demain matin!"

Elle se leva et après avoir mis le lave-vaisselle en marche et vérifié si les chiens avaient de l'eau, elle se dirigea vers Edward qui l'attendait près de l'entrée et lui tendant son épais manteau noir.

Après l'avoir enfilé ainsi que ses gants et mit son écharpe Bella enroula ses bras autour d'Edward. "J'ai un arrangement avec Esmée. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai passé les quatre dernières soirées à cuisiner comme une folle? J'ai été d'accord pour préparer dix tartes, à condition qu'elle nous laisse tranquilles pour toute la matinée. Nous n'avons qu'à aller là-bas vers midi. Je serai donc en mesure de répondre à tous tes caprices demain matin," dit-elle la voix rauque.

Edward sentit une agitation dans sa moitié inférieure alors que les yeux de Bella s'assombrissaient.

"Alors tu sera mon esclave d'amour?" Son expression ne laissait aucun doute sur ses pensées.

Les joues de Bella se colorèrent en rose et elle leva les yeux pour mieux le voir. "Si c'est que tu veux."

Après qu'il eut embrassée à en perdre le souffle, il lui répondit, " Si? Bébé c'est TOUT ce que je veux!"

Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur voiture et partirent vite chacun pour leur travail respectif.

Bella s'arrêta sur le parking des enseignants avec un petit soupir.

C'était un autre jour gris et humide et ils avaient dit que la neige pourrait tomber pour Thanksgiving.

Bella avait appris que le froid et le temps humide rendaient les enfants agités surtout s'ils ne pouvaient pas courir dehors pendant la récréation. Heureusement l'école avait une grande salle que Seth avait mise à la disposition des enfants où ils pouvaient se dépenser quand le temps était mauvais.

Bella ouvrit la porte de sa classe, alluma les lumières et monta le chauffage.

Elle aimait sa classe et elle sourit en repensant à comment sa famille l'avait aidée pour la décoration pendant les dernières semaines d'été.

Emmett, Edward et Jasper avait organisé une fête de la peinture tandis que Bella, Alice et Esmée avaient passé des heures à faire des affiches et autres décorations pour les murs et les enfants avaient aimé aider. Alice et Makenna ont peint une fresque magnifique sur un mur qui s'est avérée si populaire que le directeur Seth avait demandé aux femmes de reprendre cette idée et de peindre le couloir et aussi le réfectoire de la même manière.

"Bonjour Bella." Elle releva la tête et sourit en voyant son assistante, Megan.

"Hey Megan tu es bien matinale."

Megan sourit. "Bon après le concert de Thanksgiving hier, je pense que je suis juste prête pour deux jours de congés!"

Bella rit et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle des enseignants.

Les enfants avaient été plus chahuteurs que d'habitude et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle rangea et verrouilla sa salle de classe à la fin de sa journée.

Elle se précipita à sa voiture et fonça en ville. Elle devait rencontrer ses belles-sœurs pour déjeuner à la Vache Violette et elle frissonna en se débarrassant de son manteau et en le suspendant au cintre placé juste derrière la porte.

Jessica lui lança un salut en passant près d'elle avec un plateau chargé de nourriture.

Bella grimaça - son estomac gronda bruyamment - tout en continuant son chemin vers où Alice et Rosalie étaient installées, dans 'leur' box.

Chaque semaine les femmes Cullen se retrouvaient au moins une fois pour une pause-repas, au restaurant ou au pub et c'était généralement le soir mais cette semaine, avec Thanksgiving, elles avaient toutes des choses à faire et elles s'étaient décidées pour un déjeuner.

"Hey Bells!" s'écria Rosalie pendant que Bella s'installait sur le siège à côté d'elle.

"Salut," dit Bella.

Mike se dirigea vers leur table avec un sourire. "Encore l'école buissonnière mesdames? Vous allez toutes les trois donner des idées à ma femme!"

Ils rirent ensemble alors que Jess passaient près d'eux et elle le tapa par derrière, le faisant brailler.

"Oh Mike, tu vas avoir des ennuis maintenant! Jess a le regard dangereux," plaisanta Alice.

Une fois qu'elles eurent commandé la conversation passa d'un sujet à un autre.

Quand les femmes se séparèrent, Bella remarqua qu'il faisait très sombre et elle retourna rapidement chez elle pour terminer ses tartes et préparer un repas réconfortant pour Edward tout en pensant au sujet qu'elle voulait aborder avec Edward ce soir-là.

Le timing était parfait et après en avoir discuté avec sa gynécologue, Kebi Malek, elle savait que c'était le bon moment pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était en bonne santé, jeune et prête.

Bella voulait un bébé.

Pendant des mois elle avait tenté de s'en dissuader, en se disant qu'elle était trop jeune, qu'ils étaient trop occupés, que sa carrière venait juste de commencer, qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à être parents, mais aucune de ses piètres excuses ne pouvait étouffer le cri de son cœur.

Chaque fois qu'elle était près de ses neveux et nièces elle sentait une douleur qui n'était pas juste un pincement mais un battement constant qui devenait une vibration de plus en plus forte.

Quand elle regardait les enfants avec leurs parents elle était sans cesse en train de repousser ses larmes.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qui l'empêchait d'en parler avec Edward. Il avait déjà exprimé ce désir de devenir père tôt ou tard et elle savait aussi que toute la famille serait heureuse si elle tombait enceinte mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le reconnaître.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward se dépêcha de raccompagner son dernier patient à l'accueil.

"Enfin! Tu es prêt à y aller?" demanda Ned depuis la porte de son bureau.

"Nous serons hors d'ici dans exactement trois minutes chrono!" lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent, ils fermèrent rapidement leur bureau et vérifièrent deux fois que leur nouveau système de sécurité avait bien été activé puis ils se séparèrent sur le parking où leur voitures les attendaient.

Edward vérifia son téléphone et envoya un message à Bella en attendant que son camion chauffe. Il aimait être marié et il aimé la 'routine' de cette vie.

Il s'était habitué à être le sujet des moqueries des commerçants quand il s'arrêtait, souvent, pour prendre un peu de lait ou de riz en passant.

Faire leurs courses le weekend était incroyable et amusant et Edward savait qu'il rendait Bella folle avec ses baisers constants et sa main dans la sienne surtout quand elle essayait de choisir des produits ou qu'elle voulait passer commande chez le boucher, mais ça lui était égal!

Il rit en voyant la réponse de Bella et il recula rapidement pour prendre la direction de la rue principale.

Heureusement il y avait un parking tout près du magasin et Edward se rua à l'intérieur.

"Hey Edward! "l'interpella Embry.

Edward souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer et il hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers les chariots.

"Des courses encore, Doc? Ta femme veut vraiment te garder occupé n'est-ce pas?" gloussa une voix et d'autres se mirent à rire.

Il soupira et se tourna pour voir les quatre hommes âgés qui étaient avec Embry.

Pete Thompson et ses deux copains, Bob Mackey et Mike Newton père qui étaient pires que les pipelettes, Darla, Cathy, Felicity et Lauren Ateara! Ils se mêlaient de tout, fourrant leur nez dans les affaires de tout le monde et rendant folle la jeune génération de Hope Springs!

Le magasin de pêche appartenait à Pete mais la plupart du temps lui et ses deux amis étaient assis à l'extérieur de la quincaillerie de Mackey et ils lâchaient des commentaires sarcastiques à ceux qui passaient devant eux. Pete employait quelqu'un pour tenir son commerce, ce qui était une bonne chose, sinon il n'aurait pas gagné le moindre argent. Le petit-fils de Bob Mackey, Simon, avait pris la quincaillerie en main deux ans plus tôt et Mike père avait pris sa retraite de son emploi de vendeur de matériel agricole il y avait près de dix ans.

Ils aimaient se voir comme les 'pères' de la ville et pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit et même le devoir de dévoiler tous les secrets et de les crier sur tous les toits – ou dans ce cas précisément, de les dire pendant les réunions du conseil municipal.

Pat Murphy, le boucher, avait une fois dû être condamné à fermer ses fenêtres et rideaux pendant qu'il avait des rapports sexuels avec sa femme parce que Bob Mackey bricolait dans le pommier dans la cour de Mme Pearson et qu'il _pourrait tout voir et tout entendre_!

Edward cacha son frisson de dégoût à l'idée que les trois hommes étaient là, un sourire figé sur leurs visages.

"Bonsoir Pete!" il hocha la tête à Bob et au vieux Newton. "Bob, Mike. Vous savez comment c'est Pete, ma petite femme est à la maison en train de me concocter un délicieux repas et elle reste près des fourneaux donc je peux au moins, m'arrêter pour prendre la bouteille de son vin préféré," dit-il avec douceur.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête sérieusement. "Bonne idée, fiston! Continue à garder ta petite femme satisfaite!" dit Mike en cognant son épaule contre celle de ses potes.

Embry relava son nez, il sentait que quelque chose allait mal tourner et il s'approcha rapidement d'Edward. "Euh ouais laisse-me moi te montrer où je garde les meilleures bouteilles, Doc, suis-moi!" dit-il rapidement en regardant Edward commencer à froncer les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter," chuchota-t-il avec férocité.

Embry souffla doucement et regarda vers le miroir sur le mur pour s'assurer que les copains étaient toujours là où ils les avaient laissés parce qu'ils auraient pu tout aussi bien le suivre ou s'installer dans l'allée à côté, pour les écouter.

"Lauren les a fichu dehors la semaine dernière après qu'ils soient allés près des produits d'hygiène pour faire des commentaires à tous ceux qui achetaient des préservatifs! Eric a dû venir et les jeter dehors!"

Edward rigola et secoua la tête tandis qu'il choisissait plusieurs bouteilles de vin blanc et rouge. Il paya rapidement ses achats et prit le chemin de la maison. Il fut reconnaissant de rentrer dans le garage et d'en fermer le portail empêchant ainsi le froid glacial d'entrer.

Il rangea rapidement six bouteilles de vin blanc dans le frigo du garage qui contenait les réserves de boissons et autres. Il prit l'une des bouteilles de vin rouge et laissa les autres pour une autre fois.

"Salut Amour," dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine. Bella était toute décoiffée et ça lui donna envie d'elle. Elle portait un pantalon de yoga qui serrait ses hanches minuscules et un top à manches longues qui révélait qu'elle avait enlevé son soutien-gorge.

Elle avait tiré ses cheveux vers le haut en un chignon mal fait qui était attaché par des stylos rouges.

La vapeur et la chaleur qui se dégageaient du four avait fait friser ses cheveux qui tombaient en boucles douces autour de son visage et ses lèvres semblaient roses et légèrement enflées sûrement à cause de cette habitude qu'elle avait de les mordiller en cuisinant.

"Hey bébé? Comment a été ta journée?" demanda-t-elle en souriant avant de retourner à la surveillance de ses cocottes.

Il posa son sac médical à côté de la porte d'entrée et posa la bouteille sur le comptoir avant de s'approcher de Bella et de l'enrouler de ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

"Hmmm, tu sens bon, amour," dit-il en embrassant la peau douce derrière son oreille.

Bella rigola et sentit ses jambes vaciller – son mari avait une bouche malicieuse.

"Je sens la citrouille!"

Edward sentit de nouveau. "Potiron rôti, cannelle et autre chose, et," il lui tourna autour faisant en sorte que ses lèvres soient toutes proches des siennes," cette odeur unique qui est Bella et qui me rend fou," murmura-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un chaud baiser.

Les bras de Bella s'enroulèrent autour de lui et la cuillère qu'elle tenait pour remuer le riz tomba alors qu'elle pressait son corps contre celui d'Edward, le faisant grogner, et ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir et Edward se releva et souleva Bella sur le comptoir.

Elle siffla en sentant le granit froid sur la peau de ses fesses nues mais elle était aussi impatiente que lui de se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Elle fut bientôt complètement nue et Edward déboutonna sa chemise puis enleva ses chaussures, pantalon et boxer rejoignirent les autres vêtements sur le sol alors que Roscoe entrainait Apples dans le salon. Ils les avaient déjà vus se conduire de la sorte et il ne voulait pas que sa compagne impressionnable soit traumatisée par leurs ébats.

Les mains d'Edward effleurèrent les cuisses de Bella et il fit un pas en avant. Ses pouces caressèrent ses grandes lèvres humides et odorantes alors que ses yeux sombres plongeaient dans les siens.

"Putain bébé, tu es déjà si mouillée." Bella gronda alors que ses hanches poussaient contre ses doigts taquins.

"Edward?"

"Ouais? Oh putain mon cœur."

"Edward, je veux arrêter la pilule et essayer d'avoir un bébé…"

Les oreilles d'Edward battaient alors que le sang courait dans son corps et tout ce qu'il comprit fut : '… je veux … bébé.'

Bella réalisa bien que ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour discuter de ce sujet si important mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise avant d'oublier.

"Ouais, bien sûr, tu peux. Hmmm, tu aimes ça, bébé? Hmm?" demanda-t-il en léchant la transpiration sur son cou.

_Délicieux._

"Toujours, putain, Edward, tu me mets toujours dans cet état! Je n'ai jamais assez de toi!"

Le cœur d'Edward se gonfla à ses paroles. C'était vrai ils semblaient être incapables d'obtenir assez du corps de l'autre. Ils n'étaient jamais vraiment rassasiés l'un de l'autre, leur besoin d'être réunis à nouveau gonflait à nouveau … si c'était pendant un dîner ou au milieu de la nuit ils se trouveraient, s'accouplant jusqu'à ce que leur désir ardent semble enfin être satisfait.

Il la ramena plus près de lui et se positionna à son entrée.

Ses yeux dévièrent sur son visage quand il entendit sa respiration se perdre.

Bella ne pouvait pas arrêter la joie animale qu'elle ressentait à la vue de sa grosse queue gonflée qui se dressait pour elle. Elle aimait aussi voir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire fuir de son gland en forme de bulbe.

"Tu aimes ça, Amour? Tu aimes voir ma bite qui cherche ton entrée chaude?"

Elle sentit des picotements au creux de son ventre en entendant les paroles cochonnes d'Edward. Elle adorait qu'il lui dise ces choses sombres et interdites.

Elle gémit tandis qu'elle sentit son gland humide pousser contre elle.

"S'il te plait bébé, ne me taquine pas."

Edward la saisit fermement et poussa en elle en un seul mouvement.

Le corps de Bella frémit alors qu'elle s'envolait en spirale vers son apogée.

"Putain! Tu … putain tellement étroite bébé," s'exclama Edward en initiant un rythme plus rapide.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait perdre le contrôle, il glissa une main entre eux et pinça le clitoris de Bella qui était rouge et gonflé. Il lui rappelait une cerise mûre et il savait qu'il allait grignoter ce petit bout de paradis avant que la nuit se termine mais pour l'instant il se pencha en arrière.

"Regarde-nous, Bella! Regarde-moi en train de t'aimer! Putain, jouis pour moi bébé, jouis maintenant!"

Bella cria en sentant son corps convulser tandis qu'Edward pinçait et travaillait son clitoris pendant qu'elle jouissait. Les poussées d'Edward se firent erratiques car il arrivait au bout, il sentit ses genoux fléchir au moment où sa semence gicla au fond de son antre chaude.

Il retrouva un peu de sa force quelques minutes plus tard et recula à contrecœur. Ils gémirent tous les deux à la perte du contact et Bella lutta pour s'asseoir.

Edward la regarda et sourit, les sourcils de Bella se haussèrent en voyant une lueur de malice dans ses yeux brillants.

"Quoi?"

Il rigola en reculant avant de lui répondre. "Bon n'as-tu jamais entendu l'expression "chevaucher dur et ressortir trempe?*" Bella grogna d'indignation et il rit tandis qu'elle descendait du comptoir.

Elle baissa les yeux au dernier moment et elle sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus qu'avant. "Dieu, Edward! Regarde ce gâchis!"

Edward hocha la tête avec une fierté non dissimulée en voyant ses fluides couler sur les cuisses de Bella et sur le comptoir.

"C'est de ça dont je parlais!"

Il put à peine contenir ses éclats de rire alors que Bella lui ordonnait de trouver quelque chose pour nettoyer, il lui tendit rapidement du papier absorbant. Elle plissa les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Docteur Cullen?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui fit un clin d'œil et ramassa rapidement leurs vêtements sur le sol et courut vers l'étage.

Bella secoua la tête et ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper en commençant à se nettoyer.

Quelques fois on dirait qu'Edward était retourné à son adolescence. La plupart du temps elle aimait cette impulsivité sauf comme la semaine dernière quand il surprit Mme Cope essayant de les espionner dans la cour arrière et qu'il s'était exclamé exprès à voix très haute, 'arrête de monter sur ma bite!' Inutile de dire qu'ils n'avaient ni vu ni entendu parler de Mme Cope cette semaine et que M. Cope avait l'air plutôt embarrassé quand il avait croisé Bella en ville, la veille.

Lorsqu'Edward redescendit il portait un pantalon de pyjama noir et sa conscience coupable l'avait forcé à descendre pour Bella l'une de ces petites tenues qu'elle avait pendant leur lune de miel et qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, un déshabillé simple et bleu nuit qui s'attache juste au dessous des seins et qui finit en haut des cuisses. A sa grande déception, il trouva Bella grognon finissant la désinfection du comptoir, portant seulement sa chemise qui avait atterri de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Il avait espéré avoir Bella nue et le plus près possible, il était sur le point de se plaindre mais elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement et il jeta timidement son déshabillé sur une chaise.

"Est-ce que j'ai ruiné le repas?" demanda-t-il en débouchant la bouteille de vin et en commençant à dresser la table pendant que Bella commençait à servir.

"Non – tu as de la chance. J'avais déjà fini le riz et j'avais éteint le four juste avant que tu arrives."

Quand Bella vit la nuisette jetée sur la chaise, elle regarda Edward et leva les sourcils : "C'est ça que tu veux pour ton anniversaire?" demanda-t-elle alors que le bout des oreilles d'Edward devenait rouge.

Il haussa les épaules puis prit une gorgée de vin. "Bon c'était l'idée, mais après t'avoir vue dans ma chemise, j'ai changé d'avis. Comme ça j'ai plus de choses à enlever plus tard." Il fit jouer ses sourcils de façon suggestive et ce fut au tour de Bella de rougir.

Après le dîner Edward nettoya pendant que Bella alla remplir la baignoire dans leur salle de bain et quand Edward monta un peu plus tard, il trouva sa femme assise dans le bain à remous n'arborant rien d'autre qu'un sourire.

Il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Juste avant qu'elle ne se brosse les dents, Bella sourit en jetant sa plaquette de pilules dans la poubelle.

_Le timing était parfait._

**Ooo HS ooO**

L'anniversaire d'Edward puis Thanksgiving passèrent rapidement ensuite vint la course de la fin d'année à commencer par les réunions avec les parents, le planning des leçons et des activités pour le club d'écriture pendant ce temps Edward et Ned avaient trouvé une infirmière qualifiée qui était aussi sage-femme et qui plut à toutes les femmes de Hope Springs.

L'infirmier Jefferson White ou "Jeffers " comme il aimait qu'on l'appelle avait environ trente-cinq ans. Lui et son partenaire Claude de Roubaix, qui était un artiste local bien connu étaient arrivés à Hope Springs par hasard alors qu'ils voyageaient dans la belle campagne automnale du Vermont un dimanche. Ils avaient été séduits par le côté pittoresque de la ville et quand Kebi, une vieille amie de Jeffers lui avait parlé d'un poste 'd'infirmière' pour le cabinet des médecins locaux, il avait supplié Claude de le laisser postuler.

Edward et Ned n'avaient pas espéré trouver un infirmier si qualifié et compétent aussi vite mais après avoir parlé à Jeffers et l'avoir regardé travaillé ils lui avaient offert le poste immédiatement.

Claude et lui avaient trouvé une vieille ferme aux abords de la ville et après quelques négociations, ils l'avait achetée et travaillaient à la convertir en un auberge, le 'Hope Springs Inn'.

Malgré les affres de l'hiver il y avait beaucoup de monde au nouveau Hope Springs Inn. Claude remplissait son nouveau rôle d'aubergiste avec brio et Jeffers distrayait les patients dans la salle d'attente toujours pleine des Dr Cullen et Davis, avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ville.

Edward et Ned se plaignaient de voir leur accueil toujours si fréquenté mais ils étaient secrètement ravis de son travail qui leur facilitait considérablement les choses.

Jeffers aimait les potins et il était génial pour trouver les informations les plus étonnantes. Cela le rendit très populaire auprès de Darla, Kathy, Mlle Tessa et bien sûr Mme Cope.

Mme Cope aurait bien protesté mais l'homme aux cheveux bizarres et aux nœuds papillons excentriques avait la main verte et en un rien de temps il avait changé le jardin informe de la place Mc Crery en un jardin anglais à couper le souffle, y ajoutant des treillages de rosiers grimpants, du chèvrefeuille, des marguerites de Saint-Michel et d'autres jolies fleurs pastel. Il était bon pour le travail et semblait garder les commères de la ville occupées.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Noël arriva et chaque jour qui passait semblait rapprocher encore un peu plus Edward et Bella. La seule chose qui obscurcissait leur horizon c'était que Bella cachait quelque chose à son mari.

La nuit après l'anniversaire d'Edward, ils avaient encore discuté d'avoir un bébé. Bella connaissait les sentiments d'Edward à ce sujet et cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle avait arrêté la pilule mais ses cycles continuaient à avoir le même rythme régulier de vingt-huit jours.

Avec une exception le mois dernier. Elle avait eu une dizaine de jours de retard et puis elle n'avait eu qu'un petit saignement brun qui n'avait duré que deux jours.

Ses seins étaient un peu tendus mais elle savait que c'était dû à son cycle qui arrivait. Elle était en retard de nouveau et c'était très ennuyeux parce qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était vraiment.

Le printemps arriva de nouveau et un beau jour du mois de mars Bella partit avec Bree à Montpelier pour y choisir une robe pour le Bal de Printemps.

Bella était ravie que sa jeune belle-sœur lui ai demandé de se joindre à elle.

"Bells, merci de faire ça avec moi," dit Bree en roulant sur l'autoroute.

Bella lui sourit. "Je suis contente que tu m'aies demandé mais surprise que tu n'aies pas plutôt pensé à Alice ou à Rose – ce sont elles les 'fashionistas' de la famille."

Bella regarda le sourire joyeux de Bree se faner un peu. "Je… euh… j'avais besoin de te parler," dit-elle tranquillement.

Bella sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Brianna et elle avaient toujours été proches et l'adolescente lui avait fait confiance un grand nombre de fois et en retour elle appréciait son avis. Carlisle et Esmée lui étaient reconnaissants qu'elle ait autant d'intérêt pour leur jeune fille et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance pour bien la conseiller.

Bella se sentit un peu coupable parce que ces derniers temps elle n'avait pas trop fréquenté Bree, moins qu'auparavant.

"D'accord, quoi de neuf?"

Bella vit que les mains de Bree se serraient sur le volant du Cherokee qu'Esmée et Carlisle l'avaient aidé à acheter pour son dix-septième anniversaire.

Bree jeta un coup d'œil dans les rétroviseurs et se gara sur une aire de repos.

Bella fronça les sourcils en voyant que Bree rassemblait tout son courage.

"Hey, petite sœur, tu peux tout me dire, tu te souviens? Nous sommes amies avant tout. Tu as été ma première amie à Hope Springs. Alors que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-elle doucement en tendant sa main pour prendre celle de Bree. Elle sentit qu'elle était moite et aussi un léger frisson mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

Bree soupira et s'encouragea en hochant la tête, elle souffla un bon coup. "D'accord, bon comme tu le sais Riley et moi sommes plus sérieux que jamais…"

Bella espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait.

"… et de toute façon, on se voit une fois par mois." Riley étudiait les ressources humaines à Cornell avec une bourse complète pour deux années. "… et bon …"

Bella soupira d'impatience, ce suspens la rendait folle!

"Bon, tu sais que je vais à l'université de New-York à l'automne? Bon, maintenant je ne veux pas aller à l'université et je veux que Riley arrête et qu'on s'installe ensemble!" finit-elle précipitamment.

Bella reprit sa respiration. "Brianna, tu te moques de moi?"

Bree eut la grâce de rougir légèrement et Bella reconnut le léger tressautement de ses épaules et son regarde vert brillant et déterminé lorsqu'elle secoua la tête.

"Non, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux! Allez Bella! Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être jeune et amoureux! Tu sais ce que ça fait de vouloir être avec son mec! Riley et moi voulons juste être ensemble!" Ses yeux étaient brillants d'excitation et d'anxiété. " Il faut que tu nous aides à aplanir le terrain pour leur annoncer tout ça - je sais que tu peux les convaincre!"

Bella attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini puis elle commença à lui parler à voix basse. "Brianna je t'aime et je t'ai déjà répété à de nombreuses reprises que je serai là pour toi, mais putain tu ne peux pas me dire ça comme ça et espérer que je puisse faire un miracle! Tu as _dix-sept ans_. Riley en a presque dix-huit et est le fils d'un pasteur de surcroit! Il est boursier et doit vivre à l'université pour les deux prochaines années et toi tu es presque sûre d'avoir une bourse partielle à la NYU pour étudier l'art dramatique, comme tu l'as toujours rêvé et maintenant tu veux abandonner tout ça pour 'vous mettre ensemble'? Oh oui Chérie, ça va vraiment être une promenade de santé!"

Bree fixa Bella pendant un moment la bouche bée avant de fondre en larmes.

"MA VIE EST FOUTUE! JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS LUI! JE NE VEUX PAS!" brailla-t-elle.

Bella proféra un juron et roula des yeux en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité avant de se pencher et de prendre sa jeune amie dans ses bras.

C'est dans des moments comme ça que Bella se sentait beaucoup plus âgée que ses vingt et un ans. Elle devait aussi aller très loin pour éprouver un peu d'empathie pour sa petite belle-sœur pourrie gâtée.

Bien que Carlisle et Esmée aient tenté de donner une bonne éducation à tous leurs enfants - ils avaient dû travailler le weekend tout en suivant leurs cours une fois qu'ils avaient une voiture, Ils s'engageaient à travailler pour l'église et pour la communauté - mais Bree était la seule fille et en tant que 'bébé' des Cullen elle n'était pas habituée à s'entendre répondre "non".

"Allez Brianna, arrête de pleurer d'accord? Nous pouvons en parler, hein?" la réconforta Bella.

Bree se calma assez et Bella la fit moucher et arrangea ses cheveux avant de l'inciter à finir d'arriver à Montpelier.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence tendu et Bella se demanda de quoi elle allait pouvoir parler pour changer les idées de Bree ou au moins l'aider à voir l'erreur qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre.

Elle se gara et les deux femmes allèrent dans la boutique de robes que Bree avait décidé de visiter. Elles se mirent à chercher des robes et finalement Bree en choisit une vert bouteille, attachée sur une épaule qui tombait juste au-dessus de ses genoux, elle avait une large ceinture noire autour de la taille. Elle était simple et élégante et Bella fit un hochement de tête et sourit pour signifier son approbation.

Pendant ce temps, Bree était complètement paniquée. _ Comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer à ses parents que ses notes n'avaient pas été assez bonnes pour pouvoir intégrer l'université de New York? Riley lui avait dit plusieurs fois d'en parler à ses parents mais elle était terrifiée. Tous les membres de sa famille étaient allés à l'université et tous avaient eu des carrières professionnelles réussies. Bree ne voulait être ni médecin ni avocat. Elle ne voulait pas devenir enseignante ou vétérinaire. En fait au cours de l'année écoulée elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel genre de métier elle avait envie._

_Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait pensé à l'art dramatique mais ce rêve était mort quand elle avait quinze ans. Elle ne pouvait se projeter que comme une mère ou une épouse. Elle avait été très effrayée d'admettre ça face à Riley parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur._

Qu'allait-elle faire?

Bella la regarda juste pour voir qu'elle était très pâle, elle tendit rapidement sa carte de crédit au caissier et poussa Bree dehors aussi vite que possible.

"Respire!" dit-elle en poussant gentiment Bree contre le mur, sur le trottoir.

Bree se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur ses genoux en prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations.

Bella lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et qu'elle reprenne un peu de couleur et se redresse.

"Merci," lui dit Bree.

Bella opina. " Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose?"

Bree secoua la tête. "Non, pas depuis les derniers jours."

Bella soupira et passa son bras autour de la taille. "Viens sœurette, allons manger et tu pourras me dire ce qu'il se passe réellement," dit Bella en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un petit bistro et Bella fit en sorte de conserver une ambiance légère jusqu'à ce qu'elles eurent fini leur burger/ frites/ salade en sirotant leur soda.

Lors d'une accalmie pendant la conversation, Bella posa sa main sur celle de Bree et attendit jusqu'à ce que cette dernière la regarde : "Maintenant, ma chère belle-sœur, s'il te plait dis-moi ce qu'il se passe vraiment parce que ça ne te ressemble pas. Je te connais, Bree et tu n'es pas ce genre de personne qui a besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle!"

Bree essuya une larme de sa joue et regarda par la fenêtre.

"Je suis tellement embarrassée, Bella. Tu vas me détester – tout le monde va me détester! Edward ne me parlera plus jamais!"

Bella mordit sa lèvre de frustration mais resta silencieuse.

"Je – je ne suis pas prise à l'université de New York!" dit-elle brièvement.

Bella ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma à plusieurs reprises avant de retrouver sa voix.

"Quoi? Mais pourtant tu as dit … tu as menti?" Bella fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas aussi choquée qu'elle l'aurait cru. Pendant les huit mois et quelque, elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu la jeune fille studieuse qu'elle connaissait avant.

Bree était toujours dehors avec ses copains ou avec les pompons girls, à une réunion ou à une autre. Bella était déçue que Brianna ait menti à ses parents.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment menti!" Bella haussa les sourcils et elle eut la bonne idée de rougir un peu. "D'accord, pas vraiment, peut-être que j'ai embelli la vérité. Ils ont mentionné la possibilité d'une bourse partielle si je pouvais conserver mes notes quand j'y suis allée pour l'entretien mais je n'ai pas pu." En voyant l'air déçu de Bella, elle se sentit obligée de se défendre. "J'étais distraite, d'accord? Riley partait et j'étais distraite…"

"Bree…" commença Bella mais Bree retira sa main et regarda son amie : " Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Bella! Il y a toute cette pression de bien faire, d'être parfait et de toujours agir comme un petit ange, tout le temps. Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas restreindre mes sentiments et prétendre que je n'ai pas de vie en dehors de l'école et puis toi, tu aimes ce que tu fais! " dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Bella sentit la colère monter en elle et à cet instant elle aurait voulu plus que tout inculquer certain bon sens à son amie, peut-être avec une gifle.

Au lieu de ça elle se rassit et prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson fraiche en essayant de contenir sa colère et de ne pas plus faire de dégâts qu'il n'y en avait déjà.

Elle s'adossa à son siège et parla calmement. " Qu'espères-tu exactement que je fasse, Bree?"

Bree bougea sur son siège, mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre. Elle savait ce qu'elle devrait faire – ses parents et ses frères s'étaient toujours conduits avec franchise et honnêteté et elle savait que ses parents l'encourageraient aussi loin que ses études se poursuivraient mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'ils l'autorisent à abandonner les études et vivre dans le péché avec Riley!

"Bon, Bells je ne sais pas quoi leur dire! Je veux juste être avec Riley et il flippe! Il a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas à la maison pour l'obtention de mon diplôme si je n'avais pas parlé à mes parents."

"D'accord, prenons ça étape par étape. D'abord comment as-tu pu me cacher ça jusqu'à présent, Bree? Ce sont presque les vacances de printemps et tu m'en parles juste maintenant? Je t'aime Brianna mais tu peux comprendre que tes parents vont vraiment piquer une crise? Ça fait des mois que tu aurais dû leur parler!"

Bree recommença à pleurer mais cette fois ses larmes et son remords paraissaient sincères alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes avec un mouchoir en papier.

Bella posa ses mains sur les siennes. "Cela étant dit, je suis ton amie, je suis ta sœur et je veux être près de toi pour te soutenir, cependant nous n'en avons pas fini et si tu veux que je t'aide il y a une autre condition…" lui dit-elle en faisant en sorte que Bree comprenne au ton de sa voix qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Bree hocha la tête en hésitant. "D'accord?"

Bella se mordit la lèvre. "Je veux dire, chérie, je te soutiendrais mais il faut que tu promettes que tu feras ce que je te dirai – sans discussion!" l'avertit-elle alors que Bree ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Bella rit presque en voyant la tête que fit Bree et sa mine boudeuse. "D'accord très bien!"

"Bien. Je vais appeler tout de suite pour organiser une réunion avec tes frères chez moi, ce soir. Tu vas leur dire, ainsi qu'à tes belles-sœurs, ce qui arrive et quels sont tes projets." Bree commença à secouer la tête et Bella plissa les yeux. "En plus, tu t'assoiras et resteras là à écouter ce qu'ils ont à te dire et après ça, tu iras parler à tes parents."

"Putain, ils vont me tuer!" murmura-t-elle.

Bella releva la tête et fixa la jeune femme. "Tu sais quoi? Et bien, tu le mérites parce que tu as agis comme une gamine gâtée! Si tu veux que je t'aide il va falloir que tu enfiles ta tenue de grande fille et que tu assumes! Tu veux vivre avec Riley mais tu ne veux pas annoncer à tes parents que tu ne va plus à l'université! Ce n'est pas la bonne façon de commencer sa vie avec quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Acceptes-tu mes conditions?"

Les yeux verts de Bree brillaient de colère et de frustration mais elle savait que Bella était la meilleure alliée qu'elle pouvait avoir alors elle acquiesça et leva sa main pour taper dans celle de Bella. "Marché conclu mais tu as intérêt à me protéger de mes frères parce qu'ils vont redevenir sauvages pour mes fesses!"

Bella rit pour la première fois de l'après midi. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut bien vouloir dire "sauvages pour mes fesses"? – ça parait… dégoûtant!"

Bree rit aussi et elle sentit le nœud d'angoisse qui avait serré son estomac depuis des mois se relâcher un peu.

Bella appela Edward et lui demanda d'inviter ses frères et leurs femmes ce soir. Lorsqu'il l'interrogea pour savoir si tout allait bien, le silence de Bella lui signifia qu'il y avait un problème.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Bella pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Oui, amour je vais bien mais il faut que nous nous retrouvions tous, d'accord?"

Les pensées d'Edward se mirent à tourner à vive allure alors qu'il donnait son accord, il appela ses frères les informant qu'il y avait un problème.

Jasper fut le premier à faire remarquer que Bella passait l'après-midi avec Bree.

"Putain! Qu'a fait cette gamine maintenant? S'il la mise enceinte je te jure Ed que personne ne retrouvera son corps, " grommela Emmett.

Edward hocha la tête. "Je suis d'accord mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. C'est quelque chose d'autre. N'as-tu pas remarqué que pendant les vacances de Noël Riley n'arrêtait pas de lui faire de 'longs regards qui en disaient long', c'est Bella qui me l'a fait observer."

Emmett ricana. "Non, mais il ferait mieux d'arrêter ses 'longs regards qui en disent long' sinon c'est moi qui l'aiderait!"

Edward rit alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir, mais son rire se fana alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

_Dans quoi Bree s'était-elle fourrée, bordel, et en quoi cela concernait-il Bella?_

**Ooo HS ooO**

Edward, Jasper et Alice arrivèrent en même temps chez lui. Bella se tentait là, devant la porte, en attente et nerveuse. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers eux. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'Emmett et Rosalie arrivaient aussi dans son énorme Cadillac Escalade.

Edward alla à sa rencontre et la serra contre lui. "Ça va?" chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête mais il remarqua qu'elle était stressée. "Je vais bien," dit-elle rapidement et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa mâchoire avant de se reculer et de faire face au reste de la famille.

"Hey, écoutez avant que vous ne rentriez : personne n'est en danger, enceinte ou drogué, alors arrêtez de vous inquiéter à cause de ces éventualités. Bree a un problème et elle m'a demandé de jouer le 'médiateur'. Je lui ai dit que je le ferai à condition qu'elle vous parle maintenant et qu'ensuite elle aille parler à vos parents."

Bella prit une profonde inspiration en scrutant anxieusement Emmett puis Jasper, ensuite Rosalie et Alice et enfin son mari.

Heureusement Alice et Rose prirent la main de leur mari pour les tranquilliser. "Merci pour ça Bells qui sait ce qu'aurait bien pu faire Bree si tu ne t'en étais pas occupée, d'accord chérie?"

Jasper hocha la tête. "Ouais merci sœurette. Pouvons-nous aller en finir avec ça?"

Bella opina et elle les conduisit dans le salon pour la réunion formelle, avant d'aller chercher Bree qui se cachait timidement dans la cour prétendant faire jouer les chiens avec la balle.

"Bree?"

Elle se retourna et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

"O … ouais?"

"Allez viens chérie, allons régler ça."

Avec la main chaude de Bella dans les siennes elle se laissa guider vers le salon.

La vue de ses frères anxieux amena immédiatement les larmes dans ses yeux d'adolescente. Elle savait qu'ils l'aimaient mais elle s'inquiétait tellement de leur réaction qu'elle avait oublié combien ils étaient protecteurs.

"Je suis désolée!" dit-elle avant de commencer à pleurer.

Bella fit un signe à Rosalie et à Alice qui prirent Bree entre elles, sur le canapé, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper se positionnaient derrière elle avec leurs mains sur ses épaules et qu'Edward s'agenouillait et tapotait son genou.

Bree releva la tête pour regarder vers Bella."Peux-tu leur dire, s'il te plait?" demanda-t-elle doucement tandis qu'Alice lui donnait une poignée de mouchoirs en papier.

Bella hocha la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à eux.

Elle leur raconta tout ce que Bree lui avait dit. Heureusement ils attendirent qu'elle ait fini avant de laisser éclater leur opinion.

"Putain mais tu plaisantes? Tu veux vivre avec ce petit arrogant qui ne peut même pas trouver sa propre … "

"EMMETT!"

"Je l'arrêterais et toi aussi si vous avez couché ensemble! Je le jure!"

"JASPER, tu ne nous AIDE PAS là!"

Bree ne prit même pas la peine de réagir parce que ses réponses étaient vraiment typiques pour eux et elle savait que Rose et Alice seraient capables de les raisonner.

Pour Edward c'était différent.

Elle regardait vers lui, il s'était approché de son piano. Ses traits montraient qu'il était en colère et Bree voulait qu'il la regarde. Elle regarda Bella et secoua la tête légèrement.

"Je te l'avais dit qu'il me détesterait," dit-elle doucement mais Edward entendit et il pinça l'arête de son nez avant de passer sa main sur sa nuque.

Il savait qu'elle parlait de lui. Ce n'était pas un secret, tous ses frères l'aimaient mais lui et Bree étaient plus proches. Il se sentait mal d'avoir été aussi absorbé par sa propre vie qu'il n'avait pas réussi à voir que sa petite sœur était en route vers une catastrophe. Elle allait foutre sa vie en l'air et lui ne se doutait de rien - comment avaient-ils pu rater ça avec Bella?

Il secoua la tête avant de regarder sa sœur. "Aucun de nous ne te déteste, Bree. Je suis si désolé d'avoir laissé passer ça. Tu aurais pu nous en parler il y a des mois mais tu as senti que tu ne pouvais pas. Nous t'avons laissée tomber, ma pauvre, et c'est pour ça que je suis le plus désolé."

Bree étouffa un sanglot alors qu'il ouvrait ses bras et qu'elle tomba presque dedans. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett et Jasper les rejoignirent et la vue de ces hommes grands, tenant et berçant la frêle jeune fille avec rien d'autre que de l'amour et du remords sur leurs visages était suffisant pour faire monter les larmes aux yeux de leurs épouses.

"Nous allons boire quelque chose," dit Bella doucement en leur laissant du temps frères/soeur.

Elle alla vers le frigo et en sortit trois bières et une bouteille de vin blanc qui était déjà ouverte.

"Oh merci mon Dieu! J'ai vraiment besoin de boire quelque chose," dit Alice.

Bella fronça les sourcils lorsque Rosalie ajouta des glaçons dans leur verre et de l'eau gazeuse dans le sien.

"Tu n'allaites plus?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Alice secoua la tête. "Non. Il m'utilisait pour se calmer comme si j'étais une sucette, et je ne suis pas d'accord pour que mes seins pendent jusqu'à mon nombril parce que mon fils n'aime pas le latex!"

Les trois femmes rirent en cognant leur verre ensemble. Bella n'aimait toujours pas l'alcool mais elle appréciait le vin blanc avec de l'eau gazeuse et du soda.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jasper entra dans la cuisine et Bella lui tendit une canette de soda pour Bree et les trois bières qu'elle avait ouvertes.

"Est-ce que ça va là-bas?" demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un demi-sourire. "Il n'y a pas eu d'effusion de sang, ça aide, mais elle est têtue … comme nous tous, je pense." Il sourit timidement et sortit de la cuisine.

Les trois amies discutèrent de ce qui allait se passer ensuite lorsque les quatre Cullen se joignirent à elles.

Bella regarda de Bree à Edward et elle put remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas que les yeux de Bree qui étaient rouges et brillants mais tous les quatre semblaient avoir eu une discussion assez éprouvante.

Immédiatement Edward alla prendre Bella dans ses bras. "Merci d'avoir été là pour elle, pour nous."

Les bras de Bella se serrèrent autour de sa taille. "Bien sûr, que je suis là, bébé. Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs ou je voudrais être," l'assura-t-elle.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis Edward leur raconta ce qu'étaient les nouveaux projets de Bree.

Après qu'il en eut donné les lignes générales Bella se tourna vers Bree. "Tu es d'accord avec ça? Parce que tu n'iras pas loin si ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante de ta vie."

Brianna hocha la tête. "Je sais et je promets que ça le sera. Je sais que je voulais forcer Riley à commettre une terrible erreur et je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit Bella. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre tu as montré que tu voulais réaliser tes rêves. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber les gars, c'est promis.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant de se décider à aller chez Esmée et Carlisle tous ensemble, récupérer les enfants mais aussi présenter un front uni avec Brianna.

Bree était nerveuse durant le trajet pour rentrer à la maison mais Bella et Edward surent garder la conversation légère tandis qu'elle envoyait un texto à Riley.

Ce dernier fut soulagé que Bree ait changé d'idée. Il avait été terrifié à la pensée de ce que ses parents et ses frères lui feraient si elle persistait dans son idée folle.

Esmée leur sourit alors que tout le groupe se rendait à la cuisine où elle et Carlisle finissaient juste de dîner.

Emmett alla rôder autour des casseroles et commença à picorer.

Esmée sourcilla. "Je pensais que vous mangiez dehors ce soir?"

Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent pour demander de l'aide à ses frères.

"Je … euh, bon," bégaya-t-il avant qu'Edward ne lui vienne en aide en roulant des yeux.

"Nous n'avons pas mangé, maman. En fait nous avions une réunion entre frères et nous avions besoin de venir vous parler à tous les deux," dit-il calmement.

Carlisle poussa ses lunettes de lecture sur le sommet de sa tête et jaugea rapidement ses quatre enfants. Ils semblaient nerveux, les garçons semblaient aller … les filles aussi … humm… son regard aiguisé revint vers sa cadette.

_Bree._

Pendant un instant lui et Esmée se parlèrent silencieusement c'était rapide et efficace.

Lorsque cette discussion silencieuse cessa, ils se tournèrent vers eux et Carlisle prit le contrôle.

"Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans le bureau? Je pense que nous aurions plus de tranquillité, les enfants sont en train de regarder la télé," dit-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Il les y conduisit pendant que sa main se serrait sur la taille d'Esmée et il la sentit se blottir contre sa chaleur.

"Carl…" murmura-t-elle.

Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. "Chuuut chérie, ça va, ça va."

Il l'espérait.

Bree ne perdit pas de temps et leur expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait traversé cette année et elle leur dit qu'elle avait perdu sa place à l'université et tout ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis qu'elle était petite.

Esmée était furieuse mais elle se contint juste parce qu'elle pouvait voir que Carlisle était très énervé lui aussi.

Il aurait bien voulu la mettre sur ses genoux pour lui donner la fessée qu'elle méritait bien. Il réalisa que ce qui venait d'arriver était en partie de sa faute et de celle d'Esmée. Brianna leur mentait depuis des mois. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où étaient ses notes elle avait avoué timidement qu'elle avait imité leurs signatures sur les relevés parce que sa moyenne avait considérablement chuté.

"Ça ne se résume pas à ne pas aller à l'université à New-York ou d'avoir eu cette idée imbécile de forcer Riley à renoncer à sa bource juste pour vivre avec lui pendant que tu fais quoi? Serveuse? Dame pipi? Sais-tu combien il a de serveuses à New-York?" Carlisle ricana. "Ce n'est pas que ces occupations sont moins nobles que d'autres mais elles sont pour des personnes qui ne peuvent pas avoir d'autre travail, Brianna Jane, pas parce qu'elles ne veulent plus aller à l'école!" Sa voix montait régulièrement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bleus glacier la fixent et son visage toujours si calme était rouge et crispé par la colère.

"Tu as eu raison d'avoir peur de nous raconter ta merde! Franchement ça m'est complètement égal que tu aies dix-huit ans dans six mois ou pas. si tu veux vivre ici il faut que tu finisses tes études secondaires et que tu ailles à l'université! Tu vas poursuivre tes études, et avoir une qualification décente pour pouvoir poursuivre ta vie et c'est tout!"

Esmée se précipita vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras. "Carlisle calme-toi s'il te plait, ça n'aide en rien, s'il te plait, chéri."

Edward réalisa que Bella tremblait et elle regardait Carlisle arpenter la pièce jusqu'à ce que tout à coup il s'asseye derrière son bureau.

Bella pouvait à peine respirer. Elle n'avait pas vu autant de colère depuis qu'elle était partie de chez les Rawlings et voir la fureur de Carlisle la terrorisait, faisant remonter des souvenirs horribles.

Edward se releva brusquement et il l'amena, en la portant presque, hors du bureau jusque dans la cuisine.

Il la fit asseoir sur le comptoir et lui versa un verre d'eau, le lui tendit et serra sa main dessus.

Bella en prit de petites gorgées et elle sentit qu'elle se calmait.

"Je suis … je suis désolée." lui dit-elle.

Edward secoua la tête. "Non bébé,** je** suis désolé. J'aurai dû t'avertir qu'il allait y avoir des cris. Nous savons tous que Carlisle à la même patience que Job mais si on l'énerve ou le pousse trop loin il devient effrayant, mais tu sais quoi Bella?" Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde. "Mon père ne lèverait jamais la main sur Bree ou sur n'importe qui d'autre dans cette maison. Chaque fois qu'il nous a battus quand nous étions enfant c'était une fessée sur ses genoux. Et il ne nous a jamais frappé quand il était en colère et nous a jamais fait de mal, peu importe combien il était furieux."

Bella hocha la tête en s'efforçant de se calmer. Elle crut chaque mot que lui dit Edward mais la vérité c'est que de voir ce genre de colère d'aussi près la terrifiait.

Il la tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que ses tremblements avaient cessé et qu'elle s'éloigne toute seule.

"Il faut que nous y retournions," dit-elle.

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés, tout le monde comprendra," dit-il.

Bella secoua la tête. "J'ai promis à Brianna, nous lui avons tous promis que nous la soutiendrons et nous ne pouvons pas la laisser tomber," dit-elle avec détermination.

Il hocha là tête alors qu'ils arrivaient au bureau et ils entendirent Carlisle dire :

"… tu sais que nous t'aimons, Brianna, et nous acceptons tous tes excuses mais lorsque demain sera venu, je _vais _téléphoner au principal Banner et nous allons tous les trois aller interrompre son weekend pour parler de ton comportement. Tu devras accepter toutes les punitions pour nous avoir menti et déçu tes professeurs et puis lundi tu poseras ta candidature pour les universités de la région. Ta mère et moi attendons que tu ailles à l'université près d'ici pendant deux ans avant de pouvoir aller dans une autre, bien sûr si tes notes le permettent."

Bella entra dans la pièce et elle fut choquée de voir Bree assise sur les genoux de son père avec Esmée à côté d'eux, ses bras autour de son mari et de sa fille.

"Merci papa et maman. Je suis désolée de vous avoir blessés," dit Bree en étreignant ses parents.

Bella regarda autour d'elle et elle constata que la pièce était vide.

"Emmett était tiraillé par son estomac vide alors ils ont pris les enfants et sont rentrés. Venez vous asseoir," leur dit Esmée.

Edward amena Bella vers le canapé en s'assurant de rester au plus près d'elle, en souriant à ses parents.

"Bella – je dois m'excuser auprès de toi, ma douce. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire peur, j'étais fou furieux mais tu dois savoir que je n'aurais jamais, jamais, " commença Carlisle mais Bella leva la main.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Carlisle. Je sais que cette colère est normale mais je ne m'y attendais pas et ça m'a pris par surprise. Edward m'a bien expliqué," dit-elle.

Carlisle hocha la tête. "Mais bon je suis quand même désolé de t'avoir fait peur." Ses yeux s'orientèrent vers sa fille et il tapota sa jambe. "Mais pour cette jeune fille – je ne suis pas désolé – elle a de la chance d'être trop grande pour recevoir la fessée!" grommela-t-il taquin alors que Brianna gloussa doucement.

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Alors ça y est? Tout est réglé?" Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bree avait été aussi stressée puisque Carlisle et Esmée ne la punissaient pas pour son mauvais comportement.

Esmée secoua la tête énergiquement. "Oh non ma chère, tout n'est pas réglé ni fini. Bree pourrais-tu expliquer à ton frère et à ta sœur quels sont tes futures obligations? C'est un bon moyen de voir si tu te souviens de toutes nos conditions."

Bree acquiesça et commença é énumérer les conditions en les comptant avec ses doigts. "Alors, je ne suis plus autorisée à conduire sauf si c'est pour aller à l'école ou revenir à la maison après mon travail, que je dois trouver avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Je suis consignée pour les quatre prochains mois – pas de fête, à moins que papa ou maman ne donnent leur accord et sous la surveillance d'un adulte. Je ne pourrais parler à Riley que deux fois par semaine et si je remplis toutes ces conditions et que mes résultats s'améliorent, je pourrais le voir quand il viendra cet été. En plus de l'amélioration de mes résultats, il faudra que je suive des cours de rattrapage cet été et je dois postuler et être acceptée dans une université de la région dans le mois. Je dois vivre à la maison et je ne serai pas autorisée à déménager dans l'appartement du garage pendant les deux années qui viennent." Elle fit un sourire triste à Edward et Bella.

Bella savait que la dernière condition était un coup dur pour Bree. Elle avait parlé de ce déménagement comme un rite de passage depuis que Bella avait quitté l'appartement.

"Et n'oublie pas les excuses que tu dois à Edward et Bella," l'incita Esmée.

Bree se leva et alla vers Bella. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main. "Je suis désolée Bells. Je me suis servie de toi et j'ai profité de ton bon cœur. Tu m'as toujours aimée et protégée et tu m'as toujours bien conseillée et aujourd'hui n'a pas été différent. Je suis ravie que tu m'aies dit d'accepter les conséquences de mes actes. Je suis contente que tu sois ma sœur et mon amie."

Elles s'étreignirent et puis Bree s'excusa auprès d'Edward et après elle partit se coucher.

Heureusement la conversation revint à des choses plus légères et bientôt Bella et Edward rentrèrent chez eux.

Plus tard dans la soirée ils s'assirent au comptoir de la cuisine et mangèrent des sandwiches grillés au fromage avec une soupe à la tomate.

Edward se leva et amena leurs assiettes dans l'évier mais il fit une pause et prit les joues de Bella en coupe entre ses mains. "Tu es l'une des personnes les plus extraordinaires que j'aie eu le privilège de rencontrer Isabella Cullen." Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres.

Elle grogna quand il se redressa. "Imagine-toi que nous soyons parents maintenant? Dieu! Imagine que nous devions gérer une Brianna qui en fait des tonnes ou un ogre comme Emmett. Je suis heureux que nous ayons du temps pour nous aimer. Tu es encore jeune – et je ne suis pas encore prêt à jouer le 'méchant'."

Les mains de Bella s'agrippèrent au comptoir et sa mâchoire se crispa aux mots d'Edward.

_Putain, bordel? Il est sérieux?_

Il se retourna et remplit l'évier avec de l'eau savonneuse tout en continuant à bavarder : "Oui nous avons pris la bonne décision c'est sûr!" dit-il en commençant à laver la vaisselle.

"A quoi tu penses amour?" demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

"Euh ouais, ouais, bien sûr!" dit-elle tranquillement.

Heureusement il ne s'était pas retourné pour voir son visage à ce moment-là, elle était pâle et presque verte.

_Putain il avait changé d'idée!_ pensa-t-elle et elle décida de reprendre la pilule dès le lendemain.

Ce soir-là elle essuya toutes les traces de ses larmes idiotes, _ Edward avait raison ils pouvaient attendre encore, _ se dit-elle résolument.

Elle ignorait obstinément la petite voix tranquille en elle qui la poussait à se demander : **et que vas-tu faire si tu es déjà enceinte Isabella?**

**Ooo HS ooO **

Trois semaines plus tard, juste avant le weekend de Pâques, Bella Swan-Cullen était à l'extérieur de la pharmacie à Woodstock, se tordant les mains et en regardant dans la rue nerveusement.

Ses règles étaient en retard et si ses calculs étaient bons, c'était trop tard et elle était très très enceinte.

Bella ne pouvait pas aller voir Kebi ou Edward jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit certaine. Elle avait passé des heures à chercher sur internet mais elle était plus embrouillée que jamais. Si elle en croyait ce qu'elle avait lu, elle pouvait être enceinte, avoir une tumeur, mourir d'une maladie horrible … tout était imaginable!

Elle avait paniqué à la pensée que quelqu'un de Hope Springs puisse la surprendre ici mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Tout le clan Cullen y compris les Hale allait avoir un déjeuner important dimanche et il restait tant de choses à faire. Elle avait vérifié l'emploi du temps d'Edward et il allait être occupé avec ses rendez-vous alors elle n'avait aucune raison de le rencontrer là.

Elle fit un pas dans le magasin le plus discrètement possible, son visage brillant de mille feux, elle fit rapidement son chemin dans les allées jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le rayon des tests de grossesse, il était situé juste à côté de celui des préservatifs.

Quelqu'un a vraiment le sens de l'humour pensa-t-elle en en jetant rapidement quelques-uns dans son panier puis se dirigea vers la caisse.

"Houhou Mme Cullen!"

Elle crut qu'elle allait se faire pipi dessus.

Elle jeta presque son panier à la caissière en se retournant doucement. "Oh! Bonjour M. Thompson, M. Newton, comment euh comment allez-vous?" demanda-t-elle alors que la caissière scannait les quatre articles et faisait le total.

Mike Newton père regarda de Bella à la caissière qui était en train d'emballer les articles. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes mais il aurait juré qu'elle était dans le rayon du "sexe"! Hein hein … pas étonnant qu'elle ressemble à un petit voyou en faisant nerveusement les cent pas à l'extérieur!

"Tu es là pour quoi faire?" lui demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Elle sursauta pendant qu'elle tendait trop d'argent dans la main de la caissière.

"R-rien," bégaya-t-elle.

Mike grogna : "Nous sommes venus chercher les médicaments pour ce vieil homme – il ne peut plus pisser correctement et le doc a dit qu'il devrait rester loin des prostitués mais nous savons tous qu'il ne peut pas faire ça, il est y trop habitué!" dit Mike le plus fort possible, ignorant les grondements outrés qui résonnaient autour d'eux et tapa dans les cotes de Pete.

Pete poussa son ami et ils gloussèrent tous les deux.

Bella ferma ses yeux et secoua la tête, _comment était-il possible qu'elle trouve ces deux là ici et ça n'aurait pas pu être n'importe qui d'autre?_

Elle murmura une excuse à la femme derrière la caisse, attrapa son sachet en papier et se faufila hors du magasin. Elle n'arrêta pas de courir avant d'être en sécurité à l'intérieur de sa voiture.

Son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la ville et ce fut seulement quand elle se gara devant la maison qu'elle respira profondément.

Elle passa tout l'après-midi à chercher un endroit pour cacher les tests de grossesse. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé une bonne cachette ça l'angoissait qu'Edward puisse les trouver et elle le déplaçait à nouveau.

Puis Bella pensa à la cachette idéale – géniale, en fait.

Elle prit le sac en papier et du ruban adhésif et se dirigea vers l'arrière-cour.

Roscoe et Apples la suivaient de près. Roscoe était quelque peu inquiet de la santé mentale de Bella. Elle parlait toute seule et ce qui est pire c'est qu'elle semblait se gronder – ça n'était pas du tout normal – même pour un humain!

Apples aimait le nouveau jeu de sa maîtresse et elle bondissait derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle vit où Bella se dirigeait, elle s'excita encore plus – le cadeau entre les mains de Bella devait être pour elle! Yes! Apples aime les cadeaux!

Vingt minutes plus tard et plus aucun adhésif, Bella retourna dans la maison pour se doucher et se changer pour son rendez-vous avec les filles à la Vache Violette.

Bella sourit en s'asseyant avec Alice, Rosalie et Makenna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en cette journée libérée? Tu as l'air complètement paumée," commenta Alice en voyant les yeux brillants de Bella, ses joues rouges et ses cheveux mouillés qu'elle avait attaché en un chignon mal fait.

Bella haussa les épaules. "Rien d'important," marmonna-t-elle en plongeant son nez dans son menu.

Makenna se pencha en avant et fixa son amie. "Bells, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est bien évident qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe."

Bella soupira, reposa le menu et regarda ses trois meilleures amies.

"Je veux avoir un bébé … " commença-t-elle mais Alice lui coupa la parole.

"Et tu en as déjà parlé à Edward," demanda-t-elle abruptement.

"Non, Al, je te l'ai déjà dit c'était juste une idée, c'est tout. Edward a raison : je suis trop jeune et ma carrière professionnelle vient juste de commencer, je ne peux pas laisser tomber Seth comme ça! Et de plus nous ne sommes mariés que depuis peu!" dit-elle fermement.

Alice se tourna vers Rosalie comme si Bella n'avait rien dit." Qu'en penses-tu Ro?"

Rosalie regarda Bella avec compassion avant de parler. "Je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires, Alice Cullen et arrête de parler quand on ne te demande rien. Tu sais bien comment les choses se passent dans cette ville, tout est exagéré et avant que nous nous en rendions compte tout le monde va faire courir la rumeur selon laquelle Bella est enceinte!

"BELLA EST ENCEINTE?" toutes les têtes dans le restaurant se tournèrent vers Jessica qui les regardaient bouche bée.

"Quoi? Non! NON! Le visage de Bella était écarlate et elle savait que si elle n'arrêtait pas ça tout de suite, Edward allait apprendre 'la nouvelle' sous peu. "S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi : je ne suis pas enceinte et nous n'essayons même pas pour le moment! Nous parlions juste," dit-elle en faisant un petit geste vers Alice et Rosalie.

"Pourquoi pas?" fit une voix bourrue. "Nous t'avons vue acheter des choses dans le rayon du 'sexe' à Woodstock, jeune femme!"

Bella regarda autour d'elle, le restaurant était complètement silencieux et elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était bondé.

"PARDON," cria-t-elle.

Elle repéra MacKey et ses acolytes dans un coin et elle gémit intérieurement quand le vieux Thompson reprit la parole.

"J'ai demandé : pourquoi. Pourquoi pas?" Pete Thompson se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la jeune Mme Cullen. _Etait-elle dure d'oreille?"_

"Eh bien, euh, eh bien parce que, euh…" balbutia-telle complètement perdue, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

"Oh ma chère! C'est son tuyau chérie? Parfois le plombier est prêt mais le tuyau, non. Mon troisième mari était comme ça il était en pleine forme mais la pauvre chose fonctionnait mal –" dit Mlle Tessa alors que Darla et Cathy acquiesçaient. Jeffers se lamenta sur la 'perte d'un beau spécimen.'

Bella sentit le sang quitter son visage en réalisant que toutes les commères de la ville étaient assises dans le restaurant.

_Putain! Elle n'allait jamais être capable de contenir toute cette putain de ville! Heureusement elle avait caché les tests dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les trouver._

"Oh je pense que le jeune docteur est bien pourvu Tess! Souviens-toi, lorsque nous les avons surpris accidentellement lui et Bella dans la salle de bain, la fois où…"dit Cathy, se sentant obligée de défendre son employeur.

Bella regarda autour d'elle pour chercher du soutien. _Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se sortir de ce cauchemar!_

"Ecoutez nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide – nous 'travaillons' très bien et nos histoires de lit ne sont en aucune façon vos affaires!" dit-elle.

Le carillon retentit et la porte d'entrée se referma sur les frères Cullen.

_Putain, _pensa Bella, _ vais-je avoir droit à une pause?_

"Je pense que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec ton père concernant les 'oiseaux et les abeilles, fiston," cria Pete à travers le restaurant. "Parce que Bella ne sera jamais enceinte même en couchant avec toi! Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais aussi en retard, Edward – il faut plus que dormir! L'as-tu envoyé acheter des sex toys?" dit-il à haute et intelligible voix.

Edward n'en revenait pas, il regardait Pete puis sa femme qui passait de l'écarlate au blanc puis au vert pâle et qui plus est, était debout au milieu du restaurant.

Sa journée virait à l'étrange, il lui semblait qu'il venait carrément d'atterrir dans un autre monde.

Un peu plus tôt sa journée avait commencé normalement : il avait quitté la maison tôt ce matin et il s'était occupé de ses patients travaillant aux côtés de Jeffers – jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un appel de Jasper lui disant que Apples s'était échappée en ville et il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère le chien devant la boutique de sa mère.

Elle semblait être recouverte de … ruban adhésif? Edward savait que Apples aimait creuser et qu'elle aimait les choses brillantes mais où diable avait elle été chercher ce ruban adhésif argenté se demanda-t-il en essayant de l'attraper.

Elle essaya de lui échapper, elle voulait vraiment ouvrir ce cadeau qu'elle avait réussi à décoller après avoir travaillé un bon moment dans la toiture du chenil.

Edward remarqua que la voiture de Bella était garée tout près du restaurant et il envoya un message rapide à Jasper et à Emmett pour qu'ils le retrouvent là bas pour manger un bout. Il avait dans l'idée de demander les clés de la voiture à Bella pour y enfermer Apples, avant de revenir manger.

C'était son plan jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le restaurant et entende la fin de la tirade de sa femme.

Belle devient encore plus pâle en le voyant.

Elle réalisa qu'Edward tenait Apples par son collier mais le pire c'était que le chien était couverte de ruban adhésif argenté et que dans sa gueule elle tenait le sac en papier brun, sa langue dépassait sur le côté.

"Aaagh, Bella? Puis-je, pourrait-on parler une minute?" demanda Edward doucement. Apples choisit ce moment pour secouer son sac en papier qui se déchira et laissa tomber les quatre tests de grossesse sur le sol du restaurant.

Bella fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire – elle s'évanouit.

…

*'ridden hard and put out wet'* c'est une expression utilisée au Texas pendant les rodéos qui s'applique à un autre genre de chevauchée…

**Jutginger a posté le chapitre 38 hier soir : **

**il est très long plus de 15 000 mots soit environ 37 pages**

* * *

><p>1373 personnes sur le chap. précédent,<p>

23 com',

plus de 24 heures de travail pour traduire celui-là…

* * *

><p>J'ai une fic à vous recommander, ce serait vraiment trop bête de passer à côté. C'est une traduction, allez vite voir dans mes favoris et lisez :<p>

**Parier n'est pas jouer**

humour et romance se mêlent, je me régale…. Elle est bien avancée et Milk40 la met à jour régulièrement … je compte sur vous … et bonne lecture!

A bientôt!


	38. Chapter 38

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger**

**CHAPITRE 38**

**Faire des bébés devrait être amusant…**

"Bella, bébé? Allez chérie ouvre les yeux."

Bella entendit la voix de velours familière et elle sourit en s'étirant. "Hmmm, pas prête à me réveiller," murmura-t-elle.

La voix rit doucement et Bella sentit la douce caresse d'une main sur sa joue. "Allez bébé j'ai besoin de voir tes yeux merveilleux," murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle fut surprise de ne reconnaitre ni le plafond ni l'endroit. Elle n'était pas chez elle … hmmm.

D'un seul coup tout lui revient – l'achat des tests, la difficulté de trouver une bonne cachette, la discussion avec les anciens au restaurant, Edward tirant Apples, les tests de grossesse sur le sol…

"Putain!" elle essaya de s'asseoir mais Edward la saisit par les épaules et la repoussa contre le dossier du canapé dans son bureau.

"Reste tranquille un moment, Bella. Tu t'es évanouie et il faut que je vérifie que tu ne te sois pas cognée la tête."

Bella souffla mais resta tranquille le temps qu'Edward examine le bas et le derrière de son crâne avant de hocher la tête pour lui-même, repoussant son intuition du moment, Bella n'avait pas de fracture du crâne.

Elle se demandait comment elle allait se tirer de cette histoire jusqu'au moment où Edward posa son doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

"Je suis désolée," chuchota-telle alors qu'elle sentit son menton se mettre à trembloter et qu'une larme roula dans ses cheveux.

Edward secoua la tête et prit tendrement sa joue en coupe. "Oh bébé, non! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolée." En voyant son regard incrédule, il ricana : "Bella cette ville n'a pas beaucoup connu de drames depuis que Brady Smith a mis le feu au laboratoire scientifique à onze ans et personne ne s'en souvient sauf Emmett et Jasper parce qu'ils étaient impliqués."

Ses yeux s'adoucirent. "Ce que je veux dire est peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, ce sera déjà oublié la semaine prochaine." Il baissa la voix et se pencha vers elle. "En fait, je suis bien placé pour savoir que notre chef de police va s'occuper de ces 'fauteurs de culottes'– et il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de l'un ou de plusieurs membres les plus âgés de notre ville…" dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil espiègle.

Bella haleta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Depuis plusieurs semaines des petits voleurs entraient dans des cours facilement accessibles. Et on avait constaté que de la lingerie ait été volée sur plusieurs étendoirs.

"Vraiment?"

Edward hocha la tête en souriant. "Vraiment. A partir de maintenant Jasper a trois suspects en garde à vue. Je pense que personne ne se rappellera de rien d'autre de ce qui est arrivé ce soir parce que le journaliste du _Vermont Central Times_ a reçu ou pas un appel _anonyme_ et l'histoire fera ou non, la première page du journal lundi."

Bella leva les yeux vers le beau visage d'Edward pendant un moment avant de prendre la parole : "Je t'aime Edward Cullen et je ne mérite pas un homme merveilleux comme toi, dit-elle doucement.

Le sourire d'Edward disparut et la joie fit place à l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et à une douleur légère qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé? Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je suis perdu et inquiet alors peux-tu me dire ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il.

Bella hocha la tête et lui demanda si elle pouvait aller à la salle de bain en premier.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir et puis à se lever et quand elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir, Edward appela l'accueil et demanda à Kathy de lui amener deux tasses de thé et une bouteille d'eau.

Bella fut surprise que ses deux belles-sœurs ne soient pas dans la salle d'attente. Peut-être que personne n'a rien vu, pensa-t-elle pendant qu'elle était aux toilettes et se lavait les mains.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Pendant qu'il attendait que Bella revienne, il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle du restaurant peu avant :

_Il cria lorsqu'il vit que les yeux de Bella se révulsaient et qu'elle s'écrouler sur le sol à damiers violets et blancs. _

_"NOOOON!" cria-t-il très fort._

_Alice surprit tout le monde, avec la vitesse et l'agilité qui lui étaient habituelles, elle sortit de son box et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Bella, la détournant pour la faire tomber contre elle._

_Edward fut aux côtés de Bella en quelques secondes, se moquant du fait que Apples ait sauté sur la table où se trouvaient Mike père, Bob Mackey et Pete Thompson, extirpant plusieurs paires de culottes du sac de pêche que Bob semblait toujours trimballer avec lui._

_Ensuite Jasper emmena Pete, Mike et Bob au poste de police tandis que Mike s'excusa auprès des clients du comportement épouvantable de son grand-père. Après Edward vérifia rapidement que Bella n'était pas blessée, Alice ramassa tout le butin de Apples et rangea discrètement les paquets dans son sac à main pendant que Rosalie attachait Apples avec une laisse qu'elle gardait en permanence dans son sac à main et que Makenna allait régler la facture._

_Il releva Bella et insista pour l'amener au cabinet qui était tout près._

_Il fut surpris que ses belles-sœurs ne veuillent pas l'accompagner mais reconnaissant que Rosalie promette de ramener Apples à la maison._

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella ouvrit la porte du bureau de son mari.

"Hey amour, entre et assieds-toi," dit-il en tendant son bras et Bella vint se blottir contre lui.

Elle soupira en écoutant le battement régulier de son cœur juste contre son oreille.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Bella hocha la tête. "Oui je vais bien, je me sens stupide d'avoir provoqué cette confrontation au milieu de la ville."

"Il n'y a aucune raison de te sentir stupide. Je veux juste comprendre ce que faisait Apples en ville enroulée dans du ruban adhésif et transportant avec un sac rempli de tests de grossesse!"

Bella retint son souffle et attendit que les connexions se fassent dans la tête d'Edward mais il ne voyait rien clairement et la prochaine chose qu'il dit la choqua. "Ces maudits gamins et leurs farces! Ça empire chaque année avant que le mauvais temps!"

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Elle n'avait qu'à lui dire et tout deviendrait clair mais elle avait peur. _Et si elle était enceinte? S'il ne voulait vraiment pas d'enfant maintenant? Qu'allait-elle faire s'il ne la voulait plus?_

_ARRETE ÇA! _Se dit-elle fermement.

"Bella? Est-ce que ça va? Tu es vraiment très pâle, amour, je pense que tu devrais rentrer et te coucher. Laisse-moi juste repousser mes rendez-vous et je t'emmène à la maison?" commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu pas un coup à la porte.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, Rosalie et Alice firent leur entrée.

"Hey Bells, tu te sens mieux?" demanda Rosalie.

Lorsque Bella fit signe que oui, Alice sourit. "Bien parce que nous sommes venues pour te ramener à la maison."

"Je vais le faire …" commença Edward mais Rose secouait déjà la tête et elle prit le sac à main de Bella et ses chaussures.

"Pas la peine tu as des patients à voir laisse-nous la ramener à la maison," dit Alice avec un sourire chaleureux.

Bella ne faisait pas le moins du monde confiance à ses belles-sœurs. Elles paraissaient bien trop innocentes.

La décision fut prise lorsque le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Tommy Mackey était tombé de sa moto et il semblait qu'il s'était cassé le bras.

Bella dit précipitamment au revoir avant qu'elle ne soit emportée et déposée sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Rosalie.

Bella se tordait les doigts en tous sens alors qu'Alice et Rosalie bavardaient tranquillement puis s'engageaient dans l'allée de chez Bella.

"Attends là," ordonna Rosalie tandis qu'elle et Alice descendaient puis passaient leurs bras autour de la taille de Bella pour la conduire en haut des escaliers vers la porte d'entrée.

Bella voulait ronchonner mais elle était trop occupée à se demander ce qu'elles savaient et elle se laissa diriger vers le canapé moelleux dans le salon. Alice poussa un tabouret sous ses pieds et Bella ouvrit les yeux pour voir Makenna verser du thé dans quatre tasses.

Oh merde, ce n'était pas bon ça!

Makenna, Alice et Rosalie s'assirent et Bella prit nerveusement sa tasse de thé et but un peu du liquide brûlant.

Au bout de trois minutes de silence complet elle craqua.

"D'ACCORD! Que voulez-vous savoir," cria-t-elle.

Rosalie, Alice et Makenna se sourirent l'une à l'autre avant de regarder Bella.

"Pourquoi ne pas commencer par nous dire pourquoi tu as acheté quatre tests de grossesse à Woodstock ce matin?" dit Alice en les sortant de son sac.

"Et pourquoi diable les as-tu cachés dans un rouleau entier d'adhésif?" fit Rosalie en haussant ses sourcils parfaits.

"Et pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé? Et pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Edward?" demanda Makenna.

Bella se rassit confortablement.

"Je pense que j'ai mal compris Edward. Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait faire un bébé avant que nous fassions – bref vous comprenez," elle prit une grande inspiration, "il a dit oui mais je ne sais pas s'il a bien compris parce que quand les événements concernant Bree sont arrivés il était très content que nous n'ayons pas d'enfant et je n'ai pas su quoi dire. J'ai juste décidé de reprendre la pilule parce qu'il m'en restait mais je pense que j'étais déjà enceinte." Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux tremblants avant de soupirer.

Elle regarda ses amies. "Je voulais juste être sûre avant de lui dire et si j'ai tout foiré en reprenant la pilule? Que faire si j'ai fait du mal au bébé? Et s'il ne veut pas et… si je me retrouve seule à nouveau?" Bella chuchota une grande partie de ses craintes alors que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Edward était dans l'encadrement de la porte fixant sa femme, son cœur battant à une vitesse ridiculement élevée. Quand les filles étaient parties du cabinet quelque chose avait fait tilt dans la tête d'Edward et après qu'il ait demandé à Ned de s'occuper de Mackey fils et que Jeffers lui ai proposé de s'occuper des quelques autres patients, il retourna à la maison rapidement.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte lorsqu'il était arrivé et il avait entendu l'explication précipitée de Bella.

_Quel idiot! _Son esprit repartit en arrière et il se souvint de leur séance d'amour passionnée dans la cuisine.

Il se souvint qu'elle lui avait dit quelque chose avec 'bébé' dedans mais à cet instant là il n'avait pas bien saisi. Il se souvint aussi d'avoir fait ces commentaires au sujet des enfants après l'histoire de Bree mais il n'avait jamais voulu que Bella pense qu'il ne voulait pas de bébé avec elle!

Comment avait-il pu merder de la sorte?

Il regarda Bella et elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Ce bruit lui brisa juste le cœur.

Il avait dû faire du bruit parce que les trois femmes le virent. Il put voir le regard accusateur de Rosalie alors qu'Alice était vibrante de désapprobation. Il n'y avait que Makenna qui paraissait compatissante et elle lui sourit.

Elle posa une main sur les bras d'Alice et de Rosalie et fit signe vers la porte d'entrée.

"Je pense que nous devrions laisser ces deux-là tous seuls," dit-elle.

Bella n'avait pas entendu Edward entrer et elle n'était même pas consciente que ses amies étaient parties avant de sentir le canapé s'enfoncer à côté d'elle et deux bras forts la soulever et la tirer contre une poitrine chaude et dure.

Bella se raidit mais Edward resserra son emprise en embrassant tendrement ses cheveux.

Finalement ses larmes cessèrent et elle respira difficilement en saisissant la chemise humide d'Edward entre ses doigts.

"Je suis tellement désolée…"

Edward secoua la tête vivement. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mon Amour! Rien! C'est moi qui devrait te supplier de me pardonner d'être un crétin aussi insensible!" Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

"Bella, je t'aime tellement et je n'ai jamais mais jamais voulu que tu penses que je ne voulais pas de bébé". Je ne peux plus attendre de voir ton petit ventre devenir rond avec notre bébé. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait ça et je ne l'ai pas voulu, mon petit cœur. J'ai seulement dit que nous pouvions attendre parce je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée, tu comprends?"

Il rabattit les cheveux qui étaient tombés de son chignon lâche pour dégager ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat semblaient ternes et tristes. Edward posa ses lèvres sur ses yeux, ses joues, son nez et enfin sa bouche avant de se reculer et de lui dire encore. "Je t'aime Isabella Cullen et je serais donc très heureux si tu portes notre enfant."

Bella sentit sa bouche se relever doucement. "Oui, c'est vrai?"

Il opina. "Vraiment et sincèrement."

C'est ce moment là que choisit l'estomac de Bella pour gronder et Edward rit en voyant la jolie rougeur sur les joues de Bella.

"Hmm on dirait qu'il faut que je te fasse manger. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait envie plus particulièrement?" demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules en rougissant davantage. "En fait j'ai envie de poulet au sirop d'érable et d'un milk-shake au citron vert."

Il rit doucement, poussa Bella de sur ses genoux en se levant et lui prenant la main.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te changer pendant que je donne à manger aux chiens et que je voie si Bentley a une table pour nous?" lui demanda-t-il.

Bella opina avec enthousiasme et monta se changer. Elle prit un pantalon noir des sandales assorties à son haut noir et argenté. Elle se brossa les cheveux et se fit rapidement une queue de cheval haute, avant de se laver le visage et d'appliquer une fine couche de maquillage.

Ils aimaient tous les deux manger chez Bentley, un restaurant très agréable à Woodstock qui servait une cuisine variée avec des produits locaux de qualité.

Bella était consciente qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de faire un test de grossesse mais elle ne se sentait plus aussi impatiente. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Edward la soutiendrait quel que soit le résultat, elle pouvait attendre.

Edward donna à manger aux chiens et sortit pour vérifier s'ils avaient de l'eau.

Il remarqua immédiatement que la niche inutilisée d'Apples avait été déplacée et il ne put pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant les restes d'adhésif qui pendaient du toit sur le côté.

Même s'il vivait cent ans il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir comprendre le fonctionnement l'esprit de Bella et il trouva que c'était ce trait qui la lui faisait aimer davantage.

Après avoir arrangé la niche et avoir donné de l'eau, il monta. Il fit un petit sifflet admiratif lorsqu'il vit Bella en train de se mettre un peu de mascara.

Elle roula des yeux mais il vit son sourire quand elle pensa qu'il ne la regardait plus.

"Alors nous avons une table dans quarante minutes. Ça me laisse juste le temps de sauter dans la douche," dit-il et il ne peut pas résister à faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de ses débarrasser de ses chaussures puis de son pantalon. Il savait que Bella le regardait dans le reflet du miroir et ça rajoutait quelque chose à son striptease inattendu.

En entrant dans la salle de bain il se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Si tu as de la chance peut-être que je pourrais refaire ce spectacle plus tard après le dîner," dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle réalisa qu'il avait compris qu'elle l'avait regardé se déshabiller et elle se mit à rigoler. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son mari était un magnifique spécimen.

Quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient en voiture pour Woodstock. Edward tenait la main de Bella et ils discutaient de choses et d'autres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un parking et Edward embrassa rapidement les doigts de Bella avant de lâcher sa main et de descendre de la voiture, il ouvrit sa portière et lui refit son sourire en coin qu'il savait, faisait chavirer son cœur.

L'hôtesse les accompagna jusqu'à leur table au fond et Edward commanda une petite bière pour lui et un cidre non alcoolisé pour Bella ainsi que des petits pains et un panier de tortilla chips avec de la salsa avant de passer leur commande.

Bella saliva en choisissant du poulet à la moutarde et au sirop d'érable, autrement dit des filets de poulet rôti avec des noix de pécan, cuisinés et servis avec du sirop d'érable et de la sauce à la moutarde servis avec des pommes de terre rouges rôties et des légumes, pendant qu'Edward commandait l'un de ses plats favoris, l'une des spécialités du restaurant, le steak Jack Daniel® ou des tranches de viande de bœuf roulées dans le poivre noir et flambées au bourbon.

Peu de temps après les entrées arrivèrent et Edward ne peut retenir son sourire en voyant Bella se jeter sur les galettes de pain à l'ail et de les jeter dans sa bouche non sans avoir pioché dans la sauce et la crème avant de la refermer puis fredonner de contentement en mâchant le succulent morceau.

Ses petits grognements n'aidaient en rien le problème dans le pantalon d'Edward et il essaya de penser à des choses qui pourraient le calmer.

_Esmée et Carlisle en train de s'embrasser – non, ça n'aidait pas, d'accord, euh, Esmée et Carlisle en train de s'embrasser, nus, dans l'escalier … c'était mieux_.

Il releva les yeux vers Bella, elle était en train de lécher ses petits doigts et son regard s'assombrit en regardant sa langue rose sucer son doigt humide puis elle se lécha les lèvres et le regarda avec des yeux innocents.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, chéri?" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Putain, elle pouvait voir qu'Edward était allumé juste à la façon dont ses narines tremblaient et ses yeux étaient devenus presque noirs.

Ça avait été une bonne idée de le taquiner après son petit striptease plus tôt, mais maintenant elle s'interrogea sur la sagesse de cette impulsion.

"E- Edward?" bégaya-t-elle doucement.

Les yeux noirs d'Edward dévièrent et il les plissa en se rendant compte qu'elle avait choisi de le provoquer délibérément.

"Ne crois pas que je vais oublier ça, miss. Il y aura des conséquences," grommela-t-il avant de prendre une grande gorgée de sa bière tandis que Bella glissait sur son siège.

Il était sexy à se damner quand il était excité et frustré.

A ce moment là la serveuse apparut et Edward commanda une autre bière. Quelques instants plus tard le plat principal leur était servi et comme toujours c'était délicieux. Edward faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de son steak lorsqu'il sentit le petit pied de Bella frotter contre sa cuisse.

"Bella…" avertit-il.

Elle sourit et fronça les sourcils pour le défier silencieusement.

"Tout à coup je n'ai plus vraiment faim, " chuchota-t-elle depuis l'autre côté de la table.

Edward avala et secoua la tête en attrapant ses orteils d'une seule main.

"Tu veux ma mort, Isabella. Nous allons bientôt partir mais je veux te parler d'abord, d'accord?"

Le sourire de Bella s'effaça au ton sérieux d'Edward et elle essaya de se rasseoir mais il ne voulut pas lâcher son pied.

"Ne sois pas sur la défensive, amour." Il la rassura doucement et elle se détendit à nouveau.

"Pourquoi penses-tu que es enceinte?" demanda-t-il en caressant son pied sous la table.

Elle soupira et poussa sa nourriture loin d'elle.

"Je suis très en retard," murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux scrutaient la salle.

Edward relâcha son pied et s'avança sur son siège en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. "N'aie pas peur mon amour, c'est merveilleux mais bien sûr je suis inquiet à ton sujet. Bella regarde-moi s'il te plait," il attendit qu'elle le regarde. "Je pensais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Rien ne saurait plus me faire plaisir que devenir père. Est-ce que tu me crois?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui mais j'ai peur, tu sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à comment ce serait et si mes calculs sont exacts j'en suis presque à la fin de mon premier trimestre, comme j'étais…" sa phrase resta en suspens, Edward voulait la faire lever et se précipiter voir Kebi pour vérifier mais il savait qu'elle le regardait et attendait. S'il s'inquiétait ça allait la stresser encore plus.

Edward inspira profondément. "Est-ce que tu veux ton milk-shake maintenant?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant son repas à moitié mangé. "Je pense avoir perdu mon appétit. Peux-tu," elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se tourner vers lui. "Peux-tu me ramener à la maison? Je veux rentrer à la maison."

Il opina et alla vers l'hôtesse pour qu'elle lui amène l'addition mais pas avant d'avoir demandé que leur nourriture soit emballée et avoir commandé deux grands milk-shakes au citron vert.

Une fois dehors, Edward posa le sac contenant la nourriture et leur boisson sur le capot de la voiture et il prit Bella dans ses bras.

"Ça va bien se passer mon petit cœur. Je suis avec toi. Nous sommes ensemble, tu te souviens? Je t'aime Bella et rien ne pourra changer ça, je te le promets," murmura-t-il à son oreille en la serrant très fort contre lui.

Les mains de Bella agrippèrent ses bras et elle se sentit mieux d'être ainsi tenue. Il savait la faire sentir en sécurité et protégée et c'est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour se calmer.

"Est-ce que ça va mieux? " lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

Edward regarda sa montre puis sa femme. "Je voudrai demander à Kébi de faire quelques tests maintenant. Je pense que ça nous rassurerait tous les deux parce que sinon je crois que nous ne dormirons pas beaucoup cette nuit."

Elle mordit sa lèvre, elle détestait être un poids mais elle aussi avait besoin de savoir alors elle hocha la tête.

Edward soupira de soulagement, sortit son téléphone, ils s'assirent dans la voiture et il composa le numéro de Kébi.

Elle était de garde cette nuit à l'hôpital et incita Edward à amener Bella tout de suite.

Bella trouva que les cinq minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital était les plus longues de sa vie et quand Edward se gara devant l'hôpital elle était presque en hyper ventilation. Il garda sa main sur sa cuisse en conduisant mais il put voir que Bella était ailleurs. Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'Edward ouvrit sa portière et qu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était à la dernière fois qu'elle était venue là, la peine, le sang.

Tout à coup elle fut agrippée par les épaules et tournée. Son mari lui faisait face et la fixait. "Arrête tout de suite! Ton pouls bat trop vite et c'est mauvais pour toi. Allons voir juste ce que Kébi va nous dire, d'accord?"

Bella mordait sa lèvre tellement fort, qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait la faire saigner, mais elle réussit à hocher la tête et soupira doucement alors que la grande main d'Edward prenait la sienne, petite.

Kébi les attendait à la porte. Son beau visage était affectueux et cordial pendant qu'elle salua Edward et passe son bras sous celui de Bella.

"Comment vas-tu, Bella?" demanda-telle d'une voix douce.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je te le dirai quand je connaitrais les résultats," dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

Kébi jeta un coup d'œil vers Edward et vit qu'il avait l'air soucieux.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et les fit entrer.

"Maintenant tous les deux, l'anxiété et le doute ne sont d'aucune aide, alors pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans la salle d'examen et ainsi nous pourrions avoir des réponses, d'accord?"

Bella se déshabilla et s'assit sur le petit lit, Edward prit place près d'elle en tenant sa main.

Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs souvenirs, ils avaient déjà été dans cette situation et Bella essayait désespérément de contrôler la nausée qui faisait tordre son estomac dangereusement.

Kébi entra avec le dossier de Bella dans les mains.

Edward était toujours reconnaissant que Kébi soit une personne si douce en observant comment elle faisait pour calmer Bella en lui posant des questions faciles, apparemment sans intérêt.

_"Comment va ton appétit, Bella?"_

_"Es-tu stressée au travail?"_

_"Est-ce que tu dors bien? Combien d'heures dors-tu?"_

_"Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse, Mon Petit*?" _

_"Ton mari te traite-t-il bien?"_

Elle posa cette dernière question en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella et une grimace à Edward.

Bella rigola et se détendit enfin.

Kébi reprit sa tension et remarqua qu'elle avait baissé de façon signification par rapport à son arrivée.

Kébi saisit la main de Bella doucement entre les siennes. "Quel à été le première jour de tes dernières règles? Peux-tu t'en souvenir?"

Bella se mordit la lèvre. "Euh, mes dernières règles était le 23 janvier."

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais Kébi lui lança un regard d'avertissement alors il la referma.

"Y-a-t-il eu des saignements après, Mon petit?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je pensais que c'était les règles parce que j'étais en retard mais c'était plus brun que rouge et ça n'a duré que deux jours et c'était en février." Bella pouvait sentir les larmes brûler au coin de ses yeux mais elle les repoussa.

Kébi caressa sa main d'un geste rassurant puis elle les regarda tous les deux. "Bella il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles une femme peut avoir des saignements pendant sa grossesse mais ça n'est pas grave. Ne saute pas aux conclusions avant que nous soyons sûrs, d'accord?"

C'est à ce moment là qu'une technicienne entra, elle les salua tranquillement avant qu'elle demande à Bella de se coucher, elle la couvrit de papier avant de répandre le gel froid sur son ventre plat.

Bella serrait très fort la main d'Edward tandis qu'il se penchait au-dessus d'elle, très protecteur.

"Hey!" Elle le regarda. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il et elle lui sourit.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Bella se tourna vers le moniteur.

La technicienne et Kébi discutaient tranquillement pendant qu'Edward se concentrait sur Bella.

Tout à coup il l'entendit et il ne put empêcher le halètement et la montée des larmes tandis qu'il relevait la tête.

Bella fixa le clignotement sur l'écran avant de regarder Kébi et puis Edward.

Ils affichaient un énorme sourire et si Bella avait eu besoin de preuves, les sillons de larmes qui roulaient sur les joues d'Edward lui disaient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

"Oui? Je suis enceinte?" demanda-t-elle sans respirer.

Kebi hocha la tête et essuya discrètement une larme de ses yeux. Elle plissa les yeux en regarda la technicienne en guise d'avertissement : qu'elle n'aille pas raconter cette histoire… la façon dont l'impassible docteur Malek pleurait!

"Oui, Isabella, tu es très enceinte. Regarde l'écran. Bernice où nous amènent vos calculs?"

Bella n'entendit rien de la suite de la conversation entre Kébi et sa technicienne. Tout ce qu'elle put entendre était le battement clair et fort du cœur de son enfant.

Un bébé, vi_vant, _ en bonne santé et qui grossissait_._

Edward ne pouvait arrêter de pleurer et ils rirent tous les deux se moquant de leur larmes.

"Je t'aime!" lui dit-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

"Je t'aime et j'aime" bisou, "j'aime" bisou, "j'aime ce bébé!"

Kébi remercia la technicienne et lui demanda d'imprimer quatre copies des photos. Elle savait que ni Edward ni Bella n'étaient en état d'enregistrer tous les détails et qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour comprendre que le miracle s'était produit.

Elle se racla la gorge et Bella et Edward la regardèrent d'un air coupable.

"Donc j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de sang mais il semble que tu vas avoir ce bébé dans 27 ou 28 semaines! Maintenant je sais que vous avez une tonne de questions, alors pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'habiller Bella pendant qu'Edward va aller dans la salle de repos des médecins pour aller faire ce spectaculaire chocolat chaud et nous nous retrouverons tous dans mon bureau?"

Edward se sentait flotter dans les couloirs. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la vision de ce bébé dans le ventre de Bella et le pouls léger mais régulier qui avait remplit la salle.

_Je vais avoir un bébé! Je vais avoir un bébé!_

Les mains d'Edward tremblaient tellement qu'un autre médecin, qui le connaissait, eut pitié de son air ahuri et épuisé. Bientôt il porta un plateau avec deux chocolats chauds et une bouteille d'eau et retourna au bureau de Kébi.

Il y entra au moment où Bella était en train de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau.

"Entre et assieds-toi, Edward. J'étais juste en train d'expliquer à Bella que les petits saignements devaient avoir été dus à un petit décollement et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter."

Bella tendit sa main et Edward la prit tout en faisant glisser sa chaise vers elle. Il pouvait sentir son anxiété et il savait que les craintes de fausse-couche étaient bien réelles pour eux deux, même s'il savait grâce à son métier que ça arrivait rarement plus d'une fois, sauf s'il y avait une raison cachée et Bella avait été rassurée par toute la batterie de tests que Kébi avait effectué.

"Kébi est-ce que tout parait normal pour le stade de grossesse où en est Bella?" demanda-t-il plus pour Bella que pour lui-même.

Elle hocha la tête. "Tout parait aller bien. D'après la date que tu nous as donnée et aussi d'après nos calculs, tu en es à douze semaines. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils accélèrent pour avoir les résultats de ta prise de sang plus vite et je pense pouvoir les récupérer demain matin et si nous supposons que tout est exact alors je peux dire que la période à risque est quasiment terminée. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise une fois que les quatorze semaines seront passées mais cela étant dit laisse-moi, s'il te plait, te rassurer et vous dire que le bébé semble parfaitement bien développé et bien en place. Le placenta est dans sa position habituelle et on ne voit rien de suspect ni de menaçant dans le sac amniotique."

Bella hocha la tête mais elle était toujours inquiète.

Kébi se pencha en avant et tapota son bras. "Relax Bella. C'est supposé être une période joyeuse!" Elle sourit et Bella se sentit lui rendre son sourire. "Tu vas avoir un bébé et d'après tout ce que nous avons pu voir aujourd'hui ça va être un beau bébé robuste et en pleine forme."

Elle se rassit au fond de son fauteuil et regarda Edward. "Cela étant dit et parce que tu as déjà fait une fausse-couche, vous devez tous les deux être vigilants. Edward, n'en fais pas trop, mais s'il te plait fais attention à Bella, au moins jusqu'à ce que en soyons à la prochaine échographie." Elle regarda Bella. "Et toi Isabella – détends-toi! Essaie de te reposer chaque jour l'après-midi après le travail ; laisse Edward s'occuper des choses et de toi. Ecoute ton corps et s'il y a un saignement ou n'importe quoi d'autre, des contractions ou une douleur, je veux que tu appelles une ambulance et que tu viennes tout de suite ici, est-ce que c'est bien compris?"

Bella hocha la tête et Kébi poursuivit. "Je dis seulement ça pour que vous soyez conscients – il y a moins de 1 % de chance que tu fasses à nouveau une fausse-couche mais le risque existe toujours. La plupart du temps nous pouvons l'empêcher - si le patient arrive vite. La dernière fois, tu n'avais pas les informations et c'est pourquoi je veux te voir toutes les deux semaines jusqu'à la fin du deuxième trimestre."

Edward ne pouvait pas supporter toute cette tension qui émanait de Bella, il rapprocha sa chaise et la tira sur ses genoux.

"Edward, comment s'en sort Jeffers," demanda Kébi.

Il hocha la tête. "Bon, Je suis vraiment contente qu'il soit aussi proche de vous parce que je voudrai qu'il s'occupe de Bella. Deux mains supplémentaires ne sont jamais de trop et Jeff est remarquable dans son travail. Je voudrais que tu le vois les semaines où tu ne viendras pas ici, il pourra contrôler ta tension, etc."

Lorsque qu'elle vit que Bella était sur le point de protester, elle leva la main. "Oui je sais que ça te parait excessif mais il faut que tu te souviennes que tu vis dans une famille de médecins et que tu as des antécédents médicaux, alors maintenant est-ce que tu préfères que ce soit Jeffers qui s'en occupe ou que ce soit Edward et Carlisle qui te suivent avec une chaise roulante et un stéthoscope?" Edward rigola et roula des yeux pendant que Bella rigolait à l'image mais elle remarqua qu'Edward ne s'opposa pas à la demande de Kébi.

"D'accord! D'accord! Tu m'as convaincue – toi et Jeffers, ça ira," dit Bella.

Kébi lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Je pensais bien que tu verrais les choses comme moi. D'accord voilà ton ordonnance pour les vitamines et tes premières images de bébé Cullen et nous nous verrons dans deux semaines. Je parlerai avec Jeffers lundi et il te contactera pour ton premier rendez-vous avec lui."

Bella se leva et étreignit Kébi. "Merci, merci beaucoup Kébi."

"Cette visite m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, _Chérie_*," répondit-elle en serrant Bella puis Edward dans ses bras.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient pour sortir de l'hôpital, Bella s'arrêta soudain et poussa un cri fort. Cela surprit Edward qui se retourna. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu vas bien?"

Elle rit bruyamment et prit les mains d'Edward et tourna autour de lui. "JE SUIS ENCEINTE!"

Il éclata de rire et heureusement il l'attrapa quand elle sauta dans ses bras.

"Je suis enceinte Edward, je vais avoir un bébé! Je vais avoir ton bébé!" dit-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Il inclina sa tête et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, complètement oublieux des piétons qui déambulaient autour d'eux.

"Oui, mon amour," il laissa le corps de Bella glisser le long du sien chaque centimètre de son corps le tourmentant.

"Hum, rentrons à la maison Mme Cullen, je veux faire l'amour à ma femme," dit-il contre ses lèvres.

"C'est une super idée, Docteur Cullen!"

Après cet échange excitant, Bella essaya de boire son milkshake et Edward lui promit de lui acheter la machine pour qu'elle puisse s'en faire à la maison, le jour suivant.

Une fois que la porte d'entrée fut verrouillée, Edward et Bella se dépêchèrent de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements.

Enfin ils réussirent à se défaire de leurs chaussures et de leurs jeans et Edward fit l'amour à Bella dans l'escalier avant qu'il ne l'amène en haut et lui refit l'amour dans le lit.

Apples se blottit un peu plus contre Roscoe au moment les humains s'installaient pour passer la nuit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui ; tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle s'était bien amusée. Elle avait trouvé le trésor, s'était battue avec Edward avant de revenir à la maison en voiture (elle adorait monter en voiture!) et la charmante humaine Rosalie lui avait donné à elle et à Roscoe un énorme os.

_La vie était très belle… peut-être que demain elle pourrait attraper un papillon…_

**Ooo HS ooO**

Finalement le lendemain matin Roscoe se décida à aller réveiller son maitre et Edward descendit à moitié endormi pour faire sortir les chiens et mettre en route le décaféiné, puis leur prépara à manger.

Bella arriva en nouant son déshabillé en soie court. Elle fredonnait doucement en pensant qu'elle allait faire des œufs pour le petit-déjeuner, des œufs ça serait génial. Juste après elle sentit la nourriture pour les chiens et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour se précipiter vers les toilettes.

Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla Edward s'accroupit près d'elle, lui frottant le dos et tenant ses cheveux.

"Tu n'as as à faire ça bébé."

Il lui sourit en se relevant et il mouilla un gant avec de l'eau chaude et le lui tendit.

"Je ne peux pas porter _notre Petit Bout_ mais je peux faire ça," dit-il doucement.

Bella se sentit fondre à ces mots, _notre Petit Bout_.

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux tout à coup et elle rit alors qu'Edward essuyait ses larmes avec son pouce.

"Hormones!" dit-elle.

"C'est permis," dit Edward comme il marchait dans l'entrée.

Bella hésitait à revenir dans la cuisine avec cette odeur de nourriture pour chien qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvée dérangeante jusqu'à présent.

Edward la raccompagna au bas de l'escalier. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche pendant que j'aère la pièce principale. Après je commencerai le petit-déjeuner, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais?"

"Des œufs!" dit-elle fermement et son estomac gronda.

"Alors d'accord! Je te vois dans quelques minutes."

Elle prit son temps pour se doucher avant de changer les draps et de les mettre ainsi que tous les vêtements dans le panier de linge sale. Elle était sur le point de le descendre quand Edward entra dans la chambre.

Un regard de désapprobation sur son visage et ses bras croisés lui firent comprendre qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes.

"Isabella? Tu ne soulèveras pas de poids pendant les six prochains mois, bébé! Tu as entendu Kébi!" la réprimanda-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux. "Allez viens Bébé. Je ne suis pas invalide!"

Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux verts devinrent durs. "Pas encore mais tu ne souhaites pas le devenir?"

Bella vit qu'il se faisait vraiment du souci et elle fit marche arrière. "Je suis désolée, je n'y pensais plus. Tu as raison, merci."

Il hocha la tête satisfait qu'elle ait bien reçu le message. "On y va tes œufs sont prêts."

Après le petit-déjeuner Edward s'occupa dans le jardin tandis que Bella faisait quelques tâches ménagères. Il ne s'éloignait jamais trop d'elle au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide, mais elle savait qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne dépassait pas les limites.

Il se doucha et se mit un jeans noir et une chemise blanche, Bella portait une jolie robe bleue pâle qui mettait en valeur sa frêle silhouette.

Ils firent monter les chiens dans le camion et ensuite rangèrent les tartes sur le siège arrière avant de partir vers chez Esmée et Carlisle.

Ils avaient décidé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle pendant le repas parce que Bella savait que le besoin qu'avait Edward de la protéger allait très bientôt les trahir.

Tous les autres étaient déjà rassemblés à l'extérieur et Bella les salua tous avant de s'asseoir sous le grand parasol à côté de Rosalie.

"Aloooors, petite Bells, aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire?"

Bella sentit ses joues chauffer tout en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion de Rosalie.

"Alors nous sommes sortis dîner chez Bentley hier soir et c'était génial comme d'habitude."

Rosalie plissa les yeux. "Tu as jusqu'après le déjeuner pour nous donner tous les détails à Alice et à moi."

Elle se retint de répondre et Esmée choisit ce moment pour venir à l'extérieur avec Megan et Alice.

"Bella! Ces tartes semblent délicieuses! Et tu en as fait assez pour ma meute de loups de fils et ils pourront même en ramener chez eux."

Bella rit. "Em m'a téléphoné la semaine dernière pour me passer sa commande une tarte italienne de Pâques, c'est ce que j'ai fait après que j'ai fait la pâte je l'ai divisée comme ça chacun pourra choisir celle qu'il voudra emmener chez lui. Emmett, Jasper et Carlilse n'ont pas fini de se battre pour avoir celle à la citrouille ou celle au citron et myrtilles. J'ai aussi fait celle pour les enfants, au beurre de cacahuète."

Megan sourit en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Rosalie. "Merci heureusement que nous ne vivons pas ici - je deviendrai ronde comme une boule à ce rythme! Comment es-tu devenue la reine de la tarte ici? "

Bella lui expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Hope Springs et qu'Edward lui avait offert des cours ce qui avait développé son goût pour cuisiner et faire de la pâtisserie. Bella aimait innover et Edward avait dû commencer à courir trois kilomètres de plus pour lutter contre les effets de la cuisine de Bella.

"Ouah tu es une jeune femme qui a du talent, Bella! Edward est très chanceux," dit Megan.

"Tu n'as pas idée!" commenta Rosalie sournoisement avec un regard en coin à Bella.

Alice grogna et Megan regarda ses deux filles avec un froncement de sourcils. "Quel est votre problème aujourd'hui, vous êtes pire que Chelsea et Emma! Sérieusement les filles vous devenez un peu plus idiotes à chaque fois que je vous voie!"

Bella tenta de cacher son sourire mais Rosalie s'en rendit compte et elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

"AIEEE!"

Quelques secondes après Edward fut près d'elle, vérifiant avec ses yeux et ses mains, jusqu'à ce que Bella le convainque qu'elle allait bien.

Edward se retourna pour gronder sa belle-sœur mais il vit que tous les autres le regardaient, ainsi que Bella, avec des expressions intriguées ou choquées et une excitation à peine contenue.

"Euh tout va bien fiston?" demanda Carlisle en brisant le silence pendant qu'Edward caressait doucement le ventre plat de Bella.

Il retint un rire, il reconnaissait ce sentiment de surprotection qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'Esmée avait porté ses bébés et il vit le même regard féroce dans les yeux de son fils.

Edward chuchota quelque chose à Bella, après qu'elle eut fixé Rosalie et Alice elle donna son accord, un signe de tête, et embrassa sa joue, Edward se releva entrainant Bella avec lui.  
>"Nous voulions garder ça pour plus tard mais merci à 'Minus et Cortex 'ici présentes," il regarda ses belles-sœurs. " Nous ferions mieux de le faire maintenant : Bella est enceinte – nous allons avoir un bébé!"<p>

Pendant un instant le silence complet se fit avant qu'Esmée et Megan se mettent à pleurer et la minute suivante Bella était engloutie sous les embrassades et les félicitations.

Les femmes retournèrent à la cuisine pour ajouter la touche finale au repas qu'Esmée et Megan avaient préparé pendant les deux derniers jours et Bella fut assaillie de questions.

Carlisle alla à la cuisine pour découper le gigot d'agneau et peu après tout le monde s'installa autour de la table de la salle à manger joliment décorée avec des assiettes chargées de toutes sortes de viandes et de légumes d'accompagnement alors qu'Edward et Bella se relayaient pour donner toutes les informations dont ils disposaient.

Carlisle prononça la bénédiction et le volume de la conversation remonta.

"Comment ça se passe avec Bree?" demanda Bella.

Elle avait été chanceuse de trouver un travail au magasin de Sam et Emily Uley _Le Lien Bio. _Etonnamment elle avait bien pris ses punitions et ses résultats montraient déjà une grande amélioration. Elle n'allait pas obtenir son diplôme en étant première de sa classe maiselle l'obtiendrait avec quelques crédits supplémentaires et elle allait suivre un ou deux cours pendant l'été.

Bree avait aussi postulé à l'université locale et elle avait été prise. Au lieu d'esquiver son travail, elle avait surpris tout le monde en trouvant un énorme intérêt à l'affaire de Sam et d'Emily et encore plus dans la production et la préparation de nourriture biologique et autres produits. Elle aimait interagir avec les restaurateurs locaux et les chefs qui fréquentaient le magasin de Sam et dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion elle allait voir dans un restaurant ou l'autre comment les produits frais étaient transformés en repas équilibrés et délicieux.

Esmée la taquina en lui disant qu'elle avait reçu des leçons de cuisine depuis des années à la maison mais ça faisait juste rire Bree et elle insistait pour dire qu'elle apprenait de nouvelles choses.

Le repas se termina et les restes furent divisés et emballés dans des boites pour être ramenés chez chacun des participants, les hommes avaient amené les enfants à la chasse à l'œuf de Pâques et après un peu de persuasion les enfants s'étaient écroulés pour une sieste pendant que les hommes regardaient une nouvelle diffusion de la saison d'ouverture du baseball.

Esmée et Bella coupèrent des parts de toutes les tartes et elles les disposèrent en une sorte de buffet dans la salle à manger avec du café et du thé.

Les femmes prirent leurs assiettes et s'assirent dehors sous le porche arrière.

Esmée sourit à Bella. "Alors j'ai reçu un appel intéressant de Mlle Tessa hier. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une dispute hier à la Vache Violette…" Après quelques instants Bella ne put garder un visage impassible.

Elle mit son visage dans ses main et commença à rigoler. Alice et Rosalie se regardaient et se mirent elles aussi à rire en repensant à leur aventure de la journée précédente.

Finalement Bella se calma assez et sous la pression d'Alice elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à commencer par son 'expédition' secrète à Woodstock pour acheter les tests de grossesse.

Au moment où elle leur dit comment elle essaya de se faufiler discrètement dans les allées à la recherche des tests, elles riaient aux éclats ce qui attira les hommes à l'extérieur.

Alors qu'ils étaient tout près de sortir, Edward les arrêta. Il savait que Bella allait s'arrêter de parler si elle les voyait, alors Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Brandon et lui se cachèrent derrière les volets pour écouter la fin de l'histoire.

"… et puis Pete recommença à parler d'Edward qui devrait prendre des 'leçons' pour … Carlisle et," Bella prit une inspiration, "Finalement il demanda si Edward…" Bella secoua la tête en se souvenant de sa mortification, "s'il m'avait envoyée là-bas pour que j'achète des _sex toys_…"

Edward referma doucement les portes coulissantes et lui et les autres hommes se roulèrent par terre derrière le mur du salon, écroulés de rire.

Emmett étouffait son fou-rire avec un coussin qu'il avait pris sur le canapé tandis que Jasper et Carlisle étaient assis essuyant les larmes de rire de leurs joues.

"Chut, chut, elle reprend!" les fit taire Brandon alors qu'il rampait à quatre pattes vers la porte ce qui fit repartir Emmett dans son fou-rire.

"Mais Bella tu as dû être horrifiée!" dit Megan en riant et en essuyant son mascara qui avait coulé.

Bella roula des yeux. "C'était comme regarder le déraillement d'un train, il n'y a aucun moyen de stopper ça. Le pire c'est quand j'ai compris que Apples avait trouvé ma planque et qu'elle portait le sac dans sa gueule! Et ensuite elle le secoua et il se déchira – bon ça a été la fin pour moi et je me suis évanouie," dit Bella en haussant les épaules et en prenant une gorgée de son pétillant de pommes alors que toutes les autres riaient.

Tout à coup elle ressentit ce petit frisson électrique et elle sut qu'Edward n'était pas très loin.

Elle regarda Esmée et elle vit qu'elle rigolait comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Bella soupira. "Il est derrière moi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier.

Alice, Rosalie et Megan acquiescèrent toutes contentes.

"Petites suceuses de sang," murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en se retournant pour lui faire face. Jusqu'à présent Edward n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Elle constata qu'il y avait aussi Emmett, Jasper, Brandon, Carlisle qui arrivèrent littéralement en roulant de rire.

Bella ne peut s'empêcher le rire qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle de sortir et bientôt les seuls bruits qui coupaient ces rires étaient des commentaires du groupe :

"Arrêtez de rire – je vais pisser dans mon pantalon!"

"J'ai mal au ventre tellement je ris…"

"Carlisle est-ce que tu te rends compte que tes enfants donneraient du travail à des psychiatres pendant des années…"

"La ferme Brandon! Les tiens en font aussi partie!"

Finalement les enfants se levèrent de leur sieste et tout le monde sauf Bella et Brandon qui s'était blessé à la hanche deux semaines auparavant, joua au football, même Esmée, Megan et les enfants.

Le jeu restait sur un mode amical et Bella réchauffa les tartes, fouetta la crème fraîche et sortit la glace du congélateur pour la laisser se ramollir tandis que Brandon empilait les assiettes, serviettes et de tasses sur un plateau.

Ils amenèrent le tout à l'extérieur juste quand la partie se termina et Bella ne fut pas surprise que Jasper lui prenne les affaires des mains. "Maintenant chérie tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à ne pas lever du poids pendant quelques mois sinon nous aurons un problème tous les deux," dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et il transporta les tartes jusqu'à la longue table qui était sur la pelouse.

Bella alla vérifier les autres tartes mais des mains chaudes la saisirent par la taille. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'asseoir à côté de maman. Je suis sûr que tout le reste va finir par arriver dehors," lui dit Edward à l'oreille.

Elle se tourna pour protester mais elle fut distraite lorsque les lèvres d'Edward entrèrent en contact avec les siennes.

Le reste de l'après midi et de la soirée se passèrent comme typiquement chez les Cullen.

**Ooo HS ooO **

Bella fut soulagé le lendemain lorsque Kébi l'appela et lui dit que les résultats de sa prise de sang étaient revenus et que tout était normal. Jeffers la contacta le jour suivant. Elle roula des yeux pendant qu'il hurla et vociféra pendant au moins trois minutes complètes avant de l'interrompre.

Heureusement il appelait depuis son cabinet de consultation où il donnait ses cours de 'Maman et moi' Edward n'était pas surpris de constater que les cours prénataux et sa clinique étaient un énorme succès.

Bella avait dû arrêter tout exercice physique sauf la marche donc elle se rendit au cabinet d'Edward à pied plus tard dans la semaine.

Kathy s'alarma de la voir passer la porte d'entrée. "Bella est-ce que tout va bien?"

Elle rougit et hocha la tête. "Oui je vais bien merci, Je euh," merde! Elle n'avait pas encore dit à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Juste au moment où elle allait dévoiler la raison de sa présence, Jeffers fit son apparition.

"Oh Mlle Bella, vous êtes somptueuse aujourd'hui!"Il se tourna vers Kathy. "Chérie je vais juste prendre Miss Bella pour lui donner des vitamines – tu sais le printemps et tout!" Il sourit à tout le monde et leva ses bras en l'air. "Prévention, prévention! C'est ça la clé! Même pour vous Mme Brady, ne laissez pas votre mari vous passer ses microbes!" plaisanta-t-il en regardant la vieille dame de 87 ans, qui rougit comme une écolière.

Bella secoua la tête et cacha son rire en suivant Jeffers dans le couloir.

"Allez _Lothaire_! Honnêtement est-ce que Claude sait que tu es un homme à femmes?"

Jeffers rit et aplatit ses cheveux blonds impeccablement arrangés. "Oh s'il te plait mon Claude sait que je ne fais que dans la saucisse, les petites chattes ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressé."

Bella rougit à ces mots mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire, ce qui fit sourire Jeffers. "Je savais que sous son apparence de jeune mariée rougissante se cachait un petit singe obscène! Allez viens par là et voyons si le bon docteur a bien fait son boulot!"

Une fois dans son bureau, Bella fut soulagée que Jeffers redevienne 100% professionnel. Il avait la feuille de ses résultats et il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la grossesse de Bella.

Après avoir pris sa tension, l'avoir pesée et mesurée, il demanda à Bella de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui était disposé dans l'un des coins du bureau.

Il avait redécoré les trois petites pièces qu'Edward lui avait allouées. Les pièces étaient chaleureuses et donnaient une impression de confort. Il y avait un petit canapé et deux fauteuils dépareillés dans un coin qui était recouverts d'une ouverture bleu pâle Des coussins en tissu aux motifs variés ajoutaient des touches de couleur à la pièce.

La petite salle de bain ressemblait à une salle de bain pour les invités plus qu'à celle d'un médecin. Les murs étaient tapissés de cartes postales anciennes qui avaient été encadrées et un joli rideau bleu protégeait la fenêtre des regards indiscrets.

Jeffers leur versa un verre de thé à la menthe puis il s'assit en face d'elle. " D'accord Mlle Bella, tout d'abord comme tes dates sont assez précises ça signifie que tu en es à ta treizième semaine et que ton deuxième trimestre vient juste de commencer, tout semble parfait. Ton poids est parfait pour ta constitution et le restera tant que tu continueras à manger équilibré. Avant de partir je vais te prescrire d'autres vitamines et il n'y a absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Bella se sentit soulagé en entendant ces nouvelles. "Tout va bien alors?"

Il perdit le sourire narquois qui lui était habituel et tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne. Ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent. "Il faut que tu te détendes Mlle Bella. Il n'y a aucune raison de penser - si je puis m'exprimer ainsi - que tu ne donneras pas naissance à un bébé en parfaite santé et génétiquement beau à couper le souffle, cet automne."

Elle sentit les larmes monter et rougit.

Jeffers lui dit de ne pas bouger et il partit derrière son bureau fouiller dans une caisse de livres pour permettre à Bella de retrouver ses esprits.

Bella s'essuya le nez et sirota son thé. Ses hormones étaient la seule indication qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Un moment elle était heureuse et l'instant suivant elle voulait pleurer ou crier. Edward l'avait encouragée à parler à sa mère ou à ses sœurs de leurs grossesses mais Bella était presque effrayée d'aller par là.

Elle savait que ses peurs n'étaient pas fondées mais elle continuait à s'inquiéter de le perdre.

Jeffers revint et s'assit avant de poser des bouquins, des brochures et deux dvd devant elle.

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?"

Il sourit. "Ça, ma chère ce sont tes devoirs à la maison pour le mois qui vient."

"Quoi?"

Jefferson rit. "Ça va Mme Cullen, tu vas lire ces livres, brochures et autres et tu regarderas les dvd. Je compte sur toi pour noter toutes les questions qui te viennent à l'esprit ou à celui de ton mari et nous reparlerons de tout ça la prochaine fois vous que nous nous verrons dans deux semaines." Bella ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Jeffers la contra. "Pas besoin de protester parce que si j'ai décidé de te suivre en tant que patiente il va falloir que tu t'en tiennes à ce que je te demande."

"_Tu as décidé? _Tu te moques de moi là?" Bella sentit sa colère arriver.

Jeffers perdit son sourit et la fixa. "Ecoute Bella, crevons cet abcès, veux-tu? Tu es complètement terrorisée de perdre ce bébé. Il te semble que tu ne mérites pas d'avoir un bébé parfait et en pleine forme et tu doutes que ton mari t'aime toujours. Pas vrai?"

Le silence et la tension envahirent la pièce et Bella se leva et lui tourna le dos. Elle sentit sa résolution commencer à s'écrouler alors que les mots de Jefferson la frappaient en plein cœur.

"J'ai tort?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle se tourna et hocha la tête. "Non."

Il opina. "Dieu merci, allez s'il te plait viens là et assieds-toi. Je vais te raconter mon histoire. Bella, Kébi a été mon mentor pendant plusieurs années. Elle connaissait ma famille et quand j'ai grandi, elle me regardait me débattre avec ma sexualité et mon orientation sexuelle. Mon père voulait que je continue sur ses traces et devienne médecin, c'est pour cela que je suis allé à l'université pour étudier mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Ma mère voulait que je me marie à une petite blonde et c'est ce que j'étais sur le point de faire lorsque Kébi m'a arrêté. "

Bella était choquée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que cet homme si ouvert assis en face d'elle ait pu être ce qu'il lui décrivait.

"Que s'est-il passé?" se sentit-elle obligée de demander.

"Kébi m'a appelée deux semaines avant mon mariage et m'a invité à manger avec elle et sa famille." Jefferson sourit en se souvenant.

"Sandy ma fiancée n'a pas pu venir alors j'y suis allé seul. Il y avait Claude là bas et je savais que s'il me regardait je ne pourrais jamais me marier car c'est pour lui que j'éprouvais le plus de sentiments. Pendant quatre jours j'ai été vraiment très mal mais finalement j'ai dit à Sandy et à mes parents que je n'allais pas me marier avec elle parce que j'étais gay."

Bella haleta. "Et qu'ont-ils fait?"

Il sourit tristement. "Bon, je ne les ai pas vus pendant dix ans et au début j'ai tout fait pour repousser Claude car il me semblait que je ne méritais pas d'être heureux mais il n'a jamais renoncé à moi. Alors nous avons déménagé à Montpelier et j'ai obtenu mes deux diplômes d'infirmier et de sage femme, puis j'ai suivi une thérapie pendant quelques années pour être bien avec le fait de savoir que des gens pouvaient m'aimer. J'ai travaillé avec Kébi pendant cinq ans à Woodstock avant de voir qu'il y avait un poste ici et tu connais la suite."

Jeffers tendit de nouveau la main et prit celle de Bella. " En fait j'ai eu peur toute ma vie Bella. Je sais que tu as perdu un petit et je peux seulement imaginer ce que ça doit être mais j'ai perdu ma famille. Est-ce que j'en mérite une autre? Oui, bien sûr! Est-ce que tu mérites d'avoir un autre bébé, ou des tonnes de bébés? Bien sûr que oui! Tu es bien, gentille, aimante et tu seras une merveilleuse mère. Edward sera un merveilleux père aussi et tu as toutes les raisons de t'attendre à de bonnes choses!"

Il se leva et aida Bella à se lever. "Maintenant, assez de bêtises! Tu vas être heureuse et tu vas aller acheter des choses pour ce bébé et aussi partager cette expérience avec ton mari, ta famille et le reste de cette folle de ville, tu entends?" Il la tint par les épaules en lui faisant un regard moqueur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. "Bien infirmière Jeffers."

Jefferson rit. "C'est un compliment, chérie! Maintenant parlons de la …'Petite Dinde'."

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit Jefferson lui montra les chapitres des trois livres qu'elle devrait lire et qui méritaient un intérêt particulier. Il y en avait un qui concernait la première grossesse, l'un sur les grossesses à risque et sur le développement du bébé de la conception à l'âge de cinq ans.

Bella remarqua que les livres étaient tous neufs et lorsqu'elle le lui fit remarquer il la rassura en lui disant qu'il avait des copies et qu'ils étaient déjà payés.

Juste avant qu'elle ne parte, Jefferson savait ce dont Bella avait besoin alors il sourit, prit son téléphone et appela Edward.

"Salut. Peux-tu venir une minute?"

Quelques secondes après Edward passa la porte avec un regard sauvage dans les yeux. "Est-ce que tout va bien? Bella? Amour?"

Jeffers secoua la tête et roula les yeux. "Relax Docteur Cullen, elle va bien. J'ai juste pensé que vous voudriez tous les deux voir de nouveau la Petite Dinde."

"_Petite Dinde?" _demanda Edward en grognant_._

Jeffers sourit et acquiesça. "Hey ne t'en prends pas à moi parce que ton bébé va naître aux alentours d'Halloween ou de Thanksgiving! Et tu devrais être reconnaissant qu'on ne le surnomme pas Spooky ou Zombie, maintenant regardons si la Petite Dinde est réveillée."

En voyant le sourire sur le visage de Bella il comprit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Tout ce dont Bella avait besoin c'était de savoir que son bébé était vivant et grandissait bien.

Edward lui prit les deux mains et Jeffers se tourna vers la machine à échographie dernier cri qu'il avait reçue trois mois auparavant. Il avait supplié, plaidé, argumenté pour en avoir une jusqu'à ce qu'Edward, Ned et Carlisle acceptent. Finalement Edward était très content de cette acquisition et en plus Jefferson était parfaitement qualifié pour effectuer ce genre de travail. Il était un très bon technicien et Edward et Ned le taquinaient toujours car il essayait d'avoir tous les magazines techniques qu'il pouvait avoir.

La nouvelle machine pouvait servir pour tous leurs besoins pas seulement l'obstétrique et Edward ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que d'entendre battre le cœur de son bébé avant de le voir comme un oisillon voletant à l'écran.

"Bon voyez-vous ça? Une petite dinde bien en forme en train de s'agiter dans le ventre de maman.

Jeffers fit un petit sourire en remarquant l'air à moitié renfrogné d'Edward.

**Ooo HS ooO**

La grossesse de Bella se passait bien et il semblait, au fil des semaines que tout le monde dans la famille Cullen commençait à se détendre et à profiter de l'été qui arrivait.

Brianna avait étonné tout le moment en terminant ses cours avec une moyenne assez décente pour qu'on lui propose un temps partiel comme apprentie dans une école hôtelière cinq étoiles à Stowe, à condition qu'elle suive pendant deux ans des cours de nutrition et d'hygiène à l'université locale.

Le chef de l'école hôtelière et du restaurant Saunters était un français qui paraissait terrifiant et qui s'appelait Gérard du Pont, il venait à Hope Springs chercher ses fruits et ses légumes. Il avait rencontré Bree et pour une raison quelconque il était tombé sous son charme. C'était lui qui l'avait encouragée à prendre un travail à temps partiel dans son restaurant pour l'été.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient un peu fatigués de toute cette attention qu'il portait à leur jeune fille mais leur craintes furent repoussées lorsque Gérard et sa magnifique femme Izebella vinrent les rencontrer. Izebella les rassura sur les intentions de Gérard et leur dit que c'était strictement professionnel et ainsi ils purent donner leur accord.

Bella était contente d'être en vacances et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait déjà travaillé toute une année scolaire.

Seth était venu la voir dans sa classe alors qu'elle était en train de la ranger pour les vacances.

"Comment vas-tu Bella?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un coin de son bureau.

Elle lui sourit. "Oh je vais bien, merci Seth. Nous en sommes presque à dix-sept semaines maintenant, presque la moitié est passée."

Seth hocha la tête. "C'est bien, c'est bien. Ecoute Bella tu es devenue un membre important de notre équipe et nous ne voudrions pas te voir partir, mais je sais que tu auras besoin de temps libre lorsque le bébé arrivera. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu voudras faire?"

Bella s'était déjà posé cette question. Edward voulait qu'elle reste à la maison, mais Bella aimait son travail et elle ne voulait pas arrêter d'enseigner plus d'un an ou deux.

"Je voudrais m'arrêter de la naissance jusqu'aux vacances de printemps si c'est possible?"

Seth hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. "C'est ce que je comptais te suggérer. Si tu travailles jusqu'à fin septembre et revient après Pâques, est-ce que ça irait? Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses faire garder ton bébé facilement et tu seras toujours tout près de lui et …" Bella rit lorsque Seth dut s'arrêter de parler pour respirer.

"Seth arrête, tu n'as pas à me convaincre, je te le promets. J'aime cette école et être ici, et Edward et moi avons déjà vu la crèche et elle est merveilleuse. Mme Donnelly est très bien avec les bébés. Alors si ta réponse est oui, je reviendrais et n'oublie que tu ne me verras au club d'écriture. Il va se passe tellement bien que je ne veux pas le laisser tomber. J'amènerai juste notre Petit Bout avec moi."

Seth sourit. "Petit bout?"

Bella rougit. "C'est ainsi qu'Edward l'appelle. C'est mieux que Petite Dinde, qui est le surnom que notre sage-femme lui donne."

Seth rit. "Ce type est vraiment un personnage… Oui, il y a encore autre chose dont je voulais te parler. As-tu pensé à obtenir d'autres diplômes? Je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses en cours actuellement mais je dois te dire Bella qu'à la dernière réunion à laquelle je suis allée ton nom est sorti. Ça veut dire qu'il y a des personnes qui attendent de grandes choses de toi."

Bella ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout ça récemment mais quand Seth et sa femme Claire étaient venus pour dîner chez eux, Seth avait fait allusion à sa succession à la tête de l'école et il avait demandé à Bella si c'est quelque chose qui l'intéresserait.

Bella hésitait parce qu'elle préférait enseigner, mais Seth lui avait immédiatement dit que lui continuait à enseigner les mathématiques de la cinquième année à la huitième.

Bella était à court d'arguments lorsque Seth reprit la parole. "Écoute Bella tu es très douée en tant qu'enseignante. Tu t'occupes vraiment bien de ces enfants, ça se voit et tu ne t'arrêtes pas à ceux que tu as dans ta classe. Tu prends du temps pour chacun d'eux même si tu ne les connais pas et leur développement est lié à cette attention. Je ne vais pas te dire qu'être principal est toujours très marrant parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à gérer mais c'est gratifiant spécialement si tu as les parents avec toi ainsi que le reste du corps enseignant."

Bella haussa les épaules. "C'est tentant, mais vraiment Seth : étudier pour avoir mon masters en ayant un bébé et en travaillant? Comment vais-je pouvoir faire tout ça bien?"

Il sourit de satisfaction et Bella plissa les yeux. "Qu'as-tu encore fait?"

Il tira une enveloppe de derrière son dos et la posa sur le bureau de Bella avant de s'en aller. "J'ai juste pris la liberté de faire quelques demandes pour toi, tu sais, juste au cas où? Quoiqu'il en soit passe un bel été, Bells!" Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit." Il siffla en allant rejoindre sa voiture sur le parking. Il savait que Bella serait incapable de résister. Ça allait être un bel été pensa-t-il en conduisant vers la maison.

Bella fut tentée de jeter l'enveloppe directement à la poubelle mais au dernier moment elle la glissa dans son sac à roulettes, Edward avait insisté pour qu'elle s'en serve car il ne voulait pas qu'elle porte du poids.

Rien que la pensée d'Edward amena le sourire sur son visage. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa classe vide et elle constata que depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte il la traitait comme une princesse.

Tous les soirs il lui faisait un massage, des pieds, du cou ou du dos. Aussitôt qu'elle réclamait quelque chose à manger ou à boire, ça apparaissait. Il la consolait quand elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus rentrer dans son jeans et il lui faisait l'amour des heures durant pour lui montrer qu'il la trouvait encore désirable.

Quand elle l'avait engueulé parce qu'il avait ramené de la boue dans la maison, il s'était mordu la langue stoïquement presque jusqu'au sang avant de l'accompagner à la boutique de sa mère pendant qu'il serrait les dents et nettoyait les sols.

Quand elle mangea épicé et qu'elle passa toute la nuit avec mal à l'estomac, Edward passa deux heures à la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire une fausse-couche avant de tomber endormi sur le sol à la porte de la salle de bain pendant que Bella maudissait ses envies.

Cet homme était un saint et Bella l'aimait toujours davantage, et c'était l'autre raison pour laquelle Bella sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se remettre à étudier.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Trois semaines plus tard Edward et Bella étaient assis dans le bureau de Kébi. Bella ne pouvait empêcher ses jambes de tressauter alors que Kébi analysait les derniers résultats.

"Alors Bella, je suis contente de constater que tout va bien. Ton poids, ta tension, les mouvements fœtaux sont 100 % normaux et nous allons maintenant pouvoir t'enlever de la liste des grossesses à risques."

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Tu es sûre? Je veux dire et si quelque chose survient? Si j'ai des contractions ou des saignements? Si… "

Edward posa sa main, celle qui reposait sur son petit ventre, sur celle de Bella.

"Mon cœur, rien," commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit.

"Ne dis pas ça! Tu n'en sais rien, Edward!"

Il soupira intérieurement et il put reconnaitre la panique dans ses yeux. Ses crises de peur l'amenaient inévitablement à une attaque de panique aveugle il voyait ça depuis des mois mais il y avait des moments comme celui-là, où Bella était sûre et certaine que les choses allaient mal se passer.

"Allez bébé, rien ne va arriver à notre Petit Bout. Nous allons avoir un bébé heureux et en bonne santé dans vingt semaines. Tu dois avoir la foi, tu te souviens?" dit-il patiemment.

Elle opina de la tête avant de regarder Kébi et de murmurer des excuses.

"Bella, toutes les mères ont des craintes. Je t'ai dit que la femme enceinte est sujette à des rêves et à des pensées irrationnelles. Alors ne t'en fais pas et regardons ce petit, voyons si nous pouvons savoir de quelque couleur Esmée et Alice vont pouvoir décorer sa chambre!"

Comme toujours la façon calme qu'avait Kébi d'expliquer les choses arrivait à apaiser les craintes de Bella. Elle sentit l'excitation monter en se couchant et en sentant le gel froid sur son ventre.

Ils entendirent presque immédiatement le rythme fort et régulier du cœur du bébé.

Tout à coup Kébi rit doucement. "Regarde-moi ça!"

Edward tourna la tête et fixa l'écran avec attention. "Est-ce que…?" la technicienne approuva et le sourire d'Edward grandit bien plus que Bella était habituée à le voir.

Il regarda Kébi. "Tu est bien sûre?"

"Evidemment que nous sommes bien sûres, Edward." Kébi fit signe à la technicienne qui pointa un endroit bien précis.

"Nous avons ici une image très claire de votre fille en train de sucer son pouce. Félicitations, Bella et Edward, vous allez voir une fille!"

Bella n'entendit même pas la suite de la conversation, tout ce qu'elle voyait était l'image étonnamment claire de leur fille, _oh mon Dieu, leur fille!_

**Ooo HS ooO**

Elle ne se souvint pas non plus de leur voyage de retour à la maison ce jour-là. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était arracher les vêtements de son mari pour 'fêter' leur fille.

Juste le fait de penser ces mots la faisait rire et Edward dut sortir lui aussi de sa torpeur due à cette nouvelle pour regarder sa femme.

_Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle!_ La joie pure suintait de tous ses pores! Ses yeux étincelaient et brillaient d'un feu intérieur, son visage rayonnait tandis qu'elle effleurait la bosse que formait leur bébé adorable.

Elle était si mignonne dans sa petite robe d'été avec ses sandales. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute qui bougeait à chaque mouvement de sa tête.

_Sexy. Très sexy._

Edward sentit l'agitation familière dans son jeans et il bougea mal à l'aise.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent lorsque la main d'Edward glissa sur sa cuisse par-dessus le coton doux.

"Putain, tu es magnifique!" dit-il presque pour lui-même.

Bella sentit une secousse de désir en entendant ses mots. Edward ne jurait pas souvent et quand il le faisait ça provoquait le désir dans ses endroits les plus intimes, et elle semblait être devenue insatiable en ce deuxième semestre. Elle aimait le sexe! Elle voulait du sexe! Tous les jours, _tous le temps!_

Elle avait appris ça à plusieurs reprises, il avait essayé de la distraire ou de la fatiguer mais ce stratagème n'avait pas bien fonctionné.

Il la regardait les yeux étonnés mais on regard s'assombrit et elle se lécha les lèvres avant de bondir.

Edward ne résistait pas vraiment. Il aimait tous les instants où sa femme était excitée. Il la taquinait lui disant qu'elle était comme un adolescent dans un corps de femme avec des besoins de nourriture et de sexe.

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur la bosse dans son pantalon et elle se mordit la lèvre. "Il me tarde d'être à la maison, amour," lui dit-elle, comme si ça n'était pas assez évident.

Il fit un petit sourire crispé en roulant des yeux. Son pied appuya sur l'accélérateur.

"Je suis très impatient d'emmener ma femme magnifique au lit et de passer le reste de la journée à lui montrer combien je la désire," rétorqua-t-il.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux quand ils arrivèrent dans l'allée et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Une fois la porte de communication avec le garage fermée derrière eux Edward la poussa gentiment contre le mur tandis qu'elle jetait son sac sur le sol brillant.

"Je te veux tellement Edward."

Ses mots provoquèrent en lui un feu brûlant comme celui de l'enfer.

Son visage changea et Bella sentit un frisson car Edward se transforma en quelque chose de presque sauvage, ses yeux étaient noirs et il émit un grognement du fond de sa gorge avant de pousser sa robe sur ses épaules, exposant ainsi sa poitrine avantageuse. Il aimait ses seins lourds et pleins, il poussa son soutien gorge blanc et ses lèvres sucèrent et mordillèrent la chair rose.

Bella fit passer ses mains entre eux pour batailler avec sa ceinture en cuir. La fermeture éclair fit un bruit fort dans le silence de la maison. Leurs respirations erratiques ainsi que leurs gémissements et leurs grognements ressemblaient à ceux d'un animal.

Les mains d'Edward saisirent le bas de sa robe et il écarta ses jambes sans ménagement.

"Edward!" Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il saisit le tissu vaporeux de sa culotte et qu'il la poussa par côté avant de plonger son doigt au fond de sa chaleur en attente.

"Maintenant! Putain il faut que je te prenne maintenant!" grogna-t-il.

Ses mains saisirent son cul et elle poussa sur sa bite humide.

D'un seul mouvement elle leva ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il s'introduisit profondément en elle.

"PUTAIN! C'est ça bébé! Baise-moi!" lui ordonna-t-elle avec un désir sauvage.

"Comme ça?" _poussée _ "Hein? Tu veux que je te baise comme ça_?" poussée, poussée_ "Dis-moi! Dis le moi!" _poussée, poussée_

"OUI! Oh, oh, Edward, je vais jou - jouir! Edwarddd!"

Edward rejeta sa tête en arrière pendant que ses murs se resserrèrent sur lui et il laissant échapper un rire triomphant. "Pas" _poussée_ "encore" poussée "fini" _poussée_ "avec toi!" _poussée_

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans le creux. Ses doigts saisirent ses cheveux les tirant avec une confusion sauvage.

"Je t'aime… Je t'aime…" chantait-elle et Edward s'enfonçait encore et encore en elle plus profondément.

Elle sentit son orgasme se reformer encore et elle commença à contrer chacune de ses poussées jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent avec un cri et un gémissement.

Les jambes d'Edward tremblaient sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire et il tint Bella fermement avant de glisser tous les deux sur le sol.

Une fois qu'elle put à nouveau respirer elle leva la tête.

On aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosé dans l'entrée. La petite table à côté de la porte avait été poussée au loin et le vase contenant des fleurs d'été était tombé par terre, l'eau et les fleurs répandues partout.

Le porte parapluie penchait dangereusement d'un côté.

Bella secoua la tête et commença à rire.

"Ouah…" dit-elle

Edward leva la tête de son épaule et il rit. "Nous formons une équipe très démonstrative!"

"Nous avons bien besoin d'une douche," dit Bella.

Edward fut d'accord et avec une grimace lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il se leva remonta son jeans sans le fermer et aida Bella à se remettre debout.

Elle rougit en se demandant à quoi elle devait ressembler. Sa robe pendait sur sa taille, son soutien-gorge était passé sous ses seins et sa culotte étaient trempées par leurs fluides.

Ses yeux scannèrent Edward. Son jeans était ouvert et en équilibre sur ses hanches, ce qui laissait à découvert le profond V ainsi que le chemin de doux poils bronze qu'elle aimait voir.

Il la vit se lécher les lèvres et elle gémit et il ne peut s'empêcher d'arranger sa queue à demi érigée.

Les joues de Bella rougirent et elle trébucha dans l'escalier. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'après _ça_ elle le voulait encore! Elle devenait une vraie obsédée.

"Euh, douche," dit-elle.

Il ricana dans sa barbe et posa sa main dans son dos. "Ouais, euh, douche."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella et Edward dînaient avec Carlisle et Esmée ce soir-là. La punition de Brre avait été modifiée pour cause de bonne conduite et elle était allée dîner chez Riley et sa famille.

Après leur douche suivie par la sieste de l'après midi, ils nettoyèrent la maison prirent les chiens pour une promenade, les firent manger et ensuite montèrent voiture pour aller à la ferme.

Ils trouvèrent Esmée en train de terminer le dîner. Elle sourit et les étreignit chaleureusement avant de dire à Edward d'aller chercher son père dans son bureau. Il était plongé dans quelques dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait, il avait pris du travail en tant que volontaire dans une clinique à côté de Reading et il semblait que leur compétence en matière de tenue des registres n'était pas celle qu'il fallait qu'elle soit.

Esmée guida Bella vers l'ilot du petit déjeuner et elle l'autorisa à faire une grande salade composée pendant qu'elles bavardaient amicalement. Bella savait qu'Esmée était très impatience de connaître le sexe du bébé.

"Comment s'est passée la visite avec Kébi, chérie?" demanda-t-elle en versant de la crème épaisse sur la sauce aux champignons qu'elle préparait et qui allait avec les steaks que Carlisle et Edward allaient faire griller.

Bella rit. "Bien très bien. Kébi vous envoie le bonjour et elle est très heureuse de vous voir le weekend prochain."

Chaque année les deux couples essayaient de prendre un long weekend dans une 'cabane' qu'ils louaient dans les bois.

C'est un ami d'Amun qui en était propriétaire. Elle était faite de rondins de bois et était rustique mais c'est tout ce qui la faisait ressembler à une cabane. Pour le reste tout était très luxueux. L'hiver lorsqu'il y avait de la neige, le foyer central chauffait toute la maison tandis qu'en été les murs vitrés s'ouvraient sur une terrasse qui laissait entrer la brise fraîche dans toutes les pièces.

Esmée soupira. "Honnêtement je ne peux plus attendre. Il me semble qu'en vieillissant on devrait moins travailler et pourtant il y a toujours plus à faire!"

Bella rit." "En vieillissant! Honnêtement, maman, toi et papa êtes les personnes les plus actives que je connaisse!"

Esmée rit. "Oui avec vous c'est que nous essayions de vous montrer. Je ne sais pas comment nous serions si nous devions vivre dans un village de retraite quelque part loin d'ici."

Le sourire de Bella se fana. "Je n'arrive pas à penser à vous et à Carlisle loin d'ici," dit-elle calmement.

Esmée s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et s'approcha d'elle. "Oh chérie,, Carlisle et moi sommes très bien et il se passera un long moment avant que nous soyons près à aller autre part."

Bella ferma les yeux et repoussa ses larmes. Elle savait que c'était probablement juste les hormones mais la pensée de ne plus avoir Esmée ou Carlisle lui perçait le cœur.

Et elle se laissa entourer par l'odeur de terre, de soleil, de cookies et de menthe, si caractéristique d'Esmée qui la calma et la rassura profondément.

"Je vais devenir mère May-May," murmura-t-elle.

Esmée chassa ses propres larmes et embrassa le front de Bella puis recula. "Oui, c'est bien et tu vas devenir une merveilleuse mère, la meilleure Bella. Edward et toi allez donner votre cœur à ce bébé et même si vous faites des erreurs, et vous en ferez, ce bébé sera aimé et choyé par nous tous."

Bella laissa sortir un petit rire tremblant et Esmée retourna près du four pour vérifier les pommes de terre qui cuisaient avec du basilic, de l'huile d'olive et des fines herbes du jardin.

"Avez-vous commis des erreurs toi et Carlisle?"

Esmée rigola. "Oh Bella tellement d'erreurs, tout le temps - la dernière étant que notre fille chérie nous a menti pendant des mois!"

Elle sortit les pommes de terre du four et se tourna vers Bella. "Va voir si les garçons en ont fini avec la viande?"

Elle sortit et trouva Edward et Carlisle debout devant le gril avec une bière à la main.

"Salut papa," dit Bella en s'approchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Tu es magnifique Bella. Edward vient juste de me dire que tu n'étais plus une 'grossesse à risque' ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles," dit-il avec le même sourire en coin que son fils.

Bella hocha la tête. "Esmée demande si c'est presque prêt?"

"Oui, je gardais les steaks au chaud, nous pouvons y aller et manger."

Esmée avait dressé la table dehors et ils apprécièrent ce dîner en parlant des autres projets pour cet été et de l'engagement de Carlisle à la clinique gratuite. Ensuite il leur raconta des histoires concernant ses activités de maire.

Lorsqu'il y eut une accalmie dans la conversation Edward prit la main de Bella et fronça un sourcil en la regardant.

Elle sourit et opina. Elle regarda Esmée puis Carlisle qui les observaient avec enthousiasme.

"Bon allez? Vous allez nous le dire? Ne nous laissez pas attendre davantage!" dit Esmée.

Edward et Bella sourirent avant qu'Edward ne leur dise." Nous allons avoir … une fille. C'est une fille."

Esmée applaudit et puis elle et Carlisle se levèrent pour les étreindre.

"Félicitations! Une fille! Oh! Je suis prête pour une autre petite fille! Oh Bella! Je ne peux plus attendre pour commencer à préparer la chambre! Château? Fées? Oh! Châteaux de sables et coquillages! Non, merveilles sous-marines!" On aurait dit qu'Esmée venait de recevoir sa dose de drogue, elle fermait les yeux et se balançait les mains jointes. : "Hum je peux voir maintenant, tout rose et très…"

Carlisle regarda Bella puis Edward. "Si vous voulez avoir votre mot à dire pour la chambre de votre bébé, vous devez vous y mettre de suite parce que là elle est bien partie…" rigola-t-il en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière.

Bella regarda de l'un à l'autre. "Vous n'allez pas faire quelque chose? Dire quelque chose?"

Edward haussa les épaules tandis que Carlisle rigolait à nouveau. "Non! Elle est en mode 'grand-mère May-May' et rien ne peut l'arrêter."

Bella plissa les yeux. "Vous deux, lâcheurs! " dit-elle en se mettant debout.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. "_Lâcheurs_? Et voilà maintenant tu ressembles à mes autres enfants."

Bella secoua la tête et resta concentrée sur le problème.

"Maman? Maman! Esmée! HEY! " cria-t-elle.

Esmée la regarda choquée. "Quoi? Oh Bella quelle sorte de …"

Bella leva sa main. "Arrête! S'il te plait! Nous parlerons de la chambre une autre fois. Pouvons-nous juste apprécier d'avoir une petite fille aujourd'hui? Et Esmée – pas de rose – ni maintenant ni jamais!"

Esmée soupira d'impatience. "Oh, d'accord! Mais tu n'es pas drôle. Je viendrai demain matin pour prendre les mesures de la chambre."

"Mam'…" réprimanda Edward gentiment. Il ne voulait pas que Bella soit anxieuse et il savait que sa mère aussi bien que ses sœurs arrivaient à rendre tout le monde fou. Et il savait aussi que lorsqu'Alice et Rosalie apprendraient la nouvelle elles se précipiteraient chez eux pour essayer de faire les choses à leur idée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement et lorsque Bella se retrouva à la maison elle se sentit fatiguée, elle se lova dans les bras d'Edward et se mit à ronfler doucement avant même qu'il ait éteint la lumière.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, sa vessie exigeante demandant son attention. Elle se mit la chemise froissée d'Edward et alla à la salle de bains.

Après avoir fait sortir les chiens elle mit de l'eau à chauffer.

Une fois qu'elle leur eut donné à manger et se soit assurée qu'ils aient de l'eau, elle prépara un plateau avec des tasses de thé, un petit pichet de lait et différentes variétés de muffins qu'elle avait fait la veille.

Elle disposa des petits pots de gelée et du fromage en cube pour compléter le tout et quand l'eau fut bouillante elle la versa dans la théière et transporta le plateau dans la chambre.

Roscoe et Apples la suivaient de très près. Ils savaient que Bella était un peu maladroite et Roscoe savait aussi que la partenaire de son maître était en train de changer. Il le sentait à chaque fois qu'il était près de lui, il devenait de plus en plus protecteur avec elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut en haut de l'escalier, Roscoe et Apples prirent leur place à la porte de la chambre pendant que Bella posait le plateau sur la table à café.

Elle grimpa dans le lit et se glissa près d'Edward qui dormait encore.

Il était si beau que le cœur de Bella rata quelques battements.

Ses cheveux étaient sauvages et ébouriffés pendant que sa bouche, sa bouche parfaite était légèrement boudeuse et appelait les baisers de Bella.

Ses yeux balayèrent son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent l'endroit où il était recouvert par le drap, bas sur ses hanches.

Elle pouvait voir le haut de ses poils pubiens.

Elle se lécha les lèvres mais un rire faible la fit se rasseoir.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me mater, Mme Cullen?" gronda la voix ensommeillée d'Edward.

Ses yeux verts la regardaient avec un amusement affectueux.

Bella souffla en se relevant et en attrapant le plateau.

"Bon, si tu veux me taquiner, alors je redescends ce plateau…"

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, deux mains se refermaient sur les siennes et le plateau fut arraché de ses mains.

"Pas besoin d'être aussi pressé mon amour. J'aime que tu me convoites. Alors reviens dans ce lit."

Elle ne put résister à venir le retrouver alors qu'il reposait nu contre la tête de lit, le drap couvrant ses attributs.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence agréable échangeant de petites choses de temps en temps.

Tout à coup la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et les chiens se mirent à aboyer avec frénésie.

Bella regarda le réveil avec étonnement. "Il n'est que sept heures vingt et un samedi matin. Qui diable ça peut être? Tu attendais quelqu'un?"

Il commença à secouer la tête mais le désarroi et la résignation traversèrent son visage.

"Non mais j'ai une idée de qui ça peut être," dit-il.

Il soupira et enfila un pantalon de jogging.

Il descendit l'escalier alors que la sonnette continuait à retentir et que quelqu'un tapait à coup de poings contre la porte.

Il essaya de retenir les chiens, en vain, avant d'ouvrir et il fixa les femmes qui attendaient.

"C'est pas trop tôt, Edward! Qu'est-ce que tu _foutais_? Et pourquoi est-ce Esmée qui s'occupe de la décoration de la chambre? Tu sais que c'est moi le gourou de la décoration ici!" cracha Alice en le poussant pour passer.

"Il me faut du café. Hey est-ce que Bella a préparé quelque chose hier, je tuerais pour quelques gaufres." Les lèvres de Rosalie effleurèrent sa joue en passant près de lui et elle monta l'escalier.

Edward fixa l'extérieur, Apples et Roscoe s'étaient précipités dehors, courant vers Dorsey Common. Parfait maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à aller récupérer ces deux pestes.

Il soupira après avoir entendu Bella s'écrier fortement. "NON! Absolument pas! Putain il n'est pas du tout question que vous mettiez des leprechauns dans la chambre de mon bébé! Est-ce que tu es folle Alice? Et non ce ne sera pas rose, Rosalie. Je me fiche de ce que tu dis! EDWARD!"

_L'enfer commence._

Il soupira de nouveau et trouva ses chaussures pour courir. Il se sourit à lui-même, finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Des kilomètres de liberté au lieu de rester coincé ici, dedans, avec trois femmes désagréables… pas du tout une si mauvaise idée.

Il mit ses chaussures et monta.

"Désolé amour mais les chiens se sont échappés. Il faut que je les retrouve avant qu'ils fassent des bêtises de nouveau," dit-il rapidement en allant vers son placard pour prendre n'importe quel tee-shirt.

Lorsqu'il se tourna il eut envie de rire. Alice faisait les cent pas en griffonnant des notes et en marmonnant comme une folle. Rosalie était étendue à côté de Bella sirotant son thé et engloutissant des muffins tandis que Bella était assise les regardant, enragée. Ses bras étaient serrés sous sa poitrine et elle fronçait les sourcils sévèrement en lui faisant une moue.

"Sérieusement? Tu aurais pu m'avertir?" se plaignit-elle.

Il s'approcha pour embrasser sa bouche mais Bella se tourna puérilement pour l'éviter.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui tourna gentiment le visage. "Bébé tu ne n'aurais jamais cru, c'est pas vrai?"

Avec un soupir elle hocha la tête. "C'est vrai."

Il lui sourit et se pencha pour embrasser sa bouche boudeuse. "D'accord."

Il se releva et regarda Alice et Rosalie. "Maintenant toutes les deux écoutez bien!" Il pointa son doigt vers elles. "Ce que veut Bella c'est ce qu'aura Bella, est-ce que vous m'avez compris? Pas de leprechauns ou de rose de merde ; tu m'entends Rose? Bella ne veut pas de rose! Si elle veut du blanc et du noir et bien c'est ce qu'elle aura, compris?"

Alice haleta et Bella eut envie de rire et elle serra ses mains sur sa poitrine. "B - blanc et noir?" murmura-t-elle paraissant traumatisée.

Edward plissa les yeux. " Vous pouvez rester tant que vous vous comportez bien _mais vous partirez dès que je reviens_," il sourit. "Et enfin, c'est vous qui expliquerez à Esmée pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui a l'honneur de décorer la chambre à coucher de sa petite-fille."

Il caressa les cheveux de Bella et se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui chuchota là l'oreille. "Je reviens, bébé."

Il regarda Rosalie et Alice de nouveau. Elles semblaient effrayées et paniquées. Bien – laissons-les gérer ça avec ma mère.

"Vous m'avez bien entendu mesdames?"

"Oui Edward," répondirent-elles ensemble en boudant.

Bella n'arrivait pas à croire combien elles paraissaient dociles.

Quand il fut parti Alice poussa un soupir et s'affala près de Bella. "Bon ça craint! May-May va nous botter les fesses! Elle nous a appelées hier soir, tu sais pour nous dire pour le bébé et se vanter de la façon dont elle aller décorer la chambre! Elle ne voulait même pas partager! Donc j'ai pensé que nous pouvions être plus rapides qu'elle, mais maintenant, qu'Edward a mis le hola …"

Bella se sentit désolée pour elles et elle regarda leurs visages découragés.

Finalement elle ne peut plus supporter les yeux de chien battu d'Alice.

"Alors écoute, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas comme ça : je vais me doucher pendant que vous, les filles, commençez à mesurer la pièce. Ce sera mon ancienne chambre pour le bébé. Après que ce soit fait nous pourrons peut-être regarder sur internet pour trouver des idées et peut-être que dans quelques semaines nous irons à Burlington _avec_ Esmée et nous pourrons aller faire du lèche-vitrine." Elle regarda Alice avec un regard dur. 'J'ai dit du lèche-vitrine seulement Alice."

Rosalie fit semblant d'être plus préoccupée par son muffin. Bella n'avait aucune idée dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

.

* en français dans le texte original.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas du tout quand la suite sera postée<em>

_ mais nous ne sommes plus très loin de la fin_...

_Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente fin d'année_

_A bientôt!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Hope Springs** appartient à **justginger**

**CHAPITRE 39**

**Et un bébé, ce qui fait trois!**

Bella laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et laissa ses bras tomber sur le côté du hamac. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des mois, elle se sentait bien!

Edward aimait ses seins lourds, ses hanches et ses fesses et il essayait de l'avoir nue le plus souvent possible. Ça ne l'amusait moins de grossir même si Kébi lui disait qu'avoir pris quinze kilos était quelque chose de normal. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait plus voir ses satanés pieds!

Elle sentit les larmes monter, sans raison, dans ses yeux en caressant son ventre.

"Allez Petit Bout , s'il te plait aie pitié de maman. Papa et moi n'en pouvons plus de t'attendre," elle sourit en sentant un petit coup.

Elle soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Peu importe que ce soit la seconde semaine de novembre et que la date prévue soit déjà passée de dix jours. Il faisait froid dehors et Bella profitait de ce temps glacial.

Bella n'avait arrêté de travailler il n'y avait que deux semaines – quatre jours avant la date prévue de l'accouchement. Et c'était juste parce que Seth l'avait menacée de l'enfermer à l'extérieur de sa classe si elle n'arrêtait pas.

Pendant les dix jours qu'elle avait passés à la maison, elle avait planifié toutes les leçons, fait toutes les décorations pour Pâques, Hanoukka, Noël et Thanksgiving pour que les enfants puissent terminer les décorations et elle avait aussi prévu les sorties d'automne et de printemps.

Lorsqu'Edward rentrait à la maison le soir, Bella avait déjà préparé le repas, nettoyé et fait la lessive, elle avait aussi cuisiné des repas supplémentaires pour lorsque le bébé serait là ou alors des biscuits, des gâteaux ou autres gourmandises. La veille il s'était aperçu qu'elle préparé cinq douzaines de biscuits pour les chiens!

Durant les nuits précédentes elle s'était sentie comme si elle bouillait de l'intérieur et la veille elle avait pu enfin dormir quelques heures sur le canapé en bas, mais maintenant elle était cassée et agitée et elle passait son temps comme elle pouvait en faisant une chose ou une autre.

Edward se plaignant parce qu'elle refusait de rentrer au chaud alors que les chiens et lui étaient près de la cheminée le soir, soit en haut soit en bas pendant que Bella se promenait en short et en t-shirt.

Esmée arriva dans le patio et fit claquer sa langue quand elle repéra que Bella se balançait dans le hamac.

Edward l'avait appelée un peu avant parce qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de Bella et qu'il travaillait bénévolement à la clinique gratuite à Woodstock toute la journée.

"Bella? Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" l'appela-t-elle.

Bella fit signe de la main à sa belle-mère et sourit. "Hey Ma, je suis en train d'essayer de rattraper quelques instants de calme et de paix! Petit Bout me rend folle depuis quelques jours."

Esmée jeta un coup d'œil au ciel qui s'obscurcissait. "Bon, c'est bien beau mais il est sur le point de pleuvoir, alors viens à l'intérieur s'il te plait."

Elle alla vers Bella et l'aida à s'extraire du hamac. Esmée récupéra la couverture et tint Bella fermement tandis qu'elles se hâtaient à l'intérieur et que les premières grosses gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Esmée mit de l'eau à chauffer et se retourna. "Tu as encore nettoyé ici? Bella! Kébi t'a bien dit de ralentir un peu."

Bella jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et elle sentit le fourmillement familier au bout de ses doigts qui l'obligeait à nettoyer encore.

"Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher! Je me lève, juste après qu'Edward soit parti travailler, avec l'intention de me reposer, de lire et de dormir mais je passe devant une armoire ou je vois un mouton de poussière ou autre chose et ce qui me traverse l'esprit c'est – il faut que je range!" dit-elle avec exaspération.

Esmée finit de verser le thé et emmena Bella au grand canapé dans le coin.

"Bon j'espère que tu n'as pas bougé ces meubles toute seule, jeune femme, sinon papa et Edward vont te surveiller comme le lait sur le feu!" gronda Esmée.

Bella soupira mais elle rougit et elle fronça son nez en réfléchissant à quoi répondre. "Booon!"

Esmée secoua la tête. "Isabella, est-ce que tu veux vraiment que nous fassions une crise cardiaque?"

"Mais Ma!" protesta-t-elle et Esmée lui sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle se comportait comme Brady.

"M. Cope est venue pour m'aider – et je n'ai pas bougé les gros meubles!" elle se mordit le doigt et le pointa en l'air. "Promis!"

Esmée ricana. "Oh s'il te plaît, il faudra que tu apprennes à mentir mieux que ça, chérie. Tu oublies que nous avons eu des garçons et des filles avant toi et je peux sentir un mensonge à des kilomètres!"

Bella rigola mais pour être complètement honnête, M. Cope n'était arrivé après que Bella ait glissé sur le tapis dans le salon et elle l'avait téléphoné avec son portable parce qu'elle avait eu peur de bouger.

M. Cope avait juré qu'il ne dirait rien à condition qu'elle arrête de faire des choses à la maison jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit arrivé. Elle frotta son dos, il lui faisait encore un peu mal.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien. Je suis un peu fatiguée je crois et j'ai mal au dos à cause du hamac sans doute," dit Bella vivement en saisissant sa tasse.

"Tu n'as pas froid Bells? Il fait presque aussi froid que dehors, ici!" dit Esmée en frissonnant.

Bella rit. "Pourtant j'ai augmenté le réglage du chauffage de trois degrés ce matin!"

Esmée roula des yeux. "Alors maintenant au lieu d'engelures nous allons faire de l'hypothermie!"

Bella rit et se frotta le ventre. "Alors raconte ce qu'il se passe en ville pour voir ce que j'ai manqué!"

Esmée avait apporté un cheese-cake au citron et aux framboises et pendant l'heure qui suivit Esmée partagea avec elle tous les ragots, jusqu'à ce que Bella n'arrête pas de bâiller.

"Pourquoi tu n'irais pas là-haut faire la sieste? " lui suggéra-t-elle en chargeant le lave-vaisselle.

"Mais…" commença-t-elle et elle se couvrit la bouche en se remettant à bâiller.

Esmée mit une mais sur sa hanche et lui montra les escaliers. ""Allez monte et arrête de lutter contre toi-même! Honnêtement dans quelques jours, tu voudras pouvoir avoir du temps pour dormir – maintenant vas-y!"

Bella marmonna dans sa barbe mais elle fit une bise sur la joue d'Esmée en passant près d'elle puis monta l'escalier. "Merci maman," murmura-t-elle à contrecœur.

Esmée lui tapota le derrière. "Si sacrément têtue…"

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu là-haut Esmée vérifia le plat que Bella avait commencé à préparer. Elle déballa le panier rempli qu'elle avait amené et prépara rapidement des légumes racines dans un plat à rôtir. Elle nettoya des champignons sauvages qu'elle fit avec du riz brun et au dernier moment elle décida de faire un toffee pudding au four qu'Edward et Bella partageraient après le dîner, elle fouetta aussi de la crème fraîche qu'elle mit au frigo.

Elle alla voir ce que faisait Bella et elle vit qu'elle dormait encore profondément, elle semblait un peu plus reposée. Instinctivement elle toucha son front et quand elle sentit qu'il était froid, elle la couvrit avec la couette puis elle tira les rideaux épais qu'Edward avait installés en prévision de l'hiver.

Esmée regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre et elle frissonna en voyant la pluie tomber. Il n'était que seize heures et il faisait déjà nuit noire et il pleuvait à torrent.

Elle nourrit les chiens puis téléphona à Carlisle pour lui dire où elle était mais elle tomba directement sur la messagerie.

Carlisle était allé à Woodstock avec Edward car il avait été invité à prendre la parole lors d'un déjeuner à la Chambre de Commerce, pour les médecins pratiquant ou qui voulaient venir s'installer dans une petite ville.

Carlisle avait toujours était très respecté dans le Vermont mais depuis qu'il avait été élu maire de Hope Springs, les gens le considérait davantage.

Brusquement lui et Esmée avaient été sollicités pour être présents, pour parler à des rencontres variées et même pour juger les bébés lors d'une compétition, Esmée avait trouvé ça hilarant parce que les nouvelles mères n'arrêtaient pas d'aller voir Carlisle pour lui parler! Une femme qui n'avait pas plus de trente cinq ans, avait même eu l'audace de lui demander de sortir avec elle – en présence d'Esmée! Elle avait eu tôt fait de faire disparaitre son petit sourire amusé de son visage.

Elle se servit une autre tasse de thé et appela rapidement Alice, Rosalie et Bree pour vérifier qu'elles étaient en sûreté à l'intérieur.

_"Où es-tu Mam'?" demanda Rosalie. "J'ai fait un tour en voiture pour voir si toi et papa vouliez venir pour dîner."_

_"J'aurai dû laisser un mot sur la porte, chérie. Je suis chez Bella. Edward m'a appelée plus tôt. Il a été retardé à la clinique et il m'a demandé d'aller la voir et ça a été une bonne chose parce que j'aie trouvé cette idiote en train de se prélasser dans le hamac derrière la maison!" _dit-elle indignée.

Rosalie rit. _"Ouais, elle se plaint de 'ses bouffées de chaleur' mais Al et moi lui avons dit qu'elle est la seule à blâmer parce qu'elle ne se détend jamais! C'est comme si elle était obligée de s'occuper chaque seconde de la journée et de la nuit avec une activité quelconque!"_

Elles bavardèrent quelques minutes encore et se dirent au revoir.

Esmée se mit à lire un magazine pendant un moment mais elle surveillait le temps dehors. Ça ne semblait pas s'arranger, en fait elle remarqua que les chiens s'étaient installés à côté d'elle parce que le tonnerre grondait.

Heureusement Bree avait été invitée à rester à Stowe avec Izabella et Gerard et Esmée savait qu'elle était à l'abri.

Son téléphone sonna au moment même où elle se demandait ce qui retenait Carlisle aussi longtemps.

_"Jasper? Salut chéri," _dit-elle avec un sourire.

De tous ses enfants Jasper était le plus tranquille. Il avait toujours été un enfant avec peu de mots et Esmée avait toujours pensé que c'était ironique qu'il se soit dirigé vers une profession où les mots et les discours étaient une partie importante de son travail.

_"Hey Mam', Al m'a dit que tu étais avec Bella."_ Esmée put entendre que quelque chose n'allait pas même si Jasper essayait de le cacher.

Esmée hocha la tête. "_Oui, pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas?"_

_"Avez-vous parlé à Edward récemment?" _demanda-t-il en s'efforçant d'être calme, ce qu'il n'était pas.

Elle lui expliqua en hésitant qu'Edward l'avait appelée plus tôt.

Jasper était assis dans son véhicule de police et passait sa main dans ses cheveux en fixant l'extérieur. _"Ecoute Mam', s'il te plaît ne panique pas mais…" _commença-t-il.

Esmée commença à sentir son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

"_Nous avons eu un appel pour un accident sur la 106 à côté de l'intersection de la forêt de Noah. Je suis en chemin mais avec ce temps il y a des arbres qui sont tombés sur la chaussée et ça rend les choses difficiles. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes d'accord? Je te rappelle aussitôt que je suis arrivé là-bas."_

Esmée sentit comme une énorme pierre tomber dans son estomac_. "Papa est avec Edward,"_ murmura-t-elle.

Jasper sentit sa bouche s'assécher_. "Ils iront bien j'en suis sûr Maman. Ecoute il faut que j'y aille. Eric est parti avec les autres aider les pompiers pour bouger les arbres de la route. Reste à l'intérieur avec Bella et s'il te plait ne l'inquiète pas jusqu'à ce que je te rappelle."_

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun envisagea les conséquences possibles …

_"Je t'aime, fils. Sois prudent," _dit-elle finalement en clignant des yeux pour repousser ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qu'il se passerait _si_…

_"Je t'aime aussi Maman. S'il te plait ne t'inquiète pas."_

Esmée fixait l'extérieur sombre. L'endroit dont lui avait parlé Jasper était une route assez déserte qui traversait la forêt_. S'il vous plaît mon Dieu faites qu'ils aillent bien. S'il vous plaît ne nous faites pas ça, pas à Bella – elle ne supporterait jamais de le perdre et je ne peux pas vivre sans mon mari. S'il vous plaît …_

"Esmée qu'y a-t-il?"

Elle souffla en se retournant et elle trouva Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte. Visiblement elle s'était douchée et changée, elle portait maintenant des leggings noirs avec des chaussettes épaisses et un sweater à manches longues et un pull qui appartenait à Edward. Elle était si jolie comme un enfant qui jouerait à se déguiser et le pull d'Edward lui tombait sous les genoux et les manches en étaient retroussées.

"Comment tu te sens? Tu as dormi longtemps," dit Esmée en regardant l'heure.

Dix-huit heures vingt-sept - Esmée avait été perdue dans ses pensées pendant presque une heure.

"Est-ce que ça va? J'ai dû t'appeler trois fois avant que tu m'entendes," dit Bella en essayant de voir sur le visage d'Esmée des indices de ce qu'elle cachait.

Elle se força à sourire. "Bien sûr je vais bien, je m'interrogeais à propos de la collecte de la laine. Ouah, c'est vraiment la tempête dehors! As-tu faim? Le dîner est prêt."

Esmée frotta son estomac qui se mit à gargouiller. "Moi j'ai faim."

Esmée les servit rapidement et elles s'installèrent avec leur plateau sur leurs genoux en regardant un concours de cuisine à la télévision.

"Tu n'aimes pas Michael Symon*?" demanda Bella à Esmée.

Elle rigola. "Non, Marc Forgione* me correspond davantage." Elle fit un clin d'œil à Bella.

Bella haleta. "Pourquoi, Esmée Cullen si mystérieuse, qui se serait douté que tu les préférais au berceau?"

Esmée rit. "Bon à qui croyais-tu que je pensais? Bobby Flay*? Non merci! Je pense que les jeunes sont meilleurs!"

Bella secoua la tête. "C'est là où tu te trompes! Pour moi rien de meilleur qu'un homme plus âgé."

Elle sentit la douleur dans son dos s'accentuer et elle grimaça en massant l'endroit qui lui faisait mal.

"Est-ce que tu as mal?" demanda Esmée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de hocher la tête. "J'ai cette douleur et Oh!"

Bella bougea pour se lever lorsque la poche des eaux se rompit se répandant sur le siège et le plancher.

Elles se fixèrent choquées pendant une seconde puis Esmée se leva. "Bon d'accord alors, il semblerait que le travail ait commencé. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te laver et te changer pendant que je passe quelques coups de fil," dit-elle en essayant de paraître calme.

Bella monta mais s'arrêta tout à coup en sentant sa première vraie contraction.

Esmée l'aida à respirer et elle prit note de l'heure avant de s'emparer rapidement de son téléphone.

Les téléphones de Jasper et de Carlisle la dirigeaient directement sur le répondeur, celui d'Edward sonnait et Esmée sentit les larmes piquer derrière ses yeux en priant silencieusement que sa famille soit saine et sauve.

_"Allô?"_

_"Em, merci mon Dieu! Chéri, le travail de Bella a commencé et Edward et ton père…"_

_"Maman, calme-toi! Jas vient juste de m'appeler et ils ont trouvé le camion mais ils ont un problème pour l'atteindre. Maintenant avec ce temps, nous ne pourrons jamais amener Bella à l'hôpital à Woodstock. Maman laisse-moi te rappeler – essaie de faire rester Bella tranquille et ne lui parle pas d'Edward – Jas ne sait encore rien…"_

_"D'accord, dépêche-toi Em."_

_"Oui." _

Esmée repoussa la panique et essaya de se ressaisir en rangeant leur dîner et en rinçant les assiettes.

Les minutes ressemblaient à des heures.

_Pourquoi Emmett ne rappelait-il pas? Est-ce qu'Edward et Carlisle allaient bien? _

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et elle répondit rapidement, "Emmett?"

"Non, Essie, c'est Kébi. Emmett m'a appelée. Comment va Bella?"

"Elle est allée se doucher de nouveau et se changer mais Kébi je suis très inquiète. Comment va-t-on faire pour l'amener à Woodstock si cette tempête ne se calme pas?"

"On s'en occupe actuellement. J'ai demandé à Emmett d'amener Jeffers chez Bella. Esmée le plus important c'est de faire en sorte que Bella reste calme. Je te rappelle dans quelques minutes. "

Esmée releva la tête et vit Bella debout dans l'entrée sa valise à la main.

Esmée essaya de sourire mais son sourire s'effaça aux mots de Bella. "Maman, où es Edward?"

"Bella, je …"

Bella secoua la tête. "N'essaie même pas de me mentir. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas."

Bella avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'appeler Edward mais son téléphone sonnait et c'est tout. Plus tôt elle s'était réveillée de sa sieste en sueur et son cœur battait la chamade. Son rêve avait été l'un des pires et il l'avait laissé tremblante dans le lit, elle se souvenait du sang rouge qui coulait et se répandait dans la neige blanche…

Bella secoua la tête à sa belle-mère. "Ne mens pas. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas parce que moi je te dis ça : je n'aurai pas ce bébé sans Edward."

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard.

"C'est ridicule! Bien sûr que tu vas l'avoir ce bébé! De quoi tu parles? Tu ne peux pas arrêter le travail qui a commencé!" dit Esmée rageusement.

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Regarde-moi! Je n'aurai pas ce bébé avant qu'Edward soit avec moi, alors tu ferais bien de me le dire maintenant, ou …"

A ce moment là quelqu'un frappa fortement à la porte d'entrée et Esmée fixa Bella qui se précipita vers celle-ci.

Emmett et Jefferson étaient là et Esmée soupira de soulagement.

"Merci mon Dieu! Entrez!"

Bella écoutait la sonnerie du téléphone d'Edward puis la voix de la messagerie.

"Edward, s'il te plaît rappelle-moi. Le bébé arrive et j'ai besoin de toi!" murmura-t-elle avant de laisser tomber le téléphone parce qu'une autre contraction commençait.

Jefferson se précipita en se débarrassant de son imperméable et de ses bottes mouillées.

Emmett prit ses affaires et les rangea dans le vestiaire. Il alla dans la grande salle en entendant la voix de Bella qui hurlait.

"Non! Le travail ne va pas commencer si Edward n'est pas la – aaagh!"

Jeffers découragé regarda Emett. "Il faut que tu lui parles et que la fasses revenir à la raison!"

Bella regarda Emmett ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "Où est-il?"

Emmett sentit sa gorge se resserrer en voyant la peur de Bella au fond de ses yeux, il lui dit : "Bella je ne vais pas te mentir. Il y a eu un accident," il ignora le halètement de Bella et continua. "Jasper est là- bas mais la 106 a été coupée à la circulation. La route est humide et glissante. Edward a fait une embardée pour éviter une collision et ils sont tombés dans le talus près de la route de la forêt de Noah. Les secours sont en train d'essayer de les récupérer." Il regarda sa mère avec un sourire triste. "Ils ont parlé à papa mais Edward est inconscient derrière le volant et papa ne peut pas l'atteindre." Il regarda Bella. "Alors il faut que tu sois forte maintenant Bella. Tu dois être responsable. Votre fille est sur le point d'arriver et il n'y a que toi qui peux l'aider." Bella secouait toujours la tête et Emmett s'avança et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. "Je sais que tu as peur, Bella, nous sommes tous là ; Edward a besoin que tu sois forte, d'accord? Il faut que tu essaies, chérie, que tu t'assures que _la fille d'Edward _soit en sécurité."

Il savait que ce n'était pas juste mais alors même qu'il mentionna le nom d'Edward, il vit la résolution apparaitre dans les yeux de Bella et il sut qu'elle ne mettrait pas le bébé en péril.

Elle hocha la tête alors que les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues.

"Bonne fille. Maintenant Kébi est en train d'organiser un rapatriement en hélicoptère parce que la route est coupée. Pendant ce temps," il regarda Jefferson, "Jeff de quoi as-tu besoin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent?"

Il regarda Bella. "Il faut que te t'examine et que je vois à combien tu en es, Bella," dit-il calmement.

Elle arrêta de protester. Elle le suivit et ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Edward.

"Esmée pourriez-vous ouvrir le lit et mettre quelques serviettes pour le protéger? Emmett pourrais-tu monter le chauffage? Bella, allez enlève tous ces vêtements et mets-toi une chemise de nuit ou un grand t-shirt, d'accord?"

Jeffers se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Emmett alla régler le chauffage et s'occupa de contenir les chiens au rez-de-chaussée.

Il appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone.

_"Hey Jas, des nouvelles?"_

Jasper essuya la pluie de ses yeux. _"Les pompiers et les secouristes ont atteint le camion et ils sont en train de les remonter maintenant. Je pense que Papa va bien, l'hélicoptère va les transporter tous les deux à Woodstock. Comment est Bella?"_

Emmett poussa un soupir. "_Je lui ai dit pour l'accident – il le fallait. Elle a peur mais elle est calme, ou du moins plus coopérative. Kébi est en train d'organiser son rapatriement par hélicoptère pour l'emmener à l'hôpital mais évident les urgences sont prioritaires. Tu rentres à la maison ou tu vas à l'hôpital?"_

La main de Jasper se leva alors que la première des deux civières s'élevait vers l'hélicoptère.

_"Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Il y a encore un sacré travail à faire pour dégager la route." _

Ils se dirent au revoir et Emmett monta à l'étage.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Dès le moment où Emmett prononça le mot accident Bella avait commencé à se fermer. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher l'accouchement mais ça lui était égal. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse faire ça sans Edward. Il devait être là - il fallait qu'il soit là lorsque leur Petit bout inspirerait pour la première fois.

Peu lui importait qu'Esmée la déshabille et lui passe un t-shirt d'Edward.

"Allez viens Bella," lui dit-elle gentiment en l'aidant à se coucher sur le lit.

Jeffers lui dit de s'installer en bas du lit de façon à ce que ses jambes pendent au bord puis il la recouvrit d'un drap.

"Allez Bella on va voir ce qu'il se passe, d'accord? Il faut que tu croises tes chevilles – c'est ça laisse tes jambes s'ouvrir et tes genoux reposer sur les coussins … voilà c'est vraiment bien comme ça Bella. Maintenant tu te détends tout simplement."

Jeffers prit le pouf en cuir qu'Emmett lui avait amené et enfila une paire de gants.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit ses mains sur elle mais il attendit qu'elle se calme avant de pratiquer son examen.

"Humm, d'accord," dit-il en la recouvrant. "Tout semble exactement parfait. Le bébé est complètement engagé et ton col est dilaté de cinq centimètres. D'après ce qu'à dit Esmée ça fait un moment que le travail a commencé donc il faut que nous vérifions l'espacement entre tes contractions. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de te détendre?"

Bella secoua sa tête. "Est-ce qu'Emmett peut venir me voir?"

Emmett entra, s'installa à côté de Bella et repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. " Comment ça va chérie?"

Bella haussa les épaules alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux. "Tu as eu Jasper de nouveau?"

Il lui essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec ses doigts. "Ouais. Il a dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux en route pour l'hôpital. Jefferson téléphone à Kébi pour savoir dans combien de temps l'hélicoptère sera disponible pour venir te chercher."

Bella eut du mal à rester calme. "Emmett?"

"Ouais?"

" Et si…"

Emmett secoua à la tête et ses yeux bleus lancèrent des flammes. "Arrête ça! N'y pense même pas! Ils vont aller bien, d'accord? Est-ce que tu m'entends? Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, ils vont aller bien!"

"D'accord," chuchota-t-elle.

Emmett lui serra la main. "Tu dois penser au bébé, elle a besoin que tu sois forte pour elle, okay? Peux-tu faire ça?"

Bella hocha la tête même si elle sentit son cœur se briser.

_Comment allait-elle faire si Edward n'était pas avec elle?_

_**Ooo HS ooO**_

Une demi-heure plus tard l'hélicoptère arriva. Emmett ferma la maison, s'occupa de prendre Apples et Roscoe chez lui et Jake Black et Sam Uley arrivèrent dans leur 4x4 pour aider l'équipe médicale.

Jake avait apporté une énorme bâche. Lui, Sam et les autres voisins avaient dégagé la rue devant la maison et formait un paravent en tenant la bâche pendant que Bella était amenée à l'hélicoptère.

Esmée partit avec Bella, tandis qu'Emmett les rassurait en leur disant qu'il s'occupait de tout le reste.

Il fit monter les chiens dans sa voiture, raccompagna Jeffers chez lui puis retourna lentement chez lui. Il remarqua que la ville ressemblait à une ville fantôme. Tous les magasins étaient fermés et la plupart des gens avaient baissé les volets des grandes baies vitrées à cause de la tempête. Le seul bâtiment qui était éclairé était le studio de danse qui servait pour les réunions d'urgence et quelquefois de centre d'hébergement en cas de besoin.

Rosalie attendait à l'entrée tandis qu'Emmett s'arrêtrait dans le garage. Il laissa descendre les chiens qui prirent immédiatement la direction des chambres des enfants. Emmett retira ses vêtements mouillés ainsi que ses bottes et Rose lui tendit une serviette.

"C'est vraiment moche dehors," dit-elle.

Emmett opina et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. "Ça tombe vraiment, que disent les prévisions météo?"

Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de mater son mari pendant qu'il se déshabillait dans le vestiaire, quand il se retrouva en boxer, il enfila un pantalon de survêtement, un sweat et une paire de chaussettes en laine.

Il releva la tête pour remarquer que Rose se léchait les lèvres et que son regard fixait son estomac musclé avant qu'il enfile son sweat et il sourit. "Hein Rosie? Est-ce que ça va bébé? Tu es toute rouge là?"

Rosalie n'entendit que la fin de la phrase, elle cligna des yeux en voyant le sourire taquin de son mari et elle secoua la tête. "Idiot!" murmura-t-elle.

Il rit en l'attrapant par la taille. "Tant que c'est moi l'idiot que tu mates." Il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa mais avant qu'il n'intensifie le baiser Rosalie le repoussa.

"Pas maintenant, Em, raconte-moi."

Rosalie savait qu'Emmett se servait de son corps pour nier les choses désagréables ou négatives mais elle savait que le sexe n'allait pas aider en ce moment.

Il sourcilla. "Putain Rose, il y a tellement de choses qui sont arrivées, je veux juste…"

Rosalie secoua la tête en posant sa main sur son torse imposant. "Bébé, je sais, d'accord? Mais tu dois partager, alors viens à l'intérieur et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe".

Emmett avait envie de boire un bon remontant mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de rester sobre alors il opta pour une bière sans alcool. Rosalie et lui s'assirent au comptoir pendant qu'il avala son dîner et il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

"As-tu eu des nouvelles de Jasper?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, il était sur les lieux de l'accident et il devait nettoyer les débris et attendre que le camion soit enlevé. Jake est allé là-bas dès qu'il a quitté la maison d'Edward."

Rose hocha la tête en lui caressant le dos d'un geste réconfortant. "Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Em, mais ils vont aller bien."

Emmett opina en repoussant son assiette. Tout à coup il n'avait plus faim.

"Où sont Alice et les enfants? Je pensais qu'ils devaient venir ici?"

"Oui c'est vrai, ils devaient venir mais Makenna et Angela sont allées la chercher parce qu'Alistair s'occupe des volontaires en cas de besoin et comme Eric est avec Jasper, il a beaucoup de gens à aller aider alors elle y est allée."

Emmett sourcilla. "Je n'aime pas cette idée qu'ils soient seuls dehors…" dit-il en fixant l'obscurité à l'extérieur.

Rose se leva et passa ses bras autour de son mari, ce qu'elle pouvait faire juste parce qu'il était assis et bien qu'elle soit grande, Emmett la dominait.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas souhaiter bonne nuit aux enfants – je les ai laissé construire une tente en drap et puis tu pourrais appeler ta mère."

Il se leva. "Merci chérie. Je m'inquiète vraiment tu sais. Je ne peux pas imaginer mon père ou Edward être malades ou blessés et Bella a si peur," il se frotta le visage dans les cheveux de Rosalie alors qu'elle le serrait étroitement.

"Nous sommes les Cullens et nous allons traverser tout ça," lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Emmett essaya de se calmer et poussa un petit soupir. Après avoir embrassé sa femme sur le front il la quitta et sûr de lui, c'était lui l'homme fort de la famille il pouvait tout affronter. Il ferma les yeux puis se dirigea dans la salle à manger et quelques minutes plus tard Rosalie put entendre ses enfants rire et bavarder avec animation.

Un moment plus tard elle les rejoignit avec de grandes tasses de chocolat chaud et un grand bol de marshmallows et autres bonbons.

"D'accord, qui veut un chocolat chaud et qui voudra regarder un film?" demanda-t-elle.

Jed et Emma sortirent la tête de leur 'tente' suivis de près par Apples et Roscoe. Rose rit en voyant celle d'Emmett dépasser sur le côté.

"Ouah, y a-t-il encore quelqu'un d'autre là-dessous?" dit-elle.

Une fois que les enfants furent installés pour manger, Emmett sortit discrètement de la pièce pour aller dans son bureau.

Il composa rapidement le numéro de sa mère.

"Emmett?"

"Hey Mam', alors?" demanda-t-il évitant de laisser transparaitre dans sa voix la panique qu'il ressentait.

"Oh chéri, papa va bien! Il est un peu contusionné et a des brûlures à cause des airbags mais les médecins ont donné leur feu vert, il vont le libérer. Ils voulaient le garder toute la nuit mais tu sais comment est ton père – il est impossible. Quoi qu'il en soit ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, non?"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Comment va Bella? Et Edward?"

Esmée soupira. "Edward a pris un coup sur la tête et ils vont le garder en observation mais Kébi s'est arrangée pour qu'ils l'installent près des salles d'accouchement et ils les mettront ensemble dans une chambre plus tard quand le bébé sera né," dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

"Bon sang Em, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comment ils se sont comportés tous les deux! Les médecins urgentistes ont dû menacer Edward de l'attacher à son lit et Kébi a dû menacer Bella de l'endormir si elle ne se calmait pas!"

Emmett rit et il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Tout le monde allait bien.

"Ces deux là vont bien ensemble, je plains leurs enfants! Ecoute Mam', ça va aller là-bas? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour cette nuit? Je ne veux pas que vous restiez assis toute la nuit sur ces chaises en plastique dur." Emmett savait que ses parents ne se faisaient pas jeunes et leur fils aîné avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour eux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas chéri. Papa et moi allons rester chez Amun et Kébi cette nuit et je me demandais si tu pourrais venir nous récupérer demain? Je suis sûre que vous voudrez venir voir le bébé."

Il fut d'accord et après quelques minutes ils raccrochèrent. Emmett et Rosalie purent commencer à passer des coups de fils à leurs amis et à la famille de Bella à Phoenix pour les mettre au courant des événements de la journée.

A Woodstock Esmée retourna dans la petite salle d'attente à côté des salles d'accouchement. Elle sourit en apercevant Carlisle qui l'attendait, puis elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que sa joue et sa mâchoire étaient rouges. Pendant un moment elle prit peur, elle n'avait jamais vu Carlisle autrement qu'en pleine forme et en bonne santé et pour la première fois elle remarqua qu'il était plus gris que d'habitude, il était pâle et son teint était terreux, il avait presque un air fragile.

Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge et les larmes remplirent ses yeux et commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues.

Carlisle regarda la physionomie de sa femme, de son amour et de sa meilleure amie changer et il vit le soulagement et la joie faire place à la crainte et à la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux et il se maudit de lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses.

Il s'efforça de lui sourire et lui tendit ses bras. Il ignora ses muscles endoloris. Esmée s'approcha doucement. Elle vérifia chaque centimètre carré de lui.

"Essie, viens là chérie," l'encouragea-t-il alors qu'elle s'arrêtait avant de l'atteindre.

"Je ne veux pas te faire mal," murmura-t-elle et Carlisle marmonna un juron en s'avançant et en enroulant ses bras autour de sa frêle silhouette.

Esmée laissa aller ses sanglots et elle s'accrocha à la chemise chirurgicale qu'on lui avait mise.

"Chhut chérie, chut maintenant. Ça va aller. Nous allons bien ma douce," chuchota-t-il en la berçant.

"Je sais – je sais – oh mon dieu, Car, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas! Je ne peux pas …" sanglota-t-elle contre son épaule.

Carlisle grimaça alors qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre lui et que ses doigts touchaient accidentellement une ecchymose qui s'était formée sur son côté - là où la poignée de la portière s'était enfoncée.

Carlisle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas promettre à Esmée qu'il ne la quitterait jamais, spécialement maintenant qu'ils vieillissaient mais il se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer qu'ils soient ensemble le plus longtemps possible.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella se souvint à peine du trajet en hélicoptère. Elle était vaguement consciente qu'Esmée était avec elle, lui tenant la main. Elle se concentrait sur les yeux d'Esmée qui lui rappelaient ceux d'Edward.

La chose suivante dont elle fut consciente était qu'ils se posaient puis la porte de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrit et ensuite ils essayèrent de l'abriter le plus possible et lorsque l'équipe médicale et Esmée arrivèrent à l'intérieur ils étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os.

Kébi l'attendait et ils l'emmenèrent dans une chambre. Kébi jeta un coup d'œil vers Esmée qui était toute trempée et la remit à une infirmière qui lui montra une salle de bains, elle put se doucher et échanger ses vêtements trempés contre une tenue de chirurgien et des chaussures que Kébi conservaient dans son casier.

Emée essaya bien de protester en disant qu'elle voulait voir Carlisle, puis Edward et qu'elle devait rester auprès de Bella mais Kébi appela des infirmières qui se chargèrent de Bella puis elle posa sa main sur Esmée pour la calmer.

"Esmée, je t'aime _mon amie**, _mais tu ne seras d'aucune utilité si tu es malade. Maintenant tu es choquée et trempe jusqu'à l'os alors s'il te plaît fait ce qu'on te dit. L'infirmière Walters t'amènera voir Carlisle sitôt que tu auras fini de te doucher et de t'habiller. _Sommes nous d'accord**?"_

Esmée hocha la tête en soufflant. "Oui nous sommes d'accord. Mais ça me déplait!"

Kébi tapota sa main et se précipita vers Bella.

Esmée se doucha aussi vite que possible et elle constata qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux après avoir mis une tenue chirurgicale rose, des chaussettes épaisses et une paire de sabots roses que Kébi semblait posséder en toutes les couleurs.

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée et qu'elle eut séché et arrangé ses cheveux l'infirmière Walters la conduisit vers les urgences.

Esmée pouvait entendre Edward crier dès qu'elle s'approcha.

_"Laissez-moi partir! Ma femme est ici, bordel! Elle a besoin de moi! Merde!"_

_"DOCTEUR CULLEN – IL VA FALLOIR QUE VOUS VOUS CALMIEZ – MAINTENANT!"_

_"PUTAIN BELLA A BESOIN DE MOI – AIE, PUTAIN! ARRETEZ DE ME PIQUER!"_

Esmée en oublia Carlisle et se précipita vers la salle où elle pouvait voir tout un tas de personnel médical.

"Docteur…"

"EDWARD CULLEN!" rugit Esmée et tout le monde se retourna pour fixer la petite femme, choqué.

"Mam'! Merci mon Dieu!"

Esmée secoua la tête. "Oh oh oui tu peux prier pour quand j'en aurai fini avec toi! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme un hystérique? Jurer et te conduire comme un grossier personnage n'est pas un comportement! Déplorable! Excuse-toi immédiatement!"

L'équipe médicale regardait avec amusement l'homme en colère se transformer en en adolescent grincheux alors que ses oreilles viraient au rose et qu'il marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait de loin à un 'je suis désolé'.

"Pardon?" dit Esmée en fronçant les sourcils et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé de mon comportement. Je suis désolé de me conduire comme un dingue mais ma femme vient d'être admise parce qu'elle va accoucher et que c'est notre premier bébé, qu'elle est seule et effrayée et que j'aie besoin d'être auprès d'elle, s'il vous plaît." Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde le jeune médecin.

L'homme était plutôt sympathique et il fit un bref hochement de tête à Edward. "Nous vous amènerons là-bas aussitôt que nous aurons fini les radios. En attendant pourquoi ne l'appelleriez-vous au téléphone?"

Edward souffla mais acquiesça.

Il regarda sa mère et il put voir combien elle était angoissée.

"Je suis désolée," lui dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête, son menton tremblait. "Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal! Toi et papa êtes vivants et c'est tout ce qui m'importe!" il tendit sa main vers elle et elle la prit entre les siennes.

Elle chassa ses larmes et déglutit. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller – il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour sa famille.

"Bella va bien, fiston. Evidemment elle se fait du souci pour toi et elle a peur mais physiquement elle va bien ; elle est dilatée à six cm et tout allait bien lorsque je l'ai quittée."

Pendant qu'elle lui donnait les nouvelles elle caressait ses cheveux les repoussant de sur son front juste comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Le docteur revint avec un téléphone sans fil et le tendit à Edward. "Appuyez juste sur 2 – 7 - 3 et votre Bella sera au bout du fil."

Il sourit brièvement et composa rapidement le numéro.

"Bella? Amour?"'

Il l'entendit haleter comme elle commençait à pleurer. _"Edward? Oh mon Dieu, Edward! Où es-tu? Est-ce que tu vas bien? J'ai eu si peur! Où es-tu chéri? Oooh putain! Oh! Oh!"_

Il essaya de s'asseoir mais le docteur le fixa et posa fermement sa main sur sa poitrine en secouant sa tête vivement.

"Bella ma chérie, je vais bien! Je suis ici, à l'hôpital. Je serai avec toi bientôt. Accroche-toi amour. Respire. Juste respire! N'oublie pas de bien respirer, je ne suis pas bien loin chérie!" Edward luttait contre le sentiment de panique qui montait dans sa poitrine.

Il fallait qu'il aille avec elle!

Après quelques minutes de cajoleries il réussit à obtenir un petit rire de Bella. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais il pouvait entendre qu'elle était un peu plus détendue.

Il vit qu'on l'attendait pour le conduire en radiologie et il se résigna à laisser Bella en lui disant qu'il allait la voir bientôt.

S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal à cause de l'accident il aurait trouvé drôle de se sentir aussi impatient. Il était le malade le plus pénible de l'hôpital et l'équipe soignante ne tarda pas à le lui faire savoir. Après ce qui lui parut des jours mais qui n'était qu'une heure en réalité, Edward put enfin partir et cette fois pour aller rejoindre la chambre de Bella.

Il voulait quitter la chaise roulante mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha. "Pas si vite docteur. Vous devez rester aussi tranquille que possible pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures."

Edward n'écoutait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voyait était sa merveilleuse Bella à moitié couchée sur le lit. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et humides et elle avait l'air effrayée et fatiguée. Quand elle le vit apparaître dans sa chambre, elle fondit en larmes bruyantes.

Une fois qu'il fut aussi près que possible d'elle, il ignora l'infirmière et se leva près du lit et tira gentiment Bella dans ses bras.

Elle ne remarqua pas la façon dont il tressaillit lorsqu'elle le tira plus près en s'agrippant à lui. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit et sentit le battement régulier de son cœur et presqu'instantanément elle sentit le sien battre à ce même rythme.

"Ne me laisse jamais. Mon cœur n'y survivrait pas si tu me laissais," murmura-t-elle si bas qu'Edward le saisit à peine.

Mais il l'entendit et il sentit ses yeux devenir humides et il posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. "Je t'aime Isabella. Tu es ma vie. Tu es si forte, amour. Je suis là."

Ils se séparèrent finalement et Edward attrapa la brosse de Bella et repoussa ses longs cheveux de son visage puis les brossa et les tressa. C'était l'un des rituels qu'ils avaient établi ensemble depuis que Bella était devenue mal à l'aise avec sa grossesse.

Chaque soir après la douche, Edward la séchait puis brossait ses cheveux avant de masser ses pieds et son ventre gonflé. Souvent cela les conduisait à faire l'amour doucement ou il la retournait simplement et la prenait par derrière pendant qu'elle se tordait et criait son nom.

Ces souvenirs la firent sourire quand elle sentit les doigts d'Edward dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne les attache.

"Ne continue pas dans cette voie, Cullen sinon je ne pourrai plus être tenue pour responsable de mes actes," railla-t-elle pendant qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou.

Il rigola et son souffle chaud déclencha des frissons sur la peau de Bella.

"Je pense que nous allons devoir enterrer cette idée pendant plusieurs semaines, amour," murmura-t-il en s'éloignant et en se rasseyant sur sa chaise roulante.

Elle le regarda avec attention pour la première fois et elle vit que sa lèvre était abimée, sa mâchoire et sa tempe étaient meurtries et il avait un strip au-dessus de son œil qui devenait noir et elle haleta.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Edward! Bébé?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, ne te remets à pleurer amour. Je suis un peu contusionné mais à part une entorse au poignet et une légère commotion cérébrale, je vais bien."

Elle essuya ses yeux avec ses mains. "Vraiment? C'est promis?"

Il sourit. "Promis, juré."

A cet instant Bella lui fit un petit sourire crispé alors qu'une contraction arrivait et elle grogna. Edward se rapprocha et il posa sa main blessée sur son front et la valide sur son ventre.

"D'accord alors, souviens-toi de bien respirer pendant la contraction, bébé. Tu fais ça très bien, allez amour. Tu peux le faire, encore un petit peu et notre Petit Bout sera avec nous…"

Pendant une heure ils travaillèrent ensemble à chaque contraction qui devenait plus douloureuse, plus longue et plus forte jusqu'au moment où Bella menaça Edward de le châtrer si elle n'avait pas sa péridurale.

Une fois qu'elle lui fut administrée, Bella fut conduite en salle d'accouchement et ils réussirent à s'assoupir pendant un moment.

Kébi les réveilla en venant pour la visite de Bella et elle vérifia aussi qu'Edward n'avait pas de complication avec sa commotion cérébrale.

"Edward – il faut que je pousse!" s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup. Edward appela et regarda Kébi.

"D'accord Bella, est-ce que tu arrives à sentir les contractions?" demanda Kébi.

Elle hocha la tête. "Depuis les dernières vingt minutes."

Kébi sourit. "Prête pour pousser?"

Bella grimaça et opina. "Ouais."

"A la prochaine contraction, je veux que tu pousses fort, d'accord? Edward approche et reste à côté de Bella."

Les minutes suivantes furent très occupées. Bella grogna se sentant comme si elle se divisait en deux, elle avait peur, était fatiguée et vidée émotionnellement mais le regard adorateur d'Edward la soutint jusqu'à ce que …

"La voilà!" s'exclama Kébi.

Bella releva la tête pour voir une tête de cheveux cuivrés recouverte de sang alors qu'un cri retentissait.

Elle riait et pleurait et Kébi donna le bébé à Edward qui se tourna vers Bella, les larmes coulant sur ses joues puis il la posa sur elle. "Elle est magnifique, je t'aime tellement, merci beaucoup," il savait qu'il disait n'importe quoi mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter tandis qu'ils échangeaient des baisers mouillés.

La puéricultrice prit le bébé pour le nettoyer et pratiquer le test d'Apgar tandis que Kébi s'occupait du placenta.

Edward et Bella étaient dans leur bulle et pendant un moment ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Les mots étaient trop pauvres pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard le bébé fut de retour sur la poitrine de Bella.

Edward regarda l'infirmière qui leur souriait. "Votre fille et en pleine forme avec un score initial de 9 sur 10, puis de 10 sur 10. Elle pèse un très bon 3 kg 770. Félicitations!"

Bella repoussa doucement la couverture des pieds du bébé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ces petits pieds parfaits.

La mère et l'enfant semblaient se fixer pendant un moment. "Bonjour Anna Elizabeth Cullen. Je suis ta maman et c'est homme merveilleux est ton papa," dit-elle calmement.

Edward la regarda écarter son décolleté et laissa l'infirmière lui montrer comment faire pour que le bébé prenne son sein.

Son cœur était tellement rempli de joie qu'il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Kébi lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. "Je vous donne quelques minutes avant d'amener vos parents?"

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

Bella le regarda. "Penses-tu qu'ils vont aimer son prénom?"

Pendant des mois tout le monde avait cherché à savoir comment ils allaient appeler leur fille, mais Bella avait été inflexible car elle ne voulait pas que ça leur porte la poisse, ils étaient donc restés silencieux, même lorsqu'Esmée avait décidé de ne pas leur montrer la chambre tant qu'elle ne connaitrait pas le prénom!

Alors lorsqu'Anna Beth, c'est ainsi qu'ils voulaient l'appeler, fut nourrie et que Bella fut prête, Edward sortit pour voir ses parents.

Il n'avait pas vu Carlisle depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés en arrivant à l'hôpital et Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement en les voyant assis ensemble dans la salle d'attente.

"Maman, Papa," dit-il.

Carlisle se leva. "Edward!" en deux longues enjambés il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de son fils et le serra tellement fort que celui-ci se tortilla.

"Papa, mal…" grogna-t-il.

"Oh désolé, fiston. Comment ça va? Et Bella?"

Esmée sourit en regardant son mari puis son fils et elle remercia Dieu de lui avoir épargné la souffrance de leur perte.

Edward sourit. "Allez venez, venez voir votre petite-fille."

Carlisle rigola et Esmée se plaignit bruyamment. "Je ne pense pas que vous ayez seulement un prénom pour ma pauvre petite-fille!"

Bella avait été ramenée dans sa chambre. Elle avait été lavée et habillée avec une chemise de nuit qu'Esmée lui avait achetée.

Elle leur fit un sourire fatigué quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre et regardèrent le bébé endormi dans ses bras.

"Maman, Papa, je voudrai vous présenter _Anna Elizabeth Cullen," _dit simplement Edward.

Esmée essuya une larme de sa joue en souriant à Bella. "Vraiment?"

Bella hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, nous devions l'appeler comme mes deux mamans. L'une m'a aimée avant que je sois née et l'autre m'aime maintenant."

Les deux femmes se sourirent à travers leurs larmes – Anne était le second prénom d'Esmée et Elizabeth celui de Renée.

Lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté, Bella avait insisté pour que leur fille ait toutes les chances de succès dans sa vie et elle voulait lui donner un bon début avec des prénoms forts. Edward n'avait même pas essayé de l'en dissuader.

Edward était à côté de son père et il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel état de complétude.

"Maintenant je comprends pourquoi toi et maman avaient eu quatre enfants, "murmura-t-il à son père.

Carlisle se tourna vers lui et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Edward. "Il n'y a rien de semblable dans le monde, mon fils. Ils vous frustreront, vous rempliront de joie ou de chagrin, peut-être de terreur. Ils vous construiront ou vous briseront mais il n'y a rien de tel que d'être un père."

**Ooo HS ooO**

Hope Springs eut droit à un hiver très neigeux cette année-là. Les températures chutèrent et le conseil municipal décida d'acheter un second chasse-neige pour maintenir les routes en ville et alentour en bon état.

Edward ne racheta pas de camion lorsque l'assurance l'indemnisa. Il acheta le dernier SUV Volvo. Bella pensa que c'était une bonne idée qu'il échange son véhicule d'homme pour un véhicule plus familial jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il lui en avait aussi acheté un pour elle!

Elle bouda pendant plus d'une semaine, enfin elle essaya, mais en réalité elle était soulagée. Après l'accident d'Edward et de Carlisle Bella était réticente à conduire et elle préférait rester dans la chaleur et la sécurité de sa maison avec Anna Beth et les chiens qui l'adoraient.

Lorsque Bella arriva à la maison trois jours après la naissance du bébé, Esmée, Rosalie, Makenna et Angela étaient là pour souhaiter la bienvenue à la petite famille.

Des odeurs délicieuses s'échappaient de la cuisine et le reste de la maison était chaude et accueillante.

Esmée se tenait debout près de la porte de la chambre du bébé qui avait été fermée pendant près de trois mois, tout le monde se tenait derrière elle et quand elle l'ouvrit en un geste ample, Bella haleta.

L'intérieur était à couper le souffle, peint d'une délicate couleur lavande. Le parquet avait été remis en état et des tapis recouvraient le bois ciré. Le berceau, la table à langer et des étagères étaient en bois foncé alors que les tissus tiraient sur le lavande, le rose, le vert menthe et le bleu pâle. (Bella roula des yeux alors qu'Alice et Rosalie souriaient.) Des papillons avaient été peints sur l'un des murs, ils partaient du coin où ils étaient petits puis grossissaient et avaient plus de détails en arrivant dans le coin opposé et donnaient l'impression de flotter. Des papillons roses, bleus, verts et violets déployaient peu à peu leurs ailes et semblaient vivants.

Le lustre au milieu de la pièce était en verre et une centaine de papillons au moins y étaient suspendus tournant autour de la lumière.

Bella se tourna vers sa famille et ses amis. "C'est … incroyable!"

Des animaux en peluche étaient posés sur les étagères tandis que le rocking-chair que son père avait fabriqué avait été poncé et remis en état, des coussins de différentes couleurs étaient entassés dessus.

Le siège de la fenêtre avait été recouvert d'un tissu rose vif avec des coussins multicolores qui pour la plupart d'entre eux portait un motif de papillon.

Sur le beau berceau _Anna Beth _ avait été inscrit.

C'était parfait, bon presque aussi parfait que le petit bébé qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Les bleus d'Edward avaient pratiquement disparu alors qu'ils préparaient leur premier Thanksgiving puis Noël.

La classe de Bella était venue lui rendre visite avec leur professeur juste un peu avant Thanksgiving et Bella avait décoré le grand tableau en liège de la chambre d'Anna Beth avec la douzaine de dessins, de cartes et de fleurs en papier que les élèves avaient faits pour Bella.

Le seul nuage à l'horizon était qu'aucun membre de la famille d'Arizona n'avait pu se déplacer et voir le nouveau membre de la famille mais Bella échangeait avec eux par l'intermédiaire de Skype, une fois par semaine, et elle envoyait par mail des douzaines de photos.

Toute sa vie elle s'était demandée quelle sorte de mère elle serait et elle avait été si effrayée de ne pas savoir comment s'occuper d'un petit bébé sans défense même si toute sa famille l'assurait qu'elle saurait très bien s'y prendre, elle avait peur.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

C'était naturel. Elle réalisa cela à trois heures un matin du mois de janvier.

Anna Beth était un bébé affamé et ce bébé qui était devenu plus grand réclamait une fois pendant la nuit.

Anna Beth était âgée de neuf semaines et Bella remarqua que ses yeux étaient devenus plus bleus qu'auparavant.

Elle avait espéré qu'ils deviennent verts comme ceux d'Edward mais il semblerait qu'elle ait hérité des yeux de son grand-père et des cheveux de son père, ils étaient plus rouges.

Emmett taquinait Bella en lui disant que sa fille était une héritière de leurs ancêtres les vikings et même si ça faisait rire tout le monde Bella se demandait si c'était vrai. Anna Beth était un bébé heureux mais elle semblait avoir le même caractère que les roux quand les choses qui leur arrivent ne leur conviennent pas.

Bella avait été réveillée par le bruit d'Anna Beth qui s'agitait pendant que Roscoe lui léchait le visage.

Roscoe était son esclave. Il l'adorait et quittait rarement sa porte. Il s'était nommé tuteur et protecteur et était inébranlable dans sa fidélité. Si elle pleurait il était prêt et stressé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit consolée. Dès qu'elle bougeait ou faisait un bruit, il s'élançait pour aller cher Bella ou Edward.

Bella se plaignait qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'un baby-phone avec Roscoe.

Elle alla à la salle de bain, se lava le visage et les mains avant d'enfiler sa robe de chambre épaisse et de se diriger vers la chambre d'Ana Beth.

Bella poussa Roscoe et s'assit en se frottant le visage.

Apples ne bougea pas et Roscoe vérifia que sa protégée était vraiment prise en charge avant de s'installer pour se reposer.

Bella prit sa fille qui la fixait d'un regard accusateur et lui sourit. " Il faut que tu apprennes la patience, joli bébé. Es-tu mouillée? Humm? Alors mangeons."

Bella fredonna tranquillement pendant qu'Anna Beth tétait.

Pendant qu'elle suçait, Bella l'observait. "Je t'aime tellement, Petit Bout. Tu rends papa et maman tellement heureux. Nous sommes si ravis que tu sois là," chuchota-t-elle.

La petite fille fixa le regard brillant de sa mère et sa petite main s'enroula autour de son sein et elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement, c'est à ce moment là que Bella comprit qu'elle pouvait faire ça. Elle pouvait être une mère – une bonne, non une _super_ maman.

Pourtant il fut un temps, juste après la naissance, où Bella n'était pas du tout sûre qu'elle serait une bonne mère.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Durant les premières semaines Bella se transforma en une personne différente. Elle était devenue paranoïaque craignant de faire quelque chose de mal ou que quelque chose tourne mal.

Tout d'abord elle se reposait à peine, préférant rester dans la chambre regarder sa petite Anna Beth dormir. Elle ne voulait pas laisser le bébé et même quand Edward la prenait il pouvait voir comment elle faisait les cent pas jusqu'à ce que le bébé revienne dans ses bras.

Les choses étaient tendues entre eux et Edward fut soulagé lorsque Bella revint 'dormir' près de lui parce que tout ce qu'elle faisait était de s'étendre près de lui, raide, juste au cas où elle entendrait un bruit ou un grognement et aucun des deux ne dormait vraiment.

Un matin alors qu'Anna Beth venait de faire cinq semaines, Edward était à bout de nerfs et de patience il demanda de l'aide à ses parents.

Bella répondit à la porte d'entrée avec une grimace en voyant Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie et Jasper. Son cœur lui fit mal dans la poitrine. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" s'écria-t-elle en les fixant, les yeux écarquillés.

Esmée regarda la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille et elle sentit les larmes monter. Bella paraissait épuisée. Ses cheveux sales pendaient sur ses épaules, elle portait un pantalon de survêtement qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis des jours, son t-shirt était taché sur sa poitrine là où son lait avait fui.

"Nous sommes venus pour te voir, Isabella," dit Carlisle doucement.

Bella rougit en réalisant qu'elle ne s'était pas douchée ou changée depuis deux jours – ou peut-être trois et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

"Hum, d'accord, entrez," elle prit le baby-phone contre elle défensivement.

Esmée ne put en croire ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'état de la cuisine. La vaisselle et des boîtes jonchaient les plans de travail et les tasses et les assiettes étaient empilées dans l'évier.

Edward était allé voir ses parents tôt ce matin là et ils avaient été profondément troublés par ce que leur avait raconté Edward.

Ils avaient pensé que c'était le mauvais temps qui faisait que Bella restait chez elle mais Edward leur expliqua qu'elle était obsédée par la sécurité d'Anna Beth. Elle la couvait tellement qu'Edward trouvait cela inquiétant.

Rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle. Elle cuisinait à peine, ne nettoyait pas ou ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'à leur fille et Edward savait qu'elle était presque complètement épuisée émotionnellement et physiquement. Elle était complètement dévorée par ce désir de protéger Anna Beth.

Carlisle avait immédiatement appelé Jasper et Rosalie. A la demande de cette dernière Bella avait participé à des réunions de soutien pour les parents qui avait perdu un enfant et Carlisle savait qu'elle serait en mesure de comprendre les peurs de Bella.

Edward avait voulu aller avec eux, mais Carlisle l'avait découragé en disant que Bella aurait moins honte et serait plus honnête s'il n'était pas là. Même si ça le blessait d'entendre ça, il savait que son père avait raison et alors ils partirent tous chez Edward juste après huit heures.

Bella sentit une vague de vertige alors qu'elle se tenait nerveusement à la porte et elle tituba dangereusement avant que Jasper ne s'avance et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne dit rien mais l'entraina vers le canapé et la fit asseoir sur les coussins moelleux.

Bella voulait fermer les yeux. Elle était si fatiguée mais elle avait peur que les cauchemars soient de retour. Toutes les nuits différents scénarios avec la même fin – leur petite fille perdue, seule, pleurant et frissonnant parce que ses parents l'avaient quittée.

Bella secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour voir quatre visages qui regardaient sa détresse et son inquiétude.

"Bella il faut que tu arrêtes! Tu te rends malade et si tu ne prends pas soin de toi tu vas finir à l'hôpital. Est-ce que tu me comprends?" Carlisle posa sa main sur la sienne en parlant calmement.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et regarda de l'un à l'autre.

"Je – je – je … " elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire. _Ils allaient se moquer d'elle, que faire s'ils ne la croyaient pas? S'ils croyaient qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère – comme Tyler le lui avait dit auparavant?_

"Bella," commença Rosalie mais elle l'interrompit.

"Je m'occupe de mon bébé! Je n'ai de temps pour rien d'autre! Elle a besoin de moi et je suis une bonne mère!"

"Oh Bella! Bien sûr que tu es une bonne mère. Tu es une merveilleuse mère. Tu es la meilleure mère pour Anna Beth. Personne ne dit que tu ne l'es pas!" la rassura Esmée.

Bella secoua la tête. "Edward?"

"Bella, Edward t'adore. Il te soutient _en toutes choses_ mais il se fait du souci pour toi. Il s'inquiète pour ta santé et ta sécurité. Il sait que tu es une bonne mère mais il s'inquiète pour son épouse," déclara Jasper.

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer et gémit. _Elle était si fatiguée._

"Je sais que tu l'es, chérie et c'est pour quoi nous sommes ici. Nous voulons t'aider. Si tu es d'accord, Carlisle va t'examiner rapidement, d'accord?" demanda Esmée.

Bella soupira et tout désir de lutte sembla la quitter. "D'accord," dit-elle.

Carlisle la conduisit au salon de l'autre côté de l'entrée et il fit un examen rapide en lui posant quelques questions.

Quand il eut fini il lui sourit tristement. "Bon, il n'y a rien de très grave physiquement outre le fait que tu es épuisée. Est-ce que tu sais que le manque de sommeil peut avoir des conséquences sérieuses?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Heureusement tu manges et tu bois suffisamment mais je veux que tu parles à Jasper et Rosalie. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça?"

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, si fatiguée tout à coup qu'elle ne savait plus pourquoi discuter. _ Ce serait bien de raconter ces cauchemars à quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'Edward la dénigre ou qu'il pense qu'elle soit folle et elle les lui avait cachés et elle s'était éloignée de lui. _

"J'aimerai que tu me parles de tes mauvais rêves, Bella." Elle leva les yeux et vit Jasper et Rosalie assis face à elle. Elle ne les avait pas entendus arriver.

Elle regarda l'un puis l'autre. " J'ai peur que si j'en parle ils se réalisent…" chuchota-t-elle alors que les larmes remplissaient ses yeux.

Rosalie se leva et s'assit près d'elle en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

"Quand j'ai perdu mon bébé j'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Mon mariage battait de l'aile et je continuais de rêver que j'avais du sang sur les mains. Peu importe combien de fois je le lavais, le sang était toujours là. J'ai demandé de l'aide et puis les cauchemars ont cessé. Mais quand je suis tombée enceinte d'Emma toutes mes peurs sont revenues."

Rosalie sentit Bella se tourner et enfouir son visage dans son cou alors que ses larmes trempaient son chemisier.

"Il y avait des fois où j'avais tellement peur que j'étais paralysée. Quand elle est née je ne voulais pas la laisser même si je savais qu'elle allait bien. Heureusement Emmett et moi avons passé un accord, nous allions nous parler. Une fois par semaine nous prenions un bain ensemble et nous en profitions pour discuter. De tout! Alors je lui ai dit. Les peurs sont parties. Notre foi et notre famille m'ont rendue forte et un jour j'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus peur."

Le silence n'était troublé que par les pleurs de Bella. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée elle leur raconta tout.

Esmée leur amena un plateau avec du thé et des sandwiches et avec sa permission Jasper raconta ce qu'ils s'étaient dit à Carlisle et Esmée.

Anna Beth se réveilla pour téter et Esmée s'assit près de Bella pendant qu'elle l'allaitait et la changeait. Une fois que ce fut fini, Esmée lui tendit les bras. "Maintenant, donne-moi ce petit ange et va te doucher, te laver les cheveux et te changer de vêtements."

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre elle remarqua immédiatement que quelqu'un avait rangé.

Après la douche Bella se sentit une personne différente. Elle prit son temps, se sécha les cheveux avant de les attacher en une queue de cheval. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle prit le temps de s'habiller avec autre chose que des pantalons de survêtements ou un pyjama.

Elle se retourna et regarda son reflet dans le grand miroir. Sa silhouette était comme avant, excepté sa poitrine qui était plus grosse. Son jeans noir lui seyait à merveille et elle aurait été parfaite si ça n'avait été ces grands cernes noirs sous ces yeux. Elle ne put résister à aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre du bébé et elle sourit à la vue de son enfant sous la petite couette.

Quand elle redescendit elle fut choquée de voir que la cuisine et la salle à manger avaient été rangées, la vaisselle rincée et mise dans le lave-vaisselle. Les sols brillaient et la pièce sentait bon le frais et le propre. Le feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée et une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air.

Carlisle et Jasper se tenaient près de l'évier, parlant et riant tranquillement en essuyant les casseroles tandis qu'Esmée remuait quelque chose dans une cocotte et que Rosalie épluchait des légumes sur l'ilot redevenu impeccable.

Esmée se tourna et lui sourit. "Ah maintenant regarde comme tu es belle. Viens et assieds-toi, nous voudrions te faire quelques suggestions pour t'aider."

Bella s'assit, Jasper et Carlisle s'installèrent face à elle.

C'est Jasper qui commença. "Bella ce n'est pas inhabituel d'avoir ces craintes et ces difficultés quand on a eu le passé que tu as vécu comme Rose te l'a dit et elle n'a pas du tout eu le même passé que toi et pourtant ça lui est arrivé aussi. Mais tu n'es pas seule pour traverser tout ça," il lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu as Edward qui t'attend toujours pour t'aider. Il est prêt à être un père et un compagnon pour toi, mais si tu ne le laisses pas entrer dans ce cocon que tu as confectionné et bien il ne peut rien faire."

Bella essuya une larme sur sa joue et hocha la tête.

"Je sais que je suis horrible avec lui," dit-elle mais Carlisle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. "Bells, Edward a grandi dans une maison remplie de femmes, chérie. Il a le cuir plus dur que ce que tu crois!" dit-il en riant quand Esmée se pencha pour lui donner un petit coup dans l'estomac.

Cela allégea considérablement l'ambiance et pendant l'heure qui suivit, Jasper, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle aidèrent Bella à comprendre que ses peurs trouvaient leur racine dans son passé et qu'elle ne devait pas les laisser gouverner sa vie.

Ils firent une liste qu'ils épinglèrent sur le mur de la cuisine : ce qui devait être fait tous les jours, toutes les semaines et tous les mois. Esmée et Rosalie lui montrèrent comment faire du rangement express, ce qui ne prenait pas trop de temps mais mettait de bonne humeur et l'aiderait à garder la maison en bon état. Esmée insista aussi pour que Bella prenne une femme de ménage une fois par semaine pour l'aider et ainsi elle profiterait de cette journée pour sortir. Faire du shopping, déjeuner avec les filles, aller au cinéma ou peu importe il faillait qu'elle sorte et ce jour-là c'est 'May-May ' qui garderait Anna Beth.

Au début Bella ne fut pas d'accord car si elle laissait le bébé il fallait qu'elle tire son lait mais elle céda quand Rosalie et Jasper lui firent remarquer que cela pourrait faire davantage participer Edward.

Carlisle lui fit bien comprendre qu'il allait garder un œil sur sa santé et qu'elle devait dormir en même temps que le bébé. Jeffers viendrait aussi lui rendre visite à la maison de temps en temps.

Pour alléger certaines de ses craintes Alice mit en place, par téléphone, un roulement. Les amis passeraient la voir tous les jours et s'assureraient qu'elle se repose et se relaxe pendant que le bébé dort.

La dernière partie de la confrontation arriva en même temps qu'Edward qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte du vestiaire.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras et de honte et elle se leva pour se diriger lentement vers lui.

Elle détestait voir son regard triste et son incertitude et le fait qu'il hésite lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser la fit reculer et elle se mordit la lèvre en repoussant une autre de ses craintes : elle l'avait poussé à bout.

"Je suis désolée."

"Je suis désolé."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "De quoi tu t'excuses? Je suis celle qui me suis mal comportée pendant ces cinq semaines. Je t'ai repoussé et je suis tellement, tellement désolée, bébé," elle divaguait en s'avançant et en posant ses mains sur les joues d'Edward.

"Je t'aime tellement et j'ai eu si peur…" Bella inspira et Edward se servit de cette opportunité pour se pencher et l'embrasser gentiment mais fermement.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses joues. "Je le sais amour et j'ai eu peur aussi mais nous pouvons faire ça tous les deux, d'accord? Je t'aime toi et Anna Beth, tellement, et amour je veux être là pour vous deux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée tomber et d'avoir laissé aller les choses si loin que j'ai dû appeler mes parents à l'aide."

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et secoua la tête. "Ne dis pas ça bébé, je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait."

En voyant son regard incrédule elle hocha vivement la tête. "Je le suis, vraiment, je suis tellement chanceuse de vous avoir tous dans ma vie et j'ai été stupide de ne pas aller vers eux plus tôt."

Elle chercha ses yeux verts brillants. "Sommes-nous bien?"

Elle fondit presque en voyant le regard adorateur d'Edward et elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt. Cet homme l'aimait vraiment! Et c'est Jasper qui avait raison quand il disait qu'il la soutiendrait en toutes choses.

Edward opina et embrassa sa joue. "Tant que tu me promets de me parler. Promets-le-moi!"

Bella ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. "Je te le promets!"

Ils se tournèrent pour voir les autres leur sourire. "Bon je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez tous les deux habillés!" dit Jasper avec une lueur dans les yeux qui fit comprendre à Bella qu'il ne les taquinerait plus pendant un certain temps.

"Bon Jas, si tu veux venir la semaine prochaine les choses seront différentes. C'est mon rendez-vous de la sixième semaine et ton frère sera tout à moi!" plaisanta-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence choqué au commentaire risqué de Bella avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous de rire.

Le cœur d'Edward fit un petit saut en entendant le rire de Bella pour la première fois depuis des semaines et il savait que tout allait bien.

Ils allaient aller bien.

Bella apprit à gérer un jour après l'autre. Ses amis et sa famille étaient une bénédiction et ils apprirent à être parents ensemble. En utilisant le tire-lait ils purent apprécier le sexe sous la douche à nouveau.

Tous les jours n'étaient pas parfaits et la première fois qu'Anna Beth dormit toute la nuit Bella fut convaincue qu'elle était morte et elle eut une attaque de panique dans l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'Edward la trouve.

Son cœur aussi battait la chamade quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et qu'il vit sa fille jouer avec le mobile aux papillons au-dessus d'elle.

Après avoir étreint sa femme et sa fille contre lui, ils se mirent à rire en pleurant tous les deux et décidèrent de ne parler de cet incident embarrassant à personne.

La vie se montra plus prometteuse que ce que Bella espérait. Ses peurs s'évaporèrent. Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et les semaines en mois, Bella commença à croire que peut-être Dieu lui souriait de là-haut et qu'il n'allait pas l'arracher à son petit coin de paradis.

Bien que ses parents l'aient quittée lorsqu'elle était toute petite elle connaissait l'amour. Elle l'expérimentait chaque jour, venant d'Edward, de sa, non, de _leur famille_.

C'était difficile de croire que quatre petites années auparavant Billy Black l'avait amenée ici et qu'à la fin de ce voyage elle aurait trouvé une famille, des amis, un travail, un mari et un enfant qui lui apporteraient plus de joie qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu.

Bella tapota doucement le dos d'Anna Beth pour qu'elle fasse son rot puis elle changea sa couche et la reposa dans son lit.

Elle prit le temps de se baisser et de caresser la tête de Roscoe. "Bon gars, Ross, bon garçon."

Elle descendit et alla à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, l'allaitement lui donnait soif.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, elle sourit en voyant la couverture pliée sur un coin du canapé et la peluche sur la table basse.

Leurs vies avaient changé – et allaient continuer à changer, et même si les changements rendaient Bella folle, elle avait presque pris la décision de poursuivre ses études pour obtenir son Master en enseignement. Edward la soutenait et ils avaient aussi discuté de comment aménager ses heures au cabinet. Lui et Ned discutaient de trouver un autre médecin pour les aider et peut-être même agrandir pour en faire un centre médical. Il leur fallait un pédiatre, un gynécologue obstétricien et peut-être un psychologue ou un conseiller.

Bella remonta et entra dans leur chambre.

"Tout va bien, amour?" La voix encore endormie d'Edward la tira de ses pensées.

Il souleva la couverture et Bella se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe de chambre, puis avec un sourire espiègle elle retira son pyjama et son t-shirt.

Edward écarquilla les yeux et fut complètement réveillé et parfaitement prêt.

"Qu'est-ce…?"

Bella se glissa dans le lit et le fit rouler sur le dos. "Chhutt, ne fais pas de bruit, bébé est-ce que tu veux réveiller Anna Beth?" dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Edward déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête.

"Dieu, maintenant laisse-moi voir ce que tu caches là … oh! Edward!" Elle laissa échapper un rire surpris alors qu'Edward l'attrapait par la taille et que dans un mouvement il l'empalait sur sa queue raide et trempe d'anticipation.

"Je t'aime!" cria-t-elle alors que le doigt d'Edward frottait son clitoris.

"Toujours," répondit-il.

.

* Ce sont des chefs cuisiniers.

** En français dans le texte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre<strong>_

_**On se retrouve pour l'épilogue**_

_**Je vous souhaite à toutes une merveilleuse Année**_

_**Que 2013 vous apporte la joie, la santé et la sérénité…**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	40. Epilogue

Bien sûr le monde de TWILIGHT appartient à S. Meyer

Mais c'est justginger qui a écrit cette histoire

**HOPE SPRINGS**

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**Jamais adieu…**_

**Ooo HS ooO**

10 ans plus tard

Bella dit au revoir à Mme Hanson. "Bien sûr, Mme Hanson vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous voulez … pendant les heures de bureau… Très bien, merci encore, au revoir."

Elle soupira doucement. _Un autre casse-pied satisfait! _Elle sourit puis se leva sur ses pieds en chaussettes et s'étira.

Edward la taquinait tout le temps car elle marchait pieds nus. Tout le monde savait ça à l'école et les autres enseignants plaisantaient souvent à ce sujet.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir latéral et se servit un verre d'eau lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez." Elle se souvint d'enfiler rapidement ses chaussures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Elle grogna presque quand elle vit l'adjoint Banner à la porte.

"Désolé de vous déranger principal Cullen mais il y a eut un incident dans le réfectoire. J'ai amené les fauteurs de trouble pour que vous les voyez."

Il se tourna vers sa droite et fit signe vers Bella. "Entrez et expliquez-vous. " Il regarda Bella à nouveau avec un sourire sympathique. "Je n'ai rien pu en tirer," dit-il avant de faire entrer deux enfants et en fermant la porte.

Bella fixa sa fille et son fils avec un mélange d'intérêt, d'exaspération et de frustration.

"Anna Beth? Ryder? Qu'y a-t-il? Asseyez-vous. Est-ce que vous allez bien? "demanda-t-elle en cherchant des yeux une quelconque blessure.

Ryder Charles Cullen était grand pour ses sept ans. Il était presqu'aussi grand que sa sœur de dix ans et il était une copie conforme de son père.

Alors qu'Anna Beth ne partageait avec lui que ses cheveux cuivrés, Ryder avait le sourire des Cullen, leur démarche fière et leurs manières ce qu'il montra en fronçant les sourcils à sa sœur et en passant sa main sur sa nuque en soufflant de frustration.

"Mam…" commença-t-il mais Anna Beth s'avança et rencontra le regard de Bella. "C'est ma faute Maman. Il était trop collé à moi, "dit-elle.

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Et pourquoi était-il là?"

Anna Beth émit un sifflement et ses yeux bleus se plissèrent de colère. "Demande à Quil Black!" cracha-t-elle.

Bella se mordit la lèvre, "Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous encore avec Quil? Toi et lui êtes les meilleurs amis."

Anna Beth s'affala dans l'une des deux chaises en face du bureau de Bella. "Plus maintenant! Oh! Tu ne comprendras pas!" dit-elle dramatiquement en repoussant ses longs cheveux roux derrière son épaule.

"Il l'a embrassée!" lâcha Ryder avec colère. Il savait quoi faire quand des garçons embrassaient ses sœurs – ses cousins Jed et Brady le lui avaient appris. Il faut que tu protèges tes sœurs et ne laisse aucun garçon leur tourner autour.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça signifiait mais Jed savait tout sur tout et alors s'il le disait c'est que ça devait être vrai!

"RYDER CHARLES CULLEN — JE TE DETESTE!"

Bella était un peu troublée par la révélation de Ryder elle se leva brusquement. "D'accord, c'est assez, tous les deux! Maintenant vous vous asseyez dans un coin," elle les regarda et quand Ryder soupira, " Et tu attendras jusqu'à ce que ton père vienne te récupérer – allez vas-y!"

Les enfants connaissaient assez leur mère pour savoir que quand elle plissait les yeux et ne souriait pas il valait mieux qu'ils écoutent. Ils se dirigèrent vers les chaises autour de la petite table dans un coin de la salle alors que Bella soupirait et allait ouvrir la porte pour voir son assistante. "Tammy, peux-tu m'envoyer Quil Black et appeler Edward et Jacob Black pour leur dire de venir rapidement s'il te plaît?"

Tammy acquiesça et cacha son sourire. Toute l'école ne parlait que de ça : la façon dont Quil Black s'était mis en colère dans la salle à manger en voyant Michael Davis, qui n'avait que huit ans, déposer une fleur près de l'assiette d'Anna Beth Cullen, et sans un mot, Quil l'avait mise sur ses pieds et l'avait embrassée.

Quil était un beau garçon, grand avec des cheveux noirs et brillants comme les plumes d'un corbeau, les grands yeux bruns mélancoliques de sa mère et le sourire magnifique de son père. Il était populaire et facile à vivre sauf quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, Anna Beth Cullen. Il était très protecteur et tout le monde le savait. Tammy se sentit presque désolée pour lui en pensant à la façon dont Edward Cullen allait réagir quand il apprendrait la tournure des événements.

Tammy joignit rapidement Jacob Black et il lui dit qu'il arrivait. Edward était en consultation mais Dale Yorkie qui travaillait maintenant comme secrétaire à la _Clinique du Bien-être de Hope Springs, _ lui dit qu'elle transmettrait le message.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Beaucoup de changements s'étaient produits en dix ans à Hope Springs.

Mlle Tessa et Arturo Vicenza s'étaient mariés six ans auparavant après que sa femme, Maria, soit décédée du cancer un an plus tôt.

Jean Newton avait acheté l'école de danse et elle la faisait fonctionner avec sa femme Gina.

Darla et Randall Wilber s'étaient mariés et Randall avait surpris tout le monde lorsqu'il avait ouvert une société d'informatique qui s'avéra très rentable.

Jasper avait pris sa retraite des forces de police et repris son activité de psychologue à temps plein.

Eric Yorkie était le 'nouveau' chef de police.

Brandon et Megan Hale étaient revenus à Hope Springs au moment de leur retraite et ils s'étaient associés à Jasper.

Paul Lahote s'occupait maintenant de la ferme de Blue Bonnet, après qu'Esmée fut obligée de s'arrêter car elle avait fait une légère attaque cinq ans auparavant. Il la gérait avec Jared Cameron, Collin Littelsea et Brady Fuller. Les Cullen avait vendu un certain nombre de leurs actions aux anciens employés ce qui leur permettaient de poursuivre le fonctionnement de la ferme.

Seth Clearwater avait eu de la promotion et il était actuellement directeur d'une prestigieuse école en Caroline. Bella avait terminé sa maitrise puis son doctorat en enseignement et le conseil scolaire du district n'avait été que trop heureux de lui offrir le poste de directrice à Hope Springs quatre ans auparavant.

Même lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de son dernier enfant, Esmée Madeleine Cullen trois ans et demi auparavant, ils avaient été très heureux de laisser Bella mettre en place une nouvelle garderie afin que Maddy puisse être gardée sur place lorsque Bella reprendrait le travail.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient persuadée Edward et Bella de racheter la maison principale après l'AVC d'Esmée, ce qu'ils firent après qu'ils aient accepté de construire un chalet tout près de la maison.

Carlisle avait accepté volontiers et ils avaient pu avoir une parcelle constructible à 800 mètres et une petite maison avec trois chambres avait été construite. Il y avait une grande pièce qui servait cuisine, salon et salle à manger. Un bureau bibliothèque qui était la joie et la fierté de Carlisle et une grande chambre avec une salle de bain et un dressing - tout ça au rez-de-chaussée.

A l'étage il y avait une sorte de dortoir pour leurs petits-fils et un autre pour leurs petites-filles avec deux salles de bain et une salle de jeux.

Esmée avait une petite véranda attenante à la cuisine et un petit potager avait été aménagé à côté.

En peu de temps Esmée avait fait pousser toutes sortes de fleurs autour de la maison style pain d'épice et de son porche enveloppant.

A respectivement 72 et 70 ans, Carlisle et Esmée étaient encore des membres très actifs de la communauté. Ils faisaient leur jogging tous les matins puis Esmée rejoignait sa boutique qui avait été reprise par Makenna mais elle allait l'aider chaque jour.

Jed avait obtenu son diplôme l'année précédente, il avait étudié l'agriculture à l'université du Vermont tandis qu'Emma allait bientôt partir pour Yale où elle avait obtenu une bourse d'étude complète. Elle voulait suivre les traces de son grand-père et de son oncle et devenir médecin.

Brianna et Riley s'étaient mariés à l'église de son père six années auparavant et Riley était maintenant pasteur associé de _l'Eglise congrégationaliste de Hope Springs._ Il avait eu son diplôme en ressources humaines avant de ressentir sa véritable vocation de pasteur. Brianna avait travaillé avec de nombreux grands chefs avant d'épouser Riley et elle avait acheté la _Bella Vita,_ le restaurant d'Arturo et celui-ci l'aidait en cuisine. Elle avait donné naissance à un petit garçon, Thomas puis à une petite fille Amanda. Ils avaient racheté l'ancienne maison d'Edward.

La petite ville de Hope Springs continuait à s'agrandir et à prospérer chaque année qui passait.

**Ooo HS ooO**

Bella venait de finir d'envoyer un e-mail quand il y eut un autre coup à la porte.

Tammy son assistante passa la tête à la porte avec un sourire d'excuse. "Nous avons un problème dans la classe de Sandy et elle a envoyé le coupable vous voir."

Bella retint un sourire et elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

"Heureusement je viens de terminer l'organisation de la foire, j'ai donc un peu de temps devant moi!" fit Bella d'une voix faussement sévère en faisant un clin d'œil à Tammy.

"Fais entrer ce chenapan!"

Tammy fit un pas de côté et regarda vers le bas vers quelqu'un qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. "Allez entre ne fais pas attendre le principal Cullen!"

Un rire retentit juste avant qu'un petit lutin aux cheveux chocolat déguisé en danseuse de ballet traverse le bureau. "_C'est maman le principal Cullen_, professeur Tammy!" dit Maddy de sa voix chantante avant de grimper sur les genoux de Bella – tant qu'elle pouvait le faire.

A cinq mois de grossesse, Bella n'était plus en mesure de tenir sa petite Maddy aussi près que la petite aurait voulu.

Bella entendit la porte se fermer et elle baissa les yeux sur le petit visage qui était presque la copie conforme du sien.

Madeleine Esmée Cullen avait trois ans et demi et c'était une petite fille adorable.

"Qu'as-tu encore fait Mlle Cullen? As-tu mangé de la pâte à modeler? Ou as-tu fait de 'l'art sur les murs'. Maman ne pourra pas toujours te protéger si tu fais des bêtises, Maddy, tu le sais ça," dit Bella en repoussant les boucles sauvages des yeux de Maddy. Peu importe comment elle attachait les cheveux de sa fille, ils arrivaient toujours à se détacher. Bella avait menacé de les couper à plusieurs reprises mais Edward le lui avait interdit.

Maddy fit sa délicieuse moue boudeuse en tapotant le ventre de sa mère. "Salut bébé, c'est moi _Mad'lin' May Cullen, _Maman est fâchée contre moi," murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que son frère et sa sœur ricanent.

Bella leur fit un signe de la tête pour ne pas qu'ils l'encouragent mais Maddy les entendit et elle leva la tête.

"Ryder! Annie! Hein? Ah!... Nous avons tous des problèmes maintenant!" dit-elle en s'agitant sur les genoux de Bella puis en courant vers son frère et sa sœur.

Elle les étreignit tous les deux et s'assit sur les genoux d'Anna Beth et se mit à leur raconter sa journée et comment elle avait voulu jouer avec Whiskers et Mitten, les lapins de la classe, mais le professeur Sandy s'était mise en colère lorsqu'elle les avait laissé échapper.

Ryder et Anna Beth rirent en écoutant l'histoire de Madeleine. Ils adoraient leur petite sœur et comme le disait Edward 'elle ne pouvait jamais faire de bêtises'.

Bella roula des yeux en se demandant comme elle allait pouvoir s'excuser à l'enseignante des bêtises de sa fille.

Tammy vint dire à Bella que Quil Black attendait dehors et quelques minutes plus tard Jacob arriva.

Bella les fit entrer dans la petite salle de réunion à côté de son bureau et elle résuma rapidement les évènements. Jacob plissa les yeux en entendant les explications de son fils qui était devenu tout rouge, lui et Anna Beth 'se comprenaient' et il avait été furieux parce qu'elle n'avait pas jeté la fleur de l'autre garçon tout de suite.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et attendit jusqu'à ce que Quil s'asseye en silence avant qu'elle se mette à parler.

"Quil peu importe combien vous êtes amis avec Anna Beth, tu ne peux pas te battre avec les autres juste parce que tu es énervé. Maintenant je voudrais que tu fasses tes excuses à Anna Beth et à Ryder puis tous les deux passerez samedi après-midi à désherber le devant de l'école. Ça vous donnera le temps de réfléchir à ce que signifie l'amitié et peut-être que vous y penserez avant de réagir la prochaine fois?" Quil repoussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, il regarda Bella et elle réalisa que le jeune garçon de 13 ans allait devenir un magnifique jeune homme.

"Je suis désolé Mme Cullen, je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Anna ou à Ryder," dit-il et Bella lui sourit gentiment. "Je le sais Quil. Anna Beth et toi êtes les meilleurs amis et je pense qu'il faut que vous travailliez là-dessus."

Le garçon opina avant d'aller s'excuser.

Jake regarda Bella avec un sourire ironique. "Edward va vouloir ma tête pour ça," dit-il.

Bella rigola en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en tapotant son ventre. "Ne m'en parle pas! Il pense déjà qu'il devrait mettre une clôture électrique autour de la maison et il compte sur le fait qu'Anna pense que tous les autres garçons sauf son frère sont … 'beurk' …!"

Elle raccompagna Jacob et dit au revoir à Quil juste au moment où Edward arrivait à l'accueil.

"Hey Amour, j'ai eu ton message, tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il en allant vers elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Bella sourit. "Bien sûr, je vais bien, chéri," elle s'écarta de lui et lui fit son regard sévère. "Tes enfants cependant c'est une autre histoire! Il va falloir que tu les disciplines cette fois, Edward ou alors nous les récupérerons en prison dans un avenir proche!" lui dit-elle en tapant sur son bras et il éclata de rire.

"Attends! Ryder écoute et fait tout ce que Jed et Brady lui disent et Anna Beth doit apprendre à se débrouiller seule — et Maddy … et bien elle a encore lâché les lapins!" Bella sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux - c'était les hormones - et tandis que les mots sortaient de sa bouche Edward cessa de rire.

"Je suis désolé qu'ils te fassent passer de mauvais moments, Amour. Où sont-ils?"

Elle lui indiqua son bureau mais elle l'arrêta quand il commença à s'y diriger. "Je ne veux pas que tu en fasses des tonnes lorsqu'Anna te dira que Quil Black l'a embrassée…"

Edward grogna. "Il a fait quoi? Ce petit…" Bella mit sa main sur la bouche d'Edward et le fixa.

"Tu vois c'est ce que j'étais en train de te dire – tu ne peux pas réagir ainsi, bébé! Ce sont des enfants et ils sont les meilleurs amis et oui Quil a exagéré mais il s'est excusé et tu ne peux pas t'énerver sur Jake non plus!"

Edward roula des yeux et alla voir ses trois enfants qui étaient tranquillement assis autour d'une table dans un coin.

Anna Beth lisait quelque chose à Ryder et à Madeleine et ils l'écoutaient attentivement.

"Papa!" cria Maddy en apercevant son père.

Bella alla à la salle de bain et quand elle revint dans son bureau, Edward parlait aux enfants qui étaient alignés devant lui de l'autre côté du bureau.

Elle dut se faire violence en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, son cœur fondait en voyant leur gentillesse mais elle savait qu'ils utilisaient ça pour se faire pardonner.

Elle haussa les sourcils et les regarda.

Edward se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Madeleine. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que tu dises à Maman, Maddy?"

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se mordit la lèvre. "Désolé maman, je ne laisserai plus les lapins s'échapper, promis, même s'ils me le demandent," chuchota-t-elle.

Bella acquiesça et tendit les bras puis étreignit la petite fille. "Je t'aime Madeleine, mais ce soir il va falloir que tu aides ton frère et ta sœur à la cuisine après le repas et tu vas aller voir le professeur Sandy pour t'excuser, d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

" Désolé maman, je ne taperai plus Quil," dit Ryder avant d'aller vers elle et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Bella adorait que son fils la câline.

"Désolé Mam'," Bella croisa le regard tourmenté d'Anna Beth puis elle hocha la tête. "Anna Beth nous parlerons un peu plus tard, d'accord?"

Après que sa famille lui eut dit au revoir, Bella passa le reste de sa journée au téléphone et à s'occuper de tâches administratives avant de rejoindre les huitièmes années pour son cours d'anglais.

Elle aimait enseigner et c'était l'un des petits plaisirs qu'elle s'autorisait avec le club d'écriture.

Quand elle rentra à la maison cet après-midi là, elle fut accueillie par Apples et Dimples. Elle tapota la tête d'Apples et s'agenouilla près du plus jeune chien. "Comment vas-tu ma vieille, hein?" Apples lui sourit. Elle et Roscoe avait protégé la famille qui s'agrandissait pendant douze ans avant que Roscoe ne ferme ses yeux pour la dernière fois.

Dimples était un chiot effronté qu'Edward avait acheté l'année précédente et Apples était heureuse d'avoir ce chiot enjoué qui l'aidait à faire passer les longues journées sans son meilleur ami.

Bella caressa la fourrure douce d'Apples et elle chuchota doucement pour la saluer.

"Hey Amour, je me demandais ce qui te retenait pour arriver jusqu'à moi," dit Edward en apparaissant à la porte.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa tendrement. "Comment tu te sens?" demanda-t-il en caressant son ventre.

Bella roula des yeux. "Bon en considérant que l'un d'entre nous n'a pas eu la _vasectomie_ qu'il était supposé avoir et _ça,_" elle tapota son ventre, "étant notre petite récompense, je vais bien! Mais cela dit, Edward Anthony Cullen, c'est le dernier tu m'entends? Je suis trop vieille pour avoir des bébés!"

Edward enroula ses bras autour d'elle et parsema des petits bisous dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit essoufflée et qu'elle lui offre ses lèvres. "Tu n'es pas trop vieille, Isabella Cullen! Trente-deux ans n'est pas vieux. Et mon Dieu, Femme, tu me coupes le souffle tous les jours!"

Elle fit passer ses bras autour du cou d'Edward et elle rougit. "Ouais?"

Edward lui fit un baiser derrière l'oreille et il rigola en sentant son frisson... "Tous les jours, mon Amour. Maintenant que j'y pense et si maman et papa gardaient les enfants ce soir…"

Le reste de la phrase fut perdu car Ryder se précipita dans la cuisine. " Hey maman! Grand-père Garrett et Oncle Pete viennent nous voir la semaine prochaine! Grand-mère Kate est au téléphone et elle veut te parler mais nous allons pêcher, c'est super! Dépêche-toi maman, elle veut te parler!"

Ensuite il se tourna vers Edward. "Papa nous allons camper…"

Bella prit le téléphone sans fil à la cuisine et entendit sa fille aînée parler à mamie Kate avec animation.

Garrett et Kate étaient devenus de merveilleux parents d'adoption et ils assumaient leur rôle de grands parents avec enthousiasme. Bien qu'ils vivent en Arizona ils s'assuraient de voir Bella et sa famille une ou deux fois par an.

Esmée et Carlisle furent évidemment d'accord pour garder les enfants cette nuit et tandis que Dimples chassaient les papillons sur le perron et qu'Apples la regardait en l'encourageant, Edward déshabilla sa femme lentement.

Malgré les supplications de Bella il prit tout son temps pour embrasser et mordiller chaque nouvelle partie de son corps qui se découvrait.

"Edward, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi!"

Edward rit. "Pas avant que tu admettes que tu es la femme la plus sexy au monde!" Ces derniers mots furent soufflés au moment où il effleurait le ventre de Bella à la jonction de ses cuisses.

"D'accord! D'accord! Je le suis! Je suis la plus merveilleuse créature que tu n'aies jamais vue!"

Edward se dirigea vers le lit et tira Bella rapidement de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise à califourchon sur ses hanches, son érection douloureuse taquinait son entrée.

Ils se turent et se fixèrent dans les yeux. "Je remercie Dieu tous les jours de t'avoir amenée dans ma vie, Bella."'

Elle sourit et s'éloigna un peu de lui. "Je remercie Dieu d'avoir veillé sur toi pour moi. Il savait que j'allais venir et il a fait en sorte que tu m'attendes."

Edward sourit en la prenant contre lui.

Plus tard, Bella alla se poster devant la grande baie vitrée de leur chambre. Elle sourit en sentant un coup de pied de son fils et les mains d'Edward apaisèrent le bébé.

"Chut maintenant tout petit. Maman a besoin de se reposer, d'accord?" roucoula-t-il.

Il embrassa son épaule nue en ronronnant tranquillement.

La vie n'était pas parfaite mais elle l'était pour eux.

Il y a longtemps, Bella avait été une jeune fille perdue et abandonnée. Maintenant elle était devenue une femme, une mère, une fille, une sœur, une tante et une amie. Elle avait été seule, maintenant sa famille s'agrandissait chaque année, il y avait des mariages ou des naissances.

Elle se blottit dans son lit tout contre Edward derrière elle et elle ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement.

Sa vie pourrait difficilement être meilleure.

**F I N **

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>_e tiens à remercier tout spécialement toutes les lectrices qui m'ont encouragé en me laissant des commentaires, ça m'a beaucoup aidé pour arriver au bout de la traduction._

_Cette fic a eu beaucoup de succès (plus de 3000 reviews sur les comptes de l'auteur) et tout le mérite en revient à **justginger.**_

_En ce qui concerne la suite, pour le moment je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir les autorisations des auteurs pour traduire autre chose, le motif qui revient le plus souvent c'est que la majorité des traductions sont abandonnées en cours de route, ils ne font plus confiance, mais je vais continuer à demander..._

_En attendant je vous souhaite bonne continuation et bonnes lectures!**  
><strong>_

_Merci à toutes!  
><em>


End file.
